RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again
by PaulXion
Summary: The war has torn Remnant apart. The Hunters have failed and Grimms now lay siege to the city. Everyone we know and love are gone. But there was still a chance to set this right. A chance to change things... for better or for worse. And sadly, the only candidate left was the weakest among them. But perhaps... it was enough. Fan art by Keji Springfield!
1. A Blade Through Time

**A/N: I am ashamed of myself. I've been a fan of RWBY ever since it's release and I've only discovered of Monty's passing very recently. In my shame, I wrote this in his honor. You'll be missed Monty.**

**Chapter 1: A Blade Through Time**

**(Beacon Academy)**

How did it all go so wrong?

That was the question that rang in Jaune's mind as he barricaded the door to Beacon Academy. Around him stood the mutilated corpses of Grimms and Hunters alike who fought valiantly against the enemies that came against them. As he finished putting the last of the broken pillars in place, the boy looked to scan the area in search for any other life other than himself.

Beacon was a war torn shadow of its former self. Its glittering tower and large courtyard which was often filled with students and visitors alike was now a wasted battlefield marked with scars of countless bombed craters. Various Hunters both students and teachers littered the place, finding a corner to rest their tired bodies, the mark of exhaustion clearly displayed on their faces. The battle they had fought was a grueling one. It caught them with such a surprise that barely any of them had a chance to defend themselves against the hordes of Grimms that flooded through the walls.

Up above, Jaune could see multiple ships with foreign banners hanging from their side raining fire and death to the city below. How did it all go so wrong?

It all happened… what? A week ago? He and his friends were all enjoying the Vytal Festival watching Pyrrha beat the living daylights out of the competition when something happened. First, it was those damnable robots that the military brought to the city, the ones that were shown to be superior to the newer models. The knights in shining armor guarding the streets with a friendly face. They were supposed to be the ones protecting the people from harm… but then something went wrong.

Before any of them even realized it, the robots had turned against their creators and began firing at civilians indiscriminately. The Hunters were called to action and before long the whole city became a warzone that set ablaze everything that stood in its way. But of course, a few mechanical drones were no match for an entire academy of Hunters. The students thought that things would return to normal until the next day, the Grimms showed up.

From out of the Darkness and taking advantage of the confusion of the malfunctioning robots, the Grimms poured from the woods invading the land as if they were coordinated by some signal. It came down hard that the natural barriers surrounding the countryside fell within the first few hours. It didn't take long until the students were asked to participate in the fight. Many of the senior cadets volunteered and gladly rode on to battle. Many prayed that it would be enough. That the lives sacrificed on this war would be enough. But it wasn't…

One disaster struck after another. Reports from multiple teams called in that they were being overwhelmed and struck down by some unknown force. The news came repeatedly over and over before the air waves went silent.

Then came the invasion…

Jaune didn't know who was invading. He was never close to the political ties of this world. Heck, the biggest thing he had to worry a few weeks ago was finding a date to the dance. He just knew that in two days, the whole world had gone mad with war. Everything burned. From the city, to that bookstore, that noodle shop across the street, right down to Beacon Academy.

On day three, that was when thing really took turn for the worst.

When the war came down to the city, all the civilians were rounded into Beacon Academy to be shipped off to a rally point offshore to another school called Signal Academy. All remaining soldiers and Hunters alike rallied to make a desperate stand here at the school to hold off the impending hordes of robots, Grimms and invaders. It seemed like they stood a chance.

The Atlesians brought in a massive fleet from the mainland preparing to dish out the fists of the kingdom. But that armada was easily swiped by a green flare that seemingly came out of nowhere. As the ships flew by, a single female figure with multiple blades hovering behind it could be seen in the distance, tearing through the massive fleet of Vale like a scythe on a harvest day.

With their advantage gone, all the Hunters had were each other and the weapons in their hands. They never stood a chance.

Weakened from the never-ending conflict that took place in Vale, the Hunters could barely hold their grounds against their enemies. Many died on the first wave alone and many more followed as the attacks kept coming. Soon enough, the siege of Beacon Academy became a battle for survival for Jaune and his team.

The Hunters stood their ground and fought valiantly, but despite their best effort, they could only do so much before their enemies finally decided that they were not worth the waste of resources. After fending off the last of them and barricading the main entrance with everything they could scrounge up, the students of Beacon took a much needed rest hoping that this war would soon come to an end. But that was probably just wishful thinking on their part, cupped with the weary exhaustion from their mentality.

But Jaune couldn't blame them. They were just students who were training to become warriors. They didn't know better about this war and politics. Hell… in fact, many of them still thought that this was a dream… a horrible nightmare that they would soon wake up to. But there was no such thing. They were awake and the sounds of cannon fire in the distance kept them on their toes no matter what they thought.

"Ren, can you get up?" The blonde boy was alerted by a familiar voice of his teammate who was carrying a wounded green dragon warrior on her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Nora, really. It's… nothing serious." Ren brushed her off trying to hide the bleeding wound on his forehead. "My Aura took most of the blow."

"But… you're bleeding."

"It's fine. A little rest and it'll go away. I promise."

"Better put a Band-Aid just in case." Jaune interjected offering said Band-Aid. "You two should go to the tower. The next flight leaves in 15 minutes."

"I can still fight." Ren offered to stand but found his legs giving way. "Argh!" Nora reacted to his grunt offering her shoulder to carry him. "Thanks Nora."

"Hey. We're partners to the end… right?" The Valkyrie flashed her trademark smile which was perhaps the only thing that brought them back to the good old days. It was hard to find such blissfull happiness in these dark times. Oh the good old days… where have they gone?

"You two should leave." Jaune repeated gesturing to the tower. "This place won't hold out for much longer and I'm not sure if the barrier surrounding the school will be able to last the next barrage."

"You're not asking us to run, are you?" The green dragon asked trying to muster some strength into his limbs. "We've… fought all this time."

"And you've done your part." The boy countered turning to Nora. "Nora. You take him to the next shuttle and the two of you get out as fast as you can."

"What about you?" She asked, worried about her team leader.

"Don't worry about me. I'll look for Pyrrha and follow you guys on the next shuttle out." The boy suggested, giving a thumbs up to them.

"Hey… a team fights together." Ren struggled with his words barely holding himself on Nora's shoulders. "You can't just ask us to go."

"No, I'm ordering you." It was a non-believable order. Jaune was technically the leader of team JNPR but in the end, he was just a 2nd in this whole bunch. In fact… he still couldn't wrap his head around the reason why he was made leader in the first place. Was it just luck or perhaps someone was just trying to fill in the gaps of the first letter on their team names. "I need you guys to protect the refugees that are making it to the island. You'll be more useful there."

"Heh… for once you're actually sounding like a leader." Ren laughed genuinely for the first time in the last three days that had gone by.

"Hey, bite me. I've only been here for what… a week or two? You can't expect me to be a pinnacle of inspiration in that short amount of time. I'm not like… I'm not like Ruby…"

"No… you're not."

Team RWBY was never seen in the battle. Apparently, no one saw them ever since in the incident that took place a week ago. The strongest team of the school simply vanished… like they had undergone some sort of top-secret mission on their own. It worried Jaune constantly, but the lives of his team and his friends took top priority at the moment.

"Things would've been different if they were here…"

"Hehehe… probably. But still… it doesn't feel right to just walk away."

"You're not." Jaune interjected. "You're going to protect the people who made it out alive. Go. The flight will be leaving soon." But before Ren could voice his protest, they were suddenly interrupted by a noise coming from the barricaded doorway.

"It's a Goliath!" A student on the bulwark cried out as the door was smashed in, a giant tusk poking through the hole. "And there's another horde of Grimms behind it!"

"Go!" Jaune ordered, drawing his blade out as the rest of his classmates formed together to make one last stand at the door. Nora complied and quickly dashed up with her mighty strength to bring her partner away from the futile stand.

_You'd better come back…_

Those were the words Jaune heard from Ren's lips as they parted off to the tower. With nerves of steel born from the fear of death, the students held their ground as the door finally came down with the tide of darkness following not far behind.

…

…

…

It took but a moment to see everything shatter to pieces. The students fought valiantly, holding against a seemingly endless tied of Grimms. But their valiance made little difference as the Grimm simply replenished their depleting numbers over and over again. It didn't take a skilled Hunter to understand that this was the last moments of their lives.

Jaune was the first to fall. It was no surprise. He didn't have the strength or the training to survive such a battle to begin with. How he was able to last this long was probably a miracle in its own right. He fought bravely, blocking blow after blow and surprisingly took down one or two Ursas along the way. But that was about it. When the Nevermores and Death Stalkers broke through the wall, the fight became a slaughter. It was so one-sided that bards all over the world would probably compose ballads of how pathetically they fought. Heck… Jaune wouldn't mind if they made him the lead protagonist in the whole shebang.

As the boy laid there on his bleeding stomach, he saw one of the Grimms noticing his moving eyes. It licked its lips thinking that he was a snack worth savoring on. It was frightening, so frightening that Jaune could only laugh at his weakness. So this is how he was going down. To become a chew toy for this monster. Well… it was an unfortunate but not unexpected outcome for someone who forged his own transcript to enter such a prestigious academy.

He only hoped now that the Grimm would at least say that he was delicious…

"Haaaaaa!" But just before the monster could get a first bite in, a roaring voice boomed over followed by an explosion coming from a… mace of some sort. "Come on you freaks! Come and get it!" To the Vomit Boy's surprise, his savior, his knight in shining armor was the last person he expected to see in this conflict.

"Cardin?" He muttered as he was finally able to get himself off the floor.

"Get your sorry butt up Jauny Boy!" Cardin shouted as he mashed not one, but four Grimms to the ground with a single sweep of his mace. "I'm not letting you die on my watch! Now get up!" Jaune barely had the chance to understand what was happening when the chestnut haired barbarian scooped him from the floor and rushed him to the tower. "There's one last flight leaving for the island and you're getting on it."

"Wha… what?"

Jaune couldn't focus. All he could see was the torn down gate and the few students that were left to fend for themselves. Oh… and there was a horde of Grimms catching up to them too but he couldn't really care. He was too tired to care.

"Take this on for size!" Cardin gave out a war cry smashing his mace to the ground creating a loud explosion that sent the dark beasts away like animals scurrying from fire. They kept their distance and decided to prey on other students that were unfortunate enough to be in their line of sight.

A few minutes later, Cardin made it to the tower. The elevator was still working. It was a good sign.

Putting down the wounded knight, he pressed the button leading to the landing pad, hoping that the other shuttles hadn't left yet. The music on the elevator was soothing but at the same time out of place. If he had his team up here with him, they'd probably try some ridiculous rap music to pass the time. But instead, he was stuck here with the dork of the school.

"Why… did you save me?"

"I… I didn't save you." Cardin retorted. "It was the spur of the moment. Don't let it get to your head. This doesn't make us friends."

Jaune forced a laugh. It was a grim laugh but a laugh nonetheless. Was he just happy to survive or was this just to prolong to the inevitable? "Thanks… Cardin…"

"Don't thank me." The man returned with a roughed voice. "I only saved your sorry butt because someone had to. I'll be kicking it later once we get out of this place."

"Either way… thanks… Cardin."

"Oh shut up. We're here." As he said the words, the elevator door opened. The man expected and hoped to see the shuttle there, hoping that they would still have a chance to escape this mess. But that hope was dashed all too soon when he saw the landing pad in flames.

In front of them stood the shuttle, burning to the ground like someone poured gasoline all over it and lit a match just to see it burn. It was a hopeless sight. At the center of that carnage strewn the bodies of Atlesian soldiers and a single bronze armored figure who seemed to be the one responsible for this slaughter.

"Is that…"

"Pyrrha?" Jaune recognized it instantly. His heart lifted before he mustered his voice. He was happy… ecstatic to find his loss teammate show up. Even though it was the worst possible timing, it was a silver lining to be seen. "Pyrrha!"

The red headed figure reacted to the voice and turned around slowly, her once emerald eyes gleaming red with rage.

Something… was wrong…

The figure that stood before the two was definitely the same champion that won the Minstrel Tournament. She had the eyes, the face… but it wasn't her. No… something was off and the blood dripping on the tip of her weapon confirmed it.

"Pyrrha?"

"Look out!" Cardin reacted and pushed Jaune aside before suddenly feeling a stab piercing his armor. The man looked back and only a moment to realize that the redhead was now standing only a single feet from him, her weapon piercing into his chest plate. "Ah… wha…?"

"…" The Greek Amazonian barely muttered a word before she pulled her weapon out and letting the blood gush from the body of that barbarian. It almost looked as if she was… smiling from that kill.

Cardin's body went limp and fell to the ground with his last breath taken from him. Jaune couldn't believe it. What happened? Why did it happen? Why did her teammate attack… and why did that man… the man who he could barely consider a friend, take the blow that was meant for him? The world wasn't making sense.

"Pyrrha… why? Why did you…?" The boy was met with a stern stare from the figure that wore the mask of his friend. Those emerald eyes that bore the wise and strong figure of his team now glowed red as if possessed by some demon. "You're not… her… are you?"

Another silenced reply. And just when things couldn't get any stranger, Pyrrha raised her weapon in the air preparing to deliver the killing blow. Knowing well that the attack would instantly kill him, Jaune made one last attempt at survival. He dodged her attack just well enough for it to strike his shoulder. It easily pierced his bone and pierced the back of his armor.

Jaune screamed but was able to put some distance between him and his partner. His aura was spent so it was easy to say that if he wasn't fast enough, he wouldn't be here shaking in his armor.

"You're definitely not… Pyrrha." He muttered to himself before drawing his blade. But again, his weakened state could barely hold the weapon together before he felt his fingers go numb from exhaustion. "Ah man. Not now!"

"…" The Greek Amazonian curled a sickening smile as if it was mocking the poor knight. She readied her weapon once again which prompted Jaune to raise his shield. "Hmph…"

Jaune parried… or at least blocked the first few blows. All the training with Pyrrha made him understand her leg works and attacks giving him a few short seconds to exploit. That was perhaps the only time he was only ever able to show off the result of those hard training days on the roof. But now it was no more.

The young knight was tired. His strength left his body. There was nothing… nothing left to hold back the attacks. His hand-me-down weapons were useless and now… he was going to die… by the hands of his own teammate.

Meh…

At the least it was better than being eaten alive by Grimms. He must've been really desperate to see that as a silver lining.

As the boy lay down, surrendering to fate, he saw Pyrrha raise her spear preparing to deliver the coup de grace. He still pondered… wondering who this woman was. But he was certain… this was not the girl he knew in Beacon Academy. She was not the one, the one who trained him, taught him… cherished him. She wasn't…

…!

But before the false Pyrrha could strike down, another incident happened. She hesitated as if she was reacting to another presence. Before Jaune could even take note, he saw a giant red blade flash through his sights, cleaving at the Amazonian sending her a few feet back. Quickly enough a dark red figure appeared, a Grimm mask covering her face.

The presence of this newcomer alone was enough to make the hair on Jaune's head stand. The very aura that surrounded that woman was so terrifying that it made the Death Stalkers look like kitty cats on the streets. It resonated with such resounding ferocity that Pyrrha found herself backing away… slowly.

"Leave…" The red figure stated at her opponent, giving her a chance to flee. The Amazonian took it and leaped from the building deciding that she was not strong enough for such an opponent.

The red dressed figure gave out a sigh, enough for the boy to hear from that short distance. Jaune couldn't tell if she was looking around to make sure there were no more enemies or per chance she was looking for anymore survivors. Whatever the reason, she saved his bacon and twice now did he owe his lives to others.

"This… this is all my fault." The red figure muttered. Upon closer inspection, Jaune noted that this woman… this girl was no less weary than he was. She was bruised from head to toe and her battle uniform was torn in some areas. Even that Grimm mask she wore had a crack on it. She definitely wasn't a Hunter. Jaune would've recognized someone with such a big sword. That scabbard which also held multiple dust cartridges seemed to have been depleted hinting that she must've gone through countless battles to get here. But all that analyzing came to an end when she directed her voice at him. "You… no… don't tell me. Don't tell me that you're the only one left." She sounded panicky almost to the point her voice was cracking. Was him surviving really that bad? Or perhaps she was looking for a better Hunter, a better warrior.

"Hold still…" She added before placing her hand on the boy's stomach. "This should only hurt for a second."

Before the boy could voice a question he quickly realized how that girl lied. The pain seared onto his stomach like someone was marking him with a cattle rod. She burned it shut. He wanted to grunt but he barely had the strength to do even that. The pain hardly lasted a second… it was more like… a minute? Not that it mattered. It still hurt.

"I can't believe this. This… this shouldn't have happened." The woman slowly removed her mask revealing her petite face to the boy. "This wasn't meant to be. I wanted to change it… change everything… but I only made it worse… worse for everyone. This… this was all my fault."

Jaune didn't quite understand what the lady was rambling on about. He was too tired and too weak to even speak. He wanted to understand what the girl was saying and why she was implying that all of this was her fault. But the girl's tears seemed to douse all the anger he had for her in the beginning. Her face… her eyes… it reminded him of someone. A close friend… a good friend.

"Ruby?" That was the only thing that came to mind. He struggled just enough of his stamina to mutter that name… and it was enough to garner that raven haired warrior's attention.

"Y… you… how do you know that name? Wait… do you know her? How do you know Ruby?"

"So… you're not… Ruby?" This wasn't good. His vision was failing. He could hear the familiar roaring noise of Grimms coming not far off. He lost too much blood to remain stable.

It seemed hopeless. But the raven haired warrior was not done yet. Despite her guilt of bringing chaos upon the world, she still had one turn left to play. She had a chance to turn things around, a chance for one last throw of the dice, a better throw.

Clutching her scabbard the warrior gathered all the remaining dust to her blade and with a good heave she swung it in an arc cutting a rift through the air. A dark red portal opened up hinting a malicious omen within.

"This is the only thing I can do." She said to the boy who was nothing more of a carcass at this point. "I've gone through this loop so many times I don't think I can handle another. Listen to me. I know that this might sound strange but I need you to go back. Back before all of this happens. You can stop this, prevent all of this from ever happening." Hastily the girl tore a piece of her cloth, wrapping a small object in it and tucking it into the boy's chest plate.

"What… are you talking about?"

"Your soul won't adapt to your old body that quickly and… you'll probably forget some things along the way but it's sad to say… you're all I have."

"My soul?" Weary and delusional, Jaune could only mutter incoherently as she brought him closer to the portal. Along the way, he could see the Grimms slowly scaling up the tower, preparing to delve their claws into their last meal.

"Go… and change it. For better or for worse…"

"You're not… making sense."

She laughed. "Heh… I hardly do these days. Not like my career had much in any conversations. Hey… what's your name anyway?"

"J… Jaune… Jaune… Ar…c."

"Heh… that's a good name." She smiled before realizing that the Grimms had gotten close. "Well… here's your stop. And Jaune… I know you might forget this when you wake up but please… take care my girls. They're really… important… to me." And with one last heave, the girl tossed the boy into the void closing it forever. "Good luck… oh and just in case we don't see each other again… my name is… R…"

Her charming smiling face was the last thing Jaune saw before the Grimms came and interrupted the scene. His mind slowly drifted closer to sleep and he felt like he was going through a free fall… somewhere far… far… away.

All that exhaustion, all that fatigue finally gave in, allowing him to sleep.

Until he found himself slammed head first on a metal floor, waking him from that drifting sleep.

The first thing he did was look up and heard a familiar voice coming from one of the holo screens.

"—In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil right protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization…"


	2. Back to the Starting Line

**Chapter 2: Back to the Starting Line**

**(Beacon Academy)**

Jaune felt… tired… for some reason. He didn't quite remember how he fell or why he was on the ground to begin with but he knew why he was here. He found some empty transcript papers by some fluke and decided to try his luck in one of the most prestigious Hunter Academy on the planet. What could possibly go wrong?

Apparently a lot…

Well for starters, he knew absolutely no one here. Everywhere he looked, it was a stranger's face. But more importantly, it was the face of a Hunter of Huntress. Their presence alone was enough to make him look like a sheep in disguise in a wolf's den. He was hoping to blend in well enough and if his acting failed, well he'd be chewed up and offered to the wolf god as a chew toy.

But that was only the first worry. The second thing he realized, he was… well… not lost.

For some bizarre and inconclusive reason, Jaune seemed to know the layout of this academy. He saw the courtyard where the students gather and the main building where all the attendants were gathering. It was odd because… this was apparently his first time visiting such a place. Did he study it beforehand? No… that would be impossible. The only time you would ever see the word 'study' and 'Jaune' in one sentence is 'Jaune does not study'.

Either way… his head didn't seem to feel right. He wondered if it had to do with the long trip from the city to the school. He did have a case of air sickness after all.

As the blonde knight followed the other students to the courtyard, Jaune thought to take short break for the moment. He needed to gather his thoughts because they were certainly not in the right order.

He shook his head hoping for the strange feeling in his gut to finally end but that only seemed to make things worse. Something was off. He was off. This whole school, the whole setting felt… off. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was certainly there. Like a terrible itch you just can't reach.

But his irritation soon stopped when an explosion caught his ear making him turn to the source of the noise. Apparently something or someone exploded in the middle of the courtyard entrance creating a small crater the size of a Grimm.

Following the explosion was a barrage of irritating remarks which came from the silver haired girl. Weiss Schnee, if memory serves. Wait… how did he know that? Had he seen her somewhere before? No that can't be it. Jaune would've remembered seeing a lady that gorgeous but it seems like only her name rang a bell.

From what he could get from the one-sided conversation it seems like the girl in red messed up some kind of formula and caused the explosion earning Weiss's irritation. Jaune opted to interrupt but someone else beat her to it. A Faunus…

Wait… how did he know that? How in the world did he know that she was a faunus, or better yet… how come he knows her name too? Blake… Blake Belladonna. Again… he was certain that he never heard that name yet it rings familiar to his head. Everything that was happening was giving him a major headache. It almost made him want to rip his head off or at the very least his hair.

About a minute later, the trio crowd disburses leaving the red riding hood alone down on the floor that seemed like a puppy that just got abandoned by its owner. Riding on something more than his instinct, Jaune approached and offered his hand.

"Hey… I'm Jaune."

Shyly the girl accepted and returned the gesture. "Ruby…" She said with a cute smile before letting out a sneeze, recalling his face. "Are you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Most likely…" He replied showing his smile in return. "Come on. The auditorium is this way…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune's mom always told him. 'Strangers were simply friends he hadn't met' and this situation seems to prove her theory. Meeting a stranger for the first time and getting to know that person led to a rather comfortable conversation. By the time, Ruby got to following him, they became fast friends, or at least friends they were happy to be with. Though the boy would've preferred to have a better nickname other than Vomit Boy on first encounter but then again… he did make quite the first impression on board the shuttle coming here.

"Thanks for helping me up back there." The red riding hood smiled showing a gesture of her appreciation in the only way she knew how.

"Don't mention it." Jaune shrugged it off as he seemingly followed the road that he was already familiar with. "We might be working together soon so we may as well be friends. And seeing as how you made your first impression I think you could use one. Must be pretty tough coming to a new school alone."

"I wasn't alone." Ruby replied recalling how she was literally ditched by her sister who went on with her group. "My sister abandoned me out in the wild while she went out to hang with her 'friends'. Pft… some family she turned out to be."

"Well, I guess it's not all bad." Jaune chuckled. "It got us to meet so I'd call it a win-win."

"That's a pretty small thing to call a silver-lining."

Silver lining. Somehow that phrase got Jaune to thinking. Perhaps he really was an optimist, looking only at the positive things that made his life move forward. Even in the darkest times, he had the ability to see even the tiniest glint of light in this dark world. Would he call that a gift or perhaps the ability of a hopeless romantic?

"Well I like to look at the positive things in life." The boy boasted. "It gives you confidence not only to yourself but to those around you. Like my mom always said: Having a positive outlook in life will inspire everyone."

"Did she really say that?"

"Well… it sounds like something she would say." He defended.

A short silence came between them before Ruby thought of presenting her weapon. "So… I have this." She easily unleashes her Crescent Rose, demonstrating its size and strength with relative ease. In another time, such a weapon would've surprised Jaune but to his amazement, he simply stood there gawking, almost expectantly.

"Oh cool. A scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Jaune simply raised a brow to that sentence. "It's also a gun. So what do you got?"

Almost shyly to do so, Jaune revealed his weapon which just so happens to make out his appearance of false knight in shining armor. "Oh uh… I guess I got this sword and… this shield too." He then went through the arduous length of explaining the dumb functions of his armaments which retracted the shield to a scabbard. Though it was convenient to have such a function he had to admit that his great-great granddad had some rethinking if he wanted to fight enemies with such an outdated weapon.

But Ruby didn't seem to mind. She always welcomed new weapons into her fold and even more so with this. Even if it was the classic you had to admire its craftsmanship. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to be ditched by her family.

But just as Ruby got to admire the boy's coat of arms, her eyes suddenly darted to his chest plate which stuck an out of place piece of cloth. "Hey Jaune… you got something sticking out of your armor."

The boy reached out and raised his eyes to the piece of torn cloth. It was a red piece, that didn't seem to match his outfit one bit. "Huh? What… is this?"

"Isn't it yours?"

"Red's not really my color." Was it some kind of prank that he was being played on? He couldn't really tell. Feeling the cloth, Jaune noted something solid was hidden inside. Like someone kept it to be a pouch of some sort. As he unfolded the thing he discovered a small vial inside. "What the…?"

It was a bottle or a small vial of sort that was meant to keep dust. It was about half the size of his palm with the shape that would've rivaled that of a wine bottle. But what was more particular was the dust inside the thing.

Jaune and Ruby were familiar with the concept of dust. Even as kids they've seen them used by everyday use from lighting fuel for lanterns or creating fire on kitchen stoves. Heck, it was so widely used that even warriors of great caliber use them but only sparingly seeing as how expensive they were in these times. Even the well-funded Hunters commonly have to buy them from shops to replenish their own supplies.

Normally, dust of these kinds would come in all colors of the rainbow… but the one in Jaune's hand however, was pure black, incoherent to the darkest fur of a Grimm. Never had any of them seen such an ill colored manner of that substance.

"Is that… dust?" Ruby hesitantly moved back not wanting to repeat the same mistake of exploding herself a second time. "Please don't bring it anywhere near me."

"Ah… it's probably just one of my sisters messing with me." Jaune deduced knowing well how prankful his siblings could be. After all, whoever heard of dark dust? But before the boy could analyze it further, the sound of the school bell ringing in the distance caught their attention. "Oh no! That's the bell! We gotta move!"

**(Auditorium)**

Ruby had never seen a place packed full of Hunters before, much less full of Hunter Trainees. Everywhere she turned she saw another warrior-to-be holding another awesome looking weapon. And the moment she caught her sister calling out she said her goodbyes and parted ways with Jaune barely giving him a moment's notice.

But Jaune was too busy to notice. His attention was more focused on that vial that he had on hand. A part of him wanted to say that this was nothing more but a trick, a prank set up by his sister to let his curiosity come over him which would prompt him to open the vial causing a huge embarrassing situation. It had to be... it must be... but… it wasn't.

No… his sisters wouldn't stoop so low. They might be a pain at times but they'd never do something so outrageous. Still… what was this strange feeling in his heart? Why did he clutch onto this little thing like it meant the world to him? Why is it that he can't remember?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there were any kids running around the auditorium this time of night, they might declare this to be the largest pajama party, ever. Even Jaune would agree that this place reminded him much of his childhood. But of course back then, the girls wouldn't be pitched near them. Still… it was refreshing to have some semblance of the good old days.

Jaune had to remind himself to send a thank you letter back to his mom for packing his favorite blue cotton PJ. Sure it was a bit childish but the fluffy soft fabric made it worth the embarrassment. And to top it all off, the school even gave out some free refreshments to ensure all students were kept hydrated. It seemed like a good thing until Jaune had a little too much of it and his bladder began to react to that intake.

"Phew… a little too close for comfort there." The boy said to no one in particular when he exited the boy's restroom which again, he easily found for some reason. "Who knew that drinking six cartons of milk can actually be bad for your stomach? Bwah!" He stopped almost mid-sentence when he felt an impact coming from the front. He must've slammed onto someone, hard and he couldn't help it if the lightings in this area were bad.

"Ow! Watch it you!" A familiar voice whipped at him. Once Jaune had the lights up he recalled the silver haired girl who was chastising Ruby earlier today. That expensive looking outfit and hair color wasn't exactly common around here. "What is it with people slamming onto me? Can't you watch where you're going!?"

"S… sorry about that." The blonde knight to be apologized as he extended his hand to help the girl back up. "It's a bit dark out here so… and…"

"I'm not interested in your excuses." Weiss retorted swatting his hand away. "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again. I've already had one bad falling experience and an explosion to boot so I don't need another one happening."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. It's not like I intentionally run into you." Though Jaune was perhaps thinking about it right now.

"Then prevent it from happening in the first place. Seriously, you people need to pay more attention to your surroundings." She trailed off her words quickly, brushing pass the boy with an irritated grunt. It was almost as if she was annoyed just by breathing the same air as he was.

Once she was out of earshot, Jaune couldn't help but groan silently to himself. "Sheesh… talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed." But he stopped when he noted something glittering on the floor. A small silver pendent barely the size of his thumb. It was definitely not something he would wear but it looked just expensive enough to belong to a certain girl that just passed by. "H… hey you dropped something!" But Weiss was already long gone by the time he shouted.

The boy let out a sigh, thinking that it would be best to just go back to his sleeping bag and return it the next morning. Hopefully by then that girl would be in a better mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came fast if one would believe it. Ruby felt like it was the dawn of a new day, well at least for her as today was the day of their initiations. The time when words no longer meant anything. Where socialization and people skills are muted and the only ones allowed to speak are the weapons these Hunters and Huntresses hold in their hands. It was a fine change of pace because she knew that her Crescent Rose would never fail her in her time of need. It was the weapon she cherished and the weapon she would only use against her enemies.

"Well looks like someone got up right this morning." Yang noted her sister's cheery and upbeat behavior with a smile.

"Absolutely. No more small talk or awkward situations. Today I'm going to let my sweetheart do the talking." She caressed her Crescent Rose making sure all the bolts and gears were in their place. If she had a choice she'd probably take it to bed with her.

"So have you decided who you're going to team up?"

"Well duh. With you of course." The red riding hood answered only to notice her sister muttering something about meeting other people. "My dearest sister. Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No of course not. I just thought that it was time for you to break out of your shell and you know… meet other people."

"Ugh… you sound just like dad." Ruby groaned. "Well unlike you, I didn't get to bring any of my friends from home. I can't help it if I don't know anyone here."

"Well why don't you try partnering with Blake or… that guy you met yesterday? What was his name again?"

"You mean Jaune." Ruby recalled but hung her head down a bit. "I… guess he's nice enough to hang out with… but I seriously doubt he's any good in a fight."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a hunch." She answered. "You know, like how you judge people's strength just by looking at them? He… didn't exactly give me that cool Hunter feeling. You know?"

"Oh come on now. It can't be that bad." Yang poked her sister's nose thinking that she might be exaggerating. "I mean… if he wasn't able to defend himself, do you think he would be accepted into one of the most prestigious school in Vale? It is a school of Hunters after all."

"Yeah… but I don't know. He just didn't have that hoo haa vibe." Ruby did a few karate chops proving her point.

"Why don't you give the guy a chance? How bad can he be?" Her answer came in the form of that same boy yelping out in the distance. Apparently he entered the wrong combination for his rocket locker and with a simple press of a button, the container boosted away with his entire luggage with it.

"No wait! Come back!" He pleaded. "My pajamas are still in there!"

Ruby could only raise a brow to her sister who seemed to understand what she was going for. The guy hardly looked like the well trained fighter and his demeanor made him look like a lost sheep who seemingly wandered in a den of starving wolves.

"Ok I think I know where you're getting at." The blonde bruiser stated. "But come on. You can't judge people by their appearance alone. Give the guy a chance. Who knows? Maybe he might be a fierce warrior deep down."

"Somehow… I doubt that." Ruby returned but felt some form of pity in watching the poor boy see his luggage off. "But… I guess it can't hurt to try."

"There's the spirit." Yang playfully nudged her sister's arm forcing her towards the boy. "Go get'em tiger."

"Bwah!" Ruby barely got a chance to protest when she found herself smacking onto Jaune's chest plate. She darted evilly to her sister who simply whistled innocently. "Ah… hey there… Jaune."

"Oh hey Ruby." The boy replied heaving his attention away from the missing rocket locker. "You having a better day that I am?"

"Don't worry Jaune." The girl cheered. "I'm sure someone will return your locker… when they find it… eventually. At least you still got your gear." She gestured to his sword and shield which were probably the only thing he had left other than the clothes on his back. It was a silver lining if he ever saw one. "Besides… you won't need them to fight off monsters. All you need is your trusty weapon and your mad skills."

Heh… skills. Like he had any.

"Easy for you to say. Now the only thing I have left is… this." He took out the black dust vial which was still left unopened from yesterday.

"Is that the dust vial from yesterday?" Ruby shot a curios look at the object. "Odd… I've never seen black dust before."

"Me neither."

"You… still think it's a prank from your sisters?"

"Maybe. But I'm probably just overshooting it. I'm not exactly an expert on dust."

"Hmm… oh!" Ruby's eyes widened when she recalled a small pamphlet she received from a certain heiress the other day. "Here. Maybe this can help."

Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals.

It was probably a self-explanatory title that was meant to belittle those who read it. Jaune already felt like the person on the front cover and unconsciously accepted it. "Huh… that's convenient."

"If you're still having troubles, maybe you can ask one of the teachers for help… or her." Ruby reluctantly gestured to the silver haired individual in the distance who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with a lady of her own age wearing an ornate Greek armor set. "She seems to be some big shot in some rich family who makes this stuff. You might get more out of her."

"Wow… well… thanks."

"Great. I'll see you later then—ahh!" She choked on her words when Yang yanked the cover of her hoodie.

"Oh not so fast, little sister." The blonde buster called out, bringing the girl back. She then turned her attention to the boy in question. "Hey there. Sorry but my sister isn't exactly good with people. The name's Yang. How do you do?"

"Ah… Jaune… Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you too." Jaune reluctantly accepted the handshake and immediately regretted it as he keened on the extremely tight grip Yang pulled out. The girl was strong, almost unnaturally so. If she was part of some heavyweight championship, she'd take the belt hands down. Heck, he'd even watch it if there was mud splashed around. Unlike his sister, Yang was a more upbeat and perky. She was a big ball of sun and he wasn't just talking about her color scheme or… other things. You can practically tell that she was an outgoing gal with more than enough experience in her fingers alone.

"So Jaune." Yang continued, pulling Ruby into a headlock position knowing well that she would try to escape. "You interested in being my sister's teammate?"

"Yang!"

"Huh? Uh… well that seems nice." The boy answered unconsciously. "It would be nice to have someone as competent as her around. Plus she's… pretty much the only friend I have since I got here."

"Great! See? You two have so much in common." Yang retorted to her sister who seemed to be trying to gnaw her way out of her gauntlets. "He's a long in a big school just like you. You two can get along great." Ruby could only bark back in reply. "So what school did you graduate from? My sister and I got out training from Signal but my little girl here got out two years early and I couldn't be prouder. An't that right Ruby?"

"Ugh… need… air… can't… breathe…"

Jaune was certain that Ruby's face was turning blue at this point but at the moment his mind was a little tattered. He gathered up his thoughts and tried to remember what was on the transcript. Even if it was a fake, there was no point handing it over if you don't remember all the contents written on it. He had to ensure that his background story fits his credibility otherwise his stay here was definitely going to be a very short one.

"Oh me? Well… Mantle Huntsman Academy." The boy held his words up not stuttering like before.

The name was familiar. Though not exactly the most prominent school around the four kingdoms, it still produced some of the most skilled Hunters up to date. "Mantle? Oh so you must be from Atlas. I guess that must mean you have some mad skills behind that sword of yours. Mind showing us a few tricks on…"

But much to Jaune's relief, a familiar voice on the intercom interrupted them. "Will all first year students, please report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation. I repeat: All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Guess she means us." Yang muttered disappointingly. "Oh well. Maybe during the initiation. Come on sis. We don't want to be late."

"Ugh… sweet air…" Ruby sighed delightfully as she was finally released from her choke hold. "Who loves you? I do…"


	3. Down with the Basics

**Chapter 3: Down with Basics**

Ah… the fresh air of Beacon Academy. Jaune never really had much time to appreciate the finer things in life but after getting out of that dusty tome smelling academy he was finally able to see how beautiful this place was. Back on the shuttle, he had to resist the urge of looking out of glass window to save himself from vomiting. But now that he was on the ground… he could see the beauty of the academy. He could tell that whoever designed the place must've done so with the student body in mind.

The flowers, the architecture, even the simple designs of the doorway were all meant to enhance a student's education at some level. Everything here was designed to make the students feel safe and secure and despite being at close proximity with the forest full of Grimms its many Hunters and Huntresses within its walls could quell even the strongest of attacks.

Yes, this school was perfect. Everything about it was beautiful and lush. Heck… Jaune didn't even mind having a fake transcript anymore. Because none of it would matter since he was falling to his utter doom.

"Wahhhhhh!" Like a little damsel in distress, Jaune found himself flailing like a madman as he was suddenly launched into the air during the initiation. He half expected his soul to pass upon before impact, but sadly his soul was sticking with him as he found himself slumped on the ground.

He expected pain… lots and lots of pain to follow because a fall like that would kill any ordinary man. He expected his ribs to crack, his fingers and joints to be removed from their sockets, he expected blood everywhere. But there wasn't…

"Huh? That wasn't so bad." He mumbled to himself as he realized he was feeling nothing. "I expected it to be a lot more painful."

After a brief inspection of himself, Jaune turned to his surrounding finding himself buried under a meadow of trees. He could tell that this was really outside of the borders of Vale. The lush forest was a deceptive camouflage, hiding the dangers that lurked beneath it.

Heck, he could already hear the rumbling growl of a Grimm. It felt so close that he believed that it was coming right next to… his… ear…

Oh dear…

"BWAH!" The blonde knight stumbled backward when he came face to face with the large Ursa. It proved to be in his advantage though as that tumble caused him to dodge the mighty swing of the bear that would've easily ripped him in two. Reacting upon instinct, the boy pulled out his sword and raised his shield hoping that at least he would go down fighting.

He might be a fake Hunter but at the very least he could go down looking like one.

Once he got to his stance, the Ursa roared again sending chills down his spine. It charged straight at him bearing teeth and claw. Jaune felt his doom slowly coming. Was is it still too late for him to get out of this mess? No? Well good luck.

Just as the beast came close, Jaune's mind suddenly clicked. To his amazement, he blocked the beast's attack with his shield followed by a counter blow right on the neck. It wasn't enough to kill it but it certainly did some damage. Both and he and the Ursa were equally surprised by that reprisal.

"Whoa… did I do that?" He asked himself, confused to where this sudden outburst of strength was coming from. But he barely got the chance to explore when the Ursa struck again this time landing a blow to his back. It sent him reeling but to his surprise, the boy felt no pain. "Wait… was that supposed to hurt?"

Again both he and the beast became equally confused. All these strengths suddenly popping made the whole fight confusing to both of them.

Irritated, the Ursa let out another roar, deciding to end it with the next blow. Jaune followed suit. Though he still didn't quite understand what kept him this way, he definitely wasn't going to go down without a fight. As he parried the next blow from the Ursa he quickly retaliated with a flurry of strikes finishing it off with a clean shave to the head sending that beast down for the count.

It took a full minute for the whole thing to finally sink into Jaune's head. Though he still didn't quite understand, there was not a single doubt in his mind. He took down the Ursa. He was able to defeat a Grimm, an enemy of all kingdoms. It called for a celebration, a toast, a party! His first kill, his first hunt was a successful one.

_Holy smokes! That was soooo cool!_

Jaune wanted to shout, cry to how awesome he was. It was just so amazing he wanted to hop on the beast's carcass and take home the head just to mount it atop his bed. Though the smell would probably cause his parent to say otherwise but to hell with that! This was his first kill, his first ever kill of a Grimm! How can he not be excited?

By the time all the information got in, the boy was alerted to another presence when he heard a light clapping noise coming from the woods. He turned only to find an oddly familiar Greek Amazonian clapping her hands as if she was applauding his success.

"That was… impressive."

Immediately the boy's swelling excitement turned to embarrassment when he realized he was still holding onto that killing strike pose. He returned his weapons to their dormant state and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Oh… h… hi there. Were you… watching?"

"I was." The redhead answered giving out a casual perfect smile before waving her hands up defensively. "But I didn't mean to. I just heard a loud noise coming from here and thought that I might find someone." Jaune simply gave an 'oh' sound not knowing how to take it. "But I have to say that THAT was an impressive stroke. You certainly live up to your technique?"

Technique? Was that how she saw it? Jaune simply thought he was just flailing his sword around hoping that one of those blows would him his opponent. He didn't expect them to connect, much less kill the monster entirely.

"The name's Pyrrha Nikos." She extended her hand offering a token of friendship.

"Jaune… Jaune Arc." The boy accepted.

"Nice to meet you Jaune. I guess this makes us partners." She added which quickly jolted the boy's memories on what the Headmaster said before she was jettisoned into the forest.

"I guess it does." He smiled weakly back at her before he realized his eyes was tracing down her face.

"Is… something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah no. Sorry." Jaune quickly retrieved his hand back blushing. "It's just that. I feel like I've seen you before."

Pyrrha's face forced a smile. No doubt the boy must be recalling a time when her face was shown on television on numerous occasions or perhaps taken a bite on one of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. "W… well… I can't say I can say the same. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Jaune."

"Likewise." He nodded slightly before turning to their surroundings again. "So… uh… where do we go from here?"

"Hmm… the headmaster said that we should head to the northern end of the forest. I saw some ruins up there when I was making my landing. It shouldn't be that hard to miss." Of course it wouldn't be hard to miss for someone like her. Jaune was too busy admiring the other scenery and praying to whatever god that watched over him to care.

"Great! So uh… which way is north?"

Pyrrha simply laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two of them trudged through the forest, Pyrrha decided to pass the time with a little small talk. After all, being partners mean they have to trust and know one another. And what better way to build that trust than a little chat to pass the time in a jungle and most likely hostile environment?

"So Jaune. Where are you from?" It seemed like the natural question for conversation starters.

"Huh? Oh me. Well… I'm from Atlas. You?"

"Mistral." And then silence. But luckily the sound of combat in the distance caught their attention. "Gunfire. It seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

"Enemy? You mean… more of those things?" Jaune asked, a bit frightened.

"Of course. There are probably thousands of them lurking in this part of the woods alone. But they never stray too close to the city." Thousands. That series of numbers alone made Jaune's achievement look bleak and unimportant. Finally remembering that he just killed one out of millions of Grimms out there made his grand first kill look like he had his baby tooth pulled out. "But I have to say. How you dealt with that Ursa was quite amazing Jaune."

"What? Oh that thing? Nah. It wasn't really that tough." The boy shook his head sounding a bit disappointed of himself. "It barely even hurt me."

"Well, your aura is rather impressive." Excuse me? His aura? "I've never seen such a huge amount before in my life. You're practically brimming with the energy."

Jaune was confused. His aura? He heard about Hunters and their aura power whatchama call it but he never imagined it to be released. He expected at some point in his class that they would unlock it for free.

"Wait. You can feel my aura?" He asked puzzlingly as he raised his empty hands to his face.

Pyrrha nodded gesturing to him. "Of course. Anyone can sense it if they know where to look but a few are able to see them. I just so happen to be one of the few."

"That's… pretty cool." Jaune noted that it was pretty awesome. Like one of those high level bosses who can sense someone's strength just by looking at them and saying some catchy line like…

'That guy is strong' or something along that line.

"So what does mine look like?" He asked out of curiosity's sake.

It only took a moment for Pyrrha to discern the boy's features. Granting a little insight, she immediately squinted as if she staring at the sun up close. "I'm afraid I can't get the shape of it." She began with a winced look. "It's bright. Very bright. Like a bright ball of light that shines endlessly, banishing the darkness away. It's so large that I cannot comprehend it. I'm sorry if it sounds too broad."

Bright like a ball of light. That sounded like something a knight in shining armor would have to fight the evil dragon in the story books. Jaune was satisfied with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the forest, Ruby was struggling to keep her cool when she found her partner. Unfortunately for her, it just so happens that the first she laid eyes on was perhaps one of the last people she wanted as a partner. And the other person probably would've agreed if it wasn't for the fact that they had little choice in the matter.

As Weiss constantly let on about how they were lost in the woods, Ruby began to wonder if it still wasn't too late for her to find someone who hasn't had a pair yet. It's only been about… what… 10 minutes since the initiation started? Surely not everyone could've found a partner already. Heck, she'd settle for anyone at this point.

She wanted desperately for it to be Yang but obviously that girl found someone else already as she can imagine. Blake would've been a good backup if she could find her in this mess. Hell, she'd definitely even go with that boy she met and perhaps her first friend in the school. Jaune… was it? Heck, sure he wasn't the best when it came to a fight but he'd certainly make better company than this heiress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long while of trudging through branches and bushes of the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly stumbled upon an oddly familiar cave at the northern part of the woods. Due to the fact they came across the mountain they expected to bypass it at some point but they never expected to find a cave here.

And oddly enough, Jaune felt a rather ominous feeling coming around his gut. Though he couldn't really point it out, he was just sure that they shouldn't go into this cave. It was bad. Something really bad was in there and the drawings at the entrance of the cave became somewhat of a warning sign to him. He felt his stomach rumbling, his head aching and his feet wobbling. It was as if every fiber of his body was telling him, no… ordering him not to set one little pinky toe in that cave.

He immediately noted his new partner inching closer and it caused him to hesitantly warn her. "W… we're not going in there… are we?"

"It seems to be the only path."

"A… are you sure? Maybe we should double back and try to follow the river instead. Maybe we missed something."

Pyrrha noted the fear in his voice. "Are you alright Jaune? You sound… terrified of this place."

"I… guess I'm not really fond of dark damp caves in the middle of a Grimm infested forest."

But the redhead wiped off his worries. "Well you have nothing to worry about. No large Grimm would be this close to civilization. And even if there was… I'm sure that you and I can handle anything that we encounter." She flashed her javelin and shield together stating her claim. "Come on now. If I'm wrong, we can double back just like you want."

Jaune didn't have the proof or reason to deny the girl and her intuition so he followed. Still his mind still raced. The cave was dark and damp just like he described it but there was something else… something that was making every cell in his body quiver in fear.

Unconsciously, the boy drew out his weapon preparing to strike at the first thing that snuck up at them. Fortunately the cave itself didn't seem to be deep. The stuffy dust in the air hinted that the way they came in was the only exit this area had meaning that there was no area left to turn other than back. Either this was some kind of old mine back in the past or someone decided to make the world's coolest fort.

"Wait…" Pyrrha stopped them. "Do you feel that?"

"Sorry." Jaune apologized. "I think that's my heart beating up to the top of my lungs."

"No, not that. It feels… warm?" She turned around the next dark corner to find a strange glowing object in the distance. "Is that the relic? It seems pretty big for us to carry back."

Jaune's head began to blare. Horns, sirens and every manner of alarms began to ring in his brain, telling him to run. And for once, he actually followed that instinct. "Uh… Pyrrha. I don't think… that's the relic."

The red Amazonian looked back to ask what was wrong only to have the answer screeching at them from the front. A red hue followed, with snapping clippers the size school busses snipping at them.

There was no need for words when it came to retreat. All they needed to do was run and people around them would get the point.

"I knew that this was a bad idea!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha followed, turning back to see the large Death Stalker rush out of its cave with a fierce blow. Like a beast attacking intruders that set on its home, it chased them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Death Stalker!?" Glynda Goodwitch exhaled almost frighteningly so when she saw the beast appeared on one of her cameras chasing down two initiates. "There weren't any report of a large class Grimm in the vicinity. Did it make its nest over night?"

"It seems that the enemy are growing bolder, camping so close to walls." Ozpin noted having not the slightest bit of care hiding in his voice. "Either they're smart enough to try and tunnel through our defenses or… they're preparing for something else entirely."

"Should we call off the initiation or do you want the Instructors to handle it?"

"No. Leave it be." Ozpin suggested. "I want to see what our new arrivals are capable of."

"Are you sure?"

"We can't hold their hands forever, Glynda. They will have to learn how to defend themselves even against the greatest of odds one day. Besides… it's not like they can't handle a few hurdles."

"I understand that." The glassed professor nodded before switching her scroll to a different view. "It's not that I worry about them. It's this Jaune fellow who doesn't seem like he belongs here." She quickly brought up the forged transcript, trying to discern anything out of the ordinary. Usually she would spot even the minor of details and call out security right away but with the Headmaster's seal on the bottom, the credibility of that note became legit. "I don't care what his transcript says. He clearly isn't ready for this level of combat."

Glynda failed to notice the smirk under Ozpin's lips as she recalled the boy.

"Really?" The Headmaster asked feigning innocence. "He took out that Ursa quite easily."

"More like the stroke of luck." The Huntress pointed out.

"Come now, Glynda. You and I both know that there is no such thing as luck when it comes to a fight for survival. Besides, that boy is talented."

The witch then adjusted her glasses, sneaking a small and villainous smile on her lips. "Well then. Since you regard the young man so highly, I guess you won't mind if I decide to put a practical exam for him." Ozpin then realized he fell for her trap. But the man was a good actor. He made sure that no emotions fell off his mask.

"And what do you hope to accomplish with this… 'practical' exam of yours?"

"I have a feeling that his transcript may be forged." Glynda declared almost like a detective glaring at a piece of evidence and directing this information to her commanding officer.

Ozpin as usual remained unfazed but inside he was a bit unnerved. He had forgotten how precarious his assistant can be when it came to the students. Back in the day he would probably say that this girl had a knack for her insights and talent in spotting even the most minor of details and would praise her for it. Now, it just seems like a hindrance to spoil his good fun.

"That's a rather bold accusation, Glynda. Be careful that you don't tread on waters that are too dangerous." The headmaster added, warning her. "Besides, the initiation test should be more than sufficient to see his talents."

"As a team and pair… I would rightly agree." Ms. Goodwitch stated almost too confidently. "But as an individual warrior, I have my doubts. Besides, if he's as half as good as it states here in his transcript then he should have no problem dealing with the challenges of the training room."

"As you say…" Ozpin whispered. "And what do you hope to gain from this… little experiment of yours?"

"Should he fail… the credibility of his transcript would come into question and I will have no choice but to confront him about this and ask a confession."

"Oh?" The headmaster muttered still feigning ignorance. "And should he succeed?"

"Then he can stay." She answered plainly. "I see no reason to reward an effort unearned."

Ozpin could only sigh in return. "It seems like there's nothing I can say to dissuade you from this. Very well… I will approve it. But if he succeeds, I expect you to treat him fairly like any other Hunter."

"That's what I intend to do."


	4. The Time of our Youth

**Chapter 4: The Time of our Youth**

**(Beacon Academy) (Dormitory)**

Team Leader…

Jaune still couldn't wrap his head around the thought. Despite all his pathetic efforts that would've been taken as inept and foolish, the boy had to admit that he was surprised that he was able to pass through the initiation much less become a leader of an entire team of Hunter Trainees.

It felt so surreal that he wondered if he was dreaming. He pinched himself hard only to find himself reeling from the pain. "Yeow! Ok… so it's real."

"What's real Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she finished tying the knot on her hair. Her bronze armor replaced with the standard uniform of Beacon Academy. "Are you still drowsy from yesterday?"

"I can help with that!" Nora volunteered, bringing out Magnhild that she hid under her bed.

Jaune quickly waved her method out of the window. "No no! No need. Thank you. I'm just… a little out of it, I guess. I haven't been feeling that well since I got here."

"Would you like to go to the infirmary? I'd be happy to walk you there." The redhead offered.

"Or you can ask Ren to whip you something up." Nora pointed to her partner who silently nods. "Ren here is a top of the line witch doctor. He can make all kinds of potions that can make you muscular and even grow wolverine claws and let you breathe fire whenever the sun goes down! He can even make elixirs that can bring back the dead, summoning their souls from the great beyond and…"

"Nora!" Ren scolded before turning to his comrades with a gentle smile. "What she's trying to say is that, I studied medicine back in my training academy and learned to pick up a few things. Though the term witch doctor might be an exaggeration, she's not totally wrong."

"So… you can really make potions to make me breathe fire?"

"I said I work on medicine." The raven haired warrior corrected. "I focus mostly on making subtle remedies from herbs, spices, fruits and a little bit of dust powder that can suppress symptoms of most afflictions like stomach pains and headaches. I also happen to know a recipe that can boost your stamina for a short time. I often used those whenever I have late night studies."

"I call those, Orange Supreme! Because they're orange and they're supreme!" Nora added. "I remember poaching some of them from your room once in a while."

"And is that the reason why she's…?" Jaune inquired squinting which Ren immediately waved his hands in defense.

"Oh don't be alarmed. Nora was already like this even before she started drinking those. And trust me… she can be a handful when she gets a dose of that."

"Can you make something that can clear my head?"

"Give me till tonight." The boy offered. "But to be honest… I think you're just suffering from a mild case of phobia. Getting the role of leader must be a heavy burden to bear. I'm sure if you give it time, it'll pass away. But if it still bothers you, I think I can give you something that will calm you down."

"I call it the brain smoother!" Again Nora interjected. "It's like a drink that takes your brain out, wash it in clean liquid before popping it back in all in order. It's a head turner I tell ya."

"I'll take your word for it." Jaune sighed before sitting back on his bed. "Still… I can't believe I actually made it to Beacon."

"Did you have any doubt?" Pyrrha reminded him. "You were astounding during the initiation."

"I didn't really do much." The blonde knight rubbed his head shyly as he was not used to receiving praise. "You guys did most of the work."

"Only because of your fine leadership." She pointed out recalling the moment when they had to face the Death Stalker and Nevermore in one setting. "You took charge of the situation. You were practically brimming that day. You were able to think of plans when everyone else was busy fighting."

"Yeah but still, I didn't really help out."

"Jaune. Being a good Hunter doesn't necessarily mean being good at fighting." The bronze goddess explained, gently patting his arms. "Many people can fight with their arms and legs but there are also those that can fight with their mind."

"Heh… mind over matter. That's an idea I can get behind." The blonde boy cheered up finally. "Maybe I am overthinking this. Yeah. As long as I can think of a plan to take down my enemies, I can let you guys do all the fighting."

"There's the spirit." Pyrrha playfully punched him earning a soft 'ow' from his mouth. "From here on out, you'll be leading the best team of Hunters this world has ever known."

"Yeah! High five!" But before Nora could get her morale boosting act, a voice from the opposite room caught their attention.

"WHAT! Did you say nine o'clock? It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Team JNPR looked outside only to find Team RWBY making a break for class.

"Oh crud! We're gonna be late!" Jaune urged his team quickly before bolting out the room himself. Ren and Pyrrha followed not far behind leaving the orangette with her hands still hanging?

"Really? You're just gonna leave me hanging?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As both teams rushed to their respective classes, Ozpin and Glynda noted their presence, timing their every second on the clock.

"It looks like these two teams aren't off to a good start." Ms. Goodwitch muttered, a bit engrossed on their tardiness. "Not unexpected…"

"Come now Glynda." Ozpin groaned. "These children still have a future ahead of them. One or two absences won't hurt their performance too badly."

"Oh I don't mind a few day-offs." Glynda replied. "It's that Jaune fellow I'm concerned about."

"Are you still on that? Can't you just let it go?"

"I'll let it go when he proves to me that he deserves to be in this school."

"Didn't you see his performance during the initiation?"

"They were hardly remarkable." Glynda crossed her arms in return. She did watch yesterday's clip of the fight. Though it seemed to be more of a manner of luck than skill.

After Jaune accidentally joined up with the rest of the other students, they were immediately beset by the Death Stalker and a Nevermore which Ruby and Weiss somehow managed to stir from its slumber. After retrieving the relics, the eight of them withdrew to a nearby tower which immediately set the stage of their battle.

Much to Glynda's surprise and Ozpin's delight, Jaune found himself to be at the center of this conflict. As they were cornered, something seemed to have snapped within the boy causing him to begin barking out orders which the other pairs cooperated without resistance. He commander Ruby and three other girls to handle the flying creature while the other half dealt with the Death Stalker besieging the tower.

Though the boy hardly participated in the fight, he certainly proved to be an excellent tactician. He thought on his feet and through his leadership they were able to defeat their opponent with relative ease. Heck, the boy even went as far as providing support to the other half of his troupe by letting his team provide covering fire against the Nevermore.

By day's end, the eight members were bonded as comrades in arm and sorted into teams.

"You're still going to take him to that practical exam of yours?" Ozpin asked likely knowing the answer already.

"Of course." She answered. "I intend to get to the bottom of this rather than beating around the bushes. Besides, I already have explicit permission. Don't worry… it will be a fair examination. Nothing more." With a satisfied groan, Glynda walked off with a triumphant posture.

Ozpin could only sigh as he knew that this little exercise would be anything but fair if she knew of Jaune's true abilities. He could only hope that the boy would achieve a satisfactory score at least to avoid some measure of suspicion.

**(Classroom)**

"Monsters. Demons… prowlers of the night." That was pretty much as far as Jaune got when he dozed off for a quick nap hiding behind his book. He was tired, despite the fact that he had a good night sleep. He wondered if it was because of that strange feeling he had in his head or perhaps it was because of the ongoing story-telling biography of the teacher in front of him.

Wasn't the study of Grimm supposed to be interesting? To learn the weaknesses of their enemies, their origin and such? Not some late generation Hunter boasting about his previous achievements. God it was so boring that half the class probably dozed off during the first ten minutes.

By the time that round Professor opened his mouth, his eyes began to close almost to the point that he almost dozed off by accident. It was only thanks to the effort of Pyrrha that he was able to stay up through half-way of the session. He was grateful though. If this had been Nora, who knows what she might've done to keep him awake. Probably a minute long pinch or a punch to the stomach? He got shivers just thinking about it.

The only entertaining factor of this lesson was Ruby who, by all accounts didn't even look like she was paying attention to what Professor Port was saying. She doodled a drawing of the teacher which made him stifle a laugh and began acting in various hilarious ways which made her sister join in on the fun. In another life, that girl would've easily awarded the title of class clown but in this case, it seems that boredom was playing a major factor in that act. Heck… if Ruby didn't do it, he probably would've… at some point. The only one who didn't seem so appreciative of the red riding hood's gesture was her partner who look mildly irritated for some reason.

"So who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do!"

All eyes turned to Weiss.

**(Cafeteria)**

Food… the basic necessity of all life. It mattered not if you were human or Grimm or a fish in the sea, you still need your daily bread to supplement your strength. Jaune was glad that the class was over. Though it did turn out to be a bit exciting at the end, he had to admit that it was still darn boring. Who knew that a person could actually spend a whole three hour talking about himself? He wasn't sure whether to call that round man narcissistic or just plain goofy. But the last minute Grimm fight did spark back some interest.

"That's… quite a lot." Pyrrha pointed out gesturing to Jaune's plate which was practically full to the brim. "Are you sure you can finish that?"

Jaune himself wondered too. He didn't know why but he just had this sudden urge to eat everything in sight. He was just famished.

"I have to concur." Ren agreed taking a bite off his salad. "I've seen Nora's portion when she's hungry but you just… broke that record."

"Hey! I consider that a challenge!" The said orangette barked as she shoved down the pancakes she had been saving for a special occasion.

"Sorry… it's just that I feel really hungry for some reason." Jaune added taking a bite off his food which tasted spectacular. "Oh… that's better."

"Perhaps this has to do with your lightheadedness this morning." The redhead added reminding them of this morning's little wake up call. "None of us had the time to get our breakfast so this may explain why you felt so exhausted in class."

"I think that was just because of Professor Port's endless talk." Ren argued. "But other than the lesson I did find his story with his battle with the Goliath to be quite fascinating."

_You actually listened to that mumbo jumbo?_

Jaune wanted to ask but decided to withhold his tongue as he gorged on his plate. If someone actually had the nerve of steel to actually listen to that boring lecture, that's their business. They could write a spinoff series of that teacher's biography for all he cared.

The blonde boy barely noticed his train of thoughts leaving him as his soup began to spill on his armor.

"Jaune. You're spilling." Pyrrha pointed at him offering her tissue which he politely refused.

"It's fine. I got my own." He took out a familiar red fabric from his chest plate only to have the dust vial fall off to his plate.

"That's an odd color to go with you." Ren noted seeing as how that piece of torn fabric didn't look like it matched anything the boy wore.

"It's not really mine."

"Oooooh! What's this?" Nora noted the vial and gleefully picked it up without question.

"Ah! Hey! That one IS mine!" Jaune reached out to grab only to find himself held back by the head like a ten year old being bullied by a teenager.

"Ooh. Dust. Must be expensive." Nora added, inspecting the vial before her partner snatched it from her.

"Nora. What did we say about taking other people's stuff?" Ren scolded.

"Umm… to… not do it?"

"Correct." The green garbed warrior replied with a caring smile. "And that's not exactly how you treat the leader of the team. But… hmm… that's odd." It only took a glance before Ren took interest in the vial noticing the Black Dust inside reacting to his semblance. "I've never seen Black Dust before."

"It was a gift." Jaune explained unconvincingly. "Well… at least I think it was a gift. One of my sisters gave it to me… I guess."

"It must be pretty important if you kept it with you all this time." Pyrrha added supporting her partner. "What is it used for?"

"I'm… not really sure myself." He answered. "I'm not exactly an expert on dust… and this guidebook that Ruby gave me isn't exactly helping." Jaune thought back of that little pamphlet that Ruby handed him the other day. He expected to learn something about the stuff but it was nothing more but a guideline on how to safely work with the stuff. The only thing it described is how dangerous dust was to people who did not respect its powers.

Nora quickly stumbled on her plate pointing at her beloved Ren with excitement marring her eyes. "Oooh ooh! Why don't you ask Ren? He knows everything about dust! He's a total expert when it comes to this stuff!"

"Only on medicinal purposes." The raven haired boy corrected darting a mean gaze at his friend's exaggerated explanation. "I don't know the full concept of dust but I can get you a rough understanding if you'll let me analyze it."

His offer was more than enough to get Jaune to cooperate. What was there to lose? He definitely wasn't a pro with that stuff and as far as he could tell, having Ren hold onto it would be a lot safer than him or Nora. God knows that the girl had enough firepower in her hammer alone without dust to add into that equation.

"Alright, I guess I'll take you up on that offer." The boy handed the vial back feeling somewhat relieved that he no longer had to hold such a mysterious object all the time.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Mr. Arc." A familiar feminine voice suddenly called out earning the team's attention. It was a very formal tone and hardly anyone… wait… no scratch that. No one on earth has ever called Jaune, Mr. Arc before unless they were referring to his father.

To their surprise, the voice that interrupted their little break came from none other than Ms. Goodwitch, the infamous professor of Beacon Academy. She stood at the end of their table stoic and intimidating as usual. Her mere presence alone seemed to have killed the joy of the cafeteria and if it was even possible, the light around the room began to dim as if she was the dark cloud that came over the school.

"Oh… Mis… I mean… Professor." The blonde boy stuttered in his words. "What… can I do for you today?"

"You don't need to worry, Mr. Arc. You're not in trouble" She began.

Not yet at least…

"We would like to have your assistance in an evaluation of ours. The Academy has recently come across some new holographic training equipment and Professor Ozpin wishes you to participate in its test."

"Test?" Pyrrha inquired almost believing that Jaune was going to become some sort of lab rat.

"To see that the new training equipment is up to par with our standards." Glynda explained quickly covering up loose ends. "Since the cost of drones takes a lot from the school's budget we would like to integrate this new technology and see if it would actually improve our student's combat skills or… at the very least raise them to a level of skill."

"Oooh… that sounds like fun." Nora gleefully added only to earn an evil glare from the blonde teacher who made her duck behind Ren's clothes. "Eeep!"

"Your answer, Mr. Arc?"

"Uh… why me?"

"Professor Ozpin highly recommended you for this exercise." She answered plainly. "According to your transcript, the exercise shouldn't prove that difficult. We simply wish to see if it will work as intended and we thought that an 'exemplary' student such as yourself would be suited for the task." She then pulled out her scroll which displayed the boy's forged transcript which glowed brightly with marks that would make a valedictorian green with envy.

Graduated, top of his class with perfect grades, excellent combat skills, a natural born leader with people skills, problem solver and more than enough extra credit activity to graduate thrice over. There was even a notice that he was personally recommended by a teacher in Mantle Huntsman Academy who recently retired some time ago so all contact information regarding that said teacher was impossible to retrieve.

They were all of course… forged.

The transcript was needed to be good enough to be accepted in Beacon but not enough to warrant a full investigation. Jaune made sure that it was just perfect enough not cast suspicion over the faculties otherwise this would be a very short term indeed.

"Your transcript says that you are an excellent fighter. That alone should be more than sufficient."

"Well, that's good and all but wouldn't someone with less skills be useful for something like this?" Jaune argued. If there was no sure way to talk his way out, he'll gloat his way out. "I mean… if I'm an excellent fighter already, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the training? Maybe you can ask someone who can bring out the best of it and getting better results in the new equipment."

It was a perfect bluff. Tell them that he's too good for it. Sure it may look arrogant but if it'll get him out of doing something that'll blow his cover he'll be willing to start a fan club of his own if he has to.

But Glynda was devious. Though she looked almost likely to give up on the second attempt she merely adjusted her glasses before continuing. "Most certainly not, Mr. Arc. Using such dangerous equipment on trainees would be inexcusable for a school which is exactly why we require someone of your excellent skills to test them. As someone who obviously excelled more than most students here it is your duty to ensure that they reach your level of skill without hindrance. You wouldn't want to put your own classmates in danger, would you now, Mr. Arc?"

Was she using a mixture of praise and guilt to get him to join this little experiment of hers because that was the feeling that Jaune was getting from her tone. He was sweating. Glynda's eyes looked down on him like a piercing emerald that could analyze the very ectoplasm of his soul. He hesitated, looking at his team trying to bide his time for a better reply before Glynda beat him to it.

"If it will entice you, Mr. Arc… I can add this little test to be circulated in your overall score. Think of it as a… special extra-credit project that would benefit both you and the school."

"That sounds like an excellent offer." Pyrrha stated which only seemed to add to Jaune's demise.

"Cool. You get points by beating up lifeless dolls. Aww… I'm jealous." Nora groaned much to Ren's dismay.

"It would be nice to have a first look at this new holographic training simulator." The green warrior nodded which only made Jaune facepalm internally. "Do you mind if we observe the test?"

"I suppose I can accommodate a few audiences." Glynda replied with a hint of a bothersome tone in her voice. "But that would be completely up to Mr. Arc."

All eyes turned to him with an expected look. All the high expectations, all the hopes in their gaze. It would soon come crumbling down on him soon enough.

"Alright… I'll do it."

Chug… chug… chug…

He could hear someone digging his grave.

Glynda's lips bore a hint of a smile. If Jaune didn't know better, he'd think that this was some kind of elaborate trap to get him to fess up his fake credentials. "Excellent Mr. Arc. Please report to the new training room after class. That will be all."

Chink… chink… chink…

Was there someone chiseling his name on a tombstone?

**(School balcony)**

Jaune couldn't bear to see his friends after that. Ever since he accepted that request, the food he had tasted like ash in his mouth and the milk alone churned out the wrong way in his stomach. He couldn't stand to be in that place so he quickly devised an excuse saying that he needed some time for practice. Thankfully his friends all seemed convinced that he was actually going to do that.

But instead, the boy decided to take a stroll around the school ground hoping to figure out a plan to get him out of this situation. There was no way in heck he was going to pass that practical test. The best possible scenario he could think of was perhaps walking out of there alive with all of his limbs scattered across the room and the moment that happens, all the credibility of his transcript will come into question or worse yet… evaporate into thin air.

What's the worst that could happen to a student who cheated his way to Beacon Academy? If you think about it, the people here might just laugh it off and send him off with a slap on the wrist. Yeah… that sounded about right.

Ah who was he kidding? White lie or not he was sure that he would never be allowed within these walls ever again. Hell, he'd probably be banned from all Hunter Academies. His face would be drawn on posters in every guardhouse depicting a cheater, fraudster, liar and forger all in one setting. His family's name would be dragged through the mud, his sisters alone would never forgive him and his parents might as well disown a piece of trash like him.

All these scenarios lay out plainly on the boy. It was enough to send him to a rollercoaster ride of depression. Was it still too late to run away?

Maybe he could make an excuse. Tell them that he had some kind of family emergency and had to run home. No… that wouldn't work. Hell… even he doubt it would fool the teachers here. We're talking about bloodhound Hunters here, not some pencil pushing teachers. They'd smell a lie the moment it came into their den.

All he could do now was to wait for the inevitable day to come.

But it was on that train of thoughts that the boy felt a bump on the track sending him back to reality.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" No surprising, it was the heiress who crashed on him. Strange. He hardly felt a thing.

"Sorry." The boy apologized, extending his hand to aid her, which he mistook her swatting hands as acceptance. Amazingly enough, Jaune found the girl to be incredibly light… almost like she weighed lighter than the snow she depicted as.

"Oh great, not you again." Weiss grunted just enough for him to hear. "Is the universe trying to annoy me today?"

Geez… and here he thought Yang had bad table manners.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Jaune apologized again expecting the Ice Queen to lay out another barrage of insults but decided to wave it off. She dusted herself, trying to find reason only to come up even more annoyed.

"Forget it. You can't train old dog new tricks anyway." What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? "Anyway, have you seen Professor Port?"

"Who?"

"Professor Peter Port!" She yelled. "You know? The round man with the mustache? The guy who taught us on Grimm class earlier today? The man with the gold bust in his classroom? I was told he was here."

Was he? Jaune titled his head as he tried to recall the faces that came across. He did notice a large round man earlier but he couldn't really tell if that was him. He was quite busy visualizing all those terrible scenarios earlier.

"Sorry… I don't think I saw him." The silver haired heiress sighed at his answer. He could tell that the girl wasn't having a good day. "Is… something the matter?"

"Why do you care?"

Yikes? Try to touch a cute porcupine and it stiffens its nails at you.

"My dad always said that you should always lend an ear to a lady." He explained trying to remain calm and composed despite everything that she's been throwing at him. "We might not be friends but that doesn't mean I can't listen to your problems now and then."

"Really? And you think for even a second that talking to you would actually make me feel better?"

"Well actually…"

"You really think that if I told you that it is inconceivable that I wasn't made leader of my own team would actually let this budding steam off my chest!?"

"What I meant was…"

"And you really think that if I told you that I have to follow that half-wit Ruby, would make me feel better!? What makes you think that!?"

Jaune recoiled at the mere shock of her voice. Her tempering tantrum was so violent that she might've cut him a few times with that dust powered rapier of hers. But much to Weiss's amazement, letting it all out did have some affect. Though not enough to quench her irritation and annoyance, it was certainly a start.

"So… I'm guessing you have a problem with your team?" The boy asked a bit hesitant to receive the answer.

"I most certainly have!" She barked now fully raging, unaware that her feelings were leaking out. "It is absolutely unfair that I, a member of the Schnee was not made leader of my own team. But instead that role goes to that immature wannabe."

Unfairness of not being leader? Jaune could relate… somewhat…

He had to admit that it didn't seem fair that he was made leader either. Heck, he was sure that both Ren and Pyrrha could've made better leader than he could. Certainly not Nora, but that wasn't really saying much. Having her as team leader is like asking a mentally challenged Space Marine to be team leader with a Mantis Class Military Assault Droid acting as his/her pet.

But then… the girl's personality reminded Jaune of something from home. Something that he was experienced in.

"Well… I think Ruby makes a great leader." The boy argued only to earn another evil glare from the heiress. Do all women have these or just the ones he knew? "What I'm trying to say is… I think you're not being fair to Ruby. I mean… you've only known her for what? Three days? Don't you think she deserves a chance to prove herself before you make your assumptions? Besides, not everyone can be great leaders at the beginning. I'm sure if you give her time, she'll do better."

"You don't know that."

"No… I don't." He agreed. "But I have faith. I believe she can be a great leader if someone would just give her the opportunity."

"But what about me?" Weiss argued. "Don't I get a chance?"

"I can't answer that question." Jaune replied maturely. "I'll be honest… I'm not really familiar with the Schnee family myself. Maybe you can be a better leader that Ruby, maybe not. But what you can do right now is listen to Ruby and see what she can do first before you go offing your mouth like that. I think she's trying to become the best leader she can be herself. I'm sure that she's trying her hardest just to reach everyone's expectations of her, even yours…"

Weiss paused in her words trying to find a counter but her throat dried up.

Seizing the silence, Jaune continued. "I can see that you're upset… but honestly, you should be supporting Ruby. I know that you're disappointed that you weren't picked to be leader but when that time comes I'm sure you'll shine. But right now, you need to prove to your team that you're not trying to be the best leader you can be… but be the best Hunter you can be."

The heiress was at a loss for words. Was she too stubborn to see it? Was her pride getting in the way of her actions? Of her team?

"You say all this like you've seen it before."

Jaune threw a laugh. "Maybe it's because I have." He quietly leaned on the grail facing the school. "In fact… you kinda remind me of my sisters. Our family isn't exactly on the top class but we get by. Every time we stop by the city, my sisters would look at all these fancy stores wondering what to buy. They'd even pitch their allowances together just to get one dress for the whole family. And every time our parents wouldn't them something… they'd throw a tantrum just like what you're doing now."

Weiss shook as if she was struck by lightning. Was she the childish one? Was she the one who was immature in this whole scene? The thought never came to her mind.

"Anyway… what I'm saying is that, Ruby deserves a chance to try." Jaune finished. "Would you feel good if someone thought that you didn't deserve a chance to be a leader?"

No…

Weiss shyly replied in her silence, uncomfortably holding the side of her arm, unconsciously turning away to meet his confident gaze. The boy's words made sense. Perhaps he was right… perhaps she was so used to everything going her way that she was throwing a tantrum when something she expected to be hers was tossed to someone else because of some random jumble of letters.

"So… you think you can do that?" Jaune asked seeing her eyes meeting his for the first time without the malice she constantly have. "Can you give Ruby a chance to be the best leader she can be?"

A silent pause came by. Weiss didn't even realize how late their conversation had gone until the dust powered lanterns turned on in synch.

"Fine." She said finally sounding convinced. "I guess everyone deserves a chance… even if it is her. But the moment I find her incompetent, I'm taking the slot!"

"I wouldn't have it any less, Snow Angel." Jaune extended his hand finding the silver haired heiress turning away. He noticed a hint of red appearing but that was probably just the inside of her coat reflecting in his eyes. "Oh… and before I forget. Here…" He took out a familiar object from his pocket dangling it in front of her.

"My pendant!" Weiss snatched it. "I've been looking for this all over. Where did you…"

"You kinda dropped it… when we first met… near the rest room." He answered shyly.

Again, Weiss turned a shade of the inner color of her shirt. She couldn't tell whether she was embarrassed about the bathroom or the fact that he was returning a precious trinket back to her possession. "Well, Jaune Arc… I supposed I should say… thank you. You really… made me feel better."

"Any time." The boy waved back as he watched the heiress retreat back to the school but not before casting another gaze at him with a hint of a smile turning on her lips.

Unaware to both of them, Professor Ozpin was there hiding behind one of the pillars, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He took a sip from his mug, darting a look at Jaune who turned to look at the broken moon, a proud smile coming across his face.


	5. The Black Dust

**Chapter 5: The Black Dust**

Ren was baffled. There are hardly times when he's usually taken in by something and strangely enough, today was one of them. He was looking at the components of the Black Dust that Jaune handed to him. The vial was small, roughly the size of his palms but he was certain that it was indeed Dust. He's seen plenty enough to distinguish which was real and which was not. Even crystalized versions of the stuff was potent enough to make the city run for awhile.

"The structural compound is indeed dust." Ren began as he finished his analysis of the substance in the vial. Jaune was there with him listening to his report like a patient hearing his diagnosis. "It's powdered form making it easy to be used for both people with semblance or machines that are powered by them. However… I have to admit that this is the first time I've ever seen Black Dust before. I've seen dark gray but never… total black."

"Do you know what they do?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not a professional when it comes to Dust." He admittedly answered the blonde's question. "I mostly use them for medicinal purposes. Some lighter Dust crystals are more suitable than most since they have unique healing properties. Their chemical and biology construction is however, a mystery to me. But one thing is for certain—the concentration of power in those dust powder is a lot stronger than any of the dust I've ever come across."

"What? You mean like it's really strong?"

"Strong enough to destroy this whole building." Jaune nearly had a panic attack with that last sentence. He'd seen what a pinch of dust could do. He saw it first hand when Ruby sneezed on them. Was the stuff in that vial really that powerful? "But don't worry. The Dust in its stable form should be harmless. Besides, you'll need more than that to actually make something out of it. I'd say a small box full. The amount you have in hand will be good for a few rounds on semblance enhancement but I won't know what they do unless I use it myself."

"Well that's limited."

"If you don't mind me asking… where did you get it?" Ren inquired seeking to get more if that was possible. "If it holds some medicinal properties, I would very much like to use it for one or two experiments."

"I'm not sure." The boy answered plainly. "I think my sisters gave it to me. But I'm not really sure about that either. But, you're welcome to it."

"Excellent. I'll just take a pinch." Ren gratefully accepted his payment for his work and wrapped the Black Dust in a tissue. "That should be good enough."

Before Jaune can inquire further about the mysterious Dust in his hand, he was interrupted by a loud yet familiar banging on the door of their dorm room.

"Hey Ren! Breakfast is finished! Time for Class! We got fighting today!" Nora's gleeful attitude was only darkened by her words.

**(Training room)**

Just as Nora said, today's lesson involved combat. The whole class assembled at the training room which was pretty much designed like a miniature version of a Roman Coliseum with the arena being safely perched at the bottom with multiple exits for drones and participants to use. The audience ring was also situated high above making it safe for the viewers to observe and take not of the combatants below.

Presiding over this course was none other than Glynda Goodwitch herself who randomly selected two students from the audience seats to face off at the arena.

Soon enough, Jaune felt out of place. As the first two combatants began, he knew immediately that his skills were nothing compared to what they were able to dish out. These trainees were fast, strong and downright lethal in their own ways. They moved at such speed that cars in the highway looked like snails in comparison. Their blows, their blocks, all of them were perfectly timed like they had been rehearsing those moves since birth. Jaune on the other hand had none of that. Heck, he'll be lucky enough just to walk out of there alive.

As the first match came to an end, Glynda called the match decided.

"That's enough." She announced to the participants who quickly complied. Glynda quickly followed by pulling out her scroll and pulling out the wide screen for all to see. "As you can see class. Mr. Thrush's aura has gone to the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that the fighter is no longer fit for battle and the judge may declare his opponent the victor. Excellent work Mr. Ren."

"Thank you." The green warrior bowed politely while his opponent struggled back muttering something like 'not fair'.

"Now then. We have enough time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?"

"I'll have a go." All eyes turned to Cardin who arrogantly raised his hand to challenge. "Can't be that hard."

"Cardin, is it?" Glynda eyed him carefully before accepting. "Very well then. Let's find you an opponent. Hmm… how about, Jaune Arc?"

The boy immediately recoiled at the mention of his name. "Ah… me?"

"Yes Mr. Arc. This will be a good time to stretch those arms of yours and put that talent to good use."

Jaune sweat. He wasn't expecting this. He was hoping that he would just learn the basics slowly and crawl his way to their level. Having a team leader versus team leader sounded like a match for the day.

"Ah but then again, it may interfere with your activity later today." Glynda added causing the boy to raise his hopes. "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel that. You're excused. Very well then… I suppose I can pick someone else. Lavernius Tucker?"

"Bow chicka bow wow baby!"

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow the moment the teacher darted away from him. But he quickly felt a nudge on his armor which to his surprise, came from Ruby.

"Hey. Are you really going to be using that new hologram training room?"

"Huh? Ah… yeah. How'd you know?"

"Pyrrha told us." She pointed at the redhead at the back seat who simply announced 'hello' in a stoic playful manner. "She thought that you might need some morale support so she invited us to watch with your team. Isn't it awesome? To actually be fighting against holograms. Literally air made into… well… something. You know… like that show where they have this holographic cake where people try to eat it but they can never really find the right one?"

"I think I might've missed that."

"Oh but don't worry. We'll definitely be there to cheer for you. Break a leg, big guy."

"Yeah… sure… break a leg."

Thanks a lot universe. You really know how to make a bad situation worse. Not only was he going to get obliterated by holographic monsters, he was going to be obliterated by holographic monsters right in front of his friends. Yeah… he couldn't be happier.

Well, he can easily put the pin on 'worst day ever' now as it was official he was going to be testing his nonexistent skills. What else can this day bring?

Where's an emergency fire escape when you need one?

**(Headmaster's office)**

Ozpin was in his office that morning having a cup of coffee while listening to the clockwork machines echoing around the room. People always did call him a strange man for liking such things but he had his taste. The ticking noise of synchronized mechanics held a pleasurable tone for him. Though many would prefer the digital devices, there are still some folks who prefer the old school version of keeping time. The echoing noise of all the cogs and gears made a pleasant tone around. Perhaps one day he would share this joy with someone who has similar taste.

As he looked at the city from the glassed window of his office, it gave him time to wander, time to reflect on the things that have occurred up to date.

On his table stood the graph of all teams that have been made in the course of this semester. A total of 32 teams were created with each team holding four members. That rounds up to more than a hundred students. A hundred Hunters and Huntresses all joining Beacon to become defenders of the world. If one would think of it another way, they would think that Beacon Academy was training its own private army. But considering how much lives war takes on a daily basis… that number alone seemed insignificant.

Ozpin knew war. He experienced it first hand with his comrades and came out of it a changed man. Like the students that dwelled in his school, he once thought that having an army of Huntsman by your side would make you invincible. He once thought he himself was invincible. A horrendous mistake to be sure.

As the Headmaster took a brief sigh of respite, the com channel on his computer began to ring.

"Professor Ozpin." A familiar secretarial voice called in on the other line. "Sorry to disturb you but you have a call from the council."

The council…

That name alone already made his day worse for wear. It was enough to make his coffee tasteless and bland. The high council of Vale calling on his personnel channel is never a good thing. Every time they called it was always a complaint or a 'request' to send students on a suicide run. He doubts that this call would be any different.

With a tiresome sigh, he answered. "Patch it through." Quickly enough, three shadowy figures appeared on his screen. Though their faces can't be seen he was certain that these men and women were indeed the members of the court. "Councilmen… to what do I owe for this unexpected call?"

"Don't be shrewd, Ozpin." The representative of the three figures voiced out his displeasure. "You're already on a tight leash as it is. You had best show a little respect at least."

"Of course. My apologies, councilmen. What can I do for you today?" Ozpin retook his words.

"We're here to talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival." The representative explained.

"Ah of course." The man groaned under his cup. "And you wish to have the tournament held again?"

"Actually Ozpin. We decided to comply with your request for once." Ozpin stopped when he heard that. "Through some discussions with the various members of the court we decided that you… deserve a chance to prove your competence. Seeing as we are still in a time of peace we thought that you should have a go at preparing this festival. You have permission to use the city commercial district as you see fit so long as it does not hamper the businesses held there."

"This is… rather unexpected." The Headmaster admitted. "So you say you wish me to be the holder of this year's festival?"

"The council agrees that even you can't screw something as simple as this." It was a praise and an insult in the same sentence. Crafty…

"Your trust is… welcoming, councilm—"

"Under one condition." The Headmaster sighed as he knew deep down that this little agreement of theirs was simply too good to be true. "We have invited the Atlas Kingdom to participate in this as well. They want to delve a little exposition to display all their latest technologies to Vale."

Ah… so there was a fine-print in this contract after all. Atlas was perhaps the kingdom which held the largest military force in the entire world. Other than their highly trained elite Hunters that they pride themselves in, the Atleasian Empire dominated the world market in security. Their mechanized robots which are used to all manner of labor and dangerous guard duties has been dominating the security lines of various trade companies and warehouses. Their little expo was probably to demonstrate some new top of the line weaponries in which they would show to the world. It was like the empire itself flexing its muscles to show everyone that they were still strong and growing stronger still…

"I see. And will the Vice Chancellor be joining us as well?"

"Vice Chancellor Sinclair and the other council members of Atlas are busy with their political situations in Atlas. However, they will be sending someone to represent them in the festival."

A representative? That was odd as there weren't a lot of people who can represent the whole council. Seeing as their military, kingdom and Hunter academies are rolled into one, the person they send must be of great importance. And knowing the Vice Chancellor, only a handful would fit that description.

"And who will be representing them?"

"Yes… James Ironwood will be taking place as representative of Atlas."

Yup… he knew that this was too good to be true.

**(After school) (Locker room)**

Well… this was it.

Last chance to make a break for it. Jaune pondered his thoughts real hard as he now literally stood between the exit and the entrance to the arena where Ms. Goodwitch was probably waiting for him to finalize his preparations. It was inevitable that things would turn out this way. One way or another he was going to be exposed and his career as a Hunter, gone. But there was no way he was going down without a fight.

If he was going to fall he may as well go down fighting. There was no way in hell he was going take a coward's way out. Even if he did, there was a good chance that he might be caught by one of the other teachers and going out like that would make the defeat here look pale in comparison.

Taking out his sword and his shield, the boy put his trust in them hoping that they would protect him like they protect his great-great grandpa decades ago. It might be a classic inferior version of the weapons of today, but god knows that they've seen more action than most of the weapons the students in Beacon wield today. And even till today… they've been able to hold on their own.

"Jaune?"

"Bwah!" The blonde boy nearly screamed before he found himself locked in his own locker. "Oh come on! Not again!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Pyrrha's voice apologized from the other side before opening the locker. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm good I'm good." He echoed. "And for the record, I wasn't scared… just… startled. What are you doing back here?"

The redhead chuckled at his words. "Well, I thought I'd like to take this time to say good luck. I'm sure you'll do great."

Great… yeah… great at failing if that's what she meant.

"Thanks… but… I don't think all the luck in the world is gonna do me any good." He replied with a sigh before wincing back realizing his words made his partner raise a brow. "I mean… it's just that I won't need them since I'll be doing great either way." He forced a smile which prompts Pyrrha to do the same. "Hehe… I'll be kicking this test in no time."

"Well either way, you'll be fine." The redhead Amazonian added. "I've seen you fight Jaune. You have the makings of a great Hunter and a great leader."

"It's nice to know one person thinks that way."

"Not just me." Pyrrha corrected. "Everyone believes it. Your pool of aura alone is incredible. I have no doubt everyone out there is expecting you to win."

Jaune felt the noose around his neck tighten at every word. At this rate, he may as well strangle himself before the execution drops the floorboard.

"Just focus on your opponent and leave everything else out. Remember how we took down that Death Stalker during our initiation?"

"Yeah… but you guys did most of the work. I just stayed back and…"

"No. Don't ever think that." Pyrrha interjected, holding onto the boy's arms to take him out of his self-torment. "The moment you start thinking negatively about yourself, you'll never get out of it. You think fast Jaune. You knew how to handle the situation better than any of us ever could. If you can apply you're a little bit of your brain to all the parts of your body, I'm sure you'll do even better. We all believe in your abilities Jaune and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend or your teammate. As a Huntress… I can tell… you are a great Hunter. The only key ingredient you need now is… to believe in yourself."

Believe in yourself.

Those words rung so many bells in his head that Jaune could barely see straight. Perhaps Pyrrha was right. Perhaps he was looking at this negatively. He talked about believing in others but what he truly lacked was belief in himself… in his own abilities.

With the light returning to his eyes, Jaune let out a sigh feeling the weights on his shoulder lighten. He smiled warmly to his partner, thanking her deeply. "Thanks Pyrrha. You made things look a whole lot easier."

"I'm just saying what I see." She replied turning away with slightly reddish cheeks that matched her hair. "But I'm glad to have helped. Good luck in your test. I'll be cheering for you at the top row."

As she walked away, Jaune decided that it was time. Enough running around and goofing off. He was going to pass this test whether it killed it.

Clink…

But just as he finished preparations, he noted the vial of Black Dust coming loose from his breastplate falling a few feet from him. "Oh crud. I hope I didn't break this…" He then realized that the cork of the vial wasn't fastened tight enough as small spec of its content leaked out. "Oh no no no! Not now! Ha… haa!" He breathed in the Dust only to find himself sneezing it out in storm. The smell alone was enough to make him feel nauseous. It tasted like bitter fruits mixed together or something similar to that.

"Man that's strong stuff." He added to himself before Glynda's voice sounded from the intercom.

"Mr. Arc. Please report to the arena."

Well… here we go. The time for his judgment was nigh.

**(Control room)**

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Glynda was mildly surprised to see the boy walked out of the locker room. She half expected him to run but it seems that boy had a way of proving her wrong. Either way, it changes little. She was still going to test him and if his abilities are even slightly below what was stated in his credentials, she was going to confront him and get him to fess up one way or another.

Everything was prepared. The drones, the holographic projections. Everything has been set to push the limits of the most experienced trainee. If Jaune passes, that's fine. The test of the new holographic training equipment will be sent to the board and the boy walks out a Hunter. But if he fails… well… let's just say she had more ideas stored up for such an occasion. It was a win-win scenario. Hardly anything can go wrong at this point. Now all she needed to do was to wait for the other guests to arrive.

And right on cue, her guest of honor came. "Ah… Ozpin. Glad you could join me."

"I thought I'd get to see how our star pupil will fair against your test." The Headmaster added arriving with his favorite mug. "Besides, it's only right that I also get to evaluate his abilities first hand. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Glynda returned not showing the slightest hint of annoyance. "I wouldn't have it any other way. The test should be evaluated fairly after all."

"Speaking of fair… I do hope that the settings here are put in the average zone. We're only here to see if he's an acceptable Hunter, not force his limits."

"Professor Ozpin." Ms. Goodwitch cooed. "Are you implying that I would play unfavorably against a student? You're seriously mistaken."

"I'm just trying to make sure that you're not out to get him because of something he might or might not be. This hologram equipment is fairly new."

"Indeed it is. Imported and installed from Charos Industries in Atlas." The blonde sub headmistress explained as if she was proudly showing off her new dress. "With its revolutionary design, the need for training drones becomes obsolete."

"Hmph… obsolete." Ozpin muttered that word vaguely. "Sometimes I feel like the Atleasian Army would be making us obsolete."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The man shrugged it off. "Shall we begin the test?"

"Uh… so what am I doing here again?" And rightly after they finished, Jaune's voice echoed from the intercom sounding a bit puzzled.

"You're here to test out your abilities, Mr. Arc." Professor Goodwitch answered. "This practical exam is simply here to demonstrate your abilities and at the same time test the effectiveness of the new holograms we intend to use around this facility."

"And… I'm the only one taking this exam?"

"Simply take it as a surprise test." Glynda added not wanting to have a game of 20 questions played around her. "Rest assured you will not be harmed physically. We will simply be observing your performance from this platform and will stop when the test is complete or when your aura reaches the red line. Your objective is to defeat the training drones that come at you as a warm up and afterwards we'll move to the holographic projections to see if there are any improvements to your performance. You may use whatever method you wish and you need not worry about the damage. The school will rebuff any mishap in the training room. Are there any other questions?"

"Uh… I guess not."

"Very well then. Please ready yourself for you first opponent. Please step on the center platform."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the while when Jaune readied himself, he could hear his friends cheering for him at the audience platform. All the members of Team RWBY and his own team were up there rooting for him.

"Woo hoo! Go Jaune! Show us what you're made of!" Ruby cheered, her hands pumped up. Unlike the rest of BWY who remained silent or looked uninterested of this test.

"Yeah! Break a leg!" Nora followed with a whistle only to be hushed by her partner.

"Just focus on your enemies and you'll be fine!" Pyrrha advised him all the while feeling a bit shy to be rooting in such a cheerleader like manner.

It comforted the boy knowing that there were others who were looking out for him but at the same time embarrassed as he was about to show them what kind of wimp he was. He let out a deep breath and focused on the enemy that came before him. He didn't have to put too much effort. Just enough to be believable. No need to break a sweat. Just stay calm and focus. As long as you have your cool, he'll be fine.

"Believe in yourself, believe in yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atop the control room, Ozpin was once again taking a sip from his coffee mug slightly worried of the boy who was forced to go through one of Glynda's grueling tests. Despite being a fair teacher, Glynda had a reputation for making safe training a bit… challenging for most students. He can already tell that the woman suspected something about the boy ever since he arrived but he still didn't want to break that opportunity. Anyone can be a Hunter so long as they have the right motivation to the cause. Even a wimpy boy with little to no training at all can become one if he put his heart and soul into the mission.

"So… how do you intend to grade him in this practical exam of yours, Glynda?" He asked since this wasn't exactly a standard class.

"His performance will speak for him." She answered. "I will be taking into account his techniques, style and ratio per enemy he takes down. If he is half as good as his transcript says he should have no problem whatsoever in dealing with whatever challenges I present."

"That sounds a bit biased, don't you think?"

Again, the witch simply hid a villainous smile under her lips. "I knew you would say something like that so I brought some professionals for their opinions." And immediately after she finished, the door behind them opened revealing two of Ozpin's closer friends to the crowd.

"Dr. Oobleck, Professor Port? What are you two doing here?"

"Ms. Goodwitch told me that you had a highly recommended Huntsman that she wanted evaluating on." The round mustached hunter explained. "As a teacher, it is my pride and joy to see the new blood surpass us. I wouldn't miss such an opportunity for the world."

"Agreed." Oobleck added. "Besides, it's not every day that Glynda would recommend someone to be of great talent. I was actually quite curios to what a person could actually capture her attention much less her time. It would certainly be a sight and sound to see and hear what this new student is fully capable of and watch which path he is capable of taking in his time here in Beacon. Also… I was told that there would be free coffee." He then directed his eyes to Glynda who simply pointed at the full pot of coffee that was freshly brewed. "Aha! Excuse me!"

"Besides, I hardly ever see you ever recommending anyone, Ozpin." Peter continued ignoring his compatriot's drinking habit. "When I heard you suggested not one… but two students to Beacon, I was actually surprised myself."

"I did?" Ozpin recalled recommending Ruby into the fray but he never did—

The headmaster then darted his eyes to Glynda who ignored his death glare with little interest. She must've planned the whole thing on the get go and was so sure of herself that she had staked all her chips in this single game.

"Is that him?" Professor Port asked looking down at the center field where Jaune was still waiting for the first training drone to activate. "Odd… he certainly doesn't look much. But then again, appearances can be deceiving. I had a quick look of his transcript. I must say that he must be quite impressive to get such a high score."

"Yes… he should." Ozpin slightly agreed deciding to let Glynda have her way. He could only hope that she won't go too hard on the boy.

"Enough. We're starting." The witch announced before dimming the lights to ensure that there would be no distractions among the fighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune felt his muscles tighten when the silence began. He drew his blade and expanded his shield. He had to admit that he was still a bit nervous. All this seemed like some sort of elaborate ploy to get him to fess up but he digressed. Besides… he's already fought a Grimm. How hard can these training drones be?

And just as he thought those words, his first opponent came into view. It was an Atlesian Knight-130 model which he recognized almost immediately. This unit was famed to be used almost anywhere and everywhere to do menial tasks like hard labor or guarding caravans. They're often used by local authorities to be crowd controllers or patrol in shifts that were suited to be too dangerous for humans or Faunus. In fact… one might say that they were perhaps the longest serving series of robotic ever.

After a brief bow, the robot drew out its blades from its arms and prepared to attack. It easily lounges at Jaune at an incredible distance, doing a stabbing maneuver only to have it parried by the boy's hardened shield.

It was odd. Jaune expected it to hit harder but it was definitely lighter than the giant Ursa. It almost felt like it was just tapping his arms. The drone suddenly began a series of attacks which again the boy easily blocked them. The shield really was useful when facing against an opponent faster than him. The robot followed up with a heavy blow sending the boy sliding back a few feet. Still… it was definitely better than being blown off.

"Huh… that wasn't so bad." But the boy had to eat those words when the drone switched to its long range weapons firing a barrage of non-lethal bullets at him. Again his shield saved the day deflecting the bullets in all directions. And while the drone was busy trying to pierce through the boy's barrier, Jaune took this opportunity to get close just enough for his sword to reach. "Haaa!"

With one good swing, the drone's arms were chopped making it recoil from the shock unable to block Jaune's next attack which literally took its head.

"Yes!" Jaune quietly let out to himself feeling a sense of victory swell over him. Defeating one measly drone was something worthy of praise. Hell he could practically see an achievement pop up beside him with a ranking star to prove his worth.

In the corner of his eye, his team let out a wild cheer giving him the much needed confidence for him to see this test through. If he can get through this test… then he was set.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He won." Ozpin smirked much to Glynda's annoyance. On the other side, he could already hear the boy's 'fans' applauding his mild success. It was a fight hardly worth a song but a victory nonetheless for a wimpy boy who knew no better.

But the woman wasn't done yet. "Defeating one drone can hardly be considered an exercise in Beacon, Ozpin." With a press of a button, several more drones appeared, ready to tackle the boy to the ground. "This is just a warm up."

Professor Port simply chuckled as the two continued to bicker like children, all the while still ignoring Oobleck who was again mixing another batch of coffee and drowning it in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woo hoo! Go Jaune! Kick those robotic butts back to yesterday!" Ruby was practically waving at this point. If this was some kind of tournament she'd probably be holding up a foam finger in one hand and a banner with Jaune's name on the other with her elbows full of popcorn and soda. In fact… Yang could already picture it. It was great that her sister found a friend. Despite it being a guy a bit older than her, she didn't really mind.

As far as the yellow bomber can tell, it could've been an old geezer for all she cared. A friend was still a friend. Also, this might be a good way for Ruby to start getting into the game. Knowing that sooner or later that her little sister would be out there looking for a partner, having a wimpy guy like Jaune close by was probably the best way for her to dip her toe in the water.

Who knows…? One of the boys in this school might one day be her brother-in-law.

"His technique is a mess." Yang broke out of her future plans for Ruby to find her sister's partner glaring at the arena below.

"What do you mean?"

"His stance is all wrong. His posture is crooked, he uses too much strength on his swings and his speed is downright sluggish. I'm surprised he's still standing after all those hits."

"Wow Weiss. I didn't think you'd take this fight so seriously." Yang raised a brow, curios to the heiress's sudden interest despite knowing her attitude towards the man on the arena. "I thought you'd think of him like a useless nobody like the rest."

"Just because I'm self-centered doesn't mean I can neglect the abilities of others."

She actually admitted that she was self-centered. Two points for humanity…

"Besides… as a representative of Beacon, it's only right that I know the strength and weaknesses of all my classmates no matter who they are… and… he's not totally useless." Weiss finished, her cheeks suddenly warming up thinking of the chat she had with him the other night, which of course did not escape Yang's sharp perception. Oh this was rich. The blonde wimpy kid was able to scratch the surface of that girl's ice-cold heart. Someone pull out an achievement card and write something catchy on it.

It seems like this Jaune fellow was more than meets the eye.

"Still… he does appear to be struggling." Blake, the fourth member of Team RWBY casted a glance from her book to see the exam still going at it.

"Oh come on guys. Don't be glum!" Ruby rattled her teammates hoping that they would join in her cheer. "Come on Jaune! Take them out! Don't let these girls look down on you!"

"Rip them to pieces!" Nora agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But of course that was a lot easier to say when Jaune was the one down there fighting. He tumbled he jumbled and sliced his way to victory, fighting only isolated pockets of those drones. Jumping from one drone to two dozen could easily be called a difficulty spike in the game. He wondered if this was still just a test or an execution order.

He already took a number of hits. Though they didn't exactly hurt, it still didn't feel good to be struck down. The only explanation he could garner was the fact that Pyrrha might've been right. His aura must be quite huge if he was able to take this amount of punishment and still find himself standing. Normally, after being smacked once or twice by his sisters he would already be on the floor, keeling. But now it seems like he can handle more… much more.

He slowly dispatched the drones as one or two of them began to run out of ammo and decided to switch to their melee programming. Jaune easily cut them down and one by one he thinned their numbers until the last drone left the arena in two halves.

Jaune wasn't hurt but he was exhausted. Who knew that fighting drones could be so tiring? And considering of what Glynda said earlier, these drones were just warm ups. It frightened him what the real deal could bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another victory." Ozpin declared hoping that would be the end of it. But alas, the villainous frown of Glynda robbed him of that hope.

"Hardly an achievement." She muttered before deciding to pull one last trick up her sleeves. "Now we get on with the real test."

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Oobleck simply spat out when he realized that his new pot wasn't cool enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune took a breather. His breathing was rather erratic and if his heart could beat any louder they'd probably be jamming this whole place with its beat.

"Excellent work Mr. Arc." The headmaster's voice popped in from the intercom. He would've enjoyed that praise a bit more if Glynda's voice didn't follow up on it.

"Now we will begin the hologram testing phase." Wait… there was more!? How much more can he take? How long was this practical exam going to last? He already took down 25 drones. Wasn't that enough already? "Please return to the center of the arena."

"Please let this be the last." Jaune pleaded to himself as he saw the robotic pieces get dragged away like some magnetic force. In fact, he was pretty surprised of himself so far. He always thought of himself to be a hopeless wimp but after fighting those drones, he was actually building some measure of confidence. Perhaps he actually had more talent than he was willing to give himself credit for. "Alright Jaune. You can do this. Just follow your instincts and let your sword and shield do the rest. Keep calm, keep cool. Be confident. That's right, be confident. That's all you need. Believe in yourself, believe in yourself."

But just as he put on his game face, the last bit of light suddenly went out causing him to fumble on his words. "Hey what the?"

He looked in the general direction of the control room and waved. "Um… are we still on?"

But as the lights turned back on… the scenery around him changed for the worse. He darted around only to figure out that he was no longer in the arena. He was no longer in the place where he thought he was but at the same time… he knew where it is he stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh? Is that the new holographic projectors?" Professor Port asked sounding slightly amazed to see such a realistic projection of the view. Tall structures and environment made it so believable that he almost thought that he himself was in the city.

Glynda gladly answered. "They are. Provided solely by Charon Industries. They are to project trainees in situations that they might find themselves in. But rest assured that none of the hazardous elements are real."

"Extraordinary! The graphics alone are incredible!" The round man sang in praises. "I wouldn't mind trying it out myself. Recreating that day when I fought a single Goliath with my bare hands would make for an epic saga don't you think?" The duo simply turned their heads in a sigh as they knew very well how that saga would turn out. If there's one thing they can agree on is that this man would take forever to shut up.

"What set up are you going for, this time?" Ozpin asked again slightly irritated now that the girl was taking this little practical exam a bit off course.

"A classic." She answered before directing their attention to the field which changed from an arena to an urban town that almost resembled the downtown streets of Vale at night. The buildings were burning adding the lighting effects and around Jaune stood ruins of cars and rubble alike. "Now we add a few more enemies and this should be suitable for the final exam." Soon as she added that last sentence pleasingly, Ozpin and the others began to note a small number of Grimms appearing almost literally out of thin air.

"Incredible! What astounding performance." Professor Port said highly almost thanking it. "With such a projection at our disposal, the need of live Grimms in my lectures will no longer be necessary. Is it possible to have this projector installed in classrooms as well?"

"You'll have to ask the Headmaster for that, Professor." Glynda darted to the man who simply took a sip off his mug. "But I'm sure we can make some arrangements should this test prove sufficient."

"I'll think about it." Ozpin replied before returning the gaze. "But… don't you think you added a little too much, Glynda?" He pointed at the large number of Grimms that seemed to be seeping out of the dark.

"Absolutely not." She said firmly. "Something like this should be adequate for a Hunter of his caliber. They will have to learn how to defend themselves against the greatest of odds one day." The Headmaster cursed mentally when he realized that she was using his own word against him. "And like you said… we can't hold their hands forever."

"No… no we cannot." He agreed finally. "I suppose I can let this slide." But the Headmaster stopped when realized that the bubbling sound of coffee was no longer there. He turned around only to find Oobleck staring straight into the arena. "Dr. Oobleck?"

Glynda followed seeing the coffee addict take a pause in his habit. "Ah, Dr. Oobleck. Finally decided to join us I see?" But to her bewilderment, the man who can speak a thousand words a minute remained silent. His eyes remained focus on the boy in the arena, those around him unable to see his eyes through those thick glasses of his.

"Something… is wrong." He muttered finally before putting down his last cup on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side, Ruby and the other team were slightly baffled to how the new hologram thing was working.

"Whoa… that is so… cool!" Ruby exhaled unconsciously as she brought her Crescent Rose up to bear. "I wanna try it too!" She would've leaped into the fray if her sister didn't bring her down.

"Easy there sis. This is Jaune's practical exam. You'll have to wait your turn." Yang pulled the red hooded girl back earning a groan. "But you gotta admit, that hologram is pretty sick. I wonder if they'll work with our Remnant Battle Card Game. It would certainly look awesome like one of those over the top cartoon shows we see on TV."

"Oooh! That sounds ever awesomer!" Ruby cheered. "Think about it. Me with the Atlesian Army at my back. Oooh just thinking about it makes my hair spin! I wonder if they'll let us use it during our free time. Oh it'll make such a cool game."

Weiss moaned at them. "You two want to take the most expensive training equipment and make it into a game?"

"Or a movie!" Nora added. "And I'll be able to show you all how I had that dream one time. Remember Ren? The time we were facing monsters in the middle of the night."

"It was day." The boy corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursas!"

"They were Beowolves, Nora."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"You two fit like two peas in a pot." Blake commented only to earn a wide grin from the Valkyrie. "But yeah, I can see myself making a movie in this arena."

"Not you too!" The heiress yelled.

But just as their rambling went on, Pyrrha suddenly noted something strange was happening. As she squint her eyes to see Jaune's aura… she felt a sudden chill sweep by… like someone had turned the thermostat all the way down. The bright ball of light she saw in Jaune's aura was dimming, like an eclipse of the brightest star in the sky. It frightened her to see such a luminous object being snuffed out like a candlelight bending to the gale.

"Hey, what's up with Jaune?" Yang's voice caught their attention which darted everyone's eyes to the center field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In that very hologram, Jaune's heart was beating. The pumping noise was so strong that he was beginning to feel ill of all the blood circulating through his veins. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. His sweat glands worked themselves dry almost capable of filing buckets.

As he saw the scene of carnage fall before him, the images of his previous life began to take form. In but a moment he found himself again at the courtyard of Beacon in a darkened night. Around him stood the brave member of his classmates, his team, and his comrades in arms all in line preparing to fight to the death.

Each of them was fully aware that this was a battle they could not win. It was a fight no Huntsman, no matter how strong, could ever achieve victory. But despite knowing that… it was a battle they needed to fight. For their efforts alone would mean the survival of countless lives.

Screams and echoes of cries wailed in the boy's ears. The cheer of a hundred Hunters and Huntresses came, followed by clashes of steel and gunfire. A literal end of the world scenario.

In the middle of that nightmare, Jaune stood alone, his body quivering from the simple roar of a beast. He could see the school burning behind him and above stood the countless ships of foreign nations raining death upon his comrades.

His mind may forget, his body may forget and his heart may change… but his soul remembers. It remembers the hopes and horror of those last days. Those days that would inevitably bring about the end of a nation. The end of Beacon… the end… of Vale.

Another vision then came, coming in the form of a Death Stalker ripping through his armor. Its pincer easily snapped through his chest plate bleeding his body dry. It terrified him.

But out of that fear… came the rage. The anger. The cry of survival. His animal instincts calling out, lashing at him, forcing his body to act on self-preservation.

_"…but please… take care my girls. They're really… important… to me."_

The voice of a familiar woman came to mind and with those words along it turned his fear into anger, his nightmare into his wrath. It turned all that negative emotions into the power he needed to demolish his enemies… to save those girls.

And with an act that would've made each student and teacher rise from their seats, Jaune readied his blade and charged in head first to the swarm of holo-Grimms that formed against him.

"RARHHHHH!" His battle cry resonated with so much hatred that it shook the very grounds around him. He dove in, sword first, into the large pack of Beowolves and began cutting them in a violent nature. It was a foolish act to the point of being called 'stupid'. Hardly any right-minded Huntsman would ever delve into such a thick pack of Grimm without a plan. But despite everyone's thoughts, Jaune seemed to counter that theory.

As the boy rammed right through the horde with hardly much of a plan or strategy, it was to be expected that one or two of those holo-Grimms would eventually counter. One of the Beowolves easily launched its claws up to an exposed part of his body only to be sent back as if an explosion occurred where he struck. Jaune looked to the striker and retaliated in full force. He sliced that hologram in two before lunging himself to another.

In one swift motion, he tossed his shield towards the giant Ursa slamming onto its face ricocheting it back to the wielder before he broke it back down to a scabbard using it as a blunt secondary blade. He then followed it with a flurry of crude strikes which easily slew the monster down to size.

There was a strange feeling beating at the bottom of his chest. Jaune could feel his heart ache with every cut he made and his head hurt with every blow he took. It was like his mind and heart were trying to tell him something, trying to make him remember something really important that occurred in his life. Something that made him this way. Something that brought the tears in his eyes and the hatred for Grimm. But yet… despite his best attempts… he couldn't find it. He couldn't understand what that 'thing' was and it frustrated him to no end.

Out in the open, the cheering stopped and the teachers that watched could only stare as Jaune muscled his way through the monstrous horde.

Before the blonde knight knew it, the last of the holo-Grimms fell to his blade vanishing into thin air. He paused and keel back seeing the images return to their normal state, feeling like he just woke up from a very… very bad nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that the teachers were baffled would be an understatement. When the system finally took in that the battle was finished, it shut itself down leaving the tenants to ponder what they just saw.

Out of all the teachers, none of them were more bewildered than Ms. Goodwitch who seemed to have difficulties understanding what she just saw. It took a gasp of her lungs to realize that she had been holding onto her breath for god knows how long.

"That was… unexpected." Ozpin said plainly, as usual in his emotionless state before turning to his comrades bringing them out of their trance. "Well then, gentleman, would any of you care to provide some insight with what you've just witnessed?" The man kept his act going despite he himself was looking for answers.

"He…" Professor Port was the first to break out of his trance. "He's definitely a splendid fighter. Though his techniques are crude, I can say for certain that the boy has received remarkable training. He obviously has some experience under his belt but that is to be expected for a student of Beacon. Many Huntsmen have decided to use their speed and agility to combat their opponents but that does not appear to be the case of young Mr. Arc. He takes his enemies on with brute force and considering the strength of his aura, he seems to be using it as a defensive shield rather than a weapon."

"And in your eyes, Professor Port, what do you see?" Ozpin added earning a smirk from the round man's lips.

"I see a Hunter, one of the best I've come to see." He proudly answered. "And if groomed correctly, he will no doubt become greater than any of us."

"Thank you, Professor Port." Ozpin nodded with some gratitude before turning to the coffee loving teacher. "And you Dr. Oobleck? What do you think?"

"There's not really much to add to what Professor Port said already." The hyperactive emerald haired coffee loving teacher stated in his usual fast talk method. "Though I have studied much of history and archeology, I do like to hold my title as Doctor to give you an analysis of the boy. Obviously that outburst of strength we saw earlier came from a sudden rush of adrenaline. The sudden rush may have stemmed from a backlash of painful memories caused by a severe traumatic experience that may have once happened in his life."

"Traumatic experience?" Glynda inquired finally able to break from the observation window.

"It's not an uncommon story." Oobleck continued. "No doubt that the burning buildings and the Grimms caused him to re-experience that period of time which then brought about that outburst. I can also say for certain that he may have been suffering a relapse as well."

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked which the coffee lover gladly answered.

"Did you notice when the the hologram first came into play?" Oobleck pointed out. "He looked up. Even though there was no threat coming to him from above, he stared at the empty ceiling for over ten seconds. I think it's safe to say that this Jaune fellow must've seen something above him and recalled it unconsciously. He may be scarred, perhaps emotionally so. He actually re… no… never mind. I don't think I should…"

The trio around him could hardly believe what they were hearing. The man who can spout a thousand words in a minute, actually decided to withhold his own mouth.

"Come now, Bart." Ozpin insisted. "There's no need to hold back. Any insight you have is welcome."

Hesitantly, the good doctor took a quick sip from his thermos, only to find it empty, before he continued. "Don't take this the wrong way. But it's just that… I've seen those eyes before." The question of who and where came in silence from the trio. "From a time long ago. From… **Ironwood**."

The name alone made Glynda's chest beat with unease. She turned to face the boy in the arena, seeing him kneeling, with his sword acting as a clutch.

"Hmm… curious." Ozpin said finally. "Thank you my friends for your contribution in this exercise. You may go now." Easily he dismissed the two professors, watching them leave before turning to the woman beside him. "I hope this clears up any uncertainty you have of him, Glynda."

"I supposed so." She sighed, feeling the weight of defeat hung over her head.

Ozpin then leaned closer lowering his voice to a whisper. "And also… I think you him an apology." The witch raised a brow to him. "Come now. You dragged him to this exercise of yours only to satisfy your ego. Not to mention that you may have gone a little overboard with this test. I think he deserves to know the truth of this practical exam of yours rather than to be kept in the dark."

Glynda found little reason to deny it. Perhaps he spoke the truth. Perhaps deep down, she may have gone a little overboard in trying to find false cause when there were none.

"I supposed you're right." With a defeated sigh, the woman exited the control room to meet her accused suspect in person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But as she approached the boy, there seemed to be a tight feeling in the area. Like the air itself became stale and thick. The teacher ignored it and pressed on, finding the boy in the same stance as he was when he last slew the last of the holo-Grimms.

"Mr. Arc?" A sudden voice caused the boy to raise his weapons up in alert only to drop his guard when he realized who spoke to him. "Your exam is finished. You may leave now."

When both their eyes connected, Glynda felt a tinge of fear run down her spine. Something in the boy's gaze made her stop. Like an iron grip holding onto her lungs.

Jaune noticed this and quickly returned his weapons to their dormant state. "Ah… sorry about that. H… how did… how did I do?"

"You… passed with flying colors." She answered before a sense of unease began to creep back up. She could tell that something had unnerved the boy greatly. He was sweating and it looked as if his eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets. Perhaps Dr. Oobleck was right and her little psych exam might've gone a little too far from the safe zone. "I wanted to congratulate you personally as well as… Mr. Arc?"

She stopped midsentence when she saw the boy reel from some kind of headache. He legs gave way almost making him fall before he found balance again. "I'm sorry. I… I don't think I'm feeling well. D… do you mind if get a little fresh air?"

Glynda didn't stop him. "Of course. Take your time." Jaune bolted on the first chance he got and ran. All the while, Ms. Goodwitch couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh there he is!" Pyrrha noted her team leader exiting the arena and waved at him. "Jaune! Over here! Jaune?" But it seems like her voice hardly reached him when he bolted off in the opposite direction. "Jaune! Wait!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby followed before turning back to her friends. "Ah… y… you guys go ahead. We'll catch up!"

"What was that about?" Yang inquired as she felt a strange tingling sensation run down her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a moment for Jaune to finally stop running. He didn't know why he bolted off like that. He just knew that he couldn't stand to be in that room for another second. The feeling the hologram gave out made his stomach churn, his organs twist in angles that were practically impossible and his head spun in so many ways he couldn't tell which way was up anymore.

That feeling in his gut. It was a horrible feeling, like someone just ripped your soul from inside out and chugged it back in after they gargled it in their mouth.

Those visions he saw… those were just holograms… right? I mean… he knew that they weren't real but dang did it feel so…

Jaune couldn't even find the words to describe them anymore. He was just… in pain… and in the physical sense either. His aura absorbed all the attacks that the holograms dished out. The pain he was feeling was somewhere deep inside… somewhere that he just can't seem to reach.

Exhausted and weary from that fight and the sudden sprint, Jaune fell, his eyes darted upward to the school building as he drifted to sleep. He couldn't care where he was now. He just wanted to close his eyes and rest for a bit.

…

…

…

_"…but please… take care my girls. They're really… important… to me."_

Jaune could see her again. A woman's face with dark hair, pale skin and deep red eyes. She was crying as she spoke to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jaune?" She spoke his name. "Jaune? It's time to wake up."

"Huh?" As the boy's eyes finally focused he found the image change, instead showing Ruby's face inching closer to his. "Whoa!"

"He's alive!"

"Are you feeling better now, Jaune?" The boy in question then turn his head upward where he came face to face with Pyrrha who seemed to be providing him with a lap pillow, her wrapped warmly wrapped around his face.

Slowly he lifted himself finding the world straightened once more. "Ow… I feel like my head just went through a rollercoaster ride."

"That's not surprising. Guess that explains why you fainted." The little red riding hood gestured her hands around moving back to give the boy some room. "You really got us worried back there when you bolted off."

"Yeah… me too." The boy agreed after realizing how dumb it was for him to suddenly run away. He should've done that before the test not after. It just looked weird. "I just couldn't stand that place anymore."

"Was there something wrong with the test?"

"No… it's just that… it was like a bad dream." Jaune muttered unable to get his thoughts together. "Sorry… I can't really explain it."

"Well, you can at least try." Ruby offered. "Worst case scenario is that we can't help you and the best case scenario is that you feel better after talking. So… lay it on me. Dr. Ruby and Nurse Pyrrha are in the house."

"That's easier to say that done."

"Come on Jaune." Pyrhha agreed with Ruby's little offer though she would prefer not to be wearing a nurse's uniform of all things as it would be difficult to fight in. "We're you're friends. The least we can do here is try to help you.

Feeling defeated, the boy submitted to their request and turned to face them. He got up first with the two following not far behind. "Ever since I got here I've been feeling confused… and not in a good way either. It's like… I'm here and I'm not here but my head is somewhere. I get angry, scared over the tiniest things and sometimes I feel like I'm seeing things that aren't even there."

The two girls who tried to consul his feelings turned to one another remaining silent until Ruby broke it. "Is it… puberty? Ow!" Pyrrha elbowed her.

Jaune simply sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm losing my mind. Sometimes I even know things that I don't even know about."

"Isn't that the point of school? Ow!" Ruby again felt the sharp sting of Pyrrha's elbow.

"Maybe I am losing my mind after all."

"Aw don't be like that Jaune." Ruby cheered him but to no avail. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to why you're suffering all this stuff. It's probably because we're all just tired or maybe it was something you ate this morning. And if that doesn't explain it then don't think you're losing your mind. Well… maybe half a mind but still you… mphhh!" She immediately stopped when Pyrrha grabbed hold of her mouth pulling her aside.

"What Ruby is trying to say is… there's nothing wrong with you." The redhead added, holding the red riding hood at bay. "You're just going through a phase in life. It's never easy facing Grimm. Even I still have trouble dealing with them."

"You do?"

"Of course. All Hunters get them when facing Grimm. Even if they were just holograms, your mind probably registered them as real. Having fear against an opponent isn't a bad thing. In fact… that just goes to show that you're just normal."

"But aren't Hunters supposed to be fearless?"

Pyrrha shook her head in reply with Ruby following, her mouth still muffled. "I've never met a Hunter who is never afraid to face a Grimm. Fear might sound like a negative emotion but it is necessary. It's what makes us move faster than possible, makes us fight longer than possible. That emotion is the drive that makes us strong. As long as we can control our fear… we can turn it to our strength."

"Bwah! Yeah… what she said." Ruby added finally prying the Amazonian's hands off her mouth. "Though I'm not really sure if I'm afraid or I just move really fast."

Jaune shrugged back questioningly. "So… you guys just think I was afraid?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Jaune." Pyrrha added. "Everyone learns to fear. It's how we cope with fear that differentiates us. As long as you don't let it get the better of you… you will always come out on top."

Fighting fear… heh… that actually sounds cool. A hero who faces his worst fears and comes out on top. Now there's a slogan he could actually follow. For a moment, Jaune seemed to have the answer. Though many questions still remained in his head he took comfort in the fact that his fear was simply a natural course in his life as a Hunter.

With a slightly reddish blush on his cheeks, the boy nodded slightly to his friends. "Thanks Pyrrha… and you too Ruby. You made me see things in perspective. I'm actually feeling a lot better now. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure." Pyrrha waved it off seeing her team leave with his shoulder raised higher. She smiled, like a guru seeing one of her pupils off with an enlightened mind.

"And there goes another satisfied customer." Ruby stated happily as she folded her arms. "Nurse Pyrrha, fetch me a cup of coffee and a bagel." Pyrrha simply rolled her eyes in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune took a short stroll near the entrance of the school feeling slightly better after his talk with the two reds that came to cheer him up. He still felt terrible but at least some of those unsettling sensations in his stomach were lifted. At least now he can walk without feeling nauseous every ten steps.

Perhaps he was just overthinking things. That uncomfortable feeling he got during the test must've been the overwhelming fear that Pyrrha talked about. He must've accidentally allowed it to consume him and thus it dictated his actions causing him to charge in there like a madman.

Satisfied with conclusion, the boy shook off the fear and decided to kill it down with some fun time. He was sure that there would be at least something here that would take his mind off that incident. And hey… Glynda told him he passed the test with flying colors. With that, there should be no doubt that his forged credentials would pass through the system without further conflicts. That was a silver lining if he ever saw one.

He was a certified Hunter in training as of today and no one, not even the teachers can deny it. He can walk proudly along the streets of Vale and Beacon without worries of anyone calling him a fraud. Yup… today was going to be a good day.

Thump…

"Ow!"

"Oh my bad." Jaune apologized when he realized that in his soul searching moment he didn't notice the girl holding a large stack of books who just so happened to bump onto him.

The brunette moaned to herself as she went down on one knee to immediately collect the fallen stacks of tomes barely even lifting a glance or a peep to the boy's apology. She wore the official uniform of Beacon which meant that she was a student but her silence made it impossible to tell what she was thinking. It looked more like she was rushing to leave than to spend another second with Jaune.

Feeling rather guilty and awkward, the boy knelt down to help her. "Here… let me get that for you." She hardly acknowledged him and resumed her gathering.

It didn't seem like the girl had bad footing, but it seems like her load out was a bit too much for her to handle. Some of the books that she carried were about the same weight of a small puppy and considering the stack… those were a lot of puppies to carry. Heck, some of them were thicker than the carpets they put in the dorm rooms. It seemed inevitable that she would eventually fall from the weight. Simply casting a glance at her figure she wasn't built to carry such a heavy load.

History of Vale Volume IV

The Biographies of the Great War

Geography of Remnant

Sheesh. What a page turner. Just reading those titles in his mind made Jaune feel incompetent and stupid. Only those with the patience and attention span of a Goliath would have the ability to read those in one setting.

Wiggle wiggle…

But Jaune's attention was quickly captured when he saw a pair of oddly shaped bunny ears wiggle themselves in front of his face. It caused him to tilt his head noting that it was firmly attached to the girl's head, bouncing up and down as she hastily gathered the last of the tomes.

Like a cat being drawn to a fluffy object, Jaune unconsciously reached out and grab the thing causing the girl to yelp.

"Ow! Don't pull!" She yelled out, contradicting her earlier behavior. Sadly, those first words didn't exactly mark the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Jaune, realizing he had done something terrible, let go of the fluffy ears recoiling from the girl's outburst. "Wait… those are real!?" They both stood up at the same time, clutching onto somewhat equal amounts of the scattered books. The girl didn't reply. She simply took a step back from the boy straitening her bent rabbit ears. Only by looking at her fully, did he understand what she was.

A Faunus…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it wasn't intentional, really." Jaune blurted out apologetically bowing at the girl.

"It's fine." She replied softly, just barely above a whisper for him to hear and no one else. "I'm used to it."

"My bad. I didn't know that it would hurt."

"I said its fine." She repeated, her accent suddenly showing. "Just… please give me back my books and we can just… part ways."

"Oh right… sorry." Jaune immediately obeyed not wanting to anger the girl anymore. But just as he put those heavy tomes on her stack the Faunus girl immediately began to buckle under the weight causing him to take the stack back. "Whoa easy there. This is obviously too much for you."

"I… I can handle them just fine." She obviously could not. Her legs were practically shaking with the amount she already had on hand. "I just need to find the right… angle. Ahh!" The books she tried to balance soon fell over, only to be caught by Jaune's average reflexes.

Was she being prideful or boastful? Jaune couldn't really tell. But what he can tell is that she wasn't going anywhere carrying those books like that. "Look, why don't I give you a hand?" The boy easily took his stack back and then some, finally revealing the girl's face from the pile. "Take it as my way of apologizing for bumping into you earlier."

A silent treatment. The Faunus girl looked away trying not to make eye contact. If her hands were free right now she'd probably be running in the opposite direction out of embarrassment.

Jaune noted the silence which made him rub his head awkwardly. "M… maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. My name's Jaune… Jaune Arc. And you are?"

The rabbit girl darted her eyes from his face to the hand he extended. She eyed them suspiciously and wanted nothing more but to bolt out but her luggage seems to be weighing her down. With little options left, she shook his hand only for a moment before letting go. "Velvet." She answered at last. "Velvet Scarlatina."

It didn't take long for Velvet to finally accept Jaune's aid explaining that she was returning the books she had with her back to the library. The boy recoiled back saying that she was bit crazy trying to carry so many tomes half way across the school but she quickly explained that most of them were due to be returned today.

"So… you like reading?" Jaune asked trying to make small talk.

Well she had plenty of fine tomes that can putl all your Xray and Vav collection to shame.

"Not as much as I used to." She answered still softly as before. "I usually finish two or three of these books in a few hours but nowadays I hardly have the free time to get through twenty pages."

Three of these thick paperback books in a few hours? She must've been a speed reader because Jaune would fall asleep just by reading the titles alone. Can you consider speed reading a talent? No? Maybe?

"Oh…" Jaune replied trying to hide his amazement before turning back again with an apologetic look. "Hey look. I'm really sorry about pulling your ears like that. I didn't think they were real."

"Its fine, Jaune." Velvet returned finally forming a small hint of a smile on her lips. "Like I said, I'm used to it."

"Oh right." He paused. "It's just that… I've never seen a Faunus before."

"Weren't there any Faunus where you came from?"

He shook his head in reply. "No. I mostly stay at home helping my parents around the house and we hardly do any travel unless it was a field trip. You're probably the first one I've talked to as well. Ah… not that I want to compare you to an animal or anything."

"It's fine." She echoed, her arms slightly tightening around the two books on her chest. "It wouldn't be the first time someone looked at me with a curios eye."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She flashed a look at him. "It's not like things have changed that much since the Faunus Rights Revolutionary."

"The what?"

Velvet raised a brow at him. "The Faunus Rights Revolution? The Menagerie breakout a hundred years ago?" Jaune simply returned a blank stare. "You really don't know any of this?"

"History… isn't exactly one of my strong points."

And math, combat, tactical training, physics, chemistry, alchemy, survival and everything else in between. Pretty much everything that Beacon tries to teach you…

"Well you should catch up on it." She suggested. "Knowing the past is just as important as laying the road to the future."

"Meh… I think I'll stick to being a Huntsman." Jaune replied cockily. "Anyway, I didn't mean to pull it out so hard. It's just that… they're so soft and cute that I couldn't resist."

"Well, please try to resist temptation next time." She warned him pleasantly. "We Faunus really don't like it when people touch our… animal parts, especially humans."

Jaune slouched disappointed that he could only feel that soft sensation once. If he knew that would be the first and last time, he would've enjoyed it a little longer.

"So uh… what do they do?" He asked.

Velvet sighed a bit noting how the questions kept piling up. "Well for one thing… I can hear things not many regular people can. Like say… your heartbeat." Jaune looked back amazed giving a long 'oh' sound from his lips. "I can hear how fast your heart is beating. Right now your heart is going over 120 beats a minute. It must mean you've done some physical activity before we met."

Jaune was stunned and impressed. He indeed just came from one of Ms. Goodwitch's tests which worked him to the bones. It's no wonder that his heart was going a little faster than usual.

"Wow… that's amazing." His smile widened a bit like a kid finding a new toy to play with. "That means you can hear pretty much anything around here."

"Only if I focus and only if there aren't that many noise to distract me." She corrected which only made the boy skip with glee.

"Alright then. Let's try something." Jaune then darted around trying to find something to test that supersonic hearing. "What about those three over there?" He pointed to a group of three students who appear to be having a pleasant conversation by the meadow. "Can you tell what they're talking about?"

Velvet then focused her ears on the group, eavesdropping on their conversation like a spy. "They're talking about the upcoming Vytal Festival. The girl in blue is signing up for the tournament, the short one is boasting about his upgraded bike while the man with brown hair is seems to be wondering if the food in the feast will be free. Their heart rates are equal except for the girl who seems to be slightly excited."

Again, Jaune found that ability to be amazing. There were sparkles on his eyes. "Wow… that's awesome! You're like a mobile lie detector. Ok… how many fingers am I holding behind my back?"

The Faunus girl raised a brow to the sudden change in his perceptive abilities. "I don't know. I don't have x-ray visions."

The boy faulted after realizing that the question had absolutely no relations to supersonic hearing. "Oh right. My bad. But still you're amazing. I wouldn't mind having ears like those."

Velvet's face darkened at the idea. "Trust me. You're better off without them. People don't usually trust those with 'animal' features."

"Oh… sorry." He quickly apologized going back to their silent treatment. "Does it hurt when I pull?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. It's just rude… and to us Faunus it's mostly done as a form of… well…" Velvet thought of the words only to find herself blushing at the idea. "Nothing. Never mind. Just… don't do it without permission next time."

"Scouts honor." The boy raised a two finger salute chuckling at her. It didn't take long afterward for him to realize that they've arrived at their destination. The school's private library. The building was so huge that every book in Vale may as well be collected there, sorted neatly and categorized on the computer for all the students to read.

"Well… here we are." Velvet smiled at last for the first time. "Thanks again Jaune. It was… nice meeting you. I wouldn't have made it here without your help."

"Don't mention it." He waved it off, placing his stack of books on one of the tables nearby. "I got to see super-hearing for the first time. Besides, we freshmen have to stick together after all. Like they say, school's a jungle."

Of course, this only made Velvet's eyes narrow and another smile creep on her face. "Actually Jaune, I'm a sophomore student here. I'm actually older than you."

"Wha?" Again, Jaune felt like he goofed up. "Y… you are?"

The rabbit girl chuckled back. "Did you recall seeing a girl with rabbit ears during your initiation?"

Now that she mentioned it… he didn't. If there was indeed a girl with rabbit ears amongst them, he definitely would've noticed for sure. A girl with those features would definitely be hard to miss.

Feeling dumb and outright stupid, Jaune couldn't help but remain silent as he looked away in shame.

"Don't be so glum." Velvet reassured him. "I don't look that much older than you."

"Y… yeah." He looked up to those cute fluffy ears as they wiggled up and down as if they were expressing the owner's feelings. This time, they were wagging around as if they were taunting him from afar. "Sorry about the ear again. I really didn't mean to…"

Velvet saw the look in his eyes. They were like that of a child that got his favorite toy taken away from him. She gave a smile before lowering her head in a slight bow. "Well… I suppose I can let you touch them one more time."

"Really!?" The boy beamed with joy.

Velvet nodded. "But only for a while… alright?" With a slow and gentle motion, Jaune playfully accepted the ear, tracing his fingers around the soft fur and the outer lobe. The ears twitched a bit at the touch but soon remained calm as he made no attempt to hurt them like he did the first time.

"Wow… now that's soft…" It was like touching a spoonful of clouds going all the way to Velvet's head. "Man… I can seriously do this all day long."

"How about I try yours then?" A hostile voice interjected cutting the blonde knight from his blissful moment before turning to the source only to see a dark orange flash towards him, sending him flying a good distance in the air. He never saw the blow coming.

By the time he fell back to the floor, Jaune's vision blackened like someone just KOed him with one good punch.

The only thing he heard before he passed out was Velvet's voice as she lashed out the name 'Fox'.


	6. A Blow to the Heart

**Chapter 6: A Blow to the Heart**

**(Infirmary)**

Team CVFY or Coffee as the Headmaster declared them, was in the infirmary that evening watching the Faunus member of their group pace around back and forth, a tick slightly visible on her forehead.

"This is bad… this is really bad." The shy rabbit turned to a shade of red as she felt partly responsible to what happened a few hours earlier in the library. Her rabbit ears curled downwards into her hair. It was all just a big misunderstanding of course but that didn't change the fact that the damage was done.

It was all just because of some stupid gesture she decided to pass.

Fox, the blind-eyed member of her team was in the library for some peace and quiet after school. It was a common thing for him as the hustle and bustle of the city was never really his style. He wanted to doze off in one of the dark corners of the library where cobwebs gathered in droves. He would've enjoyed that peaceful evening until he heard a familiar voice echoing in the entrance.

Out of curiosity, he went to meet up with Velvet hoping to get a friendly chat when he noted that she wasn't alone. Another man was there and like many incident before that, someone was again touching her bunny ears.

Obviously that did not sit well with the man as he knew how people often treat Faunus. Knowing much of their culture he understood that the animal parts of any Faunus were reserved for family and loved ones. It was one of the few ways they showed intimacy to one another and having a stranger, a human no less, abuse it for their own amusement only pissed him off.

Without even hearing the full story, Fox moved up to the supposed bully and dealt him a blow that he won't soon forget. It was a perfect example. A beaten bully would send a clear message through the entire school that no one should mess with a member of Team CVFY, especially not Velvet.

The white eyed warrior half expected Velvet to thank him like a white knight beating up the bandit and saving a damsel in distress in the process. To his surprise however, the rabbit simply lashed at him calling the whole incident. Since Jaune's aura was deactivated that time, it wasn't surprising that he would be knocked out with just one blow. Heck, if Fox hit him any harder, his head would've parted from his torso and some deep voiced narrator would be shouting out 'Fatality' with big red letters printed in mid-air.

Luckily for Fox and Velvet, the library was pretty empty that time of day and with some luck they were able to get Jaune to the infirmary without any of the faculty noticing.

"Easy there, V. You're starting to scare me." Coco, the fashionable Huntress and Team Leader of Team CVFY, quipped at the girl from her seat trying to get her to slow down less she burned the floor with her fast pace. It would've been more convincing to her animal feature if she started hopping around like a bunny.

"I can't go easy." Velvet muttered as she continued to pace around even faster. "Oh this is all my fault. I knew something like this would happen."

"You cannot blame yourself for something you have no control over, little rabbit." Yatsuhashi, the large green samurai gently moved in, blocking the girl's path.

"Yeah, it was Fox's fault for throwing the first punch." Coco added tilting her shades to the side to look at the culprit who simply shrug with little interest.

"The fault lies with neither." Yatsuhashi argued. "Fox was merely trying to protect you from those that he thought was doing you harm. You cannot blame him for his just heart."

"Try telling that to sleeping beauty over here." Coco gestured her thumb to Jaune who slept unconsciously on the one bed in the whole room. "Though I doubt he'll be in the mood for a talk with any of us when he wakes up. Still… knocking a guy with two pounds to the face? Not bad, Fox." The boy by the wall simply passed a smirk while the samurai grunted with disapproval.

"Coco…"

"What? I'm just telling Fox how good he is."

"The current situation requires… sincerity and modesty, not praise."

"Pfft… double standard."

Velvet moaned. "Ahh… this is all my fault."

"Alright, enough girl." Coco cooed her down. "Pacing back and forth isn't exactly making things any easier for you or us. Who knows, it might not be that bad. He'll probably just wake up and we'll tell the whole thing as a big misunderstanding. He cries, we laugh and we put it all behind us."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. Give it a few days and we'll be telling this story in the cafeteria."

"Your confidence is assuring Ms. Adel." Yatsuhashi nodded back though his tone gave a different taste. "But I get the feeling your optimism may be misplaced on the situation."

"Oh relax Mr. Fancy pants." Coco waved her free hand out at him before noting the groaning of Fox's victim. "And will you look at that. Blondie's waking up."

"Jaune!" Velvet rushed to the boy's side seeing his eyes flutter open. "Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding?"

"That depends…" The boy muttered back lowly. "How many hands are you holding? Ow… what happened?"

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Coco called him. "Sleep well? Was the bed too hard, too soft or just right?"

"Coco…" The samurai groaned again which she waved off.

Jaune took a moment to sink in. Quickly he realized that he was in one of the many infirmaries around the school but how he got here seemed like a mystery.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"My head's fine." He answered. "It's my jaw that feels the ache. What happened to me?"

The Coffee team turned to their leader to let her explain it. With a slouch she answered. "It's… kind of a long story. But first let me introduce you to everyone. The name's Coco. Coco Adel, leader of team CVFY. You already met Velvet. The guy in armor over there is Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"An honor to meet you." The samurai followed, bowing with his hands put together in respect.

"And the guy on the wall over there is Fox Alistair. He doesn't really talk much. Oh and he's the one who socked you in the jaw." That statement was so plain you might as well add a fart noise just to spice it up. Jaune visibly thought that it was best to steer clear of the guy with pupil-less eyes and backed up a bit from his bed. "Oh but don't worry. He won't hit you, if you don't give him a reason to."

All the boy could do was sit there, giving out a small laugh hoping to pass it as joke while Velvet sighed for the fifth time since she came here.

A short silence came between them as all eyes quickly turned to the culprit. Fox eyed back at them wondering why they were all staring.

"Fox? Don't you have some to say to our friend here?" The boy just shrugged in reply leaving Yatsuhashi to pick up.

"I apologize in my nakama's behalf, Jaune-san." He began. "Please allow me to assure you that he did only what he thought at best at the moment. My friend is quick headed and somewhat inexperienced. His thoughts were merely to protect those that he cherishes. The sight of your actions at the time made him deliver unnecessary damage to your…"

"Fox thought you were bullying Velvet so he socked you in the chin and they brought you here." Coco gave the short version of the story much to Yatsuhashi's dismay. "Hope you don't hold it against him."

"Uh huh…"

"But if it makes you feel any better, he does regret his actions. Don't you Fox?" The older tanned skinned boy simply shrugged again with an uninterested expression. "Yeah. Like I said: He doesn't really say much."

**(JNPR Dorm room)**

Lie Ren was returned to his dorm room after Jaune's little practical exam was done. There aren't a lot of things that normally catches the boy's interest but today he was willing to make an exception.

In front of him stood his personnel worktable that he converted to an alchemy workstation of sort. Upon the discovery of Jaune's Black Dust, the boy's interest took a serious peek and after scraping through the first layer of the Dust, he thought that it might be fun to pick on the object some more.

Before the boy even knew it, he brought out every book he could get on the Dust subject and all the little equipment he brought from home. By the end of the day, he was already fusing the ash-like substance and doing small time experiments to see what it can do on a regular basis.

His next experiment involved putting a tiny, tiny spec of that Black Dust in a vial of water, hoping to dilute the substance, making it stable. But sadly the variables of that experiment was far too much even for his calculative brain and there were a lot of things that can go wrong.

At this moment, this phase of the experiment required absolute focus and unnerving concentration.

"Pst. Hey Ren… whatcha doin?"

"Gah! Nora! Please… don't ever do that when I'm…" The pink locked boy nearly screamed as both his hands went up forcing more of the Dust into the vial. And rightly enough with his calculations, the vial of water began to shake making him groan in response. "Oh no…"

The water in the vial evaporated in seconds backfiring onto the boy's face creating a puff of odorless smoke in the air.

"You know smoking is bad for you, Renny." Nora added poking her partner by the cheek which only made him groan even louder. "So whatcha doing? You've been cooped up here since Jaune's super awesome test and you haven't even had dinner which is weird because you normally watch over your health. Is it because you're going on a diet or maybe you already eaten without me noticing which is weirder because I normally see you at the cafeteria at this time?"

Ren sighed knowing well that his partner's attention span is most likely revolved around him. "If you must know, Nora, I'm doing some experiments with the Black Dust that Jaune gave me earlier."

"Oooh, that powdery thingie?" She cooed next to the little pocket of Dust in front of her only to be held back by the boy.

"Watch it. Those are the only ones I have left and they're extremely volatile. You can't be playing around with those like your explosives."

"Aww… no fun." She whined before turning a complete 180 with a smile that was so wide you can draw the moon on them. "So what do they do? Are they like regular Dust? Do they go boom when you mix them with other chemicals? Can you use them for spice in your pancakes? Do they make black tea that makes your teeth as dirty as the good old days?"

"I highly doubt that." The boy answered, finally stowing the remaining Dust in a safe compartment. "I've spent the last few hours going through the books I brought from home but none of them ever even mentioned Black Dust before, which is… strange."

"Strange as in aliens in space strange or strange as in Pyrrha's underwear doesn't match her hair kind of strange?"

"What? How do you even… no. Never mind." Ren stopped himself from asking, knowing well that the answer would make him an accomplice to whatever Nora did to know such private information. "It's strange because something like this should've at least been mentioned in one of the discussion books, but there's hardly anything to go on. It's like… no one ever seen this before."

"So what do they do?"

"I ran a few tests on them and made some fascinating discoveries. For one thing… a single grain of Black Dust can rival the energy readings of a whole chunk of crystalized Dust."

"Why don't we pretend I don't have a clue what that means."

Ren smiled as he immediately got to explaining. "It means that a whole chunk of Black Dust has enough power to destroy half this building if it becomes unstable. If used correctly, I might be able to make this into a very potent healing reagent. With enough research, I might be able to make more of it and sell it off for a good price."

"Yes! And I'll go and hunt Grimms and sell their furs and together we'll make a whole ton of lien and we'll be able to buy that cute little house near the border of Atlas and open a shop there!" Nora grinned happily she popped a bubble in her head showing her and Ren opening a magic store selling all manners of assorted items. "And we'll name the shop: Noren's magic shop of skinned animals and medicine!"

"That sounds like a self-explanatory name for a shop." Ren humored her. "And also… the Black Dust seems to have an extremely unique property that doesn't exist on any other Dust. Here." He gently took a single grain from his pile of Black Dust and separated it. As he placed his semblance on the single grain, the larger pile suddenly became active and formed around his finger."

"Whoa! That is so cool!"

"Exactly." The boy agreed. "The Black Dust appears to have a unique frequency that attracts them to one another. They literally attract each other even in great distances. The magical properties alone are astounding and there is still so much I don't know about them. If used correctly… I might even be able to use them in both medicine and weapon design. The possibilities are all there waiting to be discovered. There's… just one problem."

"Oh and what's that?" Nora inquired offering her aid.

Ren turned to his small pile which has dwindled from a pinch to tiny… tiny black spot. "I don't have enough to continue my research. I asked the school Dust shop but it doesn't seem like anyone here knows anything about Black Dust either. I could ask Jaune for more but… I'm not sure he'll let me."

"Oh come on. Jaune's our friend." Nora pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure he'll give ya some of his precious powder if you just ask. No harm in trying."

The boy simply turned to his partner giving a hopeful smile. "You know Nora… I really like that optimism of yours." She grinned back in return.

"And if he doesn't then we'll break every bone in his body till he keels over!"

**(Teacher's lounge)**

The teacher's lounge.

It is a place of solitude for the faculties of Beacon to relax and enjoy a nice cup of coffee and congratulate one another for a good day's work. A place where all the diligent souls of Beacon gather to accumulate all their experience and lay them down on their scrolls and compile them to be reported afterwards to the Headmaster.

Glynda found this little room to be the most relaxing of all the places in Beacon. She admits that she does enjoy a little bit of solitude every now and then as the clamoring and both students and certain professors alike often gives her a migraine at the end of the day. God knows she deserves a little rest every now and then to ensure that her performance as a teacher doesn't deteriorate from the lack of sleep.

It seemed likely a routine for her these past few years. Though the lounge can be loud during lunch hour and after school, at later times, this place can become quite deserted since hardly anyone would want to spend their free time in the teacher's lounge of all places. This often gives her the time to grade the students properly, take a quick power nap and return to her room after a good meal and a nice warm bath. She would later spend the rest of the night enjoying a good book somewhere or watch some late night shows on the television. Some mild entertainment was always welcome even for someone of her stature.

But today was a bit different. Her mind couldn't focus on her scroll.

As she tried to plow her way through her work on grading the students that participated in her class, she always seemed to stop every now and then because of an annoying subconscious that's been eating her mind.

It was all because of that boy she picked on earlier. Jaune Arc, if the name on her scroll spoke true.

Her guilty conscious has been eating away at her ever since her little 'test' came to a close. She was slightly bothered by the look in the boy's eyes and the words of her compatriots who gave their insight on the exam.

_"I've seen those eyes before… from long ago… from Ironwood."_

What Bart stated back then could've been a premonition of some kind. If he didn't act so serious back then she could've easily taken it as another one of his caffeine induced banters. And unfortunately it has been echoing repeatedly in her head like a broken recorder. Could it be that she went too far with that exercise using experimental tools to test the abilities of a Hunter in training?

Ironwood. A name she both cherished and loathed at a certain degree. In the past she probably would've smiled simply hearing it, but now… that memory seemed so distant and blurry. The memories of a simpler life… a simpler time when things weren't so bitter between them.

As Glynda took a short walk on memory lane, she gently took out her scroll, opening a personal folder hidden amongst her work. Inside that folder was a photo of a younger version of her, with her hair unkempt unlike today, a wide eyed smile on her face and arm in arms with a man whose jawlines were comparable to a chisel.

A genuine smile came as she gently traced her hand on her picture trying to recreate that smile she had on the photo. But the memories blocked them, followed by horrors that she'd rather not relive.

"Working late again I see." A familiar smug voice alerted her to a new presence, which she quickly responded closing her scroll in a heartbeat. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Ozpin." She muttered lowly, eyeing the Headmaster as he entered with his trademark cane in hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I saw the lights open in the teacher's lounge and I got suspicious. To my surprise, I find you here." He added, closing the gap between them. "Normally you'd be in your room by now, reading a good book or watching some annoying opera on television."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"I've known you for a very long time." He countered earning a grunt from the woman before she shoved a holo-folder up his chest. "What's this?"

"It's Mr. Arc's transcript." She answered bitterly with the name. "I finished compiling all the forms."

A smirk can be seen forming around Ozpin's face as he accepted it, getting a brief look at the neatly ordered files. "You work fast seeing as how he just finished your test a few hours ago."

"He's now a student of Beacon. It's only right that I treat him as such." She says that, but somehow Ozpin can tell there was something more behind her words.

"Working up on lost time?"

"Don't misunderstand." She warned. "I still find his credentials and abilities to be under suspicion at least. However… he has proven to be able to hold his own in battle and just for that I will allow him to attend classes. I'm already working on getting the contact details of the teacher in Atlas who gave him that formal recommendation."

Ozpin rolled his eyes under his glasses knowing well that it wouldn't be easy to get that woman to submit. She was stubborn that way.

"Still not satisfied with what you've seen? Surely he's proven himself to be a genuine Hunter at least."

"I don't doubt his abilities any more than you." She returned, finally raising herself from her worktable, directing her gaze out the window. "I'm just being cautious whether he means to be a student or a threat."

"You really think that a single boy could be a threat?"

"Even if the odds are just 1%, I can't ignore it."

The smile on Ozpin's face dropped. "You know… you're beginning to sound a lot like James."

"Oh don't give me that." She brushed that statement off. "You know as well as I do that I'm doing this for the students and nothing else."

"James had good intentions when he became a General." Ozpin reasoned only to be met with another stern gaze from his companion. "And look what happened at Mountain Glenn."

"That was years ago. Besides… it was thanks to him that Vale was saved."

"At the cost of many innocent lives." The Headmaster finished adjusting his glasses.

"We all had to make decisions. James made his… as well as yours. And don't forget that he's the reason why you're still the Headmaster of Beacon. He vouched for you to the council just as I did."

"I suppose so." The man leaned back to the table, finding a comfortable position to lie on. "Speaking of the council, I had the displeasure of speaking with them earlier."

Glynda immediately had a sour look knowing well that the relation between the council of Vale and the Headmaster was strained at best. It was only through influence and reputation that Ozpin has been able to maintain his office till now. "That couldn't have been pretty."

"It hard is."

"So what do our esteem leaders want from you this time? I can't imagine they just called to say hi."

The Headmaster titled his head in agreement. "As a matter of fact… they've agreed to let me be the host of this year's Vytal Festival."

Glynda paused at the order. "That… doesn't sound so bad. You've always wanted to host the festival in Vale."

"Under a condition that we also allow the Atlas Fleet to join."

The world soon returned to normal. "Ah… let me guess. Another military demonstration. These Atleasians do like to flex their muscles in everybody's faces."

"It's worse. They're sending James as the representative of His Majesty. They'll be arriving in a week."

Glynda's eyes widened. "Then… it's exactly as Qrow said…"

"Nothing's confirmed yet." Ozpin warned. "I'd rather this all just pass as nothing more but a coincidence."

"Ozpin. You know as well as anyone that there are no such things as coincidence in our line of work."

**(The next morning) (Tukson's Book Trade)**

"Haa…" A sigh escaped Velvet's lips as she skimmed down the block of her favorite bookshop that morning with a tired expression on her face. It was plain to see that she didn't have a goodnight sleep last night and it was beginning to show. The store owner himself seems to notice it as well.

"What's the matter little lady?" The bear Faunus store clerk asked. "You're usually brimming with energy whenever you come down my shop. Did you have a late night or something?"

The rabbit girl shook her head in reply. "Not really. It's just that… I'm a little troubled."

"Trouble in school?"

"No… well… a little bit. But that's not why I'm so tired." Her mind literally raced back to yesterday's event which involved the socking of her new friend by one of her teammates. Though it was certainly all just a misunderstanding and Jaune quickly understood that Fox was just trying to protect her, that didn't change how guilty she felt. Sure it was her teammate that delivered the punch and she was the one who allowed the boy to feel her rabbit ears once more she couldn't help but feel that she was partly to blame.

"Oh? Boy trouble then?" The store owner inquired like a loving uncle teasing his niece.

"Don't start with that again Tukson." Velvet glared back only to follow up with a tired sigh. "It's nothing like that. It's just that… I made a new friend and somehow it got a little out of hand."

"Ah so it is boy trouble." The bear man replied his grin widening even more much to the Huntress's annoyance. "Alright girl, I think I can help you with that. I might not look it but a lot of people your age actually come to me looking for advice about relationships. I'm pretty much a relationship guru. You can call me master."

"Oh… so you know everything there is to deal with boys?"

"Absolutely!" He proudly answered before realizing the question. "No… wait… I mean… is that a trick question?" The girl gave out a troublesome groan. "Come on now. Give me a chance. What do you got to lose?"

How about dignity and pride?

"You really think you can help me with my problem?"

"Of course! Lay it on me. The Master is in." The bear man gladly set aside the books on his table and turned his full attention to his favored customer.

With another troublesome sigh, Velvet decided to answer. "Well you see… there's this boy. He's not my boyfriend or anything that you're thinking of." She corrected rather quickly but Tukson didn't seem to care. He just kept that goofy grin on which annoyed her to no end.

The next hour, Velvet explained yesterday's incident and how guilty she felt about being partly responsible for sending Jaune to the infirmary. Every word she made humored the bear man causing him to giggle every time she stuttered at the mention of the boy. If Tukson was a girl he'd say that he'd be creating a gossip circle of his own.

"So you're feeling bad for your friend knocking the lights out of this guy because you let him play with your ears?"

"That's the short version, yes." Tukson simply laughed at her childish dilemma. It made him think that youth was such an exciting time for her. "I knew this was a stupid idea."

"Wait wait. Slow down Velvet. I'm sorry aheh. It's just that… your guy problem is a little over the top. But I think I get the general idea of what you're going through." The Faunus bear chuckled lowly just enough for the rabbit to give him the death glare. "You feel bad for this guy after he's been all nice to you. You thought maybe you could get a new friend when your teammate screwed that up for you."

"Do you have a solution?"

The man again laughed. "What do I look like? A doctor? I don't hand out prescription like they do in pharmacies. But I might have something that will help you feel less worrisome. Hold on for a minute." He quickly ducked onto the counter to pull out a comic from his private stash. "Here. This will cheer you up just fine. It's the limited addition, collector's version of the first ever X-ray and Vav. Unopened since it was published two years ago."

Velvet eyed the strangely colored comics with the same oddly featured characters on the front page. Her eye twitched on the man before returning it. "Thanks Tukson but I'm not really into comics. You know I always prefer the heavy reading novels."

"It's not for you, pea brain. It's for the guy." He corrected. "There isn't a kid in Vale who wouldn't like a mint copy of the first ever volume of X-ray and Vav. I hear they're even making an animated show about it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I… never really thought of it." Velvet answered still not really understanding why anyone would like such a comic where two men have to touch their genitals just to transform.

"Trust me. Give that to anyone and they'll be your friends for life. I know I would."

"This looks pretty expensive." She noted seeing how the seal was still tight on. "I don't think I can afford this."

But Tukson simply waved her worries off. "Take it as my going away gift. It's the least I can do for my number one customer."

"Going away gift? What do you mean?"

The bear quickly realized his mistake and cursed himself mentally for letting such information slip. "Ah well you… I'm closing down my store here."

"What!? You're closing? But you can't close! You're the only good bookstore near Beacon. How am I supposed to buy all the books I need?"

"I'm flattered Velvet but as you can see my store isn't exactly doing so well." The man gestured to his seemingly empty shop which could easily be passed on as a ghost town. "Not a lot of people come to stores own by Faunus and my slogan an't exactly pretty. Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. It was a mistake."

"And where do you plan to go?"

"Vacuo." He answered cheerfully trying to get the girl to smile for his departure. "I got some friends back there who'll help me start up again. It's hotter than Vale but at least I'll manage." Velvet's bunny ears went down expressing her disappointed look. "Hey now. Don't give me that. I'll still be around for the Vytal Festival so chin up."

"Still… it'll be hard for me to find another bookstore like yours."

An idea popped on his head. "Well… if you're looking for a good one, I can point you to one of my friend who owns another book store not far from here. It's this old man who helped me out when I was still new around the city. He doesn't say much but he's a nice guy. Now that I think about it his Dust shop got robbed a few weeks back. He owns a noodle shop just outside of Beacon and I think a truck company? Now that I mention it… he has a lot of business here in Vale. But he's a nice guy I'm sure he'll have everything you need once I'm gone."

"It won't be the same without you."

"I know sweetie. But hey… we still got the Vytal Festival so… if you're not busy maybe you can help me clean out my shop later?"

After awhile, she smiled. "You bet."

**(Forever Fall)**

Forever Fall Forest. A strange name fitting for such a strange place.

Forever Fall was a woodland area not far from Beacon with its unique red leafed trees acting as its natural flora. Today, the freshmen students of Beacon have been gathered on its borders performing some form of field trip

Again presiding over this class was Glynda Goodwitch who happily instructed them that they were all here to aid Professor Peach's research by collecting a jar of sap. Though some wondered why gathering sap was instrumental to becoming a Hunter, few ignored it and became strangely awed by the sight of the red color that literally littered the whole area.

"Alioop!" Jaune let out a cheer as he cut through one of the tree barks hoping that his attack was deep enough to reach the vein inside the wood. Pyrrha was beside him, a jar in hand ready to catch the sap which seemed to arrive no sooner after the cut was made. "Alright."

"Excellent." The Amazonian cheered along with the boy. "A clean cut Jaune."

"Hehehe… 20th times the charm." The boy muttered tiringly as he removed his sword from the bark. To say the least, this was the first jar of sap they've been able to gather. "These things are a lot harder than they look."

"Red Forest trees are known for their sturdiness." Ren explained appearing from behind with a full basket of sap jars. "A lot of people in Mistral grow them around their houses because of their warm climates. Not only do they provide excellent wood for construction, their sap is also a healthy source of food."

"History… lame." Nora commented, sneaking her hand onto one of the jars in the basket before taking a good sip.

Pyrrha on the other hand understood what he meant. "I know. Back when Mistral was just a fledgling colony thousands of years ago, the people grow these trees in their backyard because of acclimates to warm weather and it helped feed the citizens during the winter. The people dug the roots from Vale and transferred them to their kingdom and even till today, the people grow them in orchards to sell worldwide."

"Wow… I didn't know about that." Jaune said, amazed by his team's knowledge.

"Not surprising considering how cold Atlas is." Ren added as he pulled out a jar. "It's the reason why Red Leaf tree saps are exported daily to other countries at a high price. You can make a fortune if you have the patience to grow them."

"We have a few them back in my house in Mistral." Pyrrha proudly stated. "My mother loves to make jam out of them and pack it for my lunch almost every day. I was hoping to ask Professor Goodwitch if we could take some of them with us."

"Yes!" Nora cheered. "And then we'll have a jam-tastic fiesta! Hmm emmm…" She licked her fingers savoring every drop of the sap under her nails. "Oh yeah… now that's good stuff."

"We'll ask her once we got enough." Jaune offered which she returned with a smile. "Now… let's see. How many chops do I have to make the next one?"

"That tree by the pond looks inviting." Pyrrha recommended gesturing to the lone large one near a small pond which was covered in red leaves.

Jaune observed and compared it to the first one he was able to bleed. It certainly wasn't getting any easier cutting through these trees. "Meh… I guess one tree is no different from the other."

"Why don't you take mine?" Ren suddenly offered to the duo trying to butter some favors on them. "Nora and I got more than enough to finish."

"Aw… gee Ren… we'd love to but…" Jaune looked at the basket only to find two jars full while the others were drained of its contents. "… they're empty."

"What!?" The green garbed warrior looked down only to discover all the lids were popped out, the sap, drained from within. Quickly enough he turned to the culprit who was still happily slurping the contents of her last jar. "Nora!"

"Oops." The Asgardian, realizing she had been caught literally red handed, decided to bolt off in the opposite direction hoping that her partner won't catch her.

With an irritated groan, Ren sighed in defeat. "Well… I guess I'd better start gathering again."

"Wanna work together?" Jaune offered. "It'll go a lot faster."

Ren smiled and accepted with a heartbeat. Pulling his weapon from his hidden sleeve pockets, he gave the large tree a clean cut, hitting the veins of the sap, letting it spill to the jars below.

"Hey Jaune. That reminds me. I wanted to ask you something." The boy got his attention quickly enough. "Do you still have more of that Black Dust earlier?"

"You mean that stuff I brought? I still have the vial. Why?"

"I was hoping if I could have more of it." He shyly admitted. "I've been running a few tests on the Black Dust and the results alone are phenomenal. The powers stored in them are unlike anything I've seen."

"Whoa wait." Jaune stopped him midway sounding slightly alarmed. "You ran experiments? Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean… you did say that this thing can destroy a whole building."

"It's all contained, you have my word." Ren reassured him. "This stuff can be revolutionary. The small patch I had earlier trumps all the Dust I've seen so far. If I can unlock its secrets… I can probably make healing reagents so powerful that it can mend any injury on the battlefield in an instant. And that's only going through the medical path. I've tested it on my weapon and it increases the firepower ten folds. Who knows what else this thing can do if put in the right hands."

"You're starting to sound like a mad scientist."

"Call it a researcher's ambition." The green garbed warrior corrected. "All I need is just another pinch. That'll be enough to get my research moving for a few days. Who knows what I can discover with the right tools and equipment."

"Alright, you don't have to convince me." Jaune quickly grabbed his friend to calm him down. "Look. You can have half of it. But if you ever make a profit… I get 40% finder's fee."

"30%"

"Deal!" They shook hands on it.

On the side, Pyrrha seemed rather amused to see two male specimens bond in such a matter. Though it sounded more like a business trade, she couldn't help but smile as the two shook on their honor. "If you boys are done with your little agreement, perhaps you'd like to help me replace these jars?"

"Right, sorry Pyrrha." Jaune obeyed handing Ren his share. "Here you go. And try to lock the lid this time."

"I will." Ren agreed. "I should probably go find Nora before she eats someone else's collection. See you back at the clearing."

As the pink locked man bolted off with a nearly hopping gesture, Pyrrha turned to her leader with a proud smile on her face. "That was a nice thing you did there, Jaune."

"Huh? What is?"

"Helping Ren like that. You were going to give him that Dust even if he didn't make a profit."

The boy rubbed his head shyly in return. "Ah well. I thought that something so dangerous might as well be better off in his hands rather than mine. Besides, it's not like I can use them for anything. It'd be safer with him."

"Like I said… it's a nice thing you did."

"Meh. You probably would've done the same if you woke up with a vial of Black Dust in your pocket one morning."

That statement made the redhead laughed. "I wouldn't know about that. Come on. This tree should have more than enough sap for two more jars."

But just as the two were waiting for their last batch of sap to be filled, Jaune suddenly noted a strange feeling coming from his gut. A familiar feeling. An attack.

Seeing a glint of light coming from the bushes, the boy leaped upward pushing his partner down. A jar of sap came from the bush and smashed right on his head spilling all across his body in a red, wet and sticky sensation.

"Jaune!"

The boy licked the top of his lips and tasted the fruity delicacy. For once he might actually agree with Nora… this thing was delicious. "Hmm… now that's addictively tasty."

"Who did that!?" Pyrrha demanded turning towards the location of the catapult drawing her weapon out in defense, only to pull up short when she saw Team CRDL on the other side of those bushes. They were passing high-fives and snickering at the duo. "Cardin Winchester. That snake of a man…"

Team CRDL or Cardinal as it was pronounced. They were a freshmen group just like Jaune and Pyrrha but with a more infamous reputation. The whole team consisted of folks who lived on a higher classed society. From their infamous leader down to the 'cronies' that he worked with, they were all high bred warriors with prominent family names that they can easily live up to. They are considered untouchable not only because of their status but also because of the strength they can easily back up to match their aggressive behavior.

Pyrrha would've liked nothing better but to put those boys in their places but she was quickly stopped by Jaune. "Let it go Pyrrha. They're not worth it."

"But Jaune…"

"Starting a fight here isn't going to make things any better." He added, holding onto the girl's shield. With a confirmed nod, the redhead sheathed her weapons and allowed the bullies to walk away satisfied with their prank. "Come on. The jars are full." The boy followed, putting the lid on the other two jars as the sap finally dried up.

Pyrrha felt partly at fault of the boy's messy state. Because of the calm talk that Jaune and Ren had earlier she dropped her guard for a moment allowing Cardin to get a drop on her. If that sap jar had hit her, it'll take weeks just to get that sticky feeling off her chest.

"Here… why don't we clean you up?" She offered, grabbing one of the empty jars and filled it with water from the pond. "We can't have you returning to the school looking like the insides of a jam sandwich."

"Well I would look good on buns." Pyrrha laughed at his optimistic attitude and slowly began washing his face with a piece of cloth she got from her pocket. She gently removed the sticky red sap on his chin only to notice a cut below his neck.

"Hmm? Jaune? Do you have a scar?"

The boy unconsciously moved his hand to his chest only to discover a strange lump going inward. "Huh… I must've gotten it back during the initiation. Never noticed that before."

"Perhaps we should go see the professor and have you checked."

"No, that's not really necessary." The boy waved if off. "It's probably just something I had when I was a kid. I'm more worried about getting this smell off me."

"That might take a little laundry doing." Pyrrha deduced. "Perhaps you'd better put on something that will deal with the smell. You really do smell like tree sap."

"Heh… my mom did always say I was a sweet guy." Jaune added before slipping another finger-full of the tasty sap unknowing that some of the jelly got stuck on his teeth showing like a bucked toothed beaver. Pyrrha stifled a laugh before pouring the water on him. "Wah! That's cold!"

"Hold still Jaune." The redhead told him. "I can't wash the sap out if you keep moving. Ahh!" She quickly retreated when the boy armed himself with one of the empty jars and filling it with the contents from the pond. "Jaune! What are you doing!?"

"Hey it's no fair if I'm the only one who gets wet." The boy countered throwing another bucket full before reloading it in the pond.

"Jaune! Hey! Jaune ah! Stop that! That's cold! Ah!"

"Aha! So you admit it's cold! Bet you can't handle this next one. Come on. Take that!"

"Hey! Jaune! Ah! That's… this isn't funny bwah!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Jaune ah! Don't make me use this!" Their gathering of sap soon became a water battle that ended in both sides dripping to the brim of their clothes.

For the rest of the day, the forest of Forever Fall would be treated by the soothing laughter of two kids with the future still ahead of them.

On the other side of the forest, Glynda flicked her glasses upward, wondering what could be taking those kids so long.


	7. The Boy, the Cat, and the Monkey

**Chapter 7: The Boy, the Cat and the Monkey**

**(Vale) (Commercial District)**

Ren was ecstatic. No he was more than that, he was brimming. The boy hasn't been this excited since he first left his hometown a few months back to join Beacon. For the first time since the discovery of sliced bread, the boy was practically jumping for joy as he found a new project to sink his knowledge in.

The Black Dust.

Ever since he began dabbling in the small tiny patch of black sand, his mind had been racing nonstop like a kid who had a little too much to eat in a candy store. The properties of that stuff was absolutely amazing on the get go and now that he had more of the stuff to work with, he thought that it was time for him to do some serious research.

Obviously, the academy won't allow him to use school property without permission or without a teacher supervising his work, so he needed to make a lab of his own. He needed a place where he can safely carry out his experiments and hopefully come to fully understand what the Black Dust is capable of doing.

Ren had gone to almost every Dust store in the city to find out more of the stuff only to come back with the same or similar answers. It was now official, the Black Dust was unique and there wasn't a professional or expert in Vale that knew about it. It was so unknown that even the teachers in Beacon haven't even heard of its existence, much less know about it.

The boy didn't really know how Jaune came across such a rare find but he was certain to make a gold mine out of it. Once the weekend hit, his first job was to gather all the tools and equipment he needed to conduct a proper research for the Black Dust. There were plenty of rooms that the school isn't using so he can easily set up somewhere in one of the abandoned structures to make a worthwhile research station. It took a dent from his allowance but with the conclusive research, he'll probably make more than he could ever work with.

"You know, Ren. When you said that you wanted to go shopping with me, I was expecting something more… exciting." Nora, his partner, moaned tiringly as she easily carried with her a bag full of tools that Ren had bought for his research. "Not passing through every garage in the city. Although I did like the pet shop earlier."

"Sorry Nora. But we just need to make one more stop to get everything I need to run my lab." He replied looking at his list of things to buy. "All we need now is some hydroponic cylinders and that should get me started on building a Dust accumulator."

"A what now?"

"A Dust accumulator. It'll make every grain of Dust be used efficiently without wasting a single spec of power. It's been used countless times in big cities like Vale to power their night lanterns."

"Boring!" She yelled out to his ear making him recoil.

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to make the discovery of the century."

"Oh come on. Look around you Ren. It's been months since we arrived in Beacon and look… the Vytal festival is just around the corner. There'll be dances, free food, parades, free food, a tournament! And did I mention free food?"

"Yes Nora. You did." Ren sighed before coming to a full stop when he noted a large crowd gathering behind a police line at a nearby store. "What's this?"

Upon closer inspection, it appears that the shop itself was a local Dust store that sold all manner of the substance to the neighborhood to keep it well supplied with all the energy it needs. However it seems like the things that the place sold were all taken leaving only bits and scraps for the store owner to keep.

Inside the police line stood three investigators who seemed to be taking statements from witnesses and photos of the location. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like they were making much progress.

As the duo approached they were quickly halted by the line officer. "Sorry you two, but this area is under lockdown, police jurisdiction. You'll have to find another Dust shop elsewhere."

"We're Hunters from Beacon." Ren explained holding his scroll up for the officer to see which he quickly responded with a salute. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Robbery." The officer answered. "Seems like some dirt-bags decided to do a smash and grab last night and took everything that wasn't nailed to the floor. From what the witnesses say these guys came in on a van, charged right in and didn't even look back. This here is one of the few Dust shops in the city that opens in the middle of the night. We got here four witnesses who saw the whole thing. The clerk, two customers and a gal taking a midnight stroll around the park."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Nah they're just scared that's all." The cop answered gesturing to the group of civilians that were huddled near the ambulance. "Strangest thing is… the goons didn't even bother to take the money."

"You mean they just took the Dust?"

"And not a single lien?" Nora gasped comically. "I smell a conspiracy!"

"Pretty weird, right?" The man in the line nodded. "I mean who needs all that Dust? You can just buy them. They an't exactly that expensive."

"Any potential suspects?"

The cop passed a sarcastic smile. "The White Fang. Yeah. All the witnesses said the same thing. They came in with their fancy masks, guns in hand and ran out before anyone even noticed. Scared the pants off Mr. Hotshot over there too."

"The White Fang…" Ren repeated with thought in mind. "Why would they rob a Dust shop in downtown Vale?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now if you'll excuse me Hunter, I need to get back to my job."

Ren didn't find it satisfying but that was all the information he had his hands on. He knew the White Fangs—or at least of them. They were an extremist group that took the Faunus Rights Revolution to a whole new level. At the beginning they were peaceful protesters, always looking for a diplomatic solution to resolve their racial inequality against humans. It worked for a while until the humans made plans to move every Faunus on a single island they called the Menagerie. A humorous mistake on the human's side.

Since that idea came to the minds of the government, the White Fang tore out its gloves and decided to take matters in their own hands. They turned from peaceful protesters to a terrorist organizations bent on mankind's annihilation. In just a matter of months the garnered support from every oppressed Faunus in the world and became known and liberators of their people and a terror of the humans.

"Something bothering you Ren?" The boy jolted back when he realized Nora was looking at him worryingly. "You know I'm here if you need someone to listen to you monologues."

He crafted a smile, pinching himself for making a lady worry. "It's fine. I'm just wondering why the White Fang would need so much Dust. It just doesn't make sense."

"You think they might be planning something big?"

"I'm probably just overthinking it. I'll let an official Hunter look into this. Now come on. There's a sale in the corner store." But Ren stopped for a moment when he noticed Nora's somewhat solemn expression as she kicked the dirt on the group. He sighed knowing well that he couldn't bear to see such a bubbling girl lose her flare. "If we hurry we might make it to Egor's bakery."

She immediately brightened in response. "Oooooh! Yes! Bread, butter with Red Tree sap! Yum!"

**(Beacon) (Locker Room)**

Today was Jaune's day. A day that the boy dedicates everything to himself.

Yup after months of studying, arduous training and death like experiences at the hands of Grimm and demonic and boring teachers alike, it was time for him to have some lone time. That means no Hunter/Student business, no homework, no interference, just Jaune Jaune and more Jaune.

And the first order of business was… shopping. Yes as unmanly as it sounds, the boy wanted to go do some shopping. He needed to get back to his lousy perky self. With all the big hurdles of becoming a student of Beacon gone, his forged transcript now settled into the system, he was free to do whatever he liked on the weekends. It was time to store up on snacks, comics and maybe a new game console, if he could find the money to afford it.

But that didn't matter. As long as today was dedicated to him, he was fine. Heck he was more than fine, he was great. And thanks to today being Sunday, a day where most children his age cherish the most, he didn't have to stand in that chest plate armor that he wore all day or long that uniform that didn't sit right with him on the butt. Now he could just be him and no one could say otherwise.

Goodbye you heavy sword and shield, sayonara itchy uniform, astalavista homework, au revoir school. Today is Jau…

"Jaune-san?"

Thump!

The boy smacked his head on his locker as an unfamiliar voice called his name. He turned around disappointingly till he encountered an unfamiliar face.

"Oh… hey there… umm…"

"Yatsuhashi." The samurai jogged his memories for him.

"Ah right. Yatsuhashi. I remember now." Jaune replied pitifully with a forced smile.

But the slightly shaved man waved his worries off. "It is understandable that you do not remember me, Jaune-san. Our first meeting was brief and… not in the best of circumstances. Again, allow me to apologize in Fox's behalf. I assure you he meant only the best for our companion. He is still naïve in the ways of combat."

Jaune quickly waved his hands up defensively. "No no! It's fine. It was all just a huge misunderstanding. It was totally justified. Beside… he was just protecting his teammate. Right? So there's really no harm in it. I probably would've done the same if someone was bullying my teammate."

"You understanding and forgiveness tells me that you are on the right path of wisdom, my friend." Yatsuhashi bowed lowly as if he was a servant greeting his master. "It is my honor to be acquainted to someone such as yourself Jaune-san."

"Ah… well… likewise, I guess." The boy answered back shyly feeling like he was the superior one in this room. "So are you going off to the city or something?"

The green armored warrior shook his head in response, instead pointing at the training room next door. "I am contributing my free time to the sparring room. I am told that the… Vytal Festival will be held in this city and I wish to compete in its tournament."

"Oh so you're signing up for the tournament?"

He nodded. "That is correct. I wish to test the strength of my mind, body and soul against worthy opponents. To be selected on such a… grand occasion will grant me honor and prestige in years to come."

"Wow… you're going big, aren't ya?"

"Dreaming big is merely the first step of achieving that dream. Working my steps to that dream is another matter. I merely wish to become… the best Hunter my destiny allows me to be. But the competition will be hard as warriors from all over the world will be… participating in the tournament."

But before Jaune could inquire more, he was again interrupted by a familiar feminine voice from the other side of the room. "Yatsu? Are you done changing? There's another pair waiting in line of the… oh." The cute rabbit eared girl made her appearance this time in her battle armor. She paused the moment she noted the blonde boy having a chat with her partner. "Jaune."

"Hey Velvet." The boy waved back awkwardly.

"Apologies for my tardiness, little rabbit." Yatsuhashi bowed slightly to his partner in shame. "I was merely having a pleasant conversation with your new friend."

"Well you're gonna have to rush to the training room if you want to use it. The other pair is getting restless and the instructor isn't going to wait forever."

"Ah of course. I shall be on my way."

"You guys are training on the weekends?" Jaune asked.

"I'm just helping Yatsu be in his tip top shape." Velvet admitted patting her partner's shoulder plates. "He needs to be at his best if he wants a chance to qualify for the tournament. The competition for these things is always rough but I'm sure Yatsu here will come out on top for the sophomore students."

"You exaggerate my abilities, little rabbit." Yatsuhashi humbly responded. "Like the rest of you, I am merely an apprentice. My skills are not yet up to par with the masters of the Hunt."

"He's just being humble." Velvet argued. "In all my time here in Beacon, I've never seen a single one beat him. I can say with certainty that he's pretty much the strongest among us 2nd years."

"Oh you flatter me, little rabbit."

"How about you Jaune?" The girl turned to the blonde knight who seemed to be even more impressed with the samurai's stature. "You wanna come watch? It'll certainly be interesting."

"A punctual idea." The samurai nodded turning towards the blonde knight. "It would be educational for you, Jaune-san. Perhaps you can offer some advice should you notice some flaws in my technique."

"Thanks but I think I'll skip this one." The boy declined much to Yatsu's disappointment. "But you guys have fun anyway. Check you later."

"Ah Jaune w… wait!" Velvet tried to stop him but a bit too late as the boy ran out to catch the next shuttle to the city. She was hoping to give the comic she got from Tukson earlier but it seems she just can't find the right moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew. Dodged a bullet there. For a moment Jaune thought this day might've started off badly with training on the schedule. Fortunately he was able to elude them and grant himself a perfect escape. He wasn't going to let two people ruin his day.

Now, if he was going to make sure that nothing else interrupts him, he should probably make a beeline for the shuttle area where all the Bullheads travel in synch to ensure that Hunters and visitors alike reach their destination. And if the clock on top of the main building was correct, he still had a few more minutes before the next one departs. He'll probably make it by cutting through the courtyard and run off without…

Thump!

"Watch where you're going!" Ah… you know what? Scratch that, he was in trouble.

As the boy ran for the shuttle bay, in his dazed wonder of having the perfect day all to himself, Jaune found himself once more… bumping onto people. He had to fix that habit unless he wanted his reputation on bumping onto people become permanent.

"I'm really sorry. But I'm in kind of a hurry and… oh no."

"Oh… you." Glynda's voice was enough to drain the color from the boy's face as she returned back up with an annoyed expression marring her outlook. "Mr. Arc. I don't rightly care what you do on your weekends but please remember that there will be no running when there is no emergency."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." The boy knelt down, picking up the scattered forms that she dropped along the way. "I'm just in a bit of a hurry."

"I do hope that your haste has something to do with your education, Mr. Arc. If I recall, you did rather poorly in your last pop quiz. Though your combat skills are… acceptable at best, you must remember that you're also here to learn… not just goofing off to kill monsters."

"Yes ma'am." The boy sulked downward but not before noticing the teacher eyeing him strangely. He thought it was just his imagination but now he was sure that she was looking at him strangely. "is there uh… something else you needed Miss?"

So stop momentarily before taking the stack of papers from his hand. "Well… you seem to be feeling much better now since that day. Run along. You don't want to be late for… whatever it is you're doing."

"Yes! Thank you! Umm… good day!" And just as he ran off to catch the next shuttle, Glynda couldn't help but turn towards that boy who seemed to have that innocent look on his face. She could hardly believe that the other day, he looked like a feral hound preparing to strike at the next target that came into his crosshair and he didn't care whether it was a friend or foe.

"Hmph… children."

**(Landing pad)**

Yes! Made it!

Jaune mentally cheered when he finally reached the Bullhead that was preparing its next flight towards the city. A number of students were also there prepping for their time in the city enjoying the sights and sound of Vale.

Ok so today might not have started out like he wanted to but that was all going to change here and now. From here on out it will just be Jaune Jaune Jaune. No more mention of training, no more bumping into teachers, no more distraction. Just him, his wallet and the big city to spend his time with or Remnant be damned.

"Door's closing folks. Please put your hands and feet are inside the shuttle before we lift off." The pilot announced pulling the lever to close the hatch. Jaune couldn't wait to finally see the city. After being cooped up in the school ground for months on end with nothing but learning and training, he was gonna make sure that this day was counted.

But unfortunately, that warm thought came to a quick end when his scroll began to beep displaying Ruby's face on screen. As much as Jaune loved to have a cute girl like Ruby call him, she couldn't have picked the worse time to make this call. A part of him urged not to answer but alas, that weak and honest heart of his gave way.

"Hey Ruby." The boy kept up his cheery attitude trying to hide his dismay. "How's it han—"

"Hey Jaune, sorry to bother you but do you have a minute?" The girl on the other line interrupted. "You wouldn't happen to see Blake, have you?"

Blake? Blake Belladonna? The name rang a bell in Jaune's head. If he remembered correctly, she would be the dark haired ninja that he saw the other day with the rest of team RWBY. Though they hardly ever spoken a word to one another he knew her well enough to remember her appearance."

"Blake? As in your teammate? No I haven't. Why?"

"Well… she's kinda been missing since Friday. I was actually hoping someone around the school might've seen her somewhere." Since Friday? Are people supposed to report a missing person after 48 hour of disappearance? "You sure you didn't see her anywhere around school or somewhere?"

"Nope. Not that I remember." The boy began to worry. Was she kidnapped or abducted by aliens? "Did something happen?"

Ruby trailed for a while before she answered. "We~ kinda had a little falling out. She and Weiss got into a little argument and… well… it kinda spiraled out of control." Ah… a domestic dispute. That sounded a lot better than kidnapping or sudden mysterious disappearance. It certainly made it look less urgent. "Anyway, can you give me a call if you happen to see her? Because I really want us to start talking again."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Weiss voice could be heard in the distance.

Ugh… why does she have to involve him in personal matters? Can't they resolve their issues by themselves? The last thing Jaune wanted was to have two girls having a spat.

"Alright, I'll tell my team to keep a look out for her."

"Thanks Jaune, you're a friend."

"Oooh? Is that another one of your friends?"

"Bwah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Click…

Huh? Who was that? There was another voice among the troupe which Jaune didn't recognize. Was it another friend? Ah… it didn't really matter. Blake's a big girl; she can obviously handle herself in a fight. Right? Jaune didn't really know what kind of falling-out Team RWBY might've had but it certainly didn't involve him. Like his sisters used to say, it's none of his business and he preferred it that way too.

Getting in between girls duking out at one another is probably just gonna cause more rift than necessary.

Still… a part of the boy's subconscious did tell him that it was his duty as a friend to watch out for others whenever possible. With a sigh, he sent a quick text message to all of his teammates to keep a lookout for Blake and report in when they find her. Knowing them, they'd probably agree that it was better to leave themselves out of it. However at least this way, his friends couldn't say that he didn't do anything for them.

As the shuttle finally came to a stop at the center of the commercial district, Jaune thought it best to just enjoy the rest of the day and let Ruby handle her own team problems. Yeah… it was her team thus it was her responsibility. No need to butt into someone else's problem.

Besides, does she even know how hard it is to find one girl in a city as big as Vale?

…

…

…

Apparently not that hard…

"Blake?"

Jaune's eyes whipped to the left the moment he stepped out of the shuttle noticing a familiar black haired girl with that distinguishable bow on her hair. It was as if some mysterious force put this event in motion allowing him to see that girl right where she was right when Ruby asked him to look for her. If this wasn't destiny's work then he may as well be struck by lightning.

Blake was a curious one. She obviously didn't stand out of a crowd and she probably preferred it that way. It was only through that big black bow that the boy was able to recognize her. If she didn't have that on he'd probably take her as another generic youth taking her time in the city. You can tell from her quiet personality that she wasn't much of a people person. You can hardly squeeze a conversation out of her.

She was walking away from the landing pad and the crowd began to blur the distance between them. Jaune felt the urge to walk away and let this matter get sorted out by itself. It was not his problem. He had no reason to chase after her since it was obviously a falling between the team.

But again… that weak and honest of heart of his gave in and it compelled him to give chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blake! Hey wait up!"

The said girl immediately reacted to the call of her name turning towards the boy with a bored expression. "Oh… it's you. What do you want?" She asked with an equally bored tone.

What did he want exactly? Did he have some business with her? Did he stop by for a useless chat? Nope… he certainly did not.

"Well… to be honest… I was actually looking for you." He answered honestly… almost too honestly that it didn't make sense.

"Looking for me?" The feline warrior raised a brow, puzzled. "What for?"

"Well, actually, Ruby's the one looking for you." Again, he was honest. That was good. Honesty builds trust. He can work with that. "She mentioned that you guys had a falling out and asked me to look for you because she's worried."

It explained a lot for Blake. Though not many can read her expression outright with that stoic personality of hers it was plainly obvious that she upset. "Well… I guess I should've expected. She is a worrywart after all. Thanks… but can you tell her that I'm fine?"

"What? Hey! Come back! Now hold on for just one minute." The boy panicked as he reached out to her again. "Do you talk to everyone that way? What happened that was so bad that you cut everyone off?"

"Nothing happened." She replied sounding slightly annoyed by his presence. "We just had a fight that's all."

"One fight and you disappear for two days? You didn't even go back to the dorm."

"I don't require a bed to sleep." The ninja warrior returned slowly turning irritated as she quickened her pace to escape that boy. "And it's none of your business. Can you please just leave me be?"

"Hey! Slow down. Look, Ruby is clearly worried about you. She's been asking where you've been and stuff. The least you can do is let your team know that you're alright."

"Don' you have something else to do?" She hissed back at him which he clearly agreed internally. If he wasn't here, he'd be out in the fun part of Vale. He'd be out shopping, buying snacks, making passes at hot girls like any testosterone filled man would do. Stuff that he actually could be enjoying, but noooo! Because of his stubborn heart, the boy was here trying to get this ourageously irritating girl to open up despite the fact he had no reason to do this in the first place!

"I'm fine on my own now please let me be."

"But clearly you're not!" Jaune was getting impatient. He was now mentally cursing himself as this little follow up became a chase. From a distance, one might actually think the two teens were having some sort of lover's quarrel which was reason enough to steer clear.

"And what do you know how I feel?" Blake finally stopped only to lash at the boy as he tried his best to catch up to her. "How could you possibly know what I'm going through? You don't even know me!"

"No I don't. But it seems painfully clear that you're not handling your problem." Jaune couldn't bear to raise his voice as the gal seemed awfully close to breaking into tears. "I might not be your friend but I'm always open if people need an ear to listen to. You might think that being alone here in this big city can hide your problems but it's only making it worse. Now please… will you just sit down for a bit and talk? I'm sure Ruby would like to do the same thing if she was in my position."

"No she wouldn't."

"If you really think that… then clearly you don't know her either." The boy let out a smile holding the girl by the shoulder, part of him reassuring her worries and another part hoping that she wasn't going to run away. "Now… are you ready to talk or do I need to chase you around the city?"

Blake could only look at the boy with a half-irritated, half-calm expression.

But that little cool demeanor that Jaune resonated quickly ended when a banana peel suddenly fell from the sky landing on his face.

"You know. Usually when a girl says stop, people usually stop." A boy about the same age as Jaune with roughly the same hair color dropped down from a nearby building, a fruit in his mouth. "So… what did I miss?" The only word Jaune could find to describe the boy in front of him with that gruffy hairstyle, the outfit and the tail… was…

Monkey…

It was definitely a Faunus. Jaune have come to recognize them on first glance nowadays.

Blake could only sigh at the two, knowing well that this was going to be a long day.

"Fine… if you want to talk then let's talk." She said finally, earning the attention of the two men. "But not here. There's a café nearby. We can have a private meeting there. I know the owner."

**(The Grand Garments)**

The Grand Garments. It was perhaps the most prestigious clothing store in all of Vale if you listened to what the reviewers say on their magazines. With more than a thousand selections of clothes for both men and women, shoes and sandals of every occasion, one might actually agree with those reviewers no matter how biased they may sound.

In one particular corner of the store, Pyrrha was browsing through the racks; picking out what she thought was glamorous enough for her to wear. With the upcoming dance that was to be held in school, she thought she would take this time to reacquaint herself with her feminine side.

Lined up beside her were the clerks of the store who were pretty much catering to her every need. Being a famous celebrity from Mistral, the owner of the store ensured that the girl had everything she needed to make a purchase. Should the Amazonian wear one of their dresses or outfits in one of the grand parties, the prestige of the shop would raise immensely.

The clerks were all there, waiting on her hand and foot awaiting her next request like butlers and maids at her disposal. There were indeed perks to being popular.

"Hmm… how about… that one?" With just a phrase, the clerks stormed to the pointed dress, each of them bringing an accessory, shoe or tiara that would go with it. And she thought that someone offered her a ring at some point but the security had that person thrown out afterward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After selecting a dress for herself, Pyrrha left the shop feeling somewhat satisfied with her selection. Though a bit pricy even for her standard, she had to admit that was worth every lien chip she had. The red one piece dress was definitely a perfect match for her. All the clerks there seemed to agree. She would've loved to have another girl's opinion but Nora was too busy helping Ren ever since he began studying that Black Dust. Oh well, her loss.

But just as she was admiring her purchase she came to a quick stop when she felt a bump on her chest plate. Looking forward she quickly realized that she had run onto something… or… someone.

"I'm terribly sorry." She apologized almost immediately when she saw the figure. To her confusion, the figure didn't seem bothered. Almost like she just stood there and took it. "Are you… hurt?"

"Oh no. I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl answered in a distinctive robotic voice. Almost like her voice was preprogrammed for such things.

"Pyrrha?" Another voice came from the front which belonged to a familiar red hooded Huntress.

"Ruby?"

**(Kitty Café)**

The second floor of the oddly named coffee shop was a welcoming change for Jaune. For one thing, he's never been to a café before much less seen one in his hometown. The view from the balcony was great and the atmosphere was to die for. The food here was also exquisite though the company he was in could've been better.

Sitting with him on that same table was Blake and the monkey Faunus who had yet to introduce himself. The waitress came by earlier to deliver their ordered drinks but parted as quickly as she came knowing better than to linger around a group of Hunters and Huntresses.

After briefly drinking their respective cups, Jaune decided to be the one who breaks the awkward silence. "So uh… this is a nice place."

"Meh… I prefer somewhere with more music." The monkey man retorted not really minding the empty cup he dangled on his tail. "Tea makes me… bleh. I prefer the stronger stuff. You know what I'm saying?"

Blake eyed the two noting Jaune's slight discomfort and her acquaintance's playful manners. With a sigh, the girl opened up. "Jaune, I'd like you to meet Sun. Sun, this is Jaune. He's a classmate of mine in Beacon."

"Sup." The blonde Faunus nodded raising his hand to the boy who awkwardly did the same.

"Hello." Jaune replied before finally deciding to get down to business. "So… are you going to start talking or…?"

A hint of a smile appeared on her face before she snuffed it out. "I supposed you deserve some answers considering how persistent you were."

Sun simply gave a gruffed noise. "Oh so just being your classmate and automatically he gets a full conversation out of you? That's totally unfair. I've been out here with you for nearly two days and all I ever got out of her were small talk and weird looks." The ninja gal gave him a stare. "Yeah… like that. Seriously, talk about unfair treatment."

"Um Sun. Why don't we let Blake do the talking here?" Jaune recommended which the monkey prince simply shrugged in reply. "Go ahead Blake."

"Jaune…" She began. "If… you want to understand my problem you really need to know about me first."

"I'm all ears." He replied confidently.

Again she sighed. It was almost becoming a trademark for her. "Alright then. Are you… are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"The what?" It's only been the first question and already the boy was confused.

"The White Fang man." Sun chastised him. "How can you not know about them? They're the dumb, stupid, holier than thou art, Faunus radicals who uses force to get whatever they want. They've been on a genocidal campaign against humanity for the last decade or so since the Great War."

"Oh… I... wasn't aware."

"How can you not be aware!?" Sun inquired pouring himself another cup. "They've been like… on a robbing spree all over the city. They recruit every Faunus around the world vowing to wipe humanity off the face of the planet or enslaving them if they needed to. They even made an attack yesterday. It was all over the news."

"I… didn't know that." Jaune replied dumbly, now heavily aware that he wasn't really interested in the happenings around him. "They sound like a criminal organization."

"More like a bunch of mindless, bloodthirsty freaks if you asked me."

Blake agreed with Sun's description but still felt slightly insulted by it. "Correct… and truth be told… I was once a member of the White Fang." That alone made the two men spit their drinks on the table.

"Wait a minute. You were a member of the White Fang!?" The monkey inquired looking just as surprised as Jaune.

"But I thought the White Fang was a Faunus-only group. How could you be a member of…"

"Dude. She's a Faunus, duh." Sun pointed out much to the blonde knight's surprise. "Show him Blake." The lady nodded, slowly pulling out the boy and letting her cat ears uncurl themselves from her puffy hair. Jaune couldn't hide his surprise though it didn't seem to be as shocking as Blake would hope.

"Whoa… now that's cool." Those words escaped his lips for a moment before he brought himself back to reality.

"You don't look so surprised." The girl noted which he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well to be honest you're probably the second Faunus I've known. Well… technically you'd be the first because I met you before Velvet but then I didn't know you were a Faunus back then so technically by default… that would make you the first Faunus in disguise I've seen… uh… my head." The blonde knight rubbed his temple as they ached. "So… does this have to do with your fight with Ruby and the others?"

"Mostly…"

Blake then went through the arduos task of explaining her situation with Jaune and the newly acquainted Sun who both remained silent as she ranted. She explained to them how she was born into the White Fang, being a youthful optimist who appeared on every rally, every boycott that happened in the years fighting for the rights of every Faunus who demanded equality above all else. She actually believed that their actions were enough to change people's mind. That if they voiced out their reason loud enough, people might actually listen.

But unfortunately for her, the world simply did not work that way.

When the White Fang's inner circle came under new management, something in them changed. Their peaceful organization turned from peaceful diplomatic solutions to outright terrorism. And sadly enough, Blake admitted that despite those changes, she remained with them for a time, training herself to become a saboteur, a spy… even an assassin if necessary.

It was only when her conscious finally paid out did she decided to leave the organization and becoming a Huntress to aid those who could not defend themselves.

"… and so I left." She finished, pouring another cup for herself. "I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So yeah… here I am… a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow." She quickly returned the said bow, hiding her Faunus heritage from the sight of others.

It took some time before Jaune was able to process all the information. It was a rather big turnout and a twist in the universal plot of things. He expected it to be something he could handle, you know, like something that he's dealt with before with his sisters. But this was on a whole new level. Oh no… this was the cake… and those cat ears… they were merely icings on the cream.

After a short pause and noticing his cup was already empty, Jaune responded. "So… is this the reason why you ran away from your friends? Do they know that you're a Faunus?" The girl didn't answer. She simply closed her eyes, wishing that she could just go back in time and change the beginning of this weekend.

"Maybe I should call Ruby and clear this up." Jaune opened his scroll to dial a number that was on hold only to have it snatched before he could blink. "Hey! My scroll!"

"No!" Blake yelled almost violently so. "I… I don't want to talk to them…"

"Blake… you're being unreasonable." Jaune explained to her knowing that this isolationism was nothing more but a delaying act. "They're your friends, your teammates. I'm sure that if you just took the time to explain it to them, they'll come to understand."

"You don't know that."

She was right. "No… you're right, I don't. But I do know this. You won't know either unless you try. You have to at least make the attempt and find out the answer and then you can let go. And besides… you can't run forever."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with this guy." Sun smiled at them, before he realized that there was no tea left in the teapot. "You can keep on running but eventually you'll run out of roads and you'll have to face the music one way or another. Besides… my team in Vacuo also had a similar experience, but give'em time and you'll find that they're not so bad."

Blake couldn't believe this. She was actually being consoled by two scraggly men. Men who roughly looked like they had little hardship in their lives. How could these men possibly understand the hidden hardship she had to go through? She couldn't tell whether this was humiliating or embarrassing or perhaps both. The girl wanted to argue but no words formed around her mouth. Instead… all she heard were all the right things. She really can't run forever.

With another tiresome sigh, the girl submitted to them. "Alright… I'll talk to… them. But not until I' ready."

The two boys beamed.

"So… can I have my scroll back?"

"No."

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked feeling strangely lighter now that his new Faunus friend was set back straight. "You guys wanna grab lunch? I'm starving."

"I want to investigate these recent attacks." Blake suggested earning their attention. "The robberies that have been going on for the last few weeks, I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind these petty thefts. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"Whoa hold on." Jaune protested. "I thought you said that you were going to talk with Ruby and the others?"

"I did." She replied coyly. "But only when I'm ready. In the mean time we can look into the recent attacks of Dust shops all over town. If these thieves have been robbing small stores one after another they might try to strike again. Ah… if only we knew where they were going to strike next."

Sun paused for a thought. "Huh… that's a strange coincidence. While I was in the docks I heard some of the sailors talking about a big Dust shipment coming in from Atlas."

This raised the cat Faunus's interest. "How huge?"

"Huge. As in big Schnee Dust Company freighter kinda huge."

"You're sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Great! Then that's our next stop. Come on" Before Jaune even knew it, the Faunus duo leaped from the balcony with their animal-like agility and made a beeline for the docks leaving him behind to pick up the tab.

"H… hey wait a minute! You guys are supposed to pay for the… oh come on! Why does this have to happen to me at a day like this!?"

It seems like Jaune day was going downhill real fast.

**(Streets of Vale)**

Ruby, Pyrrha and a certain gal who red riding hood introduced as Penny were taking a stroll in downtown Vale. Ruby was explaining the situation that her team had gotten into and was seeking advice from those that were older than her. With Yang and Weiss off to scour the other parts of the city, it was up to her to find that girl and hope to set things straight… or at least get some clarity to this whole Faunus thing.

"I see. I think I got the gist of it." Pyrrha nodded in understanding to the short version of the story. "So Blake and Weiss got into a fight and now Blake had run off and you haven't seen her for two days?"

"Yeah… that's about it." Ruby answered disheartened.

"I see… so that must be why Jaune sent us a message to keep a lookout for her." Pyrrha recalled reading something that Jaune sent an hour ago though it seemed impossible to actually find a single person in a city as big as Vale. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I did not see her."

"Well that's no surprise. It was a long shot after all."

"But what kind of fight would warrant her to disappear for 2 days?"

"I don't really know." Ruby answered dejectedly. "It's like… she has two sides to her and you can't really tell what she's thinking with all this White Fang, Schnee Dust Company stuff. It's just so confusing that I just want to make my head spin."

"Well… what did Blake say?" Pyrrha inquired. "What could warrant such a rift between your team?"

"I wish I knew. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"Ruby…" Pyrrha replied trying to comfort her comrade. "It must be hard to be the leader of such a team. But have faith. Somehow I just know that it'll all work out."

"You really think so?"

"I have faith." She answered. "But to be honest… I'm not very good dealing with people myself. I don't really have a lot of friends. However… I think I can understand what Blake is going through. She… doesn't feel like she fits in the team. Like there's always a wall between her and you."

"Can we tear it down with a jackhammer?" Penny offered, which only earned a quizzical look from the two. "Was it something I said?"

"Anyway. I think Blake is just feeling sort of… an outcast."

"But why?" Ruby asked hoping to get a straight answer. "Why would she feel like an outcast when she's got us? I mean… Yang and I can be understanding if we want to. Sure, Weiss might be a bit of a pain sometimes but she's really a good person at heart. She doesn't need to hide stuff from us."

"Perhaps she's afraid." Pyrrha deduced. "Afraid to what you might say or see her if you knew the truth about her. But the first thing I know you should do… is to talk to her."

"I agree with Ms. Nikos." Penny put a penny for her thoughts. "I don't have a lot of friends either. But if I did… I would them to talk to me about things."

"Indeed." The redhead nodded patting the metallic girl by the arm. "Communication is very important to maintaining and creating a good friendship. It's how you get our feelings across one another."

"I really wish Blake would've done that." Ruby sighed. "Haaa… I wish there was just some way to get her to open up."

A thought suddenly came to Pyrrha's mind. "Oh… how about we get Jaune to talk to her?"

"Jaune?" Ruby and Penny asked but totally different questions on their minds.

"Yes, Jaune. He might not look it but Jaune has the talent to deal with people like Blake. He's understanding, and will lend you an ear whenever he can."

"Is this Jaune-person your friend, Ruby?"

"Yup." She answered cheerfully for the first time since they had this conversation. "He's actually my first friend in Beacon. A little lightheaded and weak on the stomach but he seems to know what he's doing… even though I don't think he knows what he's doing at all."

"He's a great friend, Penny. I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly." Pyrrha added. "Come by to Beacon and I'll happily introduce you to him."

"I would certainly like that very much, thank you."

**(Freighter Docks)**

Stealth…

If there was a single talent that Blake thought she had it would certainly be her ability to not be seen when she doesn't want to. Her training with the White Fang a few years back granted her this talent and often she used it as a means to disappear and reappear in places that few are able to enter without being seen.

It's been a useful skill for her as one could say that she didn't quite have the proper skills needed to socialize with people. More so than usual, she would use this talent not just to slip into places but to slip out of places she didn't want to be. It became her trademark technique, her semblance, her core.

She was grateful for it… that much she can say. But how the White Fang decided to use her talents… was a different matter entirely.

As she lay on her stomach, she looked out into the distance, noticing the large containers marked with the SDC logo. It seemed like Sun's info was right at least. The Schnee Dust Company has been offloading a freighter full of Dust and had it stacked together waiting for the trucks to take them to their destinations. It was a standard business procedure. Nothing to be worried about.

But at the moment, Blake had a bad feeling in her stomach. Her faith in the White Fang was genuine ever since she became a member when she was a child. Though their methods may have been misguided, she still believes that these Faunus can change. She still believes that the White Fang can return to its original state in becoming the voice of her people. She never lost faith in that dream and even till today, she still held onto it… just like the hopeful optimistic youth she was years ago.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun's voice caught her ears as he leap to her side.

"Not really." She answered turning back to the containers. "They're just about done offloading the crates from the freighter. I guess there'll be trucks to pick them up by morning."

"Cool." The monkey man scooped himself downward, finding a comfortable area to lie down and rest. "This is actually pretty fun. You know? Like one of those cop stakeouts in those movies."

"This isn't a game, Sun."

"Course not. I'm just saying… if we were cops, we should have our theme song and big red titles on screen. How about… Sun and Blake: The Crime Fighting Duos or maybe… Monkey Cat, the team that takes the law in their own hands."

"Those are terrible ideas." Blake openly stated. "At least try to name them something catchy."

"Hey, I don't see you giving any answers. Why don't you come over here and give me a good one?" But the cat gal simply rolled her eyes in response. "Ok how about… Catnip and Banana Peel!"

And just like that, Sun went on and on and on with those names with each attempt actually even more ridiculous than the last. Before either of them knew it, the Hunter's moon was already up.

Sun gave out a yawn as he lay back trying to get some sleep only to discover that his new partner was still awake. He groaned, feeling the boredom creep in. "You know… I was hoping for these stakeouts to be a lot more exciting. I didn't exactly put much thought how bored these can be."

"Ran out of things to say?" Blake teased only to earn another moaning tone from the monkey.

"Hey, I used up my naming mojo, alright? Give me time and I'll make more. And you gotta admit: Catnip and Banana Peel was a good one." The girl highly doubts it.

But just as the two continued their stakeout on the roof of the warehouse, a clinking sound from the fire escape suddenly alerted them to an intruder. With a swift motion, both of them got into their battle stances preparing to deal with all unnecessary witnesses along the way.

However, much to their surprise and confusion, it was Jaune who came to their hiding nest, looking like a runner who just lost the marathon. "Haaaa… haaaa… ahaha! I finally… caught up with you." The team leader of JNPR gave a groan as he finally stopped dead on his tracks.

"Jaune?" To say the least, Blake was surprised. She was hoping that their little stunt would leave the boy biting the dust and dissuade him from pursuing any further. But it seems once again, Jaune was able to prove her along with Glynda, wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"Followed… you… to… the… docks! Oh give me a minute" Jaune said through pants. He immediately took a mental note to work on his cardio when he gets back to Beacon. His stamina could really use a workout.

"You actually chased us all the way here?" Sun seemed equally surprised as well as the exhausted boy nodded to the question. "This place is kinda huge. How'd you where to find us?"

"It's not that hard." The boy answered, still sounding exhausted. "All I needed to do was follow the trail of food you leave behind." Blake then turned to her Faunus partner where she discovered a batch of fruits lined up in his pockets.

Sun felt rather embarrassed to leave such a trail and here he was claiming to be the fastest runner on the block. So much for that. "Ok I'll admit that was my fault, but in my defense, I was hungry."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in some cult or something?" The monkey boy retorted earning another death glare from the cat. "Too soon? But still… you gotta give the guy props. I didn't think a human could actually track us down."

Jaune wanted to retort on that but he was too exhausted to care.

"How did you even get in here?" Blake inquired from the boy who just seemed to be panting like a dog at this point. "Didn't the guards stop you?"

"What guards?" Jaune returned sounding puzzled.

"The guards. The big scary guys at the front gate carrying big guns."

But again, the young knight simply looked back at them, a confused expressing marring his face. "I didn't see any guards. The front gate was empty when I came. I just hopped over the gate and followed Monkey Boy here."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Monkey Man corrected only to be silenced by Blake who seemed intrigued by this new information.

"Wait… are you saying there were no guards? No one?"

"Not that I saw any." He answered.

"That doesn't make sense." Blake responded now suspecting something was amiss. "Why would the largest Dust manufacturing corporation transport such a large supply of their product without protection?"

"Budget cuts?" Sun joked.

"You don't know the Schnee Company like I do." Blake added. "They never leave anything of theirs unguarded. And I mean 'never'. Now a whole shipment lies empty, unprotected. Doesn't any of this sound suspicious to you?" But before any of the boys could answer that question, the rumbling sound of a Bullhead engine hummed over them silencing all thoughts, its large thrusters scattering the wind and dirt from the ground.

"Get down!" Sun pulled Jaune aside, taking cover behind one of the many crates scattered amongst the docks.

As the air transport ship landed at the clearing at the center of the docks, Blake took a peek hoping to catch the true perpetrators of this chain of robberies and clear the White Fang's name. If she caught the true culprits, she would have enough material to prove to Weiss that the White Fangs were not the hate saying group that they were known to be.

But unfortunately… that didn't seem like the case as the first passenger of that ship walked off, wearing a familiar logo on his back. It was a beast like insignia with claw marks on the background.

"Oh no." She muttered which Sun noted.

"Is that them?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Yes… it's them." Blake's heart broke. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it but here they were, caught red handed in her own two eyes.

"You really didn't think they were behind it… did you?"

"No." She sighed. "I think… maybe deep down I knew. I just… didn't want to be right."

Jaune took a quick peek himself and saw the number of warriors coming from the airship. They definitely didn't look like your average thieves. The uniforms alone were a dead giveaway but the weapons they carried also didn't seem like standard issue. Heck, Ruby would probably know more about that. She's a weapon nut after all. But right now, he was more worried about the fact that he stumbled on to something big. The boy wondered if all of this was somehow god's ploy to ruin his day.

"Alright. We found them." The knight whispered to his forced-to-be companions. "Now why don't we call the police and let's get out of here before they see us."

"I'm with Pretty Boy over here." Sun agreed much to his digress. "Let the authorities handle this. We just came here to confirm who the thieves were not getting in a fight."

Blake wanted to argue but she found that they were right. No point in putting their lives in danger when the local authorities can handle it better than they can. Handling petty thieveries wasn't part of the course curriculum after all.

But just as she reached for her Scroll, a familiar voice suddenly echoed from the Bullhead causing her to flinch. "Hey! What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

That coat, that cane and that bowl hat. There was no mistaking it. It was that ruthless criminal mastermind that's been appearing on television about a month ago. Roman Torchwick or something like that. Blake knew of his reputation back when she was still a member of the White Fang. He's been known to run multiple illegal operations in favor of himself or anyone who can afford him. He also has a reputation for committing several robberies personally as an act of force.

But what was he doing there amongst a group of human haters?

"This isn't right." She muttered strangely before drawing her blade out. "The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that."

"Blake? What are you doing?" Jaune got his answer when she leaped off the building rushing towards the White Fang's position. "Hey wait! Blake! Come back! What about calling… for the police?"

"Man she's feisty." Sun smirked widely to himself, before turning to the poor boy who seems to be having a bad night. "Just my type. Well… see ya!"

"Hey wait! Oh come on you guys!" Jaune was practically on the verge of ripping his hair at this point. "I just got up here!"

What in the world did he get himself into?

As the boy made his way to the conflict zone, he quickly realized that he had left his weapon back in Beacon. He opted to call it down, but with his scroll still in the possession of the cat, all he could do was grab a pipe from the trash bin hoping that it would be enough to fend off any aggressor.

The way around the docks was like a maze to him. Blake and Sun easily traversed it jumping over containers but for an average kid like him who had no training whatsoever, he had to snake his way through the area all the while hoping that he wouldn't run into a dead end or something. It was difficult to be the kid with no super agility unlike the other Hunters in Beacon.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

That was Blake's voice. It was coming from the other side of the large stack of containers. It seems like she was trying to get some info out of the thieves. Jaune ran faster as the voice on the other side could now be hardly heard as a muffle. That girl has seriously gone and done something outrageous. What was she hoping to get out of this? It certainly wasn't making him any more popular than she was now.

"Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Another voice interjected obviously coming from that fancy looking thug. "The White Fang and I are going on in a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

But the man simply laughed at her before another gust of wind came stemming from the thrusters of another pair of Bullheads that seemingly came overhead.

As Jaune finally arrive at the scene of the crime, an explosion occurred next to Blake sending her flying in the opposite direction. "Blake!" He called out worryingly as Roman laid out a barrage, trying to hit the girl. "H… hey! Stop that!"

Roman and the White Fang guards turned to the boy who only appeared to have a pipe as a weapon.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The criminal mastermind inquired annoyingly.

Jaune began to sweat. Just by looking at his enemies he knew that he was way in over his head. The White Fangs alone looked like they were trained killers and that Torchwick guy seemed to be the head honcho of this whole plot.

"D… don't come any closer." The boy warned them. "I got a pipe and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Oh goodie. The plumber I ordered finally arrived." The orange head criminal mocked. "Took you long enough. Maybe you can take a look at my kitchen, boy. The water there has been leaking for quite some time now. Hahaaaa… Get him."

One of the soldiers let out a laugh and quickly lashed his blade at the blonde knight cutting the pipe he held in half. "Uh oh…"

"Oh this is just too easy." But Roman had to eat those words when a banana peel fell on his head prompting Sun to attack him while he was stunned. "Gah! Watch the hat! I just got this cleaned!"

"Hey… why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" The Monkey Man taunted putting himself between the WF soldiers and Jaune. "Dude, where's your weapon?"

"I left it." The boy answered tiringly.

"You didn't bring your weapon with you?"

"Well I wasn't expecting to be ambushed in the middle of the docks so excuse me if I didn't come prepared!" It didn't take long for Jaune to notice more of the thieves appearing from the Bullheads hovering above dropping more of the WF soldiers around them. Their numbers swelled and it was clear that they weren't going leave any witnesses behind.

"You two really aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are you kiddos?"

"Looks like we'll have to fight. Stay behind me." And just like that, Sun took the White Fang on. With his excellent hand to hand combat ability he was able to knock a few of them down before finally pulling out his weapon which turned out to be a breakable quarterstaff. He easily fended off a number of those WF goons doing a break-dance motion almost literally—wiping the floor out of them. "Haha! Who's next?"

Roman could only sigh. It was really hard to find good labor these days, thugs and minions really aren't what they were back in his days.

Taking matters into his own hand, he drew out his staff preparing the fight the interloper when Blake intervened. "He's mine!" She declared before lashing out at the criminal hoping to bring him down and get some answers. Jaune was amazed on how Blake fought. Her abilities alone reminded him of the ninjas using her shadow clone to take the blow while she dodged. But unfortunately for her she underestimated that bowl-cap-wearing crook and was easily thrown off, a scroll slipping out of her pocket.

"My scroll!" Jaune's voice rose with hope as he grabbed him personal transit-device. "Right. Time to call for my weapon. Ok… so what was my password again?"

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Sun shouted at him while smacking another WF soldier to the ground. "If you ever want to help out, now would be a really good time."

"Yeah yeah, just give me a second. Ok… so was it 929 or 299? No, I can't even count that high. Was it my birthday?"

"Jaune! Any time now!"

"I don't work well under pressure!" He retorted. "Oh right it was a 4 and I think… 8?" The scroll quickly beeps to life with an accepted message on screen. "Yes! I got it!" But it quickly taken out by Roman who smacked it off his hand. "I don't got it."

"You obviously walked into the wrong neighborhood kiddo." The man humored himself while lighting his favored cigar on his mouth. "Say night night, little sheep."

Jaune's face twisted a frown before noting the rocket locker appearing overhead.

The sound of a rocket falling over head caught Roman off guard. The explosion blasted him just a few feet from the crash, giving Jaune enough time to grab his gear.

"Yes! Finally!"

Grunting, the mastermind finally thought he had enough. "What do you mutts think you're doing!? Get them!"

The White Fang soldiers charged, hoping to overwhelm their opponents with sheer numbers, only to pull up short when Jaune finally got to brandish his weapon and expanded his shield. As the bright white and yellow color adorned the dark area, the White Fang cronies quickly froze on their tracks, as if someone had pulled the emergency brakes on their brains.

"Whoa. What the?"

"Is that... the Crocea Mors?" One of the White Fang soldiers muttered the name with fear marking his tone.

"That can't be. The Hunter died during the war..."

"But the twin moons... it has to be..."

What were these men talking about? How did they know the name of Jaune's weapon and why do they sound so terrified at the mere sight of it? Was there something that Jaune didn't know about?

Clearly irritated by the clear incompetence of his minions, Roman cursed himself and took a mental note that this was the last time he was ever going to use cheap labor as minions. If only his partners didn't force him to work with such inept souls this work would've been done a whole lot faster. The trouble with them simply was not worth the lien.

He then turned to the pilots of the Bullhead who seemed to be content watching the fight from above. "Enjoying the show up there!? Shoot them!"

The pilot obeyed and began firing a volley from its heavy mounted machinegun.

Jaune, seeing Blake still reeling from the first attack rushed to her side, covering her with his medium kite shield. The shots easily ricochet from the flat metal surface bouncing back harmlessly to the ground. It was like trying to crack a wall made out of the purest steel with toothpicks.

It didn't take long before the airship ran out of ammo, obviously from budget cuts.

"Oh for the love of…" Torchwick practically face palmed himself wondering how these White Fang morons have been able to survive at this point. "Here. Let me show you how it's done!" He raised e back end of his end at the shield, firing a full blast shot of his weapon.

Jaune saw this and knew that he couldn't dodge. He wasn't fast enough but there was still one thing he can do. "Blake. Hold my hand." She obeyed for a moment only to find herself flung from cover. "Sun! Catch the Kitty!"

"Jaune!" Blake barely had a chance to rest when the explosion occurred sending the boy flying towards one of the metal containers.

"Argh… man… I'm definitely gonna feel that in the morning…"

Satisfied, Roman placed his cigar back in his mouth, a smirk claiming victory. He expected this little demonstration to finally end the trio's resistance as he they took the time to rescue his friends. Obviously this operation of his was in ruins but hopefully with some luck he would still be able to salvage some of the Dust around here.

"Hey!"

But just the mastermind puffed a smoke out, another voice interjected coming from the warehouse nearby. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the figure on top to be the same Red girl he met in the dust shop a few months back. "Oh hello there Red. Isn't it way passed your bed time?" He stopped for a moment when another red-copper figure appeared beside him. "Oh and she brought her big sister too? I'm shaking in my boots."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On that rooftop, Ruby and Pyrrha prepared themselves for battle hoping to join the fray and aid their comrades. Obviously their numbers were small but there was little a group Hunter Trainees can't handle.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha noted her partner on the other end of the battlefield looking worse for wear. "We have to help him!"

"Right. You take the left side and I'll take the right."

"What about me?" Penny inquired.

"Penny you stay back and get to cover." Ruby warned. "It's not safe here."

"But I…"

"She's right Penny." The Amazonian agreed pushing the string master away. "It's too dangerous for you here. Let us clear the area first. We'll grab Jaune and double back for you."

Penny didn't seem to disagree. She thought it best just to let her new friends do the fighting. After all… her father won't like it if she used her weapons out so early. And she'll be in more trouble if any of her guardians discover her wandering around in a strange city without an escort. Besides, these girls looked like they can take care of themselves. No need to expose her skill when it wasn't needed But then… just as she turned her eyes to the battlefield, a sudden programing tick came on to her.

She looked at the opposite end of the battlefield and saw a familiar aura glowing brightly like a star that banished the dark.

"General Ironwood?" Penny stated earning the attention of her two friends. "Oh no! The General is in danger! We have to help him!"

"Who?" Ruby inquired her babbling, looking puzzled herself.

"Commencing maneuver 5." The strange innocent gal added suddenly before her backpack opened, revealing a number of blades that seemed to hover around her. "Subjugation of all hostile forces. **I am combat ready!**"

And without even waiting for the other two, Penny launched herself into the field leaping from her position at an almost impossible distance.

"Penny! Wait stop!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight turned pretty much one-sided when Penny crashed the party. With her string-attached blades, she made short work of the White Fang, tearing through their formation with almost relative ease.

Even Sun, who seemed to be able to deal with the many soldiers that were ganging up on him, decided that he might be taking a lot more than he could chew. "Whoa… ok now. I think we need to make a strategic withdrawal."

"But what about Jaune?" Blake asked worryingly as she looked to where the boy was thrown.

"He can handle himself. Now come on!"

As the two Faunus crime fighters withdrew from the conflict zone, Jaune was finally able to get from his earlier blast only to find himself groaning from the sudden headache he was receiving.

"Ugh… ok. Did anyone get the number of that thing that hit me?" He grumbled before noticing a formation of Bullheads firing in his general direction. "Ah crud!" He raised his shield again expecting the attacks to connect but soon came up short when he noted a strangely familiar girl rushing to his side.

"Don't worry General. I'll protect you." A number of floating blades hovered in front of the boy deflecting every shot.

"Ah… wha?" Jaune raised a brow only to find himself once again… feeling nauseous. As he gazed at the girl who came to his rescue, he felt a familiar sensation running down his spine. His body began to sweat, his head began to spin. Something about this felt familiar… something about her felt familiar. But still… he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Please cover your ears, sir." Penny stated pulling a few of her blades back to form a rotating circle. Immediately, Jaune felt a surge of power running around him, like a manner of Dust gathering in a mass concentration. He did what he was told and covered his ears and what happened next blew him almost literally away.

The rotating ring of swords fired this strange beam. It was as if the massed amount of energy that gathered on the blades was released in a form of energy that cuts through everything.

And in that moment… Jaune remembered…

He couldn't tell what it was he was remembering but he was sure his mind was remembering something.

He saw ships… large ships. Ships the size of buildings and skyscrapers. Ships that were in the shape of cathedrals and memorials alike. Warships… with enough weapons to level a city. He saw the Atlesian Armada hovering proudly above the city of Vale. It stood there like a proud testament to the might of Atlesian Army. Formidable, strong… unstoppable.

Jaune saw the many soldiers and pilots who proudly served on board those vessels, each and every one of them knowing where to be and what to do in whatever situation that comes across. These were the men and women who were ready to protect the people of their country and ready to give their lives if need be.

Jaune felt safe to see them… he felt a sense of security having these mighty warships loom overhead like giant umbrellas to whether the storm. He felt safe hiding under their shadows.

But that sense of security was soon lost when a bright and powerful beam suddenly cut in, tearing the armada apart. Like a knife through hot butter, it sliced through the fleet, destroying one vessel after the next leaving only wreckage in its wake.

The fire burned… it burned all around him. It burned everything from the sky to the ground. Everywhere Jaune looked there was only fire. He tried to voice for help but found the air he breathed, poisonous and vile. As the flames consumed him… he fell to darkness and continues to fall even now…

**(An hour later)**

"Ugh… my head." It took a while for the young knight to finally get up from his slumber. The sound of police sirens and ambulances stirred his tired brain alerting him to the presence around him. When he finally regained conscious he quickly realized that he was lying on a stretcher near one of the ambulances. He looked around seeing the number of officers and paramedics scatter as they brought in more wounded from the docks. As the members of the White Fangs were moved in droves, the memories started to click together.

That's right. He came to town to have a day all to himself… but instead he got roped into something stupid and it spiraled out of control that he couldn't tell up from down anymore.

"How are you feeling?" The boy was relieved to the soft voice of Pyrrha who cooed beside him. How she managed to get here was a mystery and right now… Jaune could hardly care. "Does it still hurt?"

Not anymore.

Jaune stifled a laugh thinking of such a cheesy reply. "I've been through worse." He said finally from his chuckle. He expected the redhead to laugh with him but instead she just turned away looking rather embarrassed for some reason. It was when he stood up from the stretcher did he realize that someone had gone through the process of removing his shirt which exposed his plain chest. It was rather embarrassing for him too but much to the boy's surprise there was something else.

There was a scar on his chest. And not just one… but a bunch of them. They scattered around his body like someone decided to test his torso with an icepick to see which one would break first. Did he get these from the fight earlier? No… that wouldn't be possible. He was certain that his aura was still active at the time. It should've absorbed all the damage done to him and he would've remembered if he got cut. Perhaps this was something less recent.

"Here…" Pyrrha offered the boy back his shirt which he gladly accepted to return a sense of modesty in his chiseled tone. "Are you feeling alright, Jaune? You're not in pain, are you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled back reassuring her worries. "I didn't get hurt from the fight but it seems like someone knocked me out. What happened?"

But someone got to answer his question before Pyrrha could. "The good guys win and the bad guys lose. Plain and simple." Sun walked in on the two, showing his trademark cocky smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living Pretty Boy. Took you long enough. Some of us here were afraid you weren't gonna wake up. But I told them it'll all be fine and it looks like I was right."

"Hey there Sun." Jaune remembered the Monkey Man before darting at his partner. "Oh and this here is Pyrrha. She's my partner. Pyrrha, Sun. We… met just today."

"Hello."

"Sup." The scruffy man nodded back gesturing a wave. "Anyway, good to see you on your feet. But you kinda missed the best part of the fight man. You should've seen it. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie. Lasers everywhere and pew pew! Pow! Aw man I'd pay good lien to see that again."

"Guess I missed it." Jaune groaned back not really all that excited before suddenly remembering the girl they were with. "Oh wait! What about Blake? What happened to her!?"

Sun simply flashed the boy a smile and pointed with his chin towards Team RWBY who appears to be having a moment of celebration. "I don't think we need to worry about her anymore. I think… she just needed somebody to listen."

Jaune didn't really understand what was going on, but seeing how Blake was starting to show some hint of a smile was definitely progress. It seems like whatever it was that was bugging her with her friends have finally been resolved.

"Looks like that's one story with a happy ending." The boy remarked with the other two agreeing.

"It would've been better story if we caught that Torchwick guy too." Sun added suddenly rubbing his neck sheepishly. "And… I think you're partly responsible for this ending too." Jaune simply returned his comment with an arched brow. "I'll admit, I was wrong about you Pret… mean… Jaune. At least I thought you were just another pompous dude with a big mouth but you're actually a lot more than meets the eye. There aren't a lot of humans out there who'd risk their own necks for someone else, much less a Faunus."

"Oh… well… I was just… you know… doing what I thought was right."

"Is that so?" The monkey prince smirked back looking like he was just impressed. "Well whatever the reasons you did for Blake, you're a stand-up guy in my book and that means something in Vacuo."

"Oh uh… thanks." He answered almost blushing.

"Well I'd better go. It won't be long before one of these cops recognize me and decides to put me in the slammer for a whole day. I'll see you around Beacon." And just like that, the monkey Faunus leaped off leaving the two Hunters to ponder his words.

Pyrrha watched with amused interest to how Jaune handled those praises. He blushed and stumbled on his words, looking like a dog that just got scratched in all the right places. She could already picture him with his tail waggling happily and a smile printed on his face.

"That was nice of you." She added suddenly, breaking the boy off his mild embarrassing moment. He turned back with a questionable look only to earn a smile from the redhead Amazonian. "Blake told us what happened. How you helped her back then."

"Oh… did she now?" The boy replied hoping that she didn't hear his exact words.

"I was right about you." Pyrrha laughed slightly, handing her partner a cup of hot coco. "You really are a nice person Jaune."

"Yeah, and look where that got me." He gestured to the surrounding area which pretty much looked like the insides of a battlefield. It felt like the docks itself was caught in a tsunami, tornado and an earthquake put together leaving nothing crumbs in its wake. "First semester of Beacon and already I made the headlines. I'll be lucky if they didn't expel me when I get back. You think they got a record for the fastest kid to be expelled from Beacon?"

"You're not getting expelled Jaune." Pyrrha reassured him, smiling. "It might not seem much but you helped stopped bad people from doing harm. You also helped your friend when they needed it."

"And some help I turned out to be." Jaune recalled the fight seeing how pathetic he was as the other two Faunus kicked butt.

"Don't sell yourself short Jaune." Pyrrha tried to comfort her partner, tapping his shoulder. "You may think that your actions may be small, but it is those small acts that have the power to change the world. And besides… there are a lot of people who appreciate what you've done, even if they don't show it."

"You… really think so?"

Pyrrha's smile widened a bit when she looked behind Jaune, seeing Blake fiddling with her arms glancing nonchalant yet brazen as can be. It is as she was looking for the right moment to approach but at the same time not wanting to interrupt the pair. "Why don't you find out?"

She then gently moved aside leaving the boy to ponder even more questions until the cat ninja quickly came in to fill the spot.

"Blake?"

"Hey… Jaune." The cat replied shyly, her eyes darting from side to side not wanting to make contact with his. "You're looking… better."

Shyly the boy scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward for her to approach him. Strange. It seems like everything he's been doing is embarrassing. "Yeah well… I have my aura to thank for that. If it wasn't for this I'd probably be dead a hundred times over. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Me? Well… I'm fine." She replied coolly, fixing her hair and such, unconsciously making sure that she didn't have any twangs or loose hair sticking out from the fight. "I didn't really get hit. Unlike you."

"That's good to hear… but… that wasn't what I meant." The boy returned inching closer to the young Faunus. "I was asking… how are you feeling?"

The raven haired cat tweaked a smile before turning to her team who waved back. She returned the gesture before finally answering with a relieving sigh. "I'm feeling quite good. Thank you for asking." Jaune grinned only to find Blake turning away from embarrassment. "But that's not why I came to talk to you. To be honest… I came here to say… sorry."

"Sorry?" He echoed.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Even though it had nothing to do with you, I somehow got you involved in something dangerous. You have every right to be mad. I… didn't listen to you even though everything you said back then were right. It's just that… I let my emotions get the better of me and it made me act before thinking. We could've just called the authorities and left but instead… I had to go in and ruin the whole thing. You must really hate me for getting you in harm's way."

"Hey… don't ever think that." Jaune stopped her patting her shoulders. "What happened here, I brought on to myself. There's no one I can blame here but myself for taking all those actions. I did what I thought was right and besides… my dad did always say that I should always lend an ear to a lady no matter who she was."

"That's… rather one-sided, don't you think?"

"Yeah well… it hasn't steered me wrong yet so… why bet against the streak?"

Blake couldn't resist smiling at this point. The boy in front of her was just so gullible that you can't help but smile. She couldn't tell whether he was a great guy or someone who would believe anything. It just felt so stupid that she, a former assassin of the White Fang would be comforted by this wimpy kid of all people. The world must be going mad.

"Anyway… thank you, Jaune. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"No problem. But right now… I'm feeling rather hungry. I haven't had lunch or dinner yet."

"Well… if you want, I can point you to a good restaurant that just opened around the corner."

"Great because you're buying. And you and Sun still owe me for that tea in the café."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the destroyed docks, hidden away from prying eyes, Penny sat in one of those fancy cars, looking out the window as her friends gathered.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." A voice off screen said to her in a scolding manner which she bobbed her head to.

"I know sir."

The car drove off, leaving the colorful figures further behind before they vanished into the scenery.

"Penny… your time will come. Just be a little more patient."

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that… I thought that for a moment… that Mr. Ironwood was there."

"Don't be absurd Penny." The voice mocked. "General Ironwood isn't scheduled to arrive till the Vytal Festival. You must've been mistaken."

"No sir. His aura was huge." Penny stood by her information making the man in the shadow raise a curios look. "It was larger than anything I've seen and it was just so… bright."

"Brighter?" That word sparked an interest in the man. "How large was this… aura?"

"It was huge. Even larger than Mr. Ironwood."

"Is that so?" A cocky tone came from the man off-screen. "Well then. That certainly changes… everything…"


	8. In Our Presence

**Chapter 8: In Our Presence**

**(Tukson's Book Trade)**

Tukson, the owner of the only Faunus book store in Vale gave a heave as carried a large stack of his personal collection to the table at the back of his shop where a fellow Faunus was waiting on a truck packed full of all the items from his store. It was close to moving day and he wanted to make sure that he didn't leave anything from his shop. He knew that Vacuo wasn't going to be the best place to start selling books but considering the circumstances, he'd rather be safe than to be sorry.

"Alright Gavin, that's the last of them." The bear man stated patting the truck full of his personal belongings. "Bring this to the docks and I'll have the last one ready by the time you come back."

The man on the wheel exited his truck with a nostalgic look. "Looks like this really is happening. Can't believe it's been fifteen and you're just gonna disappear on us like this."

"Come on. Don't get sentimental on me." The bookstore owner laughed. "You know how I get when people cry."

"Yeah well, good cuz it's only my folks who'll be missing ya. They'll be missing those book reading/wine tasting parties you hold at the back of your store."

"Ha. I'm sure they would. But like people say… we all have to move eventually. Move to greener pastures so to speak."

"What are ya, a bovine?"

"Just get my stuff to the docks will ya?"

The driver then gave a pat on the arm to the owner as if saying farewell to an old friend. "What I'm trying to say is that… we're all gonna miss ya Tukson. You and your silly obsession of books."

"Heh… thanks Gavin. You're a good friend." But he stopped when his ears perked to the sound of his table bell. "Be right there." He announced himself before turning back to his fellow Faunus. "Looks like I still got one last customer to deal with."

"I'll leave it to ya then."

"Oh but before you go, did you get that thing I wanted?" Tukson asked which the man then quickly grabbed a book from one of the racks which held the picture of a once famous play. "Ah yes. That's the one."

"You know how hard it was for me to get a signed copy of this?" The driver moaned gesturing to the book. "Fang and Shield. The sappy love story between a Faunus gal and a human. Who the heck would order something like this?"

"Velvet." Tukson answered. "I thought I'd give it to her as a going away present. She's been asking for it for months now ever since she got into 2nd year."

"Bah. You two are peas in a pot I tell ya. You guys have a natural obsession of old books."

"Ha! You're just jealous she likes me more than you."

"Shut up! Man forget that. I'm glad you're leaving. No more competition on my part!"

"Ha! Keep trying Gavin… keep trying. Anyway, thanks for getting this for me. I'll make sure she gets it." And without another word, Tukson headed off to meet his customer. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. How can I… oh…"

**(Beacon) (Men's restroom)**

Five months…

Five months now since school life started. It's been a grueling semester and a nice semestral break in between and surprisingly enough, Jaune still couldn't wrap his head around it. A small part of him still expected to be expelled the moment he got his butt into this school. He expected someone to rat him out, leaving him hanging for the vultures to pick but so far nothing. And you know what…? It felt awesome.

Jaune never knew how good it felt to actually be training to be a Hunter. Though he admit that he was still leagues away from the others he can still say with pride that he was catching up. Combat lessons were ones that he was enthralled the most especially when it wasn't being conducted by a certain Goodwitch. The battles were hard at first but slowly but surely he was getting there. Thankfully his aura pool was extremely high that other combatants had difficulties just trying to knock him out.

Because of the boy's incredible ability of taking in extraordinary amount of punishment some of the teachers actually began using him as a dummy but one who can actually fight back. As far as our young knight knew he was able to hold his own even against one of team CRDL which was an excellent boost to his morale.

The last semester was great, and even though it had its bumps, especially the incident at the docks, it was certainly not a boring one. Hopefully this 2nd semester would start off just as well… with less bullets this time.

As it was stated in their curriculum, first year trainees will get to go on an actual mission shadowing a real Hunter as they perform duties around the kingdom. That means they would see a real Hunter in actions. Talk about awesome. Even the perky, optimistic Ruby seemed genuinely excited for that part of the course. It would've been an awesome start to the new semester until someone decided to throw a freshly baked pie at a certain heiress prompting the world's most awesome food fight which eventually led to the reason why Jaune and Ren were mopping each corner of the boy's restroom this morning.

"You know, when Ruby said that she wanted to spend the last day of our break with a bang… I wasn't exactly expecting this."

Ren agreed solemnly, nodding. Both of their uniforms were still messy from the food fight that nearly tore the whole cafeteria apart. It was only through the intervention of a certain Goodwitch that they stopped.

"The last day of our vacation and this is what it boils down to."

Ren laughed. "Oh don't be so glum Jaune. It might not be how you wanted to start it but I'm sure you had a fun."

The blonde boy thought for a moment, curling a smirk. "Yeah… well… it was pretty awesome. Especially at the end with you and Yang with the chicken punch? Man… you totally ate dirt."

"Hey, she had the advantage." The raven haired boy argued. "If I had my weapons with me, it'd be a different story."

"Sure it would." Jaune answered back, his sarcasm reaching the roof as he continued his mop. "It's not like any of us got semblance that can go against hers."

"It would be hard to beat her since she gets stronger with every blow." Ren admitted knowing well that the blonde bomber was going to be a tough opponent to beat especially when she's in her A-game. In the months they spent here in Beacon, that yellow dragon had developed a certain reputation of being absolutely unstoppable when it came to fighting. "Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you that I finally made some progress with the Black Dust you gave me."

"This again?" Jaune groaned. Ever since Ren had gotten his hands on the Black Dust, half of his free time has been dedicated to it. The boy had spent every waking day of their semestral break preaching of the power of the Black Dust and how it can be used in everyday life. "You're getting overly obsessed with that stuff, Ren. Don't you think we should get a professional to look into it? You've been shutting yourself in a lot lately… and coming from me, that means something."

"All I need is just a few more weeks." His teammate explained sounding more excited as the topic dragged on. "The results are amazing no matter how many times I see it. I've already developed tonics made with small doses of Black Dust which can increase your senses by ten folds. I've even developed special cartridges using the SDC designs. All I need now is to field test it to get accurate results. Ah… if only you could understand the basic fundamentals of Dust, you'll be amazed on what it can do."

"I'll pass. The last thing I want to do on my last holiday is learn."

Their talk was however interrupted by Glynda whose whip crack alone made them stand at attention like soldiers under inspection. "Enough chitchat Mr. Arc. This place won't clean itself. I want this place spotless by the time I return and you still have two more restrooms to clean. The Headmaster may let you off for destroying school property and ruining a perfectly made meal, but that doesn't mean I can't punish you for ruining everyone else's breakfast."

"Yes Professor." The duo nodded like two obedient children being cracked down by their evil step-mother.

"And Mr. Arc." The older woman directed her sharp gaze at the boy who visibly had a hard time gulping his saliva. "You might want to spend the last of your vacation to brush up on your schooling. The last written test you had was a complete disaster and therefore you will be having a remedial exam with Professor Peach in a few days. Your combat skills may have been 'adequate' for the last few months but do remember that not all battles can be won through brawns. Raise your performance or we will have to 'reevaluate' your position here in Beacon."

When silence came, the boy answered fearing to interrupt her. "Yes ma'am."

"Now clean this place up. We have visitors from the other kingdoms for the festival and I want this place, spotless."

When Glynda was finally out of earshot, Ren couldn't help but notice this trend of talk coming from her. He turned to his team leader only to see him slouch from the woman's words. "You know…. I'm starting to get a sense that she doesn't like you very much."

Jaune faked a laugh. "What gave it away? Those dagger eyes or that she only mentioned me and not us in this room?"

"Well… pretty much since you had your first 'practical' exam with her." He mentioned, remembering that holographic incident which Jaune seemed to pass with flying colors. There seemed to have been a flare in that incident but so far Jaune has yet to mention it to them. It was odd enough that Jaune was the only one to take it. Glynda might say that it was to test the new holographic training equipment but he didn't really buy that crap. "Anyway, we should probably clean the gunk out of the floor. I just hope the girls are having a better time than we are."

Jaune nodded only to find his thoughts drifting to the noise on the opposite end of the hallway. The girls would've probably be done by now. With Ruby's speed, Pyrrha's skill and Nora's perky personality, they'd probably have the girl's room brush, swept, mopped and sanitized by the time the two of them could get a corner done. Afterwards with nothing to do they'd probably get wet on one another, having fun like most girls their age do with water dripping down their…

"Jaune!" A voice broke his little fantasy turning to find Ren holding a bucket up. "It's your turn to change the water."

**(White Fang Warehouse at a disclosed location)**

"Ahh not again." A gray haired teen let out a grunt when he stepped on the floor of the warehouse only to find a gunk of dirt sticking to his boots. He cursed out loud rubbing the stinky vile away saying that it was beyond dirty. "This is why I don't like the guy. Of all the places to store his goods, he had to pick this place. Why not a bar or a café or some seedy restaurant on the other side of town? No… it had to be in one of the only places that have vile gunk on the floor."

"Oh don't be so whiny Mercury." A green haired teen about the boy's age teased. "Besides, you didn't seem all that moody when you blew that guy's face all over the wall."

"Having my enemy's blood on boot, that's satisfaction." He reasoned like he was trying to make a statement. "Having dirty on my boots… that's just bad hygiene. What? Is it a crime to have a clean weapon?"

"Just leave it. Come on. It's best not to keep Roman waiting. You know how grumpy he can be."

Mercury gave a playful banter acting his like partner. "Oh look at me. I'm Emerald and I like things messy. Pfft… please. Like that guy ever did anything right. For all we know he could be dead. By the way… what did you steal from that Faunus guy? Looks like he was holding onto it for someone."

"It's a signed copy of the Fang and Shield." She answered, showing the book stained with the owner's blood. "It's one of the most classic stories written by a Faunus sympathizer after the war. It's a real page turner, this one. You should try reading it."

"Pass." The boy groaned turning to the Bullhead nearby where a bunch of WF soldiers were working on. "I prefer my books with pictures. I can't stand words."

"Ha… then all the more reason why I should keep it." Emerald snickered back before peeling the note on the cover with Velvet's name printed on top.

"You're a cold… cold gal, you know that?"

"Pff… like you're any different."


	9. Hatching the Plan

**Chapter 9: Hatching the Plan**

**(Beacon) (Library)**

Haa… first day of the new semester and things were already boring.

Jaune wanted to shout that out loud but considering where he was at the time, he thought it would be best to keep it to himself. What in the world does math and literature have anything to do of becoming a Hunter? I mean sure, he understands the need for tactical or strategy training from time to time, but seriously… numbers? What are they gonna do? Bore the Grimms to death? Because it certainly was doing that to him. Seriously… he expected the first day of the 2nd semester to be better, more exciting, but instead it was just more learning. More of books rather than actual combat.

Where's a White Fang attack when you need one?

Jaune let out a groan when he tore through the first pages of math. Pyrrha offered to tutor him till he gets his grades back up but he declined saying that it was better if he figured it out on his own. Besides, he had the pride of being a leader. Asking your teammate to help you with something so trivial will shatter his respect with his peers.

As the boy scoured the literature section of the library looking for books that involved some measure of history, he thought that he could just duck from his friends for a while and catch a little snooze on his own. Pyrrha and Ren's grades were probably at the top of their class so there were no worries about them. Nora on the other hand seemed to be doing ok and therefore had less to worry about than food. Team RWBY of course didn't really seem to care much. Either they were confident with their skills or they didn't care since they seem to be busy playing a good game of Remnant.

"Haa…" The boy sighed looking at all the big covers. He knew that it would take days just to finish one of these giant literature books. How anyone can ready through them at such a speed should earn him a credit or two.

Tracing his hand on the pages, Jaune was alerted to a familiar scene playing behind the bookshelves. A pair of bunny ears poked out of the back wiggling themselves as if they expressing a measure of irritation and excitement. There was only one person—or Faunus he knew that had those ears and the only one who would be carrying a large stack of books despite her low strength.

Taking a peek from the opposite end, Jaune immediately recall the girl and smiled before quickly pulling a book from her stack. "You never learn, do you?"

"Jaune!" Velvet grinned back at him, a joyful tone from her voice as if she was looking at an old friend that stopped by. But before she could continue, she quickly lost balance tipping her already weakened frame.

"Whoa, easy there." The boy cheerfully caught her, pulling her back up before she hit the floor. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but this is looking kind of familiar." She laughed genuinely, shaking her head in reply. "Need help with your books?"

"They're kind of heavy, Jaune."

"That's exactly why I'm asking." He countered back which made the rabbit Faunus blush in embarrassment. "Come on. I won't touch your ears this time. Scouts honor. God knows what happened the last time I did that in the library."

Velvet turned a shade of pink recalling that event like it happened yesterday. Despite the fact that their first encounter wasn't exactly perfect, she had to admit that it was because of that unexpected incident that led their initial friendship. She and Jaune had met a few times after that incident, occasionally passing a glance here and there before they became fast friends. Apparently, the boy's ignorance of the whole Faunus war and much of history itself was a boon seeing as he had no hatred for her people.

Velvet considered Jaune a friend and a good one at that. He was kind, sweet and often brave even though he hardly acts the part. The boy was there for her just like her team was, whenever she needed them and they grew close, enough to be good friends.

"So… how many books did you borrow from the library this time?"

"Twelve." She answered him as the boy took one book after another from her stacked up pile. "I'm just returning the ones I borrowed from the library. Since classes officially start today, I'll have less time to read most of them. Not to mention we'll be going on a mission in a few days."

Mission?

"Oh right. 2nd Year students get to go on official missions with Hunters." Jaune recalled the curriculum in his head. "That's so cool."

Velvet chuckled looking at the boy like a kid who was looking at a hero. "Trust me, Jaune. It's not as glamorous as it sounds. The kinds of missions we do are a lot farther from the kingdom's borders which could take days or weeks and that also mean more dangerous assignments."

"I know. But still you gotta give it props. Unlike we first years, we only get to shadow real Hunters. It must feel pretty awesome to actually do REAL Hunter work out there. Fighting bad guys, protecting the people, going on long adventures with your team. Ah… what I wouldn't give for a chance like that."

"It sounds like you already did." The little Faunus stated, a small smirk on her lips. "I heard about what happened at the docks. You and your friends were all over the news."

"Oh… that." Jaune turned his head down dejected. "Well, don't believe everything you hear on the news. I didn't exactly help that much. But man… I'd do anything for a chance to prove myself out there. On a mission with no one to rely on but your team and yourself. It sounds like an awesome adventure."

"Don't rush Jaune." Velvet reassured him, patting his shoulder in comfort. "Your time will come and when it does, we'll be sure to celebrate. Just be sure to pay attention to your classes. And who knows? We might end up working together one day."

"That'll be the day."

"I'm sure we'll get together soon enough." Velvet stated with a laugh. She almost felt a tug of sadness in her chest when she realized they arrived at the return-books counter. "Thanks for your help again Jaune. I seriously couldn't have made it here without you."

"Meh. You would." He returned with a cheerful grin almost like he recited that line a few times, which made her laugh. "Maybe not as stylish. Besides, it's the least you could do after you gave me that mint condition comic. I still can't believe you actually found a limited addition X-ray and Vav volume 1. You can make a small fortune with the right collector. They even had their pictures one time with Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

Velvet returned a chuckle seeing the boy turned from a grand warrior to a kid in a blink of an eye. "Well I'm glad you liked it. I'm a bit of a goof when it comes to presents so you'll have to direct your thanks to my friend. He runs a bookstore at the commercial district. I can introduce you to him if you want."

"If he has anymore comics, then I'm sold." The boy added placing the books in order on the counter. "I haven't had a good chance to explore the city since I came here and going with someone might be fun."

"Great. Then how about tomorrow after school? We can meet up at the Bullhead landing pad. I'll be more than happy to show you around the city."

Jaune beamed. "It's a date. I'll see ya then." With that last wave, Velvet departed, but not before Jaune noted her face turning redder by the second. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks or perhaps his mental state was deteriorating due to all the studying he's been doing because for a moment he actually thought he saw her blushing.

Nah… that wouldn't be possible… would it?

"Hey Jaune!" A loud booming yet indistinguishable voice forced the boy from his short train of thoughts, making him turn to whoever was causing the ruckus. Already, Jaune could see a number of heads turning from their original task towards the source which just so happens to be a certain monkey Faunus who looked like he was on a vacation. Beside him stood another boy his age with blue hair that was easily discernable from the crowd.

"Sun?" Jaune recognized the Faunus almost immediately when he came to view. He was a difficult man to forget considering the impression he gave on their first meeting. "What are you doing here?"

"The official answer to that is that we're visiting from Vacuo." The primate answered giving a gesture of a smoking gun. "But to be honest I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about in Beacon. Seriously, this school is like on everybody's top 10 lists and I mean everybody. I mean… what's so special about this place? It's a school just like every other Huntsman Academy in the world. Am I right?"

"I… don't really know how to answer that question." Jaune tilted his head in reply.

"That's cool. Not like I expected anyone to know the answer to that." Sun shrugged before turning to his companion who seemed to look like his Hunting partner. "Oh and before I forget. Let me introduce you to my friend."

The tall, cerulean haired pretty boy tilted his chin up to Jaune as if he was giving a gangster like greeting. "Hey there. The name's Neptune. Sun told me about you and your little incident at the docks. He spoke highly of you, which is pretty unusual. Nice to meet you Jaune."

"Likewise." The young knight answered rubbing his head shyly. "But really… I didn't really do anything. I got knocked out in the end and everyone else did all the fighting."

"Ah don't be a sourpuss." Sun argued. "You totally had that Torchwick guy on the ropes when you called down your Rocket Locker. Pretty sweet."

"You mean, reckless." Neptune corrected.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"Ah keke. Intellectual." Again he corrected much to the Monkey boy's dismay.

"So Jaune. Where are Blake and the others? I thought I saw them come through here. I wanted to introduce my friend to them."

"You mean you're just looking for an excuse to talk to that girl you met in town the other day?"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

**(Courtyard)**

Nora Valkyrie, the most energetic of all her peers, let out a happy glee that afternoon as she rode piggy-back style on Ren's shoulders. The back of her partner was so soft that she easily snuggled her face on his hair just to get the scent of his shampoo on her nose. Ren didn't really mind. He's been doing this as long as he could remember. Nora has been by his side, always there to brighten up his day.

At first, Ren thought that things would change when they arrived at Beacon but it seems like he was wrong on that part. Nora stuck with him like a slug on wood, never releasing until it was absolutely necessary. In the beginning Ren thought of it to be rather embarrassing too. Whenever they walked out in public in such a manner people would turn their heads looking at them in a funny manner, some out of amusement, some out of born jealousy at times. Some of the teachers even tilted their heads to such a display of affection.

But soon enough, it became an everyday occurrence for the residents of Beacon. Eventually they just pass it off telling visitors that it was just another one of the 'things to see in Beacon Academy'.

"Nora. You know you can walk on your own, right?"

"Emm hmm…" The orangette hummed back cheerfully as she continued to snuggle on the boy not really caring for the audience around them.

"So why are you riding on my back again?"

"Because I like it." She answered, tugging her face to his uniform. "And it's way softer than an Ursa and you don't stab like a Death Stalker."

The boy sighed. Normally he would attempt to push the girl away out of embarrassment, but knowing that Nora would just stick to him like glue, he stopped making the attempt. "I know that you like doing this when we were kids, but you could hold back just a little bit."

"What's the matter Renny?" She cooed playfully to his ear. "Aww… don't tell me that you're embarrassed. Don't worry. I'll still be your besty best friend!"

"No… I was just thinking that you got a lot heavier since the last time we did this."

Nora gasped in fright almost to the point of releasing her partner from her tight grip. "What!? Are you telling me I'm fat!? I will not accept that! I'll let you know I've only had two settings of your pancake this week followed by a regiment of training. I will never accept the fact that I, your partner, have grown fat!"

"I don't know Nora. You do look like you've been putting on some weight. Maybe you should stop with your midnight snack feasts."

"Absolutely not!" She feverishly rejected the thought. "Midnight snacks are like the greatest of all snack times. Followed by regular snack time, after training snacks, cookies before studying, during class snacks… and maybe a little bit of tea. Now that one I don't mind."

"How about you go on a diet for a while?"

"Gasp! You dare say the D-word! That is blasphemy! Heretics and blasphemers must be punished! Prepare for thy reward thall thee reap!"

"What does that even meahhh!" Ren found his answer firsthand when Nora began tickling him making the boy wiggle on the road with a few expensive tools on hand. "Nora! Stop! Don't tickle! These are really fragile stuff! I can't drop them here and… bwahh!" Thankfully, Ren was saved by an unsuspecting pair of hands which pushed him and Nora back to balance. "Sorry about that. My friend and I were goofing around and… are you ok?"

Emerald waved his worries off, not really feeling the impact. "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going next time." Mercury, who stood beside her, simply scoffed at the thought.

Ren's eyes sharpened at the new pair the moment he noticed their uniforms. With some insight, the boy could immediately tell that these two were warriors. Their build, their strength and their gaze all tell that they were bred for combat.

"Pardon me for saying this but… are you two new?" Ren openly asked putting a grip of caution. "You don't look like students."

"We're just visiting." Mercury answered folding his arms together not liking the boy's tone. "From Haven."

Nora blinked in realization. "Ohh! You two must be here for the festival. Are you gonna be joining in the tournament too? That would be awesome!"

"Maybe." Emerald replied avoiding the question. "Anyway… we're looking for the administration building. You two wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you?"

"Oh sure we do!" Nora gleefully returned pointing in the general direction of the building. "It's that big tower over there next to the library. Just take a right from this courtyard, go pass the gnawing Ursas, sneak pass the King Taiju and up the Nevermore Mountain and you'll be at your destination!"

"The what?"

"Ignore her." Ren interjected covering his partner's mouth before she says anymore to confuse the two. "Just follow the signs here and it'll lead you to it."

However a third voice intervened, giving thanks to the boy's directions. "Thanks… that helps us considerably."

A cold chill ran down Ren's back as a third presence made itself aware in the group. He turned his head around only to find a dark haired woman who wore the same outfit as Emerald, her deep gold eyes piercing his soul like a predator looking down on its prey trying to decide whether to cook its meal or savor it for later. How did she approach him without his senses noticing?

"No problem!" Nora on the other hand only replied with the same gleeful attitude as the trio walked passed them. "Oh and welcome to Beacon ya scallywags! This here be our territory! Arrrr!"

Ren gulped his saliva as he darted his gaze at the backs of those three. He heard that students from the other kingdoms would be arriving today. The various warships and shuttles that have been flying in and out all day were signs of their arrival. All of them were supposed to be Hunter trainees who wanted to benefit from the Vytal Festival. It was a common thing to happen to promote peace between the four kingdoms.

But those three however… didn't feel like students. No… they were far from it. They felt like something else. Something sinister… something…

Something dangerous…

"They looked like nice people." Nora added which made her partner sigh in return. "Was it something I said?"

**(Headmaster's office)**

Ozpin rubbed the temple on his head that afternoon as he sat on his comfortable reclining chair looking out the window. He used to love looking out that window of his. To see the students go upon their daily lives was an absolute joy to him. He should know since he used to be one of them a long time ago.

But now… thanks to the number of warships that a certain friend of his brought with him, he was beginning to wonder if it was ok to take out some funds from the school's budget to get some drapes over his window. The sight of their massive cannons, the crew that manned them and the armaments they brought along became somewhat of an eyesore.

He just had a meaningful if somewhat useless conversation with the Headmaster of Atlas and the General of the Atlesian military in this very office. As one could tell, that exchange of dialogues didn't exactly go very well… or at least… not as well as Ozpin hoped it would. He knew that James was a war-mongering sort and he knew that he didn't bring his entire military force here without good reason. The man was genuinely worried about his fellow countrymen and friends alike but the way he presented his solution left a rather… wrong impression about him.

Sure, the Atlesian military here in Vale would certainly deter any sort of invasion no matter how grand. The ships and soldiers that marched on his very doorstep now were once feared and respected in the Great War many years ago and even more so during the Faunus conflict.

Ozpin used to feel a sense of comfort around those ships. He used to look at them with pride seeing that the men and women who piloted these mighty war machines as heroes. But now… now they just pose as dark reminders of a past some people would rather forget.

"I'm guessing your little talk with James didn't go so well?" Glynda assumed, turning to her old friend's side with a fresh cup of coffee in hand which she offered to him.

Ozpin shook his head before accepting. "He's convinced that we're already at war and he doesn't want to be caught unprepared. I understand that his heart is in the right place but his methods… his way of thinking are merely too aggressive for this matter."

"Well what can you do? The man's a soldier… not a Hunter anymore. Besides… he's worried about the safety of others."

"We can handle the safety of others." Ozpin argued.

"But if what Qrow says is true…"

"I will say the same thing as I said to him." The Headmaster replied. "If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest we not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers half way across the continent."

"You know he's only doing this to protect the people."

"Just because his goals are noble doesn't justify his actions." Ozpin argued again. "And for that reason, our Academy will continue to train the best Hunters and Huntresses it can. The last thing we need, is a war on our doorstep."

Glynda could only sigh at him. "You boys… really haven't changed a bit…"

**(The next day) (Team RWBY dorm)**

Blake gave a heartening look at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her bow, making sure that it wasn't tilting in a funny way. She never thought she'd say this, but she was glad to have a team like RWBY. Even though her leader was two years older younger than any of them, her partner is a hyperactive tease and another member is a Schnee of all people… she had to admit… she never would've been here without them. They were a team and a team sticks together through thick or thin no matter what happens.

It was exactly like Jaune said. All she needed was talk to them and they got around it… eventually. Once she got to pouring out her worries about the White Fang and that Torchwick fellow, the other members agreed that something big was happening and that they only they could grasp how troublesome this situation may be.

It didn't take long for Ruby to suggest that they conduct their own investigations. Though it was just a random throw of the dice, Blake had to say that it was certainly better than doing nothing. The thought of the White Fang still out there plotting their next move frightened her. She didn't want them to turn terrorists and she certainly didn't want any more innocent people getting mixed of their misguided delusion of a world run by Faunus.

So it was decided that they would search for clues. Blake suggested to Weiss to investigate her family's Dust manufacturing company and see if there were any irregularities in their shipment. After seeing an entire Dust cargo unloaded with no guards or drones whatsoever, it seemed likely that someone must be working behind the scene to ensure that these cargos remained unprotected to become easy picking for the White Fang.

Yang told them that she had a contact in the city who so happens to have connections throughout the underground network. Though she was pretty vague about the person, the team didn't ask. Some things were best left a mystery than to have a guilty conscious over it.

Blake on the other hand had one hand to play. Being a 'former' member of the White Fang, she knew how their operations run day in and day out. Once every few weeks, the organization would hold a gathering in several key locations in abandoned neighborhoods to issue out orders and recruit new members. Mostly local Faunus population, who had been mistreated, abused and bullied. Pretty much anyone who had a beef to pick with the human race. And fortunately for Blake, it was easy for other Faunus to disclose the location of their next meet. She would sneak in, gather what information she can and get out. It was a simple task.

"Alright guys. Today is the day!" Ruby declared from the top of her makeshift bunk bed. One could tell that she sounds more excited than anyone else here. "The investigation… BEGINS!"

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss sarcastically remarked unable to tell if her partner was excited to be investigating or just acting the part.

"Hey, we got a plan." Yang pointed out recalling their discussion the other day on what they were doing. Though one could agree that they were just throwing feelers out in the open and see what bites. "That's… moderately serious."

Weiss rolled her eyes but decided to go on the plan nonetheless. Doing something was certainly better than doing nothing and if her family business was involved she needed to put a stop to it before they became synonymous with the White Fang.

"Right. Everyone remember their roles?" The red caped heroine roll called.

The heiress nodded first. "You and I will head to the C.C.T and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." She added that last bit with a bit of arrogance which wasn't surprising to the rest of them.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake followed up. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." It was a long shot seeing as how many locations there were in the city and covering all of them would not be easy but she thought that they had to start somewhere.

"And I have an old friend down the shady side of town that typically knows 'everything' going on in Vale." Yang added recalling a certain bartender whose bar she trashed a little while back. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great!" Ruby finished. "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

But before the team could depart on their personal mission, another voice interjected coming from the window. To their surprise and shock, it was that monkey Faunus boy who seemed to be dangling upon a tree branch acting like the creature that he represented.

"Sun!?"

Yang readied her gauntlets just in case it was some pervert who needed a good thrashing but decided to drop them. "Whoa… how did you get up there?"

"Pff. It's easy. I do it all the time." Sun answered shrugging which earned an evil glare from a certain heiress. "I climb trees all the time!" He corrected but not quick enough to earn an even eviler glare from her. "So are you girls finally getting back on that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation." Blake explained gesturing to her companions. "… as a team."

"Cool. How about we bring that Jaune guy? He seems pretty handy."

But Ruby declined. "Sorry Sun. We don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Pfft that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. It's more fun that way. That's why I brought Neptune. Besides, wasn't Jaune already part of whatever it is you guys are investigating? He'll be fun to have."

**(Ren's Lab)**

"Mwahahahahaha! Mwahahahaha!" Nora laughed in a maniacal manner as lightning struck in the distance. The lights in the room flickered as bubbling noise could be heard from vials and pots and pans that scattered on the table. All the noise that made up a mad scientist's laboratory echoed far and loud. Even the eerie music of an old Vampire castle could be heard playing around with giant woofers adding the extra beats. "Yes! Yes! It's alive! It's alive! More power! More… POWER!"

"Nora!" But all the lighting effects quickly stopped when her partner shouted out from the other side of that small room. "Would you PLEASE… stop playing with the lights and help me?"

"Ahehe. Coming Renny." The girl playfully answered throwing away that mad-scientist behavior like it was another phase. Apparently flicking the light switch on and off repeatedly made a rather convincing lightning effect.

Nora was often amazed by Ren's work but on this occasion she had to admit that this was perhaps his best work yet. The boy never failed to impress her and it was times like these that made him shine the most. He made the instant pancake device, which was one of her favorite, a coffee blender out of household tools and even a grenade using things found in bathrooms. But today, all of that gets blown off.

In one of the unused buildings around Beacon Academy, the boy made himself a little workshop which he specifically designed to study Dust. He made everything from scratch using only the most basic items to make sophisticated equipment. Normally, Ren would never invest so much time and money on something so trivial, but the Black Dust he acquired was anything but that.

He went out of his way to make this whole lab in great secrecy. The building that he chose to make this little workshop was near the borders of the academy shouldering right across Emerald Forest. Nora thinks that this may have been a toolshed of sort to store some gardening equipment but it seems like the owner couldn't be bothered with such things and left it there to collect dust and cobwebs. Oh well… another man's trash is another man's treasure.

"Right then. This should do it." Ren voiced out his confidence as he looked at the empty vial he salvaged from recent experiments. "A few more ingredients and this should work. Some herbs from the forest."

"The spices from the wild woods!" Nora narrated in a witch-like manner donning the pointy hat, cape and a staff from the cupboard.

"Add tap water."

"The essence of life from the earth spirit!"

"Mixed in with passion flower."

"The shredded pieces of a man's broken heart!"

"Healthy mushrooms…"

"Fungi from the rotting world!"

"And finally… the Black Dust."

"The grinded powder of the black pearl!"

"Nora, please!" Ren begged trying to get his partner to cease her useless banter in making his recipe anymore inhumane as it sounds. "I'm trying to conduct a very… important experiment here and I would like this one to without incident like the last 50 times."

"57…" She corrected cheerily much to his annoyance. Ren ignored her and began to stir the ingredients together. "Bubble bubble toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

**(Cross Continental Transit Tower)**

Weiss let out a grunting noise as she wandered into the Cross Continental Transit Tower of Vale. The structure itself was an absolute marvel to behold. Utilizing technologies developed by Atlas hundreds of years ago after the Great War, the CCT became a grand communicating tool that unified the four kingdoms. The structure itself represented unity between them and was perhaps one of the biggest contributors to the peace that Remnant shared. Though its sheer size was nothing compared to the first one built in Atlas, it served its purpose of allowing people to remain connected even in these dark times.

Normally she'd be happy to see such a place with her own two eyes were it not for the fact that her friend and partner, Ruby ditched her for another gal that they happen to come across. Before the heiress could voice her comment in the ground, the red caped scythe wielder ditched her without second notice. She was mad enough that she was denied partnership with the young, dashing Neptune but to be ditched here in public was twice as humiliating.

Weiss took a mental note to chastise Ruby about ditching her partner on such a short notice and will obviously demand some manner of compensation later. The bakery at the grand plaza was having a sale on cake. Maybe she could convince that red caped Huntress to buy her one as tribute later.

But her thoughts were cracked when later bumped on an unsuspecting figure that stood between her and the elevator. It was a figure that felt hard and stern, almost like she was walking up to a wall. She grunt and considered chastising the person who dumbly stood in such a crowded place only to pull up short when she recognized the figure.

"Hey there." Jaune offered a hand up. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this. It's becoming a habit."

"And you need to watch where you stand." The girl countered poorly before accepting his gesture only to find herself yanked up with great force. Has this boy always been this strong? "Aren't you supposed to be taking a remedial exam or something?"

"Finished early." He answered though not as proudly as he made it sound. "I thought I'd come by and see the CCT for once. I heard it was pretty huge so I thought I'd come by. What are you doing here?"

"I came to make a call." Weiss brushed the dust off her skirt as she replied. "It's the reason why this tower was built."

"Oh! Can I come?" Jaune pleaded innocently like a kid asking his parent to take him to the circus. "I've always wanted to see the communication room and this would be a great learning experience for me."

"Fine, just don't embarrass yourself." Weiss answered not seeing a reason why she would decline him. The boy gleefully followed the girl in accessing the elevator's terminal with relative ease. It was a big shame that the elevator had no glassed window to see the outside like the one they had in Atlas. A view of Beacon would've been breathtaking even for her and would certainly be a nice distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving on the specific floor, Jaune couldn't help but be amazed on how many people were here. There were over a hundred terminals and almost half of them were being used. Back home, there was nothing as high-tech as this. Heck, seeing a simple Bullhead flying over the house was already considered unique but this one certainly takes the cake. It was like being in a convention meeting all kinds of different people from all around the world in one roof.

"Wow… now this is awesome." His words gasped at the wonder of the place. "I never thought that this place would be this big."

"It isn't that impressive." Weiss rebuked his thoughts. "The one in Atlas is twice as large as this one."

"That was the first one, right?"

"Obviously." She gestured back showing a smug look almost as if she was gloating about it. "It was Atlas's gift to the world after the war. It served as a beacon of hope and the instrument of peace between the four kingdoms and it saved countless people who are homesick. And… speaking of which… I believe I owe you a… thanks."

Jaune immediately raise a brow to her gesture. "For what?"

"For helping Blake." She answered plainly, recalling that incident back in the docks. "Last semester. You got her out of a bad situation and I think Ruby and Yang appreciates that."

"Oh… that." Jaune rubbed his head shyly. "Well… it was nothing. Besides, there was no way I could leave her alone after what happened. My dad always told me that you should always look after girls no matter who they are."

"That's rather one sided, don't you think?"

"Well, I think it has to do with the fact that I live with seven sisters." Jaune added recalling his family. "Being the only guy in a family of girls can be tough and in more ways than one."

"Is that why you're so good around women?" Weiss chuckled playfully enjoying the boy's reaction as he stammered. "But either way. Thank you. Thanks to your effort she's finally coming around to talking to us about her problems and not bottling it up inside of her."

"Hey… like my dad said…"

"Let me guess: You should always lend an ear to a lady?"

"That's right." The blonde knight returned proudly pumping his chest. "All she needed is someone who would listen and maybe… a friend or two to give her some advice."

"I'm starting to think, your father has a one-tracked mind with women."

"Hey, it worked on you, didn't it?" Jaune added making the silver haired girl recall that moment in the balcony last semester which made her cheeks heat up a bit.

"A… anyway. I just wanted to say thank you on behalf of my team." Weiss finished quickly changing the subject. "If you or your team needs anything in return, we'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh that's not really necessary. I just did what I thought was right."

"Nonsense. It is only right to repay a debt even if it is unwanted. Anything you want. As long as it is within my reach, I'll help you." She finished, folding her arms and raising her chin up, putting a sign of her agreement with the boy.

Jaune on the other hand was going to protest a bit more until a thought suddenly came to mind. He darted his eye to the girl trying to ignore the strange scar on her left eye. "Is that so? So… I can have anything I want?"

"Of course!" The young heiress added confidently. "Anything within reason."

"And you won't back down, no matter how ridiculous it sounds?"

"I'm a Schnee." She added smugly, pointing at herself. "And as a Schnee, I am honor bound to keep my promise."

"Great. Then how about coming to the dance with me next Saturday?" The confident grin slowly disappeared from Weiss's face the moment his words came to mind.

"W… what?" The words choked in her mouth as they sputtered.

"The dance next week. I thought maybe you and I could go. You know… if it's not too much trouble."

It took a few seconds for the young heiress to process that information. Her scared eye twitched a bit from the thought of his request. The first obvious response was to decline him but quickly enough, her bold declaration began to ring back to her like a karma beast coming to bite her back in the butt. Her reddened cheeks began to heat up even more and for once she was actually caught speechless by a boy her age.

"I… well… I…" She began to stutter, her words stuck in her lungs.

Jaune looked puzzled unsure whether the girl was going to accept or not. "Is it… too much?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Not at all. It's just that… I wasn't really expecting anyone to ask me out on the dance before."

"What? So you don't have lines of people waiting with gifts in hand to ask you to the dance? I thought that was standard issue for someone like you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes sharply at him. "Don't be a pest. I… just wasn't expecting it, that's all. You just took me by surprise…"

Jaune looked down feeling somewhat degrading to be on such an aggressive side. "You know. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can always say no."

"No…" Well that was faster than he expected. "No, I didn't mean that kind of no. It's just that. I never really expect people to ask me to something so… romantic."

"You mean to tell me that a smart, beautiful, talented and gorgeous girl like yourself don't expect anyone to ask you to the dance? I'm shocked." Jaune mocked which only made the girl quirk a grin.

"Guess I'm not that high on the list."

"So… is that a no or…?"

"I suppose I can save a dance for you. If you promise not to be a dunce." Weiss finally answered which the boy beamed in return. "And you'd better make sure you wear something proper."

"Oh come on." Jaune replied sounding upbeat. "What do you expect me to wear? A dress?"

But before the young Schnee could answer another voice interjected as if it was coming to her rescue.

"Ahem!" The duo quickly turned to the front desk reception where a holographic receptionist was sitting by, a large grin up her lip looking half amused and yet at the same time, half annoyed to see such a young and healthy couple flirt in front of her. Weiss quickly coughed out, wondering how long that woman had been listening. With a humored tone she continued. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit Center… I hope I'm not interrupting~ How may I help you?"

Weiss quickly faked another cough, turning her attention to the hologram woman. "Yes. I'd like to make a call to the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in Atlas, please."

"Absolutely." The receptionist then turned to Jaune. "And you sir?"

"Huh? Oh… umm I'm with her?"

Her grin widened to epic proportions before glancing back to the silver haired girl who turned away not wanting to face the receptionist. "Of course you are. If you two will head on over to terminal 9, I'll make sure you'll have your… privacy."

Weiss's face was so red that day that you can practically pick it out from space. Of all the time to be thinking about this foolish debt she got herself into, her partner was nowhere to be seen.

True enough on the receptionist's word; the pair was given a rather secluded spot in the communication room. Three terminals in every direction were empty as far as Jaune was could see. It was so empty that you can practically just lie there and no one would even notice you. It was like one of those secluded spots in the library where couples would go and make out or… just fool around.

"So what are you doing?" Jaune asked trying to take his mind off the subject. "Calling your folks back home?"

"Not exactly." She replied trying to avoid the question. "I'm just gathering some information on… a school project."

"A school project?" Jaune noted trying to recall what subject had any major project handed to them. He can't really recall any but then again, he was mostly asleep during the lectures so it was possible he may have missed it. "For what?"

"Oh it's a private business. Just some minor stuff like history and such. Nothing you should be worried about."

"History? Of your family's company?"

"Something like that…" She lied lamely which prompted the boy to suddenly put two and two together.

"Wait a minute." He came to a sudden realization. "You're looking into the White Fang thing, aren't you?" Weiss cringed like she had been discovered. Her reaction alone marked that he was right. "I knew it. You guys are up to something dangerous again. Didn't the Headmaster specifically said not to get involved in this?"

"Professor Ozpin, told us not to worry." She corrected him which was… slightly true. "He never said that we can't hold our own investigation. Besides, it's perfectly safe. There's no harm in looking through old records. Besides, the others are looking into other sources too. I'm sure we can handle whatever comes at us."

Jaune was feeling a familiar migraine creeping up his head as he rubbed his temples. He could tell where this was heading and who was rightly responsible for this whole investigation.

"Did Blake put you girls up to this?"

"Partly." She confessed. "But also because I want to help. Blake's not wrong though. That Torchwick and the White Fang are certainly up to something and it involves a lot of Dust and… as a member of the Schnee family, it is my solemn duty to find out what it is."

Jaune wanted to fume. This was certainly not happening again after his peaceful routine just sunk in. He thought for a minute that he might've actually got this whole thing down. After Professor Ozpin told them to never involve themselves regarding the White Fang, he was more than happy to comply. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with things like terrorists. Fighting Grimms was one thing, fighting radical Faunus was another matter entirely. Are all women like this or just the ones he knew?

"You know you girls are gonna be in big trouble if anyone finds out about this, right?" Jaune pointed which Weiss smiled back innocently.

"Well that depends. Are you gonna rat us?" She sounded like she already knew the boy's answer.

He sighed, slouching. "No."

"So then… are you gonna help?"

"Just make sure it doesn't involve bullets flying at me."

**(Abandoned neighborhood)**

Three white marks on the wall.

That was the symbol that Blake recognized. To others it might just look like a scratch made by any other delinquent but for her and the White Fang, it meant that a safe house was nearby. She remembered it well having used several of them in the past following the same claw marks that guided her in. She remembered how soothing it was to see these marks whenever she returned from a mission but now… they represented something else. A darker version of what the White Fang used to be.

Taking a peak around the corner she saw a well-dressed door man inviting a pair of local Faunus to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. If that didn't strike anyone as suspicious, she doesn't know what is.

"This is the place." The cat lady said to Sun who… out of curiosity and a bit of boredom, decided to follow her.

"Are you sure?" Blake returned his suspicion with the usual devious glare which he took it as a yes. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

The doorman didn't seem all that suspicious of the pair and freely allowed them through. Considering the weapons they carried, they may as well appear like mercenaries. He quietly passed them a pair of masks which Sun quickly recognized as the predator of all mankind.

Inside the complex was a labyrinth of alleys that the White Fang created to keep trespassers out. Should their safe house be compromised in anyway, the members would be able to take one of many exits, lessening the risk of all of them being caught.

"I don't get it." The boy quickly stated pulling out the gift the doorman gave them. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake simply shook her head in reply knowing that answer all too well. She asked the same question once before… a long time ago. "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks?" The monkey man scoffed disbelieving. "That's… kinda dark."

"So is the guy who started it." He returned before donning her mask, the face of an old friend appearing in her head.

The boy simply sighed at her dark humor. "Always sunshine and rainbows with you. By the way… I still think you guys should've asked that Jaune guy to come along. Isn't he involved in this just as much as you guys?"

"No." Blake countered sternly. "I don't want to involve him anymore. This is a personal matter and besides, I doubt he'll want to have anything to do with us after what happened at the docks."

"Pfft. Man, you really need to brush up on your people skills." Sun joked which again was returned with a sharp glare. Even if it was hidden behind her mask, the boy could tell that she was glaring holes into his head right now. "He's a gullible guy. I'm sure if you just asked him for help he'll come running without a second thought. Suckers like him get taken advantage a lot."

"Huh?"

"I mean, not that I've ever taken advantage of one." Sun quickly corrected himself. "It's just that… I know the type. But you have to admit, that guy has a good head on his shoulder. He might not be the best fighter but I'm sure he can think of a better plan. I mean… no offense to you and Rubes… but you guys clearly have no idea where you're going."

"We already have a plan." She argued lamely.

"Yeah. You're pretty much just throwing yourselves out there and see which one bites. Nice plan."

"Well we have to start somewhere. And gathering information is a logical step in pursuing an organization as secretive as the White Fang. Besides… this matter doesn't involve him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the White Fang planning to wipe out all of humanity?" The monkey man added pointing to the obvious. "How does that not involve him? Come on now. What's the harm of asking for help? Even a team like yours can't handle everything on your own." Another evil glare followed making him groan. "You know what… I'm just gonna stop right here. But don't make me say I told you so. Considering what happened on the first week I met you, I get the feeling that is going to end badly."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."


	10. Lessons Never Learned

**Chapter 10: Lessons never Learned**

**(Cross Continental Transit Tower)**

Jaune let out a sigh as looked through data written on the computer terminal. After Weiss got the info from her source, she roped the boy into helping her decipher some of the things that might seem odd in the report. If the boy only knew the true value of what he had on screen, he probably would've paid closer attention to detail. Weiss knew that rival companies of her father's organization would pay thousands of liens just to catch a glimpse of what they were reading. Most of these documents were pretty much ledgers that detailed all known trade between the SDC and local distributors. If given enough time, one might actually see a pattern and discover all the little crooks and crimes the SDC had been concocting. If anyone other than her had gotten their hands on them, the SDC would be knee deep in lawsuits in mere seconds.

But Jaune didn't really seem to mind. Looking through crummy numbers and large paragraphs of words was certainly better than being shot at. He always knew that he would've been a better clerk than a Hunter but hey… even a kid like him can dream big if he wants to.

"Hmm… that's odd." Weiss stated startling the boy awake from his drowsiness.

"What is?"

The heiress quickly tracked a list of names on one of the list of suppliers and noted a pattern. "I've been comparing the list of store names that the SDC has been supplying and the list of those that have been robbed by the White Fang. I expected to see some but so far only two have been hit."

"So… what's odd about that?" Jaune inquired.

"Do you know how many Dust stores there are in Vale alone?" The boy's silence made her groan of his ignorance. "Over two hundred. And 2/3 of those are owned by the SDC. Yet oddly enough only two of our stores have been struck by the White Fang.

"Soooo?"

"Ergghhh! It means that the White Fang are targeting local stores, you dunce. Stores that have their own suppliers and their own means of distribution."

"So what? Does that mean they're not going after stores run by your father's company?"

Weiss gave it a thought and looked through the list again only to come up empty. "It's possible that it may just be a coincidence. SDC owned stores do have tighter security systems and insurance so it's possible that the White Fang are only targeting local stores that aren't that secure. It's a large pattern but a pattern nonetheless."

"Great. So that means we just have to watch over stores that aren't owned by the SDC."

"Correct." The heiress agreed. "We narrowed down our window of investigation. Still… something's… amiss."

"What is?"

"If the White Fang were targeting local stores from the start… then why would they suddenly go after a large shipment of Dust from the company?" She pointed out reminding Jaune of that incident by the docks. "It doesn't make sense. The security there should've been over the top. The risk of attacking such a shipment would be irresponsible."

But then a thought suddenly came to Jaune's mind. He remembered something from that night. Something that Blake said to him when he chased after her to the docks.

"What kind of security did the shipment have?"

Weiss raised a brow but decided to check it anyway. "It says here that the large shipment of Dust was supposed to be protected by a number of drones. At least two companies worth."

"That doesn't sound right." Jaune stated earning the girl's attention. "When Blake and I were there, we didn't see a single a single drone or any guards at all. There wasn't even a guy guarding the gate."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive." The boy confirmed it with a nod which Weiss was afraid of. A shipment that big without a single drone to guard it? That certainly didn't sound like her father would do. If she knew anything about the SDC it's that they are very strict when it came to security especially when their assets were involved. If it wasn't for the efforts of a certain Faunus duo and a blonde knight in training, the company would've risked losing millions of liens in products alone. They always had guards. Manpower was something the SDC had in abundance and it wouldn't be the first time they sacrificed people for profit.

Weiss wasn't blind to the wrongdoings of her father's company. Sure it had its shares of dark secrets that she'd wish weren't true but she can't pretend not to see them forever. In the years learning of her company's doing she understood that the morality of the company was 3rd only to profit and prestige. So it stands to reason why she would be suspicious over an unguarded cargo especially when lots of money was involved.

"This doesn't make sense." She muttered quietly to herself. "Why would they leave such a huge cargo unguarded?"

"Budget cuts?"

"The SDC is a multi-billion corporation." She argued. "We have our own private security force at our service and can easily fund an entire army with just a snap. You really think they won't spare a little lien to protect their interest?"

"Ummm… no?"

She sighed. "In either case, this is a big discovery. If I can go through the Schnee Dust Company Human Resource division, I should be able to see who ordered the recall of those drones and find out who's responsible for the lack of security."

"Great… more reading. Like school hasn't given me enough of that."

"Oh hush. We're just looking through old records. Nothing that you should worry your tiny shoes in." Weiss added before she closed her scroll. "Anyway, this should be enough. I'll compile this information and share it with the rest of my team. Yang should probably be finishing things over with Neptune."

"Neptune!?" Jaune barked. "You got him roped into this too?"

"Oh please. I would never do such a thing." Weiss retorted flashing her hand at him. "Sun and him volunteered to help out with our investigation. They should be done right about now." She then walked off towards the elevator with Jaune following in tow.

"Do you guys really charge into danger without a second thought?"

"Aren't you the one who rushed to help Blake when she was in trouble?" Weiss countered with a knowing grin as the elevator began to descend back to the lower floors.

Jaune's blue eyes deflated in annoyance, despite the clarity of the point that was dawned on him. "Good point. But still… you guys are seriously just looking for trouble. Don't you think you should let the authorities look into this instead of sticking your heads in places where it doesn't belong?"

"I prefer action over idleness." Came her plain and simple answer before she worked her way on her scroll.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my friends." She replied putting her team on a conference call, their images appearing on her screen. But to her surprise, none of the three members of her team were answering. "Strange… they're not answering my call."

"You think they might be in trouble?" Jaune asked worryingly as he knew that Team RWBY was prone to getting themselves in trouble in many situations.

But the heiress reassured him. "I highly doubt that. They're probably just busy with their own leads. We did promise to meet up later tonight so there's still time."

"But they could be in danger. They could run up to bad guys and…"

"Must you doubt everything about us?" The silver haired lady argued, folding her arms as if she felt insulted. "We're a professional Huntsman team. We don't go diving into danger like animals." And just as she mentioned it, a call on her scroll came with Blake's face on screen. She smiled back smugly in return. "See? That must be Blake right now, telling me that she's already met up with the others."

"Everyone!" Jaune could hear Blake's voice on the other side of the line. "If you can hear me, we need backup!"

"HELP!" The other voice was unmistakably Sun. "There's a big robot, REALLY big! That Torchwick guy is in it! It's not like… he's eaten. He's more like… controlling it or something! HURRY!"

…

…

…

Jaune's eye narrowed at her. "You were saying?"

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled as she rushed outside with the blonde knight following in tow grumbling all the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the pair got outside school ground, Weiss immediately switched her scroll to tracker mode. It was a function that only Hunter teams had to ensure that each member knew where the other was. It was a way to keep them in contact at all times.

"Blake's signal seems to be coming from the highway in the city." She stated. "Somewhere between the docks and the commercial district. If I use my glyphs, I can probably reach them."

"That's pretty far. You'll never make it in time." Jaune noted calculating the distance between the school and the city. And getting to the highway was near impossible unless she was really REALLY fast.

"Well, do you have an alternate suggestion?"

Jaune got to thinking and immediately an idea struck when he darted towards the road where a truck was parked. "I have an idea. Follow me!" The boy then rushed towards the driver who seemed to be busy unloading the last of his delivery. "Excuse me sir, but we need to borrow your truck. Official Hunter emergency!"

The old man barely had the chance to speak when the pair hopped on and drove off, leaving him in the dust, almost quite literally. The unfortunate store owner grumbled to himself, taking a mental note never to leave the keys in the ignition. It truly was a bad day for him already. First that lady that stopped his truck with her bare hands and now this? What else could possibly happen?

**(Vale) (Highway)**

Jaune and Weiss arrived at the highway faster than they expected. The traffic was light but that was probably because most of the cars decided to shop half way after seeing the carnage that happened earlier. As the two drove into the heightened roads, the number of accidents could be seen increase exponentially like a monster truck rammed through this place.

"I didn't know you could drive." Weiss stated sounding slight amazed to discover the boy's one useful skill.

"Well, I get to drive my dad's tractors every now and then." He returned, smirking. "It's not as fast but it certainly feels the same. You get used to it. So where are they?"

"We're getting close." Weiss announced as she kept track of her friend's signal on her scroll. The beeping noise got louder the deeper they went in the highway. "Take the next left. We should get to higher ground so we can get a better view of the area."

The boy followed and soon enough, the giant robot that Sun described came into view. It was a war machine that looked like it came straight out of a comic book. It had all the tint of a soldier's dream weapon with enough armaments to rival that of an entire army. If it wasn't piloted by a criminal mastermind, Jaune would probably say it was the coolest thing ever.

"There they are!" Weiss pointed out noticing Yang's trademark bike as it trailed the giant machine from behind with Neptune firing a barrage from his weapon. "We have to get down there!"

"Alright. I'll take the next exit and block him off from…"

"Don't bother. I got a better idea." Without even waiting for the boy's reply. Weiss leaped off the window showing off her flexibility.

"Hey wait!" Jaune was practically shaving his years trying to get these girls to just sit and wait for a minute. "Oh come on! I just stole this thing!"

The boy continued to curse himself for getting himself into this situation. He promised himself not to get involve with the White Fang. He promised himself not to get into any more dangerous scenarios until he was fully trained. But none of that seemed to matter now since he willingly roped himself to this little fiasco. If obstruction and disobeying traffic laws didn't get him arrested, he was sure that grand theft auto and damaging of properties would not be far behind.

But none of that mattered now as the boy quickly drove to the next exit, observing the battle on the other lane. It seems like Neptune was riding on the robot trying to steer it off the road and Sun was helping… sort of… until they were both thrown off the rail-barriers.

If Torchwick was really controlling that monstrosity from within, he was certainly proficient in it. Moving a mech that size with limited control manuals must've made him a master with machines. Jaune was slightly envious of course seeing how that guy was easily tearing through the traffic like a madman.

"First they have air ships now giant robots!? Why do bad guys always get the good stuff!?" He complained to no one in particular before noticing the silver haired lady leaping down facing the oncoming traffic before suddenly freezing the ground beneath her causing the large robot to slip and tumble off.

Yes!

The boy mentally cheered as he quickly found his way off the high road, stopping midway to observe the fight from the vantage point. Down below, he could see Team RWBY gathered in force preparing to dish out against the robot which looked similarly to a boss battle in one of those cool RPG games.

Jaune wished he could be more like them. Fast, precise and downright deadly with their weapons. It seemed rather pathetic to be comparing himself but that's what he thought. He was able to pass the scores in Beacon but looking at genuine Hunters and Huntresses in action really showed the difference in their skill level. Those girls were trained from a roughly younger age to become protectors of the world and through years of labor they truly showed remarkable abilities. Jaune on the other hand only received training four months ago when he first arrived in Beacon and even so… he wasn't progressing that well.

"Whoa… now that's cool." The boy stated as he watched how Team RWBY easily matched against Torchwick's robotic weapon. Ruby alone seemed to be calling out signals that went incoherent with the colors of her teammates which revolved around quick and deadly strikes. It feels like those four are gonna go far in the Hunter business, that, Jaune could see.

**(Beacon) (Goodwitch's room)**

Glynda felt good. A warm shower after a hearty meal made for a good night's rest. Donning nothing but a nightgown and with her beautiful blonde hair free from the bow she kept at the back of her head, she was finally free of today's labor and earned herself a little break.

Being a teacher at school wasn't exactly the best paying job in the world, but it certainly was rewarding enough that she felt content with her life. After years of Hunting Grimm and helping citizens in their need for protection, a simple joy of having a nice club sandwich and a nice warm ginseng tea was a vacation for her.

Though many others would prefer to be partying on the weekends or enjoy a good stroll down the park, she found it enjoyable enough to simply have a quiet time in her given room and have a good book to read.

All that was missing now was a little entertainment for the night. Perhaps there was something on the holonet that would give some laughs for the night.

With a click of a button, the TV turned on revealing an emergency broadcast.

"This is Lisa Lavender, coming to you live at downtown Vale where an unprecedented carnage took place in what can only be described as a robot massacre. Roughly an hour ago, one of Atlas's newest defensive war machines tore through the highway of the streets of Vale causing massive damage to the surrounding areas. Behind me stands the said machine which appears to be locked in combat with a group of young Huntresses."

The cup of tea Glynda held cracked in sheer pressure.

That good feeling she had earlier was now replaced with annoyance and ticked off rage.

**(Vale) (Highway)**

Jaune was worried.

The fight with Torchwick was taking too long. He could see that Ruby and her team were putting up a good fight but that machine seemed too overpowered. Despite everything they threw at it, that damnable robot seemed to have more surprises up its sleeves. It had laser cannons, rockets and laser tracking systems. The thing was a state of the art killing machine and those girls were fighting it with just their wit and their skills. Its armor was thick making it difficult to crush through its defenses.

Pow!

Weiss was shot by a laser blast throwing her off balance.

"This is bad." He muttered to himself as he looked around looking for a solution. "That armor is too thick. They need help. They need something that packs a punch."

And quickly enough, a stupid thought came to Jaune's head. It was dangerous enough to be called dumb and risky enough to work.

He seems to be getting a lot of those lately.

"I know I'm gonna regret it later."

…

Strapping himself onto the driver seat of the stolen truck, Jaune made a short prayer for himself before quickly put pressure on the gas pedestal, letting the wheels screech like an illegal race car before letting it speed off into the distance.

The boy held his breath and didn't hesitate for a single moment when his vehicle tore through the protective barriers of the highway, freefalling straight down towards the makeshift battleground.


	11. Respite and Rewards

**Chapter 11: Respite and Reward**

**(Police station) (Interrogation room)**

Jaune sighed lowly as he sat in the interrogation room late that night. No he wasn't sighing because he was stuck in this room. It wasn't the fact that he was in trouble… well… maybe a little bit but to be thoroughly honest, the boy was sighing to the fact that a pair of green eyes were staring at him from the front, a clear and irritated expression of the owner bearing down on him like a divine being preparing to judge the worth of his small existence.

Glynda Goodwitch rubbed the temple around her nose, trying to ease the blood pressure that was clearly going out of control. If she had come a few minutes earlier, she probably would've lashed out at him holding nothing back, tear him ear from ear and pinch his cheeks until the boy cried uncle. But thankfully, before she came to interrogate this young man, she was stopped by a certain heiress who claimed that the boy was roped into the incident that he didn't want to be a part of.

With her eyes rolling downward towards the young blonde knight, she began. "Mr. Arc…"

The boy visibly flinched at the mere mention of his last name. "Y… yes ma'am?"

"Trouble seems to have a knack of finding you… or should I say that you have a knack of getting yourself into trouble." Glynda continued drawing up the police report on her scroll which seems to contain all the acts committed by the boy and the others. "Disturbing the peace, engaging in combat in a populated area, grand theft… and destruction of properties!?"

"Aheh…" The boy could only smile back hoping that it would some lighten his sentence.

"I do hope you understand that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself and many others in danger because of your heroic bravado. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I… don't have anything to add… really." Like a deflated balloon, the boy spoke truth feeling like he was slowly getting closer to the gallows.

"You and Ms. Belladonna were given explicit instructions by Professor Ozpin not to involve yourselves any further in matters regarding the White Fang. Yet here I find you not only involved, but also engaged in battle against them!" She quickly played a small clip on her scroll, showing a familiar truck crashing onto a giant robot with the White Fang logo clearly displayed on screen. "Do you have any idea what kind of damaged you caused in that area alone?"

"Yes ma'am." The boy muttered, his head hanging even lower than before.

Glynda sighed, again, feeling the wrinkles starting to reappear on her face. "Were this just a battle Mr. Arc… I would've resolved this easily saying that it was an emergency. But seeing as how you deliberately stole a civilian truck and destroyed it on television… I have half a mind to see you expelled for misbehavior and recklessness!"

Jaune gulped his spit fearing that thought.

"Your tomfoolery endangered your lives, caused unnecessary damage and these acts alone made you look like a fool!" The boy sunk into his seat, each notion she remarked felt like rusty knives stabbing on his shriveling hopes.

"However… in light of… Ms. Schnee's testimony of you, I am willing to overlook several matters regarding that." What? The Snow Angel vouched for him? That's pretty cool. "But that doesn't mean you're out of hot water just yet, Mr. Arc. The other half of my mind is also planning to give you suspension for the rest of the week."

"Ugh…" The blonde knight again flattened as if the last shred of hope he had was lost.

"But… instead of that… we decided to settle a deal with you instead."

"A… deal?" The blonde witch then slid him a form which he quickly scanned noticing the large digits at the bottom. "A… term of agreement?" He blurted out with some confusion.

"A compensation note." Jaune barely noted the bitterness in the woman's tone as she clarified it. "You will be allowed to continue your education in Beacon but at the same time you will act as a probationary student working in conjunction with teachers. In other words, you'll be a lap dog for the professors to use in handling all sorts of tasks that won't require too much of your… intelligence."

The stings of her insults were painful enough to leave a mark but Jaune seemed to be in shock to actually feel it. Though it wasn't all bad. The good news is that he could still be a student and graduate with the rest of his team. The bad news was that he was going to work his butt off paying the debt of that one truck he mashed.

"What… kind of work will I be doing?" He asked out of curiosity's sake.

"Your assignments will be offloading menial chores. Helping with manual labor, signing papers… whatever it is, the teacher may ask. This will likely take away most of your free time so I hope you understand."

"Is this… really… the best option?"

"It's either that or expulsion, Mr. Arc." She answered so sternly that a statue would break before pushing a sign pen to his side of the table. "But… if it makes you feel any better, this wasn't my idea. Professor Ozpin recommended it to me. Believe me… I'm really hoping you'll have the nerve to turn down this offer." She clearly wasn't hiding her discontent anymore. It seems like Ren was right… she really doesn't like him.

It was clear enough that Glynda was suspicious of him since day 1 but it seems like that suspicion had grown from anger to just plain hate at this point. If looks could kill, Jaune would've died nine times over and skinned alive to be used as a rug somewhere.

"I guess… I'll take it." The boy finally answered, taking the pen and signing his name on the contract, much to Glynda's annoyance.

"Very well then." She replied bitterly. "I'll have this delivered to Professor Ozpin. You… are free to go. But be warned… this is your second strike, Mr. Arc. I won't have any more of your erratic behaviors, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And when you get back to school, report to the infirmary for a checkup. The last thing we need is an injured student on our roster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that last exchange, Jaune walked out of the police station with his head hung low. Things couldn't get any worse for him. Not only was he under threat of expulsion, he was now under heavy suspicion… again. He thought that he left all that action and adventure back in the last semester but it seems like that troubling behavior of his certainly has a way of biting him back in the butt. This wasn't exactly what he thought when he wanted to start off the semester differently. Especially not with a bang.

So while Glynda cleared things up with the police chief, the boy was given the arduous task of returning back to his dorm in shame. Well at least there was some good. No one can bother him now.

"Hey there…" And once again the boy stood corrected when a certain red hooded figure appeared in the corner of his eyes waving cheerily at him with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey Ruby." The boy answered back dejectedly after a brief pause. The girl can already tell from the sound of his sigh that things didn't go so well. Out of all the people who were involved in this little fiasco, Jaune had the unfortunate luck of being interrogated by the very teacher who had it in for him. No one can really say why, but the whole class knew about Glynda's beef with Jaune. Every time he was around, the lady professor would sharpen her eyes like she was anticipating the boy to slip up somehow.

It became so evident and well known in the last semester that it created a number of gossip circles around school. Some say that the boy walked into Glynda's room when she was changing, or he was the first ever student to actually beat her in combat or something like that. Whatever the case, it was enough to get him on her permanent bad list.

"I guess things didn't go so well?" The little red riding hood asked though she already knew the answer.

"You can say that again…"

"Is it really that bad?"

He shook his head in reply. "No. Well if you consider the fact that I'll be having less free time, then yeah… it's pretty bad. I'll be paying back the truck that I blew up for the rest of my school life."

"Yikes. That does sound bad." Ruby returned sheepishly. "Well… at least you still get to go to school, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you can call that a silver lining." Jaune agreed as he noted that the girl was alone. "Where's the rest of your team? Aren't they with you?"

"I told them to go on ahead." She answered, twiddling her thumbs shyly. "I didn't want them to get in more trouble than they already are, especially with Sun." The boy gave an understanding nod before quirking a brow asking a silent question to why she was still here. "I… thought you might feel lonely if you went back home on your own so… uh… you need a walking buddy?"

The boy answered back with a smile. It was a small act of kindness. The kind of thing that could mend the most grievous of wounds.

"Yeah… I think I could use one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vytal Plaza.

It was one of the most romantic and beautiful spots in all of Vale. It was here that the main parade of the Vytal was to be held in the next few months. On a regular day, this place would be jam packed with couples on dates from sunset to sunrise and Ruby could understand why.

The atmosphere here was serene and peaceful and with the choir of crickets chirping in the bushes, you can practically set the mood for a candlelight dinner fit for two. But after what happened in the highway earlier that night, it stands to reason why people would ditch this place once the first shots were fired.

As the two walked in silence back to school, Ruby noticed her walking buddy remaining silent as they went. She wanted to cheer the boy up after what happened but nothing came to mind. Jaune wasn't really at fault. He just seemed to have a knack of causing big damage with the best of intentions. Ramming that truck onto the giant robot was a stroke of genius that movie directors would say, was a masterpiece. But unfortunately for him, reality was not that forgiving. If by chance they were able to capture the criminal mastermind, Torchwick then perhaps this would've ended in a happy note.

But sadly, that fashionable mob boss was able to escape thanks to the aid of his henchmen who seemingly came out of nowhere and vanished in an airship afterwards. It was sad to say but Team RWBY was also at fault for causing massive damage and yielding little results at the same time. It seemed rather unfair that Jaune would be the one getting the most blame out of something they started.

"Ok ok I admit. Maybe going off on our own like that wasn't exactly the best idea." Ruby complained as she and Jaune discussed about the latest happening. "But you can't deny that we made some progress."

"Yeah right. But instead you got chased through the streets and had to fight a giant robot."

"Hey! That was Torchwick's fault!" She blamed.

"Well the next time you guys try fighting a big bad robot… try to take it away from populated areas." Jaune added sighing. "Or… you know… somewhere out of the city. Anyway, it doesn't really matter now. At least you guys are ok. I'm glad none of you got hurt. Well… most of you at least." The little girl smiled childishly at his worried expression. "So did Goodwitch punish you guys too?"

"She gave us a good scolding. Kinda like the first time we met." Ruby answered recalling her first encounter with the blonde haired sorceress whom she quickly came to fear afterwards. "But I think she was just worried about us too."

A scolding. How unfair… Jaune thought. But then again, none of them stole a truck from a civilian only to have it blown to bits in battle.

"What about you?" She asked back to which he shrugged. "Did she give you a hard time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's all that bad. I mean… I still get to go to school but I won't much time to hang out with you guys from now on."

"Yeesh… that doesn't sound good."

He agreed but Jaune wanted to look on the bright side. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I mean, this might actually work for me. Maybe hanging around with teachers will actually keep me out of trouble."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't be." Jaune stopped the girl from apologizing. "You would've done the same thing if you were in my position… well… except stealing a truck and crashing it."

"Well for what it's worth. I think you were pretty cool back there." Ruby praised him recalling how heroically Jaune came to their rescue. "How you came in with that truck was pretty swanky. You could've put in a one-liner and said something really cool when you crashed it on that Torchwick guy."

"I'll be sure to brush up on it, the next time I go crashing cars onto giant robots." He returned, smiling pleasingly. At least someone saw his actions to be heroic and not vandalism. "So what did you guys find out? I hope your little investigation wasn't a total loss."

"Weiss said she found something in her records." Ruby answered. "And Blake said that she got some other leads she wants to delve into. Yang didn't really out much but again… neither did I."

"You're still going after Torchwick, aren't you?"

"Probably. If we get the chance. Why?" She asked back only earning a laugh on his end.

"Well I just want to be prepared, the next time I help you guys out."

Ruby's eyes widened a bit at his statement. "You're still gonna help us even after what happened?"

"Meh. Why not?" He shrugged. "It's what friends do. Besides, it's not like I can stop you guys from going off into danger. My great-great grandfather would turn in his grave if he knew that I let cute young girls go off into danger alone. He'd haunt me!"

A shade of red appeared on Ruby's cheeks. The quote he made was probably the lamest she's ever heard but the way he said it so naturally made her heart skip a beat.

**(Highway)**

A number of police cars could be seen that night surrounding a cordoned area where a battle of awesome proportion took place. A number of detectives, local law enforcers and even a group of legitimate Hunters were on scene, garnering whatever clues they could find. And at the center of that mess, stood Headmaster Ozpin, frowning down on the scene of the crime.

He could tell that a fight of great magnitude took place here and if the many craters and Dust residue doesn't convince the onlookers then the sight of a blown up truck and the destroyed wreckage of the Atleasian Paladin would set minds straight. The damage that was done here was beyond normal levels and it was enough that the authorities had to call upon the Hunters to deal with it… roughly too late obviously.

Skimming through the testimonies of the Huntresses that took part in that battle, the Headmaster was able to summarize everything that took place here. He understood that the girls of Team RWBY would disobey his orders and he understood why they went through the trouble of helping their friend. What baffled him however was how a terrorist organization like the White Fang could get their hands on such a highly advance technological piece of military hardware before the Atleasian Army even had their own?

Ozpin could tell that this kind of thing would make Ironwood very antsy and whenever he's antsy usually means that he will act irrationally and probably use this as an excuse to begin a military campaign against an unseen enemy. That alone would spark unrest amongst the four kingdoms planting the first steps to an act of war.

"Anything, officers?" Ozpin inquired to the detectives who were digging through the wreck of the robot.

The first one shook his head in reply much to the Headmaster's foul mood. "Sorry Mr. Ozpin but we got nothing. We're no expert with this kind of technology. It's all brand new. All we can tell that this thing was built and manufactured in Atlas. We'll try to salvage what we can but right now… we're hitting bricks here."

"I see… very well then. Have all of this gathered as evidence and send it to Beacon Academy. I'll have a look at it myself."

"Yes sir. Will do."

The Headmaster quickly turned around, avoiding the sights of the public, rubbing the migraine that was now slowly growing from this incident, only to find his moment of peace interrupted by Goodwitch who appeared out of the crowd.

"Anything?" She asked which he answered shaking his head. "James… is not going to like this one bit."

"That would be an understatement." Ozpin replied looking back as the tow truck arrived, lifting large pieces of the broken robot to the evidence bus. "He'll be having a field day the moment he hears about this. What of the girls? You weren't too hard on them, I hope."

The lady scoffed at his words not taking her eyes off the wreck. "I gave them a good scolding if that's what you're asking. They disobeyed orders and endangered themselves to matters that doesn't concern them. I had a good long talk with each of those girls and our exchange students from Haven and sent them on their way. And as for your 'protégé' Mr. Arc… he accepts your offer. Though why you continue to keep him around still baffles me."

The irritated tone of her voice did not escape the Headmaster's notice giving him reason to show a smirk. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that you don't seem to like Mr. Arc very much. Is something the matter, Glynda?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." She snapped back. "I treat all my students fairly. But that boy certainly has ways to cause more damage than necessary. If I had my way I could've put a collar on him long ago."

"Then perhaps it would be in his best interest if it did not go your way."

Glynda sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately. She can't really understand Ozpin's strange fascination of the boy. As much as she desires to see him off or exposed for something he may or may not be… the Headmaster continues to bar her from getting to the truth.

Looking to change the topic, the woman returned her gaze back to the battlefield. "So… did they find anything?"

"Not yet. But I'm hoping otherwise."

**(Beacon) (Dorm)**

The trip back to the dorm was uneventful at best for Jaune and Ruby. After walking for hours getting back to Beacon Academy felt like the end of a long journey. Jaune agreed that he could really use a break from all the explosions.

"Well, here we are." Ruby pointed out as they entered the hall leading to their respective rooms. She could already hear her teammates in her room probably discussing what they've uncovered. "Home sweet home. Will you be alright, Jaune?"

"I'll be fine." He waved her worries off. "I think it's safe to say that I've been through worse. Besides, I got to walk a girl home so something good came out of it."

Ruby smiled, again feeling a blush come over her face. "Ah… you don't have to say it like that. Oh… that reminds me!" She searched through her pockets pulling out a small bag of cookies. "I was saving this for the gang when we got back from our mission but I thought you deserved one. Take it as a reward for helping us today."

"A… cookie?" The boy darted his eyes between her and the said treat.

"Yup!" She answered proudly. "They're my mom's special recipe. I baked them myself. It's my way of saying thanks."

"I don't know what I did to help." Jaune chuckled back as he accepted a piece. "I feel like I did more harm than good."

"Not at all." She argued. "Jaune. You were brave. Not a lot of people would ever have the courage to charge into a battle like that. And I think you're even braver the moment you crashed that car on that Torchwick guy. You showed true heroic stuff and no one here can ever deny it. Well maybe Professor Goodwitch but that's a different story but anyway! You did something not many would ever do."

"You're starting to sound like Pyrrha."

"And I think she'd say the same thing if she saw you." She said back turning away to hide that feint hint of red on her cheeks. "What you did back there… that takes a lot of courage and you pulled through. Some people might see it otherwise but to me… that was really REALLY cool."

"Well I'm glad to see one person appreciates what I do around here." And just as the boy brushed off, Ruby leaned up to him, giving the blonde knight a sweet childish peck on the cheek.

"Teehee. The world could really use more people like you, Jaune. People who don't need a reason to help others." She bore a wide eyed smile returning one last remark before darting to her room. "Good night."

Jaune stood there, frozen in place, his free hand reaching for his cheek. This day might've easily gone down as one of the worst days of his life and he may be close to expulsion than ever before but despite everything that had happened, all the trouble he now faced… he could only muster the words to say…

It was worth it…


	12. Our Time Together

**Chapter 12: Our Time Together**

**(Beacon) (Cafeteria)**

Pyrrha gave a quizzical look to her partner that morning when she heard him groan loudly at his side of the table. No doubt the small stack of books he had beside him was the cause of his stress. The amount of work he had wasn't difficult but it certainly took a lot of his time. He barely even had a chance to touch his food upon arrival.

"More office work?" She inquired which somehow managed to garner his attention.

"Yeah." He groaned annoyingly gazing heavily on the book almost resisting the urge to toss it into the frying pan and let it burn. "Ms. Goodwitch got me sorting through most of them. It's just ledgers and manifests—you know. Keeping track of everything and making sure that everything's where they should be."

"Sounds… exciting." The redhead goddess tried to say it convincingly but failed.

"More like exhausting." The boy replied groaning even louder as he placed his head on his palm, trying to get another few seconds of rest. "Do you know that we have an excess supply of watermelons? No kidding. This school has an entire watermelon farm outside of Vale providing them with free GIANT watermelons!"

"Huh… no wonder there was so many." Ren noted remembering the food fight they had the other day. "That answers one question."

"Well that's what I get for crashing someone else's car." The blonde knee-debt knight grumbled.

"It seems like this extra workload of yours is really running you ragged." Pyrrha added worryingly noting how exhausted her partner looked. "Maybe you can ask for a day off."

"I wished." He scoffed. "They already lined up my duties for the whole week. I'll be lucky if they let me scrub the toilet for the rest of my school life."

"I still can't believe you went on something so dangerous." The redhead muttered back. "You could've gotten yourself hurt."

"I still can't believe you actually went and stole a whole truck." Ren followed hinting a bit of praise and amazement in his tone. "I don't know whether I should call that bold or fanatical."

"Hey it was a genuine emergency." Jaune defended. "Ruby and her team were in trouble and we needed to get to the highway as quickly as possible."

Ren simply laughed back. "And you couldn't have stolen a faster vehicle?" Jaune opted to answer but was quickly cut off when Nora catapulted a strawberry onto his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What was that for?" The energetic gal hissed back at her leader. "What was THAT for!? That was for you who went on a death defying, life-saving battle without us! While you were out on world saving missions, Ren and I have been stuck in his lab playing the wicked witch of the South-East!"

"Actually, that's just you." Ren pointed out but flinched back when his partner smacked her iron-weighted fist on the table.

"You went on to fight a giant robot, crashed a car on top of it and lived to tell the tale! You're hogging all the glory and I… Nora Valkyrie shall… nay… we the rest of Team JNPR will not stand for it! Thee abandon us for the team that is named after the wilted red flower, amar nay fetit! "

Jaune stared back puzzled before turning to his green garbed friend. "Can you translate that, I don't understand a thing she said."

"She's jealous that you got to go on a fight with Team RWBY."

"And angry!" Nora followed slamming her second fist on the table. "We don't get to do anything exciting around here and our first mission isn't until after the dance! It's just not fair! I wanna fight giant mass-murdering robots too!"

"Well… the next time I see a giant robot out to kill me, I'll be sure to give you a call." Jaune replied finally getting that orangette to beam, wondering if that girl had more mood swings than a teenager girl constantly constipating. "Right now, I gotta finish sorting through these manifests before 3rd period. Hopefully then I'll feel better."

"Well… this might not make you feel better, but I do have something to show you." Ren started a new topic before producing a liquid vial from his pouch. "Here it is. It's my first successful produce of the Black Dust. I was finally able to synthesize it to a liquid form and turned its magical properties into healing focus."

The vial itself was a standard Dust container with a blood red liquid swirling inside and at the center of that blood like water was a small black object about the size of a pill. A close look at it and one might say that it was made by a mad scientist or a vampire.

"It looks rather… ominous." Pyrrha commented honestly seeing the stuff in the vial as bleak and mucky. "What does it do?"

Ren gladly answered, always feeling cheerful to put his mind to use. "I applied it with the basic recipe of a healing reagent. It's the same thing they used in hospitals as emergency healing. Normally they use green and yellow Dust as the main ingredient but this time, I used the Black Dust to further enhance its properties. If my calculations are correct, the properties of the reagent should be at least 5 times more effective. I just need to put it to the test."

"Great. So what do you need?" Jaune inquired.

"Well… I need to make sure there are no side effects and the only way to do that is to get a live test subject. That means I need someone who is seriously injured." He immediately regretted his choice of words when Nora pulled out her weapon with a suggestive look at several students on another table. "No Nora. I don't need you beating people to death again."

"Aww…" She whined. "Can I at least settle for near-death?"

"No." He grumbled before turning back to his sponsor. "Anyway. The first test should run well without problems. I'm already working on the concept for my weapon load out. Oh… and Pyrrha. Would you mind testing this out?" Ren pulled out another vial this time it looked like an ammo cartridge. "They're smaller, more compact rounds for your weapon. I had them specifically made for you. I'd like it if you can tell me the results."

"T… thank you, Ren." Pyrrha answered nervously, a bit hesitant to accept the new piece of weaponry. "But don't you think it's a little too early to try out something we barely understand? I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh don't worry. Those rounds are made with just a tiny speck of Dust. They shouldn't do any more harm than your regular bullets. I wanted you to test them on some dummy targets at the training ground if you have the time."

"Well… if it's against practice targets, then I suppose its ok."

Their conversation was however, quickly put to an abrupt end when a certain coffee loving, fast talking professor stopped by. "Ah! Mr. Arc! There you are!"

"Professor Oobleck?" The blonde boy recoiled from the man's sudden appearance.

"That's Dr. Oobleck to you, young man. I didn't get a degree in history and devoted myself to archeological surveys, just to be misunderstood as a simple minded teacher."

"But don't doctors… you know… do doctory stuff?" Nora pointed out.

"Make no mistake young lady. I am more than capable of performing lifesaving surgery on any patient, given the right tools and equipment but just because you wear a lab coat means that people can call you a doctor. You need to have a certain degree, fame and knowledge to be accounted on such a title and I will be damned if I let other students call me otherwise!"

…

…

…

"What?"

"So you need me for something, Professor?" Jaune asked quickly changing the subject.

"It's Dr. Oobleck! And yes. I am in need of your assistance. It has come to my attention that you are now an official employee of this school under the guise of paying off the debt of the collateral damage that you've done. And as such I will require you aid in moving some of my research with me. The research is of delicate matter and requires two or more people to do it within the hour."

"O…k? So… you want me to help you… move some stuff?"

"Yes! Correct! Punctual as usual! Top notched, Mr. Arc!"

…

…

…

"Do you need me… now?"

"YES!" The man finished pulling the boy away by the collar, dragging him off to even more work. "Come now, we have only half an hour before class starts and you don't want to be late! Come now, chop chop. Hop to it!"

"J… Jaune! Wait you forgot your… books." Pyrrha called out only a few seconds too late when the boy and the teacher vanished into the background. "Oh dear…"

**(RWBY's dorm room)**

Yang liked her beauty sleep. In fact, she practically adored it. Having at least 7 hours of sleep prevents wrinkles, and god knows how that would do for a teen of her age. If she wanted to keep looking beautiful, one must always be ready to put effort especially when it comes to beauty sleep.

But unfortunately for the blonde buster, something was annoying her. The sound of a happy-go-lucky hum came from somewhere nearby and it was ticking her off how anyone could be cheery especially on this time of day.

Her eyes blinked opened staring at her alarm clock which ticked the seconds away. She turned in her lower bunk bed, looking at the work desk where she found her sister working on something.

"Ehmm… Ruby?" The blonde boxer called out.

"Morning sis." The team leader waved darting to the gurgling girl before returning to her work. "Did ya sleep well?"

Yang picked up the alarm clock noting how early it was. "It's 7:50 in the morning. Classes don't start for another hour. What are you doing up so early? And… what is that delicious smell?" Her nose quickly caught on.

"Oh… that's probably the cookies I made." She replied showing off the smiley cookies that she had on hand.

"You made cookies? At this time of day?" She darted between her clock and her sister. "What time did you wake up?"

"A couple of hours ago." She answered, before placing the final touches on her first piece. "Blake and Weiss got up too. They're in the showers right now. I thought I'd finish my little project."

Now fully awake and out of her bed, Yang noted her sister's work and discovered that she had made her mother's secret recipe cookies that she served only on special occasions. It was something of a family secret that only Ruby knew about. They were cookies that she made whenever they were sad and it always and she meant ALWAYS made them smile even at the darkest times. From the looks of it, this batch of cookies had a special appeal with toppings that resembled a lot like the faces of her teammates.

"Oooh! Mom's cookies. Don't mind if I have one." She reached out to nibble only to have her hand smacked away by its creator.

"Hey! No nibbling." Ruby hissed. "These aren't for you, they're for Jaune."

"Jaune?" Yang was both amazed and surprised at the same time to hear that name spoken so casually. It almost felt like there was a hidden motive behind her creation. "Why him?"

"I thought I'd give him something as a thank you for all his help." She answered returning to her work. "I mean… he's done so much so us and Blake, I thought that he deserved a little reward."

Yang's grin grew wider than a gremlin, if that was even possible. She studied her sister's reaction for a moment and thought of this act. As innocent as it may sound to be giving away treats to a friend, the homemade cookies made a different impression on that gesture. If she's not mistaken, it would seem that her oblivious sister of hers has developed a childish crush on that blonde knight and this little baking project of hers was just a way to approach him. Yang has played this game so many times that it's become easy for her to detect hidden meaning in the words.

"Aww… my sister's got a crush on someone." She teased, giving Ruby a big bear hug.

"What!? Yagn! No it's nothing like that!" The younger sibling denied that claim almost immediately, but the slight shade of red on her cheeks contradicted that statement. "These are just thank you gifts. Nothing else!"

Oh this was rich. Yang could already taste those blush on her lips. A part of her was beating with joy that her sister was able to dip her toes in the waters of romance. But another part of her had a minor worry that she lingered. This Jaune fellow was clearly not an ordinary guy by any standard. First, Weiss and now Ruby? It seemed rather impossible for someone of his personality. It's either he knows how to play the field really well not to be caught or he was simply oblivious to it. Either way, it was clear that the blonde knight was not as he seemed.

"Really? You're baking him cookies?" Yang pointed out to much of his sister's grumpy reaction.

"I thought he might like them. After all, he did help us the other day."

"I don't think stealing a truck from someone can be considered helping." She reasoned. "And besides… he really didn't do anything."

"Well I still think we should give him a thank you." Ruby defended the boy. "He helps people… and his friends. Even though his methods might be a little underhanded, you gotta admit he's pretty brave."

Brave…

Yeah, that was one way to describe him. Jaune might be a coward on the outside but… she's never seen the boy run from a fight before. Even when he faced against the White Fang or Torchwick, he stood his ground.

"Huh… you might have a point there…" Yang muttered in agreement.

"And since we're partly responsible for getting him into trouble, I thought that I might as well give him some cookies."

"Aww… that's so sweet of you sis. Thinking of others. That's what I love about you." The red riding hood quickly found herself in another one of Yang's headlocks, cuddling her into position before yanking a cookie in her mouth. "I'll take that."

"Bwah! Yang! Stop that! Those are not for you!"

"Ooh this one has your face on it. I wonder if you're as tasty as you look! Munch! Oho? Sweet…"

**(Hallway near Oobleck's office)**

Jaune strained to walk down the hallway holding onto a stack of boxes which clearly impaired his visions, following the speedy professor as he continued to rant on about something incoherent. He nearly stumbled a few times trying to catch up with Dr. Oobleck only to find drifting further and further away.

He was lucky that this part of the school was mostly deserted this time of day. Classes weren't starting yet so he had a good few minutes before students start populating this area.

"Careful with those boxes Mr. Arc. Those are delicate items that require nimble hands." Oobleck warned him, slowing a bit for the boy to catch up. "Any damage caused on any of them will setback the world by years! You cannot allow yourself to be sleepy!"

"Yes Mr. Oobleck." The boy groaned.

"That's Doc—well I supposed mister can work as well. Good show boy."

"What do you have in these boxes? Rocks?" The hired help asked getting another long speedy lecture from the doctor.

"Preposterous! I would never bother to collect such silly things. No my boy, these crates contain the fossil samples that I've collected since I was a youth. As well as a few ancient tablets from old and forgotten ruins outside of Vale. They're practically priceless!"

"So… really really fancy rocks?"

"Quite so! Come on now. Times a wasting and you only have… 45 minutes before class begins. Pick up the pace boy!"

Jaune followed so, speeding up a bit and eventually arriving at the designated room after one adrenaline rush. From what he could tell from the room's messy design, this was definitely the place where Dr. Oobleck stayed.

The place was like a pigsty, workshop, laboratory, coffee shop and a bedroom all put into one. The clutter was so bad that you can barely even see the floor with all the clothes and broken vials scattered around. The stench of this place smelled like 30 year old pizza mixed in with something that died and was now rotting somewhere inside this very room. There were even fungi growing at the corner and Jaune could even swear he saw that small pile of clothes move.

"Welcome to my humble abode, dear boy! Just put those things over by the table. Yes yes. That's good. Now be a lad and sort them in their animal family category."

Jaune darted at the man and scanned the pile of fossilized animals in the boxes. "Umm… how do I do that?"

"What?! Why it's so simple my boy. First you separate the invertebrates from the reptiles then the miniature mammals from the birds and afterward you separate the amphibian from the fish. Then categorize them by the size of their fins and gills but then you must make sure that the ones you separate belong to the mammal kingdom and then categorize them again from carnivores and herbivores and be especially careful with the Omnivores as they tend to bat their eyes at you."

"I'm sorry, can you translate that? I don't… speak… well… you."

The Doctor laughed. "It was a joke young man! Everyone knows you don't separate herbivores and carnivores. That's just the same as separating racial groups of humans and Faunus! Just take them out of their boxes and I'll sort them out later." The man then sped to his pile and began ruffling through the paperwork in inhumane speed.

Jaune followed his orders though feeling like that long useless conversation was just like saying a few words altogether. The rocks inside the boxes were all filled with insects and small animals that he's never seen before. He expected to see a Grimm or two but fortunately for him, they were just regular extinct animals and nothing as dangerous as a Grimm.

"By the way, Mr. Arc." Oobleck called out after a brief second from his ruffling. "I heard that you did not seek medical attention after your engagement with the White Fang. Is that true?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I didn't think it was necessary. I don't feel hurt or anything. Besides I didn't really do much helping back there."

"Young man. You crashed a truck onto an Atlesian Paladin. It's a state of the art military hardware, capable of destroying an entire arsenal. Like a great mad mind once said before she tortured a pirate: 'Anyone sick enough to do that would most certainly benefit from a checkup.' And right now I find those words to be excellent words of wisdom. Don't you agree?"

"How in the world is that inspirational?" Jaune backed away feeling like he was dealing with a mad doctor herself. "And really. I'm fine. I don't feel a thing. Besides, my aura took most of the damage. People say that it's pretty tough to get through."

"I can tell." Oobleck mentioned. "You have a surprisingly large pool of aura reserves which you do seem to use as a powerful shield. I'm actually surprise how powerful it is, which begs me to wonder what your semblance may be."

"My… semblance?"

"Yes boy. Semblance. Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character and I may believe yours may be something of a defensive weapon. A rough guess of course."

"W… well… I don't really know that yet."

"No worries." Oobleck waved it off. "No one discovers their true semblance until they're older. Some are more gifted than others but they say that it is the build of character that brings out the best in us. Just be mindful to keep it a secret. A true warrior must never show all of his tricks until they are necessary. Understood?"

"Uh… I guess."

"Excellent! Now help me clean up this room. My next batch of research will require a large amount of space and this mess will not do. We can begin by moving that large pile of extra clothes and transporting them elsewhere! Come now, chop chop!"

The boy followed, slowly gathering the bits and pieces of attire that were literally scattered around the room. The whole place felt so dirty that it would take a whole carton full of disinfectant to kill all the germs hiding in the crevices. Hell, Jaune even thought that the dumpster outside the school was cleaner than this place or at the very least… has a less chance to catch some unknown disease.

"Well… no time like the present." Slowly but surely, the boy began his work, picking up the mess Dr. Oobleck left behind. But just as he got his hand on the first trousers, he noted a shining object hiding under the pile. "Hey… what's this?" It was a scroll, an old one, from what the boy could tell.

"Ah! My old scroll!" Oobleck reappeared like the wind, grabbing the thing from Jaune's hands before returning with a giant grin on his face. "I thought I lost this little thing a long time ago and here it was all along."

"You have two scrolls?"

"No silly boy. This is the scroll I had when I was but a Hunter Trainee ages ago." He explained quickly. "Had many memories with this thing, all the video recordings I made during my first archeological survey! Did you know that I had my first expedition during my initiation? I found these amazing ruins just right outside of Vale near a bunch of caves. Quite a fascinating place. I spent two weeks there myself searching through all of its secrets. But… until I realized that it was just an old castle and the writings on the walls were just doodles from children. It was rather embarrassing really but granted me a lot of new experiences."

"That sounds like… fun? I guess." Jaune muttered unconvincingly.

"Quite right! Those were fond memories of mine and I'm sure you shall be making plenty of it yourself Mr. Arc. And look here." The good Doctor shifted his old scroll revealing a rather surprising photo of him standing atop a Beowolf. "My first Grimm kill. Taken more than 30 years ago when I was just a lad. My parents saw my natural gift in fighting these monsters so it was only natural that I would be selected to be part of the student body."

"Sounds like becoming a Huntsman was in your blood." Jaune mentioned, taking a peek at the photo. It would be an understatement to say that profess—err… Dr. Oobleck didn't change much over the years except his height. He still had that goofy mad-scientist look about him and more than enough spark in his eyes to tell that he was a coffee lover.

"And I never looked back on it." Oobleck added sounding nostalgic before taking a seat on his worktable. "Becoming a Huntsman wasn't just a dream of mine Mr. Arc… it was my… well… everything."

Jaune raised a brow finding it rather weird for the good professor. "You've always wanted to be a Hunter Mr. Oobleck?"

"Well… I'd be lying if I said yes. Being a Hunter is what I am now… but… to be honest, I actually wanted to be an archeologist." The fast talking doctor stated offering the boy a seat. "I always had a fascination for old things and ancient knowledge. Decrypting the past to better our future. Thankfully becoming a Hunter allowed me to accomplish both dreams but as I grew older and wiser, I found that my duties as a Hunter were not as I thought they were."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor paused for a moment, filling his thermos with coffee from the nearby pot. "As Huntsman it is our job to protect the people. And although we are capable of doing it with all our skills and weaponries, I found out that I can make a larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all and place it in every student that passes through my classroom. I learn from our past mistakes, the great wars, the Faunus Civil Rights Revolution, so that we never see them again. I learn from our successes, so we may take pride in them and bring wisdom to future generations that are to come."

"That's… pretty deep, Professor."

Oobleck smiled cheerfully before taking a sip from his thermos. "It's only what I believe. Protecting the people, the children of tomorrow is important, but it is also equally important to leave knowledge behind. Our failures and our successes. Those are my input in being what I am today." He paused for a moment before suddenly turning to the boy in question. "And what of you, Mr. Arc? What is your reason for becoming a Hunter?"

"Me?" The young knight flinched back at the question.

"Yes. Why have you decided to pick such a dangerous profession? Why have you decided to take up arms to fight against monsters? Is it for fame, fortune or personal glory?"

It was a question that Jaune rumbled in his head for a while. Indeed… why was he here? Why did he decide to take up a weapon to fight against monsters that can literally tear him to pieces? What drove him to come to this school and become something he had little chance of becoming? Was it because of the stories that he heard when he was a child? Was it because his ancestors were Hunters? Did he want to continue a family tradition that was never really forced onto him? He couldn't tell. All the words came and all the images floated around his head but none of them could paint a clear picture to why he was here.

Why has he taken those transcript papers and come here? It was so much simpler just to look at that statue at the school courtyard. Everything was so much clearer then. But now… the answer to that question seemed lost to him.

"I… can't really answer that question." The answer somewhat surprised Bart, but he didn't show it on his face.

"You can't?"

"Well… more I like I don't know." The boy added baffling the good doctor even more. "I just know that I want to become a Hunter. I don't know why… but… it's just a feeling I guess."

"A goal without a purpose can be a very dangerous thing Mr. Arc. Does it have something to do with your scars?"

"Scars?" Jaune looked to where the Doctor was pointing, recalling that mark. "Oh that… I think I got those when I fought the White Fang back last semester. I think they must've hit me harder than I thought."

Oddly enough, Bart couldn't see a hint of a lie in the boy's voice. He mentioned the scars like they were just birthmarks he was born with but clearly they were not. Though he couldn't see all of them, the good doctor could see the scar trailing down from his chin down to his neck. It was weathered and burnt, like it had been seared shut by a hot fire. He was certain that they were old scars. Battle scars that the boy must've earned a long time ago but did not feel like sharing with others.

"My apologies then." He shut the topic down. "Still… I find your previous answer to be… questionable, Mr. Arc. You seek power and strength yet you do not know where to place it. Those that are in such a state are easily converted to serve the needs of others. Be careful not to be influenced by those who would take advantage of your nature."

"I'll… keep that in mind?" Jaune answered in the form of a question, though not really sure if he gave the right one.

"Very good. Now… help me with this mess and we can…" But the good doctor never got to finish when the school bell rung signaling the beginning of class. "Oh goodness! Class has already started! Come Mr. Arc! We can't have you tardy less it affects your personal grades! Come on now! Chop chop!"

**(Headmaster's office)**

Ozpin lay in his comfy chair that morning, looking at the news channel on his table scroll. The Vytal Festival was the hottest news on the blocks so it was natural to see it being covered repeatedly on television. There were unofficial parties, parades and activities held by small stores and private companies to further promote the idea of peace through civil debates. It was a festival that spanned for an entire week with months of preparations riding on it. There were budget control, invitation to noble and prominent families throughout the four kingdoms and income of supplies of all kinds. One might say it was the same preparation of holding the Olympics. And to be the one who holds such a spectacular event meant a lot of responsibilities.

But unfortunately the large bustling activities held around throughout the kingdom also gave rise of criminal activities. Two of them being the infamous White Fang terrorist group and their elusive partner, Roman Torchwick, who somehow still manages to keep out of prison. Though as much as Ozpin wanted to see this as another matter entirely, he couldn't help but see the White Fang as simple pawns in this game.

The message that Qrow sent him has left him unease. From what he could gather, their unseen enemies appear to be gathering forces to achieve some grand scheme of sort.

Queen has pawns…

A chess game. Only those who can truly understand the big picture of this elusive battle can turn people into pieces on the board. In the end… everything was simply statistics and those that were lost… can easily be replaced.

Ozpin hated himself for making students to pieces. Knights, rooks, bishops… and queens… each of them had a role to play and each of them are hidden through a sea of pawns all vying for dominance… all trying to tip the balance of this battle. Each piece was just as important, yet every one of these pieces was expendable.

"So long as the king remains… the fight will never end…" Ozpin stated plainly to himself as he looked at the board scattered with pieces of different colors. "The question now is… who the queen… is… and how many pawns does she have in this fight."

**(Professor Port's Class)**

Ugh… it was gonna be another one of those days. How many stories have they heard about Professor Port's achievements? Which one was this? The story about his life? His first Grimm kill or was it the time he miraculously fought off an entire heard of Beowolves with his bare hands? Pyrrha couldn't tell anymore. Not that she was listening.

Professor Port was an excellent Hunter, if half of his ridiculous stories proved true. But for god sakes, that man can talk. He was like the high priest of his own church forcing everyone to attend his wild and outrageous sermons. It was so dull that story writers would probably fall asleep just listening to the first ten words that comes out of his mouth. Pyrrha was already certain that if she record his lectures on her scroll, it would make an excellent meditation practice or… well… a lullaby.

The redhead already had her chin on her palm barely keeping her eyes open. It's only been twenty minutes since this class began and already more than half the class had pressed the snooze button on their brains.

Beside her sat Jaune who also seemed to have fallen under the Professor's spell though it may be questionable that he was sleeping because of the lecture or the fact that he was just exhausted. The poor boy had been working nearly non-stop since the day of the incident in the highway. Destroying public properties was one thing but stealing a truck? That was pretty dumb even for him even if he did it with the best of intentions.

Yet still… she can't help but admire how the boy charges into danger to help his friends. He may act and play the part of the coward but the boy has yet to run from a fight that did not involve his life. He was clearly trained but only roughly so. It probably had to do with his upbringing.

"Hua… the orange one is lazy… hua… why does the robot speak Spanish…? zzzz…" Pyrrha stifled a laugh as she listened to her partner talk in his sleep. He looked so adorable with that baby face he made and his hair gently dangling on his brow. If a picture was worth a thousand words than this would be one of them.

Pyrrha shook her head happily and allowed the boy to continue his nap. He could use the rest. However, a part of her wanted to join that boy, feeling the dread of sleep come over as the lecture went on. Unbelievably, the teacher was still talking. How can a man who is way pass him prime still able to talk without stop? Does he rehearse these lines in his sleep? Was it all just memorized somehow? Ugh… it was no good. Pyrrha needed a distraction otherwise, she'll join the others who have given up learning from this man.

She looked left and saw the members of Team RWBY. Only Weiss and Blake seemed to be awake at this point but from the looks of it, the heiress was failing in her attempts to keep up. No help there.

Pyrrha then turned right to the rest of her team. Nora was out cold just like her leader but Ren on the other hand was up and awake. It seems like he was looking into another book on Dust chemistry. That Black Dust must've awoken that research blood in his body and he seems to be more focused than ever, only glancing up to the professor once in a while just to make sure he wasn't goofing off.

Ugh… it was no help at all.

**(After class)**

Ruby yawned loudly as she walked out of the classroom with a bored expression. Though she thought that it didn't seem possible, that lecture actually lasted longer than anyone had expected. Somehow… for some reason, Professor Port's boring gallantry stories have somehow been able to expand time itself turning seconds to minutes and minutes into hours. It wasn't physically or logically possible, but that man has proven her otherwise.

"Huaa… man… I thought that class would never end." Yang, followed up stretching her arms out yawning all the same. "If I didn't know better, I think Professor Port was trying to bore us to death."

"And I think he succeeded." Ruby replied groaning. "I don't think I'll be able to last another one of his lectures without my favorite pillow."

"Tell me about it." Weiss agreed looking equally exhausted as the rest of her team. "I don't know about you, but I think we should all get together in town. After what we've been through, I wouldn't mind a night where we don't have to look over our shoulders."

"Feeling stiff, princess?" Yang teased which the heiress folded her arms in reply.

"Say all you want, but I think I've had enough danger for one night and we've all gotten ourselves into big trouble. Even heroes could use a holiday. So… what do you girls say to a little pedicure/manicure session in town?"

Ruby's shoulder caved in the moment she mentioned a girly treatment. As powerful as all the Huntresses were, they were still just girls who needed a little girl time. "That does sound like fun."

"Hmm… I guess it would be nice." Yang followed, for the first time actually agreeing with the heiress. "But I'd prefer to have my hair done. It's been ages since I went to a salon."

The young Schnee smugly answered with a smile on her face. "Well then you're in luck. My father's company owns a wonderful parlor just outside the residential district in Vale. If you girls show up with me on your side, we will be given the royal treatment free of charge. You'll find their hair care techniques to 2nd only to those in Atlas."

"Oh Weiss I don't think we should-emphhh!" Ruby was about to protest until her sister covered her mouth in a headlock.

"Ooooh! Do they have a mud bath!?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Weiss smiled even wider at the mention of that treatment. "They installed one just a few days ago. I wanted to try it out myself. A little aroma therapy here and there, a nice foot massage… and poof, we'll be feeling like we were born yesterday. So… are you in?"

"Girl… you got me at mud baths." Yang grinned before turning to her sister who was still locked in her arms. "What do you think sis?" There was an incoherent voice on her side which neither of them could make out. "She says yes. How about it Blake? Wanna join us?"

The three turned to the last member of their group who seemed to be absorbed in her studies… or at least that's what they thought. After a brief pause and realizing her name was called, the cat answered. "Huh? What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing. I was just… looking at some notes."

"Please don't tell me you seriously wrote down everything he said." Weiss said in disbelief.

"Is everything ok?" Ruby asked finally prying her sister's hands off her mouth. "You've been spacing out a lot and not just in class either."

"No… I was just…" Blake stuttered, trying not to give out any hints of her wrongdoing until Yang grabbed her book. "Hey!"

"Whatcha reading?" The yellow bomber teased, reading the title of the book out loud with one hand stopping her partner from retrieving it.

"Give that back!"

"SDC… financial records?" Yang read lazily as the title startled a thought in Weiss's head. It was obviously the files she brought back from her investigation within the SDC. "Are you investigating again? I thought we agreed to read this together?"

"Well excuse me if I wanted to get a head start." Blake argued back, snatching the book back with her quick reflexes. "Some of us want have higher priorities than our grades."

"You've been reading those for days now." Weiss reported worryingly. "You can't sleep, you hardly eat—and if you keep this up, your grades will suffer terribly."

"You think I'm worried about grades!?" Blake's voice rose startling some nearby students. Already Ruby can see a number of conversations around them stop to turn to them like rare animals in a zoo. "People's lives are at stake here!"

"Shh… keep it down guys." The red hooded girl hushed them. "People will here you."

The cat Faunus simply sighed at her team's naivety. They couldn't understand the frustration she was going through. Her own people, the Faunus, were planning a massive mission against the people of Vale and yet the local authorities were doing little to prevent it. A part of guilt and a little bit of conscious was playing a role in her work striving her to find out more.

Should the White Fang succeed in their mission, there was a good chance that a lot of people will be hurt, probably even die. She couldn't allow that to happen. If such an event came to pass under her watch, she'd never let it out of her system. The people of Vale will suffer and the Faunus population will be ridiculed as mass murdering terrorists. She couldn't allow that.

With a breath of sigh, she turned her backs on her team. "I'm going back to our room. Tell the teacher I'm skipping her class."

She bothered hearing her team's plea before walking away.

"Great…" Yang grumbled under her breath which the heiress agreed.

"She can't go on like this. She's gonna burn our sooner or later."

"I hope it doesn't affect her too badly." Ruby followed, watching as her Faunus friend disappears into the crowd.

**(Another hallway)**

Mercury let out a long and tiring yawn when he finally got out of that class. He thought that coming to be a hidden agent pretending to be a student was going to be fun, to experience school life all over again. But after listening to that yawn-fest of a lecture, he was beginning to have second thoughts on the matter.

"I… am so glad that class is over." He groaned silently to Emerald who walked beside him, following the crowd that poured from the room.

She strongly agreed on that statement. "Tell me about it. I was beginning to think I'd had to shoot him to shut him up."

"If I have to listen to another of that guy's lecture, I'll pay good lien to see that."

"I'll pay you good lien to see that." The silver haired boy joked as he clicked his boots. "So… what did you find?"

"Not a lot of students worth mentioning." Emerald answered putting out a list of photos on her scroll. "Other than the teachers, most of these students are pretty weak willed. Unless I see them fight, I won't be able to gauge their strengths. We'll have to sit in on tomorrow's class when the sparring matches are on. You'll be the one to test them."

"Fine. But I get to choose my opponent."

"It's your call. Just try not to mess it up."

"Relax, sweet cheeks." Mercury cooed. "I'll be as cool as my name. Speaking of which, I gotta go."

"And where are you going?"

"To the little men's room, where else? You can't expect me to sit through that nonsense without building some kind of irritation."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally… a time all to myself." The gray haired spy sighed as he leaned in one of the stalls, locking the door. Though it wasn't really the most scenic place, Mercury found it rather calming to have the restroom all to himself. Most of the students would probably be in class by now so there was no risk of people coming in and bothering him. A good place for a powernap if you were bloody feet-fighting psychopath. "Haa… nap time."

But the boy's little nap turned sour when the door to the restroom barged open and a loud voice booming from the entrance.

"In a minute Nora. I need to make a call." Ren stated to Nora who seemed to be hanging just outside, unable to follow due to an invisible barrier caused by the large 'Men's Room' sign plastered on the doorway. Mercury groaned, hoping that this boy was just here to make a quick pit and be on his way. But unfortunately, that didn't seem the case.

After taking a brief glance around the room, Ren pulled out his scroll dialing a familiar number on screen which connected to the other line rather quickly. "Yes. This is Ren. I'd like to speak with the chief please."

"Oh? Master Ren?" The voice on the other line answered with a bewildered tone, clearly not expecting the call. "My humblest apologies. How may I help you today?"

"I was just wondering if you have any thought on the topic I sent you."

"Oh you mean the Black Dust?"

Black Dust!?

Mercury's eyes widened at the name making him plant his ears on his stall, listening to that conversation. It seemed the mere mention of that little mysterious object rang some alarms in his head.

"Yes, that one." Ren answered back nodding. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Ren." The voice answered dejectedly. "I'm scoured the archives twice already and there has been no mention of anything called the Black Dust. I've already run the topic on several of my information network and they've all turned up empty. I… don't think the item you're looking for exists."

Ren on the other hand didn't believe that for a second. He knew what he was looking for and if the item didn't exist… why is it in his hands this very moment? "Is that so? No mentions at all? Not even rumors?"

"I've only scratched the surface, Master Ren. If you give me a few more days, I could search through the unusual channels for any rumors that may appear. I should have another update for you within the week."

"Alright. Keep me posted .I'll also be sending some data to you for analysis. But I'd rather do that on a secure channel. I'll contact you again in a few hours. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Master Ren. It's the least I can do after what your family has done for mine. Please… don't hesitate to ask if I can be of service." Mercury can almost see the man on that phone doing a gesture of a bow as he said those words before signing off. Talk about respect.

But Ren on the other hand simply groaned in reply. "Still nothing. Dang it…"

"Ren? Are you done?" Nora's voice could be heard outside. "Do you need a glass of water to help you out?"

**(Vale) (Commercial District)**

Jaune let out a long winding yawn that evening as he walked down the streets of Vale, enjoying the comfort of his free after school time. School was finally over thank god to that. As if classes weren't exhausting enough for his mind, the manual labor that Ms. Goodwitch had him do, taxed his body. Being mentally exhausted was fine but becoming physically exhausted at the same time was double the torture. In just one day he had to clean rooms, fixed broken chairs and moved more boxes than a slave would do in a week. Was it too late for him to get that expulsion order?

In other word… it sucked big time…

Is it too late to get back that expulsion order?

"Long day?" A certain rabbit eared Faunus inquired walking by his side.

"You could say that again." The knight groaned, visibly exhausted from all the labor his body has toiled. "Did you know that Professor Oobleck has half of his closet dedicated to old rocks? I'm telling you, it's a jungle in there."

"Well, he is a certified archeologist." Velvet replied sounding normal.

"Well there has to be a limit to how much he can keep. Seriously… he has enough junk in his room to make his own museum and exhibit."

Velvet simply laughed at his expression. "Dr. Oobleck can be a bit of an eccentric but he does have the best intentions for all of us. He's dedicated to preserving the knowledge of the past so that we can learn from our mistakes and take pride of our successes."

"Sounds like you two, get along well."

"He's one of the few people I respect." The rabbit Faunus replied, defending her favorite teacher. "He helped me so many times when I was still a freshman and he taught me a lot. He's also the reason why I love books so much."

"You mean you weren't crazy with books before?" The boy raised a brow sounding unconvinced which she chuckled back in return.

"I was in love with books since I was just a little girl. They're wonderful things. The written word is all that stands between memory and oblivion. Without books as our anchors we are cast adrift; neither teaching, nor learning. They are windows on the past, mirrors on the present, and prisms reflecting all possible futures. Books are lighthouses erected in the dark sea of time."

"Wow…" The young knight paused in stunned silence. "That's… deep."

She smiled. "Thank you. It's a quote from a man named Robbins. A very good writer. You should take a look at some of his work sometimes."

"Heh… yeah… maybe I will." The boy remarked putting it on his mental note. "Maybe I could use a hobby. Haaa…" Another yawn followed, this one longer than the last.

"You know, you didn't really have to come." Velvet put out plainly. "You're obviously exhausted. You didn't have to push yourself here."

"Meh, it's fine." He answered shrugging. "I thought that hanging with other people might be a good way to avoid trouble. And like they say… lightning never strikes twice at the same spot."

Velvet stifled a laugh. The boy was obviously recalling the moment when Fox socked him in the chin, sending him flying into the sky. That incident was still fresh on their minds despite being months since it happened.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Fox. Yatsu's keeping him busy with their training."

"Oh yeah. How's your partner doing?"

"He's doing well." The rabbit answered. "His spot on the Vytal Festival Tournament is already a guarantee at this point. He's been training non-stop since it was announced. His only worries now are the other students from the other kingdoms."

"I guess I know who to root for." Jaune joked much to the girl's delight. "So, this bookstore we're going to…"

"It's Tukson's Book Trade." Velvet explained. "It's a bookstore run by a close friend of mine. He's closing his store and moving to Vacuo in a few days so I thought I'd help him out before I go off on my mission. We're trailing Professor Port tomorrow early morning so I thought I'd say goodbye before he leaves. Well… that and buying more books."

"Sounds like a fun guy."

"Oh don't worry. He doesn't bite." Velvet added showing a smirk. "Though he might make fun of you being with me. He's like a big brother I never had. And I think you'll like his comic collection. He has a whole section… for…" But the girl slowly paused when she saw a strange gathering around a store at the end street.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked before darting to where she was looking only to find a number of police cars parked out front of a bookstore. "Is that…"

"Oh no… Tukson?!" Without even waiting, Velvet rushed off leaving her friend behind.

"H… hey! Velvet wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A crowd huddled around the store. Police officers surrounded the entryway barring a yellow line that separated the public from the crime scene. Velvet plowed through the crowd, which did not escape unnoticed, prompting the security to bar her path.

"Sorry young lady, but I'm gonna have to stop you right there." The officer in charge warned with two of his deputies alongside him. "This is a crime scene. Please step away from the line or I will have my men escort you."

"What happened!?" She asked.

"This is police jurisdiction, young lady. Please get back from the line."

But Jaune quickly intervened waving his scroll out. "It's alright. We're Hunters from Beacon." The officer recoiled back with his men returning a small salute. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Murder." The officer replied plainly like he's seen plenty of it before. "The store owner was found dead this afternoon. The front door was locked at the closed sign was on so nobody knew about it until a friend of his came by to check on the poor sod. From the looks of things and the smell, he might've been killed a week ago or so."

"A week ago!?" Velvet's eyes widened, her hands quickly covering her face. "You mean Tukson… Tukson is…?"

"Sorry miss… but he's gone. Are you a family or relative?"

"I'm a close friend." She answered back holding back a sob. "Can you… tell me what happened?"

"We're still looking into it. Right now we're looking into suspects and witnesses. Unfortunately we lack both. Don't supposed you know anything about him?"

Velvet shook her head in reply. "Can we… can we come in?"

"Well… I guess I can make an exception for Hunters." The man submitted allowing the two to enter much to Jaune's dismay.

As they entered the store, the horror on Velvet's face seemed to darken even more. Inside her favorite bookstore where her friend once owned, was tossed and turned like a deadly storm had struck the place. Books and pages of great art scattered around the room like a great wind blew over. And at the center of it all, near the cashier was stained with the dried up blood that seemed to have been there for days.

"We moved the body a few hours ago." The officer explained as he showed the scene of the crime. Jaune mentally gave a grievance but a little happy knowing that he won't be seeing a corpse any time soon. "We found him here lying on the cashier. He was shot and stabbed but he must've pulled one heck of a fight if this place is this trashed."

Velvet turned away, finding safety near Jaune's arm. She tugged his uniform whispering. "Who…? Who would want to do this? Why would anyone want to hurt Tukson? He's just a bookstore owner. Why would anyone want to…?"

"Sorry…" Jaune didn't really know what to say. His heart and soul felt compassion but his mind just can't seem to find the words to sooth her pain.

As soon as the girl calmed down a bit, she suddenly noted a familiar face sitting at the corner of the store. Another Faunus with horns and tails altogether. "Gavin?" She muttered recognizing the man, bringing him out of his daze. The man looked exhausted, even more so than Jaune.

He looked up, his darkened eyes stating that he may have been crying. "Oh… Velvs… I knew you'd come. I… didn't think you'd hear about Tukson… so soon."

"Gavin, what happened here?" She asked, her voice cracking. "What happened to Tukson? Who…?"

"I… I don't know either." He answered wearily. "I just came by to… help him get the last of his stuff. Saying that he was… leaving and all. But when… when I got in… I saw… Tukson on the floor. I don't know what happened."

"This man was the one who called the cops." The officer in charge explained. "He says that he found the body as it was and called us immediately."

"But who would do this?" She asked. "Why would anyone want to hurt Tukson? He's done nothing wrong to anyone. Everyone in this neighborhood loved him. What did he do to deserve this?"

"Uh… Lieutenant." Another officer from the backroom called out to them. "You might want to take a look at this." The trio darted to one another before following the policeman to the room where a large suspicious crate was stashed inconspicuously among the bookshelves.

"What did you find?" The investigative officer answered, opening the crate revealing a large number of weapons all neatly stashed together like a delivery. "Well paint me pink and call me candy—it's another one of them White Fang storehouses."

"WHAT!?" Velvet's ears rose in disbelief.

"We found three more crates and a few uniforms in here as well." The police officer added gesturing to the deep end of the room. "Looks like this place was a major cache of sorts. Might even be a hideout sir. Looks like the store owner was a White Fang collaborator."

"That's impossible!" Velvet defended her friend, finding it ridiculous that a person she knew so well would be working with such a group. "I know Tukson. He's not a White Fang!"

"Calm down Velvet." Jaune urged only to have his hand smacked away, the clear and coolheaded girl slowly turning red with anger.

"I've known him for more than a year. There's no way he could possibly be a member of such a dangerous organization."

"Young lady. I have three large crates full of weapons and uniforms to say otherwise."

The little gal mustered her thoughts, trying to find some manner of logic in this. She had known the store owner ever since she arrived at Beacon. He was trustworthy, a kind soul who was always there to help her out whenever she needed a friend. She couldn't wrap her head around the thought that this man of all people would be part of such a detestable organization.

"He… he must've been framed. This can't be his. Someone must've… must've… planted these here to frame him!"

"Frame him then kill him?" The officer pointed out shattering that weak thought to pieces. "Look lady… I don't know what you think about this guy, but like it or not… your friend here might not be what you thought he was."

"No… it just… can't be." She choked a sob trying to hide her disappointment.

"Which also means I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave the crime scene." The man added gesturing to his deputies which made Jaune raise a brow.

"Wait. I thought you said we could stay?" The blonde knight inquired.

"That was before we found the stash of weapons and the uniforms." The officer explained sounding as professional as before. "As protocol dictates, anything related or regarding the White Fang are to be turned over to Headmaster Ozpin in Beacon Academy. He's the one in charge of the investigation and only those authorized by him are allowed to snoop through here. So I have to ask you two nicely to please vacate the premises."

Velvet balled her fists but made no action. The frustration was clear in her face and the irritation of being barred from her friend's murderers made it worse. She wanted to lash out, to say something, but thankfully, Jaune was there to keep her cool of things.

"Come on Velvet… let's go." The blonde knight whispered to her before pulling the weakened girl to his free arm not wanting to get in more trouble than he already was, especially with local authorities. "Thanks officers. We'll take our leave."


	13. Our Treasured Love

**Chapter 13: Our Treasured Love**

**(Kitty Café)**

The evening turned sour for Jaune. As much as he wanted to avoid trouble, trouble certain has its way of sneaking back to his life without him noticing. But this was a little different. This time, it was murder and not a pretty one too.

After their short visit at Tukson's Book Trade, Velvet went to a small state of depression unable to talk or make eye contact with him. And seeing as the police weren't gonna help them, the blonde boy decided to take the girl out to cheer her. Unfortunately he hardly knew a place in Vale and was forced to bring the little rabbit to the only place he knew.

Out of his own vanity, he ordered a carrot smoothie for Velvet thinking that it might raise her mood just a little bit. They stayed on the same spot that he, Sun and Blake met that one time last semester. The balcony's view of the café, though the atmosphere here was quite different now since most of the customers had already left.

An uneasy silence went between the two which reminded Jaune of how they first met. This time however, that silence was made from the death of a close friend of his. Tears fell voluntarily from her eyes but she quietly hid them hoping not to make a scene out of it. He wanted to find the words to ease her pain but unfortunately, there were none. What that girl was feeling is probably more than just loss. From what the boy heard from Velvet, the man who was murdered was a very close friend to her. She likely considered him a family, like a brother she never had. She spoke fondly of him, speaking like she knew every detail of him, from his cocky smile down right to his claws.

If anything, she probably felt more betrayed than loss. Her friend, someone dear to her was a member of a terrorist group and she didn't see it coming.

But even with all of that… Jaune knew that he shouldn't speak. He knew from experience that if someone was distraught from a great loss or searing emotional pain, one would probably heal faster if there was someone to listen. So… he did just that. The boy sat there, sipping his drink, waiting for the girl to put the pieces together. Waiting for her to open up whenever she was ready.

"It doesn't make sense…" The young knight paused on his drink the moment the voice escaped Velvet's mouth. Her rabbit ears perked to the clanking of his cup, her deep brown eyes darting to his smiling face. "I've known Tukson for more than a year now and… he's never been the type to lie. I… can't wrap it around my head that he would be… a White Fang."

"Velvet." Jaune opened up at last, again trying to find the words. "You couldn't have known."

"No… I should have." She replied sounding rather suspicious. "All the late night calls, all the time he complained about having no customers yet at the same time still keeping afloat after all these years running that store. It all makes sense in the end. If only I'd see it sooner."

"You can't beat yourself over this. You thought of him as family."

"I'd say the same thing. But now…" She turned away looking at the road to keep her mind at ease. "Ha… you must think I'm silly."

"Not at all." The boy answered honestly. "I just think you're grieving. It must be hard losing a friend."

Velvet could only look back at Jaune, seeing his tired, worrying gaze cast on her. It was rather embarrassing to be consoled by a boy she only knew for a few months and even more so that he was her junior. She could tell that the boy was trying his best to ease her pain, trying to just be there to listen.

Just then, her scroll suddenly began to ring, with Yatsuhashi's face on screen.

"It's Yatsu…" She sighed. "He must be worried that I haven't returned to the dorm yet. He's kind of overprotective sometimes."

"Are you gonna answer?"

Hesitantly, the girl ignored the call. "No. I don't want him to worry even more. If he hears me sobbing again he'll throw a fit for sure."

"Sounds like you have a knack of finding people who care about you."

She chuckled and smiled genuinely for the first time in hours, rubbing that depressive mood off her face. "Yatsu is different. He's a big softie to everyone. He's… he's not Tukson."

"No. He's not. But he also cares for you just like he did." Jaune pointed out even though the boy had never even met the guy in the first place. "You shouldn't turn a blind eye to people who look after you."

"Huh… now you're starting to sound like him." She wiped her tears away, revealing that golden look on her face. "I'm sorry to have brought this on you, Jaune. I didn't mean for this little walk to turn out like this."

"Meh. Don't sweat it." He waved it off, smiling. "It's not every day I get to hang out with a cute girl. So it's a win for me." Velvet couldn't but smile to his oddly placed flattery. "So… what are you going to do now?"

She breathed a sigh. "I… don't know. A part of me is wishing to find out what happened. I want to believe that Tukson was involved in something so dangerous. But… if I pursue this, it would hamper my team's performance on the field. I am… after all… still a student of Beacon and there's very little I can do in my position. I guess I can only rely on the police to bring justice to whoever did this. What… do you think?"

"I think that's the best idea." Jaune happily answered. "You think about your team and not just about yourself. Anyone else would probably do what you just did."

"It's hard… leaving things be."

"I know. But all things considered… I'm sure everything will work out eventually. Sometimes you just gotta have faith."

"Now you're really starting to sound like Yatsu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a training room back in Beacon, Yatsuhashi let out a sneeze looking a Japanese recurring joke character who always had this line.

"Hmm… the little rabbit must be speaking about me."

Fox could only raise a brow wondering how he got that out of a sneeze.

**(Exchange Student's Dorm)**

Cinder was in her room that night along with two of her compatriots going over the thing that they learned today. Despite the fact that each and every one of them was a highly trained killer, Cinder thought it best that they continue to play the role of exchange students in hopes to keep their act intact. It was a logical step in the plan considering that they would be able to snoop around without suspicion. Infiltrating this school wasn't exactly easy and they may as well use all the benefits they had before their plan commenced.

With Roman working with the White Fang outside the kingdom thanks to that hurdle he made back in the highway, she had her two underlings, Emerald and Mercury gather intel on the students and professors in Beacon, identifying which would later be a threat. The phrase 'keeping your enemies closer' would play an excellent role here.

"So my dears. What do you two have for poor old Cinder today?"

Emerald started first pulling out a list of names on her scroll. "I gathered the student's data. Seems like they only have roughly 200 students join this year. A little low on the numbers but most of them are from Vale."

"Anyone I should be worried about?" Cinder replied seductively, coying with her underling's work.

"Not that I know of. It's difficult to tell their strengths without seeing them fight. Tomorrow Mercury and I will be attending combat practice and gauge their abilities from there. If we see them spar, we'll know what we'll be up against."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"The teacher's however… are another matter." Emerald added showing the faces of the faculties. "Glynda Goodwitch in particular…"

"Ah~ the wicked witch of Beacon." Cinder recalled remembering the blonde woman whom she had the luxury of sparring a few months back during one of Roman's botched robberies. "I dueled with her once. She's quite the fighter. Taking her down will… take some effort."

"She's that strong?" Mercury curiously asked giving an unraised smirk.

"Strong wouldn't be the word I use. I'd say she's… powerful. Just enough to give me a hard time. Her manipulation of her semblance along with Dust might make her a threatening enemy."

"Should I add her to the list?"

"Yes." Cinder answered. "She'll be a nuisance if not eliminated properly. I'd prefer to take her in an unconventional way than a direct confrontation. Who else do you have?"

"We got… Professor Oobleck and Peter Port."

"The yawn-master." Mercury groaned. "Don't even bother. They're Hunters that have passed beyond their prime. They won't be a threat."

"They're still teachers." Emerald argued.

"Old teachers…"

But Cinder quickly hushed them before they began to argue. "Now now, Emerald. Let us refer to Mercury's judgment this time he has far more experience fighting other Hunters than you after all." The gray haired boy stuck his tongue out in victory before dodging a punch from his partner. "Very well then Mercury. I'll leave those two to you. I hope you can deliver on your word that they are beyond their prime."

"Ha! Killing that fatso would be doing this school a favor." The boy finished taking his place by the wall with a comic in hand.

With a defeated sigh, Emerald continued. "What about Ironwood, the Headmaster from Atlas?"

"Ah, the proud and noble guard dog of the north." Cinder remarked. "I almost forgot about him. We should have him watched just in case. But other than that… he should be left alone. He is… after all… playing a big role in our plans. Especially his new toys…"

"Should we get someone to knock him out?"

"Now now, Emerald. Don't get ahead of yourself." Cinder warned. "Who you think are our enemies may yet be our potential allies. Leave room for yourself to move before throwing the net. That was excellent reconnaissance, both of you. Well done."

Emerald beamed with pride hearing her praise. It was a rare praise but a praise nonetheless. But before she could turn in on her pajamas, her partner had more to say.

"There is… one thing." He started, sounding rather ominous making the raven haired queen raise a brow.

"Do tell."

"About the Black Dust…"

Cinder's ember eyes sharpened in his general direction. "Now Mercury. We all agreed that we're not supposed to discuss such a… volatile topic in such an open ground."

"It wasn't me. It was one of the students." He explained himself. "I heard one of them, Lie Ren, talk about it on the line with someone. It seems like he's looking into it."

"Oh? And you're certain that he mentioned this… Black Dust?"

"I'm positive." The boy answered confidently, meeting his superior's gaze. "You can't miss it."

"That's impossible." Emerald said with disbelief. "No one here should know anything about that! It's been a well-kept secret. Only very few know of it."

There was a spark of panic spread amongst the three. For whatever reason, it seems like the topic of Black Dust was somewhat of a taboo to be spoken amongst them. They seemed to understand and believe of its existence… they only thought that none of the students here know anything of it.

"Lie Ren…" Cinder thought back. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's from the Jade Dragon Clan." Mercury answered.

"Ah… yes. Now I remember. A family of Hunters and doctors local to Vale. Interesting. What would a young man from a prominent family like him be doing with such a dangerous element outside of his field of study? What do we know of him?"

Emerald quickly got back to her scroll, finding the name of the said student. "Here. Lie Ren. Part of team JNPR. A first year student. His grades are at the top of class but we haven't seen him fight. From what I've heard around school, he seems to have set up a lab in one of the old buildings in the academy but we don't know which. What do you want us to do?"

Cinder pondered a thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm… we can't have students snooping around our secret weapon. Continue monitoring the students and behave like students. But at the same time… find out more of this… Lie Ren. Find out if he really does know of the 'Dust' and if he does and possess any… take it from him and find out whom else knows. But also remember to be discreet. No fighting, understand?"

"Yes. Of course ma'am."

**(Team RWBY's room)**

Blake was in her dorm room that night, once again looking over the records of the SDC that Weiss was able to retrieve from her family's archives. It has been days since she started looking over these files and honestly, her progress has been slowed significantly.

Much of the data here were obviously confidential other than the Schnee Dust Company executives. A lot of people would lose their jobs if word got out that this information was being read freely by external individuals. It displayed many transactions held by the SDC and she can tell that many of these were done in the shady part of morality. If she presented this to the police, they'd probably have enough evidence to put more than two dozen officials behind bars.

The White Fang would kill to get this information… well… at least one person she knew of.

Adam…

The name of that redheaded swordsman brought a lot of pleasurable and painful memories to Blake's mind. Simply thinking of him brought her back to the time when the White Fang's leadership changed.

Adam Taurus wasn't just a member of the White Fang, he was a founder. A leader and a symbol. A symbol of freedom against all who would oppress the Faunus. He wasn't just their top warrior or their best assassin, he was everything to them. He was a hero in the eyes of the Faunus population, their avatar of rage and justice all put into one. He was the one who taught her how to fight, how to survive. At one point, she once called him a teacher, a friend… and… perhaps… something else.

How would things turn out if she was still in the White Fang? Would she still find it in her heart to continue working for such an organization that held no morality whatsoever? Would she still be working with 'him' if she hadn't taken that last train ride from Forever Fall?

No…

This wasn't the time to ponder on what ifs. She made her decision. She chose to leave because she could no longer work with those who would harm innocent just to make a statement. They sought to bring about equality but that world they envisioned did not include everyone. The change in leadership brought about this perversion of their cause, twisting the respect of Faunus to fear and intimidation. The White Fang was no longer the organization that coincided with her beliefs. It was only because of 'him' that she stayed for so long.

"Adam… what could you be thinking?"

"Who's Adam?"

"Bwah!" Blake fell on her back when a voice questioned her thoughts. How could someone sneak on her without her noticing? Out of reflex, she drew out her weapon aiming it at the source.

"Whoa! Whoa! I come in peace! I come in peace!" The monkey man by the window raised his hands up in a mocking gesture of surrender.

"Sun?!" The girl yelled at him. "Wha… what are you doing up there and why… are you here late at night!?"

"Easy there Blakey." Sun cooed her down which didn't seem to work. "I was up here for almost ten minutes now. I've been trying to get your attention but you hardly said a word. Then you suddenly said Adam and stuff and now… we're here."

"Haaa…" Blake gave out a sigh, trying her best to sheathe her anger. But the lack of sleep coupled with the irritation that she can't find anything on the records was beginning to add fuel to that fire. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask if you'd like something to eat." The boy gestured to the small basket of fruits that he brought with him. "I didn't steal it. Honest. The lunch-lady in the cafeteria had plenty so I thought I'd swing on by to share. Can… I put my hands down now?"

The cat gal lowered her gun, grunting at the monkey's stupid act of kindness. "No Sun. I'm not hungry. As you can see, I'm a little busy trying to figure out our enemies' next move."

"Yeah, I think I got that." He answered smugly. "I thought I'd swing by and thought you might need the company. After all, you need a little cheer every now and then."

"From you? That sounds more like a bomb just waiting to go off." Sun's cheery personality deflated feeling her words like daggers stabbing right on his ego.

"Hey explosive personalities are your thing." He pointed out recalling specifically the last two incidents that they've gone through together. "I was just caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Blake didn't answer. She found it better to conserve her remaining energy in her work rather than to use it conversing with a baboon… no pun intended. "Ok so that's the theme we're going for huh? Come on girl. Lighten up. Didn't you already like… beat that Torchwick guy twice now? If we're keeping score here, we're pretty much in the lead."

Groaning, she darted from her work once more, clearly irritated. "This isn't a game Sun. The White Fang doesn't play for sport they play for keeps. We've gotten lucky so far on our last two bouts but Roman is still out there with a new henchman in his arsenal. The White Fang is more than just an organization, it's an army. And that army has a plan. One that I have yet to figure out."

"I wouldn't call it luck." Monkey man returned sitting on the window while taking another bite off his snack. "It's more like you just got good friends looking after you. Friends that you ought to pay more attention to."

Blake stopped on her work for a moment to look at her Faunus compatriot, sharpening her eyes in a cat like manner. "You're starting to sound like Jaune."

"What? You mean Pretty Boy? Really? Ha… I guess we've got more in common." Sun gave out a hearty laugh. "Speaking of him… is it really true that he crashed a car on that Torchwick guy? I mean… I saw it on the news but they never caught the action. Man I'd pay good lien to see that again. That guy's got more guts than a snail I tell ya."

"You seem to be speaking rather highly of Jaune."

"Why not? He's cool and don't forget he saved your tail back at the docks. And besides… anyone who's crazy enough to drive a truck from a highway down to a giant killing robot is 'awesome' in my book. And… he's one of the few guys I actually know here in Beacon, except for you girls of course. So… wanna bite?"

"No."

"Aw come on. Don't be so blakey. Take five, grab a donut or a coffee break or something. Just put down the work for one minute and loosen up." The boy found quickly found himself pushed off the window which he fortunately grabbed onto the branch of a nearby tree. "Whoa! Easy there! Geez… you try to help someone and this is what I get."

"If you have no new information about the White Fang or Torchwick, then we have nothing to talk about." Blake finished returning to her desk.

"Can you at least tell me who Adam is?" Sun got his answer in the form of a window snapping close on his face. "Got it…"

**(Courtyard)**

Velvet and Jaune returned to school shortly after their supposed outing. Honestly it was probably the worst walk Jaune had up to date 2nd following the highway incident and the night at the docks and not necessarily in those order. He was hoping to break his streak of getting into other people's mess but it seems like that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Still… he had to admit that it felt nice to hang out with a cute and down to earth gal like Velvet. Even though the evening was pretty much a grieving session for her, he was glad to be around when he was.

After arriving at the central fountain near the Huntsman statue, the young Faunus turned to the boy, shyly offering gratitude for his company. "Well, this is where we part ways. Thanks again Jaune. I'm sorry things turned up like this."

But the boy waved it off, giving his casual golden smile as before. "Don't mention it. I should be the one saying sorry. Are you… gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine." She raised her bunny ears in reply. "I just need time alone to… think this through. But I should be alright."

"Hey, if ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call. Like my day always say: You should always lend an ear to a lady."

She laughed. "That sounds like a very one-sided advice."

But the boy simply shrugged uncaringly. "Meh. It hasn't steered me wrong so far… so… why bet against the streak?"

"Well, I might actually take you up on that offer." Velvet smiled back, playfully patting the boy on the arm. The clock nearby told them of how late it was, but Velvet didn't seem too keen on heading back to her dorm room. There was a hint in her eyes that she wanted to stay just a little bit longer. Jaune didn't seem to mind the late hours. Even without the extra work, he knew that he was going to be sleeping in class one way or another. If it wasn't from exhaustion, then Professor Port or Dr. Oobleck can sing him a lullaby to sleep in the form of their own lectures.

"I should… probably head back." Velvet said suddenly, before realizing that she was tugging the sleeves of Jaune's uniform. A blush formed around her cheeks unaware of her beating heart. "Yatsu's probably worried sick about me right now. I shouldn't keep him waiting and we have a mission early tomorrow. Thanks again Jaune."

"Bye…" He returned the gesture in a drifting manner, waving back as the little Faunus darted off into the distance. Once she was out of sight, he let out a sigh feeling a measure of fatigue well over him.

What a day this turned out to be. It was one thing to be fighting giant robots and crashing cars onto them but murder? If everything that has happened could be speculated as a mere coincidence, Jaune might actually testify and claim that there was a conspiracy going behind his back.

Contradictory to what Velvet said, it was clear that she wasn't 'fine' about this incident. The death of her friend hit her hard and the sudden revelation of him being a member of the White Fang only made it worse. She has a good head on her shoulder, thinking about the team rather than just her selfish desire, unlike a cat Faunus that he knew of. She must be holding in the tears, trying her best to make herself look well… or at least play the part. Jaune knew how his sisters reacted to bad moods and normally it would only take a good night's sleep or a box of chocolate to prevent the regular symptoms. But for Velvet however, it would require a higher level of cheering.

And fortunately for Jaune, he was able to pick a trick after living with his siblings.


	14. Romance of Beacon

**Chapter 14: Romance of Beacon**

**(Ozpin's office) (The next morning)**

It has been a tiring week for Ozpin. Being Headmaster of an esteemed academy and also the lead investigator of the White Fang wasn't exactly easy as it took a lot out of his free time. Not to mention that he was also the lead coordinator and organizer of the Vytal Festival, which means he even has less time for himself. But that wasn't really a surprise. He already expected this the moment he got into the game. Taking on the burden of protecting an entire kingdom took its weight on his shoulders.

He was on his table again that morning looking over the reports of various crimes happening throughout Vale. A number of random murders and break-ins have been happening around the kingdom of late and each of them was discovered to be related with the White Fang. There was no telling how long this list of killings has gone but Ozpin was certain that it was no coincidence.

If there was a vigilante out there hunting White Fang members, James would've offered that person a medal and hailed him a hero on the spot. But sadly, that didn't seem like the case. From his perspective, it seemed like the ones that were being offed by the mysterious killers were being hunted down by the same organization they worked for. The ringleader of the organization was probably tying up loose ends and at the same time sending a message to those who would betray them.

With these strings of murders going on, there was a steady rise of panic amongst the people. The Faunus population in particular were becoming more and more aggressive as of late, which is probably a reflex caused by the strings of murders. Slowly the powder kegs were being stacked together and the fuse was found. Ozpin only needed to find the right fuse and cut it off before the spark blows them all to kingdom come.

But moving Hunters seemed like a futile move at this point. Though the Headmaster can say with certainty that his Hunter teams were more than sufficient to deal with any threats that come to Vale, their presence alone would be no different from James's method of sending an entire army onto the battlefield.

A single Hunter would be a sufficient agent on the field, investigating and at the same time, promoting peace between the kingdoms. But still… the odds of a single Hunter to mysteriously disappear from radar was not uncommon which is why the students of Beacon are called to shadow them, to provide support and much needed firepower should the need arise.

Ironwood would never approve sending students or 'children' as he calls them to the battlefield so early but it was one way to get the results Ozpin needed without the show of military bravado. Scattering his pieces onto the board should be enough to attract the attention of the smaller fish. But it was the big fish he was after and there was no way that 'Queen' would fall for such small time bait. To lure the leader of this operation out into the open, Ozpin would require a more… tempting lure…

The question now was where to find it and where did he have to throw it to get the best result.

Hopefully the man will be able to find the right pond in time because little did he know that the wheels of destruction were slowly turning… and he along with the rest of Remnant were in for the ride.

"Hmm?" The old glassed Headmaster broke from his thoughts when a noise came from his console revealing a picture-less profile with the name 'Qrow' written on top. That alone was enough to make Ozpin squint his eyes, reading every letter of the message in clear cut suggestion.

'Taiyang left patch. See you at the festival.'

Short and brief, that was Qrow's style of communication. He was never one to mince with words or beat around the bush. Heck, thinking about it now, Ozpin can't really recall the man saying more than two sentences per conversation. He was more of a man of action rather than words which is probably one of the few reasons why he and James got along so well despite the lack of communication. Qrow was also a man with many associates, especially around Vale. His connection through crime networks and local authorities made him a rather prominent if not dangerously-political figure. How he got to become a professor in such a low paying school like Signal is probably beyond comprehension.

Either way, Ozpin wasn't one to argue considering the fact that he became a Headmaster himself.

But back to the message. Taiyang was another friend of Ozpin, one that he knew well. He was a retired Hunter and a womanizer to boot which is probably where his daughter got all her wild humor from. If a man can marry twice and have two daughters from both of them, there was little else to say about him. If what Qrow says is true… then he wouldn't be surprised if two of those men paid an unexpected visit to his office in a later date.

One thing was for certain now. The Vytal Festival was going to be one to remember…

**(Hallway)**

Ren was humming. It was rare to see him hum, especially with such a happy tone behind it. You wouldn't see this boy hum a tune or much less sing a song unless you were asleep and having a fantasy about him doing it in the showers. But today, was an exception. Ren was humming and gladly so, and no doubt that the box he was carrying was the reason his upbeat mood.

A small tray full of Dust vials had just arrived on the mail last night which promptly meant he was able to continue his experiments. Though class was about to be in session sooner or later, he thought that he had enough time to put this stuff in a safe environment so that it won't hurt anyone. The Black Dust that he got has certainly made this educational trip worthwhile and knowing the early results to be fruitful, the young green dragon student thought that he might just be able to recreate it with enough research.

That was why he was humming, with a happy tune. Happily strolling down the hallway with a box full of volatile Dust not aware of a spy working behind his back.

"Oh! Sorry about that."

Or in this case… working in front of him…

Ren suddenly stumbled on his box when he came across a corner bumping onto a familiar gray haired exchange student. He apologized, silently cursing himself for being less aware of people around him.

"Don't mention it." Mercury waved it off in a friendly manner before bending down to pick up the scattered vials. Thankfully none of the containers were damaged. A leaked Dust could spell disaster around school. If it wasn't explosions caused by misuse of Red Dust or a sudden chill caused by the Cold Dust, then it was a sudden flood caused by both.

"You're… Lie Ren… right?" Mercury suddenly spoke sparking a sudden brow from the pink locked Hunter.

"Y…eah?"

"Hey, I heard a lot about you and your family. You guys supply some of the local hospitals here in Vale, right?"

"That's right." Ren answered proudly. "Well, my clan anyway. My family runs a clinic outside of Vale so it's a big difference."

"Really? That's brave of them." Mercury gave him an honest praise raising a fake smile that seemed to have been practiced daily. "I heard how hard it is to live outside the kingdom. It must be rough for your folks."

"Not really." The green dragon shrugged before putting the last vial back in its place. "My parents are former Hunters so they can handle themselves. But I suppose it has been a bit dangerous around the outskirts of late."

"Bummer. I would've loved to meet them." Mercury threw in a smile. "I heard so much about the Jade Dragons. Must be nice to be part of something big."

"It has its perks." He agreed to the silver haired student. "But honestly, it's not as glamorous as people say it is. Too many expectations. I'm actually glad to be away from it all."

"Heh… a man who seeks freedom. Now that's something I can respect." Mercury added earning a small laugh from his new acquaintance before darting a look at the box. "Mind if I ask why you're carrying so much Dust?"

"Oh these?" Ren replied shyly. "They're… for my personal research. I'm… looking into things."

"That so? Here, let me help you with that?"

"No! That's ok." Ren took the box away from the boy's prying hands which he offered. "It's not that heavy and I wouldn't want to bother you on my account."

"That's cool. I just thought I could help." Mercury waved it off. "How about I make it up to you for lunch?"

"What?" Ren blinked.

Wait… that didn't seem to come out right. Mercury pondered on the thought but decided to role with it. "We can have lunch together. You know… get to know one another better?"

Ren paused, darting his eye around before answering a bit uncomfortable to where this conversation was heading. "I… supposed I can. I mostly just hang with my team and…"

"Great. You can introduce me to them then. Isn't that the point of this whole festival? To promote peace and whatnot? It's the first step."

"Y…eah… sure. I guess I can do that."

"Great…" Mercury paused this time, feeling a sense of awkwardness in the conversation too. It was so awkward that he couldn't find the words to break the ice until they heard a snap from a camera shot. Together, the two boys turned to the side of the hallway noticing a group of gossip girls whipping their phones out and taking pictures.

"Please, don't mind us." One of them said, snapping a photo.

"Yes, please keep going." Another followed dreamily before snapping another shot in a horizontal angle. "Pretend like we're not even here."

"The Wash and Tucker fan-fictions weren't as juicy as this."

"I'm so posting this on RT gossip!" With a quick scan, Ren and Mercury realized that every girl who walked down the hall had the same dreamy look on their faces, some even fantasizing a shower scene between the two boys and writing them on the scroll-novels-weekly. It wouldn't be a surprise if they saw those posts on the holonet eventually.

After a brief pause and a very uncomfortable silence, Ren spoke up. "I… should probably get to class."

Mercury followed suit, quickly huddling away to a dark corner of the school hearing the dejected moans of the gossip circle behind him followed by a sweet squeal from the same batch. By the time he reached that secluded area, he found Emerald rolling on the floor laughing that would make ROTFLOL sound like a legitimate thing to text to someone.

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Oh that was rich! That was sooo rich!" The green haired thief said between laughs earning a red cheeked response from her partner. "Hey Ren, I'm into you. Wanna have lunch together? Ahahahahahaha! Oh I am so sending this back to Cinder."

"Shut… up!" The boy replied bitterly. "Like you can do any better?"

She raised a brow at him which stated 'Are you kidding me?'

"Is that a joke? I can absolutely do better than your… rejection."

"Well then I'd like to see you try."

"Oh don't worry Mercury." Emerald replied seductively, brushing pass her partner. "Unlike you, I have the unfair advantage here." She swung her hips back and forth as if she was already stating the obvious. "Don't worry. I won't steal your mark too long."

"That was a mistake!"

She laughed. "Like they say… don't send a chump to do a woman's job." With that victorious grin, Emerald went on her way leaving an embarrassed and annoyed Mercury behind to bite his glove off in irritation.

**(Landing pads)**

Velvet stirred from her sleepy behavior by the sound of a bullhead's engine humming in the morning. What sleepiness she had earlier was brushed away by the loud booming sounds of that mighty craft preparing to delve into hostile territory. Unlike freshman students here in Beacon, who simply shadow trained and professional Huntsman, 2nd year students were tasked in going on official missions as a way to garner experience for themselves. Though they still had to accompany a teacher, they were permitted to interfere as they saw fit.

Team CVFY had been tasked with a Grimm extermination mission outside the kingdom of Vale with Professor Port. Apparently the rise of Grimm in a sector has increased way above the safe zone and was now endangering some of the local farms and villages. If left unchecked, their numbers could grow beyond measure and threaten the thinly protected supply lines of Vale. Therefore a Huntsman team would be deployed and thin their numbers, or if you want to be fancy with your words: They had to push back the darkness.

Coco and Fox were making final preparations with their gear as they awaited their Professor to join them. Yatsuhashi took the time to sharpen his blade with a whetstone, making sure that his weapon was sharp enough to cut through the armored hide of a Grimm.

Velvet had not spoken to anyone about the death of her friend. Other than Jaune, no one else in school knew about it. She decided to keep that personal matter to herself to keep the team from losing focus and obviously she didn't want anyone else to worry over something that was her concern. With a sigh, she patted the side of a little brown box she attached to her hip, a small smile on her face.

"Are you well, Little Rabbit?" Yatsuhashi's loud voice brought her out of her daze.

"Y… yeah, I'm fine." Velvet replied holding the small box up. "I'm just looking forward to finally have the chance to use this. It took me half a year but it's finally ready. Hopefully all that work won't go to waste."

"I look forward to see you unveil your weapon on the battlefield, Little Rabbit. It would certainly be a sight to behold." Yatsuhashi returned bowing slightly to her. "One of the proudest moment Huntsmen like us can have is having our weapon bring out the best potential in all of us. But that is not what I asked. I asked… if you were fine."

"It's nothing, Yatsu." Velvet failed on her lie making the shaved boy raise a brow.

"You have been looking very unnerved since last night." He explained. "And you hardly said a word. I understand that you privacy, but you appear to be very disturbed and… I must be honest that it has left me… worried."

Hardly anything escapes that samurai's eyesight. Despite his large figure, the boy was observant to things around him. She should've known that he would notice her depressive state sooner or later.

"Little Rabbit. You know that you can tell me anything. I am here should you need council and I shall provide what little… wisdom I possess."

Velvet could only a crack a smile at the boy's honesty. Perhaps Jaune was right. Perhaps she really does have a knack of finding people who care for her. "Thanks Yatsu… but I prefer to deal with this on alone for now. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"We are nakama, Little Rabbit." Yatsuhashi pointed out excellently as he folded his arms in response. "As nakama… we look after one another. It is what we do, what we are taught to do. And as your partner, I seek to aid you to whatever endeavors your… troubled mind."

The boy had a point, and one she can hardly argue against. They were a team and if a team should survive, it needs trust.

With a sigh, she opened her mouth only to have her voice interrupted by another.

"Velvet!" The two turned to the source which surprisingly came from a certain blonde haired knight running towards them. "Haa… I… I made it!" Jaune panted through breaths as he looked like a kid who just ran the marathon and came in last place.

"Jaune?" Velvet tilted her head puzzled by his arrival. "What are you doing here? Isn't class starting?"

"Meh. I got time." He replied finally catching his breath. "Besides, I wanted to see you off. Hey Yatsuhashi."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Jaune-san." The samurai bowed slightly in return. "I am astounded that you would see us off on our task. It is… heartening."

"Well that's one way to say it." Jaune replied turning to his favorite rabbit. "I actually wanted to talk to you. About… well… you know…"

Velvet seemed to understand and quickly waved her partner away. "Yatsu. Can you give me and Jaune a minute? We need to talk about something." The man respected their privacy and happily went on his way joining the rest of his team. "Jaune. You don't need to coddle me. I can…"

"I know." The boy responded knowingly. "I just figured you need a little cheering up so I thought I'd give you something to lift the mood. You can probably handle whatever it is you have to face but a little sentiment can really go a long way." Velvet only raised a brow in wonder. "Now… you have to promise that you won't laugh, ok? It's a bit of a rush work so… here."

And with one quick motion, Jaune pulled out a small pocket sized stuffed doll from his back. Velvet recognized the shape of the person it represented. With the bunny ears, the long brown hair and slight smile, she could easily tell who it represented.

"Is that… me?" She asked questioningly before accepting the small toy, analyzing its figure. The craftsmanship of the toy was crude and a hastily done but it was good enough that none of the soft stuffing inside could be seen. The attention to details from the school uniform to the button-made eyes made a remarkable resemblance.

"I got some material from the school's supply store and I thought… this might cheer you up." Jaune added rubbing his head shyly as he presented his work. "I know, I know. It's lame and not very manly but hey… you can't have everything."

"I… didn't know you knew how to knit." Velvet added sounding slightly amazed.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn living with seven sisters. It's a rushed job so there might be some wear and tear. I'll make sure to make you a better one when you get back."

"No…" She said suddenly, holding onto the stuffed toy. "This is… this is fine. It's actually really sweet of you Jaune. Thank you. But you know you didn't have to do this."

"No… I didn't have to." The boy replied gazing longingly on her eyes making her blush. "But I want to. If there's one thing I learned, everyone needs to be reminded that they're special from time to time."

"Is that another one of your father's lessons?"

"Nope. That one's all me." He proudly returned grinning childishly back at her. "Even I can make a good line every now and then. I get to practice them in case I come across a situation like this. It might not be the best present… but I thought you could use a little cheer."

"Well it certainly worked." Velvet covered her mouth to hold a laugh she was slowly building up. "Jaune. This is… really…"

"Hey V! Get on board or we're leaving without you!" Coco's voice boomed from the back outwitting the loud engine of the bullhead.

Velvet groaned giving a gesture for another minute. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest beating gently like soft hands caressing her heart. She wondered if this was the effects of Jaune's kindly gesture. If the boy wanted to melt her heart to such a state, he certainly succeeded.

"I… should probably go." She said finally after a brief pause. "The team needs me. But… thank you… I… really appreciate this, Jaune." With a gentle wave, the little rabbit joined the rest of her team by the back of the bullhead. With all members accounted for, the leader of Team CVFY signaled the pilot to lift off.

"Bye…" Jaune said softly, waving back at the girl who stuck back by the door returning the gesture.

As the door of the bullhead closed up to keep the passengers from falling off, Velvet couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the doll that Jaune gave her. It was a sweetest gesture of kindness she ever came across from another person. A human for that matter. After being subdued much discrimination in school, it felt somewhat heartwarming to know that someone is out there who has a different opinion of her.

The doll was sweet too. Though it was a little unconventional, Velvet had to admit that it certainly made a positive effect on her mood. Simply looking at that makeshift toy was enough to get her smiling again.

"What was that about?" Coco's voice inquired, tilting her shades downward with a knowing grin.

Velvet hastily hid the little thing, feeling somewhat embarrassed to let her teammates see such a soft and timid side of her. Already she could see Fox raising an invisible brow from his side. "N… nothing. Just… a little gift."

"Sure~~~" Coco shook her head knowingly, grinning even wider if that was even possible.

**(Courtyard) (After class)**

There was a strange sensation in the air. An odd sensation that Ren can't seem to pinpoint. He looked around and felt that strange creeping feel up his shoulder often making him turn around only to discover nothing there. This feeling has been coming over him for the last few hours since class began and oddly enough he was beginning to grow a little worried.

That strange feeling would only come up in crowded places or when he was in close proximity with someone. That strange feeling would also then be followed by the giggling of two or three girls who seemed to be staring back at him with highly suggestive looks.

Something was odd with those girls as they looked at him then quickly turned to their own groups gleefully discussing about something that was beyond his realm of understanding. Actually now that he mentioned it, this strange occurrence began this morning after he had bumped with that slightly yet overly friendly silver haired student from Haven. Ren wondered if that had something to do with it because seriously, all these girls staring at his back was beginning to freak him out. He even felt a strange killing intent directed at him for some reason, which prompted the boy to be on guard in case somebody decided to strike.

But that feeling came to an end when he felt a tug on his uniform with a calm and friendly voice tagging along. "Hey…"

"Wah!" Ren leap back as if struck by an invisible air-bullet. Much to his surprise, he saw another one of the students from Haven with green hair that acted as her trademark.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." Emerald bowed apologetically acting all mannerly towards him. "Did… I do something wrong?"

"N… no. Not at all." Ren said with relief feeling some of that tension gone. "I was just… startled, that's all. Was there something you need?"

Emerald nodded cheerfully before replying. "Well… yeah." She smiled cheekily. "I'm not really from around here and I kinda lost track of my group. I never imagined Beacon to be so… huge."

"Don't sweat it. "Ren reassured her. "It can be a bit overwhelming at first but you eventually get used to its size. I still have a hard time getting from place to place. You're… from Haven, aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh…" Emerald looked at herself looking surprised. "Oh that. Yeah… I am. I guess my uniform is a dead giveaway. Yeah. I kinda got lost from my team. Can you tell me where the amphitheater is? We're supposed to have our next class there."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm having my next class there too." Ren gestured her to follow which she did. "Combat class, right?"

"That's right. It's one of the few classes I actually enjoy going to."

"Heh… I think I know a few people who can relate." The boy chuckled under his breath. "I'm Lie Ren. And you are?"

"Emerald." She answered back. "Emerald Sustrai. I'm from Mistral. We met before but we didn't really get a chance to get acquainted."

"Right. At the courtyard." Ren recalled remembering another woman with fiery red eyes gleaming like gemstones. "So, you were picked to be part of the exchange students program?"

"Actually I volunteered." Emerald corrected earning a glint of interest from the boy. "I always kept hearing how beautiful Vale is this time of year so I thought I'd see what the fuss was all about. And… they're not wrong either."

"Well you're in luck. The Vytal Festival is being held and it's a week-long celebration or two depending on the tournament."

"I heard about it." Emerald added. "All the top fighters from all over the world will be participating. It'll be a thrill to see who I get to fight."

"You're participating?"

"Heck yeah. It's one of the reasons why I was picked to come here." She ended with a gleeful smile. "So… do you guys always have your matches in the auditorium? I thought you're academy would be big enough to have their own training rooms."

"Not normally." He answered. "The training rooms are undergoing renovations with the new holographic training gear so we're holding it there for a few weeks."

"So that's why there are so many workers with Charon Industries logo hanging around here. For a moment there I thought you guys were being taken in on a hostile takeover."

"Don't be ridiculous. Charon Industries has been the most humanitarian corporation in years. All those rumors about them being part of a world-wide genocide are just their enemies trying to give them bad press."

"Oooh. You a politician?"

"No, just a concerned citizen." The boy retorted laughing. It wasn't until later they arrived at the auditorium that Ren noticed a bunch of students waiting in line.

"Oh! That's my team!" Emerald called out before darting off. "I gotta go. Thanks for walking me. I'll see you around." And without even waiting for a reply, she forcefully joined the band of students, stealthily walking pass them before reaching the other end of the group to find a quiet corner next to the amphitheater. And just like she planned, she noted Mercury there waiting for her, arms folded and a smirk on his lips.

"Well that was a nice distraction." He said with a sneer. "Not exactly your best work there Emerald. And here I thought you were a master thief. Seems like I was wrong. Guess you can't really teach new dogs old tricks."

The girl simply replied pulling out a wallet that had Ren's ID on it. "Don't be so melodramatic. Unlike you, I like to start my friendship with a simple chat. I don't need your… overly friendly manners." She snickered back. "Hmmm… it looks like he was rich pickings too." She counted the lien chips inside clicking her tongue on a good haul.

"What good does taking his wallet do?"

"Why don't you let the Master Thief do her work and you just sit there and look pretty." She replied before analyzing the wallet further. "Hmm… driver's license, no credit cards, a poem book?"

"See? Useless effort."

"Not entirely." Emerald added pulling out what seemed to be a receipt from a local store. "Looks like he made some ordered some Dust to be delivered here in Beacon and a lot of fire Dust in particular."

"So?"

"So… all we have to do is look for the highest concentration of Red Dust in school." She explained thoroughly. "If he's conducting experiments within school grounds on one of the abandoned buildings, it shouldn't be too difficult to find."

"And how do you intend to find out which one?"

She answered back shoving the wallet onto his chest with a grin. "I'd rather let a 'dog' do that for me. It shouldn't be too hard even for you."

"And why should I?"

"If you don't. I'll tell Cinder how you accidentally asked a guy on a date."

The boy let out a sneer. "Fine. But don't expect any compensation."

"From you? That's like taking candy from a baby. Give me a challenge."


	15. I Spy with my Little Eye

**Chapter 15: I Spy with my Little Eye**

**(Ren's test field) (The next day)**

Ren was conducting another experiment that morning near his lab. As much as he wanted to keep all of his work confined to his laboratory, he can't in good conscious use live test subjects. It was dangerous to perform weapon experiments inside so he decided to use the clearing next to his tool shed as a place where he can safely conduct all dangerous tests without worries of harm.

After weeks of perfecting the Black Dust, today was the day he reaped his rewards. Thankfully today's classes were cancelled to make preparations for the upcoming dance tomorrow, giving him the much needed time to finalize his experiments. Today he brought Pyrrha to his lab hoping to see in action, the power of the Black Dust. As a healing reagent, it was powerful but now was the time to see how it would fare as a weapon.

"Ren, are you sure this is safe?" Pyrrha inquired as she loaded the clip onto her spear before morphing it to a rifle. "I'm not exactly comfortable using untested rounds."

But the boy waved her worries off. "Don't worry. These rounds are completely safe. I tested them on my weapon and they should pack an even bigger punch than your standard bullets. If you find something wrong, we'll stop the test. Just keep your eyes focused on the dummies. You ready, Nora?"

"Mwahahahaha!" The energetic girl on the other end of the field let out a villainous laugh as she stood behind a small army of straw soldiers. "I… am the Dark Lord Bauron! With my legion of slaves, I shall conquer Middle-World and soon… the rings of power shall be mine! Mwahahaha! Prepare thy-self defenders of the free-people for soon… all of you shall be my servants and will make me pancakes 7 times a day! With extra syrup and honey! It shall be work… without pay and no breaks!"

"She's ready." Ren said to Pyrrha not wanting to listen to anymore of her plagiarized speech. "Let a rip Pyrrha."

The redheaded Amazonian obeyed steadying her aim as Nora lung her straw soldiers forward. With a pull of a trigger, the straw man ripped itself in mid-air as if something exploded from within.

"Walter! NOOOOOO!" Nora gave out a death wale as her minion evaporated. She even went as far as giving it a fake tear to mourn its lost. "Good bye dear friend. You shall be missed. I'll never forget you. The enemy shall pay for what they did to you! I will make sure that you are avenged! Go my minions attack!" She followed it by throwing more of the straw soldiers at Pyrrha which all met the same fate. "Patrick! Suzie! Aladdin! Sponge Bill! Noooo! My legion… all gone!"

"Excellent work Pyrrha." Ren sang the girl with praise. "I can see now how you managed to win the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Your marksmanship is impressive."

"Thank you. But honestly, my teachers deserve your praise. They taught me everything I knew."

"Well I'm sure they would've been proud." The boy finished, imputing some data on his scroll. "So how did it feel? Anything different from your normal bullets?"

"Not at all." She answered. "They weigh the same and act the same. The power in these is pretty incredible. My regular rounds mostly just stuns or flinches my opponents, never explode."

"Well that's to be expected." Ren nodded in understanding. "The Black Dust pretty much amplifies the output of nearly anything. It's pretty impressive. Anything else you want to add?"

"The bullets do pack a bigger punch though." Pyrrha complained gesturing to the barrel of her rifle/spear/sword. "It takes me 0.3 seconds longer to snap to my next target."

"Ah… I did forget to calculate the recoil into the system. Oh well… trial and error. Excellent. We'll move to close quarter combat and see how your aura reacts to it. Mind if you go for one more round?"

"I would be happy to oblige." She answered back before suddenly darting around wondering if her blonde leader was around to watch. "Hey… have you seen Jaune? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"I think Team RWBY took him." Ren answered recalling this morning when those girls came by to take the boy though he can't really tell if it was against his wish. "They said something about needing the extra hand to help prepare the dance floor and since he is 'technically' on the school's pay roll, he's the perfect man for the job."

"This working routine of his really is taking a lot of his free time." Pyrrha noted, her mind worrying constantly over the blonde knight. Paying his debt was one thing but working overtime seemed rather too much even for the school board to put him through. "I'm worried that it might start affecting his focus in class. Maybe we should go over there and give them a hand."

"Hmm… maybe." Ren opted. "I am running low on Black Dust since the last few experiments. I wonder if he'll let me take a few more pinches just to be on the safe side."

"Ren. You've been obsessed over that Black Dust ever since you got them." Pyrrha declared. "Don't you think you're becoming too single-minded on it?"

"Not at all." He answered feeling slightly hurt on that comment. "I'm just really close to a breakthrough, I can feel it. It's fascinating. I never knew that studying Dust could be so exciting. I think I learned more about Dust last semester than I did since my time at home. With a few more pints… I could probably create a synthetic version of that Dust. It would revolutionize the world!"

"One small step for Ren. One big step for mankind!" Nora followed up appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

**(Dance hall)**

Ruby was in a sulking mood. Not in a manner of crying of course but sulking in a way that would make people think of her as a lost puppy who was eager to look for its owner. Her cheery peppy mood was replaced with a frown that pretty much decorated her face. And knowingly enough, the Faunus member of the team appeared to be the cause of that attitude.

Blake had been a no show these last few days. Her obsession over the White Fang has been her number one priority ever since she discovered Torchwick's new arsenal at the highway. She's been so single-minded that she's beginning to look like a zombie rather than a person.

Ruby calculated various scenarios on her mind trying to get her friend to join the dance and forget about her mission for just one moment. She knows that the risks involving the White Fang were high but she can't allow it to control her. If she lets her sole goal and desire dictate her moves, she was eventually going to burn out before she even meets them. But so far, Ruby has been stone-walled by the girl's lone-wolf behavior. Every time she tried to start a conversation, she'd end it abruptly before walking off in the opposite direction and not exactly in that order either.

She can't tell whether Blake was being rude or just being single-minded.

"Something bothering you?" The girl's attention was brought out when she noted her oblivious crush appear from the corner carrying a table in tow. She quickly recalled that Jaune came in as an extra hand to the group to help out with the dance floor. "You look like you're having a fight with your brain."

"And I'm losing badly." She humored him before returning to her depressive state. "It's Blake." That alone said explained a lot about the situation. "She's not coming to the dance."

"Is she working on that Torchwick guy again?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang. It's all she ever thinks about these days." The little scythe wielder threw her hands up in defeat. "What's the point of holding a dance if your friends aren't even coming?"

"Oh don't worry sis." Yang's voice interjected carrying a large pile of boxes in one hand and a giant stereo on the other. "She'll come to that dance. I guarantee it."

"What are those?" Ruby asked gesturing to the number of costumes sticking out the boxes.

"They're props from the last event here." The blonde buster explained. "Looks like they had some sort of play and I guess they don't want to keep any of the stuff. Check it out. They have a wolf costume, a bear costume and even a cow." She then darted to Weiss who was busy setting up the tablecloths. "Weiss! I thought we agreed! No doilies!"

The silver haired Huntress shot back. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get your fog machine."

"You guys are gonna have a fog machine?" Jaune inquired making the blonde bomber gloat.

"It's my idea." She bumped her chest proudly. "It'll be low key though. Nice colorful lights and a fog just below the ankles. It'll be awesome. But somebody here doesn't seem to have a mind on having fun."

"Hey, I don't need any of that theatrics." Weiss protested. "Some of us here have more respect of the fundamentals."

"You sure know how to take the word 'fun' out of fundamentals."

"Besides, the doilies will go well with the curtains. It's a perfect match for our utensils and even the food."

"You do know that this is a dance, right?" Yang pointed out which only earned her a shrug from the heiress. "Speaking of the dance, you ready for dress-up tonight Ruby? I got plenty of dress from home that you can try on."

The team leader groaned in return. "Ugh… do I have to? Can't I just wear my hoodie and call it a dress?"

Yang was about to voice out a reason but found another fun way to say it when the opportunity spared right on the other end of the table. "Hmm… I guess you could pass your hoodie as something casual. But I prefer if you wore something more… fancy. What do YOU think, Jaune?" Ruby's ears perked at the name of the boy who simply looked around idiotically.

"Huh? Oh… uh… yeah." He answered dumbly. "I wouldn't mind seeing Ruby in a dress. It'll be something to look forward to." Jaune's comment made the little red riding hood turn a shade of red which matched well with her combat skirt. Oh she looked just so adorable hiding her face like that. Yang couldn't resist seeing such a cute look on her sister. Ruby can deny her feelings all she wants but there was no doubt in Yang's mind that she was seriously crushing on the blonde boy. Ruby was in the age where her hormones and would activate, and her baser instinct would kick in to find a mate that was her type.

Seeing as all of this was still new to her, she probably couldn't react well to it. But give it some time… she'll definitely be going for little Jaune here sooner or later.

"Say what you will. But it shall be I who will be the center of attention." Weiss added, proudly spinning around as if she was already in her dress. "My dress shall outshine all of yours without much of a challenge. It's all about poise, grace and poise."

"..and apparently, an annoying attitude to boot." Yang finished, pushing the silver haired girl aside. "So what are you wearing Jaune?"

"Just a rental." He answered. "I'm on a tight budget so I have to settle for second hand suits. But don't worry… I'll be just as dashing as I am now."

"But it still won't make a difference if Blake doesn't come." Ruby reminded them. "She can't keep this up forever but I can't think of a way to get her to change her mind."

Weiss sighed in agreement. "True. She's going to burn herself out. And as much as I want to rid myself of Torchwick and his cronies, Blake has to get some rest. All this investigation she's doing with the SDC records is taxing her both mentally and physically. She needs to learn to loosen up even just for a day."

"Guys, relax. Trust me. Blake will be at the dance." Yang reassured them before darting her eyes to Jaune who gulped at her evil stare. "But for that… I'm gonna need backup." And before the boy could even voice his protest, he was quickly dragged from his collar screaming all the while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding Blake wasn't hard. Knowing the routine of her investigation, the two blondes found her lying in wait at the library. And seeing as she still needed her Scroll to access most of the school's equipment, Yang could easily just tap on her GPS locator and find her in a heartbeat.

Hiding all sneaky like behind one of the many bookshelves in the library, Yang readied her laser pointer to enact Blake's animalistic nature. It was a good plan just to catch her off guard.

But Jaune on the other hand wasn't exactly keen on being here. "Yang. I know you want to help your friend but why am I…?"

"Shh! You'll give away our position." She hushed him. "We need to talk to Blake but she's never gonna open up unless we get her in a safe and secure environment. So the first thing we need to do is to lead them here and let me do the talking."

"Great. So why am I here?"

"You're here as my back up." She explained.

"No offense Yang. But wouldn't this look like we're ganging up on her? Maybe it would be better if you flew this mission solo. I mean we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Oh don't be ridiculous." She swung her hand back at him as if trying to prove a point. "Blake trusts you or at least thinks that you're not a threat and considering her nature, you'll find that to be bigger than you think. And besides… didn't you say that you should lend a girl an ear whenever you can?"

The boy groaned. "Weiss told you that, didn't she?"

"Just a bit, Lover Boy." Yang grinned adding a playful punch which packed more than she lets on.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you girls."

"Oh don't be a drama queen. Weiss already got that role filled and she's quite good at it. Now come on. Blake's not gonna move from her position until we can get her away from that computer. So with this light… we shall lure her in!"

**(Classroom)**

Jaune was amazed how easy it was to get Blake into the classroom. It was so amazing that he wanted to laugh. At first he had doubts that the laser pointer that Yang brought would work in luring the girl into the open but surprisingly, the cat ears Blake had wasn't just for show. Like the animal she was based on, she gruntingly followed the light that Yang directed and brought her all the way to a quiet corner of the library which then led her to be kidnapped by the two blondes.

Quickly enough, they arrived at Pro—er—I mean Dr. Oobleck's classroom which was fortunately left empty due to the holiday given to them. Jaune had gone ahead and cleared the place and while Yang went in with Blake to do her magic, he stood guard right by the door making sure no one would come here looking for a quiet place to nap.

Blake obviously didn't take too kindly to being kidnaped. Jaune was rather surprised how tired the girl looked. She was practically no different from a zombie who would go out hunting brains. The bags under her eyes were a dead giveaway to how much her body has been taxed. Ruby wasn't kidding when she said that she was going to burn out. At this rate, she may as well be running on fumes. After a brief rest from the sudden dash, the cat girl barked… or er… hissed at her partner from dragging her out from her investigation.

"Yang… if you're going to tell me to stop then you may as well just save your breath." Blake opened up the dialogue between them sounding rough and rugged like she was both angry and weary at the same time. No surprise there.

Her partner on the other hand didn't seem to be fazed by her behavior. Perhaps having a hyperactive little sister gave her the much needed experience in handling such a person. "I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down."

"We don't… have the luxury… to slow down." Blake paced back and forth eyeing the only door that led out of the room, which Jaune stood between.

Yang shook her head in response, still maintaining her poise. "It's not a luxury. It's a necessity."

"The 'Necessity' is stopping Torchwick!" The black furred Faunus snapped back raising her voice oh so slightly.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." The blonde bomber gently tapped the other end of the table gesturing her partner to join her.

Blake looked back at Jaune for a moment eyeing him suspiciously which he simply smiled back uncomfortably in return. "And why is he here?"

"Jaune's here to make sure you don't try to run and to make sure that no one else interrupts us." Yang explained before tapping the table again. "You don't mind him, do you?"

Blake sighed as she darted one more time to the doorway until she relents and draped her legs over to the desk. "Fine…"

Grinning, Yang began. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." Jaune could see the hint of fondness in Yang's voice. It was the first time she ever mentioned someone other than her sister with such familiarity and love. Cookies huh? That would explain how Ruby got her taste of sweets.

Summer Rose…

Jaune flinched as he repeated that name in his head causing a sudden sharp pain in his chest. It was a strange and uneasy feeling like… a puncture wound that never fully healed. He brushed it off thinking it was just exhaustion from work and continued guarding the door.

"And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, you know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why." The mood couldn't have darkened quick enough for Jaune to feel guilty for being here. Listening to Yang open up such a sad history in her life must be like tearing out an old wound that still lingers even after it healed. Summer wasn't the first love he lost… she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

Blake was obviously surprised by this information. The look in her eyes said all that was needed before she spoke. "Why… did she leave you?"

Yang gave out a low heave from her chest before she moved to the chalkboard seemingly drawing something out of memory. "The question to why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then… one day, I found something."

_"… but please… take care of my girls."_

Another sting came and Jaune reeled back this time feeling that pain stung him like a Death Stalker plunging its stinger on his chest.

The world around him slowly began to change as if he was being brought back to that time. That time when he was supposed to die. The grave feeling that he had during his 'Test' with Ms. Goodwitch began to surface. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated from the lack of air. He shifted from his post, dropping just out of sight, leaning on the wall.

Summer Rose…

Why was that name so familiar? He's sure that this was the first time he's heard of it but somehow it rang a familiar feeling deep within his chest. When he finally opened up his eyes, the world around him changed completely.

…

He was no longer sitting in the classroom but instead found himself standing in a cliff covered in snow with the view of the broken moon situated atop. This was unfamiliar territory; everything around him was strange and out of place but yet also… very familiar. The snow that fell on his uniform felt so real he could actually touch them.

Scanning his surroundings, the boy came upon a marker of sort… or a grave stone. It was the only thing there situated amongst the snow and engraved on it was the name 'Summer Rose'.

Jaune's mind began to panic. This wasn't right. None of this was right. None of it made sense. This can't be fatigue playing tricks on him, because if it was then he was in serious need of therapy and a long needed vacation to cure this exhaustion.

But just as the boy stepped back from the grave stone, he suddenly noted a ghostly figure standing at the edge of the cliff. It startled him thinking that she would just magically appear out of nowhere but upon closer inspection, it seemed like the white hoodie she wore camouflaged her presence just enough to blend in with the snow.

Jaune looked back at the figure realizing it to be female and a strangely familiar face. It was Ruby… or at least… an older version of her. The boy opted to speak but found his voice stuck in air. He saw the figure curl a chuckle as if she was acknowledging his presence in this strange dream. Jaune tried to make sense of it all, but the woman beat him to it as she silently pointed her finger upward.

Like being guided by a mysterious force, Jaune followed her direction and looked towards the broken moon wondering what she was trying to say. The woman's mouth formed words but Jaune could hear nothing. It wasn't until the said moon suddenly shifted its color, painting that moon with a stain of black ink.

The broken sphere then began to change, the whole ground around Jaune changed. The darkness around him grew and through it, it swallowed the world whole, blanketing the planet in its shadow.

…

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!"

"I'd stop him!"

"You can't even stop me!"

The shouting match that began quickly erupted, causing the boy to be roped back to reality. Soon enough, the boy found himself back in Beacon, back in that classroom. As soon as the boy got his sense together he wondered how long that Yang's talk had been going and couldn't tell whether he had to intervene or just let it go? But it seems like he had to do neither as Yang followed up in this talk, bringing her partner up to a warm embrace.

"I'm not asking you to stop." She finished almost as if she was whimpering. "Just please… get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." With a finishing touch, she brushed pass her partner, leaving a rather cold but calmer cat behind. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, you can save me and Jaune a dance." She winked at the end before leaving her partner behind to ponder her thoughts.

Blake felt… bad… and not in a good sense of bad, just… bad about herself. All her efforts of finding the White Fang, Torchwick… or Adam… all proved in vain. Was it true? Was her struggle to push herself harder than any member of her team really all for naught? Was she really just wasting her strength and time? She couldn't tell… she couldn't even think anymore. All she knew that she was just there with Jaune sitting on one of the row tables with a small smile up his lip.

With some courage and what little strength she could muster, Blake walked up to the boy and spoke. "Hey…"

"Hey…" He replied in the same manner.

"You look worse for wear." She noted the boy's exhausted look and his tired face.

Jaune shook those emotions out trying to get himself back to reality. "I… just had a bad dream… that's all."

"Mind if I… sit next to you for a bit? I'm… kinda tired."

"Not at all." The blonde knight scooted over tapping his once occupied area.

"Thanks…" She gratefully joined him, allowing a short pause to come over them before suddenly leaning to the boy's arms causing him to flinch a bit. "Mind if I… borrow your arm for a bit?"

He let out a short laugh. "Sure. Just don't twist it. It's a rental."

For a while… Blake seemed to follow that humor letting out a small laugh of her own. It lasted only for a second before her mood dropped down again. "Sorry… to get you into all this… again." She began. "I promised that I wouldn't get you into any more trouble after what happened at the highway."

But the boy waved her apology off. "Forget about it. I did what I thought was right. I only wished I didn't have to pay for it."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. I dropped that truck on my own. You guys had to clean up that mess afterward." He added with a small sigh. "So… what are you gonna do now?"

"I… don't really know." Blake returned honestly for once. "I understand what Yang is trying to say but what I'm feeling is just… too much. I can't rest while I know that Torchwick and the White Fang are still out there."

"I think we all know that, Blake."

"I know. It's just that. We all know that they're planning something… and that scares me more than you could think. It just feels like the moment I close my eyes for 1 second, the world I know would just… explode."

Jaune raised a brow to that statement before passing a grin. "You really think so? Then why don't we try it?"

"Try what?"

"Close your eyes for one second." He requested which the girl reluctantly followed. She gently closed her eyelids for one… two… three… and then four… five before she opened them up. There she saw Jaune staring back at her with a longing gaze. "Hey… what da ya know? The world didn't explode, fancy that."

She groaned slightly to his cheap tricks. "That's not what I…"

"I know." He admitted. "I just wanted you to forget about this… whatever it is you're doing for one second. For all it's worth, I think you're great. You're doing the best you can to help bring bad people to justice and I think Yang respects you for that. But for now… I think you need some rest."

"But I…"

"Trust me, the world won't end when you wake up." The boy added trying to sound like a hero in those cheap fairy tales. "I'll keep my eye open for you. Promise."

The words Jaune spoke somehow managed to sooth the little cat, draining her of whatever strength she had left. The touch of his hands were warm, soothing and comforting, like a giant wall built around her and rows of soldiers guarding every corner and mighty dragons scaring off would-be attackers.

With little stamina remaining she quietly slipped down, resting her head on the boy's lap using it as a pillow. "Mind… if I… borrow… your… lap?" She barely finished the question before Jaune heard the first snooze left her nose. He smiled softly, allowing the little Faunus her much deserved rest, moving the bangs off her face before leaning back comfortably. It was going to be awhile before that girl got back to fighting conditions but it's a start.

**(Dance Hall)**

"There… and with that, this dance hall is now officially the fanciest building in Beacon." Weiss proudly declared to herself as she put the final touches on the decorations around the dance hall. It was rather astounding to see what one person could do when there were no distractions interrupting her work. "Anything you want to add, Ruby?"

The leader of her team simply muttered something incoherent as she remained still, sulking at the same table as she was.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Weiss didn't really bother to listen before turning to the stage. "A few chairs, colorful drapes that matches the tablecloth and… the spork. One of the greatest inventions of the world. Those dancers will never see this coming. Ha! This will be a night to remember."

"Looks like you finished without me." Yang's voice interjected bringing the two out of their daze. She walked in nonchalantly, observing the decorations with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Naturally." Weiss took credit. "You'd be surprised what I can do when no one is breaking everything every two minutes."

Yang raised a brow before Ruby explained. "Sun and Neptune volunteered to help but… they broke the disco ball so they're out getting a new one."

"Oh…?" The blonde bomber noted recalling the two exchange students from Mistral.

"So… did you talk with Blake?" Ruby inquired feeling hopeful. "What did she say? Is she coming to the dance? Where is she?"

"Easy there, little sis." Yang calmed her. "She'll be at the dance. I promise. Besides… I think I left her in pretty good hands back there. But right now we have bigger issues to worry about: Getting you the perfect outfit!"

"Ugh… can I just wear my regular hoodie?" The little leader complained leading Weiss to feign a shocked expression.

"You're not serious!" Ok maybe she wasn't feigning. She was dead serious. "I didn't organize catering from that four star restaurant and decorated this entire place just for you to mess it up with your lack of fashion! This is a dance, an event not only for students to socialize with one another but for excellent political maneuvering. Not some night pub parties with people just waving their hands in the air. I would be insulted if common folks wouldn't have the decency or the manners to wear something at least, modestly fitting!"

"Easy Weiss." Yang reassured her before hatching an idea. Immediately she grinned in the direction of her sister. "Ruby isn't exactly… a lady who has an interest in fashion."

"Hey you take that back!" Ruby pouted childishly, folding her arms in protest. "I'm totally fashionable! I'm wearing the same Combat Skirt as Weiss."

"Which is probably the only reason why I tolerate being seen with you." The heiress added making her leader sulk.

Yang then gently pointed out. "Don't worry Ruby. With our help, you'll shine brighter than you ever did. I think I have a little red dress when I was back in Signal. A little adjustment on the chest and shorter sleeves… I think we can work with something."

"Hey! My chest is fine!"

"That won't work." Weiss forwarded, analyzing her partner's attire with certain interest. A mischievous grin following up as she understood Yang's idea. "She's going to need a serious makeover. It's too late for the hair so we may as well focus on makeup."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"She's definitely got the legs but she'll need more." Yang pointed out nodding in agreement. "You have an extra pair of stilts?"

"I have 16 all in different colors." The heiress told her. "But if we're doing this then we have to get rid of that hoodie."

"Agreed…"

"Uh… guys?" Ruby's eye twitched as she slowly backed up from her sister and partner who were now eyeing her with a highly suggestive smile on their faces. "What are you… planning?

"Don't worry sis. You can live without the hoodie for one night, can't you?" The red riding hood bolted at the first sign of killing intent hovering around their backs. "She's getting away! Freeze the door!"

And with quick reflexes, Weiss drew out her rapier, directing it at the doorway, freezing the locks. Ruby tried to pry it open but found herself drawn back by one of her partner's glyphs. "Bwahh! No! That's not fair! No semblance allowed!"

"Says the girl who uses her speed." The silver haired Hunter countered before grabbing Ruby by her one hand. "Come now. We're doing this for your own good, Ruby. You should be thanking us."

Yang followed, snaking around Ruby's other arm. "That's right sis. We're doing this all for you. And by the time we're done… you're gonna be a totally different woman."

"No! No! Stop that! Let go of me! I don't want to be a different woman! I want to be the same girl! Help! Jaune! Blake! Save meeeee~~!"

**(Cinder's room)**

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong ma'am?" Emerald noted her leader suddenly looking outward towards the window while she was knitting her dress for the 'dance'. Out of reflex, she drew out her weapon ready to repel any attacker that came their way.

"I thought I heard the desperate cry of a little girl about to undergo a torture of extreme magnitude. It must be fun." She laughed darkly which her two cronies simply looked at one another, feeling rather disturbed. "So, where were we?"

"Cardin Winchester." Emerald answered showing the face of a known bully. "The next in line of the Winchester family. Rich, influential and…"

"A big meathead." Mercury finished. "Not exactly hard to see that. He's not much of a challenge. Pyrrha took him and his team down easy. He's not that tough of a fighter so he shouldn't be much of a problem. I think we should just move on to the second years and above—like Team CVFY. That Yatsuhashi Daichi should be more of our concern."

"Ah… the soldier." Cinder recalled hearing the large samurai somewhere. "Big man with a big sword and the strength to back it up."

"He's joining the Vytal Festival tournament." Emerald added. "He's planning to go through the qualification rounds later this month. From what I've heard, he's the underdog of the tourney, someone who's vouched to win. However he's never made any attempt to show his strength. According to his profile, he seems to handle most situations with his mouth, not his strength."

"Ahh… a tempered man with a modest heart." Cinder sounded impressed with the bio and nodded respectfully. "Someone who thinks before he acts. Interesting… add him to the list." Emerald nodded back putting the said boy on their 'list'. "Now… onto the next problem. Where are we on Lie Ren and his Black Dust?"

Mercury took lead on the report taking his eyes away from his comics. "I'll take this."

"Pfft… course you will. Don't want to get between you and your new boyfriend." Emerald scoffed earning a grunting noise from her partner.

"We found his lab at the east end of the school. It's in an old tool shed. He converted it into Dust research station with a Dust Accumulator and everything. It's pretty standard… but get this…" The gray haired boy paused for effect. "He has… Black Dust."

Cinder's eyes visibly sharpened at the news. Whatever this Black Dust was, it was certainly putting her on edge. She paused on her work on her dress, paying absolute attention to Mercury, with her silence hinting him to continue.

"He doesn't have a lot of it, but just enough to run a few experiments. I spied on him…"

"Scouting his place, I assume?" Emerald teased earning another grunt from the boy.

"Emerald…" Cinder's voice sliced through their humor easily. It was enough to make the emerald haired girl shut up. "Let Mercury finish."

"Y… yes ma'am. Sorry."

With the nuisance silenced, Cinder returned her attention back to Mercury who was more than happy to continue. "As I was saying: I spied on him and his team. It seems like he doesn't know what the Black Dust is or what it's fully capable of. He seems to be poking on its sides understanding how it works and how it ticks. He's made headways. More than what our team has done in years."

"And you know this, how?"

Mercury replied pulling out a small vial of healing reagent from his pocket. "He's been working on making medicine and healing potions and a little thing on weapons. They're more potent than what they sell in stores. But he doesn't seem to know what they truly are."

"Hmm… a man poking a barrel of gunpowder with a lit torch." Cinder remarked thinking back on the boy, taking the vial and observing the speck of Black Dust hidden within. "And where did he get such a… volatile substance without us knowing?"

"I couldn't hear him through all the tests they were doing but it seems like he's planning to get more of it later tomorrow during the dance."

"A perfect time to exchange contrabands." Emerald noted. "Most of the senior students will be out on missions and the freshmen will be at the dance along with some of the teachers and other guests. Clever."

"Respecting the enemy is one way of defeating them." Cinder finished. "Fascinating. Add him to the list."

"You want us to take him down?" Mercury pumped his fists together in response.

"No… I'm more interested in what he knows." Cinder explained adding the final touches to her dress. "If he can discover this much on the Black Dust in just a matter of months, it stands to reason that he can be a valuable asset to us in the future. He'll be ours… whether he likes it… or not."

**(The next morning) (Team RWBY's room)**

The sound of a cat purring could be heard in the dorm room that morning. The sweet purring of a cat that has long gotten its rest after days of sleepless nights. Inside the room of Team RWBY that cat can be found at the top bunk of the left most corner beds, sleeping soundly as if she was dreaming of grazing on soft green grass, the wind on her fur, a plate of tuna and a bottle of milk on her side and a certain blonde knight scratching the back of her ears. That was Blake's dream… or at least it was until the sudden shift in the air caught her attention waking her from that little paradise.

As Blake shifted from her bed, she found herself in a strange yet familiar place. She recalled that this wasn't the place where she slept. She can't remember how she got to bed or how long it was she slept… but she was certain that she wasn't here when she last closed her eyes.

Looking around, the cat Faunus noted that she was still in her regular attire, unkempt. She let out a yawn and a little stretch releasing that old weariness from her body before it finally came to her.

She was in her dorm room… or at least her team's dorm. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was working on the SDC records in the library before… oh…

"Yang…" The name rang a major headache in the girl's head. She wanted to groan out in pain about what transpired but then…

_"I'll keep my eye open for you. Promise."_

Jaune!

Blake's face turned redder than Ruby's rose petals as moments of that evening suddenly came flooding back to her like fire. That dumb, cheesy knight in shining armor, the little eye-closing session, the little chat, the lap pillow? It was unbearable. How she fell to such a compromising position was unexplainable for a Hunter and a former assassin no less! How was it that she dropped her guard down to him? Ugh… that was humiliating, even the slightest thought of it made her want to rip both her normal and Faunus ears out.

But she quickly cooled herself, saying that panicking over that little act of weakness would get her nowhere. Blake quickly steeled herself checking the room only to discover that she was the only resident. Where was the rest of her team?

She quickly checked her scroll noting the time was almost way past noon. Obviously the team would still be preparing for the dance they've been assigned to. They were probably done with the preparations and are in the phase of getting people in. It was heartening to say that she played no part in aiding them. Some teammate she turned out to be.

_"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please… get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about."_

Yang's words echoed back to the girl's head recalling the little story that she spoke of. Her self-destructive nature was indeed getting in the way and perhaps… she was right. Perhaps it was time to just… let loose and be a kid again.

With that thought in mind, Blake turned to the closet which all the team agreed to share. It was a tough choice considering the limited space and the amount of shoes Weiss brought with her from home. But they eventually found a way to get through that and shared it… somewhat.

Searching through the racks, Blake came upon one such dress she was saving for an emergency. One of her old disguises when she was in the White Fang. It was this old, cheesy dress that was custom made for her by a tailor long ago. It had the right amount of appeal and the same amount of freedom which granted combat maneuvering should the need arises.

It was something she thought she'd never wear ever again… but it seems like tonight… was going to be an exception.

She trudge on the thought for a moment before a knock on the door came with a familiar voice on the other side. "Hello? Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Yang? Are any of you in there?"

Blake recognized it as Pyrrha. "Come on in." She announced herself before letting the redheaded woman in.

"Sorry to bother you. Do you mind if I borrow some of your time?"

"Not at all." The black haired Faunus answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was hoping Ruby or Yang might be here. I'm actually looking for Jaune." The boy's name caused a feint reaction from the cat making her blush. "I haven't seen him since this morning and he's not answering his scroll. I wanted to ask him something but I didn't have the time."

"Oh… I… I see…"

An awkward silence came over the two before Pyrrha broke the ice again. "Do you… know where he might be?"

"Huh? Oh me? N… no." It was an honest answer. "I haven't done anything… I mean, I haven't seen him here er… I mean… around and…"

"Oh… ok then." Pyrrha replied dejected. "Well, if you see him, please tell him to find me. Sorry to disturb you. Oh… but at least allow me to say that, that dress is quite lovely." She gestured to the dress that Blake unintentionally brought out from the closer. "It certainly matches you, Blake."

Once again, the said girl turned a shade of red wondering what was wrong with her. Why she was acting all fidgety on every compliment.

**(Hallway)**

Jaune was at the hallway that morning, kicking the corner of the wall as he held his head in pain. The pain had been lingering ever since last night. A sharp sting that starts from his chest then reaches all the way to his forehead which brings out a gouging pain of sort. It came in short sessions, preferably once every two or three hours and each of them lasting only few seconds. Jaune didn't seem to mind them at first and thought that they were nothing more but strains from his overworking tendency and hoped that they would pass.

But sadly that wasn't the case, in fact, he believe that they grew even worse. Every time he experienced these sharp pains he felt like his body was transported to another plain of existence, like his spirit was being whisked away by some strange force. He would see things, hear things and even feel things that aren't even there.

A part of him wondered if he was going crazy. He must be, otherwise he wouldn't be walking towards Dr. Oobleck's office to ask a remedy for this situation. The nurse office would be bad since it would be written down as official madness and seeing as there was no one else here who held the title of Doctor around here, he grew desperate.

Knocking on the door twice, the half-mad professor appeared from the doorway with near lightning speed. It would've surprised Jaune if he wasn't so used to it already. After a few months, the teacher's characters builds on you.

"Ah! Mr. Arc! Good morning!" The caffeine induced Doctor yelled out loudly like his voice was kept at a fixed pitch. "What can I do for you on this fine night?"

The boy raised a brow before darting towards the nearby window to see the sun still rising. "Uh… it's actually morning Mr. Oobleck."

Bart darted to his clock gazing with a slight hint of bewilderment before returning. "Aha! So it is! The experiment is a success! The future of coffee industries is secured!"

"Say what now?"

"Ah… my apologies. I was working on new experimental coffee beans." The half-mad doctor explained. "Smaller beans but they pact just the same amount of caffeine into your system. A miracle wonder made by Charon Industries. A wonderful company and no one may say otherwise. Though I must complain a little about the taste. I still prefer home brewed coffee rather than the instant cups where they put the grind bits into packs. Quite a waste really."

"Uh… huh?" Jaune could simply watch and wait until the doctor burns out.

"Would you like a cup, Mr. Arc? They're really quite delicious if you give it time to develop your taste buds."

"No thanks." He waved the offer off. "I'm actually here because… I need your help. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all! As a teacher, it is my solemn duty to help every and all aspiring Hunters to the best of my abilities. Come in! Come in!" The good doctor swung the door fully open gesturing to the couch. The room was in the same state that Jaune saw it the last time. A messy laboratory with a mad scientist to work in it. Clothes piled up everywhere and trash littered like the whole place was a man-sized pigsty. "Don't mind the mess now. Make yourself at home. Come come. Don't touch the fungi though, I'm keeping them later for a special brew."

"Thanks Prof… Mr. Oobleck." Jaune corrected himself somewhat.

Once they were seated in what Dr. Oobleck could come up as chairs, they immediately got down to business. "Now then. How may I help Mr. Arc? Do you have trouble in school? Difficulties fitting in? Trouble with the opposite gender or… others, perhaps?"

"What? No!" The boy raised his hands up defensively. "Nothing like that. It's just that… I've been… having a bit of trouble… sleeping."

Bart wanted to joke about that with coffee but quickly decided to hold his tongue as he saw Jaune's face turn dark. "Sleeping? Do tell."

"I've been getting this… strange… dreams. I think…" Jaune replied sounding unsure of himself. "I know that dreams can't really hurt you or anything like that but… they're… just so real. I know it sounds crazy but… they're what keep me up at night. Some of them feels… off like… I don't know how to explain it. Like something I've…"

"Something you've felt before?"

Jaune's eyes widened. "Y… yes! Exactly. I mean… I've never seen them before but somehow they feel so… like I know them. Does… does this make sense?"

"I'm afraid dream-analysis and psycho-analysis are not in my field of expertise, Mr. Arc." Bart replied shaking his head abruptly. "I'm an archeologist and a historian, not a psychiatrist. As much as I want to help you, I'm afraid your condition is beyond my help. But… if you're willing… perhaps I can help in some way by at least… listening."

"Listening?"

"Aren't you the one who keeps lending an ear to girls all around?"

"Did Weiss tell you that?"

"It hardly matters." The professor answered before quickly gulping down another mug of coffee down his throat. "What matters now is that you'll accept my help, what little it may be. Come now. I have no plans this afternoon and I'm sure you want to be in tip top condition before the dance. Can't have you relaxing on such a fine event with a troubled mind now, can we?"

"Well… no… I guess not."

"So… shall we start, Mr. Arc?"

**(Courtyard)**

Pyrrha gave out a sigh as she gently kicked the curb on the road that afternoon looking glum. She had spent the whole morning looking for Jaune to no avail. She was hoping to ask the boy out to the dance knowing that he has yet to pick out a partner to bring with him. It would seem strange that a beautiful, gorgeous and highly reputable girl like Pyrrha would ask such a dork to such a social event but that was her preference. Despite the fact that she could've asked any guy she wanted she found it to her liking to actually ask the boy she desired the most.

True, Jaune was perhaps not the best looking guy around and certainly not the kind of guy to be seen with a celebrity like Pyrrha but it hardly mattered for the redhead. Pyrrha liked Jaune, not only because he was her partner and teammate but because he was indifferent. Ren and Nora were strangely different but she knew their family well. She knew the moment she saw Ren's green garb that he was from a rather prominent faction here in Vale. The Jade Dragon Clan, a renowned clan of healers and Hunters.

And Nora Valkyrie can also easily be distinguished with the hammer-thunder symbol on her weapon. She came from a generation of famous Hunter who fought during the Great War roughly half a century ago. Though not as renowned as the Schnee or some of the other families around Vale, Nora certainly holds true to their fighting style becoming a heavy hitter of the group.

She wasn't kidding when she told Jaune that he was now the leader of the greatest Hunter Team in Beacon. It was with this fame that people tend to envy Team JNPR. Not only did the members consist of celebrities, they were a deep rooted band of warriors with ties to the political world. It's the reason why very few people tend to bother them.

But then… there was Jaune. A boy who in his own, was indifferent to all of that. Whether he was ignorant of it or perhaps hid his true expression really well, he didn't seem all the slightest, bothered by the overwhelming fame around him. To him, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, they were just people or… in this case, fellow Hunters in training and not some big hotshots riding on their family's fame.

It was because of this that, Pyrrha formed a certain fondness with Jaune. He was goofy, lovable and kindhearted boy with flaws that fitted him perfectly.

Finally succumbing to some measure of exhaustion, Pyrrha found herself a bench underneath a shady tree branch to relieve her of some of that fatigue. She looked up gazing longingly at the clear blue sky letting off a cool smile shaping the clouds through her imagination. Even the red rose petals that flew by gave a sweet gesture of calm which…

Wait…

Rose petals?

"Ruby?"

Pyrrha suddenly turned to the little red dot on the tree noting the leader of Team RWBY smiling awkwardly down at her. "Oh hehehe… hey there Pyrrha. Uh… nice… weather we're having… eh?"

"What are you doing up there?" The 4 year champion of Mistral asked.

"Oh… nothing. Just… enjoying the scenery from a… new… point of view. Hehehehe." She laughed lowly before noticing a yellow and silver figure coming this way. "Eeeep!"

"Pyrrha!" The said girl turned her attention downward noting the two other members of Team RWBY approaching with a red dress and makeup accessories in hand.

"Weiss? Yang? Good morning."

"Yeah, morning." Yang replied quickly. "Have you seen Ruby come this way? We were trying to give her this new makeover but she bolted off before we could start."

"I told you we need to put a leash on that girl." Weiss added sighing. "With her semblance, she can pretty much run off without us knowing. We have to get her back in the makeup room, I am not going to let her ruin my well-organized dance with her fashion fiasco."

"Yes, Weiss. You said that already." Yang retorted. "So have you seen her?"

Pyrrha stole a glance at the fugitive hiding in the tree who was giving her a pleading gaze, forcing the redhead to pick a side. "Uh… no… I don't think I've seen her. I… just got here myself actually."

"Dang it. She must've bolted around school. But she couldn't have gone far. Come on!"

Pyrrha felt slightly guilty for lying to those two but understood the need for privacy. When the two were finally out of sight, Ruby quickly dropped down from her hiding spot sighing with relief. "Phew. Thanks for the bail there. I thought they were going to get me for a second."

"Don't mention it." Pyrrha waved it off. "It must be nice having such close friends."

"Yeah… but sometimes they can be too close. Thanks for the save."

"Like I said: Don't mention it." The Amazonian repeated before joining the girl for a walk. "I understand how it must be to have someone put clothes on for you. Believe me, I've been there. The dramatic attention, the strange and unfamiliar accessories, the fashion style that makes no sense. I've seen it all."

"It must be tough being as popular as you are."

Pyrrha's face huffed. "Yes… it is. It's not as glamorous as it sounds. At first it looks really good on paper but in real life… it can be quite a hassle. It's… one of the reasons why I moved to Beacon."

"Really?" Ruby looked surprised. "But I can't be all that bad. I mean you got your fans and you get to sign autographs, live like royalties and stuff."

"It was fun… I agree." Pyrrha nodded back recalling those times where she was given first-class treatment everywhere she went. Every time she walked the streets of Mistral, people would bow to her in respect. Her peers would wave by, her juniors would look up to her and even her seniors would nod in respect. Free service charge and everything she could ask for… well almost everything. "But I learned the hard way that… it can be quite lonely being at the top."

"Guess being popular isn't all what you make it to be." Ruby finished with a sympathetic look.

Pyrrha was grateful for her understanding but saw that Ruby was a little disappointed with the dream of being famous. "Well… I supposed it's not all bad. I do get discounts from stores and sometimes free food wherever I go."

Ruby's face beamed.

**(Dr. Oobleck's room)**

Dr. Oobleck was quiet—or at least in this case he was… silent, which was quite unusual in itself seeing as he was the man who can speak more words in five minutes than Confucius ever could in his lifetime. He sat on his chair listening intently to Jaune as he rambled on about the dreams he had been having. It was rather strange for a boy to talk to a teacher about his problems much less his dreams which strangely enough meant… something.

For the last ten minutes, Jaune had been lying on the bed recalling the events leading to the dream and the pain that came with it. The dreams were two folds, both of which seemed to contain a woman or a girl at least which he never met but somehow felt… a sense of familiarity with them. Normally any teacher would probably guess that the boy's hormones were acting up considering the fact that Jaune was in that time and it wasn't uncommon for boys or girls his age to seek relationships that would culminate to… intimate attachments.

But those thoughts were quickly blown away when the boy began to describe the places he had been. First one he explained was a snowy cliff surrounded by a dead forest. If snow was a factor then Atlas was probably the best answer since it snows there pretty much pretty much half the year. There were also several locations that would mark it. Vale had many islands that share its cold nature with Atlas particularly with the islands in the north and giant mountainsides.

The second dream with the woman garbed in red seemed to be… Beacon or the school on fire if what Jaune said is true. Nothing much can be said about it but it does leave him frustrated every time he saw it.

"Hmmm… quite interesting." The good doctor motioned with his half empty mug.

"Professor, do you think I'm going crazy?" Jaune asked worryingly which the crazy doctor shook his head in reply.

"No Jaune. I hardly think a few nightmares can make anyone go mad. But you may be suffering from a mild discomfort of heartaches. And it's Doctor… ugh… never mind."

"So… what do you make of it?"

"Well like I said before: I'm not a psychiatrist. But I from an amateur point of view, I think you're suffering from a mild condition of… stress."

"Y… you really think I'm just stressing?"

"Quite so." Oobleck nodded. "Coupled with the two women you see in your dreams there may be a possibility you an unconscious craving for a relationship. Possibly someone close and of the opposite gender."

"Well… I do suppose that I would like to have a girlfriend sooner or later."

"Then that helps it!" The coffee loving maniac raised his finger up as if proving a point. "You've been working non-stop these last few days and the stress level of paying your debts is sure to be barring you down. Perhaps you should enjoy a day where you can just be a child… after all… you are still young."

"But what about the snow and the city on fire?"

"Perhaps you already have someone in mind and both are interlocked in your heart." Dr. Oobleck was pretty much gibbering at this point in Jaune's point of view. "The heart of a boy or girl can be quite puzzling and love is…"

"I… think I'll stop you there, Mr. Oobleck. I think I know when my hormones are acting." Jaune added finishing with a groan at the end. He definitely didn't want to hear another round of philosophy especially when it came to something as complicated as love.

"Well… I apologize if I cannot help you more than I could, Mr. Arc. Like I said… I'm a historian and an archeologist. Delving into the minds of other is beyond my field of expertise. However… I do advise you on one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Enjoy your youth while you still have it." The man said with a degree of passion hidden in his voice. "I have lived much of my life living the dream that I have set for myself but you on the other hand… do not. I can tell that these dreams trouble you but you shouldn't allow them to interfere with who you are. Perhaps they mean something; perhaps they're just the starting rage of madness. But why don't you leave it be until it suddenly starts knocking."

"So… you're telling me to ignore it?"

"Not at all." Oobleck signed with protest. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be too bothered by something you don't understand. However, if the pain does still persist I ask that you seek medical council before it worsens. Professor Peach should be more than inclined to use her extensive knowledge on medicine and medical procedures to aid you. Now… you should probably go. Don't you have a dance to prepare?"

"I… well…" Jaune stuttered this time as if lost in thought. "Yeah… I should. Thanks… Dr. Oobleck."

"I'm always happy to help, my boy. Even if it just to lend an ear."

**A/N: Heya dudes and dudettes, gonna take a little break from all the writing. Going on a trip and won't be back for awhile. I know you're all expecting a lot but be patient and hopefully this chapter will keep you filled till next week or so. And to answer some lingering questions, no, Jaune will not loop again. At least... I don't plan to. I love time travel and all, but do it too much and everything becomes hazy.**


	16. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 16: A Chance Meeting**

**(Dancehall) (Later that night)**

The dance. It was one of the most important social events ever held by students. It was a gathering of youngsters, a time where friendships are born, relationships spark and where old and new bonds alike are strengthened through a cultural gesture of moving one's own body. But for tonight, there were two individuals who had other intentions that making such bonds.

"Ugh… this suit is unbearable." Mercury, the silver haired infiltrator grunted loudly as he twisted the tie on his neck. "When I get back, I am going to rip my tailor a hole so big he'll have to sew back himself! He got my neck size wrong, again! Why in the world did we have to arrive so dang early in this stupid dance? We could've come a lot later."

"Oh be quiet, Mercury." Emerald cooed him down now trading her uniform for a dark gown which matched her hair. "Cinder needs us to watch the dance. And besides, we need to catch Ren if he's really going to contact his supplier. You know as well as I do how powerful that stuff is."

"Yeah yeah, end of the universe. Blah blah blah. I get it. But what makes you think he'll actually meet his supplier here?" The gray haired boy asked. "He could easily just try to sneak out and grab the stuff without anyone noticing."

"Shady, back alley deals are riskier than what you think." Emerald explained as she eyed the doorway watching as more and more students enter, writing their names on the list. "If you get caught, you won't be able to explain anything. But if you make the trade in broad sight with plenty of witnesses, you make it look like you're not doing anything illegal. That Ren guy is a smart one unlike his partner."

"You sound like you know him better than anyone."

"You would know him better if you kept on with that lunch date of yours."

"Oh will you give it a rest!?" Mercury grumbled, quite annoyed that his little fiasco was now the center of all Emerald's insults. "It was one time. ONE TIME! If it had been a girl, she probably would've been all over me."

"You keep telling yourself that. The green haired gal laughed before noting their suspect entering. "Heads up. He's here. You keep an eye on him and who he interacts with. And don't let him out of your sight. I'll let Cinder know that the teachers are here."

"Yes mother." The boy groaned to himself before darting his eye at Ren who naturally came with his loudmouth partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the front of the dancehall, Yang was writing off the last of the names when the door opened revealing her adorable little sister in the dress that she handpicked out for her. It was a little thing that she had back when she was at Signal and fortunately it fitted Ruby just fine.

With a gleeful sound, she cheered. "Oh~ you look beautiful!"

Ruby on the other hand was not having a good time. Every step she took felt forced and unbalanced. Her expression was a mix of joyful and irritation and switching to each side every now and then. "Uhh… can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these? Wh… whoa!" But Yang simply laughed at the little red's predicament. "It's… not… funny, sis. This dress is ridiculous. I… don't know how anyone could… possibly… dance in these?"

"Oh don't be so down sis. You look stunning." Yang added helping her sister to the wall. "You're a little star of your own."

"Hmph. Yeah right. I look out of place and outrageous."

But then a third voice voiced his opinion. "Well if it means anything. I think you look terrific."

The two sisters looked back only to find the blonde knight taking space behind them. "Jaune!" Ruby yelped backward then forward only to find herself crashing on the boy. "Eeep!"

"Whoa, easy there." The boy caught her easy feeling how light she was. "Well, I gotta say that this is the first time I ever saw you without your hoodie. Good to see you."

"I… well… ahaha um we and I fo… no well, I was just… I mean…" Ruby's face turned a deep shade of red as her sister snickered from behind, trying her best not to take out her scroll and take a photo of this moment. "Sorry… it's just that these… shoes are…"

"I know." The boy groaned knowingly. "My sister said she hated high heels too. Don't suppose you're up for a dance."

"Wha? Me!? No! I'm not much of a dancy… pansy… dancy girl."

"Oh don't be shy!" Yang pushed her sister forward, making the little red cling to Jaune's chest which made her heart beat faster and stronger. "You two go and have fun. Big sis's orders! I'll hold the fort down here."

"Wha? Yang! No! You traitor!" Ruby pleaded as she was drawn towards the crowd where the rest of the party was. Yang could only hold her stomach in joy as she watched how her sister failed miserably in dancing. She looked as if she had two left feet and her hands were made out of rubber, constantly being yanked around.

It felt somewhat heartwarming for Yang to see her little sis grow or at least… build up as a person. And surprisingly though, all it took was one dorky kid with a natural talent with the ladies. If there was a guy fit for Rubes, then Jaune would be the first name on the list.

For years now, Yang often wondered what kind of guy would actually hold a candle to Ruby. She and her father often worried that she would fall for a dashing and deadly Hunter that she had come to praise and admire like her mothers before her.

Taiyang often feared that one day his little girl would bring in a burly looking man or maybe a playboy who was only using her. It was a thought that many father's trembled at and Taiyang was no different either. It was a fatherly instinct that he dreaded so much that he persuaded Qrow to train her in the art of self-defense so that any man who tried to play with his Ruby will be getting the sharp end of the stick.

Well hopefully her father would accept Jaune. He might be a dork but at there's a guarantee he'll treat Ruby right… and even if he doesn't, she'll be more of a match for that scrawny knight.

"Is it still too late for that dance?"

A cat cut the blonde bomber from her thoughts turning towards Blake who magically appeared from the shadow, dressed for the occasion.

It didn't take Yang long to answer. "Not at all…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the dance floor, Ruby had finally gotten balance over her stilts… well… somewhat. But at least now she didn't trip every two steps. Her dance with Jaune was soft, cute and nothing complex like those around them. It felt more like a guy trying to keep a girl on her feet for as long as possible.

"Y… you're pretty good at this." Ruby noted the boy's rhythmic tapping of his feet.

"You tend to learn a few things when you live with seven sisters. How about you?" He gestured to her wobbling legs as they continue to maintain themselves in this rhythm. "Not a lot of slow dancing for the fastest girl in the world, is there?"

"No." She answered shyly, following his pace. "Uncle Qrow… or… my teacher back in Signal always taught me to be fast on my feet. I'm not really as strong as my sister so he taught me how to use my semblance. He always kept telling me: if you can't use your strength then use your speed!"

"Sounds like a fun guy."

"He is. Well… he doesn't exactly say much. But he's a cool teacher." Ruby added finally getting the hang on this 'dancing' or at least the core of it. "Next time we visit Signal, I'll introduce you to him oh… and my dad. I'm sure you two will get along great. He can be a bit of a worry wart when it comes to me and Yang but he's a great guy."

"Heh… I'd like that someday. I know I could use a holiday myself."

"Well, by the end of the year… why don't you come to Patch? My sister and I plan to go back for a family vacation… maybe… you can come and join us."

"Hmm… that sounds like a plan. But I'll have to check my calendar."

**(Somewhere at sea)**

On a boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Taiyang felt a chill run down his spine. His head began to spin and the world around darkened as if a force of nature has shifted its course.

A sailor noted the man's sudden expression. "You ok there Tai? You look pale."

"I felt a great disturbance in the force, as if all the billion cells in my body cried out in terror. Something terrible is coming this way. I can feel it."

"Right~~ whatever you say dude. Just don't throw up on the deck. I just got it cleaned."

**(Back in the dancehall)**

Ruby let out a childish giggle as her dance with Jaune continued. Slowly but surely she was gaining confidence in those stilts. Though she still wonders how Weiss could fight in them all day long she can't deny that she felt pretty ladylike with them. And with a dorky prince picking her up for a dance it began to feel like one of those fairy tale books where the prince sweeps the princess off her feet.

But her little imagination gently came to a close when a familiar figure approached, tapping the red dressed girl on the shoulder.

"Ahem…" Blake gave out an attentive cough.

"Blake?" Ruby was the first to break out of her shock, a bit surprised to see her Faunus friend appear just like Yang said she would. "You're here!" She gave her a hug which she returned the gesture. "I knew you'd come back!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled back before turning to the boy. "Sorry to interrupt… but mind if I cut in?"

The red dressed leader darted between the two before awkward bowing out. "Sure. I wasn't really much of a dance partner. I'll… uh… go get some punch." With a slow and awkward walk, she parted off, leaving the two in silent solace as the lights dimmed and the music tuned down to a slow beat.

With Ruby out of earshot, Jaune gently offered his hand bowing in a mocking gesture of a lord asking a lady for a dance. She gladly accepts, wrapping her fingers on his and her free arm on his shoulder. From there, the music played on, a sweet and romantic tone following.

"You made it." Jaune whispered as the beat picks up.

Blake rolled her eyes in response. "Well… I can hardly say no after what you two said. Besides… you were right. I did need a little down time. All that working was really messing with my hair."

"I don't know what I did to help but if you ever need…"

"I know… if I need someone to listen, I'll be sure to look you up." She gave out a wink tapping her feet on the floor. "But… thank you. For… everything."

"Think nothing of it. Yang did all the work. I just guarded the door."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake's laugh could be heard around the dancehall. Ruby and the rest of her team watched as their Faunus friend finally loosened up, smiling for the first time in what they thought to be forever.

"I told you she'd come." Yang gloated much to her satisfaction.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss agreed.

Satisfied with Blake's attendance, Ruby finally loosened up that burden she had been carrying for a while now. Seeing her friend smile like that and finally acting her age again brought some heartwarming fuzzy feeling in her chest. Though it was coupled with a little bit of envy that she never really got to finish that dance with Jaune.

"So… what do we do now?" She asked.

Yang retorted, leaving to see with the other guests. "Just have fun!"

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" She received no answer to that question leaving her grumpy. "Stupid lady stilts."

**(Cinder's room)**

The music from the dancehall could be heard from Cinder's room that night. It was a sign that the event was finally kicking in to high gear and most of the students and teachers will be too busy attending that event to notice anything else going on.

Cinder watched with a villainous grin from the window of her room, dressed in her new Dust coated attire. It was time for her plan to be enacted, but she couldn't move until the all clear sign has been given. With the night burning away it was a sure turner that the school will be crowded again by the time the event dies down.

Just as she was going over her equipment, the transceiver she smuggled in began to ring. "What's the status of the dance?"

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald's voice reported in. "Even the teachers and General Ironwood are having their fair share."

"Excellent." The fiery woman smirked. "How long do I have?"

"You should probably be home by midnight." Mercury answered. "Just to be safe."

"Oh? Does the fairy god mother's magic wane after the clock strikes 12?" Cinder teased shaking her head. "I'll keep my eye on the clock. What about Lie Ren and his supplier?"

"Still looking into it." The boy answered. "So far he's made minimal interactions with everyone. Looks like he's still waiting until the area is clear. We'll keep an eye on him."

"With a longing gaze." Emerald whispered just barely enough for him to hear.

"Shut it you little…"

"Mercury. Focus." Cinder warned which made the boy grimace. "Trace his movements. I want that supplier found. No questions asked."

"And what do you want us to do with the supplier? Do we take him down?"

"Leave that to me." Cinder answered back. "I'll meet you at the dance floor within the hour, depending on how many guards they have stationed."

"You sure you don't need backup?" Emerald inquired.

"Hardly. These faceless grunts are not worth both our efforts." Cinder quickly took leave unaware that her little sneaking business was not caught unnoticed by a certain scythe wielder who decided to leave the party a little early.

**(Dancehall)**

"Oh boy… what a night." Jaune said accomplishment as he lay back a bit, resting his tired body on a chair he was able to grab. His dance with Blake ended a few minutes ago which she quickly switched to Sun who managed to dressed appropriately… somewhat. Seeing that cat finally enjoying youth really put a smile on his face. He only wished he could do more.

"Refreshments?" A voice came by offering the boy a glass of juice. He turned to find Pyrrha being the owner, now trading her armor set for a bright red dress that matched her hair.

With a smile he accepted. "Thanks." Jaune hardly realized how thirsty he was until he got a drink in hand.

Pyrrha gladly joined the boy, pressing her back to the wall. "To us…?" She raised a toast which again, he gladly returned the gesture. "I had no idea you were a dancer."

"Well these things tend to happen when you live with seven sisters." He scoffed humorously before taking another sip from his glass. "What about you? I didn't see you on the dance floor tonight."

"Oh… I… didn't bring anyone." She answered softly, turning her head the other way as if she was embarrassed to say it. "No one has asked me yet."

"What? The great Pyrrha Nikos doesn't have a date? I'm shocked."

She forced a laugh. "Well I was planning to ask someone out but… I never got the chance to ask him."

"Well whoever he is, definitely lost a chance there." Jaune remarked. "A girl like you deserves a spot on the dance floor."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm serious. If you don't dance tonight I'm gonna wear a dr…"

"Jaune! There you are!" Ren interjected with Nora following not far behind. "I've been meaning to talk to you. You have a minute?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "Sure. I got all night. Need something?"

"I was hoping if I could have more of the Black Dust."

Jaune raised a brow. "This again? You really need to stop with that Black Dust research buddy, it's really starting to take control of you."

"No no, I'm not asking for much this time." He corrected. "I just need a small pinch for this one. I have a contact near my hometown who's an expert on exotic items and supplies throughout Remnant. He's got a workshop, a library archive and everything. I showed him the test results from the Black Dust and he was ecstatic. He's asking if I can ship him a sample of the stuff and he'd do a proper analysis. His equipment is light-years ahead of mine so he can probably do a better diagnosis of it."

"That's a pretty big step." Pyrrha added which JAune agreed.

"Yeah. We don't even know what this stuff does. Maybe we should ask one of the teachers and…"

"No!" Ren raised his voice slightly garnering some attention around the group. "I mean… I want to keep this discovery on a low key, at least until I can fully analyze it. I have some resources outside of the kingdom and with a little time, I'll be able to document it and present it to the world."

Jaune shrugged apologetically. "Well… I guess you can what's left. I mean… there isn't much in the vial but it should be enough to cover what you need. I haven't used them myself actually."

"Really!?" The pink locked boy beamed. "Oh thanks Jaune. You have no idea what this means to me. Really, I appreciate it."

"Ok ok ok! Enough with the touching." The blonde knight shook back a little startled by his teammate's unnatural reaction. "Sheesh… look. I have the Dust in my locker. I'll give them you tomorrow after class, but I want a 5% increase in whatever money you make out of it."

"2%..."

"Deal!" A signed handshake followed with an invisible check being written in air.

Satisfied with the negotiation, Ren departed almost immediately, like a kid hopping around in glee like he was expecting a new toy. Jaune could only watch back and sigh. And to think he expected Nora to be the naïve one.

When the two were out of earshot, Pyrrha gave a remark. "Ren seems to be solely interested in this Black Dust."

"Yeah." Jaune nodded in agreement. "I hope it'll really be the last. That guy really needs a new hobby. Maybe Nora can help rope him out of it. Must be nice having someone close to you at school. It makes you feel… I don't know… a bit of home maybe."

"Are you feeling homesick Jaune?" Pyrrha inquired noting her partner's solemn face.

"No… well… maybe a little bit. I really haven't called my folks for a while. With our first mission tomorrow and the tournament in a few months, I thought I'd let my family know how I was doing. I haven't been able to reach them since I got here."

"But didn't you use the CCT back in our dorm?"

"I sent them mails." He explained. "I never really got the chance to talk to them. My folks are really busy and my sisters are… well… they're also busy… I guess. I haven't talk to them in ages."

"Well you should." Pyrrha advised him. "Families are important Jaune. They're the bedrock that makes us who we are. I never would've become a Hunter if it wasn't for my parents."

"Yeah… maybe." He admitted. "I just hope they'll talk to me."

The redhead noted his last words, making her raise a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Quickly realizing his slip of the tongue, the boy looked away in panic. "Uh nothing! It's nothing. Just me mumbling."

"Ahem…" Another voice suddenly interjected making the partners turn only to find the silver haired heiress making the gesture. "Am I interrupting?"

"No!" Jaune replied hiding his shame. "Not at all. We were just… umm…"

"We were just discussing about class the other day." Pyrrha covered for him which Weiss seemed to buy. "Isn't that right Jaune?"

"Y… yeah! Class…"

Weiss raised a curious look at the two but decided not to pry. "Well, I don't know what you two are discussing about Mr. Port's lecture but I still owe you a dance. Mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

Pyrrha glanced at her partner shaking her head. "No… absolutely not. Please go right ahead." Jaune barely had the chance to protest before suddenly being dragged away by the young Schnee. All the while he panicked Pyrrha couldn't help but smack herself on the head for wasting such an opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune once again found himself at the dance floor, which was practically half full at this point. Most of the dancers that found themselves partners decided to take a break for the 2nd half of the night while another group had taken off for a more… romantic scenery. A slow music played in the background as Weiss brought the boy in, bowing politely like a noble greeting her equal. Jaune seemed to understand a bit of this high-class etiquette and bowed in the same manner.

"You sure are excited about this." Jaune spoke, slowly moving to the rhythm of the slow beat.

The heiress scoffed lowly, whisking the bang over her scarred eye. "I told you once before. A Schnee always keeps her promise no matter what it might be. You should be honored. You get to dance with me tonight."

"Well, I'm flattered." The boy answered coyly. "I'll be sure to enjoy it to the fullest."

"You'd better." She remarked, a gentle smile showing itself on her face. "Anyway… I suppose I owe you another thank you."

"For what?" The boy asked.

"For helping Blake." Weiss answered, twirling in the dance as they conversed. "Yang told us how you helped out."

The boy mentally smacked his head in remembrance. "Oh that. Well, I didn't really do much. Yang did most of the work. I just guarded the door."

"So you say." Weiss finished. "I'm just glad she's back to her old self. She can be quite troublesome if you don't watch her. I don't know how Yang puts up with her."

"Hmmm… sounds like a certain red hooded partner of yours." Jaune mocked which only earned him a wry frown from his dance partner.

"Oh don't get me started there. At least my partner is far more responsible than those two." She noted the blonde knight giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You called Ruby, responsible." He repeated. "Does that mean you accept her as your leader now?"

"I make no such claims!" A blush formed on her cheeks as she turned away, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I will admit that Ruby is more… levelheaded than her sister but she still acts like a child. She doesn't understand that being a Huntress is more than just fame. Sometimes she needs to be reminded of these things from time to time so that she doesn't lose focus."

Jaune couldn't help but grin. Weiss was a model big sister for Ruby. It was no big wonder why these two went together. They're practically a family at this point. Weiss was the elder, noble and polite woman who loves order above all and Ruby was the little hyperactive teen who enjoyed the thrills of life.

"Well… at least I know she's in capable hands." Jaune finished, pulling Weiss closer for one last dance.

**(Outside the dancehall)**

Ironwood let out a sigh as he exited the dancehall, greeting the cold night breeze as he gazed longingly to the moon. There was only so much party the good General could take before retiring for the night. Though he was glad to rekindle on old friendships there was still a monumental task ahead of him to be done.

"Leaving so soon, General?" Ozpin ambushed the man from the doorway, appearing out of thin air like magic.

The old war dog chuckled. "Oh you know me Oz. I'm not as young as I was. These old bones aren't really meant for dancing."

"Is your arm acting up again?" Ozpin gestured which the good General grabbed upon reflex. "The scars haven't fully healed… have they?"

"No… not really." He answered, rubbing an old wound that was hidden under his sleeves. "Even after all these years… it still remains. As a reminder of my weakness."

"It's not a weakness James."

"No… you're right. It was a moment of carelessness." Ironwood corrected. "It was because of that, I lost two good men and a wound to mark me. I promise myself it won't happen again."

"And it won't. As long as we keep our heads calm."

"How can you say that when the enemy is marching on our doorstep?" Ironwood countered, before returning to his normal demeanor. "Every day, our enemies get stronger while we sit here doing nothing?"

Ozpin sighed at this. He was almost sure that this conversation would spark again. "We're not doing nothing, James. We're gathering intelligence and information. Remember: Slow and Steady wins the race. Not brash actions."

"But by the time we discover anything it'll probably be too late already! If you'd only let me raid one or two of those White Fang hideouts, we can interrogate their officers, find out what they're planning."

"Yes and doing so will cause panic around the kingdom and alert our enemies to our intention." Ozpin reasoned holding his ground. "Remember James, that if this really is some plot in which we know not, the final move, then we'd better play our pieces right."

"This isn't a game, Ozpin."

"Oh I'm quite aware of that, General. I'm just reminding you that swift and decisive action is never the only way. You need to be patient."

Ironwood grumbled, turning away from his old friend. "Did you tell Summer Rose, that?"

Ozpin's eyes sharpened at the name. "What she did… she did on her own volition. You cannot blame me for what happened to her."

"No… I guess I can't." Right before James could continue, he noted his scroll suddenly acting up. With a swift motion, he answered the call. "This is Ironwood."

"Sir!" A soldier's panicky voice called in on the other line. "There appears to be an incident at the CCT Tower."

"What kind of incident?"

"We're not sure sir." The soldier answered. "The guards we stationed there failed to report in a few minutes ago and we haven't been able to raise them since. I sent another team to check it out but they're still minutes away."

The good General darted his eye towards the tower which was luckily only a stone throw from where he was. "Send the team. I'll meet them there."

**(CCT) (Communication room)**

Ruby tapped the sole of her stilts as the elevator reached the top floor of the CCT tower. With her scythe in hand, she was ready to dish out against any trouble that came her way. Though she had yet to encounter any resistance, the unconscious bodies of Atlesian soldiers down at the lobby was a clear enough sign that something was wrong. An uninvited guest had let themselves in, taking advantage of the school's dance and in Ruby's book… that was a low blow.

Finally reaching the top, she awkwardly entered the communications room glancing both ways to see anyone suspicious. "Hello?" She called out innocently before suddenly tripping on her stilts. She seriously needed to ask how Weiss fights in these things. They were absolutely impossible to stand on.

"Is anyone there?" She called out again taking another few steps into the room. "Hello?" And oddly enough, someone answered.

Cinder's disguised form appeared from the receptionist's table, quietly greeting the red dressed girl almost as if she was bowing.

Ruby readied her scythe, noticing the pattern in her clothing resembling that of a woman she fought a few months back. Though she wore different attire, the feeling of her presence felt similar.

"Excuse me." She awkwardly humored. "You know, it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that ma—" That was as far as she went when Cinder's released a vial of powdered Dust in the air and launched them in crystalized forms. "Bwah!" Ruby quickly deflected the attack, countering with her rifle.

The way the woman blocked her attacks with her bare hands was proof enough that this woman was the same person. The glow in her clothes also matched the attacker before. It was difficult for Ruby to fight the woman in such difficult clothing. She immediately took a mental note to pack extra clothes in her rocket locker for the next fight. That way she won't have to be awkwardly slashing and shooting with these stilts.

Cinder on the other hand, was having an easy time. Perhaps she could make this night worthwhile by eliminating one of Beacon's students out of business. Taking out a Huntress in training wasn't going to affect their combat strength by much but every little bit counts.

However, before she could put the next blow to action, the elevator door opened revealing a certain Bear of the North. She mentally cursed, looking at the clock by the wall, noting the dial almost reaching midnight. Her fairy god mother's powers were waning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With but a thought, she went thought one of the open windows, casually freefalling towards the ground with a defining thud. She'd hope that this would discourage pursuer but instead, it seems like she landed right near a group of Atlesian guardsmen who were alerted to her drop.

"I heard something over there!" The guard captain shouted pointing in her general direction. "You two check it out. You two check the perimeter and get these men some medical attention. The rest of you get up there and check on the General!"

"Yes sir!"

**(Dancehall)**

Making haste, Cinder rushed forward, all the while applying her glassed Dust onto her clothes, changing the fabric in the form she desired. It was an age-old technique used by many experienced warriors to create armors out of nothing or fashionable clothes out of other materials. Though most cases, people simply use them as weapons.

Just as Mercury said, the dance hall was barely packed full. Had she arrived a little later, it would've been difficult for her to hide amongst the crowd and she'd prefer if she didn't get caught before her plans came together.

By the time she got to mingle with the dancers, her pursuers became baffled as they found themselves out of place in this party. The two soldiers scanned their immediate surrounding hoping to catch a glimpse of the attacker but found no trace except the glassed mask she left behind on the floor.

Once the guards were gone, Cinder decided it was time to blend in with the crowd. And what better way to blend in than to join in a nice romantic dance. Finding her lackeys on the dance floor, she gently tapped Emerald on the shoulder, suggesting a change in dance partners. "Aww… may I cut in?"

The green haired girl didn't question much. "Of course." She quickly left, establishing an alibi for herself.

"And how's your night been?" Mercury asked, glancing nonchalantly to the soldiers leaving the scene.

"Hmm… a little more… exciting than expected."

The silver haired warrior raised a brow. "Should we be worried?"

"Hardly." She playfully answered. "They'll be scratching their heads long after we've finished what we came here for. Speaking of which… any luck finding our Dust supplier?"

"Very." Mercury then quickly moved to the side gesturing to the boy dancing with the silver haired Huntress. "The supplier's name is Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR. He's the one providing Lie Ren with Black Dust."

"Oh? The one dancing with the Schnee?" Cinder noted the distinguishable silver hair of that prominent family in Atlas. It was pretty much a trademark for them. "Interesting… what do we know about him?"

"Not much. There's pretty much no record about him other than his school report." Mercury answered sounding somewhat suspicious of the boy himself. "It seems like he's in bad with the teachers around here and he's done a number of damage to public property. Other than that… he's clean as a whistle."

"And yet he possesses one of the most dangerous elements in this world." Cinder grinned in disbelief. "They do make a lovely couple though. It would be a shame if someone were to… break them up. Emerald… Mercury. Would you two be so kind?"

"On it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss was… having a pleasant time. Though admittedly, she was already having a good time socializing with all her friends, it was nice to actually be treated like a princess on the dance floor. She never expected that a klutz like Jaune actually knew how to dance but it seems like this world was still full of surprises. If there was a phrase that could describe her feelings for such an occasion it would be that she was being swept out of her floor.

The boy was a natural with his steps. It almost looked as if he was trained to dance in ballrooms and higher-class courts. If the kid could keep his act together for one night, he might actually pass to be true gentleman. Well… a little wardrobe change might also play a role but you can't have everything in a guy.

"Something wrong?" Jaune's voice broke her train of thoughts as she began to admire the boy's talents. She blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed to be caught off guard. "You've been quiet for almost five minutes now."

"N… nothing." She stuttered embarrassingly, wondering how long she was drifting through her thoughts. "I was just admiring your attire, that's all."

"Well if it's any consolation, you look pretty stunning too, Snow Angel." It was that ridiculous nickname he got to pick for her. The name he made when they first met. Weiss wanted to protest but found herself blushing at the mere mention of it. It certainly did sound a lot better than Ice Queen which some of her friends came to calling her.

Fighting the redness that was pumping to her cheeks, the girl looked away for a moment answering. "Don't think that little line is going to work on me. I've heard better pickups from poets."

The knight laughed. "You mean Snow Angel isn't enough?"

"Hardly." She answered blushing. "But it's a start."

"I guess I'll have to work a little harder to get your approval." The boy said quietly, feigning hurt.

"Well… you are certainly better than most men I've met. I guess I can make you an exception." But just before Weiss could add more, they were quickly interrupted when a pair suddenly cut in between them. "Ah hey! What's the big idea?"

"Oh man… we're… really sorry about that." Emerald apologized heavily as she and Mercury danced right into their groove separating Weiss from her blonde companion. "My partner can't seem to get a bearing on this place. He's still quite new to dancing. We're really sorry about that Ms. Schnee."

"That's fine, we…" Jaune wanted to cut back in but quickly found himself being pushed away by the silver warrior's feet sending him clashing against another. "Oh man. I'm really sorry about that. I was just... umm..." He stopped midsentence when he saw the face of the person he crashed on. "I umm…"

"Oh no, please… don't apologize." Cinder coolly replied waving his apology off, her ember eyes slowly burning a hole through his soul. "It's my fault for being in your way."

"I… I um… well… I…" Jaune was literally speechless when he came in contact with such a gorgeous woman. The black dress she wore perfectly matched her hair and her eyes gleamed brightly like two burning candle light, chipping away his confidence.

Cinder laughed. She expected a little more resistance from her prey but it seems like he was going to be easy picking. Tracing her finger on his chin, she continued her seduction, like a succubus preparing to deliver the last kiss. "You know, it's impolite to stare."

"I uh… sorry. I was just… I mean you look really… really… beautiful."

The 'Queen' chuckled. "Why thank you. You have a name there, handsome?"

"I'm… Huan Bark." He answered groggily before shaking it off. "I mean… I'm Jaune Arc!"

A dark giggle came from her lips as the woman slowly snaked her fingers to his body. "Well then Jaune Arc… would you care to bring a lady to one last dance?"

"I uh… well…" The boy recoiled a bit feeling unease before darting his eyes at Weiss who seemingly got herself another dance with a silver haired boy who cut them off in the first place. "It… would be rude if I said no. So… yeah." Gently and strongly, the boy took Cinder in and if right on cue, the last song of the dance began to play. "Oh sorry… but I… never got your name."

"Cinder…" She answered following his steps while her eyes burned brightly.

"Th… that's a very beautiful name."

"Thank you. My mother gave it to me. She said that it would give me a… fiery personality."

"Well, she certainly wasn't wrong."

And soon enough, the dance night came to a close as the last song played out. Students began to return and all the while, Jaune could not see Weiss's longing gaze as she found herself forced onto this last dance.


	17. The Play of the False King

**Chapter 16: The Play of the False King**

**(Beacon) (Team JNPR's room) (The next morning)**

Today was the day. The day that all Hunters and Huntresses have been waiting for. The day that all their training would finally be put to the test. The day they break the shackles of greenhorns and don the capes of full grown Huntsman…

It was the day of their first mission.

It was a day that each and every one of them craved more than their birthdays. It is a time that these students would finally test their mettle of battle and where they earn their first badges into becoming heroes in story books. Where glories and fame are born, where destinies are forged by their own hands… where bards and movie directors from all across the world will come and deem them worthy to be immortalized in the silver screen or in paperback books.

However, in Team JNPR's room, a certain blonde knight was rather busy in bliss-town, humming a rather pleasant tune despite preparing for combat. At the moment, in Jaune's mind, he was quietly dancing to the rhythm of the last song last night almost like he was struck by two or three of Cupid's arrows. A certain woman preoccupied his mind at the moment. A black haired woman with eyes that could literally burn through his heart and soul. That woman he met on the last dance.

"…ne… Jaune? Jaune, are you there?" He could hear someone calling his name but his mind was still focused on the woman in mind. However, he was quickly brought out of his daze when a hand shook his shoulder briskly. "Jaune! Wake up!"

"Bwah?" The boy stared back dumbly at his partner who was chuckling back at his silly expression. "Oh uh… Pyrrha?"

"Sorry for scaring you." She laughed. "But you were kind of in a daze there. Is something wrong?"

The boy quickly got up from his seat, his hand on his chin wiping that invisible drool he thought he had. "Oh uh… it's nothing. I was just umm… thinking about our uh… our first mission! So… yeah."

"Don't be nervous." Pyrrha coddled him. "Everything will be fine. You're leading the best Hunter Team in Beacon after all."

"I wouldn't call his expression, worried." Ren remarked from behind watching as Nora bounced childishly on her bed. "And we don't really have to worry about anything. It's not like we're going into danger. All first assignments that students get are usually just shadowing actual Huntsman. We hang back and observe and on occasion, follow orders from the Huntsman we follow."

"Just like what we did back home!" Nora added earning a look from the two. "One time, Ren and I followed this magician to his tower and when he was upstairs making soldiers out of clay, we stuck in through the back and raided his supply of magic potions!"

"Ah… huh?" Jaune's eye twitched before turning to Ren for the literal translation.

"Nora was hungry in the morning so she dragged me around to follow the baker back to his shop. She raided his syrup cabinet afterward."

"Oh…" Pyrrha followed. "Well… I guess that's… similar… to what we're doing… maybe? But all in all, I think we'll do just fine. If we just follow our training, I'm sure we'll pull off the first mission without a scratch. Isn't that right Jaune?"

"Absolutely." The boy said with a manner of confidence. "It's what we've been training for. Right? Hey, and if everything goes according to plan, maybe we can celebrate it all together. I can treat you guys to a cool outing."

"You mean it!?" Nora's eyes widened.

"You'll most certainly regret that, Jaune." Ren sighed hopefully to himself.

But before the boy could continue, the voice on the intercom interrupted. "Would all first-year students, please report to the amphitheater?"

"That's our call." Pyrrha noted grabbing her gear.

And this was it. The moment that Jaune had been waiting for, the moment where all his training comes together. No more practicing on drones, no more shadowboxing in the meadow. Today was the day he proves to the world and himself that he was Hunter material. Should their mission go without a stroke then they can say with dignity that they are Huntsman. Jaune couldn't find a better reason to be ecstatic.

…!

Until a familiar headache suddenly struck, causing the boy to cringe for a moment. He stopped dead on his tracks, his chest beating wearily, his conscious waiting for the visions to come… and like clockwork, it did. In that instant, the boy found himself transported to that snowy cliff on the mountain—the grave marker slab on the ground and a single white caped figure gazing longingly at him.

Again, this ghost appeared in her clear serene hoodie… again she stared at him… and again, her index finger pointed upward towards the moon. Jaune mulled over this vision, quickly wanting to ignore it and let it pass. And thankfully it did, and before the boy even realized he left, he returned to the safety and comfort of his room. But sadly, those visions once more left a mark on his heart.

These visions were becoming troublesome. They've happened more than once now and it shows no signs of stopping. The headaches, the visions that make no sense whatsoever, the chest pains, these were bound to be problems sooner or later.

"Jauney?" Nora called out to the young knight noticing stopping half way. "You coming?"

Quickly he flashed a smile, making them feel all was right in the world. "On second thought. You guys go on ahead. I still need to make one last look at my bag before we go. I'll meet up with you guys in the hall."

The team obeyed, leaving the boy to shake off the weariness. He hoped he wasn't coming down with some sort of madness decease, otherwise, it was going to be problematic with his dream of becoming a Hunter. Sitting on his bed, the boy ponded over his thoughts trying to forget that vision.

A knock on the door came making the boy sigh.

"Pyrrha. I told you, I'll catch up with you guys later so you don't have to wo-bwahh!" He barely had the chance to finish when he found a large ball of fur pounced on him, followed by a wet slobbering attack. "Ahhh! Help! I'm being attacked by a giant fur ball! Bah!"

"Zwei! Get back in the bag! We talked about you slobbering at people! You're only allowed to do that to dad!" Ruby suddenly cut in much to Jaune's gratitude as she lifted the monster from his face. As the boy finally wiped the slop off his face, he realized that the thing that attacked him wasn't a monster but a mangy, drooling, fluffy mutt. "Sorry about that Jaune. You ok? I hope she didn't scare you."

"I think I'm more frightened than hurt." The boy groaned, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "And for the record, I was more… startled than scared. I didn't think I'd get attack by a dog at this time of day."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Bad Zwei." Ruby puffed her cheeks meanly at her pet who countered back licking her nose. "You were a bad dog. Now say sorry to Jaune or you're not getting dinner."

*Bark*

"Is he yours?"

The red riding hood nodded sheepishly. "Yup. This is Zwei. He's my best buddy when I was in Signal. My dad sent him over to take care for a few days."

"That's cool. So… does he know any tricks?"

Ruby beamed. "Oh he knows dozens! Here, let me show you. Zwei, sit!" The dog simply replied, staring dumbly back at its owner. "Zwei, dance!"

…

"Play dead?" Jaune had to hold in his laugh when Ruby continued to give a number of commands at the little mutt who failed to obey. "Don't laugh. He really does all of this. Yang personally trained him back home. He's probably just tired from the trip."

"Sure~" The boy added sarcastically before joining her. "Oh… that reminds me. Did something happen to you this morning?"

"What do you mean?" The girl raised a brow back to his question.

"I heard you got called to the Headmaster's office. Did you get in trouble or something?"

"Oh… that…" Ruby grumbled under her breath recalling the unexpected meeting with the Headmaster and the General of Atlas's Armies. It was a rather unusual experience for a student of her caliber to be meeting up with some important figures in the political world. "It was nothing. Just… something that happened around the dance."

"So… what was it about?" Jaune inquired nosily.

But the red hooded girl simply shook her head in reply. "Sorry Jaune. I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it. I don't want to involve you anymore already."

The boy simply scoffed at her lame answer. "Oh come on. I'm already involved. Whether I want to or not, I'll probably just jump the gun and help you girls anyway."

"I'm serious Jaune. These people are dangerous. You saw Torchwick and the White Fang and what they're capable of doing. If you get any more involved, you'll just be diving your nose into trouble."

"And you haven't?'

Ruby opened her mouth to counter but found nothing to retort. "Point taken. But this is different. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hey. I walked out of a car crash with just a small scratch on my finger, survived a giant Death Stalker and a Nevermore attack in our initiation and stopped a Dust robbery at the docks. Mind you, two of those situations were not involuntary. But still… I think I can handle myself pretty well." The blonde boy folded his arms emphasizing his stance in this conversation. "Now. Are you gonna let me help you or do I have to drive another truck onto another giant killer robot?"

With a sigh, Ruby surrendered. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Professor Ozpin said I had to be… discreet."

…

…

…

"… there was a spy in the CCT?" Jaune's eyes widened as he listened to the girl's story of her encounter back in the CCT last night.

"Shhh! Not so loud." Ruby hushed the boy, glancing around to make sure no one heard them.

"Sorry. It's just that. It sounds so surreal. I didn't really think something like this could happen."

Ruby nodded agreeing. "Yeah. I was pretty surprised too."

"So, do they know who it was?"

She shook her head in reply. "No. But I think it might've been the same woman I fought a few months back. Her fighting technique, the way she used Glass-Dust and her moves were all similar. Even her clothes lit up every time she attacked. She wore a mask and she never anything to me. We're not really sure if she's connected to Torchwick or the White Fang but she was definitely a fighter. She took out most of the guards in the tower and we're not even sure why she was there in the first place."

Jaune gave it some thought, processing the things that Ruby said. "Hmm… that is weird. Why would someone go to all that trouble to get to the Cross Continental Transmit Tower? If she wanted to make a call she could easily just do it in the library. There aren't any guards there."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well I'm glad you got out alright. I don't want to meet that girl any time soon."

**(Amphitheater)**

The auditorium was packed full that morning. Exchange students from all over the world, Hunters and Huntresses to be all gathered in one location, preparing to delve on their first assignment as defenders of the world. It was a memorable day, an exciting day and a day that each of them would carve into their hearts as they day they made a small difference.

Each corner of the podium, one could see the different culture hidden behind each of those students. Their eyes burned with confidence, their chests lifted high, proudly wearing the uniforms of their origin.

And at the center of that podium, Ozpin and Glynda stood, watching proudly of their soon to be successors of their office.

"Quiet. Quiet please." Ms. Goodwitch opened up, silencing the crowd beneath her. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

The room grew silent as all eyes turned their attention to the man standing by the podium. His presence was small but strong and fierce. Like a wise old dragon looking down on a bunch of fledglings, preparing to pour wisdom in their minds.

With a deep breath, he began. "Welcome students. I understand your anxiety to begin your first mission but before you go, I would like to part a few words to let you all get a better understanding of what your roles are in this world."

A few mutters came from the students.

"Today we stand together… united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale." He gestured to each corner of the room, gazing proudly on their stature. "The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons: One of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for."

Some of the students below nodded in agreement. The others simply shrugging away, thinking of his words to be nothing more but the rambling of an old soldier.

"As a result: Those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects art itself—Color." Ozpin smiled, gazing at the seemingly endless rainbow at the back row where Team RWBY and JNPR stood. "It was their way to demonstrate… that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression—but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity… through diversity. As I have said: Today we stand together… united. But this bond cannot exist without effort, which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

Holo screens then began to appear on the sideline of the auditorium revealing a number of tasks of all kinds that required the aid of a Huntsman. Ruby felt kind of impressed, thinking back that the holographic thing from the training room had something to do with this.

"As first year students: You'll be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose… remember to be safe, remember your training—and remember to do your very best."

…

…

…

Jaune and his team couldn't help but admire Ozpin's little speech. Though it sounds like something someone recited on a daily basis, some of them could tell that the man was sincere. He somehow looked worried but at the same time did not dote on his students. After all… being a teacher of a school that trains experienced warriors and sending them off to death-defying missions must be hard for anyone.

"Looks like this is it." Pyrrha called to her team. "Our first assignment."

"We're gonna rock this joint!" Nora cheered, pumping her fists in the air. "Come on! Let's check 'Search and Destroy'. I'm pumping to make a few Grimm omelets for breakfast!"

"Why don't we let our leader decide?" Ren advised which made them all turn to the blonde boy in question.

"Me?" He pointed at himself dumbly.

"Well you are the Team Leader." Ren added smirking. "It's only right you get to pick the missions."

"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded. "Any mission we pick will certainly be a valuable experience for all of us. Mind doing the honors, Jaune?"

"Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy!"

Jaune greeted back to his comrades, submitting to their whims. "Alright. I guess we're just shadowing Huntsman. We may as well pick something easy to start. Why don't we look at some of the missions inside the kingdom?"

"Aww…" Nora sighed. "I wanted to make Grimm omelet."

"Maybe next time, Nora." Ren reassured her, following their fearless leader to the sign only to pull a stop when he noted one of the boards showing a familiar location.

As expected, a list of task presented itself to the team, showing all the assignments given within the city. From local law enforcers needing assistant to delivery escorts, they all looked like missions that would come from some kind of RPG game. Jaune wanted to joke on that but kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"How about this one?" Pyrrha recommended gesturing to an assignment. "This merchant here needs an escort through Emerald Forest. It seems like he's taking a large array goods from one of the villages inside the kingdom's borders. His cargo is too heavy for an airship so he needs to travel on foot. It should be relatively safe if we follow the road but we're bound to encounter a few Grimms along the way."

"Sounds exciting." Jaune agreed. "But I was thinking of something inside the city… like this one."

Pyrrha squinted at his pick. "Crime specialist? A detective needing assistance on an ongoing investigation of missing residence." She read out loud. "It seems ominous."

"Yeah but doesn't it sound cool?" Jaune's face perked up. "I've always wanted to be a detective back when I was a kid. Going on the underground parts of the city, taking down on low lives and bringing criminals to justice! Cop style. Yeah… we'll ride on a police car chasing badies, drinking coffee and eating free donuts."

Pyrrha chuckled softly at his childish antics. "That sounds like something from a movie. But I agree… it does have a certain flare to it."

"Yeah. Being a Hunter can be cool and all, but I'd totally look awesome in a cop outfit with a badge and everything. I can be the leading cop and you can be my sidekick. Pow!" Jaune playfully did a finger bang before showing his imaginary badge. "Freeze in the name of the law!"

"Sidekick?" Pyrrha raised an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Ok, fine. I'll be the sidekick. But only if I get to do cool one-liners after each arrest." He bargained which only made his partner laugh. "What do you think about…'You've just been Arched'?"

"I think you need to work on that." The Amazonian humored.

"Then how about… 'Put your hands in an Arch! You're busted'." He finished in a bad-cop voice.

"Ok… I think you need A LOT of work on that."

"Wait wait, I got it! How about… 'This town is private property… and you're trespassing'."

"Ok, that's enough, super-cop." Pyrrha hushed him before the boy embarrassed himself any further. "Why don't you pick one and we'll figure things out from there. Hmm? Ren?"

The two then noted the other half of their team gazing at one of the holo-screens.

"Something wrong?" Jaune inquired from the two.

"Renny's homesick." Nora said cheerfully before her partner groaned.

"What? No! I was just… looking through some of the missions. I thought I might find something interesting and… it's nothing." The green garbed Hunter denied, clearly hiding something.

"What's this?" Pyrrha looked at the mission screen the boy was glaring at, reading the contents aloud. "Perimeter patrol. A Hunter team is required to protect workers in a village in Quadrant 3 as they repair a segment of the wall. Are you familiar with this place?"

"It's Renny's old hometown." Nora answered playfully who was again shushed by her partner.

"Oh? So it's your home." The redhead noted.

"No it's not." He clarified strongly before sighing weakly in submission. "My clan… or at least my family owns a summer house there. I grew up in the village for a few years before we moved into Vale. It's nothing really. I hardly remember it."

"Yeah, we visited that place a few times." Nora added much to her partner's irritation. "It's a huge building with three floors and a kitchen the size of an arena! You can make pancakes the size of bowling balls there! But now only his uncle lives in that place and Renny's worried about him because he hasn't been sending letters or answering his calls or even dropping by to say hi."

"Nora!" The boy barked earning another playful laugh from the ginger warrior.

"Sounds fun." Jaune stated clearly.

But Ren waved them off not wanting his team to follow up on this mission. "No. Just forget about it. It's too dangerous and besides, the mission takes place outside the kingdom. We should look around for safer ones."

"I don't know. It sounds like it'll be a fun job." Jaune mocked turning to the rest of his team with a knowing smirk. "What do you guys think? You girls up for a challenge?"

"I'm in!" Nora beamed. "We're gonna be shadowing a sheriff! With cowboy hats and everything!"

"Nora, that's not how…"

"It most certainly would be a worthwhile experience." Pyrrha followed, agreeing much to Ren's dismay.

"Guys. Really. You don't have to do this." Ren protested but his words were soundly shut.

"It's decided then." Jaune declared tapping the screen. "Team JNPR's first mission is perimeter patrol in quadrant 3. We set off tomorrow morning."

"Guys… you didn't have to…"

"Oh give it up Renny." Nora cooed him, tapping his shoulder. "It's a three-on-one and like they say: If you can't beat them, then you join them for hamburgers!"

"I don't think that's how it…"

"Just let it go Ren." Jaune added grinning. "It's not every day you get to see your old home. Besides… family is important. We can play cops and robbers another time. So cheer up will ya?"

A shade of red flashed on Ren's cheeks. He unconsciously scratched the back of his neck, feeling a sense of shyness and embarrassment creep over. Eventually, he surrendered to his team's kindness, giving them a grateful look. "Thanks… Jaune."

"Meh. Don't mention it. Besides, we could use the change of scenery." The blonde boy shrugged. "Now come on. We got the whole day off so we might as well do something with it."

"Yay! Here's to mediocrity!" Nora slapped Jaune's back sending him flying towards the wall.

**(Landing Platform)**

Ruby was… distraught… or at least her team was in this case. The mission they took for their first assignment was dangerous. It would be risky, and certainty of death was always lingering in the air. But if they had to admit something, it would be that the first impression of this dangerous assignment was rather… disappointing.

Ruby had always pictured professional Hunters to be cool, dashing and carry around awesome weapons in their backs like they were described in the storybooks. She always saw them as heroes of the kingdoms, cowboys of the frontier and protectors of the world against the never ending Grimm invasion. She thought them to dress up like real warriors, some more fashionable than most or at least had some sense in style. Whatever it was, she certainly did not picture them to be like… this…

"Why hello girls." Dr. Oobleck said to them with all the cheer he could muster. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

First impression on their first pro-Hunter was… not impressive.

"Do you think we have the right ship?" Ruby asked her partner, holding up her scroll, hoping by some miracle that they were in the wrong platform. They all double-checked the mission overview and slowly hung their heads in disappointment. Soon enough the Prof—er I mean the good Doctor then went on his way to explain the situation to his students giving the rough details of their mission and what was expected of them. But Ruby hardly listened. Hardly anyone could follow what that caffeine induced Hunter could say especially during lectures.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind… schedule!" The doctor then 'quickly' made his way to the bullhead, prepping the pilot for launch.

Ruby turned to her teammates trying to find a silver lining in this. With a bit of perkiness that she saved for such an occasion, she took a deep breath. "Well, alrighty then. Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Ooble—ok yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse." But no amount of perkiness could spin that situation around.

"Save the world!?" Nora's loud but always familiar voice echoed from behind forcing the group to turn around and greet the Team JNPR who came to see them off. "You're going on world-saving missions without us!? I'm hurt! Sad! That's no better than our fearless leader leaving us behind and crashing that truck on a giant robot!"

"Was that last part, really necessary?" Jaune groaned before turning to the other team. "Well, it seems like you girls are off to a good start. Saving the world on your first mission. That has to be a record."

"Aw you tease." Yang gave a playful punch which hurt more than he realized.

"Where are you all headed?" Pyrrha inquired which Ruby gladly answered.

"Oh just outside the kingdom. We're out to exterminate some Grimms that have been running around Quadrant 5."

"Huh?" Jaune's brow suddenly rose as he felt a strange and oddly familiar feeling in that mission. "Wait… didn't you guys did that already?" All eyes darted to him. "I mean, didn't you guys clear that place out some time ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked. "We've never been to the southeast, much less outside the kingdom itself. This is after all, our first mission."

Strange. Jaune could've sworn they've done this before—or was that just a dream he had? Quadrant 5, Search and Destroy Grimm infesting the region. It all sounded so… familiar.

"So what about you guys?" Yang inquired turning the conversation around. "You off to fight off monsters too?"

"Perimeter Patrol." Pyrrha answered. "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff in a nearby village."

Ren added. "We set off tomorrow."

"Great! Then you can hang out with us tonight." Neptune followed, appearing out of nowhere with Sun always beside him. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All undercover city detective stuff." He gloated. "We even get badges."

Jaune's jaw dropped. That was the mission he wanted to take. He knew that they would shadow a detective, but he never thought they'd get badges. It would've been one of his bucket list come true just to flash a police badge at a bad guy and tell him to hit the dirt.

"We normally go to the city with you guys." Sun explained plainly. "… which means 'stuffs always exploding' and junk. So… we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's… you know… normal."

"Well…" Ruby nodded back to them but was quickly cut off when Oobleck shouted out from the bullhead.

Jaune looked to the troops, giving them a soft smile and a pat on the back. An unspoken word of gratitude exchanged between them as they passed nervous and awkward glances at one another. This was it… the test of their skill, the time when they graduate from fledglings into becoming true Huntsmen.

**(Courtyard)**

_"Wish us luck…"_

Luck… that was the last thing Ruby said when they parted ways. Jaune wanted to laugh. Out of all the things she could've asked for, she asked for something they didn't need. With the amount of firepower they carried, combining it with their skill in combat, sense of duty and purpose, motivated by their various goals, they can easily be called the strongest team in all of Beacon. Ruby might've had better luck asking for cookie instead.

When the bullhead flew off into the distance, the rest of them decided that it was a good time to catch breakfast. What better way to start the day than with a healthy meal?

Jaune gave a small laugh along with his team, watching as Sun and Neptune traded off, following with a joke that involved their initiation back in Haven and how they first met when a giant ursa stormed through the building they were hiding in.

But as the six of them made their way through the central courtyard, they began to notice the sudden increase in security around the school. There were Atlesian soldiers in almost every corner and their armor coding was easily identifiable even from a distance. It almost looked as if they were preparing for war.

"Hey, is it just me or are there more of these tin-men walking around lately?" Sun asked gesturing to all the guards walking around in full-body armor.

"There does seem to be more of them since last night." Pyrrha agreed. "I wonder if something happened."

As Jaune inspected, he noted that the tighter cluster of soldiers near the CCT, which seemed to solidify Ruby's claims. Someone must've broken into the tower… but for what reason? To make a call… or was there something else?

Lingering on that feeling in his chest, he decided to turn to his group. "Hey guys… what do you do in the CCT?" All eyes turned to him when he asked. "In the CCT—what do people do there?"

"Uh… they call people. Duh." Sun said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what else?"

"Umm… we order pizza?" Neptune answered awkwardly. "I guess that's a function…"

"So… other than calling other people… there's nothing else we can use it for?" The blonde knight inquired only earning another stare from his team.

"Is something wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked wondering why the boy was asking such a broad question. "You've been acting weird for a while now. Is there something you want to share with us?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll look into it." The blonde boy added dashing off. "You guys go on ahead. I need to check something."

"H… hey! Jaune!" Sun called but his words only came on deaf ears. "Man, what's with him?" The others simply shrugged in reply.

**(Cross Continental Transit Tower Lobby)**

Jaune's suspicion paid off. As the boy got closer to the CCT tower, he began to see larger concentration of guards and soldiers patrolling the area. It seemed like whatever they were doing here had something to do with the tower and it was clear that someone really did break in. The broken glass from the window in the communications room cemented that thought.

Yet there was something that the boy couldn't put two and two together. Why would anyone break into the tower? It's a complete waste of time. Unless… they were there to sabotage it. But again… how does that profit anyone? If the CCT was disrupted in some way, the communication network would simply be rerouted to a secondary system. It was often used whenever the CCT was undergoing maintenance. And even if they sabotaged those, it would be useless. No one would be able to communicate with anyone… or at least those that are too far apart for their scrolls to reach.

"Hold there." A soldier noted Jaune's presence and stopped him. "Sorry but this area is off limits."

"But, I need to make a call." Jaune lied trying to press his luck on entering.

"Then you'll have to use the communication terminal at the library." The soldier replied pointing to the general direction of the building. "This area is currently closed off to students on an impending investigation. Please vacate the area."

Well that was tough luck. Barred up on the first try. But this only confirmed what Ruby said to him earlier. Something was up and her team seems to be on top of things. Hopefully, whatever they discover in the southeast part of the neutral zone will be able to shed some light in this little mystery of theirs.

"Jaune!" The boy woke up from his train of thoughts noting his partner rushing towards him.

"Pyrrha? What's the matter?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said worryingly. "You ran out so suddenly. I hardly had enough time to catch up."

"Sorry." The young knight apologized. "Didn't mean to worry you. It's just that… I needed to see something for myself."

"Then tell me." The Amazonian pleaded. "Jaune. You and I are partners. You can tell me anything that's bugging you and if I am able, I will help you whenever I can."

"It's not something I can talk about easily." He admitted. "And I don't want to bother you guys with other people's trouble."

"Jaune. We all agreed to help Ren with his worries, didn't we?" Pyrrha pointed out smiling. "You spend too much time worrying about others that you hardly have enough time worrying about yourself. Come on now… the least I can do is hear you out. Who knows? I might be able to help you."

The boy sighed in defeat, a small smile on his lips. "Alright… but not here."

Jaune then spent the next few minutes telling Pyrrha of what Ruby told him this morning. He told her of the assailant that broke into the tower, knocking out the guards and performing some kind of act of espionage within. Though many facts lay hidden, everyone seems to agree that this was no random attack.

"There was a break-in at the CCT!?"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Jaune hushed the girl as she covered her mouth realizing that she had said those words a little too loudly. "But yeah that's the short version."

"So that's why you wanted to investigate the CCT… and that would explain why there are so many guards stationed around the place." Pyrrha deduced, placing one hand on her chin as she put her mind on it. "But why would anyone want to break into that place? There's nothing of value there."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I thought if I checked the place myself, I'd get an idea of why someone would sneak into that place."

"And? Did you get anything?"

He shook his head in reply. "No. The guards wouldn't let me in. Seems like they're keeping this on a down low. The only idea I have for sneaking into that place is just to stop people from calling."

"You think it might be sabotage?"

"I don't know." He answered shaking his head. "Unless I can get in and see it for myself, your guess is as good as mine. I want to help but I don't even know where to begin." He stopped on his word when he suddenly noted his partner chuckling humorously. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing." She replied giggling. "It's just that… I was right about you. You really are a nice person Jaune."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I'm just saying that… you still help people even though you yourself are in deep water here in school. It's admirable." Pyrrha shot him a praise making him rub his neck in embarrassment.

"Aww… you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm serious." The redhead followed patting the boy gently on the back. "You're a good person, Jaune. The world certainly could use more of you out here."

"Yeah… I think one of me is enough." The knight replied grinning. But they were quickly interrupted when a small disturbance occurred just within earshot.

"You think that's gonna be enough!?" A young voice barked from the other side of the street which was loud enough to be heard by them. "You spilled coffee all over my shirt!"

"I already said I'm sorry." Jaune recognized that accent and that sweet voice. "What more do you want?" It was Velvet. Jaune can pick those furry bunny ears anywhere and it from the looks of things she seemed to be in trouble with a bunch of exchange students from Atlas. Their pristine white and gray uniforms were a dead giveaway. One of those students in particular had a brown stain on his waist, which seems to be the root of this heated exchange.

"Why don't you try trading those stupid ears for another pair of eyes while you're out here you little piece of…"

"Whoa, ok… easy there." Jaune hastily intervened coming in between the three students and his Faunus friend. "No need to get in with colorful words. Why don't we just shake hands and put this all behind us? Water under the bridge."

"And who the heck are you supposed to be?" The second aggressor asked roughly looking a bit irritated to have a third party interrupt their fight. Velvet on the other hand looked rather surprised to see the boy appearing out of nowhere.

The blonde boy waved his hand up in defense. "Just a concerned student. I'm sure she didn't mean to spill coffee all over you so maybe you can just… forgive her, just this once? I mean come on now. Strangers are just friends you haven't met, right?"

"Are you taking on her side?" The third inquired, balling his fist.

"I'm taking no one's side." Jaune answered. "Besides, I'm sure that coffee stain will come off after one round in the washing machine. You can hardly see it. So can you just forgive my friend this once? Please?"

…

"No…" And just as the boy raised his hand in defense, the leader of the troupe grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. "What a wimp. Now where were we?"

"Hey!" Velvet cried out before Pyrrha butted in, her face marring upset for the treatment of her leader.

"That was uncalled for." The redhead accused. "You didn't have to act so brutish. He was just trying to resolve this peacefully."

"Beat it red or else I'll—" The thug raised his fist only to pull up short by another presence.

"Or you'll what?" Another voice interjected which suddenly sent shivers down the spine of those students. They turned to the source only to find the fearsome General looking down on them. "Please… enlighten us. What are you going to do if she doesn't 'beat' it?"

"Oh uh… G… General Ironwood. Sir." The students keeled back, their faces turning sour at the situation.

"That's Headmaster Ironwood to you." The large man corrected making the three flinch. "I don't recall raising thugs and bullies in my school. I don't how a small incident of a coffee on uniform would earn such loud and obnoxious incident. Don't you agree?"

"Y… yes sir. Sorry sir." The three lowered their heads in shame unable to challenge the man's gaze. Ironwood was like a judge, preparing to deliver their dues with a simple wave of his hand.

Feeling a bit merciful, the Headmaster lowered their punishment for today. "You're fortunate that today is your first assignment. I'll let you off this once. But if you cause another incident like this… you and your team will themselves on the next shuttle back to Atlas… am I clear?"

"Yes… Headmaster." With a dismissive nod from their teacher, the three quickly bolted, wanting to make as much distance between them and the General.

Once they were out of sight, the General turned his attention back to the victim only to find the Faunus helping out the lad that came to her aid. "You ok Jaune?" The rabbit asked, pulling the boy from the ground.

"Yeah… I'm good." He grunted painfully. "It didn't hurt a bit."

"I apologize on their behalf." James quickly lowered himself to their height giving a slight gesture of a bow. "My students can be a bit of an elitist group. They tend to look down on others to garner supremacy."

"It's fine sir." Jaune returned, patting the dust off his clothes. "I'm just glad you saved us."

"I think I was saving them more than I saved you." The General darted towards Pyrrha who slowly placed her shield and spear on her back. "It would be rather embarrassing to have three students injured before their first mission, don't you think so Ms. Nikos?"

"No sir." She answered shyly. It was easy to tell that she would've fought them if they had pressed on, and knowing her skills, Pyrrha would've easily wiped the floor with those three without even breaking a sweat. "But I would tell them to be careful next time around."

Ironwood simply gave her a hearty laugh in reply. "If they bother you again, then you have my explicit permission to pound them to the ground. Perhaps a defeat here will teach them something of humility. But I'm curious to say why you didn't raise your weapon." The General turned his attention back to Jaune who gave him a look. "Any Hunter worth his salt would've already armed themselves the moment they laid their hands on you. Yet you didn't even bother to draw your arms."

Jaune unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment not really knowing how to answer that question. "Ah… well… I didn't really think it was necessary. I thought maybe we could still end it peacefully… you know… by talking?"

"Diplomacy can only go so far…" The General nodded curling a smirk. "But I admire your restraint. You remind me of a good friend of mine. He seems to hold back more often and doesn't show his…" But his words quickly came to a stop when he darted his eyes towards the boy's sword.

"Sir?"

"Where… did you get that?" James' tone changed as he pointed at the blade.

"Oh this?" Jaune pulled it out from its scabbard which only made the General's eyes widen even more. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war. He called it the Cr…"

"The Crocea Mors…" James stated, earning a raised brow from the boy who carried it. "May I…?"

Jaune darted his gaze from the weapon to the man and shrugged curiously. "Huh? Ah… yeah sure. Careful, the edges are still sharp."

James then cautiously took the blade and felt its weight on his hands. The blade may be old but there was no doubt that it had seen more battles than every student in the first-year combined. Upon closer inspections, the good General could see traces of old battle scars littered on its surface. Multiple cracks on the metal states that the sword had been broken and forged back to strength over and over, like tempered steel weathered with experience.

"It's real." The grin on his face grew wider as he inspected the weapon. Satisfied with the find, he returned it. "That is quite the relic you have there."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jaune agreed, returning his blade to its shield/scabbard. "My friend told me that it's more like a family heirloom than a weapon."

"Is that so?" James hinted a laugh under his breath but decided to keep his opinion to himself. "Well she might be wrong on that case. But either way, again, my… apologies for my students' behavior. I will have to leave you now. Good luck on your first mission."

With the General gone, Jaune quietly turned to his Faunus friend who now donned her battle attire. "You ok Velvet?"

The rabbit shook her head slightly with a small smirk up her lips. "You should be more concerned about yourself. That was pretty silly of you to jump into a fight without thinking."

"I agree." Pyrrha voiced her opinion much to Jaune's grumbling. "He does tend to dive in head first whenever trouble sparks. But that is one of his better qualities."

"Hey, you know I can hear you, right?" The boy groaned at their laugh. "Ah… right. Pyrrha, this is Velvet. She's a 2nd year student here. Velvet, this is Pyrrha, my partner."

"A pleasure to meet you Velvet."

"Likewise." The two exchanged their greetings in a friendly manner.

"So when did you get back?" The boy inquired. "I didn't even see you or your team around."

"We just got back a few hours ago actually." Velvet explained gesturing to her battle attire. "Our mission took a lot longer than expected. I'm still tired from the trip back home. I really thought it was just a simple Search and Destroy mission…"

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"No. Nothing really happened." The rabbit corrected. "It's just that. There was just… so many of them. And to think that the Grimms inside our kingdom's borders were bad."

"You guys weren't hurt, were you?" Jaune worryingly questioned.

"No. We're fine. Just exhausted. That would explain my lack of concentration earlier." Velvet added rubbing her forehead. She then noted the worried expression of her friend who was casting down on her like an overprotective brother. "Relax Jaune. I'm fine, really. You should be more concerned about your mission and stop worrying about others."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Pyrrha agreed laughing with the rabbit. Jaune eyed them, wondering how these girls got such good chemistry.

"Well I should probably go." Velvet opted. "I still have to debrief with our professor. You two stay safe alright?"

**(Cafeteria)**

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was at the cafeteria, enjoying a nice Great-War in conquering all of Remnant.

"Aha! Sun Wukong, prepare thy army for battle!" Nora announced as she placed her pieces on the board game that she brought with her.

"Bring it on, little lady!" The monkey prince happily accepted her challenge placing his cards on his chest. "I'll let you know that the warriors of Vacuo do not cave that easily."

"Then I shall gladly deploy, the Valean Army on a full frontal assault!" Nora followed, placing the card on the board. "And with your walls of your capital is now destroyed, my soldiers no longer suffer the -4 damage penalty of attacking your city directly!"

"Come and get me! I'm ready for it!"

"And since my army outnumbers yours, I get the advantage of the next roll. If I get a 4 or higher, your defenses shall fall and the outer districts be mine and your people will be reduced to making me pancakes for the rest of their lives! Mwahahahaha!"

"But, if you get a 3 or lower, my army will hold the line which will give me enough time to deploy my Resourceful Raider which I will take your discarded Ursa and use it against you!"

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take." Nora finished, grabbing the dice on hand.

Ren and Neptune however, could only watch as the two continued to berate their battles as if were larping their own scenarios.

Thunk…

"Noooooo! My capital!" Sun grumbled in fake agony as he watched his beloved soldiers falter from the onslaught of the Valean Army. "Dang it. Now I only have my royal guards protecting me."

"Bwahahaha! The hamburger empire… is mine! And with this bonus card of mine… 'Spoils of War' I get to take three random cards from your deck!"

"Grrr! Hey Neptune. Are you just gonna sit there are you gonna give a friendly nation a hand here?" Sun turned to his cerulean haired companion who awkwardly looked back.

"Hey I already sent you my tribute." Neptune defended. "And sadly, I have a non-aggression pact with Vale so I can't take part in your war. Besides, I'm already in a deadlock with Atlas so… can't help you there."

"Arghh!"

**(Courtyard)**

"Aha! No way. Did that really happen?" Pyrrha laughed out loud as she listened to Jaune retelling the story of how he and Velvet first met a few months back. It was a heartwarming story at first with the boy coming to her aid, then abruptly grabbing her rabbit ears but then quickly turned to a humorous comedy when she got to the part when her friend Fox socked the boy in the jaw sending him to dream land.

"It's all true." Jaune admitted somewhat embarrassingly. "The next thing I know, I was in the infirmary with her whole team looking at me."

"It must've been quite the blow if it knocked you out so easily." Pyrrha added still chuckling.

"Hey, in my defense, it was a surprise attack." The boy defended poorly. "If it was a normal fight, it would've been a totally different story."

"Of course it would ~."

"I'll tell you, I've been practicing my swordplay at least once a night." Jaune added demonstrating his skills which surprisingly held some semblance of skill in it. "I'm twice the fighter I was back in the first semester."

The Amazonian shot the boy a proud look, admitting that he was indeed a better fighter than he was back then. His swordplay was… average at best but at least it was improving ever so slowly. "I'll say… you are improving quite well Jaune. Maybe one of these days you'll grow even stronger than most Hunters."

"You really think so?" His eyes gave a hopeful spark.

"I believe so. As long as you keep improving yourself, I'm sure you'll become a great swordsman one day."

"Well… thanks." Jaune replied shyly. "But I couldn't have gotten here without you."

Pyrrha raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"All the training we've done." He explained. "You know. All those little sessions we had on the roof where we had practice with swords and aura and…" But the boy stopped when he noted the confused look on Pyrrha's face. "What?"

"Jaune. We've never been on the roof together." She replied worryingly. "I think you're confusing me with somebody else."

"What? No. That can't be." He argued back. "I mean just the other night we uh… we umm…"

The redhead placed her hand on his shoulder wondering if her partner was getting delusional. "Is there something wrong Jaune? You seem… confused."

That was the understatement. Though his mind and memories were clear, Jaune felt a strange unease creeping around his neck. Thinking back on it, he could visualize himself on the rooftop of the dorm, sparring with his partner, practicing in both swordplay and aura training. One of part of his mind remembers it but another part believed that scenario to be nothing more but a dream or a delusional part of his ego.

"I… I just feel like something's not right… in my head."

"Maybe we should visit the infirmary." Pyrrha suggested. "The doctor there might be able to help you."

"Oh, that sounds rather serious…" A seductive voice suddenly cooed from behind garnering their attention. "Perhaps the stress of your first mission is getting to you."

"Cinder!?" Jaune's eyes widened so much that they nearly fell out of their sockets as he saw the dark haired woman cutting in. "H… hi. I didn't even notice you."

"Hello again, Jaune." The 'Queen' greeted, her voice alluring like a siren at sea and her eyes burning like embers in the night. "It's been awhile."

"Y… yeah. It has." He replied with all the confidence he could muster.

"I had a great time last night." She chuckled softly, hiding a compliment in her words. "I never expected a country boy like you knew how to dance so… finely."

Butterflies were forming in Jaune's stomach as he replied. "Ah… well you know… these things tend to happen when you live with seven sisters."

"Is that so?" A villainous smile curled around her lips as she listened. "Well, then a boy of your caliber must be talented."

"Ahaha… shucks no. I'm not doing any better than most. I mean… well… I am a Team Leader and all."

"A dancer, Hunter and a leader?" Cinder pointed out in order her voice unchanging. "You're just full of surprises. The Headmaster must have faith in your… abilities."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am…"

"Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead quickly interjected suddenly coming between the two, her hand extended in greeting. "It's nice to meet you… umm…"

"Cinder." The ember eyed sorceress replied in all her politeness. "And you must be the famous champion of Sanctum. I never imagined I'd see a living legend like yourself in this part of the world."

Pyrrha felt a chill run down her spine as their gaze connected. She couldn't quite place the feeling but she was certain that the woman in front of her was the cause. Her words were filled with praises and compliments but deep down she could feel the icy daggers hiding within. All the senses in her body were shivering at the mere presence of the woman, telling her that she was dangerous. She can hide under the guise of a princess but deep down, a demon was lurking within, waiting to strike and it was eyeing both of them as its next prey.

"Th… thank you." The Amazonian answered cautiously her eyes scanning the dark haired woman. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"We should spar sometime." Cinder added her pupils glowing. "I'd really like to see those skills of yours first-hand."

"Another time, perhaps." Pyrrha returned, falling back a bit. "I really need to save my strength for our upcoming mission."

"Is that so? What a shame." Cinder replied feigning disappointment before turning to her primary prey. "What about you, Jaune? Care for a friendly duel?"

"Me?" The boy pointed to himself dumbly. "Oh well I…"

"Unfortunately, Jaune and I already have plans to visit the infirmary." Pyrrha interjected cutting her partner off. She couldn't explain why but she had the feeling that it would be best if Jaune didn't associate with this woman. "He needs to be examined before he departs for his first mission. Isn't that right Jaune?"

"I do?" She smacked him. "Oh right, I do."

But Cinder didn't seem to mind. Her façade of a persona simply brushed the Amazonian's act off like wind in her face. "I see. That is most unfortunate." A small grin flashed before her lips. "Then perhaps after you're done with your mission, we can talk later. I'd like to hear all about your exploits and we can trade our stories afterward. How does that sound, Jaune?"

"Yeah… that sounds… great."

"Hmhmmm… I'll see you around then, handsome." The 'Queen's' fingers slithered on the boy's cheeks, pulling his head to her with almost no resistance. "Till next time."

"Yeah… definitely." The blonde knight grinned sheepishly, already drawn to the woman. Pyrrha could only watch and shake her head in disgust of such seductive methods.

**(Beacon's grand balcony)**

Ozpin let out a sigh as he watched with pride to the students below marching off to their designated bullheads, preparing to go off on their first mission. Though he knew for a fact that those students would only be accompanying professional Huntsmen and Huntresses in their assignment, there was always the risk of something going horribly wrong. His years as a Hunter has taught him that and sometimes he would be reminded of it whenever a team returns with a wounded companion or not at all.

It has always been his haunting nightmare that one night he would receive a call from a fellow Hunter, telling him that the students he sent will not be returning. God knows, Ozpin has heard those calls one too many times already and hearing it again would only bring painful memories to bear.

"That about wraps today." Glynda declared, gazing at her scroll noting all the missions that were to be taken. "68% of all assignments have been taken. Most of that were taken are designated outside the kingdom. It seems like we have more daring students than last year."

"Daring?" Ozpin shot her a smirk. "Normally you'd call that to be reckless."

"And I still do." She corrected, adjusting her glasses with a frown. "I'm just saying that many of these children will be seeing combat earlier than expected. They may be experienced in combat but not all of them have witnessed battle up front like real Hunters. This first assignment will be a testament whether they are worthy of being Hunters or should they settle for an occupational change."

"That sounds rather harsh." Ironwood's voice interjected their conversation appearing from behind like a white Polar Bear appearing out of nowhere. "Give them a little credit, Glynda. Don't you remember how we all started on our first mission?"

The witch folded her arms in reply dropping a knowing look. "I remember having to look after two grown men when they acted like children in diapers."

"Ouch… you really don't hold back, do you?" James laughed feigning hurt.

"What are you doing here, James?" Glynda inquired clearly irked that the man was intruding in her report. "Aren't you supposed to be dealing with that break-in last night?"

"I came to see my students off." He answered. "What kind of a Headmaster would I be if I didn't see them on their first mission? Besides, I have my men dealing with the CCT."

"If by 'dealing' you mean, having hundreds of soldiers walk around the school wearing full-body-armor, then yes, you're doing a wonderful job." The witch remarked, her sarcasm nearly thick enough you can cut it with a scythe. "Can't you for once be discreet about your operations?"

"The soldiers are there for their protection."

"These children can protect themselves." Glynda countered. "They may be young but you and I know that these boys and girls are far better trained than the soldiers you have and I will not tolerate that you have your men armed for death defying…"

"Glynda." Ozpin's tone interrupted their dispute. "I heard that Team CVFY just returned from their mission. Can you be a dear and debrief them?"

Glynda eyed Ozpin's back before noticing his hand. Seething her teeth, she walked out of the balcony, leaving the two gentlemen aside.

"You'll have to forgive Glynda. She's been overworking these last few days."

James laughed at his old friend. "When has she 'never' overworked?" He then joined the silver haired Headmaster, watching the students below with a hint of pride. "I'm guessing those are the scouts you mentioned?"

"Yes. Several teams of Huntsmen will be traversing the southeast." Ozpin answered sighing. "Students will attract less attention that way. And should anything go wrong, the Hunter they shadow should be enough to handle whatever danger that comes their way."

"I'm still not comfortable, sending these kids against our enemies." James remarked which was noted by his friend. "I still believe that we should send troops rather than just spreading baits in the wild hoping one of them will bite."

"Sending an army there will only spread the wrong kind of message James." Ozpin reminded him. "This plot may go far beyond what we know. Do not forget that. All I'm asking right now… is a little faith… not in me… but in those we're training to one day surpass us."

With a defeated sigh, James withdrew. "Fine. I guess… I could put a little trust in them."

"That is all that I'm asking."

"By the way…" James continued, suddenly changing the subject. "I met with a curious looking student of yours on my way here. He didn't look much like a fighter but he had this strange glow in him."

"A strange glow?" Ozpin quirked a brow turning to the man.

"Yes, a bright one. And surprisingly… he carries the Crocea Mors."

A smile grew on Ozpin's lips. "Are you referring to the young, Mr. Arc?"

"So I was right. He is an Arc." James darted downward towards the courtyard where he met the boy earlier. "Strange… he doesn't look like someone who came from a family of killers."

"The Arc family has been keeping a low profile ever since the War." Ozpin explained. "They have yet to produce a successor to their line of Hunters and I believe the young Mr. Arc you saw is currently unaware of his family's past. He didn't scare you, did he?"

"His weapon frightened me more than him." Ironwood answered. "But I'll admit, I am a bit surprised. I thought someone from the Arc would be more… cold."

"Don't you think it's better to be oblivious of such a history rather than to be chained by it?"

"On a normal circumstance… yes." James nodded turning towards the city. "However… that boy shouldn't be. Seeing as how he carries a dark piece of history with him…"


	18. Scars of our Past, Wounds of our Future

**Chapter 17: Scars of our Past, Wounds of the Future**

**(Dormitory rooftop)**

This was the place…

Jaune thought to himself as he came up to the roof of the dorm dressed in his onesie pajamas. It was rather surprising to see this spot unknown to the students here in Beacon. Judging from the fresh air, the view of the school's castle towers and the clear perfect sight of the stars and the broken moon, you'd expect this place to be jam packed with couples coming up to for a romantic getaway. But strangely enough, it stands abandoned with the exception of a few small animals that come and go as they please.

The whole floor felt familiar to Jaune. He was quite certain that this was the first time he ever visited this place before but oddly enough, the boy knew every nook and cranny like he lived there half his life. He remembered every detail of each pipeline, how they worked and which lane each of them went and even that rattling noise from the large vent by the doorway. He knew them all but he couldn't understand why.

Earlier today, Pyrrha brought him to the infirmary just as she promised and had a full medical checkup. The doctor there was surprised of his condition. Other than the extremely large pool of aura reserves he has, the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. He only mentioned that the confusion he had, came from mild stress most likely from the first mission they were prepping for. The doc made no mention of his headaches or such and Jaune kept it that way.

But Jaune wouldn't buy it. The memories that merged with him still lurked deep within his subconscious and it began to surface time and time again. He somehow knew that this place held some special moments in his life. Some were hard, painful and often emotionally so… but it also held a spark of happiness, blissful joy and proud sentiment.

Yet the boy couldn't remember. His heart and soul knew but his mind couldn't recall it. It pained him not to remember… it pained him to forget.

Who knows? Maybe the stress was getting to him unconsciously. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was going bonkers and he just didn't know it yet.

Either way, he needed his rest. Tomorrow was a big day for his team and he didn't want to be drowsy on their first mission of all time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The return trip to the dorm room was uneventful. Not surprising since many of the teams in this dorm were already off on their first mission and those who had assignments tomorrow were sound asleep saving strength for their eventful day. Jaune should probably follow their example and get some snooze himself.

But just as he came upon the lobby, the blonde knight suddenly noted a familiar figure standing by his dorm room acting all sneaky-like.

"Ren?"

"Bwah!" The green garbed Hunter jumped in surprised, hastily putting away his knapsack like he was trying to hide contrabands. "Oh… it's just you."

"What are you doing out here so late? And… what are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Ren feigned ignorance. "I'm not hiding anything. I was just out uh… for a walk."

"In the hallway?"

"I was just admiring the… architecture."

"Ren…" Jaune shot him a knowing look which made his companion sigh in submission. He wasn't really good at lying.

"Fine." The raven haired Hunter admitted his guilt. "But… promise me you won't tell Nora. She'll kill us both if she finds out that I've been keeping this from her." Ren then slowly opened the bag, revealing a small loaf of bread inside.

"Is that… bread?" Jaune raised a curious brow at his friend wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"Casarine butter bread." The pink locked boy corrected. "I bought it off the cafeteria before they closed down."

"Ok… so you come out here to pack… a bread?" Jaune looked around gesturing to their room. "Wouldn't it be easier to pack in there?"

Ren forced a laugh. "Are you kidding? Nora would eat it in a heartbeat. Not to be blunt but that girl has the nose of an ursa when it comes to food and the casarine butter bread is one of her favorite. I can't risk her smelling it."

"Ok… I guess I can understand that you want to save a snack for yourself. But isn't this a little extreme?"

"It's not for me." Ren explained briefly glancing at the loaf in hand. "It's… for my uncle."

"Oh… your uncle in the village in Quadrant 3?" Jaune thought back recalling the purpose of their mission. "You're bringing a loaf of bread all the way there?"

"It's also his favorite snack." Ren added taking a seat by the lobby chairs. "I used to bring him a loaf or two every time we visit back in the day—so I thought that this might be a good a chance as any."

"Used too?" The blonde boy noted. "What happened?"

"We haven't talked for over a year now… I'm worried something might've happened to him." Ren answered. "Though he feels more like a brother I never had."

"You two must've been quite close if you care about him this much."

Ren chuckled back in reply. "You have no idea. He wasn't just my uncle, he was my mentor. He was the one who taught me how to fight. Everything I know about martial arts came from him. He helped me designed my weapon and taught me how to use my aura affectively. He was my sensei… and probably still is."

"Sounds like you two shared a special bond."

"I wished." The green garbed Hunter smiled. "He's a great teacher to have but he can also be a bit of a grumpy guy. You'll understand what I mean when you meet him."

"So what happened?" Jaune inquired taking a seat opposite his friend. "If you two were this close, why separate?"

Ren let out a sigh to show his displeasure with the subject, but found himself compelled to explain. "Well… for starters, my family moved to Vale. My uncle and I were in contact from time to time and I'd get a few chances to visit him on holidays. But… then… after a while, I was told that I couldn't see him again."

"Why's that?"

"He… had a falling out with my clan." Ren answered roughly.

"Your parents and your uncle are had a fight or something?"

"What? No!" He hushed himself when he realized his voice was raised. "My parents are fine with him. It's my clan that he's against. You see… my family is part of… the Jade Dragon Clan."

"The what?" Jaune shot a puzzled expression.

"The Jade Dragon Clan. The famous clan for its training of doctors and Hunters over the last decade." Ren pointed out as if it was an obvious thing.

"Never heard of it."

Ren raised a brow. "How did you ever make it to Beacon?"

"Forget about me. I don't understand why your clan and your family don't get along." Jaune continued, wanting to switch the subject.

"It… wasn't easy." Ren admitted. "I guess you could say he was a bit upset that I decided to put my talents in the clan's service. He kept saying that I was destined for greater stuff than this."

"Sounds complicated."

"You have no idea…" Ren nodded in agreement. "I don't even know the whole story myself. All I know is that… he doesn't like my clan for some reason. I'm hoping to get back with him, if I can."

"Hey, don't beat around the bush." Jane opted to his friend patting his shoulder. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation why he hasn't called you. If your bond is as strong as it was, I'm sure you guy will rekindle your whole friendship."

"Heh… now you're starting to sound like Nora."

"Families are important. I'm sure you guys will hit it off just like you did back then. Trust me. I'm a professional when it comes to relationships." In a pig farm somewhere in Remnant, one of the lonely pigs grew wings and flew off into the distant sky. "Now come on. Get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us and I don't want you snoozing off."

**(Courtyard) (Later that night)**

Peace and serenity. These were the two qualities in life that many children take for granted. It was something that was given but never truly enjoyed until someone rips it from your bleeding hand. James had to find that out the hard way. As the good General gazed longingly at the bright city before him, he couldn't help but bring out the question to… why?

Why was his friend, his most trusted and faithfully served companion acting so… passive and reserved? Why was he withholding information and holding back his strength when their enemies are slowly crawling their way into the heart of the city? It should've been plainly obvious by now that they were at war. As much as Ozpin wanted to believe in peace he can't be as naïve as to turn a blind eye to what is happening before him.

Their enemy had not only infiltrated the kingdom of Vale but Beacon itself. The break-in at the CCT should've confirmed that. Yet still… why? Why would he risk sending a small team to deal with such an aggressive foe when they threaten the very lives of the people he swore to protect?

Simply casting a gaze into this lovely city, James could picture the peaceful faces of the citizens who walked through the streets. Every man and woman coming home after a long day's work, enjoying life to the fullest. He could see friends chilling out at restaurants and bars in the neighborhood and children slumbering peacefully in their beds, believing that tomorrow, the world that they lived in wouldn't simply disappear the moment they open their eyes. Why would Ozpin risk all of that? Risk everything they've accomplished and for what purpose?

This day was supposed to be a happy one. It was the day that their students go off on their first assignment, but again, the two Headmasters bickered over the tiniest details of their ideals and both seemed prepared to duel it out to the death if given the chance. But eventually, Ozpin won… he always did. The man wouldn't be where he was if he wasn't so god darn convincing.

James recognized Ozpin's strength and he knows better than anyone what the man went through to get to where he was. It was one of the reasons why the good General followed his orders to the letter. Heck, it was perhaps the only reason why every teacher in this school followed him faithfully and without question. He was always quick to action, quick to reason and can analyze a situation better than anyone. Whether it was a political powder-keg or a Grimm invasion, James could always count on him to make the most out of the resources given and turn any situation around.

Those were the good old days.

But now… something seemed to have changed in Ozpin. Ironwood could see it even though he tries to convince himself otherwise. Ozpin was hesitant to act almost like he was afraid to stick his hand out less a dog tries to bite it. He wasn't daring before but he was never this reserved back in his days. It was either he was being cautious or… he knew something they didn't.

If what Qrow said is true…

"Trouble sleeping?"

Ironwood looked back knowing well the owner of the voice. "Arm was acting up." He gestured to his weary shoulders as he spoke.

She didn't believe him for a second. "Ah of course. So logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." She sighed before switching her tone. "What's wrong James? You've never been one to hold it against anyone."

With a defeated sigh, the good General spoke, throwing his feelings out. "I've trusted him for years, Glynda. We all did. I just... can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous." The witch argued. "You know very well that 'we' are not ones in the dark."

"And that makes it worse." He shot back glaring even deeply at the city beyond him. "I refuse to believe that the man I've trusted for so long… would act so… passively. In all my years serving him… I've never once doubted his judgment. He always knew how to respond to any threat that came his way. He was the first on the battlefield, the first who would bear up arms against our enemies and the first to rally on the first call to help. But now… he's changed."

"Everyone changes James." Glynda added. "Look at you. If someone told me back in school that you would grow up to become a General of entire Atlesian legion, I would've…"

"Laughed at them?"

She folded her arms sternly in reply. "I'd probably put them in a mental hospital somewhere and sentenced them for at least 8 years treatment."

"Your vote of confidence is very reassuring."

Glynda groaned at his words. "What I'm trying to say is… everybody changes. We all had different goals, different paths in life. Ozpin decided to become a teacher here in Beacon and you became a leading man in one of the largest military force in the entire world."

"And yet you followed him." Ironwood added darting his eyes to her.

Glynda simply shook her head in reply. "Our goals coincided with one another. He wanted to keep students safe and I wanted to teach. And since we both lived in Vale it's only natural that we would become teachers in Beacon. And I haven't regretted a single moment of it."

"Funny… I would've said the same thing."

The witch raised a brow to his choice of words. "What do you mean?"

"I also thought of becoming a teacher… but I also became a General of an entire army. I suppose we all had the same dream… just a different way of reaching it." The good General gave out a small laugh before returning his gaze to the blonde which. "But… if I'm honest… I do regret one thing. About us…"

Glynda's eyes widened for the first time in god knows how long. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as memories of her younger times flashed before her eyes. She met James' longing gaze and for a moment, she felt like she was transported back to the time when they were still friends… to a time when their bond held tighter than anything.

An embarrassed-blush formed around her cheeks as she forced herself to look away. "Well, your timing is as terrible as ever. That certainly hasn't changed."

James simply laughed almost satisfied with her reaction. "Well I was a dork when I came to relationships. If I recall, it took me 73 tries before you finally agreed to go on a date with me."

"Yes… and I remember you made a complete fool of yourself in that sushi restaurant."

"It was an honest mistake." He said back in earnest. "How was I supposed to know that the fish in the aquarium weren't on the menu? I thought they were free-samples."

"Only an idiot like you would think so." Glynda grumbled recalling that incident well as it was burned in her memories. "It was utterly humiliating. After you cut those poor fish yourself the manager had to throw us out because of your tomfoolery. Thanks to you, I couldn't return to my favorite restaurant for three years."

"Hahaha… yes that was quite the disaster." Ironwood admitted laughing. "But… if it's any consolation, I still think of it as the best night I ever had… and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. After all… it was our first date."

"And one of the worst ones I ever had."

"One of the worst?" James shot her a grin. "That implies more than one. Are you saying you had more dates?"

Glynda opened her mouth to counter but found herself short on come-backs. "You know what I mean."

"What's this now? The almighty Goodwitch is speechless? That's a first."

"Don't make me break your fingers." She elbowed him earning another laugh from the man. For a moment, Glynda found herself back in those younger years, acting like a teenager being hit on by that same boy who wouldn't give up no matter how many times she declines his advances. It was a simpler time, a time when they all can be merry without a care in the world.

"I do miss those days." James added smiling. "Those days when it was just you and me."

…

"So do I…" She said finally after a brief pause. "And… if it's any consolation… I do regret how 'we' ended it."

**(Mountain Glenn) (Ruined building)**

The ruins of Mountain Glenn…

In another time, this little town outside the kingdom would've been a tourist trap for the locals and foreigners alike. With its unique location and large assortment of flora and wildlife adventures, it was the ideal place for both couples and families to visit for a good getaway from the bustling streets of the big city. In better times, this place would've become the symbol of the four kingdom's growth, were it successful. With all the fancy apartments and food courts built around the place, one might say that this little town had potential to become prime real-estate for land grabbers alike.

But now, this little place now stands abandoned, left to rot for the deep forest to reclaim it.

Ruby let out a small sigh of disappointment as she scanned her surroundings with her rifle, eyeing the few Grimms that remained. She would've loved to visit this place during its prime. Something told her that this place would've been a great spot for a picnic if the local inhabitants didn't mess it up in the first place.

Her team had arrived at their operation grounds roughly 8 hours ago and started on their Search and Destroy mission along with Dr. Oobleck. They thought that the mission would be a breeze seeing as Team RWBY consisted of some of the best warriors of this generation. Each of them was experienced in fighting both men and monster alike but never did they imagine they would go through something like this.

From the moment they landed on this desolate urban jungle, they were beset by monsters all around. It was like a tidal wave of darkness crushing them with its relentless force. It was almost impossible to bear with all the kills they've accumulated.

But the Grimm was just too much for them to handle in a single day. They turned to a corner and there was a Grimm, they inspected some ruins and there was a Grimm, they looked into the woods outside and there was a Grimm, they couldn't even answer nature's call without running into a Grimm.

It was a never ending fight from start to finish with little rest in between. And by the end of the day, the team was pretty much exhausted from it all.

Thankfully, the tide was stemmed and the Grimms finally took the hint that the Huntresses that showed up were not a group that could be tackled so easily. Once the last of the big ones were taken out, the monsters withdrew back to their nests, recovering whatever strength and replenishing the numbers they lost in the few skirmishes.

Once the area was deemed safe enough, the good doctor finally thought it high time to pitch camp and rest for the night. Despite his rather… obligatory appearance, Dr. Oobleck was still a seasoned Huntsman and a good one at that. He knows that not all missions can be accomplished in a day. Sometimes, there are just things one can't factor in and situations can change drastically no matter how well they prepared. So now here they were, pitching camp in this decrepit building for the morning to come.

*Woof!*

"Shhh… be quiet Zwei. You'll wake the others." Ruby hushed her dog as it made its way to her lap. "Don't tell me you're hungry again. You already had like three cans of dog food dad sent with you. Remember we're still keeping you on that strict diet. We don't want you getting all chubby like that time dad ate too much of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal."

*Woof…*

"Shhh… hurry up and go back to bed." She cooed to the little guy, scratching its head. "We got a big day tomorrow and we still need to find those bad guys. I'll need you to keep your strength up."

"Being an optimist I see." Oobleck's voice interrupted, alerting the girl as she noted the good doctor standing on the floor above her. "Sometimes having an positive point of view can be a good thing, but remember that it also doubles the disappointment when it is wrong."

"Oh Dr. Oobleck." She greeted. "Did we wake you?"

"Not at all dear girl. I was just having enjoying the beautiful scenery from our temporary abode. With the clear sky and all, it's nice to finally be able to see the moon and stars. The school and the city offer little in the way of viewing the perfectly good moonlight skyline."

"Yeah… I get what you mean." Ruby nodded patting Zwei in the head as she recalled her hometown in Patch. "My dad and I like to look at the night sky too. We don't have a lot of lights back at home so we normally have to rely on the moon at night to find our way around the woods. They're pretty cool especially during winter."

"Aha. An astronomer I see." The good doctor added grinning. "Though it is not in my field of expertise, I do find the stars very fascinating indeed. The alignment of the constellation, the known universe, the final frontier of a sentient species. What I wouldn't give to sail the stars in a ship to call my own."

"Uh… actually, I just like how they twinkle at night."

"Ah yes that too." He covered his embarrassment quickly which didn't go unnoticed by the scythe wielder. "Tell me something Ruby. What do you think of your teammates?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean on a professional and personal level. What do you think of your comrades, as individuals? What do they look like in your eyes? What are they to you?"

Ruby was unsure of the question but found the man's inquiry to be sincere. From dusk till dawn, the man had been interrogating her teammates, asking rather personal if not, broad questions for an unknown purpose. Oddly enough though, the good doctor failed to include her in that interrogation which left an odd feeling in her.

Not wanting to remain silent for long, the girl darted to her sleeping teammates, making sure that they were sound asleep before answering. "Well… they're my team. I trust them completely."

"Trust is a relevant quality, but I asked for your personal and professional opinion. What are they to you?" Oobleck followed, leaning at the broken concrete floor. "You trust them… that alone is good enough. But do you think they would say the same thing about you?"

"Well yeah. Of course." She replied though some awkwardness left in her voice. "I mean… Yang is my sister. She can be a little overprotective at times and she wishes the best for me so I know I can trust her."

"Ah siblings. A bond born from childhood and carried on." Oobleck recited as if he was reading a line from a book he read before. "And what else?"

"Well… she's a thrill seeker." Ruby continued. "She loves traveling so when she saved up enough money to buy Bumblebee, she pretty much went everywhere in Vale. I think she loves fighting and adventure more than she believes. I think she got that part from our dad."

"Very good. And what about your partner, Ms. Schnee?"

"Weiss?" Ruby glanced at the white figure at the corner of her eye before turning back. "I think she's pretty cool. At first I thought of her to be a real pain but she's actually a great friend to have. She tries to act all high and mighty at times but I don't think she minds listening to other people too. Sure, she might have her ups and downs with the team and she might be troublesome from time to time but in the end, I couldn't ask for a better partner. Plus… Zwei likes her so that's a plus."

"You trust her completely. Don't you?"

"With my life." The scythe wielder replied with all the determination she could muster.

With a satisfied smile, the good doctor leaned back, moving on to the next subject. "And what of Blake? What do you think about her?"

Ruby glanced at her Faunus companion, a small smile on her lips. "Blake is my sister's partner. She… can be a little hard to understand at times but she's really sweet. I think she's been alone for a very long time, that why she has a bit of trouble working with others. But she is trying her hardest, I know that. I just… wish she could be more open with the rest of us."

"And you're not the least bit concerned of her identity."

"Nope." She shook her head briskly. "What she was doesn't matter. It's what she is now that counts for me. Besides, I think it's better if she opened up herself rather than someone prying over her feelings."

Oobleck curled a grin, taking a quiet sip from his thermos as he listened. "A rather unique team you have here Ruby."

"They're the best and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Ruby gloated a bit. "So… is that a good enough answer, Doctor?"

"Yes that will be satisfactory Ruby. Thank you."

"So uh… this place must've been pretty cool back in the day… huh?" Ruby changed the subject turning to the ruins of the city beneath her.

"Yes… it was." Oobleck agreed darting to the old city. "At its prime, Mountain Glenn might've been a great achievement for Vale, an accomplishment that would've inspired the many generations to come. Were it not for the lack of defenses, it would still be standing today as a testament to what we mankind can accomplish. Perhaps if did work out, it would've showed the world that it can be done. That the darkness can be beaten back. It's a terrible shame such a place fell to such creatures like the Grimm."

"I bet Pyrrha would love to see this." Ruby added. "The sights, the history… she'd be fascinated by all of it."

"You mean Ms. Nikos?"

"Yeah, from Team JNPR." Ruby explained. "She's from Sanctum and she told me that she'd love to see the sights outside the kingdom. She's always curious about well… everything really."

"Yes indeed. That girl has a good head on her shoulder." Oobleck recalled the redhead being one of his prime students. Pyrrha was the image of a Grade-A student. Graduating top of her class n Sanctum, and a four year running champion of the Mistral Tournament, one might say she was destined for great things. "I wish I could say the same for her partner."

Ruby noted his last words and it raised a question in her head. "You mean Jaune? Why? What's wrong? He's not that bad, is he?"

"No, not in the tactical sense." Oobleck corrected himself. "I will admit that Mr. Arc strikes me as a rather unique person but his state of mind is rather… questionable." The good doctor noted the girl's silence as a sign for him to continue. "He may have the talent of becoming a Hunter but I find his lack of motivation to be a… puzzling puzzle."

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired wondering what the doctor was going on about her oblivious crush. "Jaune's perfectly normal. At least I think he's normal. He's sweet and kind and…"

"And it's that kind of attitude that can be taken advantage of." He deduced with a stern tone. "I understand that his kindness may be a positive outlook for you and your friends, but it is that kind of behavior that evil men can manipulate to their side. Do not misunderstand. I find Mr. Arc to be a very well behaved and well-mannered boy who will most likely become a good citizen in the end, but he strikes me to be the kind of person that can easily be tricked, easily fooled."

"You make it sound like being kind is a bad thing."

"Hmm… yes, I do sound like I am implying that, don't I?" The good doctor noted as he adjusted his glasses. "Jaune's good and honest heart may be his greatest strength but it may also prove to be his greatest weakness."

"I don't think so." Ruby defended the boy to the letter, holding firm in her words. "I think his kindness is what makes Jaune strong. You might see that as weakness but to me… that's strength. To be able to show kindness even to people he just met, to lend a helping hand even though no one asked for it. Those are rare qualities in life and Jaune does it without even knowing it. Sure he might not be the best fighter on the battlefield, or the smartest guy in class, but I know I can count on him when things get rough. He's brave and more than that, he's loyal—not just to his friends but to himself. So no matter how bad things get out there, he'll stand and fight. And in my opinion: I'd rather have him fighting by my side than a whole army of Huntsmen."

The good doctor was taken aback by the little girl's words. It shocked him so much that his motor-mouth practically went speechless for a whole minute before he finally replied. "I see… yes you're right. A person's best qualities are their own. It seems I forget that the simplest act of kindness can even cause ripples in this world. My apologies. I shouldn't be talking behind your friend's back like this. That was unprofessional of me to voice my opinion so openly."

"That's ok." Ruby waved it off. "I'm sure Jaune won't mind it either. He's sweet that way. Besides, he's got his whole team watching his back so I wouldn't worry about him either." She followed with a long winding yawn in the end.

"Perhaps it's time for a change of shift." Oobleck suggested. "Go on in and get some rest. I'll keep watch for the next few hours."

"Alrighty then. Come on Zwei. Time for bed."

*Woof!*

…

…

…

"Kindness…" Oobleck said to himself turning his gaze towards the broken moon above. "Perhaps the world could use a little more of that…"

**(The Northern Star)**

The Northern Star.

It was the flagship of the Atlesian fleet and the air fortress of General James Ironwood that doubles as both a mobile research station and his command center. It stood at the very center of the Atlesian armada floating atop Beacon like a symbol power. The ship itself was the height of Atlesian engineering demonstrating Atlas's supremacy in military technology. Despite being as large as a small castle town, the ship itself housed roughly 40 souls and was capable of even running with a skeleton crew. The ship itself also hosted various smaller vessels to serve in its defense.

But deep within the bowels of that large enterprising vessel, stood a room, full of wires and tubes of all sizes. It was the pinnacle of a mad scientist's laboratory, with large machines and computers that made odd noises every now and then. And in the center of that room, stood a cylinder glassed chamber that all the pipes seemed to connect to. If someone were to wander in this room, they could very well say that monsters are bred in that tube.

And they wouldn't be wrong either.

Because inside that tube, stood a monster in disguise.

"Training simulation complete." A computerized voice echoed from the monitor as it flashed 'complete' on its screen. "Damage rating is… 124%."

"That's 4% more than last time. Most excellent." A man in the shadow stated to his co-workers hinting a tone of impressiveness.

"Thank you sir." The lab assistant bowed proudly as he answered. "By coating her external skin with stronger alloys, we ensure that her body can become more durable to attacks without compromising her speed and agility. Penny's weapon designs are still inconclusive. We're currently conducting several tests with reflector lenses to focus her energy beam but so far we've received minimal results. The laser she produces with her blades is just too powerful for ordinary lenses to handle. The best we can do is fire a few rounds before they melt."

The man in the shadow nodded. It was a bitter result, but progress was being made. "I see. I'll have the labs design lens that can handle Penny's… abilities. For now, just focus on her energy consumption. General Ironwood wants her combat ready before the tournament." The man then pressed the call button on the intercom, directing his voice to it. "Excellent work Penny."

"Thank you father." The girl inside the tube answered pleasingly as she waved back at the man from inside. "I promised to give it 120%."

"And you kept your word. Good job." The scientist replied his tone changing slightly. "Tell me. How are you feeling? Do you feel clunky or defective in any way?"

"Negatory." Penny chirped. "All my bodily functions are working at a hundred percent. No abnormalities detected. However…"

The man's eyes widened on the last word. "Yes Penny? What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could visit the city again." The little robot admitted. "I know you said that I shouldn't go off on my own but I was hoping you could let me… see Vale."

"Penny. We talked about this. You know that you shouldn't be wandering around in a strange place."

"I know sir. It's just that." Penny's face was crestfallen. "I want to see my friends again. It's been so long…"

"You mean Ruby?" The man asked earning a nod from his 'daughter'. He then turned to his co-workers who gave him a solemn look. With a sigh he answered. "You know that Ironwood doesn't like it when you go about like that. Do you want me to get in trouble like that last event in the docks?"

Penny's gaze cast downward in shame. She remembered that incident well. After she was brought back from the docks, her father and General Ironwood had a bit of a fight. Though the conversation was taken in a different room she could still remembering hearing loud words being thrown across the ship. "No sir. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"But… I suppose I can take you to the city next week." The man suddenly added making the girl beam in shock. "There's a parade coming in later. I thought maybe the three of us could go and watch it together."

"Three of us?" Penny raised a brow despite her growing excitement.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? Your brother, Quarter just came out of the workshop earlier this week." The scientist stated. "He should be here in a few days."

"That. Is. Sen…sational!" Penny waved her arms up unaware that her body were still attach to a number of wires that began to spark and ripple. "Oops. I'm sorry. But this is amazing. I wasn't aware his repairs would be completed so soon."

"You can thank Ironwood for that." The man added giving a smirk. "Now that will be all for today. Go to your station and get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes father. Good night."

**(Team JNPR's room)**

A peaceful night. Nothing more could be asked by Jaune Arc as he lay in his bed dreaming about waffles. Tomorrow was going to be a bright and sunny day with his team taking the forefront of the fight.

But as the boy slowly snoozed his way back to his dream, a nightmare seemed to have interrupted his fate. The boy stirred in his sleep, shoving his body left and right hoping to skip this part of the dream and return to his nirvana. But sadly there was no such luck for the young Hunter to be.

From that kingdom of waffles, Jaune once more found himself at the forefront of the battle. His body, mind and soul were once again teleported to the last stand of Beacon as the world came crashing down on their heads. He saw the academy in flames, the bodies of his friends and comrades lay bleeding on the floor and the horde of Grimms charging at his position.

It wasn't a contest. It was hardly even a fight. The boy fell first, crushed by a Beowolf's paw. He did his best to hold his own against these monsters but there was little he could do alone. Without proper training or guidance, it didn't take a genius to figure out why he was the first to fall. The rest of his friends followed, hastily retreating from the slaughter.

Finally… an Ursa came, putting its white mask close to the boy's face as if taunting him, mocking his pitiful and pathetic existence. It slowly raised its claw, preparing to deliver that final blow—and when it did… the nightmare end.

Jaune shot up from the bed, his eyes widening, his body soak with sweat. It was just a dream, just a dream. He kept telling himself. But his mind and soul knew that it was something more. It felt too real to be a dream. The sounds, the cries and wailing, they were enough to freeze the very blood in his veins. If this wasn't a sign of someone going mad… then maybe it was high time he went to see a psychiatrist. Someone who could give him a proper dream analogy.

But as the boy mulled over his waste of good sleep, his scroll began to ring with his favorite J-pop music playing in the background.

Jaune looked at the clock noting the time. It was a few hours till dawn—a few more hours before his team has to get up for their first mission. He wondered who could be calling him at this hour. It had better be a cute girl or else he was hanging it up.

And ironically, his vain wish was granted as Ruby's photo was on screen. The boy wondered what she could need at this hour. Did she accomplish her mission early or maybe she came to gloat how smooth her first assignment came to be.

With a tired sigh, the boy answered. "Uh… hello?" He expected to hear Ruby's cheery voice boom over on the other line but instead all he got was static. "Gah? What the?"

"We're stopping… *Bzzzt*… train!"

"Ruby?" The line ended before the boy could reply. "Hey… Ruby?" The boy attempted to redial the number but all the screen showed was 'Error in connection'. "Huh? A train?"

Sad to say… Jaune couldn't get any sleep at that point on.

**(Beacon Academy) (Courtyard) (The next morning)**

Something just wasn't right. Jaune could feel it beating in his chest but he can't seem to put a finger on it. Ever since he received that early morning call, the boy's been getting this sense of déjà vu, like… he's seen all of this before. It was that nagging feeling he's been getting over and over.

He's known Ruby since he literally first came to Beacon. The girl has been his closest friend and a confidant ever since he arrived. She wouldn't call him unless it was something important. Well… maybe she'd drop a few calls here and there just to say hi or to ask about a few random questions but to be calling him during her mission outside the kingdom? The timing just didn't fit. Already the boy began to write down horrible scenarios in his head, thinking that they might've been swarmed by a pack of Beowolves or chased into a cave by a flock of Nevermores. Or even worse… trapped in a cave with no way out and they're running low on food, water and air.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked worryingly. She's been doing that a lot lately. Like a doting big sister that always seemed to worry about the boy.

"It's just that… I'm a little worried."

"About Ruby?" She inquired. "You worry too much about them. I'm sure they're fine."

"You think so? I'm not really all that confident."

And for good reasons too. With all the fights and trouble Team RWBY had gotten itself into during the last semester it wouldn't be too surprising if they run into trouble the first moment they set foot in their assigned area. They were a trouble magnet but they could handle themselves in a fight.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally on the field." Ren reassured him speeding his way to the bullhead's landing pad. "We should be focusing on our own mission."

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora followed with her usual cheerful tone raising her fists, almost bubbly excited to go on her first assignment.

But Jaune didn't buy it. There was that nagging feeling in his chest and it wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that his friends were alright. "I don't know. I just… got this feeling. I don't know…"

"Jaune." Pyrrha scolded, trying to get her partner out of that worrying attitude. "You really need to stop worrying about them and focus on us. I'm sure whatever situation Ruby and her team is in, they can handle it. They're not some defenseless teens walking through the woods. They're highly trained warriors with enough firepower to take on an army of Grimms. I'm sure they can manage."

But before the boy could voice his protest, a strange buzzing noise suddenly began to fill the airwaves humming an alarm. The sharp noise was enough to pierce through the sounds of everyday life, catching the attention of all who heard it.

In that instant, the team quickly turned their sights to the city, noticing a large puff of smoke coming from within. At the very moment, Jaune knew something was up. That nagging feeling in his chest wasn't lying. Something had happened and for some reason he can tell that Team RWBY was at the thick of it.

"Is that…?"

"The 'Breach' alarm?" Ren recognized the noise. "But why would…?"

"Attention all students." The intercom came alive with Professor Goodwitch's voice on the line. "This is a priority one announcement. There has been a breach at the city plaza. All mission assignments are hereby postponed until further notice. All students are to remain on campus until this situation has been resolve. I repeat: All students are to remain on campus. Do not attempt to reach the city in any way. This is for your own safety."

If there was a metaphor for this scenario, Pyrrha couldn't find it. Her eyes were glued to Jaune as his nagging feeling finally pulled through. Out of reflex, the boy pulled out his scroll and dialed the number on his recent-contact list. To his surprise, the other line answered.

"Ruby!? Is that you? Are you guys alright?"

"Jaune?" The girl on the other end replied, puzzled by his peculiar timing. "Uh… can you call back in a bit? We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Hold on Ruby." The boy insisted trying to put his gut feeling to the test. His face contorted as if it was holding all of his held up frustration in check. "Are you guys in the city right now?"

"Yeah… well… it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you all about it later!"

"Ruby! Look out!" Weiss voice shouted from the far back followed by an inhumane snarl which quickly cut off the line.

Jaune then turned to his team who all had the same worried look on their faces. There was no doubt about it. Something bad was going on and as always, Ruby and her team seemed to be at the thick of the fight. There was little time to think, and even less time to act. Gathering his courage, Jaune shook that fear off his shoulder and rallied his troupe. "We're changing our mission. We're going to the city."

"But the lady in the box said we're not to go." Nora pointed out.

"There's no time for that now." He shot back. "Team RWBY is in danger and I'm not standing by while they're in trouble. I know that isn't the mission that we signed up for… but it's the mission we're taking. We didn't come to Beacon just to sit back and watch professionals do their job. We joined up to become Hunters, we're the ones who save people and right now, there are a bunch of monsters in the city endangering those that we're supposed to be protecting. If we don't get there soon, a lot of them could get hurt."

The three other members of the team slowly darted to one another before turning to the boy. For a split moment, their little blonde knight actually spoke like a leader. It was somewhat inspiring if a bit out of place.

With a small grin, Ren nodded. "He's right. If we're gonna prove ourselves to be Hunters in the future, we can't just sit idly by. Our lives are secondary when it comes to the people. I say we fight."

"Well if Renny's going then you can count me in!" Nora raised her fists up, reading her weapon. "Time to make some Grimm omelets!"

Pyrrha was the last to speak but her agreeing smile says it all. "Alright then. Looks like we're in this together. But… how are we getting there? Our bullhead isn't due to arrive in 15 minutes."

"Don't worry about that." Jaune reassured them, leading the way. "I got a plan. Follow me."

**(Locker room)**

It was a dumb plan. A stupid plan… an outrageous plan! A plan that could make Jaune's car-crashing-fiasco look like a fluke. But yet… it might just work.

The plan was simple: Stuff people into lockers and launch them off to the battle field. It was an instant Hunter delivery within 2 minutes guaranteed or your money back. That little line may as well be the slogan at this point.

"Jaune… are you sure this is a good idea?" Ren was starting to have second thoughts on this little rush to danger. He wanted to help people, he really does. But he never thought that his debut of being a Hunter in training would involve being shot in a rocket locker and crashing straight on the battlefield. "It doesn't seem… safe."

"Honestly, I'm not sure either." The blonde boy admitted as he primed his personal locker for firing. "Alright guys. Set your codes. Strap in and hope for the best."

"Ready and waiting." Pyrrha acknowledged, closing her locker door.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Nora was practically gleaming at this point. She looked like a kid dosed on sugar and strapped onto a never ending rollercoaster ride. "Come on Renny. Get on. This is going to be the best mission we've had… ever!"

"On second thought, why don't you guys go ahead?" The dark haired Hunter in training suggested, taking a step back from his locker. "I'll catch up on the bullhead. It'll be better to save some of our strength in reserve and not use them all at the same ti-wahh! He never got the chance to withdraw when Nora pushed him into his locker, locking the door behind him. "Nora!? Nora, you open this door right now."

"Oh relax Renny." His partner cooed to him. "It's perfectly safe. Best case scenario is that you could break a few bones on landing."

"How is that the best case scenario!? This is not safe! I demand my objection!"

"Renny round is locked and loaded!" The ginger warrior gave Jaune a thumbs-up ignoring her partner's plea to release him.

With a deep sigh, Jaune opened his scroll once more and pressed the redial button. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

To his relief, the girl on the other line answered. "Jaune—listen, I really can't talk right now. We have a little situation and I need to…"

"Ruby, listen!" Jaune cut her off. "This is really important. I need you to call your weapon lockers."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ugh… alright fine."

And quickly enough, with a press of a button, the lockers that Team JNPR were in quickly launched from their berthing pods, flying high into the sky like missiles leaving only smoke entrails behind to signal where they came from.

In the morning sky, students around campus could hear Ren's voice screaming to the top of his lungs as he held on for dear life.

**(Vale) (Central Garden Plaza)**

Like a short drizzle of rain and fire, the rocket lockers came down on the battlefield, crushing the few Grimms that stood in their path. They came down so fast that even Team RWBY had a hard time discerning what just happened.

"Whoa…" The scythe wielder looked at her scroll, taking a mental to save the number. "Since when did I get a speed dial to artillery support?"

"Woohoo! Now. That. Was. Totally. Awesome!" Nora Valkyrie cheered as she was the first to exit her locker. Her arms flailed around knocking a few Grimms that came her way. "Who's up for round 2?"

"Oh… that… wasn't the most enjoyable… experience." Pyrrha was 2nd, having some difficulties planting her feet on the floor.

Ren was next, who almost looked like he vomited inside the locker. "Jaune!" The green garbed warrior yelled through breaths. "That… was perhaps the worst idea ever… of all time." But he quickly got to a battle stance seeing the number of Grimms suddenly appearing before him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better… it worked out better than I thought." The blonde boy chuckled.

"No time for small talk." Pyrrha announced to the team gesturing to the swarm of beasts gathering around them before signaling a charge. "Let's move!"

"No wait! Pyrrha!" Jaune tried to warn them but found his team following the order nonetheless. It didn't really matter. They were Hunters and their prey was within their reach. No point in holding back now. "Ugh… why does this have to happen today of all days?" But the boy quickly shook the fall off drawing his blade to meet his first opponent. "Alright then. I guess this is it. Who's first?"

And soon enough, the fight was on.

**(The Northern Star) (Atlesian Air Fleet)**

General Ironwood was first to arrive on scene as the officers around his ship scattered about, reporting to their designated stations. The man in white quickly arrived on the holomap, viewing the battlefield from a bird's eye view. The Grimm had come… their enemies were making their move.

"General Ironwood." A staff officer saluted as he brought in a report on his scroll. "Advance carriers have been sent and ground forces are converging at the plaza as we speak. They should reach the Operating Area within 10 minutes."

"Thank you corporal." Ironwood returned, dismissing him. He then turned to the other staff in the room who was directing the communication efforts. "What's the response of Beacon Academy?"

"Several Hunter teams have been deployed from school." She answered. "But the breach is larger than expected. Local forces are having difficulties containing the enemy. Grimm count is over 300 and increasing exponentially."

"Hmph. I guess we can't expect the students to handle that kind of attack." The General stopped when he heard his scroll ringing, a surprised look appeared on his face when he saw a girl's face on screen. He answered. "Yes Penny? What is it?"

"General Ironwood, sir. Special Unit Penny is on scene and ready to deploy on your orders." The girl on the other line declared, almost sounding like she was giving a fashionable salute. "Requesting permission to assist with the defense."

But to her surprise, the General denied it. "No Penny. That will not be necessary. We already have ground troops in the area. Your assistance is not needed for this."

"B… but sir, I'm already in the vicinity. I can assist the people there. Let me help."

"And you will… in due time." The General reassured her sounding stern. "But right now I cannot allow you to reveal yourself. Stand down and observe only. That's an order."

"I… yes sir…"

"Your time will come Penny. Remember that."

"I… I understand, sir."

"General Ironwood!" The com officer called out to the General's attention. "Report from the border guards: A flock of Nevermores have just flown over the mountain range and will reach the city limits soon."

"Hmph… just like clockwork… these animals. They see a bandwagon and can't help but join in on the fun. Tell our forces to close in on the breach. Attack pattern Gamma."

"Sir yes sir."

**(Vale)**

Pyrrha was at the forefront of the battlefield that morning. With all the experience she culminated through years of experience back in Sanctum, she poured them out with all her heart, crushing through the horde of Grimm as they rushed at her. Beowolves and Ursas and Boarbatusks alike fell prey to her weapons as she easily cut through their ranks with little effort.

Ren and Nora faired no worse either as their abilities made short work of the larger beasts that came their way. With guns and hammer, they blasted their way towards the battlefield, laying waste to the monsters as they come.

For Jaune however, it was a different matter. He was struggling… poorly. He was as weak as any regular boy his age and possessed little skill to take real Grimms head on. His first Ursa kill back in the Emerald Forest now looked pale in comparison to what he was doing. By the time he was able to make his first Beowolf kill, everyone else was already up to 10, 20 or even more. He'd probably grow a beard before he can even catch up to them.

"Hoo… boy. This is going to take a while." The young knight muttered as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "The holograms in the training room are nothing compared to this."

*Rarrrr!*

A mother of all ursas then suddenly appeared catching the boy off guard. "Bwahh!" He fell back, raising his shield waiting for the blow to come.

…

But in never did. The only thing that came was a chilly wind in the air. Jaune looked up and to his amazement, saw the attacking ursa pierced with multiple popsicle-stalagmites.

"You know… I think I liked it better when you just rode in a stolen truck." Weiss's silky voice cooed to him as she gave a hand to the boy. "It had more of a flare."

"Hey, if I remember, you were with me when I stole that truck." Jaune countered accepting the gesture. "Thanks for the save."

The heiress glanced back at him, smiling. "Well, I certainly can't have you fall here after making such an entrance. Besides, we never got to finish our dance. Now come on."

Jaune opted to follow but the heiress proved too fast for his slow feet to catch up. He quickly took a mental note to work on his cardio later on.

But before the boy could make any further attempts, a familiar boasting voice suddenly came to the sideline, striking the pose of movie stars acting as police officers. "Nobody move! Junior detectives on the case!" Sun declared flashing his junior badge up front along with his cerulean haired partner in crime.

"We have badges so you know it's official."

It would've been an awesome time to strike a pose and Jaune would've envied those badges with sincerity if it wasn't for the fact that there was a massive air fleet hovering right above them. Soon enough, the giant airships and the agile aircrafts made those junior badges look like pieces of metal decorated with fancy words.

It was enough to make the Hunters and even the Grimms below take a short reprieve from their battle just to gaze at the magnificent prime of Atlesian engineering.

"Whoa… now that… is hamburgers…" Nora gawked at the fleet, almost envying those working inside.

The short pause then came to a quick end when the first guns began firing below, targeting the largest concentration of Grimm in the plaza. Soon enough the fighting resumed and the one-sided slaughter continued.

**(The Northern Star)**

"Ground and air forces have engaged with the enemy General."

Ironwood glared at the scene of carnage below. Watching as the Grimm slowly began to pour into the city. Was this what Ozpin expected to happen with his reserved tactic? Was this what he hoped to achieve by holding back his forces and let the enemy do what they want to those they swore to protect?

Hmph… it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done.

"Deploy the Knights…" He ordered. "Have them exterminate the Grimm in the area."

"Yes sir!" The com officer acknowledged turning to the radio. "This is command. All carriers, deploy your Knights!"

**(Vale)**

The Atlesian Knights dropped onto the battlefield like snowflakes on a sunny day. Their militarized programing, enhanced tactical algorithms and mixed alloy made them the ideal service robots meant to deal scenarios that were deemed too dangerous for humans. Without the fear of death and the endless wave of reinforcements behind them, they served as an equal to the near numberless hordes of the Grimm.

Like a tide of light and darkness, these two forced clashed at the center field, hell bent on destroying the other with little care of their own safety.

It was pretty cool if one would take the time to think about it. Two limitless armies, pitched in a never-ending conflict with one another with the sole purpose of dooming their oppositions.

To say the least, Jaune felt rather pathetic to be counted among these warriors. The boy was so distracted that he hardly saw the white head of the King Taiju slithering behind him.

"Jaune-dono!" A voice warned him, calling to the boy's attention giving the blonde knight enough time to dodge the snake's lunge attack.

"Whoa too close." Jaune steeled back before noting a large green figure pass through, swinging a golden blade in a vertical slash, which cut through the beast's head with relative ease. "Whoa… Yatsuhasi?"

The samurai bowed to the boy respectfully as he replied. "It is good to see you unharmed. But you should be aware of your surroundings. Your enemies will not give you a moment's respite."

"Yeah… I got that. Thanks." Jaune nodded before noticing a familiar bunny running to his side. "Velvet?"

"Jaune?" The Faunus rabbit stated, equally surprised to see the boy here. "What are you doing here? I thought all first year students were supposed to be in school?"

*Rarrrrr!*

An Ursa Matriarch interrupted their little reunion prompting Yatsu to draw his blade. "Perhaps we should leave the courtesy of conversation after we dealt with the problem at hand, Little Rabbit."

"Sounds good to me." Jaune agreed, putting himself in a defensive stance. "So what's the plan?"

"We kill it." Yatsu answered charging in first which only seemed to make the blonde boy raise a brow.

"That's… the plan?" He asked to no one in particular expecting Velvet to comment only to discover that she had already gone ahead with it. "Oh come on guys!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinder watched as her lackeys joined the fight, aiding the Grimm suppression with utmost precision. She didn't seem to mind. After all, they were just portraying as students. Might as well let those two have some fun before they bore themselves with more work.

She watched from a distance, making sure everyone was busy fighting to even notice her presence. It was clear that this was the work of Roman and his White Fang lackeys. The attack that she carefully prepared through months of robberies and heists was being thrown in a few days ahead of time. This little staged attack was supposed to strike during the prelude parade of the Vytal festival, a time where this plaza would've been packed with people.

The amount of casualties this attack would've done on that day would've been catastrophic but sadly, it seems like someone had thrown a wrench into their plans. The obvious presence of the girl in the red hood seemed to be the center of the cause. How they came to find their operations was anyone's guess at this point.

Regardless… this attack has played its part. It was of little consequence when this attack would come. It was the public's reaction that would make the difference here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaa!" Jaune let out a battle cry as he struck his third Beowolf, killing it instantly. It was an arduous task but slowly and surely, they were beating the Grimms back. He can't tell how the others were able to do it but his companions appear to be killing Grimms faster than anyone could keep score. It was like watching monsters coming into the meat grinder only to be cut, smashed and blasted off the face of the universe. From his point of view, the Hunters felt more like the monsters than the Grimms.

The Atlesian Army soon arrived along with Team CVFY who seemed to be making headway in setting a new kill record, Coco in particular with her handbag Gatling gun which easily riddled the whole block with bullet holes. At the rate they're going… the whole district should be wiped clean of Grimm within the hour. No… the whole district would be wiped out within the hour.

But just as Jaune took a breather from his fight he began to notice something. Something blatantly important. Everyone was doing their own thing. Every Hunter out there, even the teachers… everyone was fighting on their own. There wasn't a hint of a strategy, plan or tactics. It was like someone gave a bunch of kids enough firepower to level a small country and told them to go nuts… and that was exactly what they were doing. Everyone was just doing what they were instinctively trained for.

Kill Grimm, look for other Grimm and kill that too… repeat as necessary. They did this without a care what got in their way. It was like this little instruction was put into their mindset without any thought whatsoever and frighteningly… it was working.

But that wasn't the point. The point was the fact that they were causing too much collateral damage. Yang was practically using cars as bowling balls and Coco, with her massive Gatling gun, was ripping through the city like a crazed gunman. Even Nora was using her explosive rounds like a psychopath.

This can't stand. No… it will not stand. At this rate, it wouldn't matter if they stopped the Grimm, the city would be in ruins either way.

And quickly enough, as Jaune brought himself to think for once, he felt his heart stop for a moment. From that scene of carnage, the boy found himself transported to that frightening place. To the last stand of Beacon where his friends and comrades stood side by side, to hold off the waves of monsters that crushed through the gate. It was there, Jaune saw how they fall… how he fell. Without leadership or a sense of command, the last defenders broke ranks and independently fought on their own. It was like somebody shouted 'Every man for himself!' and they all just went with that plan.

One by one the last of the Hunters in his dream were slain and only darkness remained to consume them, all because no one wanted to take charge.

No… this cannot go on.

Gathering his strength courage together, the boy opened his scroll calling out to his team. "Everyone! Stop fighting and listen. Gather at the center of the plaza, now."

"What?" Pyrrha's voice broke in. "What do you mean, Jaune?"

"We're not making headway if we keep up with the strategy we have now." He explained. "I have a plan but I need everyone's attention. Ren, Nora, you two clear the center and wait for us there. Pyrrha, grab Ruby and her team and tell her to do the same. I'll get Team CVFY to follow. I know this might sound stupid… but we really need a strategy."

Not waiting for a response, Jaune leaped in towards the thicker end of the battlefield where Team CVFY was. Like the seniors that they were, they easily held their own, crushing all opposition that came at them. Coco and Yatsuhachi in particular were easily cutting through the dark horde, ripping the monsters to pieces before they could even blink. Velvet and Fox on the other hand were just busy handling stragglers that come through.

With haste, the boy made it to the gun wielding girl, interrupting her killing spree. "Coco stop!"

The girl unconsciously did so, quickly forming an annoyed expression. "Hey! What the heck is your problem? I was just about to set a new record!"

"We need to regroup." He reasoned to her. "I'll explain later, but right now, I need you to gather your team at the center of the plaza right now."

"And why should I do lis…" She never got to finish when a Death Stalker stinger came crashing on top of them. Fortunately, Jaune's shield was sturdy enough to withstand the blow.

"No time to argue! Just do it!"

"Oh for the love of…" Coco grunted between her teeth before calling out to her team. "Guys! Move up to the center of the plaza! Go!"

Jaune soon followed them and by the time he arrived, he was almost grateful to see the other team gathered there. At least now, it would be the Grimm causing the damage to the city and not them. While the Atlesian Knights kept the strays busy, he quickly formed a plan in mind.

"So, what are we doing here?" Weiss asked feeling rather confused why they were all gathered in one place.

Yang seemingly agreed. "Yeah. What gives sis?"

"I'm not sure." Ruby shrugged casually. "Pyrrha just asked me to gather everyone here for some reason." The others also seemed to have the same stunned reaction, a bit annoyed to be taken out of the fight.

"Good, everybody's here." Jaune said to the three teams earning a look from all of them.

"Jaune?" Ruby inquired. "You called us?"

"He'd better have a good reason for stopping me." Coco grunted silently.

Jaune seemed to understand their frustration but he also knew that if they kept doing what they did, the end result would mean little. With a deep breath, he poured his thoughts out. "Listen everyone… we can't keep fighting like this."

A row of confused looks gathered upon the boy. Pyrrha spoke up. "What do you mean Jaune?"

"I mean we can't keep fighting like we have." The boy explained gesturing to the surrounding. "Look around you. We're causing more harm to the city than the Grimms. If we keep going like this, it won't matter if we beat the enemy if we're just going to do their job for them."

"Yeah… but…" Yang reasoned. "Isn't that the point? We're trying to protect the people here. A little damage is better than having people getting hurt."

"That's not the point." He countered. "The point is that we're fighting ineffectively and inefficiently. We were taught to fight as a team but we're all just out there doing what we want. This is no time to be playing cowboy or heroes when people's lives are at stake. You guys are barely fighting with your partners and all in all, you're just killing indiscriminately without a plan. If this goes on, it won't matter how many we take down. The Grimms will just keep coming back and a lot more people are going to get hurt if we don't pull our act together."

"Who the heck died and made you, the boss?" Coco grumbled clearly agitated from being taken from her kill streak.

"Wait Coco." Velvet stopped her leader, calming that rough temper. "Jaune might be on to something."

"Are you serious? This guy's wasting our time here while we could be out there killing monsters."

Yatsuhashi saw wisdom in the boy's reason and saw that he too played a part in destroying a part of the plaza. "I believe… Jaune-dono may have a valid… point."

"What? You too, Yatsu?" Coco complained.

The Samurai nodded in agreement to Jaune's words. "We have never been… accustomed to battling with others until we came to Beacon. Perhaps… we have been so… focused on defeating our enemies we are blinded by the ripples caused by our actions."

A small silence followed, allowing Jaune to continue. "We all want to protect the people and the city… but if we continue to act like this then everything we've been through will come to nothing. Remember how you guys beat Torchwick back at the highway or how we beat two giant Grimms back at the Emerald Forest? You guys fought as a team and you can do even better if you coordinated like one. No more heroics. No more solo missions. If we're going to fight the enemy here we have to do it the way we were meant to."

Ruby couldn't help but churn a small smile up her lip as she watched Jaune pulled the teams together. As the others silently grovel at their actions, they quickly realized that he was right. All this chaos that the Grimm ensued messed with their heads. They were so focused on killing Grimms that they forget that there was more to this battle then just swinging your weapons around and hoping for the best. They were destroying the very livelihood of the people they've sworn to protect and this can't continue. They were brought in as a team for a reason. They just needed a reminder every now and then.

After a brief pause… Pyrrha spoke up, breaking the ice. "What will you have us do?"

The others followed her example, remaining silent and pulling their full attention to the blonde commander in front of them.

With a small nod, the boy began. "Until more of us get here, our priority is containment. We need to keep the fighting focused on this plaza and keep the Grimms from spreading to the other districts. Team CVFY, you guys have the perimeter. Focus on the roads and intersections leading out of the plaza. Anything that tries to get out of this place, you turn is back or tear it to pieces. Coco, you have the strongest weapon here so you take rooftops. Any flyers that come our way, you blow it out of the sky."

"Right!" The team he ordered obeyed, rushing to their designated posts.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune continued turning to his redheaded partner. "They won't be able to cover all the roads so you go with them."

"Done." The redhead nodded not questioning her leader's orders.

"Blake, Yang, I need you two to block that hole. Stop these monsters from swarming us. You have to buy us some time to clear the ones already here."

"You got it, hotshot!" Yang winked back, quickly rushing towards the giant hole with her Faunus partner in tow.

"Ren, Nora, you go with them. They'll need the firepower."

"We're on the job!" The perky orangette playfully saluted following his command.

"Weiss, Ruby, you two are with me. We keep the fighting here on the ground." The two girls quickly formed around the blonde boy, preparing to face the Grimm that seemed to have congregated around them. "Give'em everything you've got."

"What do you think we've been doing this whole time?" The heiress smirked at the boy giving out a hint of approval of the overall strategy.

"This is going to be so cool!" Ruby squealed, clocking her rifle, equally excited about this whole scenario.

"Right then…" Seeing the duo ready for whatever was to come, Jaune drew out the Crocea Mors, taking a deep breath. "Let's get'em!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following Jaune's instructions, Coco rushed to the top of the highest building she could find and took note of the situation below. Down on the ground she could see her team scattered in various intersections, holding off the Grimm as more and more of Atlas's forces joined the fray. As much as she hated getting orders from someone else, especially someone who's younger… she had to admit, the boy knew his tactics. It was like seeing a work of art in one of those giant museums around the city, except being far more dangerous.

"Well whatdaya know?" She mocked to herself cracking a grin. "That kid actually knows what he's talking about." But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a squawking noise in the sky. A flock of Nevermores were incoming. "Well… at least I won't be bored. Come and get it birdies! I got some birdfeed with your names on it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near the center of the plaza, Blake and Yang arrived to find more and more Grimm pouring out of the hole. Like a dam that had been breached, a never ending tide of those monsters began to flow in, all bent in making hell for the citizens of Vale.

The duo fired a few rounds from their weapons taking out the small fries but they soon came to a predicament when they realize they were given a rather impossible task.

"Ok. We're here…" Blake muttered worryingly. "Any idea on how we're to plug that hole?"

"Not a clue." Yang admitted. "I'm more of a breaker not a builder. But I guess we can try and slow them down. If we can kill these things faster than they're coming then we'll come out on top." But before the yellow bomber could fire another round, Nora's voice zoomed in, followed by an explosion caused by her weapon.

"FROM WHENCE THEY CAME!" The Valkyrie yelled out, slamming her hammer onto an Ursa before blowing it up with a secondary shot which then scattered the remaining Grimms into dust. "Yeah! How cool was that!?"

"Nora!" Ren ran up after her, panting.

"Ahehehe… sorry Ren." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Now let's rip these guys a new one!"

"Well that's one plan I can get behind." Yang agreed pumping her gauntlets together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune let out another fiery grunt as he stabbed his second Ursa down to size. The creature was twice his size yet thankfully it was not as strong as the first one he met in Emerald Forest. The monster fell to the ground, limp before disintegrating to dirt.

"Ha! Take that!" The blonde knight let out a willful cheer as he kept score on his kills. "That's five Beowolves and two Ursas! How'd you like tha…?" He stopped midway when he turned to his two companions who were pretty much cleaning house at this point. Ruby and Weiss worked in conjunction perfectly matching speed to overcome their lack of strength. It was like looking at a firework show with multitudes of colors spraying from their weapons.

"Heeeyaa!" It was difficult to understand how such youngsters were able to become such warriors at such an age. It made Jaune wonder if he had enrolled properly like all of them, would he have become such a monster too? Would he be able to pull such acrobatics like them and move like Pyrrha? Man… if only he could…

But as he forcefully broke himself out of his train of thoughts he took a quick look around and noted that his little strategy was working. The Grimms were being contained. With no areas to escape to and their entry-point bottled up, it was only a matter of minutes before reinforcements joined them and finished the stragglers off. The damage to the city may have been severe but at least it was centered on the plaza and not the rest of the city.

"I should've known you'd come seeking trouble once again." A harsh but familiar voice stated to Jaune as he turned, only to find Ms. Goodwitch staring down at him with the usual scowl marring her face. "You really never learn, do you, Mr. Arc?"

The boy simply laughed. "Well… you know me. I can't leave my friends out here." He flinched back noting a small horde of Grimms coming his way. "Oh boy…" He raised his aura up, preparing to suffer a few blows. But before those monsters could lay a single claw on him, Glynda moved forward, and with a wave of her wand, the beasts suddenly pull to a stop before being blown off in the opposite direction by some unknown force. "Whoa…"

"Ozpin… is not going to like this." The blonde woman muttered softly, just low enough that the boy wouldn't hear. She waved her wand a few more times, sending a few Grimms through the air before arriving at the breach itself. With a simple gesture, the very stones around the breach began to wiggle and move as if some mystical force had given it a life of its own.

Slowly the debris that came from the breach began to reform, like a concrete wall being plastered on a hole. Jaune and the others couldn't help but be amazed by the power that woman held in her veins. With just a gesture of her hands, the very air itself around her seemed to bend to her will, unresisting to her powers.

It was like a magic trick with no strings or smoke and mirrors to create a nifty illusion.

"That… is awesome…" Ruby muttered with glee as she watched the hole plugged itself by Goodwitch's magic.

But as the witch concentrated on the hole itself, Jaune noted the Ursa Matriarch that he was fighting earlier, reappear as if drawn by Glynda's show of power. It charged at her, preparing to deliver a mighty blow that would knock even the sturdiest warrior.

"Look out!" Jaune quickly reacted on instinct, forming his shield only to have it smacked off by the sheer overwhelming force of the Ursa Matriarch. The beast's claws was heavier than Nora's hammer on a full swing, its fur covered with large spikes that protruded from its back and its size doubled that of its closest cousin.

"Jaune!" Glynda called out opting to help but found herself struggling against the weight of the debris that she held. If she let go of the rubble she held now, they would simply fly in all directions causing massive damage to an already ruined plaza.

To say the least, the boy was scared. His first Grimm kill was never this terrifying. But there was little time to think. With his shield gone, he raised his sword hoping to dish out one last defense against that beast. With all of his strength, he stabbed the monster by the stomach. Jaune hoped that it would be enough but the beast quickly let out a roar, forcing the boy backward, snapping his blade under its weight.

"Ah crud…" Jaune groaned in agony seeing his sword snapped in two. But he wasn't through. With his broken blade, he charged at the monster once more and with luck by his side, he stabbed the beast at the same spot, killing it where it stood. The Ursa Matriarch ceased to move, dead on its track. "Yeah! Woo! How'd you like that you little… eh?"

The boy's victory cry was cut short when the ursa slowly tipped down on his face, burying him under its fur.


	19. Badge of Courage

**Chapter 19: Badge of Courage**

**(Vale City Plaza) (A few hours later)**

It was over. The fighting was finally done.

As the dust of battle finally settled around Vale, the Atlesian military force dropped in and began a large sweep of the city, eliminating what little stragglers were left of the Grimm. The breach was closed and the perpetrators of this attack were being sent to prison where they belong. All was well. Well… almost all of them.

In one of the many ambulances that came to care for the wounded, a small crowd gathered at one of them, with a blonde boy at the center of it all. Jaune was knocked unconscious by a giant ursa that fell right on top of him. It was pathetic really—as the one who brought the teams together had to be the only one that fell.

"Jaune? Jaune! Jaune my boy, can you hear me?" Oobleck noted the blonde knight stirring from his sleep as he shouted. The crowd around him huddled noting his eyes slowly opening. "He's coming around! Jaune! Jaune my boy! Do you know who I am?"

"Ca… boose?" Jaune muttered drowsily as his eyes slowly opened revealing the good doctor.

"Close enough!" The man declared, pulling the boy upward. Slowly his visions began to clear and soon enough Jaune found himself surrounded by his friends having a relieved expression printed on their faces.

"Jauney!" Nora came in first, pulling the boy into a tight yet warm hug. "You're alive!"

"He was never dead Nora." Ren explained but shook his head in return. "It's good to see you up Jaune."

"We were so worried." Pyrrha added, having to resist the urge of following Nora's act.

"I wasn't worried one bit." Ruby proudly stated, her weak knees contradicting her words. "I knew Jaune would be just fine."

"Aww don't be shy sis." Yang playfully punched her little sibling earning a groan from her. "She was totally panicking. You're a lucky man Jauney boy. For a moment there, we actually thought you'd be in a coma."

"Thanks. I think?" The boy slowly answered as he finally pulled himself up from the stretcher. He reached for his head, discovering someone had the decency to wrap his forehead with bandages. "Did I… get knocked out again?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"You most certainly did." Professor Port answered voicing his opinion from behind the crowd. "You gave us quite the fright there, jumping onto an ursa matriarch like that. One might think you have a death wish or something. Fortunately your aura took the worse of the blow. But fear not dear Jaune for the battle is won. The Grimms have been defeated, our enemies are imprisoned and all is right in the world. Why, this almost reminds me of the time I fought my first beowolf when I was your age."

"A hundred lien says we'll be hearing this in his next lecture class." Blake whispered to her team earning a chuckle from them. A few minutes later, Ruby pulled Jaune up from his seat, allowing him full view of the plaza.

To say the least, the place was a mess. The whole plaza looked as if it was just sucked into a fire blazing tornado then spat right back out once the gush of wind was done with it. Cars were overturned, holes of large magnitudes created by force of impact and explosions littered the place and every building within a 5 kilometer radius was in dire need of repair. Even the decorations that were put in place for the upcoming festival parade were torn down leaving much of the host to redo the whole thing.

But surprisingly enough, this seemed like the best case scenario for Vale. Thanks to the Hunters and the Atlesian Army, they were able to repress the Grimm incursion to the plaza alone. The rest of the district suffered only marginal damage and thankfully, it would only take a few days to repair the whole place rather than a few months.

"Here Jaune." Pyrrha spoke up; holding what appeared to be the boy's blade snapped in two. His chest deflated at the sight. "This is what we were able to salvage from the usra. I'm sorry we can't do much."

"That's ok." Jaune replied taking the two parts and put them back hoping that the sword would magically fix itself. But sadly his wishful thinking was just that. Wishful. "I guess this is what I get for fighting with a big bad bear."

"We'll have the weapon-smith back in the academy take a look at it." Ren suggested. "He should be able to fix something as simple as a sword."

"Yeah!" Nora agreed in the same cheery attitude she held all year long. "And even if he doesn't, you're more than welcome to use my weapon any time. Nothing says big strong men like a giant hammer!"

"I'll… consider it." Jaune laughed wearily before he turned to the city. "Did we… win?"

"In a sense… yes." Dr. Oobleck answered returning his gaze to the rundown plaza. "The damage to the city itself is minimal and very few people were caught in the crossfire. Thankfully, our intervention was able to prevent the creatures from spreading to the other sections of the district. Excellent work students. You can all raise your head with pride knowing that you have prevented one of the greatest disasters in Vale's history."

"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist in triumph. "That's 3 for the Good girls, Torchwick and the White Fang zippo!"

"Torchwick?" Pyrrha inquired.

"It's a long story." Blake explained sighing. It would take forever to tell them of how they discovered the White Fang base underneath Mountain Glenn and then discovering Torchwick's plot to blow holes around several key locations, inviting the Grimms to their home.

"Indeed. Come now children!" Oobleck called out to the students. "Let us return to the academy and report our findings. Today's battle is won but a Hunter's task is never finished until they return safely to the academy. Oh… but before we depart, Team RWBY."

The said team turned to their tutor who eyed them through his thick lens glasses. "Each and every one of you has performed excellently. Though this mission was far more unique than I had hoped, I will say that you all have done admirably. For this, I award your first assignment with perfect scores. Well done."

Ruby and her team nodded back to their teacher, equally proud to be of assistance. Though they had to admit the mission was not exactly what they hoped for, they still pulled through with flying colors.

"So… does that mean we get extra credit for this?" Weiss inquired humorously only to earn a grunting noise from her team. "What? It's a logical question. You might think it's unimportant but I'm still aiming to become valedictorian of this batch."

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery… I wouldn't count on it." Yang replied chuckling. "Besides… we really did a number on the city too."

"Yeah… plus… we didn't really solve anything." Ruby followed up pointing the two known facts. "We still don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was."

"Seems like our victory… still has many unanswered questions." Pyrrha added nodding in agreement.

*Woof* Zwei let out a bark.

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake explained gesturing to the bullhead carrying the mastermind away.

"Blake is correct." Professor Port chimed at his students giving all of them an imaginary pat on their backs. "Though many questions still need answering, you must at least take pride with what you have accomplished. If you only focus on the bad, you'll never live to appreciate your victories."

"He has a point." Ren agreed. "We won and the city is safe… that should be enough."

"So… what now?" Jaune inquired which surprisingly enough, his monkey friend answered.

"We party!" Sun cheered. "What better way to celebrate our first mission than with loud music and stuffing your stomach with an all you can eat buffet? It's 9 in the morning and the sun is hardly up."

…

…

…

Weiss could only groan at the boy's lack of taste in celebration. "My company's salon will be open in an hour. All in favor for a spa treatment, courtesy of yours-truly… say aye."

"Aye!" All the girls in the group raised their hands in unison.

"I'm afraid your celebration will have to wait until tomorrow girls." Bart announced to them, bringing the mood down. "As much as I desire a good relaxing cup of coffee over a warm fire, we must first report our mission back to the academy. Only then can we kick our boots off and call it a day."

**(Rooftop overlooking the plaza)**

Cinder was pleased. No… it was more than that. She was absolutely euphoric. The smell of ash, soot and burning buildings was intoxicating. The sight of the Atlesian Army slowly bearing down on the city was wetting her appetite, almost to the point where she would bare her fangs on the first target that came her way.

Emerald and Mercury had just returned, after the authorities interrogated them. Nothing much to go on seeing as how they were part of the suppression team that aided in the defense of Vale. They were quickly released and sent home—or so the police thought.

Arriving at their designated meeting point, Cinder turned to them and spoke up, her voice silky and sweet. "All in all. I call today a… success."

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald commented looking down on the rubbles below.

Her gray haired partner could only nod in agreement. "Yup. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang is gonna listen to us?"

"No…" A fourth voice interjected, cutting into the conversation. All eyes turned to the newcomer, whose blazing red hair and black coat made a solid impression upon his entrance. "But they'll listen to me."

"Ah… you're here." Cinder stated as if she was expecting the newcomer. "Emerald, Mercury… allow me to introduce our latest ally—Adam Taurus." Both pair of eyes widened at the mere mention of the name. Unconsciously, Emerald reached out for her weapon only to pull up short when her mistress raised a hand in protest. "Worry not. He's a comrade in arms."

"Adam Taurus?" Emerald echoed, her voice mirroring both awe and caution. "As in THE Adam Taurus? The Hero of the White Fang? How is that possible? They said you were killed."

"An exaggeration made by their propaganda." The warrior in black replied in a professional tone. "I assure you… I am very much alive."

"Hmph… I thought you'd be taller." Mercury added also cautious of the newcomer.

Cinder quickly raised her hand up, ceasing their petty squabble. "I'm guessing your arrival means that you've… accepted my offer?" He nodded back making the woman grin in return. "Most… excellent. Then… as I promised…"

Then slowly, Cinder reached into her pocket ruffling its contents before producing a small vial from within. It was a small and insignificant thing, meant to contain Dust of small quantities—Dust that went incoherent with her dark hair.

**(Headmaster's office)**

Jaune was worried. More so than usual. That… coupled with the fact he no longer had his sword with him added to his mindset. If there was a phrase to describe the situation he was in it would probably be a court sentence. He was the defendant and the two faces in front of him were the judges, juries and most likely his executioners all set in one. He already knew the verdict of this case. The whole trial was nothing more but a fraud to make it look fair.

He thought that this little fiasco of his would end differently. He thought that maybe… just maybe… by saving the city, he would at least be given some mercy or granted a hero welcome. But that doesn't seem to be happening here. At least not in Beacon.

After Dr. Oobleck gave his report to Professor Ozpin, the boy was called in to the Headmaster's office 'alone' for some sort of interrogation. The rest of his friends were given a form of amnesty and were ordered back to the dorm for recovery. At some point in his time here in Beacon, Jaune expected to be summoned here at the Headmaster's office but for an entirely different reason. So far his cover wasn't blown and considering the timing of this call, his little stunt back in the plaza had something to do with it.

Ozpin stared down on the boy, possessing the same stoic expression he wore all year long but at the same time held the weight and experience all students fear. His coffee mug was illusioned to be some kind of court mallet which smitten down whenever the court was out of order and Jaune even began to imagine that silver hair of his to turn into some kind of judge's wig.

Glynda on the other hand had a different look. Her gaze was like that of a god looking down on the boy, preparing to deliver judgment on the worth of his pathetic existence. Each moment her wand snapped on her hand, it sent chills down the boy's spine making him wither and falter, like a kitten bedridden with fear.

How was it that he alone gets called into the office whenever trouble occurred? He wasn't entirely to blame, was he? I mean, he saved the city. That was a good thing. Unless… what they say was true… that no good deed ever goes unpunished. That would explain why he was called in here. Or… unless it was for a different reason. Maybe they discovered his fake transcripts? More thoughts began to race on Jaune's mind before Ozpin's voice cut through his wild imagination.

"Welcome… Mr. Arc." The Headmaster began, seeing the boy gulp a good chunk of his own saliva. Jaune's nervousness was easy to see. "I suppose you know why you've been summoned here?"

"W… well… a little bit sir." He said awkwardly.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug before casually walking to the cupboard to pick out another one. "Well then, allow me to refresh your mind then." A large monitor then suddenly appeared by the balcony window showing a snapshot photo of Jaune and his team stuffing themselves onto Rocket-Lockers. It seemed like a simple thing until they launch from their berthing station, tearing up the roof with a force that would rival Nora's cannon. "You purposely destroyed a segment of the school's locker room. Normally, a school locker would open the hatch above it, but since there was no authorization by a teacher, it destroyed the rooftops instead. Other than that, I was pretty sure that there was an announcement earlier saying that all students were to remain in school grounds until the matter was resolved."

"Yes professor."

Ozpin nodded before quietly pouring his favored coffee on the second mug. "So… not only did you destroy school property, you purposely disobeyed strict orders from school and at the same time, put your team in danger against an overwhelming Grimm attack. Am I correct, Mr. Arc?"

"Yes sir."

"Vandalism and disobedience are acts unbefitting for a Hunter. Don't you think so, Mr. Arc?"

"Yeah but I was…" Glynda's wand crack silenced the boy's defense. It was plainly obvious that the blonde witch wanted to hear nothing but 'yes' or 'no' in his answers. "I mean… yes sir."

"You appear to have a knack for diving nose first into trouble. Not to mention that there was that matter with the truck you hijacked a few days ago and that incident at the docks last semester. Piling all of these together, I can scarcely believe that you would still attempt such actions despite the trouble you're already in."

Well, there it goes. You can kiss that non-existent Hunter's badge goodbye. Adios my Hunter's Dream…

"That was very brave of you, Mr. Arc."

"Say what now?" Jaune replied dumbly, hearing that last sentence.

"What you did back there… was exactly what I expect out of a Huntsman." Ozpin shot him a compliment making the boy unconsciously scratch his head wondering if he was still being lectured or praised. "Though I must admit, your method was a bit unorthodox, I cannot deny the results. You dove in head first to danger, with little regards to your own safety. You saw the protection of the people and the city as your first priority and from what I heard from Dr. Oobleck… you showed great skill and remarkable leadership banding the teams together to an affective fighting force. Not just anyone can command such loyalty."

Jaune paused, only to taken back when Ozpin handed him the second coffee mug which he poured himself. "Oh uh… well… umm thank you sir."

The Headmaster placed a hand on the boy's shoulder showing a small proud smile in return. "You have done a good thing here, Jaune. Do not forget that. Though many would say that slaying monsters is the task of the Hunter, it is our duty to protect the citizens of the kingdom from them. Violence may be a fine way to resolve disputes but sometimes a well-placed word and a firm grasp on a situation can make or break a nation. You seem to understand that well."

"Thank you, Professor."

But quickly enough, Ozpin's expression turned south as he continued. "However… as much as I would like to reward you for your efforts, I'm afraid our school still cannot condone your actions. Therefore it has been decided that you will be punished for your transgressions."

"Punished?" Jaune whined, a little surprised after hearing that barrage of praise earlier. "But I thought we…"

Ozpin raised his hand up, stopping him, understanding the boy's reaction. "You might've saved people but the fact remains that you disobeyed orders and destroyed school properties. I commend you for a job well done back in the plaza but it would look badly on us if we allowed you to go unpunished for your actions. I've discussed this with Ms. Goodwitch and after considerable thought, we have agreed to your sentence. Jaune Arc… you are hereby given 48 hours of detention starting tomorrow. This will give you time to reflect upon your actions and in the meantime, Dr. Oobleck suggested that you can use that detention to write a 20 page history essay for his class."

"Detention!? But I thought…" Glynda's wand cracked at him. "I mean… yes sir."

"Rules are rules, Mr. Arc. We can only bend them so much before they break." Ozpin added with a small sly grin up his lips. "But Dr. Oobleck was rather impressed by your abilities. He called you an 'fascinating' student and let me assure you… as a historian, he doesn't use that word lightly." The Headmaster finished pressing the button on his desk opening the elevator doors behind him. "That will be all for today. Again, excellent work Mr. Arc." A sudden beeping noise from the com then had the Headmaster looking sour. "Glynda, please see the boy back to his dorm. I have another call to answer for…"

**(Dormitory)**

Weiss was prancing around the entrance of the dorm, her silver eyes darting back and forth from the clock to the doorway. It would be an understatement to say that she was worried. No… she was more than worried, she was distraught and she can only say that it involved a certain blonde haired boy who has yet to report back since his summons to the Headmaster's office.

It bothered her quite a bit that Jaune hadn't returned. Obviously the boy was once more in trouble considering the fact that he was the only one who was called and not the rest of them. The large hole in the roof of the locker room was a clear indication to what had happened. It's natural to say that Professor Oobleck vouched for Team RWBY and the arrival of Grimms in the city was not their fault. Yet still it doesn't make sense.

Why out of all the students that participated, only Jaune got summoned to the office? Was it Goodwitch's way of punishing him directly?

The heiress pondered what she could do to help. She thought about asking a favor from the Headmaster or perhaps even garnering some influence with her father's company. But none of that will be of use if the sentence was delivered.

What did the boy do that could garner such attention from the higher ups and get him into trouble? As far as she knows, the only fault the boy has was jumping into fights like a mentally challenged moth to a blazing inferno.

But that was probably his best quality as a Hunter. Jaune might not be the best fighter in school but he certain proved himself to be the bravest of them all and a clever one at that. There have been plenty of strong people whose confidence stemmed from their strength, influence and power. But for Jaune… he had none of that. His courage came from his character… his personality. He was brave because he had to be brave. He had no strength, no power in which to speak of other than his aura, yet he is able to stand against monsters that would easily frighten a seasoned soldier.

Whether it was bravery or plain foolishness, Weiss was ready to state the former. The only thing she can tell however was the fact that she had grown a certain… fondness to that boy, a fondness that she would immediately deny if someone should accuse her of such things.

But just as the silver haired Schnee pranced around the entryway, she noted some light footsteps coming from the opposite direction. She turned around and to her amazement, found a familiar red riding hood sneaking down the hall hugging the wall pretending to be a ninja. And a poor one at that.

"Ruby?" The said girl shrieked at the mere mention of her name using her semblance to get out of reach, grabbing the lamp on the wall like a spider. "What are you doing?"

"Weiss?" She raised a questionable brow before sliding back to the floor. "I was umm… I was…" The girl darted around the room looking for an excuse, which sadly came to the bathroom sign behind her silver haired partner. "…going to the bathroom?"

"Bathroom huh?" The heiress eyed her partner suspiciously hinting disbelief.

"Uh… is it wrong for a lady to go… to the little lady's… room?" Ruby added smiling weakly before a thought came to mind. "Wait… what are YOU doing here?"

Wiess's eyes rose finding their position switched. "Me? Well I… um…" A feint blush fell across her cheeks as she tried to hide them but failed since they stood out like a sore thumb on her clothes. "Don't change the subject. I asked you first!"

"Well I already answered. You haven't told me what YOU are doing here."

"I am a lady. What I do is a private matter." She excused herself trying her best to avoid the question altogether. "I don't need to answer everything to the likes of you."

"Well fine by me. I won't tell you what I'm doing here either!" The two of them turned away from one another folding their arms with a strong pout. But there was little use hiding it. Ruby and Weiss were two peas in a pot and coming here at nearly the same time could only mean that they had the same intention.

After a brief minute of faked anger, Ruby turned to her partner with a sad tone, asking. "You worried about Jaune too?"

The heiress sighed. "Yeah… he's been at the Headmaster's office for over an hour. I thought he'd be back by now.

"Do you think… he's in trouble?"

"I most certainly hope not." Weiss grunted admittedly. "He didn't do anything wrong. To be honest, I think he saved the city better than we did."

"Yeah… he was pretty cool back then." Ruby agreed with the fight still fresh on her mind. Jaune was awesome during the fight. He might not have had the most Grimm kills in battle but he certainly made a lasting impression with all of them. He was a true Hunter. He put the lives of others before his own and showed courage and leadership skills that were greater than hers. For a split moment, Jaune behaved like a Huntsman and probably performed deeds that were worthy of a story book. "Especially how he saved Ms. Goodwitch from that Ursa?"

"I think I'd call that part, reckless." Weiss argued returning a smirk. "But yeah, I'd say that was pretty heroic of him." They shared a small laugh together before a third voice interjected in their conversation.

"Somehow I figured I'd find you two here." Yang cut in surprising the two.

"Yang!" Ruby said in shock. "Wh… what are you doing here?"

The blonde bomber chuckled, holding Blake in one hand. "I caught a kitty trying to sneak out."

"Please don't refer to me as a cat." The Faunus said dejectedly as she finally pried her partner's grip from her clothes. "I'm… guessing Jaune hasn't returned yet?"

Weiss shook her head sadly in reply. "No… and he's been gone longer than he should be."

"Did we… get him in trouble again?" Blake inquired.

"I hope not." The scythe wielder shuddered. "Besides, we're the ones who caused the breach, not Jaune. I don't understand why he's the only one who gets called and not us."

"You think he might get expelled?" The cat asked only to earn a shudder from the two.

"Well… he did act without teacher supervision." Weiss recalled though it wasn't exactly helping with their gut feelings. "But would they really go that far?"

"Eeep!" Ruby cringed at the thought, her heart seemingly flattening from thinking about it.

But Yang quickly reassured them. "Guys, relax. He's not getting expelled. They're probably just having a meeting. It's not like Jaune did anything wrong. And even if he did, it can't be any worse than crashing a truck on a giant robot. Maybe a suspension, extra workload, probation…"

"Yang! You're not helping!"

"I agree." Another voice interrupted which caught their attention. The team quickly turned back to find the members of Team JNPR standing in line. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Pyrrha nodded. "I believe in what Jaune did and I see no reason why he should be expelled. I'm sure that nothing bad will come to him."

"You guys came to wait too?" Weiss smirked to which Ren answered back.

"Jaune's our teammate and our leader." He pointed out. "It's only natural for us to be here."

"Plus we get to have a midnight surprise slumber party!" Nora followed smacking a pillow at her partner.

"You girls shouldn't blame yourself." Pyrrha reassured the worried souls. "What Jaune did, he did on his own volition. He followed his heart even though he knew his actions would have consequences. He wouldn't blame you or anyone for what he did. Besides, we saved the city. I'm sure whatever reason he was called to the Headmaster's office is not as bad as you all think it to be."

"Yeah! And even if he does get expelled, we'll march right into Ozpin's office and torture him until he squeals!" Nora followed, pumping her fist in the air.

Yang could only grin at the team as they bicker back and forth. For a weak wimp, that boy sure knows how to make friends around here. Barely a semester and he had a small fan club built around him. His sister got a crush on the guy and Weiss even showed some hint of affection there. It almost made her wonder if that kid was just naturally playful or this was his whole goal all along?

"Well, you guys have fun waiting." The yellow bomber waved at them turning away.

"You're not gonna wait with us?" Ruby inquired wondering where her sister might be heading.

"Yeah… well I kinda need to tend to Bumblebee." Yang excused poor which the gang seemed to buy it. "I haven't oiled her up good so… I might as well take this time to, you know… clean her. Anyway, say hi to Jaune for me." And without even waiting for a reply, the yellow bomber bolted out of the room leaving a rather confused team behind.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked to no one in particular noting their blonde boxer strange reaction.

**(Courtyard)**

The trip back to the dorm felt uneventful at best for Jaune. The moonlit night, the cricket singing in the night and the dimly lit Dust-powered lamps made a fairy romantic mood set around him. The courtyard of Beacon would easily be called the dating grounds of every couple in the school. Just one look at the starlit sky and you'll have a whole night filled romantic attachments.

But of course Jaune could hardly consider his companion a date since the fact that it was Ms. Goodwitch who was 'kindly' escorting him back to his dorm, making sure he gets there without too much hassle.

Finally reaching the intersection leading towards his dorm, the good professor decided that it was time to part ways. Having a teacher too close to the student's dorm would spark rumors, otherwise. "Well then. I guess this is where we part ways, Mr. Arc. I expect to see you in combat class tomorrow as scheduled."

The boy nodded, professionally to her. "Y… yeah. Thank you again, Professor Goodwitch."

"Before you go…" She stopped him suddenly. "I would like to have a word with you."

Jaune raised a puzzled brow. "Uh… sure. What is it?"

"I just want to say that your actions this evening was rather… reckless. Though I will admit that you performed rather admirably given the circumstances, I cannot in good conscious condone your actions less it sets a bad example for the rest of the student body here in Beacon." Jaune nodded in understanding. A school needed to keep its appearance as a fair system therefore rewarding cooperation and punishing those who would go against its rules.

"Y… yes ma'am." He slouched down lowly.

"But… on the side note… I supposed I should say that you were… quite heroic today." Wait a second. Was that a praise just now? Did Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, the fiercest teacher in all of Beacon just give an honest to god praise to the boy whom she had a beef with since first semester? Somebody pinch me. "Though the blow from that Ursa would've done little damage to me, you have my… gratitude for coming to my aid. There aren't a lot of people who will bravely face such a monster head on."

The compliment caught the boy a little off guard. It actually made him blush to hear such kind words from her of all people. Unconsciously the boy reached for the back of his neck, rubbing the embarrassment off his skin. "Aw… it was nothing. Anyone would've done the same if they saw you in danger."

"I wonder about that." She scoffed. "It seems my words are meaningless, Jaune. Can I call you Jaune?"

He blinked. "Huh? Ah, yeah sure. Actually I prefer it. Calling me Mr. Arc makes me sound like my dad."

"Jaune it is then." Glynda concluded brushing her cape off. "My words of gratitude aren't enough to cover what you've done… and… I suppose I should…" Suddenly, as if the heavens declared it, a feint hint of a shy blush began to form around Glynda's cheeks. She appeared to be struggling with her words trying to find the right ones to properly express a hidden guilt that has been lingering at the back of her mind. "I just want to say… I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Jaune poked his ear closer as if trying to grasp what the woman just said. It sounded like an apology.

Glynda coughed out loud before clarifying. "It shouldn't be a secret… that I… haven't been treating you fairly ever since your enrollment here in Beacon and I have been acting poorly since then. Honestly I thought you were a rather incompetent boy who got lucky in his training and cheated his way to our academy."

"Aheh… hehehe." A cold sweat dropped from the boy's forehead.

"But… I was wrong." No she wasn't. "You've proven yourself to be both a skilled combatant and a resourceful leader and you continue to past every trial that come your way. It seems that I… believed that I was right from the start, and I allowed that thought to cloud my better judgment of you. I apologize."

But the boy quickly waved it off not wanting the woman to bow to him. "No… you don't have to apologize. It wasn't really that bad, honestly. All in all, you were just doing your job, right? It's not really something you need to apologize."

A smile crossed the woman's face turning her appearance upside-down. "Hmm… it seems like Ozpin was right. Perhaps you really are more than meets the eye. However… words alone won't satisfy my pride… so I thought that this would be enough to get us back on good terms."

She then produced a small bolt of silk cloth from her back which revealed the once broken blade, the Crocea Mors.

"My sword!"

Satisfied with his approval, Glynda spoke. "I had the school's weapon-smith put your weapon at the top of his work list. It seems like your sword hasn't undergone any sort of maintenance for a 'very' long time now. That would explain why it snapped when it did. You should learn discipline in maintaining your equipment, Jaune."

"Yes… I will… thank you." The boy made a quick inspection of his sword, tracing his finger on its blade feeling like the whole thing was made yesterday. Whoever the smith was certainly knew his work. The blade felt like new.

"No thank is needed." She replied sounding professional. "We can't have a Hunter without his weapon now, can we? Now… off you go. You shouldn't keep your team waiting."

"Yes… I will. Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Glynda." She corrected which made the boy prop a curious glance. "You can call me Glynda but only outside of class. I suppose it's only fair considering our… rough relationship."

Jaune returned another of his casual smile, nodding back. "Alright. Thanks… Glynda. I'll… see you soon." And just like that, the boy darted off to his dorm, leaving the woman behind to watch his back.

Glynda let out a satisfied sigh as she felt a huge weight lifted from her chest. Maybe that aology really was long overdue. She really needed to get her eyes fixed the next time she makes an inaccurate assumption.

Stretching out her weary bones, she followed that sigh with a tiresome yawn. Today has been one hectic day and she can only imagine that tomorrow will be worse. The backlash from the breach has already sent ripples to the council and the people of Vale. The media will most likely have a field day with this event and the Atlesian military will be at the center of it all, she can count on it. With James' charisma he could probably spin this incident to a tale of heroism and garner people's support. It was just his style, and seeing as how he helped himself to be the lead security here for the Vytal festival… that theory wouldn't be far off.

Ugh… just thinking about it was giving the blonde witch a headache. She really needed a drink right now… and maybe a good leg massage to get that nagging irritation off her.


	20. The Calm After the Storm

**Chapter 20: The Calm After the Storm**

**(Vale) (Highway) (A few days later) (Night)**

A convoy of Altesian military prison trucks was making their way through the highways of Vale that night carrying the remnant of the White Fang terrorist group to a secure location. It was a boring night with little traffic to speak of and an atmosphere equally boring. At the front truck, two soldiers clad in battle armor let out a sigh as they listened to the holo-TV to pass the time.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you from VNN Station. Over a week ago, the largest breach in recorded history since the Great War occurred in Vale Central City Plaza. The Pro-Faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang claimed responsibility of the attack led by the criminal Mastermind, Roman Torchwick. The breach occurred during after-work hours resulting in multiple casualties and would've caused significant damage were it not for the swift intervention of the Atlesian Military force and a handful of Hunters. This breach of security has people asking whether it is safe for the Vytal Festival to be held. General Ironwood had this to say…"

The screen quickly shifted to another scene with the said General standing at a podium addressing the people. "This attack was done by those who wish to cause great harm to the people of Vale. Undoubtedly the White Fang wish to send a clear message to the world, by attacking during a festival meant to celebrate peace and harmony between the four kingdoms. It is an act that can only be called genocide, a declaration of war. By attacking at this very moment, the White Fang has declared themselves not only and enemy to the people of Vale but an enemy of peace itself. Therefore it is with great responsibility that the Atlesian Army creates a joint effort with the Valesian Hunters in adding security for this year's Vytal Festival. Together we will bring down these terrorists and have them answer for the countless crimes they have committed."

A minor applause followed allowing James to continue. "I understand that the appearance of foreign soldiers in the capital can be a bit unsettling for many. It has not been long since the Great War that divided the Four Kingdoms, ended."

"General! Will this act further increase the distance between the humans and Faunus?"

"No… it will not." He answered professionally. "The attack the White Fang instigated used Grimms to weaken the city. Their once noble purpose of being the voice of their people has long been an excuse to hide their nature. They attack the people of Vale indiscriminately whether they were humans or Faunus."

"General Ironwood!" A reported raised his hand in question. "Will this attack affect the festival in anyway?"

"Will they likely cancel it?"

"The Vytal Festival will carry on as planned." The General answered them with a strict and determined face. "The Vytal Festival is a worldwide event meant to celebrate peace and unity. If we allow ourselves to withdraw this event, it would be like saying that we surrender both of those qualities to our enemies. We cannot show weakness in these dark times. This is exactly why, I will personally guarantee the safety of each and every citizen within the city of Vale within the next few months. Together, we will show the White Fang that it will take more than their acts of violence and aggression to scare us."

"Dude, turn that off." The soldier on the driver seat stated.

"What's the matter? It's the General's speaking."

"I hear his yapping ever since I enlisted in this joint. I don't need his face hogging on my screen."

"Come on. Where's your sense of patriotism?"

"I left it at home. Can you at least tune in to something less gloomy? You know? Music or… huh?" He paused midsentence when he noted a lone figure up on the highway blocking his road. Unconsciously he gently hit the breaks, coming to a complete stop. "Who the heck is that?"

There, standing in the middle of the highway, was a Faunus clad in black and flaming red vinyl decorating his coat and dark red hair that matches his horns and the Grimm mask he wore.

"A White Fang!" The passenger announced recalling the mask the terrorists wore. Quickly he exited the truck, drawing his sidearm and stun blade out in reflex. "This is car number 1. I'm engaging a White Fang member. Send backup."

"Roger that. Suppression Team is on its way." And like a true military force, the reinforcement on one of the trucks deployed instantly, spawning nearly two dozen Atlesian-Knights on the ground.

"This is the Atlesian military force!" The soldier announced to the interloper. "We have you surrounded. Place your weapon on the ground and put your hands above your head!"

…

…

…

A lap of silence echoed from the assailant causing the soldiers to turn on one another questioningly. "I say again! Place your weapon on the ground and put— goh!" That was as far as he got when the sword in the man's scabbard fired off instantly, smacking him right on the helmet. "What the…?"

"Heh…" A chuckle escaped the attacker's lips as he placed his sword back in his scabbard.

"Get him!" Two white knights sprung to attack drawing their weapons firing a volley only to have their bullets deflected in a blink of an eye. "No way…"

"Heh… my turn." With a mischievous grin, the Faunus Swordsman leaped in cutting a suave through the formation of robots as they came at him in droves. The attacker hardly put any effort in his strikes as he found the tin soldiers easily torn with only a few hits from the hilt of his blade. Another three knights attacked with their hidden blades drawn on to be chopped into pieces. "What a joke. And here I thought I was actually going to break a sweat."

"Th… this is car 1! Attacker is stronger than expected! Deploy the Paladins!"

"Roger that! Deploying Paladins." Following the destruction of the two dozen knights, three large hulking robotic weapons appeared from the rear, one holding two laser cannons, another holding rocket launchers and the third carrying a giant hammer. It seemed like overkill for just one person.

The Faunus swordsman gently raised a brow under his mask, slightly humored to the sight of such powerful weapons. "Ok… this might actually prove a challenge." He quickly leaped back dodging the giant hammer as it swung down at him, catching his breath only to see lasers blasting at his directing. He dodged them again finally to be countered with long range missiles. "Heh… now this is more like it."

"Attention, White Fang scum!" The lead paladin announced. "You are outgunned! Surrender now and we'll consider sparing your life."

"Oh I don't think so…" With one swift motion, the swordsman readied himself in a stance as if he was charging something. Pulling out a small vial from his coat, he spread a small whisk of strange black particles in the air, quickly absorbing them to his blade. A sinister laugh followed from under his mask feeling a strange surge of power welling up inside of him.

"What the?"

"Waste that loser!" The lead paladin ordered the rocket carrying paladin which it quickly followed launching a volley of its explosive armaments at the sole Faunus. The impact created large puff of smoke indicating a direct hit. "Yes! Nice shot Jones!"

"Thank you sir. But it's actually pronounced Jo-en-es, sir."

A smoky crater could be seen in the distance giving the trio pilots a sense of victory. But that feeling ended quickly when a gush of wind cleared the scene. And still standing there was the red haired swordsman, with the same mischievous grin up his face.

"No way…" The laser wielding paladin pilot barely finished his sentence when he found both of his robotic arms cut off in a blink of an eye. "What the!?" Followed by the legs and cockpit leaving the soldier trapped inside.

"Get him!" The hammer carrying paladin followed, swinging his weapon down in an arc hoping to splatter the Faunus to paste. However, his hopes were dashed in both fear and awe when he realized the swordsman was holding against his weapon with just his scabbard.

"Looks like your new toys… aren't as powerful as you think." The Faunus finished by stabbing the next paladin in the core, killing the circuitries in an instant. "Now then… I guess it's only you and me."

The rocket wielding paladin pilot quickly, out of fear, fired everything in his arsenal all the while crying out for dear life. But it was a futile effort as his opponent seemed to deflect every rocket launched at him with his blade. He hardly looked like he put any effort in his attack before coming to a mere inch between him and the machine.

"Is that all?"

"Not yet!" The pilot opened his cockpit, pulling his sidearm as a last ditch defense, only to have it swat out of his hands like a child being taken its favorite toy. He chuckled fearfully. "Aheh… I… umm… I uh… I surrender? Gahh!" Just as the soldier raised his hand to declare his intention, the Faunus swordsman grabbed him by the neck dangling him dangerously close to the edge of the highway. "Ahh! Wait wait wait! Don't kill me! I'll tell you anything, just don't drop me!"

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill you." The swordsman said to him villainously. "You're only alive… to deliver a message."

The pilot raised a brow under his helmet wondering what he meant. "J… just a message?"

"It's either that, or the granite floor two hundred feet below you…"

He got the point. "Ok ok ok! I get it! The message!"

"Please tell the good General, that I'm here and I'm anxious about our next match. Oh… and don't mind me asking… but how's the arm?"

"The arm?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" The Faunus asked, tightening his grip around the pilot's neck.

"Tell the General you're here and ask about the arm! Got it!" He seemed to remember well enough.

"Good boy." With a satisfied smirk, the Faunus tossed the pilot aside. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Not wanting to waste the chance, the pilot made a quick dash out of the area hoping to put as much distance as he good between him and the monster that destroyed his division.

Continuing where he left off, the swordsman made his way back to the convoy. He easily busts the lock of one of the trucks opening it to reveal a single Faunus warrior in heavy-duty chains on each of his limb. From the sheer size of his muscles, one could say that his chains weren't exaggerated.

"You…" The prisoner muttered, clearly weakened from his confinement. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny." Adam mocked before cutting those chains with a single gesture of his blade. "I could say the same for you."

"I thought you died." The large man cupped his wrists as he replied. "You never said a word since your last mission."

"I've been busy." Adam shot back gesturing to his new freedom fighter the exit. "I had to make new friends, just like you. But I'm back now… and I have a plan that will make this world ours. But I can't do it alone. I need your help… I need the White Fang."

A sly grin crept on the prisoner's face. With a hearty laugh, he stood back up, flexing his muscles. "The hero of our cause wants my help? What changed your mind?"

"More of a change of heart." Adam corrected shooting his prisoner a look. "So… are you with me?"

The large Faunus man paused, trying to figure out Adam's intentions. But sadly, the mask covered most of his face making it rather difficult to discern his expression. With a short sigh, he answered. "How can I help?"

Adam smiled under his mask. "Grab your chainsaw and free the others. We have work to do…"

**A/N: Cue the opening music!**

**(Vale) (The next morning) (Commercial district)**

Jaune was out for a walk in Vale. For once in his time here in the kingdom, he didn't have to worry about school, combat practice, homework or terrorist attacks of epic proportion. Finally, after weeks insufferable trouble with detention and essay writings, he can now sit back and relax and enjoy a beautiful day in Vale.

Taking a peaceful stroll here in Vale was a vacation the boy badly needed. After what he went through with the breach the other day and the detention he had to serve, piled up with the extra workload he had as a full-time employee of Beacon, he was glad that he finally had some time off for himself. He was grateful for it. The first mission they had wasn't exactly what they expected but god knows he needed it.

Nora and Ren were once again out collecting some ingredients for some experiment they needed back in their lab and Pyrrha seemed to have her schedule full for the upcoming qualification of the Vytal Festival Tournament. So it was natural to say that Jaune had the day all to himself. Without any obstacles in his path, he was free to finally continue his favorite series of…

Jaune Day!

That's right. All the snacks you can eat, all the comics you can read and all the movies you can watch and his time limit was 10 hours of pure bliss. It was a day that the boy dedicated to himself and for once, there wasn't a White Fang soldier out there to stop him. Remnant can be damned tomorrow for all he cared, he was going to celebrate this day himself whether it killed him…

…

…

Ok maybe not that last part but he was going to do it.

First stop… the movie house!

It was one of the smaller theaters here in Vale that has large seats and cup holders that can hold super-sized soda cups and perhaps one of the few places that actually give discount to students.

"Yes. Finally! At long last, this is finally happening!" Jaune motivated himself as the line on the ticket booth got shorter by the second. "After 4 delays and 6 reboots and 3 replaced directors, I'm actually going to watch it. The ultimate finale of X-Ray and Vav the movie!" The customer in front of the boy gave him a weird look. "Sorry. It's just that I'm really excited. This movie has been banned in like 2 regions now and I really want to get good seats while I can. Did you know that nearly 5 of the voice actresses actually fought with one another to actually voice Hilda? Man, that was epic. And the last two movies were dead cliffhangers. Finally, after today, I'll finally get too see what happens to Rusty after the twelfth dimension conspiracy and how they all defeat the Mad King!"

"Hey buddy. Are you gonna talk all day?"

Jaune noted his yabbering and quietly shut up his body still tingling with excitement. "Sorry. It's just that I've waited for so long. Finally, we'll a conclusion. After 2 prequels, 4 reboots and 3 alternate universe parodies, it will all come to a super finale! This is it! The moment I have been waiting since the day I first laid my eyes on those endless dimensional undergarments. A proper ending! And today I will at last witness the end of the series! The end of…"

"Sorry buddy. We're sold out for today."

Jaune's mind snapped to a stop. "What? But… I just got here."

"Tough luck kid. I just sold the last ticket to that guy. You'll have to come again tomorrow for a new screen time."

"B… but what about your next showing?"

"We're booked full." The ticket salesman answered gesturing to his computer. "We had hardcore fans booking online from morning to midnight. We practically sold more tickets in the web than in real life. You'll have to come by next time."

"But I… today was supposed to… my super finale ending!"

"Sorry kid. It's out of my hands." The salesman finished, closing the grate to his booth. "Come again tomorrow. Maybe your luck'll change."

"No no no no wait! There has to be one more ticket left! A late night show? A bonus showing? VIP premium seats?"

The clerk shook his head in reply.

Jaune crestfallen. This can't be happening on such a perfectly good day. He was prepared to enjoy this movie to the fullest, prepared to leave all the worldly troubles behind to enjoy 3 hours of blissful entertainment. But alas, it seems like the universe has it in for him. With a long sigh, the boy walked away from the ticket booth, kicking the dirt on the pavement below.

"Sounds like you're having a bad day." The boy's ears perked up. He recognized that accented voice anywhere. He turned and saw the same bunny friend smiling sweetly at him. Oddly enough, the girl had traded in her uniform for a surprisingly fashionable short black gown

"Oh… Velvet. Hi. I guess you didn't get a ticket too." Jaune greeted back shyly.

But the little rabbit shook her head in reply. "Not really. I'm not as big a fan with that show as you. I was just passing by when I saw you. From the looks of things I'm guessing you didn't a ticket."

"Yeah… they sold out. Talk about bad luck eh?" Jaune joked.

Velvet chuckled slightly back at him. "I would simply say bad-timing. But yeah… that is bad luck." She paused slightly before continuing. "I heard about your punishment. 48 hours of detention must've been pretty hard."

But the boy simply waved it off joining the girl for a quick stroll. "Meh. Don't mention it. Besides, I kinda like the peace and quiet. It seems like the only way to get me out of trouble is to keep me locked up somewhere secluded. And… it also got me to up to speed with all the reading I've missed out in history class. Professor Oobleck got me writing a 20 page essay on history. I'm still having trouble keeping up."

"Well, if you want… I might be able to give you a few pointers." Velvet offered giving the boy a hopeful look. "I happen to be quite an expert on history myself. Maybe some time… you and I could meet up in the library and look through some references."

"Heh… yeah… I might take you up on that offer." Jaune nodded back agreeing that having an expert look through his work might give him a better overall score in his essay. "So where are you off to in such a fancy dress? Meeting with someone special?" The boy gestured to the black gown she wore and the bushel of flowers she carried with her. "You going on a date?"

Again she laughed. "You could say that. I'm actually going to Tukson's funeral."

Oh…

Jaune's mouth curled shut when he realized his stupidity. "Right. That wasn't awkward at all. Nice going there… me." He gave a smack to himself trying to punish his jerkish side.

"Don't feel bad. This dress isn't exactly suited for saying goodbye either."

"Yeah… so uh… want me to join you?"

"No it's fine." She declined his offer gently. "It's just a gathering of close friends and family. Besides, I don't think they'd feel comfortable with a human attending."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Velvet shook it off. "But I am a little disappointed you two never got to meet. I'm sure you two would've been great friends."

"Wish I could meet him alrady." The boy returned smiling. "So… what's gonna happen to his store? Is someone else going to run it?"

"I'm not sure." Velvet answered tugging slightly on the bushel of flowers she had on hand. "Gavin says he'll hold the place for a while until someone from the family takes it over. But… there are some complications."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. It's nothing major… just… minor things."

"Velvet." Jaune opted. "You know I'm here if you need a helping hand."

The bunny gave a sigh. It seems like the boy just had a way with his common words that makes it sound so natural. With a tiresome gaze, she answered. "Tukson is suspected of being a White Fang. His family is having a hard time dealing with it. The local authorities have seized all of his assets making everything difficult to manage. They're holding his belongings, his bookstore and even his accounts under investigation. His family back in Vacuo needs the money so… everything just seems to be stuck here until the investigation is finished."

"Can't you ask them to release the stuff when they're finished?"

She shook her head in reply. "No. All lines of investigation with the White Fang are done through Professor Ozpin. He's the only one who has that authority and getting an appointment with him isn't exactly easy. He doesn't meet with just anybody."

Jaune pondered his thoughts for a moment before hinting an idea. "Well, maybe I should try it." Velvet shot a brow upward. "I could ask him to release Tukson's stuff if he's done with them."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

He smirked. "I am a certified employee of the school. He might give me a chance or at least listen to what I have to say."

"But that's a big meeting Jaune. Professor Ozpin doesn't meet with just anybody because they want to. And even if you do meet with him, how can you convince him to release those assets?"

"I thought I'd try asking." Jaune waved it off. "Besides, the worst thing he can do is say no, right?"

Velvet opened her mouth to speak but found no words coming out of it. All she could do was look back, thankfully for the boy's support. "You'd do that… for me?"

"Meh, why not?" He countered smirking. "Like my dad always say… you should always help a lady in need."

"I'm starting to get the feeling your dad has a very one-track-sided mind."

"Tell me about it." The boy agreed. "But hey… you're helping me with my essay so… this will be my way of paying you back. Deal?"

She could only puff a laugh in response. "One of these days Jaune, you're going to make a girl somewhere really happy."

"Meh, I try."

**(Beacon) (Team RWBY's room)**

Yang was in her team's room that morning, her eyes gazed uncaringly at the wall as she lay on her bed. It has been a full week since the breach incident at the city's plaza and things were finally starting to calm down around here. Ever since that incident, Team RWBY seemed to be on the headlines of the school's gossip circle. From the cafeteria to the bathroom, they were the talk of the campus. Each of them became celebrities in their own right.

Weiss was quite pleased to be the center of attention once again as she rightly deserves. To receive all the glory and praise from her fellow students felt like an overdue requirement. People were practically throwing themselves at her.

Yang equally enjoyed the attention for a time but quickly found all the praise to be quite boring afterward. All those compliments were just going to her head and she preferred to punch things rather than listening to some goofball sings rhythm and rhymes at her.

Blake scoffed at the praise looking as uninterested as always. But Yang could tell that her partner enjoyed it quite a bit. She seemed more satisfied to have thwarted the White Fang's plot than the reward it came with. She was just glad that her people wouldn't be labeled as mass murderers at this point.

As for Ruby… well… she didn't all that happy about it. No doubt she enjoyed having people notice her and complimenting how she led her team against such a dangerous group but deep down it seems like she wished that it had a proper ending. Sure they caught Torchwick and saved the city from the monsters but there were still too many questions left unanswered and it doesn't seem like they'll be getting the answers any time soon.

But the fame wasn't what bothered Yang that morning. No. It was something else. Something that has been keeping her awake these last few nights, deep in thought, distracted from all her other work.

On the night of the breach, she had met someone. A person of unimaginable strength. Someone whose features resembled remarkably of her own…

**(Flashback)**

It was the night after the breach when she received that note. A note that ask her to meet with a 'friend' at the courtyard. Yang was never one to back from a meeting or afraid to meet a challenge head-on. So like any other girl with ego bigger than their forehead, she answered the call and found her benefactor at the center of the courtyard, eyes glowing red underneath that Grimm mask.

"Who are you?" Yang asked which the woman in red responded by removing her covers. And much to Yang's surprise, she found herself looking back at a freaky mirror that reflected her face in another color scheme.

A small smile curled on the lips of the stranger as she spoke. "Yang… we have a lot to talk about." The face caught the yellow bomber by surprise. It was like looking at the bottom of a pool only to find out that someone else was staring back at her. But she hid those feelings aside, retracting her gauntlets. The woman in red chuckled back at her reaction. "There's no need to be cautious. Trust me, if I wanted you dead… I wouldn't have interfered with that Pinky back in the train."

"So it was you." Yang remembered well how that fight turned out. She practically had a beat down of a lifetime handed to her by that midget. "You were the one who… saved me." She added the last part bitterly.

"Well I couldn't let you get killed on my watch." The woman in red chuckled. "What kind of a big sis would I be if I let my little sis get stabbed on her first mission?"

"Big sis?"

Her smile widened as if she was enjoying the yellow brawler's reactions. "But I have to admit… I didn't expect you to get yourself wasted by someone… shorter than you. It was almost embarrassing to watch."

"Enough!" Yang shouted cocking her gauntlets. "You said you wanted to talk… so talk. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Gruff, violent in nature and impatient." Her lookalike stated. "You really are Tai's daughter. Guess I owe Qrow 20 lien for that."

"Qrow?" Yang recognized the name. "You mean Uncle Qrow? How do you know him?"

"That's a story for another time." She answered cryptically. "But right now, let's get to business. To answer your first question, I guess you could say my name… is Raven."

"Raven?" The yellow bomber raised a brow in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know. Talk about birds of a feather, am I right?" The woman now known as 'Raven' laughed slightly. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions in your head right now but let me start first. I need you to stop delving into the White Fang."

"What? Why?"

"It's for your own protection." She explained. "I need you and Ruby to stop looking into the White Fang. They're not an organization to be taken lightly. They're merciless fanatics and will do anything to get what they want."

"Yeah, I think we kinda got that when they started shooting at us." Yang stuck her tongue out in response. "But in case you haven't noticed, we just stopped them from blowing up half the city sky-high. I think we can handle ourselves when it comes to the White Fang."

"You might've been able to stop their flunkies, but this organization has more experienced fighters than you'd think." Raven insisted. "Quit while you guys are ahead Yang. I'm not telling you twice."

But the yellow bomber didn't seem intimidated at all. In fact, she simply folded her arms smirking back at her. "Thanks for the warning, but last time I checked, I shouldn't take the words of a stranger to make my deals."

"Stranger?" Raven laughed. "Do I look a stranger to you? Come on Yang… you're a smart girl. Look at me. Even a girl like you should know we have more in common than you'd think."

Her words seemed to hit a nerve in Yang's subconscious making the girl's smirk turn to a full blown frown. As much as she wanted to ignore it, the resemblance was quite clear. Their hair, eyes and face… they all look similar. If they stood side by side, even Ruby could mistake them as twins. If this was the universe's way of a joke… then it certainly a cruel one.

"Just… who are you?"

The strange doppelganger in red gave a grin. "It should be plainly obvious… little sis. You and Ruby might've shared the same donor but you and I shared the same womb. The difference be that I… am a bit older than you."

"But who…" Yang's mouth opened but stopped halfway through.

"You want to know who my donor is, don't you?" She nailed it. "Now isn't that the million lien question? Unfortunately, you just wasted your turn. Besides, I don't think you'd have the mental capacity to find out."

"No, I just don't have the patience." The blonde boxer quickly followed throwing a shot from her gauntlet. But Raven simply dodged the shot, letting the round hit the lamppost behind her. "Now you're gonna give me a straight answer, or I'm beating it out of you."

"Resulting to violence on the get-go." Raven sighed looking down disappointingly. "You really are Taiyang's girl. That's another 50 lien I owe that dusty old Qrow. Summer will be laughing at me at this point."

"Mom?" Yang's ears shot up as Raven's hand reached for her own mouth feigning a hint of blunder. "What did you mean by that? Are you saying that… mom is alive? Answer me!"

"Sorry. Loose lips." She replied playfully earning another two shots from Yang's weapon which she again dodged. "Wow little sis… you really got a temper on you."

"Don't call me that!" Yang warned. "Now answer me. What do you know about Summer? Where is she? You got ten seconds or I swear, this next one an't going to miss."

"You really think you can hurt me with that?"

"Don't know if we don't try."

…

…

…

A pause came between them. Raven remained silent as if she was quietly counting the time in her head. Her stoic and smug attitude only seem to shorten the fuse in Yang's fist. With hardly a moment's pause the yellow bomber fired herself forward preparing to deliver the kisser of the lifetime.

"She's alive…"

…

Yang's fist was merely inches away from Raven's face when she muttered those words. All that fighting spirit she had earlier died out when she heard it repeated over and over like someone had chimed a peace bell in her head. All the steam and fire she bore against this pretender all seemed to fade… like a forest fire being doused by the midsummer rain.

It took a few short moments for Yang to realize that her whole body had paused on her words. Raven saw that bewildered and hopeful reaction that she had little fear tapping her gauntlets away with barely a nudge.

"Wha…?"

"She's alive Yang…" Raven repeated ensuring that her 'sis' didn't mistake her words. "Summer… is alive."

It was a difficult thing to believe. Yang can understand why she felt this way. Nearly half of her life was dedicated to finding her step-mother. All those years chasing down long-shot leads and dead-end trails dwindled much of her hope. She persevered through thick and thin, grasping at straws no matter how thin they were just to pick up something. Yang was used to failures. She had gotten used to long chase leading to roadblocks or cold trails. But still she went on. Because she needed the answers.

And finally… for the first time in god-knows how long… the first ray of hope came along.

"You finally calmed down…" Raven added grinning. "Maybe I should've opened with that from the start."

"Wh… how… when…" Yang was distraught. Her mind was working the words but she was too disoriented from the shock that they jumbled everywhere.

"Last I saw her was three weeks ago." Raven answered. "In Vale. Said she had business with that old Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang muttered finally casting off her daze. "You mean he knows?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Raven asked in an almost challenging tone. "He is 'family' after all… isn't he? Though I doubt you'll be able to get more than two words out of that guy. He never does talk much." She looked down on Yang's face, gently turning it towards her in her hand. "Don't look so down, it'll ruin your complexion. Now we'd both better run along. Those explosive rounds must've already alerted someone around here. I'll see you around… little sis."

"Huh? Wh… wait!" Yang bolted from her daze only to find that same red portal being open in the distance. "Wait! Come back! I still have questions!"

Raven paused, slowly turning to meet her 'sister' with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you do." And with that last remark, the stranger in red disappeared along with her portal, leaving a very confused and hopeful Yang behind.

**(Team RWBY's room)**

And that was it. A warning and a farewell. Ever since that eventful day, Yang had silently been contemplating about her search for her step-mom. It was still a far-fetched possibility. After all, she can't take the words of a complete stranger for truth. But even so… why did she believe it? Was she so desperate for a clue that she would believe someone in just a hint of a word? Was she so tired of all the dead-ends and cold trails that she'd follow the first real lead in a heartbeat? It was something she pondered on.

But as her mind slowly raced through multiple scenarios, another thought came to her. All these years searching for Summer, she always submitted to the idea that she may have already passed on. Her body would be Grimm food by now and what's left of her carcass scattered across the wind. She always expected to find something that would finally put peace to her questions. But now… having a faint hope of her being alive changes all of that. If she continues this pursuit and if she does meet Summer eventually… what will she do?

Back then the answer would be obvious. She once thought that if she did see mother again, the first thing she'd do is give her a nice warm hug. But now… after years of silence, of cold motherless nights, all Yang could think of was putting a hot blow fist right up her face.

True it wasn't the daughter-kind of way of reunions… but it just felt so… appropriate.

"So what do you think Yang?" Weiss' voice broke through her train of thought as all eyes turned to the heiress who was gently petting Zwei on her lap.

"Huh? What? Ah… yeah…" She sputtered back. "Sorry… what were we talking about?"

"We wanted to know where you want to go." Ruby explained gesturing to her teammates. "Since we defeated Torchwick and the White Fang, I thought that maybe we should spend some time together this weekend. With the big tournament qualifications coming in a few weeks, I thought it was high time we all got a little get-together. Just us girls in the big city and not a thing to stop us."

"They're revealing the newest fashion front centerpiece from Mistral!" Weiss added with an ecstatic tone. "All the latest bags and clothes will be on sale but thanks to my connections, I will be getting the whole set in one get-go."

"The mall also has a variety of bookstores I haven't seen yet." Blake followed up pointing her reason for the trip. "It'll be fun to hang out after all the mess we went through these last few days."

"Tell me about it." Weiss agreed, arms folded. "All the questions and allegations. You'd think people would be more appreciative for us saving the city."

"They're just tying loose ends." The kitty cat replied. "Besides, we did do a lot of damage ourselves."

"That was mostly Yang's fault."

"Hey!" Yang feigns anger only to come up short. "Ah who am I kidding? I tossed cars like bowling balls."

"And that's why we're going on this trip!" Ruby finished leaping from her bed. "And once we've done all of our chores we can finish it off by watching the final movie of… X-Ray and Vav!"

The heiress groaned back at her. "For the last time Ruby. We're not watching that childish movie of yours."

"It's not childish!" Ruby defended, puffing her flat chest with pride. "It's the long awaited ending of the series that has won the hearts and mind of people both far and wide. The finale that has taken 6 years to accumulate and I will not be denied!"

Weiss grunted back trying to find solace in her companions. "How is it that a show about two dorky heroes with bottomless underpants can garner so much attention? It's absolutely ridiculous."

"If by 'ridiculous' you mean ridiculously awesome! Then yeah!" The red riding hood cheered. "The movie house there also has a minor and student discount and seeing as how I'm both a minor and a student, I get to double that."

"I don't think that's how that works." Blake pointed out but Ruby chose to ignore it.

"So who here wants to go and watch the totally awesome, once in a life time show with me?"

"I'm out."

"No thanks."

Weiss and Blake simultaneously declined almost like a pair in synch. Ruby's puffy chest deflated in an instant. "Well… at least I still have you with me, right sis."

But Yang's fake laugh diminished her feelings. "Sorry Ruby but I have some things to take care of today. Maybe some other time."

"What!? Why not!? You used to love X-ray and Vav."

"Key phrase: 'Used to', little sis." Yang reasoned lifting herself from bed. "I mean… I still love those two goofy characters and that genius scientist and Rusty's one-liners, but that was back in the past. Right now I'm more into… mature stuff."

"Hey! X-ray and Vav is mature! Look here!" Ruby retorted quickly pulling a poster of the said movie. "They raised the age rate of the show from K to K+ meaning that it's way more mature than it used to be."

"True… but I kinda think I've outgrown that kind of cartoons." Yang added rubbing her sister's head in return. "If you feel bad, why don't you ask Nora or Jaune to watch with you? I'm sure you guys have similar interest."

"But I wanted it to be a girl's night out." Ruby gave an adorable puppy dog pout whom Zwei immediately mimicked.

It was that cute and adorable expression that no sister could possibly turn down. She portrayed a dog quite nicely who thought that it would be going out for a stroll but then whimpered back to its pen when it was told to stay.

Yang wanted to use this spare time to look over some leads she had with her mother. It was a rough job keeping it from the rest of her team but it was for their own good. After all, this was family business not theirs. But there was no resisting that look. There wasn't a soul cruel enough in that room to reject such an adorable face.

With a defeated sigh and a coy grin, Yang submitted. "Alright fine. But you're buying the popcorn."

Ruby's face beamed as she pulled her blonde sister in a tight embrace.

"Well whatever we're doing we should do it soon." Blake suggested pointing at the clock. "The next bullhead leaves in ten minutes. I don't want to wait another hour if we're going shopping." But just as the little kitty cat opened the door to hurry her friends, they were all equally surprised to find Sun on the other side with his hand raised in a knocking motion. "Sun?"

"Oh… hey girls." The blonde primate stated coolly winking at his friends. "Yang, Ruby, Blake… Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"What do you want, Sun?" Blake asked curious of the boy's presence. "Don't exchange student have their own dorms? You're going to get yourself in trouble and I think Ms. Goodwitch has already reached her tolerance level for disobedient students."

"Pfft. Please. Like I'd ever let that stop me." He casually replied waving it off. "I thought you guys might be free today seeing as how you all came back from that awesome mission in the city last week. Totally awesome by the way. So… it's the weekends and… I just so happen to have two tickets to this concert this evening. I was wondering maybe… you and I could…"

A number of brows and grins were raised behind Blake as they instantly saw where this little gesture was going. A concert in the city and he just so 'happens' to come across two tickets to it. It was a classic if not subtle request for a date.

All eyes turned to Blake as her cheeks reddened at the offer. Everyone was expecting 'yes' but sadly her expression said otherwise.

"Thanks Sun but… we already have plans for the day." She turned him down gently but at the same time painfully. "Besides… I'm more of a quiet type. You're better off asking someone more your… flavor."

"Oh…" The boy's mood sunk. "Y… yeah. I guess you're right. I mean who would want to go to some lame concern I mean the Achieve-Men aren't all that great. Yeah…"

"Catch you later then." And just like that, the cat walked off with Weiss and Yang following in tow.

"Don't look so glum Sun." Ruby cheered patting the disheartened Faunus on the shoulder. "She'll come around."

Out of earshot, Yang turned to her partner, a solemn smile on her lip. "And to think I always thought Weiss to be the Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Why turn him down, Blake?" Yang inquired wondering why her kitty cat friend declined such a fine offer. It wasn't the finest way to ask a girl for a date but being in this town, a little romance could go a long way. "I thought it was a sweet deal. A nice time at the park, some music and a maybe you can squeeze a meal out of a deal."

"Because I'd be leading him on." The former White Fang saboteur answered back not stopping. "I'm really not in the mood for loud music and I don't think I have the time for a relationship… at least… not at the moment."

"Oh I get it." Yang returned a knowing wink making her partner raise a brow. "You already have someone else in mind, don't you?"

A blush formed around the cat's face. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"You want someone to give that same lap pillow in the sunset, gently scratching your ear."

The images from the other day came back to Blake's mind. The day before the dance when she had that nice relaxing nap on a blonde knight's lap as he whispered those kind words into her dreams.

"Lap pillow?" Weiss questioned as Blake's fist missed her partner by a meter. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Blake insisted. "Absolutely nothing!"

**(Ozpin's Office)**

The Headmaster of Beacon let out a sigh. He was doing that a lot lately and today has only made things worse. He was looking at the report from last night's attack. A convoy of prisoners bound for Vale's maximum security prison was ambushed in the middle of the highway. It was the fourth attack since the breach incident last week and one would think to beef up security with these incidents. It would not be an understatement to say that Ozpin wasn't a little worried as he noted that every surviving members of the guards seemed to say the same thing.

They were all stopped by a single man wearing a Grimm mask.

It was a cause for concern. There aren't a lot of warriors out there who can easily take down an entire platoon of Atlas's finest as well as large numbers of their heavy weaponries. Even the most skilled Huntsman would have difficulties taking on even one of the those Atlesian Paladins if they weren't too careful. But what bothered Ozpin was what all the survivors said.

'One man took them out…'

A bull Faunus wearing a very peculiar Grimm mask wielding a dark-red blade. The detailed description of the attacker alone was enough to cause concerns for Ozpin."

"Another prisoner convoy struck." Glynda stated looking at the same report on her scroll, standing next to her boss. "That's the fourth one already. The White Fang are really increasing their attacks since last week. No doubt they're trying to regain whatever momentum they lost. This is starting to get out of hand."

"I agree." The Headmaster nodded taking a sip from his usual mug. "They've lost much since the incident at Mountain Glenn and the numerous attacks launched by Ironwood has them rattled. I'm sure that these recent attacks on their operations have caused many of their members to discard their allegiance and their loyalists to go into hiding. But they are not the ones that concern me."

Ozpin followed, pressing a switch on his table revealing a giant holo-screen depicting the recent attack.

"What bothers me is the attacker."

"What about him?" Glynda asked curiously.

"When was the last time a single White Fang member was able to take down a whole unit of Atlas' finest?" The Headmaster challenged finding his partner pause in her words.

"You don't think…"

"The evidence points to him." Ozpin declared.

"But I thought he was killed."

The Headmaster shook his head in disagreement. As much as he wanted it to be true, he was certain that the culprit was the one they had in mind. The red and black coloring was enough to give it away and his method of operation seemed to be in favor of the White Fang. This whole mission stank of espionage and intrigue and it was a smell that Ozpin did not enjoy.

"He's back…" Ozpin mentioned a bit disheartened. "And it seems he has grown stronger than ever. I do not know how he acquired the power to destroy three armored robots but I'm sure it's not by the usual methods."

"We should tell James." Glynda quickly got to her scroll dialing a familiar number only to come up short when Ozpin stopped her.

"James will most likely know of his return by now. At the moment, I need you to prepare the students."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Goodwitch raised a brow curious to her Headmaster's words.

"With the fighting escalating quickly… I'm afraid our students may once more be called for battle… and with this White Fang being the center of attention, I fear that the strain on the relationship between humans and Faunus will be even greater than before."

**(Vale) (Commercial district) (Flora Fiesta)**

Colors… bright and beautiful colors as far as the eyes could see. Jaune had seen the gardens in Beacon and the courtyard of the main entrance, but none of them could compare to the flower shop here in Vale. The whole shop itself was a garden the size of a football field. All manner of flora grew there with different branches and petals that would make even the brightest rainbow green with envy.

He expected to come to a small shop by the bullhead station, or a simple flower peddler that rolls by every now and then. This was just beyond his wildest imagination.

"Thank you. Come again." The boy got out of his daze when he noted Velvet making a purchase. A bushel of yellow daylilies that shined just as bright as the big sun above them.

"You know—I've been in Vale for almost 3 months now and I've never noticed that garden before." He stated plainly, watching as his companion strolled by.

"I know the feeling." The rabbit replied chuckling. "This park is my favorite spot in the district. Back when I was still a freshman, I used to come here all the time with my friends."

"Used to?" Jaune noted. "You mean you don't come here anymore?"

Velvet shook her head in reply. "No. Not as much as I used to. With the missions and homework we get… I'm lucky just to have time to buy new books. I plan to bring Yatsu and the others here someday. Oh… and that reminds me. Have you picked out a mission yet? I expected your team to have an assignment by now."

"We did." He answered. "We were supposed to go to Ren's old home in Quadrant 3. Just perimeter patrol. But they pretty much canceled all missions until Monday so I got the whole weekend off until then."

"Quadrant 3… that's good." Velvet said with relief on her face. "That's a peaceful place. It might be outside the kingdom but the thick woodland around it makes it safer than most areas. There are several frontier villages there and a well maintained defense perimeter so you shouldn't encounter more than a few dozen Grimm at a time."

"Well if we're safe, then that's all that matters." Jaune nodded happily. "By the way, where are we going now?"

"Just here." She answered gesturing to the small parking space next to them. "Gavin offered to carpool me to the cemetery. He doesn't get off work until this afternoon which is in about… 20 minutes give or take. I'm guessing you want you want to be off now. You probably have better things to do than wait with me."

Jaune gave a laugh. "Are you kidding? My granddad would roll in his grave if he knew that I left a cute girl like you in the middle of the big city. We got 20 minutes. That should be enough time for a snack. How about it?"

"Are you offering?" Velvet inquired, hiding her chuckling smile as the boy offered in a gentlemanly manner.

"There are cafes around this place. Take your pick. My treat." The boy playfully rubbed his nose smugly trying to play cool. It's not that it wasn't funny, it just seemed like the boy was trying too hard to play the cool kid. "The sky's the limit."

Velvet turned to a full blown laugh as she surrendered to his antics. "Alright. You win Jaune. I suppose we have enough time for a cup of… cof…" She then paused when her bunny ears began to perk on a noise clatter.

"What's the matter?"

"Shh…" She hushed him. "Do you hear that? It's coming from…" The little rabbit quickly focused her hearing, drowning the noise around her only to flinch back when the volume of that noise suddenly rang her eardrums.

"Ah! You darn freaking RAT!" A bombastic voice suddenly echoed from the nearby café garnering the attention of several pedestrians in the area. The two Huntsmen in training quickly darted to the scene noting a disturbance coming from inside the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside that little café, the two Huntsmen discovered that one of the tables was the source of the noise. A rat Faunus man seemed to be having a rather heated argument with one of the waiters who appear to have a gash around his shoulder courtesy of the Faunus' claws.

"I dare you to call me that again!" The rat threatened the waiter, his claws burying deep into the pretty boy's uniform. "I dare ya!"

"I told, I an't serving no rat! So I an't serving you!"

"Grraaah!" The rat Faunus curled a fist and smacked it right on the support beam that held the ceiling together. "I'm gonna poke you full of holes like a cheese!"

"Give me your best shot, rat!"

"Whoa whoa! Easy there guys." Like a fool jumping into a pool of lava with nothing but thinly layered socks, Jaune stepped into the fight coming between the large bulky Faunus and the skinny waiter parting them off at the first attempt. "Let's not get too cranky here. You two are making a rather big scene. I'm sure we can work this out peacefully, right? Happy thoughts guys. Happy thoughts."

The two instigators of the dispute turned to the boy, eyeing him like a clown that literally came out of nowhere.

"Come on now. Let's start over. Surely nothing here is worth a fight, right?" Jaune continued to play mediator trying his best to appease both sides and get them to sit down. "Why don't we start from the beginning? I'm sure we can all come to an understanding."

"This freaking waiter ignored me three times in a row! I ordered that coffee six times already and you bloody ignored me! And he called me a stinkin rat!"

"Maybe if you didn't smell like the sewer pipes, you'd probably pass as a mouse!"

"Ok!" Jaune stopped them, again coming between the two before they lashed out at one another. "We're off to a bad start here. Why don't we try that again? Listen, I'm sure the waiter didn't mean any of that. Besides… you aren't exactly being reasonable yourself. I mean… you attacked a guy for a cup of coffee here."

"Oh sure, take his side why-don't-ya?" The rat-man taunted his anger clearly visible on his face. "You humans are all alike. You always side with one another against us."

"I'm not siding with anyone." Jaune reasoned. "I'm just trying to get you two to cool it off. Look—both of you are at fault here. Nobody wants to start a fight over a cup of coffee."

"It's not about the coffee you dolt!" The Faunus hissed angrily. "It's about equality. It's folks like these that create people like the White Fang!"

"Oh yeah?" The waiter countered, tossing a cup up. "Well if you animals just stayed on that island like we all planned, you folks wouldn't be out here causing trouble for the rest of us! My brothers are in the hospital thanks to savages like you!"

"Maybe it's because we didn't want to be caged like freaking pets you little…"

"Ok enough guys." Jaune stopped them again, pushing the two away from one another. "Why don't both of you walk it off and we can all just call it a day? Right?"

"Like hell I will!" The rat man tossed one of the chairs out of his way, almost hitting one of the patrons.

"Hey!" The loud waiter barked. "That was part of the store! You're paying for that!"

"You're gonna be paying your hospital bills when I'm done with you!"

"Stop it!" Velvet suddenly interjected causing the rat to calm down somewhat. "Just stop. Please. This isn't helping you or the Faunus. I understand your anger, but you must turn away from this. If you really want to support the cause of our people, you need to temper yourself."

"But he…"

"No one man can represent the human race… just as no one Faunus can represent an entire species." Velvet reasoned with him. "Prove him wrong now by holding back… please."

Amazingly enough, the rabbit was able to stop her fellow Faunus from going through with that punch. He darted at the little girl's expression her big brown eyes begging him to calm down. Taking all that anger in, the man complied, lowering his fists, his teeth seething with unreleased rage. "Fine…"

"Thank you…" Velvet replied with all the gratitude she could muster.

The fight would've ended there. It should've… until Jaune saw the waiter pull a knife from his uniform. The man wanted to get back on the gash the rat caused to his arm, and it seemed like his fumble made him come to a knife that fell off one of the tables. Jaune's eyes widened for a moment noting his chestnut haired friend was in the way. "Velvet, look out!"

In that very moment, as the small thin blade came down, Jaune felt his body consumed by a strange glow. His body suddenly emanated with such strange power that it literally illuminated him. With his clumsy reflexes, the boy pushed Velvet out of the way, facing that knife head on. He took the blow only to find a massive power surge back from the stab.

The feeling was familiar, like something warm and powerful emanating from inside his chest. It beat in rhythm with his heart and slowly but surely, the boy felt his aura come active and something else followed.

The whole incident happened within seconds. When the knife came down, a big flash of light came, blinding all that witnessed the fight. The waiter then found himself blown to the back of the café, the knife he used bent backwards like it just went against a wall made of diamonds.

Jaune was shocked along with everyone else in the cafe. He just sent a fully grown man 5 feet across the room without even touching him. The boy looked to his arms only to find them glowing like a synchronized fireworks before dimming away. "Whoa… d… did I do that?"

"Jaune!" Velvet cried out worryingly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded although a bit dumbly, a little confused to what just happened. "Y… yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? That knife, it…" She reached out for the torn part of his uniform where the knife struck only to find that strange glow flow to her. "Ow…"

"Sorry!" Jaune flinched back noting the light in her hand. "You ok?"

"I'm… I'm fine." She replied watching the glow dim. "It's just… really warm."

**A/N: And here we go! Zee beginning of my full on no-holds-bar fanfiction of RWBY. I'm going on a roll this weekend to get all my thoughts out. So far I'm only adding 1 OC. He's a minor character so no biggie. Don't expect the tournament to come any time soon. The Vytal Festival is still months away so maybe qualification rounds will be here. And... as much as I love good ol'e fashion butt kicking, I also plan to add a game. It's called... Keeper of the Crystal! Yeah yeah it sounds lame but it's pretty much capture the flag in the tournament. Four teams of 4 Hunters/Huntresses will go on an all you can fight battle-royale all equipped with Dust crystal detectors. Each member will then scatter amongst the ruins of Emerald Forest gathering the crystals that have been scattered there. The more you carry, the more visible you are on the scanner and he more Hunters will target you and take your crystals. Crystals that have been returned to the stronghold of the team cannot be stolen. The team with the most crystals wins. Anyway, that's still a ways to go so let's just focus on the baddies.**

**As you probably know I will make Adam the main antagonist for this 'Arc' (See what I did there?) The White Fangs are the bad guys but I plan to make them flesh out more. As far as I can get from the little words here and there from all the info sources and the show itself, I'll try to make it as believable as possible as to not stray from the main plot. Information regarding many of the characters are still unknown so like always, I'll be delving into uncharted territories with only my limited imagination to guide me. If any of you got any suggestion to make this show believable to the story, let me hear it.**

**And yes I plan to bring Sun's team along. I see that team to be more of a boy-band rather than a Hunter team. You got the funny guy (Sun) Cool guy (Neptune) Smart guy (Sage) and the feminist (Scarlet) I picture Sage to be a poem loving due who likes to recite great works of art and Scarlet to be your run of the mill emo/genderbender. Anyway, that's all I have for now. See you all next time.**


	21. The Calm After the Storm Part 2

**Chapter 21: The Calm After the Storm (Part 2)**

**(Vale) (Flora Fiesta)**

Velvet let out a small sigh as she escorted Jaune out of the café. Despite the damage the blonde knight did to the establishment and the waiter he put out of commission, the owner of the place didn't place charges on him. He just wanted the boy out before the cops come to make a bigger deal out of this. Thankfully other than the crazy waiter, no one else was hurt from that little incident.

Taking the advice from the owner, the two Hunters decided to skip the place and lay low by the park avoiding all other pedestrians on the way. Surprisingly enough the park was rather empty this time of day. Most of the people were probably out enjoying the prelude of the festival going somewhere with loud music and never ending parties.

The pair then found a bench in a quiet corner of the park where they enjoyed a little respite from the strange occurrence.

"Are you alright?" Velvet asked, darting her eye at the boy who seemed to be more annoyed than hurt.

"Velvet, I'm telling you: I'm fine—really." He proved his point showing the torn part of his uniform. "See? Not a scratch. Right now I'm more worried about that guy I sent flying to the wall."

"So that really was an accident?"

The boy nodded. "I was only planning to use my aura to block that blow but then… something happened. I don't know. I got all glowy and stuff and the next thing I knew, that guy was on the wall."

"Could it…" Velvet deduced putting the powers together. "Could it have been your semblance?" Jaune raised a curious brow at her prompting the girl to inquire. "You do know what a Semblance is, right? Come now. We had it in Professor Goodwitch's class."

Semblance. The boy recall hearing that word one time or so in class or by Professor Oobleck but it's more of a blur at this point. "Yeah, I normally tend to fall asleep on lectures."

Velvet had to hide that smile when she thought back on it. Jaune did love combat class only when combat was involved. But most of the times when the teachers are just talking especially during Grimm lectures by Professor Port… the boy tend to doze off uninterested.

"Semblance is an extension of one's aura." She explained carefully like a tutor. "They're unique abilities that are buried within all of us. It's what makes all us special and different from everyone else. They're powers that reflect our very character."

"So… you think that thing I did was my… semblance?"

"I believe so." Velvet answered back nodding. "But it seems rather… raw and unrefined. I think Professor Goodwitch will be able to tell you more about it than I can. She's a master of her own semblance as it is."

Jaune can agree with that last statement. After what Glynda did back in the breach incident a week ago, solidified her mastery of her own powers. The blonde knight definitely didn't want to have her as an opponent any time soon. Still… the power the boy awakened felt really cool for some reason. That power to blow someone five feet away must be awesome in no small way either. Jaune made several attempts to bring that glow back by raising his hand in the same stance but his efforts proved futile as they simply hovered there, dim and uninteresting.

But still could still feel that strange warmness when it happened. It felt like a calm roaring feel of a campfire in a cold night. It wasn't hot enough to cause discomfort or cold enough to sting. It felt… just right.

"Ah… how do I do it?" He asked wondering if he could use that trick in his next match-up. So far he's been progressing averagely in combat classes but with this little boost, it might make him a better fighter for the next battle.

Velvet chuckled at the boy's repeated attempt to bring out his semblance. It looked like a kid believing that he had special powers and was trying his hardest to call it out.

"Maybe there's a specific way to call it out." The rabbit deduced looking at him. "Can you tell me what you did back then in the café?"

"I'm not really sure either."

"Well, can you tell me what you were thinking when you came between those two bickering men?"

Jaune thought back for a moment. He remembered coming between those men just to get them to calm down. He knew that the end result would be a fight but it was better to settle things peacefully if possible. When Velvet came in and calmed that Rat Faunus down, he was instinctively scared when the waiter pulled out a knife against Velvet.

"Well… to be honest…" The boy replied awkwardly. "I was… just focused on… protecting you. I didn't want you getting hurt from that guy."

…

…

…

"Oh…" The sentence finally clicked on Velvet's head. She turned away, hiding her adorable red-cheeks and her rabbit ears wiggling shyly as if they were asking to be touched. "I… I see… well… I um…" The little lady darted her eyes around the park trying to find something to change the topic but soon discovered that they were alone. The park was dead empty with the exception of a few stray animals that seemed to be making room for the two.

A long and awkward silence came between them leaving the two utterly speechless. A moment went by… and then another before Velvet brushed it aside.

"Maybe your semblance is triggered as a defensive mechanism!" She declared… or more like announced it loudly to drown away the awkwardness. "Yeah! Th… that must be it. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It must've activated itself when your body senses danger or something. Here, try blocking this."

"Huh? No wait!" Jaune barely had the chance to protest when Velvet grabbed a rock from the ground and smacked the boy without a moment's breath. The reaction was different to what she imagined. Not really a surprise there. A part of her expected the rock to simply bounce off his aura but instead, the boy tipped over backward, with his body hitting the grass below. "Ow…"

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Velvet covered her mouth in shock, her body acted on its own trying its best to get away from that awkward moment that it failed to cooperate with her brain.

The boy groggily answered. "It's fine. I had a giant Ursa on top of me last week. I think I can handle a rock."

"I'm really sorry." She gently pulled the boy back up, cursing herself inwardly. "I'm just making a big fool out of myself. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Really." The boy waved it off, rubbing the part where she hit. "That's two unexpected things to happen today. Just a little water and it should wear off. Guess my Semblance doesn't really go the way I want it to, huh."

"I suppose the only solution now is to get someone to help you train your aura. Oh! I know. Why don't we ask Yatsu for help? He's the most spiritual person I know. I'm sure he can help you out with your aura and your Semblance."

"I don't really want to bother him."

But Velvet insisted. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll help you out with that problem. He's a helpful guy and I think deep down you two might have more in common."

Jaune opted to decline but found himself tempted on another matter. If he could somehow master this new power of his it would put credit on his fake transcripts and maybe… just maybe… he could beat Cardin with it. Already the boy began to imagine scenarios where he easily tramples that bully and his team to the ground or just a wave of his hand. That alone felt worthwhile for some extra training.

"If you really think it'll help."

"I'm sure of it." Velvet assured him with a confident tone. "Give it time and you'll master your semblance faster than you can say… Gavin?"

Gavin?

"Uh… I don't think that's how that line goes."

"No… I mean… Gavin." She darted her eyes in the general direction where the Faunus boy stood.

"Hey Velvs!" He called waving his hand up. "I've been looking for ya. Ready to go?"

"Uh… just a minute Gavin." The little rabbit darted between the two confused which to worry about. "I have to go now Jaune. Again… I'm… really sorry for that smack on the head and…"

"Forget it." The boy stopped her. "It's nothing serious. I can make it to school on my own."

"Are you sure? I can walk you to the landing pad?"

Again he raised his hand in decline. "Relax. It's not as bad as it looks. I told you: I've been through worse. You deserve a chance to say goodbye to your friend. Don't let me slow you down. Go."

Velvet darted again between the two, her heart and mind a bit conflicted before deciding to follow the boy's advice. She gently touched the tare on his uniform, a smile appearing on her lips. "Alright. Thank you… Jaune. Stay safe… and stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise either of that." He answered back jokingly before watching the brown haired girl hop off towards her Faunus companion. With a final wave, the boy turned his back to them, feeling a little glum to be left alone. A disheartened sigh escaped his breath. "Well this was a lousy day…"

He looked at the time in his scroll. There was still a few hours left before the final barge to Beacon. He could probably settle for a good meal somewhere outdoors or head to the arcade for some fun. But seeing how this day has been going so far, Jaune felt that he may as well sleep this one over. It hasn't been a really good day for him after all.

That wishful thinking of a perfect Jaune-day might as well be postponed for tomorrow.

"Jaune…" The blonde knight was taken aback when he noted Velvet running back towards him. He turned around wondering if she forgotten something.

"Velvet?" The girl in question wrapped her hands behind her, her rabbit ears curling into her hair as if they were trying to hide away the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Jaune's mind wondered for a moment. He was about to ask what was wrong when he immediately got his answer when the girl suddenly tiptoed to his face planting a sweet and gentle peck on his cheek. The unexpected move caught the boy so off guard that his brain stopped functioning for a full 10 seconds before he was brought back. "Oh…"

Velvet smiled back to the boy, shyly looking away as she gathered the courage to speak. "That's for… today."

"No… problem." Jaune replied, a grin slowly creeping on his face.

"See you soon?"

"Definitely…" The little lady then made off, occasionally glancing back at the boy with an expression that mirrored his own goofy self. When she was finally out of sight, the boy reached for his cheeks, feeling his face heating up like he was having a spring fever.

So he might not have watched the epic ending of X-ray and Vav and he might've gotten into a fight in a café earlier. But in the end… this day turned out to be rather… spectacular.

"I guess today wasn't so bad after all." He muttered quietly to himself.

**(The mall)**

The mall was abuzz with activity. Like any other malls or department store, the place was packed with people from all over the city. Shops and entertainment and a large diversity of culture made this place one of the greatest tourist traps Vale ever had. It was like walking around the around in the span of a few kilometers. And today was even more so with the Vytal festival so close.

"Ah… the Valian Mall." Weiss said out loud as she took in the sights, grinning widely as she eyed each shop with glee. "Oh finally, some culture and refinement. This afternoon will be filled with untold enjoyment."

"I think this is the longest I've ever seen you smile Weiss." Ruby commented chuckling behind her partner. "You haven't done that since the prelude of the Vytal Festival."

"How can you not smile?" The heiress shot back cracking a brow. "It's the one place where you can literally get anything within arm's reach. There are shops, clothing stores, salons, manicure. The amount of organization, planning and supply procedures are absolutely breathtaking."

Yang could only shake her head in return as they walked through the first floor. "I have no idea why girls like you pay more than a thousand lien just to get your hair done."

"Oh hush now. Perfection may not be reachable but that doesn't mean we can't chase it."

"Well at least it's better than the docks." Yang sought out the bright side. "We won't smell like fish all day long."

"What's wrong with fish?" Blake's voice came along inquiring.

"Well I'm going to the movie theater with Yang." Ruby announced proudly, holding onto Yang's arm like a child traveling with her mom. "It's going to be so much fun. At long last we'll finally see the ending of the Pentalogy's 3rd reboot. Victory will be swift, victory will be painful! It will be awesome!"

"Ok, easy there hon." Yang cooed the energetic teen down like she was trying to pour ice water on a running engine. "You go get the tickets and I'll meet you there before the next show. Ok? Ruby? Ruby…?" The little red riding hood was gone faster than she could finish that sentence. Yang rubbed the top of her head in annoyance. "I keep forgetting that her Semblance is speed. Sometimes I wonder which of if she was the party girl."

"The family resemblance is truly spot-on." Weiss added folding her arms together. "You two have more in common than you'd think. Now come. We still have time before you join Ruby for her silly movie. Let us enjoy today's banquet of fashion, designs and culture—or if you want to put it in common words: It's shopping time!"

Sadly enough, the yellow bomber agreed with the heiress. Shopping for some new outfits might actually take her mind off that Raven fellow for a few hours. Getting a clear head was better than this. "Alright. But you pick out anything with doilies, I'm going out in my undies."

"Excellent! Come now. The mall… awaits."

"Seriously guys. What's wrong with fish?" Blake's question was left unanswered by the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up by Movie Theater, the ticket salesman was enjoying a nice peaceful lunch with a club sandwich that he brought from home. The fried egg, bacon and ham were all ready for the taking, oozing with all the juices it held. He opened his mouth to take a bite but before he could sink his teeth into that little treat, his front booth was suddenly plastered with the face of a girl with a large enormous grin.

"BWAHHHH!" The clerk fell on his seat with his sandwich spilling all over.

"Ooh clean up on aisle 1." Ruby commented before dropping on the ground on her two feet. It took a moment for the clerk to get up, an annoyed expression marring his face but held his words in. "Two tickets for earliest screening of X-ray and Vav, pretty please."

"Hnnn…" The man in the booth replied before producing the two tickets from his counter shoving it out to her in exchange for her lien chip.

"Thank you!" The scythe wielder cheerfully returned before hopping her way out of the area. With the tickets in hand, she was more than ready to enjoy this day to the fullest. Just her and Yang watching good ol'e fashion comedy and no White Fang or Torchwick to interrupt them. No more Grimm for the day. No more fighting. Just her and Yang and the two heroes of the silver screen!

Bump!

But the girl's joy streak ended when she bumped… or to be more precise, smacked onto something that felt like a hardened wall.

"Ow…" Ruby dropped on the ground like a sack of rice, invisible little stars hopping around her head.

"Oh… I'm sorry." A voice apologized extending a hand to aid the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Y… yeah, I'm fine." Ruby accepted the gesture only to find herself yanked upward with more force than she expected. "Whoa. That's a tight grip you got there la… Penny!?"

The girl that she 'smacked' onto grinned, recognizing the person in front of her. "Hello friend Ruby. How are you doing on this wonderful day?" It was difficult to tell who the girl was. With the new brownish gown and that strange turban she was wearing, she almost looked like a completely different person. It wasn't until Ruby got up close to her face that she was able to discern the identity of the android.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked loudly pausing in her question. "And… what are you wearing?"

Penny analyzed at herself wondering what was wrong with her new attire. "Oh this? I borrowed this from one of my dad's co-workers. It was part of her collection from Vacuo. She was really proud of it. Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well for one thing, brown really isn't your color. You look like a blend of green tea mixed with chocolate brownie."

"Ooooh that sounds delicious."

**(Beacon) (Training room)**

"Noooooraaaa! Smash!" Said the ginger haired Huntress as she whacked her giant hammer against Pyrrha's shield sending the red haired woman up a few feet into the air. "Noraaaaaa… cannon!" She then followed up changing her weapon to its grenade launcher form and firing two rounds in quick succession.

Pyrrha quickly got her feet planted on the floor, making quick strafes dodging those explosive projectiles as they blew up in mid-air. The Amazonian then quickly followed, firing a few rounds from her rifle, tipping her opponent off-balance.

Once they were back in close range, both sides switched to their melee weapons clashing their arms a few times. Pyrrha could immediately tell that in terms of strength, she was at a disadvantage. Nora was strong… unbelievably strong. Every swing she made with her hammer was backed up with brute force that went well with it. An ordinary man would've suffered several ribcage fractures just from a punch from that little lady. The only person she could think of that could actually match that raw strength would be Yang but only when she's in her pissed-off mode. Right now Pyrrha had to focus, as one clean blow from that hammer could just as well end the fight.

"Give me up Pyrrha! You cannot defeat, the Dark Lord Bauron! Once I defeat you, all of Middle-World shall be mine!"

The redhead raised a humored brow. "Are we reciting a great play or training?"

"No one said that we can't have both!" Nora answered grinning. "Come on. Have a little fun. You can play as the Great Baragon, King of Gundur and Ren over there can play as Froduke."

"And why would want to play as Froduke?" The boy outside the ring inquired not really caring for an answer.

"That does sound like fun." Pyrrha commented much to her opponent's cheer.

"Please don't encourage her."

"Just play along." Nora pleaded as she pushed Pyrrha back. "Come on, it'll be fun. I promise. What's the harm in it?"

Pyrrha laughed at the notion but thought that it might as well be entertaining. "Very well then." She cleared her throat and quickly struck a pose getting herself into character. "Your reign of terror ends here Bauron. No longer will your mad twisted delusions poison the world. The people of the Free-World shall never bow down to you. With my deathless legion and the 25 rings of power, we shall defeat you and drive you off Mt. Gloom!"

"Bwahahahaha! Come and try it! My army of pancake-serving-minions shall be thy end! This wasteland shall be thy end for I have taken your beloved one to my castle!"

Pyrrha gasped, feigning shock. "You fiend! Harm a single hair on my Erwen and thee shall taste the sharp end of my blade!"

"Haha! That is where you are wrong!" Nora countered earning a confused look from the redhead. "For I have captured someone far more precious to you than your elvish friend. I have taken the one you care about… the one whom your heart seeks attention. I have taken… Jaune Arc, as my prisoner!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha recoiled, surprised by this sudden change of dialogue before dropping her guard just long enough for Nora to take advantage. With one swift motion, the Valkyrie lung forward smashing her weapon off her hand, a few feet from the ring. "Ah! Crafty…"

"All's fair in love and war." The ginger warrior added before lifting her hammer up to deliver the finishing blow. "And now… all of Middle-World, is min—ehh?" She paused in her words when her hammer suddenly fell backwards as if reacting to someone else's command. Nora then turned to her opponent, noting her hands glowing gently with a warm touch. "Aww no fair. No using semblance."

"Coming from someone who changed the script?" Pyrrha countered quickly magnetizing her weapon from a distance whisking it back to her hand. "That was a cheap shot, Nora… but it was a worthwhile lesson."

"Teehee! Any time!" Nora laughed childishly before noting Ren approaching.

"Excellent work, both of you." The boy stated proudly holding his scroll up. "Looks like you won't have any trouble passing the 1st qualification rounds next week. From where I'm standing, the only things you need to worry about are the other Huntsman looking for a spot."

"Pfft. No problem." Nora waved it off comically. "With Pyrrha and me. We'll wipe the whole floor with their jawlines."

"The tournament is more than just a contest of strength and skill Nora." Her childhood friend warned. "You need the full use of your adaptability to cope with what the arena has to offer. The other Huntsman in the academy will be just as determined to get that last few spots on the pedestal. After all… this is one of the biggest tournaments in the world and those that go up there will be representing all of Vale. That's not exactly a joyful place."

"Indeed." Pyrrha solemnly agreed wiping the sweat off her brow. "Our opponents will be fierce. I've seen a number of them train rigorously since last semester. It will prove challenging especially Yatsuhashi and Fox from Team CVFY. But if we keep up our routine, I'm sure we both will earn a place in the tournament. What about you Ren? Would you like to go for a round?"

But the boy raised his hand in decline. "No thanks. I'm already guaranteed a spot on the tournament. My clan is sponsoring for me so all I need to worry for is the main tournament itself."

Sponsoring.

It was the thing large companies love to do to advertise their own logo on the big screen. Pyrrha knew it well since she was sponsored plenty of times back home in the Mistral regional tournaments. All the money, the riches and royalty treatments she got from those deals set her family up for years. Even one of those sponsors came from a certain cereal box producing companies that agreed to plaster her face on every one of their shipment for the entire year. It sounds exciting… but after a while… all that wealth and fame… just didn't seem worth the emptiness it built inside.

"So Nora. Anything wrong with your hammer?" Ren inquired bringing the redhead out of her train of thoughts.

His ginger haired friend shook her head back, waving her giant weapon with ease. "Nope. Works like a charm. That Black Dust stuff really puts the works on this baby!"

"Black Dust?" Pyrrha asked eyeing the two of them. "Ren… are you experimenting again?"

The green warrior smiled admittedly. "We're just trying out some other aspect of the substance. I gave Nora's grenade projectiles a different cartridge using only a small pint of Black Dust and the results are phenomenal. They produce 1.9 more power than a whole vial full of red Dust."

"So that would explain why those explosions were bigger than usual." Pyrrha grunted still reeling from the blast. "But wouldn't it be dangerous to use something so volatile in the tournament?"

"There are no rules saying that you can't use extra amenities in a fight." Ren reasoned which he was fairly correct. "But you don't have to worry. They're perfectly safe. Jaune gave me what's left of his supply so I have just enough to make my thesis. I already got a rough idea to create a synthetic version of the Dust using properties from other crystals. Give me a few months and I'll be able to write a book about the new development of Dust."

"That's… a rather ambitious project." Pyrrha admitted worryingly.

But Nora didn't seem to mind. As long as her Renny is happy, she was happy and hopefully that feeling was mutual. "Like they say: If you're gonna dream about something then dream big!"

**(Mall)**

"So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked her android friend as they grabbed a seat by the movie theater. The crowd was sparse so there was little need for whisper. "I thought you weren't allowed to sneak away. I haven't seen you since the night of the dance. Did you sneak out again?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Penny waved her hand up in defense. "I asked permission. He said that I'm allowed to roam the city as long as I don't let the other soldiers see me. He got in trouble with General Ironwood when I was in the docks so I had to change my outfit so they wouldn't recognize me."

"And you couldn't pick out a better disguise?" Ruby raised a brow gesturing to her clothes. And coming from a girl that had little fashion sense, that actually meant something.

"It was the only thing I could pick out." Penny explained. "Oh but there's no need to worry. I have memory of every soldier in the Atlesian Fleet. If any of them are near, I can feel them."

"Wait, you can feel them?"

"Well to be accurate, I can see their aura. My optics allows me to see aura in different living beings. It's how I know it was you and your friends who came into the mall a few minutes ago."

Ruby looked back amazed. "Wow… you can actually see other people's aura? That's so cool. You're like my uncle Qrow. He can see aura too but only in close distance. Man… it must be awesome having that kind of power."

"I wouldn't know what 'awesome' is." Penny replied sounding stoic. "But I was created with this ability. It's how I can see other people from a distance. It's how I know that your friend with the really big aura reserves are in the next block."

"Big aura reserves?" Only one name came to mind in Ruby's head. "You mean Jaune?"

"That's correct. He's the one I mistook as General Ironwood the other day."

"Oh yeah… I remember you saying something about that." Ruby recalled before noticing the big picture. "Wait a second. You can tell where someone is this very minute?"

"Only General Ironwood and him of course." Penny corrected smiling in her usual manner. "These two have really REALLY large aura reserves. I can see them for miles. They're like big bonfires the size of buildings."

"Wow… so what does mine look like?"

Penny quickly activated her aura-optics, gazing at her red hooded friend. "You… are like a swirl of wind. I can see your color… like rose petals being pushed around by a gale. It's very beautiful… and sweet."

"Awww shucks." Ruby waved it off shyly. "You're just saying that."

The android gave out a chuckle, slightly amused of her friend's reaction. "So what about you? What are you doing in the mall this fine day?"

"Oh. Me and my sister are going to watch a movie." She explained. "I can't wait to find out the ending of X-ray and Vav. The finale. The ending… the finishing story. I've been a fan of that series since I was a kid."

"If you're curious about the ending of the movie, I will be more than happy to inform you that Rusty…"

"Ahapupupup! No no no!" Ruby stopped her covering the android's mouth with lightning speed. "No spoilers. You'll ruin the magic. I want this to be a memorable day with my sister where we get to finish the grandest series of them all. Sorry Penny but this is a sisterly thing."

"Oh I understand." Penny added cheerfully. "I have a sibling too."

This made Ruby raise another curious brow. "You do?"

"Yup. His name is Quarter. He's my little brother."

"You… have a little brother?" Ruby asked puzzlingly. "Is he… anything like… you?"

"Oh most definitely." Was her answer. "He was built by my father just like me but with lower memory drive to make up for the advance combat capacity. In fact… he was actually built to protect me."

"And he thinks you can't protect yourself?" Ruby humored again.

"Oh no, he knows I can." Penny answered back tapping her cheeks. "But when I was still working the chinks off my powers, he protected me from all the bad people. He's like the little brother I never thought I had."

"Sounds like you two are close."

"We're very close. He was actually built 20 minutes after me." The android added before gasping in thought. "Oh! You should absolutely meet him! I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"Well…" Ruby replied sound unsure. "I guess if he's anything like you then he must be pretty sweet."

"Oh he's very sweet. He likes to take me out every now and then. He likes flowers, animals, and the sun."

"The sun?"

"He likes to play with big round balls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'It was a cold and damp night. The skies were dark and the rain poured endlessly, mudding the earth in its soft embrace. Thunder clashed and lightning struck as Haruto and Yasuke huddled inside the old cottage. They've escaped the clutches of the Leaf Clan but not unscathed. The poisoned dagger of their pursuers struck Yasuke and would've killed him too was it not for the quick thinking of his partner. With this darkened sky, the pursuers gave up in their chase, giving them a moment of respite. Softly and sweetly… Haruto lifted Yasuke to meet his face, his feelings no longer able to bear the weight of this façade. Their bare open chest feeling each other's warmth and with a gentle pull of the belt…'_

"Refill ma'am?" Blake's face shot up from her book when the waitress called to her attention with a pitcher in hand. "Uh… refill?"

The Faunus cat turned to her glass of lemonade, finding it empty. A part of her was slightly ticked off from being pulled out of her literature but at the same time understood that the waitress was just doing her job. "Yes please…" She answered finally, hiding her mean glare.

It has been over half an hour now since they arrived and thankfully, Blake was able to sneak out of the group to get that book she's been looking for and got herself to a quiet little café at the corner of the mall. It was a smutty literature that very few people understood its forbidden beauty. Many of her friends would tease her and would call her a pervert for enjoying such art, which is probably the only reason why she kept it in her private shelf that no one would dare search. The latest volume concluded the arc in which both protagonists finally come together and confess their feelings for one another despite coming from different clans. You could say that it was Romeo and Juliet… with ninjas.

Her friends would never understand such beauty in such pages. The deep affections the two heroes have for one another each conflicted with their family's honor and were ready to cast it all away for the sake of true love. Ah… such things are beyond human logic. Only those with the right set of mind can truly enjoy such wonders.

"Good book?"

"Bwah!" The little cat on her back when she realized the voice came right next to her ear. She almost reacted to drawing her weapon but stopped midway when she realized it was that same monkey taking space. "Sun!?"

"Sup."

"How did you get here?" Blake asked remembering well that they parted from one another back in the dorm. "We didn't see you on the ferry."

"Meh, I got my ways." The blonde monkey answered back as he reached for the book that Blake was reading earlier. "So what are you reading? Some hidden ninja techniques that makes you disappear in a puff of smoke?"

She snatched it back before he could even go half way on the title. "It's my book… and yes it is a story and no… it is not some strategy guide to becoming a ninja. Ninjas are just fictional characters."

"Says the girl who dresses like one?"

Blake rubbed the temple on her nose in annoyance. "What are you doing here Sun?"

"Oh come on now. Can't I see my favorite Faunus friend in Beacon?" He charmingly replied with his tail waggling like a cheery puppy. But Blake could see it clear as day. If this boy was anymore monkey than he was, he'd probably have a bushel of bananas replacing those chocolates and flowers. It was clear as day what he was up to. He had a 'thing' for her and it was written all over his face. The kooky smile, the flirting, offers to take her to the dance or that concert. All simple acts in the playbook. "Ok maybe not my friend but you know…"

"Sun… I know what you're up to and I will say this once… I'm not interested." Blake shot him down again.

But if that primate was anything but persistent. "Oh come on Blake. What do you have to lose?"

"My time?" A golden eye rose from the cat.

"Ok I fell for that one. But seriously now. Why not? Is it the clothes? I can ask Neptune for some new threads."

"It's not the clothes Sun." Blake answered sighing. "Look. I appreciate what you're doing and I can see that you're a nice guy. But I'm not interested in a relationship right now. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for us to go steady."

"But why not? We're perfect for each other. Like cookies and cream, PB and J, Catnip and Banana Peel. Come on Blake. Just one date. That's all I'm asking for. One night on the town, my treat."

"Do you even have enough for yourself?" Blake mocked which made the boy curl his thumbs.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what I'm willing to go through once I'm properly motivated." The blonde Faunus said confidently. "Just give me one chance. If you have a good time, we see where we go from there… if not… well you can still have a good time… right?"

"Sun…"

But the boy didn't seem to be taking no for an answer. He grabbed her free hand, almost ready to go on his knees. "It doesn't have to be a romantic one. Just two Faunus out in town, having some fun. You still know how to have fun… right?"

"Sun I really appreciate this but it's not going to work." Blake pointed out. "You're a student from Mistral and I'm from Vale. And as far as I know, long distance relationships, never usually work out."

"Hey, we can at least say we tried." The boy added still persisting. "Come on. It's not like you're seeing someone, are you?"

A certain knight flashed before Blake's mind as that comment left the boy's lips. She shook the thought off, quickly replanting her feet on the floor. "You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"Meh, I try. So is that a yes?"

There didn't seem to be anyway to stop the boy from continuing. If Blake rejected any further she might as well be signing a contract with a stalker. With a deep sigh and a disheartened shake, she spoke. "Well… I guess…" But her voice stopped midway when the holoscreen at the side of the mall sparked up with the famous Lisa Lavender on it.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live from VNN. Earlier this morning, the White Fang attacked another prison transport belonging to the Atlesian military. The transport was carrying various members of the said organization. This marks the third attack this week swaying public support in wondering if the Atlesian military could protect the people of Vale in the Vytal Festival."

"The White Fangs are at it again?" A patron questioned shaking his head.

"They're just making it worse for themselves."

"First the terrorist attacks and the breach? Who do these animals think they are?"

The café quickly became a hornet's nest for opinions with the few customers whispering about. It made the duo cautious of onlookers who knew their thoughts.

"Man… and to think we had them beat since the Breach." Sun groaned still irritated by these holier than thou fanatics.

Blake had the same thought. After what the White Fang suffered during their little skirmish in Mountain Glenn and the constant raids being carried out by the Atlesian Military, you'd think they'd give up and go underground. But it seems like the fervor they had was still burning and they had enough members to stage a daring attack.

"Come on…" She said finally, with a bored tone. "Let's go. This place was dead anyway."

Sun darted back to her. "Huh? Wha? Oh yeah. Sure."

But before Blake could set foot outside of the café, the anchorwoman made one last comment. "This just in. The Atlesian Army has just released the name of the perpetrator of these recent attacks. They've identified the bandit to be none other than… Adam Taurus."

A round of gasps and whispers followed the ground and Blake's feet glued to the floor. Gently she turned to face the screen only to find the said man plastered all over the news like first page of the daily newspaper.

The red hair, the sword, the coat and the mask.

There was no mistaking it…

It was him…

**(Docks) (Abandoned warehouse) (White Fang Hideout)**

The three white stripe marks on the wall was a hint of a White Fang base. An old decrepit and abandoned warehouse at the far end of the docks was all that remained of the White Fang and their supporters. The once powerful organization that had once over a thousand members in its prime was now reduced to a few hundreds. Only the steadfast and strong remained within the ranks while others chose to leave in fear of their enemies.

Ever since the Atlesian Army had full reign of the city, supporters of the White Fang had dried up almost completely. Night raids, arrests and all manner of attacks had taken its toll on their supply lines and with their numbers dwindling daily, it was impossible to maintain such an army without starving out.

Adam looked to the remnant of the once powerful organization and scoffed. It only took one lost battle to reduce their pride to this, how much more could happen should the Atlesian Army decide to bear the full weight of their military powers? He didn't want to think of it.

Right now, a lot of things were at stake and he needed to change the tone of those around him less they abandon the cause as well.

"Is this all you were able to muster?" The Hero of the White Fang inquired to the large wolf Faunus behind him as he sharpened his chain-blade.

"A lot has happened since the breach." He answered plainly, equally distraught to his forces diminished to such numbers. "Many of our brothers and sisters didn't make it out of the tunnels that brought the Grimm into the city and our weapon caches have all been discovered by the Hunters or the Atlesian Armed forces."

"So this is all we have?"

The wolf shook his head in reply. "We still have a few loyalists in the city who are willing to provide shelter for us. A few safe houses here and there. But we lack the weapons to incite a 'real' revolt."

"Then we'll have to scavenge what we can. Raid more Dust shops and lightly guarded military shipments."

"We'll be acting like thieves and bandits." The wolf retorted putting his weapon down. "Not an act befitting the White Fang."

Adam turned from the troops below to his companion eyeing him oddly. "Do you have another suggestion then?"

He did

"Back… when the White Fang was at its prime… we had someone supply us with all the tools we need. A human named Torchwick." Adam raised a brow under his mask. "He can supply us with everything that we will need to accomplish our goals."

"And where is this… Torchwick?"

The wolf again shook his head in reply. "He was arrested during the breach and taken to the flagship of the Atlesian Air fleet. Rescuing him will not be as easy as you did with us."

"And you're sure he can get us what we need?"

"He got us those robots." The wolf pointed out. "Shouldn't be too hard for him to get us anything else."

"Then we have our next move." Adam announced. "We find this Torchwick and get him to supply us with weapons."

"You plan to fight the Atlesian Army?"

The redheaded Faunus grunted. "This isn't about fighting. It's about proving our worth in this world. If destroying that fleet will get people to fear us… then I'm all for it."

The wolf wanted to retort that impossible feat but after what he saw what Adam could do against an entire unit of Atlas' finest, he might just pull it off. "Why would you go so far for the cause?"

The swordsman simply frowned darkly and added his words. "Because the only other option we have… is to lie down and die. Grab some men who are willing to fight and ready them. I need to make an arrangement."


	22. Ironwood's Gauntlet

**Chapter 21: Ironwood's Gauntlet**

**(The Northern Star) (Ironwood's Office) (The next day)**

James had a stoic expression plastered on his face that morning looking down on the report that came in. Another raid occurred last night and this time it wasn't a prison transport. The attack came at one of the outposts that the Atlesian Army was using as a staging area to hunt down White Fang supporters. It was a base of operation in the district and a key facility that held some of their records. The soldiers that survived the onslaught all agreed that one man took them all down. A man with red hair and a sword that gleaned with the same color.

Looking through the surveillance videos of the base, James saw that man himself. He saw how easily he tore through the soldiers and androids with his bloody blade. How metal and steel broke under the weight of his power.

It would be an understatement to say that those men and women didn't stand a chance in hell against him. Against someone who fought countless battles throughout the years of the White Fang's creation, against someone of his infamous reputation, even the best trained soldier of Atlas would last less than 10 seconds against him.

It would take an army… or a group of well-trained Huntsman just to match his skill.

The good General knew of Adam well and his abilities. James would go as far to say that they clashed once before and both of them were able to walk away from one another before either of them had to lose a life. Taurus was more than just a saboteur in the organization, he was an inspiration. To the eyes of the people, he would be labeled as a terrorist, instigator, assassin, murderer and much more. But to the eyes of the White Fang, he was a hero, someone who led them through thick and thin and always came out on top. He was always a part of an operation that was daring and risky. But no matter how tough the challenge was, Adam would always find a way. He was a symbol of their freedom against humanity's tyranny. A genuine living legend.

A few months back however… word came in of his demise during one of his daring raids and he was never seen from again for quite some time. Many thought that he perished in that raid but his body was ever found. Eventually, his sudden disappearance caused much of the White Fang to lose its flare.

"Excuse me, General Ironwood?" His secretary's voice on the intercom broke his train of thoughts. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but you have a Mr. Ozpin here to see you."

The metallic piece on his brow shifted at the mention of that name. "Ozpin? Send him in." The door to his large office slid open as if on command and right on cue, his old friend appeared with his usual attire. "Oz! You should've told me you were coming. I would've invited you for lunch."

"Thanks for the offer James, but I'm afraid I'm not here for a… social visit."

The cheerful tone in James voice dried up along with the large smile. He flipped a switch on his desk, closing the door behind his friend before returning to his seat. "Alright then… why did you come?"

Ozpin let out a soft sigh before he answered. "I suppose you already know about Adam's return."

"Of course." The Headmaster of Atlas nodded flicking the holoscreen revealing the said Faunus. "He was all over the news yesterday. He's always been elusive to my agents but never this powerful. Last I fought him, he could barely take on the old models of the Atlesian Knights alone."

"And now he seems capable of taking out an entire unit of your finest." Ozpin pointed out remembering the reports.

"He's grown more powerful…"

"And not in the normal sense, I can tell." The glassed Headmaster nodded in agreement. "Whatever method he's using, certainly has him prowling the streets like a ghost."

"Oz… I know you're concerned but I have this situation under control."

"Do you?" Ozpin challenged, eyeing his old friend like a Grimm coming against a raging animal's turf. "I have a news reporter and a hospital full of wounded soldiers who can say otherwise."

"If you have something to say about my methods, then say it." James countered back holding his own. "I lost good men in those fights."

"And you'll continue to lose more without aid." Ozpin finished quickly calming himself before this conversation turns into another one of their spats. If they fight, Glynda won't be around to stop them. "We may not see things eye-to-eye James, but we all desire to protect the people. Which is why I think your mission against Adam will require… some assistance."

The good General then raised a brow noting the pattern in the man's words. "What are you saying?"

A soft sigh escaped the Headmaster's lips. "What I'm saying is that… I want to help you. If… you're willing to accept."

James adopted a mildly surprised look on his face as he saw his friend mutter those words like a teen sucking up his pride to show a moment of weakness. For that same bizarre reason, a widened smile began to appear on his face as he looked down, almost cracking full blown laugh.

"Well… since you're so… 'kindly' offering, I suppose it would be rude of me to turn you down." Like a child claiming victory in a playground fight, James proudly puffed his chest outward, waving his free arm around like he was trying to contain his joy.

Ozpin curled a frown on his friend's reaction. "Don't get smug. I'm only helping you because I don't want you getting beaten like you did back in school."

"If I recall, I won most of those fights."

The Headmaster of Beacon grumbled. Listening to Ironwood's gloating tone reminded him a lot of his younger days. "I think you're suffering a case of early Alzheimer. I was the one who won most of our fights."

"So you claim."

Ozpin sighed. Clearly his old friend was trying to get him back to his golden days with his cheap draw out tactics. "Why don't we put our reminiscence aside and focus on the matter at hand. You spoke of a plan."

James wanted to continue but decided to hold his laughter in check. With a press of a button on his table, the main screen popped. "Adam has been raiding many of our outposts in the city. It's obvious his targets have been random. He intends to lure me out to confront him."

"And you intend to answer?"

"Absolutely." The good General grinned. "But he will come out on my terms. No one else's."

"It won't be easy to draw him out." Ozpin advised. "A man of his caliber won't fall for cheap tricks."

"Oh he'll come." James stated with all the confidence in his body. "All we need is the right bait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the brig of the Northern Star, Torchwick was busy rattling the guards outside his cell.

"Hey guard. You wouldn't happen to have a cigar on you, would you?"

"Shut up!"

**(Beacon) (Courtyard)**

Cinder and her lackeys were at the fountain that day watching as students pass by with little interest to them. She didn't mind the crowd as long as they kept to themselves and the weather here was fine, if you enjoyed the lavender aroma in the gardens.

"Looks like someone's got his 10 seconds of fame." Mercury began as he whiffed his finger upward on his scroll reviewing the latest update on the White Fang and the alleged return of their hero. Ever since his name was released to the public, Adam became a worldwide sensation. His face was on every newspaper, every holonet. Every student in the academy was talking about him. You can't walk five steps or listen to 10 words out of Professor Port's mouth without hearing that name being commented somewhere.

But Cinder didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was rather impressed how well her little pet was doing. With the amount of chaos Adam was causing in the city, the Hunters have their hands full enough just fighting the White Fang.

"He's causing quite the mess." Emerald agreed with her partner looking at the same screen on her scroll. "Guess the stories about him weren't exaggerated after all."

"Meh, he's not that tough." The silver haired assassin muttered uninterested. "He's only strong because of the Black Dust. I can take him on with both hands tied behind my back. You give him too much cre—"

"Mercury." Cinder called out threateningly. "What did I tell you about talking about such volatile subjects so openly?" The boy visibly deflated with his ego leaving Emerald to sneer behind him. "But you correct. Adam is only powerful when he uses it. The amount I've supplied him should last just enough to complete his assignment."

"That reminds me… what is his assignment?" Emerald inquired feeling a bit left out of the loop. "What was the deal you mentioned?"

"Why so inquisitive Emerald?" Cinder asked leaving a coy smile. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, ma'am." The thief answered without a hint of hesitation. "But I don't trust some… animal to keep his end of the bargain. He might just be using us to further his own means."

Mercury seemed to agree. With the Black Dust at Adam's command, he was practically an unstoppable force. There was no telling if he would take that power to the next level and turn it against them. Though he knows fairly well that Cinder could turn him to ash in a blink of an eye, he may prove to be a liability later on. "I'm with Emerald on this one. There's no telling what he might do with that kind of power."

"My my… aren't you two quite the inquisitors." The 'Queen' chuckled. "Worry not your little brains. Adam is merely performing for out benefit. Let's just say he's been asked to retrieve a certain item… from our good General Ironwood. In return I provide him and his… White Fang lackeys… the support they need to carry out their… revolution."

"An item?" Emerald tilted her head in question.

"An item of great power." Cinder finished, ending the conversation. "Something that will make the 'Puppets' dance to our tune."

The two lackeys simply turned to one another, a bit terrified of her words.

"Speaking of puppets." Mercury added. "What's the progress with that Jaune guy?"

"Ah yes… our mysterious supplier." Cinder remembered well the boy who was famous for his rather unorthodox method of sending Hunters to the battlefield. Any student who glances over to the locker room next to the amphitheater can see his performance first hand. "He's been rather elusive for the past week. I might have to… change that."

**(RWBY's room)**

Yang was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. For a party girl like her to be silent when daylight was burning could only mean that something was wrong. The blonde bomber was sitting silently in her lower bunk of the bed, one hand on her chin and another holding onto her personal scroll with a familiar photo plastered on screen.

A woman in her early 30s was in the photo, joyful and perky like she was the luckiest woman ever to grace Remnant. She was teary eyed, wearing a clear and clean white hoodie and with both hands clasping onto two large bundles of treasure that she utterly refuses to let go. One clad in red and another clad with two long pig tails with big silver eyes staring back at the cameraman.

One might say that the woman in the photo clearly was the happiest person in the world. Yang would probably agree if she was in the same position, holding on to the greatest treasures of her life and would beat anyone to a pulp if they try to reach for them.

_"She's alive…"_

The words of Raven rang deep back in her subconscious. It echoed repeatedly like a broken recorder constantly reminding her of things she wanted to hear.

_"Summer is alive."_

It was pathetic to find hope in the words of a stranger. Even more so when she had become the only lead she got.

"Mhmmmfuaa…" Ruby's little face stirred in her sleep cuddling Zwei like a pillow. The little leader of the team was tuckered out after the movie yesterday. She practically cheered the whole three hours and reciting the movie line to line, word to word like she watched it a dozen times over. "This is your end… you Mad King… mhhmmmfummm."

Yang curled a smile watching her sister fumble through dialogues from the movie. Looking at that little tyke, she sometimes has difficulties deciding which one of them was the stronger one. Yang never really got to know her biological mother. She was too young back then, and when Ruby was born, Summer grew out to be a really awesome mom. She was a hunter who fights monsters while making time for her daughters to bake them their favorite cookies. Losing her felt more painful than what she lets on and their dad didn't take it very well either.

It would be an understatement to say that Ruby misses her dearly. Though she doesn't show it… Yang can tell sometimes whenever she looks at the moon at night. Maybe it was some kind of bond they had or some story her mother shared at some point… but either way… she knew that Ruby misses her.

The thought of her being alive out there filled Yang with confusion. If Summer was indeed alive like that woman said, then why hasn't she come home? Why didn't she call them, tell them that she's ok? Why did she disappear on them all those years ago when they could've been together… and at the very least… have a childhood with her?

Questions began to plague her mind and Yang knew that this was only going to get worse. She needed a lead… and sadly enough… the only one she had led to her old uncle Qrow.

Quickly getting up from bed, she rattled the sheets of her partner, getting the woman on the top bunk to get up. "Hey Blake, time to wake up. If you don't hurry, I'll be hogging the bathroom all mor… ning?" Yang raised a brow when she realized that the Faunus member of their team wasn't in bed.

**(Grand Balcony)**

In another part of the school, another girl was having troubled thoughts plaguing her mind. Blake was conflicted, her mind was racing thoughts with one another trying put all the pieces together.

A close friend from an old life had come to town. The man who was on everybody's lips and every screen on television with the big 'Wanted' sign written next to him.

Adam Taurus…

At one point in her life, Blake enjoyed hearing that name. It was once chanted amongst the freedom fighters of the White Fang as a boost of morale amongst the troops. It was hailed as a symbol of freedom against oppression and tyranny, like a genuine hero told in stories by grandparents to their grandchildren.

To all the Faunus out there, that name would be a cry for their cause. But to Blake, it was more than that. It was the name of her friend, mentor, someone she was very close to… someone she cherished like family… someone she once cared about more than her life. At one point in time, she would gladly die for that man… if he asked of it. But now… it was… different. If he stood in front of her now, what would his reaction be? What would he say? Would he still look at her behind that mask with a longing expression or would it be full of anger and resentment? And if it were the latter… would she have the strength, the courage, the conviction to fight him?

These questions plagued her mind. It made her worry should the time come when she would have to face the ghost of her past.

"Adam…"

"Blake?"

The girl was alarmed when she felt a hand reach for her shoulder. With her feline agility and instinct she retaliated in full force, shoving the one who was able to catch her by surprise. With one quick motion she pushed the aggressor off and rode on top of him with her blade drawn to his neck and her eyes sharpened like daggers.

"Bwahh! No! Wait! Please don't hurt me! Take my lunch money, my valuable comic collection! Anything!"

It wasn't until she recognized the owner of the voice did she stop to look. "Jaune!?" She shouted before realizing that she was the aggressor. How was he able to sneak up on her like that? She was certain that she had all the grounds covered. With the only entrance being that large archway, she could tell if someone approached. Either the boy had a hidden talent in stealth, or she was too engrossed with her thoughts that she dropped her guard.

She quickly retracted her blade, giving the boy room. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

He panted before getting up. "I… I wasn't sneaking. I thought you could use some company."

"When you see a girl alone in a place as big as this, it usually means she wants to be alone." She hissed back at him. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training for the tournament?"

"Nah. The other three got that covered." The boy explained knowing well that his team was all joining for the qualifying rounds. Pyrrha and Nora were training excessively in all their free time and Ren was more than happy to help them so long as they try out some new experiments here and there. "Besides, I'd probably just get in their way if I stayed with them. I thought I might be able to do some good here."

"And your first stop was here?" She gestured to abandoned balcony.

"Well actually I wanted to come up here for some fresh air but then I saw you and then… well… you know the rest." He felt his neck where Blake's cold blade touched a few seconds ago. "So what are you doing up all on your own?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Her eyes sharpened back at him making the boy flinch back in horror.

"H… hey now. No need for hostility. I… was just wondering if you were ok." Jaune hesitantly admitted taking a few steps back with his hands raised to protect himself.

"I'm fine."

"Do we really have to play this game again?" The boy countered forcing the girl to stop. "Look… I know we haven't been friends for that long but cut me some slack here. You're clearly not fine and from the looks of it, you're reverting back to your old self… again!"

"It's… complicated."

"I bet." He smiled knowingly. "I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk." He offered before quietly taking a seat by the porch. "Blake… I'm your friend. And I know that you probably have a lot of things you'd rather keep to yourself… but remember what Yang said. Just… make sure you don't let it get to your head."

She sighed in defeat. The boy was right: She was going back to her old self despite the constant nagging of her own ego. With a surrendered look, she joined the boy by the porch, looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Alright… I'll talk. But I want ground rules."

"O…k?" Jaune agreed hesitantly.

"You will never tell anyone what I'm about to say. EVER. Not your friends, your family or your teammates."

The boy waved his arms up in defense. "Whoa… ok ok… I got it. Why all the secrecy?"

"It's not just that, Jaune. This is important. Other than my team and Sun, you're the only person who knows that I used to be a member of the White Fang. Do you know what would happen if people discovered that I worked with a terrorist organization?"

Jaune pondered on it for a moment before seeing the logic. It's true. If the teachers or worse yet, the military, should discover her secret, there was no doubt that they'd be suspicious of her. If people knew of her life story, they'd understand… but not a lot of people knew Blake like he did. She could end up expelled or imprisoned for being acquainted with such a group.

"Yeah, I see where you're going with that." The blonde knight accepted. "It would be bad."

"It would. So that's it. You breathe a word of me and I will cut you down." She tapped the hilt of her blade, proving her point and making the boy gulp nervously.

"Ok. I got it." He said finally. "So… what's wrong with the White Fang? I thought you guys took them down already since Mountain Glenn."

"We were able to put a stop to their plans and put a lot of dangerous people behind bars… but the fact remains we still don't know the big picture of this whole plan. Why did they do this? What was the point of causing such destruction and chaos?"

"Well… they're terrorists… so wasn't that their plan? To terrorize people?"

But Blake wasn't convinced. She knew the White Fang since its founding and despite its change of methods, she knew that deep down, the members of that proud organization desired equality of their kind amongst the people. Destroying shops that wouldn't cater to them or ambushing cargo from corporation who used Faunus labor. These acts were the ones that brought fear and respect to their people. But destroying the city and bringing Grimm to cause harm just labeled them as villains to the entire world. There was no profit in it, no benefits whatsoever. It just didn't make sense.

"I've known the White Fang half my life…" Blake explained. "They wouldn't do something like this without reason and knowing them… they would never work with a human, especially one who would treat them like animals."

"You mean Torchwick?" The boy deduced earning a nod from his companion. "But he's safely behind bars, isn't he?"

"Yeah… but right now, I really wish there was a way I could get that red head weasel to squeal. But… that… isn't the reason why I'm so conflicted right now."

"It's not?" Jaune raised a brow. "Then what's got you antsy?"

Another sigh escaped her. Blake gave Jaune a hard look, still believing him to be trustworthy of a secret. Another secret that she shared with a select few.

"Do you know the name…Adam Taurus?"

"Taurus?" A memory clicked in his brain. "You mean that guy who was all over the news yesterday? Yeah I heard of him. They said he was some kind of White Fang big shot or something and he's been going around the city messing with the soldiers."

The little cat let out a ghost of a laugh. Her old partner would've thrown a fit if he heard those words. "He's not just a big shot." She corrected. "He's one of the core leaders of the White Fang… and… he was my old partner."

Jaune lost his posture for a moment there when he heard those words. "Wh… wha wait. Your old part… but then that means…"

"That's right." She nodded. "He's an old friend… and my mentor. He's the one who taught me how to fight, and I may say he's the reason why I'm here in Beacon."

Jaune took a few breaths before he absorbed all the information. He can see now why Blake didn't want to share this. Just being affiliated with the White Fang was hard enough but if people knew of her relationship with the man on the holoscreens, the school will have a field day.

"Do… does your team know?" He asked, worried about the answer.

"They do." A sigh of relief passed by as Blake turned in her posture.

Jaune was glad. He certainly didn't want to play the whole 'Big-Secret' act again. His conscious wouldn't handle it. "Wow… that's big. Your mentor huh?"

"Well… I'd be lying if I said that he was just a teacher." Blake admitted showing a hint of a smile. "He was actually someone who believed in the cause of the White Fang, even before it became to the terrorist group it is now. You could almost say that he's one of the people who founded the White Fang."

"So he's a really BIG SHOT." Jaune deduced receiving a glare from the cat. "So… what do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… if you two meet again. Would you be able to fight him?"

"It's my duty to stop him." She added. "Even though we used to be friends, I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission. Should we ever meet…I will apprehend him as a Huntsman. Or… at least that's what I keep telling myself."

"It can't be easy… going up against an old friend." Jaune stated standing from his seat. "I don't think I'd be able to fight Pyrrha or Ren… not that I could beat any of them of course."

"I signed up to become a Huntress… to protect the peace of the kingdom. If Adam or the White Fang threaten that peace… then I will do what's needed as a Huntress."

"Still… it can't be easy."

Blake noted his worries but held firm… or at least sounded the part. "I didn't sign up for easy missions."

"Clearly." Jaune nodded back before an idea passed his mind. "Why don't you try talking to him?" Blake raised a brow to his question. "I mean you two used to be close friends, right? Maybe you can talk him to quitting the White Fang instead."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" He asked. "I mean… if you give him time and reason, maybe he could come to our side."

"I haven't spoken to him in months." Blake explained thinking on that ridiculous idea. Her mood darkened a bit as she turned her gaze downward. "Besides… I don't think that will work on him."

"Hey, you were a member once and look how you turned out."

But Blake's expression remained unchanged. "If you knew what I've done, you would think less of me."

"Well, that might be true." Jaune admitted flashing his trademark smile, slowly approaching the girl. "But like my dad used to say: Everybody deserves a second chance in life." He gazed longingly to the girl's soul, his eyes holding no sense of malice of distrust. "I don't know what you did back then, but I judge you by who you are now."

"Jaune…"

"You might think yourself a horrible person for what you did. But I think I know well enough the REAL Blake Belladonna." With a great measure of courage, the boy grabbed her small soft hands passing on the warmth his aura generated. "She's a brave and strong girl… who lcares deeply about her friends… even though she doesn't really show it."

The mediocre ninja could only turn away, her face beating red from the generous compliments. It was enough to make her smile and made her stomach feel all fuzzy inside.

"She also likes fish and has a nasty habit of snoring in her sleep."

That feeling ended quickly with the boy's mocking tone. "You've been talking with Yang, haven't you?"

**(Headmaster's office)**

A chessboard.

Ozpin had one out on his table, his pawn pieces scattered all across the battlefield and the black queen centered at the middle of the board, regal and unwavering. He knew for a fact that the queen would be a difficult opponent. An entire game can be settled by a single queen if the player knows how to use its powers effectively. A single black pawn stood in front of the queen, ready to be sent forward as an expendable force.

In his hand, the Headmaster held the white rook and knight, preparing to throw them into the board if needed.

But before the man could continue his one tracked game, a noise from his computer beeped causing him to answer. "Come in."

Glynda entered, scroll in hand. "I've finalized the budget needed for the locker room's roof repairs. The damage wasn't as extensive as we thought and if we use some of the local workforce here in the academy I think we can lower the price even more. I've also ordered replacement for the lost lockers and made a proposal for a reinforced security system so something like that won't happen again. Our budget should hold for the next few years and with the recent rise of Dust prices, we might have to hold back supplying our Hunters with them. Also about the festival—" But the professor gave pause when she noted the small grin from the Headmaster. "What-what is it?"

"Did you know your eyes shine whenever you make a report?" Ozpin pointed out despite his words being nothing remotely close to what she said. "It's rather adorable."

"What? What are you talking about?" She questioned slightly, a hint of a blush appearing on her face. "I'm doing my job. Making accurate reports is part of my assignment here. I make it a habit of detailing all events here in Beacon."

"Oh I think I know about your accurate reports ever since we first met." Ozpin returned still holding that grin. "You were quite the mouth back then too. I think our old professor called you adorable as well."

"I believe he called me efficient and effective."

"And I think our old teacher was just being nice." The Headmaster countered back earning himself a scowl from the woman's face. "But don't take it the wrong way. I of all people appreciate your skills more than anyone in the academy. Why if it wasn't for you, our budget would've been a disaster."

"And I think we know who to blame for that." Glynda followed, folding her arms in response. "Who in their right mind orders rocks from half way around the world?"

"Bart has his reasons." Ozpin remembered that incident well. It was a time when Oobleck was in charge of the school budget for a single hour and before anyone even realized it, he ordered a bunch of relics from a museum. "His thirst for knowledge and historical artifacts often overshadow his better judgment."

"Clearly…"

"But that's not the reason for my compliment earlier." Ozpin's tone change as he walked over to his favorite coffee pot. "I had a talk with James this morning."

Goodwitch's eye rose in question at that last sentence. She knew that the relationship between those two men were as strong as they come but it was also very fragile. "That couldn't have been pretty. I take it, tables were flipped, chairs were thrown and fists did the talking?"

"We didn't fight, if that's what you're implying." He defended only to be replied with a casual rolling of her eyes.

"Oh please. Back when we were students, you two could barely get two words out of one another without throwing a haymaker in the conversation."

The Headmaster reeled back slightly knowing well of his childhood past. "True… James and I don't see eye-to-eye with a lot of things. But that has never broken our friendship before. In fact, he and I had a rather… meaningful discussion regarding our troubles with the White Fang."

…

…

…

"An ambush?" Glynda's face twisted with surprise as she heard the plan come out of Ozpin's mouth. It was perhaps one of the few times she would show such expression and not get caught.

The Headmaster simply nodded in return, taking a quick sip from his favorite mug. "Correct. He knows quite well that Adam is baiting him out to a confrontation and he intends to answer it with the full strength of the Atlesian Military force. And true enough… I agree."

"You want Ironwood to systematically deploy hundreds of soldiers in the city for this plan? Are you out of your god-"

"We came to a compromise." Ozpin interrupted her understanding her anger. "As much as I dislike using brute force that will cause significant damage to the city, I find the rewards are worth the risk."

"You would do all this just to capture one of the most infamously dangerous Faunus on the continent?" Glynda folded her arms, clearly not liking this plan. "And with students no less."

"That was our compromise." The gray haired Hunter nodded. "Instead of deploying hundreds of troops around the city, we've decided to use our trained Huntsmen for the task. And honestly, having trained-children with weapons patrolling the streets feels much better than having dozens of androids and armored vehicles in every corner. And though I understand your digression Glynda, capturing Adam… may shed light to our true enemies. The White Fangs may just be pawns, but even pawns know they serve…"

"Now you're starting to sound like Qrow." The headmistress replied angrily but quietly decided to go with it. After all, Ozpin hasn't steered her wrong yet. "But you do realize that most of our senior students have taken missions outside the kingdom. Some of them won't be back for another week. Not to mention our understaffed office."

"Which is exactly why I'm assigning this mission to you."

"Me?" Glynda opted another surprised look.

"No one cares more about the students than you, Glynda. This mission may be the most dangerous one we've given yet and many of them are ill equipped to handle an opponent such as Adam. He will not fall easily… much less surrender."

He had a valid point. With all the attacks happening around the city and the numerous raids made by that redheaded swordsman, it goes without saying that even the most skilled Hunters and Huntresses will have difficulties dealing with him. The students of this generation were good but even Glynda could tell that they were leagues behind what Adam could do. But with her… she might just be able to do it. She might be able to subdue the monster and bring it back as her trophy.

With a defeated look, she nodded. "I'll make a list of the teams."

The Headmaster smiled back.

**(Library)**

Ah… the sweet and quiet remorse of books. The solitude and silence was a welcoming change for Pyrrha. After suffering through the fame and fortune of her days in Sanctum with all the paparazzi, sponsors, interviews and autograph sessions a moment of silence was a rare thing for her. She had just been through a three hour sparring session with Nora and by golly, she was glad to tag team out of the ring for a change. She can't tell how the little orangette can swing that hammer with such speed and ferocity. Either she had superhuman strength or there was a gimmick to it.

Arriving at the library, she found it to be rather deserted. A little time for herself and to further her own education. Combat tactics was fun and all, but training mind, body, heart and soul should be balanced. Pyrrha remembered one of her trainers back home put that quote to good use and she took it to the point.

She flipped through a few books hoping to find herself a quiet spot to read them before lunch. Maybe she could even get a row in the back in the history section where it's always sparsely populated.

But that idea quickly came to an abrupt end when her ears perked to the familiar voice of her leader. True enough, the moment she turned to the source she found the boy on one of the tables seemingly alone. She opened her mouth to speak but pulled up short when she realized that the boy wasn't alone. Her attention darted to the boy's company and was moderately surprised to find Blake sitting next to him. The two were sitting shoulder to shoulder reading the same book with Blake bumping shoulder to shoulder to get a better view of the pages. A soft laugh escaped them which they were quickly reprimanded by the librarian with a hush noise.

Oddly enough, Pyrrha felt… annoyed. She could've easily interrupted their session by calling out to one of them or giving a call through the scroll. The mood those two were in was enough to be called… sunshine and rainbows. She couldn't hear what Jaune was saying but from the way Blake was reacting, it must've been a joke. The boy had a way with words and only in the sense of comedy.

Blake on the other hand was different. For all the time Pyrrha had known that girl, she's never seen her laugh that much, even less so with a wide eyed smile. The 4 time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament could only feel irritated just looking at those two. How they mingle and laugh and how Jaune seemed to be enjoying that Faunus' company. Something was bugging her but she held no clue to what it was. She just knows that she wants to be as far away from them as possible.

**(The Northern Star) (Research station)**

General Ironwood walked into the research division of his ship, glancing over the many pipes and wires that seeming snaked around the place. He scanned the area, noting the scientists in the room making way and avoiding eye contact. It didn't take long for him to find the man he was looking for as he came to him.

"Oh, General. Good day to you." The man hiding in the shadow wearing his usual lab coat spoke up feigning a surprised look. "How may I be of assistance today?"

"Skip the pleasantries." The Headmaster ordered. "I want to know the results. Is Penny Combat Ready?"

"A few adjustments have been made." The Puppet Master quipped gesturing with his gloved hands to the central canister that contained the said girl. "Her phase-cannon still requires tuning but we're close to a breakthrough."

"What of her other weapons?"

The scientist raised a brow at the soldier before answering. "Her combat abilities have passed all regulated simulations. So far she has achieved 150% damage output and performance ratio. I have no doubt that she will do splendidly in the tournament."

"Good… because we're taking her out on a field test."

"I… beg your pardon?" The man in the shadow asked puzzlingly. "A field test?"

"We're going to use Penny against the White Fang. Have her ready in two days."

"Two day!?" The Puppet Master yelled. "But I thought we were going to try her abilities in the tournament? Besides, we haven't even received Quarter from the workshop."

"The situation's changed, Professor." Ironwood countered back. "I need her strength soon. Our enemies won't wait that long." He then raised his scroll, contacting one of his subordinates. "This is Ironwood. Have the prisoner transferred to the cells on the ground. I want him under constant watch and armed guard."

"Yes General." The soldier on the other line answered back. "We'll move him right away."

"Embarking on another of your operations, I see?" The scientist cooed, a bit perplexed of this military scenario. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is my little girl will be doing."

Ironwood simply scoffed back with a grin. "I'm just getting the red cape to fight a bull…"


	23. The Call to Arms

**Chapter 23: The Call to Arms**

**(Beacon) (Cafeteria) (The next day)**

Neptune had a theory. It wasn't the kind of theory where any manner of science was involved, but rather the theory of the emotional turmoil his Faunus partner was in. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to tell that Sun was in a depressive mode. The way his tail waggled lowly on his back, his unannounced staring contest with the table and the way he constantly mashed his food with his fork gave many hints of his sadness.

The cafeteria was pretty empty this time of morning which meant that they were the first in line for the best meals, but sadly enough, Neptune and his comrades can't seem to enjoy their meal with their leader still moping down like rainclouds loomed over the horizon.

"Hey, is he… alright?" The red haired boy wearing a cape and a thin tattoo that matched in color asked. "He's been plucking that beef for over 10 minutes now."

"Tell me about it." Neptune whispered. "He's been like that since we went to the mall. Looks like his little plan didn't turn out so well."

"You think he got rejected?"

The cerulean haired boy shook his head. "Most likely. I've never seen him so down since the rotten banana incident in Haven."

"A man's heart is a fragile thing." The fourth member of the group who donned a dark green hair and tanned muscled skin stated. "Though our bodies manifest like those clad in iron, it is our emotion that will bear scars."

"Ugh… Sage. I thought I told you to stop talking like a darn poet!" The redhead scolded but the boy named Sage simply ignored him.

"A poet recites poem." He defended his tone raising high almost like he was singing in an opera house. "I am reciting the saga of the Brave Jo-en-nes. It is a very different matter from a simple poem."

"Ugh… I can't believe I'm actually paired with this nut job."

"I prefer the term… insightful…"

"Well I prefer you just…"

"Hey Scarlet." Neptune warned raising his hand up. "What did we talk about, on the way here?"

The redhead now known as Scarlet deflated and quietly returned to his seat muttering. "No fighting." He recited.

"Good. Now you two play nice while I do something about our heartbroken leader here."

"The cure for a broken heart is to find new love to fill it with."

"And enough of your poem reading Sage." Neptune followed eyeing the two before quietly sliding towards his partner. "Hey Sun…"

"Huh? Wha?" The monkey boy raised his attention up noting his partner. "Oh hey. What were we talking about?"

"Dude, you've been playing with your food for a while now." Neptune gave a worrying look, which his partner sighed to. "Come on bro, you know you can talk to me about anything."

An exhale escaped the monkey. "It's… Blake."

"Girl trouble? Lay it on me." The goggled Hunter from Haven accepted the challenge with a wide grin. "You know I'm the best wingman this side of the hemisphere."

"It's not that." Sun explained. "It's just that… she's cool and all, and she really has this mysterious ninja persona but no matter what I do, she doesn't seem all that interested. I really like her and everything but how do I get her to like me back."

"Hmm… that is quite the pickle."

"Hey you've been with girls before." Sun darted to his partner who simply stared and listened. "Don't you have some tips or an angle I could use?"

"Well, I'm not one to brag." Neptune replied smugly. "But I have seen my fair share of short and long term relationships."

"Showoff…" Scarlet muttered followed by a noise of agreement from Sage.

But Neptune blocked them out as he continued. "Anyway, first step is common ground. You need to have something in common to really get attention."

"But we totally have so many things in common. We're both thieves, we like parties and beating up White Fang scum to the ground."

"A noteworthy quality." Neptune accepted. "But what else do you know about her? What's her favorite fashion style? Her favorite food, where does she like to hang out? Those stuff that makes Blake… well… Blake. You gotta know your enemies before you challenge them bro, otherwise you'll end up with a slap on the face."

"I believe our friend Neptune is speaking from previous experience." Sage commented earning a snicker from his redhead partner.

"Shut up." The boy scolded them. "So… let's recap. What do we know about Blake?"

"Uh… she likes fish…"

"Good… and…?" The monkey opened his mouth but no words came. He thought back but nothing came to mind. "Oh boy…"

It was going to be one of those days.

**(Team CVFY's room)**

It was a typical high school room.

That phrase would've probably best described the world within the room of Team CVFY as they lay there. Each member of the team was in their own corners, each border carefully laid out by some imaginary line unspoken by all. On one side, Coco Adel, the leader of the team was on her bed, her corner of the room smelling with a mixture of gunpowder and top of line perfume. Even within the walls of the dorm she continued to wear her fashionable shades, despite donning a rather impressive and attractive pajama. She laid on her bed, mouthing a toothpick while her hands busied themselves on her scroll, which showed the latest designs in fashion.

Opposite of her was Fox's corner. The boy was plain but messy. Oddly enough, he seemed to be content with snoozing the morning away while putting on a pair of headphones to drown the noise away. A number of magazines littered his spot with one of the thicker ones acted as his face-shade.

On the third side of the room sitting with his legs crossed was Yatsuhashi… or Yatsu, as Velvet came to call him. The shaved head boy looked like he was in a meditative state, his corner easily distinguishable with the incense candles and a single bonsai tree that he brought from home.

And finally, in the last corner of the room and surprisingly the messiest of them all was Velvet. Much to Yatsu's and everyone else's surprise, the cute, silent and adorable member of the team had the most cluttered side of the room. Stacks of books were literally piled in alphabetical order, nearly reaching the top of the ceiling. The books doubled as both reading material at night and dividers whenever the little rabbit needed some privacy. On latter times, you can only see the little girl's rabbit ears poking themselves out of the blinds.

One might say that this room was just a firetrap just waiting to happen and they're not wrong either. With the candles, the gunpowder and the books, all it would need was just one misstep to send this whole wing of the dorm half way towards the moon. But that would be another disaster… for another time…

Today however was a little different.

While the rest of the team were busy doing their own thing, chilling around their room, a strange and bright humming noise could be heard coming from Velvet's corner. It was an oddly cheerful tune that sounded like it could come from a child taking a stroll through the park on a bright and peaceful day. It was soft but the tone was loud enough to be heard across the room. Coco tilted her shades down, cracking a childish grin as she stared at the source.

Yatsu opened an eye from his meditative stance to steal a look at her partner who was happily chirping that sweet music. Even Fox who set his earphones to the loudest sound popped his ears out just to listen. He didn't need eyes to know what was going on. The skittish laughter, the noise of rabbit ears plopping up and down was all he needed to hear to tell.

Velvet was in her corner, singing a tune her parents taught her a long time ago. She was humming the tune so blissfully with this wide-eyed smile she was hardly aware of those around her. She played with a stuffed toy doll of her miniature-self which was gifted to her by a certain knight and has cherished it like it was one of her family's long lost heirlooms.

Coco could only stare, a small part of her was happy that the quietest member of the group to have such a happy-go-lucky grin, but at the same time she was maybe… a little jealous. Back when they started the team, she'd barely notice Velvet to be present unless she made a sound, but now it seems like she was beaming… like she was on top of the world.

"Well someone woke up in the right side of the bed." The chocolate member of the team voiced out to the rest which Yatsu could only smile in response. Coco couldn't help but watch as the little rabbit squeal and twirl herself on her bed, looking like a kid who just found her calling in life. She could only imagine what kind of images she was imagining in that fluffy head of hers. But no doubt that it most likely involved a certain blonde haired knight whom she had been interacting these last few weeks. "Should we…?"

"No." Yatsu objected. "Allow the Little Rabbit to dream a bit longer."

Coco was about to agree when she noted a private message on her scroll.

**(Training room)**

A holographic Grimm was sliced in two by Pyrrha's blade. Four large ursas quickly took its place appearing from the edge of the platform. She followed their appearance with a flurry of strikes, using her acrobatic skills to dodge most of the blows that they dished out. Though she was sure that a real Grimm would've been more aggressive, she had to admit that this holographic room made things a whole lot easier and safer for students just trying to get a hang of combat.

After a quick twirl, Pyrrha finished off the last of the attacking holograms breathing a disheartening sigh. But just as she dropped her guard, one of the holo-Grimms she thought was slain lounge at her trampling the redhead underfoot.

"Simulation complete." The computerized voice announced plainly displaying the overall results of the trainer's performance.

89% was the score. A major drop from what she did earlier.

"Something bothering you?" The girl reacted at Ren's voice as he appeared where one of the dead holo-Grimms was.

"Oh… Ren. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." The redhead instinctively apologized.

But the pink locked Hunter waved it off. "No biggy. Ren Nora I were doing some small adjustments with the Black Dust. She went off for breakfast a few minutes ago."

"I see…" Pyrrha spoke. "I guess she's been rather infatuated with food."

"Tell me about it." Ren whined, placing a hand on his hip. "You should see her when she's hungry. But that's not why I called you."

"What's the matter?"

"Your performance has been slipping. 89% percent is a major drop."

Pyrrha noted it as well. That last kill she made was poor and to be caught off guard by an Ursa was utterly humiliating for a champion of her caliber. "Sorry. I was just… off key today."

"That wouldn't be the first time either." The boy noted. "You've been slipping since this morning. You've been practicing on this training simulator for over a week now and you've always performed exceptionally. But now, your strikes barely cut through, your shots miss and your movements are dull. What's wrong? Clearly something is bothering you."

"Sometimes I have bad days too." She reasoned poorly which made the boy raise a brow.

"Bad days, yes… but for you… it's something else." He smirked. "Come on. I've been with Nora half my life… I think I know when someone's troubled."

With a defeated sigh, the girl answered. "It's… Jaune."

"Oh. You mean that boy who you have a small crush on?"

Pyrrha eyed him sharply groaning. "Is it really that obvious?"

More than you know.

Ren wanted to say that but kept his mouth shut. If there was anything he was good at it was telling people's emotions just by studying their action. But on Pyrrha's case, it was more of an obvious point. The girl had an absolute crush on Jaune. She telegraphed it on her actions. Every time Jaune was with them she would have this look on her face and that sweet smile whenever he was around. Ren could understand why Pyrrha would adore such a man. Though he didn't have that many qualities that would put him on the suitor's list, Jaune did have a way to people's hearts. It was one of the few reasons why he valued such a friend.

Pyrrha got a crush on the kid and she showed it through actions. If it wasn't for the obliviousness of Jaune and the redhead's shy attitude, they'd probably be an item a long time ago.

"A little elf told me." He mocked quietly. "So… what's the problem?"

Pyrrha felt rather foolish to admitting her love like this. "Well… it's just that… Jaune is…"

"Yes… go on."

"I've been wondering if we've been splitting apart lately."

Ren raised a brow. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"It's just that… it doesn't feel like we've been together lately. I understand that he respects our privacy so we can go on with our training but I hoped that he could… you know… just stay with me."

"We do meet every day in our dorm room."

"No, not like that." Pyrrha clarified. "It's just that. I'm not really good at relationships. I don't really know how to handle something like this."

"Well, have you told him at least?"

"What? No!" She held her mouth realizing how loud she was. "I don't want to scare him. I mean… I like the way things are now and I don't even know how he feels about me. And I'm afraid of what might happen afterward. If he says no… then our friendship will be ruined."

Ren pondered on her words. Pyrrha was right. He could tell how she felt but Jaune was another thing entirely. If the boy doesn't answer Pyrrha's feelings then this whole team will break apart. There would be a long awkward moment when those two are together and their effectiveness could take a hit. It certainly wouldn't be useful to have an ineffective team and their friendship might crack on the pressure too.

Still… the distraction that Pyrrha was suffering was also a factor. If the girl was this unfocused just by NOT having Jaune here, how much more can she do when the tension in the air was as thick as cheese?

"Why don't you take it slowly then?" Ren suggested making the champion raise a brow. "I mean… why don't you take him out and find out how he feels?"

"What? You mean like… a date?"

"Not necessarily a date." He corrected waving his hand in a stopping gesture. "Just let him think of it as two friends hanging out in the city. Tell him that you need to get something town, like… a new dress or a project. Then take him to a restaurant. What food does Jaune like?"

"Well… he does like pizza."

"Perfect! You just take him to a pizza place, make him feel comfortable and try to know him better. Think of it like you're trying to fight a strong opponent."

"I see…" Pyrrha's eyes widened in revelation. "I should get a reading on him, know his moves, his habits and strong points."

"Exactly." Ren nodded back. "Once you know him better, get him to know you too. Make him think it's just two partners hanging out. After you get to know one another better, you can take it to the next level."

"Yes… yes that does sound doable." The Amazonian smiled gleefully. "We just need to trade blows. Understand one another. I just need to show Jaune my finer points. He'll definitely show a weakness for me to take."

"Well… something like that."

"Thank you Ren. I shall take your advice to heart." Pyrrha replied with gratitude. "I feel much better talking about it."

"No problem." He waved it off. "It's nice to play cupid once in a while." But that moment of joy quickly ended when both their scrolls rang with the emergency alarm plastered on its screens.

**(Courtyard)**

Yang was happy. Why you asked? Well it was because Ruby was happy. So whenever Ruby was happy, you can bet your biscuits that she was happy too. Well… for now however, she was happy for a different reason. That reason was because of two team leaders standing in front of her.

Ruby and Yang were about to head over to the cafeteria for breakfast when they literally stumbled upon Jaune who was carrying a stack of boxes up to his face. And like any good friend would do, Ruby offered to help and ever since then, the little red riding hood had been smiling nonstop.

Ruby would probably deny having any sort of feelings for the boy but Yang was more than certain that her little sister had a crush on him. Yang wasn't one to brag but she… you know what, scratch that, she'll brag. She always had a sense for these things and those senses get a whole lot sharper when her sister was involved.

Though she will admit that the reason why she liked the boy was beyond her. Sure he had this adorable side… but he was also kind of dorky. An… adorkable guy. Ok so he might've been pretty cool with the near suicidal truck drive and he might've passed as an o-k-leader during the breach a few weeks back but come on… what was so special about this guy? What did this blonde knight have that the other Hunters here don't? I mean… there were hundreds of Hunters here all who were more qualified to be Ruby's target of affection but she decided to stick with the kid with the biggest heart rather than the sexiest six-pack or the better hairstyle.

Normally she wouldn't mind for something like this but Jaune's status as a dork really throws all of Yang's love theory out the window. Winning Ruby's affection for a short period of time was no biggy, the scythe wielder has always been a sucker for Huntsmen all her life. It was often a phase she goes through.

But getting Weiss, the Ice Queen, to show interest in you? Now that's a mark of achievement if she ever saw one. And last she heard; Blake seemed to have found a friend with the blonde goofball.

If Yang hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it either. That boy was picking up girls like they were some kind of collectible cards and if that was the case then he deserved such scorn that hell itself would freeze over twice.

"Thanks again for the help you guys." Jaune stated with gratitude. "I don't think I would've been able to carry all these boxes myself."

"No thanks needed." Ruby replied grinning happily. "It was our pleasure to help."

_"Speak for yourself."_ Yang wanted to say but kept her words to herself. "Ugh… what are in these boxes? Rocks?" She complained.

The blonde knight noted her reaction and laughed. "Yeah… well. Sort of. Mr. Oobleck likes to collect lots of fossil samples so he asked me to carry them to his office."

"So… they're really fancy rocks?" Yang whined only to be answered with another laugh from the boy. "Seriously. Who orders a whole ton of rocks from the holonet and make kids carry them around?"

"Well technically you guys are helping me." Jaune explained. "I'm the one who is legally hired by the school."

"Oh right…" Yang recalled continuing her march with the boxes. "You're paying back for that car crash. Seems pretty harsh."

"It's not that bad." The boy replied grinning. "I still get to come to school and it's not as bad as it looks. I got to see the teacher's lounge in the office and Professor Peach lets me sample her work with red tree sap."

"Heh… whoever said good deeds go unrewarded?" Ruby added also grinning. "Good deeds are its own reward."

Yang snickered. "I don't know sis. Having royalties and a statue of me in the courtyard sounds mighty tempting to me. I might even go in for a few lien."

But Ruby seemed to stick with her words as she replied to that statement. "Not everything needs to be rewarded, Yang. When we help people… we often do it from our hearts. Not everyone needs a reason to help people. And sometimes… people don't really need to ask. We just do it."

"That's… pretty deep." Jaune said, admiring his new found outlook of the scythe wielder. "Becoming a hero huh? Helping people wherever you are and not asking for anything in return. Now that's a true hero. I wish I could be like that."

Ruby smiled. "But Jaune… you're already like that." The boy raised a brow with a wordless question. "Back in the highway when you crashed that truck on Torchwick… you did it on your own, didn't you?"

"Yeah… well… that was pretty much coincidental. I mean… you guys needed help."

"Exactly." She confirmed. "We were in trouble and you jumped in without a second thought. Even back during the Breach, you came in riding on Rocket Lockers without anyone asking you. In my eyes Jaune, you're already a hero."

The boy stepped back, suddenly finding himself stuttering at such high praise coming from such an adorable girl. He never realized it himself, but… Ruby might be right. In all the scenarios that he threw himself in harm's way, he could've just as easily avoided the whole conflict by turning the other way. But he didn't. Instead, Jaune answered the hero's call without even knowing it. He charged in head first without even thinking of his own safety. Always ready to fight even though a part of him knew that he would be in the way of his teammates.

"I… didn't realize that." He muttered softly, discovering a strange revelation revealed before him. "Wow… I'm impressed with myself."

"You're a great Hunter Jaune. You just need faith in yourself." Ruby finished seeing her friend grinning equally back.

"Thanks Ruby. That… really means a lot. I guess I can see why you make such a great leader."

"Ahh… pfft. Come on. I'm not all that." The red riding hood puffed a chest full of air out in rhetoric.

"Guys… get a room." Yang snickered quietly on their backs. She was totally resisting the urge of taking out her scroll and recording this whole moment. It would make such excellent teasing material for both parties.

"Huh… I guess I should have faith in myself more often." Jaune nodded happily.

"You see?" Ruby chirped. "Good deeds are they're own rewards."

Jaune seemingly agreed. But before he could open his mouth, their scrolls rang simultaneously with the same line printed on screen.

Emergency call to the Headmaster's office.

**(Headmaster's office)**

It didn't take long for the three to get to the office. The large tall clock tower at the center of the academy can be seen from miles away. The only people who usually come here are the faculties so there was no reason for students to wander in this place. The view wasn't exactly gorgeous unless you're standing at the top of the tower. The cogs and gears that seemingly run endlessly weren't exactly in the taste of younger folks these days.

Jaune felt a sense of nostalgia and not in the good kind. His last visit to this place wasn't exactly his highlight moment. He could only imagine Glynda and Ozpin up there with their usual expressions. The only reason why he was so calm was because he knew that he wasn't going up there alone.

"Ok, I heard of old school… but isn't this taking it a little too far?" Yang voiced her opinion as she looked at the numberless cogs that powered the whole tower. "They have all these gears just to move a dumb old clock?"

"Well it is the oldest building in Beacon." Ruby reasoned. "They said that this tower was here even before the Great War. It must be at least a hundred years old."

"So what? Did the Hunters back then have a hard time keeping track of time?"

The red riding hood tilted her head in question. "Well… it has significant value."

"More like a relic if you ask me."

"Oh come on sis. Where's your sense of excitement? Just imagine it. You're standing at the same place where the first ever Hunters and Huntresses stood to battle darkness."

"Sorry but history an't my thing. I'm more a 'here and now' kind of girl."

"Ugh… you sound just like dad." Ruby groaned quietly before she noticed Jaune leaning by the wall. "Something wrong Jaune? You look kinda down."

The boy smiled shyly in reply. "Yeah… well… I didn't exactly feel that good coming up here the first time. I actually got my first detention here."

"Oh right…" Ruby nodded back in understanding. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I know exactly how you feel. My first visit at the Headmaster's office wasn't exactly stellar either." She recalled that small break-in incident back at the CCT tower when she encountered the sneaky woman.

"Guess you and I have a lot more in common." Jaune replied with a small smile on his face making the little girl blush back. Yang could only watch with delight as her sister twiddled her fingers behind her back.

A few moments later, the door swung open revealing a grand office of the Headmaster. But to Ruby's surprise… the room itself had more occupants than they previously thought.

Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR and Team CFVY were all present standing at attention… or at least something similar to that, around the single table that stood in place.

"I guess he didn't invite us here for a tea party…" Yang whispered nervously before walking in.

"Ah… Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long. Please, come in." And sitting there at his table was none other than Professor Ozpin who quickly greeted the newcomers like they were the last ones in.

Something big was going on and Jaune could feel it. If this whole scenario can make Nora not mutter a peep for a whole minute, you know things were getting serious and it seems he and his team was going to be a part of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin eyed the students for a moment with Glynda ever standing by his side. The twelve students that gathered before him was the list that was made. Though as much as he despised sending children off to a battle they were inadequately prepared for, he had to take the shot. The prize was worth the risk.

After the teams gathered he began. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I apologize for interrupting your Sunday morning but there is a matter I wish to discuss with all of you." The three teams nodded back before giving the Headmaster their complete attention. "Before I begin however, I must ask that each of you agree to never repeat anything we discuss in this room. The sensitivity of the information I am about to part with you is highly critical and can be used against us if leaked."

The students passed quick glances to one another, some hinting uncertainty while some brimmed with excitement.

"I will take your silence as an agreement to my terms." The Headmaster continued eyeing them with a hint of regret in his eyes. "Team RWBY, Team CFVY and Team JNPR. You have all been brought here to undergo a mission of great importance. I will let Professor Goodwitch explain."

The Headmaster then passed the imaginary torch to the blonde witch who quietly pressed a button on her scroll, activating a giant holoscreen in the office. "As you may already know, after the breach incident a few days back, the White Fang has lost much of its power and many of its members have seemingly abandoned the organization. However… despite the large setback they've suffered, they remain a dangerous threat to both the city and its people. We believe that a new leader is rallying the loyalist followers of the organization and mustering them for another attack. We cannot allow that… no matter what."

Glynda then scrolled the picture on the screen, revealing the close up mug shot of a red haired Faunus swordsman who almost looked like he was posing for the camera. Jaune and Ruby were the only ones who noted Blake's reaction to it and were all slightly concerned for her.

"We believe that this man, Adam Taurus, is the one responsible for this uprising." Glynda continued. "As you may know already, he is an extremely dangerous man and is responsible for the raids occurring within Vale for the last few days."

"Alright! Finally a challenge." Yang's voice boomed over at the corner, her fists pumped together creating a small flash. "You want us to go hunt this guy?"

Ozpin's voice was that of humor when he answered. "Your courage and determination are welcoming Ms. Xiao Long but I'm afraid that Mr. Taurus, is on a different level of skill. Though I am confident of your abilities, I can say for certain that none of you will last more than a minute with someone of his caliber."

"The Atlesian Army will be tackling Mr. Taurus." Glynda added much to Blake's relief. "Your teams will instead be charged on a support capacity." She then scrolled the picture on screen revealing the annoying mug shot of another criminal. "I'm sure all of you here are familiar with the criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick."

"The jerk." Weiss muttered earning a high-five from Yang.

"The Atlesian Army has decided to send Mr. Torchwick to the maximum security prison south of Vale. After studying the attack patterns of the White Fang, we believe that they will attempt to liberate him from his confinements at any cost."

"So you want us to escort him?" Ren inquired in a professional tone.

"No." She answered. "We cannot force a battle within the city as it risks people getting hurt. A direct confrontation with the White Fang is ill-advised. So… instead we will attempt to confuse them and stretch their limited resources as much as possible. Three dummy trucks will be taking different routes from the outpost. The enemy will be unsure which of the trucks is carrying Torchwick and will be forced to split. Each team here will man each of those trucks and lure the enemy away while the real transport delivers Mr. Torchwick to his cell. We will divide our enemy and conquer them simultaneously."

"So we're glorified crossing guards?" Coco complained. "That's anti-climactic."

"Do not underestimate your roles so quickly, Ms. Adele." Ozpin reasoned. "Though your part may look small, it is no less important or any less dangerous than the mission undertaken by the soldiers. Your participation in this assignment may mean the end of the White Fang's influence in Vale. Thank you Glynda."

"But… why us?" Weiss asked. "I mean… we're just students. Shouldn't real Huntsmen be dealing with this?"

"Most of our resources are spread thin outside the kingdom, Ms. Schnee." Ozpin answered back understanding her reasoning. "But do not fret. I wouldn't be much of a Headmaster if I forced students on such a dangerous assignment. I will not force this upon you. If you feel that this mission is beyond your scope then you are free to leave and I will find other candidates who will take your place. However… I want you all to remember this…"

No one spoke. All eyes and ears fell upon the silver haired professor as he continued.

"As future Huntsmen of Vale… you must know that being a Huntsman is never safe. As defenders of the world, it is your solemn duty to risk your lives every waking day to protect those who cannot protect themselves. On such battles… you will most likely find yourselves outgunned and outmatched. Which is why you must continue to strive. Strive to become stronger, faster, and smarter and become the shield that protect this kingdom from those who would do it harm."

…

…

…

Whatever uncertainty that the students had with them had vanished by his words. Some held confidence, some held ambition. But whatever reason they had for going… they did so with duty.

Ruby turned to her team and saw them nodding. A silent agreement had been spoken. With a smile on her lips and her weapon in hand, she spoke for all of them.

"We're in…"


	24. Shadow of the White Fang

**Chapter 24: The Shadow of the White Fang**

**(Vale) (Atlesian Military outpost) (Residential District) (Night)**

Jaune was… not fine. In fact, you could say that he was going to be sick. If you're wondering why this might be, he would admit that being in a room full of well-trained Huntsmen had something to do with it. He was there along with 11 other Hunters and Huntresses all dressed in their combat armor preparing to delve into the fight that would probably make the breach incident look tame in comparison.

Jaune never expected to be part of something this big. Sure he wanted to be a hero in the story but he certainly wasn't expecting to be part of such a serious operation. He expected to fight Grimm and other monsters outside the kingdom, not play soldier. But now here he was, sitting in the room surrounded by those who could easily prove themselves to be his betters. Heck even Velvet here looked like she could take him down with both hands tied behind her back.

…

Well it would certainly be hilarious to see her do a bunny hop but that was beside the point.

The truth was… Jaune wondered…

Why was he here?

The Reds and Blues could probably answer that question 'vaguely' but it still stood. Why was he here? Why was he, a perfectly normal guy standing in a room full of trained warriors?

Oh that's right… because he lied his way here.

Good luck there hotshot, try not to die horribly if you can.

"Flint?" A voice offered making the boy dart his head upward to meet a certain cat that held a stone to him. "You look troubled."

"Troubled? Me?" He pepped himself up. "No. Of course not. I was just um… I was just… ugh…" He visibly deflated when he realized that his little acting skill wasn't going to convince her or himself.

Blake took a seat next to the boy, putting the stone down. "Worried about the mission?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." He half admitted. "How about you? How are you holding up? It can't be easy, knowing that we'll be going against… him."

Blake understood his worries. "Thanks for looking out for me but… I think I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Blake saw the boy's eyes glitter. It was mildly irritating to see such honest eyes. It made her gush, like looking into the eyes of a child who expected all the truthful answers in the world without a hint of doubt or malice. Yet… oddly enough she can't bring herself to lie. Despite what she may think, her heart still held sway to her actions.

"No…" She answered finally. "I'm not fine. I… I keep telling myself that I will do what I have to, to protect the people. I swore to myself that I would use these talents to help others and not harm them. But… right now… I don't even know what I'm going to do. If Adam stood right in front of me right now… I don't think I'd be able to fight him."

"Well… if it makes you feel any better, let's hope we don't meet him half way."

"Somehow I doubt that'll happen."

"Oh relax." Jaune ushered. "Besides, if he comes after you, I'll be around to protect you."

"You?" Blake raised a brow with a humored smile.

"Ok maybe not me, but look. You got your team and a lot of friends at your back." The boy pointed to their comrades who all seemed eager to get the mission going. "Each of these guys here are all strong enough to take down a hundred Grimm twice over before breakfast… and I'm not just talking about Nora either." Blake let out a small laugh to the small joke he pulled. "I'm sure if that guy comes around, you'll do the right thing."

Blake curled a smile, eyeing the boy. "You trust me?"

"Hey, you risked your neck to stop the White Fang back at the docks." Jaune pointed out. "If you did that out of the blues, then I'm sure you'll do the same here. You give yourself too little credit, Blake."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm just saying it like I see it." He added patting the girl on the shoulder. "And maybe after this is over… you can finally get rid of that bow and let those cute cat ears out."

"I don't think I'm ready to take that step just yet."

"Hey no rush." Jaune eased up. "Just… give it some thought. I mean… if you really want to let people see who you really are then you shouldn't hide what you are. Like I said, just give it some thought."

Blake did just that as she watched the boy walk away, with the flint stone in hand. She gave the notion some thought. As much as she wanted to free her animal characteristic be free from the confines of her bow, she seemed to have grown a certain security blanket over it. The bow was more than just a disguise it was a safety net where she could lie on. Even if the humans learned to accept Faunus into society she'd probably still wear it just to be safe from prosecution. Still… Jaune did have a point. How can anyone see who she truly is if she continues to hide what she is from them? Is this what Ozpin meant then? She couldn't tell…

Either way… she was still grateful for the pep talk. "Hey Jaune." She called out making the boy turn once more to her. "Thanks…"

He smiled. "Anytime."

**(Command Room)**

Ironwood was never a gambling man. No, you might say that the man detested gambling. He prefer to have his fate in his own hands rather than have it entrusted to a roll of the dice or letting god take over. To him, the act of gambling was merely another way for someone to pass on the responsibility to a 3rd party that didn't exist. He hated it when people left things up to fate or destiny. If you don't have the capacity to do something, then don't do it at all.

"Sir. Escort units are delayed. It'll be awhile before they reach the rendezvous point."

"What's the cause of their delay?"

"Uh… small traffic at the intersection. They should be done within the hour."

"Excellent." The General breathed. "Tell all other units to hold position. Make no mistake, the White Fang will strike… and this time, we will be ready for them."

Unexpectedly a voice interjected, bringing out her opinion to the fold. "And here I thought I was the workaholic."

A grin crept upon James' face as he turned to meet Glynda who traded her business suit and cape for a pair of battle armors. "Your magnetic personality must've rubbed off on me." He laughed. "It's good to see you again Glynda."

"Don't get melodramatic." She replied holstering her wand. "I'm only here because my students are. You know I don't exactly work well with you military folks."

"Don't I know it?"

The blonde witch then turned her gaze around the room analyzing the man soldiers that passed her by. It was like being at the center of an ant's nest with all the little pieces know exactly where they were going. It was exhausting just to look at them. "So… this is what you do for a living? Must be pretty tiring to manage both an academy and a military at the same time. Where do you even get the time to sleep?"

"I make time." He answered plainly keeping his smile on. "Besides, the overnights here and there are a small price to pay for the safety and welfare of others. You know that."

"Of course. Sacrifice is a trait of all Huntsmen."

"It's one of the most difficult choices we had to make back in school." The good General finished turning to her. "Though I have to admit… when Ozpin said that he was sending you here… I was actually surprised. I thought you'd retire from field duty by now."

"Can we get on with the mission already? I'd hate to keep you from your work." Glynda insisted only to be answered with a smug grin on James' side.

"As you wish my lady." He teased before pressing a button on the console revealing the map of the city. "As planned, we've set up routes for the dummy trucks. We've closed off the highway to prevent civilian casualties and I had the local police set up road blocks from the Commercial to Agricultural Districts. If anything happens they'll report to one of my com officers immediately. Nothing gets through without me knowing. If the White Fang or 'him' attacks… they'll have to knock through the front door."

"You've certainly prepared for a war."

"Only what's necessary." James countered walking off towards the garage. Glynda followed suit. "I don't want the students dealing with what we can't handle. Which reminds me… are they ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

"I still don't approve Ozpin for sending children as backup."

"James. You should know as well as I do we're stretched thin as it is." Glynda reasoned. "Most of our real Hunters are still on missions outside the kingdom along with our more seasoned students. This was no different from our time."

"Well then we should've done something about it. I understand if he sends you… but sending children to a fight like this is just…"

"I know." The blonde witch patted him. "I know exactly how you feel. That is why I am here… to make sure they're safe. But you shouldn't worry too much. The students I handpicked are the finest and most professional teams of their generation. I'm sure they can handle anything that is thrown at them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But of course, Glynda had to eat those words when she arrived at the garage. By the time she and James entered the room where she placed the students, she found them lounging around like teens their aged acted. Some were gossiping, some were playing cards, listening to music and some even found a ball to toss around the room bouncing it like a balloon.

"Boom! Trap card! All your bases now belong to me." Yang proudly declared, waving her supposed card in front of her opponent's face.

"Nooooo! My poor soldiers!" Nora gave out a death wail slowly dropping to the board game below. "My conquest of Middle-World… stopped because of some stupid pit-fall trap. So ends the reign of Bauron… the owner of the 21 rings of power… gwahh…"

"Oh don't worry Nora. I'm sure to the people of Mistral will be treated fairly under the might of Vacuo, but not until I draw of reward cards which is doubled this turn thanks to the trade routes with Atlas. Now let's see here…"

Ironwood cast a smug look at his former teammate who was pretty much growling at this point. "Professionals… right?"

"CHILDREN!" Glynda's commanding tone was turned on full grabbing the attention of every Huntsman in training. "Attention!" Like a fearsome drill sergeant, they gathered in a line standing up straight. Some would've even saluted if they had any military discipline at all. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were to behave while in this room?"

"S… sorry ma'am." Ruby answered out loud which she quickly ducked back in her hood when she found the mistress's frightening gaze turned on her. "Eeep!"

"Don't be too hard on them Glynda." James calmed her, taking the stage to face the students. "I thank you all for coming. I know that this mission isn't up to standard for you Hunters and Huntresses but I assure you… that this is neither a standard situation. You have all been selected for this assignment and let me be the first to remind you that the dangers of this mission is far beyond anything you or your seniors have across. You will not be dealing with the Grimm that you have been training all your life… to defeat. Instead you will be fighting a more frightening monster, one who has the capacity to think on its own." He paused, allowing the words to sink into the students before continuing. "The White Fang has been a threat to national peace for a long time in Vale and thanks to the assertive efforts of Team RWBY, we have thwarted their plans."

A few praises were passed along to the said team which they graciously accepted.

"However… the White Fang are still a threat." The General added. "Even now they plan to move against us for one last and desperate stand. We must show them that their actions will not be tolerated here or anywhere in the world. Your roles in this mission may be small but your assistance will put the hammer the final nail in their coffin. You were all chosen not because you are the best… but because you know the risks. I expect favorable results from all of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

An excellent answer.

James smiled at them. Though young as they may be, these children were soon to become the next defenders of the world. With a proud nod, the good General continued. "Now. I'll have Professor Goodwitch here brief you on your assignments. Glynda?"

The Huntress sighed but quickly got back to her professional posture. She pressed a button on her scroll which sent a telegram on the students' devices. "Your assignments are as follows. Our primary goal is to transport the criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick to a maximum security prison in the Industrial District. We know that the White Fang will attempt to liberate him from captivity so to confuse our enemies, we will be sending out dummy trucks to confuse them. Each team will drive these trucks through a separate route provided on your scrolls. We will meet with an escort team at the highway and from there we will split into four groups. Team CFVY will be driving car 1 heading directly to the Industrial District. Team RWBY will take Car 2 and head towards the Commercial District and Team JNPR will take Car 3 down to the farms of the Agriculture District. If the plan works, our enemies will divide their resources and strike you instead. I will accompany Mr. Torchwick personally to his cell."

"Uh… excuse me…" All eyes turned to the blonde knight who raised his hand. "I got a question. Umm… what do we do if we meet with uh… the Adam guy on TV?" Blake's ears twitched under her bow. A part of her was a little troubled but she also wanted to know if there was a chance for rehabilitation for her old partner.

"Adam Taurus is an extremist." James answered abruptly. "He is extremely dangerous and holds no regard to human life. He will not hesitate to kill you if you give him the chance. Though I understand that many of you are eager to prove yourselves, I must advise you to refrain from engaging him. His skill level is on an entirely different league and even the strongest Hunter here will have difficulties facing him." He darted towards Glynda, explaining his point. "Attack only when you have no other choice, but leave him to us. The Army will deal with him… personally."

"On that note…" Glynda returned. "Team leaders will remain in contact with me and each other at all times. Keep your scrolls close to you and remember… trust in your team…"

And as if right on cue, the elevator next to them rang which prompted Ironwood to smirk. "Ah… it seems like our guest of honor has arrived."

All eyes turned to the door as it swung open, revealing the sharply dressed villain that all of which are familiar to.

"Well hello. If it isn't my favorite girls." Roman chirped like a bird in a cage. He was still wearing that ridiculous outfit, save for the hand which was tied over with over-the-top handcuffs. "Did of you miss me, ladies? Ice Queen?"

"Hey!"

"Take a chill pill sweetie—or in your case, an arctic one." The mastermind winked only to earn an even darker glare from the rest of the girls. "Sheesh. Tough crowd. Oh and look at this. If it isn't my favorite plumber boy." He darted to Jaune who can pretty much recall their own first meeting. "Oh look, he brought Luigi… oh and Princess Peach too." Ren and Nora raised a brow darting to Jaune who merely waved it off. "Aha and who's this lovely pineapple-pie?" Torchwick followed to Glynda who quickly answered with her wand up his nose. "Ooohohoho… she's a fiesty one. Just so you know. My safe word is: chrysanthemum."

"You're gonna be speaking in sign language when I'm done with you." Yang threatened pumping her fists together. "Can we shut this guy up?"

"Aww what's the matter doll? I thought all you ladies like the comedian."

"Grrr!"

"Enough." Ironwood barked out turning to the prisoner's escort. "Put him in the truck and make sure he's secure."

"Yes sir!"

"Aww what's wrong General?" Torchwick continued his ranting. "I thought we were making headway there. Come on, I haven't even used my best lines."

"Get inside prisoner!" The guardsman pushed him in.

"Ok ok. Sheesh. You try to please a crowd and this is what I get." The crook grinned. "Can I at least get a cigar before I go? You know… one for the road?" He was answered with the door smacked in front of him. "Man. People these days can't take a joke to save their life."

After seeing Roman secured, James turned to his Hunters. "This mission is critical and you are a part of it. You know what we're up against and you know the risks. Make your teachers proud… make yourselves proud. Hunters ready?"

"Yeah!"

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Black Knight takes pawn…

White Queen moves at the center… supporting White Knight and White Rook.

It was an overwhelming advantage on the White side yet for some reason, Ozpin can't seem to find it in his heart to see his victory. He could tell that he had the advantage in terms of power alone but still… that Black Knight felt like an indomitable presence. No matter how many pieces he threw at it, all he could see was defeat. Was it just his imagination playing tricks on him or was the Black Knight simply too powerful for him to overcome?

"Giving up?" The voice on the opposite side of the board inquired, his tone stoic but strong.

Ozpin raised himself from the game and turned to the cracked moon peering out his window. It was half past 11… the mission must've already started by now. "Just giving myself a reprieve. You know these kinds of games takes time."

"Not a lot of time left."

"I know." He replied as he poured himself another cup of coffee. God knows that tonight was going to be a long one. "Which begs me to question… why are you here, Qrow? From what you left in your last message I wasn't expecting you here until the festival with Taiyang."

"Unwanted?" The shadowy figure with the giant scythe smirked.

"Of course not." Ozpin denied it. "I'm always inclined to meet an old friend. It's just that you don't normally change your schedule unless something serious happens. So I have to admit your presence here leaves me rather… uneasy."

Qrow quietly stopped on the board, turning his gaze at his old friend. Two breaths escaped him before he spoke again. "Summer…" Ozpin's eyes widened. "Saw her… yesterday."

…

"That… is… serious…" The silver haired Hunter lowered his mug to listen. "Does Tai know?" A solemn silence was his answer. "How many years has it been?"

"Irrelevant." Qrow answered shaking his head. "I… talked with her for a while. She's the same…"

"Where did she go these last few years?"

"Around." Was the caped grim-reaper's answer. "She went through Vacuo, Atlas… Mistral… and she know."

"Know… what?"

"Who the Black Queen is."

This information peak the Headmaster's interest. "And did she say who?"

"Didn't say. Too busy." Qrow continued deflating the man's hopes. "She left… just like she came. Said she was… going to the Menagerie Island next… but had business in town. Gone… like the season."

"That… can't be good." Ozpin finished, a drop of sweat coming down his brow. "If she knows something she should share it."

"Can't trust anyone… she says." The Crow caped Hunter replied understanding his friend's feeling. "Not even you… she says."

A brow rose from his face. "Strange. I never took Summer to be the untrusting type. She of all people should know where we stand in this conflict. She cannot keep that information to herself."

"Doesn't like 'Fake Kings'… she says." Qrow added making Ozpin's frown darken. "As for me… I agree with her." The caped Hunter stood from his seat, his gaze falling on the man on the opposite side of the board. Their eyes met as if challenging one another to a fight. But Qrow stopped, gently picking a Black Pawn from his side of the board placing it in front of the man. "Stop playing King, Ozpin. Accept your role… accept what you are. The faster the better."

"I know my role, Qrow." Ozpin replied darkly. "And you should follow yours. Keep me posted…"

"Always do…"

**(Vale) (Rooftop overlooking the highway)**

Peaceful…

That was perhaps the only word Adam could use to describe this city. The quiet streets, the empty grounds and only a few people actually having the time to walk the alleys of this rotten world.

It disgusted him how Faunus could actually live in a place like this. To be… domesticated into serving the needs of humans. The war for equally during the Menagerie Revolution was supposed to change that. They were the ones who won the war yet why is it that his people have to live off the scraps of those they defeated? If humanity wasn't going to bother with equality between them then why should they? These were the thoughts that made him sleep at night, how he continues to committing atrocities while being labeled as the villain.

"Adam…" A large Faunus man wielding a giant chainsaw called to him driving the swordsman from his thoughts. "We're ready."

The red haired hero turned to him noting the large column of White Fang soldiers at his back. Each of them armed to the teeth and their bodies covered in scavenged metal which acted like full body armors. To say the least these men and women were committed to the cause and were ready to lay down their lives for the goal of the White Fang. Their eyes hidden behind the Ursa masks demonstrated their loyalty and devotion to the man standing in front of them.

"Good. I hope you can put on a good show." Adam remarked turning away from them. "I'll leave you to deal with the small fries."

"You're not coming?"

"I have a schedule to keep." He replied handing over a small vial of Black Dust. "I'll join once I'm done. This should even out the odds with those Huntsmen. Have the rest of the men pack up and head to our new outpost in Mountain Glenn. You know the spot."

"We're leaving?"

"Don't worry." Adam let out a smirk. "By the time we're done there, this war of ours… will be over. Just make sure you to get Roman."

"Yes sir…"

**(Highway checkpoint)**

The trip was pretty much uneventful for the Hunter teams. As they made their way from the outpost with their prisoner and their dummy trucks, many of them expected to be in combat by now. But to their amazement and Jaune's relief, there was no ambush. No White Fang attack, no bombs or lasers and most importantly, no GIANT KILLING ROBOTS that's out to get you. Just the smooth granite road and the wind in your hair.

By the time they reached the checkpoint to the highway, they were greeted with a small squad of armed soldiers and a boatload of androids and few dormant robot walkers. If it wasn't for all the festival decorations scattered around, this whole thing looked a lot like a military parade of sorts.

Jaune was the first to leave the convoy to stretch out his legs. With all the soldiers and androids walking about, there was no way the White Fang would strike here. The Highway was a fortress in a sense of the word. All it was missing was a few watchtowers and some fighter planes overhead. Still… beggars can't be choosers here. Jaune was just glad that the White Fang weren't attacking. God knows what would've happened if they did. It would take a small army to take this group… or Adam… if the world permits it.

"Whoa…" The boy left his stretching when he noted a voice coming over Ruby who seemed to be enthralled by the shining robots that were on display. "Oh this is so cool! I can't believe I'm actually getting a close inspection of an Atlesian Knight-200! Ohh! I'm going to take a picture!" She quickly got on to that statement pulling out her scroll and snapping a few shots of the robot.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Jaune asked in a humored tone seeing the child's innocence come through that tough exterior.

"Hey Jaune. Just getting a little souvenir photo for our first super-secret-assignment." The red riding hood pumped up snapping another shot. "Hey, wanna take a picture? It'll be our commemoration for our first mission together."

"I don't that's nec—."

Click.

"Too late. Done." Ruby chirped showing him the photo of himself with his mouth wide open. "Come on. Be a little excited. This is our first assignment as co-team leaders. We're gonna be facing danger together as teams. This is epic. No other teams have ever been selected for something this major. We're going in Beacon history as the youngest Hunters and Huntresses ever to take on such a dangerous mission. People will be telling stories of the great scythe wielding lady and her dashing knight in armor stare at the face of danger and laugh."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here." Jaune offered. "We still need to get Torchwick to the prison and a lot of things can happen along the way."

"That's exactly why you're here Jaune." Ruby returned, facing the boy with the same happy-go-lucky smile. "You're here to make sure we have a backup plan."

"Me?" He pointed dumbly to himself. "I don't think I'm the… backup… kinda guy."

"Don't be like that. Come on, you were awesome back in the plaza a few days ago. You totally got us into like a super-fighting-force. You had this awesome plan in your head and you did it… just like that." Ruby snapped her fingers to make her point. "You're a great Hunter and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Heh… a great Hunter eh?"

"Yup. Sure the skills might look awesome and the weapons might look cool, like this highly customizable fully-automatic pulse cannon on this Atlesian Paladin! Gasp! It looks awesome!" Ruby gasped out loud before snapping another shot at the said walker that was pretty much dormant. "But you know, I still find the AK-130 to be the more serviceable model. I mean, yeah they can look a little scary but you can't beat a machine just because you got a new paintjob. Am I right? Hey… you think we can pilot one of these when we get attacked? It would look totally rad on my blog if I can snap a photo of myself in it."

"Hey you two!" A soldier barked out at them. "No touching."

"Sorry." Ruby playfully bowed before taking another snap at the machine. "So much for that idea."

But Jaune didn't seem to mind. Everyone in his team seemed to be taking this mission way too seriously. Even Nora's cheerful and gleeful attitude seemed to dial down a bit. She's still loud and obnoxious most of the time but it was maintainable. Seeing Ruby giving out her usual personality was a welcome distraction from all of this.

"You really know a lot about weapons, don't you?" Jaune inquired.

"Yeah well… it was my passion back in Signal. When my uncle told me I had to build my own weapon I got my hands on all the weapon magazines I could find and learned all the tips and tricks to building the perfect one." Ruby chirped remembering all the good times back in her old school. "I guess somewhere along the way, I got crazy about it. My uncle was pretty stoked when he saw me design my Crescent Rose based on his."

"Oh yeah, your uncle… Qrow, was it?"

She nodded back happily. "Yup. He was the one who trained me how to use my scythe and all the moves I used in combat. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be in Patch, dreaming of becoming a Huntress one day. What about you Jaune? Who taught you how to fight?"

"M… me?" The boy stammered. "Ah… well… I got a lot of teachers back in Atlas. It was… pretty boring. I mean… not a lot of people keep with the usual sword and shields anymore and… uh… well… yeah…"

"Hmm… I guess not a lot of folks like to stick to the classics." Ruby deduced leaving the boy to breathe a sigh of relief. "Still… you can't argue with the results. In return we got one top of the line Hunter on our side."

"Aww… you're just saying that." Jaune blushed slightly before their moment was stolen by a fighter plane flying overhead. The boy turned to it and saw a number of soldiers inside. It was then his mind began to ponder.

He was getting the feeling that something wasn't right here. It was that same feeling back in the plaza during the breach. That nagging feeling at the back of his head.

"Jaune?" Ruby noted the boy's expression changed. "What's the matter?"

"Hey… our mission is to bring Torchwick to prison… right?" Jaune asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… if that was the case then wouldn't it be easier if we just… flew him over there?" The boy pointed out which made the scythe wielder raise a brow. "I mean… why are going through all the trouble just to move him on the ground? I mean, the Atlesian Air Fleet could just come over and drop him right there without anyone even noticing. Why do we have to go through such lengths to move him through the ground and place dummy trucks?"

"Huh… I never thought of that." Ruby admitted suddenly finding it strange too. "It does sound easier than driving five trucks through the street."

"Yeah…" Jaune agreed when one word stuck out. "Wait… did you just say five?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Right there." Ruby pointed towards the convoy and to her truth, there were indeed five trucks lined up neatly in order.

A dread feeling crept on Jaune's back. "Wait… that can't be right. There were only supposed to be four trucks. Three for the bait and one carrying Torchwick… right?" The redhead nodded also getting a bad vibe out of this. "If that's the case then… what's that fifth one for?"

"Hmmm… yeah… we were driving together this whole time." Ruby recalled. "And there were only four of us. Meh… it's probably just some back up. Come on let's go take a picture with the soldier. It'll take your mind off things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the highway, Yang was riding on the driver's seat of their truck a bit bored out of her mind. She was hoping for a little more excitement when she took this job. She expected explosions, gunfire, excitement and thrills beyond measure. But instead all she got was a quiet drive on the road with one of the slowest vehicles in the arsenal. There was a bit of a stir on who got to drive. Ruby volunteered at first but sadly, Yang's driver's license trumped all arguments. To say the least she was a little if not completely disappointed.

"Well this is a ball of excitement." The yellow bomber groaned. "I was hoping for a little more explosion along the way. Bleeeeh… Bleeeeeeeh… BLEEEEH!

"Must you do that?" Weiss groaned out irked by that noise. "We're on a very important mission entrusted to us by the Headmaster of Beacon. The least you can do is act professional."

"Well excuse me for being bored out of my mind." Yang fired back placing her chin on the wheel. "Ugh… I should've let Ruby say no instead. What's a girl gotta do to get a fight around here? Am I right Blake?"

…

…

…

"Blake?" Yang repeated when her partner failed to reply. "Blake? You ok?"

The cat of the team was gazing out the window from the back seat. Her eyes were fixated on the group of soldiers who seemed to be gallivanting around but trying not to be inconspicuous as well. Her years of being an assassin made her understand people's body language.

"Something… isn't right." She muttered to her teammates. "Don't look now but those soldiers over there have been staring at us since we got here." Yang and Weiss snapped at the direction where Blake was gesturing and saw the soldiers quickly turn away as if reacting to their action.

"They're probably just thinking of how we can both be Huntsmen and look this gorgeous at the same time." Yang concluded though it was probably her ego speaking.

"Ugh… I can't believe you and Ruby are even remotely related." Weiss grumbled.

But Blake didn't find the humor in her partner's words. She knows she was right and it wasn't just those men either. She turned around and noted several other soldiers garbed in the same battle armor darting eyes towards them. Was it that strange to see Hunters participating in such operations or were they just stunned to see children in their midst. Whatever the case, Blake did not like the look they were giving. Even though their eyes were hiding under their helmets, she could tell that the look they had weren't a pleasant one.

"I don't like this one bit."

"Oh cheer up Blake." Yang reassured her partner. "They're probably just admiring us. Just leave it alone. Like Weiss said, we should act professional."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the front of the convoy, Glynda was glaring menacingly at the poor commander who happened to be in the way of their mission. Judging from the nervousness of the soldier and the woman's eyes, it was pretty much a one-sided negotiation.

"What do you mean there's a delay?" She demanded to know. "We were supposed to leave the moment we got here."

"Sorry ma'am. There… seemed to have been an accident on the road." The commander explained, sweating buckets. "I have a squad moving the debris now. They should be done in a few minutes. We're sorry for the delay."

"Accident?" Glynda inquired shifting her glasses upward. "The highways should've been secured before this operation began. No civilian should've been allowed in here."

"I know ma'am. It's just an unexpected event. I'm sure it'll be solved as soon as possible."

"Ugh… and here I thought Ironwood's men would be at least half as competent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was enamored to see soldiers clad in full blown armor. Sure it wouldn't suit her style of wearing something so heavy but there was just something about those men that made her glee. She wasn't sure if it was the weapons or the technology surrounding their equipment but she certainly wouldn't mind having a set of such fine works back in her house. She quickly took a mental note to ask the General if she could keep even just one helmet for her collection.

But Jaune was worried. There was something nagging at the back of his head. That strange feeling he got during the breach. It was like an itch he couldn't reach, a pebble in his shoe, the fly that kept buzzing around him like an annoying… well… fly.

The fifth truck that mysteriously appeared at the back was most likely the cause of that irritation. If there was a need for a fifth, then why didn't then added it in the briefing? Where did it come from? Why was it there and why were so many armed guards standing around it? Wouldn't that kind of formation make the White Fang think that Torchwick was in that one? So many questions raced through his mind and he wasn't getting any answers standing around.

"Jaune? Jaune!"

"Huh? What?" The boy broke out of his thoughts when he realized that Ruby was speaking this whole time. She was muttering something about the specs of the armored vehicles or something and he must've trailed off somewhere around that point.

Ruby turned to where the boy was looking and sighed. "Are you wondering about that truck again?" She asked which he nodded dumbly in reply. "Huaaa… look. We can't go worrying about everything in a mission. You have to put your head in the zone, not trail it off to some mystery."

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just that… I got this feeling at the back of my neck. I just… know something's not right."

Ruby sighed at this. "Ugh… fine. If it'll make you feel any better, we'll go and ask those guards over there. They'll tell us everything about this mysterious truck and get that feeling off your neck." Though Jaune was opted to protest, the girl nonchalantly walked over to the guards who didn't seem to pay much attention to their presence. "Hello there Mr. Soldier sir. We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us."

The three guards in front of them looked at one another, feeling confused by their approach.

"Can you tell us what's in the truck behind you?" Ruby went for the frontal approach asking such a question with little to no hints of suspicion.

"Uh…" The guardsman paused as if he was thinking of an answer. "S… supplies?"

"What kind of supplies?" This time, Jaune asked. "I thought there was only supposed to be four trucks? The General was really specific about this."

Again the guardsmen turned to one another, pausing in their answer. "Umm… just stuff."

Ok now that was a lame and lazy reply even for Ruby's standard. Even as they spoke she began to notice a number of the guards were holding their weapons a little too tightly. Their fingers were on the trigger ready to pull it on the first notice. They looked nervous, almost… anxious about something. She first thought that these men were nervous knowing well that they would be attacked, but even soldiers like them should be wary about battle. How was this any different? Something wasn't right and that feeling that Jaune had in his neck was coming at her as well.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, now curious to their secrecy.

"Uh… look… I don't know what stuff and I uh…"

But their little interrogation was interrupted when Ruby's scroll buzzed with her sister's face on the monitor. "Hey sis. We're moving soon. Better get back here before Goodwitch finds you missing."

"Alright. See you there." Ruby answered back before she turned to her comrade. "Come on Jaune. Let's leave this for now. It's probably nothing."

Jaune opted to argue but going on Ms. Goodwitch's bad side counteracted that idea quickly enough. He just got friendly with her, no need to jeopardize that relationship for something he was unsure of. "Alright…" He answered finally.

The guardsman sighed loudly as he watched the two Huntsmen leave. But right before they took a step back, Jaune suddenly noticed that the guard dropped something when he turned.

"Oh hey, hold on a moment." The boy called out reaching for the object only to freeze in horror when he realized what it was. "You kinda dropped your… Grimm… mask?" It was definitely a Grimm mask, the same mask worn by their enemies. The slits for the eyes, the porcelain texture and the sharp edges were all there. Once you see it, it's hardly something you would forget.

Ruby's expression mirrored Jaune and it only took them a few seconds to connect the dots. Slowly the guards turned their hidden faces to the two teens, dark frowns marring their lips under their helmets.

…

…

…

"Ahehe…" The blonde knight let out an awkward chuckle trying to hide his tension. "So… uh… I guess we'll just be going back to uh… going back to… the place where…"

"Get him!"

"Jaune get down!" Ruby rushed to the boy's side tackling him to the nearby car as the guards drew out their weapons. Without any hesitation, they fired, their bullets hitting nothing but air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the?" Yang was alerted to the gunshots and quickly left the driver's seat. "Did you guys hear that?"

Weiss nodded in reply. It came from the rearmost of the convoy and it was getting louder by the second. It was definitely gunshots and not the friendly kind either. Everyone in the area could hear it and most of the teams could tell what that entailed.

"Are we under attack?" Blake asked leaping off the truck.

Yang wasn't certain. "I don't know. Maybe we should…" She gasped when she noted one of the soldiers drawing his gun and aiming it right at her partner. "Blake, look out!" The yellow bomber quickly pulled her kitty partner aside, dodging the Dust bullets. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Get them!" The soldier barked out letting out another volley from his weapon. But just as they charged, Weiss took over and froze them on their tracks. "Gahh!"

"What in the world is going on!?" The heiress demanded when another soldier came through, swinging his baton downwards towards her. "Hey! Stop that! We're not your enemies!" But the soldier didn't listen and continued to pound on her guard. "Alright that's it buster." She dodged the next attack and countered with a quick riposte sending the soldier's helmet flying to the sky. "Explain yourself cretin or you'll get the sharp end of my… huh?"

When the soldier's face came to view of the Hunters, their minds clicked in unison.

The antlers on his head said everything they needed to know.

A Faunus…

Or to be more precise… a White Fang infiltrator.

Glynda's eyes became daggers when she saw this. Her attention darted to the red armored commander she was speaking with earlier. The soldier reached for his sidearm but was a second too late when the professor lashed out her wand sending the man straight to the wall. She needed to confirm her suspicion so with a wave of her hand she removed the commander's helmet only to find a pair of bear ears hiding under it.

There was no doubt about it. The White Fang has infiltrated their ranks and they've walked right into a trap.

"Children! Defend yourselves!" The woman raised her voice to her students calling them out to battle. At the same time, the White Fang soldiers in disguise sprung out of their hiding façade and rushed towards them with near zealous fanaticism. And just like that…

… the fight was on.

Taking advantage of the chaos the White Fang soldiers attacked from their hiding place nearly outnumbering the Hunters 10 to 1 in terms of manpower. They had the weapons but their poor training made them little threat to the students of Beacon.

Yang and Blake tore through the first few attackers and Weiss followed suit, knocking those that got through their initial assault.

"How in the world did they hide in plain sight!?" Weiss asked as she tapped two of her enemies out cold. "Did they know of our plan?"

"Who knows?" Yang answered sending another poor sod off the highway. "Maybe we can ask one of them! Whoopsie!" She rolled away from a baton strike when it came crashing down on her. She winked at her attacker for a short moment before cocking her gauntlet but was a tad bit too late when a hammer smacked right down on him.

"Strike one! You're out!" Nora made an 'out' motion with her thumb.

"Hey! I had him!" Yang grumbled which the snarky Valkyrie answered with her tongue sticking out. "Grr! Alright, time to bring out my A-Game! Who's next?" The said person came not too soon when he took out a rusty knife from his pocket to deliver a quick thrust. Unfortunately for that moron, Yang was in a temperate mood and her oncoming uppercut send him flying with a broken jaw if she's not mistaken.

"Hey wait…" Weiss suddenly noted that their fearless leader wasn't around. "Where's Ruby?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the rear of the convoy, Ruby was trading bullets with the White Fang that nearly got the drop on them. The four soldiers were letting loose like crazed gunmen with nothing to lose in this world. They fired volley after volley with no rest. And from the looks of things, the fight for Torchwick seemed to be on. The explosions and battle cry on the other side seemed to confirm her suspicion.

Ruby couldn't afford to be bogged down here and she can't leave Jaune alone here either. She needed to break out and deal with these clowns fast.

"Jaune, I'm going in. Cover me!" She rushed off before the boy could respond.

"Cover you with what!?"

The red riding hood used her speed traveling quickly from one spot to another. The White Fang soldiers in disguise tried to keep up but they were no match. With a single swing of her scythe those men were knocked up into the air and sent down on the ground like bowling pins.

"That was easy." She cheered before Jaune came through. "You ok?"

He waved it off. "I'll live. But it looks like we're not out of the woods just yet." The boy pointed towards another group of soldiers who quickly trained their weapons at them. "Ready to do this?"

"I was born ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh… what I wouldn't do for a cigar right about now." Roman said to himself, his tone not even slightly bothered to the chaos ensuing outside.

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

"General! Word just came in from the highway checkpoint!"

James' eyes widened at the news. "What? What's happening?"

"Enemy attack sir. We believe it's the White Fang." The officer deduced bringing the picture on the main screen. "They're dressed as our soldiers and are attacking the convoy. Should we send the special task force?"

"Is Adam leading the attack?"

"No sir. No sign of the fugitive. Should we deploy the special task force?"

Ironwood took a deep breath as his eyes traced the screen. His mind boggled as he tried to discern how it was possible for a group of terrorist to hide amongst them. He saw the Hunters hold their ground at the trucks and Glynda leading the defense. She was just as tough as he remembered.

"No…" He said finally. "Send in our reserve forces in the blockades. That's what they're there for. Have them reinforced the highway checkpoint immediately and…"

"General Ironwood! We have a problem, sir." Another officer informed earning a groaning tone from the old soldier. "White Fang forces are attacking the outpost in the Agriculture District and the Commercial District. We've also have unconfirmed reports from several areas in the Residential District too."

"It's a coordinated attack." James bit his lip keeping himself from lashing out. "He's got us. Send word to the Northern Star. Have them muster whatever they can."

"But sir. It'll take them at least an hour to get the first Bullhead in the air."

"Then don't waste another second!" He ordered. "We need to play our cards right. They'll have to hold for the time being."

**(Highway checkpoint)**

The whole stretch of the highway was a war zone. Everywhere you look you could see Hunters and White Fang soldiers trading blows with one another, each side struggling just to make it out alive. On one corner of that battlefield, Team CFVY was having a rough time just keeping their opponents at bay. As weak as their attackers were, they sure made good with this near suicidal charge, coming in with no fear whatsoever against an opponent ten times stronger than them.

Coco was smacking opponents left and right with her handbag and Yatsuhashi was dealing with the ones that got through.

"So I'm guessing our decoy plan is out of the question?" The fashionista stated out to no one in particular.

"Pretty much." Fox answered socking an opponent in the face with Velvet not far behind him. "But they don't seem to be putting much of a challenge."

"Most likely they were supposed to distract us." Yatsuhashi deduced. "Their strike lacks courage. They most likely wanted our attention while another force… takes the prisoner."

Coco seemed to find that plan viable and nodded back in response. "You might be right. Yatsu, Velvet, you two defend the trucks. Fox and I will deal with these bozos and join you later."

"You sure?" The little rabbit inquired, her hand reaching over her favored box.

"We'll be fine. Wait until a big fish comes then you can use it. Now go!" The two immediately rushed off leaving the fashionita and her partner behind to deal with the straggling White Fang soldiers. "Alrighty then… Fox, mind giving me some breathing room?"

"Already on it." The chestnut skinned boy flashed a confident smirk before rushing towards his enemies with lightning speed. He then slowly knocked out the ones out front, giving time for Coco to whip out her massive gun. Her Gatling gun, which was probably the most powerful medium ranged weapon was brought to bear, it's gold shimmering plate visible for all to see to fear and awe. Seeing the girl load the cartridge in place, the boy withdrew back to her side wiping the sweat off his nose. "All yours."

To say the least, the men there will be waking up to a world of hurt by the time she's done with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaaa!" Pyrrha swung her spear in a horizontal arch sweeping the bodies of White Fang soldiers as they came. Nora and Ren were not far behind, keeping her back clear of enemies. The team was at the forefront of the battle supporting Ms. Goodwitch as she held the line against the overwhelming numbers of the terrorist organization.

To say the least, their support was unnecessary. Glynda was doing fine on her own. Even without their aid she'd probably still kick the attackers with relative ease. With each swing of her wand she sends two or three enemies flying, and with a single gesture, she'd use the rubble around her to create some spear-like creature smacking all these clowns back to the Stone Age.

It was a one-sided fight that much was clear and clearly, Glynda wasn't enjoying it. She knew that she needed to defend the truck carrying Torchwick but for some reason she can't bring herself to believe that this was the ambush they were waiting for. Though she will admit that the White Fang was able to get them by surprise the attack was too weak. Either they were just dipping their toes in the water to test the temperature or Ironwood did a thorough job of eliminating their senior staff of the White Fang.

Either way this wasn't the end of it.

"Pyrrha." Ren called out to the redhead taking her off from her hit streak. "Have you seen Jaune? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"He… went to the back of the line." She answered regretfully. "He said he needed some air so I thought…"

"Incoming!" Nora announced in a booming voice as her most recent victim was sent flying to the air and down to the river below. "Prrrrrt! Foul, out of bounds!"

"You go find him." Ren added to Pyrrha who looked back confused. "Don't worry about us. Nora and I can support Ms. Goodwitch from here. He probably needs you more that we do."

"But…" Pyrrha blinked, her eyes darting towards her comrades.

"It's fine. Right Nora?" The orangette answered with a playful salute as she switched to her grenade launcher, firing a few rounds at the enemy. The resulting explosion was an echo of screams and panic that went about for a few short seconds. "Go. We got this."

With a sigh, the Amazonian nodded. "Thank you. Both of you. Good luck and stay safe! We'll rejoin you as soon as we can!"

With Pyrrha gone, Ren cracked his knuckles a few times before returning to the fight. Most of the White Fang soldiers were pretty much taken out by the redhead so there was little for him and Nora to do. Heck, he hardly thinks his help was needed seeing as how Professor Goodwitch kicking butts and taking names.

… or… at least that was what he thought when a mechanical noise echoed to his ear making the man turn to the sideline where a number of Atlesian Paladins have come online. Their hulking chassis and large array of weapons made an impression saying that they won't go down easily without putting up a good fight.

It seems like this skirmish wasn't going to end easily after all.

"Yes! At long last! GIANT KILLER ROBOTS!" Nora's voice overshadowed her partner's worries. "This is gonna be the best day EVER!"

"Nora, be careful. They're not like the Grimm."

But just as Nora and Ren engaged the two hulking walkers, Glynda noted that another group of White Fang soldiers were coming in from the front. A large column of men and women in Ursa mask, their bodies covered from head to toe with armor and a few wielding weapons much larger than themselves. And at the center of it all, stood a lone wolf revving his chainsaw with a sadistic grin under his mask.

"Deal with the kids and find Torchwick." He ordered his men while marching towards the chaos. "The blonde witch is mine."

"Yes sir…" With his permission, the elites scattered, dispersing into the fire like madmen.

Glynda opted to stop them, but she could tell that the one at the center was the leader of the pack. If she took him down, the fight was theirs. With that thought in mind she prepped her wand and readied herself for battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take that!" Jaune cried out as he swung his blade downward, cutting the weapon of his opponent in half. Seeing his disadvantage, the Faunus in disguise turned back and ran. It was rather pathetic to be exhausted on in his second fight but hey, Jaune wasn't complaining. As long as he was still breathing he had no reason to argue with the results.

Still… it ticked him off how weak he was in this whole fight. While he was just struggling with his 2nd opponent, Ruby was up to her twentieth. She was knocking one the White Fang attackers by the bulk. Nothing could escape her scythe and those who tried got gunned down by her sniper rifle. How a little girl can be so deadly, he'll never know. But hey… if she was dealing with all the hard cases then who was he to argue?

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted falling back to load another clip onto her scythe. "We got more coming up the ramp!" And to her truth, Jaune saw it. The White Fang militias were coming in by the dozens. They were using the highway exits as their point of attack. From what he can tell, there would be more coming, and it would only be a matter of time before the White Fang overwhelms them. They needed a fall-back plan.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's voice cut through the madness as she found her leader knee deep in trouble. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried you might've been caught in all of this."

"Glad to see you too." He was honest in that notion. A little backup from the reigning champion might sway the tide of this fight. "How are the others?"

"Ren and Nora are helping Professor Goodwitch at the front of the checkpoint. Team CFVY and Team RWBY are also fighting on both sides. We should regroup with them."

"Not with these guys on our tail." Jaune pointed to the large mob preparing to charge in. "If we go back, we'll be surrounded. We need a way to slow them down or cut them off."

"Why don't we just blow the bridge?" Ruby offered which made the two turned to her with a confused look. She blushed slightly feeling foolish. "You're right, that was a dumb idea."

"No, that's it!" Jaune had an imaginary bulb lit atop his head. "That's perfect!"

"We're going to destroy the bridge?" Pyrrha wondered.

But Jaune shook his head in reply. "No, but we can stop them for a bit with a big explosion! We can use one of the trucks. If we leak its Dust canister around it'll create a wall of fire. The explosion should keep them out long enough for us to get Torchwick out of here. Remember the mission. We don't have to fight them to win. If we get the truck with Torchwick out of here, they'll have no reason to fight."

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby smirked cheerfully, cocking her rifle. "I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"I need one of your Dust cartridges." Jaune requested which the Red Riding Hood was more than happy to provide. "I'll set it up. You two try to buy me as much time as you can."

"Got it!" And with a blink of an eye, the two redheads were off, delivering one heck of a smack down to those unfortunate enough to get in their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Goodwitch grunted loudly as she deflected another attack from the Wolf Faunus. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she was mildly surprised that the White Fang would have someone so competent within its rank. The Wolf man was a giant even in her standards. He carried that chainsaw with great proficiency making him far more deadly than those that came before. Each of his attack was like trying to block a sledgehammer with your bare hands and his brutality only added weight to his blows.

But Glynda wasn't out of the fight just yet. The bruise on her cheeks hurts but she wasn't thrown off the ring. She recuperated from the blow and with a wave of her wand the rubble and shrapnel around her soon came to life. The objects formed together in a purple hue twisting into tentacles with razor sharp points that would make even the toughest hydra blush.

The wolf saw this and immediately got into a defensive stance. The tentacles dove in and he smacked them back with brute force shattering the nonexistent glue that held the shrapnel together. This attack was done thrice and thrice did he succeed in countering Glynda's attack.

But Glynda hardly seemed done yet. Again she waved her wand upward. The simple stick she carried flashed purple, firing an array of magic missiles that smacked the wolf man around silly. An ordinary person would've fallen against such an attack but it was clear that this one was no ordinary Faunus.

Taking advantage of her stunned opponent, Glynda followed suit using the remaining tentacles to launch against the man, crushing him literally under a pile of rubble. Satisfied, the woman flicked her eyeglass upward allowing her more professional side to take a break. If everyone wasn't so busy fighting for their lives, they would've caught that smirk she was holding after she thrashed her opponent down to size.

But that smirk died out quickly when the Wolf Faunus punched his way out of that tomb with his bare fist. His mask showed signs of cracking and much of his body took a lot of damage from the last blow.

"Uraaaahhhh!" With a death wale, the chainsaw wielding maniac charged in head-first towards the witch, letting his rage drown out the pain. He swung his weapon with ease making it look like a secondary instinct. But it was futile as the Huntress he faced was far more agile than he gave credit. With those high-heeled shoes she wore, one would've thought she would at least have some difficulties moving around a battlefield. "Stay still damn you!"

_'A clumsy beast. Fierce but unbalanced.'_

That was what Glynda thought as she unleashed another wave of magic missiles at point blank range stunning the wolf soldier a second time. Beaten, battered and bruised, all the Faunus could do was fall to his knees in defeat.

"Not so fast." Glynda spoke pointing her wand at the warrior. He attempted to raise his weapon once more but discovered that half his body was slowly being covered in ice. Another one of the witch's sorcery no doubt. "Call me old fashion, but I have someone back in Beacon who would like to ask you a few questions."

"Not… quite… lady." The wolf replied, using his free arm to pull a vial from his chest pocket. It may have been small but it was big enough for Ren to see from the corner of his eye. With but a glance, he confirmed its contents.

"Black Dust?" He muttered before quickly dodging a Paladin's oversized foot. He watched as the wolf man crushed the vial with his hands and allowed the dark contents to seep into his body.

"Ahh… yes… that's it." The psychopath slowly began to laugh in a hysterical manner that would make a sane man tremble in fear. Slowly the wolf Faunus felt the strange power surge into his muscles. The veins under his skin began to swollen like they were about to pop and his eyes bulged from their sockets as if they were being pushed out from within. "Hehehehehe… hahaha. Ahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! Arghhhh!" With a simple move of his hand, the man broke free from his popsicle-prison before darting his eyes to his first victim.

"What in god's name…" Glynda stepped back noticing the distinct change in the man. Something was solely wrong here and whatever it was, that stuff he inhaled earlier had something to do with it. His aura was radiating with such intense power that it sent chills down her spine.

"Professor!" Coco's voice cut through, the petite gunner crashing the party with her whole team.

"Stay back, all of you!" The blonde witch cried out to them gesturing them to stay in their spots. "Something isn't right about this one."

"Hehehehahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Haaaaaa!" Yatsuhashi saw his stance-less force and took advantage of it swinging his blade downward. He expected the blow to put the wolf in his place but his eyes widened when he realized the man simply caught it with his bare hands. Yatsuhashi was easily one of the physically stronger people in school matching that with the big brute Cardin, that blow should've been enough to put any man, Hunter or not, to the ground. But this wolf simply held it like he was holding a tree branch.

"Come here, kiddo!" Brushing the blade away, the Faunus warrior retaliated grabbing the samurai by the face pulling him upward with ease like a rag doll. The boy easily weighted heavier than Coco and Velvet combined yet this beast simply pulled him like he was made of feathers. "Say night night." And with one swift motion, Yatshuhashi found himself slammed to the pavement, the floor breaking beneath him.

"Yatsu!" Velvet cried out to help but quickly found herself taken down by her partner's heavy body being thrown at her. "Yatsu, get up!"

Coco gritted her teeth angrily in response to this. Whipping out her weapon she signaled Fox to attack while she buried the monster under a hail of bullets. Each of those bullets in her gun was custom made for maximum damage so it came to a big surprise when she saw each of those rounds ricocheting off his body like they were hitting a brick wall. These bullets could easily rip through the toughest hide of an adolescent Nevermore or the thick shell of a Death Stalker. How was this guy able to hold on against such firepower?

"Hehehe… tickles." The wolf warrior grinned, his mask again slowly cracking showing parts of his face. It was then Fox decided to intervene charging in from above as Coco reloaded. The tanned skinned boy was able to last a flurry of attacks using his quick agility to dodge his attacks. But Fox soon realized his folly. Though he may be sightless, he could tell the state of his weapons. Every blow he made against that monster chipped away at his weapon blunting them like he was trying to crush steel. "Enough!"

"Oh crud…" That was as far Fox got when the monster smashed his weapon to the ground creating a small seizing shockwave disorienting the boy.

"Fox! Look out!" Coco warned him a bit too late. The boy hardly knew what hit him when he was sent flying down towards one of the trucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gah!" Torchwick slammed his face on the wall of his mobile prison when the whole vehicle shifted. "Hey! I'm still inside, you know? Geez… these animals can't even pull off a simple rescue mission properly. Honestly, the people I work with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Jaune, time to do what you do best. Improvise!" The blonde knight attempted to psych himself up as he opened the fuel line of one of the trucks. With a single stab from his blade, the Dust fuel poured from the tank leaving a trail of reddish goo along its path. "Ok, so far so good. It might be different from dad's old tractor but it'll do. Now all we need is a spark. Uh… let's see." He quickly ruffled through his pockets hoping that he may have packed something worthwhile. And fortunately enough, he did.

The flint that Blake gave him came out.

"Yes! Perfect!" The boy smiled at his good fortunes. "Now I just have to light this and tell the others to… oh…" He mentally smacked his stupidity when he noticed the fuel suddenly igniting itself. "Ok… that wasn't part of the plan. Ok… stop. Stop burning! No more burning. Oh this is bad! Bad fire! Please stop burning! Stop! Pretty please? Please don't explode too quickly! Ok that's not working… uh… Pyrrha! Ruby! We gotta go! Now!"

"What?" Ruby asked puzzlingly.

"We need to move! The truck's gonna blow!"

The two Huntresses followed his command rushing to his side and true to the boy's words; the truck's fuel tanks detonated sending the empty vehicle into the air creating a wall of fire that separated them from the mob.

"Everyone alright?" Pyrrha asked turning to her comrades in arms.

"I'll live." Jaune answered back, his face partially black from the soot. "You ok Ruby?"

"Ugh… I'm going to feel that one in the morning." The scythe wielder muttered as she brought her bearings together. The fire seemed to blaze endlessly. It was strong enough to keep the White Fang away and hot enough to burn your barbeque. "I guess we're not calling the fire department for this?"

"It should keep them at bay." Pyrrha analyzed seeing the mobs on the other side trying to douse it with whatever water they could scrounge up.

"Yeah but it won't hold them forever." Jaune agreed. "We need to get back with everyone and get Torchwick out of here. Ruby, you go find your team. Pyrrha and I will look for Ren and Nora. We'll meet up later."

"Got it!"


	25. The Fang Strikes

**Chapter 25: The Fang Strikes**

**(Vale) (Highway)**

Vale was war zone. The White Fang had come in hordes. Despite all the losses they sustained during the retaliation of the Atlesian military force, they still retained numerous members in which to lay waste upon the city. In every road fought a battle and in every district stood a war. Police and Atlesian androids alike rushed to different areas only to find mobs of discontented Faunuses laying siege to stores and outposts alike. One would say that the whole city was going up in flames.

But out of all the places in the city, none of the battles fought held a spark to the one taking place in the highway where a White Fang army stormed a small checkpoint in droves.

"Oh… no no no wait!" That was as far the White Fang warrior got when he found himself encased in ice along with three of his compatriots. Weiss wiped the sweat off her brow feeling the heat of this battle slowly creeping over. She has been fighting for about an hour since the first shot was fired. Normally a battle like this would be child's play for her. After all, her team had been through the ruins of Mountain Glenn with Dr. Oobleck and they fought against countless Grimm. But back then the attacks came weakly and with short breaks in-between. The White Fang however was another matter.

These fanatics were insane. They gave the girls no room to breathe and charged in like they had nothing left to lose. They only expected a few dozen of them to appear from the information they received. But seeing this flood of black, red and white come together meant that some idiot got that little detail wrong.

"There's no end to them!" The heiress complained crouching down for a breather, the Dust content in her rapier slowly depleting against the oncoming enemies. "Does anybody here have a plan here?"

"We keep fighting." Yang spoke up reloading the ammo in her gauntlets. "They're bound to give up eventually."

"You call that a plan?"

"I call it doing-something!"

Blake sighed. "Weiss has a point. We're just fighting the enemies in front of us. We need a battle strategy if we're going to win this match."

"Well, I'm certainly open to ideas!" Yang followed with an uppercut on the armored soldier who came her way with a battle-axe. "Ow… that one was tough."

But just as the three were about to duke it off with the next batch, a chirpy voice bellowed in from behind, followed up with a scythe coming down on the White Fang mob. Red flower petals spun in mid-air and a single red hooded figure crashed down, leaving her mark on the road.

"Don't you worry your pretty hearts my friends." Ruby spoke up pulling a V on one hand and striking a hero pose. "Wherever fiends and villains strike, whenever darkness comes, you can always count on your friendly neighborhood Huntress, Ruby Rose to be there to smite down evildoers!"

…

A rather awkward pause came as Ruby found herself standing atop the terrorists that her team was about to thrash.

"Well… if there's one thing…" Weiss grumbled a bit, standing back up from her rest. "… is that your sister really knows how to make an entrance."

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to her sister's side pulling her in to a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was beginning to think you were in trouble."

"Ugh… sis… too tight!" Ruby pushed her sister off before she turned blue.

"Sorry. Just a little sisterly moment, you know?" The blonde bomber chuckled turning to the mob she just crushed. "So are you ready to join in on the fun? We could certainly use another pair of hands here and there's plenty of baddies to go around."

But Ruby quickly declined, waving her hand up at her team. "Sorry sis but we're on borrowed time at the moment. Listen… Jaune has a plan and we're part of it. Get the truck started. We're moving out on his go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really sure this plan will work Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned her leader as the two of them fought their way up the convoy. The number of enemies kept increasing but with the champion of Mistral at his side, the young knight hardly needed to worry.

"It's the only way." The boy answered back pushing a weakened White Fang soldier down. "If we stay here, we'll only get ourselves bogged down. I made some changes to our original plan but it should work. Once we get Torchwick away from here the rest of the White Fangs will follow. First thing's first. We need to regroup with Professor Goodwitch and the others."

Another batch of armored warriors cut through, their hidden eyes trained on the two Huntsmen before them.

"Hyaaa!" Pyrrha made true to her reputation and easily crushed the group. Jaune had to admit that his partner looked rather radiant while in battle. She was truly a goddess of victory. With a swing of spear/blade/rifle she easily mowed all the low lives within a fraction of a second. If the boy was just a tiny bit as skillful as her, he'd probably be useful on the battlefield, but right now his brain will have to suffice. Their lives depended on it. "That should be the last of them."

"Alright come on, this way." Jaune stated rushing. "Once we meet up with the rest we can get the heck out of here. We should be fine as long as we don't meet anymore of those guys bwahh!" He would've eaten those words if the top half of one of the Atlesian Paladins came crashing down in front of them.

"Woo hoo! Yeah that was totally awesome!" Nora's booming shout echoed across the battlefield, her childish laughter sounding out of place. "Hey Jaune! Pyrrha! Welcome back!" She hopped down to greet the two in the same childish manner. "Isn't this awesome? I took down 2 giant killer robots in one night. Today is just the 2nd best day ever!"

"Well there's at least one person here who's optimistic." Pyrrha muttered in disbelief. But Jaune intervened seeing as time was precious here.

"Where are the others?"

"The others?" The hammer wielding orangette blinked. "Oh you mean Ren. He's over by the front helping with Professor Goodwitch. Why?"

"Good enough. Everyone get onboard. We're leaving."

"I call shotgun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glynda was panting heavily at the time. Normally this wasn't possible for the workaholic mistress of Beacon but today seemed to be an exception. The wolf man whom she came to fight has somehow grown immeasurably stronger. A few minutes ago she was thrashing that man around like a rag doll but for some reason he went full berserk mode and made quick work of Team CFVY. Two of the sophomore students were down on the ground, their bodies broken from the fight. Velvet was trying her best to get them out of harm's way while Coco did her best to support the teacher from behind.

The chainsaw wielding warrior became frightening. Ever since his last howl, every blow he made felt like they could level a building down to the ground. Glynda threw in a few blows herself but all her attacks only made him flinch while he laughed off the pain.

"That tickles…" He chuckled under his mask.

"Then how about this?" Green eyes sharpened as it followed the wand trailing downward, freezing the area in a block of ice. However, those eyes widened in shock as the beast quickly tore through them with his bare hands.

"That trick won't work twice on me, witch." Came his snarling reply. Usually by now, Glynda's Huntsman instinct would tell her to escape and bring this fight to another place. However, the wounded and weary bodies of her students on the ground went against her better judgment. She had her sights fixed on the warrior as he spoke. "My turn…"

With devilish speed, the Faunus wolf charged at her, his chain-blade revving up readying to cut flesh and bone alike. Glynda formed a shield made of her aura but the man easily cut through them like hammer smacking on paper thin glass. Again and again her shield shattered to pieces, her aura reserves depleting to the red zone. Eventually, the wolf bested her defense and grabbed the woman by the neck, choking the very air she breathed.

"Ghh…ghaa!"

Velvet couldn't believe it herself. Ms. Goodwitch had been the pinnacle of fear and strength in Beacon since she arrived. She never imagined that same woman would be helpless against such… a monster.

The wolf raised the woman to the air, a grin showing itself visibly through the cracks on his mask, his free hand on his weapon promising a gory end to the Huntress in his grasp.

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

_"Glynda!"_ alarms began going off in James' mind as he saw the live footage projected on one of the monitors. He watched as his old friend was about to be publically executed. It was rightly impossible. He had known Glynda more than ¾ of his life. She was tough as nails when it came to combat. To see her defeated by such a rabble was unbelievable.

Watching her being tormented by this… animal was too much to bear. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails to his skin just to hold those emotions in.

"Should we send the special task force sir?"

"No…" He answered heavily. "Not yet."

**(Highway)**

Glynda's throat coughed at the man's vein popping hands. She made few attempts to free her body from his grasp but the Faunus' grip was tighter than a wrench. The warrior laughed at her feeble struggle and sounded rather amused as she breathed her last breath.

"Any last words?" The wolf asked with a humored tone, only to be replied with a green glare from the witch. "Fine then. Have it your way!"

But right before the chainsaw warrior could deliver the finishing blow, Ren's voice cut through. "Hey!" He spoke with his dual knife/gun trained at the man. "Put her down now!"

The burly man laughed for a moment, thinking before he complied. "Fine by me." He tossed the teacher off like a ragdoll letting her body graze on the floor before turning his full attention to the green garbed Hunter. "It'll be fun to see her expression as I slice you in half."

"Not gonna be that easy pal." Ren did not waste a moment in his attack. He tackled the man with lightning speed, delivering a flurry of kicks and slashes that would make mincemeat out of an ordinary man. Sadly this warrior was anything but ordinary as all his attacks felt like they were hardly doing any damage.

"Come here little man!" The wolf warrior went for the grapple but Ren proved far too agile to be caught by someone so unrefined. He pounce the man to the ground only to find him standing back up with hardly a scratch. A sneer escaped the burly soldier's lips. Not letting up, the wolf corrected his standing charging like a bull, swinging his chainsaw downward in a wide arch again to hit nothing but air.

He tried again and again and each strike he made was only returned with a blow that would've knocked sense out of him.

"Like I said: It's not gonna be that easy." A small grin flashed through Ren's lips. He wasn't the type of kid who would mock his elders but considering the situation they were in, he was prepared to cut his pride for a short while.

If this was a cartoon, the warrior's face would be beating red in anger by now. He roared out with all the fury he held but came to a quick stop when he heard a familiar machinery sound coming from Coco's direction.

"Hey dog breath. Aren't you forgetting something?" The fashionista smirked, her arms swinging up her revving chain-gun.

But the man simply laughed at her resistance remembering well how those bullets simply bounced off him the last time. "Didn't you learn from last time little girl? Your little peashooter can't do squat against me."

Coco didn't seem intimidated. In fact, her grin only grew wider in response. "You should know that… we girls have a knack of keeping surprises for men like you. Here… let me show you mine." Her hail of bullets followed afterward. The Faunus expected the bullets to bounce off just the same as the last batch. However he was caught by surprise when the bullets began to explode upon impact. Each round that connected with a hard surface created a small explosion but powerful enough to leave a mark of charred gunpowder behind.

After a few short seconds of endless bombardment, the Faunus got on his knees bearing the full brunt of the attack. Soon enough his mask fell off revealing a scarred man underneath. A brief pause followed as the barrage ended. The two Huntsmen felt a sense of victory loom over them. For a moment they actually thought that they won but the wolf man quickly dispersed those thoughts with his maniacal laugh.

"Was that supposed to hurt little girl?" He mocked at their efforts almost like an overpowered boss in an unfair video game.

But Coco's grin simply widened in response. "Nope. That was just a distraction."

"Huh?" The warrior's brow rose when he heard a loud engine noise coming from the front. Like a deer standing in front of headlights he froze in place as he cursed his easily distracted mindset. "You little piece of…" That was as far as he got before a truck slammed onto him sending the bloodthirsty warrior a few hundred meters away.

"Woo hoo! Take that… you!" Ren heard his childhood friend shout off from the driver's seat not really caring the dent she made on the hood of the truck.

"Nora?" It didn't take long for the green garbed Hunter to notice his teammates pouring from the back of the crashed vehicle. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha, cover me." The blonde knight ordered which his partner quickly complied forming a rifle in her hand and firing it off on any stragglers left behind. By the time the boy reached the fallen Hunters his concerns grew. "Velvet, Coco, you two, get your team in the truck."

The two girls complied rushing both their teammates onto the back of the vehicle with a heavy heave.

"Ren, give me a hand with Professor Goodwitch."

The pink lock boy didn't take a moment to answer. Though it was rather unorthodox he had to admit that this little party crashing business was perfect timing. Much to Jaune's surprise, he found Glynda to be lighter than he expected. In fact, the woman almost was as light a puppy in his arms which was weird. Either she was eating grass for the last ten years or the blonde knight stronger than he gave himself credit for. Either way, by the time they stowed the wounded professor into the truck, they were gone.

"Grrrr!" The wolf Faunus gritted his teeth as he watched his prey escape. He cursed out loud as another truck drove pass him with a familiar heiress at the top sticking out her tongue in a childish mockery. "Don't think this is over!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So far so good." Jaune said to himself as they put as much distance between them as the crazy mess behind. That battle was insane from beginning to end and he was more than happy to get away from it all. But as the boy turned to his comrades, he wondered if he was just making a bigger mess than the last one.

They had three wounded with them and apparently one of them was their supposed teacher who was supposed to be the best amongst all of them. This day was certainly going downhill and it was bound to get much worse soon.

"Are they alright?" Ren gestured to the two moaning boy on the floor.

Velvet shook her head in response. "They're badly hurt. Their aura took most of the blow but they'll need to see a doctor soon."

"I'm… fine… Little Rabbit." Yatsuhashi muttered painfully trying to ease her worries. "It's just a scratch. I just need… some rest."

"What he said." Fox implied raising one hand up.

Velvet grabbed the samurai's hand holding it tightly in her lap. "Easy there Yatsu. Don't worry. We'll get you some help soon."

Coco saw this and immediately got pissed. Though as much as it irked her to run off with their tails between their legs she had to admit that Jaune's little reckless dive saved their hide. If she and Velvet were forced to fight that man they'd be plastered all over the floor by now.

She sucked up her pride for a moment before asking. "Hey you. Jaune right? What are we doing here?"

The boy looked back at her dumbly before noticing the others doing the same. That was a good question, what were they doing here? Jaune's plan didn't really see this far into the future. He was so focused on getting out of that mess he completely forgot to add step 2, 3 and 4 in the overall idea of this escape. Now it seems like the gang was expecting him to think of the rest and fast.

"You're winging it, aren't you?" The teams turned to the newcomer who just happened to be Roman who seemed to be the only one enjoying this whole fiasco. "Oh this is rich. The whole Huntsman team are relying on little old plumber boy to save the day. This is gonna be a fun night after all."

"Be quiet." Pyrrha warned, her green eyes sharpening like daggers on the prisoner.

However Roman seemed hardly intimidated. He scoffed off her threat patting his suit with his chained hands. "Oh please lady. I've seen Death Stalker with scarier stares. Besides, don't you have biggest things to worry than little ol'me?"

Pyrrha raised a brow to that question for a moment before all eyes turned to Jaune whose scroll began to ring with Ruby's face on its screen.

"Jaune?" The lady in red spoke up on the speaker. "We… might have a problem."

"What is it?" He asked.

"We got baddies on our tail! Lots of them!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the truck was suddenly startled by the slamming of another vehicle that seemingly tried to ram them off the road. Jaune looked out the back and saw a whole brigade of White Fang soldiers riding on makeshift vehicles and Atlesian Paladins trailing not far behind. It was mad thinking that an organization bent on mankind's destruction would put so much time and resources to save one man.

"It Look like your little clean getaway wasn't so clean after all." Roman mocked them. "Just give it up kiddos, you're way out of your league. If you let me go you can all just merry on your way back to your little holes. I'd hate to see your pretty little faces splattered all over the road."

As much as Jaune wanted to hit the guy, he had to keep a cool head in this scenario. It was ironic how the kid who knew absolutely nothing would have to take charge of such a large scale operation? Maybe next time he'll consider suicide mission runs out of the picture the next time he goes on faking his transcript.

"Alright… I got a plan." He said finally.

"Oh? Does it involve you dying? Because I would very much like to—ow!" The criminal mastermind found himself bonked back at the Amazonian's spear.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Coco grumbled feeling a little irritated not being able to shut the man. "So what's the strategy, lover boy?"

Jaune looked back to his team and took a deep breath. As much as he hated this pressure, his team was counting on him. They can't revert back to their old cowboy-selves. If they were going to be an effective fighting force they would need guidance, and unfortunately for him, he was the guide.

"We go on with the original plan." The blonde knight said finally with a determined look in his eyes. "If we stick to the highway, we'll reach the Industrial District Prison. We just need to keep these guys occupied for as long as possible until we get there. Do whatever it takes to keep the White Fang from taking Torchwick. Got it?" The team nodded in succession. "Alright. Pyrrha, Coco, you guys take up top. Keep them off our backs as best you can. Ren and I will stay here to keep an eye on Torchwick. Velvet will tend to Professor Goodwitch and the others."

"Got it!" The two girls nodded back before taking their position at the roof of the truck.

"Nora!" Jaune called to the driver. "Stay on course until you reach the other district. Don't stop for anything!"

"Aye aye captain!" She said with a playful salute.

"Ruby, you clear on the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Loud and clear!" Ruby answered perkily on her side her eyes darting over to the fast paced cars overtaking them. She shifted her sniper rifle by the window and took a quick aim at her enemies. "Alright gang. Time for Operation: Flat Tire!"

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said plainly so standing on the roof of the near empty truck.

"Well it certainly sounds better than all the things she's been naming lately." Blake added before suddenly whisking over to one of the cars causing its occupants to startle. With a quick motion, the kunoichi wannabe unloaded a full clip from her pistol onto the engine forcing the driver to steer off ramming onto the force-field-fence. Satisfied, the girl quickly returned to her team in the same manner barely even breaking a sweat.

"Show off…" Weiss traded a smile with her teammate before grabbing her weapon and created a blockade made of ice that crushed one of the cars instantly.

The rest of the fight of Team RWBY could easily be described as a one-sided massacre at this point. Every attempt to cross them was met with gunfire and Dust cartridges that both burned and froze the attackers in place. If the teachers of Beacon could see them now, they'd be beaming with pride.

Not letting up Yang decided to join in on the fun slamming the truck onto an enemy vehicle sending it off the road with deathly wails coming from the passengers. Hopefully she'll remember to pass a bill to the Atlesian army to pay up for all the collateral damage she'd be doing afterward.

"Boya! Three points!" She cheered.

But the fight hardly seemed finished as Blake noted another group following not far behind. "We got another group at six o'clock!"

"I got it!" Ruby called out leaping from the passenger seat. "Weiss! Slingshot me!" The heiress complied quickly producing a glyph trapping her partner within. With a simple clock of her rifle and pulling out the blade from her scythe, the little red riding hood was turned into a human sized bullet with enough firepower to level a building. "Think you can make this shot?"

"Must you ask something so rambunctious?"

"Rambu…wha… is that a y…"

"Of course it is!" The snow angle shouted.

And like a ricocheting bullet fired from an improvised cannon, Ruby flung towards the White Fang group slicing the first car in half, another glyph appeared on her feet which sent her towards the 2nd and then 3rd. The White Fang soldiers barely had a chance to understand much less counter this attack when they quickly find themselves scraping their butts off the ground, their vehicles splashing all over with one guy practically holding onto the wheel as his car broke down.

"That's what you get for not wearing your seatbelts!" The red leader finished, raising her favored scythe up in cheer. But that joy ended rather quickly when Yang opened up.

"Uh… sis… hate to burst your bubble here but…" She pointed to the front car which they were following. As their attention turned to the front they quickly realize that there were more attackers trying to climb aboard Team JNPR's truck. It like a pirate chase… but on land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyaaaa!"

Thwack!

"Bwahh!" That was the fifth opponent Pyrrha sent off. It was difficult to fight aboard a moving vehicle especially when the driver is a sugar induced gal with no sense or respect for the laws of the road. Pyrrha knew that the White Fang were desperate but right now she could probably say that they were tenacious. The Faunus-es were practically throwing themselves at her. She expected Coco's largely exaggerated cannon would be enough to deter any boarders but instead they simply jumped in like crazed maniacs without any sense of self preservation. It was as if these men and women had nothing left to lose and was willing to throw their lives away for the 'cause'. She would've complimented them on their bravery and determination, but seeing good men fall for such ruse was simply… too disgusting.

"Hey Pyrrha." Coco called out swinging her suitcase around smacking another fanatic off the roof. "Mind if I asked you something? You know… since it's just the two of us up here?"

"Huh?" The redhead turned a confused glance at her. "Are you sure that's wise? We are fighting for our lives after all."

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean… you and I never really get to hang out with one another until now so seeing it's just us girls here I thought maybe we could… talk."

"Umm… I supposed so. Is there something the matter?"

"Well… it's kinda…" The fashionista paused in her sentence before smacking another felon down the road. "No… never mind. It's stupid."

"No please. Go on." Pyrrha insisted firing a round off her rifle hitting the White Fang driver sending him and his team crashing. "You're right. We aren't usually together despite having the same combat class. I'm willing to listen."

Coco's cheeks beat pink pausing for a moment before deciding to go ahead with it. After all, they weren't exactly going anywhere. "Well… I was kind of wondering what's your deal with Jaune."

"What?!" Pyrrha flinched on her weapon missing a shot. "What… what do you mean?"

"I mean, you two are partners and all and you guys probably hang out more than other folks so… I was wondering if you two were an item."

"An… item?" The Amazonian thought on the word and immediately her cheeks turned to the color incoherent with her hair as she stuttered.

"You know. Are you guys… together-together?" Coco corrected before noting a sly White Fang soldier sneaking up. "Behind you."

Pyrrha responded with her shield sending the man overboard. "N… no of course not." She stuttered on her words. "Jaune and I are… not…"

"Really?" Her eyes widened behind her shades. "That's great! I mean… well… not for me of course. I was just worried that our little Velvet might have some tough competition in the game."

"Velvet!?" Pyrrha choked on the name and was about to ask when one of the cars started ramming its bumper onto the truck.

"Get the human!" The leader of the pack with deer antlers shouted with a fearsome tone before ducking back down to the sight of Coco's oversized gun. "Get away!" Easy to say, the car met a violent end being riddled with enough bullet holes that would make cheese jealous.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing really." Coco added shyly speaking on behalf of her female companion. "I'll be honest. I don't really know what she sees in that guy, but she's head over heels for him. He seems like a nice enough kid to treat a girl right and I guess you could say he's pretty sweet when he puts his mind to it. I mean… he made this cute little stuffed doll one time before a mission and…"

"Wait." The redhead paused on her girl-talk, her mind suddenly racing. "Jaune made a stuff doll?"

Coco tipped her shades down in a nodding motion. "Yeah. It was pretty dorky but it was kinda nice of him. He made it into Velvet's shape with bunny ears. Who knew the kid could sew?"

Jaune can sew? That would explain how the boy has been able to handle all the tears on his clothes. Despite having only a few sets of clothes to match his own, the boy has been surprisingly resourceful on managing his garments. It would certainly explain why he had a sewing kit in his locker and why he spent some lien on some fabric down by the school supply store.

"I didn't know Jaune could…" Pyrrha was cut short when another dirt bag tried to get the best of her. She easily stopped his attack and tossed him away leading to several broken bones and possibly dislocation of the joints.

"You didn't?" Coco shrugged apologetically. "Oh well. So… does this mean it's alright for Velvet to go out with him?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

The gunwoman rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Hey I'm just looking out for the only other gal in my team. I just wanna make sure she's not going to have any problems going steady with that kid."

_'I'm his partner not his mother'_ Pyrrha resisted the urge to say that. Her mind raced to the thought. Sure, she and Jaune weren't going steady but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't the little bit interested in the boy. He was a goof and a dork for sure but he was kind and sweet and always there when things got heated and he was probably one of the rare few that actually look at her as a person rather than some goddess that most people came to worship.

But before the redhead could voice a change in her thoughts, a blinding flash of cannon fire whistled between their faces making the two Huntresses duck for cover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bwahh!" Jaune stumbled as the explosion shook the whole truck. "What the heck was that?"

Surprisingly it was Nora who noted the Atlesian Paladin on her side-view mirrors that was hastily making its way towards them. "It's another Giant Killer Robot! And it's got a Giant Killer Gun!"

"Yes Nora, we can see that, thank you!" Ren grumbled irritably. He saw the large walker rush through the road at inhuman speed which made it all the more intimidating. "That thing's got a giant pulse rifle! If we take a direct hit, it's over. We need to disable it quickly."

Jaune nodded in agreement as he held out his scroll. "Ruby. Can you take it out?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're already on it." She answered again putting her scythe down locking it on the roof of the truck. "Ice Flower!" Weiss complied with the ridiculous name and quickly created a glyph in front of the gun barrel. "Get ready Blake. The moment we slow it down, hit it with everything you've got!"

"Roger!"

And like a well-oiled machine, Ruby open fired onto the stolen paladin each shot of her rifle freezing a joint of the robot, robbing it of its mobility. The pilot, seeming irritated by this attack turned his attention to them.

"I think we got his attention…" Yang muttered to no one in particular before quickly using her driving skills to evade several pulse rounds. "Hey! An't that a bit overkill? We're driving a darn truck over here!" But the pilot could care less about her plight and continued firing nonetheless.

"Yang! Keep it steady!" Ruby urged annoyingly. "I can't aim if you keep swiveling!"

"Hey! You try dodging a giant space laser gun with this slow poke! Whoa!" Another shot came scraping the side of the truck turning her side-view mirror to charcoal. "Oh come on! Go faster you little piece of… come on you stupid truck! You call yourself a military grade vehicle? My dad's old fishing boat can go faster than you on land!"

"Ugh… guess we're doing this the hard way!" Weiss said with the same annoyed tone. She quickly summoned a glyph on the back of their truck and with a gentle nudge, created a blockade of ice which quickly tore through the paladin with relative ease. "That takes care of that."

But Blake noted one more car coming their way approaching with devilish speed. "Looks like we got one last customer."

Weiss nodded and immediately noted the driver. It was the chainsaw maniac. The pack leader of the White Fang. "It's that creep again!"

"What do we do?"

"We nail him!" Ruby instructed cocking her rifle to bear which Weiss immediately agreed. They fired a hail of different assortments of projectiles riddling the man's vehicle with enough damage to make any attacker fall back. But the Wolf was no ordinary man. He gladly took the hailstorm and propped out of his seat to fling a tube-like weapon from his back.

"Is that…?" Blake narrowed her eyes on him only to widen when she realize what it was he was carrying. "A bazooka!?"

"Abandon ship!" Ruby ordered in panic which the others quickly followed leaping off the truck before it went up in flames. The little red riding hood rolled on the ground a few times with her scythe falling next to her. She cursed childishly under her breaths as she watched the assailant drove off without much of a gloating face at them. "Ugh… everyone ok?"

"I'll live." Blake answered with Yang raising a hand in response.

"I am really starting to hate that man." Weiss followed patting the dust off her dress. "What's the plan now?"

"We have to catch up to them." Ruby insisted pulling out her scroll. "Let me call Jaune. He needs to know what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But it was a warning a little too late. By the time Ruby was able to relay the words to the boy, the wolf man had already caught up to them. His fearsome demeanor and chainsaw alone were enough to send shivers down his spine but for Ren, he saw more of an opportunity. As he studied the man he began to see the effects of the Black Dust. About an hour ago, Professor Goodwitch was creaming this guy with one hand tied behind her back but after he brought out that vial of Black Dust he instantly became an unstoppable killing machine. The works of that enhancing property could make a big difference in his research.

However, Ren's thoughts of progress were interrupted when the big bad wolf drove pass them ramming their truck off course.

"Oh yeah?" Nora challenged the brute with a wide-eyed grin, her hands tightly on the wheel. "Well two can play that game bub!" She immediately countered ramming her heavier vehicle against the wolf.

"Nora! Stop playing around!" Jaune barked.

"He started it!"

"Just keep driving. As long we can reach the other district, we'll be fine." But Jaune's hope of a quick end was dashed when he heard the revving noise of the man's frightening chainsaw. He saw the wolf's maniacal grin under his cracked mask and noted him aiming for the wheels, his expression promising a gruesome result. "Oh this isn't going to end well."

"I told you so." Roman added smugly. "Kids these days just can't listen to their eld—ow!" He was cut off by Velvet's palm strike. "You know, for an adorable rabbit, you're hardly adorable."

Before the team even knew it, one of the wheels burst with its rubbery material splashing everywhere. The truck tilted down on one side causing the whole group to stumble and Nora, being the driver began to swivel around like a drunkard.

Coco and Pyrrha who so happened to be outside barely held on when the fashionista decided to bail out. "Uh… I think this is the part where we jump!"

"I agree!"

The next scene onboard the truck could then be compared to that of a malfunctioning rollercoaster ride with no seatbelts going on the loop-de-loop. Panicked screams could be heard and bodies of heroes and villains flying everywhere each trying to find something or someone to hold onto. A full minute went by before the truck finally stopped, crashing on its side, its engine suddenly bursting into flame from the impact.

"Everyone… out! Now!" Jaune however surprisingly recovered faster than the rest of the team. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt though Yatsu and Fox will probably be feeling that crash once they wake up. Crawling out of the smoke, Jaune made his way out while carrying Glynda in tow. He quickly helped the others including Roman before the smoke became too much to bear. "Everyone alright?"

"Other than the headache I'll be getting when this is all over? I'm fine." Ren answered huffing and puffing as Nora helped him patting his back.

"I'm fine." Roman answered back unconsciously.

"We're good." Velvet nodded gesturing to her two wounded companions. "Yatsu and Fox will be alright. But they'll need a hospital."

"Jaune!" The boy turned to find Pyrrha and Coco running in their direction, a worried and relieved look on her face. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried. Are you hurt?"

He waved her worries off. "We're fine. But we need to get out of here before that big guy show up. We don't have a lot of time. We need to get off the road and get to the…"

"Correction." A voice interjected roughly from behind. "You have no time left." Coco whipped out her gun with the rest of the trainees forming around her in combat stances. Normally a 5 to 1 battle with Hunters would be overkill, but after seeing what the man could do, the students didn't seem keen on taking chances. "Give it up. This is the end of the line for all of you."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let a creep with a mask tell me that." Coco countered spinning her gun chambers again. Even though she knew that the bullets will have little effect, it didn't deter her from trying. The Hunters agreed with her and prepared themselves for battle. The next scene could be compared to that of a western cowboy gun duel. The only thing missing now was a dust ball passing through. One side stood the heroes while the other corner stood the lone wolf who seemed to have proven himself far more skillful than anyone expected.

But before either side could make the first move, Roman's barking tone cut through. "Hey!" He shouted "This is a rescue mission, right? You're supposed to save me from them, not kill me you stupid mutt! Once this is done, I am so talking to your superiors about this!"

"Be quiet." The wolf warned making the prisoner whimper at the tone. "You're lucky they want you alive. If it was up to me I would've let you rot back in your cell after what happened in the tunnels."

"Hey you wanna start placing blames, I got four girls, a mutt and a caffeine induced lunatic who I can introduce you to. Just hurry up and get rid of these runts and we can be on our way!"

The big man scoffed. "Fine. This will be over in a minute."

Jaune noted his stance and knew immediately that he wasn't going to stand a chance with that guy. He looked to his comrades and quickly grabbed Roman by his suit which he grunted before speaking. "Pyrrha, Nora, take him down. Ren and Coco, cover them!"

"Roger!" The team obeyed and quickly charged forward in synch. Pyrrha delivered a flurry of slashes from her blade while Nora easily provided the blunt force with her hammer. They pounded the man in every way possible and would've easily knocked him out yet for some reason he remain standing. It was as if they were having a fight with the most stubborn rock that refuses to move or give an inch of footing to them.

"Haaaa!" Ren saw a chance and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his face smashing whatever was left of his mask. They expected it to deal some damage but what they saw underneath, frightened them even more. "Wah…?"

The whole gang flinched and even Roman seemed rather surprised from it. The wolf man's face was like that of something from a horror movie. Veins and muscles were protruding from his skin putting focus on his old war scars, his eyes were bloodshot red and his fangs looked like they were rotting. He looked like someone who was given the false secret of immortality and remained that way for eternity.

"What in the world?" Ren, taken back by such horrid sights barely had the chance to analyze his opponent's features when he felt the man's knee connect to his stomach. "Gahh!" It was then followed an elbow jab and a wide swing from his chainsaw sending him half way across the battlefield. It was a combo powerful enough to knock him out of the fight.

"Ren!" Nora, worried for her childhood companion rushed to his side in a flash, her natural happy-go-lucky demeanor vanishing for a period. "Are you alright? Speak to me?"

"Ugh… that… really hurt." The boy was able to speak much to the girl's relief. Luckily his aura was able to absorb most of the impact but his clothes were another matter entirely. "Don't worry about me. Just… be careful… ugh…"

If there was a time when all life form should fear it would be the time when Nora Valkyrie was angry. She's cute and cuddly enough when she's in her usual happy-self but when the rage starts, it was best not to get in her way. Grabbing her hammer, and fueled by the rage burning within her breast, she eyed her opponent who simply snarled back at her like an animal accepting a challenge.

"You're gonna pay…"

"Nora, don't!" Jaune warned but his words fell to furious ears.

"Raaaaaaahh!" Like a rocket the orangette launched herself with a pull of the trigger. She smashed her weapon over and over against the brute like hammer hitting on an anvil. The strength she put in those hits were thrice stronger than what she normally placed and each one can be heard with a resounding 'thunk' noise behind them. To say the least, that man should've turned to paste right now yet still he stood there, grinning all the while.

"I actually felt that." He snickered lowly before repeating his choke hold maneuver. However this time, Nora avoided it switching to her grenade launcher and unleashing her Dust filled cartridges on him. "Arghh! Wh… what the?" Much to everyone's surprise, the wolf man had a reaction. His body felt the pain surge from the blast and was beginning to waver from it. They never imagined Nora's explosives would actually make a dent in his armor. Finally the man went on his knees, his nose suddenly bleeding from the constant fighting.

Pyrrha saw an opportunity presenting itself and immediately rushed off to deliver the finishing blow. She knew that if they could beat this wolf man then their mission would be a success. The rest of the White Fang will have no choice but to surrender and return to a state of dormancy until this whole thing blows over.

"Pyrrha! Look out!" But just before the girl could land that hit on her opponent, Jaune's voice caught her attention directing her eyes to the side where a crimson blade flashed. Luckily she was quick enough to dodge it only allowing the sword to trim the edges of her hair. She withdrew from the attack making room for herself and her new opponent but what came next caught the rest of the gang by the heart.

Standing there with his blood-soaked katana with matched his hair and a mask distinguishable from afar, was none other than the Faunus they had been warned about. The man who had proven to be far more skillful than the ordinary Hunter, the man who was known to be both a hero and a villain of the White Fang.

Adam Taurus.

In an instant, the air around the battlefield froze. Everyone could feel it. Ren's body shivered at the thought and his fear numb the pain in his body. Coco barely even realized her hands her shaking until she noticed her gun following suit. The mere presence of that red haired swordsman was surreal. Jaune could hardly focus on anything other than his red stained blade. It was as if he was standing in the presence of a living-breathing grim reaper, death incarnate. Even though his eyes were hidden underneath that Grimm mask, it was still enough to make his boots glue themselves on the road.

Only Pyrrha seemed to be the one who was less affected. The bloodlust she felt from that man would've paralyzed an ordinary fighter. She was again thankful to the teachings of her tutors. If it weren't for them she probably would've crushed by the mere presence of such terror.

The crimson swordsman returned to his natural stance, his sword returned to its scabbard. He scanned his surrounding, only to find a weary and wounded companion by his side. "Having trouble?"

The red eyed warrior scoffed at his inquiry. "The children proved… resourceful. You sure took your sweet time."

"I was assured that this would be handled." Adam countered ignoring the others. "And here I find you on your knees against some kids." There was no excuse the wolf man could offer. He could only sit back with his broken body in agony.

"Uh… hello?" Roman's wimpy voice cut through once again calling out to his would-be rescuers raising his cuffed hands to prove a point. "Yes. Sorry to interrupt but you do realize that I'm still a captive here and I do mind if we can just hurry things along. You do remember that we're still on a battlefield here!"

An invisible brow rose from Adam's face. "You must be Roman…"

"Yes that's me. The guy you're supposed to rescue. The guy who your little mutt friend over there nearly killed me! Seriously… out of all the fighting, you just show up now?! What in blazes took you so long? Did you have to get your nails done before finally coming here!?"

A scoffed escaped the red swordsman's mouth as he turned back to his wolf companion. "You never mentioned he had a loud mouth."

"He has his uses so we tolerate it."

Looking around, Adam saw his challengers. A Faunus was treating the wounded in the background and didn't seem keen on joining the fight. The knight at the back was holding onto Roman and judging from how he was able to order those around him, he assumed that he was the leader of this lot. He hasn't drawn his weapon so he wasn't going to fight. The only real threats were the gunslinger, the Amazonian and the Valkyrie holding in line. He could take them down easy… but he'd rather not break a sweat if it could be helped.

After a quick glance at his opponents, Adam spoke. "I'm going to say this only once: Give us your prisoner… and the rest of you can go home."

"Not happening bub." Coco challenged, breaking out of her frightful trance. "You want your little pal back, you're gonna have to take him." Nora and Pyrrha seemingly agreed with her.

Adam looked back, his brow again raised. He was certain that his bloodlust would've been enough to scare these children off but then again… Huntsmen and soldiers were entirely different in terms of strength and skill. He let out a chuckle, almost humored by their defiance. "Very well then… have it your way."

…

…

…

A dry and uneasy pause fell upon the battlefield. For some reason, Jaune wanted to run. His body tingled with the sensation of fear striking every part of his nerves. Just standing close to this fight made his courage falter and his heart waver. It was frightening to feel such presence nearby. It was as if every cell in the boy's body was screaming at him, telling him to make a break for it. But alas his fear was the very thing that kept his body frozen in that spot.

Pyrrha let out a small nod to her team giving a voiceless order to surround Adam hoping to strike him on three sides. With Nora and her holding him down in melee and Coco providing support, the three of them should be enough to match his strength. If the rumors of his strength were at least half-true, then he might as well be the toughest opponent they faced.

As the three-lady Huntsman team surrounded Adam, they braced themselves for the fight of their lives.

"Haaaaa!" Pyrrha struck first from the front charging in clashing her weapon against the crimson swordsman. The two warriors traded blows, with the Amazonian faring well against her opponent. However, it became evidently clear that Adam was truly on a league of his own. Jaune recalled Professor Ozpin's words when he gave them their mission. Adam Taurus was someone they stood no chance against. He was clearly on a league o his own, with none of them seemingly capable of harming him.

But just as the boy quivered with fear, something in his head suddenly knocked loose. A memory of sort, a piece of a forgotten past. Something about this scenario felt familiar to him. This wasn't the first time Jaune had witnessed this fight. No… this wasn't the first time he saw Adam at his finest. He'd seen it before… but where… and when? The questions began to ramble until a large number of suddenly fell onto the battlefield silencing his thoughts.

The sudden interruption placed both sides back on their respective corners as they tried to determine the newcomer that decided to show her face for war.

"Primary target sighted." A feminine robotic voice chimed, thinly fiend strings attached to her back. "All systems are functioning to optimum efficiency. Preparing to engage. I… am combat ready!"


	26. The Hero and the Puppet

**Chapter 26: The Hero and the Puppet**

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

A small creepy grin flashed through Ironwood's face as he watched the screen seeing Penny land safely as she met Adam face to face. All eyes darted towards the main screen, each soldier and officer anxiously waiting for the next move like they were watching the climax of an action movie.

"Special Task Force unit Penny has arrived on sight sir."

"Excellent." The good General nodded, his arms folded as a small smile crept on his face. "Penny, remember your training. You're allowed to use whatever force necessary but also note that we need Adam alive. Try to subdue him if possible."

"Understood sir." The girl answered back remotely. "Orders received. Preparing to engage."

**(Vale) (Highway)**

Jaune wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. He was certain that they were still bringing Roman to prison but this little skirmish was starting to get out of hand. First was the invisible army that literally came out of nowhere and began sieging the city. Everyone expected the White Fang to have only a few dozen loyalists within their ranks but here came hundreds if not thousands of believers who came charging for the cause of equality. Then there was this chainsaw wielding maniac who tore through the group faster than a racecar. And now here they were… the crimson swordsman and what appeared to be a little girl with floating swords hovering around her.

"Penny?" Pyrrha recalled the name of the newcomer recognizing her from the day at the docks. Jaune seemed to recall seeing someone resembling her too but the image was far too hazy.

"Mr. Adam Taurus." Penny spoke up again in her robotic voice, ignoring all factors around her. "Surrender peacefully and submit to subjugation immediately."

Adam scoffed at the android knowing well who… or should I say… what she was. "So… Ironwood decides to send out his lapdog. I expected him to show up personally but I guess he lost his touch since our last match."

Penny's cybernetic eyes sharpened as the man spoke, her floating blades forming a wing-like appearance behind her. "This is your final warning. Surrender now and we will guarantee the safety of your life."

Again the swordsman scoffed, shrugging her threats off like hot air. He knew the being he faced and he was certain that 'it' would be a difficult opponent to face without using his full strength. If Ironwood was confident enough to send this monstrosity against him then he can be certain it would be no ordinary foe. He slowly unclipped his blade and spoke to his subordinate. "Leave this one to me. You get Roman."

"As you command." The wolf nodded, quietly slipping out of the dueling grounds.

An eerie pause followed afterward. Every Hunter and Huntress on scene could do nothing but quietly withdraw as their auras collided.

…!

Within a blink of a second, Adam attacked first moving with almost lightning speed, disappearing from one area and then appearing inches from Penny in an instant. His red katana was fully drawn hoping to deliver a surprise attack to end the fight quickly but the android saw through his attack and deflected it using three of her floating swords. The little bow haired girl then countered sending her blade 'wings' in a slashing motion, each blade mimicking the move of the previous one then returning to Penny's side like mechanical boomerangs.

"So the doll knows how to play." The red haired swordsman smirked, his eyes now fully trained at the girl. "Looks like I get to work up a sweat."

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

"Special Task Force unit is currently engaging the enemy." The com officer announced as it was directed on screen. "Her status looks normal."

A proud express crossed James' face as he watched the battle. Any well trained soldier within the Atlesian Army would've fallen within seconds of contacting Adam but Penny seems to be holding well. In fact, he felt that there was a good chance that she might just succeed in defeating him utterly.

"It seems like your little Pet-Project is a success, Professor." James stated to the man behind him standing in the shadow. "You should be proud. She might actually beat him."

"I designed Penny out of three failures, General." The shadowed scientist opted, watching the screen with worried embrace. "I assure you that she is the ultimate fighting machine. However… we cannot incorporate everything in those training sims. She has yet to experience the full capacity of combat. Everything she learned she learned from a video game. It is completely different from a real battle. It is the reason why we brought her here to fight in the tournament."

"Then we can consider this an early trial." Ironwood reasoned cheerfully before turning to his men. "What's the status of the other posts?"

"The White Fang are in full retreat sir." The com officer answered. "Our forces are mopping up the last of the resistance. Should we send reinforcements to the highway?"

"No." The General ordered which surprised the few men around him. "Tell our forces to block all highway exits and encirclement the area. We're not letting 'him' slip through our grasp this time."

**(Highway)**

But while Penny and Adam were busy trying to eliminate each other from the face of existence, the rest of the Hunters around felt like they've been pushed to the sideline as extras in the background. Coco was the first to react to all of this as she turned to Pyrrha with a confused gaze under her shades.

"Ok… someone has got to tell me what the heck is going on around here."

"I wish I knew." Pyrrha answered honestly. A part of her wished to partake in the battle but after looking at the skill the two sides showed, she would most likely be a hindrance. How that little girl can hold her own against such a monster made her a monster herself. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"It doesn't matter." Jaune shouted out grabbing Torchwick by his collar. "She'll buy us some time. We need to get out of here. If we follow the highway we can reach our destination. Grab the others and Professor Goodwitch and we can go."

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" The boy was caught off guard when the wolf showed his ugly red eyed mug behind him. "You've been enough trouble as it is!"

"Bwahh!" Jaune quickly retaliated with his sword, drawing it out from his scabbard and deflecting the first wield from the enemy's chainsaw.

"Hey you mutt! Watch where you're swinging that thing! You almost hit me!" Roman barked out being dragged around by the blonde knight like a cartoon character. "Hey watch the shirt! This thing is custom made, not some cheap 2nd hand retail."

"Oh be quiet!" Jaune insisted, pulling the man closer as his comrades rushed to his side. "Take him down!"

"No need to tell me that." Coco followed up switching to her heavy handbag mode. She quickly charged in dodging a swing from the chainsaw before smacking the wolf man with it. "This is for Yatsu! And this one is for Fox! And this… is for ruining my favorite scarf you dolt!" She smacked the man with each phrase before finally stunning the man with an uppercut blow. "He's all yours girls!"

A quick succession of stabs and hammer slams followed to the man's pain sending him on a joy ride of attacks that should've knocked him out completely. But whatever the girls dished out, whatever pain they inflicted upon him, the man continued to rise again and again like an undead creature coming back from the grave.

"Surrender!" Pyrrha demanded. "Lower your weapon and we will take you into custody. I do not wish to harm you any further."

"Harm me?" He laughed raising his head to meet her level. "Please spare me your hypocrisy. Why do you say something that contradicts what you are? After all, delivering pain is all you Hunters are good for. But lucky for you… pain is something I've learned to live with. Hrraaahh!" The man lunged himself forward swinging his chainsaw against the Amazonian's shield sending her off with a powerful blow. "Hahahahaha!" His maniacal laughed followed in as he turned to the fashionista with the same bloodlust in his eyes.

But Coco didn't flinch. She accepted his challenge swinging her handbag across his face landing several clean hits on his cheeks. But like before, the Faunus warrior remained standing, his grin widening as he grabbed the poor girl by the mouth before thrusting her to the shield-fence shocking her to a crisp. Coco fell to the floor, her suit charcoaled on one side and her handbag crushed under the big man's boot.

"Coco!" Velvet gasped, her eyes widened with horror as she noted her comrades were dropping like flies.

"Oh this is rich." The hated voice of Roman added once again, ticking those that were left standing. "I haven't had this much fun since free cable. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have popcorn with you, kid?"

"Be quiet!" Jaune was starting to sound impatient. This fight was going downhill fast and if he doesn't come up with something quick, he's going to know how it feels when an egg becomes an omelet. He turned to the side noting Pyrrha recovering from the sudden blow. "You ok there Pyrrha?"

"I'm… I'm fine." The redhead replied wearily. "Just give me a minute to get my bearing. Is there something we can do?"

"Why don't you try surrendering?" Roman offered only to be choked back. "That's doing something."

The situation was grim. Jaune knew that they can't keep this up forever and backup doesn't seem to be coming any time soon. He needed a plan, heck any plan would do. The boy was ready to crash another car onto that monster if it would help.

…

…

…

Wait… crashing a truck? That's it!

An idea came to mind. It was a dumb plan, a stupid plan… and yet… like always… it might just work.

"I got a plan!" Jaune's eyes beamed. "But I need everyone's help. You too Velvet."

"Me?" The little rabbit pointed to herself in confusion. "But Yatsu and Fox are…"

"You can't help them doing nothing." He insisted gently. "Right now, the best thing we can do is take that guy out before he causes more damage." Jaune then quickly put Roman aside making sure that he won't run away. "First thing's first. We're gonna need a distraction."

"Leave that to me!" Nora willingly volunteered.

"No." But Jaune quickly put a stop to that. "Sorry Nora but I need you on a more important assignment. Velvet and I will keep him busy. Pyrrha will cover us. Wait for me to give the signal… and then…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clang!

The sound of hardened steel clashing against one another made an echo that rang throughout the battlefield. With every second that passes by, the ground around Penny seemed to disintegrate into ash. Her battle with Adam was probably the most difficult one she had ever come across. The man made well on his name and proved again and again that he was the toughest guy in the White Fang. All the simulation training that she ran through back in the lab had prepared her for such a foe but like many other training, it could not prepare her for what was to come.

The man was a true living legend in every sense of the word. Despite his age, the crimson swordsman proved himself a master of his weapon and easily deflected all attacks that she dished out. Even with the multiple weapons she pointed at him, he continued to evade and block all-the-while delivering lethal strikes on her body. Thankfully, her skin was a lot harder than most folks.

Penny quickly made a mental note to thank her father for ordering those new metallic plating for her body. Without it, her circuitries would've been sliced through and through with a single cut.

"Heh… nice trick." Adam praised her suddenly as he deflected another barrage of the android's weapons as they struck down from multiple positions. It was rather surprising seeing as those attacks could not be seen or heard. Some might think that the Faunus warrior had eyes on the back of his head. "So you're that ace that Ironwood's been hiding. I thought there'd be more of you."

Penny retracted her blades in front of her forming a phalanx formation. Both sides seemed unharmed but the area around them seemed to have suffered greatly in the fight.

"Please surrender." The android suddenly pleaded. "I have been trained in over a trillion battle simulations. I have studied your techniques and incorporated your strength and skill level. You cannot win. If you put down your weapon, you will be treated justly in the court of law."

The bull Faunus burst a small laugh. "Justly? Please. You and I both know there's only one way out for me in that crooked system of yours. You can keep your little laws and lies. I write my own destiny."

There was no submission for that man. Even Penny can see under that mask that he will never surrender no matter how much of a disadvantage he was.

"Then I have no choice." She stated with a saddened and remorseful tone. "Prepare to be assimilated." The android replied readying her blades as their sharpened edges glowed with a greenish hue. Quietly and gently, the little girl removed her bow allowing her tied up hair to flow freely by the wind. Her blades then formed around her creating the image of angel wings. "Limiter removed. Readying Combat Maneuver 4."

…

And with a blink of an eye, Penny leaped forward, grabbing two blades from her 'wings' and striking Adam with them. The sheer power and strength that she dished out was enough to make the ground beneath him crack under pressure, surprising even him.

"Ugh! Looks like you're not pulling any weights like last time."

"Target locked. Firing secondary weapons." Penny added in a monotone voice her blades suddenly firing thin lasers at her target destroying everything around the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grrrrr…" The wolf man snarled as he slowly approached the last group of Hunters standing between him and Roman. "So it's just you three left? I thought you Hunters would be more of a challenge."

"Don't write us off just yet." Pyrrha challenged readying her sword with Jaune and Velvet beside her. "We're more than a match for a scum like you."

"Hehehehe… oh I'm gonna enjoy breaking you three." He snickered gleefully.

Jaune swallowed his fears down and struck a combat stance. The feeling of terror shat surrdounded his body reminded him much of the simulation that Professor Goodwitch threw him in. But he quickly shook it off, knowing well that his role in the plan was important. "Remember: We just need to distract him for a few moments. Try to keep him off balance and don't do anything rash."

"Raaaaaaaaarrhhhh!"

"Unless he does something rash first! Scatter!" The trio quickly got out of the way, dodging the man's leaping strike. The sound of his chainsaw was loud and frightening making it a true shock weapon in a sense.

"Stay still peons!"

"Pyrrha! We need to get rid of that weapon. Keep him unbalanced!"

"On it!" The redhead Amazonian followed his orders switching to her rifle firing a few rounds in succession. The darts made little effect on the larger warrior but it was enough to keep him from making any sudden moves.

"Don't make me angry!" He barked. "I hate it when people make me angry!" But just as he was about to strike, Jaune suddenly leaped in from behind grabbing hold of him. "Arghh!"

"Gotcha!" The boy cheered only to find that he was wrestling a fighter way out of his weight class and was thrashing him around like a rodeo rider. "Whoa! Ok! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Whaaa! Whoaaa!"

"Get… off of me!" The larger Faunus tried to grab the boy's hood but found him slippery like an eel. "You stupid filthy creature!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jaune countered still holding on for dear life. "Bwahh! Pyrrha~~!"

"Jaune! Hold on!" The redhead followed up throwing her shield allowing it to ricochet onto the giant stunning him and buying the team a few precious moments. "Haaaaaa!" She struck the man twice, thrice and again and again. And finally, after much hard work, the wolf man finally let go of his chainsaw leaving him significantly less dangerous.

"Enough is enough!" The large warrior roared out finally having enough of the Hunters' interference. Like a beast gushing with adrenaline, he let out a mighty howl and caught Pyrrha by the arm tossing her out like a rag doll.

"Pyrrha!"

"I'm alright." The woman reassured her leader holding onto her aching head.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief but was quickly replaced with a girly squeal when the wolf man finally caught him by his hoodie.

"You caused a lot of trouble for a wimpy human." The wolf Faunus snarled at him with his sharpened fangs. "Got any last words?"

He expected the boy to panic or stutter or perhaps struggle a bit. But instead, a grin came through Jaune's face. "Yeah… see ya…"

Huh?

Clink…

The sound of a metal cuff locking together locking on his back caught his attention. The wolf man turned only to discover the little rabbit attaching a piece of metal onto the back of his clothes, smiling innocently as she gestured to the long leather rope that ran all the way to the destroyed truck dangling dangerously close to the edge of the highway's shield fence.

"Timber!" Nora's figure cried out as she gave the truck a good smack sending it off the road. It didn't take long for the wolf man to understand their grand scheme. Quickly tossing the boy away he attempted to break the bond but found the rope too thick for his bare hands to rip through. He looked around for his weapon and made an attempt to reach it but was a tad bit too late when the rope reached the end of its line dragging him along.

"Grahhhhhh!" The warrior did everything he could to stay alive. He wailed his arms around hoping to grab something and even went as far as digging his nails onto the pavement. Before long, his deathly wail followed echoing as he fell to demise.

No one could've imagined the tension between the victorious members. Each of them expected the warrior to pull out the impossible by surviving that fall. After experiencing first-hand to what he was capable of, it seemed only natural to be cautious. They waited, each member all preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. They waited for a response, any kind of response. Even Pyrrha seemed overly cautious about their plan and was ready to fire a few rounds of her rifle the moment that monster pops his head out.

"Yeah!" Nora boomed raising her hammer up in cheer breaking the silence. "Take that you Meta-wannabe! Woohoo!"

Whatever tension Jaune and the others held in that moment melted away by the sound of Nora's antics. It was a long fight but they were grateful they made it out with all their limbs intact. Jaune wanted to drop on the floor and just lie there until the morning comes. Pyrrha finally lowered her weapon, patting her partner's shoulder with a proud look on her face. Velvet too seemed exhausted from the fight, her rabbit ears dangling downwards in relief.

But before any of them could let out a cry to join with Nora's cheer, a loud explosion silenced them, bringing the Hunters out of their victorious daze.

The four standing turned to the source only to be greeted with a sight that would be described as a battle between monsters. Two equally powerful force hell bent on making the other side submit through sheer dominating strength alone and surprisingly for everyone, the little girl was winning.

Penny was dishing out blow after blow against Adam, pushing him back like an angel of blades bringing upon divine wrath against those that dared defy her. If it wasn't for the fact that their lives depended on the outcome of this battle, Jaune would've found this fight to be extremely cool. It had all the makings of a great action movie climax only… a little too close for comfort.

"I think we'd better make room." Pyrrha suggested out of the blue which her leader quietly agreed. The remaining Hunters slowly backed away from the carnage, allowing the fight to play on wondering who was going to win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This… might take some effort after all…

Adam thought to himself as he noticed his defenses failing slightly after each blow. Despite her childish appearance, the android was certainly beating him back. When it came to endurance, he can be certain that machine would outdo a man any day. And seeing how much time he wasted fighting this manmade weapon, the red haired swordsman was certain that he was losing. The Atlesian Army would've already crushed the attackers in the other districts and it would only be a matter of time before Ironwood decides to send in more of those heavy guns on him. A prolonged fight here would only make a dent and too many of his comrades have made the sacrifice for the cause.

Clang!

Three blades swung downward to meet Adam's katana only to pin him to the ground with renewed force. He looked through the metal seeing the android slowly approaching him.

"This is your final warning Mr. Taurus." Penny stated as sweetly yet dangerously as her tone allowed. "Please… surrender now. You have no chance in winning."

A laughed escaped him. "Yeah… you're probably right. Fighting you as I am will just get me killed." But he quickly forced his way out, bringing his blade to bear. "But I won't get talked down by someone else… especially not by a puppet."

'Puppet…'

…!

Penny's expression twitched at the word. She quickly formed another phalanx formation with her swords preparing to deliver another attack, only to come up short when she noted her opponent pulling out a small vial from his jacket.

With a slight gesture of the hand, Adam allowed the contents to spread and seep into his body letting that strange feeling of immense power take over. His skin paled and the veins around his neck began to become visible. Thankfully most of the affects was hidden beneath his mask but it took just enough time for Adam to recover.

After a brief moment to feel that renewed strength taking over, the swordsman grinned at the android almost as if his confidence of victory was renewed.

Penny readied herself for the next blow expecting the sudden Dust infusion to be nothing more but a temporary enhancement. But those thoughts were quickly brushed off when Adam leaped up close, drawing his sword out in a quick slash motion. Her thoughts processor derailed immediately as the blade came inches to her neck only to find her string-controlled blades to defend her.

Penny immediately withdrew, her processors surprised by that attack. She rubbed the side of her neck where she felt the blade touch and quickly shook it off.

"Well now…" Adam gloated personally as he returned his blade to its scabbard. "You're pretty durable for a machine. But it doesn't matter. In the end, you're no different from the rest of your kind. Even with all that plastic you cover yourself with, all the things you try to experience, you're just another toy soldier for those men to play with."

"Geh!" The little android felt her knee buckle in as if suffering from some manner of repercussion.

"And just like the rest of them… you can break." With that final word, Adam lashed out swinging his katana with ludicrous speed. Penny attempted to defend herself but each swing Adam made easily tore through her weapons like cheese. All her calculations, her simulations, her training were easily dashed away in moments.

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

"What's happening!?" The good General roared, slamming his hands on the table his head fuming with rage. "How is he beating her?"

"W… we don't know sir." One of the scientists shook his head in response looking down on the monitors. "The data isn't matching up to our original calculations. Adam's attacks are… three times greater than they were before. Penny's defensive capabilities can't keep up."

"That can't be!" The head scientist in the shadow blurted out. "Penny's body is made of the sturdiest steel. You'd have to be as strong as a Goliath to make a dent on her."

"I know sir, but that's the reading we're getting. If this fight keeps up, Penny's processors won't stand a chance."

"That's… impossible." Penny's 'father' gasped before turning to his commander. "General—I recommend we withdraw Penny from the battlefield until we can get better information on our enemy. This is clearly not what we expected from Adam."

"It's too late for that, Professor." James replied holding firm. "She's already deep in the fight. If we withdraw her, it'll just be the same as turning tails to our enemies."

"But sir! She'll die!"

Ironwood gritted his teeth in frustration. The situation was turning grim. And as much as he wanted to use Penny to the fullest, he had to admit that the data regarding Adam was wrong. Whatever magic trick he pulled, it certainly surprised everyone in the room. "Send our forces in! Deploy everything we have and surround him. He's not getting away this time."

"Y… yes sir!"

**(Highway)**

Pyrrha flinched ever more as she watched her friend slowly get pummeled to a corner. She can't tell what happened but it seems obviously clear who was superior in this fight. Adam was literally bashing Penny to the ground. The green garbed girl started the battle with twelve blades dancing mystically around her, but ever since Adam got his sudden surge of strength, he's been cutting them down to half.

"We have to do something." The Amazonian opted. "She won't last long in this state."

Jaune nodded in agreement but that was easier said than done. Just looking at the battle from this distance, even he could tell that they wouldn't stand for a brief moment with that monster. They barely took down that giant wolf/bear Faunus earlier with a truck. And now they have to deal with an even tougher guy and this time… they didn't have a truck to use.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clang!

Penny's eyes widened in shock as another of her blades were cut in half. Her arsenal was depleting fast and she won't be able to replace them until she gets back to the Northern Star. The chief engineer there will most likely chastise her for losing so much precious equipment against one opponent, but she digressed.

"You're running out of parlor tricks." Adam mocked, his grin slipping through his stoic face. "Ready to break now, little toy soldier?"

"Please don't call me that." Penny said in the politest manner possible.

He laughed at her irritation. "So… the puppet actually feels something. Well I guess that's one way to know that you're alive. But it's time this little game of cops and robbers came to an end." With a flick of his scabbard, Adam teleported forward, bringing his katana to bear. The speed alone caught Penny off guard. She tried to form a barrier with her swords but it was a little too late. Adam's blade swung downward, connecting with the android's shoulder.

"Arghh!" The little girl grunted in pain as she got on her knees. Those blades that mysteriously hovered around her stopped dead in their tracks before falling straight to the ground looking like the strings that held them were cut.

"Like I said: You're just another toy soldier." Adam finished pushing his blade deeper cutting the silicon wires within. "You can pretend to be something you're not… or just accept what you really are."

Penny's light green eyes looked up to the masked swordsman, her petite yet sturdy hands holding onto the katana's edge as it stayed on her joints. If there was any emotion that built up inside of her at this moment, it would be fear. Fear of lost, defeat and deactivation, the fear of death looming ever closer to her neck.

But right as Adam pulled out his blade to deliver the fatal blow, an adorable, adolescent voice interrupted the match.

"Ice Flower!"

Bang!

A part of Adam's arm quickly became encased in ice causing his swing to slow. A moment of shock came over before the man noted a gunshot noise coming from the source. He quickly deflected oncoming volley, jumping away giving distance from his new attackers.

"Bumblebee!" Again the voice chimed. Adam was puzzled with these randomly spouting words. He put a pause on his analysis when he noted a giant fireball coming down at him from above. He rolled out of the way and saw the comet come down with a force that would've leveled a small building. The whole battlefield was engulfed with smoke which blocked his sights. The explosion alone caused a fire but what surprised him more was the woman who stood inside that blazing inferno.

"What up!" Yang's booming shout declared proudly with her fists high up tossing a fresh batch of ammo as she replaced her used ones on her gauntlets.

"Sunflower!" That voice stated again with another attack sign causing Adam to go to a defensive stance. As he raised his blade in a blocking form, a giant scythe came over with ridiculous speed followed by red petals that decorated the battlefield. "Whazaaa!" The impact sent the swordsman away giving the wounded robot some breathing room.

"Ruby?" Penny recognized the red riding hood instantly she came to view. That cheesy grin she wore on her face was enough to calm the android's circuitries.

"You ok Penny?" Ruby asked, half angered and half worried for her friend.

"I am… still… combat effective." She returned with a weary smile, her good arm holding over her damaged shoulder.

"Alright then. Stay back. We'll handle this one. Icebreaker!" With her word, Yang and Weiss moved up quickly lunging at the red haired Faunus.

Fortunately Adam dodged the attack taking a moment to view his new opponents before suddenly freezing on the spot, his eyes under his mask widening in shock. The newcomers all appeared to be girls… little girls barely pass their teens, all armed to the teeth with weapons that would make a fantasy army green with envy. They all looked battle hardened and trained, but that wasn't what surprised him. No… these deadly Huntresses weren't the reason for his shocked. The very object that made the man's blood chilled to the veins was the Faunus standing before him. The little cat whom he once trusted with his life.

…

"Blake…?" It was a statement in the form of a question. Adam's mind processed the person before him. There was no denying it. He would recognize that face anywhere. Even with that ridiculous bow she wore to hide her identity, he would still remember her like he just saw her yesterday. A mixed number of emotions ran through the man's heart. Confusion and euphoria followed in unison like oil and water.

"…" Silence was Blake's reply. Her only response was the glare she forced upon herself. Burying her emotions deep, the feline gal readied her weapon preparing to attack the moment Ruby gave the signal.

She felt her blonde partner holding her shoulder. "You gonna be ok?" Blake nodded in reply which was good enough for the yellow dragon to make her grin. "Then let's do this, partner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's our cue." Jaune signaled to his team gesturing them forward as their reinforcements arrived. Though the backup was a little late, he couldn't imagine who he'd rather have on his back than Team RWBY. With those girls around, they stood a small chance against that monster. A thin chance, but a chance nonetheless. "Velvet, you stay here with the others. Keep them safe until we get back."

The little rabbit nodded. "Alright… be careful out there."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Let's… do it!" Nora yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence that came over the battlefield was a deathly one. You can practically feel the tension between the two sides as they continued to remain on a standstill, waiting for the other side to slip.

At the center of the ring, Adam took to his surrounding, taking in the four presence that came by. With the exception of Blake, he recognized the silver haired heiress almost immediately. There wasn't a Faunus within the White Fang that wouldn't recognize a Schnee and Weiss was no different. But as much as he desired to cut down a snake's head from that venomous bloodline, the man could only focus at his old partner, Blake.

He knew that Blake had gone into hiding ever since their last job together but he never imagined that she would take side with the Huntsmen. So many questions rang in his mind yet there was so little time for answers.

"What's the plan?" Weiss asked her leader as they slowly walked in circles around the man, keeping him on his toes.

Ruby wanted to charge in like heroes but her mind kept repeating the warning that Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood gave her. Both of them unanimously agreed that none of them should directly attack Adam unless there were no other options. If he was as half as powerful as they gave him credit, then they might actually be in for a fight. But quickly Ruby shoved those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for hesitation. It was the time for action and her team was counting on her to pull them through. If this bull was to be their opponent, then so be it.

"Freezer Burn!" Upon her signal, Weiss froze the ground beneath them creating a perfect mirror. Quickly she moved away, letting Yang come in to melt the ice creating a fog that engulfed the whole field.

But Adam brushed off at their petty attempt at resistance. They can hide and cover their tracks, they can be as well trained as their teachers can prepare them but they can never deal with someone like him.

"Ladybug!" The first wave of attack came in quick succession. Adam brushed up his blade noting both Blake and her team leader striking at him in perfect synch. But he quickly pushed Ruby off before locking his weapon with Blake.

"So this is where you've been hiding." The man muttered within battle trying to spark some kind of conversation with his old partner.

But the girl didn't answer. No… she refused to answer. She refused to be drawn in to a battle with words and preferred to let their actions do the talking. Using her semblance to create a shadow of herself, the girl was able to land one clean hit on her mentor before vanishing into the fog again.

"Come out Blake!" Adam demanded lashing out at the fog. "Tell me why! Why are you doing this!? Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon me? You and I both fought for the cause. You can't turn your back on it."

"Hiiiiiyaaa!" Yang decided to make an appearance, thrusting her fists in throwing a few shotgun rounds at the Faunus. But to her amazement, the big red bull dodged them all before hitting her with his scabbard and doing a half-roundhouse kick sending the yellow bomber back into the fog.

"Answer me Blake! We were partners. We were comrades in arms. I deserve to know!"

"Checkmate!" Another random move order came in the wind causing the man to grunt in irritation. Blake and Weiss entered the fray throwing flurries of attack that would've made their masters proud. But like before, Adam was too powerful and even with their surprise attack they barely made a dent in his defenses. "Snowflakes!"

Switching in battle, Ruby swung her scythe sharply using both the speed and momentum of her battle rifle to double the impact. Weiss followed suit throwing a blast of Dust from her rapier, enhancing her partner's attacks.

The fight went on for a few minutes until Adam finally got his bearing. He threw caution to the wind and retaliated with no hint of worry for his own personal safety. As the scythe came down on him, he stood his ground, parrying it with a clean hit. The poor Huntress barely had the chance to counter when he countered, using the hilt of his katana to stun her before directing a lightning quick attack sending the red riding hood back into the fog.

"Ruby!" Yang burst in sisterly anger, her hair flaring up like a dragon's bed. With all the strength she could muster, she launched herself forward using her gauntlet-guns to propel her with enough velocity to knock an Ursa Major's head clean off its body. She expected the same result to happen with Adam but again, she thought wrong. The man remained where he stood, his free hand gripping on the balled iron fist of the dragon.

"Get away from me." He gritted, his fearsome gaze burning with anger. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." But Yang wasn't done yet. With the same fire burning in her hair, she unleashed a flurry of punches hoping to at least get a lucky blow in. But that wasn't to be. Adam dodged each blow fluidly, each punch hitting nothing but air. It irritated Yang to see her attacks not connecting. She moved faster and faster trying to break her own limit but even then, she couldn't keep up with the man. It was as if he was reading her like an opened book with the cliff notes on his other hand.

"Yang! Take it!" Weiss's voice cut in, alerting the girl in battle to dodge as a speed boost enhancement formed around her. The illusionary symbol of an accelerating clock formed and Adam knew this technique well. Just as Yang was about to step onto the glyph, he tackled her out of the field, letting the power of glyph enhanced his already overpowered ability. "Uh oh…"

"My turn…" Adam stated before he swiped his blade in a near invisible fashion. Yang barely had the chance to block when the sword connected to her arms. One… two… twenty? No one could count in that speed. But by the time the swordsman was done, Yang was on the ground, her glow vanished from sight.

"Yang!" Blake cried out quickly reappearing from the fog swinging her sword blade around. Adam saw this and parried the blow. At last the two met face to face.

Adam took the time to study the expression on her face. Her anger and irritation can be seen clearly on her face but her eyes mellowed with solemn. Blake may be a good spy but she certainly wasn't an actress. She always was one who placed emotions before logic. He should know… he knew her for as long as he remembered.

"You're not going to answer… are you?" The redhead swordsman stated as if his tone deflated. Blake remained silent in her answer swinging her blade again only to be met with her former mentor's fist knocking her brain around. "What happened to you Blake? You once said to me that you would give your life for the cause. You were a believer, a person who fought for our rights. Now you settle for this? Working with the very people we called out enemies? I can't understand this. Please Blake. I need an answer…" The man's voice broke, almost as if he was pleading.

But still, Blake refused to break her silence. She recovered from the punch drawing her sword once more.

"Blake!" Weiss's voice cut through, the heiress appearing from the fog lounging forward with her rapier. Her attack met with a clean parry from her adversary which only served to irritate the man. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah…" The feline Faunus admitted with a hint of relief in her tone. "Thanks for the save."

"Out of the way, Schnee." Adam warned. "This is between me and her."

But the heiress gave a smug look back in reply pointing her weapon at him as if mocking his stature. "I beg to differ."

Adam was about to lash out when he pulled a stop noting another two presence nearby. He turned to find the Champion from Mistral taking a defensive stance alongside another girl wielding a hammer that can easily squash him if he wasn't careful. He eyed each of them, noting their skills and reputation alone. He could still beat them, but it would take time and effort he didn't have.

The sound of oncoming sirens wailed in the distance. It would not be long now before the whole city comes down on top of him. And as much as Adam desired more time to speak with his old beloved; his duty to the cause took precedence.

Reaching for his coat, the crimson swordsman pulled out a small portable device about the size of his hand with a single switch on top of it. The device looked like a component for a larger-machinery which it was ripped off from. He paused for only a moment, glancing over to Penny before he spoke. "Looks like this thing will get a field test after all."

…!

"No!" Penny's voice croaked out alerting the others to her plea. Her eyes widened at the sight of the device. "That controller…!"

Click…

But her warning was too little… too late. Adam flipped the switch and watched as it worked its magic.

The Hunters glanced at one another expecting something to happen. They all braced themselves for some kind of reaction until the android in disguise broke the silence.

"Arghhh!"

**(Ironwood's Command Post)**

Alarms rang on the monitor as James and the other scientists watched as Penny screamed in pain. Confusion and panic marred their faces as they tried to make sense of it all.

"What's going on!?" Ironwood demanded. "What's happening to her?"

"We… we don't know sir." The scientist spoke while his monitor rang with red bars and codded numbers. "Penny's systems aren't responding to our commands. She's losing control to an external virus of some kind."

"Can you stop it?"

The egghead shook his head in reply. "I don't know. I've never seen this kind of interference before. It shouldn't even happen. It's breaking through her firewall defense systems."

"Shut her down now!" The head scientist ordered putting himself forward. "If the main subconscious is locked out, then the body will follow its natural instinct. We can't allow the virus to take over."

"What does that mean?" Ironwood inquired.

"It means… she's a danger to everyone around her!"

**(Highway)**

"Penny?" Ruby's worried tone alerted the android to her presence. "Penny, what's wrong? Let me help you."

But much to the scythe wielder's surprise, Penny pushed her away with what little control she had left. Her expression held that of fear and dread as she tried to speak. "S… stay back!"

"What? Penny? What's wrong?" Ruby was now doubly worried. "Penny please stop. Let me help you!"

"I… can't…" The sweet robotic voice twitched as Penny's body fully submitted to its own control. "Please friend-Ruby. You have to… get away! I can't… control my…self!"

"What?" The leader of the team got her answer when the android retracted its remaining floating blades, forming a familiar encirclement that Ruby once saw in the docks. "Penny? What are you?"

Jaune's mind rang bells as he saw this scene play before him. Ruby was inching closer to her friend while sparks flew mindlessly around the orangette. Something was amiss and that strange glow around the girl's body was probably the cause.

"GET AWAY!" That was as far as Penny got when her blades fired a blast of unstable lasers that literally tore through the battlefield. Each smaller beam broke off from its main source cutting through everything and anything in its wake.

"Get down!" Jaune leaped into action, grabbing tackling Ruby down as the explosions occurred.

The Hunters and heroes scrambled from the battlefield dodging countless beams as they tore through the highway slicing the pavement and nearby buildings as if they were made of hot cheese.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out try to stop her friend but was held down by our blond knight.

"Don't be stupid! You'll get yourself killed out there!"

"But I have to stop Penny! She's out of control!"

But Jaune wouldn't let her. There was no way in purgatory that he was going to let someone go through that mess. Simply watching the destructive power of that girl was enough to make someone go into hiding. It was suicide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa! Look out! Coming through!" Nora was dodging lasers left and right putting her acrobatic skills to use. If this was a sports festival competition, she would've earned perfect marks if it wasn't for the last bout when a blast of Penny's weapon knocked her clean off. "Oooff! My spleen!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha called out worryingly to her teammate distracting her for a split second allowing one of the beams to break through her defenses resulting in a similar conclusion. "Gahh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These kids really just keep getting weirder!" Torchwick remarked out loud behind the rubble of the streets. He was planning to make his escape while everyone else was preoccupied with the fancy light show but he was cut short when Adam suddenly appeared beside him. "Whoa! Hey… nice to see you, big guy."

"Shut it, Torchwick." The crimson swordsman scoffed at the petty mastermind, pulling the criminal by the collar. "You'd better be worth all the trouble."

"Hey watch the shirt. It's custom made." The human filth gruffed back with an equally annoyed expression. "And for the record, this isn't my fault. I wasn't the one who ordered your boys to come up and start shooting everything. For Pete's sake, do any of you know how to pull off a simple rescue mission without blowing half the city up? I think you might've just caused a bigger mess than I did—and that's not a compliment by the way."

"I can always leave you behind and let you rot in prison, if you want."

"Don't play coy with me, Red." Torchwick snarled back. "I know you. You need me. If you let me rot in jail, then all your little itty-bitty boys from the White Fang would've gone through all this trouble for nothing. And I know people like you don't like it when sacrifices are made with nothing in return. Now stop playing around and get me off this dump before more of those kids show up!"

"Fine…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things weren't looking well for the Hunters. With over half of their numbers down and their strength depleted from the constant hours of non-stop fighting, you can begin to see the weariness in their eyes.

Standing alone on the battlefield, Weiss was dodging lasers left and right hoping to find an opening on that strange girl they met back in the docks a few months ago. She hoped to strike one or two good blows but found no opening especially not with that bizarre weapon blind-firing all over the place.

As the heiress stopped to re-strategize her tactics, her eyes widened in horror when she noted the beams coming dangerously close to her partner's blonde sister. In another time she probably wouldn't even consider saving her, but if you were your partner's darling sister, that really changed everything.

With hardly a plan in mind, the Snow Angel rushed up to the blonde bomber's side, creating a wall of ice that would deflect the beam—or at least that was the plan until the heiress realized that the cartridges on her weapon had already depleted. The wall of ice she made barely covered both of them until it shattered by the android's laser beam.

"I'm so sorry!" Penny cringed at the sight, darting away but found no method to stop herself.

"Weiss! Yang!" Ruby yelled out, rushing to their aid despite Jaune's warning.

"No wait! Ruby!" But then, as our young hero leap into action, he found himself frozen in place. He looked at the scene of the carnage and found his nightmare returning. This sorrowful scenario felt all too familiar to him. Every detail from the burning building to the broken street, it felt all so familiar—like he'd seen it occur somewhere before. His head hurt and his heart tightened. Something about this whole battle frightened him and it wasn't the White Fang or that girl with the floating swords. No… it was something much more sinister, something far more dangerous than those two combined.

There… deep in the embers of fire… he saw a woman with hair as black as ebony and eyes burned deep with malice and hatred. It was that illusionistic gaze that paralyzed him. In that split second, all the fear that the boy felt returned to his body. It numbed his senses, freezing him like a frog meeting its predator.

"Gwahhh!" Ruby's body flung from the battle, falling right in front of the boy's sight. "Ow…"

"Ruby!" Penny's heart broke at the sight. If she was made of flesh and guts, she would most likely be bawling at this point. To hurt her friend, her first ever friend like this—was just unbearable.

But it was that sight that brought Jaune out of his paralysis state. The vision of that burning woman vanished replaced with that of another carrying a long blade and wearing a Grimm mask.

_"Please… take care of my girls…"_

Her dying words rung clearly in the boy's head bringing him out of his daze.

Soon enough his fear turned to anger and hate and with that newfound strength, the boy drew out his sword with all the intent of fighting.

"Wait! Jaune! Stop!" Ruby tried to call out but found herself exhausted as well.

"Don't worry about me." Jaune said as strongly as he possibly could. "You get Yang and Weiss out of here. I got this."

Penny's body suddenly reacted to the powerful strength of the boy's aura as it radiated with enough power that could rival a small army. The poor girl trapped in her own body could only watch as her arsenal formed around her creating a phalanx wall.

"Please, run away!" The little A.I. begged. "I can't control myself! I… I don't want to hurt you!"

"Yeah… well that makes two of us." The boy added readying a combat stance that he grew quite familiar with.

…

Penny's body began to twitch, moving cautiously away as it sent one of its blades to the blonde knight, probing his strength. Jaune saw it coming a mile away and clashed it down with a good swing. A small smile formed around his lips as, feeling a sense of victory despite it being a rather mediocre feat. Deep down he probably knew that deflecting one sword wasn't that impressive but for him, it was downright awesome.

But then the lasers came. Penny's two remaining blades hovered over shoulder, their sharp end directing at the young knight who was smugly grinning at his triumph. Much to the android's surprise, her pinpoint lasers merely bounced off the boy's shield like it was made of material stronger than steel.

"Haaaaaa!" Putting all his energy to his legs, Jaune made a beeline towards Penny deflecting her shots as they came.

WHAM!

The shield connects and the android reeled in, shocked and awe interrupting her processors. Surprisingly for Jaune he expected it to be a lot lighter. Hitting a person with a shield of that caliber would often stun them but for some reason, hitting her felt like he was hitting a wall of iron. But before the boy could analyze it any further, Penny's body ordered her floating swords to charge in a swirling motion ripping through his armor with relative ease.

"Please withdraw!" She begged once more but Jaune refused to back down. "I can't hold it back much longer!"

Finally getting within close quarter, Jaune and Penny exchanged blows. Their battle seemingly one sided at this point. But yet despite Jaune's disadvantageous ability to damage the android, his body seemed to be taking the beating quite well. Penny's blades attempted to knock the boy unconscious but his unusually large pool of aura reserves made it difficult to defeat him properly. A stalemate of the bizarre kind.

But just as the battle reached its tipping point, Penny's instinct seemed to have had enough with the boy. It quickly forced the girl's body to leap back giving them much breathing room. Jaune thought that she was just retreating but quickly dashed that thought away when he noted the girl's floating swords began to spin in a familiar notion. The buildup of power being generated within was enough to make his skin crawl. But Jaune held firm on his position, raising his shield to meet with her attack. It hasn't failed him yet so why bet against the streak?

**(Ironwood's command post)**

"Binary rotators are charging up!" The scientist announced, horror filling his tone. "She's going to unleash her full power!"

"Penny's reactor is no longer responding and her coolant supply is at its last leg! Professor, if this goes on… at this rate… she'll take the whole city block with her!"

"Initiate emergency shutdown sequence now!" The head scientist ordered barking at them.

"But sir. That might damage her long term memory processors!"

"Do it!"

**(Highway)**

If Jaune knew of any prayer in his life, he'd probably be chanting it by now. He had seen that offensive technique once in the docks and another one performed here not long ago—and now this third one seemed to be directed all towards him.

Within seconds, Penny's beam fired colliding with the boy's shield resulting in a bizarre turn of events. Jaune expected his shield to melt from the intense heat. But much to the surprise of both parties, the shield itself held firm and sturdy. The ground around the boy began to melt from the intense heat and Jaune himself felt a little cooked in some of his unshielded areas.

With all the strength he could muster, the boy held on. Despite all the logical thoughts that came up to his mind, despite all the fiber of his being telling him to run, he held on. Whether it was foolish courage or pride, Jaune held nothing back. For a whole 10 seconds he withstood Penny's relentless attack taking on that beam that would've easily disintegrated a whole Atlesian Armada.

But Penny was hardly done. She fired her powerful laser again and again and each time became stronger. It soon became apparent that Jaune's strength wouldn't last forever. Slowly but surely, the boy got on his knees as the beam became larger and larger. His armor began to stoke from the heat and his sleeves slowly burned away from the blast.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried out.

Jaune braced for it. For the blast that will send him off to the afterlife. He put up one heck of a fight, but it wasn't meant to be. After all… two teams of fully trained Huntsmen couldn't even take her and he was just a half-baked Hunter. What were the odds?

Jaune readied himself. He waited for the blow to come and put him out of his misery.

…

…

…

But it never came.

The boy noted the sudden silence and took a quick peek through his shield. He saw Penny, standing still in her place. A moment later her blades dropped as if they went limp from exhaustion. Like a puppet cut from its strings, the android followed suit, her body dropping to the ground with a defining 'thud' sound.

Like a weight being taken off from his shoulder, Jaune's body slumped to the ground in the same manner. His body practically petrified from the whole ordeal. He couldn't understand what made the girl drop like that but right now he couldn't care less. He was simply glad to be alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the battle slowly came to a close, Adam let out a coolly sigh as he entered the Bullhead with his prize standing beside him.

"Adam!" The swordsman was alerted to a familiar presence that swung her sword in his blind spot. Thankfully, his years of training prepared him for such parlor trick. He had his weapon drawn before Blake's blade could even make contact.

It was strange to hear his name being called out by that voice again. Though he wished it to be in a more pleasant tune than the hostile vibe his former apprentice was resonating. Their eyes met in that clash each of them bearing a different expression under their respective masks.

"You really haven't changed a bit…" An unexpected smile formed under Adam's lips confusing the girl. "It's probably ironic to say this but… I'm glad to see you safe… Blake."

…!

Caught off guard by such a remark, Blake hardly noted her mentor's fist smacking her cheek.

"We should find time to talk." Adam finished, joining Torchwick in the Bullhead. "See you around… Blake."

And with his last word, Adam vanished to thin air, leaving behind him a trail of carnage in his wake. As the Atlesian army poured in, Ruby could only fall on her knees in defeat as she placed her gaze to the city watching it turn ablaze. It was with a heavy heart that she and many others watched as they all sat there, helpless like the children that they were. The reinforcements arrived, assisting those in need, ambulances and medics running between the soldiers as they attempted to heal their patients in order

Only she and Jaune stood among them, nearly unscathed. Both of them sighed, biting bitterly in admittance. There was not without a doubt in anyone's mind, they have been beaten this day.


	27. The Unbreakables

**Chapter 27: The Unbreakables**

**(Beacon) (Headmaster's office) (The next morning)**

A troubled sigh escaped Ozpin's lips as his eyes trailed down the newspaper clipping sitting on his desk, placed temptingly beside his favorite coffee mug. At the front page was James' face plastered all over with the headline saying 'White Fang Last Stand Falls'. It was a peculiar title if one would say so but it gave a good enough hint to say the public's opinion over last night's raid.

The White Fang staged an attack with over a hundred of their members but they were all thwarted thanks to the quick resolution of the Atlesian military force. It was rather bias to say the least seeing as none of the Huntsmen were ever mentioned in the news. It was true that the White Fang suffered a numerical defeat but if they were keeping score… Ozpin would say they were at a disadvantage right now.

"Say what you want about James…" The sub-headmistress motioned, her eyes darting to the newspaper clipping. Though she looked worse for wear with the cast around her arm, she still looked radiant in people's eyes. "He sure knows how to spin a story."

Ozpin wasn't quite sure when she arrived but the sight of her was still a cure for sore-eyes. He let out a small laugh agreeing with her. "He's had a lot of practice. Give him enough time: he could probably paint the Great War from a tale of tragedy to a blessing."

"That just goes to show how much charisma he has with the people." As much as Glynda despised to do so, she had to admit that James' interview with the public calmed a lot of people down. If it wasn't for him, the whole city would've gone mad with fear. It painted the White Fang as the defeated and the Hunters from getting bad press. "It's no wonder why the council trusts him so much. I supposed they like it better with a man of action."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded bitterly before taking a quick sip off his mug. He turned towards the window and was bitter to see even more warships appearing from view. "But remember: We're not doing this because we want to be remembered. We're doing this because we want to. Protecting the people even though it hurts us."

"You don't have to remind me." Glynda answered back, her tone darkened, her eyes darting outward. "You know that you'll always have my support, Ozpin."

A smile crept up his face. "It's heartening to hear that. But right now… it seems like we have taken a significant loss. How are the students?"

The mood in the room darkened in response. Glynda sighed at the thought knowing how well her students performed. Even though she wasn't conscious for the most part she can agree that the kids did their job far better than anyone could expected of them. They stood in the face of danger and did not show a hint of fear. They held on with all their might, fought till their hands blistered and got back on their feet when ordinary men and women would surrender. If she had it her way, she would probably say that she was proud at each and every one of them. They did proud as a student of Beacon. They did proud as Hunters and Huntresses.

"They're recovering as we speak." She answered finally after a brief pause. "I made sure they were all escorted to the infirmary. None of them are in critical conditions. A few fractured bones and some depleted auras but nothing life threatening. However…" Her voice trailed off in the last word as she brought her scroll up to bear. "I think this defeat might've damaged them more mentally than physically."

"I see…" Ozpin nodded expectantly. "Defeat does leave a rather bitter taste in one's mouth. But this can serve to remind them as well. Though I am sure that their feelings are conflicted—what they're going through is simply another part of a Huntsmen's life. Their own mortality. As powerful as they desire to be, they are not invincible. Do not worry about them Glynda. These children are strong. They will recover in time."

"That's what worries me."

**(Infirmary)**

"Ow…" Jaune grunted softly when the nurse finished her treatment changing the bandages on his arm. It wasn't really a painful thing normally, but considering how his front body had been charred from the fight, every movement seemed to hurt.

"There you go. That should be the last one." The nurse said cheerily with a lighthearted smile. "I'd recommend a few days of rest and a balanced meal Mr. Arc. Don't do anything strenuous and you should recover just fine. Remember: You're no good to me dead. Although… I could run some experiments on your carcass. Would you mind signing a waver?"

"Uh… no thanks I'm fine. Thanks Nurse Grey."

"Anytime Mr. Arc. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a turkey to dissect."

Watching the good doctor off, Jaune turned his attention to the infirmary to see the sorry state of his comrades. The members of Team JNPR were all present in the room, each of them wounded to the state that few of them could even walk. Ren suffered mild injuries with a dislocated arm. Pyrrha had it the worst with her leg busted from the fall she took. Coupled with her fatigue, it was only natural for her to be taken out so quickly. She'd recover in time but she'd have to walk with a clutch for the next few days. Nora didn't have it that bad seeing as how she was still walking with that perky personality of hers. But the worst of all was our young knight himself.

One would say that it was skill, but that would be a complete lie. The only injury Jaune got was a few minor burns and a bruise he got when he fell to the ground. He was lucky and that was the end of the argument. The kid got lucky in the end. If his luck hadn't held out for so long he probably would've been buried six feet under… or worse yet… disintegrated by laser. Both were equally frightening.

Jaune couldn't bring himself to look at his team. Despite all the effort he put in leading them, he can't help but feel like he let them down. To have his whole team brought back in such a state made him feel miserable and seeing that he was the one with the least amount of injuries made that feeling even worse.

"You ok Jauney?" The boy looked up to see the perky member of the team looking down at him. "You look down."

"Yeah…" He brushed it off. "I'm just… a little…"

"Wanna play sloth?" Nora offered childishly, eyes twinkling like stars. "You can just sit around and do nothing."

"You should probably get some rest." Ren countered back to his partner's offer gesturing to the empty bed in the room. "You haven't slept since we got back from the city. You're gonna burn yourself out."

"He's right." Pyrrha agreed voicing her opinion. "You should sleep while you can. Professor Goodwitch said that we're exempted from all missions until we can get back on our feet."

Great… now he's making them worry. Good job leader.

"I'm not really that tired." He said back. "Just…"

"If you're going to blame yourself for what happened, then let us save you the trouble." Ren said suddenly causing Jaune to turn with a puzzled expression. Was he really that obvious? "Jaune… you can't yourself for what happened in the city. You did your best just like us. Getting wounded is part of our job description. So don't beat yourself."

"He's right." Pyrrha agreed again patting her partner as he came close. "We all fought hard and we gave it our best shot. There's no shame in that. I don't think even Ruby or Coco could've pulled it any better than you did."

"Yeah! And besides, we were the last ones standing!" Nora's cheer followed only to flinch back when she felt her spleen ache. "Ow… my spleen!"

"The doctor said you shouldn't move around too much." Ren reminded with a gentle smile before returning to his leader. "Either way Jaune, you led us and we lost because we underestimated our enemies. Nothing more to it. Like my uncle used to say: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

"I think that's a universal saying." Pyrrha chuckled.

Jaune felt stupid to think otherwise. First he was down now his friends were cheering him up. Some leader he turned out to be. Sure… they might've lost against the White Fang… but at the very least they still had their lives to worry about. If you were alive… then you can still come out on top.

"Thanks guys." But his little heartfelt appreciation was utterly ruined when his stomach started growling making his teammate raise a brow. "Ugh… that reminds me, I haven't eaten anything either."

**(Mountain Glenn) (Underground City old mining shaft)**

The last stronghold of the White Fang. That was perhaps the most suitable title for this location. At least… that was what Roman thought when he looked at the place. In another time and place, this would've been some kind of military stronghold used by the Valean army in their never ending fight against the Grimm menace that plagues all of Remnant. But now it was occupied by their enemies to be used against them in the crucial fight.

The few remaining White Fang members were all hard at work preparing for Adam's ultimate gambit. Though the mastermind would say that his leadership skills were lacking, his charisma and influence amongst the White Fang can be considered outstanding. In most cases, the resistance forces of the White Fang would've ended after the 'breach' incident a few weeks back. Many of its members were scattered to the wind. But yet some of those 'fools' still remained believing that Adam could make a miracle.

"You look like you've settled in."

"Whoa! Son of a…" Roman squeaked when he realized he wasn't alone in the foreman's office. "For crying out loud. Don't any of you knock!?"

Adam piqued with mild humor to see the big mastermind cower. Even though he was a big man with enough charisma to make it to the big leagues, he was still just a pawn like him.

With a gruff sound, Adam continued. "Your 'acquaintance' is here." He then made way on the door allowing a pinkette stroll in with an umbrella in hand.

"Ah… my favorite employee." Roman smiled gleefully as he welcomed his own companion with open arms. "It's been so long. I might've actually missed you."

But the pinkette simply gave her boss a half smile before handing him his old bowl cap and a case of cigar which only made him smile even more.

"Thank you Neo." Torchwick said with a pleasing tune like a kid getting his candy. "Now this is how a proper employee works. They know the needs of their boss and have everything on hand." After lightning a cigar and puffing a few smoke into the air, the criminal let out a gleeful sigh. "Ah… smell that sweet air. Nothing beats a good old Vacuon Cigar. Want a puff, Red?"

"I'd like to move on with our business." Adam suggested not rightly amused which only made his 'partner' groan.

"Sheesh. Lighten up buddy. There's no rush." Torchwick mocked patting his cigar. "No wonder you White Fang bunch are such a mess. All work and no play. Really now."

"Torchwick…"

"Ok ok. I get it." The man swung his arms up in submission before following Adam out to the train tracks outside. The underground city would've been a strange place to live in but looking at the architectural design, it might've actually made a nice tourist attraction for the kingdom.

Upon exiting the foreman's office, Adam and Roman were greeted with a large cargo load of crates that stacked up so high, you might consider it a work hazard. But Roman didn't really seem concerned.

"Neo darling… if you would…" The pinkette now known as Neo quietly pulled out a thin blade from her umbrella and with a quick swing the crates opened revealing a large shipment of Dust of every color and size within. "Like I promised. We used up most of the Dust in our last operation. But I think this should be more than enough for… well… whatever it is you guys are planning."

"Can you make a bomb out of it?" Adam inquired earning a raised brow from his associate.

"Ferdinand my friend, you can blow a whole city block with this junk. You don't need to make a bomb out of…"

"I asked you a question."

Roman grew an irritate throb on his head as he answer. "Yeah. I can make a bomb. I can make things go boom if I feel like it."

"Good… then get to work."

"Whoa there, easy fella." Torchwick lay down the line on this conversation. "I appreciate you guys busting me out of the funhouse and all. By the way, that mess is on your head. Aren't we forgetting something here? I think you have something that a friend of mine… wants."

An invisible brow rose from under Adam's mask. Gently he pulled that same strange device from his coat, waggling it like he was trying to teach a dog how to fetch. "You mean this thing? It was pretty handy back in the fight. I think I'll hold on to it until you finish that bomb."

Roman's mood darkened. "Come on Red, be reasonable here. Are you sure you really want to tick Ms. Firecracker off? Because the last time I checked, you owe her. And she won't like it if she hears that she's been cut out of the deal."

"Then maybe I should just slice your head off right here." Adam's challenge was quickly met with a stern resistance from Neo who swooped right in front of her boss opening her umbrella to bear. "You die, I get the Dust and Cinder won't know a thing."

"And if you do that… your little skin will be steak on the table."

…

…

…

An unannounced staring contest ensued with neither side breaking off. Adam was determined and many could tell that he was ready to lay his life down for the cause.

After a few minutes went by, Adam retracted his blade. "Build me a bomb… and you can have your precious 'controller'. Now get to work."

The hero walked off with his entourage following not far behind.

"Neo, make a note: The first we do when we get out of here, we're having a steak dinner." Roman wasn't amused. In fact… you could say that he looked right down irritated. If it wasn't for the cigar and his bowl hat, he probably would've thrown a tantrum by now. After another puff of smoke to relive him of his agitation, he spoke. "All work and no play. Honestly these guys. What a bunch of animals…"

**(Cafeteria)**

Crowded.

Breakfast was indeed the most important meal of the day. So much so that everyone here seems to agree. The smell of bread and eggs was in the air and the laughter of students followed. Seeing all of this, you'd hardly believe that any of them even knew of what occurred last night. It wasn't really surprising. After all, Jaune and the others were sworn to silence on the whole operation and the teachers probably covered the whole mess up saying that it was just a faulty mission.

Grabbing a small meal, the boy went to his usual table finding it completely empty. His team and Ruby's team were nowhere in sight. One of the rowdiest tables in the whole cafeteria was dead silent with a single boy playing with his food.

Jaune wasn't hungry. Even if he was, he probably wouldn't have the stomach to eat. Simply gazing at the empty tables, Jaune could still feel it. The sense of danger, the bloodlust, the killing intent of those that he fought. There was no telling how many times his life was put in danger, how many times his body froze from the sheer terror of that battle. Just remembering it made him shiver with fear and his feet glued to its spot.

Right now, a small part of him was wishing that he never got those transcript papers. The story books could never have prepared him for this. They always told you of the courage and heroism of the Huntsmen but they never exactly tell you what they experienced. He supposed that's the difference between a story book and reality. Is this how warriors are made or is it just killers like the White Fang? Jaune couldn't tell anymore. He was so confused and disheartened that his mind and body couldn't process everything.

As he continued to play with his food, he noted a shadow hovering over him making the boy lift his head upward from his depressed state.

"I'm sorry. Is… this seat taken?" A shy and accented voice spoke, a small hint of a smile appearing from the corner of her lips.

"Velvet?" Jaune stated, a bit surprised to see her. His mind processed the question slowly before he answered stutteringly. "N… no. Of course not."

The little rabbit gladly took her seat opposite of the boy. The sight of the empty seats almost made the mood around them feel lonely and barren. Much to Jaune's surprise, most of the foods that she was eating were vegetables and… carrots? In another time he probably would've laughed but decided to shut his mouth on the subject.

"Sorry. I thought you could use the company." Velvet offered which her friend simply chuckled in reply. Was he really that gloomy?

"Well you certainly thought right." He replied. "I'm not exactly hungry. I'm just here because my team said that I needed to relax a bit."

"Funny… I'm here for the same reason." Velvet openly smiled. "He said that I should lighten up and get some rest. I keep wondering which of us needs pampering."

"Heh… looks like we're lucky." Jaune added with a small laugh. "We both got great friends watching over us. How are they anyway?"

"They're fine." The little brown rabbit waved off his worries. "Yatsu and Fox just got a few dislocated joints but they should be fine. Give them a few days and they should heal up right before the tournament. Coco on the other hand got the worse of it. She's been placed in intensive care for her burns."

"Is she going to be… alright?" Jaune asked with dread in his tone. "She's not in danger is she?"

"No. But the doctors say that she'll be out of commission for the rest of the week. I plan to visit her tomorrow."

"That's good." The blonde knight sighed with relief.

"Have you heard from Team RWBY?" Velvet turned the question around. "The doctors said they nearly came out scot free."

The boy nodded back recalling those girls well. Team RWBY had the least amount of injuries thanks to their quick thinking and mad skills. Ruby got off with a few scratches from her skirmish with Penny but other than that she was merely exhausted. Weiss and Yang had some additional bruising too but they were fortunate enough to recover in a few hours' time. Blake on the other hand suffered only light damage to her aura. So all in all, Team RWBY was still combat effective. However, Jaune seemed to remember seeing their grim faces when they left the infirmary. He quickly took a mental note to visit them when he was available.

"Well they are pretty good for freshmen." Jaune praised them from his side knowing well how dedicated those girls were. Their skills alone were already on par with many of the senior students. "I don't think I've even seen anyone get the better of those four… well… until last night."

"I know what you mean." Velvet's rabbit ears plopped down in agreement. "I used to think that Coco was invincible with that giant gun of hers and Yatsu was well… tough enough to take on anything or anyone. But… ugh… look at us. We're bringing ourselves down with this talk. Let's look on the bright side of things. No more depressing topics, ok?"

"Deal." Jaune immediately agreed that they were just bringing themselves down with their defeat. "So… the Vytal Festival is coming up next month. You… got any plans?"

"Well… other than the tournament and a few shopping trips with Coco… no… not really." The girl shyly replied curling a small smile. "You?"

"Not a thing." He answered putting his hands up in the air. "To be honest, I've never really seen the Vytal Festival first hand. I usually just watch the parade on the holonet. I hear that this one's going to be the biggest one yet."

"Well… there are more students from all over the world visiting." Velvet analyzed. "I'm just glad they're not canceling it because of this whole White Fang business. Coco will be furious if she doesn't get the chance on the mega-sale in the mall. She's kind of a fashionista."

"Well, maybe we should all go. I think everyone could use a treat after last night."

"Don't let Fox hear you say that." The rabbit Faunus warned humorously. "He'll empty your wallet faster than you can blink. Just ask Yatsu."

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy let out a genuine laugh for the first time in a long while. "But seriously. Maybe this weekend we can all head out to the festival ground. Your team and my team. I'll even ask Ruby if her team could come. I think everyone deserves a little time to relax especially now. We can go and eat, play a few games and just… you know… be kids for a while."

"That's does sound like fun." Velvet thought on the subject knowing well that her team does deserve a little break. Ever since the 'breach' incident a few weeks back, they've been swamped with nothing but work. "Alright, it's a plan then. I'll tell Coco and the others about it. Oh… and Jaune…" Her rabbit ears curled up shyly matching the streaks of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Hmm? What's up?" The boy asked much to his obliviousness.

The girl's thumb twiddled adorably by themselves. One wouldn't think for a moment that she was actually older than our blonde knight. "Maybe… after we got together… you and I could…"

Splat!

Jaune barely heard the question when he found his whole vision clouded in green paste. He could hear Velvet yelping at the sudden attack startling her whole platter. A moment of confusion washed away when the boy had a taste of whatever it was that marked him.

Spinach pie…

"Bullseye!" A voice cheered from a table away marking the perpetrator or… perpetrators~. "Nice one Bronzewing."

A round of high-fives was passed around Team CRDL which only seemed to make Velvet's ear twitch.

"Cardin. I should've known." Normally Velvet wasn't one to stand against bullies but this occasion was a little different. She reached out for the carrot on her plate but was quickly stopped by the blonde knight.

"Let it go." The girl voiced her protest but Jaune simply smiled it off. "It's fine. I've had one food fight under my belt, I certainly don't need another."

Velvet released her favorite veggie realizing the childishness in this conflict. Though it was a difficult pill to swallow letting the bullies have their way, they shouldn't be putting their effort on those who were injured. If people around here knew what she and Jaune had gone through last night, they'd be singing a different tune for sure. It was frustrating enough that their teams had to be placed under medical care but to have someone add salt to their injuries was just insulting.

"Jaune…" She spoke again feeling that shyness appearing on her cheeks. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Huh? Oh…" The boy realized his folly and quickly released his grip laughing off the slight awkwardness.

**(Infirmary)**

Dr. Emily Grey let out a sweet humming tune as she returned the infirmary to check on her patients with a giant turkey leg in hand. Breakfast in the cafeteria can be a fight for survival if one wasn't careful enough. Thankfully, she had privileges to the teacher's lounge which was properly equipped with all kinds of necessities allowed only by the faculties. So that way, students wouldn't have to risk their lives cutting in line in front of the teachers. She remembered that day well when Dr. Oobleck had his coffee taken from him by a freshman. They had to call in a riot squad to get that caffeine dependent man to calm down.

It was certainly a busy day in the infirmary…

"Hello my dear patients!" She announced loudly as she entered with a wide eyed smile. "Anyone hungry? I got turkey… oh?" But the good Doctor quickly hushed herself when she realized that her redheaded patient was snoring soundly on her bed. "Sorry. I'll keep it down. Hey—where'd that green guy go?" She noted the empty bed where Ren was lying on a few minutes ago.

**(Beacon) (Training room)**

"Swoosh!" An aqua armored warrior yelled out loud as he swung his laser blade in a crescent motion only to hit nothing but air. "Swish!" He then swung it downward towards his opponent, again missing him by a mile. "Stab!"

It was a rather pathetic match which Glynda wanted to point out, but she held her spite in for the time being. To see the boy practically telegraphing his attacks with his constant yells made his techniques pretty much useless and ineffective. He may as well just hand over his weapon to his opponent and beat him with it.

"That's the match." Glynda announced finally after seeing one of the aura bars reaching the red meter.

"Oh come on. I almost had him."

The professor flicked her glasses as she replied. "Far from it Mr. Lavernius. You inflicted seemingly no damage to your opponent while Felix dealt far more powerful blows to your aura. You should consider yourself lucky that you actually came out of that match with your head intact."

"That's what you get when you pair a loser with a champ." The man in orange-grayish armor stated hiding a cocky grin under his helmet.

" Alright then. Now I know that's a tough act to follow but remember that you cannot always overpower your enemies. Cunning and quick thinking can easily win the day. Now… we still have a few minutes before class ends but I think we can…" However, the woman's voice trailed off when she noted James' large figure waving at her from the corner of the room. "On… second thought… that will be enough for this morning. You're dismissed."

A cocky grin flashed through Ironwood's face watching the blonde witch approach. Regardless of the cast around her arm, she still looked radiant in his eyes. Perhaps the embers of their youth still had flare in them.

"So this is what you do for a living." James stated in a humored tone. "I knew you were a professor in the academy Glynda but I never pictured you to be teaching others of all things."

"It's not a pretty job but fulfilling."

"I thought you hated children."

"I hated 'TWO' children." Glynda corrected thrusting her index finger on his chest. "Compared to the ones I have to deal with here, you and Ozpin were a hundred times worse."

"Well, I suppose you have us to thank for your ability to cope with teenagers today."

The blonde witch puffed her cheeks, showing a childish moment of herself before quickly reverting back to her stern and usual self. "Why are you here James?"

"Is it wrong for a friend to come and see how his former teammate was doing?"

"Back in school, I would've said no." Glynda stated. "But right now… it would be different. Don't you have a manhunt to perform or some press conference to be in right now?"

"Don't be so cynical Glynda." James assured her. "I'm genuinely worried for you. You actually gave me quite the scare when the medics said that you left the hospital the moment you got up. You could've at least waited until they finished your checkup."

"The last thing I want is to be incarcerated in a hospital." Glynda finished with a long tiresome sigh. "I'm not entirely happy about what happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Glynda." He gently held her shoulder, reassuring her. "You're not to blame for all of this. We merely underestimated our enemies' tenacity and desperation. They were far stronger than we anticipated. But on the bright side, your students performed admirably. I don't think anyone from my academy could've done any better."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

The good General shrugged apologetically. "Well I can at least say that I tried. But honestly Glynda… how are you?"

The blonde witch sighed out loud this time turning to her former comrade in arm, gazing at his tired expression. With what appears to be the beginning of a smile, she answered. "Well… it's a little hard to hold onto my scroll and using it with just one arm. But other than that, my injuries have mostly healed. Thankfully my mastery of aura has been quite useful of late."

"You always were a fast healer with the control of aura."

Glynda raised a brow to his statement. "Not as powerful as yours but it gets the job done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade and a schedule to keep."

"You know you really need to learn to relax a bit Glynda." James spoke gesturing to his former love with a heartfelt smile. "Just because you're a Huntress doesn't mean you can't enjoy life a little bit."

"Unlike you, my days are kept occupied with lessons and mission assignment." She clarified, gently pushing the big man away. "I didn't join this business to enjoy life like the common folk."

"Then how about I take you out during the Vytal Festival next month?"

Glynda nearly lost her balance when the questioned popped up so suddenly. Her eyes widened slightly and her hair became unkempt. But that expression only lasted for a moment before she forced a cough out of her, returning a stern gaze back to the man. "You certainly haven't changed with your surprise attacks."

"It's basic tactics."

"And you really are stubborn to boot."

"Come on now. It will be fun, I promise. Besides, Ozpin is the one hosting it. The least we could do is to enjoy it together."

"James, you know how I feel about…"

"It doesn't have to mean anything." Ironwood added before she could finish. "It'll just be two friends hanging out for old time's sake. Come now… remember the good old days?"

"And what about Adam?"

"We'll deal with him when the time comes." James finished. "Right now… I just want to be with you. What about it, Glynda? I'll even take you to your favorite sushi restaurant."

And much to James' surprise, he actually saw what appears to be a hint of humor in her eyes. "You do know that we're still banned from that place, right?"

**(Northern Star) (Lab)**

The laboratory deep within the bowls of the Atlesian flagship was silent as a grave. Only the stoic beeping noise of countless computers and terminals could be heard but other than that only very few words were exchanged amongst the scientists.

Like worried parents and guardians, the men and women in lab coats could only go around double-checking data and pretend to keep themselves busy, all the while glancing over to the little girl at the large cylinder tube at the center of the room.

"Professor?" One of the assistants reported in.

"Any progress?" The voice of a stern chief alerted them to the new presence which they quickly hid in their work.

The young scientist approached the man in the shadow, with a scroll in hand. "We've rebooted her systems. Thankfully her backup memory drives were able to retain everything she'd learnt. A few minor files were corrupted from the forced shutdown but so far Penny has shown no side-effects. However…" All eyes darted to the tube where they saw the little girl curled up like a ball, her face buried in her robotic knees. "I think she's suffering from… something else entirely."

"Has she been reacting well to maintenance?"

"She suffered only minor damage. Her armor made her resistant to physical force but… we think she might be in pain. Penny hasn't said a word ever since she was rebooted. I think she needs someone to talk to."

"We'll deal with that another time." The head scientist rebuked silencing his assistant. "Do we know what and how Adam was able to cut her off from her central A.I?"

The man shook his head in reply, revealing several charts on his scroll. "We're still looking into it. From what we've been able to gather from the traces left behind, the device that he used installed a program inside her core network, which is weird."

"How so?"

"Normally when Penny's firewall detects an external access other than the computers here, they would activate and block off all entry. But this 'virus' seemed to have entered without alerting any of them. It's as if they just… let it through."

The head scientist flicked his glasses as he skimmed the graphs on the scroll, mumbling something 'annoying' as he went. An annoying throb on his head told him that Ironwood wouldn't be satisfied with such a half-hearted report. Everyone here knew how he cherished his little White Knight Project. How much time, money and resources he invested in research and development. How he wanted to keep real people out of the fight and let robots and machines risk their mechanical hides in their stead. It was a noble goal, if somewhat too ambitious.

_'I see a suit of armor around the world'_

_-Tony Stark-_

But as the professor finished with the report, his gaze fell upon Penny whose glance from the corner of her eye made contact with his own. If the girl was anymore human, she would be sobbing loudly with streams of tears falling down her cheeks.

With a heavy heart, he waved to his colleagues. "Leave us…" They followed his orders giving the room to the two, some glancing at the girl in the tube. When the door closed behind them, the professor quietly walked over to the entrance of the tube. A simple hand scan was needed the unseal it.

…

"Hey there pumpkin… mind if I… come in?"

Penny raised her head for the first time in hours to meet her father's kind gaze looking down on her. He was always sweet but never really showed it especially not in front of his co-workers or General Ironwood. Her face was the same as usual. Despite the lack of tears and redness, you might say that she was actually trying to cry.

"Of course." She said finally, scooting away leaving some room for him to sit on. The solemn expression on her face almost made him forget that she was an android. "I… messed up… didn't I, father?"

The man shook his head in response. "You performed admirably Penny. Don't ever think otherwise. You gave it your best shot."

"But it was my first mission." She reasoned. "I failed to capture the target, I hurt my friends and then… I… almost killed someone." The head professor knew well what she was talking about. When Penny's A.I. went down, she could only speak and watch as her body ripped through the Hunters like they were made out of paper. It was only thanks to the heroic efforts of a spirited ground of Huntresses and a blonde knight that no one was seriously injured.

"Adam was underestimated." The professor explained patting the girl's shoulder to reassure her. "Everyone knew that he was strong but no one expected him to be that powerful. Even Ironwood claims him to be undefeatable."

"Was Mr. Ironwood mad?"

The good scientist let out a seething sigh in reply. He knew that Ironwood was a good man but he can throw a fit when things didn't go his way. However this time he was lucky. The good General was far more concerned of the Hunters than to pay attention to the research and development team. Though he was still sure that Ironwood will be dropping by soon enough to chastise him for the major damages that went about.

"He's… upset. But you don't have to worry about what he has to say Penny. None of this was your fault. We could never have predicted Adam to have such a card to play at his disposal."

But that hardly felt reassuring for the young android. Her 'father' couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. To have her own weapons be used against her friends, to see them blasted while she was powerless to do anything about it.

"Don't look so glum, Pumpkin." The professor cheered. "Not many succeed on their first try. Tell you what… your little brother Quarter is coming next week. Maybe after your checkup, we can both go to the Vytal Festival together."

Though as disheartened as Penny was, she couldn't help but grow a small smile at the offer. Her 'father' really did know what she needed to cheer her up.

**(RWBY's room)**

It was quiet…

So quiet that Ruby thought she might've actually gone deft if it wasn't thanks to the sound of the morning birds chirping through their window. Ruby scanned around the room, noting the disheartened expression on each of her teammates' faces. It has only been a few hours since they got back from the fight but in truth, for them, it felt like an eternity.

The fight with Adam and the White Fang had drained them completely of all strength and energy. But it was not their exhaustion that made this silence, or the hunger pangs they felt in their stomachs, or the wounds they bore on their bodies. No, it was something more. It was something that drained them of their Huntsmen spirit and their enthusiasm.

It was their defeat. Normally such a lost would not be uncommon amongst warriors of their caliber. Losing to an overpowering enemy like Adam was not something to be ashamed about. It was the fact that they were crushed so utterly that made it a difficult pill to swallow. To be beaten so completely, to become helpless amongst that war, to be… reduced to defenseless, hopeless little damsels in distress was an offense even 'they' took to heart.

They had gotten used to victory, even small victories against the villains. From their skirmish at the docks, their battle at the highway or their little 'breach' incident the other day, it was one mark of triumph over another. The members of Team RWBY had taken pride in those small achievements and molded their feeling of invincibility from it.

But now… after what happened last night, that feeling had gone away.

*Woof*

Ruby let out a thin smile when she felt her favorite pet crawl onto her lap. Rain or shine, she could always count on little ol'e Zwei to cheer her up. She wonders if that magic could spread to the other members of her team.

Weiss wasn't in the best shape. The fight took a lot out of her and she wasn't just thinking about her empty Dust cartridge either. She was spent, from head to toe. She gave it her all to fight her enemies and yet she couldn't make a dent on Adam or his cronies. To be beaten by a roughhousing brawler like that shattered much of her pride.

Yang was in no better shape either. She got to face the full blunt of Adam's powers and survived. Thankfully she got off with a few broken ribs that her aura fixed up in a few hours' time. However, to suffer such a loss was clearly messing with her. At one point in time, she might've called herself invincible, immortal even. But after last night, it seems like that feeling was cut off quite abruptly, ruining her momentum.

Blake on the other hand got off with only a minor bruising and aura exhaustion from the fight. But even though she was the least hurt, Ruby could tell that she was hurting on the inside. Having to fight her former friend to the death like that… must've taken a lot more courage than one could muster. Ruby certainly wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation. She'd never understand what would happen if she ever came to blows with her own sister or any of her friends for that matter. That would certainly be a cruel twist of fate.

**(Cinder's room)**

Cinder and her lackeys were in their room that morning doing their usual daily routine. Despite being hidden criminals, they still needed to prolong the illusion of their student personas. Going to class and attending lectures were the basic needs of this cover.

Bonk!

The head of a tiny toy robot sprung up as it was punched by its red competitor.

"Haha! That's three wins in a row." Emerald declared smugly as she and her partner were playing with a childish toy of Rock'em Sock'em.

"Aww no fair!" Mercury accused pounding his fist on the carpet. "The red guy's arms are longer."

"Hey there are no such things as bad tools, just bad players." The thief added. "Besides, you were the one who picked the blue guy in the first place. So… your fault."

"Ughh… whatever. I'm bored."

"Oh boo hoo. Someone's got tired of losing?"

"Shut it." The silver haired warrior warned before lying down on his bed. "Ugh… classes start again. It almost makes me wish the weekends would last forever."

"Now now Mercury." Cinder cooed coolly with her voice, her head leaning on the window watching the children prattle around below. "Don't say such childish things. You know such lax in battle can make one brittle."

"Hmph…"

While the boot assassin grumbled away his loss, Cinder immediately noted a familiar number calling from her scroll. With a swift motion she answered it. "Roman. Finally had the time to call? And here I was thinking you were bored with us already."

"Oh great, him again." Emerald rolled her eyes at the mention of the name.

"We… have a problem." Roman's voice cracked on the other line turning Cinder's smile upside-down.

"Speak…" Cinder's voice turned into an ordering tone making the man flinch. "Your task should've been a simple one. I don't see how it could've made any problems."

"It's not me. It's your darn pet bull that's being a nuisance." The man on the other end explained lowering his voice to a whisper. "I don't know what kind of deal you two are making but he seems to be going on a whole new level of carnage. He's not giving me the 'controller' unless I make him a bomb."

"And that's a problem?" Cinder raised a brow noting her two lackeys paying close attention to her.

"Your pet is planning something. Something big. And I'm not just talking about a raid either. He's moved everything here… in Mountain Glenn and I mean 'everything'."

"He what!?" Cinder's voice hushed her powers slowly melting the scroll in her hand.

"I'm telling you, the guy moved everything he has here. He's got all his guys preparing for some kind of operation and he's not letting me into the loop."

"That bovine is supposed to be keeping Ironwood and his army fixated on the city, not rampaging through the countryside." Cinder ranted, her eyes now blazing with anger. "It seems like he forgets who he works for. Continue to comply with his demands for now. But if he tries something without my permission… then I will have to make him an example." She quickly hung up before turning to her henchmen. "Emerald, I have a job for you."

"Ready to serve, ma'am." The green haired assassin nodded in a bowing motion.

"Good girl. Go to Mountain Glenn and find out what the White Fangs are planning. Report to me when you have sufficient intel."

"Understood ma'am. Should I take care of Adam?"

The onyx haired villainess shook her head in reply. "Adam is far too strong for you especially now that he possesses a pint of the Black Dust. I will deal with him personally should the need arise. But for now, work with Roman and find out what they have in store."

"I'll go with her." Mercury volunteered but was quickly denied.

"No." Their mistress commanded. "You will remain here to maintain our cover as students. This is merely a reconnaissance. Besides, Emerald would benefit from her stealth if she acted alone. Now go, and if Adam really has crossed me… then we will have to deal with him ourselves."

"Ahh no fair." Mercury whined. "Why does she get all the good missions? I'm bored out of my mind here and their classes are just sooo lame."

"Don't worry Mercury." Emerald cooed as she picked out her weapons from her bed. "I'll make sure to bring you back a souvenir."

**(Courtyard)**

The weather was perfect… at least that's what Jaune believed as he took a stroll down the fountain area watching the clouds with Velvet beside him. The two of them laid on the green grass hiding under the shade of a tree, enjoying each other's company as they passed the time with a little game.

"Ok I got it." Velvet said suddenly as if reaching a conclusion. "What's black, red and white and sharp all over?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering. "A Grimm?"

"No no. You have to be specific."

"Umm… A Beowolf?"

"Bzzzt wrong but so close. The correct answer is an Ursa Major." The bunny let out an adorable laugh which the boy shared comfortably. "Alright, your turn."

"Ok ok, let me think." Jaune placed his hand on his chin for a moment, tapping for a thought. He looked around trying to find an inspiration for their game until one caught his mind. "Alright I got a good one. What's round and hairy and… can put everyone to sleep?"

"To sleep?" Velvet inquired which the boy confirmed with a nod. She looked around trying to find the object or person with the clues but nothing came. "A… dandelion?"

"Nope."

"The cafeteria meatloaf?"

"Strike two."

"Ugh… are you sure this thing is in school?"

"Positive." Jaune nodded with utmost confidence. "Give up?"

Something that can put everyone to sleep? What in the world was that?

"A bedtime story?" Velvet took a shot but again met with a buzzing noise from her friend.

"Bzzzt. Wrong. Thank you for playing Jaune's Questionnaire Extraordinaire. Please join us again next time. Have a consolation prize for participating. The correct answer is: Professor Port." Velvet burst out a laugh clutching her stomach in doing so.

"That's mean, Jaune."

"Hey you're the one who's laughing." The boy chuckled back before raising his head up to meet the rabbit's gaze. "Seriously though. There's only so much a guy can talk about himself before somebody falls asleep. He'd probably write an autobiography about himself with six volumes and side stories. And sometimes when I do listen, I don't really know whether of those are real or fictional."

"Oh come on." Velvet defended her teacher at least to a certain extent. "He's far more experienced than we are. I'm sure his tales have some credibility."

"Wrestling his first Grimm when he was eight years old?"

"Ok, maybe SOME of them are exaggerated. But it's still not nice to make fun of him."

But the boy laughed at that statement. "Alright I'll stop. But honestly though, I'm glad we don't have to go through his lecture today."

"Now you're just being mean." She gave out a playful jab which he laughed off. A quiet pause came between them as they stared idly at the empty courtyard. Classes were in session so the students were probably tied up.

**(The Club)**

The Club… a dancing ground/bar was perhaps, in its own right, a vampire. By day you would see it tame and quiet but by night, it turns into a loud monster with enough colorful lights and customers that would make a rave look docile in comparison.

Inside this little establishment was the bartender and owner, Hei Xiong, or otherwise known as Junior by most folks who knew his connection to the underground world. It wasn't the most intimidating nicknames to be sure but those who dared to mention that out loud tend to have their butts thrown out on first occasion.

Junior was at the back of his bar table, refilling his stocks with his underpaid and underwhelming henchmen. It was a normal day and thankfully there was no crazy blonde bomber around to wreck the place. God knows the arm and leg he had to give up to get this place running again. What was with her problem anyway? Just because she couldn't get the information she wanted didn't mean she could thrash the place. If he had it his way, he'd probably send the bill to that girl if only he knew her name.

But he digressed…

Clang!

"Oh come on!" The bartender groaned to his henchmen who seemed to have dropped some of the less expensive bottles. "Watch where you're going you klutz! Those bottles are worth more than three of you put together! How many times do I have to tell you to use the tray?"

"Sorry boss."

"Just get that thing cleaned up. We might not be opening for another 8 hours but that doesn't give you the excuse to slack off. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU CLOWNS!" The crew in their suit and red shades immediately scrambled off to work, some bumping onto one another like a shaken ants' nest. "Haa… nobody makes henchmen like they used to." Just as the boss was adding the finishing touches to his special alcohol collection, he noted his bouncer—ess brushing pass his men with all the fanciful makeup money can afford. "And where are you two off to looking so fancy?"

"Shopping." The twins with red claws and silver sharp heels answered in perfect synch.

"In the morning?" Junior doubted with a brow raised in suspicion.

"It's the…"

"… Vytal Festival."

"Sales in the…"

"… boutique is 40% off."

"The line there…"

"… is killer."

"First come…"

"… first serve." They added the last part with a sweet smile which their boss noted quite well.

As much as the man knew their intentions, they certainly served as adequate bodyguards. Still… the club wasn't going to be open in a few hours so why let them waste time guarding an empty store?

"Fine." He said finally after a brief stare. "But make sure you two get back here before sundown. I'm not paying you to goof around." The twins nodded with glee and exited before he could notice. "Haaa… seriously, henchmen. They really don't make them like they used to."

"Ah… hey boss… sir?"

One thing after another it seems…

"Ugh… what now? Did one of you guys get flushed down the toilet again?" Junior clamored knowing well that his men only approach him when there's trouble.

"Ugh, no sir. It's just that someone is here for you." The goon gestured to the red dressed figure standing behind him. Much to the big man's surprise, the face of the newcomer resembled much like the blonde bomber that wrecked his club a few months back.

"Ahhh great! Now there are two of you!?" He roared. "Is today gonna be one of those days?"

Raven let out a small laugh as she listened to the man's banter. Judging by his choice of words, it's safe to assume that her 'sister' had paid a visit to this establishment and made an impression big enough to be recognized at first glance.

"Junior, I assume." Raven inquired making the man quiver slightly.

"What do you want, lady? Because if you're here to trash my store or get intel like that twin of yours, you…"

She quickly raised one hand in defense. "Easy, bartender." The woman then flipped her hand in both directions whipping a few lien chips out of thin air. "I'm actually here for your… services."

The money left the man vaguely surprised, if not intrigued by her offer. Unlike the blonde woman who simply took what she wanted, this one actually had the decency to pay cash up front for his time. No low ball playing…

"And you are?" Junior asked as he brushed his henchmen aside.

"Not important. What's important is that you're the go-to guy when you want something smuggled in without too much hassle."

Junior's face cracked a grin. Though it wasn't good that people knew of his background, there was an odd satisfaction to know that his reputation precedes him. "So you know me. What are you? A cop or something?"

A gratifying laugh escaped her. "No… nothing like that. Just consider me a potential client for the moment. Someone who needs something moved without others knowing. Think you can handle it?"

"I normally deal with people I know and normally those people come with introductions. Since you don't have either, I'm gonna have to charge you triple."

"Done." Raven replied almost instantly. "Just make sure it goes without anyone else noticing."

You can practically see lien signs on the man's eyes as he noted the chips the woman was pouring out of her purse. "Ok… so what do you want me to smuggle in?"

"Actually… I need you to smuggle someone out."

**(Highway) (Crime scene)**

The highway road of Vale was in a complete state of disrepair. The battle that ensued on the streets last night was so intense that you can practically see the scars of that skirmish lingering on the sidelines. The shield fence that prevented cars from slipping off the road had a massive section of it torn. Pot holes the size of disco balls caused by gunfire and artillery littered the place and totaled armored vehicles of both the White Fang and the Atlesian Army, can be seen towed off by trucks.

One could say that a war was fought here and they wouldn't be wrong either.

As the construction crew went on about in their repairs, none of them took notice to the two Huntsmen that came by abruptly.

Ren limped his way through the police line with Nora in tow. The expression on his face was dark if not annoyed. Looking at the carnage the White Fang wrought upon the city made him wonder how he and his comrades were able to come out of that in one piece. The smell of Dust cartridges and fuel in the air brought back the old pain he sustained from the fight. Was it skill that brought them through or just plain luck… or perhaps a bit of both? Either way, it didn't matter. What mattered is that he needed to confirm something.

… something that's been bothering him since he woke up in the infirmary.

The investigators seemed like to just finish setting up shop so it was possible that some of the more oblivious evidence wasn't inspected yet.

"So… what are we doing here?" Nora inquired a little bit out of her usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"There's something I need to confirm." Ren answered slowly. He scanned the area and noted most of the investigating teams and repair crew are still busy with their work, too preoccupied to even notice them. After making sure that no one was within earshot, he quietly pulled out a small vial from his pocket that contained the last of his Black Dust supply. "Nora, keep watch."

"You got it, partner."

As his childhood friend keeps a watchful eye over the area, Ren slowly began to release his aura, pouring it over to the vial. For a moment nothing happened and all he did seemed to make Ren glow with a warm touch. It didn't take long for the boy to get a reaction from the ground around him. From that small patch of rubble, small pockets of Black Dust began to form up around the vial. Like a magnet attracting one another, the black dirt lifted from the ground, thickening as they came.

Soon enough, the vial that Ren held was covered in the stuff. The Black Dust that he poured his aura within attracted those that held none. Like moth to the flame they gathered without being told.

…

The boy frowned at the sight.

**(Beacon) (Courtyard)**

Jaune let out a small laugh as he sat with Velvet by the fountain, the two lovely teens enjoying each other's company as everything around them seemed to give in room for the romantic mood that can be felt around them. The birds went out of their way to bother some other kids in school with their annoying chirps. The courtyard was empty with the exception of the two that lazed there with little care for anything else. Even the wind that generously blew through the academy tiptoed itself as if it was respecting the privacy of the couple that was there.

"No way." Velvet said in disbelief, one hand over her mouth trying to contain her laugh. "There's no way that happened."

"It's true." Jaune argued also laughing. "Ask anyone in my team or Ruby's. They'll tell you the same story. We fought a giant Death Stalker and a Nevermore on the first day of our initiation. We led to some ruins right where we got our relics and the next thing I know, I got nabbed by the Death Stalker and it flung me around like a sack of flour."

"That must've been painful."

"You're telling me. I ripped my clothes. I got the stitches on my hoodie to prove it." The little rabbit burst out laughing all the while her companion chuckled back in nostalgia. "Ha… good times. So what about you? How was your initiation like?"

"Well… nothing as exciting as that." Velvet admitted shyly. "I kind of got dropped in the safer part of the woods. I met Yatsuhashi about half way through the forest. He pretty much handled all the Grimms we came across. No giant Nevermores and Death Stalkers. You must be pretty tough to be able to fight off such monsters in your initiations."

"If by fight off, as in running around and letting other people do the fighting, then… yeah… we fought it off." Jaune joked again which made the girl turn to a spit of laughs. "But honestly, I'd rather have your peaceful situation than my messed up initiation. Did I ever tell you the time Ms. Goodwitch put me against the training simulation?"

But before Velvet could answer, her scroll beeped with her leader's face on the screen.

"That's Coco." She muttered with a relieving sigh. "She must be up and about now and it looks like she's giving Yatsu and Fox a hard time."

"Are you going to visit her?"

"Yeah." She answered plainly. "She can be quite the den mother when she wants to. Listen… I should probably go. But… do you have plans tomorrow?"

"On a school night?" Jaune inquired, a brow raised in interests.

"There's a small parade happening at the residential district and since my whole team are out of commission, I was thinking maybe… you and I could… well… umm we could probably go and watch it. I mean… if you're not busy or anything."

Jaune smiled. The parade sounded pretty fun with all the firework, music and cheering. He's never really seen a genuine parade up close other than the screen of his dad's old TV—and this sounded like the perfect thing to get his mind off the death defying scenario that he pulled off last night. With everything that has happened, he's seen enough of the White Fang to last him the rest of the semester.

"It's a date then." He answered casually seeing his Faunus friend beam with almost uncontainable delight. If she hopped on her feet, she would've been the splitting image of the animal she represented. "Just promise me you won't hit me with a rock again."

"It's a deal. I'll see you afterschool tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jaune watched as the brunette left off with a wide eyed smile on her face glancing back at him. If it wasn't for the fact she had the martial arts training to whip an ordinary man to the ground you might even think she was just an ordinary high school girl in love.

Jaune seemed blissfully happy though. He got a date with a cute gal and a parade with free food to boot. What could possibly go wrong?

No… wait. You shouldn't be saying that. You already experienced two Jaune-Days go horribly wrong just by having that question pop into the universe. You got in a fight in the docks and a rock smacked at you. Having a third strike on a special occasion was just going to ruin his semester. The last thing he needed to have cold feet—or was that just moist?

"Huh? Ahh! What the!?" Jaune looked down to the moist sensation on his legs and quickly jumped off when he noted a dog marking him with its urine. "Oh come on! I only got four of these and I lost two of them in fire hazards!"

*Woof!*

But then, Jaune noted the dog's face. It was that same mutt that smothered him a few days back. The black and white coloring of its fur was very distinctive.

"Zwei!" The boy was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar popped up from a distance. With the black and red coloring and the flower petal trail she left behind, it was easy to tell who it was. "I told you: You're only supposed to mark trees as your territory, not people!" But Zwei simply barked back, giving its owner a friendly lick on the cheek. "Sorry about that Jaune. I took my eyes off him for one minute and this happened."

"It's fine." The blonde knight replied to Ruby who now had Zwei in her arms. "It's not every day you get marked by a dog."

"Sorry. Bad Zwei! No cookies for you!" Ruby threatened raising her platter of home baked cookies up beyond the mutt's reach.

"You made cookies?" Jaune inquired with a humored tone. With the girl's natural obsession of the said treat, it was becoming rather natural just to see her with a plate full of it.

"They're for my team." The red riding hood said with a hush. "With what we went through yesterday, I thought maybe I could cheer them up with a little treat from home. It's silly, I know… but…"

"Well if it's any consolation: I think it's perfect." Jaune perked up with a smile. "I'm sure your team will be delighted to have a taste of your treats. I know I would."

"Aww… you're just saying that."

"Nope. I'm telling the truth. Your cookies are to die for." Zwei followed up to his words with a cute bark almost like he was agreeing. "See? Even Zwei here says so."

Ruby's cheeks burned at the compliment. She heard it countless times whenever she baked cookies for her friends and family back home but hearing it from this adorable blonde felt… different, like a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. "Thanks. But I think you're just exaggerating. I mean… no one would really die for my cookies. Right?"

The boy drew out his sword in challenge. "Why don't you put that plate in a Grimm's nest and watch me fight tooth and nail for it?"

*Woof*

Again Zwei agreed, quickly putting up an aggressive stance like he was the trusted companion of the knight who was ready to lay down his life for some tasty treats. Ruby laughed at them. It was funny to see how an adorable duo could actually look so dorky and so cool, at the same time.

…

…

…

"So how's everyone on your team? Are they alright?"

"Yeah." Jaune nodded much to Ruby's relief. The two walk side by side through the courtyard with Zwei running around them like a hyperactive child. "They'll be in bed for a few days with their wounds but they're tough. Nora just complains that she won't be having Ren's pancakes for a while."

"That does sound like her." Ruby chuckled. "Hope they get better soon."

"They'll be fine. I'm more worried about you guys." Jaune stated shrugging. "I heard you and your team got out of the infirmary faster than the rest."

"Well we weren't exactly hurt." Ruby explained forcing a smile. "But I think the team is taking it harder than most. I mean… we failed the mission. A lot of people got hurt, Torchwick got away and we're still no closer to finding out what the White Fang is planning and then… there's Penny."

"Penny? You mean that girl?" Jaune recalled that name. It was the same girl that blasted Ruby's team and would've killed him when something occurred that made her faint. "What was her deal? Is she an enemy or…"

"She's a friend." Ruby defended although her words really didn't hold much weight after what happened last night. "At least… I still think she's a friend."

"If she was a friend then why did she attack us?"

"I don't know." The girl answered honestly though part of her probably thought of it to be a computer thing. After all… she was perhaps one of few who knew that she was a robot. "But I know she wouldn't do something to hurt us unless someone forced her to. That's what I want to believe anyway."

"She must be pretty important if you're stepping up for her." Jaune nodded proudly. "But I guess it's like what my dad would say: Everyone deserves a second chance. That reminds me… how's… how's Blake handling it?"

"Handling what?"

"About Adam…" Jaune corrected much to Ruby's surprise. "She told me about him a few days ago. I was worried she might've gone back to being gloomy."

"Yeah… I'm worried about her too." The scythe wielder admitted. "It must be hard for her to fight someone close to her. I don't think I'd have it in me if I had to fight someone I used to know like Yang or… my friends from Signal. I can only imagine what she's going through."

"Hey, don't regress on me." Jaune patted her shoulder bringing her out of her daze. "Blake's a strong girl. Sure she might be prone to doing things her own way but I'm sure she'll open up sooner or later. Remember what you said to me? You can't fail. Because if you do, you'll just be bringing everyone down with you."

Ruby raised a brow. Though she found those words to be rather wise, she can't seem to recall saying them out loud. "When did I ever say that?"

"Back in the dorm." Jaune pointed out. "Remember when I was… umm… oh…" A throb on his head began to ache. "Did you say that?"

"Are you ok Jaune? You look… pale."

"Y… yeah… I'm fine." Jaune waved it off, stopping on his tracks. He felt his forehead burn a bit believing that it was just a passing breeze. Odd… he was almost certain that he recalled something… something important. Blurry images and hazy memories were all he could get. "I guess I'm just a little hungry. Didn't exactly finish my breakfast this morning."

"Well… if it makes you feel better, why not have a cookie?" Ruby offered her platter with a grin. Jaune didn't seem to mind. Taking a bite from that cookie, he recalled the taste just as before. He can't tell how Ruby bakes them but it certainly was something that he'd kill for to get another bite. "How is it?"

"You really need to ask?" Jaune smirked smugly before taking another bite. But before he could take another, Zwei once again pulled off a miraculous stunt, snatching the treat. "Whoa!"

"Zwei!" Ruby scolded. "I thought I told you no cookies! Bad dog. Bad Zwei! Bad! Hey! Where are you going? Zwei! Come back!" But Zwei came to a quick stop when it came crashing on a pair of leather boots that seemed to be glued to the floor. "Zwei!"

The two teens looked up to the owner of the boots only to be awed when they noted two familiar teachers standing in front of them, one holding a casual smile while the other woman marring a frown she wore all semester.

"Well this is a rather pleasant surprise." General Ironwood stated openly although unable to react to the door that seemingly slammed onto him with a cookie in its mouth. "A healthy animal."

"Ms. Rose…" Glynda spoke up next flicking her glasses upward. "Am I right to assume that this dog belongs to you?" The girl in question gave out a weak laugh in response. She certainly wasn't expecting to get caught in the middle of her snack run. "I believe our dorm has a strict policy of no-animals. All animals have to be kept within the confines of their proper places. If you wish to keep your… pet… you will have to register it to the animal shelter in the East Wing. The facilities there can accommodate such creatures."

"B… but Zwei is a housetrained dog." Ruby defended quickly turning to her furry companion. "He knows all the tricks and he does his business in the garden."

"No exception, Ms. Rose." Ms. Goodwitch struck with a tone that only teachers can possess. It was so heartfelt that even Zwei was reacting to it with its ears curled downward.

However, thankfully, Ruby's angel came to save the day. James knelt down to the critter noting its adorable pout as it seemed to understand the blonde witch's words. "I think you can make an exception for this case, Glynda. After what they've been through, they could use a little encouragement."

"Yeah!" Ruby hurriedly agreed. "Zwei isn't just any dog… he's um… he's our mascot!"

"A mascot…?" Glynda didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, you know… like in those big games on the big screen."

"I think that could work." James approved only to earn an eye roll from his former classmate. "What do you say Glynda? It's just one animal."

A defeated sigh escaped her. It wasn't fair when Ironwood was in the occasion and knowing him nearly half of her life, it's safe to say that he was persistent. Heck, if you can make the cold-hearted witch of Beacon go out with you on a date in your prime, you can pretty much get almost anything in this world.

"At least promise me that you'll have him registered and checked." Glynda said finally, submitting to their will. Ruby nodded with glee quickly pulling Zwei up to a full hug. "Last thing I need is a flea incident in the dorm."

"But this is a rather well timed coincidence." James said suddenly earning a confused look from the two teens. "I actually wanted to speak with the two of you."

"Us?" Jaune raised a brow.


	28. Conflict of Interest

**Chapter 28: Conflict of Interest**

**(Beacon) (Courtyard)**

Ruby has always been a big fan of Huntsmen. She admired them as heroes who protected the people, the warriors of old who'd spit in the face of danger and shove something pointy at it. She always pictured them to be big and strong and courageous like her dad or uncle Qrow or maybe even Yang. At one point in time, General Ironwood was once such Hunter but he later retired from that life to run his own Huntsmen Academy in Atlas. Ruby couldn't picture him as a Huntsman especially not with that tight getup. But hey, what did she know about fashion back then?

Sitting there together with Jaune and Zwei and the two professors, the good General opened up.

"It's good to see you two up and well, Ruby."

"Thank you sir." The girl in red nodded proudly.

"And you as well, Jaune." He continued to the blonde boy who felt a bit out of place. "We never really had a chance to talk after the incident last night. I wanted to congratulate your teams for a job well done. I understand that all of you have been placed in extremely tough situations and I'm glad you all made it out safely."

"Thank you, but… we didn't really succeed on our mission." Ruby explained. "A lot of people got hurt and Torchwick got away."

"Don't beat yourself on it, Ruby." James reassured her. "Adam is a highly trained and experienced assassin. He's been through battles far longer than any of you. I'm actually surprised that you were able to last so long against those odds. For all of you to come out of that battle alive is an achievement on its own. I don't think even a team of experienced Huntsmen could've done it any better."

That sounded a lot like an excuse, but Jaune seemed to understand why he would say that. Adam wasn't the typical White Fang grunt you see in mass. He was one of a kind. A hero to the enemy and a villain to the people. He was the kind of person you wouldn't want to meet in the dead of night alone and unprotected. If anything, Jaune hoped that last night would be the last time they ever meet.

"You two were especially efficient." Ironwood continued. "The way you handled that situation as you did was amazing in its own right. You led your teams to the best of your abilities and did not flinch in the face of danger. It's good to know that there are still Huntsmen who are still capable of making quick judgment on their feet. Which is one of the reasons why I wanted to speak with the both of you." The two teens looked at one another confused but turned back to listen. "Out of all the Huntsmen I've seen so far, the two of you have shown excellent leadership and resilience against your foes. The world could certainly benefit from your talents, especially with the nearing conflict."

"Conflict?" Jaune raised a brow on the man's choice of words.

"James." Glynda warned her former teammate, shooting a glare that would've intimidated the man's younger self.

"Sorry." James corrected himself, giving out a forced cough. "Forget that I said that. What I wanted to say is that, I want the two of you. Your talents are gifts that should be used to its greatest potential. What would you two say in transferring to my academy in Atlas?"

Pffft!

If any of them had a glass of water in hand they'd spit its content right out. Their eyes widened and their mouths went agape. Even Glynda who was the epiphany of calm nearly choked on her own spit as she heard this ridiculous request.

"What?! James!" The blonde witch raised her voice. "What are you talking about? Ozpin would…"

But the good General raised his hand to explain himself. "Beacon Academy is an excellent school. I'll give it that. Its teachers and guide are second to none. However, this place lacks the facilities needed to fully function." Glynda couldn't really counter that. Sure many of the professors working here were all former Huntsmen and some even retired, but when it came to facility needs, they were pretty much lagging behind. After all, they only recently had the hologram training room installed and students reserve that room daily to try out their skills. Atlas probably has those in abundance seeing as how they were in the forefront of all technology. "My academy possesses all the features and facilities needed to run an academy trained to produce warriors. With my guidance, I can bring out your true potential on the battlefield. You two will become Huntsmen greater than you ever hope to dream."

The man had a good argument there. Heck, just listening to the offer sounded tempting enough as it is. Ruby, who had the fastest talking mouth in her team, was even left speechless to the whole thing. Sure, she always wanted to go to Beacon but only because it was the most renowned Huntsman school in Vale. Not to mention it was in the close proximity of her home in Patch. But to be accepted into one of Atlas' Elite Academies? Warriors in training throughout the world would jump at the offer. They'd pack their bags at first light and say adieu to their friends and families without a second thought and no one would scorn that person either because they'd do it too!

"You… want us to transfer to Atlas?" Ruby spoke finally after a brief pause, disbelief ringing in her tone.

"Absolutely." The Headmaster of Atlas smiled. "There aren't a lot of scythe wielders in this world and someone taught by the infamous Qrow is a welcome addition to our ranks."

"You know Uncle Qrow?"

"We're… acquainted." He hinted before turning to Jaune who was still gawking at the offer. "And as for you Jaune. You showed exemplary leadership back in battle. You took down a foe that easily outmatched yourself and brought him down with tactical thinking. You relied on your head rather than your weapon. A talent like that… is not easily found in this world."

…

Silence was their answer. Ruby looked to Jaune and vice versa. It was an offer that came so quickly they barely even had time to prepare. Going to Atlas and studying in one of the most prestigious academies throughout the world would be an offer too big to pass up. But it would also mean leaving their friends behind. It would mean that they will have to leave everything that they made here in Beacon for another life. As ridiculous as it may sound, both of them had already done that once.

Ruby had left all her friends in Signal to join the academy here in Beacon. Her family she left in Patch, her Uncle Qrow…

Jaune too had left the comfort of his home and his family to live the dream that he always wanted. He left his parents, his sisters and his old life behind for a chance of becoming a hero.

Doing it once was hard enough, but twice?

"Perhaps you should all think this over." James offered which seemed to have relieved some of the tension around them. "Let this roll in your head for a while. You have until the end of the Vytal Festival to give me your answer. How does that sound?" The two nodded hesitantly in unison. "Excellent. Now be off. I'm sure you two have better things to do than to sit around and waste a perfectly good day-off."

With a bit of hesitation in their movement, Jaune and Ruby left the table, pondering all the while with the new information in their heads.

With the teens and their dog out of earshot, Glynda turned to her comrade in arm, a scowl on her face and her eyes again striking like daggers. "I never expected you to fall as low as poaching students."

But the soldier simply sighed. "I'm just giving them an opportunity. Talents like theirs should be properly fostered. I have no qualms about your methods here in Beacon, but as long as Ozpin continues to turn a blind eye and fight this war in his own territory people will continue to get caught in the crossfire. We need to strike back at the enemy, not wait around until they commit the crime."

"James…"

"I've seen enough suffering to last me a lifetime, Glynda." He groaned. "I've seen both you and Oz suffered through enough of it. Believe me when I say this: I want to protect you… all of you."

The blonde witch grumbled at his words. He always did have that effect on people, especially on those close to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O…k… so that was weird." Jaune finally muttered bringing himself out of his daze.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. That came like… out of nowhere. But the General looked serious. I mean… going to Atlas, the most advance kingdom in all of Remnant? Who wouldn't want to go?" Then soon enough, the image of her friends popped into her mind. "But… it would also mean leaving our friends behind and I definitely don't want to do that again."

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Jaune added with a smile. "Going to a place where you know absolutely no one. It's just… a lot to take in. And for your information, I just got over my air-sickness."

"Really?"

"Well… sorta." He admitted. "I can handle a little bit of flight but not a lot of height. I still get nightmares from when I crashed into the city on Rocket Lockers. Those things are not safe I tell ya."

"Pfft. Come on Jaune. I'm being serious here." Ruby stifled a laugh.

"So am I! They really need to upgrade those things with better security. I mean… it took me eight hours to find my locker and a fresh pair of clothes after the initiation."

"Jaune come on!"

"Ok ok, that was the last one." Jaune finished. "But… honestly… if Mr. Ironwood asked me that about a year ago, I'd jump it without a thought. I mean… come on. Atlas? Who wouldn't want to go there? But now…"

"But what?" Ruby asked inquisitively.

"Well, just like you… I got all my friends here. I mean… Pyrrha has been awesome for me. She's talented and I couldn't ask for a better partner—and Ren and Nora are… well… Ren and Nora. And… I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Not to mention the view. I'm not really a snow-kinda guy. And besides…"

The red riding hood raised a brow. "Besides… what?"

"If I was in Atlas, I wouldn't be able to taste your famous cookies anymore."

*Woof!*

Ruby nearly choked on her spit as she heard that casual yet sweet remark come out of Jaune's mouth. In that split moment, she turned away from the blonde knight, her face burning with colors coherent to her combat skirt. She wanted her hoodie to cover over but it would only make her blush more obvious to the naked eye.

**(Mountain Glenn Underground) (White Fang Stronghold)**

Adam can't remember the last time he loosened his mask. With everything that's been happening around him, he hardly even noticed it was even there. He might've considered it to be a part of his face if the blood and oil of his enemies wouldn't constantly cover the visor. At first, the mask he wore was meant to hide his identity. To conceal himself from the people, strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and protect those that he cherish. He never really thought that the whole organization would adopt that method out of respect for him.

Nowadays, the Faunus would recognize him far better with the mask than without it. The mask became his face, his icon, his dedication to the cause. Some people even started a rumor saying that he would only remove it when the White Fang is victorious. Ridiculous…

Looking down on the men and women working at the railway, he couldn't help but be awkward to see those wearing masks that resembled monsters.

"You seem troubled." A voice alerted him to a presence nearby. The crimson swordsman turned, only to smile at the wolf-man who approached. "Having doubts?"

"Not at all." He answered coyly. "Just thinking back on things. I'm surprised to see you alive. For a moment there I actually thought you were a goner."

"It's going to take a lot more than a fall to break this one." The wolf man replied, though his wounds seemed to say otherwise. Despite his strong build, you can see the scars he earned from the previous battle decorate his skin. The most notable change was the bloodshot eyes he had with the black veins visible throughout his head.

"Your face…"

The wolf man ignored his leader's worries. "It's nothing to be concerned. The Black Dust you gave me had some… lasting effects. But I'm still fit to fight."

"Don't worry." Adam reassured his lieutenant. "If everything goes as planned, none of us will have to fight any more. In a few days… equality will come and you and everyone here will witness it. I just hope that Torchwick can keep his end of the deal."

"Ha! You can always trust him to stab you in the back if it means saving his own skin." The wolf chuckled recalling that thug. "But he has his uses. What's the progress of the bomb?"

"It's coming along." Adam gestured to the large Dust container near the railway. "But we can't let our guard down. The attack we committed in Vale last night stirred up a hornet's nest. Ironwood has his puppet soldiers breaking down every outpost we have. It's only a matter of time before they find us here."

"We lost much of our manpower in the city." The wolf man deduced, his eyes darting over to the small crowd that used to bustle in the hundreds a few nights back. "We won't be getting much support from anywhere else after our defeat."

"Don't worry. It'll all be worth it once this is over." Before the crimson swordsman could continue, he noted a beeping noise from his scroll with a message attached to it. He scanned its content before turning to his partner in crime. "I'm needed elsewhere. Can you handle things from here?"

"I may be wounded, but I'm fit enough to whip these soldiers into shape. Where are you going?"

…

"To see an old friend…" He muttered.

**(The next day) (CFVY's room)**

"Hmm…" A hum came from the rabbit. It was a low hum but loud enough to be heard through the entire room. There was a hint of annoyance in that hum and perhaps irritation if that was even possible. "Hmmmm!" Velvet had been staring at herself in the mirror for god knows how long. Today was the day she was going out with Jaune. Well… not really a going out kind of date but rather a simple outing between two friends. She expected such a meeting would be simple and easy for her to cruise through, but it didn't take long till morning did she realize that she had stumbled upon the first and strongest obstacle.

Herself…

As much as Velvet wanted to deny it, there was no hiding the ugly truth.

She was as plain.

…

Yep that was it. If the word 'plain' had a picture to depict it, she'd be on that page holding onto an ordinary plain white sliced bread with nothing on top. There was nothing unique about her with the exception of her bunny ears which all Faunus would say ordinary to. Looking at herself in that mirror, she could see the kind of girl she had become. She was a nerdy bookworm. A type you'd probably find in libraries actually reading the materials there rather than goofing around. She had no fascinating makeup, no visible charming qualities and… her chests could use some improvement.

When her mind came upon thinking about this supposed not-so-romantic date, she began to wonder how to make her crush actually fall for her. It was odd because she never really had these thoughts come to mind. Heck, honestly, the most emergent thing she had was passing the written exam last semester. Never in her life did she think she would go on a date with someone as dashing as Jaune.

She had nothing to reference to. No experience. It was like she just walked into a casino, placed all her chips in a game, betting all-in without even understanding the rules…

Ok maybe that was an exaggerated example, but you get the idea.

Right now, our beloved rabbit was panicking and that was the gist of it. But just before the little girl could get a panic attack, her team leader called out.

"Yo V. You ok over there? You've been staring at your reflection for about an hour now."

Velvet turned to face Coco, lying there by her bed, bandages over her arms. Regardless of her injuries, comparing her to the fashionista was like comparing a dusty old rock to a flawless diamond. Coco was cool. She had taste, she had class and it wasn't surprising to see guys fawn over her once in a while—or was that just her mindset?

Either way, Velvet was desperate and she didn't exactly have a lot of friends she could reach out to. If she wanted this first-date impression thing to work out smoothly, she was going to need all the resources she had available and perhaps all the advice she could get from… somewhat reliable sources.

"I'm… not fine." The rabbit admitted earning a look from Coco and Yatsuhashi who was having his morning meditation by the floor. "Actually… I could use some advice."

"Oooh, sounds serious." Coco cooed to her gal pal, quickly grabbing a seat next to her. Despite being heavily injured from all the blows from the previous fight, she was still pretty nimble. "Alright then carrot-top. Lay it on me. What's got ya all worked up?"

The little rabbit twiddled her thumbs as she tried to form words into sentences. Like before, she never had any experience in girl-talk so forgive her if she was completely new to this.

"Well, I kinda… have this date with Jaune tod—" She stopped mid-sentence when Coco raised her palm up.

"Whoa! Hang on." She exclaimed. "Jaune asked you out? When did this happen?"

"Well… no, I did. Well… it's more of a friends' outing than a date." Velvet stumbled on her words. "But I really want this to go well and… if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most exciting person to be with."

Coco could make out the rest pretty easily from the way she stuttered. "Ah… I get it. This will be your first outing together and aou want Jauney boy there to notice you more… am I right?"

"Pretty much." The rabbit shrugged admittedly which made the shaded member of the team clasp her hand in glee.

"Say no more, sister. You've come to the right doctor." Coco then went on to her bed pulling out a suitcase which appeared to be a sizable makeup kit of sorts. "What you need dearie, is a makeover. A new look, a new dress and a new hairstyle. The whole package!"

"That hardly seems necessary." Yatsuhashi interjected. "Velvet is astounding as she is. Besides… Jaune-dono possesses a gentle soul and a kind heart. I am certain he would adore you in whatever form you choose to wear, Little Rabbit."

"Yeah, just go what you are." Fox's voice added to the conversation as he lay on his bed with bandages around him. "Not that I would know anything about that…"

Coco simply sighed at their simplemindedness. Men would never understand what a woman has to do to charm a boy into falling for them. Granted, boys will be boys. But for girls it was a little different. Seducing men was perhaps the easy part. Flash a little skin, bat your eyes here and there and put in a few words and he's yours for the night. But to make a man fall head over heels for you-to make him devote every moment of his life to you and vice versa was harder than one would realize.

If these two were any other boys, Coco would've kicked them out of the room in two seconds flat. But right now she had to focus on the bigger issue: Getting Velvet a new makeover.

"Don't listen to them, V. These boys don't know the hardship we girls go through for a guy. Give me half an hour and I'll paint you into a princess."

"You… really think I need a makeover?" The little rabbit shot an unsure glance at herself on the mirror half ignoring the pleas of the other two.

"Absolutely." Coco nodded with all the confidence in her body. "Trust me. Follow my advice and Jauney boy over there will be falling head over heels for you in no time. You need to bring out the true beauty in you, girl. You gotta fight if you wanna win!"

"But how am I supposed to…"

"Leave it all to me sweetie." Coco quickly clapped her hands, bringing the attention of the other two males. "Alright troops, listen up. We have until after school to turn our sweet Velvet here into something saucy. That means all hands on deck! Yatsu!"

"Hmm?" The samurai raised a brow.

"I need some tools from the art class storage room. I sent you a list on your scroll. Get them and meet us at the restroom in the north building. Fox!" Her tanned partner blinked. "You're in charge of dresses. The auditorium should have some leftover rentals from the dance. Grab all that you can and don't be late!"

"You do know we're still injured… right?" The revving of a certain chain gun could be heard. "Nope… never mind."

"Alright people, get to work! Chop chop! We're burning daylight here!"

Velvet could only watch with a puzzling expression as she saw Coco bark out orders to her team like a deranged dictator. A pang of guilt surfaced to her chest watching her injured friends ran around for her sake. For their sakes… she hoped this date would be worth it.

**(Infirmary)**

Pyrrha was dying a slow and painful death. For a Huntress like her, death has always been a part of the job. An occupational hazard if you will. It's to be expected when you kill, you also have to be ready to be killed. One of these days in the near future, there's a good chance she'd probably go down fighting off a powerful Grimm somewhere or be slain by a warrior whose skills surpassed her own. At least that way you'd go down with an honorable death. To die of boredom was just so god darn pathetic.

Yes that's right. Her murderer, her killer and her executioner was none other than boredom itself. Normally on such occasion she'd usually think of battle strategies in her head or perhaps a new routine to enhance her mental awareness. But sadly even those made boredom even worse for wear. The nurse wasn't exactly much help either. Nurse Grey was pretty odd even for a medical officer. Pyrrha could sense something odd from her especially that time when she got a call that a student had been injured during training. She looked like she could've hyperventilated any minute.

And now she was here… alone and bored out of her mind.

Nora and Ren had gone off without a word and if she had to count the number of tiles on the ceiling one more time, she'll tear the cast around her leg and storm out of here with no regrets. Anything was better than another hour in here. Besides, her aura had pretty much healed most of her wounds already so none of this was really necessary… was it?

"What are you looking at?"

The girl was startled by the voice of her leader who seemingly came out of thin air. "Jaune!? H… how did…? When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago." He blinked. "I was calling out to you."

Goodness, it seems like her senses have also been dulled with boredom. "Don't you have class?"

"I still got a few minutes before they start." The boy was carrying with him a basket covered with a pink polka dots napkin on top with the smell of freshly baked bread coming out of it. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." She pleaded. "I'm famished. I haven't had anything to eat since the battle. I could really go for something sweet right now."

"Well you're in luck." He placed the basket on the table next to her bed, grabbing the nurse's seat for himself. "Where are Ren and Nora? I thought I'd surprise them with this." He pulled out a sizable chunk of pancakes which would've made the Asgardian—er I mean… hammer wielding girl drool in buckets.

Pyrrha shrugged. "I don't know. They weren't on their beds when I woke up. I hope they're alright."

"Nah, they'll be fine." Jaune reassured her. Nora might cause problems here and there once in a while, but if Ren was by her side, they'll stay out of trouble. "Sandwich?"

"Yes, please." The redhead accepted while Jaune began to peel an apple for her. Surprisingly enough, for someone who had little combat skills, he could peel a fruit with incredible precision. "You're surprisingly good at this. Did you have to care for your sisters too?"

"Only when they're sick." He admitted. "Most of the time I was the one in bed. I wasn't exactly the sturdiest one in the family, but I was the healthiest. One time, all seven of them got sick with the flu and mom and dad had to work in overtime. So I had to step up and take care of them all for a whole week. I'm not forgetting those days anytime soon."

"It must've been exhausting."

"You don't know the half of it."

Pyrrha let out a small laugh. "Well, whatever might've happened, I'm sure your family can always count on you to save the day. It must be hard to leave them behind."

"Yeah… it is." Jaune muttered back, his gaze thrown downward. Thoughts of Ironwood's proposal rang in his head. "Hey… Pyrrha. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The bronze Amazonian chirped through bites of her sandwich.

"Why did you move to Vale?" The question itself stopped the girl from her meal making her dart a questionable look to her blonde partner. "I mean… if you want to answer that. I'm not prying or anything."

"No, it's fine." Pyrrha waved his worries off. "It's nothing really important. Not a lot of people really ask me that question."

Jaune quickly raised his hands up in panic. "Well if it's something you don't want to…"

"No, it's ok Jaune, really. I'm… actually glad that you asked." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well… if you want the short version of the story, I guess you could say I was… getting tired of my old school in Sanctum. Mistral was my home… but I had to leave it eventually."

"So… why come all the way to Vale?" Jaune asked. "I mean… aren't there also good Huntsmen Academies in Mistral?"

"Don't misunderstand. I love my hometown just as anyone. But… during my time there, things changed for me." Pyrrha's mood darkened. "A few years ago, when I was just a trainee in Sanctum, I discovered my talents as a warrior. Ever since then, I've been honing it, training every day to be at the top of my class. It was fun… at first. I had a lot of friends and the teachers took a liking to me. I knew from the moment I first crafted my weapon, becoming a Huntress was my calling. I dedicated myself to my craft and always stood out. But after… after the tournaments… things began to change."

The boy remained silent, his focus on the apple stopped giving the girl the hint to continue.

"After my landslide victory over the competition, everyone began to distance themselves from me. I thought it was just my imagination but… after a while… you start to notice things." Pyrrha's voice trailed off as she recalled those times back when she was at the top of her game. "My friends wouldn't hang out with me like they normally would, everyone tiptoed around me, looking at me like some odd animal in the zoo. It was then I realized that the stronger I became, the more isolated I was. From then on, I kept winning in tournaments. Those who looked at me, saw me as the great champion of Mistral, not as Pyrrha Nikos."

…

Jaune was stunned. His eyes cast to his partner, a hint of sympathy in his gaze. To be treated like a goddess and not a person must've been intoxicating, but after a while, you start to resent it. Someone like him would probably never experience such luxury, but then again… he was probably grateful for that.

"I… didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Pyrrha calmed him. "It's just a little part of my life's story. That's the reason why I came to Beacon… to start again. A clean slate. And I'm glad I did. You know why?"

"So you can make new friends?"

She laughed. "Well yes… that's one of them. But more importantly… it's because it gave me a chance to meet you."

Badup!

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. His voice box choked words incoherently and his eyes couldn't focus on anything other than his shoes. "I umm… bah… wah… to… ver…" Luckily for him, the school bell saved his face. "Oh wow, look at the time. I have to umm… I have to… get to class. Yeah! Um… h… here's an apple. Um… uh… see… see you… later?"

"I'll be here." Pyrrha replied kindly with her trademark smile watching as her partner stumbled away to the door almost running into Nurse Grey who was coming in with her lobster breakfast. "He's so cute."

**(Mountain Glenn) (Ruined city)**

Emerald tapped the surface of the ruined city of Mountain Glenn. Just as the rumors stated, the entire area was infested with the creatures of Grimm. Packs of Beowolves and Ursas prowled the streets, some bickering over scraps of food that they could scavenge over this ill forgotten city. Flocks of Nevermores blotted the sky, scouting over for any prey that dared wander into their territory. And there just lingering on the outskirts of the old defensive perimeter, were the herds of Goliaths and Death Stalkers, each of which were all eagerly waiting for the day… the day when the strength of the Huntsmen fail and they would once again be free to slaughter the humans that reside on the other side of the mountain.

But Emerald wasn't here for the view. No. She was here for business, not pleasure. Her lady had sent her here to investigate the recent activities of the White Fang. The sub-humans that ran this terrorist organization were supposed to be working with Lady Cinders, but have recently gone their separate way since the arrival of their hero, Adam Taurus. Perhaps having one such iconic hero leading militia group wasn't such a good idea.

Either way, Emerald couldn't care. If these animals really had the galls to turn their backs on her Mistress, then they'd better be ready for the consequences. Because when it comes down to it, Cinder will burn every last one of them and no 'hero' of theirs will be strong enough to stop her wrath.

"You can come out now." The green haired thief said out loud towards the shadows of crumbled building. "I know you're there." She made sure no one was around. At least… no one she wasn't expecting. Getting to the outskirts of Vale was the easy part but finding a White Fang base in the middle of the Grimm infested urban settlement was a different story.

Just as she shouted those words, two familiar figures popped out of the building, one of which obviously annoyed Emerald to no end. The other one carrying the umbrella and spotting a pink and brown hair had a different impression.

"Well if it isn't my sweetie pie." Roman chirped, hands snaking around the tanned girl's neck. "Did you miss me? I know I certainly do."

Emerald shivered at his touch and quickly pushed him away in disgust. "Call me 'sweetie pie' again and that cane of yours won't just be an accessory."

"Wow, you've certainly picked up the attitude. I guess what they say is true: Life in prison does make time go faster."

"Are you done? I'd really like to get to work." Emerald folded her arms waiting for the man's report. "Where's the White Fang? And where's Adam?"

"Relax sweet cheeks. Don't get all picky." The man quickly pulled out his scroll but not before puffing a smoke from his cigar. "They're using the underground city as their base. They got about a hundred guys here and there but nothing major anymore."

"I thought the Atlesian Army cleared out those caves."

"The old one yes, but the one we're in is on another tunnel. It's some old underground fortress or something under the mountains."

Emerald raised a brow. "Alright… so you know what the big shot is planning?"

"Heck if I know." He shrugged. "If you haven't noticed, he an't exactly Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall, though I think I might have a better conversation with a wall. For one thing it doesn't slice me when I say something rude."

"And what about the 'controller'? Does he have that?"

"Oh you bet he does." Torchwick nodded. "Saw it worked with my own eyes. But he's not exactly in a giving mood either."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take it from him."

**(Beacon) (Locker room)**

Blake was troubled. Not that it was any different. She's always been troubled ever since she arrived here in Beacon. With the White Fang problem and her sudden reunion with Adam, her mind had been working overtime. The girl had to literally slam her face to a wall somewhere to stop herself from relapsing. The last thing she needed was another scolding from Yang and making her team worry about all of this. She really needed her rest and thankfully, yesterday's day-off proved sufficient.

Team RWBY had a moment of respite to themselves. Though most of the time Ruby herself would go around cheering on her team. The sweet girl even went out of her way to bake the whole team a batch of her favored cookies though of course the Faunus would've preferred tuna over baked goods.

As the little kitty shuffled through her locker, her eyes suddenly widened when she noted something out of place. No, her clothes were all still there, her emergency tuna supply was still in their cans and her weapon was not tampered with. But in her locker, lodged at the very middle of her personal compartment was something that did not belong there. Something small yet stood out like a sore mole amongst moles.

It was an envelope… or more precisely a letter… or to be even more precise… it was a LOVE letter. Yes, a love-letter. There was certainly no mistaking it. With the decorative hearts and cupids and the smell of expensive cologne under its surface, this thing practically oozed puppy love.

To say the least, Blake was stunned. She placed the letter back in the locker and closed it thinking that this must be some kind of hallucination.

She opened it again and it was still there. Sitting still, waiting for the recipient to open its soft lightly sealed cover. She repeated this process twice more and still it sat, lifeless. Blake could've even admitted to hearing a feint voice in her head saying 'read me'. Again she closed and opened her locker thrice more and still it remained.

"You have got to be kidding me" Finally submitting to its existence, she picked it up and smelled it. There was no hint of a prank, at least not yet. But this can't be true, it couldn't be true. If this was a joke then it certainly was a cruel one—or incredibly sweet if it was true. Blake didn't really have a lot of friends outside of her team and strangely enough she could only think of one person who would have the childish knowledge and guts to do such a thing.

Sun…

This had to be it. His last daring way to get to her, his final gambit to win her over. Despite everything that he's been through, despite all the rejections he suffered from her, he still had the heart to believe that something could happen between them. And yet… even stranger still… it was actually working. This letter might've actually been the ticket to her heart.

A small feint smile crept on Blake's lips. As much as she wanted to deny his advances, she had to admit that she was getting soft on the guy. She questioned herself whether or not to open the letter until a familiar shadow hovered over her body. She turned to the source and to her horror, found her blonde partner with the widest-evilest grin, a woman of her caliber, could produce.

"AHHHHHH!"

A woman's panicked scream echoed throughout the school. Students and teachers who heard it darted in the general direction of the amphitheater. Dogs howled and cats meowed at the call. Birds and other smaller animals fled from it, believing it to be some wild animal preparing to go on the killing spree.

"What is going on here!?" Weiss asked as if she was brought out of happy time. She sighed when she realized who it was who was making that racket. "Can't you two go on one day without interrupting the whole school?"

Ruby, who was prepping her scythe seemingly agreed until she saw the childish scene before her. Her sister apparently had something that Blake wanted and was holding it hostage in one hand while the other hand her the black cat at bay.

"Give it back! Give it back!" She demanded flailing her arms around trying to reach for the letter.

"Check it out guys!" Yang announced, showing her teammates the object of Blake's demise. "Blake got a love letter!"

"No way!"

"Absolutely atrocious!"

The red and white of the team said in almost perfect sync. Ruby's eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store. "Who is it from?"

Yang quickly scanned the envelope. "Hmm… it doesn't say."

Blake quickly took advantage and snatched the letter, her face beating red from embarrassment. "Will you please have a little respect for other people's privacy?"

"Oooh, I can't believe that Blake actually got a love letter." Ruby beamed. "I thought these things were just myths used in stories. I never imagined I'd actually get to see one."

"A hundred lien says it's from Sun." Yang challenged to no one particular.

Weiss, who was disgruntled the most, spoke up. "Well? Are you going to open it or what?"

Blake eyed her team who each had their own expression on the agenda. It seemed certain that they weren't gonna let this one slide no matter how much she protests. And so with a sigh of resignation, she cracked the envelope open and read the letter out loud.

_When the clouds blot the sun and day turns to night_

_You are the one who set things right_

_When all the stars glitter on the ocean blue_

_All I can see is a reflection of you_

"Oooooh~ that's so sweet!" Ruby's eyes beamed with such delight that she could almost see rainbows passing by. "A love poem at the very beginning and an original one at that."

"A classic maneuver." Yang seemingly agreed shrugging it off with a smile.

And much to Blake's amazement even Weiss was baffled. "Hmm… I supposed I could give it a pass for originality. But it still doesn't tell us who sent it."

"Wait there's more." Blake added shutting the others up. She quietly scanned the rest of the letter and noted a time and place. "He says that he wants to meet me… today."

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Where!?"

"The garden… behind the dorm… this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Both Yang and Ruby's excitement dropped. "Well that doesn't sound very romantic. I'd like it better like after school. You know, like when the sun sets. Right sis?"

"I'd prefer it to be in the amusement park. There are more rides there."

"That sounds a whole more of distraction rather than attraction." Weiss interjected before walking up to Blake, scanning the letter as if she was looking at a clue in a crime scene. "Hmm… interesting."

"Weiss?"

The heiress smirked. "It seems that whoever sent this letter must be quite articulate."

"Arti… what now?"

"So it's not from Sun?" Yang inquired to which the heiress hesitantly answered.

"I wouldn't rule that out. But considering the letter itself, I must say that they put a lot of thought into it." Weiss looked around noting their silence as a signal for her to go on. "Observe. Note how he begins the line with a poem. It is meant to catch the attention of the recipient, who is our dear Blake, grasping all of her spare time with the least amount of effort. He then also thought of the time and location tactfully. In the afternoon most of the students will be out for lunch in the cafeteria and the dorms will be empty. The garden at the back of the dorm is also a splendid location for a secret meeting. A well thought out plan if I do say so myself."

"My money's still on Sun." The blonde bomber convinced herself. "He's got a spark, that one. I bet you, he preparing for his one last hurrah with Blake before he throws in the white towel."

"I'd say it's a prince charming from Haven." Ruby added folding her arms together. "Only someone with excellent taste will have the heart and stomach to actually deliver a love letter."

The team seemed to agree to disagree nonetheless. Knowing monkey boy's reputation and seeing get on his feet twice over just to get rejected by Blake, it seemed likely that he would put everything in for one last go. After all… he was certainly someone who would believe on 'third time's the charm'.

"Guys, I'm flattered, really." Blake said finally. "But like I said before: I'm not looking for a relationship. At least not yet. And after everything we went through, I'm not really in the mood. Maybe I should just throw it."

"NO!" The team rushed to the cat, stopping her dead on her tracks.

"You can't throw away a love letter!" Blake was thrown off by Ruby's sudden outburst which was followed by the others. "Someone has poured his heart and soul into those words. Throwing it away is almost the same as ripping through a stuffed toy without enjoying its fluffy cuteness."

"Even I find that to be cruel." Weiss agreed.

"Well, what should I do?"

"You meet the guy." Yang answered as a matter o-factly. "You give him a straight answer. Yes or no, whoever wrote this letter deserves a face to face reply. Come on Blake. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, this is kind of a nice distraction after we let Torchwick get away."

Blake rolled her eyes not really bothering with an answer. But regardless… they were right. If someone had the nerve to write something this romantic, that person deserves a forward answer. And if it was Sun then this would be a good opportunity to shatter any hopes of a relationship. Can't he get the message that she wasn't into him that way?

**(Hallway)**

Jaune rolled his shoulder stiffly as he made his way to his next class. Though many would consider combat class to be the highlight of their time in school, the young knight thought it to be nothing more than a way for students to vent off some steam with one another. Hunters and Huntresses to-be with grudges would often duel, settling their dispute the old fashion way. Thankfully, no one would dare take it too far less they incite the wrath of Ms. Goodwitch, who kept a close watch on all matches.

One more class before lunch and thankfully it was Grimm analysis by the story telling master himself, Professor Port. It shouldn't be too difficult. Heck, Jaune wouldn't be surprised if most of the students would sleep their way to passing… literally.

Thump!

"Ow…" But the boy's wishes for a quick afternoon nap when he stumbled onto someone, a large stack of papers suddenly scattering all over the place.

"Mr. Arc!" Glynda fumed, her eyes once again glaring at the most troublesome student in school. "Can you please, keep your eyes fixated in the hallway before you bump onto someone?"

"Sorry ma'am." The boy bowed apologetically.

Glynda seethed her teeth, controlling her anger. As much as she wanted to chastise his airheaded behavior, she decided to cut him some slack for once. "For once Mr. Arc, I wish that we did not have to start a conversation where I have to yell at you. I certainly do not wish this to become a habit."

"Yes ma'am. Here… let me help you with that."

"Don't bother." Glynda declined whipping out her wand and waving it up and down in a fluid manner like a conductor in an orchestra. In an instant, the scattered papers flew to her side as if done by magic. Jaune was easily impressed by this demonstration and couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Whoa…"

"I may be wounded but I am not helple—ow!" The woman flinched back when she suddenly put too much strain on her arm causing her to drop her wand and the papers following suit.

"Are you ok!?" Jaune rushed over worryingly.

"It's… nothing." It was an obvious lie. Glynda was far from recovery. The cast on her arm was a clear sign of that. "Just a minor slip. I'll be fine."

Was that pride she was showing, or the unwillingness to show weakness to her pupils? Jaune couldn't tell. But regardless, she can't carry all those things on her own.

"Here, let me help. It's my fault you dropped them in the first place."

"Mr. Arc. I said I don't need… assistance. It's unbecoming of a teacher asking a student aid for something so trivial."

Jaune popped a thought. "Well… technically I am a student, but I'm also technically an employee of this school. So… think of it as using my rendered services as my contribution."

Glynda blinked. If it wasn't for that goofy grin he was wearing she'd probably take him a bit more seriously. The boy actually made a point that she couldn't argue. That alone was impressive on its own.

Sucking up that pride and making an attempt to fold her arms together, the blonde witch submitted. "V… very well then. But only until the teacher's lounge. Now keep up. We wouldn't want you to be late for your next class."

"Yes ma'am."

The walk was deathly quiet at best. Knowing Glynda's infamous reputation around campus, it was natural to see all the students behave. Even the exchange students from other schools stood at attention when she walked pass them. Heck, not even the elitists from Atlas would dare challenge her.

"So… have you considered it?" Glynda opened up finding a way to pass the time. But oddly enough she was met with Jaune's confused stare. "I'm talking about Ironwood's offer yesterday."

"Oh that…" Jaune recalled.

"I do hope you're not taking his offer too seriously." She scoffed. "That man has quite the charisma and I understand if your mind tells you to snatch the opportunity. However, I can assure you that Beacon also has its standards. We might not be the best equipped school but we get by with our graduates."

"You don't need to worry about that." Jaune put out with a chuckle. "I plan to say no."

"Oh…" Glynda stopped on her tracks finding herself a bit shocked from the answer. "I… I see. Then it seems I was worried for nothing." Wait a second. Was she trying to persuade him to stay just now? If she was, then she must've been quite subtle about it but the stuttering in her voice and the feint shade of pink on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Yeah. Atlas might be a good school to go to but I think I'd prefer Beacon. After all, I got my team with me. I can't leave now after everything that's happened. Besides what kind of a leader would I be if I just abandoned them?"

Glynda couldn't help but smirked coyly at the boy who said those words with a straight face. If Peter or Ozpin were here their chest would be beaming with pride and they'd be patting this kid on the back for his wisdom.

"It seems like you're finally taking this… leader role quite seriously, Jaune."

"Well, I can't stay a failure forever now, can I?"

No… indeed he could not, especially when his team was counting on him. As the boy walked ahead, Glynda couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia in him. Jaune said those words with all his purpose even if it was unintentional. Though it was a noble act to put the lives of others before one's self, the headmistress couldn't help but compare his words to the words of her former comrade in arms. Looking at his back and broad shoulders, she couldn't help but see the strange uncanny resemblance that our young knight shared with the General of the Atlesian Army. She could only hope that he won't take the same path as he did.


	29. Confliction

**Chapter 29: Confliction**

**(Girl's bathroom)**

Coco let out a tiresome sigh as she waited by the sink, tapping the seconds away as she stared down the door of the occupied stall, glaring at it through her shades like she expecting it sprout wings and breathe fire at any second.

"Coco?" The sweet accented voice came from the stall. "Are you sure th… this is really necessary?"

"Absolutely." The gun trotting Huntress said with confidence. "Trust me Velvet, first date impressions are absolutely important. You need to stun the guy, not trod down the safe road."

"But… Jaune isn't really into these things. Maybe I should just go with my usual or maybe my uniform."

"You gotta give me some credit V. Come on now. Think about it for a second. If you show up with just your lame uniform, your date will just become a night out with friends. Tell me honestly, you like Jaune, right?"

An adorable squeak could be heard from the stall. "Y… yeah. I… kinda do."

"Then you got to go on the offense!" Coco's voice boomed echoing throughout the bathroom. "Strike while the iron is hot! Give him no chance to recover! Seal the deal and throw yourself at him! That's the only way you can get through a man's heart."

"Coco… I understand what you're saying but it's just that… your choice in fashion is… odd."

"What do you mean?" The leader asked with a confused look. "Those clothes are all the latest trends in both Atlas and Mistral. You got to keep up with today's wardrobe or you'll never get anywhere."

"Yes… well… these clothes. Are you allowed to even call these… clothing?"

An irritable brow rose from the chocolate girl. "Of course they are. What's the problem?"

"Well some of these fabrics are a little… well… there really aren't any. I mean… my napkin has more depth than four of these combined!"

"That's how things work V! You gotta be aggressive if you want to catch your man."

"I'll catch a cold before that happens!" Velvet rebuked. "Some of these are just a little too ambitious and I think they should be illegal!"

"Oh quit your whining!" Coco bellowed. "With the competition you got on you, you need all the advantage you can get!"

"C… competition!?" The little rabbit stuttered.

Coco sighed. "It's Jaune's partner, Pyrrha. I got a word out of her awhile back. You don't need to be a genius to know what she has on her mind. She's head over heels for the guy and you know how Huntsmen partners always pair up by the end of the day. Right now, Cereal Box lady is incapacitated in the infirmary so we're going to take this chance to speed you off to the finish line!"

"B… but isn't this a little…"

"All's fair in love and war!" The leader of Team CFVY declared proudly as if she was saluting to women all around. "Listen to me sweetie. Jaune is a sweet guy, I can tell. And if you look at him in a certain angle, I'm sure there are plenty of gals waiting for a guy like him to show up on their doorsteps. If you don't go for it, then he might just get taken away."

…

Velvet cursed under her breath. Coco was right. Jaune is sweet. And at the same time he is also still a guy. There was no doubt he would eventually find someone to partner with for life and settle down in the near future. If she wanted to be in that picture, she can't go on as her usual naïve self. If what Coco said was true and she was indeed going up against the famous champion of Mistral, she needed to change.

After a moment of trickling water, she steeled herself. "Alright… I'll do it! I'm gonna fight for it!"

"That's my girl!" Coco beamed before suddenly tossing in another pile of clothes into the stall. "Now hurry up and try some of these. We got about 15 minutes before lunch so we'll have to cut short with the makeup."

"A… hey, Coco." Fox's voice cut in coming from outside. "Are you two done yet? I know that this shouldn't really bother me but Yatsu and I are really uncomfortable standing guard in front of the girl's bathroom."

**(Garden)**

It was half past twelve. Just right on lunchtime—and just as Weiss deduced, the garden was pretty much empty with only a few students hanging out and passing the time with anything they could entertain them in the next hour.

Blake grumbled annoyingly as she was forced to come here by her friends. They kept pestering, telling her to meet the guy face to face as he deserved. Yang seemed pretty convinced that Sun was the sender of that cheesy love note and honestly, Blake agreed. There was not a student who was dumb enough to fall for a girl like her and even if there was, they'd quickly find out it was best just to find the next fish in the sea

The kunoichi Huntress sighed. She swore that this was going to be it. She was going to be straight with Sun and tell him straight up that there was not going to be a chance between them. It's not that she wasn't interested; it was more because she couldn't get her mind into a relationship. After the battle with the White Fang by the Highway and Adam—there were too many emotions running through her to make a proper judgment. So like any good friend, she had to be straight with him. Blake was going to reject the guy so hard he'll run out crying to his friends for comfort.

…

Ok… maybe that would be a little harsh but it was for his own good!

Besides… Blake couldn't possibly think that anyone would want to settle with her. Sun was a great guy and they would have great chemistry together. They are both stowaways in a sense and his criminal streak would probably fit with her 'running away' lifestyle.

No… no!

'Why are you trying to make excuses?' Blake smacked herself. 'You're here to dump him. So get to it together. Who would even fall in love with…'

_"You might think yourself a horrible person for what you did. But I think I know well enough the REAL Blake Belladonna. She's a brave and strong girl who cares for deeply about her friends… even though she doesn't really show it."_

Jaune's face suddenly popped into her mind. Remembering those words made her blush. Perhaps it wasn't too late to fall in love. Perhaps… if time would allow her, she would settle down in a field somewhere. Built a home for herself and have little Faunus children of her own playing in the garden.

But that dream ended rather abruptly when her cat ears perked to the sound of rough shoes coming up behind her. It was a very distinctive sound.

She half expected Sun to start with a good pickup line or something but Blake wasn't going to give him that chance. She was going to set the line right here, right now. People might've compare her to the infamous Ice Queen herself, but if you want to get the message across you have to be aggressive. With a quick spin, she opened her mouth to lay down her words… but what she saw then… froze the very blood in her veins.

"Hello Blake…" Standing there, in the uniform of a student carrying his katana sheathe on his left hand and blaring red hair with his mask-less face was someone she knew well, someone she never thought to meet again for a long while.

"Adam…!"

**(Dorm entrance)**

Jaune let out a yawn as he made his way back to the dorm. It has been a long and taxing day and grabbing a quick nap before Professor Peach's class would be beneficial for his health. The dorm should be empty around this time with everyone eating in the cafeteria and a quick power nap should revitalize him for the rest of the day.

Heck, the boy even considered skipping the afternoon class. He was sure that the teacher would grant his excuse of recovering from his injuries. If not, then no real waste.

"Jaune."

"Bwah!" The young knight skipped back when he noted his comrade's face appearing from the bushes. "Oh… it's just you Ren. Geez, don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't really trying to scare you." The pink locked answered but quickly brushing off the conversation. "Anyway, are you busy right now? I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Huh? Oh well I guess I can spare a minute and… whoa!" The blonde boy stammered when his pal pulled him over. "Ow! Hey watch the arm!"

Ren quickly pulled over to a secluded side of the school's entrance where Nora was waiting for them giving the two a playful salute as they went.

"Nora, keep watch." Ren ordered which the girl loudly complied, portraying a hawk to keep eavesdroppers at bay. Once he was sure that no one would disturb them here he let out a sigh. "Alright, it should be ok to talk here."

"Ow. What's with the secrecy Ren?" Jaune asked taking back his arm. "And where have you and Nora been? I didn't see you guys in class all morning."

"We've… been out." The green garbed warrior answered. "Well, to be more specific, we were in Vale."

"What were you guys doing in the city that's so important that you skipped class?"

"Nora and I went back to the highway crime scene where we fought the White Fang."

"Back wh…!" Jaune found himself shushed when he raised his voice. "What in the world were you two doing there? You know you're still far from recovery. You should be taking it easy not going out into dangerous places again."

"I had Nora with me." Ren reasoned. "But that's not important. What is important is what we found back there."

"What you found?"

Ren looked around trying to make doubly sure that no one was eaves dropping. "There was something that bothered me during the fight. Remember when we fought against Adam and that chain blade soldier?"

How could he forget? With that murderous rage they threw at them even the boogieman would hide under his bed when those two come out to play. "The Dynamite Duo. What about them?"

"Don't you find it odd how they easily took an entire army on their own?"

"Well, they are skilled fighters." Jaune deduced. "And that Adam guy seemed to know what he's doing. Why?"

"At first I thought it was just skill. But I noted how that warrior was able to take down Professor Goodwitch with just one strike. You and I know how powerful she is." Jaune understood what he meant. After watching how the woman practically seal the hole during the 'Breach' a few weeks back, it was easy to discern her powers. "It doesn't matter how powerful your weapons are or how strong you are, taking out a skilled Huntress like her with just one blow should be relatively impossible."

"So… what? Are you saying that the guy used some kind of superpower?"

Ren's brow arched at his leader's guess. "Well… that's one way of looking at it. So I went back there with Nora… and we found… this." He pulled out a fist-sized vial with its contents as black as onyx.

Jaune recognized the powdery item almost immediately. It was that strange substance that he 'loaned' Ren during the beginning of the semester. The object of his crazed obsession.

"Is that…?"

"Black Dust…" Ren confirmed it dangling the vial. "I was able to collect these from the road. There's no mistaking it. Adam and his collaborators used these to enhance themselves in battle. It's what made them so powerful enough to take on Professor Goodwitch and everyone else."

"How'd you get them?"

"The Black Dust has a unique magnetic property." Ren answered placing his finger in the vial. "Unlike the other Dust in the world, the Black Dust responds to a special frequency of itself matching to our auras. The Black Dust that is powered by aura attracts those that are without it. It's how I was able to collect so much of them so quickly. The investigators wouldn't be able to tell unless they were looking for it specifically."

"But how were they able to get these?" Jaune inquired which again made the ninja shrug.

"I was actually hoping you could answer that." He admitted. "Jaune, I've spent the last few months studying the Dust you gave me and no one in my clan or anyone here in school has ever heard, much less seen Black Dust. They're a complete mystery."

"Whoa wait a minute. You don't think I have anything to do with what happened, do you?"

Ren would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious question. "That was my first assumption… but then I realized that you're not smart enough to involve yourself in something that dangerous."

"Hey!"

"In either case, I made some fascinating discovery." Ren continued. "After some research, I discovered that the Black Dust can greatly enhance a person's physical body to a whole new level. It grants them incredible strength, speed and endurance, practically making them monsters. Anyone who has proficiency in aura management or… possess some degree of knowledge about Dust, can use these without difficulties. But that's not the interesting part."

"It's not?" Jaune wondered, not really sure what could be more interesting than the effects of the Dust itself.

"I compared the samples from the road and the ones you gave me. The interesting fact is that the Black Dust they used is diluted." Diluted? Dust? Was that even possible?

"Diluted Dust?"

"It's not an uncommon practice." Ren explained. "Large Dust companies like the SDC have been doing it for years to keep up with the large demand of Dust sold throughout the world. It's a method that stems from quantity over quality. They would stretch the Dust crystals and mix it with other various chemicals that would prolong its uses. They would be able to extend the lifespan of the Dust more times than normal but the tradeoff is that the Dust is less potent than before."

"So it's not as powerful?"

"No." Ren nodded. "I calculated the stretch they made with the Dust and the ones that Adam and that wolf guy used is about 1/8th of the original power of the Black Dust."

1/8th! That much!? If two people could defeat an entire group of Hunter trainees with such power, how much more can they do with the original? Just thinking about it made the blonde boy shiver.

"So what does that mean?" He asked finally after recovering from the shock.

Ren looked at the vial he brought with him, shaking his head. "It means that the only conventional way we can defeat those who use Black Dust… is to use Black Dust ourselves. Fighting fire with fire. I plan to write a report on this and giving it to Professor Ozpin as part of evidence, but I wanted your opinion for that."

"Hey don't let me stop you." Jaune encouraged his friend patting him on the shoulder. "If you think it's important then do it. Just… make sure you two get some rest afterward. Don't want the team to be slumped until the festival. We might go on a mission again soon after this week too if we're lucky."

"Don't worry, we will."

**(Garden)**

Blake froze in her tracks, her eyes glued to the sight of her mentor gazing down at her with his own. The voice in her throat choked out his name, both surprised and equally frightened. Quickly she recovered pulling back from the range of his katana to ensure that she kept her head.

"Impressive." Adam muttered, a proud smile crossing his face. "Your reaction time has improved."

It took only a moment for her to recover as she reached out for her blade only to pull up short when the red headed bull clicked his tongue in a toying manner. "Ah ah… ahhh…" He waved his index at her before pointing to the side where a number of students were gathering. It was a subtle way of saying that if she starts a fight here, others will be involved.

Blake hissed back but at the same time she couldn't find the courage or strength to face him. Even if she did pull out her blade she wouldn't last a minute alone against a man of his caliber.

"So… this is where you've been hiding." He mocked. "I gotta say it's a big improvement from the woods. At least here you don't have to worry about insects or Grimm."

Blake didn't answer. She held her lip tight, keeping a close eye to the man. Charging in with words would most likely end in her swift defeat. Silence was the best response in this situation.

But Adam didn't seem to mind. "Still silent. You know… you used to talk a lot more when we were together. In fact… I don't I've ever had an hour with you without you questioning everything that I did. It was kind of adorable actually."

Still no reply.

"You also changed your combat style." The hero of the White Fang noted, brushing pass her. "You're faster… more resilient than before. I have to admit I'm proud of you."

Her silence was stern.

… until he pulled out her greatest weakness.

"Well if there's anything that hasn't changed about you: It would be your poor taste in literature."

Blake's eyes sharpened at the object before they widened like saucer plates. "That's…!"

It was the 5th Volume of the Ninjas of Love, her most prized possession! She was sure that she kept it hidden in her bed to prevent people like Yang to discover it. She even made the effort of putting out dummy copies to keep the others off the loop.

Without even realizing the bait, she yelled out, cheeks flushed. "Th… that's mine!"

"Ninjas of Love? Really?" Adam humored opening a random page in the middle. "In the dead of night, in the lonesome cabin they met. Haruto's passion grew ever larger as his fondness of his twice forbidden love. In that cold damp room he pondered on his feelings awaiting a reply…"

"Don't spoil it! I haven't gotten to that part yet!" Blake jumped at him, having her tough and silent persona cracked to reveal the soft and sensitive girl underneath. "Give that back! Give it back!"

But Adam dodged her, reciting more lines from the book, spoiling the juicy details of her favored treasure. The next thing that happened could be compared to a cat and mouse game with both sides trying to catch and not be caught by the other. This play went on for a while with the other students simply brushing them off as an adorable couple.

…

Around several minutes, the cat's chase began to slow to a crawl while she barely laid a finger on her mark. Physically exhausted from an unprepared tease Blake held her knees panting as she swiped the sweat from her brow.

"You really need to pick a new hobby." Adam said as she handed her book back which she hesitantly accepted. "It's good to see you again… Blake."

The little girl's heart skipped a beat to hear her name muttered through his voice. She looked up to her mentor, seeing his handsome face stare down. Whatever mental wall she had built to block him out seemed to have shattered by his soft smile.

"I can't say the same." She said finally which only made Adam's grin widen. "What are you doing here Adam? You know that I will report you the moment I get the chance, right?"

"I thought that this would be a good time to talk. Considering the location I picked out, I expected you to actually feel comfortable."

"You and I have nothing to talk about." She folded her arms together putting a mean act. "I left the White Fang on my own accord and that's that."

"Oh please, don't give me such a sorry excuse." The Crimson Swordsman shrugged. "Give me a real answer Blake. Why did you leave? You used to be so spirited about our cause. I remember how you told me about your dreams of a world of equality. Don't tell me all of that was a lie. What changed?"

"What changed!?" The girl's voice rose. "The White Fang changed, that's why! Our organization used to mean something. The White Fang was meant for something more than this. It was our voice of equality. A place where our voice, our pleas can be heard throughout the world."

"I didn't hear you complain when we destroyed our first Dust shipment." Adam recalled, thinking back on the assignments they took when they were still partners. "… or the time we freed our brothers and sisters from that Dust Baron in Vacuo. Or the time we stopped those haters from running our people out of town. Come on Blake! Even you saw how much good we were doing. We were helping the Faunus. Our people!"

Blake understood what Adam was trying to say. Even she admitted to enjoy the first few missions they had undergone together as a team. In those first few months, she really believed that they were really helping the Faunus rise to equality.

"I know what you mean." She answered finally. "I really did believe it at first. But then… I realized that I too have changed. I was naïve and gullible. I wanted to believe that what we were doing was the right thing, that we were truly making a difference in the world. Staying with you… learning from you, it changed my perspective of things. I then realized that what we were doing, what you and I were doing was completely out of line and unfair."

"Unfair!?" He raised his tone. "You think we're unfair? What about them? What about those people who take advantage of us? The ones who robbed us of our livelihoods, the ones walk over our hard work and take all the profit for themselves!? The world we're fighting has never been fair. There will never be such a thing. Oh we tried. You should know that better. We tried to voice our reasons, we tried to be considerate but it never worked. They were the ones that struck first, they forced our hands! No. If we truly want equality, we will have to earn it!"

"By becoming the very things we chose to oppose?" Blake countered. "Adam, this is nuts. Hurting people just to get what we want is no different from them."

"And you think your method is any better?" The man added balling his fist. "You think that by blending with them they would accept you, that you be part of them?" And from that fist, he revealed a familiar black bow.

"Wha…?" Blake gasped, her hand reaching over her head to find that _it_ was no longer there.

"If you truly believed what you're doing is the right thing, then why do you hide it? Why do you hide who you are if you're so sure that people would accept you for your actions?"

…

There was no answer. Blake turned away, feeling rather exposed with her cat-like features protruding from her hair.

"Come back to me Blake." Adam begged. "Come back to us. The White Fang needs you… I… I need you."

**(Dorm hallway)**

Jaune made his way to his room after his little discussion with Ren. The Black Dust was indeed a serious topic but from the looks of it, Ren seemed to have it covered. Right now he needed a little rest. A quick power nap in the room and a quick changed in the bathroom would do him some good. The sweat from this morning's combat class was beginning to stink.

"Yo Jauney." But before he could even reach for the doorknob, a familiar carefree voice interrupted him.

"Oh, hey Sun." The boy waved back to the primate student. "Sneaking into our dorm again?"

"Pfft no, I only do that on the weekends." The monkey boy laughed. "Besides, I almost got caught last time by that scary witch. Anyway, have you seen Blake? I didn't see her at the cafeteria so I thought she might be here." He fidgeted on those last words looking like a kid going for broke for his crush.

"Blake?" The boy thought for a moment. "No. Haven't seen her. Why?"

"Well… there's something I want to tell her." Sun stated.

"And that would be?"

"Ok… promise you won't laugh?" He whispered trying to make sure that no one was around to listen. Jaune simply rolled his eye at the thought. He already had enough of the cloak and dagger routine especially what happened with Ren and Nora. "I was thinking of asking her out. There's this huge parade happening in Vale today and I thought it'd be a nice way to get her out of her shell."

The parade.

Jaune wondered if it was the same parade that Velvet invited him to. There have been a lot of those lately and even more so with the Vytal Festival closing with each coming day. It certainly would be a good place to cheer up after the fiasco they had the other night.

"Well whatever you do, I hope you get what you want." Jaune cheered him on, putting on a brave smile. "Just be sure it's not something too loud. You know how she is."

"As a matter of fact… I don't." Sun admitted. "Honestly, I hardly know Blake. Other than her liking fish and coming from the White Fang and all I hardly…mphhh!" He stopped when he felt a hand go over his mouth.

"Shhh! What are you doing saying that out loud!?" Jaune whispered. "Do you want the whole school to know? It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Sheesh… sorry dude. Slip of the tongue." The blonde Faunus apologized lowly. "Look. I know I'm at a disadvantage here. And I know that Blake rejected me more times than I'd like but I really want this to work."

"Then, what's stopping you?"

"Well, for one thing, her." Sun pointed out as a matter of factly. "I don't know anything about her. I tried asking her friends and her teammates and Blake herself and she won't even let me hear a peep. If I want to get closer to her, I need to find a way that'll make her say yes to go out with me on this parade."

"Well you're gonna have to find someone who she trusts." Jaune suggested. "Her team respects her privacy so I don't think you'll get anything out of them."

"True. So who else is there?" Quickly enough, Sun darted his eyes to Jaune. "Hey… wait a second. You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Blake trusts you, doesn't she? Maybe you can ask her for me."

"Oh no no no no no no…" Jaune strutted out of that conversation immediately rushing into his room. He tried to lock Sun out but the monkey man was persistent, putting his foot between the door and the hinge.

"Come on Jaune. Be a bud here. I just need you to go and ask Blake what she likes. I'm not asking much. Just ask for her favorite color, favorite flower, and what type of catnips she'd like."

"Sorry, no can do." Jaune stated pushed the door down trying to get the boy's foot out. "I learned… my lesson… to stay… oof… out of… hmph… people's… business!" He definitely did. After the car jack he did and the fight at the docks, the boy learned that the best way to keep out of trouble is to avoid them completely.

"Why don't we make a deal? How about I do your laundry for the next week?"

"No."

"I'll serve you breakfast for the whole month!"

"No!"

"I'll do all your homework for the next year!"

"We go to different schools! No!"

"I'll give you my collection of X-Ray and Vav action figures!"

…

…

…

The door opened slowly with Jaune's one eye peeking through. "Does it come with the Mad King Super Armor edition?"

"Uh… no?"

"Then no."

"Oh come on Jaune!" Sun forced his way through at last. "You're the only one I can turn to for this. You and I have been tight since the docks. Do it as a favor. For me? Please?"

"Forget it Sun." The boy threw his arms into the air. "I'm not gonna play cupid. That's the last thing I want to do for today."

Sun grumbled under his breath. "Fine. But at least help me find her. You can at least do that, right?"

"Sun… it's not that easy." Jaune pointed out. "Finding one person in this whole school is like finding a needle in a haystack. It's not like I can just look out the window and say… hey… there's Blake."

"Oh come on, you're not playing fair dude."

"No, I meant… hey… there's Blake." Jaune corrected his tone pointing out the window alarming the monkey prince.

"What!? Where!?" Sun squeezed himself beside the young knight noting his words to be true. Just right outside their window overlooking the garden was Blake standing oddly close to a fiery redhead. "Who's that with her?"

"Hey! Personal space!" Jaune brushed the blonde monkey off.

"Sorry. But seriously, I need a closer look. You got any binoculars around here?"

Jaune again rolled his eyes. "What in the world would I need a pair of binoculars for?"

"To spy on your friends!" Sun whispered back before focusing his attention back to the pair below. "Who is that guy? I've never seen him around campus before."

Jaune too put out his two lien. "Hmm… judging from the uniform, he must be a student from Mistral. Don't you recognize him?"

"Nope. But then again, I hardly notice anyone but myself in there." Sun added. "But what is he doing talking with her so privately?"

"Maybe… he's an old friend?" Jaune guessed. "He is pretty good looking though." Sun simply shot him a glare.

**(Garden)**

Blake recoiled back from his words. She looked away from his former love, unable to stare him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. But you know I can't go back. Not anymore."

"Yes you can!" Adam shouted almost convincingly. "You always have a place by my side. You know this."

"And what about the others? Will they take me back after all the harm I did to them?"

"They understood the sacrifices needed for the cause." He rebuked. "I can just tell the others that you were on a mission assigned by me. I can tell them that you were deep undercover to find information about the Schnee and the school. They'll accept it."

"So you'll lie to them?"

"Blake!" Adam raised his voice once more to get his point across but quickly calmed his temper. "Please… I'm trying to protect you."

"You already trained me to be the best fighter I can be." Blake countered, folding her arms once more. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant." Adam let out a tiresome sigh. "I'm trying to protect you… from what's about to happen."

The girl raised a puzzled brow to his choice of words. "What do you mean?"

"I have a plan… a plan that will make Vale shudder in terror. A plan that will finally bring our goal within reach. By this time next week… I will bring this country to its knees and beg for our forgiveness."

"Adam?"

"I'm tired of it Blake." Adam muttered with a deep breath. "I'm tired of our voices being unheard. Tired of fighting, tired of all this… resistance. Those who rule the kingdoms of this world have shown that they respect only force. And if force is what they honor… then they will respect what I have in store for them."

"Adam, what are you talking about?"

"We're going to destroy Mountain Glenn." Came his horrid answer that made the hair on Blake's neck stand. "Without it, the Grimm outside the borders will flood through, destroying everything in their path. All the local towns outside of the main cities will be snuffed out overnight, the outer strongholds will be overrun in a matter of hours."

"You would kill thousands for that!?"

"If it's for the cause… yes… I would." He replied. "Blake. I'm not saying this because you're a Faunus… but because you're… to me… you are… special."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are they saying? I can't hear them." Sun was getting irritated watching the two. The gentle wind and the birds chirping around made it impossible to discern the conversation. "I need to get a closer look."

"Wait! Sun! Not through the window! Hey! Come back here!" Jaune stated in a whispering tone. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble again!"

"Shhh… relax dude. I've done this plenty of times. It's all in the momentum. Just go with the flow and… whoaaa!" The monkey prince failed to realize that the next branch he reached out had a bird's nest which promptly startled the poor little ones inside causing them to call out for their mother. And like most parent, the den mother of the nest rushed in, eyes blazing with anger. "Oh… snap. Nice birdy. You have some beautiful chil… gahh! Ow! Hey, not the hair!"

The next few seconds could then be called a comedy strip of its own with the monkey man holding onto dear life as the den mother continued to peck his head with no remorse.

"Ow! You stupid bird! Ow! Alright, you asked for it bird brain. No more Mr. Nice gu—ow! Ow! Alright I give, I give! Jaune! Help!"

The blonde knight grumbled, seeing how his nap time was cutting short because of this fiasco. "Hold on. I'll get you off that thing." But unfortunately for Jaune, balancing wasn't exactly his strongpoint and by the time he reached out, he slipped from the window. "Bwahh!"

"Whoa! Hey Jaune! Easy with the pants man!"

"I'm slipping!"

Crackle…

The branch sun held was beginning to crack. "Oh snap…"

And snap it did sending the two straight down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow… I think I broke something."

The sudden noise startled Blake out of her conversation. She turned with eyes widened in horror when she recognized the two. "Jaune? Sun?"

"Hey Blakey doll." Sun recovered first patting the dirt off his shirt pretending like the fall never happened. "Uh… fancy meeting you here."

With little time to react, Blake took advantage of that moment to draw her weapon hoping to get a lucky strike on her opponent. Sadly, she was a little too slow as Adam had his drawn first.

"You keep forgetting Blake." The redhead muttered before brushing her off with a single swipe. "Surprise attacks don't work on me."

To say the least, both Sun and Jaune were confused. They weren't quite sure what they stumbled onto except that it was definitely very volatile.

"What are you two doing!?" Blake yelled out at them. "Get out of h—ahh!" Adam's swing was quick and deadly, with enough force to push her back despite her defense.

"Blake!" Sun saw this attack and instinctively took the guy as the enemy. His face wrinkled and his teeth gritted together in anger. It mattered not if he was ruggedly more handsome than the average man, he was going to pound him a new one. "Hey Red! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" The Monkey Prince drew out his quarterstaff immediately dishing out one blow after another.

"Wait, Sun! You're no match for him!" But Sun ignored the cat's warning, going even faster splitting his staff in two, turning them into his favored gun-chucks. To say the least, the sudden spark of gunfire and clash startled the other students away leaving several panicked screams and yells in their place.

Jaune, finally recovering from the earlier fall rushed over to Blake's side. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. But we need to help Sun. He's no match going against Adam!"

"Wait… Adam!?" Jaune stammered turning to the fighter whom he then instantly recognized. "As in… THE Adam!?" Just as Jaune was able to get that information into his head, Sun's muscular body was thrown to the air, slamming onto the garbage bins with cartoonish bananas spinning around his head.

Jaune couldn't believe it. Sun was practically one of the better fighters he knows other than Pyrrha. For him to be defeated in a matter of seconds was just… unfathomable. As he turned his attention back to the Crimson Swordsman, all the fears from that night in the highway began to creep up to him. The mere presence of Adam's footsteps sent chills down his spine and gazing at him was like looking at the face of death itself. A handsome version of death at least.

"One down. One to go." Adam muttered in a humored tone slowly walking towards our blonde knight.

"Adam stop!" Blake pleaded. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary. They're much a part of this as you are… Blake. There will be no mercy for anyone."

Seeing the redhead wasn't going to back down, Jaune got into his battle stance, pulling the girl away as he drew out his sword. "Blake, stay behind me."

Adam scoffed at his pathetic attempt at heroics. "You really think you can stop me, kid? I've fought soldiers who are ten times stronger than you and they never lasted a minute. Do you really think that your old shield and sword can…" But he pulled up short when he noted the striking patterns of Jaune's weapons. "Huh? No… it… can't be. Twin Golden Moons on a shield? And that sword…"

The Crocea Mors…

Adam's eyes sharpened in anger when he finally recognizes the blade. "That sword is… that's the Crocea Mors!"

"Huh?" Jaune raised a brow, puzzled to how a lot of folks seemed to know his weapon's name before he did.

"Where did you get that!?" Adam demanded, his mouth almost writhing with burning hatred and a hint of fear underneath. "Why do you have that sword!? Who are you!?"

Blake couldn't believe her ears. She had known Adam about half her life and never had she ever heard such tone from him. Fear was never in his vocabulary nor was it was a factor in his life. But now… to see him quiver in fright, the way his body shook, how his hands trembled at his blade, how his eyes screamed bloody murder at the blonde's very presence. All of it was new to her.

But just before Jaune could mutter his answers, a detachment of Atlesian soldiers appeared to save the day. "What's going on here? We heard screams."

Adam cursed their ill timing. There was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say, so many questions he needed answered. But he couldn't take on Ironwood's Army, especially here. So… with a heavy heart, he withdrew, throwing a smoke bomb to mask his escape.

"After him!" The soldiers gave chase, but their efforts would be in vain.

Taking advantage of the confusion and not wanting to be caught in this mess, Blake grabbed Jaune by his collar and whisked away before the guards could seize them. With a little luck, the witnesses here would just say that it was a disturbance caused by some hothead students venting off steam with one another. Sun would most likely be convicted since a lot of folks saw him openly fighting. She quickly made a mental note to apologize to him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake came to a stop when she finally made it to a quiet corner in school. A number of soldiers and robots whisked passed their hiding spot, probably alerted by the other guards after all the commotions. She breathed a sigh of relief when their footsteps were in the distance.

"Uh… Blake." Jaune's voice croaked. "You can let go of me now."

"Oh… right. Sorry." She apologized unintentionally realizing she had brought the boy all the way here with her. "You ok?"

"Other than a few stitches on my shirt, I'm fine." He replied casually, patting the dust off his pants. "But forget about me! What the heck was that!? Was that… was that guy really Adampphhhh!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" She clasped her hand over his mouth, taking a quick look around if anyone heard them. "Look I'll explain everything, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out. Ok?"

"Mphhhphh!" A reluctant nod came from the boy's side. With a tiresome sigh, Blake released her clasped, opening up to young knight. "Then that guy was…"

"Yeah, that was Adam."

"We need to warn the others! If he's here then."

"Don't bother." Blake told him. "If I know him, he'd probably have an escape route planned ahead of time. He'll be long gone before any of the teachers could get here."

"But what was he doing here? Why was he talking to you?"

Questions questions and not an answer to be found.

"I think… he was here for me." She replied hesitantly noting Jaune's arched brow. "It might sound strange but that's what I think he was here for. He wanted me to come back… to him."

If Jaune hadn't known about Blake's previous relationship with the Crimson Swordsman he probably would've called that a lie. Still it didn't make much sense. Why would a wanted criminal go out of his way to expose himself just for her? Was she really that important to him or was there something else that they weren't seeing. There was too little information to be had here and meeting the leader of the White Fang so suddenly wasn't exactly helping with his thoughts.

"He came all this way just to talk to you?" Jaune said, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"Like I said, it's strange." Blake answered back. "I don't think his arrival here had anything to do with his grand plan. If he came here to do some damage, he wouldn't risk exposing himself so bluntly… at least… not this way."

"I guess that's true." Jaune agreed. "Wait… his plan? What do you mean?"

"He told me his plan. I can't really make much sense out of it but he says that he's going to destroy Mountain Glenn."

"Destroy Mountain Glenn?" Jaune mimicked. "How's he gonna do that?"

"I don't know."

Of course she didn't. What kind of a cheap villain would reveal his plans on the get-go?

"Alright… so what's our next move?" Jaune asked the kitty cat who was busy processing the last few minutes. "I mean… we gotta tell someone about this right? If the White Fang really is planning something major we should tell the others."

"And tell them what? That Adam came by and told us all of his plans out of the goodness of his heart? No one's going to believe that."

"Professor Ozpin would…" Jaune pointed out which earned him an eye roll from the Faunus. "Hey, I know I don't have the right to tell you what you have to do… but at the very least, I can give you some advice."

"And what's that?"

"Talk to your team." He told truthfully. "If you can't trust anyone else, then at the very least trust them. I'm sure if you put your heads together, you'll think of something. You always do."

Blake cursed his Wiley charms. This little talk was beginning to sound like one of Yang's 'talks'. But regardless of what she thought about the situation, Jaune was right. She needed her team. If they put their heads together, they're sure to think of something.

With a heavy heart, she agreed. "Alright. I'll discuss it with them. I can't promise anything though."

"Hey, anything is better than bottling it inside of you." Jaune felt like he was repeating the same thing over and over to this girl. With all the trouble everyone's been having with her, it was perhaps a natural reaction.

**(Outside the girl's restroom)**

Yatsuhashi and Fox were stumped. Stumped out of their minds. It was bad enough they had to obey their tyrannical overlord of a leader, but now they had to spend their precious lunch hour doing her bidding. If this was any other ordinary day they would've started a revolt a long time ago. The only thing that held them from doing that was their little precious Faunus team member who was busying herself, preparing for the inevitable date with her long time crush.

The two have now been reduced from servants to security detail and stand guard outside and make sure no one interferes with their leader's magic. The silence would've been a normal thing if Yatsu didn't open the conversation.

"Fox-dono. May I impose on a… question?"

The white-eyed boy shrugged. "Shoot big guy. I got time to kill."

"When you first met Jaune-dono, what is your opinion of him?"

"What?" The shorter man raised a brow. "Where'd this come from? I thought you saw him as the goody two-shoes kind of guy."

"I am merely wanting a second opinion on the man."

Was Yatsu acting like a big brother who didn't want to let go—or was it merely a way to cure his boredom? Fox didn't know and he didn't bother to ask. "Well… other than a hard jaw, not much. We don't exactly run on the same circles here. Why? What do you think of him?"

"I find him a rather… fascinating person." Yatsu admitted. "There is no dishonesty in his eyes and strangely enough I sense no hostility or malice from him. He possesses a kind heart and a gentle soul. Yet… I feel… unease being close to him."

"What, does he smell bad or something?"

"Something like that, I suppose."

But their little chitchat was cut down short when the door to the restroom swung open. It was loud enough to startle the two into combat stances until their leader came out, a Cheshire grin on her lips.

"Yatsu… Fox…" She began with the imaginary drumroll coming in on the background. "It was long… and it was tough and honestly, I didn't think she'd make it. But our little girl held on to the end without a shed of tear. The task was long and arduous, but finally, it is done. Allow me to introduce you two… to the new, improved and totally awesome, Velvet Scarletina 2.0!"

Yatsu peeked in behind Coco… and there she was… standing gorgeously with her long pants, wearing a denim long sleeved vest covering a pink top, was the new and fashionized Velvet.

"H… how do I look?" The rabbit asked shyly expecting praise from her teammate.

If Yatsuhashi was to be honest with himself, he would say that the clothes certainly do make the man. The clothes that Velvet chose was in no way the 'Velvet' he once knew. It was daring, bold and it spoke loudly like it was trying to draw attention from all eyes within the room. No longer did she look like the bookworm, timid and shy girl that he first met in Emerald Forest. If he were to put it in the words Coco and Fox would use, he would say 'smoking hot'.

"Hey Yatsu!" Fox called out to the samurai. "Don't keep me hanging man, describe her for me!"

"It is… astounding." Yatsuhashi said vaguely after a long pause. "I do not recognize the girl in front of me."

Coco took that as a compliment. With all the time and makeup she put on, the reaction on the samurai's face was worth the effort. "I told you I could make a princess out of you."

"You really think I look fine… in this?" Velvet didn't really seem convinced or confident of her new threads. She had been so used to the comfort of her clothes that exposing so much of her skin made even the tiniest draft send shivers down her neck.

But Coco waved her worries off. "Don't you worry your pretty little head V. When Jaune gets a glimpse of you, his jaw will drop so hard, he'll have to see a doctor for it. Now come on. Time for the finishing touches."

"Wait there's more?!" The girl said in horror.

"Duh! I only did your hair and your face. I made a reservation in the art room for your manicure and pedicure. Chop chop, young lady."

"Wait! What about the afternoon class?"

"Skip it! We either go big… or go home! Yatsu, Fox, grab the stuff and let's bolt before the bell ring!"

The two boys simply looked at one another, thinking how excited their leader spoke.

**(RWBY's room)**

Blake's ears twitched from the cold as she watched the various reactions of her teammates. Taking the advice of Jaune to heart, the black cat met with her team and told them the whole incident leaving no minor detail untouched. Naturally, they were dumbstruck.

Ruby was watching intently, waiting for the others to react, Yang was rubbing the lower end of her chin deep in thought and Weiss had her mouth shut not really trusting the words that would come out.

She waited for them to process the information—and thankfully it didn't take long before Yang decided to open up.

"Ok let me get this straight. Are you saying that the White Fang plans to blow up Mountain Glenn in a week's time?" Blake nodded in reply. "And this would be bad… why?"

"Mountain Glenn is one of the many barriers separating Vale from the outside world." Blake answered. "Without it, hordes of Grimm could easily traverse the land. The core cities would be safe but outlying towns and farms would be affected."

"Yeah, but blowing up a whole mountain?" Ruby added her opinion not really convinced of the whole story. "I mean, is that even possible?"

"They have Torchwick on their side." Blake responded only to be interrupted by the heiress.

"I have to agree on Ruby with this one. That sounds absolutely atrocious. Impossible if I may add. It doesn't matter how much explosive Dust you have, blowing a mountain that size would take a large amount of firepower that even the SDC can't produce. He has to be bluffing."

"Adam isn't bluffing." Blake said as a matter of fact. "I've known him half my life. He never bluffs."

"But I thought the army searched through Mountain Glenn." Yang pointed out remembering their first expedition there. "They must've found all their bases by now."

"It's possible the White Fang just moved in when they were done." Weiss guessed which seemed to make a little sense. "But I'm still not convinced. It has to be a trick. I mean… would he really reveal his plans to us just like that?"

"He was vague, but he gave me enough to discern it." Blake nodded in agreement. "However… I think he'll really go through with it."

A pause came with each member looking at one another for advice. This wasn't something they were prepared for.

With a tired sigh, Yang opened up again. "So what's the plan now? Do we sneak out to check that place again or try to find another mission in that area?"

"I think we should investigate." Blake agreed with her partner. "Even if it is just a trick, we should at least take a look just to make sure."

"Hold on a moment." Weiss objected raising her hand up. "Instead of charging in like last time, why don't we try asking the teachers for advice? I mean they are Hunters and they are more experienced than us. Maybe they could take care of this problem."

"It'll be too late by then." Blake pointed out. "The last time we let them investigate this, they sent us, remember?"

"Which is exactly why I am against charging in blindly." The heiress grumbled. "In case you've forgotten, we barely stood a chance against Adam back in the Highway and we couldn't even stop the train from punching holes in the city. If we go in alone, it won't be much of a difference."

Ruby nodded too. "She's right. In the end, we're still students. Adam is far too strong for us to handle and if he's in Mountain Glenn with Torchwick and the White Fang, we'll be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger."

"So what? Do you suggest we leave them alone?"

"Of course not." Ruby calmed the Faunus down. "I think we should tell the professionals and see what they do. Maybe they'll organize a strike or send professional Hunters after them."

"That's a big maybe." Blake added.

"We at least have to try." The heiress insisted. "If we go in by ourselves… we'll just add more trouble for others. We need to have a plan and getting the letting other people know of the dangers is a good first step. Besides, they might even assign us one teacher to scout."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Yang nodded in agreement. "But I have to agree with Weiss. We barely made a dent on Adam the last time we met. So having a teacher around might even the odds."

"But what if they don't believe us?" Blake pointed out. "What if they're too late? Delaying will only make things worse."

"Ok that's enough." The red leader yelled out, raising her hand, stopping the two from bickering. "As the leader of this team, I think that it's only right that we should put this topic to a vote. All in favor of going to the teachers… say aye."

"I'm in."

"Sound likes a plan."

The team turned to Blake for the final cast. She didn't seem to be in an agreeing mood. "It'll be a hard story for them to believe. Without sufficient evidence, they might not even do anything about it."

"It's still worth a shot Blake." Ruby added, patting the Faunus by the shoulder. "We have to make them believe us… one way or another. And if they don't then we'll do the next best thing."

"And what's that?"

"We wing it."

Blake could only smile as she looked at her leader's innocent yet determined face. Grabbing a spare bow from her closet, the team went off hoping that someone would listen to their plea.

**(Ozpin's office)**

"Come in." Ozpin stated when he heard the elevator door beeping on his console. And in came James.

"You know, this is rather nostalgic." Ironwood stated openly as he entered, his hands on his back. "I remember being called in to the Headmaster's office plenty of times back in school. But I never would've thought you would become a Headmaster."

"We were troublemakers back then." Ozpin replied taking a sip from his mug, a little irritated to be reminded of his troublesome youth. "How the school tolerated us for so long is a wonder on its own. I'm surprised neither of us was expelled after all the fights we caused."

"That's your opinion. I only fought because you kept going against your seniors." The soldier laughed. "But jokes aside, why did you ask me to come here? You know you could've just as easily called me from my ship."

The Headmaster of Beacon took his seat before sharpening his eyes at his old friend. "I wanted to speak with you, in private… regarding your initial presence here in Vale."

Uh oh… some serious talk. James could already tell where this was heading. If Ozpin went out of his way to use big words like those, it had to be serious.

"Go on…"

"Glynda told me you offered two of my students a position in your school." The Headmaster of Beacon stated plainly, his poker face stern. "I didn't think you'd go so far as to poach my students."

"I merely gave them an opportunity." James countered in the friendliest manner he could pull off.

"An opportunity to change their education?"

"An opportunity to make the most out of their talents." Ironwood corrected, slowly approaching the table. "I understand that you want to put things on a firsthand experience, but remember you're still on a fixed budget. The Valean Council isn't exactly handing over money like they did during the war."

"And your attempt of stealing two of my students, leaders in fact, is your way of helping me?" Ozpin challenged.

"I'm merely giving them the option. If you're so afraid about your students leaving your school, then maybe it was time you did a little redecorating—or hire some newer staff to replace those that are on missions. You can't have the best of both worlds Oz."

"Well if you haven't noticed: Vale isn't exactly the wealthiest kingdom in the world. It never has been the strongest even during the war."

Ironwood shrugged at his excuse. "That's the price you pay for peace. When there's no enemy to fight, old soldiers like you and me go out of business. But come now. You didn't call me all the way here because you're upset about two students."

"I think you'll agree with me when I say that I take all of my students very seriously, James. I don't want you conflicting them through your psychological methods. Even Glynda was rather upset that you would go that low."

"And so you called me here to warn me?"

"I'm asking you, not to go around taking whatever you like." Ozpin answered, his eyes focused. "It's just… unprofessional."

"Well… if it helps, I can always draft them into the army after they graduate."

"James… do you really want us to go through this again?"

"We both want to protect this peace Ozpin." James reasoned, his tone calming. "We both want to protect this world and its people. We want to protect those that we care about. But I can't do it hiding behind a desk like you. If I want to protect something, I go out with my own hands."

"You speak of protection." Ozpin countered. "Yet all you do is go about looking for fights."

"The best way to eliminate a threat is to make sure it never exists. Eliminating the White Fang is a priority."

"I agree… but banging on every door and preying upon people's paranoia isn't the way." The Headmaster of Beacon sighed. It was obvious that they've derailed from the original topic and were on the verge of another argument. "Answering violence with violence will just send the wrong message. It's bad enough that you have an entire army stationed at Vale and the other kingdoms are getting anxious. Mistral even sent me a message asking me the purpose of having a foreign army at our doorstep."

"And here I thought you were the master of deception."

"Don't start with me, James." But right when the two were about to go into another bickering fight the intercom on his holoscreen came to life. With a hesitant sigh, he opened the channel revealing, to his surprise, the whole of Team RWBY. "Yes Ms. Rose. How may I be of assistance?"

"Uh… hi there Professor." The leader of the team awkwardly replied. "Do… you mind if we come in? We kinda have something we want to talk to you about."

The silver haired Hunter raised a brow. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to invite a student to his domain and share his knowledge and wisdom to answer any question they may impose. But the situation he was in would say otherwise.

"I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment, Ruby. Perhaps you can come at a later date."

A scattered expression of panic crossed her face as she noticed the good professor reaching for the end-call button. "B… b… but it's really important! We really need to speak with you. It's super major urgent!"

"Super major? Really?" Weiss face palmed in disbelief. "Real mature Ruby."

"Oh come on sir." Yang threw in. "It's really important."

Still the silver haired man shook his head. "I understand your urgency Ms. Xiaolong but I'm afraid it will have to wait. I have a matter of utmost importance to take care of. I must ask that you all hold your questions until tomorrow. Good day."

But right before the man could end the call, Blake pushed the others away putting herself in front of the camera. "Wait… professor."

"Ms. Belladonna. Like I said before, you will have to…"

"Professor Ozpin. Last semester you made me a promise." Blake opened up, making the Headmaster pause. "You said that if I ever needed to talk to you, I needn't hesitate to ask. I know that this is a little belated, but… I… we really need to speak with you."

Ozpin held his gaze at the monitor as Blake's eyes stared back at him, judging him by his words and actions. The Headmaster gave pause, for the first time, he felt challenged by his own students. He turned to James who merely looked at him with a curios brow. No doubt he was also wondering what these students had to discuss with their Headmaster.

And so with a sigh of resignation, Ozpin buzzed them in. "Very well… come on in."

…

…

…

It took only a short moment for the girls to arrive, their colors decorating the room like a rainbow in a dark valley. Their reactions were quite understandable when they noted the good General Ironwood standing by the sideline.

Not wanting to waste time, Ozpin opened up. "Welcome Team RWBY. Now… what is it that is so important that it cannot wait?"

"Umm… well…" Ruby muttered lowly, suddenly feeling unsure of herself as she darted to her group. They had a story but they weren't exactly sure on how to tell it without sounding like complete idiots. "It's kind of a long story. I… well… we… don't really know where to start. Ahehehe."

"Is there perhaps a short version?" Ozpin inquired gesturing with his cane.

Blake rolled her eyes on this. She needed action, not discussion. With a sigh, she stepped up and spoke out loud. "The White Fang are planning to destroy Mountain Glenn by next week."

…

The message was simple, abrupt and it got the point across easily. The whole room went silent. None of Team RWBY spoke and even the cogs that continued to spin remained oddly quiet from the bluntness of the cat's voice.

To say the least, the expression on both Headmasters was equal to one another. James had his metallic brow raised while Ozpin nearly let slip his favorite coffee mug.

The silver haired Hunter took a moment to collect himself before finally speaking. "I'm afraid I didn't hear that correctly. It almost sounded like you said that the White Fang were going to blow up a whole mountain."

"That's correct." Blake held her ground nodding. "They're planning to blow up Mountain Glenn and destroy one of the key barriers of Vale."

"That's ridiculous." James rejected the thought. "How in the world would they be able to do that?"

"I don't know." The cat answered truthfully. "But they plan to do it by next week."

"And you know this… how… exactly?" Ozpin inquired, trying his best to remain calm.

All eyes turned to Blake awaiting her next response. She was thankfully still composed and was holding onto her poker face like a master. "Adam told me." The name sprung alarms in everyone's head. All manner of attention was now solely on the black cat.

"Adam?" James recovered first, approaching the student with a seriously frightening expression.

But thankfully Ozpin calmed him through a gesture of his hand. "Are you referring to THE Adam Taurus? The same Adam you fought the other night?"

"Yes… that's correct." Whether it was through sheer bravery or desperation, Blake held her ground, continuing to answer all of the questions that came at her. She knew that deep down she had to convince them. She had to convince them to act so that her friends don't have to. If all went well, the Atlesian Army would handle this matter and they can return to their dorms and turn in for the day. "He came to me and told me his plan."

The two Headmasters looked at one another, unable to tell whether this was some kind of prank or they were dead serious.

"I'm afraid you'll have to clarify this Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin spoke. "You're telling us that a wanted criminal entered Beacon, come to you and told you about his plans to destroy Mountain Glenn? Forgive me, but even I find this story to be rather farfetched."

"She's telling the truth." Ruby vouched in. "Uh… well… I wasn't exactly there but I trust Blake. She wouldn't lie." The other two members nodded in agreement, cheering their Faunus friend on.

"That's kind of you to say Ms. Rose. But I cannot trust in the words of one person." Ozpin returned his focus to the Faunus in disguise. "Ms. Belladonna. You claim to have information of the White Fang's plot and I can see that you are serious with this matter, but… I can scarcely believe it. Do you have anyone who can prove your claims?"

Blake opened up her mouth knowing well who could prove as her witness. The face of the blonde knight came to mind. But oddly enough, she paused on that thought. The moment she speaks his name, the boy will once again be caught in a web of trouble that he had no part of. Knowing him, Jaune would rush here at a moment's notice to vouch for her. But if he did… and if this was all just a ruse… then he too would take the fall. And honestly… that boy had enough troubles to deal with.

"No… no I don't." Blake said finally, her tone disheartened.

"Then I'm afraid we have nothing else to discuss here." Ozpin finished.

"But you can at least send someone to investigate."

"I'm sorry Ms. Belladonna. As much as I would love to help you, without sufficient proof or something to back your claims, all we have are your words."

James for once actually agreed with Ozpin. As much as he would love to believe that Adam would have the galls to sneak in here, even he found the story ridiculous. "What's more curious, is to why would Adam tell you this? What reason or objective would he achieve by telling you?"

"That's because…" Blake's mouth dried. Her fists clenched and her legs stiffened like concrete. She had one last shot at this, one last move. If she was to convince everyone here to act, she would need to bring out everything to the light… and that meant… everything that she was.

Everything that made Blake Belladonna the woman that she is.

"It's because I'm a Faunus." With a single motion, the girl willingly pulled out her bow, letting all to see who and what she was. "And… because I was once a member of the White Fang."


	30. From Here Onward

**Chapter 30: From Here Onward**

**(Mountain Glenn) (White Fang underground stronghold)**

If Roman Torchwick ever had a diploma, it wouldn't surprise people if it said 'PHD in Explosives'. Say what you want about the man, a slime ball, a criminal, a dirt bag. But whatever you may think badly of him, you can't deny that he really knows how to build a bomb.

Right in the middle of the tunnels, was perhaps his masterpiece. Using his near infinite and slightly arrogant knowledge in chemistry the man put together what appeared to be the largest of his explosive creations. It was a large device with pipes and wires of every color surrounding a large Dust container at the middle. The bomb itself was perhaps so large, that even the White Fang feared treading near it.

"And a little bit of this… and a little bit of that." Roman said to himself as he added the final touches to his work. One might say with the way he hummed that song, he would look like a kid working on a science fair project. "And… whala! Neo, would you be a dear and turn this baby on for me?"

The pinkette who had been beside the mastermind all this time gave a silent nod. With a flip of a switch the device hum to life, its pipes and wires glowing like a heartbeat.

"Haha! Am I good or am I good?" The mobster snickered, popping a cigar into his mouth. Neo simply gave her 'boss' a celebratory applause which only seemed to heighten his ego. "Oh please, thank you, you're all too kind. I just love my work."

"Enjoying yourself?" A gruffed voice interrupted his celebration.

Roman turned to the wolf man, sensing his grumpy attitude. "Oh hey there Fido. You came just in time. And here I was beginning to wonder if you'd all forgotten about me."

The wolf man let out a snarl, tuning the man's voice out of his head. But he turned his attention to the bomb in the room. "Is this the bomb?"

"No genius, I plan to use this for my bathroom. Of course it's the bomb!" If his voice was anymore sarcastic, the wolf man would've ripped his stupid head clean off of his torso. "This baby is the fruits of my labor, the crem dela crem. With its five ton Dust cartridges and enhancers, this little guy here can blow three city blocks easy. Now, I don't wanna sound arrogant…"

"No you don't." The wolf man countered which Neo simply rolled her eyes to.

"… but I gotta say that this is probably my best work yet." Roman finished puffing a smoke out of his nostrils. "Now if your boss man could kindly hand me my payment, I'd be more than happy to leave you with your new toy to handle as you will."

"Adam is out." The wolf replied waving to the other grunts. "We'll move on without him. Hey! You lot. Load this up to the train cart!"

"Train cart?" Torchwick raised a brow. He wanted to ask what the end of their grand scheme was but decided to keep out of it. Were they planning on making more holes in the city? If so, then their plan was rather redundant.

"Something the matter?" The White Fang lieutenant asked noting the human's curious stare.

"No no… nothing much. But you know. It would help me quite a lot if you guys wouldn't mind sharing a bit of your master plan. I mean I love working for you guys…"

"No you don't."

"… but a guy can't help but wonder what you guys have plans for a 20 ton bomb like that."

"And ruin the surprise?" The wolf mocked under his mask. "Just make sure it can explode. We'll handle the rest."

The mastermind was about to protest when he noted a green haired figure signaling him from the shadow. "Fine fine." He threw his arms up feigning defeat. "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine with me. Come on Neo."

**(Beacon) (Ozpin's office)**

Yang let out a gulp sound as she stood at attention along with the rest of her teammates. She thought that if the tension in the room was any thicker, you could probably cut it with a knife and split it right down the middle.

A few seconds had passed since Blake let down her cat ears and announced to the two Headmasters of her previous affiliation yet to the team it felt like hours had passed. It wasn't such a big surprise to see their faces marred with confusion and surprise. Rarely anything could surprise these two veterans but by golly this news was definitely an exception. Heck, Yang would pay good lien to have Ms. Goodwitch here and see what kind of face she'd make.

"So… you're a member of the White Fang?" Ozpin said to no one in particular as he collected himself from that bombshell. His voice was shaky but his poker face remained on.

"Former member." Blake corrected roughly. "But I wasn't just any member. I was also Adam's partner and his pupil right until a few years back."

Ozpin turned to Ruby and her team who were watching patiently on the sideline. "And I'm guessing you all knew this beforehand?" They nodded back not trusting the words from their mouths. "Well then… this is a rather difficult pill to swallow but… ha…"

"Hmm… I've heard of this." James spoke up finally. "There was a witness statement some time ago by a train crew saying that Adam was working with someone."

"The Dust heist in Forever Fall." Blake confirmed it earning another curious look from the General. "That was me. The Faunus labor camp riot in Vacuo, the sinking of the SDC freighter in Atlas and the sabotage of the Dust refinery in Mistral. I can provide you with a detailed explanation of how each of them was done."

"Ah that won't be necessary, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin raised his hand in protest. "You've convinced me. I have a long list of questions of which I want to ask you but I'm sure it can wait till later. So… you were saying something about the White Fang destroying Mountain Glenn."

"That's correct. Adam told me that he plans to destroy the mountain, leveling one of the natural barriers of Vale. I don't know how he plans to do it but he's determined to follow it through."

Ozpin nodded, quietly taking his seat gesturing the others to follow him. "Very well then. You say that you are… were… his pupil and his partner back in the past. Do you know how he plans to execute this threat?"

"No." She replied. "But I do know that whenever Adam puts his mind onto something… he will see it through to the very end. I've known him long enough to understand that."

"I still find it a farfetched story." James added folding his arms together. "Not even the Atlesian Air Fleet has the firepower to chip through the mountain."

"But regardless we should investigate." Ozpin suggested.

"But this could all just be a ruse." James pointed out. "How do we know that this isn't all just some trap or a diversion?"

"Ms. Belladonna has risked much revealing this information and herself to us. I believe that earned her a measure of our trust." Ruby's face beamed at Ozpin's words. "I for one would like to believe that she's on our side."

"So you say…" James darted his eye to the Faunus, his expression stern. "Very well then. I'll send a company of my men to scour the area. They'll be able to cover more ground with air and naval support."

"Not so hasty James." Ozpin calmed his old friend down. "This is Vale's responsibility. If we send an entire army there, the White Fang will be alerted to our presence and that may force them act recklessly. The council may have given you permission to be in charge of security within Vale during the Vytal Festival but outside of these walls are my concerns."

"What then? Are you saying that we should let them be?"

"I didn't say that." The Headmaster of Beacon corrected. "I'm merely saying that if what Blake says is true, then we will have to deal with it in a manner that won't spark concerns with the other Kingdoms."

"Wait… are you saying that you'll do nothing then?" Blake blurted out.

"Sometimes inaction is the best move in these types of situations, Ms. Belladonna. I have three teams of Huntsmen returning from their assignments in two days. They will sufficient in dealing with the White Fang and Adam should the need arise. I ask you all to keep this information to yourself until told otherwise."

"Fine." James submitted. "We'll do it your way. For now. I'll call for security and have Blake secured in the brig."

"WHAT!?"

"Hold on a minute!"

"No way!"

"Absolutely not!" Ozpin voiced out, drowning out all other complaints.

"She is a liability." James reasoned. "If this turns out to be a trick or a trap, then we must have precaution."

"She is NOT a liability. She is a student of this school and I will be damned before I let you treat them as prisoners! This is my academy and though I may be on the council's bad side, I still have the power and authority to force all of the Atlesian army out of the kingdom!"

James held firm but decided to let Ozpin have his way for now. If he actually brought out the big guns and expelling all of Atlas' students from Beacon, then he must be serious.

"Fine. Have it your way then."

Ozpin calmed down at last feeling a sense of victory over him. He quietly turned to the girls gesturing off. "I'll issue a lockdown of the academy. All afterschool activities will be canceled for today. Anyone without an assignment outside of the kingdom will be postponed. Team RWBY, I expect all of you to keep this to yourselves for the time being and remain within the borders. Considering your known habit of charging into danger, I must explicitly order all of you not to pursue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Ruby answered back with the other two nodding.

"Very good. You may go now. The General and I have a lot to discuss."

**(Courtyard)**

"Well that wasn't what I expected." Ruby stated to the rest of her team as they departed the clock tower.

Yang agreed. "Yeah. I thought for sure they'd send the cavalry in—not sit around and wait for THE cavalry."

"Well Professor Ozpin wasn't exactly wrong." Weiss defended, also pitching in her concerns. "Sometimes inaction is the best move. The real world isn't exactly like a chess game where each side has to make a move. Besides, he is older than us. Maybe he knows something we don't. But in my opinion, I am glad we actually came forward with the teachers. Having professional Hunters going at it would yield better results than what we could do. For one thing… we don't have to face that 'Adam' again."

"I suppose that's one good thing." Ruby agreed before noting their Faunus companion's silence. "How are you feeling Blake?"

The black cat tore her eyes from the ground, turning to her team. "Honestly… I don't really know what to feel. I don't know if this was the right thing to do." She felt a gentle pat on the back coming from her blonde partner.

"I think you did the right thing Blakey. You opened up to them, you told them the truth and I think that's the best part of it. I mean, it could've been worse. You could've been thrown to jail and we could uh…" Yang quickly stopped when she realized that she was going on.

"Way to ruin the mood there, Xiaolong."

"Hey! Don't last-name me. I was genuinely trying to cheer her up."

"Ok no fighting." Ruby clasped their mouths preventing another brawl of words. "We already got enough of that. Why don't we just let bygones be bygones and do something fun for a change? Why don't we skip the afternoon classes?" Ruby suggested much to everyone's surprise.

"You're joking." Her partner quirked. "You do realize that the whole school is under lockdown, right?"

"Have no worries, friend, sister and Weiss." Ruby ignored the usual 'hey' from her partner. "For I have the perfect solution to rid us of this lockdown blues." And as if she was a cartoon character who could pull any object out of thin air, Ruby laid down a rather familiar binder in front of them. "Behold! My Best Day Ever Activities guide!"

"That's my binder!"

"Ahem. Anyway, seeing as we can't leave school, I thought maybe we could do one of these lovely activities to keep us energized for the rest of the day. How about synchronized… swimming?"

"Does this place even have a swimming pool?" Yang pointed out bumming her sister down.

"Ok… how about fruit hunting?"

"We can't go out of the school, remember?"

"Uh ah… aha! How about ice-skating?"

"Winter isn't even around the corner. There's no ice to skate on."

Ruby turned the heiress who immediately protested with a loud 'NO!' before she could be asked.

"Fine! Then how about… a movie and popcorn?"

…

"The lounge in the dorm might be free." Yang suggested earning a consecutive nod from the heiress.

"I could go for a little midnight snack."

Blake couldn't believe it. Even knowing that a terrorist organization planned to destroy their very livelihoods, the girls just seemed to go on with their daily lives. They should be panicking or trembling in fear or even outright readying themselves for a fight. But instead they wanted to go back to their room and sleep it away like it would just go away in the morning? Why would they do that?

What a sad question. She knew why.

It's because… regardless of what she thought of them, they were all still just kids. Sure they were ready to risk their lives to protect the people as Hunters and Huntresses do, but in the end they were still teenage girls who want to enjoy their daily lives while they still can. They had a childhood… a family to go back to…

Unlike her who spent her whole life fighting for THE cause. Blake grew up fighting and that was perhaps the only thing she ever knew about. Her team would never understand that hardship.

"Blake? Blake!" Yang's voice startled the girl out of her thoughts. "So what do you think? Scary movie or romantic comedy?"

The black cat feigned a smile. "I'll like whatever you guys choose."

"Then it's unanimous. Horror movie it is!" The scythe wielder cheered much to the heiress' dismay.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get scared."

"Ah! I take offense to that! I never get scared!"

**(JNPR's room)**

Jaune was exhausted, both physically and mentally after that little fiasco in the garden. He lay on his bed, breathing trying to get some much needed sleep. But for some reason he can't seem to close his eyes.

A lot of things were troubling him and strangely enough, Adam, the Faunus Hero, was not really one of them. Sure the guy was a crazed psychopath and who wouldn't hesitate to cut his in half at the first opportunity, but he wasn't really a concern. What troubled him was the Black Dust Ren mentioned.

Ren was convinced that they were using Black Dust, the substance that made them infinitely stronger than before. It was something that the boy discovered by accident in his pocket when he came here to Beacon a few months back. Honestly, how it got there was mystery on its own. But that wasn't the thing that bugged him the most within the subject. What poked at his mind was the fact that the White Fang were using 'Diluted' versions of the stuff.

The wolf man who used it during the highway battle was able to knock half of their group including the teacher with that stuff and Adam was able to hold his own because of it. If a 'Diluted' version was enough to make them that powerful… how much more power would the 'Pure' version give? The thought alone was a frightening gesture and Ren's experiment with the stuff didn't put his mind at ease.

And then… there was another thing.

The Crocea Mors.

Something had been plaguing Jaune's mind since the battle at the docks last semester. His enemies… or more specifically the White Fang knew of his weapon's name. He thought that it might've been some kind of coincidence but then Adam shouted at him a few hours ago.

_"Why do you have that sword!? Who are you!?"_

Jaune might not have known Adam for long but even he could tell that he was scared. He was scared of a weapon that belonged to a late, if not forgotten, generation.

And Adam wasn't the only one who knew about it. The Atlesian General, Ironwood, was equally surprised when he saw that blade. The way he looked at it was like a smith inspecting the quality of another person's work.

The young knight wasn't really sure what they were afraid or amazed of. To him, it looked like any ordinary sword used in times long passed when weapons were plain and simple. None of those fancy shmancy transformation stuff. Was there some deep secret behind this weapon or was it just its appearance?

His parents didn't know anything about it and his great-great grandpa wasn't around to tell him about it. All this weapon really did was collect dirt in the corner of the house.

Jaune raised his scabbard, pulling the blade in question. No matter how he looked at it, it was still just a simple blade with no unique qualities whatsoever. After the blade was torn during the 'breach' incident, the boy made it a habit to check his weapon for any cracks or bluntness.

He turned the blade around, seeing his reflection on its shimmering steel. Was it really a coincidence that his enemies knew about it—or does this sword hold some deeper meaning behind its innocent looks?

"Jaune?" The boy was brought out of his questioning stare by a familiar voice from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Pyrrha?" He recoiled a bit noting his partner. "Oh… ah… I was just… inspecting my weapon. Wait… weren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

She shrugged it off happily. "I got tired staying there. I thought it would be better if I recovered in my room."

"Wait, what about the nurse? Won't she know you're gone?"

**(Infirmary)**

"Ow…" Sun Wukong grumbled loudly as he was strapped to the bed with Nurse Grey shining a blinding light over him.

"Ooooh, looks like you have a tooth knocked loose Mr. Kong."

"It's Wukong. And… is this really necessary?" The boy gestured to the leather straps on his limbs. "I feel more like a mental patient rather than an ordinary patient."

"Oh those are just for the hyperactive ones. We get a lot of those here. What else did you expect from a group of kids wielding deadly weapons?"

"Good point." He nodded. "But why me?"

"Well, seeing as you got a tooth loose, as your residential doctor, I am inclined to provide you with the best medical care possible."

"Oh no that won't be necessary." Sun stated plainly until he felt the straps tightened. "Uh… hey… what's going on?"

"Oh no no no Mr. Kong. Don't you know that loose teeth can cause multiple mouth infection? We have to remove it through the proper procedure before it causes complications. Don't worry Mr. Kong. This won't hurt a bit." The Nurse said in an oddly sadistic tone. "Oh who am I kidding? It's going to hurt. A LOT! You don't mind me playing some music, do you?" She didn't even wait for an answer when she played some old classical music on her scroll.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Oh of course you do. I take all words of all of my patients mildly seriously." She then grabbed one of those nasty mini-drills that all dentists have. "Now please stay still and… say ahhh~"

Whirrrrrrr!

"AhhHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(JNPR's room)**

Pyrrha didn't seem worried. "I think she has more… pressing matters to attend to than looking after me. Besides, I was getting bored. Did I miss anything interesting?"

Oh man, where do I even begin?

Those were perhaps Jaune's thoughts when she asked that question. "It's a long story. And honestly, I don't even I believe it."

"Oooh? Sounds mysterious." The redhead cooed happily before the two partners noted their scrolls beeping with the same message. "Hm? It's from Ruby. She's… inviting us for a movie tonight at the lounge. You up for it?"

"Snacks are… mandatory." Jaune stated from the letter cracking a small smile. "Heh… looks like they pulled through for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." He brushed it off. "Come on. You think we can get some leftovers from the cafeteria?"

"Well, maybe…" Pyrrha thought, following the boy out of the room.

Unbeknownst to them when they left, the Crocea Mors that Jaune left behind began to shine in a soft yet sinister glow.

**(Later that night) (RWBY's room)**

"Ok ladies, time to cast the final vote!" Ruby announced loudly as she placed two videos on the floor. "We were able to narrow it down to two. The Terrifying Terror of Terrific Town… and… The Alien Ate my Aunt!"

"Isn't the second one a comedy?" The silver haired heiress pointed out noticing the somewhat bizarre titles.

"Ugh… fine. Then it's either the Terrifying Terror of Terrific Town or The Graceful and the Grimm."

"Again… the second one isn't a horror movie."

"Ok ok, how about the Terrfying Terror of Terrific Town or… the Dustanic?"

Weiss' eyes plopped. "Ruby, if you really want to watch the Terrifying Terror then just say so."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just promise that you won't cling to me like last time."

"It was a one-time thing!"

The heiress scoffed eyeing her partner judgingly. "The Ghost in the hallway?" It didn't take long for the scythe wielder to shiver under that name. "Honestly. You're someone who can hunt a pack of Grimm in thirty seconds, and yet your knees shake at the mere mention of any incorporeal beings."

"B b… but aren't you afraid of them!?" Ruby tried to reason. "I mean I can cut through monsters and giant killer robots in a flash but you can't cut down spirits! I mean… your weapon just goes through them. And their haunting groans… uuuuah… uahhh!" She made a poor imitation of a ghost sounding almost like a zombie than a spirit.

"Chill Weissy." Yang stated though she chuckled at the poor choice of words. "Everyone's afraid of something. Ruby's just happens to be the ghosts and ghouls. Now how about helping me with these snacks?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't ooohmphh!" The heiress didn't really get the chance to answer when blonde bomber dropped a bucket load of treats onto her making her legs wobble under the weight.

"Thanks. You're a real pal Weissy." Yang then quickly noted Blake entering the room. "Hey Blake. You're just in time. We got a movie and the snacks. Is the lounge clear?"

"As clear as it can be." The Faunus answered cheerfully. "Jaune and Coco's team are already there. They're just waiting on us. Are you guys going to eat all that?"

"You bet your barnacles we will."

"Get. This. Thing. Off… of me!" Weiss was clearly struggling just trying to keep herself balanced from the weight of the popcorns.

*Woof*

"Yes! Finally!" Ruby beamed with glee. "An epic movie night with no monsters and no homework. Just me, my sister and my closest friends… and Zwei all in one place! Weee! This is going to be the 2nd best day ever!"

"I don't know whether to be amazed or scared about the number 1 spot." The heiress grumbled finally putting her back to the wall, literally just to keep herself from crumbling under a tasty death.

Yang let out a laugh. "Alright. Enough goofing around. We got a date with the gang. Let's enjoy this lockdown while it still lasts."

"You guys go on ahead." Blake waved at them. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and change into my kimono. I'd prefer to be comfortable when I get scared."

"Alrighty! See ya at the lounge!" The leader waved off joined by Yang who strolled passed her and Weiss who continued to wobble with the snacks on her arms.

But Blake would not be having that quick shower. She won't be changing into her kimonos or joining them in the lounge.

Grabbing her sword from her bed and some provisions from her corner, the girl made her way to the window, eyeing the bright shattered moon above. She had made her decision. There was no turning back. If the Atlesian Army and the academy weren't going to do anything… then she'd have to do it herself.

She can't bring her friends along. It would be too dangerous. Knowing Adam's skill, he could probably kill every last one of them without even breaking a sweat. He was too powerful for anyone to handle alone. So if this mission was suicidal in its own right, then it would be best if only one of them went through with it. The less risk there was the better. That was the conclusion she made when she came to this decision.

"Thank you… everyone…" Blake turned one more time to face the room, looking at it like a bird parting from its nest. "Goodbye…"

**(The Northern Star) (Ironwood's office)**

Ironwood grumbled in his office, irritated out of his mind. The talk with Ozpin really was heading nowhere and this news of the White Fang blowing up Mountain Glenn had him on the edge of his seat. As much as he wanted to crush the interlopers once and for all with the full might of his military powers, he still had to abide by the laws set to him.

Ozpin knew well how to restrain his fiery temper well. His silver tongue never failed to resolve any dispute brought against him. James would never openly go against him either. Doing so would be idiotic and pointless they were both equal in terms of power.

Still… his patience was wearing thin and the longer he kept this war going, the more people will be caught in the crossfire. He knew that their enemies were hiding and they would strike the moment the wind blew in their favor. This was most likely Ozpin's plan. To let them reveal themselves before striking them down.

James could only hope that his old friend had a way to weather the storm.

He pressed a button on the intercom, hearing a voice coming from the other line. "Yes General? Can I help you with anything?

"Lieutenant. How many fighters do we have patrolling the city limits?"

The General didn't need to see the secretary's face to know that she had a brow raised to that question. "Well… we have about 4 on each side so I have to guess… 12… sir."

"Allocate one from each zone and tell them to gear up within the hour." He ordered. "And call in our reserves. I have an assignment for them."

"Understood sir. I'll have the men ready."

**(Beacon) (Dorm lounge)**

"I think we're safe here, Juliana." The ruggedly handsome man said to the gorgeous actress as they huddled down in the woods together. "That terrifying creature will never find us here."

"How can you be so sure Walter?" The woman replied in an oh-so-obvious damsel in distress tone. "It could still be watching us right now."

"Don't you worry. As long as we stick together, we should be safe."

"You're right. As long as we have each ot… oh dear god! Walter! It's on your back!"

"What!? Ahhhhh! No! Run Juliana! I can feel it… feeding on… my brain! Arghh! I'm turning into… one of them…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is what counts as horror movies back in the day?" Weiss let out an amazed look as she and the rest of the crew watched the poorly acted script play on screen. It was one of those horror flicks you would see on a late night channel with no color schemes. "Those must've been really dark times for the media industry."

"Aww come on Weiss." Yang said through bites of popcorn. "You gotta have an appreciation for the classics. The movie was a hit back then. Sure the acting might be bland and the props are pretty lame but you gotta admit that it has some flare to it."

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded, taking a bite off some chips she brought. "I prefer old pictures to the newer ones we see today. None of those flashy lights to blind the audience."

"Well I don't know much about movies. But I wouldn't be caught dead in those heels she's wearing." Coco opted also munching her treats.

The heiress righteously agreed. "Oh tell me about it. Those stilettos are so last generation.

The whole lounge was packed with the three teams taking each spot and all eyes glued to the center holoscreen where the show as projected. You might even call it a friendly sleepover with each couch fully occupied to the brim.

"Isn't it weird that all these monsters almost always want the brain?" Nora pointed out, holding onto her bucket sized popcorn bag. "I mean, I like meat just as much as the next guy but never the brains. Would it like… make me smarter or something?"

"I think that's just generic made up version of a monster." Velvet guessed huddled at the back of the room huddling next to her team. "Since there are monsters who are already hungry of flesh right outside the walls of Vale, the script writes plague on the minds of the unknown. Monsters tend to eat or take control of the brain making people wonder how they would feel when their bodies are no longer under their control."

"Ooooh! So if I was a monster and I went into Ren's brain… would I…"

"No." The green garbed warrior rejected the thought almost immediately.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, I would make your body make me pancakes forever!"

"Shhh! Everyone quiet." Ruby hushed them. "Here comes the best part."

*Woof!*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Walter! No!" The damsel cried horridly as her beloved turned into a monster and chewed her into his stomach with little hesitation leaving only the woman's shoes in its place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh wonderful." Weiss groaned. "He ate everything BUT the stilettos! Some monster he turned out to be."

"Oh come on Weiss. He's not that bad." Ruby defended the creature to a certain extent. "I mean, sometimes these monsters are mostly just misunderstood animals. You know? What do you think Jaune?"

The boy eating a hotdog laughed. "Well speaking from my experience after hanging out with you girls, anything that tries to chop my head off or eat my brains is a monster to me."

"If that were true then Nora here would be a monster." Ren pointed out earning a playful punch from his pinkette partner. "Ow…"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh along with her team as a miniature food fight began. But as the movie near its end with the monster finally facing off with the hero, our young scythe wielder couldn't help but notice that one important member of her team was missing.

"Hey… where's Blake?"

Yang noted as well. "Huh? I thought she'd be here by now. She did say she was gonna take a quick shower."

"I'd better go look for her." The cookie loving scythe wielder suggested quickly rushing. "She probably got her hair caught in the curtains again."

"And tell her if she uses my toothbrush to remove herself from there, she had better buy me a new one!" Weiss added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blake?" Ruby called out as she entered the room noting the silence. "Blake? Are you in the bathroom? We started the movie without you."

…

…

…

Something was wrong. Ruby could feel it. There was a strange silence in the air, almost deafening, like every creature of the moon decided to take the night off.

"Blake?" She repeated the name only to be replied with emptiness. "Blake. Are you playing hide and seek with someone? Because this really isn't the time." Ruby searched the bathroom, the cabinet, even under the beds. But there was still no sign of the girl in question. "Blake? Come on out. Everyone's waiting for you. We can't finish the movie without… hmm?"

The redhead pulled to a stop when a draft suddenly came over the window. And it was there, her eyes came across the table where a familiar black bow was resting atop a letter.

On that letter was one word that made Ruby's heart sink to despair.

"Oh no…"


	31. The Gathering of Heroes

**Chapter 31: The Gathering of Heroes**

**(RWBY's room)**

Goodbye…

That was the only word left on the letter. It was a word that stung deep in the hearts of every member of Team RWBY. So deep that only time itself would heal.

Ruby was holding onto Zwei when she told her team about the letter. Thankfully the others still thought that they were trying to get Blake out of the showers so it bought them some time to think this through.

Yang was holding onto the letter sitting on her bed, sinking the message in.

But to everyone's surprise, Weiss was the one who seemed the most ticked off. The heiress was prancing around the room, fuming with such rage and anger that all the ice in Atlas would've melted in seconds.

"I can't believe this!" The silver haired Huntress boomed, her wrath lashing out to all inanimate objects within range. "This is inconceivable. Unacceptable behavior! Irresponsible! Absolutely ludicrous!"

"I can't believe she's gone." Ruby sulked, her eyes watering from the shock. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"I guess she doesn't want us to be involved." Yang pointed out earning a look from her sister. "If things went south for her… she'll be the one to take the fall, not us. If I'm guessing this right. She'll probably go after the White Fang."

"All by herself?" The scythe wielder gasped. "She could get killed!"

"Oh really!? Well good! Maybe that'll teach her to ditch us aside like used socks!"

"Weiss!"

"I'm fuming here!" The heiress yelled out, almost to the point of screaming.

Yang understood her anger. She too wanted nothing more but to vent her frustration onto a pillow yelling to the top of lungs to show how stupid that cat was acting. But she kept those emotions inside and remained calm. "Well she couldn't have gone far. She only has two hours head start. If we leave now, we can probably catch up to her before she reaches Mountain Glenn."

But just before either of them could make their move, the school's speaker suddenly buzzed to life with Ms. Goodwitch's voice on the line.

"Attention! This is an emergency broadcast to all those within Beacon Academy. We have just received word that a student has broken into the landing platform and commandeered one of the Bullheads docked there. Because of this, I am issuing a curfew to all students and staff, effective immediately. Anyone caught outside the dorm will be apprehended. The lockdown will be lifted in the morning after. That is all."

"That sounds like our Blake." Yang muttered dishearteningly. "Now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Weiss argued. "We go after her! Blake is our teammate and rescuing her should be our priority and no stupid curfew is going to get in our way."

The youngest member of the team whistled. "Wow Weiss that's… a pretty cool thing you said there."

"And the moment I get my hands on that mangy cat, I'm going to choke the hairball out of her throat and give her a piece of my mind!"

"O…k?"

"So we're all in agreement?" Yang inquired which the other two nodded in succession. "Alright then… we're going after that partner of mine."

"Yup." Ruby beamed. "But this time… we're not going in without a plan." She picked up her scroll and dialed in the only number she can think of in this situation. "Jaune? It's Ruby. We… need your help."

**(Mountain Glenn) (White Fang stronghold)**

It didn't take long for Blake to find the location of the White Fang stronghold. With all her intimate knowledge regarding the organization and their habits, it was easy to simply spot one of their patrols and follow them back to their base.

She expected to see some loyalist remain within the organization. After all the raids the Atlesian Army had been dealing them and the amount of manpower and resources they threw in the battle of the highway, she thought they would've been drained of all their fighting spirit. But to her surprise, what awaited her was an army in the making.

From every corner of that large open cave, hiding under every roof and every shadow were White Fang soldiers. There must've been at least hundreds if not thousands of them scattered about, armed to the teeth, prepping their weapons like they were readying for war.

Was this the true extent of Adam's influence? Was his here mere presence alone enough to inspire the Faunus population to join in their cause for a just world? If so… then that only meant that the man himself was far more dangerous than she gave credit.

Blake kept to the shadows, using her semblance to move quickly and quietly avoiding all the guards and patrols that came her way. As she delved closer into the fortress, she was greeted to a rather strange sight.

Tracks…

… or to be more specific… train tracks. Two of them. Each track led to the different tunnel that seemed to go on for miles. And on each of those tracks were trains. The same ones that she at her team stopped a few weeks back. And on one of the trains stood a peculiar structure made out of multiple large Dust canisters.

An obvious guess here would say that this was the bomb they planned to blow Mountain Glenn with.

Clang!

"Hey watch it you two!" An irritable voice perked the cat's ears. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to stack the boxes on top of one another!? Geez."

"Sorry sir. Butter fingers."

"Torchwick…" Blake hissed at the man in question wearing that same stupid ball cap as he puffed his cigar playfully while walking over everyone else. Standing a few feet close to him was his personal pink petite bodyguard whose name escapes her.

"Whatever! Just get those supplies aboard. The last thing we need here is a cave in."

A cave in?

Blake thought as she looked at those trains. From what she gathered, it seems like their plan of blowing up the mountain hinges on those tracks. She might not be able to stop the entire White Fang, but she can definitely throw a wrench in their plans by bringing the mountain down on them. If only she had some Dust for explosives.

Dust?

A thought crossed her mind. She quickly removed the ammo clip from her weapon remembering the little gift she got from Weiss a few weeks back. The specialized Dust cartridge was perfect catalyst for her bomb. If she added a few tweaks here and there and a charger, she could make a decent enough explosive to collapse the tunnel.

The White Fang would have to dig their way out which would give the Hunters in Vale enough time to find this place and stop their scheme dead on their tracks. Literally!

With a plan formed in mind, the black cat got to work. With her feline agility she made her way towards the front of the explosive train. One good bomb should do it.

But just as Blake was about to add the finishing touches, her cat like senses tingled sensing danger nearby. She leaped sideway, dodging the estoc that came down on her.

"Damn!" The cat Faunus cursed out loud noting the pinkette bodyguard grinning menacingly at her. Had she been found out already?

"Why hello there, Kitty Cat." Roman trailed not far behind approaching her as casually as ever. "Missed me already? You really should've called ahead. I would've prepared a proper reception."

She hissed back at him drawing her blade out in her usual combat stance. It didn't take long for the other guards to notice and they began to surround her in mass.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Torchwick gestured rudely to them. "Get her!"

But Blake wasn't gonna go down like this. At the very least she was gonna take that psychopath with her. Using her semblance to its fullest potential, the girl tore her way through the horde of White Fang soldiers knocking them down one at a time.

"Ugh… this is starting to look like that Dust heist back in the city." Roman chewed snapping his fingers at his bodyguard. "Neo, if you would. Show these clowns how a real henchmen work."

"You'll do no such thing." Another voice interrupted silencing every voice in the area. It didn't surprise Roman to find Adam appearing at the final moment like boss character finishing off a weakened hero. "Move." Like Moses splitting the Red Sea, the crowd of White Fang guards made way for their hero, lowing their weapons in his presence.

"Adam…"

She barely had a moment to gasp when the grip of his blade connected to her stomach turning the lights out in her head. Slowly the little cat fell into his arms. He held onto her, gently making sure that he didn't do any permanent damage.

"Nice going Ferdinand." Torchwick sang praise to the redheaded Faunus. "You couldn't have done that a lot earlier?"

"Shut up and get that bomb ready. More are on their way." Adam replied bitterly as he looked at the ceiling knowing well that more of those Hunters were coming.

**(RWBY's room)**

The room was packed to the brim. Team RW_Y, Team JNPR and Team CFVY were all present, covering each side like they were in some kind of conference. Ruby had given them the situation, telling them of Blake's departure and the White Fang's rough grand scheme. None dared interrupt her.

When she was finally done, all Ruby could do was wait for their reply.

Not surprisingly, Jaune went first. "So the White Fang are going to destroy the whole mountain and Blake went on to stop them all by herself?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Yang confirmed earning a puzzling look from the others. "Look, I know it's asking a lot. We know that if anyone does this, they might get kicked out of Vale. That's why we wanted your opinion first. It's fine if you guys don't wanna do this."

"We just need a little bit of your help." Ruby pleaded.

But Jaune quickly stopped her, raising his hand up. "Say no more. I'm in. It'll be risky but I think if we all put our heads together, we can do it."

"Well if Jaune's going then I am too." Pyrrha answered happily prepared to lay down her life for a comrade in arm.

It was Nora who cheered next. "Yeah! Team JNPR is gonna kick some White Fang behind!"

Even Ren agreed. "Jaune's right. Saving our friend is more important than our education. If we can't save those close to us, we can't save anyone. Count me in."

"Thanks guys." Yang nodded shyly in appreciation, totally not expecting such rapid support from their neighbors. "Next movie night we get, pizza will be on me."

"I'm in too." Velvet cut in, raising her hand.

"Velvet. It might be dangerous." Jaune protested but it went off.

"Blake is also my friend. I'm not going to sit down idly while I know that she's in danger. I'm going."

Yatsuhashi patted his chest proudly in response to that statement. "The Little Rabbit has spirit. She speaks from her heart. I shall come along as well."

"Well if our Velv is going then you bet your bullets I'm coming too." Coco voiced in. "I could use a little excitement."

Fox sighed at them. "Damn it. I guess that means I'm going too, aren't I?"

"Thank you… everyone." Ruby was next to shed a tear, the feeling of hope beating within her chest. "Alright then. How do we do this?"

"Well for one thing, we're going to need a ride." Jaune opened up which attracted everyone's attention.

"You got a plan there, Vomit Boy?"

"Not a straight one." He replied ignoring the ridiculous title. "But close enough. If we're going after her we'll need a method of transportation. We'll have to steal a Bullhead from the landing pad. If we're lucky, we'll leave without a hitch."

"Well you should be an expert on that." Coco pointed out. "You did steal a truck back then."

Weiss simply rolled her eye on that comment before throwing her coin in. "Before we go in, adding more weight to our troubles than we are about to get ourselves into, why don't we try a simpler approach?"

"You have something for us Weiss?" Ruby arched a brow to her partner who coyly smirked back in reply.

"I have a private Bullhead stationed at the back of the school. It's registered to me so we can take it any time I want."

"You have a private airship!?" Nora squealed in excitement thinking of all the private trips she could take around the countryside.

"I come from a well-funded family who owns a multi-billion lien corporation. Why wouldn't I have a private airship?"

Yang raised a brow to the heiress, cocking a smile. "Well what do you know—being friends with a smug princess does have its perks."

"You're very much wel—hey!"

"Wait… does anyone here know how to pilot one?" Yang asked scanning the room only to find one hand raised. "You?"

"I dabble in things." Ren answered innocently earning another hug from his partner.

Jaune nodded seeing parts of the plan put together. "Alright, we have our transport. Next we'll have to grab our gear."

"The Locker Room is still under repairs since the 'breach' incident." Ren pointed out. "It shouldn't be that heavily guarded. We can probably sneak our way in through the rooftop. I also have a few improvised weapons back in my lab."

"Will that be enough?" Coco commented. "I mean, if we run into that Adam guy along the way…"

"Adam's not the mission." Jaune answered. "Blake is our priority. Finding her comes first."

"Yeah… but the problem now is: How do we find her?" Yang inquired knowing well that finding a kunoichi like her in the wilderness of Vale wasn't going to be easy. "Mountain Glenn is practically miles apart."

"That's easy." Ruby answered back with her perky personality returning. "We start off where we found the White Fang the last time we were there. Blake doesn't know where the White Fang is either so she'll go to the last place we last saw them."

"Or… you could track down the Bullhead she stole." A foreign voice interrupted the conversation making all eyes turn towards the window. And much to everyone's surprise, Sun and Neptune were there along with two other folks they didn't recognize. "Sup losers."

"Sun!?" Ruby yelped along with those who knew them. "What are you… doing here?"

"Heard from a worker that Blake stole a Bullhead, I figured I'd come see you guys and it just so happens that I overheard your whole plan." The monkey said aloud waltzing into the room with the rest of his teammates. "Oh right. I never got to introduce you guys to the rest of my team. Fancy Feet here is Scarlet."

"Sup." The redhead buccaneer greeted the gang with a casual wave.

"And big, tall and green here is Sage."

"Hey." The tanned skin warrior bowed politely to them earning a similar gesture from Yatsu.

"So are we going to save Blake or what?"

"Umm…" Pyrrha motioned raising her hand up with a question in mind. "Are you sure you want to be involved Sun? I mean you're from a different school. It would be complicated if things went badly for us."

"Psshh. Like I ever let that stop me."

"And you two?" The champion gestured to the other two members whom she only met today.

Scarlet simply shrugged. "Oh don't you worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah." Sage nodded in agreement. "Plus we wanted to see what kind of gal Sun got a crush on."

"Guys! Quit it. You're embarrassing me."

Jaune looked around and just wondered how many allies he could get with this. But he drowned those thoughts out and focused on the big picture. "Wait. You said something about tracking the Bullhead. Can you do that?"

The monkey man shook his head. "Well… not me. But Neptune here can explain it better than I can."

The 'cool' guy took center stage with a smug grin on his lips. "All the airships registered to a private company have their own personal tracking device. With all the air-traffic that's been going around the kingdoms, big companies tend to have a way of keeping track of all their assets and I bet good money that Beacon is no different. If we can get our hands on their tracker, we find that Bullhead—and when we find that airship, we find Blake… or at least narrow down our search area."

"O… k?" Ren mumbled back with a questionable brow raised. "Where can we find this tracker?"

"The security room next to the landing pad." The blue boy answered. "It should have everything we need. Sun and I can go in, grab the data with our scrolls and bolt. But… if we strike that place down… it won't take long for all the guards to know that something's up."

"Then we have our plan." Jaune motioned grabbing the teams' attention. "Sun. You and your team will grab that tracker. Team RWBY will go and prep Weiss' airship. Everyone that doesn't have their weapon should get to the locker room and grab their gear. Take anything that you think is necessary. Spare ammo or tools. We meet at the back of the school in fifteen minutes. And if anyone spots you outside, just tell them you have an assignment. Let's do this."

"Yeah!"

With the signal from the knight, the teams scattered, each member gathering their gear and making whatever preparations they needed for their next clash with the White Fang.

**(Beacon) (Rear garden) (A few minutes later)**

The back of the school. It was one of the few places that connected to the cliffs of Beacon. Jaune remembered this place well considering the fact that he and the rest of the first years got jettisoned up into the air and dropped straight inside the Grimm infested woods of Emerald Forest. There was no way he'd forget that, especially the time where he had his first Grimm kill.

It wasn't surprising to find this place sparse of security. With it being so close to Emerald Forest, the guards would rather leave the defense to the automated weaponry rather than to put their lives on the line. It was also the perfect place for a secret rendezvous for a group of students of their caliber.

Jaune took a look at the giant clock tower, checking to see if no guards were around. They had about 3 minutes left. They had to leave quickly. If they take too long, the teachers will eventually know that they left the confines of their dorm during the curfew/lockdown and track them.

"Worried?" Pyrrha asked which he smirked back in reply.

"I'd be lying if I said no. I mean… this mission might be our last."

"Don't fret." Pyrrha stopped him. "I'm sure with you at the helm… things will work out just fine."

"Ha. It's nice to know one of us think so." The boy chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"What are partners for?"

"Jaune, Pyrrha." Ren called out to the two. "Can I have a word?" They gave a questioning look but decided to follow the green garbed comrade in. "Nora, can you keep a lookout?"

"You got it partner!" The girl cheered loudly only to clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her error. "I mean… yeah!"

"Something the matter, Ren?" Pyrrha inquired noting the cloak and dagger approach.

The boy darted both left and right, sighing deeply like he knew he was about to do something illegal. "Look. I know that we're all doing this to rescue Blake but I wanted to put some safety measures just for precaution."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune inquired looking at the man who seemed to be like the kind of guy who was about to offload some manner of contraband.

"I know that you said that we don't need to fight Adam or his lackeys. But if we are going after Blake, there's a good chance we'll have to deal with them. There's no way any of us can beat them at a straight fight… so I cooked up a little something in my lab help even the odds."

He reached into his pockets, producing two small stones that were as black as onyx.

"Are those…?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Black Dust." Ren confirmed her suspicions with a slight nod. "I used up all that I had left from Jaune's supply to make them. They grant the user immeasurable strength and agility. I haven't had the chance to use fully test them so I don't know if there are any side-effects. I thought maybe Pyrrha and I could take one each just in case we encounter Adam or that wolf-man again. But as a last resort."

Jaune didn't seem convinced. As much as he would like his two strongest teammates to have an edge over their greatest threats he can't have go using experimental weaponries.

"Alright." Pyrrha said finally much to everyone's shock. "I'll take it. But I'll only use it as a last resort."

"Pyrrha…"

"It's fine Jaune." The redhead reassured him taking the black stone. "Besides, if everything goes well, we might not need to use them at all."

"But still…"

"You would've done the same thing for anyone." She added patting the boy on the head.

He let out a small pouty face but decided to let go of it for now. It was still preferable to keep their options open. "Alright. But only when it's necessary, understand?"

"Of course." Ren nodded in agreement. "I was able to make them into crystals… or stones for a lack of a better term. If my calculations are right, they should give us about eight minutes worth of power. Just use them like any Dust shards and we should be fine."

"Hey guys." Nora whispered to the lot gesturing to the figures coming by. "Team RWBY and that other team named after that caffeinated drink are here."

Jaune noted their arrival and was the first to noticed Team RW_Y's change in style. They had donned their combat attires, looking like a group that was ready to go out with a big ol'e bang.

"Sorry it took us so long." Ruby apologized first panting. "We needed to do a last minute change. We can't do a serious operation without our combat gear, right?"

Jaune chuckled back but held his comment on their sense of fashion. "Well, whatever makes you comfortable. How's the Bullhead?"

"It's ready." Weiss answered back. "I had my servants fuel it up for me. It should be enough to get us to Mountain Glenn at the very least."

"Good, then all we need to do is wait for Sun's team to get here with that tracker."

"Wait no more, cuz we are here." Neptune's cool voice interjected appearing again literally out of nowhere with his team of absurdly good looking men. "And before you guys ask: Yes, we have the tracker. No, it wasn't that hard. And please, save your applause for the encore performance."

"Neptune?" Ren raised an inquisitive brow at them. "That was fast. How'd you guys do it? There must've been at least two dozen guards there."

"Well…" Sun thought back.

**(Security office)**

"Grif! You idiot! How did you not know it was a darn trap!?" One of the red guardsmen shouted at his yellowish/gold counterpart who was stuck to the wall by some strange sticky substance.

The guards in the security station all seemed to be in the same condition, each of them glued to a surface like they had been shot with a glue gun of sorts.

"Hey! It was an honest mistake. It's not the box said 'Glue Bomb, please don't open me' or something like that."

"Well what did it say!?"

…

"Free donuts?"

"Who in the world would send free donuts here in the middle of the night!?" The red guard screamed as he and the others made a mental note to pound the orange/yellow/gold soldier to the ground the moment the glue wears off.

**(Rear garden)**

"… let's just say that Neptune and I will be in some major trouble if we all come back out of this alive." Sun smiled awkwardly in return.

"We surprised them with a glue bomb." Scarlet corrected earning a glare from his leader. "What? It's called being honest. If we're all going down, we may as well go down being honest men."

Neptune sighed at the two before he called out to everyone's attention. "Anyway, I searched through the tracker signals. It seems like Blake took her airship out for a long drive."

"Do we know where?" Yang inquired earning a nod from the pretty boy.

"Judging from the rough estimate of the tracker signal, it seems like she landed in an old settlement in Quadrant 5. Somewhere in the southeast."

The members of Team RW_Y glanced at one another, knowing well what was to be found there. It was the only place where they encountered the White Fang in force. That same ruined settlement outside the kingdom.

"Well that narrows it down." Weiss added, folding her arms together with a grumpy look on her face. "She's probably heading to that old White Fang base we stormed a few days back. How typical of her."

"Well no use standing around here." Ruby reminded, patting herself on her cheek to pump up. "We know where she is and we know where she's heading. If we're all together I'm sure we can get her back in no time and nothing in this world is going to stop us!"

"Yeah!"

"Ahem!" The students flinched when a familiar voice caught their attention. Slowly they turned only to find two major obstacles in their path. "Hello students. Lovely night for a stroll is it not?"

It was Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port who caught them red handed.

**(Docks)**

Hei Xiong let out a satisfied sound as he inspected the small fishing boat he prepared for his client. It wasn't anything major. Confiscating the vessel of fishermen who couldn't pay their debts and bribing a few inspectors to keep their nose away from the docks tonight was something he did on a daily basis. He often used this ship to smuggle in contrabands from out of the kingdom. The cargo hold might not be much but it certainly was enough for a small fish like him to keep his head above water.

As the men unloaded the last of the cargo, Junior suddenly noted his bodyguards arriving almost in synch.

"Boss…"

"… your client…"

"… is here."

He turned around noting the raven haired woman in red arriving just as they said.

"You're on time." He said with a half-baked grin. "The ship is ready to go."

Raven gave him a questioning brow, as she noted the decrepit condition of the boat itself. "And you're sure that… thing… will make it to Mistral?"

"Hey, don't look down on the little fella. He might not be pretty but he's as tough as they come. It should be a straight forward trip to Mistral and from there you can get to a boat heading to the Menagerie. So… where's the one you want me to smuggle out?"

Raven had some suggestions about that rotten ship but decided to keep it for now. Best not to strain their 'friendship' over something so little as a boat. Quietly, she moved aside, revealing a petite white caped figure behind her. A silent voice passed through just barely below a whisper.

**(Beacon) (Back garden)**

Jaune swallowed a chunk of his saliva as he and the rest of the gang stared at the arrival of the two teachers. Honestly, the boy wasn't expecting to be caught so early in the mission. He expected to have at least another 5 or so minutes before the staff caught up to what they were up to. He even thought that they would've been long gone before anyone even noticed. But it seems like his calculations proved wrong.

"Dr. Oobleck… Professor Port. Uh… hi?" Ruby greeted awkwardly. "Wha… what are you two doing here on such a lovely night?"

"Oh well, you know. The same." Oobleck answered. "Taking a stroll, enjoying the sights and sound of the garden… apprehending troubling students." The last one made the gang flinch a bit. "You see, ever since we knew that it was Blake who stole our airship we knew that you three, her teammates, would try to rescue her, even knowing that there is a curfew on. And since we knew of your behavior from your past events, we also knew that you would search for an airship to track her down."

Port nodded in agreement. "To be honest, we only expected the three of you to come. Your team is quite famous for disobeying orders Ms. Rose. However… we weren't expecting to have so many of you gather. I'm actually mildly surprised."

"So… does that mean you'll let us go?" Weiss asked hopeful that the two old-timers would grow a chromosome and let them pass without a hitch. But sadly, that didn't seem to be the case.

The two teachers looked at one another before drawing their weapons. "I'm afraid we can't do that, girls." Oobleck answered. "As your teacher, I must insist that you return to your dorms and allow us to tackle the situation appropriately. I will not allow you to risk your lives for one."

It didn't take long for the students to draw out their weapons as well. Yang bolted her fist together in response. "Then I guess we'll have to muscle our way through. We got them outnumbered!"

"Don't be so sure of yourselves, girls." Port warned them readying his blunderbuss/axe. "You may have the advantage in numbers but you'll find that Bart and I are more than enough to handle you lot."

"Absolutely…" Oobleck agreed, extending his thermos. "But do not think badly of us, children. We are merely doing this for your safety. As much as we want to save your friend from her wrongdoings, we cannot allow any more students to be caught up in this mess. This is your last warning. Please return to your dorms and let us handle it."

"Sorry Prof. But we've come too far to stop now."

"Yeah!" Nora cheered. "Murdering time!"

The time for talk was over.

But just before the two sides could fire the first shot, Jaune suddenly came up holding them back, yelling loudly. "Wait wait! Everyone stop!" Much to the teacher's surprise, the students obeyed if only hesitantly so. "We don't need to fight."

"We don't?" Coco inquired.

Jaune ignored her confused look and turned to the teachers. "Professor Port, Mr. Oobleck. I know this sounds silly, but we really want to save our friend. Is there anything we can say to get you guys to… let us go?"

The two teachers once again turned to one another, lowering their weapons in respect of the boy's choice in diplomacy. The history teacher answered first. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Arc. I respect your choice to save our dear beloved Blake we cannot allow you students to go on your own. It is a difficult choice but sacrifices must be made. However…"

Oh?

The blonde boy raised a brow in return to that last word.

"We do wish to help you. We really do." Peter added, his voice aching with regret. "But as you can see our predicament, as teachers, we can't."

"What if there was a way?" Ruby said suddenly, catching their attention. "What if there was a way for you guys to help without… really helping us?"

The two teachers again look at one another before the round professor spoke. "What do you have in mind?"

"You could pretend that we fought." Jaune suggested which Ruby agreed. "And we defeated you guys."

"That sounds quite well and good Mr. Arc, but I doubt anyone would believe such nonsense." Oobleck regrettably added. "No one would believe that students could easily overpower two veteran Hunters."

"What if… we tricked you?" Jaune added turning to the red riding hood who seemed understand where he was going.

"Right! Like… say that you two couldn't go all out on us. So we took advantage of that weakness and tied you up?"

…

Oobleck's mind processed the scenario in his head. The plan was so full of holes that a cheese would be jealous. Yet still… it had its merits and it was becoming more enticing the more he thought about it. Slowly, he lowered his arms along with Peter who looked at him with a questionable brow.

"Hmm… that does sound like a plausible case." The caffeine induced professor nodded. "It would paint you children as the villain of this story and us to be the sympathetic teachers who did not want to use our full powers in fear of harming our students."

"Quite clever." Peter chimed almost like her was beaming with pride. "It would certainly make a good story for my next lecture."

"Please sir." Jaune pleaded. "We just want to help our friend. Wouldn't any of you do the same thing if someone you know was in trouble?"

Bart sighed at their dilemma. The kid was good at pleading. Either he was the best actor this side of Vale or he was sincerely trying to persuade them to let them go. In any case… it was working.

Slowly but surely, the good Prof… er… doctor lowered his weapon and stepped aside. "Good luck children. And please… be safe." The gang darted to one another for a moment before hurrying through. Jaune and Ruby followed not far behind darting back to the teachers with a grateful smile on their lips.

Once they were out of earshot, Peter bellowed a small sigh to himself. "Haaa… kids these days. They grow up so fast."

Bart followed suit taking a sip from his thermos. "It makes you feel old, doesn't it, old friend?

**(Grand Balcony)**

Down by the grand balcony, Glynda gave out a hearty groan as she noted a Bullhead fly overhead. She could only guess that the students found a method of transportation and that the two teachers she sent on ahead had failed in their mission. The witch quietly made a mental note to alter their paychecks by a small margin.

Regardless, she raised her wand upward preparing to use her semblance to bring that airship down. It would've been easy if her good arm wasn't wrapped around this stupid cast. She raised her wand again, scowling in anger all the same. She was prepared to bring it down, drag that ship to the ground.

Yet nothing happened. It would've been so easy to do so… but yet she didn't…

Whether it was because of her injuries or something else entirely… only the witch would know for sure.

After a brief moment, the Bullhead flew off, far from the range of her telekinesis. Glynda sighed at this and could only offer a simple prayer for their safe return. Because by god, those kids were in a world of trouble the moment they got back.


	32. Hunting the White Fang

**Chapter 32: Hunting the White Fang**

**(Skies above Vale)**

Jaune felt nauseous. His stomach grumbled under the weight of the snacks he consumed during the teams' movie night. He thought that the adrenaline of the mission would keep his air-sickness in check but sadly, after everything had calmed down he began to feel his stomach churn like one of Nora's failed cooking.

He looked around and noted all the teams that followed him—or to be technical, they were all following Team RW_Y on another one of their crazy adventures. It had been an hour since they left the academy grounds. Some of them expected the school to someone to pursue them but fortunately for them, none came. With the lockdown and everything, it would be difficult just to move men and resources around without an obstacle in the way.

Still… the sudden peace that came afterward got everyone on edge. Coco was with her team chilling off, Sun's team were passing the time with small talk that he couldn't hear and Team RW_Y dosed off some time ago.

Ren was busy piloting the vessel with Nora as his 'pretend' co-pilot and Pyrrha was checking her weapon, making sure everything was in working order. She wasn't called the Mistral's Champion without reason

"You ok Jaune?" Ruby inquired catching his attention. "You look kinda pale."

"I'll live…" He answered back before having to swallow his dinner a second time. "Ugh… just remind me to pack a barf bag the next time we go on a mission. Ugh… I think the cookies from yesterday are coming back out."

"Aheh… well keep it up. It won't be long now." The grim reaper patted his shoulders lightly before suddenly falling quiet. "Hey uh… Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for helping us." Ruby smiled brightly to the boy blushing slightly in appreciation. "I know I kept telling you that I didn't want to get you in trouble again… but it looks like destiny doesn't see it that way."

Jaune let out a smile turning to the red riding hood. "Hey, don't sweat it. We Huntsmen gotta stand up for one another. Besides, you guys would've done the same thing for us."

"Yeah… but you could also get expelled."

"Hey, if all of us getting expelled can save a friend, then I'd say it was worth it." Jaune replied groggily. "I can't say things will go well here… but hopefully… when I grow older, we'd all laugh at this one day."

Ruby resisted the urge to hug the dork. He was just so cool and collected that she wanted to squeeze him tight like one of her pillows back home. In her eyes, Jaune was a paragon of a Hunter who was ready to lay down his life for anyone who needed help. Though if she was being honest with herself, she'd say that she was also feeling a little guilty.

Jaune had been with her every step of the way, even though he didn't want to. Honestly, Ruby even thought that he'd had enough of them and would gladly cut all ties to keep himself out of trouble. Yet despite everything they went through together, he remained steadfastly loyal and a good friend to the end. He was someone who was fragile yet wasn't afraid to drop in at a moment's notice. Even now… Ruby could already imagine herself in the far future, pitched in her greatest battle, with him standing by her side, ready for whatever that was to come.

"Ruby?"

"Huh? I uh… what?" The girl startled backward when she realized she had been staring at his childish face for over a minute.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Ah… yeah. I just um… I… we…" For a brief moment, Ruby lost sight of herself. In that split second, she wasn't the mighty Huntress or hero who was ready to fight the monsters of the world. But rather an average teen who was merely trying to find the words for her first-ever love.

Fortunately for her, the speaker on the Bullhead spoke up with Nora's voice screaming on the other end. "Wakey wakey everyone! This is your co-pilot, Nora Valkyrie, speaking. We are now approaching our destination, Mountain Glenn. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your chairs back to its proper position. The time is now 11:30 PM. We hope that you enjoyed our flight together and hope that you will fly with us again. Thank you for choosing Air Noren. Thank you again and have a fun and exciting evening. Buh bye."

"Looks like we're up." Jaune stated before signaling the others to open the slide door. The cold night breeze greeted them, waking the rest from their drowsiness. He expected to see a mountain range as far as the eye could see following the name of the place, but instead, the boy was greeted to a settlement that deteriorated through time and constant Grimm attacks. "Is this the place?"

"Yup…" Yang said with a weary sigh which Weiss seemed to share in her sentiment.

"Ugh… I swear—if I get my stilts damaged even a tiny bit, I am sending the bill to that cat!"

The teams glanced over to the ruins, spotting nothing but a ruined settlement stretching off for miles. They could only imagine the amount of logistics it would need to coordinate such an operation. But that thought only lasted for a second when Jaune motioned to Neptune.

"So you're saying Blake is somewhere down there?"

The cerulean haired boy checked his scroll for a brief moment before nodding. "Definitely! According to the tracker, she parked her Bullhead somewhere around here."

"There it is!" Ruby pointed out loudly where they saw the said Bullhead docked neatly at a clearing. However, what surprised them was the number of Grimm latched onto it. "Looks like the Grimm got to it first."

"Then we'd better get in there." Jaune spoke shouting to the pilot. "Ren, take us down!"

"Can't do. Too many obstacles in the area and this wind is picking up fast. I can lower it to a dropping distance."

"Good enough. Find a place to land and meet us at the site. We'll go on ahead and clear the area. Nora, you stay with him. Alright teams. Let's move out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like a group of warriors descending upon the sky, the Huntsmen of Remnant charged down to the ruined city below and brought upon so much death that the monsters lurking there would tremble at their sight.

Within seconds of their arrival, Jaune immediately got to work.

"Let's do this. Pyrrha, you're with me."

"Understood." The redhead champion nodded taking a battle stance as the Grimm creatures noted the arrival of fresh blood.

"We need to secure that airship. Stick with your teams. Team CFVY, clear that building. Team RWBY, head straight for the airship. Team SSSN will back you up. Go!"

Like a well-oiled machine they went to work. Using all their skills, their teamwork and their ridiculously awesome weapons, the three teams of Hunters and Huntresses tore through the horde of Grimm like it was a walk through the park. Bullets pierced, punches thrown, blades cut and clubs smacked. It almost sounded like a symphony of weapons being thrown out at one another creating a beat that only fighters would dance to.

In a matter of seconds the area was clear and the corpses of Grimm disintegrated into the air vanishing like they never existed.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Weiss stated with a hint of disappointment in her tone. "I was expecting more of them to come out tonight."

"Don't sweat it Weiss." Yang chirped as she finished the last of the Beowolves with a shot from her gauntlet. "Think of it as a warm up for when we really fight. Come on."

The gang slowly gathered around the stolen airship, keeping their guard up just in case more monsters arrive. The Bullhead was pretty much wrecked after the Grimm went through with it. The multiple bites and claw marks stated that they were simply defending their border from external objects. With its wings torn off and its engine busted, it was a big wonder how the airship didn't explode.

"Well? Did you find anything?" Sun asked impatiently.

Neptune shook his head in reply. "Those Grimm sure did a number on this baby. They practically turned this thing inside out. No sign of Blake though."

"But we did find this." Scarlet held up a familiar scroll which Yang snatched with haste.

"This… this is Blake's scroll." The blonde bomber stated, scanning through the contents of the device noting the evidence inside. The pictures she took of Team RWBY, all the events they went through, all the browsing. There was no doubt about it. It was Blake's scroll. "She must've left it behind. The SOS transmitter doesn't seem to be tampered with either."

"Then she couldn't have gone far." Ruby deduced. "I bet Blake's first stop will be the base near here. That was where we found the White Fang the last time. She probably went there to look for clues. I remember the way. Follow me!"

**(Mountain Glenn apartment blocks)**

Crash and burn. Those were the two words Ren would describe how his landing went. It wasn't his fault though. He only wanted to make a landing at an opening a slight distance away from where he dropped the gang. But apparently he didn't see the giant Ursa that was lurking inside one of the taller buildings. Before the dual wielding warrior knew it, the Grimm had launched itself onto the Bullhead steering him off course. He panicked while Nora screamed out 'weeeee!' the whole time thinking that it was some kind of rollercoaster ride.

Ren had to pull his partner out and bail from the airship when it crashed onto the ground.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome!" The orangette cheered loudly as the Bullhead exploded into pieces. "Can we do it again?"

"No." The boy muttered back already feeling exhausted from that stunt. "Do you think Weiss would take it against us if she knew we blew up her airship?"

"Pfft! Nahh! She's rich, remember? She can probably buy a bagillion of those. I don't think she'll mind. She'll probably say something like 'Oh? You blew up my airship? I hardly even noticed.' Right?"

"That… was perhaps the worst imitation ever… of all times." Ren sighed but understood what she was trying to say. "Well anyway… looks like we'll be walking back to Vale when this is all over." He stopped when he noted his scroll hinting a message. "It's Jaune. Looks like they're moving out. Come on Nora. We'll meet up with them."

"Coming Renny!" But the girl tripped just as she was about to dash to full speed. "Ow… what the?" She then noted the brightly red colored Dust poking out of the ground which radiated with a beautiful glow. "Oooooooooooohh… pretty."

"Nora! Don't dilly dally!"

"Eeep! Coming Renny!" Nora followed but not before swinging her hammer to break a chunk off that rock. "Souvenir for the trip. Yay!"

**(Underground city)**

The place was just as Ruby and her team left it. The hideout of the White Fang, or at least it used to be until they stumbled upon it by accident. There wasn't much left of it. After the breaches they made during their attack at Vale, the Grimm had turned their attention to those left behind and destroyed whatever was left of the base. A number of stolen Atlesian Paladins could be seen huddled in a corner probably attempting to make a last stand but were ultimately overwhelmed by the horde's overwhelming numbers.

"This is it." Ruby stated openly gesturing to the rail line. It wasn't something people could forget. After all that fighting, all that senseless violence, you engrave it into your mind.

"So this is where the White Fang hid when they opened up that big hole in the city?" Coco raised a brow looking around like she was expecting a monster to pop up somewhere. "Nice crib. Though they could use a little light down here."

"This place reeks of sadness." Yatsuhashi spoke gazing pityingly at the ruins around him. "The walls seep of despair and hopelessness. You can feel the cold of those left behind here."

"Hey Yatsu. No ghost stuff. You know I hate that."

"Apologies… Coco-san. It's just that… the sorrow of this place is heavy."

"Any idea where we should start looking?" Yang asked to no one in particular. "This place is pretty big."

"Maybe we should split up and search." Sun recommended only to be stuffed by a certain chocolate haired member.

"No need." Fox opened up grabbing everyone's attention. "I found something… over here." He pointed in the general direction where the team immediately noted a snuffed bonfire place. "I smelled it a mile away."

Sage knelt down to inspect the camp touching the ash in the fireplace. "This ash is still warm. Someone was camping here recently. They didn't stay long. I'd say they left about one maybe two hours ago."

"Ugh… and whoever they were, they stuffed themselves with these cheap canned tunas." Scarlet added picking out a familiar can of tuna that a certain cat Faunus loved.

"Those are Blake's emergency reserve snacks!" Yang recalled snatching the can away from the buccaneer. "I remember buying these with her back in the mall last week. *Glomp* Hmm… and it's still good."

"Eww!" Weiss shrieked. "How can you eat that? That's just fish, oil and brine! Can you at least put it on a slice of bread before you eat it?"

"Sorry, I'm out of tuna." The blonde bomber shot a toothy-tuna-grin back at the heiress who simply rolled her eyes at the childish display. "Anyway… it looks like she had a little late night snack here. She couldn't have gone far. We can cover more ground if we split up."

"Good plan." Jaune readily agreed. "Alright. Everyone synch with each other's scrolls and keep them open at all time. Team RWBY, you guys got the tunnels. Pyrrha and I will search down here and wait for Ren and Nora. Team SSSN will look through these buildings and Team CFVY, you guys got the…"

"Wait!" A voice called out. The gang turned to Velvet whose rabbit ears twitched. "Do you guys hear that?"

They listened but heard nothing.

"Uh… no?" Coco quirked.

"There it is again."

"You sure the wind an't playing tricks on ya?" Yang asked.

But Jaune quickly raised his hand up silencing the others. "Quiet. Velvet… what do you hear?"

The little rabbit focused on her hearing, moving her ears around like they were some kind of sonar. Jaune instantly remembered her super-sonic hearing. It was a unique ability that she possessed as a Faunus. "I'm not sure. It's… coming from that tunnel. I think it's… voices? Two of them."

Jaune looked over and listened but still he heard nothing. Yet he was sure that Velvet wasn't lying. Trusting his friend on this, he turned to his fellow Hunters and whispered. "Everyone get to cover. Now!"

The gang obeyed to the letter quickly huddling down behind rocks and debris. They took peeks at the mouth of that tunnel hoping that it was just the wind. But much to their surprise, the little docile Faunus was right. There were people… and not just ordinary folks either. They were White Fang soldiers. The mask and the uniform sold them off well.

"It's the White Fang!" Ruby yelped just barely above a whisper only to be pulled back down by her partner.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up Captain Obvious!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" The Faunus soldier raised up his weapon as he spoke. "It came from here."

"It's probably the wind again." The second guard groaned in annoyance. "There's nothing left here. The Atlesian soldiers scoured this place from top to bottom a week ago. They cleared out the Grimm since then and we blocked the entrance, remember? Nothing's coming through here anymore."

"But that cat got through." The soldier reminded. "If she can get in, what's to say that others won't be far behind?"

"You're being paranoid man. Learn to chill. We got a whole army down there, enough weapons to fight off any attack and a solid fortress behind our backs. We can take on anything those grunts back in Vale can throw at us."

"What if they send Hunters, hmm? Did you think about that?"

"Did your brain take the day-off? You forget who's running the show here." The second guard reminded. "Adam whooped those guys back to their schools. They're no match for him. It'll take an army of Hunters to take him down. Now quit your bellyaching and let's get back to base. I'm missing my coffee time because of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jaune made sure that the guards were moving back to where they came from, the boy reached out for his scroll, whispering to the others. "Alright teams. Looks like we're in luck. We play it cool and quiet. We'll follow these two. With any luck they'll bring us right back to their base. Sun, you guys take point. We'll be right behind you and…"

"JAUNEEEEEE! PYRRRHAAAAA! Where are youuuuuu~~" Without any warning whatsoever, the bombastic voice of a certain Asgardian tore through the cavern, shaking the old structures to its foundation. "Yooo hoooo! JAUNEY! ANYONE HOME!?"

Well so much for the stealthy approach…

"Get'em!" Jaune yelled down charging followed by the rest of his crew. Easy to say, the two guardsmen never stood a chance. They were quickly disarmed and rounded up like cattle.

…

…

…

A few minutes later, the two guards were knocked to a corner for interrogation.

"Alright losers." Yang punched her fists together with a sadistic grin on the side. "We don't have a lot of time to chat so I'll get straight to the point. We're gonna ask you a bunch of questions and you're gonna answer. Got it?"

"We'll never talk!" The stubborn guardsman voiced his defiance alone. "We'll happily suffer and die for the White Fang! You humans have it coming!"

His partner however didn't seem all that enthusiastic. "Uh… he doesn't speak for me… so… yeah."

WHAM!

Yang's fist pounded the rock next to the two prisoners, shattering it to tiny pieces. "Now listen here bubs. This can either end painfully for you or you can still breathe… barely."

"Ha! You think you can scare us!? You're sorely mistaken! You can pluck our eyes out or skin alive! Our cause is righteous and our lives are a small price to pay!"

"Seriously. I am not associated with this lunatic. He does not speak for me." The panicky guard stuttered before being elbowed by his partner. "Ow!"

"Shut up you moron!" A fist connected to his jaw knocking him out. "Guh!"

Once the stubborn one was out of the picture, Yang approached him, her index finger gesturing to his nose. "Ok big guy. If you don't wanna end up like your friend here, then start talking."

"Ok ok ok! I'll talk! Just please don't hurt me."

"Remind me to put on a safe word when I'm with her." Neptune whispered to his teammates shuddering at the thought of the poor sod who had the unfortunate luck to go out with a girl like her.

Satisfied with his frightened tone, the blonde bomber step back, folding her arms as she began her interrogation. "You guys were talking about an intruder earlier. Someone resembling a cat. Was her name Blake by any chance?"

"Uh… I… I don't know. She arrived a few hours ago and made a mess of things. I never got her name. I just know that she blew up one of the tunnels with some sort of explosive and Adam wanted her alive for some reason."

Well that was one piece of good news. Sorta…

"Where is she now?" Weiss demanded.

"I… I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened. She's probably still at the fortress. You can probably find her there."

"Where?" The heiress' eyes sharpened while her rapier cartridge spun.

"Eeeeep!" To say the least, the poor guy was about to make his pants. "J… just down that tunnel! I swear!"

"The Atlesian Army searched this whole area from top to bottom after the breach." Ren stated recalling that incident well. "How did the White Fang hide a whole fortress?"

"It… it was buried under a cave-in." The prisoner confessed. "The guys who were here blew the tunnels back then to keep the soldiers from finding it. After they left, we simply came back and dug the tunnel out."

"Hmmm… clever." Yatsuhashi muttered. "They say that only the wisest of us will search under the same rock twice."

"Almost like buried treasure." Scarlet added with a chuckle.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked cheeringly. "Let's go and rescue Blake!"

"Hold on a moment." Jaune stopped her before he knelt to the prisoner's height. "The White Fang are planning to destroy this mountain. I need to know how. How are they planning to do it?"

"Uh…" Even though he still wore that mask, the prisoner's confused look can easily be discerned.

Yang pounded her fist on the wall behind him. "Hey pea-brain. The guy asked you a question!"

"Eeeep! I don't know!" He cried out in manic terror. "Adam only shared his plans with one other guy. He never told us anything—just that he needed that bomb that Torchwick built for him."

"Bomb?" Ren noted his choice of words. "As in singular? As in just one bomb?"

"It's a really big bomb." The White Fang soldier corrected which still didn't change Ren's reaction.

"That doesn't make sense." He deduced. "How does Adam plan to destroy a whole mountain with just one bomb? It doesn't matter how powerful that bomb is, you can't break a whole mountain with just one explosion. It just can't be done."

"I agree." Weiss nodded in agreement. "I know Dust just about as anyone. You'll need an entire shipment from the SDC just to make a dent on this place and that's more than what many people can gather in a year."

"It doesn't matter." Jaune spoke up. "We know where they are, we know where Blake is and we know that she's still alive. She's our priority, not the bomb."

"What if it's really true?" Coco spoke up. "What if they really have a way to blow this whole mountain to smithereens? Shouldn't we try to stop them?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we can. Let's move out."

**(Northern Star) (Hanger)**

A company of soldiers stood at attention at the hanger of the Northern Star, each man armed to the teeth with five Atlesian white knights guarding their flanks. Behind the men stood a number of Bullhead transports and fighter crafts all seemingly ready for combat.

"Attention!" The Captain in red armor shouted bringing the men in order as the General walked by.

"As you were." Ironwood waved them off as he approached the Captain with a stern look. "How are the preparations?"

"Just about done sir." The soldier in red saluted. "We got a platoon of droids to cover every squad. Should be more than enough to deal with whatever we find in the mountains."

"Good. Have them deployed around the forests and ruins. If we learned anything from the White Fang is that they like to hide their bases in plain sight. And remember Captain. This mission is of the highest secrecy. You are to report to me directly and no one else. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir." The soldier nodded but was about to ask about the mission before Ironwood's scroll beeped.

"What is it?" The war veteran asked sounding like a grumpy man in the morning. "I'm in the middle of something important."

"Sorry General." The man on the other line apologized. "I wanted to inform you that we had a security breach in the guard room in the academy."

"What?! Was it the White Fang?"

The man on the screen shook his head in reply. "No sir. Judging from what the guards stated, it seems like a bunch of students dropped a glue bomb on them and raided the place."

"Students?" Ironwood raised a brow wondering why Ozpin's own students would attack one of their facilities. "What did they take?"

"Uh… they just took one thing sir. The school's tracking device for their airships. They were in and out before anyone noticed."

Ironwood was impressed. To breach through his soldiers without as much as raising an alarm until now must've taken some luck and effort to pull off. He was going to ask for the tracker itself but it seemed like someone had beaten him to it. It couldn't have been Ozpin's doing, he wouldn't tackle with his soldiers no matter how much he wanted to. Someone else was working in the shadows… someone who wanted to track down that cat Faunus just as much as he did. And oddly enough, he knew immediately who it would be.

Cracking a small grin, the General turned his attention back to his soldier in red. "Captain, get everyone ready. We have work to do."

**(Mountain Glenn) (Underground tunnels)**

The tunnel was nearly endless. Its long snaky hallway stretched on constantly with twists and turns. One might think that the walkway would've gone on forever if it weren't for the fact that someone had been keeping the time.

The whole team marched in formation with Team RW_Y at the helm making sure the path was clear. Knowing the White Fang, they would've easily staged an ambush here to box them in while they were vulnerable. The rest followed not far behind keeping an eye on their surroundings.

But while everyone else was busy, Coco leaned in on her Faunus compatriot, whispering casually to her ear. "Hey Velv. Sorry about the whole date thing. Guess you wouldn't expect something like this to happen on a good day."

"It's alright Coco." The little rabbit waved it off. "No one could've seen that coming. Besides, I think it's fine. I prefer to take things slow and Jaune didn't seem to be in the mood either."

"Yeah… but you know." The fashionista coyly added. "You could've made your move during our movie night."

"What?! No!" Velvet replied with a mad blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh come on. It would've been so easy." Coco grinned. "We were watching a scary movie for crying out loud. You could've pretended to be scared and took comfort under his arms. There isn't a man I know who wouldn't take the chance to prove his heroism and bravery. It's classic dating 101."

"Coco, I'd prefer not to discuss my private life before we complete our mission." Velvet groaned back at her.

"Yeah… you're probably right." The shaded lady feigned a sigh hiding her evil grin before suddenly heaving the girl forward towards her object of affection. "Whoops my hand slipped."

"Gah!"

"Huh?" Jaune reacted to the sudden bump turning to meet the flushed face of Velvet. "You ok?"

"Ah… y… yeah. I just umm… I… tripped." She gave Coco a mean glare which was left mostly ignored. "Dumb shoes of mine."

"Don't sweat it." Jaune smiled. "Just watch your footing. This place can be havoc for your shoes. Hey… umm… Velvet, I'm sorry about this afternoon." She shot him a confused look. "I mean, I know you really wanted to go to that parade but the lockdown made it difficult for anyone to get out."

"Oh… no, it's fine." She returned the gesture. "It wasn't really that impressive. I mean, it IS the Vytal Festival after all. I'm sure we'll catch another one together eventually."

"Heh… yeah… that's true. Hopefully when this is all over we can catch one."

"If we all get back in one piece." Ren added inaudibly.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called out from the head of the group. "We see something in front! Come on!"

Hastily they followed the red skirt leader hoping to find their friend and their enemies. The Huntsmen trainees were prepared for anything that this world could throw at them, but what they saw on the other end of that tunnel went far beyond their expectations, leaving many of them gasping in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the far end of the tunnel, they came upon perhaps the largest cavern in the whole mountain range. The place was about three times as wide in all angles as the settlement above ground, the ceiling stretched on for miles that only pitched black darkness could be seen, and situated at the very center of that place was a fortress that the White Fang had dug in for themselves.

The fortress itself was surrounded by defenses and guards that would make any invading force think twice of a head on attack. And inside the fortress littered hundreds if not thousands of White Fang soldiers all dressed in their infamous rags and Grimm masks.

Reacting upon instincts, the Hunters took cover behind some stalagmites at the entrance of the tunnel, hoping to keep the element of surprise on their side.

"Holy banana peel." Sun gasped. "There's gotta be at least a few hundreds of them down there."

"This must be the fortress that guy was talking about." Jaune deduced before he signaled to his fellow leader in red. "Ruby, can you get a closer look at the place?"

"You got it." She happily chirped whipping out her favored scythe/sniper rifle. Thankfully the tunnel they came through had an elevated position over the fort so they had a good spot to look at the interior of the base. Ruby gladly scanned the facility, admiring the architecture of the fort. It was definitely built to hold off some sort of Grimm invasion but was later converted to a den of criminals.

"Well?" Weiss asked impatiently. "What do you see?"

Ruby licked her lip childishly as she replied, not taking her eye off the scope. "I see a lot of White Fangs both inside and out of the fort. Looks like they got reinforced walls, barbed wires and gun emplacements. It's a classic Evil Fortress 101. The only thing missing is a moat with sharks in it. There are also… two trains on two different tracks. I know I'm not an explosive expert but my guess that big thing sticking out from the first one is the bomb."

"May I take a look?" Ren asked politely which Ruby granted. With a quick glance, Ren discern the device sticking out from the top of the train cart. "Hmm. Dust containers with automatic fuse… and computers. Yup… that's definitely the bomb. But it's odd."

"What is?" Yang inquired.

"It's true that it's a very potent bomb, but it's not big enough to even destroy this fortress. If they want to blow up the whole mountain, they'll need about a thousand of those put together."

"Ok… anything else?" Jaune asked again waiting for more intel. Ruby quickly took back her weapon and did more recon.

"Looks like they're all armed." She added searching for more, only to pull up stop. "Wait! I see Torchwick and that pink and brown lady from before!"

"Why I am not surprised?" Weiss rolled her eyes in response. "That creep always has to be in the worst place at the worst possible time. I'll be more than happy to put him back in his cell and throw away the keys."

"Yeah!" Yang agreed pumping her fist again. "And I got a score to settle with that Pinky. So should we go in loud or surprise attack?"

"I'm game." Coco agreed readying her weapon.

"Whoa hold on you two." Ren protested to the two hotheads. "There's too many for us to handle. A head on attack will only drain us. And there's also a good chance we'll have to face Adam in there. We should sneak in and keep the element of surprise."

"Well whatever we're gonna do we'd better do it fast." Ruby urged them gesturing to the train. "Looks like they're about ready to move."

"What's your call Jaune." Pyrrha turned to her leader waiting for his word. Either it was out of respect for his tactical skills in the previous missions or just because they were at a standoff, the other members of the gang turned to the boy as well, waiting for his decision.

Our young knight sighed, processing the thoughts in his head. They were in a position to do some serious damage to the White Fang and cripple their operations in Vale for good. But he had to consider Blake. It was the reason why they all gathered here. Why they all risked their lives for. Anything he says or do will change the course of the battle. He only had one chance… and he couldn't afford to second guess.

With a stern resolve, he looked back to the group, his eyes brimming with determination to see this through.

"Alright. Here's the plan." The gang poured their attention to him. "We can't afford a prolonged fight so we'll have to strike in quick and hard. But first we'll have to thin their numbers. Coco, your team will be our diversion. You'll attack from the front of the fortress to draw them out. They'll probably use their heaviest weapons against you so it'll be a tough fight."

"Wait, you want us to play decoy?" Fox quirked a brow. "That's disappointing."

"It's for the best. You guys are the most experienced among all of us here." Jaune reasoned as he drew the plan on the sand beneath him. "Once you got their attention, the rest of us will charge in to the wall. Blake should be somewhere inside the fortress. Once we find her, we pull out and meet back at the surface. And if we can… we destroy that bomb as well."

"Hmm… I still prefer going in guns blazing." Yang said in a disappointed tone. "But I suppose we can go with your plan tonight. I'm game."

Whirrr!

The sound of the train's engine coming to life rang alarms in their heads.

"Looks like they're about to leave!" Ruby called out.

"Then we'd better pull this off." Coco said cockily snubbing her nose. "Alright team, let's do it Jaune's way. But next time blondie boy, I want to be at the center of the action."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune nodded back. "Good luck."

Once Team CFVY was out of sight, the boy returned to his comrades as they set their sights on the prize. This battle may as well be the toughest they've ever come across. Because not only were they facing the main force of the White Fang, they will be dealing with experienced fighters behind those walls and within their home ground. Against Adam and his cronies, against Torchwick and his goons and the powerful defenses that stood between them and Blake… they would say that the odds were stacked greatly against them.

**A/N: Gonna take a long Christmas break after I'm done with this arc.**


	33. Open Season

**Chapter 33: Open Season**

**(Mountain Glenn) (Underground Fortress)**

It was a peaceful evening at the fort. After that incident with the cat-burglar who came in and tried to ruin the whole plan, the rest of the evening has been relatively peaceful for the members of the White Fang. No intruders to deal with, no hungry mouths to feed and by the end of the day, everything was going to end. The world will finally be equal between man and Faunus…

… or at least that was the plan. Until one of the guards noted a figure in the distance.

"Hey… who's that?"

"Where?" The White Fang grunt with a sniper rifle inquired, pointing his weapon in the general direction of the intruder. "How many?"

"Just one." The man answered. "What's that she's carrying? Is that a… bag or…" He never got to finish when bullets came flying in their direction tearing through their wall like cardboard. "Oh son of a…"

"Sound the alarm!" The soldier ordered and with that barrage of fire, the whole base buzzed with activity stirring around like a hornet's nest.

Outside the walls of the fortress, Coco was having a near-orgasmic time as she let loose with her weapon blind firing everything and anything that she thought was a target. "Wooooooo! Yeah! I haven't done something like that since the Emerald Forest! Come on you peons! Come and get me if you dare!" She let loose another volley of her weapon, cutting a suave through their defenders like a hot knife through butter.

The guardsman on the wall gritted his teeth and quickly ordered the men around him. "Don't just stand there like morons! Get some men out there and get rid of her!"

"Incoming!" Another voice interjected causing the guards to gawk as a bronze sword came down at them causing a shockwave that sent Faunus flying through the air. "What the heck?! Who is that!?"

The samurai who landed let out a silent prayer as he struck a pose. "I am Yatsuhashi Daichi of the Hanta-ko of Beacon! Come at me if you think you are worthy!"

"G… get him!"

But the many abled bodies were soon struck down when two other-smaller figures came crashing down on them using their lightning fast reflexes to beat the living daylights out of those who were unfortunate enough to get within their striking arms.

"C… call in reinforcements! Get everyone out here! NOW!"

Fox gave the cowards a cold smirk as he pounded his fifteenth K.O. to the floor. "I might not be as deductive as the rest of you, but I think we got their attention."

"Great. So what do we do now?" Velvet asked turning to her team.

"We hold them." The samurai stated. "We defeat as many as we can until Jaune-dono and the others succeed in their mission."

"Whatever you say, big man." Fox ignored the man's preach as he cracked his neck sensing the multiple footsteps of his enemies coming down on him. "At least we won't get bored. Come on. I bet I can tag more of these clowns than you."

"A true warrior does not take battle lightly with childish games."

"Hey, your lost man. Let's get this show on the road."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the base, Jaune and his comrades saw the fireworks fly in the distance. Without warning, the White soldiers stationed by their side began to converge on the front gate leaving the walls vulnerable.

"That's our cue! Let's go!" The stream of Hunters and Huntresses followed like the boy giving out the signal to charge. They poured from their covers, running with all speed, some faster than the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the guards on the wall to take notice of them. With the myriads of colors they represented, it was easy to spot them from a distance. But most of their firepower was diverted to the assault, leaving them open.

"Over there! More of them coming in from the rear!"

"Open fire! Don't let them through!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bullets and bombs were thrown at them. Jaune took only a moment to raise his shield deflecting the shots as they came. He quickly turned to the heavy hitter of his team. "Nora, take out the ones on top of the ramp!"

She saluted back with a grin on her lip. "You got it oh-fearless-leader!" With a quick transformation of her hammer, the Asgardian unleashed a multitude of her homemade grenades knocking the few guards that were left standing. "Strike! And you're out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain of the guards cursed under his breath. Fighting this many Huntsmen was a near one sided fight. The men around him panicked as they fired what little weapons they had at their disposal.

"Close the gate! Don't let them through!"

The followers obeyed quickly activating the mechanism to seal the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But Jaune saw it and knew that it would be difficult for them to get through that wall with brute force. He turned to the monkey in his ranks. "Sun! The gate!"

"I'm on it!" The prince of the primates nodded, hastening himself. "Hey Sage! Mind giving me a little boost?" The tanned skin warrior followed, using his broadsword as a platform for his leader to catapult himself to the top of the rampart. "Boya!" Spinning his gun-chucks with finesse, the guards stationed at the top of the gate were easily defeated, leaving the rampart defenseless. "Yup, I still got it."

"I'm gonna help him too!" Ruby shouted. "Weiss! Give me a ramp!" The Ice Queen complied using her Dust manipulation power to create an improvised ramp that got the red riding hood up. "Thanks!"

With a simply swing of her scythe, Ruby was able to take down six of the defenders causing the men to flee and panic.

With nothing left to impede them, the Hunters and Huntresses charge into the fortress taking the defenders by complete surprise. It was easily a one-sided slaughter as the trainees carved a path through the ranks of the White Fang, mowing them by the dozens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam saw the carnage from his office and cursed the untimely arrival of these interlopers. He had hoped for a smooth operation but it seems like these kids were getting on his nerves more ways than one.

He prepared to fight them only to come up short when his Wolf-lieutenant barred his path. "It's a waste of time, Adam." He stated.

"Out of my way. I'll deal with them myself." The redhead swordsman insisted but the wolf man remained stubborn.

"If they found their way here, then the rest can't be far away." He reasoned. "Go. Escape with the others. I will handle the bomb."

The hero's eyes widened under his mask. "You'll die."

"My life is almost spent here." The wolf replied cockily. "The least I can do now is to see your vision through. But you on the other hand… you still have a part to play here Adam. You are a symbol of hope to our people. If you die here, whatever hope we have of bringing equality our people is snuffed along with it. Go… escape with the others and continue to lead our people to victory. Let me have this… at the very least."

Adam gritted his teeth as the man made a rather compelling argument. If these kids could find them there was no doubt that Ironwood would too. If the Atlesian Army brought their hammer here, all his plans will fall to ruin.

"Alright." Adam said finally shrugging off. "I'll go. Just make sure you get out of the blast radius before it detonates."

"I make no promises."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle was going well, almost too well from Jaune's perspective at least. With all the damage they were doing, you wouldn't even call this a battle. It was more like a one sided bully with them being the aggressor. Heck, Yang was pretty much chasing a crowd of White Fang soldiers while she blast shots from her gauntlet, Weiss had frozen their gun emplacements rendering them useless, Ruby was giving them sniper support from the ramp, Team SSSN was doing their thing, Ren and Nora blew up the giant killer robots before the pilots could reach them and Pyrrha just straight up tore through their ranks without so much as a sweat.

Seriously, how was a weakling like him associated with monsters like them? He had just defeated his third opponent while the rest were pounding ten of them at a time.

At this rate… they might actually defeat the bulk of the White Fang.

"Come on! Let's go already" Jaune heard one of the soldiers shouted as they boarded the bomb train. "Leave the others! They'll hold them off while we get this thing to the blast site!"

"Uh oh! They're leaving!" Ruby shouted next to the boy firing a few rounds from her rifle.

"Then we have to stop them." Jaune urged to pull a stop when Ruby noticed another figure in the distance. Marching with infamous katana was none other than Adam himself carrying an unconscious cat over his shoulder.

"BLAAAAKE!" Ruby shouted grabbing the attention of the Crimson Swordsman for a moment before he ignored them, boarding the second train. "He's getting away!"

Jaune cursed the timing. He was hoping they'd get rid of the bomb before Adam showed up. Hopefully by then he would pitch everyone's strength into defeating him. Knowing his strength, it would take the combined effort of their abilities just to match him.

With a grunt, the boy made his call. "Ruby! You three go after Blake, we'll deal with the bomb!"

The scythe wielder looked back at the boy, pausing but knew well that there wasn't time to hesitate. She swallowed her protest and nodded. "Alright. Will do! Good luck Jaune!"

Our young knight sighed as she sped off towards her friend. He then reached for his scroll shouting to the rest of the teams. "Everyone! Get onto the bomb train! Ruby and her team will grab Blake. Get to the bomb train now before it leaves without us!"

The gang quickly heard the order and rushed through the battlefield as quickly as they could. The two trains then began to depart, heading off in different tunnels. As each team boarded their respective trains Jaune eyed Team RW_Y from the doorway, offering whatever protecting he could provide them. He just hoped that he could see them after this battle.

"Wait…" Pyrrha paused. "Where's Team CFVY?"

Jaune recalled the diversion team and quickly reached for his scroll. "Coco! Coco, respond! Team CFVY, are you guys there?"

"Jaune?" Velvet's voice answered on the other line. "Uh… Coco's not available right now. We might've taken more than we expected."

"You guys need backup?"

"No, we can handle it." The rabbit answered back. "But it doesn't look like we'll be able to get to you guys in time. Umm… Coco said that you guys should go on ahead. We'll catch up when we can."

"Alright. We'll do it." Jaune groaned in reply cursing to leave his comrades behind. "We'll finish up and join your team as soon as we can. But if it gets too dangerous, you guys should fall back to the surface, alright?"

"Understood. We'll do what we can from here as well. And… Jaune… take care of yourself."

A smirk escaped him. "Copy that."

**(Evac Train front half) (Engine car)**

Blake woke to the feeling of pain on her stomach. She shuffled a bit, adjusting her eyes to the artificial light. There was an odd smell in the air, like sulfur and sugar mixed together.

The first thing our little feline heroine noticed was that she was cuffed. The fact that her arms were dangling above her head and strapped around a pipeline was a good hint. Naturally she tried to pry herself from it hoping to either break the cuffs or the pipe in the process. Normally something like this wouldn't keep her in forever, but in her weakened state she could barely focus on the area around her.

"I see you're up." A voice alerted her to another presence in the room which was once the object of her admiration.

"Adam…" She hissed venomously at his name reaching for her weapon only to find it held by her enemy. "Where am I?"

"Safely aboard our evac train." He answered truthfully. "You were passed out for over an hour. Don't worry. You won't be harmed here. I made sure of that. Though I can't say the same about your… 'friends'."

Her friends?

Wait… could he mean…?

"Adam! We got stowaways at the rear car!" A grunt's voice alerted the two passengers making the redheaded swordsman grin.

"Round up everyone you can find and deal with them. It'll all be over in a few minutes."

**(Bomb train rear half) (Security Car)**

The White Fang were getting their butts handed to them in style. Even with superior numbers, they were powerless against the Hunters that came before them. With a single purpose in mind the two Hunter teams plowed their way through car after car, wave after wave of soldiers leaving nothing but broken bones and bruised skin in their wake.

Jaune stayed at the middle of the formation letting Pyrrha, Ren and Nora handle the front while Sun's team dealt with those at the back. He cursed the fact that he boarded the near middle of the train leaving them exposed from behind. But there wasn't time to mull in his mistakes. They just need to get through a few more cars to reach the bomb train.

"Heads up! More of them incoming!" Ren announced gesturing to the front of the formation where another wave of White Fang fanatics was coming to impede their progress.

"Man, they really don't know when to quit." Jaune grumbled under his breath.

"They are persistent, I'll give them that." Pyrrha agreed charging towards the group.

But amongst all of them, Nora didn't seem all that worried. "Aww don't worry guys. It's just more for us to fight! Come on Pyrrha, I bet I can break more bones than you!" It was a rather frightening challenge if not a sadistic one. "Come and get it!"

**(Evac Train rear half) (Passenger car)**

Bang bang bang!

"Whaaayaaaa!" Ruby let out a cute and adorable battle cry as she swung her scythe in an arch crushing the poor sod that was in her sights. "Weeee!"

Thud!

"Ow!" The heiress groaned annoyingly. "Will you watch where you swing that thing?"

Ruby laughed apologetically. "Sorry Weiss. There isn't a lot of room to maneuver around here. It's kinda hard to swing my scythe around in a small hallway."

"Well we'll just have to adapt." Yang stated as she beat the last of the defenders until he turned blue. "Come on. We just have a few more cars to go through. We have to get to Blake before this train reaches its stop."

But just as the three made their way to the next caboose, they were relatively surprised to come across their least favorite enemy who seemed to be just as panicked as they were.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

"Torchwick!" Yang bellowed firing the first shot without any hesitation only again to find her blast blocked by a certain pinkette with her umbrella.

"Thank you Neo." The oddly dressed villain tipped his bowl hat to his employee of the year. "Now… isn't this a nice surprise? All of us together on a train. Feels like a sense of dejavu if you asked me."

"You'll be feeling that when you're back in a cell." Weiss added readying her rapier. "Your little plan ends here."

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Ice Queen. Would you believe me if I told that I have nothing to do with any of this?"

"You mean the big bomb?" Weiss inquired not for a second believing a word he said.

"Ok… granted that bit might've been my handiwork but other than that I have nothing to do with these clowns. I'm just caught up in this whole mess like you three."

"Like we'll believe any of that." Yang bellowed cocking her gauntlets.

"It's true!" Roman pleaded. "These guys just rescued me because they wanted something out of me. I'm a victim here. I'm innocent! Honest!"

"It doesn't matter." Weiss pointed out. "You still blew a hole in Vale the other day, brought Grimm to the city and harmed a lot of people. Innocent in this case or not, we're still taking you in."

The criminal mastermind let out a bored sigh. "I guess negotiations broke down. Neo… if you would?"

The pinkette smiled happily as she got into her suave combat stance, facing them with that annoying smile. She even gave her enemies a polite bow as if she was a guest in a fancy ball greeting her next dance partner.

"Ruby, you'd better take top side." Yang urged her sister who raised a brow. "We got this."

"Wha? But I…"

"She's right." Weiss agreed gesturing her partner to take the highroad. "Your weapon is too big for closed quarters. We'll give these felons a beating and join you up front once you have Blake."

Ruby wanted to protest but found little reason to do so. "Alright. I'll meet you at the front car. Good luck!" She switched to her rifle, blasting the roof hatch open before leaping off ahead of the battleground.

Once the redhead was out of earshot, Yang pounded her fist together to motivate herself into the fight. She spoke to the heiress, not taking her eyes off the duo. "I got the little one. You mind handling Torchwick for me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Weiss grinned from ear to ear giving distance for her comrade.

In that moment, Yang's eyes turned from silver to a deep shade of red. Simply looking at the dual colored girl was bringing back some humiliatingly painful memories. The anger that raged from their last bout made her hair burn. She wasn't gonna hold back anymore. She was going to give it her all or die trying.

But instead of showing any hint of fear, Neo simply yawned playfully, ticking her opponent off.

"Don't get clever here, Pinky." Yang warned getting into her combat stance. "You might've gotten lucky on our last match, but today is gonna be different. You can count on it."

**(Bomb train center)**

A stalemate was in session. They were so close. The bomb was just a car away but it seemed like the White Fang finally decided to bring out their big guns to slow their progress. In an open platform that stood between them and their prize was perhaps the whole arsenal of the terrorist organization.

Two Atlesian Paladins and multiple gun emplacements held them at bay, keeping them suppressed and unable to push forward. Behind that makeshift fortress were another dozen members of the organization, all hell bent to stop our heroes from pressing onward.

"Uh… correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think they like us very much." Ren stated in a frightened humor dodging a bullet that whistled pass his hair.

Pyrrha raised her shield to take a quick look hoping to score a shot with her rifle but the hellfire the White Fang threw at them was too heavy even for her to knock out. "We can't press on like this. They have too much firepower."

"Same here!" Neptune shouted from the other end of the car where wave after wave of White Fang soldiers were trying to breach through their defense lines. "They're trying to box us in!" The blue haired boy fired a few rounds from his plasma rifle knocking three of them out of commission. "Arghh! There's just no end to them!"

"Got any more bright ideas there Pretty Boy?" The monkey turned to the blonde knight who groaned at the situation.

Jaune quickly scanned his surrounding and stopped his gaze on the roof access. "I got it! Nora, Ren. You two get up top. Take out those robots. Pyrrha and I will draw their fire down here. Once you get a clear shot, take it. Just be sure not to hit the bomb."

"You got it! Come on Ren!" Nora saluted in return before rushing to the hatch with her partner in tow.

It was a big wonder how they got into this mess. Jaune didn't know whether to be proud or frightened of his choice. To think that a few hours ago, these teenagers were enjoying a good old movie night back in their dorms. Now that memory felt so distant.

"Ready Pyrrha? I'll draw their fire, you try to take out as many of them as you can."

The redhead champion nodded raising her weapon slowly. When the White Fang fired their barrage onto Jaune's shield, she picked them off with her rifle thinning their numbers by a small margin.

On top of the train car, Nora grinned from ear to ear as she readied her grenade launcher preparing to deliver a severe blow to the White Fang. "Hey you bucket of bolts! Heads up!" With a simple click, she released a volley of her explosives, leaving a trail of pink smoke in the shape of a heart that puzzled the few that noted its fall. The explosion had the desired affect but left one active Paladin still standing. "Booya! Another giant killer robot for the kill count!"

Jaune noted the stunned members and quickly ordered them forward. "Charge!" Pyrrha followed suit, taking down the White Fang as they tried to regroup their formation. "

"S… stop them! Don't let them get through!" Thankfully the captain of the guards still had one Paladin working and it began blasting through the team with its assortment of heavy weaponries.

Fortunately Jaune dodged the worst of the attack and continued pressing on, slamming his shield onto another grunt sending him overboard. "Nora! Take down that other one!"

"Got it!" The orangette winked readying her weapon only to discover the cartridge empty. "Uh… oops?"

"Don't tell me you used all of them again?" Ren groaned much to his partner's playful dismay. "Great… now how are we gonna take that thing down?"

The Asgardian thought for a moment and much to everyone's surprise, an idea popped up. "Ooooh I got an idea!"

"Well you'd better do it fast!" Jaune urged blocking another shot from the Paladin's plasma cannon which staggered him. "We can't hold out much longer down here!"

Ruffling through her pockets, Nora pulled out her 'souvenir' from the surface, which just so happened to be a raw uncut blood red Dust crystal the size of a fist. A grin came over her as she began to shake it violently knowing the resulting effects.

"Uh… Nora. Is that a…?" Ren wasn't able to ask fast enough when the crystal began to glow with a violent feeling.

With a maniacal laugh, Nora readied her stance. "Batter up!" She threw the crystal with such force that it latched onto the Paladin's limb. A brief moment went by before the Dust exploded with such a force that the whole machine tore in half, its pieces scattered across the platform and its pilot sent flying into the distance. "Wooooooo! Yeah! Strike one! YOU. ARE. Outa here!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted as he recovered from the ringing in his ears. "Be careful with those things! That's a raw uncut Dust crystal! Those are extremely volatile."

"I know, right!?" The oragette replied happily, missing the urgency that her partner was trying to prove. "These things are awesome! We should totally try them again."

"Where did you even get those?"

"Uh… the ground. Duh." She replied as if she was pointing the obvious. "You want some? I got plenty more. They're pretty much all over the place."

"All over the place?" Ren raised a brow only to have Nora point towards the cave they were in. Alarms rang in Ren's head when he looked out, his eyes widened in horror of the beautiful formation of crystals that stretched on throughout the tunnels. His mouth went agape and his mind clicked, putting two and two together like a child finally solving a complex puzzle. "No… nononononono…"

"Renny? You ok?" Nora noted her friend's muttering, wondering if he was going through another one of his spasms.

"Of course! It all makes sense!" The green warrior yelled out as if struck by a muse. He returned to his comrades who were securing the bomb, his expression horrifying. "Guys! I know what they're planning!"

"What do you mean?" Jaune inquired puzzlingly as he tapped the dirt off his armor.

"The Dust crystals, the bomb and this train. They're all connected!" He explained hysterically. "I know how they plan to destroy the whole mountain. They plan to use this tunnel as the catalyst!"

"Calm down Ren." Pyrrha urged the hysteric warrior finding no understanding in his statement. "Explain it to us, slowly."

"This tunnel we're in. It's not just some random cave. It's… a Dust Mine!" Quizzical brows rose from the teams signaling him to continue his explanation. "It's the reason why Mountain Glenn was the first serious attempt of expansion in Vale. Why the council put so much effort into it. They wanted to expand their borders so they can have claim to the deposit of Dust crystals here! The mountain area was too difficult for conventional air-transport, that's why they built the subway as a means to get both workers and resources in and out of the city."

"Ok… so what does that have to do with the bomb?" The blonde knight asked gesturing to their prize.

"This bomb here isn't effective enough to destroy the mountain alone. We all know that. But if it detonates at the right spot, it'll cause a chain reaction, making all these crystals detonate in synch."

"If that's true, then why don't they just blow the bomb now?" Sun was next to ask, afraid the answer.

Ren understood this and continued. "They're probably going for the area that will be the most effective for detonation. If they blow the bomb here, it'll probably cause a crack in the mountain or blow a good chunk of it off. Dust Mines like this have core-centers where all the veins converge. I'm willing to bet this train is heading straight for it. And if the bomb goes off there, it'll cause an explosion bigger than anything this world has ever seen. The White Fang isn't just gonna blow up this mountain. They're gonna wipe it off the face of the map."

The expression that plastered the teams' faces was that of horror and terror. It was a nightmare-scenario come true. The White Fang had the means to literally destroy the mountain. It was so terrifying that no one could muster the sanity to calm themselves.

"Oh man…" Neptune shuddered. "Talk about pressure."

"The whole mountain's gonna blow." Scarlet shivered too.

"Forget about the mountain! We're gonna get blown to bits!" Sage pointed out prioritizing their safety.

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked turning to the blonde knight.

Jaune picked himself up from the shock and put his game face on. "No change in the plans. We stop this train or this bomb altogether. If they don't have the bomb, they won't be able to do anything. Pyrrha, can you cut the cables?"

"On it!" The redhead quickly headed towards the front of the bomb-platform, taking one good swing at the cables. She expected it to tear apart like any metal she came across, except this one was persistently sturdy and barely had a scratch from her blow. "No good. It won't budge!"

"Why not?"

"It's reinforced steel." Neptune answered the boy's question. "They use those for heavy duty machines. I guess they must've thought of this too."

"Can you cut through it?" Jaune asked.

"Well yeah… if I had an hour. And that's only WITH proper tools."

Our young knight groaned. He knew that the mission wouldn't be that easy but this was just annoying. "Alright. I guess we're doing this the hard way. Sun, you and your team stay here and keep the White Fang from taking back the bomb. We'll press on ahead to the control car. If we can stop this train, then we might just win"

"Ok… but what about this bomb?"

"Try to disarm it if you can. Just do what you can while we get over there."

Sun looked at the bomb and shrugged. "O… k? Yeah… sure. How hard can it be?" The monkey was going to eat his own shoes when he gets his answer.

**(Evac Train rear half) (Passenger car)**

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. JUST. STAND. STILL!?" Yang was cursing with every blast she made as she attempted to hit her opponent who continued to dodge her with ease. The blonde bomber blew everything and anything in her path to reach her mark like a force of nature yet she could not reach it. Neo remained silent as ever, only letting out soft chuckles as her opponent continued to make a fool out of herself. "Grrr! That's it. No more Ms. Nice Lady! You're going down Pinky!"

Over on the other side of the caboose, Weiss was duking it off with Torchwick trading blows in a proper manner. With his cane and her rapier, the two sides hit it off with an exchange of Dust power with explosive shots and icicle attacks.

"Not bad Princess." The criminal teased as he swung his cane around. "Almost got me there. But you'll remember I got more experience in my back than you."

"Hmph. I guess that means you're older than you look." The heiress mocked earning an irritated glare from the man. "That would explain why you wear such a ridiculous outfit. You do have some white hair growing on you."

"Look who's talking." Torchwick shot back. "And don't be dissin the threads. These were the classics."

"Back when you were in diapers, maybe."

"Oh ho? Now you're just making me mad, Ice Queen." The mastermind teased throwing a few more swings at her which she parried with perfect form. "… or maybe you'd prefer to be called Snow Angel instead little misahhhh!"

Clang!

The next stab nearly pierced through his defenses catching the man off guard.

"I got enough of that in school, thank you very much."

"Sheesh. Grumpy and annoying." Torchwick remarked. "You know, this whole thing can go a heck of a whole lot easier if you just let us go."

"Not happening!" She berated firing another shot of icicle which froze a part of his shoulder. "Haa… I hope Ruby's having better luck than we are."

**(Evac Train front half) (Open platform)**

Much to Weiss' chagrin, Ruby wasn't having better luck than they were. In fact, one might say that the worst of luck. The very moment she skipped on ahead of her team she was beset by White Fang insurgents every step of the way.

"Hiiiiiyaaa!" The grim reaper used her semblance again to out maneuver her enemies. The White Fang soldiers barely even saw a red flash before they were thrown off the platform screaming all the way. "Ugh… finally." She said at last, bitterly exhausted from the constant battles. Even her skirmish back during the breach didn't take this long. "Hang on Blake. I'm coming…"

But just before the girl could move onward toward the next car, a large number of droids began to come out of the nearby crates. It would've been a cool zombie act if their mechanical parts weren't so obvious. As a weapon's geek, Ruby recognized them instantly to be the predecessor model of the new Atlesian Knights. Their dark greyish armor and red stripes were a dead giveaway. "Ugh… give me a break!"

**"Intruder, identify yourself!"** The machine demanded though it didn't really seem all that interested in the answer as it began firing its machinegun at her.

Ruby dodged and again began swiping the floor with their bodies, their silicon limbs flying freely in the air. And then again, like a little girl fighting against the upstream river, another obstacle made itself known.

A spider droid in the same color scheme as the robots suddenly poked itself out of the next car, acting like some kind of mid-boss along the way.

Ruby sighed at this, contemplating on her mission. "Ugh… this would've been really cool if the fate of an entire world wasn't at stake."

**"Intruder, prepare to be disintegrated."**

**(Bomb train center) (Bomb platform)**

Sun let out a grunt as he thwacked the head of another assailant. As much as he loved shooting fist in a barrel and beating the stuffing out of the weak, he had to admit that the White Fang made up their lack of strength with numbers. That… and their tenacity to see this world burn. If they went along with this plan, all of Vale will be caught up in the aftermath and hundreds of thousands of people will lose their homes in the process.

How in the world did he get himself caught up in this mess? It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. Get the girl, get back home and then get your hero's kiss from the princess. That was how he thought this mission would play out. But instead he and his team were now burdened with the lives of every man, woman and child in Vale. Talk about a leap in difficulty and challenge.

"Uhh… Sun, I hate to pressure you." Sage groaned out loud turning to his blonde monkey prince. "But do we have a plan or what?"

"I'm working on it!"

"Well work faster!"

The monkey prince sighed. He knew what he was getting into when he signed up for this mission. He darted to the bomb and the wave of enemies on the other car. He was asked to hold this position and hold he will.

"Alright. Scarlet, get up top and give us some cover. Sage and I will hold down here and try to get that door closed. Neptune, you try to diffuse the bomb."

"What!? Me!?" The blue boy pointed to himself in disbelief. "Why me!?"

"You said you're the 'intellectual' one. So now's the time to prove it! Go! We got this!"

Neptune could only slouch as he followed his orders, placing himself in front of the 20 megaton bomb. Simply looking at that device, you could see its delicate nature and the complexity of its construction. Lying close to the bomb was a computer and a holoscreen with more numbers than a trigonometry book.

"Ok… disarm the bomb. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" The goggle wearing kid tried to psych himself before reaching for a button. "Maybe… this one?"

Whirrr!

"Ok no. Not that one. Umm… how about this one?"

Crank!

"Definitely not that one. How about…?"

"Neptune!"

"Will you give me a minute!? It's not like they covered bomb disposal in class!"

Click…

Just as the boy slammed his hand on the control, a timer suddenly appeared on screen. A part of Neptune hoped that it was just some clock that the designer put in there to keep track of time, but all hopeful thoughts were dashed when the timer began to count backward.

"Uh… Neptune." Sage wondered. "Why is there a timer on the bomb? Why is that timer counting down? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

**(Bomb train front half) (Control room)**

The wolf lieutenant of the White Fang let out a grumbling noise from his mouth. All reports from the defenses say that they were engaging with the Hunters but none of them had reported any hint of victory against them. It was an expected outcome. These children were groomed to be warriors, trained from an early age to wield weapons of great magnitude to be the first and strongest line of defense of the kingdoms. Using untrained masses and rabbles to face these monstrosities was pretty much like sending lambs to the slaughter.

But it didn't matter. So long as they had no means of getting the bomb off the train they were just as dead as the rest of them here. Adam thought of everything and knew that the Huntsmen or the Atlesian Army would come for them sooner or later.

This train was meant to withstand a siege. With all the reinforced steel that it possessed it may as well be a tank on tracks. Sadly it didn't seem to count the fighting abilities of the Huntsmen. As long as they can't reach the control room, the train won't be stopping.

"Uh… sir. We have a problem." A White Fang officer called out to the wolf.

"What is it? If they need reinforcements, tell them to just seal the cars."

"No sir. It's not that. It… seems like the timer on the bomb just… activated."

"WHAT!?" The chainsaw wielding warrior boomed. "How is that possible? We're not anywhere near our target. Can you deactivate it?"

"I'm trying sir. But I'm locked out. It seems to have been a manual override or something."

"Manual override?" He snarled sharply, a face flashing through his mind. "Torchwick. I knew it. I knew he was a snake and I still let him bite us. Keep trying to deactivate it from here. I'll deal with the stowaways myself. The rest of you, remain here and protect the engine control room."

**(Bomb train front half) (Security room)**

"Haaaaaaaa!" Pyrrha let out a war cry as she knocked out the last of the defenders, opening the path for her team. "Area secured. It's clear."

"Right. Good work everyone." Jaune let out an exhausted sigh. The fighting had gone on long and hard for over 20 minutes since they assaulted the fortress. Beset by their enemies' constant attacks, the few of them were beginning to show signs of weariness from battle. Ren was panting heavily, his back to the wall, Pyrrha's breathing was slightly erratic from her usual calmness and even Nora, who was the pinnacle of energy, was slowing in her swings. "We're just two cars away from the front. We can do this. Come on. We can't waste time here."

"Sure… definitely." Said Ren, who was leaning on the wall with a tired look. Everyone had the same expression and wanted nothing more but to take a five minute break.

But just before the boy could speak to raise his team's morale, his scroll began to ring. "Sun?"

"Jaune buddy. We might have a slight… problem here."

A sigh escaped our blonde knight. It was one problem after the next. "What is it? Do you need backup?"

"Well… kinda? I… we… Neptune. I think he might've set off the timer on the bomb by mistake."

"He what!?"

"It was an accident!" The blue boy's voice echoed from the other line.

Jaune felt the urge to rub his nose temple. He felt an itch coming in and it wasn't going away soon. "Ok. How much time do we have?"

"Uh… 7 minutes… give or take."

7 minutes!?

It takes an ordinary man twice as long to finish breakfast! How did he expect to win a battle in under 7 minutes?

Groaning under his mouth, Jaune nodded. "Alright, we're heading back. Give us a few minutes to…" But just as the boy muttered those words, the door to the next car suddenly opened up revealing the familiar masked face of the giant wolf Faunus. His mere presence alone was enough to send chill down their spine making them wake from their weary conditions. "Uh… Sun… I'm… gonna have to call you back."

"What? No! Jaune this is an emer…"

Click.

Team JNPR could hear a snarl come out of that man's mouth. Quietly he revved his chainsaw looking all the more like a serial killer than a terrorist.

"Didn't we drop him off the bridge?" Pyrrha recalled which Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Looks like it didn't work." He added dishearteningly. "Let's fall back for now. We'll meet up with Sun and the others."

"No." Ren said suddenly earning the attention of the team. "Jaune's right. We can't afford to waste time here. Nora, you know explosives. You go and help Sun's team. Pyrrha, Jaune, you two go on ahead and stop this train. I'll deal with him."

"What? No! Ren, he's too strong." Jaune protested. "We can take him faster together."

"There's no time." The green garbed warrior argued. "We have to stop this bomb train in seven minutes or all of Vale is lost. Don't worry about me Jaune. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Jaune resisted the urge of following the original plan but knew that his friend spoke truth. Every second they counted was precious. Their personal safety was secondary at this point when it came to the survival of an entire kingdom.

"Alright." The boy said in defeat. "Let's move. Pyrrha."

"On it."

But the wolf man didn't seem keen on letting them have their way. Using his large body, he made himself a living barricade barring their path. "You really think it would be that easy?"

"Nora! Now!"

"Flash and burn!" The orangette grinned before pulling another Dust shard from her belt and tossing it over to the man which created another large explosion that sent him staggering back from the fire. The wolf let out a grunt and rubbed his ash from his mask but by the time he recovered, the three of them were gone and only he and Ren remained.

"Grrrr!" The burly man snarled in annoyance of their cheap gimmick but stopped when he thought of the pleasure he would bring to rip the green boy apart. "Hehehehe. You should've kept your friends with you. You might've stood a chance at surviving."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ren replied in an uncharacteristic manner as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to give himself extra measure of freedom. "You'll find that I'm more than enough for someone like you."

"Arrogance at its finest." The wolf chuckled under his mask. "You Hunters are all the same. You forget that I defeated you and your lot the other day. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Ren smirked, producing a black stone from his pocket. "Because I can assure you, this fight will be nothing like last time."

He crushed the stone and allowed its properties to slowly seep into his body…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up near the front car, Jaune and Pyrrha had broken through the enemy's defenses. Seeing that they were at the engine car, it was easy to assume that they were dealing with the last of the White Fang's resistance.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave Ren like that?" Pyrrha asked her leader feeling a tinge of worry to leave their comrade behind, alone with that monster. "He might need our help."

"Ren can hold his own." Jaune insisted though he glanced back at the door, worrying the same thing. "Right now we have a kingdom to save."

"But still…"

"Hey, you're not the only one who worries about his teammates." Jaune reminded before noting a number of White Fang soldiers who were ready to make their last stand. "But if we don't stop this train, it won't if we help him. Now come on."

**(White Fang Stronghold)**

If heroic last stands were a thing for Hunters then Team CFVY was probably the finest example of today. The battle in the fortress took a downhill turn when Jaune and the others left. Sure it was going well at first and Coco was having a blast letting her gun blast the White Fang away like a futuristic hair dryer. But she underestimated her enemies' tenacity and their superior numbers.

Wave after wave of White fang soldiers charged at them like crazed violent extremists. They fought back endlessly, recalling patrol after patrol and reinforcements after reinforcements like they had some kind of breeding ground inside these tunnels.

Coco didn't seem to mind it. After all, it was just more rookies to crush and blow away with her awesome gun. That was of course… until she heard the empty barrel chambers clicking from it.

"Ahh… crud! I'm out! Fox, cover me!" Coco bolted back letting her partner deal with the stragglers that got through her attack. Quickly she withdrew back to the stalagmite area where Yatsu and Velvet were taking cover from the enemy's barrage. "You two ok?"

The rabbit nodded while Yatsu answered. "Our enemies are endless. Fighting them is like swimming upstream where each push becomes harder and harder to bear."

"No need to tell me that." Coco grunted.

"We should fall back to the surface." Velvet suggested ducking from a bullet that whistled too close for comfort. "We can't defeat all of them here."

"I agree with the Little Rabbit. There is no shame in retreating from a superior enemy. Our diversion no longer has a purpose."

Coco took a peek at their escape route, noting the number of White Fang soldiers guarding it. She knew that this mission wasn't going to be easy but would it be such a big deal for these terrorists to give them a breather?

With a sigh, she spoke. "Yeah. I guess we gotta call it quits. Alright. Yatsu, you cover our backs. Fox, Velvet and I will open up a path. Once we break through we…"

"Wait…" Velvet stopped her, again her rabbit ears twitching. "What's that noise?"

"You got something V?"

"I don't know. It sounds like… heavy machinery? Robots?"

"Uh… guys?" Fox's voice trailed in as the earth around them began to tremor. Rocks and stalagmites shook from their roots, trembling as if the very ground itself was roaring in pain. All around, the fighting itself seemed to have taken a respite as both the Hunters and the White Fang scanned their surroundings trying to wait the quake out. "Do any of you feel that?"

Suddenly, as if the earth groaned in its own voice, a portion of the cavern tore apart from an explosion creating a massive opening on the other end. Dust and smoke filled the cavern, barring everyone's sight for a split moment. And when the dust finally settled, a legion of Atlesian Knights, with their glistening white armor poured forth with a large column of Paladins following not far behind. The opening became a breach where the armies of the kingdom brought their wrath upon their enemies.

"It's… it's… it's them! It's the Atlesian Army!" A panicked soldier gasped before he bolted away sparking the rest of the White Fang army to follow in panic.

The next few moments that came could then be considered an epic battle that was probably too expensive to be animated on a low budget TV series. The Atlesian Knights charged first in numbers that easily matched the White Fang. With their state of the art weaponries and advance tactics, it wasn't even a contest.

With what remained of the White Fang withdrawing to the fortress, Coco and her team gawk in amazement unable to explain what just occurred. One minute they were planning to make a tactical retreat, the next thing they know the Atlesian Army came in and stole all the credit.

"Well… that was… unexpected." Yatsuhashi muttered in disbelief. He hardly even noticed Coco taking a photo of the battle with her scroll knowing that it would make awesome material for sale.

**(Bomb train center) (Bomb platform)**

Team SSSN was in a bit of a pickle. Not only were the astonishingly good-looking men fighting for their dear lives against what seemed to be the last remnant of the White Fang Army, they had an active bomb ticking slowly at their backs giving them the sudden urge to bolt off the first chance they got.

Error!

The screen on the console buzzed with an annoying tone.

"Neptune! I hope you know what you're doing there buddy." Sun called out to his blue haired partner who was still pressing buttons on the computer at random hoping that there was an obvious off-switch somewhere.

"Hang on, I think I got it." He stated before flipping a switch which seemingly only made the Dust inside the bomb glow. "Ok that's not either."

"Man, these guys just don't quit!" Sage roared, slamming his sword against the next poor sod that got in his way. "Just how many of them are there? It's like a freaking colony here!"

"Quit your whining Sage. Here comes our next customer." Sun ordered putting a roundhouse kick on his next victim sending him to dream land.

The green haired warrior groaned back in reply. "Remind me not to get involved in your next love life. It'll save us all the trouble!"

Error!

The text on the holoscreen suddenly came up in red lights making Neptune slam his hands down in fury. "Damn it! Is it so much to ask for the bad guy to label these buttons!?"

Just as they were pondering the idea of abandoning ship, the heavy hitter of Team JNPR arrived giving out a playful salute. "Supreme Commander Nora Valkyrie reporting for duty!"

"Oh thank god you're here." Neptune breathed a sigh of relief. "We got 5 minute 20 seconds to stop this thing! Wh… where are the others?" The girl simply smiled back at him casually hinting the boy. "You came alone, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" The boy exploded. "We have a super-bomb ready to go off and Jaune sends you of all people!?"

"Hey!" Nora barked back childishly with a cute pout. "I'll have you know, I can make bombs just as good as I break them."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do? Smack it?" The blue boy added smacking his hand on the keyboard.

Beep!

**"Timer accelerated. 2 minutes and 12 seconds remaining."**

"Oh come on!"

"Neptune!" The team complained.

"It. Is. Not. My. Fault!"

**(Security car)**

Ren couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling. The moment he shattered that stone and absorbed the Dust into his body, everything seemed to have slowed down. All of his senses were heightened to such a level that he could even hear the sand shuffle in every breeze in the far off distance. His body was light and each move he made felt like it could push the very mountains themselves to the shattered moon. Every time his heart lets out a beat, he felt his whole body pulsating with power, electrifying his every thought.

The wolf man didn't seem to understand what just happened, but he was skillful enough to know that something had changed around the boy. The atmosphere he presented was heavy, almost like his aura was commanding the very space and time that he occupied. But there was little time for hesitation. He needed to eliminate the intruders and stop the bomb from detonating prematurely.

With a heave, the wolf Faunus took a swing expecting the green Hunter to dodge it tactfully. But Ren remained in his place watching and waiting. It didn't take a genius to tell that a single direct hit from that chainsaw would end him. Aura or no, he would fall. Anyone dumb enough to face this weapon head on with so little defense would be cut.

… or at least that was what the big man thought…

… until his chainsaw was deflected to the floor with a tiny tap…

…

"Huh?" The White Fang Warrior raised a brow, unable to process what just happened. He was sure that he was swinging his weapon directly at his opponent but then it quickly went the other direction. Was it an error on judgment? "Haaaaa!"

He tried again, taking another giant swing at the boy and again his chainsaw fell to the ground when it was struck down by a gentle tap from Ren's fingers. This process repeated itself several more times before the big guy got the idea.

"Was that all?" Ren mocked him, showing a grin for the first time in this fight.

Even though he wore a mask, Ren could tell that the Berserker was in full panic mode. He probably couldn't comprehend how a kid his size could deflect those attacks effortlessly. But that didn't deter him from doing it again.

This time however, Ren drew out his weapons and with a single slash, the chainsaw blade shattered into bits and pieces scattering across the floor. To say the least the wolf was frightened by this presentation of power and decided to go in with his bare hands.

Swish, swush his punches sounded and like before, Ren deflected them with the greatest of ease.

"What… what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ren threw him a snarky remark. "I'm a Huntsman…"

**(Bomb platform)**

"Oh my god. We're gonna die we're gonna die. This is it isn't it? We're all gonna die and be blown up to smithereens! It's the end!"

SLAP!

"Pull yourself together man!" Nora delivered a man-slap to the panicking Neptune bringing him out of his shell. "We still got 1 minute and 12 seconds. Instead of standing there screaming like Jaune, you can help me think of a way to stop this bomb!"

"Oh… o… ok. I can do that. Yeah… but how do we…"

"I got it!" An idea struck her head alarming the boy. "What we need is… electricity."

"E…lectricity?" Neptune mimicked, raising a puzzled brow wondering if the girl had gone down the mad path already.

"Yup, electricity and lots of it." She chimed. "You know where to get some?"

"Uh… well, my weapon runs on charged up batteries. Will that work?" Neptune quickly pulled out his weapon changing it to its glaive form.

"Perfect! Now, hit me with it."

"What?" The boy paused.

"You heard me! Hit me!" Nora urged once more, gesturing to her chest piece. "Come on!"

"Has your brain fried!?"

"Neptune!" The sounds of his team's complaining made him sigh.

"Arghhh! If I die Sun, I am so blaming you!" And so in a desperate act born from a man who was afraid to die, Neptune stabbed the orangette giving her the shocking end of his weapon sending a dangerous volt of electricity running through her veins.

With her body sparking to life, Nora cracked her muscles a bit with an evil smile before she turned towards the holo-computer. "Alright. Here goes nothing!" She then grabbed the machine by the sockets and let the energy in her body course through, frying the circuitries within. After a few shocking moments, the timer on the holo-screen disappeared.

…

"Are we… dead?" Neptune took a peek through his closed eyes expecting himself to be garbed in a white toga and carrying a harp. But thankfully he was wrong and he was still stuck in the dark damp cave of Mountain Glenn which would almost be considered hell if it wasn't for the fact his teammates were there with him.

"Now that was pretty shocking, an't it?" Nora gave a thumbs-up gesture only to find the blue boy fainting from relief. "Pfft… what a weeny."

**(Engine car)**

Jaune and Pyrrha let out a tiresome groan as they felled the last of the guards down believing them to be the last defenders on board the train. The two warriors scanned the area around them noting none of the soldiers standing up to fight.

"Area secure." Pyrrha declared lowering her weapon for a brief respite. "Looks like that was the last of them."

"Let's hope so." Jaune nodded as he sheathed his weapon. "Looks like this is the engine's controls. If we can stop this train, they won't be able to reach the core."

"So even the bomb goes off, they won't be able to destroy Mountain Glenn."

"Well… that's the plan." Jaune admitted with a frightened tone. "Now how do we do this? Do we just press a button or a switch or is there like a voice activation key?"

"Jaune. Calm down." His partner gave a comforting grip to his shoulder easing his worries. "You can do this. Remember: I believe in you… so believe in yourself."

The boy took out a long needed sigh. Ever since Ren mentioned how the whole kingdom was at stake, our blonde hero had been replaying the worst case scenario in his head. He began to imagine himself failing and thousands of people paying the price for his error. It was a heavy toll to place on his mind and it haunted him the whole way. Not to mention that Ren was back there fighting that monster too.

"Yeah… you're right. Sorry." The boy blushed embarrassed how uncool to be panicking at the worst possible time.

"We just need to keep a level head. I'm sure one of these… computers should be able to slow this thing down. We should look for something that resembles a speed button or a control panel…"

"… or a lever that says emergency break?" Jaune pointed to the said lever which was painted in bright red but hidden behind one of the unconscious guards.

…

"That'll do." Pyrrha shrugged and quickly pushed the comatose guards aside and with a great heave they pulled the lever in the other direction causing the whole train to shake. For a moment they thought that they were going to crash and burn when the car lifted a few feet above the tracks. But soon, the two warriors realize that the train was slowing down. "It's… working?"

"It's working." Jaune mimicked as he looked at his champion redhead, a smile creeping on both their faces. "It's working! We… did it! We did it! We… we actually did it!"

"Yes, we d…" Pyrrha was taken aback when the boy pulled her in for a full blown hug squeezing her like never before. "J… Jaune?!"

"Wooo!" The boy blew up in full blown laughter. "We did it! We stopped the train! We saved the world! Oh man that was awesome!"

Yup… pulling a lever… that was totally… awesome.

Pyrrha wanted to comment on his excitement but found herself stuck in blissful harmony enjoying the boy's warm embrace. It was the kind of celebration she hardly got to enjoy. She almost wanted to whimper like a kid when it ended.

"Oh… umm… sorry about that." Jaune apologized, blushing madly after recovering from that euphoric state. "I was umm…"

"Please, don't apologize." The redhead smiled. That little hug alone made this whole ordeal totally worth dying for.

Thankfully Jaune's embarrassment ended when his scroll beeped in which he answered with haste.

"Jaune? Pyrrha?" Ren's face appeared. "You two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine." Jaune answered with relief seeing his pal's face on screen. "We secured the engine room."

"I figured that." Ren smirked. "The train slowing down kinda gave it away. I've dealt with the White Fang on my end. I don't see anyone else coming through here."

"That's great. But… what about the bomb?" Jaune recalled fearing the time they had left. "Did they stop it from going boom?"

The raven haired warrior nodded back with a positive expression. "They stopped it—or to be more precise, Nora did. I was talking with her just now. Here, I'll put her in on conference." It took a moment for Nora's face to come in sharing the screen.

"Heya! Jauney!" Nora boomed in her usual happy-go-lucky self. "Ooooh… you look so small. I would like to feed you a small cracker."

"Nora…"

"Huh? Oh! Right! The big bomb thingie has been taken care of!" The Asgardian corrected herself giving another playful salute. "Well maybe not the whole bomb but at least I kicked the can out of that alarm clock."

"Hey we helped too… kinda." Sun's voice added in the background.

Jaune wanted to laugh. Hearing the voices of his friends and teammates brought so much relief that he wanted to just sit down and wait for this whole thing to blow over. After everything they went through, after all their struggles, all the obstacles that came at them, they were able to pull through and come out on top. The foes they fought on this train were perhaps the most dangerous ones they ever faced and they won. If there was a word to describe what Jaune felt now it would be pride. He was darn proud out of each and every one of them. Not only were they all alive… but they all succeeded. Their mission, their operation was successful and hopefully after today, they would get another day off.

Pyrrha let out a proud smile looking over her leader seeing that weight lifting from his shoulder.

Beep beep…

But their joyous celebration was quickly cut off when Jaune received another incoming call from Ruby. He gently tapped the screen seeing her face appear.

"Ruby?"

"Jaune! We need backup!"


	34. Mess with the Bull, You get the Horns

**Chapter 34: Mess with the Bull, You get the Horns**

**(Bomb Train) (Engine Room)**

Jaune froze in shock, his eyes widened when the plea for aid reached his ears. It was just one sentence but it alone was enough to send the boy reeling in panic. Immediately his feeling of victory, all that joyous celebration died down as if someone had killed the laughter both literally and metaphorically.

"Ruby? Ruby what happened!" Jaune inquired holding onto his scroll tightly as if he was going to snap it in half.

"We… uh… kinda gotten ourselves in a jam." The girl on the other line replied innocently despite the fact she was being bombarded by countless shots of lasers that came from a certain spider droid. "I know that you're all probably busy but I could really… appreciate some backup. Bwahh!" Her camera angle then went upside down when she was lifted by the droid with its massive claw. "Wahhh!"

"Ruby!"

The screen shook but the girl seemed unharmed on the most part. "Ow… I'm ok. Just… send help as soon as you can! I don't think I can handle this on my own! Whoa!"

The line cut off from a sudden explosion leaving the boy and his comrades speechless. But there was little time to react. Jaune shook off his fear and uncertainty and replaced them with worries for his friends. He turned to his team on the screen and spoke.

"You guys get all that?"

"Yeah." Ren nodded on the other line. "What's the plan?"

What was the plan?

Jaune didn't know. They were on two different trains and if his gut was correct Ruby could be kilometer apart from the rest of them. How was he supposed to help them if he couldn't even reach them in time?

"Jaune, come take a look at this." Pyrrha called to the boy's attention gesturing to one of the larger holo screens which appeared to be the old railway map of the area. On the map were two blinking dots which signified two moving trains "Look here. This is us—and this one over here is probably the train where Team RWBY is."

And just as Jaune suspected, Team RWBY was indeed far beyond their reach. Their train was heading in the opposite direction, probably where more White Fang soldiers were lying in wait.

"It's too far. We gotta find a way to help them." He grunted loudly.

But Pyrrha saw to that. "I think I might just have a solution. Look over here. There's a station where both tracks converge. If we can change our route, I think we can board the other train before it gets away."

"Yeah but that train is way ahead of us. Do you think we'll be able to catch up to it?"

"Not if we unload the baggage." Pyrrha added gesturing to the clamps outside. "If we move fast and remove the other cars, we can move twice as fast as their train."

It was a one-in-a-thousand plan. But it was a plan nonetheless. Jaune was desperate for a solution and he couldn't come up with a better one. Not like there was one to begin with.

Turning to his team, Jaune formed the ideas in his head. "Alright guys. New plan. Ren, I need you in the engine room to help us work this thing."

"On my way."

"Nora, I need you to stay with Team SSSN and guard that bomb."

"You got it!" The happy-go-lucky gal nodded with a grin. "Neptune's out of the way so we should be fine."

"Alright… let's do it."

…

…

…

It didn't take long for Ren to arrive. Thankfully with his broad knowledge of technology he was able to make heads and tails out of the engine room's controls. Oddly enough, it was the biggest computer in the room that held all the keys to their plan.

Clank!

"Ok. The clamp locks connecting the engine with the train have been removed." He announced as he worked the machine like a wizard on a cauldron. "I've also got control of the tracks so we're it should just be a straight drive from here."

"How long before we reach the station?" Pyrrha inquired.

Ren looked at the calculations and nodded back to her. "Roughly 10 minutes according to the usual charts. But without any cargo and with max speed, I'd say we should be able to get there in a quarter of the time. But… I'm a little worried."

"About what?" The blonde leader asked.

"Are you sure you guys wanna go through with this? I mean… if you guys get aboard that train, there's a good chance you'll have to face Adam and…"

"Thanks for the concern Ren, but I think we got this." Pyrrha reassured him patting her partner on the back. "Besides, like Jaune said: Our mission is Blake. Adam isn't our problem. We'll do everything we can to avoid fighting him."

Ren didn't seem convinced. He wanted to voice his protest but knowing Pyrrha and her partner, they'd probably do either way. Jaune was stubborn to a fault and that redhead would probably go anywhere with him. "Alright. I'll trust you guys. Just be safe."

"Hey, no need to tell me twice." Jaune shrugged as the train slowly began to pick up speed. "If everything goes well, we'll laugh about it tomorrow."

"Yeah." A fourth voice interjected. "And even if he did show up, we'll just kick his butt altogether."

"Bwah! Sun!?" Jaune startled seeing the blonde monkey appear from the door way. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Meh, they can handle things from there." The primate answered. "I'd rather be out there then to stand guard over some bomb."

"Sun… this isn't…"

"Hey, not sure if you forgot, Pretty Boy, but I also risked my hide back at the docks. Blake is my friend too." Sun interjected. "I'm going and there's nothing you can say that will change that."

Jaune sighed. He really couldn't argue with someone who doesn't follow logic or regulations around here. In the end, all he could do was wait and pray that they could make it in time.

**(Evac train) (Open platform)**

"Ok Ruby. Keep calm." The grim reaper said to herself trying to ease her nerve. "No need to panic. You've trained for this kind of situation. Giant robots are nothing new. You can take one measly robot. No problem, right?"

**"Hostiles lost. Switching to infrared sensors."** The giant spider droid stated out loud with its robotic voice. **"Hostile detected… resuming fire!"**

"Ugh… this is one reason why I really hate spiders!" Ruby quickly used her semblance dodging laser blasts after laser blasts watching as the large killing machine destroy its fellow synths in the process. "Alright you big meanie thingie. Prepare to be… umm… uh… ugh… what's a good pun to put here? Scrap metal? Circuit boards? Paste? No, that won't work. Where's Yang when you need her? She'd totally think of something."

**"Intruder, prepare for assimilation."**

"Oh! I got it! Prepare to be 'scythed'!" A quick succession of quick slashes followed which tor one of its arms off. "Ugh… no wait that was just stupid-stupid. Who in the world says 'scythed' to a robot?" Ruby grumbled bonking her head for coming up with such a lame pun.

**"Threat level heightened. Switching to primary weapon."**

"Ok how about… prepare to bust a circuit!" Ruby dodged another blast from the giant cannon and again she swung her scythe cutting one of its legs off but the machine still maintained its balance, just barely. "Hmm better but not quite there. I need something with a little more umph. Haa… I seriously need to watch more cartoons."

But while Ruby continued with her fight, she was left unaware of the ominous hissing noise coming from within the tunnel.

**(Mountain Glenn) (Ironwood's temporary command post)**

It was definitely going to be a hell of a night.

That was what Ironwood thought when he looked through the monitors of his armored command center which was guarded upon row of robots that served as both its protectorate and its shield. The General had only expected to bring a small contingency of soldiers to scout the area without attracting the attention of Ozpin and his Hunters. But ever since the departure of the students he decided to throw caution out the window and go in guns blazing. He brought his robotic army, he legion of soldiers and all their advance weaponries to crush all opposition and thankfully his rash actions seemed to have finally paid off.

He expected to use the full might of the Atlesian Army to deal with Adam but instead what he found was so much sweeter. Within the mountain cavern, his forces discovered a labyrinth full of White Fang soldiers. Their operation was much larger than anticipated which made his attack all sweeter. Normally the army he brought would easily be discovered by the terrorist but thanks to the assault made by the Huntsmen, they were able to keep the element of surprise and keep the White Fang bottled in the area. It was only a matter of time before they surrendered.

"General Ironwood, sir." One of the com officers reported. "Our main strike force has just captured the fortress. The White Fang within the area have surrendered but there are still a few pockets of resistance. Ground troops are mobilizing now."

One could tell that this was a major military operation and Ironwood knew that his actions would probably get scrutinized by Ozpin and his folk. The man had always been against such a large mobilization of such a force, thinking it would send the wrong message to the world. But to heck with playing-safe. If the fate of thousands hung in the balance, than he would gladly face the music back home.

"Sir." Another officer called out. "We're getting a call from the ground team."

"Have they found Adam?" Ironwood asked earning a shake from that soldier's head.

"No sir. They found one of the Huntsmen teams." He answered. "According to the leader, it seems like the White Fang are using old railway transports to move a bomb deeper into the mountains. She… isn't exactly providing a lot of details."

"A bomb?" The General raised a brow. "So what Blake said was true. Hmm… can you get me a detailed map of the old railway tracks? Vale built this place so they must have records somewhere."

"Sorry sir. No dice." The officer responded. "City schematics aren't in our database. We'll have to ask the proper authorities for it."

"Haa… alright then. Have our ground forces follow those tracks. I want our air units scouring the area. We're not letting Adam or Torchwick escape this time."

"Yes sir!"

"And have you tried contacting the other students?"

"Sorry sir. The mountain is creating some heavy interference. Only short burst transmissions will work in this mess."

**(Evac Train) (Engine room)**

It was almost over. Adam was counting the seconds that flowed by, wishing for once that time would actually go faster. His plan wasn't perfect but it was enough to grab the attention of the world. If tonight turns out successful, the White Fang will finally get the attention in needs rather than be side-lined like thugs in everyday news. He just needed to wait for the explosion to happen and then… everything… everything will change.

But just as the crimson swordsman gathered his conviction, his scroll began to beep with a familiar face on screen. For a brief second he actually thought that the plan succeeded, that they were ready to send this mountain to oblivion. But Adam's hopes weren't so fragile as to be so optimistic. If he knew anything about life, what could go wrong, will go wrong.

He answered the line hoping that the news would be good but again, he was disappointed.

"Adam…" His lieutenant's voice came through, sounding like a whimper. "I'm… sorry… I couldn't…"

The red bull took in a deep breath as he replied. "What happened?"

"I… I couldn't stop them from… taking the bomb." The wolf man grunted. "That boy… he's… they… are monsters. I am… so… sorry. I… I failed you."

Those words alone were enough to explain the situation. Somehow Adam knew it would be too much for them The White Fang he assembled was after all, just an organized mob that he needed to muscles his way through things.

Hanging up, Adam turned to the engine controls and had a thought come to mind.

"Looks like things aren't going well." Blake's mocking tone interrupted his thoughts. "It's over for you, Adam."

The black cat expected her mentor to scowl but instead he maintained his stoic appearance, brushing pass her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You of all people should know that I always have a Plan-B." He reached for the controls, pressing a number of buttons in sequence.

It didn't take long for a computerized voice to interject. **"Warning: Reactor heat exceeding safety levels. Please inform a technician to resolve the situation."**

"This day will either end in our victory… or our extinction."

**(Mountain Glenn underground) (Old supply depot)**

It was a supply station of sorts.

That was what Pyrrha thought as she scanned the area from the train. Looking at the single structure that protruded from the open flatland, this must've been a place where workers come for some leisurely time or to change shifts among the workload. Regardless, its ruins were a testament to the architects that designed and built this place. In a more peaceful time, this place would've been bustling with miners and other folks who towed and dug their weight for an honest lien. But now it was deserted, empty and abandoned for the dust to claim.

"Over there!" Sun's voice interrupted her thoughts as he pointed in the direction of another train passing next to them. "That's gotta be it!"

Jaune took a peek from the doorway and noted the long line of other cars trailing by. "Alright. Ren, can you get us closer?"

The boy in green sighed at him. "This is a train Jaune, not a car. I don't exactly have control over where this thing goes. But… it looks like there's a stretch of flatland where the tracks are a few meters apart. I can get us there but you guys will have to find a way to make that leap."

"Leave that to me." Sun replied confidently as he began to stretch his leg as if he was preparing to run a marathon. "I can do long jumps in my sleep."

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Pyrrha added, folding her weapon together to free her arms. Jaune only wished he could say the same.

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Ren asked worryingly. "There's no doubt Adam is on that train. If you meet him…"

"You let us worry about that." Jaune spoke patting his pal on the back. "Just be sure to get this engine back to Nora and the others. The farther you get that bomb from here, the better."

"I'll do what I can. But I make no promises." Ren replied turning to the controls. "Alright. We're coming up on the opening. Get ready!"

The trio of Hunters got themselves in position as the two trains inch closer and closer to one another following the tracks. One might even think that they were about to collide, derailing both to a gruesome and destructive end. But thankfully for Jaune, it didn't come to that.

"Wait… what the?" Ren said suddenly which caused the others to raise a brow to him.

"What is it?" The monkey asked.

"There's something coming up behind us." The boy pointed to the blip on the map which was approaching behind their train with dangerous speed. This made the three to take a peek through the back door wondering what it could be. The answer came in the form of a two headed snake slithering after them with deep red eyes glaring daggers at their souls and its forked tongues hissing back in rhythm.

"Is that a…"

"King Taijitu!" The redhead was startled equally as her partner. As if they didn't have enough trouble on their plates.

"It's gaining on us!" Sun bellowed in panic. "What now!?"

"Ren!"

"On it!" The green garbed warrior answered, pushing the speed dial forward. "We're coming up on the meeting point. Get ready to jump on my mark!"

"You want us to jump across a chasm with a two headed snake chasing after us!?" Sun complained.

"This is the best shot you'll get! There isn't any other place these two trains will meet!" Ren grumbled. "Alright. There's an open platform coming up ahead. You guys will have to jump on that. There's a little fighting going on there so watch yourselves!"

The three once again took their places readying for his mark.

…

…

…

"Go!"

With that signal, the three Hunters jumped, the large snake Grimm gnawing at them from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bwahhhhh!" Jaune let out a rather girly scream as his face finally made contact with the floor. The impact kind of reminded him of his initiation test, but at least this fall didn't hurt as much.

"Jaune!? Pyrrha!?" Ruby stated from her cover when she noticed the trio's crash landing attempt which was quite the welcome surprise. "And… Sun? How did you three get here so fa—and why is there a giant snake following you!?"

The blonde knight groaned in pain as he struggled to get back up. "You do not want to know. Where's the rest of your team?"

Ruby quickly recovered from the shock answering the boy. "Yang and Weiss are at the back dealing with Torchwick and his lackey. And I have a giant unkillable robot on my plate."

Jaune took a look and to his amazement, there was indeed a giant spider robot blocking their path. Judging from the damage it sustained with its missing leg and broken circuitries, Ruby must've knocked it around a couple of times but not enough to destroy it.

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked again.

Jaune nodded and quickly got to formulating one. "We'll have to muscle our way through that robot. Ruby, you and Sun move to the opening the left side while Pyrrha and I hold its attention. Once we get through, we…"

Meehhhhhh!

The raging King Taijitu let out an inhumane sound as it latched itself onto the train, its fangs coming closer than the team would like.

"O…k… new plan: RUN!"

Reacting to his words the Hunters and Huntresses made a dash towards the giant spider robot which quickly trained its weapons at them. Both sides expected a long and grueling fight ahead. But right before the robot could fire, the King Taijitu's albino half lunged towards it, coiling around the mechanical beast with graceful precision and squeezing the bolts out of its body.

But the bot wasn't gonna give in that easily. Using its shoulder mounted cannons as clubs, it bashed the snake out of its coiling state, stunning it.

**"Hostile reinforcements detected. Threat level: Immense. Odds of victory reduced to 36%. Proceeding with elimination."**

"Whoa!" Sun cheered as he watched the awesome battle up close. "Now that is awesome!"

Surprisingly enough the other Hunters seemed to agree. With the two headed snake crushing the robot with its tightening grip, the spider droid fired its weapon upon it, forcing the beast back. It was something only Hunters like them would say 'Came straight out of a move'.

Not wanting to waste this chaotic opportunity, Jaune rallied the group together. "Now's our chance! Get through while they're busy fighting!" The others followed him immediately, reaching the next car. But Jaune noted the adorable redhead still lagging behind. "Ruby, come on!"

"Can we wait just a little while longer!? It was just getting to the good part!" The child's eyes gleamed with awe as she tried to soak as much action she could get out of that epic duel. It wasn't every day you get to see something as awesome as two gargantuan monsters duking it out on a high speed bullet train.

"Ruby!"

"Ugh, fine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were all in, Jaune closed the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he didn't have to be out there. God knows he wouldn't be able to handle a three way battle between a robot, a monster and Hunters in one setting. Putting those three together in a pot was a simple recipe for disaster.

"Oh man… that was close." Ruby said through pants, lowering her weapon in exhaustion. "But it would've been so cool to watch. They should totally make a movie out of it!"

"I know, right!?" Sun readily agreed.

But just as they were catching their collective breaths, another batch of robots activated, preparing to fight.

"Looks like break time is over." Pyrrha stated readying her blade. "Ready yourselves!"

"The engine room is on the next car." Ruby informed them. "Blake has to be there."

"Then we're going in." Jaune nodded drawing his sword. "Attack!"

**(Storage car)**

Back in the center of the evac train, Yang and Weiss were still neck and neck with their opponents, trading shots and blows against one another hoping that either side would yield. Sadly both sides were equally stubborn despite suffering from exhaustion and a few scars that they could tell their kids if they ever decide to get one. Well… everyone except Neo who seemed unscathed from the whole ordeal.

"Ready to give up?" Weiss inquired pointing her rapier in Roman's direction hiding her exhaustion from him.

Roman stretched his weary back groaning in the process. "Ugh… kids these days. You really don't know when to quit."

"I can certainly say the same for you."

"Listen Ice Queen. I really don't have time to play with you. Seriously now, it's way passed your bed time. So here. Let me sing you a lullaby!" He raised his cane hoping to deliver a lucky shot from the lower tip but like always, Weiss gracefully deflected it. "Ugh… what I wouldn't give for a bigger gun right about now."

And suddenly, as if answering to the call of his wish, a giant cannon-arm suddenly tore through the roof crashing right in front of the man.

"Ugh… did I do that?" Torchwick asked no one in particular as he stared down dumbly at the thing.

**"Bzzzzt! S s s s… systems ma… malfunctioning." **A robotic voice interrupted the battle crashing through the roof, its body slowly being dragged off by an unknown force. **"Odds of victory… 2%..."**

Meeeehhhh!

Following its fatal strike, the King Taijitu ripped the machine apart, throwing its remaining arm overboard into the abyss. It would've been such a cool scene if the snake hadn't turn its attention to them.

"A two headed snake…" Roman stated in annoyance. "Great… just what I needed for my day."

"Duck!" Yang called out ducking out of the way as the black head of the snake tried to nibble her golden locks. "Hey watch it! I just had my hair done!"

Weiss followed by creating an ice shield to lessen the impact. "Where did that thing come from!?"

"No idea, but if it takes a bite at my hair, I'm ripping its fangs off!"

Seeing the two preoccupied with the giant snake, Roman decided that now would be the best time to flee before the girls get back on their feet. He certainly didn't want to tango with them right now, especially when there was a giant Grimm in the mix. Signaling with his cane, Neo rushed to his side readying her mirror image ability.

"Hey!" Weiss saw his attempt and tried to stop him, if not a little too late.

Roman laughed at them, tipping his bowl hat in a gentleman-like manner. "Sorry lady, Ice Queen. It's been quite a fun ride. I'm sure you girls can handle one lousy Grimm. After all, that's what you do for a living. Love to stay and chat but… you know. I've got places to be, things to destroy and stuff to steal… so… tata for now. Neo darling, if you would?"

The pinkette gave a gesture of a bow to the two, throwing a wink at the blonde bomber who kept her entertained for a while. With a snap of her fingers a blinding flash took them. And by the time either of the Huntresses could recover the two crooks were gone.

"Come back here!"

"Yang, stop!" Weiss held the dragon back.

"What are we waiting for!? They're getting away!"

"And what about Ruby!?" The heiress shot back bringing Yang out of her angered state. "She could be fighting Adam even as we speak. And if you haven't noticed, we have a giant two headed snake to deal with here. Now set your priorities straight and forget those two. We'll have plenty of chances to catch them another time. Right now, we need to help Ruby. Come on!"

Yang's hair glow died down as she cooled her temper. The one-sided fight with the pinkette annoyed her so much that she wanted to lay just one good punch at her. But her sister was far more important here. With a deep breath she nodded back to the heiress. "Alright Ice Queen. Lead the way."

**(Security car)**

"Haaaa!" Jaune let out a battle cry as he sliced another droid down giving out a silent cheer to himself. Fighting an endless horde of robots kind of reminded him of Glynda's practical exam. But at least back then those droids weren't serious on killing him.

"Ugh! There's no end to them!" Sun exclaimed firing several rounds from his gun-chuck blasting holes onto metallic heads. Strangely enough Jaune agreed. The robots were endless. If this went on, it would take them about an hour before they get to the next car and time wasn't exactly on their side.

Should the train reach its destination, there's no telling what might happen. They might run into another horde of White Fang soldiers or worse, be taken miles out of the kingdom. They couldn't run into that kind of risk, not after what they went through. They needed to get Blake and get off this train as quickly as possible.

"Ruby, can you cut through to the other side?"

The cute redhead matched her scythe to the row of mechanical monsters and nodded. "Already on it!" Combining her speed and her weapon's strength she cleaved through the horde in a bee-line opening a path of the others. "Way's open!"

Jaune nodded impressively to her. "Alright. Everyone move up! Get through before they surround us!" The they followed his orders to the letter, rushing pass the robots as they gave chase.

"Great, first we were trapped on that side, now we're trapped on this side!" Sun complained.

"Not necessarily." Jaune reassured him turning to his partner. "You guys get to the next car and get Blake. I'll hold these robots off for you."

"But… what about you?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about me. I've handled my fair share of robots. Now go. The faster you guys get Blake, the faster we can get out of here."

Sun looked back to the small crowd of robot gathering. Even he could see that he couldn't take them all on. "Are you sure dude? I mean, that's a lot of them."

"No… he's right." Surprisingly enough it was Pyrrha who voiced her support to his plan. "If Jaune holds this side, we won't need to worry about the rear. We can move ahead unhindered."

Ruby wanted to protest but the machines behind weren't giving them much time to converse. **"Intruder… cease hostilities and surren—."** Jaune's sword cut it off its sentence.

"Go!"

The trio darted to the boy but eventually they obeyed rushing towards the next car. Only Pyrrha darted back to her hero, muttering an inaudible blessing before disappearing through the sliding door.

With them out of sight and out of earshot, Jaune gave out a brave smile as he turned to the training bots. "Alright you tin-canned creeps. Time to bust you open!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure he'll be ok?" Sun asked turning back to the door. To be honest, he was slightly worried for that blonde knight. Facing all those droids alone would be hard even for him. "I mean there were a lot of those things. Maybe one of us should go back and…"

But Pyrrha stayed the course putting a stop to the monkey's insult. "Trust me. Jaune is a lot stronger than he gives out. I believe in him. He'll pull through. I'm sure of it." Her voice wavered for a second but she hid it well enough to be undetected by the two.

Ruby nodded in agreement. She had faith in the boy. If he can survive a car crash then a few dozen robots should be a cake-walk. "Well we shouldn't keep him waiting either. Let's do this!" Ruby then fired a round from her rifle blasting a hole through the engine room and kicking the door open that dent the whole frame altogether.

The engine car was a lot larger than what they had expected. In fact, Ruby would even agree that it was probably twice as large as any of the cars she came through. She wouldn't have to worry about hitting a friend while swinging her scythe in this area. At the front of the car was a single computer where she believed the operator would run the train. And beside that computer was a certain cat tied to it.

"Ruby!?" Blake exclaimed, honestly surprised to see her here.

"Blake!"

"Look out! Above you!" The cat warned gesturing her chin upward stopping the red riding hood from an early execution.

A dark red blade swung downward appearing literally from the shadow trimming Ruby's hair by a small margin. If she was anything like her sister, she'd probably be fuming right about now.

"Whoa… that was close." She breathed a sigh taking a small leap back.

And there, standing in all his might and glory was the perpetrator of this whole offense. The living legend himself stood before our intrepid heroes with his burning red hair, the trademark Grimm mask and that black trench coat that distinguished him from the rest of the small fry.

"Adam…" Pyrrha stated, giving a helping hand to Ruby.

The living legend scoffed at them. "So you made it. I'll admit… I never expected you lot to come all the way here. I underestimated you. But I have to say that I'm a little insulted. I thought after what happened at the highway, they'd actually send some real professionals after me—not a bunch of kids. What's the matter? Are all the real Hunters so busy with their daily lives that they can't even be bothered with someone like me?"

"Surrender Adam." Pyrrha demanded pointing her blade at him. "You have lost. We know of your plans of destroying Mountain Glenn. We know that you plan to use the Dust Mine as its catalyst. We have thwarted your bomb and defeated your forces. Your insurrection is finished!"

"Yeah, what she said." The monkey agreed. "We totally threw a wrench in your plan."

But to their surprise, Adam showed no signs of surprise or bewilderment to their claims. In fact, he was laughing. "Hahahaha! You kids really think I would put all my hopes in one lousy bomb?"

Ruby muttered quietly. "Uh… I kind of thought of it until you said that."

"Idiots. I don't need a bomb to make my claims known to the world. All I have is right here. Now be good little kids… turn around and walk away."

"Guys, don't do it!" Blake shouted. "Just get away! He's too strong for you!"

But Ruby simply shrugged her fears off. "Sorry Blake. But like it or not: We're not leaving here without you."

"Agreed."

"Yeah! Just sit tight girl. We're coming to get ya!"

Adam held a tinge of admiration to those kids. They were brave, if not foolishly so. For a moment he thought of them to be arrogant like many other Hunter trainees. But it seems these three were an exception. Regardless, one thing remained unchanged: He was still going to win.

**(Cliff overlooking Mountain Glenn)**

Roman and Neo appeared in a flash on a cliff outside of the settlement of Mountain Glenn. To say the least, the man was happy to be out of the clutches of Adam and the White Fang. Working with unprofessional rabble was really ruining his image. A mastermind like him needs to be in charge, not playing henchman. Leave the dirty work for someone else.

"Ahh… fresh air at last." The old fashioned crook took a deep breath, thankful to be out of that damp dark cave. "Only one thing to make this escape perfect." His henchman gladly produced a cigar from her pocket and a lighter in another hand. Like a perfect servant, she served him on his request with utmost precision. "Ah… nothing like a good Vacuon Tobacco to end a perfect night. This is how a henchman works. Remind me to give you a pay raise when we get back."

The pinkette simply shrugged off his praise, turning towards the dirt path behind them where a certain green haired thief was waiting.

"You're late." Emerald whined.

Roman simply scoffed at her. "Well sorry if I had to look convincing. It wasn't exactly easy to fight off two Huntresses and a King Taijitu at the same time. Besides, you know how I like to make an impression."

Red eyes rolled over as the thief replied. "Gee, thanks. You're an inspiration to us all."

"Oh don't give me that tone young lady. Did you at least get what we want?"

Emerald smirked as she pulled out a controller unit from her pocket. "It wasn't easy. That Adam doesn't take his eyes off it. Now come on. Atlas already made themselves at home here. We need to move now…"

And to the girl's truth, Roman saw it all. The Atlesian Army was certainly there. If the small fleet of fighters in the sky didn't tell him that then the battalion of droids down in the city would be an obvious point. But he didn't care. In fact, he actually would've enjoyed it. Seeing the White Fang and Atlas duke it out was like seeing an enemy take out an annoyance.

"Lead the way sweet cheeks. I'll be more than happy to finally get out this dump. And if I see another White Fang, it'll be too soon."

"Call me 'sweet cheeks' again, and you might wish you'd stay there."

**(Evac train) (Engine car)**

The fighting was one-side.

Blake could see it as clear as day. As much as she wanted to root for her friends for a quick and clean victory she just couldn't see them winning against Adam. Even with the champion of Mistral on their side, the girl with the speed of a bullet and a monkey who has more wit than all of them combined, they couldn't possibly hope to match someone who was as skilled as him.

Adam was on a league of his own. There was a reason why he was called a living legend amongst the members of the White Fang. He was a trained killer, someone who had no qualm with taking another life. His skills and abilities were well known throughout the world. It's the reason why even seasoned Hunters like Ozpin and Glynda would hesitate fighting him head on.

Something like that should've been pretty obvious after their skirmish in the highway. Yet despite knowing all of this, her friends didn't seem to show a hint of fear in their eyes. Whether it was ignorance or blatant courage or the desire to save her, a scum of a friend, they should be trembling at the sight of such power.

Clang!

"Sun, Pyrrha, cover me!" Ruby took charge of the team, rushing in with her scythe. Combining her attack with her speed, she delivered a flurry of attacks only to find them parried with utmost ease. "Grrrrr!"

"My turn!" Sun signaled, letting Ruby fall back for him to dual wield his gun-chuck-kata delivering countless blows with bullets flying in every direction. Adam however countered those blows and repelled him quite easily with a literal face palm. "Doh!"

"Sun!"

A chuckle came from the hero as he looked at those who dare to oppose him. "Not bad. Most people would faint with a single strike. You kids must be quite exceptional."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth at the man. She too could see the difference in their skill levels. It was as clear as day. Adam was simply too much for any of them to handle even with their powers combined. Even with his eyes hiding under that mask, Pyrrha couldn't imagine herself fighting on equal grounds with him. Heck, she could bring every freshman student of Beacon here and they'd still lose, utterly.

Fear began to creep on her shoulder. The fear of death. They can't win, not against him. The only way that they would have a chance of defeating such a monster is be monsters themselves. Slowly, the redhead champion reached to her pocket, pulling out the black stone that she wish she'd never use.

With a quick move, she cracked the stone into for even pieces letting that power slowly seeped into her body. She could feel it, quietly coursing its way through her veins. That unknown element that made her stronger, faster. It was so intoxicating that even the finest wine in Vale couldn't even come close to comparison.

Feeling her strength returning, Pyrrha wasted no time in striking the man down. Adam expected it to be nothing different from the other two but he would be surprised to find himself forced back by the sheer power of that simple swing. To say the least, Adam was caught off guard by that mighty blow that it made him raise his guard up. He wiped that sweat dripping from his brow and took a good look at his opponent.

"The Champion of Mistral. I should've known." He muttered quietly to himself. "You might be worth killing after all."

"You're welcome to try." She countered before launching herself towards the man. It was there she felt the full might of the Black Dust. Every swing she made was 10 times stronger than what it originally was. She was fast before, but the speed she was accomplishing now was totally on another level. As the two sides continued to trade blows, Pyrrha felt her body growing stronger every second. With this power in her, her perspective of defeat changed. With this power… she might just do it… she might just win.

"Whoa…" Ruby's was awestruck. "She's awesome…"

"I guess they don't call her the running champ for nothing." Sun seemed to agree. The flaming redhead was doing way better than any of them. He wanted to intervene but felt like he would just be in the way.

Clang!

Both living legends clashed once more, their weapons locked.

"Ruby! Get Blake! Hurry!"

The grim reaper quickly brought herself out of her daze and followed her instructions. "On it!"

"Not so fast!" Adam blocked their path, giving two quick slashes which sent the two reeling back. The man snarled under his mask as he realized that he couldn't take these children lightly anymore. "I'm impressed. Only two people have been able to defeat me in a contest of strength. Looks like you three are more than meets the eye. But… unfortunately, that ends now."

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, creep!" Sun challenged him, throwing a combat stance. "It's time I showed you how we do things back in my town!" The monkey prince charged, hoping to get one or two lucky strikes. But Adam always had a plan. With a simple gesture of his wrist, the living legend swung his sword around, cutting through the pipes and letting the steam vent into the room, creating the illusion of a thick mist. "Ow! Really man? Hiding in the smoke? That is so cheap dude!"

"Where'd he go?" Ruby barked, putting her back against Pyrrha's trying to cover each other's blind spot.

"Keep your eyes peeled. He could strike from anywhere."

And like a snake striking its prey from the bushes, Adam struck, aiming for the monkey boy first.

"Look out!" Blake warned only a tad bit too late.

"Huh? WHOA!" Sun barely had the chance to defend himself when he found himself grabbed by the foot and thrown off through a hatch that opened just as suddenly as the attack. You can practically hear him cursing as his voice trailed off into the distance.

"Sun!"

"Ruby, watch out!" Pyrrha noted a red flash and quickly pushed the scythe wielder away from the attack before parrying it herself. "Guah!"

"Pyrrha!"

A smirk appeared on Adam's lips as he noted the painful contorted expression on the Amazonian's face. "I thought as much. You haven't fully recovered from our last fight, have you?"

The woman clicked her tongue in irritation. It was true. Despite everything that has happened, Pyrrha wasn't fully recovered. Her body was still suffering aches from the last battle in the highway. She didn't think it would resurface now of all time.

"It's a shame. Even with all that power, all that training, you're still lacking experience." And with a good kick to the stomach, the Amazonian was sent towards Ruby throwing both of them off the train in a single action. The two redheads screamed out but their echoes died out in the ensuing chaos.

"No!" Blake pleaded, her heart beating with pain as she watched her friends falter to the might of her mentor.

"Relax." Adam reassured her holstering his blade. "If they're as half as good as those I've fought before, they'll live. You should be more concerned about yourself than others."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked painstakingly. "What's the point of doing all of this? What's the point of causing so much harm and destruction?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Adam countered staring down at his former pupil. "What was the point of staying with a team? What was the point of staying in Beacon? Did you actually think that your actions would change people's opinion on us? You of all people should know that these humans only listen to force. They can pretend to care, pretend to love you, pretend that we're equal, but it will never be real. Not until we shatter this bitter reality of theirs. What happened to you Blake? What caused you to change? You were a believer of the cause. Someone who believed in us!"

"I believed in equality." She spoke back, eyes glaring like daggers at the man she once loved.

"If you truly believe that, then help us." The bull asked. "Come back to us Blake. Come back to me. You don't have to go through this suffering alone."

"She an't alone." A third voice interjected alarming both occupants in the room. They turned to the doorway only to be amazed by the blonde knight's appearance as he slug his way through. "And she's not the one suffering."

"Jaune…?"


	35. Hero VS Fake Hero

**Chapter 35: Hero VS Fake Hero**

**(Engine car)**

Jaune was horrified. His body shook under the tremendous killing intent directed at him. The mere amount of pressure radiating from Adam was enough to make him nauseous. Just seeing him in the flesh reminded him of his time in the highway, but now all his focus was poured onto him. He was the center of attention and like a domesticated animal eyeing its predator, the only thing the boy could do was freeze. He tried his best to keep his fears hidden and thankfully the fog in the room gave him some cover.

"You…" Adam's mouth curled to a scowl as he saw the familiar boy with that accursed blade. Slowly he could feel rage burning from the pit of his stomach. But if Blake were to have an opinion, she would say that he was scared. Of why… she did not know. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here… for her." The boy pointed to the cat tied to the pipe, his breath skipping a few beats. "And I'm here to put… a stop to all of this."

"You?" Adam mocked, his confident tone hiding his fears. "And you think you can stop me?"

"I think we already did." The boy barked back showing a small smile. "We know your plans to use the Dust mine to blow up the mountain. We stopped your bomb and we defeated your army. You got nothing left Adam!"

Adam nodded in respect. "I'll admit. You kids have put quite a wrench in my operations. I never really expected you to defeat my Lieutenant or stop that bomb. But that doesn't change much here. So what's it going to be, killer? Are you going to fight me and take my head like the rest of your kin? Because I'll let you know right here and now, you're way out of your league."

A brief pause came between the two. He was right on every account. Jaune had literally not a snowball's chance in hell against this monster. Fighting him was like swimming upstream in a river of lava. Either way, you'll burn.

But Jaune's strength didn't come from his arms or legs or the power of his back. His true strength came from his mind. And so in a move that would've impressed many professors in Beacon, the boy sheathed his sword, raising his hand up, giving a feint gesture of surrender.

"No, I didn't come here to fight you." Jaune admitted. "I came… to talk."

Talk!?

The word alone made Adam raise a quizzical brow. The kid actually had the galls to start a negotiation at these conditions? He was either dumb or just plain suicidal. But nonetheless, it did poke in his curiosity.

"Oh? And what is it that you want to talk about?" The redhead humored the knight, dropping his guard for a split moment before raising it up again in reflex.

Jaune's eyes briefly darted to Blake before returning to the bull. "I want you to let her go… and I want you to surrender."

…

Had this been any other situation, Adam would've laughed at the offer. Such a ridiculous claim. Who would actually agree to something like this?

"You? You want me to surrender?" Adam repeated in disbelief.

"That's right." Jaune nodded. "If you surrender now, things don't have to be so hard. You can probably get a fair trial and serve time." The kid was dead serious. So serious in fact that Adam couldn't even see through his ruse. "All you have to do is give Blake back and turn yourself in. I promise, I'll vouch for you. I can even talk with General Ironwood to cut you some slack!"

"You really believe that?" The Crimson Swordsman grumbled. "You think after everything I've done, they'll just let me serve time in prison? What makes you think I'll even consider that?"

"It's because you have nothing else to gain." Jaune reasoned with an almost pleading tone. "Look around you. You got no bomb, the White Fang is done and you got nowhere else to go! This can't go on Adam. What you're doing isn't bringing equality for the Faunus, it's just making other people scared. You have to understand by now, this isn't the way. Blake wouldn't want this!"

"And what do you know of equality!?" The hero shot back. "What could you possibly know of what my people went through? You know nothing of us." He wasn't wrong there. Jaune wasn't exactly an expert when it came to Faunus rights or the difference in their society. In fact, he only got a glimpse of it when he attended Beacon. Everything he knew about the conflict came from Professor Oobleck's class and even then he slept through most of it.

"Think for a minute Adam! There's nothing left to be gained with this pointless run! You got nothing left! You have no bomb, no army. We put a stop to your plans!"

"And that's where you're wrong." Adam corrected him, turning a glance over to the controls. "All I need is right here." With a press of a button, the clamps that held the engine with the rest of the train came loose hinting that no one else will be coming for them. "I just released the engine car and changed course of the tracks. We're now heading towards the core of the mines at maximum speed. This engine has a Dust powered reactor and is overheating. The engine itself won't make the same impact as the bomb but it'll be enough to make this mountain crack like a walnut."

Jaune's eyes widened with horror as heard the man's claims. He was planning to ram this Dust powered engine to the core and blow the place up and them along with it.

**"Warning! Reactor overheating. Please activate coolant valves to release pressure."** As if on cue, the computerized voice announced the situation to them.

"But if you do that, you'll get blown up too!"

The Crimson Swordsman scoffed. "Lesser men and women of my people have given their lives to the cause. It would be insulting if I didn't show the same fervor."

"What cause!?" Jaune barked out, his hands flailing in the air. "If you go through with this, there won't be anything left! We'll all die! This is insane! There's nothing to be gained here!"

"I don't expect a 'murderer' to understand." The boy was taken back by that unnatural title. "Do you have any idea what my people went through? What the majority of the Faunus had to go through to earn their place in the world? We came from small tribes, shunned and oppressed. We were treated like animals, like sub-humans. Someone who has never been one of us could never understand how many ordeals, how many sacrifices we had to endure only to have all that hard work thrown at our faces."

"Tch…" Jaune gritted back unable to counter such claims. He would admit that he never really thought of how the Faunus people were treated. If fact you could say that he turned a blind eye to it like many others.

"But it ends today." Adam declared. "No more will the tyrants of humanity walk on the backs of our labor. After tonight, the world itself will change. Once Mountain Glenn is gone, the world will finally hear our voice. And no one will be able to stop it."

Jaune groaned out loudly as he heard this. Lowering his head, he raised his blade in defense knowing well what he must do. "Then I guess I have to stop you."

The challenge alone was enough to get Adam's blood boiling. Whether it was born from old hatred or lingering scars from the past, he was determined to let this battle end with total victory.

Blake noted that change in his attitude and knew that he was going to fight seriously. That wasn't good. If three skilled Hunters in training couldn't make a single dent on him, what can one scraggly boy like Jaune fare any better? He wasn't exactly a fighter and his skills weren't up to par with many freshmen.

"Don't do it Jaune!" She tried to warn him. "You're no match for him! Just run away!"

The boy voiced his apology. "Sorry. But that's something I just can't do right now." And with that, the boy charged first.

**(Dust mine)**

"Ow… my head." Ruby rubbed the back of her skull as she recovered from the fall from the high speed train. "Is everyone alright?"

"No…" Sun groaned out loud raising his hand. "I think I might've broken a bone or two."

"Pyrrha?" Ruby then turned to the weary champion who flinched on her leg. "Are you hurt?"

She flashed the little one a reassuring smile. "It's nothing serious. But I think I might've reopened an old wound." It was obvious that she was lying. Ruby could tell that she was just trying to keep the others calm when her face winced in pain.

"That looks bad." Ruby deduced looking at the open gash at her leg. "We need to get you somewhere safe and have it treated."

"Oh please, don't concern yourself." She waved it off. "My aura should seal it back with some time. We should get back to the train as quickly as possible before it leaves without us."

But Sun seemed to disagree. "Uh… that might be a problem." He gestured to the small pack of Grimm that suddenly showed themselves. "Looks like we'll be entertaining them for awhile."

"Right. Pyrrha get back. We'll deal with these guys, just rest for now."

The champ wanted to argue but found the pain holding her back. At this rate she'll just be a burden to those two.

**(Engine car)**

Jaune wanted to say that this was the fight of the century. That he actually was making an impact in this fight. He wanted to live through this battle and tell the world he came and fought against the living legend, Adam Taurus and lived to gloat about it. He would tell this story in the cafeteria and his classmates would huddle to hear how heroic he was. News crew would flock to his side asking for an interview and his face would be placed on billboards and cereal boxes like Pyrrha. He might even tweak the story here and there to make it story-worthy. But who was he kidding? This wasn't a fight.

It was purely a one-sided punching bag training session against a blood hungry Ursa. And sadly for Jaune, it seems like he was the dummy in this fight.

"Goh!" The blonde knight was sent crashing to the wall, his armor denting inward from the sheer force of impact.

"Jaune!" Blake rattled her binds once more but again found it futile.

Adam let his neck clicked as he moved in for the next bout. He expected that blow to knock his lights out but to his surprise, Jaune simply rose back up. "You're pretty durable… aren't you?"

"I'm… not done yet." The boy said through pants raising his blade and charging once more. "Yaaaaaaaah!"

Repeating the same move, Adam parried the boy's attack easily and countered with a number of kicks and palm strikes that would've snapped an ordinary man's spine in two. With a kick to the stomach, the blonde boy was sent crashing to the wall again with an even louder noise.

"Ow… ok… I'm gonna feel that in the morning." But again Jaune rose, his stamina not giving way. "Alright… one more time! Yaaaaaahhh!" But again the process repeated itself. Adam would parry his strike, counter with bone breaking attacks and then send him striking towards a wall.

To say the least the Crimson Warrior was underwhelmed by his attempts. It was like facing a kid with a stick swinging madly with little in terms of technique or style. Granted, having a sword and shield didn't exactly offer much in those two categories but still… he expected a little more from him.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Adam taunted, not really sure if he was angry at the boy or at himself. "Don't tell me that's all you have."

"Huuaaaaaa!" Jaune charged again giving out two good swings only to hit nothing but air. He faltered in his third attack and gave an opening for the red swordsman to deliver another flurry of blows to his body sending him crashing towards the doorway. "Oh…"

"Jaune, just stay down, please!" Blake pleaded. She couldn't bear to watch that boy get beaten more than he already was. Every grunt he made with each passing blow was like a dagger through her heart. Even before he fought Adam, the boy had bruises on his body and scars that would make a body builder scowl. Now his left eye was swollen, its lid closing half way and his hand had blisters the size of his own palm. His clothes were torn and ripped in so many places you might think he had a fight with a pack of hyenas.

And believe me, Jaune wanted to do it. There wasn't a time in this whole fight that he would just drop down and call it quits. Even a dense guy like him should be able to tell that he wouldn't be able to land a blow on Adam even if he had all the luck in the world with him. But despite the difference in their abilities, Jaune couldn't do it. Even if he desired it, his weak and beating heart wouldn't allow himself to surrender. Because he knew subconsciously that if he failed here, that if he falls… the thousands of others will be paying the price. Families of innocent people, human and Faunus will suffer because of their incompetence. And he couldn't allow that. The pathetic hero code he had in him wouldn't let him.

"Sorry… but that's just not happening." He said finally, wiping the trickle of blood running from his lips.

"Hmph… you really are a persistent one." Adam stated almost like he was expecting something more. "I guess you really are a Hunter." Wait, was that a praise just now or was it meant for something else? "Too bad you won't live long enough to become a proper one."

"Well… then… come and… try it." The boy once again challenged raising his shield up. "Haaaaa! Doh!" A knee to the stomach stunned him quite severely. "Grrr… haaaa!" Again and again the boy attacked and again and again he was repulsed and beaten utterly and bitterly.

"There's a difference between bravery and idiocy." Adam said to him after bloodying the boy's nose. "I think we all know where you stand there. Give it up kid. I could you whenever I want to so you might as well just drop dead and save me the trouble."

"Like I said…" But if Jaune was anything, he was relentless. Once more he stood, this time using his armor as a clutch to raise his already weakened body. "… that's not gonna happen. I'm going to stop you. Even if it kills me."

"A tempting offer."

"Jaune don't! Please… just stop it!"

"I won't stop." The blonde knight carried himself forward, dragging his feet to raise his blade one more time. "Not while I'm still breathing."

"…" Adam paused in his attacks. Why did he hesitate to kill him just now? He could tell that he could easily just slice that boy's head off and be done with this match. He was weak, unskilled and unworthy of the blade that he carried with him. Yet what was it that held him back? He had killed Hunters and soldiers that were ten times stronger than him yet he couldn't bring his full might to this kid.

…

"Haaaaa!"

And from that shout, Adam saw it. Through the half-closed eyelids, he could see the cerulean eyes of the blonde Hunter something that he never expected. In all his life fighting, everyone Adam ever faced they always had this blaze in their eyes. The eye of a warrior, a Hunter, a soldier. There was a desire to kill, to defeat and to harm deep within those eyes.

But for Jaune, there was no such thing. Where Adam looked to find those primal desires to slay his enemy, the blonde crusader showed nothing of that sort. Instead, what replaced those burning gaze was a look of mercy, sadness, pity and remorse. Something the man was foreign too. The boy had no desire to fight him or to even win. He held no malice but rather a notion of peace. It sickened Adam. It sickened him to his stomach to see those eyes.

"Gooooh!" Jaune was kicked again in the stomach sending him back to the doorway with a loud and thunderous clank of metal. Adam made sure to put even more strength this time hopefully to put him down once and for all. But like last time, he rose again clutching onto his Crocea Mors even tighter.

"Stay down, kid." Adam opted, hinting some manner of pity in his tone. "There's no point in fighting anymore. Trust me. Continuing this will just earn you an early grave."

"That an't happening. There is a point." The boy barked back softly. "I didn't come all the way just to stop now."

"And how do you intend to do that?" He asked. "Look at you. You can barely stand where you are? I actually expected more from a killer like you. But I guess you're an apple that fell a little way off the tree."

"Hey!"

"Relax kid." Adam urged the boy. "Coming from me, that's a compliment. Unlike the previous owners of that sword, you're an angel."

"Hey! Don't talk about… guh… you don't know anything about me!" Jaune recouped feeling his stomach churn.

"On the contrary. I think it's the other way around." The red swordsman mocked looking oddly at the boy only to come to a realization. "You really don't know, do you?"

"About what?"

"Ha… hahaha!" To everyone's surprise, Adam began laughing. "Oh this is rich. I guess it's only fitting that they become forgotten. Nobody really likes to remember a blot in history after all."

**"Warning."** The computer spoke again. **"Engine reactor critical."**

"But unfortunately I don't have time for a history lesson." Adam finished.

"Hold it Adam!" Jaune warned, his tone strengthened. "We're not done yet! I will stop you!"

"You!?" He laughed. "What right have you to stop me? You have none. I however have all the right to carry out this plan. This grand charade. Look upon me and you look upon the will of every Faunus in the world. The thousands that you and your ragged band have defeated carry the same will as I do: Equality for the Faunus. I carry their dreams in my heart. Those who have fallen and those who continue to fight. I carry them all. You, are nothing more but a mere mockery of a Hunter. A pawn playing the role too big for his own station."

"Ugh…" Jaune couldn't really say anything to that. After all, he was technically right. He was a small fish swimming in a sea of sharks and alligators. "No, you're wrong."

"And how so?"

"I know of a few Faunus who'd disagree with you." Jaune darted to Blake flashing a weak grin.

"The will of the many will always overthrow the few." Adam reasoned his will without doubt. "I expected them to voice against our cause. But can you really tell me… honestly, that one act of kindness will make us forget generations of unfairness? Just because you are kind to one of us doesn't make it right for the rest. You hold only one will and this is your own. I carry the will and desire of every Faunus ever oppressed by man. Can you truly say that you are my equal?"

"Ugh…"

"You're no Hunter." He said finally which cut deep in Jaune's pride. "You're just someone wearing the cloak of someone else. If you don't have what it takes to protect the ones you love, then you probably shouldn't even be here."

His words hurt. But regardless they were true. He knew nothing of the Faunus' cause or their struggle. Even if he did, try as he may Jaune could never accomplish what he came here to do. He might as well just buy time for inevitable but there was no help coming, no more assistance, no more brave rescues. If he fought here, he was going to die.

"You're right…" Jaune said finally much to everyone's surprise. "You're absolutely right. I don't know anything. I don't know much about the world, the Faunus or the White Fang. I don't know what any of you went through. I don't know about the past and to be honest, I'm not even a real Hunter. I'm just a fake guy pretending to be someone he's not."

"Jaune…" Blake opted but had no words to support him.

"I can't fight like Pyrrha or any other Hunters in our academy. I'm not as smart as Ren or be as skillful as Ruby and the gang. In fact… I didn't know anything about being a Huntsman until a few months ago. Compared to them, I'm nothing."

"…" Adam remained silent and turned his back on the boy. There was no longer a need to finish him. He was beaten… battered… broken.

"But I do know one thing." Jaune paused, taking a deep breath as he focused all his might on his voice. "I know Blake Belladonna better than you."

…!

Adam froze in his tracks, his eyes widened under that mask as he turned back to face the knight. "What… did you say?"

Jaune's eyes sharpened as he spoke back. "You heard me. I might not know about your cause or whatever it is you call it. I might not know about your revolution or how unfair the Faunus have been treated. But I certainly know Blake better than you ever will. Admit it. This wasn't about the White Fang or your equality or whatever. This was always about Blake. You wanted her back by your side, like old times. That's why you kidnapped her. That's why you told her your plans. You wanted her back by your side."

"Shut… up…"

"You keep saying like you know her, but you hardly even know who Blake is. She's a caring girl who doesn't want to use her power for evil." A soft and mysterious glow suddenly began resonating from Jaune. It covered his entire body with a warm shield, sparkling like a glowing star in the midst of darkness. "She's someone who cares for the lives of others, both humans and Faunus. Someone who would risk her life to protect others, even strangers! That's why she left you. That's why she'll never come back to you!"

"I said, shut up!"

"You can pretend to know her, but the truth is: You don't! You don't know Blake, you don't anything about her! You never could understand why she just up and left. That's because she never opened her heart to you!"

"If you won't shut that mouth of yours, then die!" With rage built from the boy's words, Adam drew out his blade in anger and attacked hoping to end that kid's pathetic existence once and for all.

Everyone expected it to end in the next moment. Blake closed her eyes not wanting to see Jaune's head roll on the floor. But to everyone's surprise, that glow that radiated from Jaune's body suddenly expanded, as if it was reacting to the sudden aggression. Jaune felt a sudden burst of energy pour out of his body. It was like a power with no focal point, no control, so it spread in every direction blasting everything not nailed to the ground. It blinded Adam and through some unknown force, he was blasted back to the front of the car with a loud and gruesome crash.

"Gahhh!" The hero of the White Fang grunted loudly as if he never felt such pain. He didn't know what just happened. One second he was cutting the head of that boy, the next thing he knew he was thrown back like some rag doll discarded by its owner.

Crack…

His ears then perked to the sound of something cracking nearby. He searched for the source only to find his mask slowly breaking apart from the impact. His hand moved to hold it together but failed. No longer did his face hide under the shadow of such petty trinket.

"You!" Adam snarled at the boy who slowly stood back up also affected by the sudden burst of energy. Merging both his anger, frustration and the humiliation poured into him, the Crimson Swordsman just about had enough of the boy. "Why won't you just die!?"

"Like I said: That an't happening!"

Dropping his broken mask to the floor, Adam decided that it was time he ended this mockery of a battle. He pulled out the vial of Black Dust from his pocket, letting the dark substance soak into his body. "To think I would have to go all-out with an impudent upstart like you! This ends now!"

Adam sheathed his blade once more and began to concentrate. All his rage and anger being forced into his katana.

Blake eyes widened when she saw this. She knew this technique well. It was Adam's finisher, a technique he developed to deal with enemies that proved too resilient for him. She had seen it done a few times and each time he used it, none of his enemies would be left standing, man or machine.

"Jaune! Run!"

**(Evac Train)**

Fire and ice.

That was perhaps the best way to describe the fight that was happening on board the train. If there was ever any logical way for a place to be on fire yet frozen at the same time, this would be it.

Weiss and Yang were both letting out all their combat abilities tackling perhaps the largest two headed snake they've ever seen. The creature twisted and coiled around them, leaping sneak attacks and ensnaring the two whenever possible. It was only through their partnership that they've been able to deal with the slithering approach of that snake.

Click click…

That was of course, until Yang heard the rather familiar empty cartridge sound from her gauntlet.

"I'm out!" The blonde bomber declared, unclipping the empty shells within. "Any bright ideas?"

Weiss checked her weapon as well and saw that she too was running out of ammunitions. She deduced that she could conjure a few more ice javelins or an iceberg if she wished. But after that she would be spent.

"I hate to say it, but I recommend that we withdraw to more favorable ground." The heiress suggested much to her pride's damage.

"But… what about Ruby!? We can't just leave her!"

"We won't be able to help her if we die here!" Weiss berated, taking a deep breath. "Look, you're not the only one who's worried about Ruby. But if we fall here, we won't get the chance to aid her."

Yang wanted to protest but found no reason to counter. Weiss was right. If they die, who was going to look after her little sister? With a deep breath, she complied. "Alright. What's the plan?"

"We'll use our smoke-screen attack." Weiss explained not taking her eyes off the target. "It should disorient the monster for a while. We'll use that time to head back and come up with a plan to fight this beast and…"

Boom!

An explosion from the King Taijitu cut her off from explanation. The two Huntresses looked up noting a number of missiles suddenly plopping behind them, blowing the albino head first.

"… or that…" Weiss finished, a little agape.

Suddenly, as if summoned by the sound of those explosions, a wave of Atlesian droids appeared, unloading a volley onto the beast. A column of Paladin Armors and soldiers followed not far behind, surrounding the train in mere moments.

Meeeeeehhh!

In a matter of seconds, the large snake breathed its last, succumbing to the attack of the Atlesian Army.

"O… k…" Yang's mind went poof watching the one-sided battle take place. "I'll admit, I did not see that one coming."

"Hostile down." One of the soldiers declared on his radio. "We've secured the train sir and we found two more of the students. No sign of Adam yet."

**(Engine car)**

He was going to die. Jaune couldn't deny it this time. He was really REALLY going to die.

The mere amount of pressure and energy that was gathering around Adam at the time was so immense that it glued his feet to the floor. He would be shivering in fear right now if he wasn't so exhausted. The next blow was sure to finish him off. He was sure of it and his shield won't be making much of a difference either.

Adam wouldn't be using his trump card if he wasn't serious about this fight. Jaune didn't have the strength to pull out another stunt like that anymore. In fact, he could barely even stand on his own two feet. There was nothing more he could do, nothing he could think of to counter this attack.

He cursed under his breath for being so brash. He used up everything, even his aura now seemed spent throughout this fight. All that pounding done against him eventually depleted his reserves, weakening him immensely.

So this is it then? This is where it ends? This is where his Hunter career dies? Not to be slain by the enemies of the kingdom, but by a legendary warrior himself. In another time, the boy would probably say that it was a lame way to go. But then again, there weren't exactly a lot of Hunters who can say that they

But just as the boy was about to succumb to defeat, he felt a crunching feeling at the palm of his hand. He looked and by some miracle it appeared. It was the Black Dust stone, a crushed one. The very same one that Ren had given to Pyrrha earlier.

Whether it was by some devil's luck or fate's way of playing tricks, the blonde knight didn't care. All he knew was that these tiny little stones were the key to his victory. He grabbed a fist full of the substance, making sure not to miss any of the bigger pieces. The Black Dust looked like it was running out of juice. Most of it was gray and some even turning to glass as they lost their original color.

But now… what was he supposed to do with it? Jaune hadn't the slightest clue on how to use Dust. He wasn't exactly proficient in Dust manipulation and there wasn't enough time to learn.

So taking the action born out of a desperate hope to survive, Jaune took a deep breath and placed those rocks in his mouth. The taste was horrible. Its bitterness mixing with the blood in his mouth made it even worse. But regardless of that rotten feeling in his gut, the boy pressed on. He chew and swallow, swallowed as he chew.

With nothing left to do on his end, the blonde knight summoned the last of his strength to pull himself back up for one more bout. Time seemed to slow as he rose. He eyed Adam on the other end of the train and knew well that there was no way to evade or block this. It was do or die time.

Throwing his shield to the fray, Jaune put all his hopes onto his sword, raising it one last time for one last charge. With a cry befitting a warrior, he charged. Each step he took felt like an eternity, every muscle he moved sent wave of aches and pains through his mind. He could see Blake shouting something at him, her eyes locked with fear and terror as she watched him march to his very doom. But he wasn't going to stop now. What kind of hero does things half-way?

He was so close now. So close to reaching that bull-headed moron. So close to that victory.

…

And in the end, it was still beyond his reach.

Right before the boy could even reach him, Jaune felt something tear through him. He saw Adam draw out his blade and from there his vision distorted. Everything around him looked hazy and incomprehensible. He felt his chest piece ripped apart, metal being cut like razor cutting through paper. His shirt inside and his skin within following not far. He could feel it all in an instant before his sight darkened.

…

…

…

The boy fell to the floor with an audible sound ringing throughout the chamber. His sword released from his hand falling just slightly out of his reach, his deep azure eyes darkened and empty.

Blake's eyes locked itself to Jaune's body, her mouth agape. A feint hope in her heart prayed over. She prayed to whatever god that would still listen to her pleas. She prayed for a miracle. She prayed for him to stand up like he did the other hundred times before. She prayed that she would not have to bear this cross.

A moment passed. And then another… and another… and another… and another…

Yet his body didn't move.

"No…" Blake pleaded, her eyes spilling hot tears down her cheek. "No… Jaune! Jaune get up! Get up! Get up damn it! Don't do this to me! Please! JAUNE!" Her voice cracked, unable to bear the weight of her guilt any longer. Why must they suffer because of her selfishness? Why? The question rang heavily in her mind as her tortured sobs echoed throughout the car. She didn't want this to happen, she never asked for this. It should've been her. She should be the one bleeding on the ground, not him.

No… not Jaune.

Seeing the boy finally down, Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He never expected to use his killing move against someone so immature but that boy forced his hands. He asked for it. He was given ample opportunities to surrender but that stubborn pride of his just wouldn't allow it. If anything, his death was almost too good.

**"Warning: obstruction detected."** The computer announced. **"Please issue the emergency breaks."**

The timing was rather impeccable.

"It's time for us to go, Blake." He knelt down to the cat, only to be greeted by a spit to the face.

"Stay away from me you **_monster_**." She hissed back at him angrily, her red eyes mark by trails of her tears. "I will have nothing to do with you or your cause!" Her wrists were reddened from the struggle she made to break herself free. But her mentor prepared these chains especially for her.

Adam expected as much as a reaction from the girl but it still stung his heart to hear it out loud. He wanted to argue with her and perhaps find a way to justify his actions but there wasn't enough time. In a matter of minutes this mountain will become a crater and they needed to be as far away from here as possible before that happens. With a gentle sigh, he reached for his pocket producing an oddly colored powder from a leather strap.

"Maybe one day you'll understand." He blew it towards her slowly robbing the girl of her conscious.

"Adam… you… cow…ard." Blake barely had a chance to defend herself when she found herself slipping from reality as her mind and visions turned hazy. She was knocked out cold the next moment, her struggle and anger dropping with her.

It did not sit well for Adam to use such a cheap trick to knock one of his old pupils out. In fact he would've preferred it if Blake came back with him willingly. It would've made for a happier ending to the story and perhaps she might've spared herself from so much suffering. But circumstances forced his hands. "Maybe when you wake up, when the world has changed… perhaps then you'll see."

He slowly undid the cuffs, preparing to make a break for the nearest exit out of the tunnels. Thankfully the old fortress here in the underground had a detailed map of the old subway which he remembered by heart. Knowing the lay of the land came in quite handy especially in these times.

…!

But just as the Crimson Swordsman reached out to scoop his former pupil, a sudden shadow loomed overhead catching his attention. For a moment he thought it was just some mirror image caused by the faulty lighting, an illusion conjured through his weary mind. But when he turned, every cell in his body froze.

"How…?"

A glint of silver reflected upon his eyes when the Crocea Mors finally came down to him. Adam reached for his blade to block but it he was too slow. By the time he grasped the hilt of his katana, the accursed sword cut through his aura cleaving a mighty scar on his chest.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" An honest to god scream tore through his lungs as the pain surged through every nook of his body. He reeled back, frightened and confused. Who wouldn't be? The boy who he thought was dead had come back to life. And worst yet was that he just cut him.

Jaune's body radiated with such force and power that even Adam would say he paled in comparison. It was as if the boy was an entirely different person. He was not that weak willed child that he crushed earlier. No, this boy… this man was someone else. Someone that would make even the gods tremble in their thrones.

"Haaaaa!"

…

…

…

From that moment onward, one could no longer say that this was a fight. It was more of a scuffle between two men who had a disagreement. Jaune swung his sword, landing one blow after the next all the while ignoring the pain on his arms. Adam on the other hand could barely defend himself. With his good arm clutching his chest, all he could do was block the boy's attack as they came. He tried to reach for his vial of Black Dust but again without his other arm, he couldn't grab it. Soon, with no reprieve, the Crimson Swordsman fell backward, his katana falling out of his reach.

Adam expected Jaune to take this opportunity to finish him, to end this conflict once and for all. There wasn't a sane man on the planet who wouldn't take such a chance. The amount of glory and prestige for taking one such as him would be immense. To end the life of a hero such as him was a Hunter's dream come true. But like before, Jaune was still able to surprise him once again.

"Give it up Adam!" Jaune demanded, drawing his blade dangerously close to the redhead's face. "It's over!"

But Adam wasn't going down just yet. His face wrinkled in anger as he used his last good arm to grasp the Crocea Mors by the tip. "Never! It's over… when I say it's over!"

Jaune frustratingly held back. Right now every cell in his body was screaming for blood. After all the pain the man caused, he deserved it. His death would've brought a lot of souls to rest, yet he couldn't do it. That arrogant naivety of his still held firm. "Don't make me do this Adam! Just give up! Please! You can still walk out of this alive! You don't have to do this!"

"I can't stop now!" He shouted back clasping the sharp end, the blood on his hand mixing in with the metal. "Too many lives have been given for this cause! I can't stop! I won't!"

"Adam! Listen to yourself!" Jaune pleaded. "This is insane! It doesn't have to be this way! Blake… she… she wouldn't want this! She wouldn't want you or anyone to die! Please, you have to stop!"

"There's no time to stop! No more time. After today, it's over!"

**"Warning!"** The computer announced. **"Reactor core reaching critical levels. Evacuate immediately!"**

"Damn it!" Cursing under his breath, Jaune looked around trying to find a way to stop this train. He couldn't reach the controls, not with Adam in the way. But quickly enough the boy turned his attention to the emergency brakes, which was situated just near them. Kicking the red swordsman away, he reached for the lever pulling it quickly. The screeching sound of metal rods and wheels breaking apart could be heard throughout the tunnels. The whole car shook and trembled almost as if it was tearing itself apart.

"No!" Adam yelled out reaching for his blade. "It won't end like this!" With a final roar, he charged at Jaune, hoping to take him out at the very least.

…

The squelching noise of steel piercing flesh was never a pleasant noise. In that feint moment, Jaune wished his life had taken another course. Light drops of blood splattered across his chest plate—and oddly enough, it didn't belong to him. The boy looked around noticing he had swung his blade out of pure instinct. He only intended to deflect the attack, not… this…

"Kahh!" Adam dropped to his knees, his katana loosened from his grip—or to be more precise, it was cut off. His whole right arm from the elbow down was cleaved from its shoulder. An agonizing screech bellowed from his mouth as he held out his shortened limb.

There was hardly a moment to be shocked when the train began to shake violently. The tracks that held it steady began to break apart and that tremor alone made Jaune break from his shock. With speed and haste that would make even Ruby blush, the young knight scooped Blake from the ground and with the last ounce of his strength, he leaped off the train crashing onto the rock hard surface below.

The last thing he heard was Adam crying of the cat's name before the engine derailed and exploded, drowning it out. As the flames of that explosion encroached, Jaune could think of nothing but protecting that which he held. He might not be a real Hunter, but he can sure hell die as one. Using his body as a shield, the boy covered Blake awaiting the inevitable, unaware of a familiar red portal swirling behind him.

And in this cavern where blood was spilled, the legend of the mighty hero ends. And the Crocea Mors… returns.


	36. The Bloodstained Crown

**Chapter: The Bloodstained Crown**

**(Mountain Glenn) (Dust Mine Core)**

Jaune stirred from his slumber that morning by the crackling of fire, his eye lids fluttering from dust. If there was such a thing as a bad morning award, he would probably earn the gold medal hands down. The first thing he felt from that awakening was unimaginable pain. From the top of his forehead to the toes on his feet, they ached so much so that he just wanted to go numb.

By the time his eyes were able to focus, he almost thought he had been transported to some sort of magical wonderland. Every color of the rainbow filled his eyes to the brim. Beyond the smoke and fire was a large rock pillar that stretched from the bottom to the top of the cavern. Dust crystals of every color decorated its sides, every nook and cranny showered the room with nearly infinite possibilities of color. Artists and muse around Remnant would strangle one another for a chance to get a glimpse of such beauty.

One would think that it would be a crime to destroy something so precious.

For a moment, gazing upon that living natural wonder, Jaune forgot his pain. His eyes were merely soaking upon such beauty, almost hypnotizing. But he was quickly brought out of that trance when he noted another crackle of fire. The boy turned and saw where the train engine derailed. The whole caboose capsized, its pieces thrown in and out of one another like it was crushed and hammered altogether.

But what caught Jaune's attention wasn't the train itself. No, it was that thing that stood idly, like a sore thumb. Standing there right between him and the wreckage, a few feet from his grasp was a familiar red blade. Its tip planted firmly to the ground as if it awaited its next handler.

It didn't take long for the memories of that battle to come flooding back in. Adam, the White Fang, the bomb, rescuing Blake…

Wait… Blake!

Jaune panicked for a split moment scanning around before he realized that he was holding onto the black cat herself. He looked at her body for any signs of injury but thankfully there were none. Sadly the same can't be said for him. The girl looked like she was conked out by some spell and didn't plan on waking up any time soon.

"Oh boy…" He sighed lowly before taking a breather. He could barely stay awake; much less keep himself from falling. Slowly he reached for his scroll hoping that he could get a signal off this rock. Sadly… that wasn't happening as he quickly discovered that half of his scroll seemed to have melted beyond recognition from the explosion. The other half was wrecked from the crash. So much so that just holding it tightly crackled it into pieces. "Ugh… damn it."

Jaune felt his shoulder stiffen as he felt his aura slowly taking away some of the worst injuries. They can't stay here. Being so deep into the mountains, unseen danger could be lurking nearby, Grimm or White Fang in particular. And right now, he wasn't in the position to fight. But then again, he wasn't in the condition to move either.

However, just as he was about to call it quits, Jaune felt a gentle breeze brush across his face. There shouldn't be wind here, especially not this deep into the tunnels. Following the breeze were petals of flower, shiny, pristine… white as snow…

The boy turned to the source, his eyes adjusting to the wind. There, standing in the distance at the mouth of a tunnel was a woman clad in a white cape. Her image was blurry but Jaune could make out the face.

"Ruby?" He muttered recalling the face for one moment before seeing it vanish from the next gale. He opened his eyes again… and she was gone.

Jaune couldn't tell if he was going crazy. But there was no more time for him to second guess anything. Using the last of his strength, the boy cradled Blake up and began his slow and arduous march… home. But he came to a quick stop when he noted Adam's blade.

Whether it was collecting a trophy for his achievement or the wish to honor a dead warrior was anyone's guess. Because Jaune certainly didn't know why he picked it up. Well, it's not like it mattered anymore. The owner wasn't around to claim it so… why let it go to waste?

…

…

…

The trek through that tunnel was a difficult one. Every step Jaune made was followed by a myriad of aches and pains that would make Nora's electric torture session look like a vacation. Step by step he took, following the odd trail of white flower petals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like an eternity, Jaune saw the exit. An array of natural sunlight combined with the breeze of fresh air was revitalizing after the toxic dose of Dust he'd been sniffing in those mines.

Judging from the woodland and grassy area, he could tell that he must be somewhere along the outer edge of the Emerald Forest. The scenery reminded him of such a place. The trip through the tunnels must've taken them further than he thought. Otherwise he would've opted to legged it back to Mountain Glenn.

The ray of the sun in the tree lines made him realize what time it was. He was sure that when they started the operation, it was barely passed midnight. How long have they been fighting in those tunnels? How long was he asleep?

"Ugh…" Just as the boy was asking those questions to himself, he felt his legs give way. He didn't have the energy to move anymore. He needed rest. He quickly found himself a spot by a lonesome tree and decided that now was a good time for a little R&amp;R. God knows he earned it. He gently placed Blake's head on his lap, caressing her now exposed cat ears. He only hoped that the Grimm would take the day off and won't come at them for a quick breakfast. He wouldn't be able to fend off even a single one of them Beowolves.

"Hmm…" But as our knight was about to stumble to sleep the voice of the young kitten purring on his lap woke him. Whatever spell or powder that Adam placed on her must be wearing off. "Jaune?"

Jaune placed his warmest smile on his face as he greeted the sleeping beauty. "Hey there. Morning sleepy head. Had a nice nap?"

"What… what happened?" She spoke drowsily like she was waking from a long and peaceful slumber. "How?"

"Shhh…" He hushed the girl. "Easy now. We kinda… been through a lot last night."

"I… it can't be." Blake said in disbelief, her eyes widening suddenly as memories of that event suddenly began flooding through. "How are you still…? I saw you die…"

He chuckled. She wouldn't be the first one who thought him dead. "Hey. You won't get rid of me that easily. It'll take more than a few broken ribs to keep me on the ground."

"The mountain…!" The girl shot up from her comfort zone, scanning the unfamiliar scenery around them. "The bomb! The White Fang! They…"

"Easy." Again, Jaune hushed her. "It's alright. You're safe now. We got rid of the bomb. It's over. Nothing's gonna go boom. I promise."

Blake's face softened at his words. "Then… Adam…?"

Jaune's expression darkened at the question. His mouth opened to speak but the words never came. How was he to explain it? How was he going to tell that he was the one responsible for that man's death? As much as the boy wanted to deny it, there was not a doubt in his mind that he was the one who killed the Hero of the White Fang. He was the one who slew the Crimson Swordsman.

"He… wouldn't… he wouldn't surrender." Jaune said finally, hiding his eyes under his bangs. The words alone made Blake froze. "No matter what I said, I couldn't get him to change his mind. I tried… I really tried… but he just wouldn't listen. He was just so… stubborn I just…"

Those words alone were enough to tell Blake what transpired. If it wasn't, then the red blade clasping at the back of the boy was probably her second hint. Adam would never be caught dead without Wilt and Blush by his side. Any warrior worth his salt would never leave their trademark weapons behind less they it wasn't by choice. And she knew that there was only one way to part that red katana from Adam's clutches.

Blake gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she realized this. It seemed rather impossible but the evidence was all there. Her invincible mentor, the mighty hero of the White Fang… was dead… and his blood was on his armor. She couldn't conjure the thought of it. She always pictured Taurus to be the pinnacle of strength. Someone that only the gods could match in a fight. But here, he was slain, his blade now resting on the knight's back as a trophy.

"Arghh!" The sudden grunt from the blonde wiped away all sadness from her thoughts. She looked closely at the boy and only then she realized the full extent of his wounds. The poor boy had scars riddled all over his body, burn marks that looked like he had a fight with a blowtorch and perhaps even more broken bones than Evel Knieval. One might even say that he was no better than a walking corpse.

"Jaune!" Blake rushed to his side feeling the squelch of blood on her hand. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh this?" He laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a flesh… wound. Uh…"

Blake pouted at his tough-guy act. "Stop acting fine. Here… let me patch you up." Not waiting for the boy to protest, she quickly rips out a piece of her clothes making it into an improvised DIY bandage. It was just enough to hold the skin together and soak the blood in. "There… that should stem the bleeding for a while. Your aura should be able to heal it with enough time."

Jaune placed his hand over the scar, trying to apply some pressure. It didn't hurt as much but it still felt awful. "Thanks."

She shook her head in reply. "No. I should be the one thanking you Jaune. If it wasn't for you… I don't even want to think where I'd be. You… really saved me back there."

"Hey… what are friends for?" He let out a small cough at the end. "Besides, the one you really need to thank is Ruby. She was the one who brought us along on this little adventure. If it wasn't for her, we'd probably still be in Beacon and… Mountain Glenn wouldn't be standing right now."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake forced a small smile out to keep him from worrying. "Still… I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know even want to think where I would be right now. I probably would've been Adam's prisoner and things… would've turned out differently."

"Meh, sooner or later you probably would've found a way to escape. You always were good with that."

"How can you joke at a time like this!?" The cat's attitude turned a complete 180 when she snapped at the boy, making him flinch. "Don't you understand what just happened!? You almost died back there!"

"B… but I didn't."

"That's not the point!" She boomed, her tears overflowing. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you fall? Back then… I really thought you were gone. I really thought you died…"

Jaune felt like trash. Perhaps he was dense in reading the mood. Making light of death wasn't exactly a funny topic especially when he just killed someone. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't be joking about that. I got some lousy timing."

"You need to take things seriously Jaune. If… if you really died back there—I don't know what I'd do with myself. I don't think I would be able to hold you in my conscious."

The boy paused, glancing over to his wound for a moment before letting out a sigh. The girl must've been frightened to death to see someone so close almost get chopped to bits. But then again, death was pretty much a Hunter's occupational hazard.

Blake quiet wiped the tears that had been falling from her eyes. But quickly paused when she felt the blonde's hand holding her chin. A warm smile escaped him as he whispered softly to her. "Hey. Don't go writing me off that easily. You're talking with an Arc here and we Arcs never go back on our word. I promise, I won't die. Not that easily anyway. So… please stop crying. Ok?"

"Jaune…" She would love to stop crying. But the feeling of relief and exhaustion put together sent a torrent of emotions running through her heart. All those fears she had, those horrible thoughts she held were slowly melting away from his touch. Letting fatigue take over, the girl pulled her head to his chest, listening to the beating sound of his heart. "Do you mind… if I borrow your chest for a while? I'd like to… stay like this a little longer."

A small chuckle was his answer. "Any time…"

Blake felt herself drifting off to sleep listening to the gentle warm beat of his heart. The peaceful mood almost made it looked like the battle that happened back in the tunnel was nothing more but a horrible nightmare. With the gentle breeze ruffling through his hair and the warm sun slowly rising from the mountains, she felt like she could just conk here and take the rest of the week off. The mood surrounding the two was so lighthearted that even the Grimm began to feel nauseous just staying close to them. She almost cursed when it was suddenly interrupted when the familiar roaring engine of an airship's engine hovered above.

"This is scout 1-9-6 calling Outpost Alpha." The pilot announced to his radio, his spotlight fixed on the two students below. "We found them sir."

**(Cliff overlooking Mountain Glenn)**

Raven let out a grunt as she exited her red portal patting the top end of her Grimm mask removing the soot that latched on. In front of her stood the white caped woman who eyed the Atlesian Army below as they fortified the area.

"You know: The next time you wanna change plans at the last minute—it had better not involve fire."

The woman in white chuckled at her comment, not taking her eyes off the army below her.

Raven didn't seem to mind the silent treatment. From the way she handled it, it seemed like this was the natural relation between the two. She quietly joined her white caped companion on the ridge watching the little tin-men scatter around like well-organized ants.

"Well if there's anything to trust about Ironwood, is that he's never discreet." Raven continued with a small sigh. "His methods are effective… but never discreet."

"He wants peace… more than anyone." The white caped woman said finally after a long pause. "He knows that peace will never come until the war ends. He and Ozpin… are two sides of the same coin. They turn their backs on one another but their methods stem from the same motivation. They both want peace."

The red eyed Huntress scoffed. "So secrecy and full frontal war is a no-go huh? Hmph… sounds like they have their hands full." But while Raven scanned the surrounding area, she noted a change in her companion's face. Something was troubling her and not in a good way. "What's the matter? You don't normally change plans without a good reason. Why'd you go all the way to help that kid? What's so special about him?"

"He's not special." She corrected. "It's what inside of him that's special."

"You know, I don't get half of the cryptic things you say, Summer."

The woman now known as Summer chuckled. "I still need to confirm it. For now, I need a safe house. I may be staying in Vale longer than expected."

"Fine. But next time you're paying for the next smuggling off this place. I doubt that bartender has a money-back policy."

**(Mountain Glenn) (Atlesian Army outpost)**

The trip to the outpost was a short one at best. It was rather remarkable how Atlas converted the ruins of the old town into a stronghold so quickly. From the airship, Blake saw what appeared to be the full force of the Atlesian Army. Their fighter ships coveted the sky, engines whistling by as they flew across. The larger battleships loomed just in the distance blasting cannon fire onto oncoming Grimm. Down below, hordes of Atlesian Knights and Paladins covered the area, the droids rounding up the surviving members of the White Fang, soon to be delivered to a jail cell outside the cities.

As their vessel slowly touched the ground, Blake held onto Jaune as tightly as she could as the soldiers brought him down. His aura was slowly replenishing and his wounds were healing in a rather sporadic rate.

"BLAKE!" The cat barely had a moment to breathe upon touchdown when a high pitched voice of a familiar red riding-hood who suddenly pierced all thoughts. Before the black cat could react, she was pulled away from the ship to a full blown bone-crushing hug. Ruby had pulled her in with tears and sobs enough that you think she just came back from a tragic movie. "You're ok! You're alright! You're alive! Oooooh… I was really worried that we lost you back in the tunnels but here you are and you're fine! Just like Jaune said!"

Blake's eyes took time to adjust when she found herself surrounded by her comrades who were all relieved to see her well.

"Welcome back, partner." Yang stated from afar, finding it a little difficult to sneak in a hug while her sister was hogging the kitty all to herself. Blake was at a loss for words. She tried to find her voice but it choked under the shock.

"Well would you look at that." Coco followed giving a playful punch missing the cat by a mile. "I guess you prove that cats really do have nine lives."

"Who's my favorite girl?" Sun added giving his usual grin along with his blue haired partner who laughed at his subtlety. Soon enough the girl was overwhelmed by the welcoming committee full of teary smiles and half-baked frowns.

"Thank you… everyone." Blake said finally after wiping off the tears from her eyes. "And you too Ruby." The red riding hood laughed out loud smudging some of the tear from her combat skirt before finally letting go.

"Are you alright?" She turned to another voice of concern which surprisingly came from Weiss who was scanning her for scars or bruises. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm alright." Blake said finally after getting Ruby away. For a little girl, she sure has a grip. "My wounds are already healed. I'm just… really tired."

"Good. Then I won't feel any guilt for doing this." A round of gasps followed as Weiss raised her hand up delivering a loud slap that glued everyone in place. Blake felt her cheeks sore but that was to be expected. The slap left a bright red mark on her left cheek, ensuring that it would remain there for a while. "That… is for going out on your own and leaving us behind! AGAIN!"

"Weiss!" Their leader tried to stop but the heiress was going to have none of it.

"Oh no no no." The Schnee hushed her partner up putting her palm up in defiance, her expression oozing with anger. So much so that it would've turned her face red. "She's not getting any free passes this time. This time I am seriously going to give this little mangy feline a piece of my mind! What in the world were you thinking? Going against the White Fang on your own and without even telling us!? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused us and how worried we were? I understand that you want to save your people and stop the White Fang and your yabade dooda vendetta against them but have you ever… even remotely considered how we feel about all of this!?"

"Weiss I know you're angry…"

"Angry!?" The snow haired heiress barked back. "You think I'm angry!? I'm outright furious! How could you just go out there and risk your hide without even saying a peep to us? We're a team you stupid girl! You're lone wolf acts are seriously bringing us down and honestly, I think they're overrated! If you had died out there I would haunt you! You just had to go on your own without a care for your and anyone's safety! Blake Belladonna, out of all the people I've known, you are the most insufferable, selfish, intolerable, brain dead Huntress I've ever and the next time you do something like this again, I just hope you die in a fire!"

…

…

…

"Whoa…" Yang muttered, clearly seeing the steam puffing from the heiress's ears.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Blake's ears shuffled downward at the barrage. She couldn't come up with anything to retort. She could only stand and take it like a child being chastised by her mother.

"Weiss… I'm… really sorry…"

"Oh shut up." Weiss added, surprising everyone again grabbing Blake by her arm and pulling her in to a full blown hug. Blake's eyes shot up for a moment as her human ears thought to pick up something close to a sob. "This is for coming back alive, you big dummy."

Tears fell from both sides as black and white cried rivers on each other's shoulder. A sense of calmness returned to the fray.

"Neptune? Are you crying?"

"No!" The blue haired Hunter from Haven retorted to his teammate clearly lying. He rubbed his eyes hiding the sniffing noise. "I just got something in my eye. It's windy up here."

Laughter followed, brightening this dark place with its tune.

Jaune too couldn't help but smile as his team came to his side. "How are you feeling Jaune?" Pyrrha asked staring worryingly at his bandaged chest. And the damage shown on his face wasn't exactly comforting to say the least.

"Relax guys." Jaune waved their worries off. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Really?" Ren challenged comically. "Because it looks pretty horrible from where I'm standing."

"You were the awesomesst of awesome!" Nora added giddily earning a playful eye roll from her leader. "All the explosions and boom and fighting and giant killer robots were just to die for! We should totally this more often! Preferably before midnight snack. I don't really fight well on a full stomach. But then again, those posters do keep saying that you should never fight with an empty stomach. Huh… puzzle."

"Easy Nora." Her partner held her back. "I think our fearless leader here had enough pain tolerance for one day. Good to see you safe Jaune." The blonde knight nodded in agreement, patting the orangette by the hair. The sight of his friends was enough to ease that wounded boy's heart. With everything that's been happening, after all the yelling and screaming, it was nice to be among comfortable company.

But like all good things… they must always come to an end.

"Freeze." Just as the teams were passing congratulatory pats to one another ,a group of Atlesian soldiers announced their presence, their weapons drawn. "Ms. Belladonna, you're coming with us."

"Huh? What for?" Ruby inquired turning.

"We have our orders ma'am. All members affiliated with the White Fang are to be taken in for custody for questioning. Her included. She'll need to come with us."

"Hey! Over my dead body!" Sun protested blocking their path. "It's no fair man. She just went through hell for us. You can't just take her! She's innocent!"

"Sorry sir, but this is standard procedure." The soldier explained. "We can't have terrorist walking about freely here."

"Hey if you want her, you'll have to go through us." Yang countered wiping the dirt off her face, her gauntlets pounded together. The other Hunters quickly followed suit, barring the path of the soldiers who clearly stood no chance against such a large group of Hunters. It would almost seem like another fight was going to break out real soon.

But fortunately enough, there was still someone sane here who knew well enough to back off. "Stand down men." All eyes turned to the source, surprised to see the good General giving the order. "Lower your weapons, all of you. Blake Belladonna is free of suspicion. There's no need to detain her. Stand down."

"But sir." The soldier argued. "It's standard procedure."

"Does this look like a standard situation to you, soldier?" He countered before giving the guards a waving gesture dismissing them from the area. Hesitantly they followed not wanting to incite the General's wrath. With them gone, James returned his gaze to the heroes flashing an apologetic smile to them. "My apologies for their first impression. My men are stuck with following protocols in these types of situations. They mean you no harm. I assure you. From the looks of things you kids had quite the night."

"You said it." Coco muttered just low enough for her comrades to hear.

James saw their weary expressions and immediately had a thought pop into his mind. "As my way of apologizing, I invite you all aboard my flagship, the Northern Star. There's hot shower, comfortable beds and a warm meal enough for everyone."

"He had me at hot shower." Yang smirked quietly to herself nudging Ruby on the side.

"Seconded…" Weiss agreed.

"We can save the debriefing after you've rested… and judging from what I can see, I'm sure you all have quite the story to tell." He gestured the group to his personal airship which was ready for departure. They seemingly accepted the man's offer and quickly brushed pass him to get some much needed respite. God knows they deserve it. But right before Jaune could follow, James stopped him.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Arc…" James whispered to him avoiding the attention of others. "A word… if you please."

"Huh? Oh uh… sure." The boy nodded silently but his voice didn't escape Pyrrha's notice who looked back worryingly. He waved her off. "I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to protest and insist on waiting for him but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. The expression on Ironwood's face alone was enough to say that he didn't want her anywhere near them in this conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he was sure that no one was around, James took the young hero to the nearby ruins for a little privacy. With a deep breath, he began. "You certainly had quite the adventure, haven't you?" The tone of his voice changed as he spoke. He was more casual now that he was away from the eyes of his soldiers.

"Yes sir." Jaune answered a little weary from standing up straight.

"No need to be so uptight Jaune. I actually wanted to congratulate you in person." Ironwood stated pulling out a cigar from his coat, puffing a few shots before expelling it into the air in the shape of a ring. "You and your friends have done an amazing job today. Your rash action has prevented a disaster from occurring saving hundreds if not thousands of lives. All of you deserve a recommendation. There's just a little something I want to ask you to confirm my query. If you're feeling up for it."

"Of course sir.

"Splendid." The General smiled before his eyes sharpened to the crimson blade at his back. "Tell me what happened to Adam." Jaune's face soured at the mere mention of the name. "I understand that it may be a little difficult. But we need to know what happened back there."

The blonde knight shook, unable to find the words to explain. The fear, the horror, sadness and the anger that man held was so powerful that merely thinking back on it made the boy tremble. He recalled their fight, how he cut his arm off by accident and killing him in the process.

"He's… he's dead." Jaune said with sorrow, earning a look from the General. "I… I killed him." He slowly reached for the katana, handing it to the large headmaster as proof of his claim. The moment James held onto it, he could tell that the blade was real. This was it. The very weapon that was wielded by that monster. The red tip alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. This was the weapon that defeated so many warriors, Hunters and soldiers alike.

"I see…" James confirmed it, nodding. He held his hand to the boy's shoulder, knowing well what he was feeling. "You did good Jaune. This was a remarkable feat. You should be proud."

"I know that he wasn't a good guy and he hurt a lot of people but still…" The boy darted to the distance to where his compatriots were gathered. "He was still Blake's friend. I… killed someone she loved."

"Don't let those thoughts cloud your judgment, Jaune." The General reassured him. "You did what was necessary to save lives. Because of you, Mountain Glenn still stands and thousands of people owe you their lives. You're a hero."

Hero…

Jaune wanted that title so badly. He always thought that becoming a hero would feel awesome, that it would be like he was standing on top of the world with his fans swooning over him. But instead he felt like trash, like a piece of garbage that wasn't even worth disposing.

"I certainly don't feel like one." He muttered back, his eyes cast downward.

But James understood his feelings. "One never does. There are just some people out there whose minds can't be changed. They hold strongly to their beliefs, unwavering even at the face of certain doom. Sometimes brute force is the only way to stop them. Fanatics like Adam will never change. That is why we must put them down so that they won't harm others."

"It's… not easy."

"It never is." The General agreed, still holding onto the blade. "Sometimes to defeat the beast… we ourselves must become monsters. It's a difficult concept to understand but it is the sad truth. You are not the first or the last that will come to know that feeling, Jaune. In the end, that is the fate of all Hunters. Everyone who goes down this path will eventually grasp that knowledge."

Jaune's eyes widened. Was that the truth? Did every Hunter who went through this journey eventually become killers themselves? Will he, Blake, Ruby, Pyrrha… will all of them go through this pain? Is it the fate of every Huntsman? To fight this never ending war against monsters and evildoers until the next batch comes along? To give a piece of themselves until there's nothing left to give for the sake of others? Such a thing was just… so unfair.

"That's just… sad…"

"Yes… yes it is." James readily nodded. And it was there, he saw it. There was that light in Jaune's eyes. The same eyes he once bore many years ago. How could he have missed it? It was plain to see…

They were both the same.

"That's why I need your help Jaune."

The boy reacted to his words almost dazzlingly. "Me?"

"What you did today showed that you have what it takes to do what no one else can. I can see it in your eyes. You want to protect them. Your team… your friends. You were able to defeat an opponent many have failed to conquer. With your strength and my resources, we can protect not just those that we love, but everyone. Help me… and sacrifice yourself to this mission and people like Adam will never surface… ever again. Join me… and you will become a Hunter amongst Huntsmen."

Jaune held a deep thought for the first time in a long while. He pondered on that idea. Considering the tradeoff, it was practically a bargain. If he could sacrifice a piece of himself to protect everyone then there was no reason for him to hesitate. May as well let a fake hero like him burn in the fires of destiny rather than the real ones. The boy thought long and hard on this and seeing his friends in the distance molded his answer.

"What do you need me to do?"

The General's grin widened.

**A/N: And cut. This ends the arc. No more updates til next year folks. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hunukkah and whatever else you guys or girls celebrate this holiday season.**


	37. Hunters' Mourn

**Chapter 37: The Hunters' Mourn**

**(The Northern Star) (A few weeks later)**

General Ironwood had a strange smile on his lips that morning as he sat in his office on board his flagship. He always had this smile whenever he looked at himself on television. You could say it was his ego showing itself. After all, he had nearly perfected the art of appearances on public media. He knows full well that his image needed to be flawless if he wanted to masses to follow his footsteps. At the moment he was looking at his smug face as it played on the holoscreen with Vale's top anchorwoman right next to him.

"Good morning Vale. This is Lisa Lavender. Reporting to you live at our headquarters in Vale City. On our top story. The White Fang has met its end. The terrorist group known as the White Fang has finally met its demise at the southeastern quadrant of Mountain Glenn last week when a group of Hunters discovered their operations at the old abandoned settlement. Several high ranking member of the organization were arrested thanks to the effort of the Atlesian Expeditionary Army and the stalwart effort of our resident Huntsmen. The once peaceful organization put up a fierce resistance but was eventually overpowered by our intrepid heroes. The Vale council and the Atlas military has yet to make an official statement but rumors has circulated that the infamous leader: Adam Taurus was said to be amongst the casualties. Our reporter in city hall has more on the story. On to you Greg."

The video feed turned over to a replay of the awarding ceremony where members of the Hunter teams were standing at attention in front of a crowd cheering at them. Standing beside them was none other than Ironwood himself, handing over a pin to each student with the best public smile he could give.

"Thank you Lisa. Yes, indeed. Though we have nothing but speculations at the moment, it has been said that the White Fang fanatical leader, Adam Taurus was indeed killed during the operation. Some say that it was the Hunters that delivered the deed however no one has stepped forward to claiming it. The ones that took part in the operation are Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team CFVY of Beacon, and Team SSSN of Haven. Each team was given commendations for their assistance in fighting off the terrorist organization and a promising outcome in their graduation. But standing atop all of them is none other than Jaune Arc who was awarded the Heart of Courage by General Ironwood himself for his part in the operation. Word is: the young man was solely responsible for leading the attack on the White Fang itself with the other teams. Mr. Arc has yet to comment and we have been unable to secure an interview with the young man. But it is quite refreshing to know that Beacon has some skillful students in their roster."

"Thank you Greg." Lisa nodded to her co-worker as he disappeared from screen. "It seems like Vale will sleep easy knowing that they have some exceptional Huntsmen and Huntresses patrolling our borders. Could we be looking at Vale's newest protectors? Only time will tell. But we can be certain that the people of Vale will be following their careers with great interest. In other news: Representative from the SDC have arrived today along with Mistral's Dust to Dust Company to negotiate the rights to the newly discovered rich Dust Mine in the Sector 9. Official talks are to begin in city hall sometime later today. My colleague, Brandon wiill bring you live coverage of the event as it unfolds."

"Excuse me. General Ironwood sir." A voice on the intercom alerted the General grabbing his attention from the screen. "Sorry to interrupt your morning sir, but you have a Ms. Goodwitch here to see you."

Glynda?

James raised a brow as he unconsciously fixed his tie. "Send her in."

At the sound of a beep, the large double-door opened revealing the blonde witch in all her beauty and glory. Even at her age, the woman's appearance never seemed to fail to take his breath away. But sadly, the scowl on her face says that she wasn't here for a social visit.

"Glynda! Come in come in." The General greeted his former compatriot with a wide eyed smile. "I wasn't expecting you on such short notice. Especially so early. Want some coffee? I made a fresh pot."

"I'm not here for a social visit." She hissed distastefully at him, folding her arms together as she rooted her feet to the floor. She turned to the large holoscreen where she noted the old footage of last night's news. "Feeding your ego again I see."

"Well, I do like hearing myself talk." He mused. "Be honest with me here. Do you think I look fat on screen? My stomach doesn't look that round… does it?"

"You know what they say: The cameras do add 10 pounds to the one on screen. And considering the number of cameras, I'd say it didn't do you enough."

The General flinched feigning hurt. "Ouch. You don't mince words, do you?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know why I'm here. Ozpin and I are a bit upset over what you did back there."

"Upset about what?" The General shrugged innocently. "The White Fang is destroyed, Adam is dead and the threat is neutralized. Both Beacon and Atlas get good publicity and if I may add, I think I got Ozpin back in the Council's good graces. He should be thanking me."

"That's not what I was talking about." Glynda corrected. "You know exactly what I mean. Publicizing Jaune of all people? Using him as your Poster Boy?"

"I only gave awarded him what he deserved." James reasoned pouring himself a drink from his personal cabinet. "He earned that medal just like any soldier who answers far beyond the call of duty."

"Don't try to sugarcoat it James." The witch bit her lips bitterly. "You made him a target."

"I made him a hero." He countered back, a frown marring his face. "Don't you see? People will sleep easier knowing that there is someone out there protecting them. The masses will look up to him as a symbol of hope and strike fear into the heart of our enemies. He will become the buffer between the darkness and the people, he will be the shield that protects those who cannot protect themselves. While we work in the shadows, Jaune will work in the daylight becoming an idol of peace and protection against all who would do harm to the people of Vale."

"So that's your solution?" The blonde witch barked. "Throwing one boy into the fires while the rest of us hide behind his shadow? He's not like one of your puppets."

"I haven't done anything he didn't approve of. In fact, Jaune asked for this himself. He knows what's at stake. He knows that if he wants to protect those that he cherishes, he will have to act! He is willingly ready to sacrifice a piece of himself to make it happen. I'm merely helping him achieve that."

"By painting a bulls-eye on his back!?" Glynda exploded. "That's your way of helping him?"

"People will connect the dots eventually." James told her. "Once they know of Jaune and the Crocea Mors, the White Fang will understand his presence. He'll suppress them."

"But that would mean bringing all the danger to him! The moment the White Fang discovers this, that boy will be hounded by killers day and night! He will look over his shoulder for the rest of his life. I can't just sit by and watch him get…" The witch paused, reeling back from her emotions. "He's not ready for that sort of… challenge."

James darted back not really fazed. The woman had a point, as fortunate as he was on taking down Adam, the amount of enemies that he will be facing from here onward will be twice as dangerous as all the challenges he came across. He will be walking around the world with a wanted poster of him hanging in the underworld community.

"Then make him ready." Ironwood said finally. "That is what your school is made for, isn't it?" He slowly held Glynda's shoulder, knowing full well that she was only thinking about the safety of her students. It would've been admirable if it didn't make him a little jealous. "For what it's worth: I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect him as well. He deserves that much."

Their eyes connected in that brief moment as they stood close to one another. All this shouting actually reminded them a bit of their youths when they too were unbearably naïve. So much has been lost since then and so much more to lose. Ozpin and James always had a different method of protecting the people but they could never truly agree on each other. Yet despite their differences they were still friend. The best of friends. The kind of friends that would rather punch each other to prove their point.

She inched closer to the Tin-Man, placing her hand by his heart. The beat inside was just as she remembered it—so long ago.

But before either of them could say another word, the intercom sparked up. A grunt escaped him as he resisted the urge to smash that machine to pieces.

"This… had better be important." He said menacingly to the secretary as he pulled away from Glynda.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt you General. But we're receiving a transmission from Special Operative Commander Schnee. Should… I… patch her through?"

Schnee…

Of course. She was probably coming with the reinforcements he requested a few days back. That woman was always punctual when it came to assignments but by gods did she have the worst timing. James darted to the intercom and Glynda noting her tired expression.

"I should probably go." The witch said sadly as she turned away. "You probably have a lot of things on your plate as well. I'll… consider your proposal." And without another word, she was gone through the doors, leaving a rather lonely man behind to wallow and sigh.

"Patch her through." Ironwood said to the secretary with a low tone.

**(Patch) (The lonesome gravestone)**

The sun was rising early that morning, signaling the end of night and the dawn of a new day. Behind the forests woodland of Patch, a single gravestone laid bare overlooking the cliffs below. And standing before that grave was a lonesome red-riding hood with a solemn look on her face.

As the first morning breeze flew by, Ruby removed her hood, glancing down to the gravestone, reading her mother's favorite quote.

_Thus kindly I scatter._

Ruby never really understood what she meant by that. Her father never explained it either. She thinks that just remembering her brings back old scars that her old man would rather leave untouched. She can respect that. After all, losing someone you love can never be easy. Not for an easy-going guy like her Taiyang.

"Hey mom." The little reaper began smiling weakly at the grave. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been… well, things have been busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's uh, you know… dad." She shrugged. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

Another gentle breeze passed surrounding her in a soft embrace. "I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I… kinda keep her in line…" She snickered. "That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And before you ask, yes that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some… let's just say some really strange teachers."

The little girl then paused for a moment glancing around her, making sure no one was around to hear the next part of her story. Once she was sure that there was no on around she leaned in closer to her mother's grave as if she was trying to keep the next part confidential.

"Oh, I also made a cool friend in Beacon. His name is Jaune. Oh I just know you'll love him." She whispered quietly to her mother's grave thinking of that blonde knight. "Yang calls him dorky but I think he's one of the coolest guys in all of Beacon. He's the leader of Team JNPR and he's partner with a world renowned fighter, Pyrrha Nikos! We fought side by side together so many times and he's really smart and really cool. Oh wait, I already said that. He even got this shiny medal from General Ironwood the other day! Oh man, it was big and gold with flowers and stuff. I was so jealous I even tried to wear it a few times but I got caught. Hehehe…"

A peaceful sigh escaped her as she continued.

"Oh right. I almost forgot. We had a big mission the other day. It's a really long story so I'll keep it short. Our Teammate Blake left to fight the White Fang on her own because of… well… reasons. So we followed her and discovered that the big bad guys were planning to blow a whole mountain with this big bomb on Dust stuff. It's all a bit hushed-hushed though. They say we can't go around telling people about our mission because it might cause a panic and stuff. So anyway, it was really cool. I had to fight this giant spider robot and then the awesomest thing happened. This two headed snake comes charging in and started attacking the robot! It was really cool, you and dad would've loved to see it. Anyway, the next part wasn't really so good. We got kicked out of the train by the big bad guy. But then Jaune came in and saved the day. He didn't exactly say how he did it but he stopped the bomb train, saved Blake and came back a hero! Ha!"

The girl then quickly realized she was striking a weird pose. She looked around again wondering if some wild animal caught her doing such an embarrassing thing.

*Woof!*

Oddly enough she turned around and saw two familiar figures. The little pup was drooling innocently while the tall one had a coy smirk on his lips.

"Ugh… ok that was humiliating." Ruby said to herself before turning back to her mother. "Anyway, I gotta go. Dad's back. He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She quickly runs off only to pull up a quick stop to make one last remark on the grave. There was an uncertain look upon Ruby as she stared at that slab of stone, almost like she was looking at an inanimate object. "You know. There are just sometimes I wonder: Are you really gone mom?" She looked longingly at the stone, a part of her actually expecting it to suddenly grow a mouth and speak.

**(Forever Fall Forest) (The Unmarked Grave)**

An empty mound of dirt.

That was all Blake could afford at this point. Some incense candles and a flowerpot to liven the place. She didn't really mind. It was what Adam would've wanted anyway. That man would often joke that he would rather have his ashes scattered across the sea rather than to be buried under some tree or graveyard. He said that he'd rather be alone than to mingle with the dead.

Blake had been putting off this little ceremony of hers for a while ever since her return from that battle in Mountain Glenn. Though the man's body was never found, she somehow knew that the man she once cared about was no longer with her. No, that was wrong. The man she once loved was gone long ago. The one that was destroyed was nothing more but a shadow that warped his desires and twisted his beliefs. This ceremony she had for him was long overdue.

Quietly, the black cat pulled out a broken mask from her pouch, placing it within the grave. Alongside it was a piece of his favored cloth and an assortment of flowers that she brought along as a small offering to his soul.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way." She said apologetically, tapping the edges of the mask. "It's not the world that you imagined, but I'm sure we're getting there… slowly. It's… funny. Doing this now, I keep wondering what would've happened if I had stayed by your side. Maybe if I was stronger, I could've changed your mind. I could've talked to you, told you how I felt at the time and maybe we could've turned out for the better. But… I guess I was just a coward… even now I think I still am. Heh… I guess running away is what I do best after all. I could never handle all that tension, all that seriousness. I ran away from you, from the White Fang, even from my friends when all they were trying to help me."

…

The mask remained silent, its pieces slowly crumbling from the wind.

"Sorry… I'm babbling. I didn't mean to be such a downer." She quietly lit the incense candles placing them in proper order above the mound. "If there was another chance for me in time, I would've said the words you were waiting for." She clasped her hand together, offering a final prayer before solidifying the mound making sure that the wind won't blow anything away.

…

"Goodbye…" And with that final farewell, the black cat vanished from the area with the next gust of wind, leaving the grave silent and alone.

**(Vale) (Fairgrounds)**

"Ugh… boring." Emerald whined softly as she sipped her drink from one of the booths, her face expressing clear signs of agitation.

Her partner Mercury raised a brow in question also having a drink of his own. "What's gotten to you? I thought you'd be having a blast at a fair like this."

"There's just nothing. Absolutely nothing to do around here." The thief explained throwing her hands in the air. "And the fights in the arena are just so… dull."

"That's because it's not a fight to the death like where we're from." The silver haired mercenary laughed it out his hand reaching in for the big bucket of popcorn. "And I don't know what you're complaining about. Besides, didn't you just lift like five wallets in the last ten minutes or so?"

"Seven wallets, three strongboxes and a jewel purse." She corrected showing the said collection on the table. One of which was a red pouch full of colorful jewels that would make a collector drool. "But that's just it! It's too easy!" She whined. "I mean look around you. This place is full of easy marks a street urchin can empty this place before sunset."

"And your problem would be…?"

She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Do you know who I am? I'm the champion of pickpocketing. I… am a Master Thief in four corners of the globe. I am Emerald Sustrai and I don't do EASY. Haaa… some days I just wanna break into a bank and rob them blind."

"Hey, we got our orders." Mercury reminded. "We're supposed to keep our hands clean and 'befriend' those girls. The boss won't like it if she finds out you're going on a stealing spree. Speaking of which, didn't she add that Jaune dude into the roster?"

"Cinder said she'll take care of it." Emerald corrected again. "She doesn't want us anywhere near Team JNPR. Especially that Jaune guy. She wants to deal with the leak herself."

"I still can't believe he actually took down Adam. He must've used Black Dust."

"Sshhh!" Emerald hushed her partner, pinching his mouth as she glanced around wondering if anyone heard. "I thought Cinder made it clear that we are not to mention that 'thing' anywhere!? Are you trying to get us in trouble!? If the wrong people hear you the whole plan will go down the drain!"

"Alright alright, sheesh. I'm sorry." Mercury rubbed his sore lips. "Still, you gotta admit. There's no way a wimp like that can beat someone like Adam. There's just no way."

"How would you know?" Emerald challenged. "It's not like you two fought one another."

"Warrior instinct." He mused which the thief simply rolled her eyes at. "Speaking of which, where is the boss anyway? I didn't see her in her room."

"She said she had some business in town. Something about payment." Her thoughts were cut off when she noted a certain redhead reaper shouting at the top of her lungs before sulking down in answer of her stomach.

**(Vale) (Docks warehouse)**

Roman was never one to like waiting. Especially when it came to business deals. When he conducts business, he always makes a point to be precisely on time or at the very least, early. When people are late, it raises questions, questions raises distrust and distrust leads to violence between dealers and that violence doesn't make anyone richer.

If he didn't know the client beforehand he probably would think that he was being set up for a trap. He checked his pocket watch over and over listening to every ticking second like it was annoying drip of water. Thankfully his trusty henchman Neo was always around to pamper to good boss lighting his cigar and pouring him a drink from a portable table she brought along. A little bright assistant to lighten his work was always welcome.

Thankfully he didn't have to get himself drunk when the door to the warehouse opened revealing the seductive figure of his employer.

"20 minutes behind schedule! Really!?" Roman chimed groaning loudly. "You know, I've heard of people being fashionably late but only you can turn it into an art."

Cinder gave him a smirk as she approached in her usual manner waggling her red dress for all to see. "Come now Roman. You of all people should know that I'm a very busy woman. I can't entertain all of your needs."

"Yes, but when you make a deal I'd like you to at least stick to the timeline that we both agree on." The thug grumbled loudly but not enough to be heard. "Now are we doing this or what?"

"Of course." The woman grinned mischievously before turning to the large covered objects behind the man. "That depends if you have what I asked for."

Roman eyed her cautiously. As much as he feared that woman's powers, there was only so much he could take before he cracks. With a snap of his finger he turned to his henchman who bowed politely before pulling out her estoc and cutting the covers.

Behind that thin sheet of cloth laid a small battalion of the white armored Atlesian Knights all stacked in order, their heads cast downward and not a life to be heard from their visors. If it wasn't for the weapons they carried, they would've made a perfect futuristic version of the Terracotta Army.

"Behold! The exact replica of the Atlesian Knights." Roman declared boldly as if he was showing off his toys to another kid. "I have to say I am a little proud of this work myself. It took me a little blackmailing but I got some factory workers to double our production. They're exact copies of the real thing. No one can tell the difference between them. Heck, I'd bet even a Schnee or that big Tin Man in the clouds won't be able to tell."

"Most excellent." Cinder gave a rare praise to the man catching him a bit off guard. She quietly inspected her new mechanical army, eyeing each piece with a menacing gaze. "You've outdone yourself Roman. I'm actually impressed."

The man shifted his jacket smugly patting himself on the back with a cute blush which Neo sighed at. "Ahem! Well, I can be amazing when I put my mind to it. There's just a matter of my… payment."

"It's right behind you." Cinder gestured with her finger as she traced one of the bots by its visor. Roman looked back and was shocked to find a suitcase right next where he was standing. Even Neo was unaware to how it got there.

Opening the suitcase, the man was greeted to an alignment of lien chips that would probably set any ordinary man to live a wealthy and comfortable life. A wide toothy smile plastered over Roman as well as Neo as she began to think of the cut she'll get from it.

"I do hope it's to your satisfaction." The Mistress of Fire added seductively.

A loud closing of the case signaled the man's agreement. "Oh yes indeed, we do." He bowed politely for the first time. "You my lady, have made me one happy bad-guy. Well, I guess that concludes our business. If that's all, I'll be going n…"

"Unless of course… you're a little eager for more."

Roman bit the butt of his cigar as he listened. He knew that signing up with that woman was like a deal with the devil himself. Signing his soul for powers beyond reach. He was barely able to survive the first deal with all of his hair intact, who knows how the next one will fair?

"Are you telling me there are more moves to this dance?"

Cinder let out a smile, waggling her hip as she approached him. "Trust me Roman. This waltz of ours… is far from over. We've only finished our preparations. Everything else is merely running the operation."

"And you just so happen to need my… assistance?" Roman eyed her cautiously, but failed to see through that façade of a smile.

"Oh Roman. You're such a simple minded individual. You're a valued member of this operation. It would be a shame to go on without you."

She was playing him. It was a clear sign. But by gods it was effective. Roman wouldn't admit out loud that hanging with this woman has been a fun ride. Sure the jail-time and the White Fang was a chore to deal with but he would say that it was quite the blast. Fighting Hunters and law-enforcers was like playing a high-stakes game of tag, where the loser pays a hefty price. All that fighting and near death situations made his heart run and his boredom-entertained. It wasn't just dangerous, it was FUN and that was what he wanted. The thrill, the chase, the heart racing moments.

But while his ego was being tested, another part of Roman was telling him to walk out the door and don't look back. His instinct of self-preservation was telling him to walk away. The money he had in hand was enough to set him and his grandkids for life. He would be filthy rich, stupidly so. But… will all that money be able to buy him that rush again?

But then again… you only live once. Who's to say that you won't die tomorrow by some accident? Will they even remember him when they die?

The plan Cinder had in her mind was definitely grand, even a snake like him could tell that. If he walked away now he would simply live a happy ordinary life and his name would be forgotten, replaced by another smug thug with a better fashion sense. But if he took that offer again, then he would be immortalized forever in the criminal underworld.

In the end, it all boiled down to his profits.

Turning, Roman removed his cigar from his mouth, handing it over to Neo who tucked it neatly in a box where her boss would puff it for another occasion.

"Well then, you must know that my services aren't cheap."

"Do I look like someone who has trouble with money?" The Mistress flared her dress a bit.

"Oh no ma'am. I think I got plenty of money already." Roman teased grinningly to his new favorite suitcase. "I thought maybe we could have a… different trade…" That last word got Cinder in thought.

"Go on…"

A brief pause came before he smiled. "I want some of that Black Dust stuff you've been hoarding."

Cinder's eyes held a dim glow in them as they gazed on the poor sod below. "Oh?"

"I've seen what that stuff could do." Roman added recalling the battles he had been part of lately. The Black Dust played a significant role in those skirmish and it was enough to make even wimps like that chainsaw wielding Faunus into an unstoppable machine of destruction. "You want my help, you give me a pint. Not a lot. Just enough to let me… enjoy it. You won't mind… would you?"

If Cinder was ever agitated about someone testing her, she didn't show it. She could've easy turned the man to ash along with his associate but decided to restrain her fire. With her powerful gaze casting down on the man she simply returned to her amused expression and turned to her little army. "Well… aren't you full of surprises today?"

The man tipped his hat to her. "I try to be. So then. Does this mean we have a deal, boss?"

"Hmph… just a pint then…"

"Great!" Roman tossed his new found wealth to his tri-colored henchmen almost ecstatically, who caught it with ease. "So, my lady. How can this ruggedly handsome thug of yours, be of service?"

A coy and evil smile crept upon her lips. Quietly she continued to inspect the lifeless army, tapping their metallic bodies as if she was waiting for a reaction. "I need you to spread these knights across the city." She explained gesturing to the robot army she was presented. "Have them move around, mingling with other machines, have them spread to every corner of this city without a trace."

"And… why would we want that?"

Cinder pulled out the 'controller' from her pocket which her minions stole a few weeks back. "The controller has a limited range in 'taking over' these puppets. We tried it out the other day and discovered its limits. But… if we put a command signal in these machines… and have them walk around the city…"

"You'll have every metal clanker in the palm of your hands." Roman deduced earning a pleased look from his employer. "I see what you're playing at. Sounds like fun. There's just one problem. What about those kids? If they messed up our operations once they can do it again."

"Oh… I wouldn't worry about them." Cinder hinted the man. "They'll be far too busy with the Vytal Festival to pay any attention to some metal scrapheap. Besides… I already set them up with a few… matches that will have them on their toes. Besides, they do not know who we are. We have nothing to worry about."

"Well if we can get pesky kids out of the way, then I'm in. Hehehehe… Neo, if you would. Get Junior on the horn. I got a job for him and his peons. Tell him that money… won't be an issue."

**(Fairgrounds) (A Simple Wok Noodle House)**

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said casually to the shop keep which was quickly answered with a large jumbo sized bowl that was expertly thrown at her.

Ruby eyed the large thing with wonder and clearly interested in the taste. "Oooh… I'll take the same."

"Do you have anything with a low-salt…" Either the owner answered or didn't really care, he threw Weiss a bowl of the same meal startling the heiress. "Umm… ok?"

Then… there was the 'nod'. An unspoken order between Blake and the cook. Her golden eyes sharpening as she tilted her head in a motion creating an understandable order to the man. With a gentle nod in reply, the old man whisked to the kitchen almost like he was magic and returned to a bowl of noodle with fish that would make the farmer's market smell almost pleasant. She eyed the dish like a cat eyeing tuna in an aquarium, ready to pounce on it the moment someone gave the word.

Weiss could only look at her hungry companion and quickly reached out for her card with her family name plastered on it.

"Aww Weiss. What's the occasion?"

The heiress swung her hair around proudly at them. "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." However that smugness of hers was quickly ruined when she found her card swung back at her like a shuriken. The gang turned to the shop-keep who eyed them, gesturing to his cash register with the word 'Declined' beeping on the front. "What!? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Blake attempted to sneak the meal closer to her. But when the shop keep grabbed the bowl, she definitely wasn't going to let it go without a fight. She hissed and growled, going as far as fight in a tug of war against the old noodle maker. But eventually she lost, her bowl taken from her. "Noooo!"

A laugh caught their attention. "Looks like someone's a little hungry. Perhaps I can help?" Pyrrha stated openly as she pulled out her wallet.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered the arrival of the champion as she approached with her teammates in tow. Surprisingly though their leader seemed oddly absent.

"Aw you don't have to." Yang waved her offer off but Blake disagreed rather hungrily.

Pyrrha simply chuckled at their comical behavior. It was a wonder how such a diverse team would be so colorful. "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

"Yeah!" Nora agreed. "You guys were awesome! Yang was like pow pow! And Ruby was like swish and slash! And Weiss was like swing and swang! And Blake was all, 'you can't touch this!' and poof!"

"How is that even…?" Ren opted to argue but decided to leave his partner with her delusions.

They quickly joined the team on the stools while the shop keep returned the fish-bowl to Blake's side earning a drooling grin from the cat. The rest of the meal went on with slurps and soup being devoured by the teams.

"So Pyr, how's working with Professor Peach holding for you?" Yang asked turning to Team _NPR. "I heard you guys had some extra credit work to do in the forest."

"It has been… tiresome." Pyrrha answered hesitantly as she darted towards Nora who grinned weakly at them. "Gathering tree sap is a lot more difficult than you expect. Especially this time around."

"It also would've been easier if someone doesn't keep eating all the sap we've been collecting." Ren darted to his partner who gave him an innocent smile in return.

"What can I say? When I'm hungry, I'm hungry." The Asgardian defended.

"Nora you finished an entire barrel of sap. Nobody gulps down an entire barrel of sap."

"Uh… I'm a growing child?"

"At least you three have it off easy." Yang interjected recalling her team's punishment. "Ms. Goodwitch had us manning the cafeteria for a whole month."

**(Flashback) (A few days ago) (Cafeteria)**

The entirety of Team RWBY was working at the cafeteria. Blake, who was perhaps the most agile among them and perhaps the steadiest hands, was crying her ears out as she was stuck peeling onions in the back with the chefs. Yang with her unwomanly-like strength and brtuality was beating flour dough to submission internally screaming as her hair turn a shade of white.

It was only Weiss and Ruby who manned the front serving students as they came… or at least they were trying.

"I'll have the mash-potato please. And a little extra on the side." One of the students requested only to flinch as the heiress glared daggers at him clearly not wanting to go near the mushy substance. "Uhhh… you know what, I think I'll have a vegetable diet."

"Very good." Weiss beamed.

"I'll have the bacon and egg serving please."

"Righty-o! Here you go!" Ruby happily chirped as she scooped the said meal from the bowl tossing it skillfully to the tray. However, her skills in throwing was slightly out of practice and instead of landing on the tray, the food landed… well… pretty much everywhere but the tray.

"Ruby!" Weiss complained, her face burning with anger almost comically so as it cooked the bacon on her head. "I thought I told you to stop tossing food around!?"

"Sorry. That was the last time. Promise." She stuck out her tongue playfully which only earned the redhead a flick on her forehead. "Ow!"

"I swear, if my hair starts smelling like bacon, there will be hell to pay!"

**(End of flashback)**

"Aw some come on Weiss. It wasn't that bad." Ruby reasoned. "We all got free meals out of the deal."

"Speak for yourself!" The heiress countered. "Those hairnets of theirs made my hair on ends. It'll take me forever just to get it back together. And my spa-time in the city isn't until next week."

"I hear ya Weissy." Yang agreed everybody knowing how Yang felt about her hair. It took forever to get all that flour out of her hair. "But hey, look on the bright side. We only got five days left on our card. So after that, it'll be back to regular classes for us. And don't forget that we still have the Vytal Festival to deal with. So no biggie."

"Indeed." Pyrrha nodded. "Compared to what we've gone through back there, this little punishment seems like a vacation." The champ stopped suddenly when she noted her scroll beeping with a familiar number on screen. "I only wish things weren't so… public."

"What's the matter?" Ruby noted her disgust expression.

"It's the press." Pyrrha explained snapping her scroll shut. "They've been hounding me for weeks now. I've been ducking their calls ever since the award ceremony from General Ironwood."

Everyone nodded in understanding of her plight. Ever since they stopped the White Fang in Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN have turned from nobodies to full time celebrities. Sure, most of their achievements in that mission were deemed classified but that didn't deter others from asking about it. For days they were hounded by journalists and students alike hoping to get a hint of their so called 'dangerous' mission. And through the absence of truth, rumors will spread like wildfire. Speculations and endless debates made their mission even more fictitious. The closest guess anyone made was that they discovered a Doom's Day weapon in Mountain Glenn and stopped the White Fang from using it.

"Must be tough being popular." Blake motioned taking a bite off her fish, not envying the champion's recent increase in fame.

"You have no idea." Pyrrha smiled it off. "My folks back in Mistral even want me to fly back and give a statement and maybe do a few more sponsoring for their new products. I told them I would consider it after the Vytal Festival."

"Nice one." Yang gave a thumbs up to the girl. "Speaking of the Vytal Festival. You guys ready for the next match?"

"Of course!" Nora beamed, her hands gesturing to each member of her team. "We have a world renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me and let's not forget our very own resident hero-of-the-year, Jaune!"

"Where is Jaune anyway?" Ruby asked feeling that one of their group was out of the picture. "Didn't he come with you?"

"He said that he needed to do something." Ren recalled. "I saw him going with Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck right before the matches."

"Yikes. Doing overtime on the Vytal Festival? That's like being grounded on the happiest day on Remnant." Yang shivered, hoping such a thing wouldn't come to her or her teammates.

Pyrrha nodded sadly at that. "He is still technically an employee of Beacon, so he does have to work. If the teachers are with him, it must be something of the utmost importance."

**(Fairground booths)**

"Step right up! Come and get your souvenirs!" Jaune muttered audibly as he stood in front of his own personal booth dressed in what appears to be a huggable bear costume complete with a grinning head-piece, while selling an assorted of items and souvenirs. "All products from Vale. No copies and fakes here folks!"

If you're asking why the boy was selling some cheap knickknacks dressed in such an adorable costume, Jaune would probably be wondering the same thing too. To be honest, it started off innocently as a call to Dr. Oobleck's office this morning. As a part-time worker of Beacon, he was obligated to answer the staff's request seeing as he was still paying that debt for the truck his destroyed. Sadly, his heroic efforts in Mountain Glenn don't seem to cover previous collateral damage.

The boy expected it to be another simple job of carrying another boatload of fossils and fancy rocks for the good archeologist, but sadly his expectations were unfounded. When he arrived, he discovered the good Doctor having a rather heated argument with Professor Port. He couldn't recall the whole conversation but he caught something about 'being in the red' because 'Gylnda halved their paychecks'. It then boiled down to Port telling Bart to sell off his excess coffee supply which the good Doctor retaliated by threatening to melt down that gold-bust statue of his for scraps.

The whole argument went on for about half an hour until they finally came to an agreement. They would hold a booth in the fairgrounds and get the profit over some stuff from Beacon that no one uses anymore. Surprisingly though there were a number of clothes left by previous graduates lying around, coffee mugs and expired-decorations that were used for festivals eons ago. Glynda didn't seem to mind or she didn't really know about it. So the idea was simplified. They would gather all the items, wipe the dust off them and sell them to some unlucky sucke—err… customer that comes by.

Jaune opted to decline their project until they added that a portion of their profit would half his debt. It didn't take much effort to convince him afterward. What the boy forgot to read was the invisible fine print beneath the contract.

And that's how Jaune got to wearing the big huggable bear suit. Peter said something about mascot attracting customers but Jaune didn't really bother to listen. He was too busy groaning on the situation he got himself in.

"Come get your Beacon souvenirs." Jaune said out loud and awkwardly so. "Don't go home without something to remember us by—ok that's just stupid." He cursed whoever made this stupid sales pitch. Jaune was only glad that the costume covered his face because he certainly didn't want anyone recognizing him in this outfit. It would've been better if it didn't smell so bad inside. "Haaa… just kill me now."

"Salutations, Mr. Bear." A sweet and innocent voice called out to him prompting Jaune to his salesman mode, if he had any.

"Oh hello. Gah!" He stumbled in his booth shifting his headpiece around. "Um… hi. Welcome to Beacon's Souvenir Gift Shop. Don't go home without—our… souvenirs to remember us by. What can I get you?"

"Would you happen to have a hat I may requisition?"

"A hat?" The boy asked dumbly. "Can… you be more… eh?" But it didn't Jaune to notice something was odd. The girl in front of him looked familiar. That outfit and orange hair. That freckled face and those light green eyes. He was sure that he saw them before.

"Is… there something wrong?" Penny leaned back when she noted the bear boy learning closer.

"Oh sorry." Jaune stumbled back. "It's just that, you look really familiar for some reason."

"Is that so?" Penny asked back. "I'm sorry. But I do not think we've met. I certainly would remember someone like you Mr. Bear. I have no recollection of having a conversation with a talking bear before."

A talking bear?

The boy bonked his head in realization. Perhaps it was the heat in this suit that was playing tricks on him. He decided to just throw his curiosity out the window and return to his sales. "Right. So what kind of hat are you looking for? We have summer hats, farmer's hat, miner's hat, sombrero or…"

"Just a regular one, thank you." Penny answered innocently which didn't exactly help him with his choice. What the heck was a regular hat in this day and age? Coco would probably be able to answer that question but sadly she wasn't around.

"Uh… alright I guess this will do." Jaune pulled down one of the summer hats that first on the rack. "Will this be ok?"

The short girl tried it on, smiling. Jaune could've swore he saw something big and black sticking on her head but decided that it was just the suit's lack of light playing tricks on him again.

"This will work wonderfully, thank you."

"Great! That'll be 40 lien." Jaune extended his 'paws' to receive the cash only to find Penny's hand over it. "Uh… lien please."

"Lien?" Penny blinked looking like she just learned a new word.

…

There was a dumb silence between the two of them. Jaune wasn't really sure what to say but just stand there holding hand or in this case… paws.

"Umm… you are going to pay for that, right?" Jaune asked again which she tilted her head dumbly but still retained that smile. "Uh… hello?"

"Salutations." She returned the gesture cutely which the boy simply squinted an invisible brow. Was she playing him or was this a thing? Jaune couldn't tell.

"You need to pay for that. You know that, right?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Penny replied once again tilting her head. "Are you perhaps referring to a requisition form?"

Requisition form? What is this, the army? Jaune felt a headache coming but was thankfully taken care of when another voice interjected.

"Penny!" A tanned skin girl in a blue beret stomped forward pulling the girl by her collar. Judging from her military attire, she was certainly an Atlas Huntress trained and raised. "I thought we had an understanding that you are not to stray more than 15 meters from me. You have extender over five centimeters, ma'am. And I believe your father and the General made it clear that you shouldn't be associating with strangers… especially the…" She eyed Jaune's bear suit. "…shady kind."

Hey, the bear might look a little worn and torn but that still hurts.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to requisition an item from Mr. Bear. But he said I needed lien for it."

The tanned soldier sighed at this, rubbing the temple on her nose. Safeguarding a VIP was certainly not the most exciting assignment. But then again, orders were orders.

"Here." She handed Jaune a lien chip before darting to her watch which she grunted loudly. "Keep the change. Come on ma'am. We need to get to the stadium and we're 6.4 seconds behind schedule!"

"I'll see you again Mr. Bear!" Penny shouted as she was dragged by the soldier, leaving behind a dumbstruck Jaune.

"Well that was weird." He said to himself, quietly tucking the money away. He just hoped that his other customers won't be as strange. But then again, this is Remnant so who knows what the world has in store for our intrepid hero?

"Excuse me." And speak of the devil, here comes his next customer.

"Huh? Oh hi!" Jaune smiled though it wouldn't really matter seeing as he was still under his suit. "I mean… welcome to Beacon Souvenir Gift Shop. What can I get… you?"

A momentary lapse came to Jaune as he turned to face the new customer. The woman wore a cape as white as snow, her face visible only through her hoodie. A sweet gentle smile crossed her lips as her silver eyes gazed piercingly through his costume. It was like looking at an older version of Ruby, except more beautiful, more elegant. If the two of them stood side by side, even Jaune would actually mistake them as sisters.

But the customer didn't seem to mind his stare. In fact, it only made her smile even sweeter as she caught his complete attention. "Is there something on my face?"

The question brought the boy out of his daze stumbling back like an imbecile. "Huh? Ah! No. I'm sorry. It's just that—you look a lot like one of my friends here in Beacon. Um… can I… can I get you anything?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd have some flowers."

"Oh yes we do." Jaune moseyed his way to the flower section of his booth which was relatively small. "So what'll it be? We have sunflowers, lilies and… I think we still have some daisies from last month."

"You wouldn't happen to have a bushel of roses, would you?"

"Yes we do." The boy gladly answered picking up said bushel from the front stocks. "That'll be 30 lien."

She handed the money to the boy with a gentle nudge. Jaune expected her to leave afterward but instead he found the girl staring back at him, her deep silver eyes gazing through his costume, analyzing his very soul.

"Uh… is there something else you wanted?"

Her gaze then cast towards the flower bushel, a nostalgic look replacing her expression. There was a strange sense of sadness around her, as well as a hint of fear creeping in her fingers.

"There are… two of you?" She spoke in a soft low tone just enough for him to hear.

"Uh… what?"

"Strange. My eyes see only one, but within I see two. Your aura blinds many who look at you. It burns so brightly that it turns away the darkest of nights. How did come across such power? Was it given to you or…"

Jaune felt his heart suddenly beat for some reason. Something was building inside of him, like a strange pressure squeezing his lungs in a tight embrace. There was something about this woman that frightened him, made him cautious.

"I… don't understand." Jaune said finally after a short pause.

But the woman's expression suddenly changed, turning to that of quiet relief. "I'm sorry. I'm just mumbling. Forgive me if I scared you. I should… probably go now. Thank you for the flowers."

Jaune opted to reach out but the small doorway made it impossible for him and his suit to cross through. He shouted for the girl to wait but she didn't listen. By the time he was able to squeeze himself out that door the white caped woman was gone. Only traces of the white flower petals remained as if she was leaving a trail for him to follow.

Ok that was perhaps the strangest 5 minutes Jaune has ever had in his life. Two for two. Who was she? And why did she look a lot like Ruby? Was she some long lost sister or something? Regardless, the boy felt like he was getting another migraine from all of this thinking. He expected to let this little side job to pass along quietly, but fate doesn't seem keen on letting that happen.

"Hey there." A familiar accented voice called out alerted Jaune to another customer. Hopefully a regular one this time'round. "Do you happen to sell carrots here?"

No such luck there.

"Carrots? No this is a gift shop not a grocery sto… oh…" Jaune stopped when he came face to face with the adorable rabbit Faunus. "Vel—er I mean, welcome to Beacon Souvenir Gift Shop. How can I…?"

Velvet let out a childish laugh. "Relax. I know it's you Jaune."

"What?" The boy feigned ignorance. "I do not know who this Jaune person you are talking about. I am… Bennie the Bear, your lovable, huggable mascot." Velvet wasn't buying it. Her grinning face was enough to tell him that. "Ugh… fine you caught me." He groaned lowly in defeat as the girl wiggled her rabbit ears at him. He followed it with a sigh as he removed his headset revealing his sweaty face. "Please don't tell anyone. They'll never let me live this down. Especially Nora."

Velvet tilted her head with a sly thought. "Hmm… I don't know." She said playfully, her index finger on her chin. "I might be susceptible to some kind of bribery."

"Please! If a word of this gets out, my social life will be gone forever! People will remember me as the… kid who wore a bear costume, selling trinkets in the fairground like some shady-freaky character from a scary book."

"Oh so it's NOT fine wearing a bear suit in public but it's ok to have a bunny onesie?"

"Hey those things are fluffy and comfortable. I wouldn't wanna watch a horror movie at night without them." He countered with a short chuckle. "Here, I'll give you one T-shirt and a snow globe if you promise not to tell anyone." Jaune begged holding onto the said items.

"Relax Jaune." Velvet eased him up holding his paws down giving the boy her casual smile. "Your bear-secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." He eased up. "The last thing I need today is Nora making fun of my bear costume. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a match coming up?"

"We finished about half an hour ago." She answered. "It was an easy victory. Yatsu and Coco did most of the heavy lifting. They're going into the next round so Fox and I are helping with the patrols."

"Patrols?" Jaune raised a brow at the near military term.

"It's our punishment for breaking curfew." She explained with her tone almost hinting that of whining. "We have to assist the prefects in keeping the peace around the fairgrounds. Making sure no one will be making any unsanctioned fights. Also someone reported a bear terrorizing the locals in the area."

"A bear?!" Jaune stumbled. "Here? Why would a bear be doing in a… oh…" He shrugged annoyingly in realization. "Haha very funny. I'll have you know, Bennie the Bear was a worldwide sensation back in the days. He helped put smiles on kids' faces and has been a lovable character even after he was cancelled. He does not take kindly to insults or those who make fun of him."

"I'll take your word for it." She chuckled cutely before her face turned mildly red. "Hey, Jaune… the truth is umm… I actually came by to say… thank you."

"For what?"

"For Tukson." She answered back, pulling her hair back a bit. "Gavin called me the other day and he told me that all of Tukson's assets were being released from the impound lock. He also said that the blonde haired guy he saw on TV was the one who made it happen. I'm guessing that's you."

"I might've had a hand in it." More like a big one. It was a difficult request, seeing as how Headmaster Ozpin was the only one who could authorize such a thing. But thankfully, a certain General in the Atlesian Army was there to grease some palms—or in this case, talk the Professor's ears off.

Velvet's smile widened even more, if that was even physically possible for such an adorable face. Had Jaune paid attention to her movement just a tad bit he would've noticed how she played with her hair, how her rabbit ears wiggled and how her body swayed unconsciously as if it was reacting to some baser animal instinct.

"Well, Gavin sends his thanks… and I'm sure even Tukson's family would too." She chuckled at the boy who still wore his bear costume with pride. "You have no idea how much this means to them, how much it means to me."

"Hey, I told ya I had some strings to pull. At the very least I'd try. And an Arc never goes back on his word."

"Hahaha! Jaune, come on now. I'm being serious here."

"I know. I just thought you deserve a little something in return after everything you've been through."

Velvet's expression mellowed at his sweet tone. "Jaune… if anyone's deserved anything around here, it would be you. You should be the one out there in the spotlight, Mr. Hero."

Hero…

_"You're no Hunter. You're just someone wearing the cloak of someone else."_

Jaune's smile turned upside down with that title. Simply hearing it left a bitter taste in his mouth and visions of that horrible night. If there was one thing he wished he could forget, it would be that godforsaken battle that nearly took the lives of his friends. So much death rode in it. So much horror that he'd wish he did not see. So much blood that he can never wash off no matter how hard he tries.

"I'm… no hero." The boy said uncomfortably shrinking away into his booth. "I didn't really do much."

"What do you mean? You stopped the bomb, you saved Blake and defeated Ad…"

"Can we drop this?" Jaune pleaded surprising the girl a bit. "Sorry. I just… don't want to remember that place. I… ugh…"

"Oh… alright then." Velvet didn't really seem to understand but she could see that the topic was unsettling her hero. "Sorry. I really get off track some time. I just wanted to…"

But before she could utter her apology, the speaker in the fairground suddenly came to life. "Will Team JNPR, please report to the battlegrounds immediately." It sounded like Professor Port on the other line.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to! Several. Minutes. Ago!"

"Well… that's my call." Jaune sighed before quietly pulling off his suit.

**A/N: Happy New Year my fellow fanfictionaire. Just got back from holiday season but never stopped writing. This one's pretty long and I don't know when I'm coming back for the next update. And here I thought Christmas was a busy day.**


	38. The Vytal Festival

**Chapter 38: The Vytal Festival  
**

**(Vale) (Crow Bar)**

The city was empty. No surprise there. With the Vytal Festival Tournament going on, old watering holes like the Crow Bar would be empty this time around. Normally such a place would be packing with regular patrons wanting to have a little pick-me-up for such events. But sadly, the Vytal Festival drains these establishments of their customers.

So the bartender could do nothing but sit idly by, cleaning the glasses as he decided to entertain himself by watching the oncoming matches. If he had any customers around at this time, he'd probably have a pot going on who would win in every fight. But of course… that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey…"

"Blah!" The bartender shrieked when he heard a voice come from his counter noting a patron sitting comfortably on one of the stools, his unique black-gray attire and red cape flying in the wind. "Ah geez. How long have you…? You scared the bajeezus out of me there pal. Heh… what can I get you?"

"Something with a flavor." The man with the red cape answered smugly.

"O… k? You want a strong flavor or a good flavor?"

"Good and strong." Came his answer.

"Coming right up." The pub owner replied handing him a glass. "Didn't expect to see any customers till tonight. You here for the festival?"

"Something like that." The man grinningly replied before taking a swig out of his drink.

"Well you're in luck." The bartender added gesturing to his holoscreen. "The next match is about to start and this next team is apparently pretty famous these last few days." His patron raised a curios brow at him. "Come on now. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Team JNPR. Their team led a bunch of students against the White Fang and kicked their butts out of town! They've been all over the news in the last week alone."

"Guess I must've missed that part. Haven't exactly been back long."

"Oh boy. Then are you in for a treat. Here they come now!"

Raising the volume of the holoscreen, the announcers of the Vytal Festival Tournament began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you're just tuning in now, please allow me to welcome you all to the seventh team-match of this year's Vytal Festival Tournament!" The large mustached professor announced. "Barty old friend. Why don't you introduce our contestants?"

"Ah with pleasure Peter." The caffeine induced Doctor preceded. "This last match of the day will be a rather spectacular one. Vacuo fans must definitely be hurting after the defeat of their favored team, Team BRNZ at the hands of Team SSSN. But this next group from Shade will have them on the edge of their seats. Hailing from the prominent academy is none other than the well renowned, Team NDGO!"

"Yes indeed. Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite since their victory over the Vacuo regional tournament. They're also a favored team to be bringing home the crown of this year's Vytal Festival but their opponents are no joke either. I'm of course, talking the famed team of Beacon, Team JNPR!"

**(Amity Coliseum)**

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and shouts when Professor Port introduced Jaune and his team. Banners and posters of the team were showed across the coliseum pitting an array of colors in favor of them.

Pyrrha made one final check on her weapon as the arena roulette went on. The audience above was so loud that it would make a rock-concert look tame in comparison. Her first arena fight here actually reminded her a bit of home. The cheering crowd, the adoring fans, the non-stop flashes of cameras as they took her photo in every angle. It was almost suffocating. Thankfully, the attitude in Vale was quite different. The only fans she needed were her friends and the only flash she required was from the top end of her scroll. She can now solely focus on the fight at hand without worries of her appearance.

And thankfully the team she had to deal with was one of great reputation.

Team NDGO is an all-female team that hailed from Vacuo's Huntsman Academy of Shade. To call them a crowd favorite in the tournament was an understatement and Pyrrha knew this well. They were an elite fighting force that excelled in almost all forms of combat. Whether it was through cunning, speed or brute strength, they lacked in neither areas and each member cooperated with one another like a well-oiled machine. They were so well tuned with one another that Pyrrha actually respected them as equals. Their skills alone were well renowned and their reputation in achieving perfect record in all their missions was an admirable trait.

In another time she probably would've revered them, admire them…

…

"Hey!" The team's attention was grabbed when one of their current opponents raised her hand up. "You're Jaune, right?"

The boy in question pointed to himself dumbly. "Uh… yeah?"

"Heard about you on the net. You're awesome!" The girl in green chuckled cutely at him.

"Oh uh… thanks."

"And my friend, Nebula, here thinks you're cute!"

"Ahh! Dew! Shut up!" The leader of NDGO slapped her partner embarrassingly while Jaune turn a shade of red.

…

Would it be against the rules to break one or two bones in their bodies?

Ding!

The roulette finished its course quickly converting the arena into a mountain area and forest occupying two halves of the same arena.

"Oooh… mountainy." Nora chirped to herself. "What's the plan oh fearless leader?"

Jaune quickly got out of his delusions and quickly formed up a battle strategy. He knew nothing of Team NDGO or their weapons but he knew his team well. And if there was anything his team was ever good at—it was being unpredictable. He took to his surroundings, eyeing the mountain and forest trying to come up with a strategy. And easy enough, it dawned on him.

He eyed the forest behind Team NDGO and smirked. "Ren—do you think you can hide in the woods back there?"

The green garbed warrior raised a brow when the plan sparked in him as well. He flashed his leader a grin knowing well what he was thinking of. "I think I can work something out. But I'll need some time. And I don't think they're the type of people who would let me wander the forest alone."

"Leave that to us. The rest of us will distract them. Nora, I need you to make loud noises. Stick with me and Pyrrha at all times. Got it?"

"No problem!" She gave a playful salute. "Sticking to you and Pyrrha like a sloth on a tree. Got it!"

"Three… two… one… begin!"

And with that signal, the fight was on!

The two teams collided in an explosion of weapon on weapon. Swords clashed, blades thrown, bullets fired, grenades launched and debris flying in every direction.

Nora was first in the fray as usual, swinging her mighty hammer at the ballerina-dancing/kunai-throwing member of Team NDGO, Gwen. With dancer-like reflex she avoided the seemingly fatal blow and opted to withdraw. That of course was a rather fatal mistake when Nora simply fired a volley of her grenades creating heart shape Dust clouds in the area before it exploded.

"Haaaa!" Octavia, the redhead with the short sword came next charging against Pyrrha, both sides engaging in a beautiful array of swordsmanship that would make their masters beam with pride and probably badmouthing the opposing apprentices.

But Pyrrha wasn't one to fight an opponent in their home ground, thanks to her weapon transforming abilities, she was able to switch between a spear, javelin and sword with almost relative ease. Using three different styles of combat combined with her acrobatics and wit, she easily overpowered Octavia's aura, sending the poor red out of the ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooooh! What a spectacular display by Ms. Nikos. It looks like Ms. Ember has been eliminated in both ring-out and aura-level." Dr. Oobleck announced as the aura scoreboard displayed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn!" Nebula saw their disadvantage and quickly thought of a counter. She turned to her team's mage and signaled. "Gwen, with me!"

"Got it!"

Jaune saw their counterattack and quickly signaled Nora. "Alright, now Nora!"

"One giant smokescreen, coming right up!" The Asgardian complied, firing a volley of grenade shells destroying anything and everything they landed on. Before anyone knew it, the whole arena was covered in a thick layer of smoke. The spectators let out a cheering sound but later returned to stunned silence when they realized they couldn't see anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Port declared loudly. "It seems like Team JNPR has covered the whole area with smoke. This will make things rather difficult for our audience to keep track of their movements."

"Ah but it looks like Ms. Gayl is conjuring up a gale of her own to remove it!" Bart added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And to his truth, the clouds began to dissipate by Dew's wind power, shuffling them through several mini-tornadoes.

"Good one Dew." Nebula shot a praise to her partner before turning to her enemies who surprisingly made themselves comfortable in the mountainous area of the arena. "What the…?"

The villainous laugh of a certain Valkyrie could be heard as storm cloud loomed overhead. "Mwahahahahaha! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora had taken over the top of the mountain while Pyrrha and Jaune positioned themselves in defensive locations behind solid rock formations. "Bow to me puny ones! For I am the Dark Lord Baoron! With the 25 rings of power at my command, I shall rule Middle-World!"

The remaining members of Team NDGO could only stare in bewilderment not really sure if they were still in the arena or transported to a fantasy-movie. But that feeling was gone the moment their leader shouted.

"Open fire!" Like a game of King of the Hill, the three girls charged trying to take the enemy strong point. Dew and Gwen fired exploding kunais and small gales of wind toward their opponents hoping to land one lucky blow or two. Nebula followed up firing a few bolts from her crossbow which was bounced off harmlessly from Jaune's shield. "Grrr! You two take the girls, the blonde guy is mine!"

"Don't take too long with your new boyfriend."

"Dew! Shut up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jaune and his team continued their fight Ruby and her team were cheering from the sidelines.

"Woohoo go get'em Jaune!" The reaper yelled out loud pumping her fists into the air. "Teach those ladies a lesson!"

"He sure has improved." Weiss nodded in approval of the said boy though her eyes hinted a little more than that. "I guess all that fighting we dragged him into is actually paying off. He's pretty durable even for someone like him."

"Tell me about it." Yang agreed. "Look at that aura level of his." She gestured to the aura scoreboard where they noted the boy's bar protruding out of the standard meter. "That's got to be like… twice… no three times larger than mine. Is that even legal?"

"Whoa… you're right." Ruby nodded in awe. "It'll take forever to whittle that down. What do you think Blake?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?" The black cat looked like she was brought out of her sudden distraction.

"We were talking about Jaune's aura level." Yang repeated gesturing to the large number on the board. "I mean that's gotta be huge even for him."

"W… well I guess some people have their traits and…" Blake couldn't really form words right now as her attention was solely focused on the fight below—or to be more precise, it was solely focused on the certain blonde boy at the slopes of the rocky region.

"Hey… where's Ren?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune was engaged in a sense of mortal combat. Though he wanted to keep Team NDGO at the base of the mountain, their combined firepower eventually overwhelmed them and they were forced into a series of melee engagement.

Surprisingly enough, the recent fighting was able to break him apart from Pyrrha's side leaving him rather vulnerable to combat. It seems like their opponents didn't just charge in without a plan. But thankfully, he wasn't without his either. As he was finally cornered in his area, he noted the leader of the opposing team eyeing him strangely. With a click of a button, her crossbow immediately switched into a sword that matched his.

"Hiiiiyaaa!" Nebula attacked locking the two of them in a display of swordsmanship. Thankfully Jaune had the advantage with his shield parrying the blow. "Umm… hey there."

"Huh?" Jaune curled a brow when he realized his opponent was talking to him as they fought.

"Yeah, sorry about that earlier. My friend Dew can be a major pain sometimes. Do you mind if we start over?" She pleaded as they broke out of their deadlock.

"Uh… sure. I guess." The boy shrugged not really knowing if this was part of her scheme.

Nebula beamed as she delivered a flurry to Jaune's shield forcing him to parry the assault. "Great! Uh… my name's Nebula. Uh… duh I guess you already knew that. I umm… I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of your work with the White Fang and stuff. You guys are like, super stars around here."

"Really?!" Jaune's expression brightened but he quickly covered it up when she delivered another powerful blow that he deflected with ease.

"Yeah. I mean, I got like some friends living outside of Vale. So yeah, you guys are pretty much their knights in shining armor and… I really wanted to let you know that I… I mean they… appreciate what you did. I mean I also… well want to thank you and stuff but…"

"Well… I don't deserve all the credit." Jaune admitted embarrassingly as he countered back locking blades with his 'fan'. "I mean, a lot of my friends had a part to play. I didn't really do much if you asked me. I just led them. Pyrrha and everyone else did all the heavy lifting."

A shy blush appeared on Nebula's face when she realized their close proximity with one another. The two sides traded blows with one another for a few moments before they finally placed themselves at the top of the mountain.

"Yeah… so hey… if you're not so busy right now maybe the two of us could… hang out?" If her previous statements didn't stop Jaune before, this one most certainly did as it made him drop his guard. A brow raised in question. "I mean you seem like a cool guy and there's this really nice place in the fairgrounds. It'll be my treat, honest. And it doesn't have to mean anything like that… I mean… if you don't want to."

But before Jaune could process what the woman just said, the speakers in the arena sprang up with a hearty cheer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah ho ho ho, would you look at that?" Peter's voice chimed through in a highly amused tone. "It seems like Jaune Arc is scoring the ladies even in the arena."

"Yes indeed Peter." Oobleck followed again with the same tone. "It just goes to show that even sweet romance can blossom even in the harshest of conditions, even against two enemies fighting on the battlefield! This is indeed an age-old story worthy of the ages!"

"He reminds me a bit of myself when I was his age. Ah to be young and in love. These children really show their youths without hesitation these days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nebula's eyes widened when she realized they were talking about them. "Wait. Hold on. They can hear us!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We most certainly can!" Professor Port answered with a hearty laugh. "And everyone else for that matter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the galaxy girl knew it, the whole arena joined together in a rhythm of heart felt laughter with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and teasing whistles. Everywhere she looked she was greeted by a multitude of faces adoring her little innocent admiration for the boy and her untimely request. Kissy faces and seductive hugs can be seen all around signaling what everyone had in mind. Immediately she face palmed, hiding her red cherry face from the crowd, clearly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Jaune!" A shout came from below bringing the boy out of his daze. Turning he saw Ren waving from the tree lines signaling that whatever it was they had plan was ready.

Shaking that embarrassing feeling off, the boy rushed down from the mountain calling out to his team. "Everyone fall back! Get to the woods!"

The team obeyed rushing towards the forest area of the arena, leaving their opponents trailing in the dust.

The confusion only lasted a moment before NDGO gave chase following JNPR into the woods. Even if the area was out of their area of expertise, that didn't mean they couldn't adapt. But sadly, none of them would know that they were walking right into a massive trap.

"Damn. Where'd they go?" Dew grunted as she and her team arrived at the spot hoping to face their opponents in a head on fight. But instead they all seemed to have vanished like they magically turned into a puff of smoke. "How can anyone see anything with all these trees!?"

"Keep your eyes peeled." Nebula warned her teammates keeping a close eye on the high ground. "They could strike from anywhere. Gwen, Dew, try and flush them out of…"

"GWAHHH!" The ballerina dancer let out a shriek when the ground beneath her suddenly gave way to a pitfall trap. "Ow…"

"What in the worl—wahhhh!" Dew was next to follow in her shriek when her foot was tangled upon a rope attached to a bent up tree-branch that catapulted her across the arena, her face slamming onto the invisible shield with the audience on the other side gasping in shock.

"Dew? Gwen!?" Nebula gulped when she found herself alone in the woods like a helpless lad. "Girls?" She tried to make a tactical retreat but was cut short when she saw the whole of Team JNPR surrounding her on all sides. Nebula might be tough but she knows when she's beat. Against the 4 year running champion, a hero of Vale and one girl with too much energy in her muscles and a ninja, she was certainly out of her league. "Whoa! Ok… ok! I give! I surrender!" She dropped her weapon and raised her hands up in submission signaling the bell.

"Ms. Violette has thrown in the towel! Team JNPR is victorious!" Bart proclaimed loudly sparking the audience to cheer in synch.

**(Crow Bar)**

As the fight comes to a close, the bartender let out a whistle hinting to his only patron. "Did you see that? Now that was a perfect match if I ever saw one. No losses, and a surrender to boot. What'd I yell ya? Now don't tell me you've ever seen anything like that before."

But the caped man simply eyed the screen for a brief moment before darting away not even remotely impressed. He simply shook his head in disgust of those on the holo while he took another swig at his glass, emptying its liquid content. "Meh."

The bartender didn't seem to notice his discontent and continued on. "Team JNPR. I gotta remember that name. They're gonna go big, I just know it. I bet good money that they're gonna be the best team of Hunters in this generation. You mark my word."

"Heh… I'll take that bet." The drunkard added slamming a bunch of lien chips on the table. "Refill barkeep."

"Coming right up."

**(Beacon) (Ozpin's office)**

Ozpin was never known to be a boring man. A coffee-addict maybe and perhaps a bit of an eccentric, but never boring. Sure, people would probably call him an old-school classic but they probably use that term in the most respectful way. He was wise and strong, and his foresight goes beyond what soothsayers would see in their mad visions. And despite all his duties and responsibilities to his students, staff and the people of Vale, he would often find time for himself to be entertained. One such occasion would be the Vytal Festival which he hosted this year'round. And the matches that come along never failed to put a smile on his face.

"Keeping yourself entertained?" The familiar voice of the vice Headmistress brought the man out of his daze on the latest match. "And here I thought you'd be busy with your work."

"Do you think I'm that dull?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Glynda countered, a small grin creeping on her lip.

"Hehehe… no. I'd prefer if you just lie to me on that one. But honestly, there is only so much work a man of my caliber could do before I retreat to a dose of tranquility and some good quality entertainment. That and… maybe a good cup of coffee. It's not every day you get to see Hunters-in-training bring their fullest potential in such an event. No matter how many times I see them, they always leave me baffled."

"That just goes to show how old you are."

Ozpin scoffed jokingly. "Don't let Qrow hear you say that. Regardless, it seems like our students are progressing on nicely this year. You've outdone yourself with their combat training."

"I'm only doing what you paid me to do." The blonde mistress stated. "Speaking of which…" She quickly produced several documents from her back and placed it on the table making him raise a questionable look.

"What's this?"

"It's my new schedule for advance combat training." She answered sternly. "I had Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY moved to these courses as a precaution. After what happened in Mountain Glenn, I'm sure you can agree that they will need certain… preparations before they graduate."

Ozpin eyed the forms and saw the timetable Glynda set out. It was well drafted and made with such precision that he could hardly find any flaws in it. She had all their retinue sorted out, made reservations to training rooms and made sure that it wouldn't come in conflict with any other classes. In another life, Glynda would probably make for an excellent lawyer.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Only what is necessary." She nodded. "This way, I can prepare them for whatever comes and these sessions will help me keep an eye on them."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"They're lucky they only have to provide community service. If I had my way I'd lock these students in the vault and under constant watch for their behavior."

Ozpin laughed at her. "Well then it's probably a good thing that you didn't have your way. However… despite their rash behavior and habit of disobeying orders, they are Huntsmen. Our school would be no different than the one in Atlas if we were to bind our students by rules and convoluted regulations. They are free to do as they wish, as it is their right as humans. And as Hunters they know the dangers and risk working in these conditions. We gave them fair warning and taught them everything they need. And if there's anything I learned from the new generation is that they are never predictable. You'd be foolish to think otherwise."

"I know." Glynda's face softened. "I just wish these three teams would at least behave like normal students for a while. Did you know that James extended his 'offer' to all of them as well?"

"You mean his student poaching?" Ozpin asked earning a nod. "Yes he was quite blunt about it. He seems to think he can do anything now that he has the full support of the council. Not that I can dissuade them." But his eyes quickly darted towards the window where he noted several large ships approaching the landing platforms. "And it seems like he's not showing any restraint anymore…"

**(Beacon) (Locker room)**

When the match finally came to an end the members of Team JNPR returned to their school locker room, which was thankfully repaired, for a nice well-earned rest.

"Wooohoooo! That was totally awesome-sauce!" Nora cheered loudly throwing herself in the air in a celebratory cry. "We totally kicked their butts! Did you see me!?"

"Yes Nora, we saw you. We were all there." Ren pointed out smiling understandably to his partner's joy. The victory was well deserved on their part relying on cunning and skill rather than just brute force. "We all saw how you smashed your hammer on them."

"Yeah! We were unstoppable! I was like, WHAM! And Ren was like swish swash with his traps! And Pyrrha was like kapow! And Jaune was like… Hiiiiyaaaa!"

"When did I ever say that?" The blonde knight chuckled back but the Asgardian ignored it.

"She isn't wrong though." Pyrrha laughed a bit as she placed her weapons back in her locker. "We were all amazing. I think we can all say that we made our teachers proud with that match."

"Especially when Jaune got asked out by that lady." Nora added putting a blush on the boy's face and a slight frown on Pyrrha. "Ah~ It was so romantic, like something out of a fairy tale. Two beautiful warriors clash on the battlefield only to fall madly in love with one another. But alas they are torn by their families and so in defiance they answered their love for one another and left together to elope in holy matrimony. What I wouldn't give for such an ending."

"I think you should stop watching those cheesy movies at night." Ren groaned all the while the hyperactive continued to fantasize.

"Oh! We should totally party tonight! There will be hamburgers, bacons, cheese and macaroni and burritos for everyone!"

"How about I make you pancakes and we won't have to spend money on so much food?"

"Ooooh! Even better!"

"I think we can make an exception today." Jaune recommended earning a look from his team. "I mean, we did just win against one of the most popular teams in the tournament. I think we can spare a few extra lien for a victory feast. Bwah!"

Nora hugged the boy, squeezing his armor inward. "Yay! That's even better-better! You're my new favorite Jaune-Jaune! We can have steak, pizza or better yet Pizza Steak! It'll be awesome!"

"You're gonna need a bigger wallet, my friend" Ren warned comically as his partner rushed off screaming something incoherent along the way. "I should probably stop her before she punches something."

With the two out of earshot, Pyrrha quietly turned to her beloved leader noting that confident smile on his face. It seemed like that victory held a special place in his heart. "Well, you're looking rather cheerful."

"Huh what? What do you mean?"

She laughed at his futile attempts to hide it. "Don't give me that. You've had that look ever since we got back from the tournament. Admit it: You feel good about that victory."

"Well, we were pretty cool."

"Quite so." She nodded holding back a snicker. "Your swordplay was remarkable and the way you handled the team was inspiring. You were confident and kept your head cool at all times. I must say that you're shaping up to be an excellent leader. I don't think anyone could've done it any better."

"Hehehe… well you did say I was leading the best Hunter Team in Beacon. It's only right they deserve the best leader."

"Hehe! With you around, I think we might just be THE best team around." Pyrrha let out a small laugh at the end. "Come on. We wouldn't want those two to celebrate without us. I'm willing to bet that Nora already ordered pizza ahead of us and put it on your name on the tab."

"Wouldn't be the first time." The boy followed only to pull up short when he noted a familiar figure standing by the entrance. The large bulky body and light gray suit was a dead giveaway to his identity. "General Ironwood?"

"Ah Jaune. Excellent timing I was just about to see you myself." The Tin-Man greeted with his trademark TV smile. "Congratulations on your victory. It was a well-earned. And you as well Ms. Nikos. Your combat abilities were top notched. I'm not surprised that you were crowned Mistral's Champion 4 years in a row."

"Thank you sir." Pyrrha nodded politely to him. "But it was a team effort to be sure."

"Skillful and humble. You and I will get along just fine, Ms. Nikos." The General let out a small hearty laugh before turning towards the blonde boy in the room. "You two are quite fortunate to have one another as partners."

"I wouldn't want to have anyone else watching my back, sir." Jaune out proudly, oblivious to the redhead grinning childishly by his side. "So… did you need me for something, General?"

"Please just call me Ironwood." He waved it off. "Only my soldiers get to call me General. And you don't have to be so uptight Jaune. Not all my visits have any hidden agendas in them. I actually just wanted to congratulate you and your team on your victory… and I thought I'd give this back."

Both eyes widened when they set their sights on the General's gift. There in his hands was the red blade and black rifle scabbard which many Hunters would know in an instant. It was the very same weapon wielded by the fanatical leader of the White Fang.

"That's…" Jaune and Pyrrha gasped as they recognized the weapon.

The General seemed pleased with their reaction. "Normally in traditional customs, weapons of slain warriors are to be buried with them or passed on to the next of kin. However it's not uncommon for weapons to be granted to the victor. I thought it would be appropriate that you held onto it."

"But… I already have a weapon." Jaune reasoned, not wanting to touch that accused blade. "What would I do with it?"

"Anything you wish." He answered. "Keep it or don't, let it collect dust or sell it to someone. It's yours to use as you see fit. But know this: Adam may have been a terrorist and a fanatic, but he still deserves the honor of a warrior. A warrior's pride lies with his weapon. It's an extension of each wielder, a part of who they are. I'm sure he would've wanted you to have it regardless of what anyone thought of him."

Hesitantly the boy reached for the blade, feeling the cold metal surface on his fingers. For some reason, he could see the ghost hand of the previous owner latching tightly on the grip. The blood, the screaming, they were all flooding back like a curse that wouldn't lift. He thought that and saw that man's face, anger and rage burning within his eyes, the tears of his beloved shedding by his side.

Blake…

Jaune paused when he finally accepted the blade, holding it tightly. His pained expression didn't escape Pyrrha's notice.

"I'll… keep it for a while… sir."

"Splendid." The General nodded back but before he could say anymore, his scroll began beeping with a familiar face on screen. "What is it Corporal Soleil?"

"Headmaster. Forgive the emergency transmission but we have a… situation developing in the courtyard. It's the Commander."

"Winter?" Ironwood raised his brow. "Did she arrive with the reinforcements already?"

"Yes she did, sir. But there's more to that. She… appears to be having an altercation with another Huntsman."

"An altercation? Do you know who?"

"Negative sir." The girl on the scroll answered. "But it doesn't look good. Requesting permission for Penny and I to intervene."

"Denied, soldier." The General ordered grumbling. "You won't do much if she's fighting. Standby. I'll be there shortly." He quietly turned to the two partners who simply looked at him oddly. "Sorry but it seems like duty calls. I will see you later Jaune, Ms. Nikos." And just like that, the man wandered off hoping to quell whatever incident that was happening in the courtyard.

But all the while, Jaune couldn't take his eyes off the katana in his hands. The weapon was heavy, perhaps twice as heavy as his shield. The strength required swinging such a blade with such dexterity and grace would make any man a monster in his own right.

"Jaune, are you… alright?" His partner asked worryingly. Having to be with the boy, she knew that the topic of the skirmish was a taboo subject for him. The boy hated the battle and would rarely mention it if not at all. She understood his need for privacy. It was a traumatizing fight that tested both their willpower and strength. It was only natural that he wouldn't want to recall it. Heck most Hunters would probably gloat on how they defeated the legendary Adam Taurus, but for Jaune… it was just a bad dream he'd sooner forget than to tell tales about it.

"Huh? No. It's nothing." The boy replied gripping the scabbard of the blade.

"So… are you planning to keep it?"

The boy hadn't made his mind yet. If he had his way he would've preferred to give the weapon back to the White Fang. Even if the man was mad and a warrior, he should be given a hero's farewell. Another part of him wanted the chance to give it to Blake. She was perhaps the closest thing Adam had to a next of kin. So she's more deserving of it than he. But how was he to give it back? How was the killer supposed to come to her and say something like…

_'Hey Blake. Remember me? I'm the one who killed that guy you loved so much while you were unconscious. Here's his sword back. Harharhar!'_

Ok that last laugh may be out of place but you get the idea. It's not like he can just go over to her like he did before. It would just be too… awkward.

"Honestly… I don't know…"

**A/N: Yeah it seems like the review system is glitching off. But that's no stopping me from writing! Anyway, it seems like I'm gonna have to diverge from the story now. As much as I love the original story, I gotta find my own way rather than rewriting the whole shebang. Wishing you all a good year to come.**


	39. Pieces of the Game

**Chapter 39: Pieces of the Game  
**

**(Beacon) (Ozpin's Office)**

Ironwood grumbled lowly to himself as he waited in Ozpin's office after that rather awkward situation down by the courtyard. Apparently, one of his subordinate got a little… agitated by one of his former colleagues which resulted in half the area being torn to pieces and some of the flora burnt and crushed. Normally when something like this occurs, he wouldn't hesitate to discipline the soldier with a timely imprisonment in one of the cell blocks in his ship. But considering the victim of this altercation, the reaction became a bit more… complicated.

In front of the General stomping back and forth was/is the assailant and the subordinate who technically caused the altercation.

Winter Schnee. She is the eldest daughter of the Schnee family and the next in line of inheriting the massive fortunes of the SDC. She's also a commander of one of Atlas' special division serving under him as one of his most elite units. And why wouldn't she? The woman was strong, talented, skillful and far more intelligent than a whole division of specialists. She was a capable leader who brought out results from her missions and never fails to deliver the best possible outcome no matter how tough the challenge was.

In contraire to her younger sibling who studies within Beacon, Winter was perhaps a once in a decade kind of talent. She was able to use her family's glyphs at an extremely young age and excelled in all her classes. The woman was a talented, almost unnaturally so. If Ironwood could describe her with one word, then 'Prodigy' would be the one he used. In a few years' time, Ironwood wouldn't be surprised if she was given command of her own private army. God knows the SDC isn't far from making one.

But like everything in the world, they do have their flaws.

Her personality with others, hot temperament and desire for optimal result made it difficult for her to work with those beneath her or those outside of her field of knowledge, hence the altercation.

Just as the lady's pacing got faster, the elevator to the office opened revealing two professors with equally terrifying expressions and at the center of the two stood the culprit who simply flicked his brow grinning smugly at them.

Qrow…

All the ugly, slandering, resentful words in the Remnant general language wouldn't be enough to describe the red caped man. He was a drunk, improper and downright irritating to be with. His mere presence alone would make any common student steer clear of him and the way his body reek of alcohol turn both people and animals away. If he was any ordinary man, James would've tossed him out of the school regardless of his friendship with Ozpin.

But despite all those flaws. All that drunken facade and stupid, undisciplined demeanor. Underneath that irritable exterior laid one of the strongest Huntsmen known to man. Very few would have the ability to wield one of the deadliest weapons known to Hunters, much less swing it with ease without chopping one's arm off. Qrow was a legend in his own right, a warrior of boundless caliber who was revered to be one of the strongest of his generation. Well… perhaps the 2nd strongest.

If only his mentality wasn't like that of an arrogant child, people would actually come to respect him as a warrior rather than some drunkard.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter shot first clearly still agitated by that humiliating brawl.

General Ironwood seemingly agreed. "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot."

Qrow simply laughed at his empty threats. "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

Glynda groaned at their bickering. True, Qrow was difficult to work with, but it never should've resulted to half the courtyard being blown to bits. "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" Winter reasoned.

"He's always drunk!" The four turned to the man in question only to find him taking a deep swig off his favorite flask, interrupting his drink.

A migraine was forming on Ozpin's head. He knew that Qrow's arrival would never fail to spark an argument, that's why he'd rather have him meet in secret rather than coming at him publically. "Qrow… why are you here?"

Ironwood wanted to lecture him more but understood that Ozpin wanted to get down to business. The longer that man remained in this room, the more likely Winter would start a second brawl and paying for the courtyard repairs was enough to put a small dent in his funds.

"You've been out of contact for weeks. You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your Special Operatives, Jimmy." Qrow barked back much to the Schnee's irritation.

"General…" She insisted but he ignored her.

"Whatever, Snow Flakes." The Master reaper burped, his flammable breath stinking Winter's nose. "You guys sent me to gather intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." He put that last part ominously.

Ironwood leaned back, nodding. "We know…"

"Oh? Oh you know~~! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow!"

"Communication's a two way street pal." The scythe master pulled out his scroll, proving his point. "You see this? That's the send button! I thought you Atlas know how your own technology works. So much for your innovation and doohikie."

"They had reason to assume, you've been compromised." Winter defended which only made the drunkard even more bothersome.

"And I have reason to assume, you don't need to be here." He scoffed pointing grudgingly at the elder Schnee. "Seriously, who invited her?"

Normally such a thing would be taken as a grave insult but as much as Ironwood or anyone else wanted to counter that, the man had a point. Their discussion was top secret. No one was allowed into their inner circle no matter how close they were to the members. They couldn't risk information leaking out of their order. A secret known by two will only serve to be known by all.

With a sigh of resignation, James turned to his special ops commander. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship."

Winter's eyes widened. "But sir!"

"Winter… leave us."

The girl resisted the urge to grunt and quietly retreated after a proper salute. It didn't help when Qrow passed a quick victory wink which made her just want to punch him more.

**(Cinder's room)**

Emerald let out a small yawn as she changed into her pajamas. After having a little fun in the fairground robbing rich kid's blind, the thief decided that she earned herself a nice long rest. A little bit of school life wasn't so bad, not when there were juicy suckers lying around for her to pick on. Cinder wouldn't be pleased knowing that she was on a stealing spree but she'd understand if she needed to keep her skills in tip top shape. After all, that was one of the reasons she was scouted into this job.

Like they say: Rest just one day and your body will forget.

As the girl hummed her favorite tune, the door to the room burst open with Mercury in tow.

"Hey!"

"Emerald! We got a probl—whoa. Hello~~" The gray haired mercenary stopped when his eyes seductively caught a glimpse of a bare curvy tanned skinned beauty…

THWACK!

"Ow!" A fat wallet smacked his pervy eyes like a brick. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to knock before entering you perv!" The thief chastised him tossing another fat wallet while the other hand held onto a bathrobe covering her privates. "Look the other way right now, or I swear I will cut you…"

"I think I'll take my chances on…" He stopped midway when the girl vanished from his sights. "Oh come on! No semblance! That's just cheating!" A few moments later she reappeared fully dressed in her stolen school uniform.

"You're lucky I don't shave that head of yours."

Mercury shrugged her threats off. "Look. We don't have time. Did Cinder come back yet? We got a problem and it an't the pretty kind

"She says she was gonna be in the city all day. Why? What's the emergency?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head worryingly. "Remember that guy we met a few months ago? Bad hair, goatee, used a big scythe and smells like cheap booze?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well he's here… in Beacon!"

"That can't be!" Emerald's eyes shot up shutting the door behind them. "How's that possible? Did he follow us?"

"No clue. I saw him fighting that new hotshot from Atlas. We need to call the boss ASAP!"

"Alright, calm down." The thief eased him picking up her scroll. "I'll give her a call right now."

**(JNPR's Room)**

Pyrrha let out a soft laugh as she watched Nora slumped down on the floor, her stomach bulging slightly from the intake of pizza she had. After wharfing down what could only be described as three plates of pizza with double-toppings of pepperoni and mushroom extra cheese on her own, it seemed only natural that she would be down for the count.

"Ugh… no… more…" The Asgardian groaned as her stomach let out an ill yet agreeing sound. "Stomach… so… full. Can't… eat…"

"Are you sure we should leave her like that?" Jaune asked amusingly to the other male on his team who shrugged back at him.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time to turn all that mass into energy." Said Ren. "It wouldn't be the first time she had a full stomach."

"I didn't think that was even possible until now." Pyrrha chuckled petting the poor girl. "I always imagined that her appetite was endless like a bottomless void."

"Considering how much energy she uses on her muscles, I wouldn't be surprised." Ren nodded before changing the subject. "But in any case, I still can't believe General Ironwood gave this to you." The magenta haired boy stated in an unusual tone as he held Wilt and Blush in his hand. "This is a finely crafted weapon. Even now it's still sharp. What do you plan to do with it?"

"I'm not really sure." Jaune answered honestly, slightly unnerved by the weapon. "It's not like I know to use it. He said that I should keep it as a trophy or something."

Ren looked at the weapon and slowly inspected it. They can say what they want about that fanatical redhead, he was still a genius when it came to weapon design. The scabbard doubled as both a club and a rifle. That warrior could practically use this weapon in almost any situation whether it was close combat or building a long distance relationship with his opponent. And his speed was no joke either. The red blade alone was heavy. For him to swing it repeatedly with such accuracy and such haste was inhuman.

"Well it's not uncommon." Ren said finally after sheathing the blade in. "Back during the war, warriors would often take the weapons of their victims as trophies. I think that's how they demonstrated their achievements. Maybe you can do what they did."

"Thanks but… I don't think I'd want to brag about anything right now." Jaune muttered dishearteningly. "Maybe I should just give it back. I mean… I wanted to give it to Blake but I don't exactly know how to hand it to her. I mean… I can't just hand it over. It's just… too awkward."

"Don't fret Jaune." Pyrrha reassured him. "Whatever you do, we'll be right behind you. I'm sure Blake will also appreciate your gesture. She's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You think so?"

"I agree with Pyrrha." Ren nodded handing the weapon back and taking a slice of pizza from his corner. "As long as you use it the way you want to, then you shouldn't have any regrets. Right Nora?"

The girl on the floor simply struggled to raise her thumb up followed by a loud and inhuman burp. "Yeah… go team…"

"But if you're having second thoughts, I know a few people who would pay a small fortune for it."

"Ren…" Pyrrha scowled.

"I'm just giving him options. Whatever you do with it Jaune, it's your choice." The boy in question held the blade tightly taking in all the support. A smile curved up to his lip as he nodded back. "Alright. Now that we have that down, I want to know if anyone has any problem with our pick for the doubles' round tomorrow."

"None whatsoever." Pyrrha chirped while Nora again raised her thumb. "Will she be ok for the match?"

"She'll be fine." Ren waved it off. "She has this kind of dilemma all the time. If she doesn't then I'll just make her pancake for breakfast."

"Someone say pancakes!?"

The gang laughed.

**(RWBY's Room)**

"Hmm… hmm hmmm hmmm hmmmm hmm." That was the sound of Weiss humming as she separated the last of her hair strain leaving perfect image of herself on the mirror. It wasn't every day you get to see the heiress this chirpy. Normally the girl would be broody and downright grumbling silently or complaining about something, somewhere. So this little attitude was a real surprise for the team.

"Well somebody sounds chippie tonight." Yang shot first changing into her PJs. "What's the deal Weiss?"

A smug look came from the silver haired Huntress. "If you must know, I'm spending time with my sister tomorrow. She has some things to do tonight so we're spending the afternoon together. I want to look my absolute best when we meet. I can't have her see me with frizzed and tangled bangs. That will just not do."

"Wow… so Ice Queen Senior is visiting. What's she like?"

"She's absolutely perfect." Weiss cheered almost like she was full of admiration for her sister. "She's the top of her class, her skills are 2nd to none and people call her the prodigy of the century. Very few have been able to match her in combat. She's considered the youngest-highest ranking officer in the Atlesian Special Division."

"Pfft, you mean before she met Uncle Qrow." Ruby teased earning a glare from her partner. "Oh that reminds me. Uncle Qrow said that he wanted to visit us after the matches."

"Oh cool!" Yang cheered only to stop when she realized something with Weiss. "Wait… hold on. Tomorrow afternoon? Isn't Team CFVY fighting that time? I thought we all agreed to go?"

"Sorry guys, but it's not every day I get to meet my sister." Weiss reasoned. "I never get to spend time with her, much less see her in person. I'm sure you can understand. We'll watch the other matches together."

"Aww… but I wanted us to watch the fights together." Ruby pouted which Zwei barked at.

*Woof!*

"You can't have everything in this life Ruby." Weiss added putting a pin on her hair. "Excellent. This hair will be picture perfect by the time I wake up."

"We'll go watch with you." Blake offered taking her eyes off her book for a moment. "It's not like we got anything better to do around here."

**(CFVY's Room)**

Coco and Yatsuhashi were at full combat ready mode. After their glorious one-sided victory in the Team-matchups, you could say that they were still smug about it. The battle was swift, decisive and it took less than five minutes to complete. Thanks to her infamous handbag and Yatsu's ground pounding strength, they easily wiped the competition leaving very little left for the others to chalk over. Fox and Velvet simply stood in the sideline while the rest of their opponents tried their best just to stay out of the shooting gallery.

Coco was prepping her weapon that night, making sure every Dust enhanced bullets were in their proper places. Shooting that bad boy was all fun and games but like every weapon, it required maintenance and great care. Treat your weapon right and it'll treat you right. That was the motto she worked with. Yatsuhashi seemed to follow it too, sharpening his blade with a cold flint.

But just as they were about to call it a night, a sudden aroma in the air alerted the gun-trotting leader to something burning.

"Yatsu, I thought I told you to stop using those incense candles inside."

The samurai looked at his corner of the room and shrugged in reply. "Uh… I do not believe that is me."

Fox and the rest of the team stood up, tracing the smell only to be alarmed when they realize it was coming from Velvet's corner.

"Velvet?" Coco ventured through the book partition of her only other female member. "What are you doing and… what is that smell?"

"Oh Coco." The rabbit stood up to meet her team's bewildered expression. "Sorry about that everyone. I was just tucking in some sandwiches I made earlier. I didn't want them to spoil until tomorrow."

"Oooh… a picnic basket. Nice." Coco gave an approving nod knowing well what the little girl was up to. "Going for the classic approach, aren't ya?"

"Fighting to a man's heart through his stomach." Yatsuhashi quoted with a knowing grin. At this point, the whole team pretty much knew of Velvet's childish crush on the adorkable blonde. "A sound strategy. A domesticated animal is easier tamed than a wild one. The Little Rabbit has learned well."

"It's nothing that sinister." Velvet corrected them not liking how she was being judged as a manipulative seductress. "I just… wanted to thank him for what he did for me these last few days that's all."

"Sure you do~~" Coco added sarcastically prompting her to relay a one-man-act. "Oh Jaune. Thank you so much for everything. You are my hero. Here, take these lovely treats that I made straight from my heart."

"Oh Velvet, these sandwiches are delicious. You have won my heart. These feelings I have for you can no longer be contained! Please, be mine!"

"Oh Jaune! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you! Please, take me into your arms and carry me into the sunset like those dashing western knights with guns."

"It would be my pleasure… my little Carrot Top. *Smooch*"

"Coco!" The leader ducked when a thick hardback book was thrown at her followed by a menacing glare from the rabbit. Though a part of her did wish something remotely close to that would happen. "That's not funny!"

"Relax sister." She cooed while the others laughed. "You're blowing things out of proportion here. I'm sure Jaune is going to be head over heels for you once he gets a taste of your little work. And even if he doesn't…" She pulled out her suitcase suggestively. "There's always the aggressive approach. This'll give new meaning to a shotgun wedding, am I right?"

"Coco!"

Yatsu quickly patted their leader down with a caring smile. "I believe such method will merely cause a rift between the two and perhaps destroy all manner of friendship. The matters of the heart are never to be underestimated. It is an uphill and complex battle and there is never a guaranteed victory, but I would like to believe that Velvet-san is on the right path. I am sure that your feelings will reach him, eventually."

"Yeah and we'll help." Coco insisted revving her gun. "Right after we knock the stuffing out of the doubles round competition."

**(Courtyard)**

Glynda let out a sigh as she escorted Qrow to his temporary residence. After such an intense meeting with the Order, it felt rather relaxing to finally be able to have a breather without someone thinking of choking the other person with their minds. Unfortunately the company she kept had the odor of a mentally challenged pig and the attitude of a powder keg which a single spark can blow up his whole personality.

Qrow on the other hand didn't seem to mind the smell or the company. He was too busy eyeing the Atlesian soldiers and droids that were patrolling the school grounds, supposedly 'keeping them safe'. It irked him how much Ironwood took over. Just watching his mechanical contraptions walk like they own the place made him just wanna go on a killing spree, ripping each of those tin men down to size and melt their parts down to make an awesome statue of him kicking James in the behind. Yeah, that'll show Ironwood a thing or two about safety—and maybe it'll knock that ego of his down a notch.

"Don't even think about it." Glynda warned him earning a feigned innocent look from the man.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Your intentions are clearly written on your face." She explained eyeing the man dangerously.

"Fine." He grumbled back putting his hands in his pocket. "I just wonder if Ironwood is protecting the city, or occupying it."

Glynda sighed at him. "His method may be crude but I won't deny that it has brought some… questionable results."

"What? Don't tell me you actually think that this is a good thing."

"I never said that." Glynda countered. "I'm merely saying that you can't deny what's right in front of our eyes. It was thanks to his army that we were able to stop the White Fang Army. With things happening both in and out of the kingdom, the Hunters have been spread thin. There are just so few of us now. Barely enough to hold the Grimm at bay. I hate to imagine what would've happened if Mountain Glenn was destroyed by those fanatics. It would've been a major disaster."

"Thankfully you had my little protégé to help save the day." Qrow said smugly, his chest puffed out proudly knowing well what his nieces did in that fight. "You think they take after me?"

"If you mean by reckless and stubborn, then yes… they do." The witch groaned. "But if I were to guess… I think Tai may have influenced them more than you did."

"Pfft… whatever. I just wished we could do more than just wait around until our enemies strike. I mean don't get me wrong. I'll follow whatever Ozpin has to say, but betting everything we have on some Guardian doesn't exactly sit well with me."

"The feeling is mutual." Glynda nodded in agreement. "But it's for the best. Better to have that kind of power in someone we can trust than to our enemies. Ozpin is thinking for the best possible result and I agree. Should that power be given to a capable fighter…"

"… the power will be able to protect itself from our enemies. I know the drill." Qrow replied annoyed by the repetition. "Just because we all agree to the plan doesn't mean I have to like it. It's bad enough we have to pass the maiden's powers to another kid, but using Atlas Technology? That's just a recipe for a disaster waiting to happen."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." She reasoned. "And right now, we're running out of time as it is. James might not be able to see like we do but his resources are necessary. Regardless of what you think of him Qrow, he honestly wants to protect humanity as a whole."

The man scoffed. "Well I guess if anyone should know what's in his head, it would be you." She shot him a glare. "Hey don't be angry at me. You're the one who dated the guy. I'm still at a lost in what you ever saw in him."

She slowed her pace as her eyes casted downward. "He was the man I used to care." She whispered quietly to herself not wanting to show that moment of weakness. "Anyway, I'm sure you know the way to the cabin from here. I'll send word for you once Ozpin makes his decision. Oh… and for my sake, please don't aggravate the students. It's bad enough you tore our courtyard. You're lucky we still need you otherwise I'd have you mopping the corridors for weeks."

"Heh… nice to see you too." Qrow countered leaving the witch behind. "I just hope this plan of ours doesn't come biting us in the back."

**(Vale) (Industrial District) (Night time)**

The Industrial District of Vale was one of the vital organs that made the blood of Vale circulate. It was the place where honest men and women go to make an honest wage living with the sweat on their brow and the bones on their backs. It was a place where only the hardworking survive and where the unemployed can get a decent meal.

The hardworking labor force of Vale kept this place running with its large factories churning products and items to be sold, given and provided to every part of the city. It was a place where good men earned their keeps and a place where energy was dispersed.

But by night… the empty factories of Vale become a place where shady deals and bad men come to play. One such folk was none other than Cinder herself, standing by one of the factories, with her scroll up.

"Is that so?" She muttered to Mercury who was on the other line, a Cheshire smile on her face. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Bad hair, used a giant scythe and smelled like my old man after a long day? Yeah… it was him. What should we do? You want us to take him out?"

"Don't be too blood thirsty Mercury." The Lady of Fire cooed to him. "None of you are a match to him… at least not yet. But don't you worry. He doesn't know our names or who we are so we have no reason to be cautious. Besides… the last of the heavy-lifting is being taken care of, thanks to Roman."

"Ugh… him again?" The boy groaned at the mere mention of the name. "Please don't tell me we're gonna be working with that clown."

"He has his uses." Cinder reaffirmed him. "Continue with your cover matches. You two should be more than capable of handling a couple of students."

"Fine, but don't expect anything spectacular."

"Leave the light on for me. I'll be back soon." With a click, the line was cut and the mistress of ashes reentered the abandoned factory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greeting her within the compound was a small detachment of White Fang loyalists, their bodies far larger than the ordinary grunt Faunus that worked for her. Each of them was armed to the teeth with weapons and armor made of junk sown together by a blowtorch. Their masks bore those of larger Grimm. One as an Ursa, another striking the ivory tusk of a goliath, three more with snout of a Boarbatusk and the rest marking Death Stalker fangs. Easy to say that these weren't the regular folks that the White Fang recruit in mass. These were warriors, perhaps even soldiers at some point in time. The entourage greeted the fire witch as she entered, some even bowing in respect knowing well not to incite her wrath if they wanted to enjoy the rest of their pathetic lives.

Deeper into the compound behind two layers of metal doors, Cinder was greeted by a Faunus dressed in a lab coat.

"O… oh! M… ma'am! Welcome back." The dog bowed lowly to the woman clearly his voice lined with fear.

"Spare me the pleasantries." She coldly spat, clearly not here to mince words with a lowly nobody. "How is the patient?"

The Dog Faunus quickly rose back up and led the way. "H… he's making a remarkable recovery. His aura alone has recovered however there's little I can do for his umm… well… his missing limb. Give me a few more days and he should be able to walk soon."

"Is he conscious?"

"Well… that's hard to say seeing as his wounds struck major trauma to his brain and…"

"I asked you a question, doctor." Cinder urged pulling up her hand scaring the good doctor as it burst into roaring flame. "Yes or no?"

"Y… yes… ma'am." He stuttered.

"Good… that's all I needed to know." Brushing pass the dog, Cinder opened the last door entering what appeared to be a hidden hospital. The whole room sparked a clean white paintjob and at the center of it all, sat one bed with a single patient within, his missing appendage on clear view and a heartbeat monitor and oxygen tank were only but a few equipment nearby. The patient himself was strapped to a multitude of wires and pipes each holding one purpose or another. Flanking the bed were two large guardsmen with large blades and guns to handle any intruder that come their way. "Hello Adam…"

The redhead on the bed groaned as he moved his head just barely, each friction sending a whirl of pain through his body. Eyeing the red witch, a scowl appeared on his face. All of his effort and struggles moved to say one word through the wheezing mask…

"You…"

"It's been awhile." Cinder coolly replied swinging her hips as she moved to his side stroking the bare chested body of a well-built man. "You look worse for wear."

"Come to gloat at my face, woman?" Adam grunted, his eye twitching with rage. "Or did you come to tie up loose ends?"

"Neither. At least… not yet." She grinned. "I'm actually very disappointed in you Adam. I thought you and I had a valuable partnership going on. But instead you decided to go your own way. You took advantage of my generosity and went on to ruin everything we've worked so hard to accomplish. I provided you with everything you needed. Weapons, funds and safe houses across the city. And all that I asked was for you to keep the Atlesian Army busy for a few weeks. So you can see my dilemma."

"Stop with your preaching to the choir woman. I'm not in the mood for one of your games." Adam clearly didn't want visitors, especially one with her personality. A coy smirk appeared when more of his elite guardsmen entered the room, each looking like they were ready for a fight. "Get rid of her." But much to the hero's surprise, none of the guards obeyed his command. In fact, he could feel a slight hint of fear and terror buried under the fearsome masks they wore. "What are you waiting for?"

The grin on Cinder's face widened. "Oh Adam. So pitiable in his bed. You've been asleep for a very long time. The world has changed much now that the whole world thinks you're dead… twice. And when you were gone, I made some changes to… the White Fang. Some nice… changes."

Adam eyed the men surrounding him and couldn't help but feel annoyed. His heart monitor began to rise hinting his discomfort.

"Oh but don't worry poor little Adam. I'm not going to kill you just yet." Cinder added placing her hand on his lovely red hair. "Like I said before: We could've gone to anyone for help but we chose you, Adam Taurus. I still need you to lead the White Fang for me. I have every intention to keep our partnership afloat… with… a little change."

"If you think for a moment that I'll become one of your pawns then you…"

She hushed him pulling his oxygen mask and let him breathe the hot air she produced. "Oh but you will. You see… I'm not giving you a choice—and I hate repeating myself. Our plan will be beneficial for both of us… or one of us. But first… naughty children must be made an example of."

"Wha…?"

"Tell me. Do you know how ranchers keep count of their cattle?" She amused him, a sinister smile widening on her lips as her hand reached for his heart slowly raising the temperature to an unbearable force. With a slow but gentle nudge she burned onto his chest leaving a mark that he won't be forgetting any time soon. The White Fang who were present could do nothing but watch, listen and tremble as their leader's cries of pain etch itself into their minds.

**(The Northern Star) (Ironwood's office)**

Safe and secure…

That was the phrase James wanted to use to describe Vale as it was now. Looking down from the terrace of his mighty command ship, the Iron-Commander could see every corner of the city locked down tight under a giant suit of armor. From the city itself to Beacon Academy, he could see the white glint armor of his droids and the silver shine of his soldiers patrolling its borders. With such a strong presence of his military force, even the smallest of rats would cower in their hideout forever. And without easy targets to pick on they would slowly die out like the vermin that they were.

If only Ozpin could understand the need for such security. Sure the freedom of the people was restricted but wasn't that a price worth paying for the measure of safety? With his soldiers and droids on the streets, children will no longer have to worry about bombings near their homes, parents will walk the park under the shade of the Atlesian Army protecting them 24/7. No matter where they are in the city, no one will find themselves without a guardian.

He wanted to shove this plan to Ozpin's face, even more so with Qrow. God, he'd cut his own arm, chop off his kidney or sell his own children, just see the face of that drunkard when he throws him out of this ship without parachutes. Granted, the old Qrow would probably just work a landing strategy but by the gods, wouldn't that feel awesome in its own way. Hell, Ironwood would be happy just to tie that man up and throw into a pit full of Grimm, with nothing more but a stick, and a pair of boxers while the General puffs a handful of cigar and down a bottle of champagne, laughing with Glynda by his side like tyrannical dictator and his mistress.

Ok that last part might've been a bit of an exaggeration but you could understand how that old goat agitated him. He was just THAT annoying.

"General…" Came his secretary's voice on the intercom. "Special Operative, Ms. Schnee is here to see you sir."

"Send her in." The metal door swung open revealing a rather serious yet timid looking Winter as she entered. Like a proper soldier, she saluted to her commander before standing at attention. "Ah… Schnee… good of you to…"

"Excuse me sir." Winter interrupted suddenly bowing apologetically to the man. "Before you say anything I wish to say that I'm sorry for my brash actions. It was unprofessional of me and unbecoming of a member of the Special Corp. As a member of the proud elite unit and a member of the Schnee family, I will hereby accept any punishment you give deem that is necessary of my behavior."

James raised his metallic brow at her, finding it rather deserving of a Schnee to say something like that. He would've opted to give that girl a lecture but she was mature enough to understand that she was wrong. Such pride from such dysfunctional a family. It almost made him laugh. "Forget it."

"Sir?"

"I said forget it."

"But sir, I…"

He let out a small chuckle. "Qrow has never been an easy person to deal with. And given your previous history, I supposed it was good that you two could let out some steam. On normal circumstances I would discipline you, but at the moment we have more pressing matters to deal with." He turned to his holoscreen changing the channel to an overview map of Vale. "Thanks to Beacon's remarkable students, the White Fang threat in the city has substantially declined. Because of the incident in Mountain Glenn, the council of Vale has given me full reign over their security over the duration of the Vytal Festival. We now have complete control over emergency services and response forces."

"It was only a matter of time, sir."

"Indeed." James nodded in agreement. "Adam's death could not have come at a better time. Ever since we spread rumors of his demise to the public, support for the White Fang has dropped severely. More people have been reporting their activities and their ranks have drained to a skeleton crew."

"Losing one of their most influential and iconic figures can do that to a group of ragtag thugs." Winter added with disgust. "It won't be long now before they surrender their leaders to us."

"All in due time." The General eased her not wanting to get ahead of herself. "For now we have to do as much damage to them before they recover. I'm coordinating a series of strikes against the White Fang both here and back home. I want you to lead the assault in one of their major operations in Atlas. They've converted one of the old depleted silver mines as a base. Our informant believes that one of the ringleaders and founders of the White Fang is based there."

"And you believe this informant isn't leading us to a trap, sir?"

"That's what you're there for, Winter." The Tin Man passed a knowing grin to his subordinate. "Once you're done with your mission, I want you to resume training the new recruits for the Special Operatives. They require some… guidance."

"Of course sir." The woman nodded with an amused expression. "I can leave tomorrow."

"Oh… and one more thing." James added stopping the woman on her tracks. "There's something I want you to do deliver to our R&amp;D labs in the capital." The General quietly placed his scroll on his desk which operated a system within the table revealing a strongbox hidden within. Like a man handling a fragile item, Ironwood slowly opened the case, pulling the contents out which turned out to be a vial containing sand as black as onyx.

"What… is that?" Winter's eyes widened when the item she saw did not look like anything she has ever come across. She inspected the vial, like a child discovering something wondrous. "Is that…"

"Dust…" James confirmed her suspicion. "Or to be more precise… Black Dust."


	40. The Dominos Align

**Chapter 40: The Dominos Align**

**(The Northern Star) (Ironwood's office)**

"Black Dust?" Winter muttered in disbelief as she saw the content of that vial in plain view. "But how? I didn't think it was possible."

"It is." Ironwood answered back. "And you're looking at it. We recovered it when we were looking for the remains of Adam Taurus. Though we weren't able to find his body we were able to get this from the deal. From what we've been able to gather, it has the properties to enhance the user to unprecedented levels. A small pint of this can make an ordinary man into a super soldier. That person becomes tougher, stronger and faster. Almost invincible."

"How did the White Fang come across something like this?"

"We don't know." The General muttered. "But we can assume someone has been funding their operations. I had our science teams analyze this sample we brought back and they've concluded that this is merely a diluted version of the original Dust."

"Diluted!?"

"Yes. That's why I want you to deliver this back to the capital. Have our R&amp;D labs run a full diagnosis and if they can, replicate it to its full power. I'm sure your father's company will be more than happy to have a crack at it. But remember, this is for last resorts only. We don't know who made it or what it can do to people on a long term."

Winter eyed the vial, gazing at the black contents within. Never had she seen something like it. "Does Headmaster Ozpin know of this?"

"We cannot afford information leaks at this time." Ironwood motioned turning towards the terrace looking at the clock tower of Beacon in the distance. "With everything that's been happening I need every advantage I can get my hands on."

"Sir… with all due respect. You have an entire army at your back with state of the art weaponries, specially trained Hunters and a fleet of airships. Yet you're asking for more. Forgive me for nitpicking but everything here almost feels as if we're going to war."

James nodded smirking. "You're very perceptive, Winter. But now is not the time for an explanation. I know that you have a lot of questions but I need you to trust me. Once you've returned with the next batch of reinforcements, everything will be revealed. Though… you might not like the answer."

"Does it have something to do with the White Fang, sir?"

"The White Fang are just pawns in a much larger game." The General added handing her the vial of Black Dust. "And our enemies have in their possession an arsenal of weapons we have not seen before. I want to be prepared when they strike. And I hope when they do, you will be at my side to fight them. Can I count on you, Commander?"

The woman's eyes shined like the stars as Ironwood showered her with admiration. Her heart leaped her to her throat and her shoulders softened. With a heartfelt smile, a proud salute and a firm face she agreed. "Of course sir. I promise that I won't let you down."

**(The next day) (Amity Coliseum) (Engineering block)**

The engineering block…

It was a labyrinth of pipes and generators, control levers and switches aplenty. One might even say that this place was the heart of Amity Coliseum for everything that happens within the arena is directly related to what happens inside the engineering block. Every stage that pops up to the arena, every lighting was controlled through here.

It was here the anti-gravity generators were stored, it was here that's what kept Amity Coliseum afloat, and it was here that the magic of the coliseum happens. And it was also the place that was most heavily guarded by the Atlesian military.

With guards and droids vigilantly patrolling each and every segment of the block, it was practically impossible to penetrate unless you had an army on your back. And with only one entrance to the block, the defenders can hold the place easily while they waited for reinforcements to crush the attackers.

Standing at the front door with two guards and a battalion of battle-droids, the captain of today's watch rested his back on the wall thinking that today would just be another peaceful morning. And why wouldn't he? With the White Fang destroyed and crimes in the city dropping like flies, the peacekeepers of the city had nothing to do but sit back and wait for this whole event to blow over without another incident.

But of course that all changed when the captain noted a large group of men approaching brazenly through the main corridor looking like they owned the place. One of them in the middle seemed to be the leader dressed in a green jumpsuit wearing an oddly fashioned bowler hat and holding an oddly familiar cane. The others behind him all wore the same jumpsuits but they were all wearing these strange red shades and a few of them wore mobster hats. If it wasn't for the jumpsuits, the captain would've thought of them to be a gang rather than an engineering crew.

"Hold it right there." The captain stopped the troupe before they reached the door. "What are you guys doing here? The engineering team just came in an hour ago."

The leader of the troupe smirked back as he answered playfully, swinging his cane with ease. "Oh didn't you get the memo? We're the replacement crew. One of the buckos down below screwed up and we're here to clean up the mess."

The guard captain signaled to his men shaking his head. "I wasn't informed of an extra crew. Wait here while I confirm things with central."

"Oh… I'm afraid that won't be possible." The man added menacingly. "Because you see… we're kind of in a very tight schedule and my boss can be _very_ persuasive when she doesn't get what she wants. So I'm gonna have to ask you folks to move aside kindly."

"Hey… wait a minute." One of the guards mentioned. "I know that voice. You're Roman Torchwick!"

"Ding ding ding! Give that man a prize. He got it right on the first try too." Seeing the man's face under the cap, the guards got into a defensive position drawing their weapons. "Oh come on fellas. Can't we all just get along?"

The Captain drew out his baton before switching to his communicator. "This is the Captain. I need men on the engineering block main entrance! Roman Torchwick is here!" But oddly enough, all the man was getting was static. "What the…?"

"What's the matter, chief? Your girlfriend hung up on ya?" Torchwick laughed earning a grunt from the soldier.

"Captain, orders sir!"

"We still outnumber them. We're taking them in!" The officer commanded. "Droids, attack!"

…

…

…

"What the? I said droids… attack!" But the Captain's words fell to deft ears as the Atlesian Knights remained dormant in their corners. "What in the world?"

"Oooh… looks like you're a little sour on the respect department, chief." Roman mocked. "Why don't you let me give it a shot? Hey Trash Cans, take out the trash for me… will ya?"

And as if reacting upon his words, the droids came to life and with a swift move they pinned the soldiers to the ground stowing them away in a locker.

The sight of such audacity amused Roman to no end. He laughed so hard that his cigar nearly fell off. "Hahahahaha! Oh man that was a doozy. Did you see the looks on their faces? Man, I'd pay good money to see that again. Haha! I love it when a plan comes together. Alright boys, you're up. You all know what to do. Set the charges and don't skimp on the Dust quantity. Put the other guys in the corner and gag'em. You three, man the controls! And you three, take their uniforms and stand in line like a bunch of idiots. And you…"

"Huh?" One of Junior's henchmen pointed dumbly at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you. Go to the snack bar and get a drink for everyone. We're gonna be here for a while so get comfortable boys! Because we've got the best seats to the finest show in town. Let's give this city a fight they'll never forget. Hehehehehehe… hahahahahaha!"

And as if on cue to his laugh, the announcer's voice chimed in through the speakers. "And now, for today's match we have Emerald and Mercury of Haven versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"

"Right on schedule as always." Roman flipped his pocket watch listening to the seconds ticking by. "That's our cue boys. Set up the stage just like we planned. Chop chop! Time is money and I'm not paying you lot to sit on your whoopee cushions"

**(Beacon) (Pavilion Garden)**

The Pavilion Gardens. A quaint place to be. It was a garden made during the early days of Beacon when things were far simpler and Hunters did not always prowl in the night. It was a testament to a simpler time when civilized folk would gather and trade stories with one another and enjoy one another's company in a peaceful and serene atmosphere.

Weiss was expecting a calm and civilized discussion with her sister. She expected it to go just like every other time they had a talk. It would be fun, entertaining and magical…

"MARRIED!?" … or something completely life changing that would make the hair on her head stand like pin cushions. "You're getting married!?"

"It's not being officially announced yet. But yes." Winter replied to her startled sister, understanding her sudden outburst. She had just explained of her recent engagement back in Atlas to a very prominent family which sparked her to blow things out of proportion spilling some of the food that was prepared for them. Thankfully the pavilion was empty this time with the Vytal Festival. "Father arranged it months ago back in the capital."

"B… but that can't be." Weiss calmed down a bit but her expression remained locked in a jaw dropping sequence. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"That's why I'm telling you right now." Winter calmly replied trying to ease her sibling's worries. "You don't have to overreact. It's not like it's the end of the world. Besides, the marriage will only be on paper. I'll just be going by a different last name in every official meeting and maybe carrying a giant rock on my finger but that'll be it. I'll still be your sister."

"But… it's just so sudden. How can father even put you through something like this? I should give him a call and give him a good piece of my mind."

"Oh really now?" The elder Schnee cocked a brow. "From what I've heard you haven't been answering any of father's call at all. Perhaps he wanted to tell you this but you just didn't know it."

Weiss dropped her shoulder as she grumbled. "Ugh… ok that part was my fault. But still. An arranged marriage at this day and age? What is this? The Great War period?"

"It's a political marriage." Winter corrected her sounding rather insulted. "Besides, I should actually consider myself lucky. My future husband is only 3 years older than myself and I hear he's rather charming."

"Wait. Don't tell me you haven't even met him yet." Weiss countered in disbelief.

An embarrassed look came across her sister's face as she replied. "We only met twice in small time celebrations back in Atlas. But that was before our engagement and we never really traded anything other than a few words to one another. He's the son of a prominent war hero and his family owns one of the largest food shipping companies around the world and he's just my age. People say that he's rather sweet."

"Still…"

Winter saw the disheartened look on Weiss' face and knew well that she would never approve of something like this. It was one of the reasons why she left home for Beacon. Despite their father's attempt to bring her home, the little Schnee stood strong and proud like a lion separated from its pack. Even without the usual financial support that she so enjoyed, the little girl stuck to her stubborn pride without a hint of worry.

"Weiss, I know that you do not approve of such things but… sometimes we need to sacrifice a little bit of ourselves for the benefit of the others. It's all part of being a Huntress after all." Winter reasoned though it didn't exactly gave Weiss much comfort. "Besides, this deal will help solidify our presence in both Vacuo and Mistral. You know how troublesome the other kingdoms are with our economical and technological growth. This will help ease tension and strengthen our bond."

"I know that. It's just…"

"Also… I was hoping you would be my maid of honor in my wedding."

The younger Schnee startled at the mere mention of this. "Wait… you want me to be your maid of honor!? In your wedding?"

"Of course." Winter let out a smile. "I wouldn't have anyone else for this task."

"I thought father would've picked one for you."

"Ha! He wished. It'll be a hot day in Atlas before I let him plan my wedding. I told him that if I can't have my sister as a maid of honor then there won't be a wedding."

"You didn't…" Weiss' mouth gaped at such bravado.

"I did." Winter affirmed her story smugly. "He was quite adamant about it too. So… what do you say Weiss? Will you be my maid of honor for this occasion? It would give me comfort knowing that my favorite sister is there with me through thick and thin."

The little Snow Angel curled slightly as she tried to suppress a grin. She snuck a glance to her sister whose eyes beamed expecting a hopeful answer. After a brief silence, she submitted. "It would be my honor to be your maid of honor. But if we're doing this, we have to go shopping—and I'm not talking about a brief visit to the mall like the last three times, I mean REAL SHOPPING. We'll need to work things from the flower arrangements to the reception, right to your wedding dress. You haven't picked one yet, have you?"

Winter smiled warmly at her shaking her head. "I knew you'd be thrilled. That's why I booked us a place in the capital. Once spring break starts, we can browse the stores till our hearts content."

Weiss literally beamed with pleasure. "Eeeeep! You know me so well! This is going to be so amazing. Oh I can't wait for this summer. Everything will be perfect. There will be doves, fireworks, doilies, candlelight and dancing! People will look down the aisle and eat their hearts out the moment they see you. The groom won't know how lucky he is until he sees in you in that gorgeous dress. You are going to be THE most beautiful bride ever!"

"Hehehe… with your help, I'd better be." The elder heiress stated taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh wait." Weiss paused in her dream. "How are we going to pay for all of it?"

"Father will be handling the bill." Winter grinned evilly as her sister laughed at the thought. There was definitely going to be a deficit in the SDC finance this year. "Speaking of marriage, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't give me that." A coy smile escaped her. "You've been in Beacon for almost half a year now. It's not unnatural for someone of your age to be interested in matters of the heart."

"What!?" Weiss' cheeks turn a shade of pink as she fumbled. Oddly enough a certain blonde appeared on her mind. "What are you talking about? I'm a Huntress, I don't have times for such petty things such as relationships."

"Hahahaha! Your face tells me otherwise sister." Winter said teasingly. "I'm quite eager to meet this individual…"

**(Northern Star) (Laboratory)**

The lab of the Northern Star was fully staffed that morning. And as usual, Penny was at the center of the room, inside a giant test tube plugged in by a number of circuits and wires that span across the floor. She looked to her limbs and readied her blades, monitoring each and every one of them just to make sure there weren't any glitches.

"How are you feeling Penny?" The man in the shadow asked per usual.

"I am feeling fine. Thank you for asking Father." The humanoid machine answered innocently. "I have run a full diagnosis of my software and completed all 295 simulation exercises as you instructed."

"Excellent work Penny. You have done marvelously." The little girl beamed with pride as she heard those praise from her creator. "What about your hardware? Are there any difficulties with any of your gear? Any changes you'd like?"

"Not that I know of." She replied. "But… I believe a number of my blades have turned blunt. I may have used too much force during the last match."

"Yes, I know. We all saw it." The Professor smiled along with the rest of his staff who passed on thumbs up gestures. "You were able to deal with all of your opponents in record time. Even General Ironwood says that he was impressed with your combat abilities."

"Thank you. I will be sure to catalog that gesture. I eagerly await the next match myself."

"Yes of course. We all are." The father nodded. "Your combat data is proving ever useful. Have you reviewed the combat strengths and weaknesses of the other combatants?"

"Yes father. All countermeasure tactics have been developed and ready for use."

"Spectacular. Then it seems we have little to do this morning. By the way… how was your visit in the fairgrounds? I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you."

"That's alright father. I understand that you and your team are extremely busy with work. But I had an enjoyable time." Penny replied childishly as always. "Ms. Soleil has been an excellent companion, though she does look at her watch a lot."

"Being raised in a strict military can do that. So tell me… how was the fairgrounds?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun. There were so many things in the fairgrounds I've never before. There were these games where you had to throw a ball to topple a pyramid of bottles, darts and even a game where you use a giant hammer to whack a dumbbell upward."

"Sounds like you had a blast."

"Quite so. Oh and I even spoke to a talking bear when I was down there. He was really nice and so furry."

"Talking bear?" The good scientist raised a brow along with a few of his staff.

"Yes, he was quite extraordinary. He gave me this hat. I told him I would acquire requisition papers but he said I needed lien for it."

The scientist mentally slapped himself. He only expected Penny to travel the region not go around purchasing some stuff. If the little droid asked her for a little travel money, that would probably equal to a girl asking for her allowance. Maybe he can ask Ironwood to donate a little extra for such purposes.

"Is there something wrong, father?"

"No, nothing Penny. I'll brief you on the concept of 'currency' later today. For now I want you to install this chip into your backup devices."

"Oh? Is it a new system?"

"You could say that." The professor answered vaguely. "It's a secondary system for you. Considering after what happened in the highway a few weeks back, we need to install this as a safety measure."

"Oh…" Penny's mood darkened as she recalled that event. She wanted to delete that part of her memory but her father kept telling her to keep it as a reminder of the past. She was horrified in looking back at that memory. The way she lost control of her own body, how she hurt her friends and people she barely even knew. She didn't like that feeling one bit. How her body reacted on its own without her permission. It was like she was turned into a marionette that had to obey the will of the puppet master regardless of her thoughts.

"Alright Penny, we're uploading it now."

"Will this… help me retain control over my body should the same thing happen?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"We're not quite sure on what happened to you during your berserk streak." The professor answered. "As far as we know there was no external device or program downloaded into you. So we're merely going on speculations. This chip will allow you to create a secondary CPU to run your body. Though it has a smaller processor than the one your brain is using now, it will serve as a backup should someone try to take over your body again. If your brain detects that same signal, you will immediately switch to your secondary processor. You will retain control over your memory, personality and body but you will lose all combat function in the process."

"So… I won't be able to fight?"

"No, but at the very least you will retain your freedom. That's the least we can do for you. Now install the program and we can get on with our tests."

"Yes father."

**(?)**

Burning…

Everything was burning…

That was the vision Jaune was shown as he scanned his surroundings. Darkness was the new master of the world and only the embers of fire lit through the shadows. Everywhere he looked fire and flame consumed everything. The dorm room, the clock tower, the gardens… the whole school. Beacon Academy… was burning.

It was in that very moment Jaune found himself back at where it all ended. He found himself standing alongside the last of the Hunters, their weapons drawn together as the gates of hell opened up. Grimm of all shapes and sizes poured from that breach and overwhelmed them in a matter of minutes. They all fought bravely, but courage alone wasn't enough to save the day. The sounds of battle echoed repeatedly with blood-freezing howls and roaring battle-cries of the defenders. But eventually the battle died out and only echoes of it remain.

Jaune couldn't understand. He saw himself swinging the Crocea Mors and falling in the first wave. Everything became hazy after that.

Fire… fire was everywhere. It burned the school to the ground until there was nothing but ashes. The trees fell and marbled pillars that made up the academy's architect tore apart. It was as if some great force of nature was breaking the very boundaries of the world, splitting it open like a walnut.

As the visions came to a close, he saw a single red figure with wearing a Grimm Mask. She wasn't a White Fang or a Faunus for that matter but her blood red sword looked awfully familiar. She knelt to him, a tired and weary expression crossing her face.

"Please…" She begged him. "Take care of my girls. They're really… important… to me."

The horde of Grimm slowly began to surround them, occupying every inch of space. The girl's face was now apparent. "… and in case we don't see each other again… my name is… Raven."

Raven?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gahh!"

Thud!

Jaune rudely awoke after he fell off his bed. He struggled for a moment before realizing he was having a fight with his pillow. He took away the blanket and scanned his surroundings. He was still in his room. The school wasn't on fire and the sky wasn't pitched black. The young knight let out a relieving sigh. It was just one of those annoying visions again.

At first Jaune tried to throw it off as another harmless nightmare. Something that kept his toes up at night. But oddly enough, no matter how much he tried to sugarcoat it, that nagging feeling in his chest, under his onesie bunny won't go away.

It was all too real, too horrifying to be passed a simple dream. No… it was more than that. It was like… something he felt before. A nightmarish experience he went through in another time, another life.

The boy quickly shook it off as he looked at the clock. It was almost pass 10. The morning matches must've started already. His team was gone. They must be watching it too. Pyrrha and Nora's match are in the evening so there were no problems there. He still had about an hour before his work started so he should probably get some food before anything else happens.

Taking a quick shower, Jaune took a quick look at himself on the mirror. He wouldn't really know what a body builder had, but he had to admit that he was growing some new sets. All those months in training and the near death experiences he had was really working wonders for his body. He wasn't as chiseled as most folk but he could pass as a grunt at this point. The only thing he worried about were the scars that he had underneath.

Scanning himself, the boy saw the scar leftover by Adam's devastating attack. It was so deep that one might think that it would've cut him in half. The darn attack was strong enough to rip his armor to shreds and tore through his aura like butter. If it wasn't for the Black Dust that gave him that extra boost, he would've died for sure.

But what he was really curious were the other scars underneath the large one. Jaune wasn't a fighter. Before he came to Beacon he never once had a fight with anyone much less a fight to the death. He thought that those scars were caused by his fight with the White Fangs during the docks last semester but that wasn't it. No these scars were old… ancient even. They weren't made by bullets or blades but rather… claws?

"Ack!"

The vision of that battle in his dream flashed through his head. He remembered fighting an Ursa or two and maybe a couple of Beowolves too. He saw one of them mauled him good, nearly finishing him off. Was it from that time?

No… that can't be. Dreams don't leave scars. Only metaphorical ones.

And what about those on his arms and shoulders? They looked like cuts and stab wounds from a spear of some kind. Pyrrha? No that can't be? He never fought with her and she never had that sadistic smile on her face.

But why? Why did Jaune shiver in fear as he looked back at that dream? Why does his body cower like a new born kitten when he remembers those bloodshot eyes of his friends? Why did that woman in red look so damn familiar?

So many questions and none of the answers. And he wasn't going to get them standing in the showers.

Oh right… and he was supposed to return Adam's sword to Blake today.

He grew tired of questioning and all these troubles in his head he left the room after changing into his combat attire. A little air and some food in his stomach will probably do him some good. Maybe after a while he could forget it all and focus on the task at hand. He still had a job to do and no one else will volunteer in wearing that bear costume.

"Jaune!" But just as the boy was about to leave, an accented voice caught his attention. He turned and found Velvet's adorable smile greeting him from afar. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh… hey Velvet." The boy greeted back weakly. "What's up?" He got his answer in the form of a picnic basket with a lovely aroma coming from within.

"Tada!" She presented proudly the assortment of snacks she made. "My homemade sandwiches. Courtesy of yours truly."

"Whoa!" The blonde knight gasped in awe. "Wait. You made this? For me?" She nodded happily.

"Just consider it thanks for… well… Tukson and everything else. I know you said that I shouldn't worry about it but I thought I should do something in return. And it's the least I can do for that doll you made for me." She finished shyly, her bunny ears wiggling like a dog's tail.

Jaune let out his first smile of the day. He was grateful but at the same time embarrassed of this whole thing. He wasn't accustomed to being praised or thanked for his deeds. The kind gesture made him feel fuzzy inside, erasing the cold horrors of that dream.

"Would you like to try some?" Velvet offered picking one from the batch.

**(Garden)**

"Ugh… ooh… hehehe… that was a good one." The weakly stupor of a certain Qrow echoed as the man walked through the school ground wobbly. No, he wasn't drunk. The fact is that he was still sober was perhaps a good sign. About half the time people see him he'd be walking like he had three left feet, his words would be incoherent with the topic and his attention span would be less than a kid with the world's encyclopedia.

If anyone was wondering what a man reeking with alcohol was doing in school grounds, he would reply that he was just taking a stroll. Normally when soldiers would see a man of that stature half dazed and smell like a beer factory, they'd throw him to the nearest bathroom and won't let him out till he get that booze smell out of him. But fortunately enough the General gave them strict orders to ignore him. After all, what would a bunch of soldiers do against a professional Huntsman?

Taking a swig from his flask, the man made a point to visit his nieces before he becomes unavailable. He wanted to congratulate them on a job well done. Though granted their first mission in Mountain Glenn wasn't exactly spectacular and letting Roman Torchwick escape was definitely gonna put a dent on their careers. But hey, they eliminated the White Fang and stopped a bomb from blowing the kingdom's barriers to the moon. So they deserve half-a-star for their part in the operation, even though most of the credit went to that blonde kid who barely looked like half the warrior they claim him to be.

Make no mistake, he didn't hate the kid per-se. But anyone who is even remotely related in Little Jimmy's Army of specialist was a bad-seed in his book. In fact, if Qrow didn't think he was drunk now, he could've sworn that he was seeing that very same kid in front of him having a picnic with a surprisingly adorable bunny Faunus laughing at some joke he made.

No… wait… that wasn't his booze-vision… that was real!

It really was that blonde kid of that famous team that bartender wouldn't shut up about. What was it again? Team Jeffry… or was it Jennifer? Julia? No wait. That was the name of that innkeeper with the incredibly short mini-skirt back in Mistral. Julie? Jack Frost? Ehhhh… whatever. It's not like it was important. The fact that he was there in plain view was what caught Qrow by surprise.

For someone who just took down the White Fang and hailed as a hero in Vale, the kid looked pretty… ordinary. He had no posture, no defensive move or anything. Heck, the only thing fancy about him was that sword he had on his hip and that cool medal he wore on his chest plate. Yes, even Qrow would admit that medal looked pretty dashing but he'd never say it out loud or he'd never hear the end of it.

That kid was supposed to be the Poster Boy of Ironwood's campaign against the terrorist organization, someone who would supposedly bring hope to the people and bring fear to the hearts of their enemies. He expected a large robust warrior with experience that would make a Beowolf whimper like a pup, but instead it was the kid who looked like a pup and instead of being out there worried to death, he was here having a date with a FAUNUS no less. Either he was supposedly protected by some invisible ninja he couldn't see or that kid was just super confident he could take down anyone that came his way.

It was then Qrow decided to entertain a thought. If Ironwood trusted that boy so much, then he wouldn't mind if he tested him. It would certainly make for a few good laughs. Meh… his nieces can wait. They were probably watching the matches anyway.

…

…

…

"Say cheese!"

"Wha?" Jaune barely had a chance to answer when he was blinded by a flash of light that startled him.

"Oops. Sorry." Velvet apologized cheerily not really intending that shot to capture. The boy just looked really cute when he was wharfing down her sandwiches like a hyena. "Force of habit. I've been working on my photography lately. I thought I'd give it a shot with you. You know, since I have no picture of you."

"Oh cool. Can I see?"

"Sure!" She gladly showed the boy a few shots which were oddly enough all Huntsmen and weapons. Some were obscured by something while some were… blurry. The others were… fairly… decent. Not that he had any experience in photography. The last shot in the film reel was of him, with a full mouth staring dumbly at the camera, bread crumbs falling from his chin. "Pfffttt!"

"You're… not gonna show that to anyone, are you?"

"Maybe…" She teased cutely before taking another quick snap at him. "Aha! Perfect!"

"Hey! Cut it out. Hehehe." The boy pushed it away before taking another sandwich from the basket. "Hmm… you know what. This actually does put me in a better mood. Thanks Velv. I really needed this."

"My pleasure." She answered back cutely. "We really need to take it easy some time. After what we all went through, I think we deserve a break. Even warriors like us are just human. We all get tired. And the Vytal Festival is the perfect time to just sit back and let the breeze take over."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune readily agreed. "Ah… hey. Speaking of the festival. Isn't Coco and Yatsuhashi fighting right now? Aren't you going to cheer them on?"

"Coco and Yatsu are some of the finest Hunters in the 2nd year." Velvet reported proudly. "They can even fair better than most seniors in our school. I'm sure they can handle whatever they're thrown into."

Their little laugh was however interrupted when a pinecone slammed onto the boy hitting him with a loud thwack.

"Hey you." The lovely couple turned to the source of the voice finding an old crone responsible. "Yeah you. You're that Jaune Arc fellow, aren't ya?"

The boy picked himself up, raising a suspicious brow as he answered. "Umm… yeah?"

"I heard that you're a hero around here. That you took down the White Fang all on your own. Got yourself a nice shiny medal to gloat around too. You must be real proud of yourself."

Velvet noted his hostile tone and quietly raised herself up taking a defensive stance. Qrow could see the difference. The bunny had more caution and form than the kid himself.

"Well… yeah… I guess." Jaune answered back lowly, his survival instinct kicking in for some reason.

"I guess that means you're pretty strong. Strong enough to take down even a trained fighter like Adam." Qrow continued, a smug grin passing his lips. "I'm curious to know how a kid like you can take out someone like him."

Jaune didn't respond. In fact, he couldn't. He didn't want to. Not after what he saw.

"Excuse me!" Velvet's interjection caught them. "I don't know who you are but that was very rude way to interrupt us."

Qrow gave a mocking laugh. "Oooh… I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were having a… date so early in the morning. You must be feeling like a king being so popular, Mr. Hero."

Hero…

Ugh… how he hated that title.

"Did I… do you want something from me, Mister?" Jaune asked his face twisting with different expressions.

"Oh nothing really." Qrow replied feigning innocence. "I just wanna know if you're gonna be selling out Ozpin now that you're all chummy-buddy with Ironwood."

"Selling out… what? I don't understand what you're saying."

"You know exactly what I mean, Poster Boy." The old goat laughed dangerously. "You took an offer from that Tin-Man and didn't even think twice what it would cost you, did ya? Now everybody's looking at you like some golden statue in the sky."

"Hey!" Velvet interjected again, her face fuming. "You don't to talk about him that way. Don't pretend to know him. I don't care who you are, but if you're picking a fight, there's a sanctioned one in Amity Coliseum. I'm sure they have a place to accommodate someone like you."

"Oooh. Your girlfriend has more spunk than you, kiddo." Qrow mocked which only earned her ire. "What'cha gonna do, Mr. Hero? Don't tell me you're gonna let the lady do all the fighting."

"Velvet stop." Jaune held her back. "Look, if you have a problem with me, then say it and go. I'm not looking for trouble."

"Well aren't we all acting high and mighty today?" He taunted back expecting the kid to be drawing his weapon out by now. But instead all he got was a confused look. "Well you see Jauney Boy. I just wanna know how a wimp like you can take down one of the toughest assassins there is. I know a few Hunters who tried to take him down and came back with barely an arm. Care to give me a demonstration?"

But like before, Jaune did not draw his weapon. Heck he was barely even reaching for it. He looked more like a defenseless rodent trying to appease a giant monster with words.

"No." The boy said firmly which surprised the old goat. "I got no reason to fight you."

Was this kid for real? Qrow couldn't really tell. After all those bait traps he poured out he wasn't even gonna lash out or draw his weapon? Was that patience or arrogance of another level? Well whatever it was, it annoyed Qrow. That innocent look in that blondie's eyes and that calm face was just looking down on him like some reverent god.

"Velvet, stay back." Jaune urged despite the girl's protest. The boy could tell that the old crone was about to attack. The stance he took just screamed it.

"Acting all 'hero'-like." Qrow laughed bitterly at them. "You actually remind me of Jimmy. All high and mighty. Thinking that they can protect everyone. Well… if you're not gonna show me… then I guess I'll just make you…"

…

Even with a threat he wasn't pulling it. Qrow was starting to get impatient. Even regular people would be looking for a weapon the moment they hear a threat like that. It was just common sense. But this guy… this kid wasn't even there. Hell, the bunny already had her hand on that camera of hers.

"Tch…!" The sound of a gun clocking from Qrow's blade made Jaune flinch. He used his whole body to cover Velvet ready to take the blow which only made the old goat even more irritated. How can he act so heroic when he won't even pull his weapon out!? Why shouldn't he just blast that sellout and knock Ironwood's pride a few pegs down?

But just before he could pull the trigger, the voice of a very angry Headmistress cut through the tension like a force of nature.

"QROW!"

As if reacting to that very voice, everything seemed to have stopped. The air, the ground… even the clouds stood still like they were terrified to move. Turning, the old drunk saw the burning gaze of Glynda Goodwitch with her wand drawn, eyes sharpened like blades and a scowl that would make even the children in the nursery cry out of pure manic terror. If that old goat had any regrets, it was probably too late to say them now.

"What… do you think **_you're_** doing?" Her slow angry steps towards him were enough to paralyze a student. "What did I tell you about aggravating the students?"

"Relax." Qrow retracted his gun/sword/scythe. "I was just trying to get a feel for the hero. Wanna know what all the fuss was about. It's all good."

"I highly doubt that." The woman's voice was laced with hidden anger that almost sounded like they were ready to lash at any given moment. "I think you have business elsewhere… don't you?"

Qrow backed away slowly, his hands raised in defeat. He knew better than to go against the blonde witch when she was in that mood.

After watching that drunk go out of sight, Glynda turned to the young pair as they finally let out a relieving sigh. She lowered herself apologetically. "I'm sorry you children had to deal with that. Are any of you hurt?"

"Not entirely." Velvet answered back, gesturing to Jaune's little bump. "Who was that?"

"An old associate." She answered bluntly to the targeted individual. "Don't take him too harshly. Qrow isn't a bad man. He just… needs time to warm up to people. I apologize for his behavior. I'll make sure something like this doesn't happen again. You have my word. If you'll excuse me."

With Glynda following the old coot, Jaune could finally breathe. He wasn't sure how that was going to end. Heck… he didn't even know who that man was until a few seconds ago. But from what he said, he doesn't seem to be a fan of his work or Ironwood's. He could only hope that this will be their last meeting with one another.

… yeah that was highly doubtful.

"Jaune." Velvet called out to him. "You… can let go of me now."

"Oh! S… sorry." The boy released his grip stuttering back shyly. "I was just umm… oh no…" He looked down and noted that the picnic basket was tipped during the struggle. "Sorry… guess I messed that one up."

"Don't be." Velvet replied patting him on the back. "I'm just glad none of us were hurt. Who was that guy anyway?"

"I… don't know." But deep in Jaune's mind… something about him struck him as familiar.

**(Hanger)**

The Bullhead hanger of Beacon was fully staffed today. With the ongoing festival, people needed a method of transportation between the city and Amity Coliseum. And with the influx of tourist all across the globe, the need for mass transit was necessary.

In one corner of the hanger was Team SSSN, who was working on their punishment by 'helping' out whichever way they can. It was a rather unusual punishment but it was either this or being sent back to Haven on the next boat. They obviously chose the former.

"Remind me again why I'm the only one working on this machine?" Neptune complained loudly as he slowly tightened the bolt on one of the clipped wings of a Bullhead airship.

"That's because you're the intellectual guy." Sun explained resting comfortably on the pilot seat. "We all agreed to split up the work. You fix the leak, Scarlet grabs the tools and Sage carries the heavy stuff."

"And what about you?" The blue boy asked. "What do you contribute to this?"

"Duh! I add the comic relief and boost morale. It totally balances things out."

"Sure it does buddy… sure it does." Neptune groaned when he finally finished his work, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Alright. That should do it. Give her a whirl."

Sun nodded and quickly pressed on the startup button hearing the engine roar finely. "Woohoo! Yeah! She purrs like a kitten. Another job well done for us."

"You mean me, right?" Neptune pointed out though he didn't really seem to care about the answer. "Hey boss! We got another one fixed up! Where do you want her?"

The mechanic in the distance waved back in reply. "Just put her with the rest of the idle units for now. We'll put her to good use tomorrow when the Finals come around."

"Got it." Neptune gave a thumbs up before turning to his partner in the cockpit. "Want me to handle it?"

"Pffft nah." Sun waved him off. "I wouldn't let you do something so boring. Leave it to me."

"H… hey! Watch it!" The blue boy yelled when the Bullhead lifted off leaving him behind. "Ugh… one of these days he's gonna get it." But just as Neptune was about to stop for the day and head off to the tournament, his eyes suddenly noted a large bulky figure at the other end of the hanger. It was pretty dark at the back since barely any light shown but after a moment he realized what it was.

From the simple exterior he could make out the shape of the figure. It was a mother of all airships. It wasn't as big as those Atlesian Battle Cruisers but it certainly came close to one. The thing was a monstrosity with a snout and wing that gave the impression of a fish. But the sheer size of that airship put all the Bullheads here to shame.

"Something caught your eye, kiddo?" The mechanic noted the boy's gaze and smirked.

"That… is a big airship." Neptune muttered out, pointing in disbelief. "How come I've never seen that before?"

"Oh that?" The mechanic laughed. "That's one of the oldest models in Vale. Don't exactly remember its call sign but the guys here call it the Big Flying Whale."

Flying Whale. It was a rather appropriate name for a vessel that huge.

"Is it damaged?" Neptune asked out of curiosity's sake.

"Oh no. Not at all. The thing never really got the chance to fly actually. This thing was like the mother of all airships. You could stuff two, maybe three smaller airship in the cargo hold and you'd still have enough room to party. Sadly we don't use her."

"Why not?"

"The thing is a nightmare for pilots. This little boy was built during the last days of the Great War. The Four Kingdoms put on a project to show their solidarity by making a model of a ship that would represent peace." The mechanic pointed out. "You'll note that this baby's got no weapons but it makes up for it with some of the toughest armor this side of Remnant. You can shoot at this thing with all the guns in the world and you wouldn't make a dent, I promise you that. It's got six engines to power it, two reactor cores to power the whole ship, minimal crew of five to pilot it and has enough room to store all the treasures in the world."

"If it was so famous, why don't you use it?"

"Are you kidding? This thing guzzles Dust like there's no tomorrow. There's a reason why they made only 20 of these. The first four wouldn't even get off the ground. Another five exploded. Six more ran out of fuel in midflight and two of them lost control and crashed in the mountains. This here is the last of it."

"Wait… that's only 18." Neptune counted. "What happened to the other two?"

"Nobody knows! They never found the wreckage or the crew. They got lost somewhere and they never came back. Not stop gawking at the museum piece and help out with the next batch."

"Got it." Neptune nodded but not before taking a quick glance over to the large vessel. Despite hearing those horrifying stories about the other vessels of its kind, he still had that nagging feeling that he wanted to see it fly… just once.

**A/N: Oh Velvet. I thought it was physically impossible for you to be any cuter but the way you handle that camera and your amateur photography just melted my heart. Sorry if this was a bit short, I needed to divide the other end for another section of the story. I'm just setting up the pieces before I tip them down together. The latter part of the festival will be EPIC!**


	41. The Noose Around our Necks

**Chapter 41: The Noose around our Necks**

**(Ozpin's Office) (The next day)**

Ozpin let out a sigh as he saw the glistening white armor of the Atlesian androids parading around the courtyard. As much as he desired to have those things put in a box and shipped to the trash compactor somewhere far away, he had little reasons to do so. With Ironwood being hailed as a hero and supported by the Council of Vale, there were very little things that could touch him much less persuade him to change his mind.

All this extra security, all this militarized actions were putting the students and tourists alike, on edge. He doesn't understand that he was only creating the illusion of security and having such confines would only bring the Grimm clawing up their kingdom's walls. The Headmaster can only hope that the students were disciplined enough to keep at ease and they would focus on the Vytal Festival rather than those walking trash cans.

"You know he's making you look like a fool." Qrow's words cut through the silence breaking the tension. Ozpin knew that he and Ironwood would have a spat if they were close by. It was just in their nature like two natural enemies fighting because of instincts.

"His heart is in the right place." Ozpin tried to reason though it was more of an excuse really. "He's just… misguided."

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow added taking a sip from his cup. "Pretty soon this whole thing will blow up on our faces and when that happens, at least we'll have someone to blame."

"That we would." Ozpin agreed. "But do not mistake his ferocity as blindness. Despite what you may think about James, he truly desires to protect humanity."

"Come on Oz. We both know that the only reason you brought him into our little circle is because we need his stuff. He's got deep pockets. That's why he's here. All of his army and fleet are just extra baggage."

Ozpin couldn't really deny Qrow's claims. It was perhaps the sole reason why he involved Ironwood into their society. His access to military channels and advance technology were keys to his involvement. In other words, they needed his money.

"I suppose I can't deny that." Ozpin said finally after a brief pause.

"Mark my word… one of these days when the whole world's gone down the drain, it'll end up with you two scuffling on the floor. And if you do… then at least I know who to bet on."

"Let's hope it won't come to that." The Headmaster smiled when a thought came to mind. "Speaking of scuffles… Glynda tells me you almost had another altercation with one of my students." Qrow grumbled at that woman. It wasn't enough she lectured her on school policy but to sell him out to the big man himself was just a low blow.

"It was just… a spur of the moment. I wasn't serious or anything." Qrow reasoned which didn't seem to convince his friend.

"Oh I'm sure you weren't." Ozpin humored. "I'm not actually surprised you got yourself in a fight. What puzzles me is that you intended to strike first. That doesn't normally suit your style. However, I must say that Glynda was quite upset. I don't think I've seen her that angry since we graduated. I must warn you if you try to go against him."

"Relax, Oz. I'm not gonna hurt him." Qrow snickered. "That's not my way. Besides, the kid barely looked like he could hurt a fly."

"I have difficulties picturing Mr. Arc to retaliate under any matter of provocation. But you mistake my warning." Ozpin corrected, eyeing the old crone sharply. "It is not Mr. Arc himself that you should be concerned with. It is those he surrounds himself with that you have to worry about. Despite what you may think of him, the boy has a strange habit of making powerful allies in school. Many of the teachers here consider him to be a rather caring student and his classmates' think of him as a precious friend."

"Come on Oz. Don't tell me you actually believe that metaphorical treasure nonsense about: 'friendship was the true treasure all along!'."

The Headmaster let out a small laugh. "No. I'm not that naïve. I simply wanted to give you fair warning should you try something like that again."

"I just wanted to gauge the kid's strength, alright!?" The grim reaper submitted finally in defeat. "It's bad enough he's all over the news but I don't like it when people get all buddy-buddy with the Tin-Man. Why Jimmy made that kid his new proxy Poster Boy is beyond me."

"Well… it's not what Mr. Arc can do. It's what he represents. Bearing the Crocea Mors can have a lot of impact in the world."

Qrow raised a brow hinting a familiarity to the name. "The Crocea Mors? What does that have to do with…?" He paused when his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second. Arc!? You don't mean… them!?"

Ozpin simply shrugged. "If you're assuming that Jaune is somehow related to the one who caused the genocide in the Menagerie Island and the other atrocities during the Great War, then you assume correctly."

Qrow put down the cup of coffee and grabbed his flask. He needed a drink. "Great… so we got a killer on the loose."

"Mr. Arc is currently oblivious to his gruesome legacy. He is still under the impression that his previous family members were… heroes."

The drunkard scoffed. "I got a couple of Faunus pals in Patch who'd strongly disagree." He took another swig letting the alcohol burp out. "I guess that would explain why Ironwood wants him as his new Poster Boy. _'The heir to the old mass-murderer protecting the city of Vale.'_ What a joke. You know the White Fang aren't gonna take this lying down. Once they put the pieces together, they're gonna be out for his blood. They'll come after him and they won't stop until they're all dead… or he's dead."

"I believe Mr. Arc knew that going in. There's little we can do to change his mind." Ozpin finished before noting a certain redheaded champion on his monitor.

**(Fairgrounds)**

"Hmm…" Blake let out a satisfying sound as she ate a spoonful of her favorite tuna. She didn't quite understand how she came to like fish, except that she knew that it was heaven in her mouth. She enjoyed it just as much as Ruby enjoys her cookies. On occasions she would blame her animal characteristics but decided that it wasn't really worth the argument. She enjoyed tuna and all kinds of fish. That alone should be enough.

Sitting atop a tree and looking at the crowd gather at the booths gave the girl some measure of peace around here. No one can see her in the high grounds. It was like being on the looking side of a one-sided glass. She can see them but they can't see her.

There was still time before the first round of the one-on-one finals take place. Yang was probably at the arena warming up her punches. Weiss and Ruby would most likely be by her side giving her all the tips she need for her opponents. Though of course the blonde bomber would ignore them and go for the usual approach. Punch the living daylights out of the opponent until he stops moving. It worked time and time before so there was no reason for it not to work now. Yes it was a rather brutish way for a fight but that was just Yang's way of doing things.

If she can hit it, she can kill it.

… or at least that's what she kept saying.

Still… Blake had a good feeling on Yang. She hasn't seen an enemy that can stand against her fists… well… except that pinkette back in Mountain Glenn but that was another story. So far any student that went against her always ends up with bruises on their face, broken bones, their bodies on the floor and her with a victorious grin and not necessarily in that order either.

"Aww come on!" The girl's attention was captured when her cat ears wiggled at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned to the source finding a certain blonde knight cursing at his failed attempt to win a prize from one of the booths which was supposedly one of those comical action figures.

Jaune Arc.

It's been a few weeks since the incident at Mountain Glenn and neither of them had the chance to talk it out. No… more like the boy has been avoiding the subject altogether. She learned from Pyrrha the day they were interviewed that Jaune refused to answer any questions regarding the incident in the mines. Everybody wanted to know how the boy came to defeat the mighty Adam Taurus, her included. But despite all attempts he made no mention of it whatsoever.

_"If you really died back there—I… don't know what I'd do with myself."_

A shy blush appeared on Blake's face. Looking at the boy reminded her of that moment of weakness. Jaune appeared to her like a man who had one foot inside death's door. With all the wounds he received it was a miracle he didn't die. Anyone else who suffered through such hell would've passed away hours ago. Yet he persevered, ready to lay down his life even to someone he barely knew.

_"I know Blake Belladonna better than you."_

She shook her head shyly as she remembered the battle. How can that boy say something so… embarrassing with such a straight face? Was that just adrenaline or was he speaking from his heart? She was afraid to find out.

Turning one more time, Blake saw the young leader of Team JNPR making a second attempt at the game, only to fail again miserably. She chuckled at his struggles but admired it nonetheless.

…

Perhaps she could spare a few moments with him. After all, there was no reason for things to be awkward between them. Was there?

**(The Vaults)**

How did it end up like this?

Pyrrha couldn't really tell. It started off innocently enough as a visit to the Headmaster's office. She was called in by Professor Ozpin personally to visit him in his clock tower. This wasn't an unusual thing. Back in Sanctum, she would get called to the Headmaster's office all the time after she made an astonishing accomplishment. The Headmaster back then would sing her praises or give her gifts or even shake her hand when the paparazzi came to visit the school. She thought it would end up similar to that.

And for a moment she might've been right. The moment she arrived she was greeted with praise from the grand Headmaster himself. It started off as per usual with him passing the time with small talk ranging from her hobbies right down to the tournament itself. The presence of the drunkard in the room was different but she ignored him for the duration of the talk.

But then things began to stray to the odd path when Professor Ozpin asked her about the Four Seasons. It was supposed to be a story her mother used to tell her when she was just a little girl. About a reclusive old man who was visited by a band of four traveling sisters. They showered the hermit with their energy and warmed his heart which had been laid cold for so long. Each sister representing each cornerstone seasons of the year. In return for their kindness, the old man bestowed upon these maidens incredible powers and asked them to use it to help people all over the world. Naturally, they accepted, and promised to share their that light till the end of days

That was supposed to be it. That was supposed to be the end of the story. It was simply a tale parents tell their children in their sleeps. Nothing more. There were no sequels to it, no alternate universe, no side stories. But yet here she was, along with some of the most important people in school, telling her that there was more to that legend than a simple bedtime story.

Following them to the elevator, they arrived in what Pyrrha would describe as some sort of cathedral. Ozpin called it the Vault but the architecture of the place states that this place was more of a place of worship for secret cult than a storage room for valuables.

She slowly realized that the others have gone ahead and quickly stammered forward to keep up.

Thankfully Glynda stayed back to make sure she didn't lose herself. "I'm sure you have many questions." She said worryingly, knowing well that this little revelation may be a bit overwhelming even for the champion of Mistral.

"Oh… maybe one or two…"

… thousands… more like it, but Pyrrha kept that to herself.

They kept their pace forward… ignoring the green fires burning on the pillars.

"I still don't understand." Pyrrha muttered. "You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's powers. What do you mean by that?"

Glynda sighed. The least she could do was answer a few questions to keep the girl calm. "The Maidens have existed for thousands of years." She began. "But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two Summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever."

Ok… that sounded reasonable and simple enough. But that still didn't exactly make her comfortable. "So… how does the power choose?"

It was Qrow who answered bluntly. "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules."

"Qrow…" Glynda warned which he shrugged off.

"Hey don't get mad cuz I'm right." He grumpily added.

"I'm still mad for that little provocation you did with Jaune. Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten or that you're off the hook just yet."

"Wait… what happened with Jaune?" Pyrrha noted the name which Glynda sighed at.

"It's just a… misunderstanding." The witch replied. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. I assure you. Now… to answer your question. At first… the only thing that was certain was that the power were specifically passed onto young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more… intimate…"

"In… timate?" Pyrrha looked worried.

"As we understand it now: When a Maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her powers."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag." The drunkard added. "Then the power goes to someone random… and our job gets a lot harder." That was perhaps an understatement considering the troubles they had to go through just to find one.

"But why tell me all of this now?" Pyrrha asked hoping for a good reason. "Why not wait until I graduate?"

"Honestly… we've run out of time." Qrow sighed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high, Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. Terrorist attacks and robberies. And it won't be long till this peace we've all been enjoying goes out the window." She gasped at the mere mention of war. "We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens was attacked. And for the first time in history… part of her power was stolen."

Stolen? Was that even possible?

Eventually the group slowed down when reached the end of their journey, stopping just a few feet away from a strange machine that pulsed with a beat. Pyrrha took a quick glance from her thoughts only to freeze when she noted a woman in the pod.

A woman with a cracking scar imprinted on her face.

**(Fairgrounds)**

Blake had a plan. It was a simple plan and rather ludicrous but it was a plan nonetheless. She knew that things between her and Jaune have been awkward as of late and she wanted to remedy that. Seeing that boy play in the booth, she devised a strategy to break the ice once and for all.

Yes. First she would go with a surprise attack, catching him off guard all the while feigning innocence making it look like their meeting was a complete coincidence. Then she would follow it up with a greeting and some small talk. _'How are you doing'_ and _'what's new'_ and the like. That would soften him up a bit and if all else fails she'll throw in a joke that Yang made a few days back to keep him off balance. After a brief moment she'll offer him something to eat. No man can resist free food especially when it came from a friend.

No wait… what if something goes wrong? What if he stutters and runs away? Was she adequately prepared for this type of meeting? Ugh… she did not think this through. What if she says something wrong and shatters any hope of reconciliation?

"You gonna buy something?"

"Bwahh!" Blake was startled by a gruff looking shopkeeper who managed to surprise her making the poor girl stumble backward knocking over a shelf of Dust concoction.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Ow! That's my tail you jerk!"

"Oi, my burgers!"

"MY CABBAGES!"

The curses piled on as more and more stands fell in a domino fashion. By the time Blake even got to the boy she was covered in enough confetti, decors and vegetables that would make… well… I wouldn't know what to make of it, but I would certainly have a pun hidden somewhere along the lines.

"Ow…"

"Blake? You ok?" The girl shot up straight the moment she noticed who it was who spoke.

"Jaune!" The black cat nearly shrieked but kept her voice controlled if just barely. "H… hi! N… nice weather we're having!"

"Uh… I guess." He shrugged back. "I mean… it is kind of colder. What's up with you?"

"Me? Nothing!" She said out loudly which didn't really seem all that convincing. "I was just umm… walking around…"

More like tumbling around but no one wanted to point that out.

"Oh… ok then." He shrugged again not really caring.

Blake was going through a rampage in her mind. She had a plan set out for this operation. A perfect plan! Yet strangely enough it blew up in her face like a well-cooked hand-grenade. She stammered on her words and fumbled on her feet. She played with her hair and made sure there were no wrinkles on her uniform. Why the heck was she acting this way? She's supposed to be a Huntress, a trained assassin of the White Fang! Why the heck was she fawning over this boy like a regular high-school kid with a childish crush?

"So!" She forced a conversation grabbing the boy's attention even for a while. "Where do you guys see yourself in the next 5 to 10 years?"

…

"What?"

WHAM!

She smacked herself on the booth's counter leaving a rather obvious dent in it. Where the heck did that come from? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to just come in and ease their tension together and now she's just making it worse!

"Blake. Are you ok?" Jaune asked worryingly. "You look like you took a bad fall."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." The girl bolted upward one more time, readying herself for another bout. She might've lost the momentum but she can still recover.

… or so she thought…

But fate never really gave her the chance when her stomach began growling like a half-starved Ursa. The roar was so loud that several pedestrians walking by turned to stare giving an expression of disgust or humor at the poor cat.

"Uh… was that… you?"

'Just kill me now.' Blake sobbed quietly to herself as one hand held her stomach and the other one covering her face, her entire body beating red with humiliation. What in the world was wrong with her? She just had three cans of her favorite tuna. Why was her stomach growling so loud even after the treat she bought? If she had asked Weiss that, she'd probably say it was because she was skipping on balanced meals and feeding off disgusting canned goods! If it was possible for one to die of embarrassment, she'd probably be dead three times over by now.

Ugh… she could already picture Jaune's face on the other side of her hand. He's probably looking at her weirdly like some creepy stalker that just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Heh…" Oh great. He's laughing. Yeah that's much worse. "Here… come on." He extended his hand giving out that carefree smile of his. "I'm a bit hungry myself. Wanna join me?"

She let out a sniffing sound, gazing shyly at the boy. There was no hint of malice or disgust on him. She hesitated but she accepted his offer nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here… it's no fish… but I thought it might do some good." Jaune offered a bag of popcorn to the girl after pulling her along. It was pretty much the only thing he could afford around here.

"Thanks…" Blake accepted the treat, still looking embarrassed by her earlier fiasco. She nibbled on the pieces slowly not wanting to look any more of a glutton than she already displayed herself to be. "Sorry about… what happened earlier. I didn't mean for any of that to…"

"It's fine." He waved it off. "Everyone has their off-days. Sometimes we just wake up on the wrong side of bed and nothing ever goes right. Take me for example. I forgot to put my socks on one day and I had to go around school tiptoeing the whole way."

She chuckled. "I don't think that's the same thing Jaune. But… thanks for trying." Blake felt odd for some reason. She felt warm… like she was sitting close to a fireplace on a cold snowy day. Being close to the boy was like being close to a radiator. He emanated a kind of warmth that would make anyone snooze. Heck she could even picture him to be some kind of soft warm marshmallow that she'd snuggle up on her bed to keep the cold at bay. Ok… wait that was just weird.

"Argh!" Blake was alerted when she noted the boy wincing.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." He reassured her. "It's just these headaches I've been getting for a while. They'll pass. So anyway, what did you want to talk about?" The girl raised a brow. "Well… you looked like you wanted to talk to me so I thought this would be the perfect time. You wanted me for something?"

Huh… since when did that kid become so direct? Blake thought of him to be the elusive kind, but he was actually someone who took it to the point.

"Oh… it's nothing."

"No, don't give me that." Jaune insisted. "Come on. If you went out of your way to ruin the booths, it must be pretty important.

The girl lowered her head for a moment, kicking the grass below before she came to a stop. Slowly she looked up and found those gentle blue eyes looking back at her with a concerned gesture. It was those same eyes that gazed on her back in Mountain Glenn. Those same eyes that saved her from her captors.

Quietly she submitted. "I… wanted to know if everything was ok between us."

"What do you mean?" He blinked.

Blake sighed lowly. "I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything between us. I mean… after what happened in Mountain Glenn, it feels like we've drifted apart."

"That's not true."

"Jaune. This is the first time we've spoken after that incident." She reasoned strongly which Jaune couldn't deny. In truth, Jaune had been secretly avoiding her altogether. Despite his subtle ways of doing it, Blake had a knack of telling. "If there's something that's bothering you, I want you to… at least talk it out with me. I owe you that much at least."

The boy shook his head in reply. "You… don't owe me anything. It's just that… I didn't think you'd… like to see me after what I did. I mean… what happened to Adam… I couldn't avoid it. I didn't mean to k… I couldn't stop him."

Oh…

Blake wanted to mutter but found herself speechless. The boy was facing the dilemma as she was. He too felt different after the battle in Mountain Glenn. Her earlier suspicions seemed to be right on the mark after all. The boy was having trouble coping with the death. Even if it was still a stranger to him, he still believed that there was a slim chance of saving him. Blake wanted to cuddle that boy and his kind heart. Hearing those words alone was enough to leave an impression of what he thought of Adam. He bore no hatred for the man or any ill will. They were just caught in the worst possible circumstances.

"Jaune…" Blake reached for the boy, hesitant to touch his chest plate where a massive scar used to be. "Thank you. But… I don't blame you for what happened. Adam… he… lost his way. I can't say that he was the same person that I remember. He was someone I cared about, but he needed to be stopped. You did what you had to. And in turn, you saved me… and everyone in Vale. So don't beat yourself around the bush ok? We all played a part. Yours was just a little bigger than the others."

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as cat's hand caressed his face. But at the same time he felt a little at ease. All that uncertainty and regret he had in his chest lightened.

"Hey… Blake."

"Hmm?"

Jaune scratched his head feeling that awkwardness return. "Are you free later, after the match? There's… something I want to talk to you about."

"Well we're talking right now."

He waved his hands up in defense. "No, not here. I mean, in private. It's kind of… personal."

"Jaune. Whatever you have to say, you can tell…"

"Ooof!" But they were interrupted when the Jaune bumped onto another group along the line. "Hey! Watch where you're going you… oh!" The girl that boy smacked stopped on her sentence when she realized who she rammed onto. "J… Jaune!"

It was the entirety of Team NDGO. Jaune recognized them instantly as they were the team he fought against.

"Oh… hi. Sorry." Jaune apologized back. "I didn't see you there."

"No. NO! Don't apologize. I was the one at fault. I wasn't really… watching myself either." Nebula, the leader of the team waved her hands up in protest, her face churning a sudden beat of red that didn't match her color scheme.

Jaune let out a small smile. "You're… Nebula. From Team NDGO, right?"

"Yes? YES!" She replied a little louder than she intended. "That's right! You… actually remember me… us? I meant US! Yes that's right."

"It's a little hard to forget after what happened during the match."

"Oh this should be good." Dew said slyly to her team which was followed by a mischievous giggle and an elbow plough to her stomach. "What was that for?"

"Dew! Shut up!" Her leader sneered before turning back to the blonde boy with a weak smile. "So… uh… Jaune. I… didn't exactly get an answer from our match. I mean… yeah uh… oh boy. I'm totally spazzing out, aren't I?"

"Meh… a little bit." Octavia answered, her arms folded and a coy grin on her lips.

"Your eye is twitching." Gwen, the dancer pointed out.

"Ugh…"

Dew patted her partner on the back taking rein on this conversation. "What our intrepid leader is asking is that… would you like to hang out with us for a while? There's a quaint little noodle shop just around the corner and Nebula hear would like to treat you."

"Y… yeah! That's it!" Nebula nodded dumbly, ignoring the fact that her team was high-fiving one another for a free meal. "I… I mean we… we'd love it if you could join us for a while. We could… hang out and… umm…"

"Talk?" Dew added.

"Yes! Talk! Talk is good!" Nebula agreed almost readily so.

Jaune was the one surprised this time. He never had a bump that would turn into a free meal. But he wasn't gonna reject the offer. "Sure… if my friend can come along too." He gestured to Blake who simply eyed the girls with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude. It was rather abrupt of them to interrupt but hey, free food.

Dew grinned widely. "Hey, the more the merrier. Come on girls. Nebula's buying this round!"

"Yeah!"

**(Cinder's room)**

The end was at hand…

Cinder could feel it in her blood. The amount of fear being generated by the people was so thick that even she could feel it from here. She can begin to understand why the Grimm enjoyed it so much. To feel the people whimper and tremble at your very feet was intoxicating. It made them look weak and insufferable that you just want to kill them to put them out of their pathetic misery… just for fun.

Perhaps she was no different from the darkness that consumes mankind. Either that or it was because of that emptiness that was inside of her, that ravaging hunger that burns within her beating chest. Regardless, she was still human enough to enjoy it.

Holding out her palm, she let a spark of fire burst from it, illuminating the dark room. It was close now… so very close. By this week's end, her powers will be whole and her mission will draw one step closer to completion. Sure there were many hindsight and setbacks in her operations, but she was patient. She waited a long time to retrieve the power of the Maidens. She can wait a little longer.

Her attention was soon garnered away when she noted her scroll ringing loudly. The fire in her hand died out quickly when she realized who was on the other line.

"Hello." She answered the call, putting on the most respectable tone she could muster in that moment.

"Is… everything… ready?" The voice on the other line hissed with the most venomous tone

"Yes of course." The Mistress of Fire answered back, not wanting to disrespect the caller. "Everything is in place. All will be done in a few days. You have my word: I will claim what is ours."

"I… am… not… concerned." The caller replied, his or her voice becoming raspy and dry. "But… you… may… find… a challenge… waiting."

Cinder's eyes sharpened, her clothes lighting up as if reacting to those words. "The Huntsmen will not be a problem. I assure you. I have planned for every contingency. The teachers of the academy will not stop us."

A dry laugh echoed on the other line. "Huntsmen… are… irrelevant! A… ripple in… time… has… occurred."

"A ripple in time?"

"Too… dangerous… to be… allowed… free roam." The voice calmly added. "Too dangerous… for… all… of us."

…

…

…

"I see…" Cinder grinned. "Thank you for your council. I will keep an eye out. I assure you. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing will stop us from achieving our goals. Not the Huntsmen, not the Atlas military, not the Four Kingdoms and certainly not some ripple from time. Anything that stands in our way will burn. It doesn't matter how strong they are, or how many there are of them. They will not stop us from reaching our goal. I swear it…"

…

"Good…"

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin was deep in thought that night, his mind elsewhere while his eyes cast downward to the school grounds below. The peaceful serenity that surrounded Vale was in jeopardy. He could feel it in the air and he wasn't just thinking the lingering fear imbedded in the hearts and mind of the people. There was a sinister movement in the area and as strange as it may sound, he couldn't see it. And that's what frightened him.

Normally he would be known as a benevolent leader with insights that goes beyond the layer of conspiracies. He could see the danger to Vale far beyond its borders and have it eliminated with a simple order. With the number of Hunters under his command, it's safe to say that the Headmaster had an army of elite warriors at his beck and call. The Hunters of Vale and the other kingdoms respected Ozpin's authority because of his intellect and his strength. Should anyone question his loyalty to humanity than you can toss that person into an asylum and lock away the keys.

Though Ozpin and Ironwood do not see eye to eye in many things, there was no doubt that he cared for humanity as a whole and he would fight tooth and nail to see it protected from the darkness of this world. But sadly… the coming darkness that loomed over his peaceful charge was an elusive one. It was so powerful yet invisible to the naked eye. Their enemies have learned from their previous mistakes already and know that they can never take on the Hunters in a straightforward fight. That's why they linger in the shadow, gathering their strength, weakening the protectors of the world at every opportunity.

The Headmaster had every trust and faith in the abilities of the Hunters and the students. He knows that each and every one of them will do their part in protecting the kingdom and its people. But yet somehow, hiding at the back of his mind, his doubt continued to bother him. He needed assurance in case of a worst case scenario, a backup plan if you will.

That's why right now all he can hope for is for Ms. Nikos to make her decision. He believes that he made the right choice in picking her. Out of all the candidates, no one is more talented than the famous champion of Mistral. He was sure that with her wielding the power of Maiden and with him, Ironwood and Glynda advising by her side, they would accomplish much.

But at the moment all Ozpin can do… was wait… and hope. Hope that they can weather the storm that was coming their way.

Ding!

The old Hunter was brought out of his train of thought when the elevator to his office opened up with an obvious chime sound. He raised a brow wondering when he allowed someone access. Normally people wouldn't be allowed into his office without proper clearance and the only one who had those accesses was Glynda, Qrow and himself. Everyone else will have to clear it with the resident within the office.

But the stranger thing was that the elevator itself was empty. It's door opening to reveal absolutely no one. Was it some kind of technical error in the elevator?

"Hello?" Ozpin called out. "Is someone there?"

The echo of cogs and gears that surrounded his office became his answer. He scanned his surrounding to find nothing. Nothing was out of place or moved. Not a shadow to be seen or unseen.

The elevator door closed, again leaving the man in silence. Something wasn't right. There was a shift in the air and only those with the perception of a bloodhound can feel it. Something or someone was in the room but for some reason he cannot see them. Quickly the Headmaster reached for the silent alarm only to stop when a red blade came between him and his desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A woman with a sinister Grimm mask spoke from his blindside, her blazing red eyes glaring at him

"You…" Ozpin somehow recognized the woman, his brow arching a surprised expression. "I see you're still elusive as always."

"Years of being on the run can do that to you." She replied, not taking her eyes off the man knowing well what kind of opponent he would be if they fought. "Back away from the console, slowly."

"Do you really believe you can defeat me, alone?" Ozpin challenged, smacking his cane on the ground loudly. "If you come to my office with your weapon drawn, then you must know who I am. And you must also know that you cannot beat me."

A silent grunt can be heard under the mask of his assailant. She knew well how powerful Ozpin can be and that fighting him would just be a futile struggle. "You're right. I'd probably be dead in less than a minute. But I'm sure I can extend that to five if I give it my all. But I'm not here to trade blows with you, Ozpin."

"If you're not here to fight me, then there must be a very good reason for you to come here personally… Raven."

The woman retracted her blade and quietly removed her mask revealing the overly familiar face underneath. A coy smile appeared on her face as she took a step back. "Normally I wouldn't risk coming here at all. Too many eyes, too much noise. But unfortunately my partner insists that she needs to talk to you."

"Partner?" Ozpin questioned only to stop when Raven swung her blade opening a red whirling portal. And from that portal came a figure, wearing a cape as white as snow. Ozpin's heart skipped a beat and the man himself took two steps back tripping his chair to the floor. "Summer…"

Silver eyes met with brown as the visitor spoke. "Hello… False King."


	42. Prophet

**Chapter 42: Prophet**

**(Beacon) (Ozpin's office)**

There were rarely things in this world that could surprise Ozpin anymore. Being a Hunter as old as he was who ruled over a secret brotherhood dedicated to protecting the world and its order made him well traveled. And in his journeys he had seen things that most people would never even believe existed. But unfortunately the arrival of two gorgeous women in his office was one of those rare things that still made the man's heart skip a beat.

Sitting on the opposite end of his table hiding her face under her cloak was Summer, a woman of unparalleled beauty and hidden agendas. Standing by her side like a loyal bodyguard was Raven, a woman he knew all too well.

The staring contest that came between them felt like it went on for hours… and it would've, if it wasn't for the console on the table beeping loudly. Ozpin eyed the visitors in his room for a brief moment, lowering his head as if he was asking permission to answer the call.

…

She allowed it…

"Yes Ms. Peach. How may I help you?"

"Professor Ozpin?" The woman on the other line sounded worried. "Are you alright sir? I heard a commotion coming from your office. Did something happen?"

The good Headmaster smiled faintly back at her. "Ah yes, that would be my fault. I… accidentally dropped my mug and made a mess of things. No need to be alarmed. Everything is fine."

"O… ok. If you say so Professor. Have a good night."

"Good night Ms. Peach." With the transmission cut off, the Headmaster let out a sigh before gesturing to his new arrival to his cabinet. "Can I offer you ladies some refreshments?"

"I'm good." Raven dismissed his offer, tucking her mask aside.

"Tea… if you please." Summer requested with a small smile revealing from under her hood.

Like an experienced butler, Ozpin went out of his way to prepare the refreshments going so far as to pull out a tray that he never used before and some cookies from his secret stash. Every movement he made was calculated, not a motion wasted, not a second lost. But despite all that tension, his face remained cool and collected. He made the tea and allowed it to cool down to the right temperature before he offered it to the woman using every number of etiquette he learned from his household days.

"I hope it's to your liking." The Headmaster stated in the best manner possible.

Summer accepted the cup and gently sipped from the edge letting the taste sink in. A smile crossed her expression relieving the Headmaster a bit from his tension. "It's exquisite. Thank you."

Feeling the ice breaking a bit, Ozpin returned to his seat, trying to appear unbothered by their arrival. "So… how may I help you? From what Qrow told me, I thought you would be off to the Menagerie Islands by now."

"I had business in Vale." She answered, taking a quick sip from her cup. "I thought about seeing the Vytal Festival, for once."

"Well it is a beautiful festival. Not one we celebrate every year." The Headmaster humored her. "I'd say that the tournament is certainly becoming quite the success with all the challengers putting on a splendid show."

"I know… I saw…"

"Ah… of course." Ozpin muttered taking a swig off his mug, cursing the taste. If he knew he was going to be entertaining some special guests he would've asked for one of Dr. Oobleck's special brew to get him through this.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Said Summer, locking eyes with the big man.

Oh yes he definitely had questions. Millions of them in fact.

"I have a ton of questions to ask right now, but I don't know which to start with."

Raven laughed quietly on the sideline. "Ha! Trust me. I felt the same way too. Just don't get your hopes up on getting a straight answer."

Ozpin gave a sigh. Having the oracle come onto his lap like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He can't afford to waste his questions right now.

"Why… did you come here?" He asked his first question pinning all his attention to her words.

"To deliver… a warning." She answered. "You deserve that much at least."

"Oh?"

"Ironwood seeks security by show of force. You seek to protect the people through the shadow. Both of you are but two sides of the same coin. Always at the same goal but never seeing eye-to-eye." Summer began, her eyes cast downward, speaking as if she was reciting from a script. "You both desire to protect, and both have merits. Yet deep down, you both know that neither of you have the power to stop the coming storm. That's why you seek control over the power of nature. You seek to fight fire with fire hoping both sides would burn each other."

"I'm… not sure if I follow."

"Don't try to read into it." Raven advised him chuckling. "I hardly understand half of the thing she says either. She hasn't been the same since… well… since this happened."

Ozpin sighed as decided to take it as it is. "If you speak about the Maiden's power. Know that we are taking every possible precaution to prevent it from going out of control. Our enemies may have the advantage but we have the strength to fight back."

A frown appeared on Summer's face. "Funny. A pawn overplaying his part in the war. Believing he can be a King if he tried hard enough. He rallies warriors and champions across the world, readying them for the Great Battle that is to come. But you cannot fight them Ozpin. The enemy you face is more ferocious than any Grimm, older than all of us and is fueled by rage. A dark hand hangs over Vale and it brings with it a wrath so ancient and so powerful that no force on this world can stop it. I have seen what is to come, Ozpin. I have seen it play out in this time and the next. You cannot hope to win against such force. Not while you are still blind to the truth. You cannot fight an enemy you cannot see."

"We will never know unless we try."

"Stubborn… like the pawn you are. Always moving forward, never straying from the path." Summer shook her head in disappointment. "The storm comes… and with or without you… this school and all its warriors… cannot stem the tide. They can only wait… and hide. Conserve their strength for the battle ahead."

Her words were like that of a mad prophet spouting the end of the world. Ozpin could barely grasp them but he can decipher what little he can. It was the prophecy of doom and destruction, a promise to an end.

"I cannot hold our defenses back, Summer." The Headmaster argued. "If there is a slim chance we can defeat our enemies here and now, we must take it. A prolonged war with this… shadow… will only bring about more casualties. We cannot afford that. The Kingdoms are still weak. Better to have my reputation ruined than to see another calamity like the Great War. I will do my duty as a Huntsman, whether you like it or not. And your prophecies will not scare me. The sacrifices we make here will be the price of the peace that we cling to."

"An easy sentiment for someone who hasn't seen it!" Summer lashed out, her voice echoing like a banshee threatening to break the windows. It came so suddenly that it frightened both occupants in the room. "You have not witnessed firsthand what this monster can do! 'He' is coming to claim what is his! Don't you see? He seeks the power that was stolen from him! The Grimm seek it, they all do! And he will not stop until arghh!" She was cut off when a surge of pain came crashing through her head like someone was drilling a hole through her brain. Her hands clasped over her ears as if she was trying to block out some unknown voice. "Arghhh"!

"Summer!?" Ozpin stepped forward, trying to reach for the girl. "What's wrong?!"

Raven rushed to her side immediately, terror gripping her face. "Damn! She's having another one of her fits! Summer! Pull it together!"

Summer felt her head split in two. Her pupils moved in random directions and her skin crawled like thousands of ants swarming through her veins. Raven held her tight, trying to keep the girl from hurting herself as her hands scratched over her armor.

"What's happening to her?" Ozpin asked ready to call an ambulance if needed.

But Raven tossed the idea aside, slapping that scroll away. "It's just another one of her phases. It'll pass. Just give me a moment."

"But…"

"IT. WILL. PASS! Now be quiet!"

"Gah!" After a moment of ear splitting shrieks, Summer returned to her normal state, eyeing her surroundings to see she did awoke in some cesspit. After a brief pause she quietly eyed her partner who bore the brunt of her sudden unexplainable behavior. "Thank you, Raven. The moment has passed."

"You sure?" The red warrior reaffirmed wiping the scratch mark on her cheek. "These fits are getting worse every time they come. Maybe we should go back for now… get some rest."

"Yes… that would be… nice." Summer showed a smile trying to ease her friend's worry before she turned to Ozpin who had the expression of a startled cat. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I will answer one question as compensation. Think hard on what you wish to know."

Ozpin wanted to know everything of what just happened but decided to keep his curiosity in check. Taking up the chair and rubbing the temple above his nose, he pondered for a while before deciding. "Qrow said that you know of the 'Queen'. Who is she?"

Summer locked eyes with the man shaking her head slightly. "I do not know who she is. But I know what she is. She… is a survivor. A relic of the old world. She too is fueled by rage and a lust for power. Her part in this war is crucial but at the same time, she is insignificant."

"Insignificant?" Ozpin raised a brow.

"She possesses great power but like any piece on the board she is expendable. Strike her down and dozens more will be ready to take her place. Fighting her is a losing war on its own. Only by taking the crown of the enemy can you put an end to this struggle. And you are ill equipped to deal with such a foe."

…

"I have given my warning Ozpin." Summer cut the man off before he could speak, ending the conversation. "Heed it… or don't."

And just like that… the two women vanished from the room through a swirling red portal, leaving behind a very troubled and annoyed Ozpin gripping onto his cane rather tightly.

**(JNPR's room)**

It was peaceful in Team JNPR's room, which was probably one of the rare occasions for Ren to be in. Being best friend with a hyperactive girl like Nora meant that solitude and peace was a rare luxury in his life. If there was anything that was certain, that girl would never too far away from the green dragon warrior. Thankfully Nora had used up all of her energy this morning and was now in hibernation mode. The girl was so hyped for the fairgrounds she practically played every game without stop. She dropped on the bed a few hours later but there was no doubt that she'll be back to her usual self in a few minutes. Without her usual antics, Ren could actually hear himself think.

And that gave him time to work on something he had been holding back these last few weeks.

"Jaune?" The boy stopped on his worktable when a voice from the door called out his leader's name. "Are you in here? Oh… Ren."

"Shhh…" The boy hushed the redhead champion pointing at the snoozing Asgardian on the bed. "She's fast asleep."

"Oh… sorry." Pyrrha apologized lowering her voice. "I was looking for Jaune. You wouldn't happen to see him around here, would you?"

The boy scratched his head thinking back. "Jaune? No. Last I heard he was going to visit the fairgrounds. We were supposed to meet at the coliseum later. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be there right now? Getting ready for the one-on-one finals? Contestants are supposed to be there an hour early to register."

"It's fine. Really." She reassured him waving his worries off. "I was just hoping to ask for Jaune for a little… advice."

"Oh? If it's advice you want, I'm more than happy to assist. I have downloaded the videos of every match in the tournaments and I also have the list of your opponents. If you want, I can go over each of their strengths and weaknesses in chronological order."

Pyrrha quickly raised her hands in protest. "No. Thank you. That will… not be necessary Ren. And… that's not the advice I was looking for. I'm actually… ugh… no… never mind. Forget it."

"No, please go on." The boy insisted. "As a member of this team, I am obligated to assist my teammates in any way possible. And if you're looking for a remedy for any aches I can whip you a nutrient paste that will grant you all the minerals you need out of a healthy breakfast."

"Uh… thank you… Ren. I'll keep that… in mind." But the champ's eyes suddenly caught sight of a very familiar vial sitting on the boy's desk. "Wait… what's that?"

"Hmm? What's what?" Ren's hand blurred faster than the girl expected making the vial vanish like a cheap magic trick. "There's nothing there."

"Yes there was. There was a vial there."

"I think you're mistaken." Ren countered clearly hiding something on his back. "There is no vial here."

"Ren…" Pyrrha eyed him suspiciously. "Show me your hand."

"Pyrrha, I assure you. There's nothing there. You must be tired. Maybe you should get some rest before the tournament."

"Ren… show me your hand. Now." The boy sighed in defeat and obeyed showing her ONE empty hand and a fake smile. "Show me your other hand."

"If you insist." He followed, exchanging one free hand for the other.

"Now show me both hands!" He did so in exchange for one leg folded behind him. "Grr! Ren!" Pyrrha grunted quickly grabbing the nearby alarm clock, threatening to press the buzzer and awake the sleeping bear in the room.

"No… nononononononono!" The boy mouthed his answer in defeat. "Ok! Ok! I surrender. Just… don't press that button please! This is the first time of peace I've had all week!"

"Then show me what you're hiding." She demanded inching her finger closer to the buzzer forcing the boy to submit in panic. He quietly revealed the vial which contained a half-full content of that black substance. "That's… Black Dust!"

"Yes…" He answered lowly.

"But I thought we used up all during the fight." Pyrrha remembered it well. A mere pinch of that substance was enough to make her indomitable like she was made of steel.

Ren nodded holding the vial up. "We did. This stuff is the diluted version. I was able to salvage it from that brute warrior we fought on the train. I was… gonna continue my research with it."

"I thought you said you were gonna turn this over to the authorities."

"I will!" He explained. "But not until I fully understand it. This Dust… it's not normal."

"Ren. We both know what that stuff can do." Pyrrha reasoned. "It makes the user more powerful. We both used it to fight our enemies."

"That's only the surface of it." The boy shook his head quickly opening the vial for a demonstration. "Look here. I've been working on other usage of Black Dust. I was curious of its unique magnetic properties and made a huge discovery."

"Yes Ren. You already explained it. Black Dust are attracted to Black Dust that are attached to aura."

"No. Not that. What I discovered… is far more dangerous. Here… let me show you an example." The boy quickly grabbed a book by the table pouring the diluted Black Dust on it. "You see this book?"

"Y… yeah?" Pyrrha answered warily.

"Watch closely." The boy grinned like a student showing off his new toy. Pyrrha watched book closely as Ren placed his aura onto it. The next thing she knows, the book vanished, and appearing onto Ren's other hand like it instantly teleported.

"H… how?" Pyrrha gasped, putting the alarm clock down.

"Did you see that?" Ren said flabbergast. "Instant teleportation! The Black Dust bends the space around it! With enough aura control and enough Dust, you can send any object or person anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Well… anywhere might be an exaggeration." He admitted calmly. "The farthest I've used is from here and my lab. It's incredible. Think of the possibilities. You can travel anywhere you want with just a thought. Airships will become the thing of the past. You want to go to the mall? It's just a thought away. You want to visit your friends and families? Just think of it and you're there."

"Ren. This is starting to become dangerous. You're tapping onto power that's bigger than anything you've come across. You said that you would report this to Professor Ozpin."

"I was but… I need a little more time to fully understand it." The boy reasoned. "I want to fully verse myself in this Black Dust. The things we can achieve with it alone can revolutionize the world as we know it!"

"Ren…" Pyrrha sighed. "I know that you're thrilled. But remember what happened to all of us because of it. You can't keep this to yourself forever. This thing nearly had us killed in Mountain Glenn. If the White Fang possess this kind of weapon, the professors must know. Other people could get hurt because of it. Please… promise me. That before the Vytal Festival ends, you will report all your findings to Professor Ozpin."

"But I…"

"Promise me. Please…"

Ren sighed in defeat. He couldn't stand it if his friends pleaded. "Alright. Fine. I'll do a few more tests and then… I'll… give my findings to Professor Ozpin myself."

"You promise?"

"I solemnly vow…" Pyrrha eyed him oddly. "Alright fine. I promise… and no fingers crossed either."

She let out a satisfied smile before turning towards the door. "Very good. I should probably be off. If you happen to see Jaune, tell him that I want to talk with him for a bit."

"I'll let him know." The boy nodded pocketing the vial.

With a nod, Pyrrha walked off but not before returning the alarm clock which suddenly buzzed with a loud booming music.

"Pancake eating zombies!"

Ren groaned.

**(Fairgrounds)**

The sound of a gluttonous burp echoed from Sun's mouth as he walked through the fairground. Beside him stood his partner and long-time friend, Neptune who swatted the smell away from his airspace.

"Ugh… easy on the oyster sauce there, buddy." The water-fearing student stated in disgust. "You can knock a whole crowd down with that breath."

The monkey boy just laughed. "Hehehe… well like those posters say: 'Don't fight with on an empty stomach. Grab some snacks!' Which reminds me, I should probably stock up on food while we're here. There are never really good bananas in the cafeteria."

"Didn't you just eat a whole bushel an hour ago?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a growing kid."

"Yeah, but growing in the wrong way." Neptune patted his stomach hearing it grumble. "Come on. The fruit stands are this way. We wouldn't want you missing the finals because of a stomach problem now, would w…" He stopped momentarily when he noted a familiar troupe of girls by the famous noodle stand. As a womanizer himself, he was prone to remembering the faces of all the beautiful women he comes across. "Whoa…"

"Uh… Neptune?" Sun waved his hand on his friend's face. "You ok there buddy? Bwah!"

"Dude! Look! It's Team NDGO! They're altogether!"

"Yeah? So?" The blonde primate shrugged not really caring.

"So? So!?" Neptune argued. "They're like, one of the hottest teams in town! An all-girl team with the strength to back it up."

"Team RWBY is an all-girl team. I don't see you fawning over them. Well… except for the Ice Queen." Sun pointed out. "And weren't they defeated by Jaune's team the other day?"

"Details…" The blue boy waved it off. "Anyway, I think I got a chance with at least one of them. How do I look?"

Sun scanned him, giving the weird eye. "Like someone who spends too much time in the mirror."

"Perfect! Alright let's go. Help me out."

"What? No!" Sun declined loudly. "Forget it dude. I'm not playing your wingman anymore. Not since your little disaster with that girl with the big gun."

"Come on Sun. I seriously need a wingman or I'll never get in. You owe me for those two banana splits across town!" Neptune argued back. "And don't forget who saved you from jail time when you were caught by Vale's police force."

"It was an honest mistake!"

"You stowed away in a boat."

"I couldn't catch the airship!"

"You ate half of their provisions."

"I was hungry!"

Neptune sighed. The guy always had an excuse for everything. "Fine. I'll fly solo. But don't get mad if Blake finds me irresistible." He gestured to the Black Cat in the distance which the monkey boy laughed.

"Pfft… yeah right. She wouldn't go for cool guys. She's into bad boys… like me."

"Thanks for the tip." Neptune smirked, calmly walking straight towards the Simple Wok stand, bearing all the confidence in the world.

"Wait… you're not gonna…" Sun's face curled a worried expression. He paused for a moment, letting his imaginations play out before finally giving chase. "Wait! Neptune! Wait for me buddy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake couldn't tell why she was annoyed. She was supposed to be having the time of her life. She had a large platter of fish noodle right in front of her courtesy of a new friend, yet for some reason she couldn't enjoy it. The taste was exquisite, just like she remembered it when she had it the first time. She would shower compliments to the chef picking her teeth with a fish bone moments after the dish was served but instead she was eating… slowly… like she cringed at every moment she was slurping. Was it different somehow?

… or perhaps it was the company she had with her.

Jaune was close to her, having a bowl of regular to finish off except that he hardly had the chance to even touch it when his new fan-club crowd around him like a pack of wolves seducing the Alpha-Male. And no, she wasn't using animal references because it was convenient because it was the only way she could describe such unsavory behavior. If she wanted to insult them in her head, she'd go as far as calling them dogs in heat!

Team NDGO was practically fawning over the blonde hero looking at him like some rock star from the big city. Octavia passed on the occasional winks at him making the boy blush. Pfft… she wasn't even that pretty—at least not in Blake's point of view. Gwen gave him a couple of glance, smiling suggestively. Dew was retelling the story of how her team first met during their initiations in the deserts of Vacuo, and something about blowing Octavia's skirt with one of her gales mistaking her for a sand-goblin or something. And DON'T let her even get started on Nebula.

If there was an image for the word 'smitten', she would be the first hit you'd come across. The violet colored Huntress was absolutely stunned by Jaune's appearance. Just one look and you can tell she was admiring him from top to bottom, but at the same time she was as shy as Velvet in a dance party, drinking her juice every now and then. She could barely mutter a word without choking on a noodle and her face turns redder than a tomato every time Jaune even looks at her. It was cute the first five times she did that but now it was just getting annoying. It became so humiliating that she practically planted her face on the booth. The poor leader had to let Dew do most of the talking, which pretty much saved her from further embarrassment.

"Wow… so you guys fought a Nevermore and Death Stalker on your initiation?" Octavia shot him an impressed look which he nodded.

"Well technically just the Death Stalker." Jaune admitted retelling the story of his first day in Beacon. "Team RWBY dealt with the large Nevermore. But it was still cool. I blocked its large stinger with my shield while everyone else dealt with it."

"That's so cool!" Nebula cheered, her eyes sparkling as if they were reflecting the 'star' before her. "The biggest monster we got to fight dunes was a pack of Beowolves and some Ursas. It wasn't that impressive."

"I don't know—blowing Octavia away was pretty fun." Dew added smirking while her redheaded friend playfully punched her. "So Jaune… are you with anyone, right now?"

"Excuse me?" The boy raised a brow to the question as Blake choked on a fishbone.

"Come on now. Don't tell me that a star hero of Vale like you doesn't have someone special."

"Uh… well… n… no. Not really." The boy admitted shyly as he heard Blake punch her stomach a few times to get the bone out of her throat. "I mean I've always wanted a girlfriend but I never really had the chance to find any. With all the training and work I have to do for the school, I don't… really have time to be with others."

"Aw… you poor poor soul." Dew nudged her leader who grumbled back. "Well, it just so happens that we have a lovely candidate here who can help you with that. Right Neb?"

"What?" Nebula stared dumbly back at her only to realize the question. "What!? No! I mean… well I… umm… I mean… DEW!"

The green gal simply laughed. But before she could add more humiliating factors to the conversation, the dynamic duo of Sun and Neptune interjected forcefully in their suave way.

"Hello ladies~" The man with the laser rifle said cheekily doing a smoking gun impression. "You're all looking dashing today. Can I interest you in a drink?"

"And… you are?" Dew retorted not finding the interruption amused.

"Neptune." He winked at her. "Neptune Vasilias. 18, hails from Mistral, member of Team SSSN and single, in case you're wondering."

The girls simple turned away in disgust. He wouldn't be the first or last guy who would pull off the cool look around them.

"Hey Neptune." Jaune greeted the boy, a bit glad to be pulled out of that conversation.

"Oh… hey Jaune. Didn't see you there."

Their friendly greeting got NDGO to change their opinion. "You know each other?" Dew asked.

"Well actually we…"

"Of course we do!" Neptune interrupted putting his arm around the blonde knight. "Jaune and I have been best bud since we first got here."

"We are?" A mean pinch on the shoulder changed his answer. "Ow! I mean… yeah! We are! We are!"

"Oh yeah, now I recognize you." Gwen blinked in realization. "You were on TV along with the other teams that got those commendations from General Ironwood."

Having bought their attention, Neptune continued to roll on this train. He smiled confidently, showing his glittering teeth. "Yup. That's right ladies. You're looking at one certified Hunter. You must've heard of us from the news. A bunch of students went on a suicide mission, stopped the White Fang, and saved the world. All in a day's work for us heroes."

"Wow. So you guys fought together?" Dew inquired.

"Absolutely." Neptune proudly answered. "We went to Mountain Glenn, fighting White Fang, taking out their big Killer Robots and stopped the b…"

"Ahem!" Blake interrupted. "I think we were ordered not to say a word about what happened in our mission."

"Oh… yeah… my bad."

"Oh come on now." Nebula pleaded. "You can't stop on a cliffhanger."

"Sorry girls." Jaune smiled. "But we were told not to say anything. It's to keep people for panicking."

"Yeah ignore him." Sun arrived, smacking his best friend on the noggin. "He's… yeah… he's kinda dumb."

"Fine." Dew submitted not willing to press the matter further. "But at least answer me this. Is it true that you were the one who defeated the infamous assassin, Adam Taurus?"

Ugh… why did it always have to be Adam?

Jaune flinched as he darted over to Blake who shook her head in reply. He sighed. But before he could answer, the speakers around the fairground buzzed in.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. The one-on-one finals will be starting in an hour. Please take your seats and hurry to the station if you want to catch the live show of this year's spectacular fight!"

"Looks like that's our cue." Blake said finally after taking the last bite off her bowl.

**(RWBY's Room)**

"Pow! Ooooh and with that, Yang Xiao Long hits the dirt!" Yang announced as she took a dive on her shadowboxing training mimicking the voices of the announcers of the tournament as she places herself on the floor. "It seems hard to believe ladies and gentlemen, but this looks like the end of our beloved fighter!"

"Yang, no!" Ruby played her part too, acting as the distressed side character of her sister's one woman show. "It can't be!"

"She doesn't seem to be moving, her aura level is extremely low… things… don't look good." Ruby let out an 'Oooooh' noise as Yang continued this heroic charade. "But wait! What's this!? Can it be!? Yes! Yang Xiao Long is still up and the referee says that she still has enough aura to stay in the fight! Oh and it looks like she's… quite angry!"

"Yeah! You get'em sis!"

*Woof*

Yang then followed up with a number of punches and kicks flying around the room like a hyperactive ninja. "She's dishing out against her opponent! She's giving it all she's got! Pow powpow! Poof and BANG! What a major comeback for Yang Xiao Long! She manages to squeeze a victory right out of the jaws of defeat. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present you the winner of this year's Vytal Festival Tournament. YANG XIAO LONG! Huaaaa! Huaaaaaaaa!" She mimicked a fake cheering audience at the end.

"Wooo! Yeah you did it Yang!"

"Thank you, thank you." The blonde bomber bowed humbly to her audience. "You're all a wonderful audience. I couldn't have done it without you all." The dog barked. "Yes, you too Zwei."

But the two sisters little victory act was cut off when a playful cough came from the door. Qrow stood there by the doorway, giving a smirk. "They say that seeing yourself winning is half the battle. But you seem to be playing it on a whole new level."

"It pays to be prepared." Yang shrugged as Zwei jumped on her lap. "I need to give a killer victory speech once I beat all the other competition out of the arena."

Qrow laughed. "Well if your Old Man taught you well, then you shouldn't have any problem dealing with those clowns. Just remember. Winning is cool and all… but you also gotta be humble. Be a good sport, show respect to your competition for a good fight."

Ruby and Yang eyed their uncle strangely. Humble and respect? Those weren't the kind of words he would use around them.

"Humble and respect, Uncle Qrow?" Yang stifled a laugh which the old crone bop his head in thought. "Where'd that come from?"

"Huh… did I just say that? Hmmm… guess I must be sober." He took out his flask, taking a swig off of it. "Just remember your training, Fire Cracker, and you'll do fine. Just don't go knocking teeth out like you did back in Patch."

"I remember Yang knocked my baby teeth out during one of her training with dad." Ruby recalled nostalgically while the blonde bomber grinned. "Ah… good times. Did you come to wish Yang good luck too, Uncle Qrow?"

"I'd probably wish the other kid luck. He'll probably need it more than she does. If he doesn't break his bones or something." The old goat answered smugly. "But honestly, I actually wanted to give you kids a little warning."

"A warning?" Ruby quirked a brow, feeling the tone ominous. "About what?"

"You know about that, Jaune Arc kid, right?"

"Jaune?" Yang recalled the name. "Of course we do. We're friends. He and his team practically live next door. Well… ok. Next door might be an exaggeration; they actually live right across the hall."

"Not to mention that Jaune's all famous now being on the big screen and all." Ruby added chuckling. The boy was practically super popular around school now which earned him a lot of prestige.

But Qrow's face bore no amusement. In fact, one might say that his serious face was his standard expression. He quietly closed the door behind him and spoke. "I want you to keep your distance from him. For a while." The two sisters looked back at him, puzzled. "That kid is trouble and not the good kind of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked feeling a bit unsure of what her uncle meant. "Is he sick?"

But Yang interjected. "Uncle Qrow. You're overreacting. Jaune might be a guy but he's… not that kind of guy." Not the kind that she was familiar with anyway. Otherwise she'd never approve of Ruby having a crush on him. "Trust me. He's probably the 2nd most harmless guy in Beacon. 1st place goes to Zwei of course. Because nobody hates you, you widdle biddle puppy you." The little mutt let out a bark before slobbering over her face. "Ah! Zwei! No licky!"

"I'm serious." Qrow insisted. "Just… steer clear of him if you get the chance. I don't want you wandering around with a ki… his… kind. At least not for now. He's… dangerous."

"Uncle Qrow. I think you're mistaking Jaune for someone else." Ruby defended her crush. "Jaune isn't dangerous. He's nice and sweet and he's funny… sometimes. But he's also a great friend. He even watched over Zwei while we were out shopping one time. I'm sure if you got the chance to meet him you'll see he's not a bad person."

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "Plus, he hardly looks like he could hurt a fly much less any of us. Besides, even if we did avoid him, we can't exactly NOT see him. I mean… we practically live next to one another and we see each other in breakfast all the time. We're practically family."

"You girls don't understand." Qrow shook his head and was about to say more when his scroll buzzed. "Ugh… Glynda. Look… just… watch yourselves when you're with him, ok? He's not what he seems and I don't want you girls falling in with the wrong crowd. Otherwise your dad will be skinning me alive and roasting my butt in the grill. Just… be careful when you're near him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a witch about a broom."

And with that last warning, the old crone left, no doubt to meet the judgment of his punisher.

The room was left silent with the two sisters staring at the door puzzlingly. What kind of threat Jaune could possibly pose to warrant such a warning from their infamous uncle. The boy was harmless. "What was that about?" Ruby asked which her sister shrugged back in reply. "Oh! Look at the time. We need to get you to the coliseum ASAP! Come on sis! To the air bus!"

**A/N: Man, Episode PvP blew my mind away. Here's hoping to a better future but seeing where the story is heading, I'm sure they'll fall even further. It's the end of the Huntsmen!**


	43. Hope and Despair

**Chapter 43: Hope and Despair**

**(JNPR's room) (The next morning)**

How did it end up like this?

It was supposed to be a simple match. A friendly fight between two professional Huntsmen, observed by referees. It was supposed to be a fight that signified the unity of the Four Kingdoms, a fight that made people cheer with joy whoever the victor was. How did something as innocent as a friendly fight turn so… deadly?

Jaune certainly didn't understand. He and his team were at the coliseum cheering for Yang when the matched started. It went well enough on the first half with both Yang and her opponent, Mercury, dueled, displaying all their strength and skill out in the open. Even Pyrrha would readily agree that their masters would be proud to see them duke it with everything they had. After a long and enduring fight, Yang came out on top.

The crowd applauded and cheered, their praises echoing the very halls of the coliseum. But those gestures turned sour right when the match ended. Just as Mercury was giving out some manner of congratulatory gesture to the victor, she retaliated with a punch to his knee sending the poor boy reeling in pain.

Nobody could've believed it. Jaune certainly couldn't. But everyone in the world saw it with their own eyes. They all saw how Yang attacked her opponent, mercilessly so.

Easy to say, the rest of the tournament was cancelled, launching a full blown investigation of the match.

Team RWBY was effectively under house arrest though it was mostly Yang who was kept in.

By morning, General Ironwood paid them a visit and has been with them for the better part of the day. The voices of the girls and the General himself can be heard but just barely enough to be deciphered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gosh… I sure hope they're ok." Jaune said worryingly as he eyed the doorway listening to some of the words coming from the other side. He also noted the two droids standing guard making it look like there was a real convict amongst them.

But Nora waved it off with her happy go lucky personality. "I'm sure they're fine. Come on now. It was just a harmless accident. One punch. I can take one of her punches without my aura and still be standing."

"Yes, but not everyone has electrical powers like you do, Nora." Ren explained patting his partner down. "I still don't understand why Yang would do such a thing. She was already victorious. There was no reason for her to deliver that blow. It was totally uncalled for."

"We don't know that." Jaune reasoned. "Sure, Yang might be a bit of a wildcard at times but I don't think she would attack someone unprovoked."

"But we all saw it." Even Pyrrha seemed to be disappointed of it. "The whole world saw it."

Jaune sighed. "Look. I might not know Yang as well as most people, but I'd like to believe she's innocent in all of this. Who knows? She might actually have a good reason for breaking his legs."

"Oh! Like getting prosthetic legs on a discount!" Nora cheered not knowing how close she was to the truth. "Or maybe getting super robot cyborg legs! That would be so cool! You think I'd look good with a robot arm? Oh… or robot eyes! And maybe even a robot brain! What were we talking about again?"

"Well a robot brain will certainly be an improvement for you." Ren commented with a short laugh. "Though I wouldn't mind a robot arm. It would have a multi-tool for all my researching needs."

"Come on guys. I'm being serious." Jaune insisted but Ren shrugged back.

"Look Jaune. We all want to believe that Yang is innocent but I saw what I saw. You can't change that and the speculations we do now will only lead us to an argument. I suggest we wait and let the investigation finish before we draw up and more conclusions."

They heard the door on the other end of the hall shut signaling the end of the interrogation. Jaune raised a brow and had a thought come to mind. "Or… we can ask from the source directly. Wait here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde knight rushed out of the room noting the General leave with his escort. "General Ironwood, Sir."

The soldier raised a brow curling a small smile to greet his proxy. "Ah Jaune. How can I help?"

"How's Yang? I mean… is everything alright between her?"

Ironwood waved his worries off. "Yang isn't injured. At least not physically. However she will be placed under house arrest until the matter regarding her 'assault' is resolved. Merury had been shipped back to Vale to be with his parents so all investigations have been put on hold until they land."

"But sir. Yang would never do such a thing."

James sighed. It was the same story everywhere he went. "I understand your sentiment Jaune. Team RWBY and the other teachers also said the same thing. But regardless, millions of people have already seen her attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions and as Head of security, it is my job to see that justice is served. Whether or not it was an accident… the people have decided. I must follow their will." He saw the boy cast his eyes downward, solemnly. "To err is to be human. And only humans can admit their faults and correct them. Even warriors are simply people. We make mistakes and see things that aren't there. Don't let this bother you. Hopefully by the end of the festival, people will forget this whole incident."

"Will they?"

"That's up to the people to decide." Ironwood answered before noting the time. "I have to go now Jaune. Take care of yourself and try not to let this bother you. A lot of people still look up to you and your team. I'd prefer if you kept your feelings to yourself and let things sort out by themselves. Ok?"

"Y… yes sir." The boy replied hesitantly watching the General walk off but not before hearing another commotion in RWBY's room. One can only guess that there was another argument sparking within.

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin was in his office that morning, with a mug of hot coffee in hand eyeing the two holoscreen before him. One showed of the leg-breaking incident in Amity Coliseum with the famed Lisa Lavender on screen and a random tourist on the street.

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching his students, but that was disgraceful. Completely uncalled for!"

He turned it off, shaking his head grumpily before turning to the second monitor, showing Glynda's face on the other line. "I take it you've heard the news?"

"Yes. Quite so." Ozpin sighed back. "But I'm hardly worried about my public image at the moment. Regardless of what people say, we still have a job to do. How are things outside the city?"

The blonde witch had a disappointing expression. "Vale's defenses are holding. Thanks to Ironwood's fleet and droids we've been able to keep the Grimm out of the lowlands. Although we had to evacuate a few farmlands to keep the civilians from getting caught in the cross fire. The Hunters from Patch just recently arrive as well and they'll be coordinating with the militia here to start reclaiming the area. But I can't stress enough that we're spending a lot of resources away from the cities."

"I know." Ozpin agreed. "But without the farmlands, the cities will slowly die. Do what you can for them. But try not to risk your life as well."

"I won't make any promises. Speaking of which… how is Ms. Xiao Long?"

"James is handling her. I think by now he should be done delivering the verdict."

Glynda's face cringe a hidden anger within. "I don't like that our students are being prosecuted by another headmaster. She is our student so it should be our responsibility."

"I understand your reasoning. But James is named the Head of security for a reason. The council has spoken so I can't do much. For now let's focus on what we can do. Finish your rounds and we can discuss things further in my office."

"I should be back within the hour."

**(RWBY's room)**

Yang let out a sigh as she slumps her shoulder on her bed, her gaze focused boringly out the window. It was so quiet around here. And the noise the droids were making outside their room wasn't making it any better. She couldn't understand. Was it really just hallucinations like Ironwood said? Was she so stressed out that she accidentally mistook Mercury's gesture as an attack? No…

That can't be. She would never succumb to something as blatant as hallucinations. She was an experienced warrior, a Huntress for crying out loud, a protector of the world. There was no way she could mistake that. That man attacked her and she retaliated in kind. He was the one who struck first. But then again… the videos showed differently and a million people could testify that she was the aggressor. It just didn't make sense.

Click…

The door to the room clicked which made her sigh.

"I don't feel like talking right now." She made a blatant statement to whoever was on the other side.

"Not even for a nice slice of chocolate cake?" The voice said with an oddly cheerful tone.

"Jaune?" She muttered his name, a hint of surprise in her voice. "How did you get in here?"

He shrugged. "I asked the General to give me special permission so I could visit. Sometimes being friends with the big wigs around here pays off." Slowly, the boy pulled a box from his belt showing it to the prisoner. "My sisters say that sweets are the best medicine for sadness… so I thought I'd get you a cake. If you don't mind."

A small smile came upon the blonde bomber as she looked at the boy's literal 'sweet' gesture. She wasn't really hungry but that cake looked mighty tempting.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I got anything better to do." She accepted finally after a brief pause. Without even waiting for his consent, she dug her hands in and grabbed a piece before taking a good bite off of it. "So… does everyone think I'm crazy too?" She asked bitterly.

Jaune shook his head. "Well… I can't exactly speak for everyone. But I still think you're innocent in all of this."

"Well that makes one of us." The blonde bomber smiled taking another bite from her treat. "Half the world says I'm crazy while the other half thinks I'm a girl with no control over her own fists."

"Hey, don't listen to them." Jaune stated holding the girl's shoulder. "People just believe what they see. They don't know Yang Xiao Long like we do. I've seen you fight before. Yes you can be reckless sometimes and a bit of a firecracker in a box but I know that you wouldn't hit that guy if you didn't have a reason."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "So what did you see?"

"It doesn't matter what I saw." The boy said strongly surprising her. "What matters is what I believe. And I believe that Yang Xiao Long is not a crazy psychopath."

"Y… you really believe that?" The girl stared, a little caught off by his honesty.

"Definitely." There was no hesitation in his answer. Just the confidence his father gave him. "Yang isn't someone who would go around looking for a fight. No… wait… that's wrong. You would definitely look for a fight, but not without reason!" He corrected quickly earning a short grin from the beautiful boxer. "Ugh… what I'm trying to say is… I want to help."

"And how do you think you can help?"

"Well… whenever my sisters have a problem, the first thing we usually do is… talk." Jaune admitted. "That's how we understand one another. So… tell me everything that happened. From beginning to end. I know what everyone saw but I want to know what you saw."

Yang could tell the dork was being serious. She wanted to rebuke it but thought 'What did I have to lose?'. She was confined to her room until the investigation was done and that would probably take forever with Mercury sent back to Haven.

"I…" She opened up but stopped midway on her first word. "I don't know what I saw. I mean… for a moment I really thought Mercury attacked me. After I tore through his aura, I turned around and wave at the crowd."

"Uhuh… and then what?"

"Well…" She looked back at her memories recalling what she heard. "Then he said something to me and attacked."

Jaune's brow rose. "What did he say?"

"He said… that there wasn't going to be a next time." She recounted. "Then the next thing I know, he was throwing a kick at me. I acted on reflex and punched him on the leg."

The blonde knight put the information he had on hand together. It was like a jigsaw puzzle with a lot of pieces missing from the box. He can tell that Yang was telling the truth. Having to live with seven sisters can teach you a few things about women not many men can learn in a decade. He knew Yang to be volatile in nature and perhaps even destructive, but never personal violence. She was someone who would beat up someone only when that guy deserved it. But if that was the truth, then how come he and million other viewers saw her attack like that?

It didn't add up.

"So… do you still think I'm crazy?" She asked which he waved it off.

"I already considered every member of your team to be crazy going after Torchwick with his giant killer robot." He jokingly added which made the girl laugh softly. "But that really isn't much to go on. Can you tell me anything else?" He asked out of curiosity's sake. "Any little detail. Anything that seemed odd or out of place."

Yang shot him a look but shrugged. She thought long and hard but very few things come to mind. She was too enamored with her victory to focus on anything else.

"Well… there was this strange noise before he attacked me."

"A noise?" Jaune inquired.

"Yeah, it's pretty small but I heard this weird noise right before Mercury tried to kick me. Like a whistling tone or something. Right in my head." It wasn't really much to go on but Jaune didn't expect anything else to give him clues. "Do you… think that helps?"

"I don't know." He told truthfully. "But I'll do what I can with what I have. I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. So chin up. I'm sure in the far future we'll be laughing at this story one day."

"Thanks Jaune." She gave him a playful punch before grabbing another slice of cake. "That's really nice of you but I seriously doubt that one person's faith will be enough to get me acquitted.

"Hey, I'm an Arc." Jaune said confidently for once. "And if there's anything we Arcs are good at, it's keeping our word. Well… that and probably growing pumpkins but we always keep our word."

Yang's cheeks turn a shade of scarlet as the boy melt her worries away. She knows that he's only saying those things to make her feel better. After all, what can one kid do to prove her innocence? But still… it was a nice sentiment. Something that was rare in these days. If he were any other boy, she'd probably give him a quick peck on the cheek or even a good smother, but Ruby already called dibs on him and Ice Queen probably had a mark on him as well so adding a little fire on that mix was just too volatile for her taste.

"Thanks Jaune. You really… helped."

"Hey, what are friends for if you can't put your trust in them?" He smiled before turning to the door where the droids were guarding. "I have to go now. Get some rest, convict."

She chuckled at his wordplay. "See ya around, officer. Oh and if it's not too much trouble, mind getting me another cake from the fairground? The one with pineapple would be nice."

"Alright, but you owe me one after this." The boy waved back, leaving the room, unaware of the old Qrow hiding in the corner of the hallway.

**(Courtyard)**

Ruby was in a rut. She hasn't heard Yang shout like that for a long time. Yang always had a short fuse but she was always in control. She would never lash out at her friends at least not without good reason. Perhaps some time apart would heal some wounds.

Ruby hated this feeling. The inability to help others. She never liked it. For someone who always wanted to help people, the feeling of powerlessness was a sin. Seeing others sad made her sad too and her emergency cookies for depression wasn't helping much either. Perhaps it was because they were way passed their expiration date?

Meh… she couldn't care less. As long as they still tasted good, she wasn't gonna complain. Still… it didn't help knowing that Yang was still in her room. She would be by her side to cheer her until she got back up, but it seems like she will have to rely on little old Zwei to do that task. That little mutt may be small but he never fails to bring the life to the girls and hopefully this time he would do the same.

"Attention, attention." The little red riding hood was caught off guard when the speaker to the airbus called out. "The first evening flight to Amity Coliseum will be departing in 15 minutes. 15 minutes! Please grab your seats now or wait another hour for the second ride. Thank you for your time."

The next round of the finals was coming soon. She did promise Pyrrha that she would go see the match just in case she got picked. It would be nice to see a match without a bloody incursion. But just as the girl was about to line up, her ears perked to the sound of a camera snapping in the distance. Turning, she saw the familiar bunny eared figure of Velvet, a close friend to her and her team.

The little rabbit was snapping pictures of everyone that came across her crosshair. Whether it was people, objects, birds or blowing leaves, none escaped her snapshots. Having super-hearing powers, the rabbit Faunus quickly noted that someone was behind her, with a questionable look on her face.

"Ruby! How you going?"

"Hi Velvet!" She raised her hand to greet. "What're you up to?"

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography? Wanna see?"

"Sure." Ruby shrugged taking a peek at her newly acquired shots only to notice that most of the… no… wait… all of them, were abhorred. She couldn't tell if the rabbit was trying to get the person or the weapon… and that next one had the bird's lower half and 1/4th of the wings. "That's… umm… better? I guess. Oh?" She noted the next photo of a familiar blonde headed boy with a heartwarming smile. "Is that… Jaune?"

"Wha? No! I mean… yes?" Velvet answered unsurely quickly returning her camera to her infamous box. "It's just… part of my collection. I thought about having pictures of other people for a… scrapbook project of mine."

"Really?" Ruby nodded quite excitedly. "Who else you got in there?"

"Oh… people and places." She answered before turning solemn. "I'm… sorry to hear about your sister. Is she doing ok?"

The young grim reaper nodded thankful that someone cared. "Yeah… she's as fine as she'll ever be. Thanks."

"I think it's just awful, what people are saying about her. Yang is such a nice person. She even helped me in my combat training one time."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." Ruby rubbed her head shyly.

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean… even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"Coco?" Ruby wondered. She saw the fight too but never caught the whole thing since Coco was fighting deep in the forest section.

"Yeah." Velvet confirmed it. "She swore she saw Yatsu with her, in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury. But he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stressed induced hallucinations apparently. Though I am a little surprised."

"About what?"

"Coco and Yatsu have been the finest fighters I've ever met in my year. They even beat a couple of seniors here in Beacon. I never would've imagined anyone defeating them. At least… not from another school. I guess the training is different everywhere."

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded suspiciously before noting the rabbit patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure by the time the festival ends, we'll be laughing at this."

"I hope so." Ruby cheered. "So… are you coming to watch the finals? The next bus is leaving soon."

"Wouldn't miss it."

**(Cafeteria exterior)**

Pyrrha was afraid.

No, that was incorrect. She was more than afraid…

She was terrified. Her hands were shaking, she could feel cold sweat running down her neck and every time she looked at the autumn leaves falling from the tree she was reminded of that scarred girl at the vaults of the academy. It was something lingering at the back of her mind ever since she returned from that secret meeting with Ozpin. It was as if the glass that separated her world and the world underneath has been shattered molding the two sides together in a grotesque manner. Nothing made sense. Everything she knew from when she was just a child had changed.

To believe that the powers of the Maidens actually exist shattered every fabric of the reality she was comfortable in. She couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it. Powers of nature at your fingertips? That sounds more like something out of a storybook and she had enough of those happening for one lifetime.

She already accepted her fate as a Huntress. She knew the moment that her talents blossomed she would become a warrior unmatched by many. Pyrrha accepted it, so why? Why is this happening? Why is the world she maintained around her crumbling before her very eyes?

What was she to do? Was she to accept that fate and become the Fall Maiden? Control the powers of the universe for half of her life and hope for the best? So many things crossed her mind and many would be tempted to have a taste of that arcane power. But for her… it was more than that. The scarred woman at the bottom of the vaults was constantly on her mind…

"Hey…" The voice of her partner brought her out of her train of thoughts. She looked up to find Jaune, standing there with a cotton candy in hand. "It's… no green goo or that tofu you like so much. But… I think it still might do some good." He offered kindly, showing the best relieving smile he could muster.

"Umm… right… thank you Jaune." But her expression hardly changed at all. In fact, Jaune could've sworn it might've gotten worse. Perhaps he should've gotten that tofu. The boy might be blind when it comes to women but he was always attentive when he sees another in distress. And right now, his partner was in distressed.

"So… what's the problem?"

She gave him a confused look. "Wh… what do you mean?"

"I might be blind to a lot of things but I know when my partner needs someone to talk to." He answered back taking a seat beside her. "And you've helped me a lot so I thought… I'd do the same for you. I… guess what I'm saying is that… how can I help?"

"Jaune… I really don't…"

"Hey, even the mighty champion needs a shoulder to lie on every once in a while." He opted which surprised the girl slightly. "So… if you have any comments or concern, I'd like to be there when you need it. So... how can I help?"

A small chuckle escaped her easing some of that worry off. Quietly she accepted his offer, placing her head by his shoulder. "Thank you, Jaune." And for a brief moment, Pyrrha actually forgot. She forgot about all her worries and pressure. She forgot about the scarred woman in the vault. She forgot it all for only a moment. The champion would've enjoyed nestling her head in that shoulder all afternoon had it not came flooding back in like a nightmare.

"Hey… Jaune…" The boy gave her all the attention she needed as she raised her head again, her expression returning to that of solemn and fear. "I don't… I don't know what to do?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up to the falling leaves and sighed unsure of what to ask. After a brief thought, she turned to him. "Do you believe… in destiny?"

_Do you believe in destiny?_

"Uh… I don't know." The boy answered honestly. "I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny… I don't think of a predetermined fate that you can't escape. But rather… some sort of final goal."

_Some sort of final goal…_

"… something you work towards your entire life."

Jaune seemed to understand where she was heading with that theory. It seemed more like an ideological debate than a problem. "O… k. Uh… yeah. I can see that, sure. But what does this have to do with…"

"Well… what would you do if something came along that you… never expected?" Pyrrha continued. "Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny."

_Stand between you and your destiny…_

"Like… what?"

But Jaune couldn't get an answer when Pyrrha barreled out her stress raising herself from his shoulder as if she wanted to throw a tantrum to the wind. "Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were!?"

"Pyrrha you're not making sense."

"None of it makes sense!" She welled up. "This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

Jaune tried to give chase but suddenly found his head throbbing from within. "I… I'm sorry! Pyrrha… argh! I'm just… trying to…"

**_"DON'T!"_**

A voice snapped within Jaune. Like an echo from a memory long forgotten. He felt like something was telling him to stop and her continue bursting.

Fortunately Pyrrha did not seem to notice and was still shouting at the wind. "I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress. Someone to protect the world—and now… it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But… I don't know if I can do it."

Jaune saw her eyes gaze at him, looking at him, pleading him for an answer, a way out of it all. He saw how she trembled, how her fears gripped her very core. She was shaking from the bottom of her heart and for that moment, the boy took it.

If he wanted to be the shield that protected his friends… he will have to take on her worries as well.

"Then don't do it."

"What?" Pyrrha was taken aback by his reply.

"You say that it was your destiny to become a Huntress. But is that what you really want to be?" Jaune spoke up, slowly approaching the girl. "You think that destiny is some kind of… final goal that you strive towards, right? But… I think you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. I can see where you're going with your theory… but I think that's a wrong way of looking at it. Your final goal… isn't something your destiny points you at. Your final goal, should be something you set for yourself."

"My… myself?" Pyrrha raised a brow unable to fight back. This was perhaps the first time anyone has ever challenged her way of thought.

"The way I see it, destiny is just another guideline. You can either choose to follow it or… not. I mean… come on, look at me." The boy gestured to himself. "I could've just stayed in the farm with my folks, but instead I decided to come here and follow my dream. The life of a Huntsman didn't choose me Pyrrha, I chose it. That's why you shouldn't let your talents define who or what you are."

Pyrrha eyed him challengingly. "How would you know how I run my life? You don't even know where I came from or what I have gone through."

"No… no I don't." Was his answer. "But I think I know what kind of predicament you're having. It's easy to see that with all that talent you had in fighting, all those skills and abilities, you can probably see yourself as a warrior unlike no other. But it doesn't have to be that way. So let me ask you… what is it you want to be?"

"Me?" The girl looked at herself for a moment already knowing the answer. "I want to be…"

"No, not that." Jaune corrected. "I'm not asking the champion of Mistral or the warrior. I'm asking THE Pyrrha Nikos, what she wants to be."

"What I… want… to be?" For the first time, Pyrrha was at a loss. After having her fate outlined for her thanks to her natural talents as a warrior, those same talents molded what she came to be. Normally when people ask that question, she would respond in the way everyone expected.

She wanted to be a Huntress, a protector of the world, a champion of Mistral. Those were the same lines she used to guide her. But she was wrong. Those… those were not her words. They were the words of her power, her strength, they were the words spoken by the outlines that was set for her. She followed it blindly, never straying from the path. Unaware of where she was heading.

And so for the first time, the young Champion was at a loss and that feeling of straying from that path frightened her.

"You don't have to be afraid." She felt Jaune's warm caring hands reach for her, taking her fears away. "It can be a bit overwhelming but… I want you to know I'm always here for you."

"How…?" She asked looking straight into his eyes. "How can I choose? It's not like I can just challenge my destiny."

"Sure you can." The boy said with all confidence. "I haven't seen an opponent who can take on the mighty Pyrrha Nikos in a head on fight. Whether it was a White Fang soldier, a Huntsman or even destiny itself, I'm sure you can beat it."

"That's a rather big vote of confidence there."

"I'm only saying what I believe." He added proudly. "You can follow whatever you want to become. You can be a Huntsman, a dancer, a singer or a writer. No matter what you choose, just know that it was your decision. Your talent doesn't define you. It's you… who defines you."

"Jaune…"

He flashed his trademark smile, holding her tightly. Her fears and doubt remained… but at least now they were calm… and contained.

"And… if it doesn't work out, my dad is always looking for some extra hand at the farm." The boy added again making the redhead Amazonian raise a brow. "It can be messy work but it's an honest living. Just be careful with the animals, they tend to spit on you and think your hair is some midnight snack."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. That last bit was supposed to be a joke to break the tension out of a serious conversation." He admitted in a dorky manner. "Did… it work?"

"Pffft!" She stifled a laugh as she held onto him a little longer, a small crossing her face. "It most certainly did. Thank you… Jaune."

"Oh… umm ah… yeah…" He blushed wildly when he realized how close they were together. "No problem. So uh… are you… gonna be ok with the match and all?"

"Yes…" She answered cheerfully. "I believe I will be at my best."

"Great! Then… if you do get picked and if you do win… why don't we all go and have a victory feast together? My treat?"

**(Beacon) (Dorm rooftop)**

Cinder eyed the clock tower from the safety of her dorm rooftop. She enjoyed watching the two handles in the tower ticking away every minute of the hour, each movement inching closer to the end of this whole charade.

Just a little longer…

The Lady of Fire thought to herself. Just a little longer and her hunger will finally have the chance to feed once again. To feed the power that she had been craving all this time. She's so close now that she could actually taste it.

A buzz from her scroll caught her attention. A sinister grin appearing on her lips as she noted the caller. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes… everything is coming along smoothly." The caller answered back, no trace of emotion in his voice. "We should be ready to strike within the hour. All we require is your signal."

"Good… very good." One can only imagine the glow within her eyes as she spoke. "And the city's defenses?"

"They will be off by the time we strike. You have my word."

"Excellent." She cheerily added. Well… as cheerful as she could get with that tone. "I expect to see great results from you… Adam. Don't disappoint me~"

"… of course…"

**(Amity Coliseum) (Snack Bar)**

The cheering crowd in the coliseum was deafening. Jaune and his teammates could practically hear the shouts all the way out here. If they were any louder, one might think that there was a rock concert in there.

"Sounds like we have a full house." Nora chirped listening to the loud cheer. "Come on guys—or we'll miss the show!"

"They still have to do the randomization process, Nora." Ren explained. "You can't be that excited for a roulette game."

"Oh but that's part of the show!" She replied loudly. "It's like the trailers before the big screening in a movie house. It's just as exciting to watch as the main show. Come on!"

"How does even…?" Ren opted to disagree but decided it was not worth the time and energy to waste. "Never mind. Just don't let me wear that foam finger again. It's disgusting."

"Renny! Where's your team spirit?"

"I have plenty, Nora."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the two. How such polar opposites ever became such close friends, he'll never understand. As long as they keep their tantrum in moderation, he was fine with it.

"Get your hotdogs! Get your hotdogs here!" Our blonde knight was attracted by the sound of the vendor nearby. "Don't watch the match with an empty stomach! Come get your fast food!"

"You guys go on ahead." Jaune gestured to his teammates. "I'll grab something to eat and join you later." They nodded and went on their merry way. Jaune quickly took his turn on the counter fiddling with his wallet noting his broke status. With the amount of cash he had on had he probably couldn't even afford to buy attention. "I'll have one small-set please."

"Coming right up." The lady on the counter smiled sweetly at him.

However… just as Jaune waited for his order, he felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of his neck. Something wasn't right. He turned around thinking that it was just the cold wind blowing, but instead, his eyes cast gaze to an oddly familiar figure hiding in the corner. People wouldn't be able to spot her but thankfully Jaune developed a keen eye during his time in Beacon.

It was that woman he met in the fairgrounds. The lady caped in white who had a discerning features similar to that of his close friend, Ruby. Her silver eyes met with his as a smile curled around her lips. Her fingers beckoned him to come her way, like a lure of a siren in a sea-voyage. Like a victimized sailor, Jaune obeyed and gave chase.

"Here you go. One small order of our sp—ah! Hey! Sir? Your order!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" The announcer's voice echoed through the walls of the coliseum followed closely by the roulette sound faintly rattling nearby.

Jaune couldn't understand what compelled him to follow. The only thing he understood that he needed to find that girl. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that she was important. At first he didn't connect the dots but after a while, his memories clicked it.

That girl in white… was… is the girl from his visions. He remembered it. The woman who appeared constantly with those headaches, standing beside an unmarked grave, pointing straight at shattered moon. Those two were definitely same people. They had to be. But the question was… why? Why did she show up now? Why was she here? And why was he making him follow through the labyrinth hallways of the coliseum? These were the questions he was going to make her answer one way or another.

Jaune rushed as fast as he could, taking one turn after another losing his sense of direction in the endless corridors and maze-like halls and questionable instructions markers. Only the white petals that littered the floor guided his way.

Soon enough, the boy caught a glimpse of the white cape hovering by a door, her smiling face peeking down her hood.

"Wait!" He shouted, his good arm extending to reach her. "Wait a moment! Come back!" He began to pant softly when he realized the futility of his chase. "Ugh… where'd she go?"

Ding!

"It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Professor Port's voice bellowed through the walls.

The trail of white petals ended here in this corridor. Was this the end of it?

"And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

Great… he was chasing a ghost and he's about to miss the match of his teammate. Great going there Jaune.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" Wait… that voice. Was that… Ruby? Jaune would recognize it if it weren't for the cheering crowd outside. "You were hurt! Why…? What's going on?"

Jaune quietly snuck around the corner, noting two other figures there. It was Mercury and Ruby. But how was that possible? The boy was supposed to be on a flight back to Mistral. He couldn't possibly still be here. And what were they doing? They looked like two people who are about to duel.

"Fine… if you're not going to tell me…"

"Fighters, are you ready!?" Dr. Oobleck's voice cut through. "3… 2… 1… BEGIN!"

"Show time." Mercury said smugly before launching an attack. Ruby tried to break through with her speed but the narrow corridor made it quite useless. With a short flurry of kicks, the little girl was sent reeling back. Jaune gasped. This definitely wasn't a friendly fight. Quietly the boy reached for a nearby object to use as his weapon.

Ruby stumbled on her fall holding her head up. She reached out for her scroll but Mercury simply blasts it out of her hand with one of his bullet shots. "Let's just keep this between us 'friends' hmm?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Jaune said out loud alarming the gray haired assassin as he noted the boy standing only a few feet from him with a fire extinguisher in hand. With a squeeze of the handle, the warrior was enveloped in a sea of cold foam making reel and slip.

"Ah! My eyes!"

"Ruby, run!" The grim reaper complied rushing to Jaune's side as he smacked the assassin with the extinguisher making him fall flat on the floor.

Irritated by such a cheap blow, Mercury quickly got back up, watching the pair escape. "Grrr! Don't think you're so lucky, hero-boy!" Using his boot shots, the assassin sped his way to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the save, Jaune." Ruby nodded thankfully not stopping on her sprint.

"You're welcome. But what was that all about?" The blonde knight asked panicking. "Wasn't he supposed to be injured!?"

"I don't know either. But right now we have to stop the match!"

"The match?" He raised a brow still running. "Why? What's gonna happen!?"

"It's Penny and Pyrrha! We can't let them fight! If she uses her polarity powers on Penny then… umm… it's a long story!"

"Then give me the short version! WHOA!" Jaune ducked when a powerful blast ricochet at him. The two turned around and saw Mercury glaring at them menacingly with one smoking gun boot pointing at them. "You know… for someone who just got his leg broken, he's looking pretty spruce. Whoa!" Another shot whistled through making him run even faster.

"If Pyrrha uses her powers on Penny… then…" Ruby groaned. "She might die! You have to trust me!"

"Considering the situation! I believe you! But what's Pyrrha's power got to do with this!?"

"It's because Penny's a…" She cursed to herself for breaking a silent vow. "It's because Penny's made of metal." Jaune quirked a brow. "She's a robot!"

"A what!?" Jaune barked in disbelief. A robot? As in a machine with nuts and bolts? A being that has the capacity to launch Judgment Day? "Are you serious!?" Her face held no signs of deception, only worry.

But their hasty retreat through the corridor quickly grinded to a halt when they came upon a three way blockade. One that was made out of White Fang soldiers and a certain bowl hat wearing criminal.

"Well well well… what have we here?" Roman puffed a smoke with the same cool voice he bore. Standing on his flanks were two large brutes of White Fang soldiers who looked like they took a pack of muscle enhancement pills for breakfast. "I was wondering what all the commotion was all about. It's just my two least most favorite people in the world, Little Ms. Red and Plumber Boy. You're an odd couple to wandering around these parts. Did you lose your way too?"

"Roman Torchwick and the White Fang? Here!?" Ruby gasped. "This isn't good."

Jaune looked around and saw that they were surrounded. Both sides were covered by the White Fang and Mercury had their backs. There was no way out. If they wanted to get through here they would have to fight their way, and Ruby didn't even bring her scythe either. But just the young knight was about to take on the enemy, he noted that there was one path open to one of them. The vents. It was small but thankfully one of them was small enough to fit through it.

"Ruby, go…" Jaune motioned drawing his blade. "I'll hold back. You have to warn the others."

"What? But Jaune!"

"Don't argue with me!" He scolded. "We don't have time. You don't have a weapon so I need you to go as fast as you can and stop that match." Ruby darted between the boy and the large strong men in front of them. It was an unfair fight and this crowd didn't look like the regular grunts the White Fang threw at them either. They looked lean and mean and carried an assortment of weapons that went with their masks.

"Ahem." Roman coughed loudly. "If you two are done saying your famous last words… it's time to die now. So make it easy for us and lie down on the floor."

"Go…" Jaune unfolded his shield showing his twin golden moon insignia for all to see.

"Kshhh! He holds the Crocea Mors!" One of the White Fang elites hissed evilly. "The killer!"

"Murderer!" Another spoke.

"Slayer of our kin!"

"Ravager!"

"Bane of Adam! We will enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones!" The four elites howled angrily, looking more like rabid dogs ready to pounce.

Jaune didn't quite understand what they were angry about but saw an opening nonetheless. "Go!" He yelled sparking the red riding hood the rush to the vents.

"Oh… I don't think so…" Roman raised his cane, firing a shot from its lower tip expecting it to send the red girl flying, but instead, Jaune intercepted the shot with his shield. By the time the smoke cleared, the red riding hood was gone. "Grrr!" The crook turned to his henchmen. "Well!? What are you all waiting for? A written invitation!? GET HIM!"

They attacked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in blazes!?" The hotdog seller yelled out when the vents above his stand suddenly burst open spitting a girl in red to the floor. "H… hey lady. Are… you alright Miss?"

"The snack bar?" The girl recognized the area before jolting upward. "Ah! No time!" Ruby dusted herself and rushed out the moment she got on her feet. She knew that time was of the essence and there was little to spare. Coupled with constant worry for Penny and Jaune, she made a hasty rush towards the arena hoping to stop the match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roaring crowds made it difficult for the poor girl to yell out her warning. Down below, she could see Penny and Pyrrha already duking it out, the redheaded champion dodging skillfully as blades and beam shots flew from all around her. She would've loved to watch this fight if there wasn't a crook on the loose in the coliseum.

"Hold on Penny. I'm coming to save you!"

"My word!" Port's voice boomed over the arena. "What a tremendous by Ms. Polendina! You certainly don't see that happen every day."

Using her speed semblance once again, the girl rushed towards the arena knocking some of the audience as she passed them by, each of them grunting and wondering if a strange breeze passed them by. But Ruby was beset by another obstacle when she got to the lower part of her seats. She intended to jump in and intervene but found herself blocked by a powerful barrier that separated the audience and the fight below.

"Ow… stupid… shield…" She rubbed the red side of her painful nose.

But just when things couldn't get any worse, the guards in the audience noted the sudden commotion. "Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Uh oh!" Again she used her semblance, dodging the guards and the droids that came with them.

"Hey! Come back here!" The guard barked before turning to his scroll. "This is Patrol Unit Charlie. We have a suspect on the run. Last seen on the second floor walkway. Suspect is, female, early teen, dark red hair wearing a black and red combat skirt."

**(Corridor)**

Back in the corridor, Jaune was once again in a fight for his life. Against Mercury, Torchwick and four large White Fang elites, you could barely call this a fair fight. It was such an overwhelming battle that Jaune could do nothing but block and parry as they surrounded him on all sides. Thankfully his shield was made out of sturdier stuff, holding off blows that would've crushed his bones. Those giant hammers and massive axes looked like they were made for cleaving humans rather than monsters.

"Gahh!" Jaune recoiled backward as he felt Mercury's roundhouse kick to his face. "Oww…"

"That's a nice pool of aura you got there." Mercury sneered. "Too bad that's all you have."

"Not so fast!" The knight swung his blade only to have it deflected and countered with a powerful kick to the stomach. "Ugh…"

"Hooo… this is rich." The gray haired assassin laughed. "I get to kill the guy that got the infamous Adam. I wonder what kind of perks I get for that. Hehehe… what's the matter blondie? Don't tell me you're tired already."

"No…" The boy grunted raising his shield in defense. "I barely started."

"Of course you are." He taunted. "What's the matter? Didn't pack any of your special Black Dust?"

Black Dust? Wait… how does he know of that?

"Rahhhhh!" He didn't get an answer when the White Fang elites charged at him with their weapons, swinging blindly.

The boy withdrew and defended as best he could but, blocking and parrying each blow that came his way. He tried a few quick stabs and slashes but his attacks simply grazed their bodies. It was like trying to weather a hurricane. After several blows later, Jaune quickly found himself cornered on a literal dead end. "Oh boy…"

"End of the line. Plumber Boy." Roman added taunting grinningly from his end. "Too bad we had to leave on such bad terms. My showers back home could use a fix. Oh well~~ guess I'll have to find another handyman to fix that leak."

"Tch!" But Jaune held his ground, readying his blade unaware of that soft glow around his body.

"But don't worry." Mercury reassured him. "Once we're done with you, you're little red friend will be joining you shortly."

Ruby…!

The boy gritted his teeth as they mentioned her. No. Will she suffer too like Blake? Will she be a victim of this? No… he won't allow them. He will not allow it to happen. He'd rather die a hundred times before he lets any of these scumbags near her. This is what he was chosen for. To be a shield for all of them and he will do his duty even if it meant his dying breath. Raising his blade one more time, the boy stared down at his enemies, readying himself.

"You're not laying a finger on her… or any of them." He muttered softly with all the hostility he can muster.

"Oooh. Scary." Torchwick humored only for a moment before flicking his cigar out of boredom. "Kill him…" The four elites closed in on the boy menacingly, each with their own method of ripping him to pieces. But as luck would befall our hero, Jaune cast a glance over the fire extinguisher hanging close to him. He wanted to call it luck but then again… does such a thing exist? He certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"It worked well the last time…" With a swing of his blade, the boy cut through the extinguisher puncturing through its surface letting the foam engulf the whole area.

"Arghhh!"

"I can't see!"

"Where'd he go!?"

Roman and Mercury had turn smug look turn 180 as they backed away from the cloud. The White Fang mutts were soon engulfed in it, covered from head to toe. Sensing an opportunity, Jaune retaliated in force. He slashed and stabbed using his smaller figure to his advantage. The brutes had little in the form of accuracy and when they swing their weapons in that closed corridor, they accidentally smack one another for good measure.

"Gah! You scum!"

"My face!"

Jaune counted at least two went down for the count. He would've gone all the way with this strategy had the fog not began to clear. He needed to make a break for it and going through Mercury seemed like a sure bet.

… or so he thought…

"Doh!" A flat kick to the stomach sent the boy towards the steel wall with a defining thud.

"Sorry blondie, but that trick won't work a second time." The assassin mused with a taunting tone. "Oh don't tell me you're actually gonna cry."

"Geh!" Jaune tried to counter but found himself pinned to the wall by Mercury's gun/boot. "Ok… that was a bad move."

"I'll be honest. I'll give you a B for… 'you tried your best.' But that's all."

"Keh… you… won't get away with this." Jaune tried to mutter but found his throat blocked by a metal spike poking down his Adam's apple.

"Oh rookie. That's where you're wrong." Mercury gloated with a cocky grin. "You see… we've already won. You just don't see it yet. I mean we've all gone through careful planning to see this all work out. From your little White Fang incursions around the city all the way to the Grimm invasion. It was all us. Be a little grateful. You'll be one of the few people who actually knew about before you die. Others might not be lucky."

"Over my dead body."

"That's pretty much the whole idea."

**(Coliseum prep room)**

Ruby was running faster than she ever thought she'd ever go. Using her semblance over and over, she began to feel the exhaustion on her legs as she made her way to the coliseum prepping room. The guards were at her back chasing her like a pack of cats trying to corner a single measly mouse. There were slow but they made up for it with their tenacity. Any time she thought she was safe they always manage to find her.

"There she is! Get her!" The lieutenant shouted giving chase. "Don't let her get away!"

"Ugh come on. Give me a break!" Ruby groaned out loud before using her speed to dodge the soldiers and droids. "I'd really love to stay and explain everything officer, but I really… really… REALLY need to stop that fight!"

"Stop her!"

Finally making her way to the prep room of the coliseum, Ruby can now see the fight just a short sprint away. But woe once again blocked her path when the droids formed a line, making no room for her to maneuver. She wished she brought Crescent Rose with her. Things would be so much easier. Grunting, the girl knew that she had no time to play with these tin cans. So much was at stake and so little time. Mustering her strength, the girl rallied all the aura in her body and used the momentum to build up speed. With the guards coming close behind her there was little time to think. If she were to put it in words, she would say she was doing it the 'Jaune' way and wing it.

With speed and ferocity, she ploughed through the line of droids breaking the center unit to pieces. No doubt that would cost her a lot of school-points but this was an emergency.

"Ho ho! Looks like Ms. Nikos is in trouble."

The girl got to the arena just in time to see Pyrrha disarmed by Penny's blades. The android was just about to deliver the killing blow when Ruby noted that strange black glow surrounding the redheaded champion. She was undoubtedly going to use the full force of her magnetic powers. The shockwave alone could send Penny reeling back, and could undoubtedly kill her in the process.

But Ruby was weary. The chase through the corridors and the cat and mouse game she played with the guards used much of her energy. She was tired. But Jaune was counting on her and that alone was enough to make her pull some stamina from the pit of her stomach. Using her semblance one final time the girl hastened her moves going so fast that it created a whirlwind that sent petals of roses flying in the air. She ran… and ran and ran some more and asked for the first time if she could go even faster. She saw Pyrrha fling the full force of her magnetic powers, sending Penny's blades back to its owner.

But before the invisible strings could wrap themselves around the innocent android, Ruby tackled Penny from the sideline sending both of them out of the ring. To say the least, the crowd was not pleased.

"What in the world!?" Professor Port's voice chimed through, equally surprised as the audience. "What's going on here!?"

Down on the arena, Ruby was reeling back from the impact. "Ow… that was even worse than hitting a brick wall." Her eyes cast on Penny who was also recovering from that blow. "Huh? Ah! Penny!" She pulled the orangette android to a full blown hug which surprised her.

"Oh… hello there Ruby. Did you miss me already?" She asked, not really understanding the gravity of the situation she was in.

"Penny! You're alright! You're safe! Are you hurt?"

"I… don't believe so." The metallic girl answered unsuringly. "My body appears to be functioning at optimal efficiency. Why do you ask? Is something the matter?"

"Ruby!" Pyrrha's voice chimed in as the champion jumped down to inspect her friends. "Are you alright? Why did y…" But her sentence stopped to a gasp when she noted her opponent. "Penny… you… you're…"

The two girls noted her words and quickly noted where the redhead Spartan was pointing at. Sitting oddly like a hunk of rotten meat on the sidewalk was an arm. No… to be more precise it was an entirety of Penny's body. A whole chunk of her left most body was down there, its metallic components and silicon structure exposed for the world and all of its inhabitants to see freely and judge.

The audience gasped, some in disbelief and some out of pure terror and confusion.

"Oh no…" Ruby whispered much to her chagrin. Penny also had an equally horrified expression seeing a part of her body ripped from its socket. "Penny, come on. We need to get you out of here." But before she could pull the android up, the guards finally caught up to her surrounding the entirety of the arena.

"Ruby Rose! Stand down!" The lieutenant demanded.

Well so much for that quick getaway plan.

"No wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Ruby protested as the guards steadied their aim.

"Stow it lady! You've already caused enough of a scene!"

"No! You don't understand! We need to get everyone out of the stadium, RIGHT NOW!"

Before anyone could comprehend her words, a large explosion echoed right above the arena alarming every man, woman and child within. The audience panicked as the lights slowly flickered and died.

And soon… only darkness remained.

**A/N: And cut! That's a wrap! At least for this chapter! Working on the next chapter now so be patient or wait till the series continue this weekend. Thanks for all of your support dear readers. Hope to hear from you all.**


	44. The Battle of Vale (Part 1)

**Chapter 44: The Battle of Vale (Part 1)**

**(Amity Coliseum)**

The whole coliseum was engulfed in darkness. From the giant holo screens to the emergency lights, none were working save but the stars and moon that hovered above them. The audience around the stadium slowly stirred, a bit uncomfortable at first but when the explosion happened, panic began to spread.

In the announcer's booth, Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck were trying their best to calm the citizens as they gathered information around them.

"Security, what's happening over there?!" Bart asked softly whispering to his earpiece. "What happened to the lights and what in the world was that explosion!?"

"W… we don't know sir. All of our systems are down. We can even get a feed from the cameras."

"What!? How is that possible?!"

"What's happening Barty?" Peter inquired also equally curious. But they were quickly silenced when the main holoscreens around the stadium suddenly came back online, showing a red screen and a black queen chess piece at the center.

"Wait… someone's hacking through!" The two announcers could only watch and listen as a benevolent voice echoed from the speakers, silencing all other sounds in the arena.

…

…

…

**"This… is not a tragedy. This… was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."**

Ironwood stood from his seat when he realized that he was the one being mentioned by the voice.

**"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One man's attempt at a synthetic army? What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? Perhaps to plant them amongst us to as watchers to keep us in check? Are they already among us as I speak? Perhaps they mistook their authority as permission to play god. I can't really tell."**

Ruby slowly raised Penny up from her, uncaring for the weight she put out. Slowly the soldiers around them lowered their weapons and turned to the large red screen above.

**"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dishonorable-attack on the defenseless, now this? ****Huntsmen and Huntresses**** should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect ****Vale**** when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."**

The students at the front row slowly began to rise from their seats, eyes sharpened as if they were being provoked to a challenge.

**"As someone who hails from ****Mistral****, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"**

With that final question asked, the transmission ended leaving the crowd perplexed and frightened. But before anyone could voice a shriek, an ear piercing scream can be heard coming from the android below.

"Ah… arghhhh!" Penny felt another surge of that pain coming through her processors. That same feeling she had in the highway slowly resurfacing. It was taking over her body and much of her mind. "My… head!"

"Penny!" Ruby cried out, holding the poor girl together. "Penny what's wrong!? Answer me!"

"N… **no**!" She held on painfully. "I can't… hold it back. I can't! Ruby… please **lEt go** of me!"

"Penny no! You can fight it! Whatever it is, you can fight it! Just… hold on!"

"No! I **c… c c C… c… cANnot**." The poor girl pleaded using her last remaining arm to push her first friend away. "Please! Ruby, **I'm bEgGinG you**. You have to… y… y… you have t… t… to… **geT aWay** **fRom ME! I dOn'T WaNt t h… hURT YOu!"**

"What's going on?" The guardsman asked equally frightened. "Penny, wha… GAH!" He barely got a chance to reach for the troubled girl when he got blasted by another droid from behind.

"What the heck!?" The lieutenant gawked in disbelief. "Unit 227, stand down!"

…

But the droid simply looked at him, its face void of any emotions.

"Unit 227, I am ordering you to stand down! NOW!" But much to his horror, the droid's visor suddenly glowed in a shade of red, with the symbol of the same black queen appearing at the center. "What in the…?"

Before anyone knew it, the droids began to fire indiscriminately into the crowd. Whether they were soldiers, Hunters or civilians, it didn't matter to them. Everyone was free game and so they mercilessly butchered down anyone they had their visors on.

**(Fairgrounds) (A Simple Wok)**

The panic spread throughout fairgrounds like a wildfire. By the time the first shots were fired, the people screamed and ran in different directions as their protectors suddenly became their executioners. From the seats of that noodle stand, Weiss and Blake watched as the whole area turned itself into a warzone. Androids that were placed to protect them were firing upon civilians while the police and the few soldiers stationed within the fairgrounds itself fought back in futile resistance.

"This… can't be…!" Blake gasped, covering her mouth as the scene of carnage laid before her. "Why is this happening!?"

"I don't know but we need to call for help." Weiss quickly reached for her scroll hoping to get some assistance, but she was only greeted with the same red screen as everyone. "I got no signal!"

"Me neither." The cat added in despair. And just when things couldn't get any worse, they were alarmed by a scream coming from just around the corner.

"Arghhhh! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" A poor delivery boy was on his back when an assault droid hovered over him readying its arm blade to deliver the killing blow. "Ahhhh!"

It took only a millisecond for that droid's head to be sliced from its body as Black and White descended upon it.

"Get out of here, quick!" Blake yelled out prompting the civilian the get up and run. She turned back to the area only to notice more droids forming up in front of them. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to get everyone to safety." Weiss stated out, drawing her rapier. "Until backup arrives, we need to hold them off and help the others. We do this by the book."

"Alright…" Blake submitted. It was a stalling plan but a plan nonetheless. "I'm right behind you."

**(Beacon) (RWBY's room)**

Zwei let out a bark when he was alerted to the sound of heavy banging on the door. The droids that kept guard upon the room had barged in unannounced expecting to find the blonde bomber within. But instead they were greeted by the adorable face of the little fur ball.

"Hey tin cans!" Yang's voice shouted from the top bunk bed, catching their attentions. "Didn't your makers teach you how to knock?" With a simple move, the yellow haired boxer knocked slammed the two droids to the wall making a dent on the concrete.

*Woof!*

"Thanks for the heads up little guy. Come on. It's time to blow this Popsicle stand."

However the sound of a very familiar siren caught her attention. **"Alert! Incoming Grimm attack! Threat level… nine. Will all citizens please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner…"**

That… did not sound good.

**(Courtyard)**

Down by the courtyard of the academy, in front of the elevator leading to the clock tower, Glynda and Qrow were fending off a wave of droids as they came. Caught off guard by such a blatant attack only few of the students and teachers were present to hold against the attack. Barely anyone had the chance to even get their weapons when the droids attacked in force.

Waving her wand in a majestic manner, Glynda shuffled a number of debris in the area forming them into the shape of javelins and flinging them at the machines, piercing their metallic bodies and pinning them to the ground. Fighting valiantly by her side was Qrow who skillfully dispatched a number of droids with his bare hands before finally drawing his blade out to cleave them whole lot of them in half. Their fight here would've been worth a song or two had they not seen the Grimm that slowly began to covet the horizon.

"Oh… that… can't be good." The old crone stated. "I hope you got something up your sleeves. Because I don't think the city's defenses are cut out for that."

"No… they're not." Glynda agreed bluntly. "But Emerald Forest is still the forefront of our defense lines. The traps and security measures we've placed there should hold them off, at least for the time being. They'll eventually reach the Academy. And if they break through here, the Grimm will have march over freely towards the city."

"We need to get to Ozpin." Qrow muttered but was rudely disturbed when a droid tried to cleave his head off. "If only these things weren't in the way!"

Bang!

The man got his wish in the form of gunfire from the opposite side of the courtyard. He turned, noticing a small cohort of Atlesian soldiers standing in formation.

"Defense Team! Open fire! Hold them back until we reestablish contact with command!"

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers obeyed letting out a volley from their weapons drawing fire from the robots.

"Ms. Goodwitch! We got this! Go!"

The two Hunters nodded back and quickly rushed towards the clock tower hoping that they weren't too late.

**(Ozpin's office)**

Ozpin stared out of his window in horror as the whole city was set aflame. In just a few minutes after the ominous broadcast ended the world around his academy seemed to have erupted in a state of war. Screams and gunfire could be heard even from his soundproof office. He knew that this day would come, that the entirety of his Order would be tested. But nothing could've prepared him for this. To see his kingdom, his home burning by the fires of war was just… unimaginable.

Reaching for his scroll, the Headmaster dialed a number hoping that the line wasn't cut off just yet. But he was disappointed when he saw the same red screen and black queen chess piece on top. He cursed lowly to himself quickly reaching for his worktable. The wireless network might be jammed but the wired lines might still work.

"Professor Peach? Security? Is there anyone there!? Will someone please answer me!?" But all Ozpin got was static. The situation was growing darker as time went on. Knowing well that he won't be doing much good at the safety of his office, Ozpin reached for his cane marching to the elevator, praying for it to still work.

Ding…

And it did. Just not in the way he expected. The elevator doors opened with a chime, but Ozpin was suddenly greeted with visitors. Visitors with red screened visors and rifles in hand.

Like the experienced Huntsman that he was, Ozpin rushed back and took cover behind his table flipping to create a makeshift barricade. It worked like a charm as the droids open fire riddling that glass table full of holes. They seemingly poured out of the elevator for a moment, not even easing their attacks. But it eventually proved their downfall when Ozpin retaliated in full force.

The droids barely stood a chance as the old wizened Hunter crushed them with speed that would've made Ruby's semblance look like a walk. With cane in hand, Ozpin pounded the robots to submission, even going as far as using one of them as a shield letting the other droids blasted its body. He later tossed that broken droid to the crowd piling them together like a messed up piece of art before shoving his cane down on their chest guard making them into a metallic kebab.

A brief moment went by when he saw their visors dim signaling the end of that engagement. Ozpin quietly dusted the dirt from his uniform already thinking of having a talk with Ironwood after this mess. But he was interrupted when he noted one of the droids still active, its hand holding onto a strange device with a timer set on its screen.

"Oh no…" The Headmaster muttered in dread turning towards the opened elevator noting the hundred large explosive canisters latched to the walls. They were linked with that device, meaning he had little time to act. "Damn it!" He cursed out loud before suddenly rushing to the walled terminal typing down furiously on the screen as if his life depended on it. "This is Headmaster Ozpin, ID number 001. I'm authorizing emergency self-defense protocol."

"Clearance verified. Do you wish to proceed with this protocol?" The computer asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Release all rocket lockers to their designated students!"

"Voice and password confirmation required."

…

…

…

"Dorothy…" The old wise Hunter said softly in relief as the computer acknowledge his command. Soon enough he turned around and saw the locker room tore itself apart as the weapons of his students launched off to their proper owners. He can only hope that it would be enough. "I'm sorry… everyone."

He gently closed his eyes as the timer on the device finally end, engulfing both him and his office in a fiery inferno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye… Ozpin…" Cinder muttered watching a blazing light atop the clock tower consume all. "It's been fun…" A sinister grin rising from her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down below, Glynda and Qrow shot upward when the whole upper half of the clock tower turned to a giant blaze of fire. The cogs and gears that made up the internal structure flew from one another, scattering across the academy like asteroids. None of them wanted to believe it… but the symbol of their academy, the oldest building in Vale was destroyed and their Headmaster along with it.

"Ozpin…" Glynda could only gasp in horror watching that unbelievable scene from afar.

"Glynda!" Qrow alarmed the woman pointing at the students who were about to be crushed by the falling debris. With a wave of her wand, the cogs and gears slowed to a halt saving them from a messy end. "What are you kids doing!? Get out of there!"

"Ah… y… yes sir!" They obeyed and hastily made their way out.

But this little diversion only led to worse things to come. Just as the two Hunters were recovering from that blast, they quickly realize the gravity of their situation. Their Headmaster… was gone. There wasn't a body to confirm it but even Qrow had to admit that not even he, a monster like Ozpin, could've survived such an explosion. Glynda could only cover her mouth, still unable to comprehend the situation.

"Glynda!" Qrow once again brought her out of her trance. "What do we do!?"

"I… I don't know." She answered, her voice clearly rattled. "Without Ozpin we won't be able to muster additional forces. We…"

"Hey… HEY!" The grim reaper brought her out of it. "Snap out of it! Ozpin might not be here, but we're still standing. Pull it together or there won't be a tomorrow. Like it or not, you're the one in command now."

The witch took a deep breath, nodding to the man. He was right. They were prepared for this kind of situation. She and Ozpin had created all manner of contingency plans for every possible scenario. She just never imagined that she would actually use them.

"Yes… you're… you're right Qrow." Glynda steeled herself burying her fears away. "We're still fighting. We can still beat this. We need to regroup and gather as many abled bodies as possible if we're going to fight off this threat."

Qrow smiled smugly. That was the Glynda he knew and loved… in a way. "Alright. So what's the plan? We got no communication."

Glynda looked around and saw the wirings on the tree line. "The communication network might be jammed but the school's speaker system should still be operational. We should still be connected to the fairgrounds as well. I'll use that to rally as many teachers and students as I can. We'll form a defensive perimeter near the edge of Emerald Forest and hopefully slow the Grimm down."

"Okay… that leaves the fighting to…"

"No Qrow." Glynda cut the drunkard off. "I need you to get to the city and coordinate with the defenses there."

"But Amber!"

"The people are being threatened. If we, the protectors of the world, cannot defend them, then we have no obligation to hold that title." She said softly casting her gaze to the burning tower. "It's what Ozpin would've done."

Qrow gritted his teeth at the plan. Glynda was weakening the school's defenses by spreading them around. The more resources she throws at the defense of the city and its borders the fewer defenders there will be in the academy itself. It would mean exposing their soft side to the enemy.

"You know they'll come for her… right?" He warned knowingly.

She knew that. It's what she would expect of their attackers. "Don't worry about Amber. I'll make sure she's protected. Now go."

**(Amity Coliseum) (Corridor)**

"Oooof!" Jaune let out a painful yelp as his face made contact with the concrete floor. How many times had he been thrown about? Six? Seven? He already lost count. It were times like these that he was quite grateful for his ridiculously large pool of aura. If it wasn't for that invisible shield, he probably would've been killed a dozen times over already. But still… there was a bad side to it. Even though he could take on a large amount of punishment like a walking tank, those blows to the body still hurt. "Oh boy…"

"Arghhh!" But he wasn't the only one in pain. The one who delivered that mean kick to his stomach was also feeling the aftereffect of that blow, holding his leg like he just smacked on a wall. "What the heck are you made of? Rocks? Why won't you just lie down and die already!?"

"That's not gonna happen!" Jaune countered, returning to his stance, readying his weapon and shield still trying to put up a fight. "Not today anyway."

This little scenario was starting to get old. Even Roman who was standing back this whole time watching the blonde knight get pounded was starting to get bored. It was fun watching the kid get whacked here and there but now this sight was just sad. I mean… where's the joy in beating someone who won't even shriek or beg for mercy?

"Hate to interrupt your little fest here, but can we speed this along?" The crook spoke tapping his pocket watch. "We kinda have a schedule to keep here."

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" Mercury barked back clearly irritated. "He should've been dead five minutes ago! But that stupid aura of his just keeps getting in the way!"

Indeed. Any ordinary man with his aura unlocked would've been on the floor unconscious and bleeding to death with the amount of beatings Jaune took. But yet despite everything he went through, that boy still had the galls and the tenacity to stand up like he was just pushed down. The White Fang elites who also took part in the beating were short on breaths, tired from constantly swinging their weapons. Even with all that muscle they couldn't take down the stubborn boy.

"Then do your thing and finish him off already! The Grimm are attacking and we're already behind schedule! Chop chop!"

"Grr…" Mercury grumbled. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was taking orders from a badly dressed crook. He slowly turned to the blonde boy, readying another kick—and this time he wasn't gonna hold anything back. "Fine. You asked for this kid. You should've stayed down like a corpse when you had the chance."

The glow on Jaune's body brightened as he raised his shield. He was gonna hold these scumbags even if he had to take on everything they had.

"Try me…" He challenged which only made the assassin snarl. It was like an annoying pup who didn't know when to quit. Clocking his boots, Mercury fired himself forward building a strong momentum for a finisher axe-kick. It would've spelled disaster as a blow like that would make even the toughest juggernauts fall flat on the floor.

Jaune braced for the blow, raising his shield upward. All he asked from his mind, heart, body and soul was for the strength to whether it.

"Haaaaaa!" The kick came down. But just before it made contact, Jaune felt a surge of energy rush through him. That same power that built inside his body forced itself out of his chest in the form of a bright blinding light. As Mercury's leg connected to his shield, that energy burst out like a torrent, blasting everything and everyone flying in every direction. "Wahhhh!"

Roman, Mercury, the White Fang soldiers and even the corridor itself shook from that blast. So much so that one might think a mighty hammer from above came crashing down on them.

By the time the light dimmed, Jaune found himself staring down at the roughed up bodies of his enemies strewn across the floor. They were beaten… but mostly because they were stunned by that unknown force. It was the same incident that happened in the café and Mountain Glenn. He had so many questions to ask but quickly understood that this was not the time. He had a chance to run—so he took it and didn't look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the arena, the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were alarmed by the sudden arrival of their lockers. It came so suddenly that some of them tore through the walls of the coliseum just to meet their owner. No one was sure how they arrived but they certainly weren't gonna turn away a gift that came flying to their laps. After arming themselves to the teeth, they quickly retaliated in full force, beating the droid army back to a certain extent.

Without a plan or a method of attack, the Hunters returned to their own primal instinct of self-preservation. They fought and fought, leaderless and scattered.

Ren and Nora were holding their ground by the main entrance hoping to get a better grasp of the situation. Coco and her team were fending the remaining drones taking the blunt of the fight. Surprisingly enough the other teams that were on board continued their struggle hoping that this battle will end soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Penny!" Ruby cried out to her robotic friend as she still tried to calm her down. The poor girl was still clutching her head in pain feeling her body losing control. "Penny, please listen to me. Whatever it is that's happening to you, you have to fight it!"

**"I… CaN't! rUby… I'M SoRrY bUt i jUsT… cAN'T!"** The string blades slowly began to move on their own hovering menacingly around her. **"PLeeeaAase! You haVe to… RUn…!"** Her voice became more and more intelligible as it went. Before anyone knew it, the adorable girl drew out her weapons and began attacking in force. The soldiers around her barely had the chance to defend themselves when they all got swatted like flies. One guard was able to fire a few founds before he found himself pinned to the wall. **"I'm sO SoRry!"**

"Be careful! She's out of control!"

"Move in and subdue!" The lieutenant ordered his men, to which they followed to the letter.

"No! Wait stop!" Ruby tried to stall them but to no avail. The soldiers marched in, weapons at the ready. They attacked in pair, some rushing in a pincer move while others provided cover. But they didn't stand a chance against her. Her blades covered all her blind spots making it practically impossible to catch her off guard. One by one, the soldiers fell to the ground, defeated and stunned.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha was the first to dash to the girl's rescue blocking the energy blast from those floating blades. It was certainly a lot different from the fight she had. These lasers were dangerous, lethal even. They would've cut through her aura if her shield didn't shed the blast. These weren't meant to hurt, they were meant to kill. "Stay back! I'll handle this."

"Pyrrha! No! You don't understand! She's not herself! You can't hurt her!"

Another shot came and thankfully her shield held. "What are we supposed to do then?"

Ruby darted around trying to analyze the situation. She didn't want to hurt Penny but her flying swords were making the situations difficult to manage. Trying to help a friend while she flings dangerous particles and sharp objects at you wasn't exactly easy. In fact, one might say that it was pure suicidal.

However, a glint of string produced an idea for her. Ruby saw the blades float around and noticed the very thin strip of string that held them together. She was always curious how Penny made all those swords float around and now she knew. They were all connected to both her arms and that oddly shaped pouch on her back.

"There!" The junior grim reaper announced pointing at the android's back. "We take away her weapons! That pouch on her back must be controlling them. If we get rid of it, we can stop Penny from attack us!"

Pyrrha noted the strings too and hesitantly agreed. She also didn't want to hurt the poor girl any more than she had already done with the arm and all. "Alright. What's the plan?"

"Keep her occupied. I'll be right back!"

"Ok… then… wait… what?" That was as far as Pyrrha got when her fellow Huntress vanished leaving a trail of rose-petals in the dust. If that was the plan, it was pretty vague and lacking a lot in details. "Uh… alright then…?" The flying blades pointed at her with a menacing glow.

**(Atlesian Battleship) (Bridge)**

The Captain of Blue 4 was disgruntled as his crew scrambled around to their stations. He could hear the guns of his ship firing on the Nevermores and every few shots brought at least two or three down with them. But despite his best efforts, even all the weapons on his ship couldn't stem such a tide. The whole horizon outside of his ship was covered by a thick layer of miasma trail left by the Grimm. From the sky, right down to the forest below, he could see the hordes and packs marching upon the city an uncoordinated manner.

These animals didn't have the capacity to use tactics or strategy in anyway. They didn't have formation or even a plan of attack. They just charged straight towards the defenses, without a hint of fear in their eyes. That was because they didn't need a strategy. With every Grimm that lay dead on the ground, a thousand more would be ready to take its place. Like an endless tide of darkness they covered the forest and would soon cover the whole city had the defenders not react.

"Damn it!" The Captain cursed turning to his com officer. "Give me an update soldier! Do we have communications!?"

"Yes sir. But just barely." The officer reported back not taking his eyes off the screen. "Our stronghold within the city is trying to establish a radio post. All standard communication lines are down but we should be able to talk with the other ships in the area."

"Excellent." He quickly raised his scroll hoping the line would connect. "This is Blue 4, Blues 2 and 3, fall into defensive position."

The static line reported in. "Roger! Blue 3, in position."

"Blue 2, what's your status?"

"This… this is Blue 2!" The other line reported but with gunfire in the background. "Our Captain is gone. All of our combat droids have gone haywire and are trying to take over the bridge. We're holding out but it's only a matter of time before they break through. They also sabotaged our engines and weapons. We require immediate assistance over. I repeat: Droids have taken over the ship, we require imme—" He was cut off when a defining shrieking noise echoed in the distance. "Oh no. The Nevermore has broken through the shield! The hull is breached! I repeat: our hull is br…bzzzt!"

The Captain of the proud vessel could only watch in horror as the adjacent ship was crudely ripped apart by the flock of Nevermores. The flying Grimm clawed and pecked through the armor of the cruiser, crushing it under their weight before it finally gave in and crashed to the forest below.

"Dear god."

**(Coliseum) (Hanger bay)**

"Everyone please remain calm!" Dr. Oobleck shouted as he and a few faculty staff were guiding the civilians towards the main hanger where the supposed airships were bound to pick them up. "Move in an orderly fashion, please! There's room for everyone here. There is no need to push and shove."

But the panicking crowds could barely contain themselves as they continued to push their way forward hoping for a first seat in the next airship. Students and tourists alike mashed together like some uncoordinated mob praying for safety to whatever god that would listen to their pleas.

"Bart!" Peter's bombastic voice boomed in calling the good Doctor. "There you are."

"Peter? What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"We have a problem." The large professor stated ominously. "There aren't enough seats in the airbuses."

"What!? That's preposterous! These airbuses should have plenty of space for long flights. How can that be?"

"Two of them took off right before the first attack." Peter explained tiringly. "We're loading in the next one but it will be full before we can get half of these people onto it. We can probably squeeze a few dozen more but that will be it. We'll have to find some alternate way of transport."

"ARGHHH!" A loud series of cries and screams echoed behind them sparking them into action. The two Huntsmen rushed back to the front of the hanger only to discover people again pushing and shoving, trying to get away from the attacker.

"My… word!" Bart gasped when he noted the large Nevermore poking its head into the hanger, its beak reaching out for the large airbus. Eventually it grabbed hold of one of the wings, slowly pulling it to the edge of the coliseum. "Get everyone out of the airbuses! NOW!" The panicking crowd complied and quickly got out of the buses before the next flying Grimm pulled it to the same falling end. It tried to peck a few of the people as well, but the large beast couldn't get into the base due to its massive size. Eventually it got bored and flew off. But now it left the people on board with a different predicament.

They had no way off the station!

"Look! A transport!" One of the students pointed in the direction where a Bullhead was heading their way. They quickly waved at it, hoping to get a ride on the airship. But their hope was again dashed when the ship opened its cargo bay revealing a pack of Beowolves crammed inside. "Oh no… it's… it's the Grimm!"

"Everyone, get back!" Peter drew out his blunderbuss firing a round at the oncoming Grimm. "We will deal with this. Come along Barty… one more round for the sake of it?"

"You read my mind." He grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back outside, Team CFVY and NDGO and half of Team JNPR were dealing with the droids pushing out of the arena. Coco would've loved nothing better than to let loose with her weapon cutting a suave through the enemy lines. The tight corridor here meant that she would make this little area a killing zone. But unfortunately the number of civilians in her way stopped her from doing performing such acts.

"Get out of the way people!" The fashionista shouted at the civilians hoping that they would grow a brain and get out of her crosshair. But unfortunately with every five citizen that passes by, there always seem to be more coming through with droids trailing not far behind. "Ugh… this is ridiculous. I can't use my weapon at full power with all these people around! Yatsu, you take point. Velvet and Fox, you two are with me. We're gonna punch through this crowd."

"Roger!"

"Understood." They complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the center of this mess, Ironwood was doing his best not to lash out at those around him. The situation was getting worse by the minute. They had no communications with the outside, his own droid army has turned against him and his forces scattered.

"What are our losses?" He asked one of his men already having a clue to the answer.

"General. We lost four squads during the initial attack sir. We've managed to secure the side entrances but there… there are just too many droids. They outnumber us 4 to 1. We lost contact with security control and the engineering block. We've managed to pull some of our guards from the other sections but we don't have the manpower to cover all the entrances. Also we have some reports seeing White Fang within the arena."

"Damn! Can we at least get our fighters to launch?"

"We're trying now sir. The engineers say they should have the bulkhead doors open in a few minutes."

"Tell them to hurry. We can't afford to stay here any longer."

"General, sir." Another one of his officers called out. "We just got word from Blue 4. It's… an incomplete report but we have a rough guess of the situation outside."

"Good." James muttered though his expression conflicted with his word. "What does he have to report?"

"You're… not going to like it sir."

"Soldier, information never displeases me. It is ignorance I find unforgiving. Report."

"Y… yes sir." The soldier began in a startled tone. "The situation is the same in the city. All of our combat droids have gone haywire. They tried shutting them down but to no effect. Several of our outposts in the city have been lost and all of our available forces are fighting back. Beacon Academy is also suffering the same conditions and no word has been reported in. There has also been a report saying that Grimm have invaded the city."

"What!?" The General gasped in disbelief. "How is that possible!? They should've have been able to breach the defenses so quickly!"

"No sir. The walls are holding. The Grimm appear to be entering through the old hole in the plaza. Someone must've reopened the breach. All emergency services are at play right now so we're completely on our own."

Rargggghhh!

A sinister growl caught the General and his men by surprise. They turned and noted a pack of Beowolves staring at them hungrily. Where they came from was anyone's guess.

"Grimm!? Here!?"

"Attack! Protect the General!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few meters from the main battle between the droids and Hunters, a mother and son hid from the firefight, frightened by the sound of shouts and screams that echoed throughout the hall. Only the flashes of gunfire guided them to the exit. Much to the son's dismay, the sudden explosion tore a piece of the ceiling down on top of them trapping his mother under a weight of rubble.

The son tried to help his mother up but his small frame and undeveloped muscles made it impossible to lift the debris. They were just too heavy for him. Frightened, scared and confused, the boy could do nothing but hold his mother's hand and pray, hoping that someone would aid them. He prayed for a warrior to aid them, a hero unmatched to come to their rescue.

But the horrors of that battle soon dawned when a low growl echoed from deep within the corridor. They turned and gasped when an Ursa made itself apparent, its red eyes and ivory mask cast at them.

The fear generated from their encounter made the Grimm licked its lip, as if it was looking at a delicious meal. The mother beckoned her son to run and save himself. She pleaded him to leave her behind. On an ordinary day, he probably would. But not this night. That stubbornness born out of youth that he was raised with somehow brought him the courage to stand against that beast. He puffed his chest against the monster, unarmed yet he bore the bravery that would make even the greatest of Huntsmen tip their hats to him in respect.

The Ursa let out a roar as if it was trying to crush that arrogant act with brute force. The boy flinched only for a moment but stayed the course. His eyes wavered but his body stayed still, his feet rooted to the floor, his arms outstretched as if to say 'You shall not pass'.

It was an act of defiance and foolhardiness. Courage mixed together with hopelessness and madness altogether. Letting out an irritated snarl, the beast raised its claws ready to deliver the killing blow. The boy closed his eyes and awaited his untimely demise, the crying voice of his mother unable to reach him anymore.

…

But the blow never came.

Slowly the child peeked through the corner of his eyelid looking back at the beast. The Ursa's claw was still hanging up in the air but its eyes once red like blood now dimmed. They were again confused as the beast fell flat on the floor, its corpse slowly vanishing. Perhaps the blade on his chest would merit an explanation.

"You alright, little guy?" Jaune inquired as he pulled his Crocea Mors out of the carcass smiling at the little hero. Silently the boy nodded, eyes bulging wide as if he recognized the figure in front of him. He mouthed the name 'Jaune' like a boy looking upon a person he saw on the holoscreen.

"Y… yeah." The little tike nodded, his fear turning to hope and awe as he looked at the hero in front of him. Jaune scanned the kid making sure that there weren't any permanent damage. Thankfully only his shoelaces were untied. That can be fixed later.

"It's not safe here. You should stick with the large crowd. They'll keep you safe."

"B… but my mom." The little one gestured to the rubble where Jaune noted a woman's upper half was poking out.

Slowly he reached down to the debris using all of his strength to toss the rocks away piece by piece until it was finally cleared. "You ok ma'am?" Jaune asked which the woman bowed in gratitude.

"Yes… thank you. Thank you sir." The mother quickly grabbed her son's hands rushing off to join the rest of the evacuees. All the while, the little boy waved back to the Hunter, an awed smile on his face.

"Ha… oh boy. Here we go." Jaune quickly entered the main bulk of the fighting where he noted his teammates on the other side supporting their comrades against the mechanical menace. "Ren! Nora!"

"Jaune?" The gunslinger raised a brow unexpectedly seeing his leader.

"Heya Jaune!" Nora followed waving at the blonde before swinging her hammer again to the next poor robot that came in her sights. "Having fun? I certainly am!"

"Jaune! Where have you been?" Ren asked curious to where he was when the whole thing went down. "And… what happened to your face?"

A sigh escaped him. "It's a long story. Where's Pyrrha?" He asked noting the absence of his partner.

"Don't know. Last we saw her was back in the arena. But we… have more pressing matters over here."

Jaune looked to the fight and could agree that the fighters could do with some help. "What's the situation?" He asked calmly directing his attention to the main fight… or if you could even call it that. From Jaune's perspective, it looked more like a messed up massacre of Man VS Machine with neither side truly winning.

"We got a ton of out-of-control robots coming that way, Grimm attack in the hanger and all the civilians are sandwiched right in between. We're trying to hold them off but…" He didn't need to finish that sentence. It was plainly obvious to the naked eye. The Huntsmen and Huntresses in there were once again doing what they did best. They fought.

Jaune had to admit that they were working quite efficiently as teams. Team ABRN was at the very front of that fight crushing the droids with relative force. Their leader Arslan was barking out orders and calling attack patterns with her teammates though the one with the pink hair seemed oddly passive for some reason.

Coco was at the back with her Team dealing with the smaller crowd. It was plain to see that the Heavy-Weapons girl was tempted to use her weapon but was unable to due to the mixed crowd.

Team NDGO was pretty much the same. Nebula coordinated with her party like a well-oiled machine. They can easily cut through the horde of droids with no problem. Ocatavia was cutting machines with ease throwing waves of fire in every occasions, Dew was using her wind power to enhance Gwen's kunais throwing them in every direction. Nebula was behind them all firing crossbow bolts with the utmost precision. They were effective fighters. It was no wonder that they were famous back in Vacuo and champion of their regional tournaments.

Team BRNZ of course was also at the thick of the fight, with more than half their team dedicated to close combat. Like a group of highly-trained thugs they muscled their way through the droids with their sniper providing close support. They were like metal grinders who enjoyed their job to the fullest.

These teams were beyond good. They were great. Together they could easily crush these droids and claim victory. Yet… they couldn't. It wasn't because they weren't strong enough; they had plenty of strength and firepower to start a revolution. It was because they were uncoordinated. Each team was doing their own thing. They had perfect synch with their team but not each other. One group's tactics messed up with another's offensive constantly making it impossible for them to be thoroughly efficient. That messed up barrage of uncoordinated attacks led to the unproductive nature of their strikes.

"This is a mess." The boy groaned.

Ren seemingly agreed. "Yeah. Right now it's back to just… killing and destroying. You have a plan?"

"We need to fall back and regroup. We're not gonna beat these robots at this rate."

"Agreed." The green warrior nodded. "Some space here would do us some good. But how are we gonna get them to follow us? It's not like anyone here will listen to you… or any of us for that matter." Ren had a point. This is nothing like back in the Breach incident or Mountain Glenn. They didn't know him like Team CFVY or RWBY. Those close to him would probably listen to whatever he had to say but everyone else will require some… convincing. It's not like he could just go up to one of them and ask them politely to fall back. No… that old trick won't work, especially not to some youthful teens with deadly training.

"You need to convince people?" A cocky voice interrupted Jaune's meditation making him turn to the source finding a certain monkey taking space with his teammates in tow. "I think we can help with that."

"Sun!" Jaune exclaimed. "Great to see you. Mind helping us out?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we'd all feel a lot better if you were calling the shots." The Prince of Primates smugly added. "What do you need help with?"

"We need to convince the other teams to stop fighting and regroup. There's an open section of the hanger that's unused right now. If we can take the fight to that area, we'll have a lot more room to maneuver than this corridor."

"Good call." Neptune abruptly agreed. "Fighting in this tight space is suffocating enough as it is."

"But how are we gonna convince those guys to stop and run?" Scarlet asked pulling close. "They don't look like the type who'll listen unless that person is of some importance."

Jaune agreed as well. Fighters like them tend to be hardheaded and stubborn when they're in combat. Only a teacher would be able to get them out of their bloodlust state. The boy looked around and saw Nora using one of the robot's head as a baseball, laughing nonchalantly all the way. It was there, an idea dawned on him.

If he can't convince them to stop, he'll just have to create a situation to make them stop.

"Nora!"

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" The Asgardian perkily stated with a euphoric smile.

"I need you to create a smokescreen. I need you to cover that entire area. You think you can do that?"

"Psshh… like blowing a school of fish in a barrel." Nora waved back cockily readying her grenade launcher. "Just say the word!"

"Alright. Ren, Sun. Once Nora creates the explosion, I need you to get everyone to the back room. Make it sound urgent to make it convincing."

"Pshh… pa-lease." Sun waved his worries off. "If I can convince Neptune to tell me his worst fear, I think I can persuade these guys to follow."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" The blue boy snarled at his leader.

Seeing the team ready, Jaune turned to his teammate and nodded. "Ok Nora… do your thing."

With a wide-eyed grin, Nora raised her weapon up high transforming it to its 3rd form, opening the whole section of the front firing her entire salvo onto the crowd creating a pin heart shaped cloud in the air.

The explosion rocked the corridor to its foundation shaking the very nuts and bolts that held it together. The smoke that erupted from that explosion caused the entire battlefield to grind to a complete half with many of the droids being blown to pieces by the shockwave.

"What the heck?" Brawnz Ni, grumbled as he stumbled back coughing from too much intake of the smoke.

"I can't see!" Bolin, cried out swatting the fog away in futility.

"Everyone get back!" Sun yelled to the top of his lungs alarming the others of an unseen danger. "There are more of them coming up the hallway!"

"Retreat! Retreat!" Neptune followed firing a few round from his weapon to make it look convincing. "They're everywhere!"

"Get out or get left behind!" Sage bellowed pointing to the large double doors. "Don't just stand around! Move people!"

Whether it was from the sound of urgency or the fact they couldn't fight under the new conditions, the Hunters withdrew from the area, falling back to the adjacent room with utmost haste. One by one they followed the voices. The uneasy poke of their fear of death halted their need for battle and quelled their bloodlust, forcing them to withdraw and perhaps it was for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the last of the teams safely made it to the open area in the next room, Sage and Scarlet closed the double door behind them and barricade it with the nearby vending machines. It wasn't sturdy, but it would at least buy them some time.

"That won't hold them for long." Neptune stated and right he was as the droids on the other side began pushing in. "Ok… I was wrong. That won't hold them at all! Get back everyone!"

Jaune took a breather along with his team. The fight wasn't over, not by a long shot, but at least now they stood a better chance fighting them in here.

"Jaune?" The boy turned around at the call of his name. He restrained a smile when he noted that it was the General who called, his soldiers marked with the signs of recent conflict. The appear to be forming a barricade at the rear end of all the civilians.

"General Ironwood? Am I glad to see you, sir."

"Likewise, Jaune." The General smiled. Seeing the students safe and sound was probably the first good news he received in the last hour alone. "Though I'm afraid I only have terrible news to offer."

Jaune's face twisted in regret. "What's happening, sir?"

"The city is under attack and we don't have enough manpower to defend the civilians. What's worse is that all methods of wireless communication are down or jammed."

"What about the people?" Jaune asked. "Aren't they being evacuated?"

"We're trying but the Nevermores destroyed the airbuses in the hanger. Two Huntsmen are dealing with the Grimm situation inside but we have little in the way of getting thousands of people off this station."

"What about the smaller ships?" Ren inquired pointing the Bullheads in the area. "Can't we use those instead?"

"They'll never survive the firefight outside." James explained. "They don't have the armor necessary to deal with that battle. A single Nevermore can tear through their hulls easily."

"What about the military transport?" Jaune asked this time. "Don't you have specialized transports? The one on the lower levels?"

"We do." He confirmed it with a hesitant nod. "But I don't know if we have enough of them to get all these people to safety. And… there's more."

"More? What do you mean?"

WHAM!

The sound of machines breaking through a door caught them out of their conversation.

"Uh… guys." Sun called out as he drew out his quarterstaff. "We're about to have company!"

Jaune saw this and quickly moved up, ready to fight. He scanned his surroundings looking for anything they could use to their advantage. The open space provided them with a lot of room to fight, but they could still use some coordination to give them the edge needed to win this fight.

"Everyone, form up!" Jaune shouted at last calling their attention. "We have to do this together. I need everyone behind those barricades and make them stronger!"

"Jaune?" Velvet quirked a brow to his strategy. "Are we falling back?"

"Trust me on this." He answered her. "I need everyone behind those barricades and build them up higher and stronger. Coco, I also need you to hold back on your gun. At least for a while. Team SSSN and Team BRNZ, I want you guys behind those Bullheads and get ready to strike on my mark." The said teams looked at one another, a bit confused on the boy barking orders. "Team ABRN, you guys will be playing decoy. Set yourselves up by the door and get the droids to follow you. Everybody else should help the soldiers get these barricades up. Use everything you can find. Benches, trashcans, anything that's thick"

"Why the heck should I take orders from you?" Brawnz sniffed not really sure why a scrawny, scraggly, Pretty Boy was calling the shots. "I'd say we just open the doors and pummel those suckers! Hard and fast, just how I like it." A number of nods and agreeing mutters followed with the crowd.

"I'm with Brawnz on this one." Roy, the other member of the team agreed. "We've been turning those things into scrap metal over the last few minutes. I don't see why we should change tactics." Again murmurs of agreement fell on the side of idiocy and blind reliance on strength alone.

"That's not going to work!" Jaune reasoned doing his best to restrain his voice. He knew that sparking an argument here will only crack their already invisible relationship. "Look, we haven't got time for an explanation but right now, you're all fighting ineffectively. I know each of you have your own methods but you're just getting in each other's way. Don't you see? We're just fighting, not attacking."

"And you're supposed to be the expert is this situation?" Bolin inquired giving the blonde boy a look.

"He is…" Ren openly challenged stepping in like as the new voice. "You might not know this, but you guys are speaking to Jaune Arc. He's the one who stopped the White Fang at Mountain Glenn. A hero of this kingdom. Out of everyone here, no one has more combat and tactical experience than him."

"He's right." Coco smiled casually on the sideline slinging her favorite handbag to her shoulder. "He did lead us back there."

Ren took the pause as a sign to continue. "Everyone here has placed their faith in yourselves, your teams. You're probably still feeling the rush from the tournament. But right now none of that matters. It's not about who the better fighter is or who can get the most heads out of the battle. At this very moment the lives of all those people behind those are counting on us. We can't act like vagabonds or loose cannons now. And if anyone can come up with a plan to fight this threat, it's him. I'm asking you all to take a chance of faith with him."

Easy enough, all the excited mutters of Branwz's plan died down leaving room for discussion.

"Well he's got my vote." Sun raised his hand up. "The guy might not look it, but he's always got a plan when we need one."

"Yeah, I say we follow." Nebula agreed which Dew simply rolled her eyes at muttering something about being 'smitten'.

"Guess that makes 3 out of 5 teams." Ren counted with a confident smirk as he turned to Branwz who simply grunted back. He looked more like a bull ready to charge at the first sign of blood.

But thankfully he still had a brain. "Fine…" He said finally. "We'll do it your way. For now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the arena, Pyrrha was holding on to dear life as she deflected wave after wave of Penny's attacks. With every attack she dished out, Penny cringed softly as she muttered one apology after another. Pyrrha would retaliated with her polarity powers but using her semblance and blocking those attacks at the same time proved rather difficult.

**"I aM ReALly sOrrY!"** Another incoherent apology escaped the android. If she was any more human than she was now, the girl would've been balling her eyes out in regret. **"I ReaLLy hAVe no CoNTrOl oVeR IT!"**

But Pyrrha simply brushed it off, panting heavily from the constant blocks and dodges. "It's alright Penny. I don't blame you. But… this would be… a lot easier if… you just give me a few seconds." She spoke with each blow coming dangerously close to her neck.

**"I'm tryING. buT My bOdY is reaCtiNg oN nATurAL INStinct. It's uSiNg my dAtA aNd AdApTIng it'S ComBaT TacTiCs AgaiNst Y…y…y… yOu!"**

"Whoa!" Pyrrha dodged another shot and true to Penny's words, her attacks were slowly becoming more deadly, more apparent. The blades were moving faster, in more random areas, even going as far as striking her blind spot repeatedly. The last attack even grazed a little bit of her hair. It was only thanks to her training and constant vigilance that she has been able to keep up with the android's mechanical failure. "Ok… I think I get what you mean. Wha!?" Another shot from her blaster deflected from her shield sending the redhead down to the ground. "Ow…"

**"PYRrha!"** Penny gasped. Her bodily functions once again took over readying her blades for a straight on attack. **"LoOk oUt!"**

The champion looked in horror as the blades came down on her. But just before Penny's subconscious could let loose, a sudden unnatural gale suddenly enveloped the area.

"GANGWAY!" Ruby's voice echoed in making the two fighters turn to see the innocent grim reaper running at them at full speed, a torrent of leftover snacks and unfinished drinks following her trail. Noting the large tornado, Pyrrha hastily moved out of the way not wanting to deal with a force of nature. "Coming through!"

Reacting on the sudden barrage, Penny's blades retracted forming a defensive fan cutting all the debris coming her way. Popcorn bags, overly large drinking cups, soda cans and a heck of a lot more, came barreling down on her like a tornado of junk and unhealthy food. Fortunately enough, with only one hand to control the blades, Penny's processor couldn't efficiently block the attack and soon enough she found some of her weapons being pinned down by heaps of trash.

"Now Pyrrha!" With that signal, the champion immediately knew what she was getting at. Using the controlled extent of her polarity powers, Pyrrha forced the android's last arm down and magnetized her feet to the floor rendering her completely exposed vulnerable. The stringed robot struggled but couldn't counter Pyrrha's attack.

"I got her!" The champ declared, her hand vibrating with a darkish glow. "Whatever it is you're gonna do, you'd better do it fast, Ruby. I can't hold onto her for long!"

"Got it!" Ruby hastily made her way to her robot friend noting the pained expression on her silicon face. "Sorry about this Penny. I didn't mean for that to hurt."

**"It's Ok rUbY."** The girl accepted her apology softly despite the cranking feeling she was having on her limbs. **"I cOmpleTely uNdERstAnd the cIRcUmsTancEs."**

"Alright then. Give me a moment and I'll untie that backpack of yours."

**"I'M afraID tHaT WiLL nOt bE eFfeCtiVe."** Penny advised, her face twisting in pain as her body continued to push itself despite the magnetic interference. **"EvEn If yOuu ReMoVe my WeApon CaTche, IT WiLL nOt sTOp my BoDy fRoM AtTacKinG yOu."**

"Th… then what can I do?" The redhead panicky asked. "Do I put you to sleep? Shut you down or something? There has to be some way for us to stop you without hurting you…"

**"ThErE is…"** She reassured her first friend using her eyes to gesture to her hair. **"My faTheR, installed a seCoN-Dary CPU PrOcesSor in ME, aS a SAFetY mEaSure AgAinst tHiS KinD of AtTaCk. HOwEvEr IT SEEmEd tO haVe bLockEd mY AcceEss to PrEvEnt WhAtEver iS CoNtRolliNg me FrOm sPrEAding."**

"O… k? So how do we… unblock you?"

**"My bOw."** She stated plainly. **"It HelPs ReLiGaTe mY liMITER. ReMoVINg it WiLl fOrCe my MaiN pRoCeSSOR to gliTch foR a ShOrT peRiOd of TIMe. It wiLL resEt alL my cOnTroLs aS WelL AlLoWing me To SwItcH."**

"I have no idea what that means. But ok! Here we go!" Ruby reached out for the little pink bow expecting to yank that thing with a quick motion but she quickly discovered that the little trinket was far more durable than she originally. It looked like a thin piece of cloth at first but it actually felt tough like leather. "Arghh! What is thing made of? Titanium!?"

**"I'm SorRy. THe MaTeRIaL uSeD in thIS boW is maDe spEciAly To PrEVent OtHerS fRom PuLlinG it."**

"And you couldn't have mentioned that a bit earlier!?"

"Ruby!" Pyrrha complained already feeling her magnetic powers losing its grip. "Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Why. Won't. This. Stupid. Bow. Budge!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me again: Why did we agree to play decoy?" Nadir asked turning to his team who eyed him back. The entirety of Team ABRN was stationed right in front of the double doors waiting for the first wave of attackers to press through. The droids on the other side of those doors were ramming as hard as they could ready to make mincemeat out of anyone that got in their sights.

"We didn't." Bolin explained sighing. "We were picked."

"And we all just decided to go with it? What happened to the right to choose our mission? I think we should file a complaint."

"Nadir…" Arslan snarled at her cowardly member. "Shut up and get your butt in gear. They're almost through!"

"Ugh… this is such a…" The pink haired Hunter never got to finish that line when the door began to bend inward. "Oh snap!"

"Reese. Get ready to do your thing." The tanned skill lady ordered to her teammate hovering over her board.

"Always ready." She winked back with a confident grin. And none too soon either as the barricade that held the doorway finally gave in pouring the nearly endless wave of killer droids to their area. "Show time!"

"Attack!" The whole team with the exception of Nadir engaged. They ploughed through the formation of droids ripping each and every one of them to tiny pieces. The team would've made their teachers back in Shade proud with their excellent display of teamwork and skill. About a minute into the fight, the droids immediately turned their gaze onto the team, seeing them as the prime threat. Before they knew it, all guns were pointed at them.

"I believe we got their attention." Bolin stated plainly which his leader rolled her eyes to.

"Gee, ya think!? Fall back!" They immediately complied rushing off towards the Bullheads at the open end of the room. Arslan turned back and saw the droids give chase. The plan was working well so far. Now if only Nadir would hurry and… "Nadir! What do you think you're doing!?"

The pink haired Huntsman trembled as he fired petty shots at the droids. He was walking back in the opposite direction. "Uh… guys? A little help?"

"Oh for the love of… GAH!" Arslan yelled out in irritation feeling like she was surrounded by morons. She quickly launched an elongated string from her wrist snatching the boy by his collar. "Get over here!"

"GWAHH!" The boy was pulled into the girl's arms away from that mess faster than he could scream. "Oh hey there."

"Next time, I'm leaving you back there." Nadir could only whimper in reply.

But despite that little setback, the plan was working. Jaune could see it from his hiding spot along with the other teams and the General's soldiers. The droids had begun to chase Team ABRN in that area, spreading themselves in smaller pockets while the rest of them continued to file in from the doorway. With a little diversion, the main bulk of their forces were now easily split in three and spread out in a way that they could be destroyed without each Hunter getting in each other's way.

With the moment in hand Jaune raised his blade and shouted. "Now Coco!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" The fashionista climbed out of the camouflaged debris, her weapon unfolded and ready to raise hell. "Eat lead, scrap heads!" A gentle squeeze of the trigger was all she needed to grind the rear section of the droid army to dust.

"We got them! Now! Attack!" Jaune commanded which everyone gladly complied. The Hunters rushed out of their cover, some from the snack bar, some from the Bullheads and others from the debris scattered around the area. With combined efforts they mercilessly tore through the droids like an all you can kill festival. They rip, they punch and slice and stab and shoot. They did what many Hunters did best… they fought.

"Sergeant, supporting fire on that area!" Ironwood commanded to which his soldiers obeyed, firing rapidly in the general direction. To say the least, James was both surprised and impressed. It was a rather crude plan to stage an ambush. The droids' A.I. algorithms weren't that sophisticated, which is why they could easily be tricked by such a simple strategy. Using the aggressive stance to pull agro on a single team, the other droids shared on that same function believing the attacker to be the biggest threat. They would be completely unaware of anyone sneaking behind them.

Whether it was plain luck or wild guess, James couldn't tell. But it was plain to see that the boy had some skill. To be able to rally a group of trainee Hunters was no small feat and getting everyone to agree with his plan was a greater still. Such a trait would make him a fine leader in this type of situations. Calm and coolheaded, those around him can't help but see that thing will work out fine, one way or another.

Before long, the whole battle turned completely one-sided favoring the humans. Brawnz was practically having the time of his life beating the heads off lifeless drones. His team was following suit acting like the tip of the spear plunging through the enemy formation with little worries.

**(Beacon) (Courtyard)**

Back at the academy, Blake and Weiss were locked in combat in a four way battle at the central courtyard. Between them and the Grimm, the White Fang and droids, it was hard to say who was winning. Everywhere they looked they were beset by friends and enemies alike. The Atlesian soldiers were doing their best to support them and protect the civilians but there were too few and too stretched as they were already.

"Keep firing! Don't let up!" One of the sergeants and his men were firing rapidly at a Death Stalker that somehow snuck its way through the defenses.

"Behind you!" Weiss tried to warn them but was a little too late when the Atlesian Paladin suddenly dropped on top of their battle lines making a mess of things. Weiss clasped her mouth shut as the slaughter continued as the large machine dragged one of the poor soldiers away flinging him into the air like a ragdoll. "Oh… no…"

"Weiss look out!" Blake rushed in, pushing the heiress aside as a Beowolf tried to cleave her pretty white head off. "Haaa!" Using her semblance to create a shadow, tricking the beast, the Black Cat countered slicing the beast in four separate pieces. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" The Ice Queen nodded in gratitude. "But we need to help them. They don't stand a chance against that… Giant Killer Robot."

"I know… but we have more pressing matters." Blake pointed at the large crowd of droids coming their way. "If that battalion of droids gets passed here, they'll spread all over the school grounds. A lot of people could get hurt."

"But we can't just abandon them!"

However, before the Faunus could protest, they were cut off when the school's statue was suddenly flung from its roots, crashing onto the giant Paladin crushing it underfoot. The two gawk in disbelief and knew that only one person in Beacon could pull something like that off.

"Children!" They turned around noting the Headmistress there, wand in hand.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" The two said out loud, half in awe and half in relief.

"It's a relief to see you two." The blonde witch breathed a sigh. "Are any of you hurt?" They shook their heads in reply. "Thank goodness."

"Professor. What is going on?" Weiss inquired hoping for clarity in the situation, her voice clearly shaken. "Who's attacking? Are we at war? Why can't we call anyone!? What happened to our defenses!?"

"I'm afraid I'm just as in the dark as you are, Ms. Schnee." The witch stated also looking worse for wear herself.

"Is the school taking action to this?" Blake was next sounding quite distraught. "Where are the other teachers?"

"Calm yourselves!" The witch snapped at them making the two students stand at attention. "We cannot allow fear to control our actions. Remain steadfast and do your duties. As of this moment I have taken command of the academy and its resources. I am displacing all of our available assets to the Emerald Forest to stem the tide of Grimm. As we have no method of communication at the moment, it's becoming increasingly difficult to maintain this fight. Most of our volunteers have already gone ahead. There are only a few teachers and myself to hold key locations in school grounds. I'm afraid I'm all that's left here." She sighed at the end letting a moment of exhaustion come over her.

Weiss and Blake couldn't believe it. If what Glynda said was true, then it would only be a matter of minutes before the Academy falls to the Grimm itself. Without the Hunters to defend it, there would be no chance for any of them to get out of here alive.

"Then… what will happen to us?" Weiss asked fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid the only way we can survive now, is to fight, Ms. Schnee." Glynda answered sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish there was a better way to say this, but without communications… we can't expect any help other than the soldiers stationed here." She looked at their faces, their eyes widened and their mouths agape. "You two should escape while you still can. The landing platform should still have some airships left. Take one and get as far away from here as possible."

"But… what about you, Professor?" Blake asked worryingly.

She waved it off casually for the first time in a long while. "Don't worry about me. I'm an experienced Huntress. A few hundred droids or Grimm are no match for me. But you two on the other hand should get going. I wouldn't want any of you to…"

"Absolutely not." Weiss stood her ground surprising the witch. "You can't ask a Schnee to run away. A Schnee never backs away from a challenge. It's just what we do."

"Me neither." Blake nodded, for the first time actually agreeing with the heiress. "We can still do some good around here. Besides, I still need to find Yang."

Glynda looked at the two, smiling softly but at the same time feeling a sense of dread in her. These two children were willing ready to lay down their lives at an unwinnable battle. It wasn't something children like them should do when they have so much to live for.

"I cannot ask you to do this." She told them. "No one will judge you for running away."

"Oh I'm not doing this for charity." Weiss added earning a look from her teacher. "I expect a substantial bump in my extra-credit overall scores when we finish this."

"Weiss…" Blake sighed at her teammate which she shrugged.

"What? End of the world or not, I intend to graduate from this academy at the top of my class."

Glynda could only laugh softly at her ego. She could use a little bit of that confidence as well. "Should we survive the night Ms. Schnee, I assure you I will be very generous with both your scores." Their moment of peace was quickly interrupted when another explosion occurred from the adjacent building. "That's the cafeteria."

"That noise…" Blake's bow twitched when she heard a familiar gun trotting sound echoing from that direction. "I know that! It's Yang. It has to be!"

Rarrrr!

An Ursa Matriarch roared from the sideline as it rushed towards them with its pack in tow.

"Ms. Belladonna, you go find your partner. Ms. Schnee and I will hold our ground here. We'll meet at the lower base of the clock tower."

"Roger!"

**(Amity Coliseum) (Engineering Block)**

Neo let loose a sly and sinister grin as the main reactor of the coliseum began to spark. It seemed like such a waste to destroy such an expensive masterpiece. If she and Roman had enough time and manpower, they could've dismantled the darn thing and sold it piece by piece in the black market earning themselves a little bonus for a long awaited vacation. But… orders were orders and like any good henchman she was obligated to follow any instruction her boss gave her.

Watching the minions constantly sabotage each piece like a massive puzzle, the pinkette couldn't help but throw a yawn as things became somewhat boring for her. Protecting her boss was supposed to be her job. Not babysitting a couple of brain-dead idiots while they tinkle with technology beyond their understanding. She almost wished that the Atlesian Army would find out what they were doing and try to stop them. At least that way she'd be rid of this boredom.

"Ow~" The whining voice of Roman made Neo perk as she greeted her boss with a wide-eye smile only to drop it completely when she noted the bruise on his cheeks. Her brow rose which begs the questioned of what occurred. "Icepack… Now!"

Neo obeyed waving her umbrella around and producing said icepack like magic.

"Ah… much better." The oddly dressed criminal sighed with relief, placing the cooling pack on his cheeks. But his expression turned to that of anger once his pain subsided. "That… is the last time… I work with the White Fang or that stupid legless moron!" He threw the icepack away hitting one of Junior's goons in the head. "He can't even kill one measly kid. Seriously, that AMATEUR! If I see him around here again it would be too soon… TOO SOON! Argh! Another icepack!"

Neo complied handing the poor boss another pack which he gladly accepted.

"Ugh… forget it. What's the status of dismantling?" He got his answer in the form of lights flickering and an engine dying. "Ohohoho… looks like this day might just turn good just yet. Neo, ready the charges. I want to be the one who gets to blow this rock in the sky… to pieces."


	45. The Battle of Vale (Part 2)

**Chapter 45: Battle of Vale (Part 2)**

**(Amity Coliseum) (Hanger bay)**

"Nora… SMASH!" The sound of a hammer slamming onto the ground sent a shockwave throughout the coliseum. The bubbly smile of a certain lightning wielding girl could be heard as broken bodies of droids littered the hanger like a steady pool of junk.

"Nora!" Her partner called out worryingly. "Don't go too far! Not all of us can keep up with you!"

"Haha! How can I possibly stop now!?" Nora questioned, her sinister smile widening. "I'm having the time of my life!" If the droids had any way of expressing emotions, they would probably be quivering in fear and running away in manic terror as the Asgardian smashed them to bits.

The battle in the coliseum had been turned. Finally coordinated, the Hunters rallied under Jaune's command and pushed the droid army back sparing the civilians from a vicious end. Before long only a few pockets of resistance remained from the robotic army. The end seemed in sight.

But their hopes for a quick end was rudely dashed when another large explosion occurred shaking the whole coliseum to its roots.

"Wh… what the?" Sage quivered, quickly planting his blade to the ground to prevent himself from falling. "What's happening!?"

"Uh… Neptune." Sun pointed to his best friend. "Why are you tilting like that?" The blue boy looked at himself and everyone around him. And to his truth, everyone was tilting. Even the Bullheads. The whole stadium was leaning inches in the wrong way.

"It's the Coliseum stabilizers." Ironwood announced earning the students' attention. "It's the thing that keeps the whole building afloat. It must've been damaged during the explosion. Judging by how we're all tilting, I can assume that more than half of it is already destroyed."

"What does that mean?" Velvet asked.

"It means… at this rate… it'll only be a matter of time before the fails and spirals this whole place down to the city."

"But… this thing is made out of tons of Dust." Ren analyzed eyes widened in realization. "If it drops directly at the city from this height…"

"Half the city will be vaporized." The General finished earning a gasp all around. It wasn't surprised to see everyone's faces turned to horror like that of a 'Scream' painting. It's not every day they get to be in the middle of a city-wide crisis.

But out of all the panicking faces, those from Team JN_R remained calm. It wouldn't be the first time the world was put in danger because of some lunatic. After what they went through in Mountain Glenn, nothing would surprise them anymore.

"Can we stop it?" Jaune asked breaking the silence. Ironwood didn't seem all that surprised anymore to see him up and ready. The courage he displayed here along with his tactical prowess proved that he had what it took to see it through.

"We'll need to access the main control lines." The General explained. "We might not be able to stop the coliseum from dropping but at the very least we can make sure it will drop somewhere it won't do too much damage."

"Ok… and where is the main control line?"

"That Mr. Arc, would be in the Engineering Block." Dr. Oobleck's voice cut in, appearing from the rear entrance with Professor Port in tow. "And that would be two levels below this floor."

"Sorry if we missed the party." The mustached teacher laughed soundly at them. "We were kind of held up with some Grimm. But fear not, for we are now here."

"The Service Elevator near the security room should take us there." Ironwood continued. "I sent a squad of my soldiers there and from what they reported, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang have taken over the whole area."

"Torchwick?" Coco raised a brow from her glasses. "You mean that creep is here?"

"Then that's where we're going." Jaune said suddenly earning everyone's attention. "We'll split up and move down to the Engineering Block. Team ABRN, NDGO and JNPR are with me. Team CFVY and BRNZ will stay here and stand guard."

"Hold up." Branwz protested. "You want us to sit back and wait? Where's the fun in that!?"

"You know… they can take our place if they want." Nadir vouched pleadingly but was quickly overruled by Arslan's fist to his stomach. "Goh! Uh… never mind…"

"There are plenty of Grimm and robots to keep you busy." Jaune pointed out. "We can't leave this place unguarded until all the people have been evacuated. Three teams should be more than enough."

"I'm coming as well." The General voiced in. "I want to deal with that criminal personally."

"No." Jaune halted the man, surprising him once more. "You and the professors need to stay here and help with the evacuation."

"Jaune my boy." Port protested. "You can't ask us to just stay while you kids do all the heavy lifting? What kind of teachers will that make us?"

"The people here need you more than we do." The blonde knight reasoned gesturing to the crowd behind those doors. "Right now everyone's scared. They'll probably feel more comfortable if they have teachers and a Headmaster guarding them. We'll handle Torchwick and the White Fang. I've dealt with them before, I can do it again."

"Mr. Arc. You're asking us to…" Oobleck pointed out but found little reason to disagree. The people behind them were frightened. More than half of them were civilians too, non-combatants and such. "You're asking us to stand like scarecrows."

"I'm asking you to put a little faith in us." Jaune corrected, showing a small reassuring smile. "We're your students, Professor. You taught us well. Now let us handle things from here. We'll make you proud. Promise."

_'It's Doctor Oobl…" _Bart opened his mouth to say but decided to smack his pride on the floor. He smiled and spoke. "You already have, Mr. Arc."

"Then take this scroll with you." James agreed finally, grabbing one of his private scrolls from his soldiers. "It's military-standard and connected our private channels. The connection line is still a little sketchy but it's better than nothing. We'll keep in communication with it. Once you've secured the control lines, use this to contact me."

"Thank you General. We won't let you down."

Coco smirked softly from her side patting the boy by his shoulder. "We'll hold down the fort. You guys get out there and be heroes."

"Thanks Coco." Jaune nodded back darting his eyes firmly ahead. "Let's move!"

"This is gonna be so cool!" Nebula squealed while her green garbed teammate rolled her eyes.

With a jubilant cheer, the three teams dashed ahead, leaving behind a stunned group of teachers who could only watch and smile warmly at their courage.

"My goodness… I suddenly feel old being talked down by a student." Port patted his own back for once earning a hesitant nod from his close friend. "Come now Barty. We can't let these youngsters outshine us. We'll show them that we old-school Hunters still have some kick in them."

**(Arena)**

"Grrr! Stupid bow! Why. Won't. You. Come. Loose!?" Ruby was pulling with all her might, but no matter how hard she tried, the bow wouldn't budge from Penny's hair.

"Ruby! Hurry! I… can't hold on for much longer!" Pyrrha too was in no better position. Using the full potential of her powers, she was barely holding onto Penny as it is. And holding the other swords that scattered the area from Ruby's earlier stunt was making it even harder. It was certainly taking a great toll on her brain.

"Just a little longer! I almost… got it!" The grim reaper grunted again and again using all of her physical strength but still no dice. It didn't take long then for one of the floating blades to come loose from Pyrrha's grip hovering just right on Ruby's blind spot.

**"rUbY! LOok OuT!"** Penny warned her, but it was a little too late when the blade came down striking the girl from behind, sending her off into the center of the arena. **"I'm sO SorRy!"**

"Ugh… I'm ok~" The little girl groaned rubbing her head.

"Ruby! Above you!" Pyrrha warned, this time, her powers failing her as Penny finally released herself from her magnetic powers. In a matter of seconds, the body of that android raised all of its swords together spinning them in a concentrated mass. Both of them knew what it was. It was one of Penny's ultimate attacks. A giant beam strong enough to cleave a Bullhead in two. There was no name given to it but they recognized the pattern quite easily.

"Whaaa!" Ruby used her semblance once more dodging the literal death-ray over and over. It was rather fortunate for her, but the same can't be said of her cape. "Oh no! Ah! Hot hot hot hot hot!"

**"I'm TeRriBly soRrY! I… Do NOt haVE c…c…c…c… cOnTrOL."**

"Don't worry Penny." Ruby reassured her putting out the fire on her uniform. "I'll think of something. I promise. If only I had my scroll." Quietly, the girl braced herself as Penny's body continued to command her blades on its own. Like a puppet attached to some invisible string, the poor android could only watch as her own body is used by some invisible manipulator. "This… doesn't look good."

"Ruby! Hang on! I'm coming!" Pyrrha called out but she would arrive a little too late as Penny begun her assault. Ruby dodged strike after strike. But like any good Hunter, Penny's body began to adapt to her style. Slowly… Ruby began to note that the attacks became more frequent. The swords were beginning to close in on her and read her moves like a book.

"Gwah!" It didn't take long for the girl to fall flat on the floor, tricked by the multitude of endless blades. "Ow… ok… I change my mind. I'm not ok…"

**"RuBy! pLeASe, gEt uP!" **The horrified voice of Penny urged her friend as her body slowly approached to deliver the coup de' grace. The red riding hood attempted to do so but was quickly stuck to the ground when one of the blades pinned her cape to the ground. **"Ruby!"**

"Ruby!" Pyrrha gasped rushing as fast as she could.

The little grim reaper closed her eyes as she saw the blades come. She waited to the inevitable end…

…

Bang!

… only for it to be interrupted by the familiar sound of her sniper rifle.

The large caliber round rammed against Penny like a bulldozer sending the android far away taking her hovering blades with her clattering softly on the battlefield. Quickly she turned to the attacker, her eyes startling in surprise when she was greeted by a tanned skin girl wearing a blue beret, carrying the Crescent Rose on her shoulder.

**"Ms. SolEiL!"** She stated, recognizing her instantly.

"Apologies… for the untimely arrival, ma'am." Ciel said back in a strict military tone. "There were some… unforeseen obstacles in the way." She turned to Ruby who slowly got up, nodding lowly in gratitude. "Ruby Rose… I believe this is yours."

"My scythe!" She squealed before hugging the weapon. "Where did you find it?"

"Your rocket locker was nearby." She explained calmly. "Seeing that it was the only one left unopened, I assumed it to be yours. Also on a different topic: Please note that _'1-2-3-4-5-6' _… is not considered a password by any means." Ruby gave a weak laugh. Yang had been telling her to change up the numbers some time ago but never really got to doing it.

"Ahehe… well uh… thanks… I guess."

"Gratitude accepted." Ciel smiled adorably before shifting it back to serious-mode. "But pleasantries aside, I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded joining the two with her weapons drawn. "But how can we fight her? Her movements are getting better and better as we fight."

"We take her down together." Ruby suggested. "I might not have been able to pull Penny's bow, but with my scythe, I should be able to cut through it."

"I am unfamiliar with Ms. Polendina's… condition." Ciel admitted getting into her combat stance. "But I will abide by your strategy, Ruby Rose. Ms. Nikos and I will keep her busy while you deal with her directly."

"Thanks." Ruby readied her scythe eyeing her friend with a hopeful look. "Hold on Penny. We're coming to save you!"

**(Beacon Academy) (Cafeteria)**

"Yang!" Blake shouted as loud as she could as she made her way through the crumbled ruins of the academy. Even as she ran through the cobbled stone walkways and beautiful gardens, she couldn't believe that this was once the academy she once stood in. In just a few hours after that strange broadcast, demons and monsters came to this place and turned it into a new hell.

The once serene gardens that she once took naps in were on fire, the marbled stones that decorated this place, crushed, the glistening towers that spotted the skylines were all torn down, and even the dorms that she once called home was now infested with Grimm.

"Yang! If you're out there, give me a shout!" She called again for her partner hoping for a response. "Yang!"

"H… help…" A whimper of a voice made her bow twitch.

She turned to the broken doors of the cafeteria, opening it to see a group of Atlesian soldiers littered across the room. The bullet holes on the wall and the overturned table told the heroic tales of these men. One can tell that these soldiers decided to hold up in here against the horde outside. They must've fought valiantly, but in the end they died waiting for reinforcements.

However… something seemed amiss. The marks left on the soldiers and the barricade did not resemble that of Grimm or firearm. No, the markings on their armor left the impression of a whip or a saw… or perhaps even both. No… this was the work of something else. A different kind of demon… a different kind of monster.

"Help… me…" Blake snapped her eyes to the direction of the voice. A badly wounded soldier was buried under one of the chandeliers that somehow fell on top of him. Whoever did this carnage must've left him to suffer a slow and painful death.

"Hang tight. I'll get you out of there." Quickly the black cat lifted the debris from him, pulling the wounded man to a corner to tend to him as best she could. "Hang in there. I'll go and get help."

"No, please…" The weary warrior pleaded with his dying breath. "Please… don't leave me… alone." He begged the stranger, raising his hand with the last ounce of his strength. "Please…"

Blake looked at the man and closed her mouth. She'd seen enough of this to understand that there was no saving this one. Dying alone must've frightened the poor soul. Quietly she clasped his bloodied hand pulling it softly to her lap. It was the most comfort she could offer him, waiting as his last breath left his body, a small thankful smile falling from his face.

"Go in peace…" The Faunus offered a prayer to him before releasing his hand. It saddened her a bit that she didn't know his name. But she digressed. She was about to resume her search for her partner when a pair of heavy footsteps caught her attention. Her eyes sharpened as she reached for her blade. "Come out! There's no point hiding! I know you're there!"

A moment of crackling fire passed before she heard a soft laugh coming from the shadow. It was mocking her, taunting her.

"Funny… you shed a tear for a complete stranger yet you didn't even bat an eye when I died." His face slowly appeared from the darkness, a horned version of his mask taking place.

"No…" Blake's eyes widened, her mouth agape. "It… can't be. You… you can't be alive."

"And yet here I am…" Adam declared, revealing himself for her to see, a robotic prosthetic arm replacing his lost limb. "Hello my Darling. Did you miss me?"

**(Amity Coliseum) (Engineering Block main doors)**

Jaune and his teams arrived at the main entrance of the engineering block. To say the least it was a well-fortified position. With only a large double door and a single long hallway, even the toughest of them would have difficulties breaking through.

Guarding the main entrance itself was a small group of Atlesian Knights, their rifles aimed forward obliterating everything that was foolish enough to walk across their sights. At the center of the formation was a Atlesian Paladin with enough weapons to arm a small company. Taking cover from their fire the squad of Atlesian Soldiers holding position in a major standoff.

"You guys, the Hunters that General Ironwood spoke of?" The soldier in red inquired sounding hopeful.

"We are." The blonde knight nodded taking cover behind them. "What's the situation?"

"The droids that we left to stand guard have gone haywire." He reported. "We saw Roman Torchwick and some White Fang soldiers went in earlier. We've been trying to get in, but so far all attempts have been a failure."

"So that creep from the docks is here." Sun motioned with a grunt.

Jaune inquired afterward. "Are there any other ways into that room?"

"None." The soldier shook his head before ducking away as another barrage of gunfire suppressed them. "The Engineering Block was designed to be completely cut off from the other sections of the coliseum. All the air-ducts are too small for anyone to get through and the vents are too hot for any living thing to live in. The only way into that place is through there."

Nora quickly raised her grenade launcher in a suggestive tone. "Then it's time for a little boom!"

"No!" Jaune protested. "An explosion here could damage the whole place. We can't afford it. We'll have to rush in somehow. Ren. You think you can get in there fast enough while I draw their fire?"

"Aw… no boom?"

"It's… a pretty small corridor and a long hallway." The pink lock boy admitted. "There won't be a lot of room for me to maneuver out of their fire. And last time I checked… that Paladin packs quite a punch both literally and metaphorically."

"It'll rip us in half." Dew added cringing at the thought.

But Neptune reassured her giving his cool smile. "Don't worry ladies. As long as Neptune's here, I'll protect you." The girl simply rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't think even I can go that fast." Reese complained. "Even with my hoverboard, I'll be cheese before I get there."

"Then we'll just have to go a little faster." Nebula stated with a wink turning to her teammate. "Dew, mind giving me a little boost? It'll be like we practiced back home, except there'll be no sand to clean up afterward."

"Got it."

Gwen raised a brow. "Is it just me, or is Nebula showing off?"

Octavia simply rolled her eyes in response, gesturing to the blonde boy next to them. "She just wants to impress her new boyfriend."

After a little setup, Dew and her leader got into position looking like they had a plan. With a nod to signal her readiness, the magician at the back conjured a powerful whirlwind that began sucking up the air like a vacuum. Nebula was slowly drawn into the vortex spinning wildly. It would've gone on forever until Dew shot the girl through like a spinning bullet sending her off faster than a Dust Bunny in a carrot festival.

"Bull's eye!" Nebula let out a battle-cry as the tip of her sword connected with the Paladin's eyes piercing through the hard exterior like a hot knife through cold butter. The electrical circuits sparked for a moment before the lights on the giant killer robot died down, falling flat on the droids below, crushing them under its massive weight. "Pshh… too easy. Whadaya think?" She flipped her hair stylishly, giving a playful wink at the blonde knight.

"Yup, she's totally showing off." The ballerina dancer muttered before her eyes noted the large machine glowing. "Nebula! Look out!"

But just as the teams were about to charge in, the Paladin suddenly rose back to life, startling those around it. A mighty mechanical roar escaped its non-existent mouth making everyone plug their ears in stunned response. With a quick wave of its mighty arms, it brushed off Bolin and Scarlet to the wall and scattered the others like ants.

"Everyone, get back!" Sun warned but a little too late for Reese as she was thrown off by that mighty ground pound.

"Whoa~~~! WHOOOOAAA!" Nebula clung to the iron death machine like a futuristic rodeo but her grip began to loosen from the constant rampage. "Uh… girls! A little help here!"

"Nebula!" Jaune grunted and quickly rushed forward with his shield unfolded. Thankfully the shield was made of studier stuff as it grazed the Palandin's arms without it making a single dent or scratch. He then retaliated, striking the leg of the machine making it wobble. "Nora! Hammer it!"

"You got it Jauney!" The Valkyrie grinned turning to Arslan who had her string blade drawn. "Mind giving me a little boost?" The tanned Huntress smirked back before latching the Asgardian to her rope swinging her around like a massive sling. With a quick heave, she was thrown off with such a force that would probably break the speed of sound. "Weeeeeeee! Nora… SMASH!"

The head of the Paladin sunk into its body, breaking whatever was left of its hardware before falling backward breaking the double doors down with it.

"Wahh!" Nebula dropped from the metallic frame fearing the pain that will come with the fall. But much to her surprise, Jaune was able to catch her in the nick of time.

"You ok?"

"Y… yeah." She said shyly, again her face turning a shade of pink. "Th… thanks."

"Any time." Jaune ignored her bashful reaction and quickly turned to the teams, leading the charge. "Alright guys! To the Engineering Block! Let's move!"

**(Beacon) (Dorm Rooftops)**

Pure… terror. Pure raw terror…

Those were the words that Cinder used to describe the carnage below her. The sight was astounding to say the least. To watch as cohorts of soldiers and Hunters alike fall before the overwhelming might of the combined strength of Grimm, droids and the White Fang was just… euphoric. She actually enjoyed it.

What little that was left of the school was burning. Everything else was either destroyed… or in ruin. The last remaining defenders of this proud school were making their final stand at the courtyard with the blonde witch in command. It was pathetic really, to see them fight even though they know that it was futile. No matter how many Grimm they kill they would simply replenish those losses with their limitless numbers. And sadly these defenders had yet tried to bear the brunt of the attack. They were only struggling with Ursas, Beowolves and a few Creeps. The Gryphons, King Taijitus and Goliaths were still pounding on the Kingdom's walls, beckoning to enter and join the fray.

"Marvelous…" The Mistress of Fire said to her companion as she recorded the show like she was documenting her work. "Simply marvelous…"

"It's kind of sad actually." Emerald muttered softly, eyeing the carnage below. Was that guilt in her voice? Hesitation? Cinder didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she was too intoxicated with the massacre to even care.

"It's absolutely unnerving!" Cinder agreed wholeheartedly, eyes flaring up. "Keep recording. Don't miss a single shot of this."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald obeyed focusing the camera of her scroll to where the main fight was. Seeing the droid army make mincemeat of its creators and their fellow Huntsman would make excellent slandering material for months to come.

However, a brush in the air suddenly caught their attention seeing the third member of their party arrive a tad bit late, his face marring irritation.

"Mercury." Cinder stated. "What took you? You're behind schedule."

"And what happened to your face?" The thief noted the bad bruising the legless boy got.

He grumbled as he answered. "Nothing! Just… had a bad falling with one of the Hunters." The boy cursed his aches swearing softly to pay back for that humiliating defeat. In fact, Mercury couldn't really remember what happened. All he remembers was standing back up after a big bright light engulfed the room. "So… what's the next step?"

"We wait." Cinder answered ignoring the obvious scowl on his face. "The guest of honor has yet to arrive. And before I forget. Take these." She produced two vials from her pouch containing black powder. "Black Dust in its purest form. Use them… sparingly."

"Are you sure we even need these?" Mercury chuckled back. "I mean there's barely anyone left in the academy. We can just walk right in and no one would ever know."

"It pays to be prepared for the unexpected." The Mistress of Fire reasoned. "Regardless, the automated defenses alone will be a challenge. I'd like to keep us… alive until then."

"That's another thing." The assassin stated. "If we knew where the vault was from the start? Why did we have to go through all of this?"

Emerald sighed at his stupidity. "Because, if we get discovered, we'll be hounded by Huntsmen and Huntresses from here to Mistral. Ugh… idiot."

"I'm just saying." Mercury pointed out. "We could've just gone in and out without anyone knowing. And another thing. How'd you know where to find that controller for the droids or the location of the vault to begin with?"

"Why… Mercury…" Cinder asked feigning hurt. "What made you so inquisitive?"

"I just think that it's a little more than a coincidence that you know too much about everything. What? Can you like… see into the future or something?"

"Hmhmhmm… I think I'll leave that to your imagination. It's much more fun that way." The lady finished with a soft chuckle. But it wasn't until a short tremor that made her smile widen like a Cheshire cat. "Aha… and it looks like our guest star… is awake."

**(Courtyard)**

"Huh?" A chill ran through the back of the blonde witch that moment as the earth suddenly shivered. Glynda paused along with everyone else in the courtyard darting around trying to make sense of that tremor.

She could feel a shift in the world around her. She could feel it in the air she breathed, she could feel it ground beneath her feet, she could feel it crawling under her skin. Something was coming… something sinister and terrifying. And… it was feeding on their fears.

"What… what was that?" Weiss asked already shivering at the thought. "What's going on?"

Glynda's eyes widened in pure terror as another tremor shook, vibrating the earth as if it was trying to break the world of Remnant like a walnut. Cracks began to appear on the cobbled stone paths, buildings and ancient towers felled like trees before the axe.

"No…" She muttered out softly, her gaze snapped onto the mountains in the distance. "No… nononono!"

And when the third tremor came, a mighty and terrifying roar echoed from afar, echoing throughout the Kingdom. A mighty beast had cast its shell from the earth as if summoned by some unholy ritual. A ritual involving the blood of many innocents and the horrifying screams of its next victims.

The beast reared its head at the city, spreading its wings like a demon clouding the shattered moon. It glided towards them, its inhuman and unholy goo oozed from its body spawning lesser Grimm like a miasma of death and destruction.

"Every one, fall back. Fall back to the clock tower! Move!" Glynda ordered loudly, her voice close to panicking. She hurried the others pushing them to retreat. The soldiers darted at one another for a moment before finally agreeing, the few carrying the wounded with them. "I'll hold them back! Get everyone inside! Hurry!"

"Yes ma'am." The soldier nodded turning to his men. "You heard her! Everyone inside, now!"

Seeing the Grimm closing in, Glynda raised her wand again pulling the lamp posts from their roots. With a simply gesture, they flung towards the Grimm, blasting them away like bowling pins. It didn't take long for the blonde witch to notice that Weiss was still there with her, fending off a small pack of Beowolves herself. "Ms. Schnee, quickly now!"

"B… but my teammates are still out there!" The heiress tried to reason, her expression full of worry while her thoughts remained with her team. "I can't just leave them!"

"You won't do them any good if you're swallowed whole. Now hurry and get inside!" Hesitantly she complied allowing the darkness to gain another foothold within the academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the clock tower lobby, the remaining defenders of Beacon Academy rallied together to catch their breaths. The bodies of the soldiers were marred with enough battle-scars to make speeches on veteran's day and if that wasn't bad enough, fatigue was getting to them. Glynda can see it as plain as day. Their morale was sapped by the constant fighting, and the unexpected disaster of their own weapons turning against them shattered their confidence. She would admit that even the bravest Hunter would lose heart after facing so many Grimm.

Thankfully the wall of the clock tower was built to last a siege. The Grimm will eventually claw through those marbles, but it would still take them awhile to do so.

"What was that thing?" Weiss asked finally after a few pants of breaths. "Was that… was that a Grimm?"

"A Primal Grimm." Glynda clarified. "A very old and very powerful creature of darkness. It would be best if we steered clear of its sights, Ms. Schnee."

"How are we supposed to fight that thing!?"

"We're not." The Headmistress answered back giving the heiress a raised brow. "It would take the combined effort of at least a dozen professional Huntsmen just to keep it at bay and probably a dozen more just to wound it. Not only is its hide thicker than that of a Goliath, it also continually produces smaller variants of Grimm from its body. So the more we damage it, the more Grimm it summons."

"Then… what are we supposed to do now? Wait for backup?"

Glynda looked at the heiress wearily and then to the soldiers that were standing ground. Their scrolls still couldn't connect to the outside and there was no telling how many of them were left standing. For all she knew, they could've been the only ones left in the entire academy. And that thought alone frightened her.

"I'm afraid there won't be any help coming, Ms. Schnee." She said softly with a deep sigh. "Without communications, hardly anyone would even know we're here."

Weiss' eyes shot up in horror. Glynda's words shook her to the core. Was this it? Was this the end for all of them? "Are… are you saying we're…"

"No." The witch stopped her from cringing in fear. "The academy may be lost but you and the others can still make it out of here. The maintenance elevator at the left wing of the clock tower should lead you to the airship berthing grounds. It should still be secure. Hopefully."

"But… what about you?"

"I'll be staying behind." Glynda answered much to the girl's surprise. "I still have a duty to perform here. And as a Professor of Beacon Academy and a Huntress, it falls to me to hold this ground to the last. At the very I can keep the Grimm long enough to see you all escape."

"What!? No! I'll… I'll fight too!"

"You will do no such thing!" Glynda snapped startling the girl. "You are still a Hunter-in-training. You still need time to grow and reach your full potential. I won't allow you waste your life here because of your brash ego, Ms. Schnee."

"Ah…"

The weary teacher reached for the girl, her expression mellowed after that little outburst. "I know… that this must be difficult for you, Weiss. But I need you to survive this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let one of my students undertake such a dangerous assignment. So please… go… and help as many people as you can as a Huntress."

Weiss paused, her eyes casting downward in shame for only a moment before returning to her teacher with a strong gaze. She didn't want to leave but the lives of many were still counting on her. "I won't let you down, Ms. Goodwitch. I promise."

"I know you won't." The blonde smiled watching as the heiress joined the soldiers helping them towards the door. "I only wished I could've seen all of you graduate."

**(Amity Coliseum) (Staff Hanger Bay)**

The progress was steady but slow. James was thinking of this as his soldiers escorted the civilians to their respective ships. It was hard to imagine that all these people were just here to watch a splendid match between two Hunters. But instead they were greeted with a large dose of terror and fear.

It was unfortunate that he had to divert some of his military airships to evacuation but they were the only vessels strong enough to handle those large flocks of Gryphons and Nevermores. Civilian transports would've been easily ripped to shreds on a moment's notice.

"Oh no! Look!" One of the citizens barked out pointing in the direction of an Atlesian Battleship which was being overwhelmed by the flying Grimm. Like many other vessels before it, the ship was torn apart and crashed onto the outlands below. Panicked screams and renewed terror rose from the hearts of the audience. They closed their eyes and drowned their sorrow as they tried to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

James could do nothing but watch as his armies and fleet get decimated. Communications were still spotty so he couldn't allocate more resources to where they were needed. The army was now like a headless chicken, each commander doing the best they could as the situation demanded.

"You should go, James." Bart suggested earning the General's attention. "They need you out there."

He looked at the coffee induced Doctor and sighed. "I know. But I can't leave these people either."

"Barty is right." Port agreed voicing his opinion. "You will be doing more help out there than here. Barty and I can handle with the evacuation. We'll deal with the Grimm while you do what you do best."

_'You're useless here.'_

That was probably the phrase they were going for but were being polite about it. James couldn't really argue. All he could do here was simply stand and watch while everyone else was off saving the world.

"I… I understand." He submitted finally. "Thank you. Both of you. Stay safe."

"In our line of work? I'm afraid that's rather impossible." Bart added. Through it wasn't really necessary.

**(Engineering Block)**

Roman wasn't a patient man. No, to be more precise, he hated the concept of waiting. Waiting meant that he had to do completely nothing. And wasted time was something he didn't appreciate. Why waste time standing around when you can use that time to make some cold hard cash? That was the code he lived by. And watching the minions he hired slowly tear the reactor apart piece by piece was starting to get on his nerves. Handling a powerful generator like that was a delicate business but those morons below were certainly taking their time with it.

"Ugh… come on. Come on." He whined. "I can probably paint this whole room in oil by now! What is the hold up!?"

"S… sorry sir." One of Junior's men shuddered under his cane. "We're removing the last of the barriers now. Once that's gone, only the emergency stabilizers will be left and the engine will fail afterward."

"I know what it is they're doing. What I'm asking is: Why is it taking SO LONG!?" He roared making the little man flinch. "Put your backs into people! We're on a tight schedule here!"

"But sir. Removing the barriers too quickly could make the reactor go critical. It'll melt those people in the room."

"Do I look like a person who cares!?" The Criminal Mastermind barked. "I don't give a hoot if one or two of you bite the dust. I want those barriers remove, and I wanted it done half an hour ago. So tell your boys to hurry up or I'm throwing you in there with them!"

"Eeeep!"

Bang!

A gunshot from the outside alerted them to a scuffle outside. Roman simply groaned over and over. Professional criminals are so hard to find nowadays.

"Neo. Please go see what that was—and be a dear and kill whoever's on the other side." The pinkette blinked back cutely before marching off but came to a halt when one of the White Fang elites came flying through the door, slamming his back first on the ground. "Ohhhh come on! I thought you White Fang numbskulls told me you had the door guarded!? You said it was bulletproof not bullet-full!"

"A minor setback." The elite with the big battle-axe said back standing in formation with his brothers.

"Torchwick!" Jaune called out like the hero in a play meeting the evil tyrant in his throne room. "It's over for you! Give up now and we'll let you off easy."

"Oh so the Plumber Boy returns… and it looks like he brought a couple of friends along for the ride. Really now. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you kids are really starting to cramp my style."

"It would certainly be an improvement with that getup." Octavia mentioned gesturing to the crook's odd fashion sense.

"Absolutely…" Dew agreed with a hesitant nod. "Seriously, old timer? Bowler hats are like, last century. If you want, I can get you some new hats in the fairground."

"Grrr! That's it! I've had it with kids. I'm gonna enjoy every second when I toss each and every one of you out the airlock!"

"Oh yeah?" Sun challenged. "You and what army?"

"Uh… this army?" Roman puffed a smoke as his droid forcers and White Fang brawlers struck a pose beside him, each one looking as intimidating and menacingly as the other.

Neptune sighed at his partner's behest. "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

Seeing their overwhelming numbers, Torchwick couldn't help but mock those children. He puffed his cigar and snickered as they came in droves. Like a small band of mischievous kids that just didn't know when to quit.

"You know. I gotta ask: Did you really think a couple of underage kids are enough to stop all crimes in the kingdom? If you say 'yes' then you've gotta be the dumbest ones in the bunch."

"Hey, speak for yourself." Sun spat back. "If I remember correctly, we kicked your sorry butt back in the docks and don't forget Jauney boy here dropped a whole truck on you back in the freeway! Not bad for a bunch of… kids. Am I right?" A chorus of laughter followed making the crook pop a frustrating vein in his forehead.

"Grrr… Get them!"

"Everyone, stick with your teams!" Jaune ordered in a knightly manner leading the charge. "Don't play hero! Ren, Nora. With me!"

"We're right behind ya Jauney!" Nora cheered.

And just like that, an epic clash between the two sides occurred. The four teams charged, meeting their match in a deadly mortal combat.

"Octavia, Dew! Give me a firestorm on those guys!" Nebula ordered which the two girls nodded back. Combining Octavia's firepower with Dew's gales, they created three miniature fire-tornadoes which shook the White Fang's resolve. "Let's burn them! Attack!"

On the other corner, Arslan was charging with her team as well. "Bolin, you're with me! We'll break through those droids in a single swoop!"

"Omoshiroi!" The combat monk with the staff grinned.

"Reese, you back us up. Keep us covered. Don't let any of them get behind us."

"Already on it." The hover-boarder winked switching to her dueling pistols.

"What about me?" Nadir pointed at himself cheerfully. "What should I do?"

Arslan darted at him for a moment sizing the boy. "Nadir, you stand over by that corner and Don't. Touch. Anything." The pink haired boy whimpered but complied nonetheless swinging his gun to his back. "Advance!"

As the other teams busied themselves with Neo and the lesser henchmen, Team JN_R assumed their attack formation against Roman Torchwick himself who decided to take to the field. The three members of the team combined their efforts pounding the oddly dressed criminal to the bones sending him reeling like a ragdoll. But unfortunately it was never that simple.

Despite his looks and terrible sense of fashion, Roman was still a professional warrior at heart. With that cane of his, he was able to hold his own against Ren and Nora. Jaune's attacks were barely getting through his defense, but these strikes were softening him, slowly.

"Just… what will it take… to do away with you meddling kids!?" The crook yelled, his patience finally reaching its end. "Why… won't you all… just DIE!"

"Like I said before: It's not happening!" Jaune countered locking his sword with the man's cane. "Now guys! Just like we practiced! Flower Power!"

"We're on it!" Ren complied despite his cringing feeling about that name. "Nora, give me a boost."

"One Renny-Special-Delivery, coming right up!" The Asgardian smiled like a cat as Ren placed himself at the top of her hammer. With a might heave she threw him towards the criminal mastermind kneeing him right at the face. "Strike one. You. Are. Outa here!"

"Gah! My face!" Roman grunted painfully, feeling that bruise from the earlier battle with the blonde knight stinging on his cheek. "You stupid kids are starting to get on my nerves. Time for a little lesson in manners and doh!" He didn't even get to finish when Jaune rammed his shield onto his belly sending him down to the floor. It wasn't powerful but it certainly got the job done.

"Your move, creep." The blonde knight taunted making the crook grit his teeth in anger.

"Grrr! You're really… REALLY starting to tick me off!" Roman raised his cane to fire a blast but was struck by a pair of nun chucks from behind. "Gahh! What the?"

"Hey there whitey." Sun smirked while his tail spun a familiar bowler hat in response. "Did ya miss me?"

"Not in the slightest!" Roman tried to counter again only to be whacked in the knee with a giant hammer. "Yeow! Ow owowowowowow! You stupid little punks! That's my knee! Who the heck hits a guy in the knee with a giant freaking hammer!?"

"Uh… doctors? Duh." Nora grinned childishly as she swung her weapon back.

It didn't take long for Torchwick to notice his army slowly being beaten back. Despite his earlier overwhelming numbers, fighting against a group of Hunters clearly wasn't the best idea he had all night. They were properly trained children with enough firepower to level the city twice over. He should've known that he never stood a chance.

"We may be kids, Torchwick." Jaune began. "But we still beat you. Surrender now and we might let you off easy."

"You kids really like to play hero, don't ya?" Roman challenged wiping the uneasy blood on his lip. "But just so you know: I'm not the one you should be worried about. It's the other lady you should be scared of. Because no matter what you do, you can't stop what's coming. Open your eyes kid. There are no heroes in the real world. Not when the bad guys have all the cards. You think just because you won up here you think the war's over? Ha! Hahahahaha! Oh no. We haven't even started yet. Savor your victory kiddos… because it'll be the last one you get. Neo, if you would."

The pinkette showed up at the call of her name. With great agility she suddenly appeared from a shattering glass grinning at the teams as they got to their defensive stances. Ren and Sun charged in but they could barely mark a hit on that girl. She was so agile that Jaune could've sworn that her bones defied the laws of physics. Her umbrella smacked against the two assailants sending them back and giving the others a pause before they engaged.

"What would I do without you, girl?" Torchwick smirked as his favorite henchman passed him a detonator. "And so my dear kiddies… I bid thee… farew—gahh!" A crossbow bolt broke the device in half right in his hand.

"You talk too much gramps!" The Galaxy Gal shouted shifting to her sword.

"Grrrr! Neo! It's time we quit this place!" The pinkette complied once more unfolding her umbrella. Even she had to agree that they were outgunned and outnumbered here. And with a blink of a flash… they were gone.

**(Beacon Academy) (Cafeteria)**

Blake trembled. All manner of thoughts couldn't help her now as she continued to gaze at her former mentor. His piercing gaze through that horned mask made her tremble with fear and that sickening smile he bore rooted her feet to the ground. Her mind couldn't comprehend his appearance here. She was so sure that time. So sure that he was gone. So sure that he would no longer haunt her memories.

But she was wrong…

"What's the matter my darling?" Adam's voice broke through her the silence, making her gasp for air that she only now realized she had been holding. "Aren't you gonna weep for me? Cry in joy for my return? Or… have you dried them for someone else?"

"But… how?" She asked, still terrified of the man's presence. "How are you still alive? You can't be here!"

"Oh Blake. You're breaking my heart. You almost sound like you're not happy to even see me." He grinned mischievously, like a child getting away with murder. "You should know better than to trust the words of others. Deceit is something you learned the hard way after all. Am I right?"

"Why are you here, Adam?" Blake demanded, her hand reaching for her weapon. "Why did you bring the White Fang here!?"

"I didn't bring them here." He answered. "That Witch did. I only played the role she set out for me."

"So is that how low you stooped? Working with a criminal like Roman?" She taunted back. "I thought the White Fang never takes orders from anyone, especially a human."

"DON'T speak of the White Fang like you know it, traitor!" He barked out venomously like a rogue animal foaming in the mouth. "You left us to side with the humans to begin with. You of all people have NO RIGHT to judge what we do! What you did, can never be forgiven. You could've stayed by my side, Blake. You could've been standing here with me as we brought upon this revolution, together!"

"And you really believe that bringing the Grimm here will do that!?" Blake countered. "That murdering countless innocents will make people respect us?"

"They WILL FEAR US!" He yelled making the Black Cat flinch. "I learned the hard way that it's easier to be feared than to be loved when you can't have both. And when people fear us, they will leave us alone. I don't expect a traitor like you to understand. Not after all I did to persuade you. You could've used that talent of yours to help us."

"These are my talents Adam. Not yours." She hissed. "You may have taught me everything I know, but these are the talents I culminated on my own. They are mine to use… and I've decided to help people with it and not become a murderer like the rest of you."

…

With a long exhale, the Crimson Swordsman sighed. "Then there's no room for negotiations here." A rattling of chains can be heard from his back. "I will take you down and make you pay for turning against us. And this time… there won't be a knight in shining armor to rescue you."

"Wha…!?" Blake never got to finish when her mentor pulled a whip blade tossing it her from a distance. The attack tore through tables and furniture like cardboard. Thankfully the Black Cat was able to use her semblance in time to dodge the blow, leaping out of harm's way. "Adam… your arm…?"

The chopped off limb of the swordsman was replaced with a mechanical arm that looked as if it was crudely inserted by an amateur surgeon. Silicon pipes and wires can be seen protruding out of his flesh and vile liquid flowed through them pumping together like waste and blood mixed together. The chain-blade coiled around it, fitting perfectly on the slots while spikes and other nasty contraption poked themselves out in various areas.

"You like it?" The Hero of the White Fang sneered at his new appendix. "That 'Killer' gave this to me in Mountain Glenn right before he took you from me. I intend to give him the same treatment. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… an arm for an arm. I think it's only fair. Don't you agree?"

Jaune…

The name suddenly popped in Blake's head making the girl leap down firing a few rounds from her pistol which her former mentor deflected with ease.

"You… are not getting anywhere near him." She swore on her bow which Adam noted.

"Your infatuation with the humans sickens me."

**(Amity Coliseum) (Arena)**

The fighting between Penny and the three competitors of the Vytal Festival ensued at the center of the arena. It was a one-on-three battle, except that 'one' fighter had enough power to compete with all three of them.

Pyrrha was doing her best to pin Penny back on the floor with her polarity power. But after that earlier mental strain, her abilities weakened considerably. Ciel on the other hand was holding her own in hand to hand combat. With her discipline and precise timing she was able to calculate Penny's attack rhythm and dodged them as if she was riding the wind itself.

And speaking of wind, Ruby on the other hand was like a force of nature. With her scythe the girl was near invincible like her sister, except for the red eyes and the fiery background. All of Penny's attacks were deflected with ease as she chopped one blade after another like a personal metal grinder. The strings that held them were invisible at first but thanks to a few ketchup packets and mustard sauce, they became apparent to the naked eye. A few moments later, Penny's body soon found itself with two swords left. Barely enough to conjure another one of those giant lasers.

"Alright guys. We're almost there." Ruby cheered to her compatriots.

"This has been one strange night. But it is almost over." Pyrrha agreed readying herself, her shield riddled with dents made from combat.

"Yeah! Just two more to go and we can give Penny the craziest haircut ever!"

"Not exactly the words I would use, but its close enough." Ciel raised a brow at the red riding hood. "Let us finish this."

**"eVeRYone. THaNk yOuu!"** Penny bowed in gratitude though her body showed otherwise.

"Don't worry Penny. We'll save you. Just hold on a little bit lo—gwahh!" Ruby was caught off when the arena started shifting. "Whoa! What's… going… on!"

"The stage is coming to life!" Pyrrha shouted. "But how!?"

**"RubY!"** Penny yelled in distraught. **"mY BoDy HAs haCkEd inTO tHe CoLisEum'S mAiNFrAmE. It'S COnTrolliNg thE aReNA. I… CaNoT sToP IT!"**

"Well, I never expected you to go easy on me." Ruby joked before hooking her scythe to the ground. "Looks like I'll have to take the shot. Pyrrha! I'm counting on you. Sling me as hard as you can!"

"Are you sure about this!?"

"It's now or never. Let'er rip!" The scythe wielder yelped as she leaped from the ground letting the redheaded champion swing her precious Crescent Rose along with her. With a mighty heave that would've made Hercules shed a tear, Pyrrha threw her fellow Huntress at their opposition, hoping for a lucky blow. "Here! I… COME! PENNY!"

Unable to react in time, Penny's body went into a defensive measure but before she could raise the last of her blades, the deed was done. With a single cleave, the bow was cut loose and her silicon hair flowed freely behind.

**(Beacon Academy) (Airship hanger)**

The elevator door to the hanger opened with a defining hiss. From the inside came Weiss and a small detachment of soldiers armed to the teeth ready to dispel any opposition that came their way. Thankfully the silent corridors and empty berthing stations signaled no such enemies.

The heiress took a quick look around. The workers here must've all abandoned the place when the school came under siege. She hoped that they found safety somewhere outside the city walls.

"It's clear." The Sergeant announced to his men beckoning them to exit the elevator, carrying the wounded with them. "There are still plenty of airships. We can take one and rejoin our forces at the Northern Star. Load the wounded in. The rest of you, secure the area."

Weiss could only watch as the soldiers did as they were ordered. They were only doing what they could to survive this onslaught—and they were the lucky ones. The hundreds that they had to leave behind… would have to find another way off this place.

Ms. Goodwitch was probably still there in the Clock Tower. She was probably fighting off the Grimm too with every ounce of strength she can muster. It didn't sit right with the Schnee to leave her behind. Sure she might've been a teacher and she probably knew better than any student, but what was the point of fighting a battle that you can't win? If you can't win a fight, you should retreat. Live to fight another day. Protecting a building was nothing compared to protecting the people. And her friends were still out there.

Blake and Yang… and Ruby. She can't just go and leave them behind knowing that two of them were still somewhere in the school. No… she wouldn't even if Professor Ozpin himself told her otherwise.

"Ms. Schnee. We're ready to go. Hop in."

The heiress shook her head back at the soldier. "Sorry. You guys go on ahead. I'm staying."

"But ma'am. The school is lost. It's suicide to stay here."

"I know." She nodded back. She wasn't stupid. Even she had to agree that staying in this godforsaken place was a death sentence. But it just wouldn't feel right to abandon it when everyone else was still fighting. "But I have to. I still have a team waiting for me. Go… warn the others and tell them what's happening."

"I… I understand ma'am." He hesitated in his answer. "Good luck Ms. Schnee." With a final salute, the door to the Bullhead closed, the pilot quickly flying overhead to safety. The heiress gave them a wave before turning back towards the elevator. God knows what monster waited for her on the other side. She can't say that she was ready but she'll give it her best shot even if it meant putting her life on the line.

**(Amity Coliseum) (Engineering Block)**

A great battle had been won in the stadium that day. Despite all of their disadvantages, Jaune and his gang were able to triumph over their enemies in the Engineering Block, retaking it from the enemy. The last of the droids were being swept to the corner and the red shaded goons that came with Torchwick and the White Fang have all but retreated. Victory was theirs. But some wonder at what cost.

"Phew… that's the last of them." Sun declared proudly as his team piled up the last of the rogue droids in the janitor's closet hoping that the night shift guy would clean up this mess. "Clean up on aisle 4."

"Good work everyone." Jaune shot them a proud look. "You all did great. We beat the White Fang and retook the control lines. Hopefully this night won't be so bad."

"Not so bad?" Nebula shot him a flirty look. "Are you kidding me? We just kicked butt here. We beat the White Fang, saved a bunch of people from the Grimm and even beat a wanted criminal back to the dark damp hole he crawled out of. I don't know about you but I think we can call that a job well done. I can't wait to get back to Vacuo and tell everyone about this. They are gonna be so jealous!" She traded a fist bump with her teammates which they grinned in agreement.

"Speak for yourself." Sun challenged. "My team and I have been saving the world months before you guys even showed up around here. Don't think you can hog the spotlight."

"Hey, just because you got some fancy recommendation, doesn't exactly make you better than us." Dew countered. "We saved Vacuo from Grimm invasionsplenty of times."

"And we've saved Mistral from the White Fang!" Sage added puffing his muscles out.

The gang would've opted for this little peace to go on a little longer but their competition was suddenly interrupted when the engine core at the center of the next room began to groan in a sickening manner.

"What's the word, Ren?" Jaune asked his companion which the boy replied with a weak smile.

"Well… there's good news, there's bad news and there's worse news." Ren answered back in chronological order which made everyone cringe. "The good news is that Neptune and I managed to temporarily stabilize the engine. However the Amity Coliseum is still falling towards the city. And with the reactor core melting down at the rate it's going, the explosion will probably take out roughly half the city like the General said. That would roughly estimate about tens of thousands of people dying in the blast."Sun raised his hand like a student asking a question. "Yes Sun? You have a question?"

"Yeah. Just so we're clear. That's the good news!?" Sun barked in disbelief. "Which part of that was good at the slightest!?"

"Good news in my opinion simply means the least possible bad-news." Ren defended.

Jaune had the urge to disagree but decided to keep it in for now. "Ok, so what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that Torchwick sabotaged the controls and set course for the Coliseum to drift out of the city limits. The coliseum is now on free fall mode."

"Wait… how is that bad?" Scarlet inquired. "I mean isn't that a good thing? If the coliseum falls outside of the city, it'll just blow up in the forest or something, right?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it." Neptune answered ambiguously. "While we are drifting out of the city itself, we… aren't exactly crashing somewhere good either." The gang stared at him beckoning him to continue.

"We're heading straight for Beacon Academy… aren't we?" Jaune asked which the green Hunter nodded.

"Yeah…" The two technicians answered back in unison.

…

Well so much for an easy victory.

"He's gonna blow up the whole school!" Sage cried out panicky followed by the others who were equally shocked by the news.

Jaune alone sighed in weariness. "Ren. Please tell me you can stop it."

"Sorry. But Roman destroyed the controls." The green warrior shook his head in reply. "And I'm not an expert when it comes to mechanical repairs. We got about 30 minutes before this thing goes critical and that's only IF everything goes according to what we see here. Afterward, we hit the school in a blaze of glory."

Not exactly the answer he was looking for but Jaune couldn't blame him. Nothing was ever easy. With a sigh, he turned to his teams. "Alright. I need some ideas. Anyone knows how to stop a three-thousand megaton flying building from crashing?" Immediately the gang got to brain storming. They needed a plan, any plan to stop this place from hitting the school. Crazy, stupid or just plain reckless it didn't matter. They needed something to do.

"Do you think we can make a tornado big enough to move it?" Nebula gestured to her partner who gave a weary look.

"I don't think I can't make a gale that big. Moving a person or two, maybe… but a whole flying building? That'll take more power than a hundred of me can manage." Dew mumbled to her staff.

"Maybe we can get an airship to push or pull it?" Scarlet threw in his two liens for good measure. "We still got some Bullheads at the hanger. Maybe we can use those?"

"It'll take hundreds of airships just to move it." Reese pointed out. "And we don't have enough people to pilot all of them. We need a faster solution."

"Why don't we blow it up?" Nadir added which the team groaned. "I mean… if we can… blow it up and… ugh… never mind."

"No wait." Jaune caught on. "What did you mean by blowing it up?"

"Well… normally we could use the shockwave from an explosion to push it aside." Nadir continued much to his chagrin. "I mean… I had the same reaction in the arena."

"Will that even work?" Nebula inquired. "I mean, we'll need a lot of explosives to make that kind of push."

"It just might." Jaune smiled as if recalling a thought, a hand on his chin in thinking-mode. "This whole arena is powered with Dust after all and the arena uses Dust crystals to power them. If we can combine all of that to a big explosion, we can send this thing off course."

"That… has got to be the craziest plan you've had yet." Arslan commented plainly but didn't disagree. "But in retrospect… I got nothing better."

"Whadaya say Ren?" Jaune turned to his teammate on the controls. "Do you think it'll work?"

"No idea… but it's worth a shot." Ren answered after a brief pause. "I can control the arena settings from here. It looks like they moved most of the stage in the storage area for maintenance. That's our best bet. One big explosion and we should send the whole coliseum crashing in the forest. But the amount has to be just right. Too little power and we crash onto the school, too much power and we might as well be blazing right down to the city."

"If it's explosives you're after, then I'm your girl!" Nora cheered happily. "Follow my lead!"

Jaune nodded back holding a hopeful smile. There was still a chance for them to get out of this fight. A chance for them to win. "Alright. We got a plan. Sun, I need you to head back to Coco and tell the teachers what we're doing. We might also need an airship for a quick getaway."

"On it!" The Monkey Prince dashed away with all the speed he could muster.

"Ren, Neptune I need you two to stay here and make sure the engine doesn't go boom before we finish."

"No problemo." The blue haired Hunter gave a thumbs-up gesture.

"Team NDGO, you're with me. We'll search the upper floors and make sure that everyone's been evacuated."

"We're right behind you, hero boy." Octavia chimed flashing a wink at the blonde knight that didn't escape Nebula's notice.

"Everyone else… follow Nora and help her get that explosive ready. We'll meet at the hanger bay in 20 minutes. 20… not a second longer. Understand?"

"Got it."

**(Skies above Vale)**

Ironwood let out a satisfying grunt as he blasted another Gryphon with the fighter he was on. The skies were so full of Grimm that one would think that the clouds themselves had blotted by some ink. He peered through the windshield and saw his flagship, the Northern Star still flying. It was damaged and burning on many sides but it was still flying. That alone was a good sign.

He reached for his scroll and made contact. "This is General Ironwood to Northern Star. I'm on my way to the carrier right now. Can you open the landing pads?"

"General Ironwood?!" The com officer on the other line had a tone of bewilderment. "Thank goodness you're alive and well sir. Things are hectic as it is. Blue 4 has been rallying all defenders but we're neck deep on Grimm. I'll… patch you through."

The screen changed viewing a war veteran on the other side who seemed rather surprised to see the good General on his monitor. "General Ironwood? Good to see you still fighting sir."

"You as well Captain." James smiled back. "Give me the situation."

"A Grimm invasion unlike anything I've ever seen, sir." The Captain began with a tired sigh. "Our communication is still spotty in some areas. Most of our ground forces have been pushed back to the city itself. More than half of our armored divisions have been taken out. The White Fang have reopened the breach within the city letting more of those monsters in, bypassing most of our defenses. Our airpower has been diminished. Blue 2 and 3 have been destroyed. Blue 5 is still combat effective but she's lost a lot of steam. Red 1 and 5 are out of commission. I have them form a defensive line around the city but so far it's been hectic. And to make matters worse, someone hacked our droids turning many of our weapons against us. I'm down to my last two fighter escorts."

"Understood Captain. We'll coordinate with the local Hunters and see if we can turn this situation around. I'm on my way to the Northern Star right now to—" He was interrupted when another caller signaled on his scroll. It was odd seeing as only very few people had his number. "Who is this?" He demanded.

And much to his surprise, it was Qrow who called. "Hey Jimmy."

"Qrow!?" James sparked a rare surprised look. "How are you using our private network?"

"I nabbed one of your goons' scrolls." He answered rudely. "This is some fine mess you got us in."

"I know. We're dealing with the situation as we speak."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been dealing with your situation for the last hour!" Qrow barked back before finally taking a deep breath to calm down. "Listen… I'll chastise you on this another time. Right now we got ourselves a problem."

"I understand." For once the two actually agreed on something. "I'll try to contact Ozpin. If we can coordinate with one another we can come up with a strategy to…"

"Ozpin's gone, Jim." Qrow declared alarming the Headmaster of Atlas.

"What?" James gasped in disbelief. "That can't… that can't be!" Ozpin was the finest Huntsman this side of Vale. He knew him when they were still students. He couldn't have been defeated so easily.

"His office went up in flames." The old crone explained looking away from the screen. "I haven't seen or heard from him since. Glynda took over and she's sending everyone to defend the city and the border. But listen we got bigger problems. I just heard from security that the outer walls of the city aren't gonna hold for much longer. If the Grimm get in, it'll be all over."

Ironwood quickly shrugged the thought away and nodded. "Alright. I'll focus our troops on defending the city and abandon the outer outposts."

"The city's lost." The Grim Reaper announced. "With everything's that's happening, the best we can do now is save as many people as we can. I've got thousands of civilians by the docks and we're commandeering as many boats as we can to get out of here. But that's not the big-problem we have."

"Then what is the big-problem?"

"The vault's silent alarm just pinged on my scroll. I'm guessing that whoever's staging this attack is probably on their way to Amber as we speak." Qrow groaned as a Beowolf tried to cleave his head off only to lose its own when he swung his scythe. "I'm trying to make my way back to the school but I got my plate full at the moment. And Jim… Glynda is still there—and she's alone."

Glynda!

A feeling of dread crept into the heart of the Tin-Man. His eyes widened and his grip on the handle tightened.

No… not that. Anything but that. Anyone but her! God forbid if she would become a victim of his blunder. If something should happen to her because of this… because of his failure… he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

No… anyone but her. God take anyone but her.

"Blue 4." The General switched back to the first caller. "What's the status of Beacon Academy?"

"It's been overrun sir." The Captain answered. "We lost contact with our divisions there during the first wave. A few survivors were able to get out, but… that's pretty much it. The Grimm now has control of the area and with that Wyvern flying overhead, none of our larger battleships can get through without running the risk of being torn apart. I've never seen anything like it sir."

No good news for the desperate.

Ironwood sighed and turned to another channel. "Northern Star, this is General Ironwood. Do we have anything left in reserve?"

The com officer stuttered before he replied. "Uh… yes sir. We have three understrength squads at the ready. They're… all that we have left here."

"That'll be enough." The General nodded, his eyes now focused. "Tell them to arm up and meet me at Beacon Academy courtyard. The Northern Star and the rest of our forces are to focus our defenses on the docks. Do whatever you can and see the people to safety."

"Yes sir."

"Blue 4."

"Yes General?"

"I want you on standby near the school. Just close enough for your main cannons. I'm leaving you in command of the rest of the fleet. If you don't hear from me within 2 hours, I want you and Blue 5 to bombard the entire area with all your artilleries."

The Captain's brow rose. "But sir… that amount of firepower will obliterate the whole school."

"It's the only way." James told him. "Beacon Academy is the only bastion standing between the Grimm and the city itself. If it falls, then it'll become a nesting ground for those monsters. I won't allow that. Understand?"

"I… yes… General. I understand. I'll have Blue 5 move into position. We'll be waiting on your call, sir. Blue 4, out"

**(Beacon Academy) (Clock tower)**

The halls of the academy looked so empty and large. Perhaps it was the lack of students and faculties that made it looked so lifeless and barren. Glynda had to admit that it was a rather pitiful sight. The Clock Tower was supposedly the oldest standing building the entire academy reigning in even before the Great War 40 years ago. It was practically a historical piece of Vale itself. No one, not even Ozpin knew why it was built. Some say that it was a fortress to ward off Grimm invasion, Peter would say that it was supposed to tell people the time of day. Bart would boast that it was an architectural masterpiece that showed every second that mankind stood the test of time.

In her opinion, she would say someone just had a lot of money and a real obsession with clocks and decided to build one just to fuel that ego. Whatever the reason was, it no longer mattered. The cogs and gears in the tower had long stopped since that explosion. The thing that held the whole place together and made the handle at the top of the tower ticked were broken and scarred—and it would take engineers a monumental task in rebuilding it. If they can that is.

How did it all go so wrong?

Glynda wondered that same question over and over.

Ozpin had prepared them for every possible scenario. He could counter any Grimm invasion with but a thought and diffuse even the most hard-headed diplomatic situations. But perhaps what he could never prepare was for the human weakness to be exploited so well. Whoever was on the other line of that transmission managed to manipulate the situation in her favor. She poked on people's fears and swept them at the right moment. They were played like strings on the violin.

The school once held more a thousand students all training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses alike. It was so lively with teachers mingling with one another passing knowledge and experience to the next generation. Now… only the Grimm infested its halls and gardens as if they were making a mockery of their careers. A dragon slowly tore down the school's magnificent towers and robotic soldiers rampaged freely through the courtyard.

As sad it was to think it, Beacon was lost. That much she would admit. By the end of this night, she and many other Hunters would fall. Everything they had worked for. The peace many had upheld with countless sacrifice, would be shattered.

But she won't let it go without a fight. Glynda would rather cut off her own eye before she flees. If whoever orchestrated these events wanted the Maiden's powers so badly, she would make sure that they would fight every inch of it with tooth and nail. She will make them pay dearly… for every student and Hunter that were harmed today.

…

She swore it.


	46. The Battle of Vale (Part 3)

**Chapter 46: Battle of Vale (Part 3)**

**(Amity Coliseum) (Arena)**

The mood in the arena that moment was intense. Ruby and her companions had surrounded Penny in different angles ready for another bout if that's what it came to. After Penny's initial 'haircut' the android had fallen to the floor like a puppet being cut from her strings. Despite that fact, the three of them still can't help but be on their guard. They slowly approached, with their weapons still drawn only to pull back hastily when the android shot up from her position like someone waking from a falling-dream.

"P… Penny?" Ruby spoke wearily. "Are you… ok in there?"

The mechanical gal darted around slowly looking at her remaining hand as if she was reading the lines in her palm. With a slow but honest smile, she answered. "Yes. I believe I am. Thank you for asking Friend-Ruby."

"Penny!" Ruby squealed with glee as she threw herself at her robotic friend, only to feel the lump of metal against her stomach. "Ow… ok… that was a bad idea. I keep forgetting how hard you are."

"Thank you, Ruby. I'm grateful for what you've done and… I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Penny apologized lowly before standing back up feeling her legs wobble.

"So… you're not gonna go berserk again?" The red riding hood inquired hopeful.

"No. I don't believe so. I have switched to my secondary CPU and have sealed away whatever it was that was controlling me. It doesn't have the same capacity as my primary computer, but at least I have control over myself…" Her good hand suddenly shot up in a sudden-unintentional wavey gesture. "Well… mostly."

"So this is why the General holds your safety at such a high priority." Ciel mentioned, as she slowly approached. "He said that you were a VIP but I never thought it'd be something like this."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Ms. Soleil. But General Ironwood said that I…"

A palm was raised to stop her. "Don't apologize. If General Ironwood thinks that your… condition should be kept classified, then I'm not one to argue. However… I will request for a full debriefing after this situation has been put under control. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The android nodded cheerfully just before her legs gave way. "Oh my…"

"Penny? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" Ruby asked worryingly which she shook her head in reply.

"No… it's my backup CPU." She explained. "It appears that it does not possess the same capabilities as my primary one. My servos are not… responding as well as I would like."

"Well at least she's not going out of control." Ciel looked at the silver lining. "We should be off now. Hopefully there's an airship we can use to get out of here."

"Yes… I agree." Penny nodded, her body slowly rising back and wobbling like a child learning to walk for the first time. "But I'm afraid I will require some assistance. Ms. Nikos. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Huh? Oh… sure…" Pyrrha offered.

"No… I meant my hand." The innocent girl pointed at her dislocated limb on the floor before she came to a realization. "Oh… I made a joke."

"Uh… yes… of course." Pyrrha hesitantly grab the robotic limb noting the weight of it all. The girl must've weighed at least three times more than she looked if this is how heavy one arm was.

"Pyrrha! Ruby!" Jaune's voice cut snapping the team out of their daze. The blonde knight was by the entrance to the arena, waving at them with a look of relief.

"Jaune!" The two shouted back also equally joyful to find a friendly face.

"Am I glad to see you two. Is everyone ok?"

"Well… kinda." Ruby replied weakly eyeing Penny's torn off body. Jaune had a list of questions that could probably fill a toilet paper roll but he decided that there'll be time for explanations afterward. "What's the situation?

"Not good." He answered lowly, showing signs of weariness and exhaustion. "Torchwick got away but we've managed to stop him from destroying the coliseum. But we're not out of the woods just yet. We got about 25 minutes before this whole place crashes. I got Team NDGO searching the coliseum for anyone left behind. Coco and her team are holding ground for us at the snack bar, Ren is trying to hold this place steady and Nora is making some explosives for a good shockwave. We plan to meet up at the hanger bay later. I'll explain it better on the way. Right now I need all hands on deck. If you girls are still good to go, I could use your help searching the lower floors for any one that might be on board."

"Count me in." The Champion stepped forward ready.

"Me too." Ruby clocked her rifle before turning to her wounded friend. "Wait… but Penny…"

"I will take care of Ms. Polendina." Ciel volunteered, picking the wounded girl up by her shoulder. "The General assigned me to protect her… and I do not intend to fail. We'll meet up with you at the hangers in 25 minutes as scheduled." She locked the time on her watch making sure that it counted every spare second they had. "Go!"

**(Beacon Academy) (Vaults)**

Automated defenses. Cheap… efficient and cost saving. They scattered the ruined floors of the vault in droves. Auto-turrets, flip-up walls that barred her path and even devilish electrical gizmos that would stun intruders to their knees lay broken on the vault floors. It was a futile attempt to stop her. No… more like it was just a delaying tactic. A brazen struggle to simply buy time for some divine force to intervene.

Cinder didn't seem to mind. They could send a thousand of these distractions and it would make little difference. With all the pieces scattered on the board, no aid would come to the defenders. They can hope and pray all they want, no one was coming for them. The Hunters are beaten, Ironwood's army cornered and his mighty fleet that he was so proud of, now barely held the skies above the city. By the end of today, many of these so called 'Protectors' of the world will find solitude in death.

The Kingdom will fall… Beacon… will fall and this arrogant Order that has foolish tried to challenge them will not stand in her way. Not anymore…

… or so she thought.

Cinder came to a stop when she noted a pair of green eyes glaring at her in the intersection ahead. Blonde and beautiful, the witch of Beacon stood there. Poise and graceful… a wand in hand.

There was no need for deception. Cinder's presence in the vault alone was evident enough of her intentions. No cheap tricks will work here. And even if she did, she doubts that she would be able to deceive that sharp intellect. Her golden eyes traded glares with green, a spark of magic reigning between them.

Glynda Goodwitch was reputed to be a Huntress without equal, with powers that would rival even that of Ozpin himself. Granted, no one had ever seen the two of them fight but considering how close she was to defeating them back in the city a few months ago, Cinder would think that there might be some truth to those rumors. With her skill and experience she would perhaps be the most difficult adversary she had come across yet. A rather amusing distraction.

**(Cafeteria)**

Blake let out a loud grunt as she dodged another of Adam's attacks. His whip-blade crushed through everything and everyone like an unbridled storm tearing through walls and furniture alike. The Bull Faunus was like a rabid animal, lashing out constantly without hesitation. There was no sadness or worry in his body… only the anger, raw uncontrollable anger that he used to fuel his strikes over and over.

"Why did you leave us!?" He demanded as he struck. "This could've been our day! You could've been here by my side! You could've stayed and fought for what you believed in! You betrayed us! You betrayed me!"

This was so unlike him. Blake could feel it. She'd known Adam for a very long time. She knows that he wouldn't attack without some manner of form or technique. Sure he may be brash and hot-headed at times, but he always fought with some dignity. The way he acted now was no better than a Grimm that mauled at anything that moved.

"I didn't betray anything!" She countered, throwing a few slashes at her mentor only to be repelled by that god awful chain blade. "This was never my idea! I wanted peace! I wanted equality! Not this! I wanted people to look at us as equals, not fear us!"

"Ughhh! Your idealistic attitude is vomiting! You were my most trusted ally! My friend! You were someone I cared about! I loved you and this is how you repay me!?" Adam threw a punch rattling the girl's brains making her recoil. "It's one thing to side with the humans, but to fall for one of them, killer no less? You make my gut wrench for even knowing you!"

"Then maybe you never loved me to begin with…" Blake answered back, her voice straining. "I told you already. I will have nothing to do with you or your cause. I've made my choice and I'm sticking with it."

Adam seethed through his teeth; every second he spoke to that cat only fueled his rage even more. "Then I guess, this is goodbye…" The whip blade on his arms began to spin in a wild and uncontrollable manner. After it revved up, the Crimson Warrior unleashed his fury, the blade thrashing everything between him and his former love like a grinder. The attack enveloped her in a tornado of blades and shrapnel. Before she even knew it, her aura was spent and her body full of bruises and cuts. Before long, she was down to the ground, beaten.

"Ugh…" The Black Cat groaned bitterly, her weapon fell just beyond her reach. She tried to crawl to it, but was stopped when Adam pressed his foot on her back. "Arghh!"

"I really wished it could've ended differently Blake." The man whispered softly to her. "I really wished you could've been here with me at my side as we sparked this revolution. It would've been… glorious."

…

"Never…" She hissed at him, eyes unafraid. "Not in this life… or the next."

"Then so be it!"

*Woof!*

But just as Adam was about to deliver the finishing blow, a familiar bark echoed from a distance attracting their attention. There was a revving noise. An engine of sort and a buzzing sound that follow. It came closer and closer… and closer… till they realized it was coming from behind the cafeteria. Adam turned but was a tad bit too late when something with two wheels crashed through the windows like brick.

"Bumblebee ATTACK!" The blonde bomber declared loudly as her precious bike smashed onto the Bull Faunus with a mighty kick. To say the least, the impact was enough to send Adam to the food kiosk with a loud thud. "Blake!"

"Yang!?" The Cat was equally surprised to find her partner here of all places. "What are you doing here!?"

"I heard your voice so I came on over." She answered, flicking the visor of her helmet off. "Zwei here also got your scent. You ok?" She pointed at the little mutt that was sitting comfortably on her chest.

"Ugh… I'm… I'm alright." The kunoichi replied weakly, holding onto her stomach and flashing a small reassuring smile. "Just a few bruises. Nothing a little rest won't heal."

"Well hop on." The blonde boxer gestured to her backseat. "The whole school is falling apart. We have to get out of here."

"Alright. We… have to get to clock tower. Weiss should still be there and… LOOK OUT!" But the Cat's warning came a little too late when the whip blade snapped at the blonde bomber. With its elongated ability, it easily snapped the biker's helmet in two.

"Arghh!" Yang let out a yelp as a scar crossed her nose. She fell on the floor, particles from her body flashing across her face.

*Woof!*

"You… are… not… going… **ANYWHERE**!" Adam roared, his aura bursting out of the rubble in a violent explosion.

"Yang!" Blake reached for her partner holding her tightly sickening the Crimson Warrior even further. "Yang! Say something!"

"Ow…" The blondie smiled weakly. "That hurt."

"You think you can escape!?" The crazed man raged. "You think you can run away from what's coming!? Well you're wrong, my love! There's no place where you can run or hide from this storm. A change is coming and running away now will only delay the inevitable. After today… nothing will ever matter anymore. This world will change and there's nothing any of us can do to stop it! Try as you might, try as hard as you want. Nothing… nothing can… huh?"

"Gotcha!" Weiss threw in, firing a shot from her rapier creating a wall of ice that separated the psychopath and her friends.

"Weiss!" The Bumblebee duo shouted in relief.

"You two, this way!" The Schnee quickly doused the fire around the window leaving an open path for her teammates. "Quickly!"

Not wanting to let this chance slip, Yang grabbed her partner and placed her on the back of her bike before revving off in Weiss' direction nabbing the heiress along with them. By the time Adam was able to cut through the ice blocks, the trio had vanished, leaving a trail of smoke in their escape. A marvelous disappearing act if one may say so.

"Grrrrr… raarr… rrrrrrrr… RAHHHHHHHH! **BLAAAAAAAKE!**" To say the least, Adam would spend the next minute thrashing the cafeteria even further.

**(Vale) (Docks)**

Qrow was not having a good time. In fact right now he could go for a drink or two. Heck, if he had his way he'd rather be in a bar swigging a whole bottle all to himself. He was even tempted to loot one of these ruined watering holes for a celebratory drink to drown away all this madness. But unfortunately, the better man in him won over as the cries of the people drowned all other voices from the area.

Standing beside him were the last remnants of the Atlesian Ground force. After his little talk with Jimmy, the good General kept his word and sent all the support he could muster. City guards, militia, police force and Hunters alike formed a wall around the docks holding off the Grimm invasion like a never ending tide. With every wave they defeat, the next one just seemed to grow stronger in strength with bigger, badder variants of Grimm taking up the old slots. The Beowolves, Creeps and Boarbatusks were the fastest in the pack so they were easily dispatched by the defenders. An Ursa Matriarch always seems to be in command but they also tend to fall after a few good blows to the head.

It's when the Nevermores, Death Stalkers and Goliaths come in when things get hairy. Despite the air-forces best effort, they couldn't keep the skies clear of hostiles. They were overwhelmed with Gryphons and other nasty beasts that took their wings. The strength of a Death Stalker was no joke either. These scorpions had stingers strong enough to pierce a Paladin and whip it to the other side of the city in one good swing.

The Two Headed King Taijitus were also a bother. With their immense size and length, they tend to slither in at the worst possible time and strike before anyone had a chance to react.

But the worst of them all definitely had to be those Goliaths. These large hulking behemoths were perhaps one of the stronger variants of the Grimm species. While Death Stalkers and King Taijitus were considered tough in their own right, none of them can truly compare to that of a Goliath. These creatures were not only immeasurably more powerful than their closest competitors, but their hides made them practically invulnerable to firearms. If you wanted to destroy a beast of this magnitude, you had to slowly cut through its armor and cleave it into pieces. Either that… or get a really big gun or a bomb.

The only weakness these things have is that they're slower than an elderly man with Dancer's Hip. Their tusks might be able to tear through walls, but they can't bank sideways even if their lives depended on it. That was perhaps the only reason why many Hunters survive an encounter with these things.

Raaaarrr!

A Beowolf suddenly charged in passing through the defense lines. This was getting harder every day. Qrow would've opted to chase it except someone already beat him to it. A Jazz kid with some kind of trumpet for a weapon.

"I don't like your tune, dog breath." He remarked before suddenly splitting into four separate versions of himself blowing the other Grimm away and filling in the breach. "Neon! Go! I got this!"

A cat Faunus, skid through whacking the Ursa Matriarch in place. She looked like someone who just took a dip in a pool of mixed paint and came out looking like… that. They were odd… but then again, what kind of Hunter wouldn't be?

Regardless, this was the dilemma that Qrow was facing.

Right now, Glynda was probably facing the True Conductor of this orchestra. She was tough, but if someone can take on a Maiden with her full powers on display, he wasn't sure if the witch would be strong enough.

"Damn it…" He cursed out lowly. He should be there with her, facing that attacker together. With their combined powers they can end this war before it even has a chance to kick off into full gear. Sacrificing a city was worth that much if it meant maintaining the peace they've been upholding for the last century. But no… she just had to send all of their available resources to defend the kingdom and its borders. Sometimes Qrow wondered if she too much of Ozpin's influence in her.

He guessed that was the reason why she followed him and not Jimmy.

**(Beacon Academy) (Vaults)**

The staring contest between the two witches was as fierce as the battle that raged outside. The silence and the sound of the burning oil candles were all that could be heard here down in the vaults. No diversions or distractions to stray from the fight.

"Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." Cinder began, her tone amused as if she was greeting an old friend rather than an enemy. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person… officially, that is."

"Likewise…" The blonde sorceress replied politely with a graceful bow. She looked like the model teacher of this school. Always graceful, poise and a steady head held high. But despite all her bravado, she let slip an uneasy breath. That alone said a lot about her current condition. The wears and tears on her clothes indicated she had just been through a fearsome battle, her hair was uncurled and some bruises and scars can be seen decorating her body. The poor girl must be downright exhausted.

"You look rather tired, Professor." Cinder spoke, teasing her. "Is something the matter?"

A flick on her glasses masked all weariness from her face. "Well… it has been a rather long night. I would say that I'm doing a little… overtime work at the moment."

"My my… how very diligent of you. You are truly a role model for every teacher here."

"Thank you for the compliment." Glynda curled what looked like the beginning of a smile. "And I guess seeing that you're here, I can assume that you are the one responsible for me working overtime."

"You assume correctly."

A slow nod came from the blonde witch as she whipped out her wand. Her eyes sharpened like daggers as she spoke. "Then you must already know… what comes next."

…

A blood chilling smile crept on Cinder's lips. "I do…"

And with that… the fight was on.

Without warning, Cinder struck first testing the witch's defenses. She knew a few fire-bolts hoping to catch her off guard. But that was probably just wishful thinking at this point. Glynda raised a shield glyph with a simple gesture of her wand and retaliated with magic missiles. The Mistress of Fire blocked them as well as her grin widened. At least one of them was enjoying the fight.

The two sides traded blows again using all manner of ranged attacks. Glynda threw in icicles and more magic missiles while Cinder blasted them crudely with explosions that popped out of nowhere and fire storm strikes that would've burned an ordinary man to the ground. It was plain to see that these two were on equal terms when it came to a fight of arcane power. The destructive nature of their abilities left the ruins they stood in burned and broken. Columns that held the place together crushed under the weight of their might.

Not wanting to let this fight drag on, Glynda decided to throw in everything she had in offense. Using the full might of her semblance, she raised the rubble around her forming a small army of living golems under her command. She threw them at the Half-Maiden hoping to end her before more of the assailants arrive.

But Cinder was not someone who would fall for such cheap tricks. With but a wave of her hand, her clothes glittered in a fiery color and burned those rubble to ash. It was clear now that neither of them will get far at this point. So to hasten the progress, Cinder decided to take this fight more… personal. Drawing her duel blades from her back she charged at the witch again using speed and strength as her characteristics of attack.

However Glynda wasn't one to be caught with her skirt down. Using her semblance, she used the rubble around her to form a powerful armor shielding her from all blows. Cinder's blades simply glanced off as they struck leaving the Maiden of Fire in quite the situation.

"I'm impressed." Cinder spoke up, her smile unwavering, and a hand on her hip. "Not many people can stand up against me at full strength. I guess you're not the Vice-Headmistress of Beacon just because of your good looks."

"Oh believe me." Glynda smirked back raising another piece of debris and tearing it to tiny pieces. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Cinder took that last sentence as a challenge.

**(Amity Coliseum) (Hanger Bay)**

Jaune let out a pant as he and his search party returned to the hanger bay of the coliseum. After a full search of the coliseum he decided that it was high time they quit this place. Thankfully there was no left aboard the coliseum. At least… no one alive. Other than the Grimm and the droids, he believed that they were the only ones left here.

"That was the last of the rooms." Pyrrha reported coming to his side. "It's empty."

"Good. Let's rejoin the others. Hopefully they got us a way out."

And to his relief, the other teams had already gathered at the Hanger Bay. A few more droids and Grimm seemed to have shown up but nothing Coco and Branwz couldn't handle.

"Jauney!" Nora waved at them happily. "Welcome back. Look at what we found!" She gestured to that hunk of Dust cartridges beside her. "An't she awesome?"

To say the least, Jaune was amazed. "That… is a really big bomb. How…?"

"They were leftovers from Torchwick and his goons." Neptune answered. "Looks like they were planning to blow the whole stadium. I thought it work better this way."

"Will it be enough?"

"It should be." Ren replied making one last check on the bomb itself. "Nora is an expert when it comes to explosives. We used up most of the spare Dust crystals in the storage room so it should provide enough of a kick. But we still need precise timing. The city and the school are still closely linked. If the bomb detonates too soon, it'll hit the city, too late, and it'll fall on the school itself. Exploding in a manner unlike anything we've seen to date."

"Wow… dude, you really need to know when to stop talking." Sun shivered at the thought of the school blowing up into pieces. "There's a thing called 'too much info'. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"What about our escape plan?" Jaune inquired next. "Do we have an airship we can use?"

"Prepped, fueled and ready." Peter answered gesturing his large fingers at the single Airbus that was still docked. "It's not the fanciest ride when we get out of here with a bang but it should have enough seats for everyone."

"Though I must say that this has to be one of the most foul-blazing plan you've come up yet, Mr. Arc." Bart followed flicking his glasses upward. "Destruction of private property was one thing like that truck you stole, but destroying a national symbol like the Amity Coliseum is on a different level."

"Just add it to my list of detention." The boy coolly answered back before turning to his scroll. "We still have a good 15 minutes before this place drops. Get everyone on board. Once the bomb is set up, we can blow this place and…"

"Uh… Jaune." Velvet called out with a worried tone. She then pointed outward towards the skyline sounding distressed. "I think we might have a problem!"

The gang turned around and saw what they believed to be the largest Grimm they ever came upon. With its bat-like wings, its sharpened tail and menacing jaw, it struck the coliseum's shield like a battering ram. The whole stadium shook and trembled by its might claws.

"Oh come on!" The blonde knight complained. "Give me a break already!"

"That thing will rip our airship in half!" Sun analyzed.

"Its strength is… immeasurable." Yatsu stared at the beast in awe. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Likewise." Bolin added also frightened.

Shaking the fear away, Jaune gathered what remains of his courage and pressed on. "We can't let that thing get through. Ren, you prep the ship. We'll get back here before the bomb goes off."

"What about us?" The Atlesian Sergeant asked. "Should we come too?"

"No. I need you guys to stand guard. More of those robots could still be lurking around. Nora and Neptune, you set up the bomb. Everyone else, with me. We'll lure that Grimm to the other side."

Before Nora could protest, everyone else had already dashed off into the distance. She eyed the blue boy who gave her a weak smile. "Just don't faint this time."

"Hey wait." Ruby paused. "Where's Penny?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ughh!" That was the whining sound of a certain military Huntress as she continued to carry Penny by the shoulder. She thought it would be easy at first but now that she realized how heavy she was, getting her out of the arena took a lot more time and energy than she thought. "Ma'am… once we get out of this place, I'm personally requesting your father to design you with lighter alloy."

"I will… consider that order, Ms. Soliel." Penny smiled weakly at her as she was continually dragged through the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan worked… for the most part. Jaune led his small band of Hunters to the other side of the hanger bay luring the Primal Grimm along with them. The beast continued to pound the barrier surrounding the coliseum but thankfully the shield was made to last an assault. However the droplets that oozed from its body was a different matter entirely. For some reason, the dragon's drool was able to pass through the barrier, spawning lesser Grimm as if it was opening a portal to another realm entirely.

"What is that thing!?" Sun yelled out. "It's making more Grimm appear!"

"I'm afraid that… Mr. Wukong… is a Primal Grimm." Dr. Oobleck answered. "A very old and very powerful creature of Grimm that has managed to survive the harshest condition set by man. Though rare, they are said to be so powerful that they command lesser of its cousins to do its bidding."

"Alright… how do we beat it?" Branwz asked. "Do we pound it or lure it or something?"

"I'm afraid even we are incapable of defeating that on our own." Peter added bluntly. "It would take a large amount of power just to fend it off and we are ill equipped for such a battle."

"We don't have to defeat it." Ruby reminded them. "We just need to keep it busy until our friends finished that bomb. Aim for the eyes! If it can't see us-It can't hit us!"

"I agree with Ms. Rose." Bart nodded. "Diversion is the strategy here! Everything else is secondary!"

"Yeah. Less talking more shooting!" Coco couldn't agree more as she let her gun rip through. The others followed suit, firing their weapons in synch in hopes of defeating that creature. Bullets, bombs, blades and magic. They all let loose, tearing through the husk of that beast. But despite their best efforts, all they managed to do was irritate the monster as it continued to rip through the shields. Heck, it barely looked like it paying any attention to their attacks.

"Uh… guys… nothing's working." Scarlet noted. "Do we have a Plan B?"

"Jaune?" Even Pyrrha looked at her partner worryingly, hoping he would have an answer for this little dilemma.

The boy looked around brainstorming. That monster was tough. Way tougher than he expected. None of their usual tactics would work. Their weapons were ineffective and even the teachers admit they couldn't beat them. It was Mountain Glenn all over again but this time the stakes were the same. And instead of the White Fang, they were fighting Grimm. Not a lot of changes but the risk of defeat was still dire.

But Jaune didn't care about that. After all, he and his friends overcame greater odds than this. With all of them here, it didn't matter what came their way, they'll beat it one way or another. He just needed a plan. It doesn't have to be a good one. Just something they can get by, and then they'll work things from there.

Ok… 1st… none of their weapons were effective against the Grimm—so frontal attack was a no go. Peter said that it would take a large amount of power to fend it off. But that just means they need a bigger gun. They can try to get the Atlesian Air Fleet to support them but that would only put more people at risk. They needed something. Something powerful. Something that would make all their weapons pale in comparison.

And what could be more powerful than an out-of-control flying hunk of metal falling from the sky? Well, someone from Atlas could probably answer that question.

True enough, another stupid plan was hatched. A plan that neither him nor his friends will like. Sucks to be them.

"I got an idea!"

He told them… and sure enough… they didn't like it.

**(Skies of Vale) (Blue 4)**

"Damn it!" The Captain of the battleship cursed out lowly when another of the Nevermores came onto his ship. The Grimm was tenacious and they seem to think that the main guns were snacks for them to chew on.

The Nevermore let out a squalling noise before pecking its beak on the hull trying to pierce the armor plating. Thankfully the shield was still up, barely…

"Captain!" The officer on deck shouted in panic. "Shields are down to 12%. We won't last much longer out here."

"Tell those gunners to double their efforts." The big man ordered. "Reroute auxiliary power to shields and have our fighters cover us. We need to hold on until the General completes his mission."

"Yes sir."

"What's the status of that dragon?"

"Sir. It seems to have turned its focus on Amity Coliseum." Another officer reported. "There appears to be a few Hunters fighting it but we can't get a clear view from here. The CCT is still inoperable at this time so we'll have to rely on our eyes."

"Notify me if it changes course. At least we have one thing out of our hair today. Put those fires out and get engineering to close that hull-breach! I don't want that thing anywhere near the city. Have Red 2 support our ground teams." A pack of Gryphons poked their heads onto their windshield. "And will someone… GET those Grimm off my ship!"

**(Amity Coliseum)**

"You want to WHAT!?" Arslan yelled out loud, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. It was a common reaction seeing as the idea was pretty much suicidal at this point. All eyes and attention were darted to Jaune who conceived another ridiculous plan. It was a dumb plan, a stupid plan, a plan that was out of this world. But it was a plan nonetheless. Something they lacked and sorely needed at this time. Something they desperately needed to keep themselves alive.

"You want to use this hunk of rock to destroy that thing!?" Even Sun had to agree that it was crazy. Heck, at this point everyone was crazy.

"That's right." Jaune confirmed his ridiculous plan with a confident nod. "That dragon has enough strength to tear the entire city apart and we have a chance to stop it. If the bomb we made can send the coliseum flying in any direction we want, we can use it to crush that thing and send it back to whatever dark hole it crawled out of."

"You do realize that has to be the craziest plan you came up with, right?" The Prince of Primates added. "I mean… I know you can come up with good and awesome plans… but that one is just borderline crazy!"

"Well we can't allow it to circle around the city or the school." Jaune reasoned. "A lot of people could get killed by that thing. If we can beat it, we should take the chance."

"Jaune's right." Ruby vouched for him knowing well that they had to beat that monster or other people will be paying the price. "Fighting Grimm is our job. If the hero runs away then there won't be anyone left to fight. I'd say we take a chance and make our stand here."

"You two are insane!" Nadir commented which was largely left ignored.

"A man once told me that there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery." Peter muttered some words of wisdom. "Sadly I couldn't see that line no matter how hard I looked. But I do agree with Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc. That monster is a threat to everything in Vale. As long as it stands no one is safe. Better to gamble a 1000:1 than none at all."

"At this point I'm willing to go for anything." Coco sighed at them. "Whatever it is we're gonna do, we might as well do it fast. I can already see my 2nd favorite clothing store from here and I'd appreciate it if we didn't destroy this one too. Otherwise I'd be buying new threads at the discount shop."

A smile crossed Ruby's face as she turned to her comrades. They had a disagreeing expression but no one seemed to be openly opposing the idea. She guessed that they were all Hunters at heart. "What's the plan Jaune?"

"We lure it to the arena." The boy answered, also grinning. "Velvet, I want you to head back to the others and tell Ren that we need the coliseum's shields off for a little while. We'll lure that dragon into the arena. When we turn the shield back on, it'll be trapped like a bug in a net."

"Got it!" The rabbit hopped—err… I mean she ran.

"As for everyone else, I want you guys to irritate that thing. Do everything you can—just annoy it!"

"Now there's a plan I can stick with." Brawnz agreed in a cheerful brutish tone before turning to the big dragon. "Hey dragon! What's the matter?! Not so tough when you're alone, an't cha!? Come on you ugly mug. I'm gonna pound your face so bad your own cousins won't even recognize you! I'll even skin ya alive so I can hang a piece of you back at my dorm! I think you'll look real nice over by the fireplace."

"Do you think it's possible for a Grimm to have its feelings hurt?" Scarlet inquired to Noland who simply shrugged in return.

"I don't know, but he does like to trash talk whenever he can."

But surprisingly enough for everyone, Branwz's verbal abuse seemed to have some effect as the Wyvern began to pound onto the shield ever harder than before. Its eyed glowed red as its drool spawned more of its lesser cousins onto the coliseum.

"I believe it knows… we are here." Yatsuhashi noted stepping away from the edge.

But Coco simply scoffed. "I think that guy just ticked it off. RUN!"

Regardless, the plan was working. They had the beast's full attention. Jaune raised his sword signaling everyone to withdraw. "Everyone, back to the arena! Go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang complied rushing hastily towards the arena where the dragon gladly followed, landing on top of the arena trying to claw its way through the barriers. It was only then they realized how large the creature was. It was way bigger than the Nevermore they fought in Emerald Forest. It was bigger than the Atlesian Battleships that floated around the city. And it most certainly had the strength to back it up.

"Everyone, get to your positions!" Jaune ordered. "Once that thing drops in, we have to keep it busy to the last possible moment. We got 12 minutes before this whole place drops. We leave here in 10! Pyrrha and Ruby. You two are with me."

"Roger!"

"Coco, I want you on the top row. Don't worry about hitting us. We can take it. Just don't stop firing."

"You got it hot shot." The fashionista swiped her nose before turning to her teammate. "Hey Fox. Mind giving a lady a lift?" The boy shrugged, patting the girl by her shoulder.

"Team BRNZ and Team NDGO will deal with the Dragon directly. Team ABRN and Team SSSN will handle any other Grimm that spawns out of that monster."

"Yeah! Finally! A real challenge!" Branwz cheerfully pumped his fists together in agreement. "Roy, Noland, let's cream this thing. May, go with that girl and support us from the top. We got this in the bag." The sniper of his team nodded quietly before rushing off to join Coco's side.

And just in time for their preparations, the dragon began to tear the shields with its mighty jaw.

"Here it comes! Get ready!"

"Hohoho! One last round for the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Peter declared loudly with a hearty laugh. It almost sounded like he was enjoying this whole debacle. "The Hunters of Remnant VS the Grimm infestation! Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets!"

The greatest fight of their lives was about to take place.

**(Beacon Academy) (Vaults)**

Back in the vaults, Glynda was locked in combat with Cinders, both trying desperately to kill one another. While the blonde witch used all the rubble around her to her advantage, the Mistress of Fire was more inclined to use her dueling blades which doubled as a bow in her arsenal. She was definitely not a rookie when it came to swordplay and the way she handled herself against Glynda's attacks was admirable to say the least. She was powerful even without the Maiden's Powers aiding her. She was just as dangerous as any rogue Hunter in the world.

But as the epic battle progressed, Glynda's fatigue became more and more apparent on her face. The way her breathing became erratic and how sweat began to drip from her forehead. All that fighting she had before this one was obviously taking its toll on her.

"Oh… what's the matter?" Cinder taunted feigning ignorance. "You look rather tired. Would you like to have a time out?"

The witch bit the bait and unleashed a torrent of magic missiles covering half the ground in purple bolts. But Cinder dodged them all, grinning evilly as ever.

"Well now, aren't you a fiery one?" She taunted again which only seemed to earn the witch's irritation. "You'll never defeat me doing like that. But I must say, you are lasting a lot longer than Ozpin did."

A scowl now marred Glynda's face. Her anger soared at the mention of the name. With fury, the Headmistress unleashed a torrent of her attacks summoning a storm of icicles and another flurry of magic missiles to boot. But much like before, Cinder simply deflected the ice and allowed her invisible barrier to take the blow.

To say the least, that massive attack took its toll on Glynda and now she was openly panting at this point. Keeping up the facade of strength was exhausting.

"Oh? Was that all?" Cinder mocked, her grin widening even more if that was even possible. She then raised her hands in a gesture. "My turn then." Arrows made of Dust and stone magically conjured themselves out of thin air replenishing her ammo count. The assailant fired them, each arrow tip exploding upon impact, desecrating the vault even further.

"Tch!" Glynda bit her tongue trying her best to restrain herself from lashing out. She needed to conserve her energy and going with a verbal assault will bring nothing. The witch resisted, on and on using her semblance to the best of her ability. She threw everything she had on the False Maiden, be it Dust or debris. Many would say that the blonde witch had given everything she had. But her enemy was simply too powerful for her level. Eventually, her powers were spent and her legs finally gave way to her weakened body. She dropped on the floor, her wand falling just out of reach.

With a powerful blast, Cinder cleared the room of all obstructions, quietly approaching Glynda, eyeing her mockingly. "That was a wonderful performance, Ms. Goodwitch. Quite a splendor to be sure. But sadly… you're in way out of your league."

"Grr…" In a last desperate act of defiance, Glynda crawled over to her wand hoping to dish out one last blow. It was a rather pathetic sight for a teacher to be on her knees like this, defiant to the very end. Even Cinder seemed to think that she should've just laid there and accepted her death with some dignity. But then again, what kind of a Huntress would she be if she didn't fight to her last dying breath?

"I really hate it when you Hunters do that." The Mistress of Fire grabbed the blonde woman by the throat, choking the very air out of her as she raised the witch above ground. "It's quite a shame really. Someone with your talent would've served well at my side. It's hard finding competent accomplices these days. But I supposed that just goes to show that you are a Hunter at heart. Pity you had to choose the wrong side."

"Gahh!" Glynda resorted to using her nails at this point.

"Why!?" Cinder tightened her grip, her eyes glowing in slight irritation. "Why do you still resist? You know you cannot win. I crushed your academy, your Hunters, your Headmaster, your armies! Why do you persist on this useless endeavor!?"

"Geehh!"

"Fine." The assailant spoke, her patience finally reaching its end. "If that's what you want… then die pitifully along with the rest of your kind!"

Bang!

A bullet whistled passed her face stopping the woman from performing her execution.

"Let… her… go." A third voice warned alerting Cinder to another interloper. She searched for the source…

…

And her gaze came upon a Tin-Man with a face that screamed bloody murder.

**(Amity Coliseum) (Arena)**

The Amity Coliseum trembled that night. It was a common thing to happen seeing as how it normally holds thousands of audiences a day that screamed to the top of their lungs in cheer. But tonight as the coliseum plummets to its doom, towards Beacon Academy. It was more than happy to accommodate one last battle that will most likely be sung throughout the ages by bards and movie directors alike.

The Hunters of the world were pulling their weight around, showing the full extent of their skills and unleashing it on the monsters that dared oppose them. If the Huntsmen and Huntresses of ancient times could see this fight in their ghostly form, they would be sitting on the benches here yelling, jeering and cheering the youngsters with every fiber of their incorporeal beings. And why wouldn't they? It was just that awesome.

The dragon was thrashing itself around the arena swinging its tail at the Hunters and trying to nibble one or two of them with his mouth. The beast was powerful, but once it was trapped in that small arena, its wings were made useless. Jaune's trap was sprung like a well-oiled machine. Even without communication, he was able to get Ren to turn the shield off for a moment, bringing that monster in and turning the barrier back on top cage it. So far so good but the boy knew better than that. He knew that in a fight like this, anything can go wrong… and that didn't sit well with him.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" There was one silver lining though. Brawnz Ni was enjoying himself the most as he pounded the Dragon Grimm riding on top of its back like a sadistic rodeo. "This is what I've been waiting for my whole life! I am king! YEAH! Come here you! I'm gonna take my time with each and every last one of your bones!"

Sun gave that brawler a quizzical look. "Is it just me… or is that guy enjoying this a little~ too much?"

"Nope." Noland answered back with a sigh. "That's just how he is. In fact, I think this is the happiest I've seen him all week."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! Let me rip this off for ya! Oh!? How about this one? Or this! And this! And a little bit of this!? HA! Yeahhhhh! I can do this all night!" The others decided to let the big guy do his own thing. After all, who can complain when he was practically keeping the beast occupied?

Over on the other corner Bolin and Arslan were dealing with the Grimm that the Dragon summoned. With every attack they dealt on the beast, it spawns dozens more of its 'offspring' to protect it. Whether it was the drool, sweat or blood of the creature it didn't matter. Beowovles, Creeps and other nasty crawlers pulls itself from the dark droplets without a care in the world.

"It seems that our attacks are just making it summon more of its nakama." Bolin muttered. "The more we strike it, the more of its children comes to defend it."

"Then I guess we have our work cut out for us." Arslan smirked. "If we can smash them faster than that thing can make them, we'll come out on top."

"Hmmm… I enjoy your simplicity." The Combat Monk laughed. "I suppose I can… work up a sweat."

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Arslan offered which peaked his interest. "We got about 8 minutes before this place explodes. The one with the most kill after this buys the whole team lunch for the rest of the week."

"You do recall that I won the last two bets we made, right?"

"Third time's the charm." She remarked.

And just like that, the two went on their way to a friendly competition slaying the Grimm with little regards for their own safety. Like a dance of death for monsters of darkness.

However, the other half of Team ABRN didn't seem to be having the same attitude, especially one Nadir Shiko who was hiding behind the rubble with his arms wrapped around his knees. His teammate Reese noted his cowardice and asked.

"Yo! Nadir! Aren't you gonna join in on the fun?"

"Are you kidding me!?" The pink haired boy blurted out in panic. "Which part of this do you find fun!? We're sitting on a giant metal coffin trapped with that thing spawning Grimm all over! This isn't fun! This is a disaster! A complete and utter disaster man!"

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." The hover-boarder reassured him. "We're not dead yet. That's a good thing, right?"

"Easy for you to say! I didn't ask for this to happen. All I wanted was to hang out at the fairground, find a nice noodle shop and have some fresh food for once! But nooooo~ you guys insisted that we had to watch the finals first-hand. And now… we're trapped in the sky fighting that monster!" A Beowolf suddenly showed up in front making the boy's eyes widened in tears as he squealed like he was breathing helium. "Eeeeeeek!"

"Whoopsie!" Reese laughed when she smacked that Grimm with her board and then switching to her pistols riddling the creature full of holes. "Look, I know that you're not the fighter type but a little help would really be appreciated. Yo!" Another Grimm popped up making the girl run off with it chasing behind.

At the center of the battlefield, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby were giving their all against the dragon. They smacked it and pounded it with all they have but all they were able to do was bide their time.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby called out to her fellow redhead. "Toss me!"

"Got it! Hold tight!" The champion of Mistral complied using her semblance one more time she grabbed Ruby by her scythe and threw her like a javelin. The Grim Reaper used the momentum of her throw to cut right onto the shoulder blade of the beast hoping to at least cut its wings off. But the hide of that beast was tougher than she expected. Her attack barely made a dent and only for a brief moment before the whole cut sealed itself in like magic.

"Oh come on!" Ruby whined loudly. "That's just cheating! Whoa!"

"Ruby! Be careful up there!" Jaune warned her. "That thing is made of stronger stuff! Yatsuhashi! Cover me!"

"It shall be done, Jaune-dono." The samurai followed the blonde knight cutting Creepers along the way. "Come and face me bakemono! Your blood shall stain the edges of my blade!"

The professors too were having a rather enjoyable time beating up Grimm and monsters alike.

"Haha! Now this takes me back." Peter laughed as he blasts the head off a Beowolf. "Doesn't this remind you of the day we fought in Forever Fall, Barty? Certainty of death… small chance of success and not to mention we were both starving."

"You and I remember that incident quite differently Peter." The archeologist replied as he smacked a Boarbatusk to a crowd of Grimm crushing them like bowling pins. "Firstly, I do not recall fighting a giant dragon in the city or having being trapped in a coliseum. Rather we took a wrong turn in the woods because you… read the map upside-down. And we had to live off the whole week with nothing but tree sap and insects! Haha!" An Ursa was smacked down with his thermos.

"Oh posh with the details." The round professor waved it off. "Where's your youthful spirit. I for one can't wait to add this as another fine chapter in my next lecture! Hoho! My students will be thrilled!"

As the battle continued, the dragon began to realize that it might've bitten more than it could chew. Though the Grimm does grow wiser as they survive conflict, there are times where they also become overconfident in their strength. This beast seemed to have suffered that affliction and was now paying the price for its arrogance. Slowly it began waving its wings around blowing everything away.

"It's trying to get away! Everyone, aim for the wings!" Jaune ordered which they immediately complied firing blindly on the wings trying to clip it.

Branwz grinned widely and quickly raised his fist and landed a critical strike on the monster's head sending it right to the floor. "Haha! In your face you six-eyed freak! And this… and this… and this! And another one of this! Hahaha! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Jaune!" The boy was attracted to a familiar accented voice. He turned to find Velvet by the entrance of the arena looking worried. "Everything's ready! Ren says we have to go now before it's too late!"

So much for an epic battle.

Gathering his breath, the boy yelled out through the roof. "Everyone! Fall back! Retreat! Let's go! NOW!"

"What!?" Branwz complained. "Dude, you've got to be kidding me! I was just about to get into my A-Game! Can't we stay a little bit longer!?"

"Branwz! Come on!" Noland urged his leader. "Get on board or get left behind!"

"Ughhh… fine!"

"Wait!" Ruby called out to the gang. "I don't think that shield is gonna keep that Grimm in here for long. Isn't there a way to… you know… close this place up?"

"We don't have much of a choice right now!" Jaune pointed out dragging the girl along. "We need to get out of here now! Come on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last ship to leave Amity Coliseum. The last airbus ever to visit.

"Come now everyone, hurry on. Chop chop!" Dr. Oobleck urged the students guiding them into the ship. "This is the last flight off this rock and I expect everyone to be on it!"

The students took to their seats, some fastening their safety belts out of reflex while some huddled with their teammates for warmth. With the last of them in, the large cargo doors closed behind them and all that was left to do was head straight out.

"Penny!" Ruby glanced over to the android where she and her partner had taken up a corner on the airship, her torn up limb covered with a dirty rag. "You're ok!"

"Hello Ruby." Penny replied in her robotic voice as she was pulled to a full blown hug. "I am fine. Though I'm afraid I may be operating at a lowered capacity than before."

"Oh who cares!?" Ruby blurted almost tearing up. "You're alive! That's all that matters!"

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment here. But we got a situation here!" Ren shouted out as he manned the cockpit with the soldiers.

"Ren?" Jaune raised a brow. "What's the problem? Is everything ready?"

"The bomb is all set to detonate but we still have a flock of Gryphons and Nevermores to get through." He pointed at the Grimm-infested sky. "The airbus has some weapons so I'd really appreciate it if some of you guys can keep those Grimm off our backs."

"Got it!" The blonde knight nodded as he turned to his team. "Ruby, Coco, Nora, Pyrrha, get up top and keep us covered while we make our escape!"

"You got it!"

"I need everyone else who can fight to join them. Those who can't, man the guns!"

"Oh, I call dibs on the big one!" Sun grinned but was quickly pushed aside by his blue haired partner.

"Not with your lousy aim, you're not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few minutes could then be compared to that of a defense tower game. Every Hunter with a ranged weapon poured out from the top of the airbus and planted themselves on the edges of the ship. They used the whole fence as a platform in which they would unleash hell onto the beasts in the sky. With little hesitation, they did so, releasing all their firepower against the oncoming airborne Grimm. Every Nevermore and Gryphon that tried to attack them was riddled with shrapnel and bullets, bombs and blades alike.

It was only when the airship flew over the city did the gang truly understood the full extent of this attack. They always thought that the fighting was contained but once they got out of the coliseum, everything became evidently clear. Their battle in the coliseum was just the tip of the iceberg. The true battle, the battle in which they were not yet a part of was still raging beneath them, scorching the very Kingdom of Vale to its searing stone.

By the time Ruby got to the top and saw the city below, she gasped, horrified to see the damage done in such a short time.

Vale was on fire. Every street, every building, ever district… nothing was left untouched. Nothing was spared from this invasion. Everywhere she looked, everywhere she turned, the same scene played over and over. People were panicking; droids were running amok and the Grimm freely roamed the streets unhindered. It was a sorry sight. A bleak sight. One might even ask how a group of trainees like them would be able to remedy this situation.

"Ruby! Look out!" Jaune quickly dashed to the scythe wielder blocking a claw attack from the Nevermore that would've certainly rip through her aura. "No time to daydream. I need you to focus on here and now!"

"R… right! Sorry." Ruby shook her fears away and began firing repelling some of the smaller flyers away.

"There's too many of them!" Coco cried out as she fired her weapon. As much as she enjoyed ripping new sides to a Grimm's body, even she had to admit that these numbers were just too much. And so… with a heavy heart she turned to her Lucky Rabbit, sighing. "Velvet… now's a good a time as any."

"Really!? You sure?" The rabbit Faunus cheered to which Coco nodded in reply.

"Considering the situation we're in and that we might die… yeah… I'm definitely sure." Coco smirked. "Show these guys what you're made of."

Velvet gladly accepted her role and slowly but surely, she extended her hands as if she practiced those move sets constantly. And then… it was there… the gang saw it all.

Velvet's weapon projected itself in a holographic form. It took the shape of other people's weapons giving her more versatility than anyone else. She made a hologram of Ruby's scythe and cut a suave through the Grimm that boarded the ship. She changed it to Nora's hammer and unleashed a devastating barrage of energized grenades. The original owner wanted to chastise her but was too awed to say anything at the moment. No matter what weapon it was as long as it had a form and a shape she can copy it and use its power for herself. Within that brief moment, she simulated roughly 5 different copies of weapons of the gang and singlehandedly beat the harassing Grimm.

"Ha… haha… ha…" The rabbit dropped on her knees looking like she just ran the marathon. There was a smile on her lips and sweat on her brow. "How'd I do?"

The other members of the gang would've jaw-dropped if they weren't so amazed by how that little rabbit was able to handle such a complex device.

Jaune was the first to recover. "Velvet… that… that was amazing!"

"You think so?" She blushed a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah! How did you even do…" The boy question was however interrupted when a giant explosion occurred from the coliseum. The gang darted upward only for the shockwave of the blast to send their ship on a rollercoaster ride. "Oh no. Ren! Get us out of here!"

"On it!" The green warrior pushed the ship to its limit.

**(Beacon Academy) (Vaults)**

If looks could actually kill someone in this world, Cinder would've died seven times over, burned in hell twice and probably visit the gates of heaven maybe once. The restrained anger on James' face was so fierce that even the Grimm would cower from his gaze. As he stood there, watching Glynda held up by her assailant, all manner of diabolical torture sessions circulated around his thoughts. He wanted that woman's head on a pike and her body incinerated in a volcano before being thrown into the wilds for the Grimm to feast on it.

"I won't say this again: Let… Her… Go…" He warned, every word he spat out was full of venom and barely controlled wrath. He was angry, really REALLY angry.

The average man would've trembled at his words.

But Cinder didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was quite amused to see his reaction. The woman she held on her hand was perhaps the reason for his anger and perhaps also the reason for his restraint.

"Ah… General Ironwood." She began with a bemused tone. "How nice of you to finally join us. I expected you to perish in the coliseum but I guess even an army of Grimm is no match for you. Ms. Goodwitch and I were simply getting acquainted with one another. And as you can see, she was quite accommodating. She offered so much resistance hoping for aid to come. I suppose she was right considering th—"

Bang!

The General fired first snapping the woman's wrist like a slingshot making her drop her hostage, interrupting her monologue. She snapped back preparing to deliver a fireball only to pull up short when she noted that he was charging at her with his mechanical fist fully drawn like a battering ram. Cinder quickly moved out of the way, avoiding the powerful blow that literally made a small crater on the floor. Such an attack would've dealt a significant blow to her aura.

To say the least, Cinder was surprised. The sheer amount of power that man had in his body could rival even that of the blonde witch. No… in terms of physical combat he was better, stronger, tougher. He was like a human wrecking ball that would go around breaking anything and everything that stood in his path. Those that were dumb enough to stand in his way would either get lost or get crushed under his boot.

"I warned you…" The General hissed at her as the sound of heavy footsteps approached from all sides. Before Cinder knew it, she was surrounded by a number of Atlesian soldiers with their weapons drawn in her direction. With his back covered, the General knelt down to scoop his beloved off the floor, gently holding her in fear of harming her weary body.

"James…" Glynda spoke, her bloodied lip and bruised eye moving to greet her rescuer.

"Shhh… don't speak." He hushed her, stopping to woman from wasting her precious strength. "I'm here now… I got you."

"You sure took your time…" She showed a rare weak smile moving her arms to a more comfortable position. "… you big lug…"

"Well you know how I like to make a dramatic entrance." The two shared a small laugh but it ended quite bitterly when the big man darted back to the False Maiden. Slowly the General turned to his soldier whispering. "Major, I'm taking Glynda back to the surface. I want that woman dead by the time I get back."

"You got it, sir." The officer nodded back. "Alright men, you heard him. Alpha Squad with me. Bravo, provide support. Charlie Squad, cover the General."

**(Skies above Beacon)**

Qrow was riding on the back of a Nevermore. As crazy as it might sound, it was what he was doing. Riding an airship back to the city was not an option considering how the airspace was polluted by Grimm. And so what better way to get through a horde of Grimm unnoticed? Well ride one for good measure. The tricky part was saddling the darn creature to turn where you want it.

One can guess where Ruby got her recklessness. Heck, if that girl could see him now, she'd probably say that he was the coolest man on Remnant, which was probably true on many occasions.

The old crone felt his pocket buzzed where his stolen scroll was. Quickly he answered. "Jimmy? I'm in the middle of something. Can you call later?"

"Qrow! Where are you!?" The General inquired loudly.

"I'm almost near Beacon. I'm riding on a Grimm right now so I should be there in a few minute. Just hold on!"

"No… there's no time." James replied sounding distressed. "Listen to me. Glynda's hurt. She needs to get out of here as quickly as possible. I'm on my way to the clock tower elevator. Pick her up and get as far away from the school as possible."

"But what about Amber?"

"Leave her to me. I'll make sure she's secured. Just promise me you'll keep Glynda safe."

**(Vaults)**

James ran. He ran as fast as his weary legs could take him. The sound of battle was far behind. His men were tough and disciplined but they were no match for a Maiden. He could only hope that they would buy him enough time to do what he needs to do.

The elevator was clear. That was a good sign. But it won't be for long. Gently he placed Glynda inside, making sure she was comfortable.

"James… wait…" She spoke wearily, like an exhausted lion. "What… what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here." He answered. "I'm not sure how long my men can hold that woman. And her supporters could be on their way. Get to the surface, find Qrow… take my airship and get as far away from here as possible."

"And what… about… you?"

"Don't worry about me." He reassured her pushing his old comrade back into the elevator. "Worry about yourself. I'll protect Amber from that woman."

"No… you're… not." Glynda resisted, keeping the elevator doors open. "We'll… protect her toge…ther!"

"Don't be stupid!" He barked. "You're too badly injured. You barely scratched her before, you won't make much of a difference here."

"I'm… not… leaving… you…"

"Glynda!" The General yelled out. "This is not the time to be stubborn! You're in no condition to fight! Staying here is just plain suicide. You'll be throwing your life away!"

"That woman… threatens the… very balance of this… world." She reasoned at the Tin-Man, pushing him away. "I won't let her… do as she… pleases. Ugh…!"

"Glynda." The strength on the witch's knees gave way, but thankfully James was fast enough to catch her. "Damn it, Glyn. For once, can't you follow my lead?"

"I… already lost Ozpin." The blonde woman spoke, her eyes tired. "I'm… not losing you… too…"

If Glynda had said those words before this night, Ironwood would've been the happiest man on the planet. Such a simple sentence yet it can heal the ache in his heart. Suddenly even when death lingered so close to all of them, those old feelings he buried inside began to surface. Those old regrets, the things he left out for a later date, the things he put on hold in his life in favor of his career. He wondered if this was a better time than any.

"We both lost a lot of things in our lives, Glynda." James told her, holding his beloved gently in his arms. "Some of us have come to regret those that we lost. Even now… I regret the things I've done."

"Don't go there James." Glynda calmed him finally catching her breath. "What happened to Ozpin isn't your fault."

"I'm not talking about Ozpin." He corrected, kneeling to her side. "I'm talking about us."

A tiresome groan escaped her. "James… this isn't the time to be… sentimental."

"I know." He nodded. This was perhaps the worst possible time to talk about the past but for some reason, it felt just right to do so. Sometimes the heart never understands why it yearns for what it yearns for. "But… I thought you should just know that I shouldn't have let you go back then. If I tried a little harder I could've kept you by my side rather than have you some hundred miles from Atlas."

"Ugh… and your timing has never improved."

The Tin-Man laughed. "You did say I was the worst when it came to romance. Even back then when you punched me for getting us banned from your favorite sushi restaurant, you called me an idiot. But still… I wanted to let you know, that I still… and always will… love you. Till the end of my days."

Glynda's eyes widened momentarily as she looked at the man who poured his heart out a second time. A single glance of that handsome face and she could once again see the man that she fell in love all those years ago. The man who tested her patience, the man who was enamored with her… the man whom she came to care. Slowly but surely, even at death's door, Glynda could feel her cold heart melting away. She pressed her head on his chest hearing that heart beat softly. She felt that cold hard steel beside his flesh and bones, wheezing. The blonde witch wondered if it was a mistake. A mistake to give in to weakness at such a critical moment.

"James… I…" Her breath was stolen when she felt those strong lips pressed onto hers. The witch's eyes shot up startled but slowly accepted the gesture as her Tin-Man pulled her closer, holding her tightly like he did not want to let go. All those feelings he held for her, all the emotions he held back was poured out like a dam bursting. James had dreamed of this moment, of the time he would hold this woman in his arms like this. He dreamed of the day when they would share this kiss in the most romantic way possible. He expected it be magical and downright euphoric.

And to say the least… neither of them were disappointed.

The taste on their lips was more addictive than sugar, more intoxicating than any wine. It was something that they only dreamed of having and not in this type of scenario.

Hours seemed to have gone by when in truth only a few seconds passed. Only when their need of air caught up to them did they part. James breathed deeply seeing the blonde witch with an equally drunken look.

He smiled… and grumbled to himself. "I should've done that, 20 years ago." Glynda was still speechless which was rather expected at this point. Actually she wouldn't mind sparing another few seconds of their precious time for another bout. "Thank you… Glynda… and goodbye…"

"Wha?" The witch fumbled when she was pushed back to the elevator with a mighty heave. She looked back up only to find the door closing. "No… wait! Ja—" Her voice was muffled behind the soundproof-see-through door. Out of sadness and anger, she began pounding the glass, shouting out loudly with what little strength she had left. "James! Stop! Open this door right this instant! James… James please! Please! Don't do this! You can't do this alone! James!" But nothing worked. Her words could not reach him now. Desperately she reached for the buttons on the wall, but they didn't respond.

In time, the elevator slowly climbed upward, leaving the scene with a defining noise. Open and honest tears flowed freely from Glynda's face as she watched as her love moved further and further away. She choked and sobbed but still… none could reach him. She wished she had just a little more time, a few more seconds to say those words.

…

…

…

Only silence claimed the vaults.

A great weight lifted from Ironwood's shoulders when he saw the elevator moved out of sight. A sense of relief came over him. He waited 20 years to do that and once again he chose the worst possible time for a confession of his feelings. He would've said that there was no time like the present but that was just an excuse. Right now however, he would say that he can probably die happy now that his dream had come to past. But he knew better.

There was still a battle he needed to fight. A duty he needed to perform. If he didn't move on from here… then what kind of a man would he after kissing the love of his life in such a heroic manner? After he wiped the dried waters from his eyes and disabling the elevator controls from the wall, he reached for his scroll calling the only one he can trust to do the right thing.

"Jaune… can you hear me? I… I need your help…"


	47. The Battle of Vale (Part 4)

**Chapter 47: Battle of Vale (Part 4)**

**(Skies above Beacon)**

Everything was shaking. Despite the fact that they were flying in the sky, it felt as if the whole world itself trembled. Jaune and the gang held on to dear life as their airbus was thrown away by the shockwave of explosions that occurred in the distance. The destruction of Amity Coliseum was far more severe than they had anticipated. When the large floating building fell towards Emerald Forest, the eruption of the reactor core that kept the coliseum afloat cracked and the result was the big mushroom cloud that now hung over Vale.

A full minute had passed when the explosion took place. The airship that they were on spun and those inside were churned around like they were stuck inside one giant blender. Those that were insightful enough to lock their safety harnesses felt their belts tighten to such extreme that it left marks on them. Those that did not put those safety belts on were thrown aside and were forced to cling to anything that was nailed down. Easy to say, it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

Another two minutes passed before the airship finally began slowing down.

"Is… is everyone… good?" Pyrrha asked from the ramp, looking down on the teams.

"Define… good." Jaune replied holding the back of his head suffering a migraine of a lifetime. He looked around and noted Ruby lying on his lap. "You ok Ruby?"

"Ugh… so… many stars… so… man… Zweis…" The girl answered dizzily, miniature versions of her pet jumping around in her head chasing after stars.

"That wasn't my most comfortably flight." Arslan commented cracking her neck a bit only to find Nadir's face lying on her chest.

"I don't know." The pink haired boy grinned. "It's kinda comfy on my side gohh!" A foot was lodged to his stomach.

"Get off me, wimp!"

"Ow… my head…" Dew grunted only to be shocked when she discovered bangs on her hair. "Oh boy. Not again! It's gonna take forever to curl all of this."

"Ditto." Octavia raised her hand in agreement. "Hey… where's Nebula?"

"Here…" The galaxy girl waved at them under a pile of wrecked chairs. "Help…"

"Why are my ears ringing?" May groaned covering her ears in an attempt to block the sound.

"That… was perhaps the worst… flying experience ever… of all times." Ren stated from the cockpit.

"I think I might've developed a fear of heights…" Scarlet added wearily from the window. "… and airships… and everyone else."

"Oh… I think I'm gonna be sick…! Hmppphhh!" Sage held his stomach and his mouth as he rushed to the nearby waste can only to be beaten back when Nora and Sun took turns barfing into it.

"If this is the condition of which we fly… perhaps next time we shall choose to jump." Yatsuhashi grumbled as he tried to keep his feet on the floor.

"Tell me about it." Coco seemingly agreed holding her mouth and swallowing her dinner back in. "The next time we take an airship… it'll be first-class. You ok Fox? Velvet?"

"No…" The rabbit mumbled, her eyes still rolling. "Definitely… not…" The chocolate haired warrior simply gave a thumbs-up gesture from his position.

"Now that… was certainly something… for the history books." Peter sighed wearily, his face slightly green from airsickness. "Don't you agree, Barty? Barty?" He looked down only to note that the history teacher was under him.

"Peter… I think it's… high time… you joined… the gym."

Seeing the gang slowly recovering, Jaune shook his fears away and darted towards the cockpit. "Ren… what happened? Are we alright?"

The green Hunter gave his neck a quick massage before analyzing the controls. To say that it was badly damaged could exaggerate their situation well enough. No, if Ren had to put a word for this situation, he would say 'miraculous'. The ship was probably on its last leg. Heck a single gunshot here would probably be more than enough to send it crashing to the ground. But thankfully the large explosion didn't just damage them but eliminated many of the flying Grimm in the process. He supposed would say that it was a silver-lining.

"The explosion took out most of our systems but we're still air-worthy." The boy answered finally. "I think that shockwave must've triggered the auto-pilot. Give me a minute to crack it."

"What about Amity Coliseum?" Pyrrha inquired. "Did it land safely?"

"See for yourself." Ren pointed out the windshield where the gang quickly piled on to get a glimpse of their handy-work. Sitting there in a blaze of fire and covered with smoke that darkened the sky was what was left of Amity Coliseum. The floating structure that was once known to be a symbol of peace and unity for the Four Kingdoms was thrashed at the edge of Emerald Forest with many of its pieces torn from its body splitting and falling like meteorites. If one was to be romantic about it, they'd probably try to compare it to shooting stars.

"Did we… do it?" Neptune asked sounding hopeful, slightly afraid of the answer.

"It doesn't look like any of the debris fell onto the city or the school." Ren replied looking over the scanners. "The coliseum fell somewhat a few miles northeast of the city's border. Somewhere in Emerald Forest. I… I really think… I really think we did it."

"Then… we did it?" Velvet asked, her eyes darting around in disbelief. "We… really… did it?"

"We actually pulled it off." Brawnz shrugged, a smile slowly curling on his lips.

"We… really did it." Nebula followed and turned to see her compatriots grinning.

"Yes… I believe our mission… is a success." Dr. Oobleck said finally flicking his glasses upward. And with his word of confirmation, the whole airship erupted to a full blown cheer. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, cries of happiness sounded within the city. The students passed on congratulatory high-fives, hugs and tearful body-bumps were thrown as they felt a surge of joy run through their veins.

They had done what many Hunters thought to be impossible. They pulled off a 1000:1 gamble and came out on top. They saved Beacon… they saved Vale. They were freaking heroes!

Jaune too felt a sense of victory come over him. It was different from Mountain Glenn as this one didn't leave a bad taste in his mouth. They had fought their mortal enemies, the Grimm and won. It was a true and honest victory and by god he was gonna savor this moment.

"Jaune…" The blonde knight was caught by his redheaded scythe wielder who passed him a genuine smile. She could tell that the boy was relieved. Despite the fact that the fight only took a few hours, it felt as if the battle had taken days. None of them could tell how many times their lives were put on the line for this outcome. How many Grimm they slew, how many blows they took. It all felt… surreal. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" He answered with a laugh. "You think it would be ok for us to take a vacation after this? Somewhere tropical, you know? Like a beach party with lots of sun and a barbeque in one of those huts from the postcards. I think I've done enough back-breaking, world-saving missions for one semester.

Ruby let out a small laugh. "Well if it's a vacation you're looking for, Patch's the place to be. My house is close to a beach and it's pretty warm considering its still fall. Maybe you can invite your whole team for a week-off."

"Heh…" He chuckled back in response, leaning back to the wall. "I might just take you up on that offer. But after this, I'm going to eat till my stomach drops."

"It's not over yet." Pyrrha opted to her partner leaning beside him. "There is still a Grimm infestation that needs to be suppressed. The school and the city may be saved but there are still people that need our help. We can't rest until our enemies have been driven. I'm sorry. I know that you're tired but the Kingdom still needs us for one more night."

"Well I suspected this wouldn't be easy." Jaune and the two redheads shared a small laugh together. But that moment of joy was cut short when the boy felt his loaned scroll buzzing in his pockets.

"Ja…ne… ca…n you re… me? I… ne…d your… elp…"

"General Ironwood?" Jaune recognized the tone despite the static noise. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Be…con." James answered sounding distressed. "I ne…d you to get ov…r to th… library. It's urge…t. Use the el…vator to reach the va…lt. The passwo…d is… Dorothy. Hurry!"

"Wait! General? General!" But it was no use. The line was cut and it wasn't reconnecting. Jaune turned to his teammates and saw them with an equally worried expression. Looks like their time of celebration was cut short.

"Was that General Ironwood?" Ruby inquired. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. But it sounds urgent." Jaune deduced. "He said to that there's an elevator in the school library that'll take me to the vault or something."

"The vault!" Pyrrha gasped which luckily escaped their notice. She had forgotten all about it. She was so focused on the fight that she had let slip of the Maiden buried under the school.

"Well we should go there." Ruby urged them. "If the General went out of his way to call you then it must be important."

"Right." The blonde knight quickly got back on his feet and rushed to the cockpit. "Ren, can you get us to the school? We need to get to Beacon."

"Wait, you want to what!?" The dragon warrior stammered at the request. "Jaune, that place is near ground-zero of the explosion. It's smokier than a clogged chimney. We'll be flying in blind."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew you couldn't do it." Jaune returned, putting a vote of confidence in him. "Can you do it?"

Ren sighed in frustration. He expected his leader to be a cautious one, not some reckless hot head. But then again… you only live once in this lifetime. "Yeah… I can do it. But this airbus is on its last leg. Thrusters are almost fried. If we go there, the shrapnel and fumes from the fire will clog our engines. We'll be trapped."

"Yeah, well… it wouldn't be the first time we went on a one way mission. Besides, landing in school or in the city won't make a difference seeing as they're both crawling with Grimm." Jaune replied smugly for once before turning to the gang. "Alright everyone, listen up. My team and I are heading to Beacon. It's bound to be dangerous and downright deadly. We'll drop you guys off at the edge of the forest and make our way from there."

"What? And let you have all the fun?" Coco mused. "I don't think so hotshot. Sign me up."

"And me!" Velvet raised her hand only to shy away when she realized how loud she was.

Her samurai partner came up next. "If the Little Rabbit is going then I shall be there as well."

Fox groaned at his teammates. For once he'd wish they'd say no when asked to go on a suicide mission. "Ugh… that means I'm going too, aren't I?"

"We can't land in the city while it's crawling with Grimm." Ciel pointed out. "There's a military outpost in the school. If I can get to it I can call in evacuation for all of us. It would be simple if the communication network isn't jammed."

"Yeah! Bonus round!" It was no surprise to see Brawnz volunteering at this point. After seeing his violent personality up close he was practically at the forefront of the fight. "Count me in! I've been dying to beat my own kill record all year long!"

"Uh… I wouldn't mind getting dropped…" Nadir added but was quickly stopped when Arslan pinched his cheeks. "Owowowowowowow… uncle uncle! Uncle!"

More and more volunteers showed up, raising their hands in agreement. It was a sight that would bring tears to a Hunter's eye seeing so many brave faces ready to lay down their lives against the Grimm.

"Oh… this is so cool!" Nebula was practically fawning openly at this point as she saw her hero rallying those around him. He was everything she expected a hero to be. Strong, charismatic and not afraid to head straight into danger. If she was any bigger fan than she was now, she'd probably have a banner with his face and had his name tattooed on her belly. "Isn't he just amazing?"

"Ugh… stop fawning, Nebula." Her teammates sighed embarrassingly at their smitten companion. How humiliating was it to have their fearless leader drool over another Hunter she barely knew. But despite their embarrassment, they had to agree that the blonde knight was turning out to be surprisingly more capable than one would think on his first impression. Heck, Dew even thought that he looked pretty dorky when they first met.

**(Beacon Academy) (Vaults)**

"Ahh… AHHHH!" That was the voice of the last poor soldier that stood in defiance of Cinder's wrath before he burned into dust. The Atlesian attack group was turned to ashes leaving nothing but sand to be blown by the wind. They fought bravely, but their courage and their advance weapons and disciplined battle tactics were no match for Cinder's power. They were righteously snuffed out like a candle.

Regardless of their futile actions, the False Maiden seemed irritated. Those incompetent fools were actually able to delay her from her destiny by a few precious minutes. That was probably the General's grand plan. He knew well that his soldiers stood no chance against her yet he decided to send them to their deaths nonetheless just to buy time for himself. What arrogance…

Cinder then turned back to the vaults. The thumping in her chest was beating stronger by the minute. That hunger… that thirsts in his body was aching. The other half of that power was here. It was close by. She could feel it. All she needed to do now was find it and everything… EVERYTHING will be right in the world. All the people's uncertainties and the things that they fear that go bump in the night will fall into place. Everything will be right again.

Everything will be right… once more…

**(Clock Tower entrance)**

"Haaaaaa!" That was the sound of Qrow as he cleaved through another pack of Grimm with his massive scythe. The whole school ground was infested with these monsters and Grim-Reaper-senior here wasn't sure if he should be angry that they were parading like they owned the place or happy that they haven't poured into the city yet.

It was odd.

The Grimms tend to disappear when all human life was extinguished from a location. Why bother to linger in a place with so little life when there was a city full of juicy mortals for them to chew on? No… something was wrong with these creatures, something different.

It like they were standing guard for intruders. It was as if something or someone was commanding these monsters. Telling them what to do.

It was a crazy thought and strangely enough he was entertaining it.

Bang!

Another shot from his weapon made a Beowolf go boom. Even a professional Huntsman like Qrow can get tired eventually.

Rarrrr!

"Oh shut up!" He finally made it to the door of the Clock Tower and sealed it shut letting the Grimm claw on it till their hearts' content. Well… if these animals had a heart that is.

After he barricaded the doorway and made sure that those monsters weren't coming in, the old crone made his way to the elevator hoping to catch up to the next fight. He can only hope that he wasn't too late…

But when he got there… all he saw was the figure of a certain blonde witch lying weakly on the elevator floor.

"Glynda!" He exclaimed, ecstatic to find one of them alive. "There you are. Are you… al… right?" His words dried on his throat as he approached the woman. Her reddened tearful eyes, cracked glasses and broken body were all that he needed to tell what had occurred. "Oh no…"

"James…" A sobbing noise escaped her as she looked away in shame.

**(Vault)**

Cinder slowly marched. Her heels clicking on the cobbled surface as her jewelry clinked on her skin. She was close now. So close. The power of the Maidens will finally be hers after all these years. All the planning, plotting and patience all led to this moment. She will not be denied what she was destined for. She will have that power, even if she had to claw it out of the hands of every Hunter in the world.

The sound of a humming engine could be heard in the distance. Yes… the stasis pod. Another one of Atlas' contraption of preserving life. It was close now, she could feel it. Finally, she will become whole. Finally… that power she craved will be hers!

But unfortunately for Cinder, one final obstacle stood in the way of her destiny. The arrogant Tin-Man. The mighty Headmaster of Atlas himself.

James Ironwood…

She stopped, a few dozen feet away from him, eyes glowing like embers in a roaring fire. A failure of a man like him actually dared to show himself like some defiant figure making his last stand. It was rather amusing so she entertained the poor soon to be Dead-Man.

"General Ironwood." Cinder cooed sweetly and venomously at the same time, greeting the man as if she was a lady in a ball rather than a criminal mastermind. "A pleasure to finally meet you…"

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied, his gloved hand gesturing his expression. "Though I'm afraid you have me in a bit of a… disadvantage Miss…?"

"Fall…" She answered still smiling. "Cinder Fall. But please… call me Cinder. I'm that old to be named Miss just yet."

"Of course." He pursed his mouth feigning an apologetic look. "My apologies for my manners. Running the military and an academy can be quite time consuming. I haven't had the time to brush up on my manners and etiquettes. But… pleasantries aside, this meeting has been rather… shortcoming. I can assume you are the one responsible for the disruption of my army and my droids."

"Guilty as charged." Cinder admitted without hesitation. "Though that's what you get when you try to replace men with machines."

"I suppose so." The General returned tucking his hands behind him. "It's made clear to me now that fighting in both the shadows and in the open is useless against someone like you. No number of airships or soldiers can rival against someone who desires the destruction of the world."

"Oh please, you're flattering me." She let out a chuckle covering her mouth to hide that wicked smile. "But don't be so dramatic. It was only thanks to you and your little pet-project that I was able to succeed in destroying Vale and Beacon so quickly. You should be honored. You played a pivotal role in my plans. If it weren't for you, this whole charade would've been so difficult."

James balled his fists together holding back the anger. As much as he wanted to punch that wench in her place he had to admit that she was right. It was because of his arrogance, his stubbornness that Vale had fallen so quickly. He relied solely on technological advantage that it became his army's greatest weakness. All those weapons, his flying armada, his droids… they all became his downfall… the Order's downfall. Every blood spilled tonight all those people whose lives were lost, homes destroyed. This destruction… everything that occurred here will be on his hands and he will answer for it.

But if he was going down, he may as well take their enemies down with him.

"You're right." Ironwood nodded with a deep sigh. "All of this is on me. Every death today is blood on my hands. I will answer for my crimes. But not before I take you down."

"Oh?" Cinder looked amused. "And you really believe you can stop me? Without your men? Your armies and your fleets?"

"I think I'll take my chances." A smile crept on the General's lips as he loaded his gun.

She laughed as the man raised his weapon. "You really think something like that will even hurt me?" The woman challenged. "Silly Toy-Soldier. You can't even begin to grasp the power in which I—ARGHH!" Cinder's world stopped for a brief moment when that bullet smacked her right on the stomach. The shield that she maintained with the Maiden's power should've stopped it. But it didn't. No… that bullet pierced right through, taking a good chunk of her aura along with it.

"I'm sorry." Ironwood mocked, a grin showing itself. "You were saying something?"

Cinder's eyes snapped open, her smile melting to a full blown frown. Parts of her Dust infused clothes were torn by that blast. The bullet didn't just shatter through her shield, it shred through everything that was in its path. It was as if those bullets were made by some powerful element… something out of this world.

"No… it can't be." She muttered in disbelief. "That power. It's…"

"Black Dust." James confirmed her suspicion showing a spare cartridge from his pocket. "I infused my bullets with them. Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing they're yours. We found a small pint of it back in Mountain Glenn. Quality stuff I must say. And I'm willing to bet that it can kill you."

Cinder gritted her teeth, eyes burning with rage. Perhaps the final obstacle wasn't going to be so easy after all.

**(Skies above Beacon)**

It was smoky as a clogged chimney just like Ren described it. Everywhere they looked it was covered with smoke from the fire. Despite all possible warnings, Jaune stayed the course. The General was counting on him and he needed to answer the call no matter how dangerous it was.

"Ugh… I can't see a thing through this fog." Nora whined as she covered her mouth to keep the smoke out. "And this smoke smells worse than Ren's burnt pancakes."

"Hey… I take offense to that." Ren replied but shrugged it off. "Alright everyone. We're coming in on Beacon Academy. You might wanna take a deep breath. It's gonna get hard to breathe from here on."

"You sure you can maneuver this thing through all that smoke?" Ruby asked a little worried that they might crash onto one of the school's high towers. "I can't see a thing other than my own hands."

"I'm playing things from memory." Ren admitted. "I remember the layout of the school ground from the landing platforms to the library. As long as none of the school is too badly damaged we should get by without problems. The smoke will also cover our position from the flying Grimm."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." Ren replied confidently until the ship's engine started rumbling with a sickly noise. "Uh… make that 80% sure." The red light on the control started blinking. "Umm… 60%?"

"Relax Ruby." Jaune reassured the young scythe wielder. "Ren knows what he's doing. Besides, he's the only one here who knows how to pilot an airship. I'll think of a plan when we get there. For now let's just focus on finding the General and try to help him the best we can. Here… take this and cover your mouth." He handed the girl a napkin which was folded and knotted together to form a mask filter. "Everyone, close your windows and hatches. We're going in. Ren… it's all on you buddy."

"Got it." The boy quickly pushed the airship to its limits rushing through the cloud of smoke. Slowly but surely the shrapnel hidden within the clouds began to tear through the hull. The windshields began to crack. And wears and tears began to appear on the inside.

Boom!

A small explosion occurred on the back of the ship.

"Uh… what was that?" Sun asked with a worried tone.

"Engine 2 is down!" Ren announced loudly. "Engine 1 and 3 are dying out. The hull is breaking loose and our weapons are destroyed!"

"Uh… Renny!" Nora pointed out to the wings outside the ship as they began to tear themselves apart.

"Flappers are gone. Landing gears are dead! Guidance systems and auto-pilot are gone too!"

"Is there anything on this ship that's still working!?" Neptune inquired as he was quickly getting sick of the bad news.

"Air conditioning is working perfectly if that's any consolation." Ren added much to everyone's chagrin. He paused for a moment when he noted a light beeping. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?" Nadir panicked at the phrase. "What's 'uh oh'? Nothing good ever comes out of uh oh! We're doomed!"

"Ren?" Jaune asked… hoping for a slightly more positive reply. "Are we alright?"

"No… no we are not." The green warrior laughed weakly. "The other two engines are just about to die and without the flappers and fins to maneuver us… we're practically freefalling…"

"Please don't say 'falling'!" Nadir pleaded.

"… down towards the school."

Jaune's eyes widened in horror. "So… does that mean we…?"

"Jump? Yeah…"

Nothing ever comes easy, does it?

"Everyone get out! Now!" The gang obeyed, not that they had much of a choice on the matter. With speed that would rival Ruby, all the teams on board including the remaining soldiers bailed. The leaped off the falling airship a few moments just before it crashed onto the school below followed by a blazing explosion that would've looked nice in a firework display.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke was thick and heavy. Like a shade of brown and gray mixed together and pieces of soot and metal flying in every direction. Just like Ren warned them, it was difficult to breathe in this atmosphere. Breathing for air here was like trying to breathe through a soiled trashcan. Every gasp came with a toxic substance that poisoned their very bodies making them cough and wheeze.

"Ugh… ok this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Ren commented which surprised his leader.

"Really?"

"Nope… it's actually way worse." The green warrior admitted. "We need to find shelter and figure out our location. Anyone got a map?"

"Well this is one heck of a mess you got us in." Sage commented loudly followed by a choking noise. "Ugh… I think I swallowed something."

"Hey… wait a second." Ruby called for a timeout. "I know this place. *cough* This is… the garden!" Jaune quickly took to his surrounding and found her words to be true. This was indeed the dormitory grounds. The water fountain at the center of this place was clear indication of that. "I know where we are. Everyone follow me! I'll get us somewhere safe!"

They did so, and again they only followed because they didn't have a choice.

**(Dormitory)**

The gang took a deep breath when they finally got into the school's dorm. Thankfully the fumes and smoke wasn't as bad inside the structure as it was outside.

"Oh sweet air." Coco let out a pant. "I never thought I'd miss it so badly. Everyone ok?" Her team nodded back at her in response.

"Take five everyone." Jaune ordered as he took a breather himself. Saving the city from a giant Dragon Grimm was far more taxing than one would give credit. But just as he was catching his collective breaths together, he took a quick look around and noted that there were no Grimm around here. It looked as if they didn't even get ten feet close to the place. Everything was left just as they were aside from a few broken windows.

"The dorm looks untouched." Pyrrha noted. "It doesn't look like the place saw any battle. I wish I could say the same for the rest of the city."

"No surprise there." Ren deduced. "Most of the students were probably in the fairground or the coliseum during the festival. If I was a teacher, this would be the first place I'd evacuate. And if there are no humans around, you can be sure there won't be any Grimm lying around either. We can stock up on supplies here. I have a few items back in our room that we can use."

"And some food in the lounge." Nora added holding her stomach. "I could really use some snacks right about now."

"I guess one good-news we can pin on." Jaune remarked sighing. "We'll gear up before we leave. Alright, we don't have a lot of time so let's come up with a plan. What's the quickest way to the library?"

"That would be through the courtyard." Velvet answered pitching in. "I've gone to the library plenty of times, I know the fastest way would be to go through the courtyard, pass the Clock Tower."

"That does sound logical, Ms. Scarletina, but I imagine that place will also be infested by Grimm." Dr. Oobleck reasoned. "That was where the fighting was thickest. I suggest we take an alternate route through the cafeteria and trail along the northern cliffs. That way we can avoid most of the enemy and still reach the library."

"That's… quite a detour you're taking Barty." Peter opted though he could understand his friend's reasoning. The last thing any of them wanted was to get their students knee deep in another fight they might not be walking out of.

"Aw come on. Nobody likes playing the safe route!?" Brawnz complained. "Let's just pound through'em and be done with it. We got a whole bunch of Hunters on our side, we can deal with more!"

"There's also a good chance that the northern path will be riddled with unexpected obstacles." Velvet explained. "There's too much smoke and rubble. Better to take a straight path than risk the chance of getting lost."

"We also need to radio for evac too." Ciel pointed out. "The military outpost is near the Exchange Student's dorm. I can take Penny and the soldiers there and reach whatever is left of the military. If we're lucky, they should be able to send an airship for us."

Jaune nodded in agreement. As much as it distressed him to split the gang, he had to admit that they can cover more ground when separated. "Alright. Ciel, you and Penny and the soldiers go and make that call. Meet us at the library when you're done. None of us can use our scrolls at the moment so… we'll just have to make do with what we have. Be careful."

"We will." The soldier girl nodded. "Come Ms. Polendina."

"Of course…"

With the Atlesian forces out on their way, Jaune quickly regrouped discussing the other parts of the plan. He could tell that there were two paths to the library and each route had their own pros and cons. Either they take the fast road going through the horde of Grimm or take the long route which also had the chance of taking more time and had a lot more risks into the equation. As much as he wanted to avoid conflict, they didn't have time to wander around the school. The longer they stay here the more Grimm they'd have to deal with and despite what Brawnz might say and considering what they went through these last few hours, he can tell that the gang won't be able to hold out much longer.

Most of them were exhausted and many of them were still injured from the last fight. A quick enter and exit strategy was needed and this was it.

"Ok… I made up my mind." Jaune said finally after a brief thought. "We're taking the fast route through the courtyard. The Grimm might be entrenched but if we focus all our power in breaking through we should be able to reach the library fast and help the General with whatever it is he needs. We get in and get out. No lingering around. Got it?"

"Got it."

**(Vaults)**

Cinder was agitated. No… that wasn't the right word for it. She was furious… she was downright furious. Her destiny was supposed to be in hand. Her rebirth into becoming a Maiden was supposed to be glorious. But instead her path was constantly being barred by one obstacle after the next. She had ended Ozpin, defeated his army of Hunters, turned the Atlesian Army against each other and brought the first Grimm invasion to the Kingdom of Vale. This was supposed to be an easy win. A quick and clean victory. But despite her efforts, the human tenacity continued to bar her from her destiny.

Bang!

Another accurate shot pierced through her clothing ripping another piece of her Dust infused clothes. He dared to harm her. He… an ordinary man of lowborn dared to lay a hand on her. HER! The one destined for greatness!? The one who would bring this world to a new age of greatness!? The arrogance!

Click…

…!

She gritted her teeth and sneered at the man, her eyes blazing with the half Maiden's powers. Anger burned within as she summoned dirt from the ground shaping them into stalactites before flinging them at her opponent. But Ironwood was made of sterner stuff than flesh and bones. All the fireballs she threw, all the arrows she fired, all the shockwave she flung, none of them worked. They simply bounced off the man's iron body like pebbles on a brick wall. He was built like a tank that crushed everything in its way.

"Not so tough without your Grimm or your underlings, are you?" He taunted, firing another round which shattered her shield like glass. Cinder grunted and fired a shockwave of her flames incinerating parts of the General's clothing revealing his cybernetic limbs. But the Tin-Man shrugged it off barely even flinching by the attack. "What's the matter? I thought the power of the Maidens were supposed to be unrivaled. I guess even stories can exaggerate. I've seen stronger fire power from the barrels of my ships."

"Tch!" Cinder bit her lip as she took cover behind one of the pillars. The man was baiting her using her own cheap tactics against her by wordplay. And oddly enough it was working. The pride she had built was being tested by this ludicrous hunk of metal. It was bad enough for her to simply lash out.

His weapon was pretty primitive too. Yet it manages to do significant damage to her body. A few direct hits from those Black Dust-infused bullets and she would hit the dirt faster than the Amity Coliseum.

"Or… maybe it's because you're just half a Maiden." The man continued berating her, firing each round continuously. "Or maybe it's because you're just as inexperienced as the rest of those clowns you command…"

"RAHHH!" Cinder's anger reached a boiling point where she unleashed a shockwave of fire that burned the ground beneath them. Again Ironwood shrugged her petty attacks and fired a shot, sending the woman smacking against the wall. "Gahh!"

"That was for Ozpin." James muttered silently before adding another full load of bullets into the chamber. "This one is for turning my weapons against me."

Bang!

"ARGHHH!" Another shot fell through leaving a mark on her chest.

"This one is for all the students you've harmed!"

Bang!

Click…

"And this one… is for Penny."

"ENOUGH!" A burst of energy soared through electrifying James' mechanical body. "You think yourself better than me you pathetic man!? You who lost half your body to war and traded a piece of yourself for power!? You dare interfere with my destiny!? What right have you to challenge me!? You are nothing! NOTHING! By the end of this night your struggle will be meaningless. I am one who is destined for greatness. And I will not be denied by the likes of you!"

The Tin-Man laughed. "I'd like to think otherwise…"

Bang!

But this time the bullet stopped catching the General by surprise. It was here he saw the snarl on Cinder's face as she pulled a vial from her pocket, emptying its contents. The contents that was as black as her hair.

"The power you wield is merely a fraction of what I can possess." She explained to him, her body glowing with rage. "You believe that commanding fleets of warships, legions of soldiers and an army of Hunters at your back is power? You believe that having such authority over lesser men makes you a King amongst fools? Heh… no child. There is no such thing as power over men. I thought you might be different from Ozpin but instead you're just the same as the rest of the Headmasters. You cling to humanity hoping that numbers alone will win the day. But that's not true. Here… Let me show you, Metal-Man. Let me show you… what power… what TRUE power looks like."

The wind in the room suddenly shifted as if it was drawn to the woman. A flare of embers and ice flowed around her like rings orbiting a planet. The air became difficult to breathe as she began to suck the very life from the vault. James felt this change and quickly loosed his uniform. He fired another shot but this time the bullets simply bounced off her, harmless. His trump card has been rendered useless.

_"The Maiden's power gave me leverage over your kind." _Cinder continued, her voice sounding more like a divine entity than a human being. _"But it is this anger that burns within me that gives it focus!"_

Ironwood felt the brunt of her fireball which threw him across the hall in a might clink. Thankfully his metallic body softened the blow.

"GAH!" He grunted loudly and cursed under his breath.

_"I shall engrave this fear upon your very soul."_ She cooed to him, the fire in her body burning blue instead of hot red. _"Every moment from this point forward will be a living nightmare for you, Ironwood."_

Her threat seemed so genuine that the General couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! If I knew how this is going to end… maybe I should've done more than just a kiss."

_"Arrogant to the very end I see."_ Cinder flared at his defiant nature. _"Perhaps you'll sing a different tune when I wring the very life out of your throat."_

"I wonder how you'd do that… if you can't even see."

Cinder raised a brow to that sentence but quickly realized she fell to a trap when the General flick a pin on her. A small object was thrown igniting in a bright and blinding light.

**_"AHHH!"_** For a brief moment, the False Maiden's sights were taken from her. That cheap flash grenade robbed her of her senses blinding and deafening her in that moment of overconfidence. She screamed out in pain but pulled up short when Ironwood grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Without any form of defense and the gun pulled to a point blank range, the General didn't even hesitated for a second before unloading every bullet he had onto that witch.

Shot after shot, blow after blow the Tin-Man laid a smack down of his carnage on Cinder's aura hoping to see it shatter before his very eyes. In that burning heat and ragged atmosphere, the General could feel a sense of victory, a sense of triumph.

He lifts his iron fist one more time to deliver the killing blow.

"And this one is for Glynda…" But before Ironwood could finish that witch off, a voice from the sideline stopped him.

"James! Don't!" The Tin-Man turned and to his surprise, it was Ozpin who spoke. "You can't kill her!"

"Ozpin?" To say the least James was perplexed. "You're… alive? But how?"

"It doesn't matter!" The Headmaster shouted. "What's important is that you can't kill her!"

"What!?" James berated. "But why? What are you talking about? She's the threat! She's the reason why everything has gone to hell and you want to keep her alive!?"

"Please James." Ozpin pleaded. "You have to trust me!"

Trust me…

Those words stung Ironwood's mind making him hesitate in his attack. He paused for a moment only to have it shattered when Cinder's blade struck him.

"Arghhh!"

"Yes… trust. Hard to make, but so easy to destroy." Cinder whispered grinningly as she pulled her blade back, blood dripping from the tip. James recoiled from the attack, covering the wound, feeling his flesh ache for the first time in years. "And how easy it is to trick one into believing…"

It was then James realized he had been duped. He looked over to Ozpin only to have him disappear and replaced by a green haired thief.

"You!"

"Well done Emerald." Cinder praised her associate which she nodded happily.

"Any time, ma'am."

It was such a simple trick. Why couldn't he see it?

"So… this is how you fooled us." James deduced, quickly putting two and two together. "This is how you tricked the world."

"Oh please." Cinder smiled. "I don't deserve all the credit. Emerald here is the leading actress on this story. She played her part quite professionally. I must say that even I'm impressed." But her eyes of glee slowly turned to mild anger as she traced her finger around the chin of the defeated soldier, her mind entertaining the thought of several excruciating torture. She planned something special for the man. Something unique. Someone who delivered her such pain is deserving of something... a little out of the ordinary. "But now let's focus on you. You gave me quite the scare. Not many people can actually do that. I think you deserve a reward. Something… special. Don't you agree?"

"If you're planning on killing me, I won't make it easy for you." The General bit his lip trying to stand back up but found his body failing in that manner.

"Oh my dear General. Don't be so mad. You've done more than your fair share." But an idea came into Cinder's mind. "As a matter of fact… I just thought of a perfect resolution for you." She quietly pulled a pristine white glove from her pocket, grinning evilly as she did so. "Emerald… would you be and a dear and hold him?

"With pleasure ma'am…"

**(Dormitory) (Hallway)**

The room was intact. That much Jaune was thankful for. He expected the place to be trashed from the fighting but thankfully most of their personal effects were still at their places. They had come to gather supplies and some tools for their upcoming battle while the rest of the gang helped themselves to some snacks at the lounge. As there was no telling when they would be back or the fact they would return at all, Jaune decided that they should take everything they needed and anything they could use. It was a disheartening thing to say but it was the truth.

But just as the boy was getting ready for the big push, he noted Ruby planting her ear on her room. It was an odd thing to do seeing as how it was her room to begin with.

"Ruby? What's the ma…"

"Shhh!" She hushed him. "I think there might be someone in there. Listen."

Jaune placed his ear next to hers and found her to be right. He could hear what seems to be muttering and groaning noise.

"Yeah… you're right." He nodded. "It sounds like… a Grimm."

"Ugh… just great. Of all the rooms, why did a Grimm had to come in my room?"

"Well… what are you gonna do?" He whispered which he answered with a clock of her rifle.

"I'm going in. Cover me!" And with a mighty kick the door flew open nearly falling from its hinges. "Prepare to eat Dust you monsters!"

"Bring it on you dirt bag! I got plenty more where that came fr…" A familiar fist was thrown followed by a familiar voice that echoed from inside. Much to the two leaders' surprise, it wasn't a Grimm that was infesting the room but rather the remainder of Team RWBY. "Ruby?!"

"Yang!" The red riding hood traded hugs with her sister almost breaking to tears. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am you little dummy." The blonde bomber sobbed cradling her sister's head. "You should know that it'll take more than a Grimm invasion to stop me. It's so good to see you. I was worried sick this whole time thinking that you might've been stuck in the coliseum when it fell. Where have you been!?"

"It's a long story. Let's trade stories later." Ruby broke the hug wiping a stream of tear from her eye. But her gaze quickly fell upon Blake who looked like she came out the wrong end of a meat grinder. "What happened to Blake!?"

Yang's gaze casted downward. "Blake… took a bad fall. Her aura is depleted but thankfully she'll live. Weiss and I have been treating her as best we can but… she's gonna need a real doctor if she's gonna pull through. We were trying to reach the Clock Tower to get to the airship hanger but there were just too many Grimm standing in our way. We had to take shelter in here ever since the smoke storm rolled in."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we came." Ruby motioned to Jaune. "We got ourselves a plan but it's rather risky."

"Considering the situation we're in. I think I'll take our chances." Weiss added finishing another roll of bandages on the poor Faunus.

"We can fill you in on the details." Jaune spoke from the doorway. "For now, just grab all your gear and get ready. There's no telling when we'll be back."

"Right." Ruby nodded in return.

"Jaune." The blonde boy was alerted to a voice coming from his green teammate. "We're ready. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Ren. You guys head on first. I'll just change my clothes and we'll be off." His three teammates obeyed and hurried their way out.

Jaune gave out a sigh. This leader thing was clearly taking its toll on him. After tonight, he might just take Ruby's offer for a vacation to her hometown. Heck, at this point he'd go anywhere if it would take him as far away from Vale as possible. What he wouldn't give for a nice lodge in the forest and a nice barbeque on the terrace?

But that dream would have to come later. The battle was still raging and he needed to win it and ensure his friends make it out of here before he can enjoy a nice rest.

Slowly the boy walked towards his bed reaching out for a compartment under it. He never imagined there would come a day when he would have to swallow his morality. It felt wrong to do so… but the situation demanded him to break through that pride.

With a good heave he pulled out a katana from underneath. A blade soaked in red.

**(Vale) (Docks)**

The defense of the docks was slowly becoming undone. As ship after ship of refugees flee the city, more and more Grimm seemed to flood into the ranks. The last of Atlas' soldiers stood their ground but they were completely outmatched and outnumbered by the forces of darkness.

"Major!" One of the soldiers called out, his voice full of dread. "We can't hold on like this. There's just too many of them! We'll be overrun if we don't get support."

The soldier in red agreed. The Grimm was pushing and this time they were going for broke. The fear caused by the panicked civilians was attracting these monsters like a magnet. And seeing as how the rest of the city was empty, the docks would probably look like an all you can eat buffet for these creatures.

"Stand your ground." He ordered them. "I'll call in for support." He quickly reached for his scroll hoping that someone would answer on the other line. "This is defense team 1. We just lost our armored division. Requesting reinforcements on our position. Over?"

Sadly all he was getting was static.

Rarrrrr!

Just as the man sighed out loud an Ursa suddenly leaped from the shadow pinning him to the ground.

"Major!"

"Arghhh!"

But before the bear could maul the poor sod, its head suddenly came loose when a mace like weapons smashed it to bits.

"Nobody messes this town but me!" Cardin Winchester grumpily stated as he pulled his weapon from the monster's decaying carcass. Slowly but surely, he walked over to the frontline gritting his teeth as his team formed up around him. "Just like we practiced. Get'em!"

"YAAAAAHHHH!" With a loud and rather wimpy battle cry, Team CRDL charged at the fray attracting the majority of the Grimm to their side.

Seeing that group of students bravely marched against that horde, the Major wiped the sweat from his mouth and recalled his men. "Everyone! Support those Huntsmen! Team 2, reform your lines!"

**(Courtyard)**

The courtyard was knee deep in Grimm. Every monster from Beowolves to Death Stalkers and Goliaths all stood, some wandering while some still attempted to claw through the walls of the Clock Tower. It was like an army of mindless drones all reverting to their primary instinct to simply stand guard until they receive their next orders. Those that followed this command simply stood and patrolled endlessly like a horde that had no purpose but to exist and stand watch.

An Alpha Beowolf wandered away from the pack for a moment, its nose sniffing out the smoke that had engulfed the whole school. Unlike the humans, the Grimm didn't seem to be bothered by the toxic fumes. They simply brushed it off and went on with their duties like it was just an ordinary thing to happen.

But suddenly the Beowolf's nose caught a scent. It was feint but it was certainly the smell of a human. Slowly it followed the trail, growling lowly all the way. The beast sniffed the ground like a hound dog. It traced the smell to the nearby building. It moved inside as the smell and stench of that life-form grew. It was close… so very close. And soon enough its effort was rewarded when it came upon a pair of brown and black shoes. The monster looked up and saw the smiling face of a little rabbit Faunus.

"Hello." Her innocent smile was all it saw before a large blade cleaved it in two.

The howling whimper that Beowolf made alerted the other Grimm to the presence of an attacker. They quickly gathered preparing to swarm the intruders, but not before they saw a blonde boy at the front, his sword drawn and his shield glistening in the dark.

"Attack!" With that signal, the Huntsmen and Huntresses of this generation poured out of the shadows and struck with all the courage and power they could muster. They cried their hearts out and clashed against the endless Grimm army like the heroes of old. They fought and slew and maimed their enemies with all the training and experience they've acquired. If their teachers could see them now, they'd probably shed a tear of pride for each and every one of them.

"Yeah! Let's get'em!"

"Now Nora!"

The hammer wielder grinned as she switched to her grenade launcher. "You got it Jauney!" With a pull of a trigger she fired, breaking the cluster of Grimm separating the smaller variants from their alphas. "Woohoo!"

"Come on guys! Bonus round here we come!" Brawnz punched and punched his way through with his team, going for the biggest, baddest looking target they could find which just so happened to be a Death Stalker. "Bring it on scorpy! I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mind: Pounder and Pummel! YAHHH!"

The Grimm became startled by this attack but quickly recovered and began swarming the Hunters with their superior numbers.

Jaune saw this and turned to Coco. "They're coming in! Just like we planned. Coco!"

"Already on it, hotshot!" The fashionista grinned. "Yatsu, Fox! Let's go!"

"Yosha!"

"Velvet, cover us!"

"On it!" The little rabbit switched to Ruby's sniper rifle blasting a few of those Creeps out of the way.

It was a basic strategy to keep themselves from being surrounded. Jaune came up with the idea of making sure that they were never have to face more than one enemy on multiple sides. If he diverted one team to each section of the courtyard, they can keep the area open and ensure that all of them had room to maneuver. As long as they had room to fall back to, a defensive line which they reorganize and retreat, they can buy time for themselves.

A few precious seconds that may or may not make a difference.

"Sun! You guys are up!" The blonde boy turned to his monkey pal. "Keep the Grimm off our backs!"

"It's done." He gave a friendly salute before dashing off with his team. "Come on team! Let's show them what we're made of! Nothing's getting passed us!"

As their attack progressed, a path slowly opened up for Jaune and his gang. With the Grimm spreading out to deal with the attackers, the route to the library cleared up with only a few Boarbatusk guarding the way.

"The way is open! Team JNPR, let's move! Pyrrha, you take point. Everyone else, hold them off until we get back!"

"You got it!"

With the redheaded champion at the head of the formation, the Grimm didn't stand a chance. Like a knife through hot butter she cut a suave through the dark horde opening the path for her teammates. But as they got closer to the library, a sense of dread crept over Pyrrha's mind. What would she do when she reaches the vault? What would she say to her teammates? How would she explain this to all of them. Must she really become the Fall Maiden? Was this truly her destiny or just the machinations of some twisted fate?

"Wahhh!" The champion was caught off guard when she heard Nora screaming to the top of her lungs. Somehow a Goliath had broken from its group and was now engaging the team from the side. "Nora Smash!" To everyone's surprise, even Nora's full swing barely made that monster flinch. It just stood there and took the blow barely moving an inch. "Uh hehehehe… ok… that didn't work."

"Nora! Get away from that thing!" Ren warned a bit too late. The giant behemoth swiped the girl with its tusk sending her off like a rag doll. "Nora!" The boy retaliated firing a volley from his gun which only bounced off harmlessly from the beast's hide.

"Ren! Nora!" Jaune barked out worryingly. He was about to help when an Ursa got in his path. "Pyrrha! Go help them!"

"But…!"

"Go! I can handle this!" He slashed the Ursa on its chest letting roar in pain.

"Don't worry Pyrrha. I'll go get Jaune." Ruby volunteered. "Yang, get Blake to the tower. Weiss, cover them! We'll meet up inside!"

"W… wait! Ruby!" Pyrrha opted to stop but was beset by even more monsters on the way. "No! Not now!"

**(Beacon Academy) (Military outpost)**

Ciel was on the end of her ropes here. She had reached the military outpost as planned and had found the communication equipment to be intact. But getting the help she promised the team was harder than she expected.

"Corporal Soleil, I understand your predicament." The Captain of Blue 4 replied after hearing her distress call. "But I'm sorry. We cannot provide any assistance to your location at this time. You will have to fend for yourselves until we have the situation in the area under control."

"I know the situation is dire sir." Ciel nodded back to the man on screen. "But we have more than 2 dozen students and school personnel here in Beacon Academy with insufficient reinforcements. We can hold the enemy but not forever. If we can't evacuate from here, we'll be trapped!"

"I have an entire city to protect and tens of thousands of civilians to evacuate." The Captain reasoned. "If I divert what precious airships I have left, it would mean sacrificing other areas of our defense and hundreds more to the Grimm. I can't compare your lives to the lives of these people, Corporal. I'm sorry. But the best we can do for now is to hold this position here. Our ships are severely damaged and cannot survive another assault. I recommend that you also get out of the school grounds within 30 minutes otherwise you will be caught in our barrage."

"B… but sir! You can't just fire at us know that we're here!"

"I have my orders, Corporal. I'm sorry… but you must find your own way out." The transmission ended leaving the tanned soldier in even greater stress.

"Damn it!" The girl cursed out loud, smacking the console.

"Does… that mean there's no help coming?" Penny asked with a worried tone.

Ciel shook her head in reply. "No Penny. There's no help coming. We're on our own. I guess I should've expected something like this. Come on, we should inform the rest of the team. Perhaps they can find an alternate solution to our predicament."

But their moment of peace was interrupted when a pack of Beowolves suddenly appeared.

"We got Grimm!" One of the soldiers barked out firing away. Soon enough all the windows began to bulge with monsters trying to claw their way in. "There's too many of them!"

"Ms. Soleil." The Sergeant called to the Huntress. "Take Penny and regroup with the others. We'll hold these monsters off."

"But…"

"Go! We got this!"

Ciel bit her lip and knew well that they had good intentions. But against such a horde and with little support, they can do little at this point other than buy time for the few. With a grunt, she quickly brought Penny up. "Come along ma'am. We have to leg it from here."

**(Library)**

The door to the library flung open with a loud bang. Had the library been occupied at the time, a choir of 'shhhh' sounds would've been directed at the intruders who made the noise.

Jaune was the first to enter the building panting heavily as sweat dropped down from his forehead. Behind him was the adorable grim-reaper firing rounds of her rifle at the oncoming Grimm that came their way. She looked like she could take them all alone but they had no time to deal with the small fries.

"Ruby! Come on!" The boy urged her making her follow, with Jaune closing the door behind her. "Help me with this!" They then followed up by stacking a number of bookshelves and tables to barricade the doorway, the Grimm pounding heavily on the other side. "Looks like this'll hold them… for now."

After a brief moment of loud banging and irritated growl, the Grimm outside decided that two scrawny Hunters were not worth the effort. So instead they turned to the all you can eat buffet happening at the courtyard. When the sound of their heavy footsteps vanished, Ruby slugged down to the floor, clearly exhausted from all of this fighting.

"Ugh… I'm pooped." She sighed, her weapon clinking on the ground. Slowly she turned to Jaune with a small smile on her lips. "Hehe… I guess you could say that was too close for comfort."

"Heh… yeah." The boy offered a hand getting her back on her feet. "Come on. We need to get moving. The faster we find the General, the faster we can get out of this place."

"You bet." The little grim reaper agreed grabbing her weapon. Quickly the duo made a quick scan of the whole building analyzing the damage.

Sad to say, the library wasn't as lucky as the dorm itself. The whole place looked as if it was torn from the inside out. There were giant holes on the roof and many of the windows were shattered plunging some of the smoke into the area. The walls looked like it was pounded by one of Yang's outrageous tantrums and the bookshelves were all tilted down like the world's largest domino. All the books and holo screens were all torn down and out of place. If Velvet could see this, she'd probably flip but Jaune kept that comment to himself.

"Looks like the area is clear." Ruby deduced. "I don't see any Grimm. Are you sure the General's here?"

"That's what he said in the call." Jaune answered sheathing his sword. "He said to take the elevator to the vault."

"The vault?" Ruby inquired looking at the elevator in question. Luckily the darn thing was in better shape than the rest of the building. It was still active so that was a good sign. "I don't know about you Jaune but this elevator has only three floors. The second floor, ground floor and the basement. I don't think there's any vault around here. What is a vault anyway?"

"I'm… not sure either." Jaune thought back on the message hoping to find some clue that will lead him to the next mark. "Oh! I remember… he said something about the password being… Dorothy…"

"Dorothy?"

A sudden beeping noise echoed from the elevator alerting the two to a new button that appeared on the bottom of the elevator controls. They darted to it and then each other.

"I guess… this is the one?" It was a sentence in the form of a question. Jaune seemed puzzled but pressed the button anyway.

The elevator doors closed violently with a sudden bang noise. It was so loud that the two flinched at the noise. Soon enough the two felt the big iron box going down, deeper than they'd dare hope. If one was to be metaphorical about this, that person would say that the elevator was heading straight to depths of the underworld itself.

"Uh… Jaune… how deep does this elevator go?" Ruby asked feeling worried that the door might open to a scary-hellish scenery. As if facing monsters weren't bad enough, she'd really hate it if they had to battle literal demons at this point.

"I… don't know." He said truthfully. "I didn't even know this elevator even went that far."

They waited… and waited. A small part of them pleading that this ride will end soon. They really didn't want to be at the center of the planet if they could help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ding!

Finally, what seemed to take like hours the elevator came to a stop, its doors opening to what could easily be described as some sort of cathedral. Though many would call this place a vault, Jaune and Ruby could agree that this area looked like something out of a cultist movie. With those marbled walls, oddly colored lit torches, long extended hallways and cobbled floors, they can picture religious ceremonies being held here by men in black hood and robes.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

"Is… this the vault?" Ruby inquired scanning her surroundings. The atmosphere of this place was so unnatural that it made the hairs on her head tingle. "Has this been under the school this entire time?"

"The bigger question would be… what would this school need to hide? If they built all of this to protect something… it has to be pretty important."

"I… really don't like the looks of this place."

Jaune agreed on that matter. His stomach was already feeling the willies just setting foot in these stones. "Yeah… me too. Come on. Let's move… but stay on guard. We don't know what we'll see from this point and… huh?"

An uneasy growl from a distance earned their attention. Ruby heard it and quickly got in front of Jaune readying her scythe.

"Something's coming! Jaune, stay behind me!"

"Wait!" Jaune stopped her. "I know that voice." He slowly approached the oncoming figure, letting the light illuminate the cracked face. "General… Ironwood?"

"Haaa…" The voice let out a tiresome sigh. Soon the figure stepped into the light and revealed himself.

And no sooner did the torches showed the metallic figure of the General, Jaune knew something was wrong. That groaning noise he made and that stance he took and that cracked scar on his face. They were unnatural. Something that came straight out of a horror film.

"General?" Jaune asked again hoping for a proper response this time. "General Ironwood is that you? It's… it's me Jaune. Jaune Arc. You called for my help."

"Haaaaa…" Another groaning response.

"Jaune, something's… wrong." Ruby warned slowly switching to her rifle. Her danger-senses were tingling and her Hunter instinct was telling her that danger was close by and it was coming from that man. "Get behind me."

"General?"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Without any form of warning, the General suddenly lounge at them, his blinded eye bulging out of his socket.

"Whoa!" The two leaders dodged his sloppy attack but were clearly startled by that act. "General! Wh… what are you doing!?"

"Jaune, stay away!" Ruby ordered quickly retaliating. "Something's not right with him!"

"RAHHHHHH!" James lounged again, swinging his mechanical arm like some mindless zombie. "RRRRAAHHH!"

"General! Stop it!" Jaune pleaded. "What's gotten into you!? Doh!"

"Jaune!" Ruby gasped seeing her object of affection pounded to the wall. Her eyes flared silver and her mouth sharpened a frown as she readied herself. "Alright. That's it! Nobody hurts my friends! Yaaaaa!" And before the General could raise a defensive stance, his robotic arm was cut off.

**(Stasis Chamber)**

Finally…

That word run in Cinder's head as she arrived at the center of the vault. After burning through what remained of the vault's pathetic automated defenses, she had finally reached it. The stasis chamber. The place where that arrogant Order had kept the Fall Maiden locked up.

At long last, her dream of ultimate power will finally be realized. By the end of this night, all the planning and plotting that took months of preparation will finally bear fruit. All that remained was to end that miserable Maiden's life. Staying locked up in a freezer at a comatose state seemed rather cold even for the Order. Heck, maybe after tonight that little girl would even thank her for putting her out of her misery.

Already, Cinder began to conjure scenarios where she would use that power. With the elements of the world at her fingertips, she can bring rain to the desert with a simple thought, conjure winds in the mountains and warm even the snowy lands of Atlas with a snap. With such power she would be feared, with such power those who harbor any doubt in her authority would be put in their places. With the power of the maiden… she will be… unstoppable.

"No…"

But just as the Mistress of Fire walked up to the stasis chamber, that smile she held suddenly fell. It was replaced with a frown and then… a full blown angry snarl.

"No…!" Her ember eyes glowed as well as her clothes. Flames of pure rage flared from her hands. **"NOOOOOOO!"** With uncontrolled wrath she screamed to the top of her lungs. A powerful wave of heat and anger burst from her body like her aura exploding into pieces. The stasis chamber caught on fire as she thrashed that expensive piece of equipment with fireballs burning it to ash.

**"NO! NOOO! NOOOOO!"**

The pod where the Fall Maiden laid was open…

…and… it was empty.

**"IRONWOOD!"**


	48. The Fall of Beacon

**Chapter 48: The Fall of Beacon**

**(Beacon Academy) (Courtyard)**

If one were to put a price to see the most spectacular battle between the last hope of mankind and the demons of darkness, you wouldn't be able to see the end of zeros at the far end of the bill. But that was exactly what was happening at the central courtyard of Beacon Academy.

At the very heart of the bastion, the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the world were at the breaking point in their fight against the Grimm. The dark horde had met its match. It was here that the creatures of the night fell to the powers of the Hunters.

Packs of Beowolves were being cleaved by the dozens, Ursas both big and small blown from the walls, Nevermores and Gryphons fell from the skies, King Taijitus beheaded on both ends, Death Stalkers clipped and even the mighty Goliaths that were supposedly the pinnacle of the Grimm in Vale eventually fell to the brutal might of the Hunters.

"Yeah! Take that you clods!" Nebula cheered loudly as her and Team BRNZ led the charge against another wave of Beowolves that was easily overpowered by their combined brutality and elegance. "Clobber that one! I'll skin it alive!" Or… whatever elegance that can come from such violence.

"68! 69! 70! 71… 74! Triple combo! Heck yeah!" Branwz cheered as he pounded one of the bigger Alphas to its pack and onto a crumbling building bringing the whole place on top of them. "Send the bill to Shade. They'll cover the cost! Hey Roy! Noland! What are you knuckleheads waiting for? It's not fun if I get all the good meat! Well… maybe it is but I don't mind sharing!"

"Brawnz! It's not a competition!" Noland shouted back while May sighed at them.

"Oh come on! Where's the fun if you don't have… a little… competitive… SPORT! Boya!" Another Ursa bites the dust.

"Hey if we're keeping score, then I'm in." Yang's chirpy voice echoed in as she threw a Death Stalker to the floor before ripping its stinger apart and using it a spear to knock the head out of a Nevermore. "Then you're falling behind, big guy. I'm on 86."

Rarrrr!

WHAM!

A blow from her gauntlet sent the Creeper rolling backward. "Make that 87." Yang added giving a smoking gun impression.

Brawnz's jaw dropped at the sight of the blonde bomber. The way she pounded those monsters with her fist made his crazy heart skip a beat. "Hooohoo… yeah… that's my kind of woman. Whatcha say we make a bet, sweet doll? The one that bags the most wins?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Pfft… please. I'm not into small fry. Take down something bigger than that Nevermore, then we'll talk."

"DONE!" The brawler rushed out finding the biggest, meanest target he can find which just so happens to be a Goliath charging at him. "Hoorah! Finally something with the guts to face me! Bring it on, trunky! You're gonna be my offering to the lady with the fiery hairdo!"

Over on the other side, Team SSSN was dealing with the stragglers that came from the library. As wave after wave came, slowly they realize that the Grimm were losing their momentum. It was difficult to traverse the many roads and sidewalks of Beacon. The place was originally built to repel a Grimm invasion after all being the first and strongest defense line for Vale and its Hunters. Climbing up the slopes of the school was one thing and getting past their defenses was tougher but facing the combined might of some of the most experienced warriors in this side of the world… they were clearly out of league.

… or at least that was what they hoped.

"I don't believe it." Peter chimed as he 'axed' another Beowolf to the ground. "I never thought it was possible but… we're actually pushing them back."

"Indeed." Even Bart seemed astounded. "I find it rather fascinating but we might actually hold our ground here. We might be able to save this day yet! We might actually just win!"

"Maybe it's high time you and I have a serious discussion of our retirement plans eh Barty?"

"Push them back!" Sun roared leading the rest of the teams in a valiant charge against the enemy, wiping the majority of the Grimm down with ease. "We're almost there! Just a little more and we can push these guys out of town!"

But just as the last of the Grimm began to withdraw out of fear, a mighty unholy roar echoed from above sparking their attention. Soon both Grimm and Hunters looked up and saw the evil wings of a dragon as it oozed its blood onto the surface producing more of those diabolical creatures.

The beast looked angry if there was any indication to its mood. But the sight of its cracked mask and melted body parts that originated from the earlier explosion could give itself away. Some would guess it didn't like being trapped in a giant metal coffin and blown to bits.

"It's the… the dragon!?" Neptune cried out. "Why is that thing here!? Didn't we kill it already?!"

"We dropped a whole stadium on it! It was kind of assumed!" Sage explained though equally frightened. "What's the plan Sun?"

"Unless you got something bigger to throw at that thing, I'm fresh out." The monkey prince answered.

Peter quickly took charge. "Might I suggest a tactical retreat? Everyone, into the Clock Tower! Fall back now!"

The teams did so with the exception of a certain brawler on the field.

"Hahaha! Heck yeah! Now we're talking! If I bring your head on a pike, that lady has to go out with me! Guaa?"

"Brawnz! Now's really not the time for your antics!" Noland said out loud as he and Roy pulled their leader by his collar as he struggled away from them.

"H… hey! Wait! Let me go! Come on guys! I can take it! That's my one sure shot at getting a date!"

"One girl an't worth it man!" The buzzsaw thrower whined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough the whole gang entered the Clock Tower, barring the door as a new swarm of Grimm began to pound the walls.

"Great." Coco grumbled. "It was bad enough being trapped in a floating coffin but now we're trapped inside the school. This just keeps getting better and better."

Yang agreed with her point of view but wasn't in the mood of surrendering to despair just yet. "Guess we'll just have to keep them out until help arrives. Each team, take a section of the wall. If the Grimm tries to get in, push them back out!" Whether they followed out of desperation or it merely coincided with their plans, the team obeyed. They quickly manned each section, covering both windows and doorways leading into the Clock Tower.

"We can use these tables to barricade the entrance!" Nadir suggested bringing one of the said tables in the lounge. "And we can probably use them for cover too!"

"Good thinking Nadir." Bolin nodded grabbing some chairs along the way.

But then another voice echoed in, coming from within the tower. "Fortifying the place is one thing. But holding it is another story." The gang turned and was surprised to find a certain old crone coming from the shadow carrying a wounded witch with him.

"You…" Velvet recognized the man but kept her opinion to herself while Yang went in and hug the old goat.

"Uncle Qrow! Oh man, it's good to see you… and… Professor Goodwitch?" The blonde bomber noted the slumbering woman.

"Glynda!" The two professors shouted equally worried of their fellow teacher. "What happened?"

"Relax, she's fine." Qrow eased their worries. "She just took a bad fall. She'll recover. She just needs some rest. What's the situation?"

"We got Grimm at the front and a giant dragon leading it." Yang answered. "All in all, it could be worse. But we could really use some of your super-powers to beat it."

"As much as I wanna show off my skill to all of you greenhorns… I think that thing is a bit out of my league… even for me, Fire Cracker." Qrow admitted looking through the cracks on the wall as the dragon roared, still oozing on the ground producing hordes of Grimm. By the looks of it, it seemed like the dragon was resting while it ordered its minions to protect it. "Our best strategy right now is retreat while it's chilling. You guys wouldn't happen to have an airship we can use, would you?"

"We got some help coming." Sun reminded them. "The Atlesian Air Fleet should be coming any minute to help out… right?"

But their hopes were dashed when another voice interjected. "I'm afraid there won't be any aid this time." They turned again to find Ciel entering from the back entrance carrying a certain android on her shoulder.

"Ciel! Penny!" Weiss rushed to their side helping the poor girl up. "Here, let me help you there."

"Thank you Ms. Schnee." Ciel nodded in gratitude. "Be careful. She's a lot heavier than she looks."

"Don't worry. I got he—rrr!" Weiss regretted as she felt Penny whole metallic weight come down on her. She was so heavy that the girl's knees buckled under the weight. "Ok… I think… I get what you were going for there."

"I'm sorry Weiss." Penny apologized. "I'm still getting used to my servos' connection. My mobility is still an issue."

"Not… a… problem…" The heiress struggled, slowly putting the android beside the wounded Blake. "You two just sit tight over there and get some rest."

"Hey you." Qrow pointed at the blue beret. "Star girl."

"Corporal Ciel." She corrected him which he shrugged to.

"Yeah… whatever. What did you mean about what you said earlier?"

Ciel sighed as she was just the bearer of bad news at this point. "I mean exactly as I said: The Atlesian Army is stretched thin at the moment on all areas. They're focusing entirely on defensive maneuvers protecting the city and the people from the Grimm and rogue droids. Any attempts to extend that reach us are met with stiff resistance especially in Beacon. After the dragon resurfaced from our trap in Amity Coliseum, it has spawned a number of its 'children' pinning our forces in both ground and air."

"You guys dropped the stadium on that thing?" Qrow inquired which the monkey boy shrugged proudly. The old Hunter smiled at them putting a fist up. "Oh sweet. You got my respect. Though I would've liked the plan better if it killed the darn thing."

"Hey, can't say we haven't tried our best." Sage added grinning.

"So that means we're trapped." Peter deduced to which Ciel nodded reluctantly so. "Looks like that retirement plan will have to wait Barty ol'chum."

"There's more." Ciel added grabbing their attention. "I've been notified that the Atlesian Fleet will perform a large air strike operation on Beacon Academy."

"Air strike?" Bart noted. "You mean…"

"The Atlesian Fleet will deliver an ordinance of its heaviest payload on the school, wiping all traces of Grimm and preventing further infestation into the city."

…!

The whole room gasped in horror. Such a bombardment will undoubtedly wipe the Grimm but them along with it.

"That's preposterous!" Peter bellowed. "Who would order such a thing?"

"I'm afraid the order came from General Ironwood himself." Ciel answered looking at her watch. "The air strike will commence in about 18 minutes."

"Jimmy." Qrow muttered as he put two and two together. "You're gonna blow yourself with them?"

"So what do we do now?!" Octavia asked.

"It seems like there's only one thing we can do Ms. Ember." Dr. Oobleck sighed. "We fight our way out. We attack the Grimm head on, reach the bulwark and make our way down the slopes towards Emerald Forest and take shelter there. Hopefully the Grimm infestation will have weakened their presence in the forest. Enough for us to slip through and reach one of the outlying settlements."

"Not necessarily." Neptune suddenly voiced in earning their attention. "We might not be able to get an airship in… but it's still possible to get an airship out of here."

"You got a plan there buddy?" Sun inquired sounding surprised.

"Not a full one. This school has its own service station where they refuel and repair airships. Maybe we can use one of those to fly out of here."

"That's a good plan and all…" Yang agreed. "But is there anyone here other than Ren or my Uncle Qrow who can fly a ship? The Bullhead can't exactly take a lot of passengers and there are a lot of us."

"Then we'll just have to grab something bigger…" The blue boy grinned.

**(Vaults)**

Ruby and Jaune let out a deep breath as they looked at the wounded General. After a powerful swing from Ruby's scythe, the General had been laid unconscious on the floor with his mechanical arm torn from his body. It was a brief fight but one that exhausted the two mentally.

"Is he… dead?" Ruby shriek at Jaune's inquiry hoping it wouldn't come to that. She was just aiming to disarm the man, not outright commit murder. But then again it was self-defense. "General? General Ironwood?"

"Jaune… I don't think it's safe yet."

But the boy ignored her warning and closed in on the soldier gazing at the bizarre scar on his face. What kind of weapon would've caused such damage especially to a Huntsman of his caliber?

The boy got his answer when a strange parasitic Grimm suddenly poked out of the General's face squiggling like some insect with four legs protruding from the front with four red eyes and a pincer chipping on them.

"BWAHH!" The two recoiled back, caught off guard by such a horrid sight.

"Is that a… Grimm!?" Ruby shrieked even louder as she clutched onto Jaune's sleeves. The '_insect's_' caught sight of them and suddenly spat some gooey fluid out of its pincers. "Eeeep!"

"Wahh!" Jaune reacted quickly, his sword grazing the beast, cutting one of its legs off making it squelch and squeal like a rat before digging itself back into its host. By the time it was gone, Ironwood woke up, his eyes regaining their former light.

"G… General?" The boy asked making the soldier dart to him. "Are you… ok?"

"Jaune?" The man's voice returned soothing their worries. The General darted to them, his blinded eye wavering as if he had woken up from a terrible nightmare. "Is that… you? And… Ruby? But… how?"

"You called me here, remember?" Jaune explained kneeling to his side. "What… happened to you?"

"I… I don't really remember." James slowly lifted himself, finding it difficult with just one arm. "What… happened to my…"

"Oh… yeah… that would be my fault." Ruby admitted shyly, hiding her oversized scythe behind her back. "You were kind of… out of control so I had to… cut your arm off? But there's a bigger problem." She warned him. "You got… some kind of bug in you. I think we hurt it and it sank back in."

James scanned his surrounding and slowly put his thoughts together. He remembered fighting that Fire Witch and…

"Amber!" He shot up, eyes widened. "Quick. How long was I out?"

Jaune shrugged back puzzlingly. "We're not sure. We've only been here a few minutes. You were kind of… out of it. We took the elevator just like you said. But I still don't understand anything around here."

The General darted to the elevator feeling a sense of hope return. "The service elevator from the library still works? Excellent! Then we might still have some time. Help me up and I'll lead you to her."

"Wait General." Jaune stopped him. "We need to get you out of here. It's not safe. The Grimm are tearing up the school. If we don't get out of here, we'll be trapped."

"That's irrelevant!" The General sputtered out as he made his way back leading the two deeper into the vault. "Right now our enemy's focus in centered at this area. The school may be lost but I'll be damned before I let her win."

"But General! You're the important one here!" Jaune insisted. "They're out there killing other teachers! We have to evacuate!"

"No… you're wrong." Ironwood corrected suddenly turning to one of the pillars with its banner torn down. "I'm not the important one." He quietly opened pulled the fallen banner revealing a half-naked woman underneath. "She is…"

Ruby and Jaune looked at the near naked girl under the thin sheet of cloth in mixed expressions. She was beautiful despite that hideous mark on her face. In fact… those 'cracks' on her faces looked oddly similar to Ironwood's. She had chestnut colored hair with pale skin that matched. Other than that, there was no other noticeable feature worth mentioning with the exception of her near nakedness.

"Who is… she?" Ruby asked out of curiosity's sake.

"This… is Amber Autumn." The General answered. "And she… is the reason why all of this is happening."

"What!?" Jaune stuttered. "Wh… what do you mean?"

James sighed. "Whoever is orchestrating this attack on Vale is after her. She is the reason why many of your friends are fighting right now, why the whole city is on fire, why the Grimm are attacking Vale. She is their ultimate goal."

"But why?!" The blonde knight asked completely delirious at this point. "What could one girl do to be worth destroying an entire city for?"

Ironwood understood their confusion. It was a lot of information to handle in one night and he could tell that they had already reached their limit. With everything's that happened, it would only take a moment for them to snap. Explaining the Maiden from here would just overtax their weary minds. He lowered his head in shame knowing that they had to bear the unknown just a bit longer.

"There's no time to explain." He urged them. "Right now, I need you to take her back to the surface. Find Glynda or Qrow. They'll know what to do next." He noted their worried expressions, clearly still unprepared for all of this. Even Ruby who recognized the name of her uncle seemed perplexed. "Look… I know that you all have questions and I know that you're all tired. But I need you to focus. If our enemy gets a hold of her… then we're done for. Please… Jaune… you have to trust me on this."

"I…" Jaune opened his mouth in protest but decided to bite his pride in. "I understand sir. I promise. I'll get her out of here."

"You can count on us!" Ruby added too.

"I know you will." The General smiled warmly at them. "Neither of you have failed any of us before so I have high hopes. Arghhh!"

"General!" The two leaders shouted when James fell on his back, leaning lowly on the pillar.

"Ugh… it's alright." James reassured them, holding his cracked face. "It's passed. But it looks like this is it for me. I can't go on from here."

"Don't say that General." Jaune brushed him. "We can get you out of here. Just hang on a bit longer. We'll think of something, right Ruby?"

"You bet!" The girl cheered though inwardly she was panicking just like he was. "Just wait right here. I'll go and get Yang and the others."

"That's… not happening… Jaune. Arghh!" The Tin-Man flinched clearly in pain of something that was inside of him. The two leaders noted that there was something bulging inside the General's body squirming its way around his chest and neck. That insect most likely was responsible for his pain. "Whatever that woman did to me, it's affecting my thoughts. I can feel… that parasite worming its way around my body. It's… trying to regain control over my mind. At this rate it'll have complete reign over me. I… won't allow that."

"There… there has to be something we can do!" Jaune insisted which the General admired him for.

"There is." He whispered softly eyeing the boy's blade. "You have to kill me."

…!

"WHAT!?" Jaune barked out loud, his mind analyzing the information almost instantly. "No!"

"Yes!" James insisted. "There's no other choice. I'm too weak to do it myself and I'd rather die before I become a liability in this war! ARGHH!" Another surge of pain ran through his brain.

"No! There has to be another way!"

No… not this time. Not again. Jaune wanted to beg but choke on those words. He could compel himself to take another life. Not after what happened. Killing a Grimm, that was the exception, but killing another person. One alone was enough even though it wasn't intentional. Yet that alone was enough to haunt the boy. Having another blood on his blade would simply scar him even further.

"Jaune…" The General softened his tone, saddened. "I know… I'm already asking a lot out of all of you. But this needs to be done."

"But General Ironwood." Ruby pleaded, eyes tearing. "You can't just ask…"

"I am the General of the Atlesian Military Force." He reasoned soundly. "And the Headmaster of a Hunter Academy. I possess knowledge, secrets and many other weaknesses that can be exploited by the Four Kingdoms. Information that can be used by our enemies against us. If this parasite can control my actions and my mind then I will be no better than an open book to them. And if they use this, the lives that are lost from here on will be on my hands. Please Jaune… I'm begging you. Don't… make me become her pawn. I don't want… to hurt those that I care about." He pleaded.

"But… we can help you." Jaune insisted lowly. "Please… you can't ask me to… to do this." He lowered his gaze, unable to meet his eyes. The General understood this. It was cruel to ask a student to take such act. To bloody his hands because of his cowardice. It was a cruel order… no… an unreasonable request. Asking a friend to put a bullet through your head is the worst thing he could ask out of him.

"Ms. Rose." James turned to the girl in question. "Can you give Jaune and myself a moment? I'd like you to keep watch for us."

The grim reaper darted at both of them looking unsure. She opted to protest but quietly obeyed, keeping an eye out for the enemy. With her out of earshot, the cyborg turned to the blonde knight with a thankful heart.

"Jaune…" The Tin-Man opened up. "I know I'm asking a lot out of you. But I wouldn't ask of it if you weren't up for it."

"Mr… Ironwood…"

"I want you to remember." He said sternly. "Remember what I asked of you back in Mountain Glenn?" The boy shot up, his eyes red with tears. "Remember what I asked you to become?"

_Remember what I asked you to become?_

…

…

…

Ruby can hear the two men muttering to one another, their voices just barely above a whisper. A few words reached her ears but not enough to understand the whole conversation. She still couldn't believe what she had heard. Never in her entire life did she expect to hear someone asking them to claim their life. It sounded cool when this line came out of the movies but in reality… it was just really… really cruel. She wondered if the boy could come up with a solution. A plan that would get them all out of this. A plan that didn't involve the death of others.

A minute had passed before she noted Jaune lifting the Crocea Mors, a determined look on his face.

"I understand." The boy said finally with a deep and regretful sigh. "I'll… I'll do it General."

"What!?" Ruby gasped. "But Jaune!"

"It's alright Ms. Rose." The General calmed her. "Thank you… Jaune."

No… this couldn't be. She can't be hearing this. She had hoped that Jaune would find a way. A way to save him. To save all of them. But was all that just wishful thinking on her part? The boy had always managed to do the impossible even though the odds were stacked against him. Was this the end of his reach?

"I'm… really sorry. Mr. Ironwood." The boy apologized in shame his eyes cast under his bangs.

"Don't be. You're doing me a favor after all." The man smiled. "Oh… and before I forget… take this with you." The General pulled out his pistol from his pocket, its cartridge already expended from his last battle. "I would prefer… if you had it. I know for a fact that you will use it wisely. If not… then I suppose you can earn a small fortune selling it to a collector."

Jaune accepted the gift, if not reluctantly. The pistol was large and heavy befitting the soldier who wielded it. He quietly holstered the gun away and placed the tip of his blade onto the man's chest. Blue eyes met blue eyes as the mechanical heart suddenly began thumping on metal, as if the body of that warrior trembled at the thought of death. "I… really wish there was another way."

"This is how it's meant to be Jaune." The General put on a brave face, easing the boy's worries. "You know what must be done…"

"Yes sir." Jaune understood but quietly he was about to regret every action he took. "Hey… Ruby. Do… you mind… looking away?"

Ruby held a breath unsure if he was trying to be considerate to her or he just didn't want others to see his failure.

"N… no." The girl answered, her eyes focusing on the mark. If the boy had made his decision, what was her to say anything about it. "I'm not… letting you go through this… alone, Jaune." It was a small semblance of assistance that the boy was grateful for. A small act of kindness…

With his mind settled and his strength pouring in, Jaune wasted no more time. With a reluctant push, the Crocea Mors went on its way to claim its second hero.

…

It was not a clean kill.

The sound of flesh meeting steel was never enticing. In fact, one might say that it was disgusting in all manners. The blade went through and with it, blood splattered on the boy. His face, his hair, even his armor was soaked. Not a single bit of him was untainted by that color.

Ruby cringed as she watched the whole scene play before her. Her eyes moved away on reflex but she forced herself to see it. She etched every moment of that kill into her mind and memorized every detail. She still gasped and held her mouth in response. But kept herself composed nonetheless.

In a few short seconds the deed was done. The General's body fell lifeless to the floor, his eyes slowly closing. But in that brief moment of his passing, the face of his beloved blonde haired witch flashed before his very eyes. He only wished he could've spent a few more seconds with her. God… he would trade everything he had in his possession if he could see her one last time. His wealth, his body. The gods and demons can claim it all for all he cared. He just wanted to see her… one… last… time.

_"Glyn…da…"_ In his final moments, that longing wheeze escaped his mouth bringing a soft smile upon his bloodied lip.

It took a moment for Jaune to realize his actions. His hands trembled at the pommel of his blade as he pulled it out, the edges of the sword dripping with the blood of his victim. The boy was so engrossed with his crime that he failed to notice that hideous glow coming from the Crocea Mors. He was frightened… terrified… not of the Grimm but rather of himself.

"Come on Ruby…" Jaune spoke out, sheathing his bloodied blade, covering the General's face with the torn up banner. "Let's… let's get out of here."

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed. She didn't want to be here anymore than he did.

In silence, the two Hunters departed, Jaune carrying the Fall Maiden in his arms. They left the scene, neither one looking back.

**(Hanger Bay)**

The gang had arrived at the service station of the academy through the elevator of the Clock Tower. Knowing that they had little time left, they sprang into action rushing over to the giant ship at the very back of the hangers.

"There it is!" Neptune pointed out the ridiculously large vessel hidden at the dark corner. "That's our ticket out of here!"

"The Big Flying Whale!?" Dr. Oobleck noted. "We're taking that thing!?"

"That's the plan. It's got room and a thick shell to crack! Come on!"

But while everyone was busy running for their lives, Nora was scratching her head in bewilderment to something that had been nagging her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the airship, Ren was greeted to a multitude of dust and cobwebs that haunted the vessel. Judging from the thick layer of dirt, it looked like no one has used this place for years leaving it dirty and rusted.

"Alright… this looks like the cockpit." Ren deduced as he and Neptune arrived at the front of the ship slowly dusting away the dirt that collected over the years. "It seems like extremely old tech."

"Uh huh. So what's the verdict Ren?" The blue boy asked. "Is she air-worthy?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like this thing has been used at all. Ah… here. This must be the starter sequence." The green warrior came upon a big red button. With a little press and a little prayer the airship came to life. "Yes! It still works." But his cheer came prematurely when the lights died out. "Or… not."

"What happened!?"

"I don't know!" The two of them panicked. "The systems were working properly a second ago! Something must've deactivated the reactor."

"W… well, can't you just reverse the polarity or something?"

"Reverse the polarity?!" Ren barked. "Do you even know what means!?"

"Of course not! But normally when the people say it in the movies something good usually happens!" Neptune looked like he was about to hyperventilate at this point which Ren groaned to.

"No… wait! I think I know what the problem is." The green boy noted a dial on the computer. "It looks like we're just out of fuel. Guess it stands to reason that they wouldn't waste Dust on something that never moved."

"So we're just running on empty?" Neptune asked which the green warrior nodded. "Ok I think I can help there." He quickly rushed to the catwalk shouting to the gang. "Alright, everyone listen up! We have to spruce this thing together! Sun, Sage, Scarlet, you guys grab the fuel lines! Attach it to that big hole on the top back of the ship!"

"You want us to move that large thing up there!?"

"Do it!"

"On it!" The monkey and his team rushed off.

Neptune scanned the area and noted another problem. "We also need those docking clamps removed! I need people with big muscles to move those clamps out of the ship before we can take off!"

"Uh… Neptune." Ren called out. "We might have another problem. Looks like one of the reactor cores is malfunctioning. Can you get someone to see what the problem is?"

"Ok! I need someone with mechanical skills in the engine room! We got a problem on one of the reactor cores!"

"Guess he means me." Coco gestured to herself. "Yatsu, go help with those clamps. Velvet and Fox, you two are with me."

"On it."

*Woof*

So while the rest of the gang busied themselves with prepping the Big Flying Whale, Nora quietly turned to her partner with a puzzled expression. "Uh… hey Renny. Can I ask you something?"

"Not now Nora. We're in the middle of launching. If it's something important, make it quick."

"Yeah… of course. It's just that… there are about 30 of us here… right?" Nora inquired.

"Yes Nora. There are more than 30 people right now. That's why we need to get this ship flying. Why?"

"Oh… not reason. It's just that… if there were 30 of us… how did we all fit in the elevator?"

Whirrr!

A sudden noise from the engine caught on.

"Nora, I would be more than happy to answer all your questions. But right now we need to focus on getting everyone out of here before this place blows!"

"Oh! Right! Ship launching, school exploding. Right! On it!"

**(Vault)**

The trek back to the elevator was a slow one for Jaune and Ruby. With the burden of the unconscious girl on his arm and the weight of guilt in them it was impossible to maintain an acceptable speed. With such heavy hearts, running alone seemed to take a lot out of them.

"Hang in there Jaune." Ruby perked up for the boy forcing a smile. "We're almost to the elevator. Just a little further now."

"Yeah…" The boy nodded, trying to keep his mind clear, his hand holding tightly onto the Maiden. "Just a little further."

Just a little more until this madness ends. Just a little more till they are reunited with friends and all will be made clear again.

But just as the two were about to reach the elevator doors, a familiar clicking noise could be heard. Ruby noticed it and wasn't able to react fast enough when a pair of boots clashed against her Crescent Rose, sending her off with a massive blow.

"Ruby!" Jaune was startled by the attack and quickly got a defensive stance. He would've drawn his sword if it wasn't for the princess he had on hand. "Damn it."

"Well well well… look what I found." Mercury cooed at the duo, that smug look once again decorating his face. "A knight in shining armor carrying his princess to safety. I wonder if that makes me the evil dragon. Oh wait… no, we already got that role filled with an actual dragon. I guess I'll stick with the evil wizard. I always did want a pointy top-hat."

"Mercury…" Jaune gritted his teeth in anger.

But the silver haired boy ignored it and shrugged only to stop when he noted the red stained body of the boy. A smile crossed him. "Oh, that's a good look on you. I never was fond of blondes and blue eyes. Red's more your style."

"Leave us alone Mercury." Jaune warned. "We don't need to fight."

"Ah… well that's gonna be a problem." The boy smugly replied. "You see. That girl you're holding is kind of a big deal in our little plan here. So letting you guys go isn't gonna cut it."

Jaune gritted. It seems what the General said was right. Whoever this girl was, she was critical to their plans and it doesn't seem like Mercury here was gonna let them go.

"But… I am feeling a little generous tonight." Mercury added making the bloodied knight raise a brow. "I could let you and little Ms. Red over go… IF… you leave Sleeping Beauty down on the ground."

It was a ridiculous trade. Their lives for one. Jaune would never take the deal no matter what the circumstances were.

"That's… not going to happen."

A villainous smile appeared on the assassin's lips. "Good… I was hoping you'd say that. Come on Sunshine. Round 2 and… FIGHT!" Without even waiting for the boy to get ready, Mercury blasted forward with his boots laying a number of kicks on the boy's back.

Jaune had his hands full with Amber so all he could do at the moment was take the beating and wait for an opportunity to show itself. Not to say it wasn't difficult but those kicks were doing a number on his already depleting aura.

"Jaune!" Ruby recovered from the earlier blow and quickly came to his side swinging her scythe at the assassin. "Stay away from him you big bully!"

"Oh? Two against one! Nice. I love a good challenge." Mercury grinned retaliating in kind. "Though at this rate, I'll probably say that it's just two and a half. HA!"

"Jaune, get to the elevator! I'll hold him off!"

But Mercury didn't like that idea. "Oh no you don't!" A powerful shot fired from his boots breaking a section of the pillar bringing the whole column down blocking the path. "You and I still have a score to settle blondie."

"You're dealing with me first!" Ruby challenged firing a shot from her rifle which smacked the assassin.

"I an't got time for kids, missy. But if its company you want, I got some that might just keep you entertained."

As if reacting to his words, a number of Atlesian droids suddenly crawled out of the darkness readying their retractable blades for melee combat.

"Grr!"

"What's the matter Jauney boy?" Mercury taunted. "Where's your little glowly light show? Come on! Let me see it!"

Jaune wished he could bring that power to use once more but right now, he was too focused on keeping Amber safe than going on the offense. The droids crowded to him and all he could do from that point was kick them back as they lounge at him.

"Oh no… Jaune! Gwah!" Ruby tried to help but the droids blocked her way as they repeatedly fired upon her suppressing her to one side while Mercury walked over cockily to the boy.

"I gotta admit… you were a lot more resilient than I thought." The silver haired warrior stated to the blonde knight. "For a moment there I thought you were some kind of Hunter, or a super soldier of some kind. But after what I saw, I can see now I was wrong. You survived this whole time by just plain luck and some coincidences. But it looks to me like your luck… is just about to run out."

"That's what you think." Jaune gruntingly replied covering Amber to the best of his abilities, even going as far as becoming a meat shield for her.

"Ha! You know, I kinda like you, blondie. You really don't know when to give up." Mercury laughed. "But you know… in the end… everyone's got a breaking point. You really seem to enjoy having that big pool of aura, don't you? Well… why don't we test it? See how long it'll take to break. Here's… kick number 1!"

WHAM!

"Gahhh!" Jaune recoiled, his should taking the brunt of the blow.

"Jaune!"

But Mercury could laugh in enjoyment of this show. "Hoho! Did you see that? That would've really hurt if your aura hadn't taken the blow. Come on. Don't be shy now. Here's kick number 2!"

WHAM!"

"Arghh!"

"Oooooh! That had to hurt!" Mercury bellowed drooling. "Here's kick number 3 and 4 and 5!" One blow after the next connected and Jaune could do nothing but take them as they came. "Oh boy, I'm getting aches just looking at ya. That aura of yours really is a tough nut to break through. So why don't we soften you up with a little beating?"

The assassin then snapped his fingers signaling the droids to bluntly and brutally beat the kid. Metal fist to metal fist, the boy felt every blow to every part of his body. He could feel his aura depleting rapidly from this onslaught but despite their attempts, the boy held on. He would not let a single strain of hair be harmed on this girl. Not as long as he still breathed.

"Jaune!" Ruby attempted to reach him but was pushed back by Mercury's foot blaster. "Gah!"

"Quiet down, shrimp. The grownups are talking." He spat. "Now… where were we? Oh that's right. Kick number 6! Kick number 7!"

** (Hanger) (Big Flying Whale)**

The rumbling earthquakes shook the hanger bay of the school by storm. Small clusters of dirt and dust fell from the ceiling as the tremor grew heavier and heavier. The teams that were prepping the large airship could only move so quickly before exhaustion took over.

"That doesn't sound good." Peter muttered as the dirt fell on his forehead. The sound of Grimm can be heard coming from the elevator chambers. They had hoped that the Clock Tower would've held the Grimm off for a little while longer but it seemed like hopeful thinking at this point.

"Docking clamps are removed!" Yatsu announced as he as his musclebound comrades broke the metallic rods altogether.

"Ren, how we doing on fuel, buddy?" Neptune asked managing the cockpit.

"We got about 1/10th of a full tank. It should be enough for a tour run. I was hoping to get at least half a tank."

"I don't think that's gonna be an option."

"Why?" The green warrior wondered only to be pointed at the direction of the hanger's main entrance. There… all the teams saw the mighty wounded dragon roaring at them with its whole body covering the exit. "Oh…"

Slowly, the dragon began pouring its minions into the hanger, charging headway onto battle.

"Oh this is just great." Qrow grumbled as he saw the whole scenario play out. "Forget about going for full tank. We leave, now!"

"But we don't know how long we'll last in the air!" Ren reasoned which was quickly shot down.

"In 8 minutes, there won't be anything left of us." Qrow countered. "Spin the engines and get everyone aboard! We're moving out now!"

"And that dragon?" Ren pointed out.

"We go through it!" Neptune stated plain and simple putting his feet up like a hero in a movie. "Fly straight and true! Unfold the sails, raise the anchor. Ramming speed!" He shouted out loud despite the fact that this was not that kind of ship.

With little choice but to go forward, the new crew of the Big Flying Whale boarded the airship in every manner possible. Some got in on the nick of time, while some locked themselves inside the ship's interior while the rest simply held onto the wings and rails outside of the ship itself.

_Slowly but surely the engine of that old monstrosity came to life, its flappers creaking from rust and disuse, the turbines revved on blowing away cobwebs and dust from its host. With a mighty roar from its two reactors, the ship that was once built in the time of peace was about to awaken to a world at war. From the ruins of Beacon Academy, the large metallic creature will fly for the first time… and lead our heroes to an adventure unlike anything they could ever imagine._

Rarrrrr!

The dragon let out a screeching noise from its jaw and dared the Whale to try and beat it. However, it would soon find itself outmatched—because in terms of weight and size, the one made of metal wins by a landslide.

The Flying Whale smashed onto the beast and brushed it off like all the dirt it collected over the years. All the Grimm that it spawned were crushed and flattened like bugs on the windshield. As it finally crawled out of the hanger, all the gang could do was watch and be awed of their mighty vessel.

**(Skies above Vale) (Blue 4)**

The Captain was eyeing his watch that night. 6 minutes was left on the clock. 6 minutes before he had to do the unthinkable.

"Captain." One of the com officers reported in. "Evacuation of Vale is 40% complete. Ground forces are holding steady on the docks. Primary defensive lines have been breached. All forces are moving towards secondary defensive positions while the Hunters hold off the Grimm."

"Good work." The Captain nodded before he hesitated in his next question. "What are our losses?"

"Total losses so far are roughly 3 divisions. That's estimated to be around 85% of our entire force. Everything we have is currently holding ground at the docks. Grimm infestation continues to increase around the city and the school. The city walls have fallen and the assault team we sent to the plaza to seal the breach has failed to report in."

"Then I guess we're on our own. Has there been any word from the General?"

The officer shook his head in reply. "Sorry sir. I'm listening in on all channels but so far… nothing."

The Captain breathed a sigh. Without the city walls, the Grimm are beginning to flood into the city and when the school falls, it would be like a dam breaking and all manner of Grimm from Emerald Forest will pour into the suburbs like a never-ending tide. Before that happens, they would have to level the school to the ground using their heaviest weapons. It was ironic.

With a heavy heart, the Captain turned to his scroll. "This is the Captain to weapon's control. I want all main gun loaded. All secondary weapons are to focus on the Grimm. Our target… is Beacon Academy."

"But sir! The General…"

"The General gave us an order." The Captain reminded. "All long range artilleries are to fire on my command. Relay the same order to Blue 5 and the Northern Star. Do it, soldier."

"I… yes captain. Relaying orders now."

**(Vaults)**

"Gahh!" Jaune grunted loudly as another kick smacked against his back sending him reeling against the wall.

"Kick… number 52." Mercury finished with a grin as he noted that shade of white suddenly vanishing. The physical manifestation of the knight's aura had dissipated leaving the soft shell underneath undefended. "52 kicks. That's a record kiddo. I'm getting goose bump just looking at ya. How does it feel, not having that shield protect ya?"

"Ugh…" Jaune tried to withdraw but found his strength lacking. His legs began to wobble and his arms were getting weary for carrying that poor comatose girl.

Mercury let out a mocking laugh. "What's the matter? Feeling a little exposed? Here, let me help you with that." And with a final roundhouse kick, the blonde boy was sent to the ground, his aura depleted and the girl he was protecting fell off his arms a few feet away.

"Arghh!" Jaune crawled his way forward but quickly found himself pinned and rolled up to his stomach. "Guh!"

The silver haired warrior looked pleasingly at his prey. He would've opted to finish the boy off if his eyes didn't catch something glittering by the boy's belt. "Hello? What do we have here? Oh…" The assassin analyzed the object pulling a red bladed katana from its scabbard. "Oh my oh my~… well what do you know? Red blade and sharp edges? This must be the infamous sword of the equally infamous Adam Taurus. Didn't take you for a collector, blondie."

"Keh…" Jaune pounded the boy's feet but found himself knocking on metal rather than steel.

"You actually made this whole little ordeal worthwhile for little ol'me." Mercury added scanning the katana, admiring its craftsmanship. "I might just keep this and sell it off to the highest bidder. It'll fetch me quite a nice price on the black market. Who knows? Maybe the White Fang will pay me a fortune to get it back. And it's still sharp."

"Yeah?" Our hero challenged, a thought coming to mind. "Well you kinda forgot one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Jaune gladly reached the other end of the scabbard, his finger on the trigger. "It's also a gun…"

Bang!

The shot fired from the lid of the scabbard, the bullet smacking directly at near point-blank range on Mercury's face. The noise and impact alone sent the cocky assassin backward blinding him for a few short seconds.

"ARGHHHHH! My eyes! My freaking eyes!"

Marshaling the last of his strength, Jaune grabbed the red blade from his opponent and used two hands to cleave right through, tearing through the assassin's aura like a knife on a turkey.

To say the least, Mercury was not happy. No, to be more precise, he was mad, furious… in complete outrage for that humiliating blow. "You… son of a…!" He turned to his droids that were still on standby mode. "What are you miserable lot looking at!? Get him!"

But Jaune was ready this time. Compared to the weight of his shield and his old sword, wielding that blade was like thrashing with a stick. All the droids could see was a flash of red as their circuitries and systems were ripped out of them. Pipes and wires that held their bodies together torn in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa…" Even Ruby who was finishing the last of her opponents could not help but be marveled at that beauty. Jaune might not be the most agile and dexterous fighter but that didn't stop him from looking cool whenever the need arose. With his bloodied body, the color scheme of Jaune matched perfectly with that katana. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a life and death scenario she would've come up with a catchy name that befitted him. "That was so awesome…"

"What's the matter?" Jaune openly challenged which only served to irritate the assassin even further. "Ran out of things to say?"

The silver haired boy sneered, his nostril and eyes blaring with bloodshot rage. "You think you're smart, blondie!? You think you're better than me just because you got a lucky shot!? Well you're not! You're just a miserable, insignificant kid that's just one sock away to the afterlife!"

"Then come and try me…" Jaune drew out his Crocea Mors holding both blades in each arm. They were about to find out which force was greater in times of crisis. Skill or sheer willpower?

"Grrrrrrr… RAHHHHH!"

The next few seconds could then be described as a fight between a determined rookie and a cocky professional. Jaune had no skill wielding two blades but he was still able to hold his own against Mercury's blows. Full of rage and anger, the assassin's attack patterns became obvious and telegraphed through his face. He was like an open book with neither skill nor strategy to pound his opponent to the dirt.

"Why won't you just lie on the floor and die already!?"

The blood-knight snarled. "Like I said before: That an't happening!" Jaune then found an opening and slashed right through, his gray steel leaving a cut on Mercury's face.

"Arghh! You stupid, inglorious… gah!" He was cut off his insult when a rifle round found its mark. "What!?"

"That's for framing my sister you big meanie!" Ruby declared, cocking her weapon again and firing more rounds to the crook. "And this one is for Penny! And this one is Zwei! And this one is for Blake!"

"Grrr!" Agitated and irritated, Mercury found himself out gunned quite literally. Flanked by a sniper and pinned by a rookie swordsman, he was caught at a major disadvantage. "You guys are seriously starting to tick me off!"

"I might not be the best warrior, Mercury." Jaune said to him slowly removing his chest plate as the weight of that armor began to wear him down. "And I might not be the smartest guy in school. But I can still beat you, even without aura."

But it was then Mercury had a different plan. As he eyed the two Hunters, his gaze fell upon the wounded Amber who lay defenseless in the open. A smirk reappeared on his face as a sinister plan came to mind. "Why don't we put that to test?" He fired a volley from his boots forcing the two Hunters to take cover.

But just before Jaune or Ruby could counter, the assassin had conjured a torrent of bullets using his breakdancing moves. The tornado took only seconds to reach full volume as it slowly reached for the ceiling.

"Try and stop this, blondie boy!" With a final kick, the storm directed itself towards Amber which startled the two leaders.

"Oh no!" Ruby rushed in first using her semblance to beat the storm covering the wounded girl with her body.

"Ruby!" Jaune followed opening himself and extending his arms wide, waiting for the storm to hit. All the strength he had, all the power he conserved, he directed them all to defense as the torrent of silver bullets shattered him. Explosion after explosion tore through the room, breaking the vault brick by brick, piece by piece.

"And that's one for me, zero for blondie boy." Mercury laughed, clicking his boots on the floor in a dance maneuver. "Think you're so tough? Not so smug without your… little…" But his taunting posture stopped midway when he noted that something was amiss.

Ruby quietly opened her eyes after the explosions died down. She slowly turned from Amber, noting a strange warm pressure emanating above her. She turned and found her blonde haired knight in the way, a glow of light surrounding the boy in a protective barrier. It would only take a moment for any warrior to see that it was his aura.

Jaune too seemed equally puzzled. For a moment he thought that those bullets would've torn him to shreds. But instead he barely felt a thing. His aura, which was destroyed earlier, seemed to have protected him.

"No… no… that can't be." Mercury's surprise could not be hidden at this point. If he was any more shock than he was now, his jaw would've been hitting the floor like a side character in a cartoon. "How!? How are you still alive!? I broke your aura! I saw it! How!? WHY!?"

Jaune was asking that question too. But despite what they thought, the truth was laid before them. He was still standing and his aura was still intact at least for the most part. The boy can practically see them chaining together in a form of iron curtain that surrounded him in a body of pure energy.

"Jaune… what's… happening?" Ruby asked also in awe of that light.

"I… don't know." Jaune seemed unsure either. But whatever it was, that light was restoring his aura. Glittering formations of stars and diamonds painted themselves around him like a bright work of art. It was blinding and vibrant, almost like they were trying to make the whole world jealous of its beauty.

But Mercury wasn't going to stand around like a cuttlefish. His teeth clenched as he readied his weapons for another attack. One could tell that he was at his tolerance limit for stubborn targets that just don't know how to die right. "Grrrrrr! Fine! Whatever! I don't care if I have to break your aura a hundred times! I'll still beat you down to the ground!" Without warning, he charged preparing to deliver another flurry of kicks. But he was blinded when a flash of light shined from the blonde knight. "Oh… crap… NOT AGAIN!"

Easy to say, Mercury found himself thrown to the wall with a loud bang.

Whatever that surge of power was, it depleted what was left of Jaune's energy reserve bringing the boy down to a near empty.

"Jaune!" Ruby rushed over to the boy's side, carrying him. "You alright!? What in the world did you just do!?"

"I have… no… idea." He admitted feeling weaker and weaker as they went on. But they quickly noted the opening from that blast. The pillar that blocked them was thrown out of the way giving a clear view of the elevator. "But we'll get to that later. Come on. I'll grab Amber. You cover us."

"Al… alright." Ruby obeyed slashing the last of the droids away. The questions she had right now will have to wait. With a heartbeat, the two dashed off once again, leaving a stunned and stoned Mercury behind.

"Come… back… here… you… ugh…"

**(Courtyard)**

The two leaders made their way to the courtyard as fast as their legs could take them. They were hoping to join up with their teams but instead found the whole courtyard completely deserted. Well… with the exception of a few Grimm of course.

"Where is everyone!?" Jaune panicked, his voice trailing with his weakened body.

Ruby had the same question but was a little caught up with the large Ursas in front of her. Judging from the ruins and damage around the area, it seemed like the gang had withdrawn but not before delivering a major blow to the Grimm. "Jaune, stay back. I'll protect you!"

Jaune did so and got behind the grim-reaper. The Ursas were about to lounge when a barrage of bullets suddenly came from above. They duo turned noting a mother of all airships flying overhead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jaune! Ruby!" Velvet's voice called out to them from the loading ramp of the ship. "I see them! They're at the courtyard!"

"Get us lower!" Coco ordered.

"This is as low as I can get the ship to do!" Ren shouted back. "If I go any lower we'll crash!"

"Looks like that's our cue." Sun volunteered turning to his teammate. "Scarlet, you're up!"

"On it!" The pirate nodded quickly firing attaching the grappling hook from the butt of his pistol and rappelling down with grace. "Keep me covered!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyone need a lift?" Scarlet gave a playful wink as the two leaders rushed to his side.

"Perfect time Scarlet." Ruby smiled gratefully at him before cleaving a Beowolf in the way. "Take Jaune and Amber first. I can hold these monsters off."

"You got it—hmm?" But they interrupted again when the dragon reared its ugly head into the fray, landing right on top of the library. "Oh no! Not him again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Neptune groaned loudly slamming on the controls. "We dropped a freaking building on you and rammed you with a ship! What is it gonna take to get rid of you!?"

"We're not gonna last much longer on this!" Ren reminded as he held on tightly as the ship slowly tilted. "We need to get out of here now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down below, Ruby and Jaune were having difficulties latching themselves onto Scarlet. With the dragon spawning more and more of its children onto the fray, it was only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed and it doesn't look like the pirate could carry more than one on a single trip.

"We don't have time." Jaune grunted hesitantly handing over the Sleeping Beauty in his arms. "Scarlet. Just take Amber. We'll hold them off!"

"But… what about you two!?" The redheaded pirate panicked.

"We'll find another way. She's the priority. Just get her to safety and—!" That was far as he got when the sound of a whistling arrow ran right through his chest. It took only a moment for Jaune to notice the tip of that metal tip protruding out of his body, his blood mixing with those that were already on him. A surge of pain and shock followed as he dropped on his knees, eyes widened in terror. His world came crumbling down altogether as his sights gave way to darkness.

"Jaune!" Scarlet reached out for the knight but was thrown back by a bolt of fire sending him back up to the ship empty-handed. "Gahhh! Hot hot hot!"

"Jaune! Scarlet!" Ruby shouted and would've rushed to the blonde knight had she not notice another aiming straight for her. With a swing of her scythe, she cut it, eyeing the source of the attack. There she saw a fiery maiden at the ruined entrance of the Clock Tower holding a bow and with eyes of a demon burning behind it.

**"Give… her… to… me… NOW!" **Cinder wasn't holding back her anger at this point. She had been denied of her destiny again and again and now it seems like her patience has finally snapped.

"In your dreams, lady!" Ruby fired a few rounds from her sniper rifle only to have them brushed off with the False Maiden's bare hands. She recognized that glow from the Dust shop a few months back.

**"I… will not be denied…"** Cinder hissed, throwing her blades away, blaring two fireballs in her hands. **"I will be whole! I will have my destiny! And none of you insufferable cows are going to stop me! GIVE HER TO ME… NOW!"**

"Maybe another time, lady." Qrow's voice muttered as the man dropped onto the scene in style, scythe in hand.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby gasped as she saw her former mentor.

"Ruby! Defensive maneuver 3! Now!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Like a routine they practiced, the two scythe wielder unfolded their weapons and began spinning their scythes like two giant windmills creating a massive dust storm that covered the whole area in dirt. It blinded Cinder even if it was just for a moment. "What now!?"

Qrow gave his student a grin as he scooped Jaune and Amber up. "Hold on to your weapon kiddo. It's gonna be a ride."

Ruby was about to question when she felt her weapon suddenly floating up. She held onto it realizing the polarity glow coming from Pyrrha. She magnetized them, bringing them on board with all her might.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're in!" Nora announced holding onto her leader as the arrow on his back broke. "Punch it Renny!"

"Punching it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cinder burst into flames as her cries of anger echoed throughout the city. She turned to the dragon quickly barking at it without fear**. "GET THEM! GET THEM NOW! FLY YOU USELESS CREATURE!"**

The beast strangely obeyed readying its wings to chase the airship. But before it could depart, a hail of rockets and cannon fire rained atop its skull, sending it crashing down on the ground.

Cinder snapped her eyes upward and saw the Atlesian Fleet in the distance, laying waste to all the Grimm in the school. The explosions and gunfire masked her screams as her clothes glowed with rage.

It took only a moment to see it all come down. The work of countless generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses burned to ash in mere seconds, its protectors and guardians scattered across the wind.

Beacon… has fallen.


	49. Flight of the Guardians

**Chapter 49: Flight of the Guardians**

**(Atlas Academy) (Training Simulator-ground)**

Winter Schnee stood at the center of the holographic wheat field, enjoying the breeze of the simulation as the wind brushed through her hair. She had her weapons drawn as a dozen other figures slowly approached her from all sides, sneaking as quietly as possible clearly not wanting to alert her of their presence.

The elder Schnee had to admit that these assailants masked their presence well. Even a professional Hunter would have difficulties sensing them. They hid amongst the wheat, 5 at least approaching her from different sides, another 4 acting as reserves in case things go wrong and another 3 in the distance to provide support.

Indeed… even she would have difficulties if her enemies came at her this way.

Crack!

But that impression ended when a twig was snapped underfoot signaling the location of the attacker.

With a swift and calculated attack, she lounge at her first victim surprising him and pounded his aura in a manner of seconds leaving him in the red.

With their concealment blown, the leader of the attacking group sprung out of hiding, signaling the rest of his teams. "Support team! Suppress her movements! Vanguard, close in! Assault force, back them up!"

The teams obeyed and began rushing to Winter's position, their weapons drawn in full view. Winter admired their enthusiasm and their will to win but those alone won't save them. With one hand, the Schnee parried their attacks with skill and precision, fumbling them to the ground, playing and buying time. The attackers from afar did well to pin her movements but their coordination was lacking. She brought out a few glaciers with her glyphs and sent them on their way, encasing many of them in ice.

"Support team down, sir!" The sub-commander announced in a distressed tone.

"Don't panic! We still have the advantage! All units! Swarm in around her!"

A brutish tactic. No hint of any thought. No backup plan. She expected more from them.

Bored with her play, Winter decided it was time to show these assailants the way out. After parrying the last of them and giving room for her to breathe, she conjured a glyph on the ground. Suddenly, four mighty Silver Beowolves appeared catching the attackers off guard.

"Wh… what the? That wasn't in the simulation!" One of the attackers panicked and slowly broke formation. With a swift blow, the auras of the attackers turned red leaving them weakened on the ground. The others tried to fight back but without any manner of coordination, they were easily taken out, by Winter's summons or the woman herself.

By the end of the day, only the Schnee stood atop the mound of bodies strewn on the ground as a computerized voice declared the victor. "Simulation completed. Training session completed. Victor… Defense Team."

The wheat field quickly disappeared replaced by gray and slick metal walls that covered all grounds. "Sloppy." Winter announced her disappointment to the fallen attackers who turned out to be students of the academy. "You had perfect timing and excellent execution but you couldn't work together against me. If this is the extent of your abilities as senior students of Atlas Academy, I'm inclined to hold the rest of you back another year. Team ALFA, your approach was too loud. Team DLTA, I want you to rework your battle plans. As for SGMA and GMMA, I want all of you to brush up on your close combat. If I fail to see any improvement on your next examination, I will be working the rest of you to the bones. Understand!?"

"Y… yes ma'am." The students saluted, if weakly.

"We will redo this training again until you can perfect it. Restore your aura to nominal levels and return to this training hall within an hour. I will not expect any tardiness." But just as the Senior Ice Queen could berate any more orders, she was roughly interrupted when a common soldier approached her. "We are in the middle of a training session, Lieutenant."

"S… sorry Commander Schnee. But you have new orders from Headquarters." The soldier gulped his own spit as he handed the woman a letter with the Atlas Military seal on top.

"New orders?" Winter raised a brow as she checked the contents of that letter, reading it word for word. "I thought the CCT was down for emergency maintenance."

"We're… not entirely sure ma'am. But the council wants you to oversee the support fleet immediately. Chancellor Sinclair asked that you leave immediately."

Winter read the letter again and again. Her eyes widened and her mouth went agape for a full 5 seconds before she snapped at the soldier. "Get me a direct line to the SDC, immediately."

**(Skies above Vale) (Big Flying Whale)**

_Remember what I asked of you back in Mountain Glenn?_

_Remember what I asked you to become?_

Voices…

There were voices…

Jaune could hear them. They were faint and just beyond his reach. They were muddled in odd noises, and a hint of static.

The boy's eyes fluttered open, adjusting themselves to the non-existent lights. There were a multitude of shapes and colors in the room he was in. The first the boy noted was the pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder and that he was sitting comfortably at a soft cushion of sorts.

"I think he's coming around!"

…

Ow…

A loud voice boomed over his eardrums making the boy flinch. Whoever did that was getting a lecture from him. The next thing he realized that his whole body ached all over. If he was to be blunt about it, he'd say that this was Mountain Glenn all over again. The taste of rust and blood in his mouth was oddly familiar as well as the pain he was suffering.

"Ms. Valkyrie. Please lower your voice." The low toned sound of a certain mustached professor cooed to the girl making her clap her mouth in response.

"Jaune?" Another silky voice intruded grabbing the boy's attention. Weakly he darted upward to see the lovely pair of green eyes gazing at him longingly. The streak of red on her cheek signified that she had been crying endlessly. "Jaune… can you hear me? Please… please say something."

His mouth curled to move as he realized that he was lying on his partner's chest. Slowly his throat moved, sucking the dryness away. With that little strength he had, he spoke.

"Py…rrha?"

An honest to god smile crossed the champion's lips as she heard her name. Her embrace on the wounded knight tightened as she choked a laugh. The poor girl must've been scared to death for his sake.

"Jaune!" Her sobs reached his ear as tears flowed once again town her eyes. "Thank goodness. I was… so scared. For a moment I didn't think you'd…"

"You gave us quite the scare there, young man." Professor Port stated with a relieving sigh as his face came into view. "You're quite fortunate that arrow missed its mark. A few more inches to the left and that arrow would've struck your heart for sure. Thankfully it didn't. Though I must also say that you awoke so quickly. I expected you to sleep through this whole ordeal for a while longer."

"I wasn't worried for a second!" Nora declared proudly. "I knew Jaune-Jaune wouldn't kick the bucket just yet! He's the toughest guy on the block!"

"Wh… what happened… to me?" The knight asked weakly as he caught his breath.

Port grumbled as he tried to give it to him gently. "You were… attacked. In Beacon." Or bluntly in this case. "You and Ms. Rose were fighting against the Grimm when you were… shot. You suffered some… bruises but thankfully nothing life threatening. I was able to remove the arrow from your chest but I can't do more for your other injuries. We will have to wait until your body heals naturally." The boy looked down and noted that someone had removed his shirt replacing it with a roll of bandages. Parts of his body were still stained in red. He wasn't sure if they were his blood or… the General.

"I… can't feel my arm." Jaune directed to his unresponsive left limb that twitched slightly as he put force into it.

"Ah… that would be nerve damage." The professor explained gesturing to the boy's bandaged chest. "Give it some time to heal and you should be as right as rain. Well… with some proper treatment too if we can get any in this situation."

Soon, flashes of that battle began to flood into Jaune's head. His eyes shot up as his memories clicked into place. "Ruby! Amber! Arghh!" He groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Easy Mr. Arc." Peter eased him. "Everyone is safe. Ms. Rose is resting with her team over there." The big man pointed at Team RWBY that piled together in one big bunk. Yang had nabbed Ruby for herself, cuddling the exhausted Red Riding Hood with her big strong arms. Blake had taken a spot by the corner near the ramp of the cargo bay doors with Weiss by her side holding onto her hand making sure that she wasn't alone. In fact all the other teams seemed to be in their own corner of the room, getting some shut eye. Even Ciel and her companion, Penny were huddled together. "As for that girl you brought earlier…"

"That man, Qrow, took her." Pyrrha added which Nora chimed in agreement.

"Yeah! It was that tall, scraggly looking guy with a big scythe! I think Ruby called him uncle or something. He took that girl with that nasty scar on her face and locked themselves up in the room above us with Glynda Goodwhistle. We haven't heard a peep from them ever since."

"But she does seem important." Peter deduced. "Well… there's no point speculating at this. It'll just tax our overused minds."

"Wh… where… am I?" The boy asked wearily as he didn't recognize the room he was in. The floor vibrated gently and there was this humming noise coming from overhead.

"You're on board the Big Flying Whale." Peter answered gesturing to the whole craft. The room was large with hallowed areas around the wall to act as cargo holds. "It's a large outdated cargo transport hauler. A relic of a bygone era. Though Barty over there could probably give you a better description of it. For now, just take comfort that you are among friends… and that you are safe. Good has triumph and evil has been thwarted! Get some rest, my boy. You and everyone here certainly earned it."

"Yeah… I think… I'll do that." Jaune agreed watching Peter and Nora walk off to give them some space. The boy felt tired. More so than usual. It's as if his mind, body and soul have been spent in the fight that he could barely feel himself conscious. "Hey… Pyrrha? How long was I… out?"

"About four hours." The champion answered with settled relief. "The sun should be rising right about now. It's been… rather quiet since we left Vale. The Grimm seemed to have left us alone for the most part so we should be safe."

"And… Vale? What happened to the city?"

Pyrrha paused in her answer to that question. Her mood darkened as a small sigh escaped her. "We… we don't know. All of us here are just in the dark as you are. Without the CCT or any method of communication, we can't tell what's going on around the world. We have no way of reaching others or getting information from anyone. It's as if… the whole world has shut itself."

It was bad. That much Jaune could tell. Despite all the fighting they did, all the struggles they went through, it seemed certain that they had suffered a major defeat. The Hunters of Beacon had suffered a lost this night.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha continued, her hand caressing his cheeks. "I was really worried about you. When I saw you with your wounds and that arrow. I was afraid that… that you might've…"

"Hey…" The boy spoke, a small smile crossing his face. "It'll take more than a Grimm invasion to get rid of me."

**(Crew quarters)**

It was a simple 10x10 meter room. Four comfy beds for the crew, one table for dining and some open space for recreation. Whoever designed this place was certainly a cheapskate. The crew quarter alone was barely livable in today's standards but even before then, someone must've filed a complaint for the lack of breathing room and ventilations. Just sitting in this godforsaken room was like stewing in a sauna. But Qrow couldn't really complain. After all, this area was a whole lot better than the cargo hold that the rest of the gang shared.

The old crone was sitting on one of the bed, deep in thought. Lying on one bed was Glynda, her body worn and tattered from battle. He was a bit jealous of her. All that fatigue finally caught up to that weary soul and it would best if she just slept through this whole ordeal. Heck… even Qrow was thinking of lying on one of the beds and doze off, waking up to a better world.

Right now, he was in a complete and utter mess and unfortunately for him, his flask was running on empty. One more swig and he'll be going through a dry spell until they reach the bar that serves quality beverages and god knows when'll that happen. But heck… if there was a time an old crone like him needed a drink, it would certainly be now. The whole situation they were in was one heck of a mess. Even Tai would say it was a mess and Qrow would agree wholeheartedly.

Beacon was destroyed. Leveled to the ground by the Atlesian Armada and now it was a den for Grimm. It was a mocking testament to Huntsmen and Huntresses all around. Two headmasters were missing and the guardians of this world were scattered to the wind.

But if there was one silver lining to be seen here, Qrow would have to point to the half-naked girl on the third bed.

Amber Autumn…

Saying that it was a miracle that she was here and still alive, so to speak, can't be understated enough. Though he was curious to know how Ruby and that blonde boy were able to retrieve her from the vaults Qrow wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth just yet. Getting that Maiden out of that underground labyrinth in those conditions would've earned that kid enough stars and points to graduate Signal Academy twice over. That old crone was proud of that little squirt. More so than usual. He took a mental note to give Ruby a reward her to an extra batch of cookies the moment the next opportunity comes. She definitely deserves it. Maybe that would get her to keep Tai from punching the living daylights out of him the moment they get back to Patch.

But now… they were stuck in another predicament. They had no resources, no contacts and no assistance whatsoever. All they had was this hunk of floating junk that barely had the speed of a Bullhead. All their fighting strength was spent and the Order's members are scattered throughout the world searching for the other Maidens if they haven't found them already.

Normally in a situation like this, Qrow would've called in favors and help from some of his contacts and associates he had in Vale. There were plenty of folks he helped out in his years as a Huntsman. Mercenaries, and common farmers that can aid them with anything they could help themselves to. But without the use of scrolls or radios, they were flying blind.

"Ugh…"

Qrow noted the voice and darted his eyes to Glynda who shuffled in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. That was probably the first good news he had all day long.

"Easy there, Sunshine." The old crone aided the witch as she stirred from the bed, weary and weak. "Take it easy. You're safe now."

"Qrow?" She spoke, her voice raspy and cluttered. She darted around noting the crack on her glasses before removing them. "Where… where are we?"

A groan escaped the scarecrow as he answered. "It's a long story. But you shouldn't be moving just yet. You took a bad fall right now so better just take it easy… at least for a while."

"The school? Vale… what happened to the city? Did the students… ugh…" She faltered on her questions.

Another sigh before Qrow finally answered. "Beacon is… it's… all gone."

"What?"

"Beacon is gone, Glyn." The man confirmed her horrors. "The whole school… all of it. It's all gone. The Grimm has the run of the place now. Look… I'll give you the detail later. Right now you need to get your rest. I'll call you again in a bit."

"I… ok." Glynda submitted returning to her pillow. "I'll… leave it to you."

That was a lot to ask a drunkard like him to do. But Qrow didn't seem to be complaining at least not out loud. He tucked the woman back in hoping that she would get some proper rest before all of the bad news comes to light. It was going to be a long day for all of them, that's for sure.

Just as the old crone paced back and forth deep in thought, his ears perked at the sound of a silent cracking noise. He turned to the source hoping that it was just some faulty screw loose. But sadly, it came from Amber. She was gritting in pain…

… and the scars on her face began to widen in size.

"Oh boy…" Qrow muttered heartily. All thoughts of savoring that last gulp went out the window as he took his flask and drowned that horrible moment out of his system. He really needed a drink.

**(Bridge)**

"Remarkable." Dr. Oobleck stated loudly as he scanned the bridge of the airship, admiring its sheer size and magnitude. With him was Ren and the whole of Team SSSN who seemed to have taken residence in the bridge. "Even after more than 3 decades, the ship is still able to work in marginal conditions. The engines have more than enough energy to propel the sheer weight of this vessel. It's absolutely miraculous. The engineers must've designed the Flying Whale to stand the test of time. I never imagined that it could still work in those conditions."

"Surprised, doc?" Neptune joked which the good doctor nodded.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Vasilias, I am." Bart admitted, though a bit slower due to the lack of caffeine in his systems. "I've read all the records of the Big Flying Whale in an airship exposition years ago. It was a joint project of all the four Kingdoms to promote peace. The lack of weaponries announces that. They made 20 of them in total, 19 of which were scrapped, crashed or lost somewhere in the ocean. It was a mechanical disaster with high probability of it bursting into flames in the middle of travel."

"That's… good to know." Ren replied a little shaken from that revelation.

"The only defense the airship has is the heavy plating around the hull." Oobleck continued tinkering with the other controls. "The Flying Whale is unique not only in size but its ability to be both a mobile cargo hauler."

"Cargo hauler?" Neptune inquired.

"Yes. You'll note that the elevator and stairwell connecting the ship's floors together also has a landing platform at the rightmost wing. The Whale was uniquely constructed to load and unload supplies and provision even during midflight making it a virtually possible for the ship to complete its run without landing. Though of course the ship also had the tendency to fall and explode during such instances."

"Oh… wow doc… you really need to know when to stop talking." Sun pointed out not wanting to hear anymore. "Yo Ren. You ok there buddy? You look a little pale. Maybe you should get some rest."

"I wish I could." The boy answered holding tightly on the old fashion steering wheel. "But this ship was built during the war so there's no auto-pilot function. One wrong turn and this ship could fall right in the forest.

"I can do it." Neptune volunteered earning a look from the two. "Come on. How hard can it be?"

The others were already regretting it…

**(Ruins of Beacon) (Library)**

Mercury let out a groan as he stepped into the inky light of morning, crawling out of the ruins of the library with his weary body. The smoky air in the sky clogged his breathing as he tried to make heads and tails out of the area. The school was decimated from top to bottom. The once proud academy that trained generation after generation of Hunters had been reduced to rubble.

Only the cobbled stones and burnt books in the library were all the remained of the school. Its records all turned to ash and its legacy forgotten. It would take years… perhaps even decades for it to be restored, if at all.

"Mercury!" Emerald cried out as she spotted him, bringing the boy up from the ground. "You ok?"

"No!" He stormed, his iron boots slamming onto the nearest object which just so happened to be a broken droid. His weapon busted the head open as he continued to pound it to dust. "No, I am not ok! I… am extremely… frustrated! I got sucker punched by that god forsaken, idiot with his red caped sidekick!"

"Hey! Get a grip! You should consider yourself lucky. You just survived an explosion for crying out loud."

"I'm gonna get a grip alright." The assassin spat. "Right after I wring the life out of that Arc kid."

"Is that so?" Another voice interjected coming from another assassin who also had beef with our blonde knight. The two collaborators turned only to find Adam Taurus in all his past glories, spotting a nice glint on his robotic arm.. "Then you'll have to get in line."

"Beat it has-been." Mercury pushed him aside. "If anyone's killing that kid, it's gonna be me. I'm not going for your patient style marvel."

"You had your chance, and I can see that you blew it… literally." Adam said mockingly gesturing to the ruins around him.

"You wanna go, tough guy!?" Mercury openly provoked patting his chest. "Because I can take you on right here, right now! I don't give a hoot about your living legend or whatever! I'm gonna kick your sorry…"

Emerald was about to step in when Cinder's divine voice put a stop to their violence. **"ENOUGH!"** The three accomplices turned to the source finding their mistress quite displeased with their… unaccomplished mission. "I will not be having any of your petty rivalries in my ranks. As far as I'm concerned you have all failed me. Our target remains alive… but weakened. We will finish what we've started one way or another."

"The White Fang are exhausted." Adam reported. "All of our members have gone to ground since the Grimm invasion. But I still have a few loyalists standing by…"

"Aww… your poor little buddies abandoned you while you were off?" Mercury stuck out his tongue which he immediately rolled back in when a flame burst out of Cinder's hands.

"Silence!" She ordered which he complied. "As for you, Mercury. Didn't I specifically tell you to prevent anyone from entering the vault?"

"Hey, you didn't say anything about more than two exits." He reasoned. "I can't be everywhere at once. And don't get me started on those droids you gave me. They're complete garbage."

"What's our next move, ma'am?" Emerald inquired not wanting to incite her mistress's wrath any further.

"We find them…" She answered with a hiss. "They took an airship from this place. But they couldn't have gone far. Get Torchwick to assemble the droids and search the surround Sectors. I will have my prize… or their heads as my trophies!"

**(Big Flying Whale) (Somewhere above Vale)**

Ruby awoke to the sound of snoring. Heavy snoring and a glint of light reflecting at her eyes. It sparked the young Huntress to open up and greet the new and gray world around her. Grunting she realized she was once again under the warm embrace of her abominable sister who was mumbling something about something being too soft and too hard. It wouldn't be the first time. Back when they were living in Patch, Ruby had always been under the constant protection of Yang. Heck they used to sleep on the same bed until both of them got too big to fit in one.

Slowly and quietly, the little red riding hood removed her sister's clasp on her body replacing it with Zwei who enjoyed the attention. She quickly scanned the room around her hoping to get her bearings. This wasn't her dorm and this certainly wasn't their house in Patch. She'd know because the first thing she would see is her collection of Grimm action figures that she took pride in.

Quickly enough, the memories of that previous night began to creep into her mind. The battle, the coliseum, Penny, General Ironwood, the dragon and that mysterious lady on fire. Everything began flooding in like a wave of memories trying to find a place in her timeslot.

"Wait here Jaune." The gentle voice of Pyrrha cooed the girl making her dart to the pair. "I'll go see if Ren needs any help. I'll be back soon." The champion gently placed her partner by the wall easing his pain in whatever way possible.

Jaune!

Ruby almost went and yelped but held it back just in time. She didn't want to wake the gang up, especially not the others who looked they've just been through one heck of a fieldtrip. Last night's event began to sink in.

She remembered being carried onto a ship with her Uncle Qrow. She remembered the big explosions that erupted behind them and how in sent most of the teams reeling. She then remembered crying over the blonde knight's unconscious body as the professors rushed over to his side, removing his clothes to get a better look at his wounds. She remembered how Yang pulled her aside telling her that she wouldn't be able to help at this point. She remembered bawling her eyes to sleep afterward in her sister's chest as everyone else held on.

The girl was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed Pyrrha gone by then. Ruby quietly tiptoed her way to the boy which he noted her presence. A smile crossed both their faces as they greeted one another for the first time this morning.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey… Ruby." The boy answered back weakly. "Feeling any better?"

"Well certainly a lot better than you." She forced a smile though it quickly died when she realized she put on a bad joke. "Sorry. That wasn't nice of me. I guess I'm not used to lightening the mood. I just wanted to… you know…"

"Hehe… it's fine." The boy waved it off. "Take a seat. I could use the company." She did so, unconsciously leaning right next to his good arm.

"So…" She began. "… did we win?"

A chuckle was his response. "Honestly… I don't know. I… mean… we beat the Grimm… didn't we? We fought hard and gave it everything we had. But… we couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop them. Professor Ozpin… General Ironwood… I…"

"Oh… sorry." Ruby cast her head down looking over the other teams.

Team BRNZ was on their corner with May using her sniper rifle as a pole to lean on. Branwz and his buddies were sprawled on the floor clearly exhausted.

Team NDGO was huddled back to back snoring without a care.

Team ABRN seemed to be in a mixed position as their members were scattered about in different sides of the room.

As for Team CFVY, Coco and her team seemed inclined to use Yatsuhashi as a shared pillow. The samurai's face held some discomfort but decided to let it go seeing as his teammates earned their rest.

"We really took a beating… didn't we?" Ruby asked which the boy didn't seem to disagree.

"Yeah… I think we did." He admitted. "But we'll recover. Eventually."

"You really think so?"

"We're heroes." The boy reasoned with a bloody smile. "Standing back up after a beating is what we do—or at least in my case." He gestured to his bandaged body which Ruby laughed at. "Don't let this get you down. We'll recover… trust me. And afterward… we'll stand back up and kick the Grimm right out of town."

"Heh… after that number you did to Mercury… I wouldn't put you passed that." Ruby recalled their match with that silver haired cheapskate, no-good, cheating assassin. "You were really cool back there. I didn't even know you had that red sword with you. How'd you do it?"

"Really? He raised a brow darting to that katana. "I thought I was just swinging this thing around. I don't really know what I'm doing half the time. I guess things just come naturally."

"Well whatever you might think. You really showed that guy a thing or two on swordplay. And the way you blasted him off with that bright light was just awesome! You should totally show it to me when you master it."

"Heh… I certainly will." Jaune smiled before slowly lulling himself to sleep. His eyelids were heavy and the wounds were starting to take their toll. Yeah… a little rest here will certainly do him some good.

He was unaware that the little red was clinging on his arm with a softened gaze.

**(BFW Landing platform)**

A gentle yet tiresome sigh fell from Pyrrha's lips as she watched the sunrise in the distance. A great weight had been placed on her shoulder and no matter how many times she reasoned with herself, it wouldn't go away. Everything that had happened, every death that occurred from that night haunted her mind. Though many would say that it was not her fault, the young champion can't help but feel partially responsible for everything that had occurred. It was as if someone had taken a throw with the dice of fate and went with the flow.

Would this chain of events turn out differently if she had taken a different course of action? If she knew that something like this would've happened, maybe it would've been better if she had the Maiden's powers.

"I hear that lack of sleep can be bad for your skin." The redhead was brought out of her train of thoughts by a familiar blunt voice of an old crone. "Hey there Red."

"Hello… Mr. Qrow." Pyrrha replied as the man sipped the last drop from his flask.

"Ah… that's the stuff. And just call me Qrow." He insisted. "I'm not old enough to be called Mister just yet." The grim reaper joined the champion staring at the sunrise.

"How is Ms. Goodwitch and… Amber?"

"They're fine." He answered plainly with his arms folded. "At least for now. Glynda will recover after some rest but… I can't say the same for Amber. Her aura and body were sustained in that stasis pod. Now that she's out…"

Pyrrha noted his hesitation and asked. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure." He admittedly groaned. "I'm no expert when it comes to Maidens or their powers. That's more Ozpin's field of expertise. But I do know that she won't last long outside the pod."

"Then that means…" Pyrrha clasped her mouth in response.

"Yeah… it won't be long before she kicks the bucket. Then everything we fought for up until now will be useless."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" She asked, sounding desperate.

But sadly, even the mighty Qrow was limited. He forced a laugh as he answered. "Unless you got any experience in the medical field, I'm afraid we're fresh out of luck on that. What happened to Amber isn't something science can fix. This is straight out of a fantasy magical mumbo jumbo. Her aura, the physical manifestation of her soul was sucked out of her like a leech and now it's been ripped in half because of me."

"Then, perhaps we can get someone from Atlas to help." The champion recommended. "Like an expert or someone who might be able to get her another pod."

"That's… gonna be a lot harder than you think." The old crone grumbled taking another swig from his flask only to end up dry. "Without communication, we're dead in the water as it is. Besides, if you remember: Our little Secret-Society an't exactly known. We can't exactly go into Atlas and ask someone to hand us one of their most state of the art technology on a whim. Jimmy handled all the red tape. We simply enjoyed the benefit of his resources. And now… without him or Ozpin… we won't be getting much help from anyone around here."

So they were pretty much in a rut. That was what Pyrrha got out of their conversation. All their resources, their connections, all the power that the Order had accumulated evaporated after they lost the school.

"But there is someone who can help us." Qrow added giving a rising hope in her heart. He placed one hand on his waist as he gazed eastward. "Ozpin and Jimmy weren't the only Headmasters who know about the Maidens. The Headmaster of Haven and Shade are also in cahoots with us so there's a good chance they'll help out."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Qrow confirmed it with a nod. "Last I heard from Ozpin, he gave the Headmasters direct orders to focus on finding the other Maidens. They were supposed to report in this week but as you can see… we're not really in a position to meet up."

"Does that mean we'll be leaving for the other academies?"

"We… will be heading for the other academies." Qrow corrected gesturing to the ship. "Glynda and the other Professors will probably come too seeing as the school is pretty much a wreck. But I don't know about the other guys."

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're riding on an airship full of students not just from Beacon but from all around the world. And honestly, I'd rather move with the least amount of baggage. It'll be a lot faster that way and attract less attention."

Pyrrha noted his words and quickly put those meanings together. "Are you saying that I have to abandon my team?"

"You'll have to leave your team and your friends behind." Qrow explained bluntly. "Look kiddo. Think whatever you want about everyone else. You can say that you and your team are in synch and that you're stronger-united and all that nonsense. But you and I both know the truth. You're just lowering yourself to their level so you don't feel left out. You want to feel like you belong in the group."

"But I…"

"I've seen your vids kid even before you joined up Beacon." The grim-reaper added taking another swig at his empty flask licking the insides of the tube. "You're talented and skilled. You got discipline, focus and a knack for fighting. Now I'm not one to tell you what to do with them, but you should know that you're worth ten of those guys down below. Excluding a few. And think about it for a second." Pyrrha gave him a quizzical look. "You can't be at your best if you're always worrying about them. Better to cut them loose before they get you killed… or get themselves killed doing something stupid."

…

Pyrrha wanted to tell the man he was wrong but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Yes… she was talented. In fact, one might say that she was indeed worth ten students below her. If she would go alone and cut ties with her friends, would she be able to protect them? So many questions and uncertainty ran through her mind and no answers can be seen.

"I'm calling a meeting in an hour." Qrow stated, slowly returning to the stairway. "You have until that time to make your decision. Just… try to understand what's at stake here."

**(Cargo Hold)**

"Gah" Jaune had awakened from a nightmare. It was those two strange dreams again. The one where he is saved by that mysterious red lady with the Grimm mask and that lady in the white pointing at the moon. Jaune had hoped to get some rest but those dreams were really becoming a nuisance.

But then again… four hours of sleep was generous considering the fact that they should've been dead a hundred times over after what they went through. After fighting through hordes of monsters and droids and dealing with assassins and terrorists, these nightmares paled in comparison. Heck, at least he knows that dreams can't hurt him… right?

Feeling his throat dry, the boy opted to find a bathroom to use to wash the taste of blood off his mouth. He looked like a wreck and perhaps a deranged killer with that splotches of red all over his body. He hoped that he would get them out before they stick onto him… permanently. But it wasn't until he stopped moving did he realize something or someone was latched onto him tightly. He looked to his arm and saw the adorable face of a certain red riding hood wrapped around his good arm. She looked so peaceful, snuggling against his hand like her favorite pillow.

The boy almost regretted pulling himself out but he really needed to wash up and Pyrrha didn't seem to be returning any time soon.

*Woof!*

"Shhh!" Jaune hushed the little mutt as he let out a bark almost waking the gang. Zwei thankfully did so returning to the bosom of the blonde bomber.

Whoever designed this ship had little taste in aesthetics or any taste whatsoever. Sure, the size of the cargo hold was about half of the auditorium but would it be too hard to install an escalator for the injured? Seriously, if Jaune ever met the guy who built this heap, they seriously need to talk about convenience of the crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting up the stairs proved harder to do than he would think but Jaune made it. The crew deck which looked more like a large version of a packed up can-food was in sight. There were big yellow signs that directed him to the areas. The kitchen, the crew quarter and the bathroom. The third one across the hall was his target.

But as luck would have it, Jaune was denied even the most basic right. As he turned the knob on the faucet, the only thing that greeted him was a dust ball and a sound of a choking animal as it cluttered out dry air and wheezing fumes. It goes to show that this airship was nothing more but a hunk of metal that was floating in the sky. There was no water and that means… no way of washing that blood off his body.

Nothing was going right. That simple pleasure of washing your face with clean water would be such a welcome luxury. Something that he must've taken for granted. But right just as the boy was about to give up, a canteen suddenly hovered next to him, offered by a certain rabbit who stood by the doorway shyly.

"Here…" She spoke, offering her only canteen. Perhaps the only source of water in this whole metallic bucket. "It's not much but… I thought you could use something to drink."

"Oh… thank you." The boy gladly accepted the offer, feeling the lightness of the canteen. No doubt that most of the crew here had already taken a sip from it. There was still enough inside for one gulp.

Water had never tasted so good. With that single gulp, all that dryness in his throat washed away. It was perhaps his only reward for his pyrrhic victory against tyranny. Jaune felt rather saddened when he realized that there was no more to be had.

"Oh… dang… sorry." The taste was just spectacular that Jaune hadn't realized he emptied the whole canteen. "I didn't mean to finish it all."

"It's fine." Velvet waved it off, returning the canteen back to her box. "There was barely any left inside. I thought if anyone deserved the last little sip, it would be you."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jaune appreciated it, leaning by the sink.

Velvet shot him a worried look. With her mind riddled with concern for the blonde knight she could tell that something was bothering him. The battle had taken a lot from the students but Jaune looked more… shaken and disturbed.

"Jaune… is something wrong?" The boy looked at her face, noting his good hand shaking by the sink. "Your heart is beating fast and your body looks like it's breaking down. Did something happen?"

There was no way anyone could lie with her super-hearing powers. He could lie but she would hear it quite easily.

With a heavy heart, he leaned on the doorway with her, a frown marring his face. "Have you… ever wished you could go back in time and do things all over again?" A question plastered over her face. "Have you ever done something so bad… that you wished you could just rewind time and undo that one thing?"

"I… I'm not really sure on the question."

Honestly, the boy wasn't sure about it either. He didn't know why he asked such a stupid question. Traveling back in time? That was just trying to break the laws of science.

"No… forget it." The boy brushed it off. "It's stupid. I'm just mumbling. We should probably get some rest."

Velvet opted to push but decided to withhold her questions as the boy didn't seem like he was in the right state of mind. Quietly she pulled a piece of cloth from her box, wiping the smudge of red off his face. She showed him a caring smile, both her hands offering up to him.

"Here… I can't do anything about the smell, but I can at least wipe some of it off. Besides, I think you look a lot better in blue and blonde."

Without waiting for his approval, Velvet continued her gesture, wiping the red stains off the boy's face and neck. The amount that stuck on him was so much that the cloth lost its original color in a manner of seconds. She wondered if that blood was actually his or someone else.

As the morning went on and sun rose to bring about the new dawn, the two remained where they were, by the bathroom, with the little rabbit scrubbing the blood off her blonde hero. Jaune allowed her to do so, enjoying what little comfort that fabric brought to his skin as he tried to forget that horrible night… just a little bit. He could only hope the morning would bring about a better day.


	50. It is Always Darkest

**Chapter 50: It is always Darkest…**

**(Skies above Emerald Forest) (The Flying Whale) (Cargo Hold)**

It had been a total of six hours since the destruction of Beacon, six hours since everything the Order worked for fell apart. Six hours since anyone had eaten anything other than cookies and a gulp of water.

Qrow had gathered the teams and teachers together in that cargo hold in hopes of creating some semblance of a plan. As it became apparent to them, the airship had no destination whatsoever. They were flying blind without a heading or course which was both pointless and dangerous as they could be wandering off to a Grimm infested land for all they knew.

"Alright, listen up." The old crone began. "You're all probably feeling like you had a bad day at the bar, but I need you all to pay attention. As you probably guessed, we're all in a bit of a mess here. We have no method of communication and as far as we know, we're in the ruts. Right now we don't know what's happened in Vale. We assumed that the Grimm have broken through the city and hopefully most of the people evacuated in time. As of right now we have no way of knowing and going back there is a bad idea. So this is what we'll do."

The gang sat in silence as the man pointed upward not really having the material to provide a concept of his plans.

"Uh… does anyone here have a map?" He asked grumpily which some shrugged at. "Ugh… this won't work without a map. Doesn't this ship have some holographic projector or something?"

"I'm afraid this ship doesn't possess any advance technology." Ren explained. "The ship was constructed during the war, way before holographic technology was ever developed."

"Oh! I think I can help with that." Yang raised her hand quickly pulling her knapsack which held Ruby's familiar game tile taking away the cards and board pieces.

"My board game of Remnant?" The red riding hood curiously asked.

"I grabbed it when we were moving out of the dorms." The blonde bomber explained unfolding the board onto the table revealing the miniature yet detailed map of the world filled with numbers and names that described each area with bonuses fit for a perfectly good game of Risk. "I thought we could use something to pass the time with."

"Good enough." Qrow accepted it seeing as it was the only thing they had at this point. "As I was saying: Since going back to Vale is not an option we've decided to head to Mistral. The Headmaster of Haven is an old friend and can help us get back on our feet."

"We'll use the common trade route." Glynda continued drawing a line with her finger through the map. "Passing through the mountains heading eastward. That way we can save up on time and avoid most of the Grimm infested areas. With our current speed, we should arrive at the borders within a day perhaps even longer if there are unexpected occurrences. From there, we will attempt to make contact with the authorities and make preparations to send you all back home."

A number of brows rose from the gang as they heard this.

"Wait, hold on." Brawnz was again the first to comment. "You're sending us back? But the fight isn't finished yet… right?"

"I'm afraid this is our best course of action, Mr. Ni." Ms. Goodwitch added knowing the children's desire. "Make no mistake, you have all done an incredible job of fighting the Grimm invasion back in Vale but as admirable as that were, the fact remains that you are still children… learning. And it is our job as teachers to see you all safely returned home."

"But… we can't just leave." Ruby spoke knowing well this fight was far from over. There were still so many questions left unanswered so many enemies left to fight.

"Glynda's right." Peter Port nodded in agreement. "You've yet to reach your full potential as Huntsmen and Huntresses. And as far as we're concerned, you've done your part in the battle. Were it up to me, I would've given you all flying colors on the scoreboard. But now it is time for all of you to head home and get your well-deserved rest. We adults can handle the rest."

"Indeed children." Dr. Oobleck followed with his speedy speech pattern. "You still have much to learn and much of your life still waiting. I would prefer it if you could all live to tell about it instead of rushing in blindly to danger."

"But we can help." Velvet offered which Nebula readily agreed.

"Yeah! We can totally fight." The teachers appreciated the gesture but rejected it nonetheless.

"You already have, Ms. Scarletina." Glynda cooed to her. "Each and every one of you has done a marvelous job getting this far. But now it's time for you to return home. I know it's difficult leaving things as it is, but know that when the time is right you will all play a part in the coming battle. Leave this task to us. Please…"

The gang darted to one another, some discontent with the plan but knew that they couldn't follow anymore without hampering the Hunters. They quietly complied and went on their way.

But before the first student could protest, the ship suddenly began to shake as if something struck them.

"Oh for the love of…" Qrow cursed under his breath as he grabbed onto the table. "What is it now!?"

"Uh… guys." Neptune's voice came over the intercom. "We might have a problem here. One of the dials in the controls is reaching red. It's got that glass with a water drop drawn on it. Is that a bad thing?"

"Uh…" Sun looked over to the gang with a worried expression. "Maybe…?"

"Ugh… the fuel tank." Ren groaned grabbing the gang's attention. "We weren't able to get a full tank or a half tank for that matter. We must be running on fumes right about now."

"Great…" Qrow grumbled. "As if we didn't have enough on our plate. Don't suppose any of you know where the closest fueling station would be."

"The nearest settlement would be Vale." Glynda spoke thinking deeply. "Though going back there will be risky."

"We will require a substantial amount of Dust to keep the Flying Whale afloat." Oobleck announced. "As I read before, the vessel guzzles it like no tomorrow. Perhaps a crate full or more."

"And where in the world will we find a place that has that much Dust!?" The old crone asked.

…

"Mountain Glenn…" All the voices in the room stopped dead on their tracks as they turned to the blonde knight who spoke. He stood at the very center, his presence soft yet strong as he spoke. "There's only one place out in the wilds that I know has that much Dust. And it's Mountain Glenn."

"Oh yeah… the Dust mine!" Yang snapped at the thought. "We can go over there and harvest them. There should plenty for this ship to fly around the world a hundred times over."

"Hmm… that is a fascinating idea." Dr. Oobleck agreed. "Mountain Glenn is also well known for its wild forest and deep caves. We can harvest some wild fruits and vegetables for the journey and perhaps some water from the nearby river."

"If we're talking about fresh clean water, then I'm all for it." Weiss chipped in, gladly. "I'm dying for a proper shower or a drink at this point."

"Well? **Water** we waiting for? Eh?" Yang added grinningly earning a grunt from her team. "Guys? Anybody?"

The teams seemed settled on the plan as Qrow sighed. "Alright then. New plan: We make a pit-stop at Mountain Glenn, get some rest and make some repairs and then… we go to Haven. Understand?" They all nodded with approval. "The problem right now would be communication. Without the CCT we can't even use our scrolls to call one another."

"I believe I have a solution for that." Ciel interjected pulling out her scroll. "Atlas Academy provides specialized scrolls for all specialists and its students. They have a built-in frequency that only the military have access to."

"And? Can we use it?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I believe w…w… we can." Penny spoke up raising her good hand in response. "I can use myself as a signal reception connecting all of Atlas' military scrolls. Using the same frequency, I can connect them together provided we have more of the same devices."

"Well that's fortunate." Qrow laughed pulling his stolen scroll from his pocket. "I lifted one from a soldier back in Vale."

"I have one too." Jaune added pulling Ironwood's scroll from his back. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I am certain." Penny nodded childishly. "With these… we can communicate in a three way radio link."

"That's awesome Penny!" Ruby chirped as she hugged her broken friend.

"It is the least I can do for all of you."

"Well it's better than nothing." Qrow nodded before drawing up a new plan. "Alright. New plan. We'll split into three teams. I'll take banana peel and muscle brain over to get some Dust from the mines. Hopefully it shouldn't take us too long. Bart here will take a second team and gather food and water for the journey. There's plenty of wild forest to go around but don't stray too far. Peter and Glynda stay and protect the ship along with the injured. But don't get too comfy. We might be out of Vale but there are still plenty of things out here that can eat you whole. So don't drop your guard. If we're lucky we can get to the borders of Mistral by sundown and then and only then can we stop and rest. Stick with your teams and your partners at all times. And you, Star Gal."

"It's Corporal Ciel…" Again she corrected him irritably.

"Whatever. Glynda will take your scroll for now. And Bart and keep the other one. We meet back on the ship in one hour. No goofing around. We all survived Beacon and a Grimm invasion. Let's make sure we all live long enough to tell people about it. Got it?"

"Got it…" The gang obeyed though hesitantly.

**(Mountain Glenn) (Settlement surface)**

It didn't take long for the team to arrive at Mountain Glenn. The ruins of the old city were pretty much visible throughout Vale as a great reminder of the Kingdom's failures. Though considering the loss of the city, many would say that it was just a stepping stone for the Fall of Vale.

Thankfully the ship was able to land within the old settlement itself, on an empty parking lot surrounded by tall structures that made up for the apartment blocks of the old town.

As the cargo bay doors opened, RW_Y was the first to exit, making sure the area was Grimm free. The last thing they needed was another skirmish with those monsters and truthfully enough they had enough of them back in Beacon.

"Ugh… I thought we were done with Mountain Glenn." Ruby whined as she drew out her scythe counting the bullets she had left on her rifle. "This is really starting to get old real fast."

"Tell me about it." Weiss seemingly agreed also checking the contents of her Dust supply. "I thought we'd seen the last of this place since the White Fang incident."

"Well, what can you do about it? We're here so we might as well do our job." Yang muttered as she scanned the rooftops eyeing for anything suspicious. "Doesn't look like anyone's home. It looks like the Grimm all cleared out of here."

"You think they all moved into Vale?" Weiss whispered gently.

"I hope not." Ruby said worryingly but continued with her job. "Ok everyone! It's all clear." Surely enough the rest of the teams began to disembark, some shielding away from the natural light that had begun to rise in the distance.

"Good job, you three." Qrow praised them with a rare smile. "You too Ice Queen Junior."

"Hey!"

"So, should we head out?" Yang spoke out with an urgent tone. "We should probably get some Dust while we still have some sun."

"Yeah, WE will be gathering the Dust." Qrow corrected her. "I want you three staying with the airship."

"What!?" Ruby disagreed with a puzzled face. "But Uncle Qrow, we can totally help you."

"Yeah." Her sister agreed pumping her fists together.

"Easy there Red. I know what you girls are capable of and I've seen what you can do. But right now you guys got a lot of people to protect and there's no telling if there are monsters still lurking about. And I trust you girls more than anyone on that ship." He quickly gestured to the monkey boy trailing behind. "Besides, I got Sun here leading me to the mines. So don't fret. We'll be back before you know it."

Ruby opened her mouth to reason but decided to drop it. She was still tired and combined with the empty stomach she was about half way to start eating her own boots.

"Alright…" She submitted finally. "But be careful…"

The old goat laughed. "Hey, you're speaking to a professional Huntsman here. I'm always careful. Alright Sunny Boy, lead the way. We don't have a lot of time."

Not wasting a precious second later, Qrow led the two teams out to gather precious fuel. Ruby could only hope that they won't encounter anything vicious like another one of those dragons. They barely survived an encounter with that thing. How much more with two?

"Well… looks like we're playing defense this time." Yang commented clearly not happy being put on the bench while the rest of the gang was off doing something. "What should we do?"

A serious look crossed over Ruby as she turned to the remainder of her team. "We do our job. Yang, Weiss, you guys keep an eye around the area in case any badies sneak up on us. I'll take the high ground. Call out the moment you spot something suspicious, alright?"

"You got it."

"Well… it beats standing around doing nothing." Weiss shrugged but complied nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back aboard the ship Jaune and his team were seeing Dr. Oobleck and his members off to their assignment. Gathering provisions for their journey. It sounds so simple yet vastly important to their survival.

"Alright children. Come on now. We have much work to do and not a lot of time doing it." The caffeine induced professor spoke, strapping an empty bag on his waist. "Team NDGO, I'm charging you with water procurement. There should be a stream near the area in the woods south of here. Be sure that the water is clean otherwise you will open the doors to unwanted disease and bacteria."

"Easy there, doc." Nebula coolly replied. "You're talking to residents of Vacuo here. If there's one thing we're good at, it's sniffing out water. Am I right ladies?" Her teammates smugly agreed picking out their containers.

"Your confidence is reassuring Ms. Violette, but we cannot drop our guard for a moment. Stick with your teammates and return here immediately afterward. Team ABRN, CFVY, and myself will go to the old farming grounds and gather whatever wild fruits and berries. Be quick, efficient and we'll meet up here. No dilly dallying."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jaune offered pitching the others to look at him.

Bart sighed at him. Though he admired his courage and willingness to help he cannot in good conscious allow a wounded man to stress himself even more.

"Mr. Arc, you can rest assured that you have already done enough for your part. At your current condition you will only further burden the rest of the team. If you truly desire to aid us, then you must rest and heal. The faster you get yourself to serviceable condition, the faster you can aid us in our endeavors."

"But I…"

"It is not up for negotiation Mr. Arc." Bart insisted. "Team JNPR and Team RWBY will remain here to protect our wounded. Everyone else will follow me to the woods and gather as much supplies for the journey. If we're lucky, we might spot an animal or two as game. God knows we could use the strength. Come now, children. We're burning daylight!"

"Relax hotshot." Coco patted the blonde knight reassuringly. "We're just gonna go out and bring home the bacon. You just rest your pretty little tushie and get some shut eye. But… if you want, I can always leave Velvet here to take care of you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Coco!" A slap on the back made the fashionista laugh.

"Listen to your nakama, Jaune-dono." Yatsuhashi advised holding the boy's shoulder. "They worry for your safety and your health. Your mind, heart and soul may be willing but without the body, your thoughts are merely thoughts. Rest now and allow us to bear this burden. You have done plenty for all of us."

"Yeah they're right." Nora agreed grinning. "You already slammed a coliseum to the ground and blew a gazillion Grimm to smithereens! I think that earned you a hundred hours of sleep and a serving of pancakes!"

Ren laughed. "And believe me… coming from Nora, that's high praise. Just leave the rest to us, leader."

"I… well…"

"I'll take him." Pyrrha volunteered grabbing her partner by the arm. "Take their advice for a change, Jaune. You don't need to overexert yourself."

"I… alright…" Jaune surrendered finally. "But if something happens…"

"You'll be the first to know, promise." Ren waved him off allowing the champion to take the boy back to the shady area of the ship.

With the knight safely within the chambers, the gang finally dropped their shoulders in relief.

"Man… what a worry-wart." Coco added earning a laugh from the team.

**(Ruins of Beacon)**

Roman cringed as he arrived at the scene of destruction at Beacon. Watching those do-gooder Hunters finally topple down from their towers was like a triumphant symbol for criminals everywhere. It's like in one of those rare moments in cartoon series where the villain finally defeats the good guys in their home turf. If it wasn't for the fact that Cinder was glaring daggers at him, the criminal mastermind would be jumping with joy on a job well done.

"Hello, boss, Adam… and kids." Roman nodded to the members of the team in respective order. "Top of the morning to ya."

"You're late." Emerald grunted which he ignored.

"Well just in case if you haven't noticed, the skies are still pretty much a warzone, sweet cheeks. Grimm are flying around like they own the place and whatever is left of Atlas' mighty armies and fleet are still out there picking fights whenever they can." The bowler hat man muttered gesturing to the obvious battle taking place within the city itself. Despite the time that has passed, the armies of Atlas still maintained a solid presence within Vale and fighting still continued with gunshots and cannon fire roaring endlessly.

"So?" Mercury teased. "It's not like you walked here."

"No. But unlike you and your… black eye, I'd prefer if I didn't get eaten alive by a Gryphon, thank you very much."

"Grrr!"

"Whoa…" Roman skipped back. "Touched a nerve there. What in the world happened to you?"

Emerald shrugged. "He had a bad fall with tall, blonde and scraggly."

"Oh did he now?" Torchwick grinned evilly as he seemingly found a topic to annoy dear old Mercury. "I'd pay you 50 lien if you tell me all about it."

"Enough…" Cinder spoke drawing everyone's attention. "I don't have time for games, Roman. You said you found a way to track them. Tell us."

"Yes yes yes, keep your clothes on, ma'am. Sheesh… looks like someone did a number on all of you." Roman added before pulling out his scroll. "The droids found nothing in the forest ground. But… I was able to track those brats another way." He added with a smirk. "The school really does like to keep track of all its assets. That big flying thing those kids took off with had a tracker with them just like all the airships they own. Unfortunately it seems like the tracker went dead after Atlas leveled the whole place to the ground so all I got is its last known coordinates. Looks like they were heading to the southeast quadrant…"

"Mountain Glenn…" Cinder coiled a smile focusing on that red dot on the small screen. "They're moving eastward. Most likely to Mistral."

"Should we cut them off?" Mercury suggested. "I can take some of the Fang and catch up to them. That bucket of bolt they're using won't be able to outmaneuver us. We'll have them cornered and boom… we have our prize."

"No." The Maiden answered puzzling the team. "As weakened and scarred as they are, those children… are accompanied by some of the most, well-trained Hunters in the academy. Attacking them straight on will only result in defeat. The plan continues. We just need to make a few more… adjustments. Roman… Neo…"

"Yup?" The well-dressed crook tipped his hat up with his henchman in tow.

"You are to head to Mistral on the earliest flight. You'll meet my contact and make some… arrangements in my stead."

"You want me to go all to way to Mistral? Now?" A glare from her was all he needed to motivate him. "Actually you know what, I hear that Mistral is a great place to visit this time of year. Yeah! Sure… definitely… yippy. Come on Neo."

"And Adam…" The woman turned to her favored slave. "You're going to Vacuo."

"Why…?" He asked though the man didn't seem to care much about the answer.

"You're going to meet a good friend of mine there and stir some trouble. We have taken down two of four kingdoms. Let's not lose this momentum while we still have it."

A sneer appeared on Adam's face but the glowing eyes of his mistress set him straight enough. With a nod, he obeyed. "As you wish…"

"And as for you two." Cinder gestured to her lackeys. "Pack your things. We're going to Atlas."

"Wait…" Mercury stopped her. "Don't tell me you're just gonna let those kids go!"

"Whoever said I was letting them go?" Cinder grinned as she walked over to the rubble with a flame in hand as it shook. A low and angry growl emanating from underneath. "What better tool to face a Hunter… than with its worst enemy?"

**(Mountain Glenn) (Underground Fortress)**

The place was murky and dusty. Just like any good hideout for a bunch of terrorist scum should. As much as Qrow hated these violent extremists, he had to admit they proved their tenacity with commitment and resourcefulness. Their leaders aren't just charismatic but influential and well connected to know about the layout of these old ruins.

Looking at the ruins of the old fortress, he can't help but smile a bit. The large hole on the wall was clearly the work of a certain Fire Cracker niece of his and that clean cut on the rampart had all the signs of a scythe. His nieces must've cleaned this place nicely and put the White Fang in their places with a heck of a wallop. He took a mental note to increase their reward when he gets the chance.

Sadly Team SSSN and Team BRN_ weren't exactly the chippiest people to hang around with for an old crone like him.

"Man… would you look at this place?" Noland muttered as he scanned his surroundings admiring the architecture. "A whole city built underground? Kind of reminds you of Vacuo, doesn't it?"

Roy nodded smugly. "Yeah. Except its dark, gloomy, infested by Grimm and not a lot of sand in your ears."

"If it means I don't have to clean my boots every time I leave my dorm, I'd call this place home." Brawnz added. "The Grimm are a nice touch though. I don't have to look far for a fight."

"Is fighting all you think about?" Neptune asked out of the blue.

"Fighting is all Brawnz thinks about." Roy answered earning a hearty laugh from the others. "Well… that and girls and fried food."

The brawler didn't seem displeased with it. "It's the essential thing of being a warrior. If you have good food, a gal by your side and a monster's head to bash… what else could you possibly ask for?"

"How about hygiene?" Noland plugged his nose as his team leader raised his arm loosening the stink under his arms. "Speaking about girls… where's May? Didn't she come along?"

"She said she wanted to stay behind." Roy answered. "Said something about sightseeing the place."

"Hey goofballs." Qrow called out to them. "If you're all done with your little kiddy talk. Maybe you wouldn't mind picking up the pace? We're not exactly here for a tour."

**(Settlement surface) (Apartment building)**

Ruby let out a tiresome sigh as she counted the bullets in her cartridge. It was the last one she had and barely half full and now she was going to use those last few shots to keep the horde of Grimm off her friends. After beating countless monsters into the ground, blowing the bolts off droids and smacking the face of a few assassins, it was no great wonder she would find herself out of ammunitions. She only wished she had the time to make more. But without a proper workshop or tools, they'd have to make do with what little she had left.

"I do hope things get better from here." She whispered softly taking a seat from the high ground. Quietly she took a peek from her scope eyeing the few members down below.

Her first mark was Yang who waved at her with the usual happy-go-lucky smile that she wore all year long. Nothing ever gets her down and knowing that Mercury was in on this little disaster has lifted her spirits greatly since her depression over the tournament. Ruby can already tell that she was itching to break that boy's legs for real when opportunity strikes.

The next that came into her scope was Weiss who seemed to be taking her job a bit too seriously. The heiress was tired, even though she tries her best to hide it. But Ruby had known her long enough to see her act.

Then there was Peter Port… standing in all his glory like a bonafide guardsman. Ruby made a mental note to listen to one of his lectures in return. Though she would need a good dose of coffee and an alarm clock just in case she falls asleep.

And finally… her sights came upon the tall, blonde and scraggly… and the object of her unconscious affection. Jaune Arc, sitting by the window in one of the rooms his head lying peacefully on the wall.

Every time Jaune walked into her life, she always wore this warm smile on her face. There was just something about the boy that made her feel all… fuzzy inside. But now… it was a little different. Today… she can't help but feel a little sympathetic to the guy. The torrent of emotions he must be going through right now must be unbearable. It couldn't have been easy to kill the General. None of them had spoken about it even amongst their teammates. What were they to say? That he asked for it? That there was an insect mind-controlling him? Such stories were so outlandish that even Yang wouldn't believe it and she'd fall for a lot of things.

But nothing could compare to what Jaune had to do. To run his own blade through Ironwood's stomach was gritty and traumatizing. Every moment of that blow was etched onto her mind. The blood that splattered from that cut was still on his shirt and body—and she doubts it would ever be removed. Sure, the General may have asked for it, it was still plain murder. To do something like that with all intent and purpose…

…would scar any man.

Though it pains her to think of this, she was somewhat glad that the General didn't ask her to do it. She wouldn't have the stomach or the nerve to take someone's life. Not intentionally anyway.

She can only imagine what Jaune could be going through now. She wonders if there was anything she could do… to ease that pain.

"Hey…"

"BWAHH!" A voice sprung Ruby to action as she retracted her scythe. "You'll never take me alive you… oh…" She stopped on her banter when she realized who the intruder was. It was that girl from Team BRNZ. The sniper who shot Neptune right in the head when he was out tiptoeing away from the water. "Oh… hello."

"Hmm…"

"You're… May, right?" Ruby asked in which the sniper gal nodded boringly in reply. "Why aren't you with your team?" She answered by pointing her finger on her weapon and then the window in that order. "Oh… you're a sharpshooter too? I'm not bad with a gun myself."

"Hmm." A grunt reply was all that she got.

"Uh… so… you wanna keep watch with me?" Ruby offered in which May responded by grabbing a slot in the adjacent window where she was. "Uh… I'll take that as a… yes?"

…

A minute of silence went by as Ruby returned to her post. May remained a few feet beside her, keeping watch on the ground. It was… awkward to say the least. They did technically meet on the battlefield in Beacon and the Coliseum but they never exactly… spoke to one another.

"So… what do you do for a living?" Ruby asked unable to take the silence for more than a few seconds. The girl beside her simply cocked her good eye not really bothering to respond. "Ok… that's a dumb question. Oh! I'm Ruby Rose, by the way. But you can just call me Ruby. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand in gesture despite being unreachable from May's position.

"I know…" Two words came out of her mouth and again she ignored it and returned to spotting.

"Oh… right." Ruby retracted the gesture, feeling the silence creep in.

"Hey Ruby!" Thankfully Yang's voice interrupted that moment of unpleasant serenity. "I'm gonna check a little farther, ok?"

"Yeah! Sure thing! Just don't go too far!" The little red waved back with a wide eyed smile. "That's my sister, Yang. She can be a handful sometimes but you'll get used to her… eventually. Aheh…"

Crack…

The sound of a chocolate bar snapping at May's mouth alerted her. She nodded again and gave that same 'Hmmm' grunt that she gave all morning. Ruby sounded irritated for a bit. This ignoring feeling was starting to feel rather familiar with Blake, except she could probably squeeze a conversation out of Blake if she tried hard enough. Talking to this sniper girl is like talking to a brick wall.

But before Ruby could start her berating motion, a piece of chocolate was extended to her.

"Want some?" May offered waving the piece in front of Ruby which she hesitantly accepted.

"Uh… thank you?" The sniper ignored her gratitude and went back to watching. Ruby looked at the piece and sniffed it like it was an unfamiliar object for a moment before she shoved it all down.

As ridiculous as it may sound, it looks like she made a new friend…

**(Big Flying Whale) (Bridge)**

It was quiet now. So very quiet.

The sounds of battle used to be so common but now it was silent. As serenity and peace came, it gave time for warriors to think, and reflect.

For Glynda… such a time was daunting. As she gazed upon the ruins of the old settlement through the window, the face of a certain soldier ran through her mind. The taste of his strong lips still lingered on hers, his mighty grip clinging on her shoulders. Of all the times he could've done such things he had to choose that moment for a confession.

As a Huntress, she knew well the consequences of having romantic attachments. She knew that by dedicating herself to protecting humanity and its future, would mean rejecting the basic pleasures of life. Falling in love was never really much of an option for her. Heck, back when she was just a student, she hardly made any attempts to make connections beyond that of friendship. She was and probably still is a professional at her line of work. Most men would cower from her fierce dedication and those who made any attempt to court her were rejected… in the most heartbreaking and yet… professional manner.

She was the kind of woman that would make snow look warm in comparison back then. The kind of girl that breaks a man's heart without even making an effort.

But despite all of that… there was one who persisted. A square faced idiot who wouldn't take no for an answer. The stubborn, naïve warrior who tested her patience again and again.

James… Ironwood…

She didn't know why she humored him to taking her out to a date. Perhaps it was the constant requests and pleading and the flowers he sent on a daily basis that finally pierced through her tough exterior. Or perhaps it was the fact that she felt guilty for breaking his arms and legs every time he confessed his undying love for her.

"Ahem…" The blonde witch was caught off her train of thoughts when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. She turned, finding the round professor by the stairwell. "I… hope I'm not intruding. I can come back again if you want."

"Not at all." She smiled back gesturing him to enter. "I could use the company. I thought you'd be using the time for rest."

"I could say the same for you, Ms. Goodwitch." Peter replied patting his belly. "You look like you haven't slept in years. Perhaps you can use the time we have now for a well-deserved break. It won't do your wounds any good if you don't let them heal. Why don't you let me have the scroll and if Qrow calls, I'll report to him."

"We'll have plenty of time to rest when we get to Mistral." She gave a thoughtful nod. "How are the children?"

"Some of them are full of optimism and energy." He answered proudly. "A blessing of their youthful nature. Though a few are still recovering. Ms. Belladonna had a scuffle but her wounds aren't severe. She is resting comfortably in the cargo hold and I have Ms. Nikos watching over her and Mr. Arc as well. They're built of sterner stuff. Hopefully when we get to Haven, things will be settled proper."

"That is 'IF' we get to Haven."

Port gave her a look. "You believe something can go wrong?"

"I spent my whole life fighting enemies you wouldn't believe, Peter." She reasoned. "Whoever it is we're fighting has spent a great deal amount of time and resources to orchestrate this invasion. To ensure that the Hunters and the armies of Atlas fall under her palm. And if I'm right… I know for sure she will hunt us down. We will have to prepare ourselves to put our lives on the line to protect those children if need be."

"Now let's not go all doom and gloom, shall we?" Peter insisted having reaching a tolerance for all the negativity this world was bringing down on him. "I agree, as a teacher of the school that the safety of the students is our priority but let's not go killing ourselves like side characters in a story. I plan to grow old eventually and retire to a tropical island somewhere and tell children my stories. You should consider the future as well. You still your youth. You can settle down somewhere with a good man and raise up little tikes that you can yell at all day long."

A small painful laugh escaped her breath. "Me? Settle down?" She mocked. "Wouldn't that be something…"

"It is something to consider." Peter added motioning to the students they could see outside. "It was something I thought of after witnessing what these students could do. You should've been there to see it Glynda. These youngsters risking their lives against the monsters. I saw them fight, hold their ground and hardly flinch an eyebrow when death came for them. The deeds that have done that night have surpassed any test we could throw at them. If I had the authority I would grant them the title of Hunters on the spot. They certainly earned it far more than any student."

"That's high praise coming from you." Glynda teased.

"That's because I have seen them perform first-hand." Peter recalled the battle on the coliseum. How the students faced against overwhelming odds against the dragon, putting their very lives on the line to hold it as they sent the arena toppling down to safety. Granted, the plan was faulty but it was the effort that counted for him. In his eyes, those students were warriors. They were battle proven, scarred and know the dangers that lurks outside the borders. But most importantly… they were ready…

What more could they ask for?

**(Cargo hold)**

"Hold still Jaune." Pyrrha advised to her partner as she undid the bandages around his chest. The stains of red had become unbearable and if the sight wasn't enough they were now producing a smell that began to stink the whole ship. It was best they removed it now rather than later. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit… touchy." The boy answered vaguely slowly placing his hand on his chest feeling the round squishy sewn up skin at the center. If what Professor Port said was right, the shot only missed his heart by a few inches. That arrow wound was probably the most lethal one he had up to date. Of all the scars and bruises he could show his friend, this one was by far, the worse looking one. "How does it look?"

"It's… remarkable." Pyrrha answered surprising the kid. "Your skin is already starting to sow themselves together. Normally it would take days… maybe weeks to recover but it looks as if it's an old wound. Your aura has quit the regenerative properties."

"You think so?"

"I've suffered some wounds in my time Jaune and it took me days just to recover from them. I've never seen anything like it. Perhaps with a little more training session we will fully understand your semblance." She quietly put the bandages away before picking a piece of cloth from her pocket to wipe the large stains of blood off his body. "I wished we had some water to get this red off you. Right now you'll have to settle for this."

"It's fine…"

_'They weren't mine…'_

Jaune wanted to say that but held it back in fear of revealing more. He didn't want to mention the General to anyone just yet. He didn't have the stomach to make that kind of revelation nor the courage to do it.

And so the boy sat there, as his partner continued to scrub his back, wiping the shame off him. It would've been quite a sweet and tender moment if it wasn't for the fact that they were still on the run. The blonde knight would've opted to just sit there and rest if he didn't notice Pyrrha's hands trembling on his chest.

"Pyrrha… is something wrong?"

"Hmm? What?" She forced a smile making sure not to worry the boy any more than necessary. "No of course not. What makes you say that?"

"You're… shaking." He answered suddenly, grabbing her hands which she quickly realized were trembling together. "Are you… ok?"

She was about to brush it off when she gazed on those soft blue eyes of his. Even though he was the one injured he still had a care for others. Jaune had a knack for spotting those in trouble. Obviously something he picked when he lived with his sisters. A better trait of all the things he had.

"It's… no… it's nothing. It's just stupid."

"Well I've got nothing better to do." He gestured to the room around him which was dull and gray and rusted all over. "And there aren't exactly any good radio-channels on the scrolls right now so… what do we have to lose?"

The boy had a point. They didn't have anything to lose after everything they've lost in the city and moping around wasn't going to make her feel any better either. With a sigh, she opened up to him hoping to find a solution to her predicament.

_"You can't be at your best if you're always worrying about them."_

Qrow's words rang deep in her mind. She wanted to say that he was wrong but, oddly enough they rang true. Pyrrha was a warrior without equal. She was a goddess of battle. Someone who can take on Professional Hunters more experienced than her with one hand tied behind her back. She would never admit it openly but she was indeed holding back. She just… didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore. She wanted be like her teammates, someone unique yet ordinary at the same time. Or… perhaps in the words of Ruby: She didn't want to be the bees-knees. She just wanted to be a regular girl with regular knees.

"I'm just… worried."

"About Vale?"

"N… no. About everything." She corrected. "So many things are happening so fast I can hardly keep track of them all. I'm afraid that… things will be different from here on. We can say that things will stay the same but now… I don't think we can ever go back to the way we used to be."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you really think everything will just go back to normal after what happened?" She reminded him. "Vale is lost, Beacon is destroyed and so many of our teachers and friends are gone because of that invasion. I… just can't see us going back to our innocent days anymore."

Jaune understood her words. He knows well that things can't go back to the way they used to be either. After murdering Ironwood with his own hands, his own innocence was lost. They can't be kids anymore. Not like they used to be. Their lives have changed. Everything will change.

"You're right. We can't go back." Jaune admitted with a nod. "But that doesn't mean everything has to change. The school might be gone and the world is probably suffering but we're still here… and we're still together. As long we stick as a team, no matter how things change, we'll still be tight. It's ok to be afraid of things, just… don't let it get to your head."

As long as we stick as a team. If only such things could be possible.

"I wish we could all still be together after all this…"

"We will…" Jaune held her hand tightly startling her a bit. "No matter what happens. No matter how much the world change. Team JNPR will stick together. You can count on it."

"Jaune."

"Don't say things that will make you feel alone. Sure you have your fancy training and magnetic powers. But with us by your side… we're invincible." How was he able to say such a lame thing out loud? It was so corny that it made curl inside and blurt out a laugh. "H… hey! What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." The redhead apologized still gurgling a laugh. "It's just that. I can't believe you were able to say something so… cheesy with a straight face."

"Hey, I'm a master of cheesy lines. It's what I do." Jaune pumped his chest proudly. "Besides, I was just following what my dad said. All you need is confidence and you will win half your battles."

"Jaune please. Stop. That's pfft… too much."

"Hey, I might not be as tough as a warrior but I know how to make people laugh when all is lost."

The two partners laughed, bringing a candle of light in a kingdom ruled by darkness. Pyrrha wanted to say more, but her hand was being coddled by Jaune not wanting to let go of this moment. It would've been a perfect time for a romantic moment. Such a perfect time. If it wasn't for a certain hammer that fell on the ground bringing the two apart.

"Oops! Sorry! My bad!" Nora suddenly appeared, with a half-baked grin as Ren groaned behind her.

"Nora…"

"Sorry! It was an accident! Please… don't mind us! Keep going!" But the moment was too far gone now. Jaune and Pyrrha simply looked at one another and laughed, leaving their worldly worries behind them.

"You needed something?" Pyrrha asked after a brief chuckle.

"Actually… yes we do." Ren admitted lowering his head apologetically. "We kind of… need your help with one of the core hatches. It's pretty battered up from the explosion. Normally I'd have Nora do it with her inhuman strength but the equipment we're dealing with is rather… sensitive. We thought to come and get you…"

"But then we saw you and Jaune having a muoy muoy time." Nora added in her usual happy-go-lucky tone. "So Ren and I figured we'd give you a few more minutes but then I dropped my hammer and then Ren scolded me and now we're here telling you this story!"

**(Emerald Forest)**

The forest was quiet.

So quiet you could actually hear the crickets buzzing on the high grass. Dr. Oobleck found it rather soothing yet at the same time very disturbing. He knew that the forest itself was a breeding ground for Grimm. Young Hunters often come here to train since the scarcity of monsters was usually low even at the outer edges of the woods. Heck, normally by the time a student graduates from Beacon, they normally remember the whole layout of the forest to heart. Even Dr. Oobleck himself visits this place, scouting for old ruins built by the old kingdoms many years ago.

Grimm would always be roaming this place in packs. But now it was empty, only infested by a few wild animals that grazed nearby. The Grimm don't attack wild creatures of animals so it was normal to see one or two deer out here. It was a great mystery why such violent creatures would spare animals and only target humans and it was a question many philosophers still cannot fathom.

"Bulls-eye!" A shout from a certain Galaxy Gal caught the professor's attention as a crossbow bolt whistled passed him striking the deer that was nearby. "Deep fried venison for everyone!"

"Oh come on! Not again." Dew whined. "I'm tired of your deep fried stuff. Can't we have it grilled instead?"

"I prefer boiled or baked." Octavia added checking the game meat they've acquired. "Maybe we can cut it evenly and share?"

But Nebula was having none of it. "Hey, it's my kill. That means I get to do what I want with it. And I say we deep fry it. Mind helping me skin the thing?"

"An impressive marksmanship, Ms. Violette." Dr. Oobleck nodded as he analyzed the carcass. "A proper sustenance for the entire team. It would certainly be a great addition to our limited supplies, provided you know how to properly care for it."

"Relax, doc." Nebula reassured him. "Hunting animals is like a pass-time back in Vacuo. We do it all the time. You eventually learn these things growing up there."

"Still… it wouldn't hurt to pack a little extra." Dew mentioned noting a figure in the sky. "Hey Nebula. If you get me that bird I'll carry the whole deer for you."

"Deal." The leader nodded loading her crossbow before taking aim. "One bird on a stick… coming right up."

But it wasn't long before Dr. Oobleck noted something strange. Up above the tree lines, was a single figure of flapping wings descending on them. Its silhouette grew larger and so did the shadow around them. It was then their smile turned upside down as claws and sharpened teeth greeted them.

"Ms. Gayl…" Bart muttered. "I don't believe… that's a… bird."

Rarrrrr!

"It's the…"

"… dragon!?" Velvet shouted from the meadows.

"Everyone, grab your things! NOW!" Bart ordered the troops which they quickly complied. "Ms. Violette, grab the deer! Ms. Adele, Ms. Altan, cover us! Everyone else, get back to the Whale! Go!"

Like a group of ants scattering from the rain, the students did so and ran as fast as their legs could take them. The mighty dragon roared overhead, it's massive jaw broken and battered from constant battles, sharpened chunks of rocks protruded from its back and one of its six eyes had been forcefully removed by fire. To say the least, that monster had seen battle and has the scars to prove them to its minions.

Slowly but surely, the beast began to ooze. It's shadow slowly breeding more and more Grimm into the area. Before the teams knew it, they were once again brought into a battle in which define the fate of their lives.

"They're coming down on us!" Coco yelled out readying her weapon. "Fox! We need an escape route!"

"On it!" The boy complied cutting through the trees to open a passage for the gang. "One shortcut, as you requested."

"Look out!" Yatsuhashi roared as he pushed Fox away when a mighty claw slammed down on them both.

"Oh no! Fox! Yatsu!" Velvet gasped in horror as she saw her two teammates down for the count.

Raaaaaaaarrrrrr!

Suddenly the dragon began swinging its tail smiting those that got in its way.

"Bwahh!"

"Reese! No!" Bolin cried out grabbing his teammate as she was thrown back. "We need to get out of here!"

"Keep moving everyone!" Bart ordered grabbing Yatsuhashi while Coco held onto Fox. "Don't stop until you reach the airship!" Quickly the man reached for his scroll hoping that the new system installed worked. "Come on, come on. Please answer."

"Bart?" Glynda's voice caught on. "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem! A big problem!"

**(Mountain Glenn) (Settlement)**

It didn't take long for Glynda and Bart to act on the report. After hearing Bart's warning they immediately ran out of the airship calling the rest of the gang together.

"Children! Back to the ship this instance!" She cried out calling the attention of the remaining members.

"Everyone arm up!" Peter followed readying his battle-axe/blunderbuss. "This is not a drill! Prepare for battle!"

"What's going on?" Weiss asked puzzled.

"Better get cold, Ms. Schnee." Professor Port added looking at the sky. "Things are about to get… hot around here."

"Wait… what?" A mighty roar from the distance cleared her confusion. "Oh no… is that…?"

Rarrrrrrr!

The dragon's mighty figure appeared, clutching to one of the tall buildings using it to glare down at its victims.

"Damn. It's here already." Goodwitch grunted, readying her wand as the beast bred more of its children at them. "Ms. Schnee. Assume defensive positions immediately."

"Y… yes ma'am!"

Rarrr!

An Ursa lounge in but before it could lay its paw on her, two consecutive shots trailed through, smacking it on the head. Weiss was surprised, turning to her savior which just so happened to be her partner and another sniper beside her.

"Keep your crummy paws to yourselves!" Ruby shouted from the apartment window, cocking her rifle once more.

*Woof!*

It didn't take long for Jaune and his team to exit the ship, finding themselves surrounded by Grimm.

"What's going on!?" The blonde knight asked drawing the Crocea Mors out with his good arm.

"Is that the dragon!?" Nora asked in a bewildered tone, pointing at the object in question. "Didn't we like… beat that thing twice now?"

"Looks like it's here to finish the trilogy." Ren stated drawing his dual pistols. "And it looks pretty angry too."

"What's the plan?" Pyrrha asked, readying her shield and sword.

"We defend this position until help arrives." Glynda answered. "Do not let any of them get on the ship! Engage!"

And with that signal, the battle that would set the lives of the newborn Hunters… began.

…

…

…

"Looks like we're going in for overtime, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get right on it!" Peter announced as he and the students. "Yarrrrrrrrrrrghhh!"

"Let's do it guys!" Jaune shouted, leading the team forward as the Grimm descended upon them. "Ren, watch our backs. Keep the stragglers away from the ship!"

"On it!" Ren followed quickly, falling behind as he dealt with a few Creeps trying to get by. "Sorry, but this is no Grimm flight!"

"Haaaaa!" A voice interjected, coming from Ciel who openly charged from the ship. With lightning reflexes she easily overpowered a Beowolf and broke a number of its bones with calculated strikes. "Sorry for the late arrival. I had to make sure Penny was secured inside."

"Pyrrha, I need you on the center. Keep the smaller Grimm from escaping. Nora and I can take care of the big ones."

"Understood. Just… be careful Jaune."

"Nora…"

"Yup oh fearless leader?" The gal with the grin saluted.

…

"Hit'em with the hammer…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang!

Another shot met its mark.

Ruby and May were eyeing the battlefield from atop the apartment block providing fire support for those below. To say the least, the fighting was going their way. With the teacher's help, the ground based Grimm didn't stand a chance. Even Jaune and his team seemed to be cutting through the crowd just fine. But the dragon clinging at the building was a different matter. As long as it kept pouring more Grimm into the scene, it wouldn't matter how well they fight. They would simply replenish their ranks with a mere drop of an ink.

It was fairly obvious that the dragon seemed impervious to physical harm as well. All manner of attacks they dished out just seemed to heal up after a few seconds. The beast was like a monster, unable to die properly and living through the pain it was brought. If it could survive such a powerful airstrike, what chances did they have against it?

"I'm out!" Ruby announced in horror as her cartridge ran on empty when the last shot fired. She turned to her new friend with a groan. "I'm going down there to help my friends. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

May gave her a thumbs-up gesture before resuming her attack.

"Thanks May. Good luck!"

**(Cavern) (Dust mine)**

While the rest of the gang was out fighting, Qrow's team was just finishing their mining operations. It was a quick mission grabbing the large chunks of crystals sticking out of the ground. But just as they were about to depart, the scroll on Qrow's pockets began to buzz.

"Bart?" The old crone answered, raising a brow. "What's up?"

"Qr…w!" The signal was full of static which came to no surprise seeing as they were deep inside a cave. "It's th… ragon! We'r… u…der attack! Co…e help us… quickly!"

The words were enough to spark the men to action.

"Everyone! Back to the airship! Double time! Now!" They obeyed, tracing their steps back. Qrow could only hope that they wouldn't be too late.

**(Settlement area)**

Raaaaarrrrr!

The dragon raised a mighty roar, deafening the Hunters around it. As it land on the ground, it quickly began swiping the field with its enormous body making it difficult for the Hunters to do damage to the Grimm. The creature was roughly 20 times larger than a Goliath and its shell was tougher if not stronger.

"Uh… this is bad." Ren muttered noting the arrival of Griffons and Nevermores. "This is starting to look really REALLY bad!"

"I am inclined to agree." Ciel added punching the next Boarbatusk that tried to ram its way through. "Our situation does look rather dire."

"Hold firm everyone!" Glynda ordered. "Just a little bit longer now. Help is on the way. We just… need to hold… this area!"

But that was asking a lot more than she expected. With little time to rest and recover, and insufficient resources, the gang began to show signs of weariness against their opponents. Normally the members of Team JNPR and RWBY would be more than a match for any horde of Grimm… but after facing off the invasion back in Vale with barely enough sleep; even they would falter against such a foe.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her partner. "Snowflake attack!"

"Done!" The heiress complied creating a number of glyphs for the red riding hood to use to ricochet herself around the battlefield. "Ugh…"

"Weiss!" Pyrrha rushed over seeing the heiress fall on her knees. "Are you alright?"

"Y… yeah." She answered weakly. "It just… takes a lot out of me after awhile."

WHAM!

A familiar explosive noise echoed upward as the blonde bomber dropped in adding another crater in the battle reddened ruins of Mountain Glenn.

"Yang!" Ruby noted with glee as she cut through another Ursa joining her half-sister in the fray. "Thank goodness you're ok! I was getting worried."

Her elder sister waved back before muttering. "Hey, you're talking about me here." She turned to the Grimm, smiling. "I leave you guys alone for ten minutes and you start an epic fight without me!? You hurt my feelings."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we left some of the big ones for you." Ruby added putting her back on her sister. "I'm out of ammo though."

"Same here." Yang replied showing her empty gauntlets. "I used the last of my bullets back in Beacon. Guess we're doing this the hard way."

Boom!

A fire ball suddenly rammed against the dragon making the team turn to the source of the attack. Thankfully it was Professor Oobleck and his teams that made the shot.

"Professor Oobleck!"

"It's Doctor! Everyone make room!" Bart ordered as he rushed through the battlefield with a crowd of injured behind him. "We have wounded incoming! Make way!"

"Bart!" Glynda called him. "Were you able to get through to Qrow?"

"I hope so." He replied slowly putting Yatsuhashi inside. "We need to get out of Mountain Glenn as soon as possible. That dragon just unloaded a horde of Grimm into the forest and they're on their way here!"

"We just need to wait for Qrow and the others." Glynda nodded in agreement. "Once we have the airship fueled up, we can leave this place!"

"But what good will that do?" Coco argued. "This thing is as slow as a fishing boat! Even if we get this thing in the air, that monster will just come after us!"

"One problem at a time, Ms. Adele. Get with your team together and…"

"Gwahh!" But soon disaster struck as the gang found themselves overpowered by the dragon. Clearly irritated from its previous defeats, the beast seemed to be far more motivated to annihilate every last one of the Hunters here. It swung its tail around thrashing and even going as far as nibbling the bits and pieces of the students just to get what it wants.

"Dew!" Nebula shouted rushing to her partner only to suffer the same fate as the dragon's sharp claws came down on her. "GAHH!"

"Nebula!" Octavia and Gwen quickly responded but their feeble attacks proved fruitless against the wyvern's shell.

"Everyone, back! Back I say!" Port ordered as he fired a few shots from his blunderbuss. He had hoped to draw the monster's attention away. But the dragon barely seemed to feel his attacks. "Accursed monster. Prepare to deal with my fantastic might!" For a small round body, Peter was surprisingly agile as he leaped onto the back of the monster thwacking it annoyingly. "Haha! This reminds me of the time when I first rode that Death Stalker in Forever Fall!"

But just when Peter thought he had the upper hand, the dragon suddenly had a thought and quickly flung itself backward, slamming its attacker to the wall.

"Professor Port!"

"Peter!" Bart shouted in horror as he watched his comrade in arm fall with his mighty mustache broken and torn. "No!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And soon, Jaune could see the battle going horribly. Every slowed to a crawl as things began to go awry. His friends and teachers were falling like flies. The dragon was just too powerful… too strong. Even with all the professional Huntsmen and Huntresses beside them, they couldn't beat. They can't beat it.

They dropped a building on it and it came back. The Atlesian Fleet gave it their best shot and it still got up. All they had were each other. And without a weapon that would effectively destroy that thing, it would continue to hunt them until every last one of them lay dead on the floor and mutilated by its children. If they fall here then everything they've done until now… all the sacrifices made by those left behind will mean nothing.

He couldn't allow that to happen. But what was he to do? What could he possibly do to stop such a beast?

…

…

…

It was there that a plan dawned on him. As Jaune's gaze cast upon his sword and the blade of the accursed hero, he knew almost instantly what he needed to do. He turned his attention to the mountains and saw in it a weapon. A weapon that was powerful enough that would make the destruction of Amity Coliseum look like a firework display. A weapon that only a madman would use.

"Ruby!" The boy called out to the red riding hood who immediately understood the look on his face. "I have a plan."

"What do you need me to do?" She didn't question him. The determination the boy had on his face was enough to tell her that he was ready to do the impossible. Ruby knew that when he had that look, anything was possible. Even beating a Primal Grimm. She steeled her nerves and clutched her scythe as tightly as she could as she awaited his next instructions.

"I need you to take the fight away from here. The Grimm are gonna rip through our ship soon and we can't allow that. Take your team and distract the monster while we gather everyone here."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna do something reckless." The boy answered turning to his teammates. "Ren."

"Yeah?" The green garbed warrior caught his attention.

"You said one of the reactor cores was malfunctioning, right?"

The dragon warrior thought back and nodded in reply. "Yeah. The core is holding together but just barely."

"Can the ship still fly with just one core?" Jaune inquired puzzling the man further.

"Well, yeah. Sure it can, but less efficient. Why?"

Jaune took a deep sigh. All the stages were in place, he just needed the tool to make it happen. "Do you think you can make a bomb out of the core?"

"Ummm… maybe. I'll need a few minutes and some tools. But Jaune." Ren shook his head in distraught. "I don't think an explosive will be enough to stop that dragon. Even with all the Dust we have, it will probably just graze it."

"Oh don't worry." Jaune reassured him, giving a determined look at the dragon. "I'm not gonna use it on him."

"You're not?" Ruby questioned. "Then… what'll you do with the bomb?"

Jaune's face marred with worries, but it was the only plan he could think of to save them. "I'm going to do what the White Fang failed to do. I'm gonna blow up Mountain Glenn."


	51. Before Dawn

**Chapter 51: …Before Dawn**

**(Mountain Glenn) (Settlement area)**

The battle at Mountain Glenn was raging onward. On one side stood the shaken and weary Hunters of Remnant, all pressed beyond their limit, holding their ground as their members fall to either the enemy or exhaustion. And on the other side, stood the indomitable Grimm Dragon with its horde of darkness, ready to pounce on their opponents never fearing their numbers.

But while Professor Goodwitch and Dr. Oobleck led the students, a few of them remained behind, concocting an end-game scenario.

Ruby and Ren were both bewildered and frightened at Jaune's plan. It was so out of this world that their brains had difficulty processing.

"You want to WHAT!?" Ren shouted finally restoring his sanity. "You want to use the airship's core to use as a bomb that will trigger the very explosion we've bled to prevent a few months ago!?"

"It's the only way to make sure that monster doesn't follow us." Jaune explained gesturing to the dragon. "If we can lure that thing to the mountains, we blow it up and take all the Grimm along with it."

"Jaune, please tell me you're joking." Ren pleaded. "This has got to be the most ridiculous plan you've ever made and trust me… you've made some pretty ridiculous plans in your time as our leader."

"He's right Jaune." Ruby agreed with the green warrior. "I mean… that kind of explosion will be dangerous. Who knows how big it will be? I mean… the whole mountain can go off!"

"Not to mention that Mountain Glenn is one of Vale's greatest barriers." Ren pointed out. "Hundreds of outlying villages and frontier towns rely on it to stop the Grimm from invading. If it's destroyed… we'll be exposing the kingdom to an unimaginable horror."

"I never said it was a perfect plan." Jaune added knowing well what he was about to commit. But it was the only way. They needed this plan to work if they ever wanted to see another sunrise. "Look, I know that we're just grasping straws here but if anyone has a better plan then I'm open to suggestions. And right now… we're running low on time here."

The trio looked over to the battlefield where Glynda crushed the oncoming Grimm with a bunch of rocks only to have them replaced with another dozen from the dragon's oozing tar. The other students that followed were now showing signs of exhaustion. Their bodies clearly not built for a prolonged siege.

With a heavy heart, neither Ren nor Ruby can disagree with that plan. Their friends were counting on them. They had to succeed or else no one was going to live to tell their tale.

"Alright." Ren submitted with a defeated sigh. "I'll do it. Give me a few seconds. I'll have it prepped. Nora!"

"Yes Renny?" The orangette chirped nearby.

"I need you at the engine room. Come on!"

With Ren gone to organize a new bomb for the young hero, Jaune turned to Ruby who still looked unsure of the whole idea.

"I know its tough Ruby. But we don't have a lot of options."

"Yeah… I understand." She nodded lowly. "It's just that. I wish there was another way."

"We'll find it some other time. Right now our friends need our help."

Ruby gazed longingly to his blue eyes and saw the same sadness as before. She buried her insecurities and readied herself for battle. "Alright… what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to run distraction." He instructed. "Once the other team gets back with the fuel, I need you to lure that dragon to the mountain itself. Try to get it into the mines if you can."

"On it! And good luck to both of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby didn't hesitate to get back into the fray. From the battlefield she can already tell that the tide was turning for the worst. The Grimm were slowly beating the Hunters back to the ship and they were closing in on them. Without ammo or strength to back them up, the fight will turn uphill from here on. They needed a way out.

That dragon needed to be gone if they were going to make it safely out of here.

"Dr. Oobleck!" She quickly called to the history professor who was blasting a Beowolf out of his way. "Sorry to bother you. But this is an emergency."

"Ms. Rose, I will have you know that my powers of observation are perfectly fine. And you have no reason to tell me that this whole situation is not an emergency. What can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow that scroll Jaune gave you."

The good doctor raised a brow. "And for what reason would you need that?"

Raaarrrrrrrr!

The dragon's roar echoed throughout the whole settlement shaking it to its very foundation. It was a clear sign that it was ready to sick its fangs on its meal now that its children had softened the meat.

"I don't have time to explain." Ruby pleaded. "But it's very important!"

"Ms. Rose! We are under attack by a horde of Grimm! What could possibly be more important than fighting here and defending our position!?"

The girl groaned loudly. "Jaune plans to blow up Mountain Glenn with a bomb and he needs me to lure the dragon into the mines to trap it in the blast."

"What!?" Despite the fast paced speech, Bart was able to follow Ruby's words to the letter. "My good lady. There is no way in the world, I am allowing you to risk your neck against that monster, nor am I permitting Mr. Arc to create a bomb to blow up a perfectly good ruin because of your bravado! It is just too risky and too dangerous!"

"Ughhhhh!" Ruby sighed. There was too little time to argue and even less to explain. So, as a delinquent Huntress, there was only one thing she can do. Using her semblance, she swiped the scroll right from the man's pocket before dashing away to get her team. "Sorry about this Dr. Oobleck!"

"Wha!? Ms. Rose! You come back here right this instance or I will have you write a 200 page essay!"

"I'll consider it!" But it was too late to give chase as the girl was far deep within the battle lines to meet up with her teammates. "Team RWBY, assemble!"

"Please don't do that." Weiss requested before stabbing a Grimm to death. She quickly joined her partner with Yang by her side. "You'd better have a new strategy because the one we're having isn't working so well."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We got our backs to the wall here. We could really use a Plan-B right about now."

"Oh we got a plan alright." Ruby answered their pleas showing the stolen scroll. "But you're not gonna like it. I'll explain it on the way. Right now we need to lure that dragon thing away from here. Weiss, can you make a smokescreen for us?"

The heiress checked her blade noting the empty cartridges inside. "I think I have enough for one more. But after that… I'm fresh out."

"Good enough. Let's do this. FREEZER BURN!"

Acting on her word, the two Huntresses got to their positions with a flip of a hat. Using the last of her Dust, Weiss froze the floor beneath her while Yang used her fiery personality to melt it all. In a matter of seconds, the entire parking lot was engulfed in smoke, bringing the battle to a standstill.

"Wh… what's going on!?" Glynda backed up from the front, gesturing her students to do the same. "Everyone get back. Stay in formation!"

But the plan seemed to have worked. While the rest of the Grimm were momentarily stunned by this smoke, it gave the opening Ruby needed to give the dragon a real reason to chase her down.

"YAHHHHHHH!" With a loud battle cry, the red riding hood threw herself at the front of the giant dragon, cutting through its hardened head before ripping another one of its good eye for good measure. "How'd you like that?!"

Rarrrrrr!

Obviously the dragon did not take too kindly in losing another one of its sights. Its remaining eyes quickly glared down on the attacker, noting the silver eyes and scythe that she carried. With a mighty roar, it ran at full speed, stomping and shaking the very ground with each step.

"Uh… I think we got its attention!" Weiss announced which Ruby smiled at. "What's the next step of the plan?"

"RUN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Jaune to notice Ruby and her teammates running with the dragon chasing them. He smiled, knowing well that Ruby wouldn't fail him but also prayed that they would be alright.

"Ruby!" Velvet cried out. "We have to help them!"

"Stay where you are Ms. Scarlatina!" Glynda ordered. "We still have a fight to contend with. I need your focus here and now!" The others obeyed though hesitantly. Though the dragon was gone from the battlefield, it did drop many of its minions for them to contend with.

"Jaune!" The boy was alerted when Ren called out to him with a large red-glowing canister in his arms. "Here's the reactor core. I jury-rigged it with some of Nora's explosives and attached it with my scroll. All we need to do is set the timer on it and we're ready. The kick should be more than enough to trigger a chain reaction. But there's a catch."

"Of course there is." Jaune grumbled but listened on.

"If we're gonna do this, we need to detonate this bomb at the very core of the mines. That means we will have to be at ground-zero."

"That's fine. I'll do it." Jaune readily volunteered grabbing the core, feeling it heat on his gloves.

"No! Jaune!" Ren disapproved. "You're in no shape to go there on your own. At least take me or Nora with you."

"No." Jaune rebuked them. "I need you here to get the ship off the ground the moment the other team gets here with the fuel. You're the only one I know who can pilot an airship. There's a small clearing a few clicks north of here. That's where we'll meet. I'll set the bomb."

"But Jauney… it'll be dangerous." Nora added with worry all over her face.

But Pyrrha's voice suddenly interjected causing the trio to break away. "He won't be going alone." She declared. "I will go with him."

"No, Pyrrha, it's…"

"You are my partner and my team leader Jaune." Pyrrha put her foot down to the argument. It was clear to everyone that she wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. "Where you go, I go. I'm not leaving you alone this time."

Jaune seemed taken aback by her tone but her eyes flared with the determination to follow him to hell and beyond. There was no way he could possibly stop her, even if he wanted to.

"Alright…" He said finally after a pause. "Pyrrha and I will go and set the bomb. You two stay here and don't stop fighting."

"W… wait! Jaune!" Ren called out before reaching into his pocket producing a small yet familiar vial. "Here… take this with you just in case."

"Is that… Black Dust…?"

"The synthetic version." Ren corrected, placing the vial in the blonde boy's hand. "I don't know how much good it'll do but… keep it with you… as a Plan-B."

Jaune patted his teammate on the shoulder giving a warm smile back in return. "Thanks Ren. I'll put it to good use. See you on the other side."

**(Apartment block)**

"WHAT!?" Weiss blurted in the middle of her escape routine. Ruby had spent the last minute explaining Jaune's absolutely ridiculous plan—and as she expected, they didn't like it. Well, that was pretty obvious at this point. Nobody really likes a plan that involves blowing themselves up in the process.

"Jaune's planning to blow up Mountain Glenn." Ruby confirmed their horrors as they continued to evade the dragon's jaws. "That's why we need to get that monster down to the mines!"

"That has got to be the most reckless and dumbest plan he has ever made yet!" The heiress yelled, dodging a bite from the dragon. Ruby rolled her eyes at her. If only she was around to see how they crashed the coliseum on the monster, she'd call them beyond reckless.

"I can't believe I'm saying this: But I'm with Weiss with this one, sis." Yang agreed jumping of the billboard which the dragon crashed onto. "Blowing a whole mountain to take out one dragon? I mean… I know that an explosive solution can solve most problems, but this is just way big! And even if it does work, how are we supposed to get a 50-foot monster under the city!?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm still kinda working on that." Ruby timidly answered. "For now, just keep it busy. Distraction strategy number 7! Let's do it girls!"

"Roger!"

With nothing but their wit, body and willpower, Team RW_Y began their diversionary tactic in hopes of buying some precious time for their comrades in arms. They lured the beast to the very heart of Mountain Glenn and stood their ground on the tallest building they could find. Like heroes in a storybook, they radiated like true Huntresses, staring down against the very essence of fear itself.

The Dragon roared at their tiny figures, almost like he was insulted for being dared to fight such fragile humans. However, its eyes glared red as it held its pain personally against the red riding hood.

After a brief staring contest, the battle was on…

The dragon struck first using its massive size to crush all the obstacles in its way. It claw, it bit and swung its tail around like a lunatic flattening the whole area with very little effort. Dirt and debris flew by as they made an even bigger mess of the place.

"Hyaaaaa!" Weiss charged in with her blade, creating a bunch of glyphs that surrounded the monster before unleashing a flurry of blows. Adding more to the impact was her time-dilation spell which increased her speed tremendously. One stab after another followed riddling the dragon full of shallow wounds that it instantly healed. "Oh come on! How can you even call this a fair fight? I am so calling a foul on our arrangement!"

"Batter up!" Yang followed up on her attack tearing a building down for some 'ammo'. With a round of punches she began slinging rocks and other debris onto the beast, stunning it for a few seconds. "Strike! 10 points!" But the dragon felt otherwise as it began to thrash itself to her position. "Woh oh! Ruby! A little help here!"

"On it!" The little grim-reaper leaped down hooking the beast by its jaw dragging it out of its point of attack

RARRRRRRR!

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she whisked away with her speed. The distraction seems to be working just as they expected but she knew deep down that this can't last forever. Their attacks were only grazing the beast and any damage they did just seemed to irritate it even more. Even if they did land a lucky 'critical' strike somewhere, the monster's skin would just patch it together like some sickly magic. Eventually they will run out of strength and places to hide and Jaune needs that monster inside the mines.

"Now how do I get something as big as you, down there?"

*Woof!*

…!

And as if answering her question, a familiar bark called out alerting Ruby to the presence of her pet.

"What? Zwei! No!" She rushed over to the little mangy mutt as it licked its lip looking as adorable as ever. "What are you doing here!? It's too dangerous! I can't be protecting you and fight a giant monster all at the same time!"

*Woof!*

"Wha? Hey! Zwei!" Ruby quickly grabbed the little mutt before it fell on the big hole on the ground. "Come on Zwei. Don't make this harder for me. You nearly fell down that hole I… fell… last… time…" It wasn't long till Ruby was able to put two and two together. Her eyes widened with glee as a plan formed in her mind. If she can't lure that beast into the mines… they'll just have to send it there. "You… are the smartest dog in the whole wide world!"

*Woof! Woof!*

"Yang! Weiss! I got a plan!"

**(Big Flying Whale)**

"Haaaaa!" Velvet yelled out loud as she swung a holographic version of Yatsuhashi's sword, cleaving a group of Grimm though it seemed to have taken a lot more energy than she imagined. "Ugh… ok seriously. How does Yatsu do it?"

"Heads up V!" Coco shouted riddling another group of Beowolves with bullet holes. She would've been able to take on the entire horde herself if her drum didn't begin to click with an oddly familiar noise. "Oh come on! Not now! I'm running on empty!"

"Don't I know it…" Bolin panted heavily in agreement.

"Get the wounded inside, now!" Dr. Oobleck ordered. "Tighten the gap! Stand your ground! Ms. Scarletina! Get away from there!"

But the little rabbit was a little too late in her reaction. As she looked up, an Ursa lung right at her. She expected the claw to hit…

Bang!

But the beast was put to a stop by a shot on the head. Velvet looked at the downed Grimm and turned to her savior.

"I'm not… through yet…" Blake's weary and battered body appeared at the ramp of the ship holding her favored weapon in its pistol form.

"Blake!" The teams cheered for the little kitten as they formed up for their last stand.

The fighting would continue on from there if the gang wasn't interrupted by a certain grim-reaper who arrived in style. With a simple two motion maneuver, dozens of Beowolves fell and the Ursas that led them followed.

"I leave you guys for 20 minutes and you go off fighting Grimm." Qrow smirked as he pulled his scythe back, eyeing the rest with a fearsome glare. The killing intent he showed off was enough to make even mindless creatures like them come to their senses and withdraw.

"Qrow!" Glynda shouted calling his attention. "Thank goodness you're here. We were just about to lose ground."

"Don't mention it." The old goat waved it off. "But don't your guard down either. They'll be back with greater numbers. We would've gotten here sooner if we didn't have to haul all this Dust with us."

"Speak for yourself, old man!" Sun whined. "I don't see you carrying a sack!"

"Aww! Damn it! We missed it!" Brawnz complained as he arrived with the rest of the mining team. "I told you we should've just ditched the whole pack! Now we missed the whole fight! There's not even a single one left!"

"You're the one who took the wrong turn to begin with." Noland reasoned but was quickly silenced by Qrow.

"Can it, you three." He warned. "Get the Dust into the engine. We leave as soon as we're able." But it didn't take long for the grim-reaper to notice his nieces weren't amongst the defenders. "Hey… wait. Where's Ruby… and Yang?"

"They're fighting the dragon." Bart answered as he cared for Peter who seemed to be in a rough shape. "They lured it away while we held our ground here."

"That dragon thing is back? Again!?" Neptune whined. "Ugh! Come on! It's like a lousy itch that just won't go away!"

"And it gets worse." Bart continued. "Jaune Arc and the others have concocted a plan to destroy the beast. They plan to blow up Mountain Glenn using the Dust in the mines."

"They WHAT!?" Qrow barked, eyes bulging wide. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Get everyone on board. Once the fuel tank is loaded, get ready to fly."

"But what about you?" Glynda asked.

"I'm getting my nieces back. If I don't get here in 5 minutes, leave without us."

"But Qrow! That dragon is too strong. It'll kill you!"

"I sure hope so." The scythe wielder muttered. "Because if it doesn't… Tai definitely will."

**(Apartment Block)**

"This has got to be your most ridiculous plan yet." Weiss commented as she was given the layout of her leader's latest idea. They had taken cover behind one of the larger apartment walls, keeping out of sight from the monster. Though the dragon can smell them, it needed time to triangulate their scent. From that place, Ruby explained the details of Zwei's discovery.

Weiss immediately thought it to reckless, stupid and downright dangerous. It was almost like she was getting that influence out of a certain blonde who has been making one plan crazier than the last.

"I'm not sure if Jaune if giving you the right kind of influence here."

"Don't worry." Ruby reassured them. "The plan is perfect. I'll bait the dragon around while you and Yang work on weakening that area. How much time do you need?"

"About 2 minutes. Maybe a little more." Yang roughly guessed. "But Ruby. I don't want you facing that thing alone. At least take Weiss with you. That way I know you have someone watching your back."

"Thanks for caring sis, but I need both of you to be in position when the whole plan goes. We'll only have one shot at this. Go… leave the dragon to me. I'll be fine… I promise." Yang felt a twinge of hesitation in her as she grabbed her little sister for a deep hug. "Doh-k…"

"Take good care of yourself… alright?" The blonde bomber released her, rubbing the small smudge of dirt off her adorable face. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Will do." Ruby replied wishing her sister well before she part off to pull her role. Quietly, she turned to her partner who also had a hesitant look on her face. "Aww… don't give me that look, Weiss."

"What look!?" The heiress covered herself shyly. "I'm not worried about you one tiny bit. I'm more worried about my scores. Losing a partner can be very damaging to my academics and even after everything that's happened I still plan to graduate as valedictorian. So don't you dare, get yourself killed out there."

A smile crossed the little girl's face. "I promise, partner." But a quick thought came through as she grabbed her little mutt up. "Oh and just in case you start to get lonely. Here… take Zwei with you. He'll keep you company."

"It is seriously disturbing that you think this little… mangy… mutt… can replace y—ah! Hey!" The heiress was interrupted by a quick lick on the face. "Ugh… you're lucky you're cute. Fine… I'll keep him. But only because you insisted."

RAAAAAARRRRR!

The dragon's roar shook the settlement, signaling that it has reached its tolerance for hard-to-kill Hunters.

"Looks like break time is over. Wish me luck." And without even waiting for a reply, the silver eyed Huntress dashed off to face the beast head on.

…

"You don't need luck…"

*Woof!*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without hesitation and without fear, Ruby made her way towards the dragon, eyes glowing silver and hands clenched tightly on her scythe. It was a suicide mission if ever there was one. But there was no turning back now. That dragon has already hurt four of her friends and she was gonna be damned before she lets it do any more damage.

She was going to stop it here… one way or another…

"HEY UGLY! Over here!" The grim reaper yelled to the top of her lounges making the beast halt on its rampage. Slowly it turned around and faced the little runt that dared take out one of its precious eyes. "You want me? Well come and get me!"

RARRRR!

The dragon answered her challenge and rushed towards her position crushing everything in its way. Ruby faced the might of that monster head on, using her speed and scythe to the fullest potential she can bring.

Quickly she got up on the top of the dragon, clinging to the fins on its back. With precision and some strength, she began to slice and dice through the exposed skin, going wild on its body. And to say the least, Ruby's attempt of irritating the beast was working. Every blow she struck made the monster flinch and stagger as its paws and mighty jaw could not reach her. This forced the beast to think outside the box…

… or in this case… spawn its children to scratch an itch it just couldn't reach.

"Uh oh…" Ruby paused in her attacks when she noted some Creeps coming to greet her. "Uh… hello there guys. Ahehehe… enjoying the ride?"

RAAAARRRR!

They obviously weren't pleased and began attacking in force. Thankfully Ruby had dealt with plenty of smaller Grimm in her days so cutting a few Creeps was easy. However… fighting a few Creeps on top of a moving dragon was a completely different and cooler story.

"Fighting Grimm on top of a larger Grimm." She echoed with a smile, already thinking of a way of telling this story to other people. "Dad is never going to believe this."

**(Underground City) (White Fang fortress)**

The underground fortress…

It was exactly the same as they had left it. Even after the Atlesian Army dismantled most of the weapons here, the fortress walls looked exactly as they were when they last visited the place. Thankfully there were no Grimm inhabiting the place making it easier for Jaune and Pyrrha to sneak right through.

"It's clear." The champion announced as she scanned the area looking for possible hostiles. "It doesn't look like the Grimm has been through here."

"That's good." Jaune said with relief following his partner. "I think I've seen enough Grimm to last me one semester. Come on. We can reach the core of the mines if we follow these tracks."

"That's a long run Jaune." Pyrrha noted remembering well how far they were from the mines. "It'll take forever to reach that place."

"Well, unless you got a better idea, we'd better start jogging."

It was then Pyrrha noted an abandoned caboose on the tracks that seemed to have been left behind by the White Fang. She entertained a thought as a smile crossed her face. "As a matter of fact, I do." She quickly boarded the train-car, eyeing its condition.

"Uh… Pyrrha." Jaune called out. "That's a train car. It… doesn't have an engine."

"We don't need one." She replied slowly unleashing her polarity powers to move the wheels.

To say the least, Jaune was amazed as he slack jawed over her. "Do you know how incredible you are right now?"

"Sometimes." She answered honestly. "Are you coming aboard?"

"Definitely!" But their little joyous moment was interrupted when the cave around them began to tremble. "I just hope Ruby and the others are doing ok."

**(Apartment Block)**

"YAAAAAHH!" Ruby let out a fearsome battle cry as she swung her scythe for the hundredth time that morning. How many Grimm had she slain since Vale? A thousand? No… tens of thousands? She can't really remember. She was so focused on surviving that she lost count on how many monsters she took down. If the Grimm didn't have the ability to simply vanish upon being slain, their corpses would've piled into endless towers by now.

"Come on!" The red riding hood challenged. "Is that all you got!? Because I can certainly do this all day! Ok… not really, but you get the point! Bring it on!"

RAAARRR

The surviving Grimm charged at her only to meet the same end as the rest of them.

"Haaa… haaa… haaa…" But no sooner did Ruby make that challenge, did she suddenly realize that she was running low on energy. Her legs became wobbly and her hands loosening around her grip. Fighting consecutively for two days against an immortal beast was enough to dishearten anyone. "Ok… let's take five. I'll… get right back to you…"

GRRRRR!

"Oh I hope Yang is having a better time than me right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YAAAAHH!" That was the sound of Yang as she pummeled the ground with all her might creating cracks on the surface. The sweat on her brow and the loss of breath she made were clear indications that she couldn't last much longer. But right now she didn't care. The shortness of breath and the numbing pain on her knuckles were just minor setbacks.

Because right now her sister was counting on her and that thought alone was enough to drive the blonde bomber forward without fail. Heck, god knows she'd go straight through hell and back in her own underwear for Ruby. Her busted and broken gauntlets can be replaced. Her sister… was one of a kind.

"Ok… that was… the last one." The blonde said through pants. "How's it going on your Weiss?"

"Just about done." The heiress answered panting heavily as well. "Though honestly, I'm still not really sure with this plan. Is there really no other way we can do this?"

"We don't really have much of a choice." Yang pointed out. "I might be a tough nut, but I don't think I can keep this fight on forever. And that dragon doesn't look like it's gonna quit until one of us falls. The best we can do now is follow Ruby's plan and hope for the best."

"I know…" She nodded. "But still… do you really believe Jaune will actually blow up Mountain Glenn? I mean… it sounds so…"

"Bizarre? Crzy? Suicidal?"

"I was going to say 'Ironic', but yeah… I guess." Weiss shrugged admittedly. "If that thing does blow, how are we gonna escape it?"

"One step at a time, Weiss." Yang reminded. "Let's get that dragon down there first then we'll worry about getting blown up." And none-too-soon did the dragon rear its bony head out, with the little red riding hood in tow. "Right on time, Ruby. Get to your position. We'll only get one shot at this. Don't miss."

"Oh please. Like I'd ever miss." The youngest of the Schnee smirked before rushing away to cover. "You might wanna cover your ears, Zwei. This could get loud… and messy."

*Woof!*

"Here it comes!" Yang declared as she hurriedly made her way to the tallest building she can find. "Get ready!"

And from there, they waited. Yang saw the dragon tear through the old city streets like a rogue animal that went mad. It crushed the old town, flattened buildings with its body endlessly. Whatever Ruby did to that creature was clearly annoying it. It was just like they planned. The only thing they can hope now that it would work flawlessly. God knows they need a swift victory if they want to get out of this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YAHHH!" Another cleave from Ruby's scythe sent the spawns of the dragon away. It was becoming harder and harder to maintain her rate of attack as the beast began to speed up, making it difficult for Ruby to swing her weapon effectively and find her bearing. "This would be sooooo cool if I wasn't fighting for my life right now!"

RARRRR!

"Oh hush!" Ruby grunted, slamming her weapon ineffectively against the dragon's back. "Can't you say anything other than a horrifying roar?"

"Ruby!" The little red riding hood was alerted to the voice of her sister coming from the front.

A smile crossed the scythe wielder's face as she knew what it meant. With a deep breath she leaped off the dragon landing a few feet away from its jaws. "Hey ugly! Come and get me!" Using her semblance once more, Ruby dashed away letting the dragon give chase nibbling at her cape. "Yikes! Too close! Way too close!"

RARRRRRRR!

"Snowflake attack!"

Acting upon her signal, Weiss immediately used her rapier to strike the wall of a nearby building collapsing it on top of the monster. Bricks and concrete fell upon its skull as wood and splinters broke apart on its back. The ambush worked perfectly as it stunned the dragon, stopping it on its tracks.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" The heiress stated equally surprised to see Ruby's plan actually follow through with the required results. Zwei barked in agreement as the dragon reeled back, fully dazed from the blow.

"Sunflower!"

"Here I come!" With the next part signaled, Yang roared out as she leaped off the building, eyes glowing red and hair burning with fire. "Alioop!" And then as quick as a fiddle, a miniature glyph appeared in mid-air giving the blonde bomber a platform to work on. "Cannonball!"

WHAM!

With a pounding befitting the name, Yang slammed her mighty fists onto the ground below shaking the very crust of Remnant itself. A brief moment of silence passed before cracks on the ground began to make way. Soon the dragon saw the crack grow, spiraling endlessly around its feet. It split into three… no… four and kept on going until it surrounded the beast. In that split second, the dragon knew that it had been fooled as the floor beneath it gave way sending the monster back down to the darkness where it spawned. A large sinking hole had appeared at the dead center of the settlement, deep and haunting.

The members of Team RW_Y cheered loudly together as the creature let out an angry and final roar as it plummet to the near bottomless pit. Their morale rose as a feeling of victory surged through them. Once more they've defeated their opponent. Once more they've overcome great odds and come out on top.

*Woof!*

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Weiss shouted still in disbelief as she rushed to her partner's side. "You ok there?"

"Haaa… yeah." Ruby replied forcing a smile. "Just don't expect me to go after dragons any time soon—or anything that flies. I'm so done with flying… and thrashing. No more thrashing please."

"Well you certainly outdid yourself this time'round." Weiss added patting the scythe wielder on the back. "If we don't get extra credit for this job, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed."

"Ugh… I'd go for a long extended vacation over extra credit, any day. I just want to rest…"

"Don't sell yourself short Rubes." Yang smiled at her, a victorious feeling on her chest. "You were awesome. Well, I kinda made the killing blow but you guys helped too. Let's just hope that dragon stays down for good this time."

"I hope Jaune has that explosive planted." But the team's cheerful banter was rudely interrupted when they noted the dragon trying to claw itself back to the surface. "Oh no… no no no no… it can't be."

RARRRR!

"That thing just won't quit!" Yang grumbled as she readied herself for another bout. "It just won't die!"

"We should fall back." Weiss recommended. "If it starts making more Grimm, we'll be outnumbered and outgunned!"

"I'm with Weiss on this one."

"No!" Ruby deterred them, facing the monster head on. "We can't let it get out of there. We need to get it to the mines, one way or another. If we don't, it'll just come after us!"

"Ruby, hon. I know you wanna help Jaune and all, but we don't exactly have the strength for another fight." Yang tried to reason but it looks like Ruby had her mind settled on a plan. She looked to her surroundings trying to utilize what little resource they have.

"Do have the strength for one more throw?" The little grim-reaper asked which puzzled her sister. "Weiss, I need you to give me a slingshot glyph right on top of that monster."

"Al… alright." Weiss submitted summoning the last of her strength forward. "Whatever you do, you'd better do it fast."

"Yang, I need you to toss me as high as you possibly can."

"But Ruby…!"

"Please! We don't have time!"

Yang darted between her sister and the dragon. She always knew that going through a Hunter's career would bring them closer to the edge than anything this world had to offer. But when family was involve, something in her froze. Yang couldn't bear it. She couldn't allow her sister, to take such risk.

"Yang, please!"

Quickly enough that voice broke her hesitation as she grabbed the little red riding hood by the collar.

"You come back to us… you hear me? You have to come back!"

Their eyes met and silent prayers followed.

"I will…" And with those words, Yang mustered all the power she had in her muscles. With a deep breath and a great heaving throw, she sent her sister up into the sky, right above the dragon where Weiss had conjured her last glyph to ricochet the girl to that monster. "YAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With speed, gravity and velocity added to the strike, the little girl smashed her scythe against the dragon's belly making it lose its grip onto the cliffs. With another unholy roar, the beast plummeted to the pit, hopefully for the last time.

Ruby saw its defeat and jumped off to rejoin her friends. She would love nothing more than to put this whole ordeal behind her. She could already see Yang and Weiss on the edge, extending their hands for her. It seems like this was it.

But right before she could reach the cliff, Ruby felt a tug on her feet pulling her in. She turned and to her horror found the dragon's tail wrapped around her leg. She was so close to her friends… so close…

But in the end, she vanished, dropping into the endless pit along with the monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RUBY!" Yang yelled out, her eyes widened in terror and heart torn. She could feel Ruby's fingers on hers. She was so close. So close to saving her. But she was just an inch too late. "No… no no no no no no…"

Weiss looked at her with a puzzling look. "Yang!?"

"I'm going after her!" The blonde bomber declared preparing to make the jump. She didn't care how deep the pit goes or if that dragon was still alive. She was gonna drag Ruby out of hell with her own bare hands if she has too.

But right before Yang could make that jump, a pair of hands suddenly clasped onto his shirt and stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Don't you even think about it, young lady." Qrow warned, his good hand firmly held onto the blonde.

"Uncle Qrow!?" Yang bellowed confusingly as she struggled from his grip. "Let me go! Ruby's still down there!"

"Calm down and think for a second!" The old goat ordered. "You go down there, you're gonna be putting both you and your friend here at risk."

"But… Ruby…"

"You go down there… we'll be forced to send a search party to get three girls out of a hole trapped with the dragon!" Qrow added loudly understanding the blonde's irritation. "Look… you're not the only one who's worried about her. But you won't do her any good jumping blindly in a bottomless pit. Once we stop the Grimm, we'll go down there, together and find her. Alright? And hopefully we can all get out of here before that Jaune kid blows us all to yesterday."

"But Ruby could be hurt down there along with the dragon!"

"Hey, Ruby's a tough kid." Qrow reminded. After all he was the one who trained her. If she was any student of his, she would survive that fall and somehow make her way back. "She'll be fine. But we won't if we stick around this place. Come on. The faster we beat the Grimm away from the ship, the faster we can go looking for her."

**(Cavern)**

The sound of crackling rocks and low tremors woke Ruby from her dazed state. Somehow that long drop gave her a sense of déjà vu. Falling in a giant hole was one thing but being dragged through that same hole by a dragon was another thing entirely.

"Ow…" She muttered painfully as she scanned the area around her. Her whole body hurt and there was this throbbing pain on her head. She must've slammed onto the walls a few times before she hit thr ground. There was a bit of sunlight coming from above, meaning she must've been out for a few minutes if not by a few seconds. The area she was in was the same underground ruins that she fell back then. Except that it was messier the last time she visited. Perhaps the giant chasm they opened up would be the cause…

… it was either that… or the monster that fell in with her.

"Yeow!" Ruby tried to get up on her feet only to feel a sudden surge of pain coming from her left leg. Her eyes widened in horror to find it trapped under a rock. "Grrr!" With some strength and effort she slowly removed it but a little too late to save her feet from an agonizing bruise. "Oh boy… that's… bad. That's really bad."

Without her legs, her speedy semblance was practically useless at this point. But Ruby wasn't one to call quits just because of a bad leg. She fumbled with her hands, reaching upon her favored Crescent Rose. The tip of her scythe was torn and the rifle barrel was bent. Just one glance and anyone could tell that it won't be used as a weapon any time soon. But thankfully, Ruby saw its use as a clutch to keep her steady as she tries to find a way out.

"Ugh… don't worry my sweet. Once I get you back to Patch, I'll fix you nice and tight."

Rarrrrrr!

But the girl's nightmare wasn't over just yet when a familiar roar echoed through the cavern. Ruby's eyes widened again as she turned to the source. She had hoped that the fall would've rendered the dragon just as dazed as she did. She thought that the fall would stun it, maybe even kill it if that was possible. But sadly, that creature seemed to have been born with the will and persistence to outlive any trap.

The beast remained as active as before as it thrashed the ruined city around it, trying to get a bearing. Its body has suffered nearly infinite numbers of wounds yet the creature persisted. Ruby even began to wonder if that thing could be killed at all.

But there was no time to dawdle. Gathering up her strength, Ruby slugged her way out of the ruins as quickly as she could. If she remembered correctly, there were tracks somewhere around here that led to the White Fang's old outpost. If she can follow the tracks there, she can probably find her way to the surface and rejoin her comrades. But it would take a while longer considering that she had only one good leg to drag her through. Still… it was better than nothing. She was going to make it out of here. Because if she doesn't… Yang will most likely kill her.

Crack!

"Gyah!"

And just when things couldn't get any worse, she tripped on a rock making her squeal childishly which alerted the dragon to her presence. It was clear as day that it had passed far beyond the point of annoyance. That monster wasn't going to kill her out of choice. It was going to eat her up because he wanted to. He wanted to nibble at the marrows of her bones for every aching pain that she delivered to its body—and it was going to enjoy every waking moment of her screams doing so.

"Not good…" Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose and rushed as fast as her leg could take her. The dragon gave chase, tearing through the ruined buildings and rocks that got in its way. Its mighty roar trailing not far behind. "Definitely not good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Ruby to discover the old tracks from the White Fang base. She quickly followed it, hoping that she would be able to make it out of here in time.

And as luck would have it, her prayers were answered when a train car suddenly pulled up behind her.

"Ruby!?" Much to the little red's surprise, her blonde knight was at the head with Pyrrha by his side with an equally confused look.

"Jaune!?" Ruby stammered. "Oh boy. Am I glad to see you."

"You too… but…" The boy replied though he was still confused. "Wh… what are you doing down here!? No… better question: How did you even get down here!?"

"It's a long story and I'd really love to tell you, but we need to get out of here. Now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

RARRRRRR!

The roar answered his question.

"That's why…" Ruby chimed pointing at the dragon.

Jaune wanted to whine but decided to save his breath for later. Quickly he reached down for the girl, bringing her up. "Pyrrha, get us out of here!"

"On it!" The redhead champion complied quickly pushing the train car forward with her magnetic powers. "I don't know if we can outrun it!"

"Just keep pushing. Don't worry about the dragon." The boy opted before turning to his little friend. "You ok Ruby?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She answered wearily. "But I think my leg took a bad fall." Jaune looked down at her leg and noted the bruising on top. The girl looked like she had been through a little war of her own and survived. "I don't think I can be much help down here."

"Hey you did plenty." Jaune reassured her. "You brought the dragon down here. That's one thing I don't have to worry about. This plan might just work out after all. Just sit back and rest up. We'll do the heavy lifting from here on." She nodded back knowing well that the boy will pull off the impossible. He already pulled several miracles before this, what's one more for the count? "Pyrrha. I need you to keep this car steady."

His partner nodded. "Understood. But what are you going to do?"

"Something stupid and reckless."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at his response. Every plan that he has made since the coliseum has been one reckless move after another. Fighting a horde of Grimm and crashing a car onto an oncoming giant killer robot was one thing, blowing up an entire stadium was even crazier. They were planning to blow up a whole city for crying out loud. It doesn't get any more reckless than that.

As our blonde knight reached the rear of the caboose, he saw the dragon chasing them with enough ferocity that would make a Beowolf look like a domesticated animal in comparison. There was no way he could beat this monster. All their attacks, all their strikes only served to agitate and irritate it, making the beast grow wilder and more violent with every blow. At this rate, they only seemed to make it stronger as it lashed out in anger.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune pulled out the small vial from his pocket and opened it. It was rather ironic that he had to rely on the Black Dust again, the very same ingredient that brought him his first victory here in Mountain Glenn. If fate had a sense of humor, this was probably one of its sickest jokes.

Slowly, the boy closed the lid back in allowing some of the substance to reach his hand. Using his blade he rubbed it against the steel floor, igniting the contents within.

"Uh… Jaune." Ruby called out as the dragon's gnarling choppers began to bore down on them. "Whatever it is you're gonna do, you'd better do it fast."

Glancing over to the ceiling, Jaune began to notice a number of Dust crystals protruding from the walls. They were close to the core of the mines. Close to their objective. But what he did next… would make sane men spit their drinks out in fright.

"Here goes nothing." With a mighty heave, the blonde knight threw the burning Black Dust vial, smashing it against the ceiling creating a sizable explosion that shook the whole cavern.

"You missed!" Ruby barked only to be stopped by her crush.

"No… I didn't."

Slowly but surely the Dust crystals on the wall began to vibrate and glow in a bright and violent color. If that dragon had any kind of emotion, it would be reeling out with fear as the cavern and tracks exploded in rhythm. The shockwave sent the beast down on its face as rocks and debris fell on its head. Soon enough it stopped dead on its chase feeling the full weight of the explosion on its body.

Ruby almost gasped thinking that explosion would catch up to them. But thankfully it ended, leaving a number of crystals untapped.

"Yikes. That had to hurt."

Jaune agreed. Even if it was an indestructible monster, it had to feel that blow. "Yeah, but it won't hold it for long. We should be arriving at the center of the mines soon. Don't let your guard down. We don't know what we'll find in there."

…

…

…

And not long after he said those words did our heroes arrive at the core of the mines. Upon exiting the long tunnel of Mountain Glenn, Ruby and Pyrrha were greeted to a sight that nearly blinded them. They gasped loudly as the large stony pillar came to view with every color of the rainbow decorating its body. Crystals of every shape and size protruded from the ground and cavern wall lighting the whole place in a symphony of colors that reflected every nook and cranny. It was one of nature's greatest natural creations. It would almost be a crime to destroy such places.

"Whoa…"

"Amazing…" Pyrrha muttered as she slowed the caboose down reaching the end of the tracks. She had seen many great things before this. Her hometown of Mistral was resident to many great and natural wonders that would make the island of Vytal look pale in comparison. But now… after seeing such formation of crystals and rocks up close… by far… nothing seemed comparable.

But Jaune didn't seem impressed. He had already seen this wonder once and as much as its beauty radiated, he couldn't help but be reminded of his first crime committed here.

Not wanting to waste another second, Jaune dismounted from the car scanning the area for any threat.

"Alright. It looks clear. Come on Ruby." The injured girl followed, slowly being carried bridal style.

"It's so pretty." The red riding hood stated solemnly as she snapped a photo with her scroll.

"It's almost shameful to destroy such a place." Pyrrha added though she still understood the premises of the plan. It was either them or the mountain… and naturally, she chose the mountain.

But Jaune quickly urged them. "We can sight see later. Right now we need to hurry. Pyrrha, keep watch while I set the charges. Get ready to run as soon as I give the signal."

"Understood." The redhead champion acknowledged his orders, setting up herself in a crouch, rifle in hand.

As Jaune got closer to the core of the mines, he immediately felt a strange surge of warmth coming from the crystals. It looked as if these things could go off any second now and take the whole mountain with them. The power radiated from the Dust was so strong that he could even feel it on his skin.

Shaking off that strange sensation, the boy tucked the small bomb at the base of the core. A few clicks here and there and the small scroll crudely attached to it came to life. If Ren's calculations were correct, all he needed to do was press the buttons to set the timer. It wasn't that hard.

The hard part was trying to escape the place once the bomb was set up.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out to him noting he paused in his work. "Something the matter?"

"No…" He lied. "It's just that… I didn't exactly think this through."

A puzzled brow rose from Ruby's head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I can set up the bomb right now. But… I didn't exactly plan on our escape." He explained solemnly. "Once the timer starts counting, we'll only have a few minutes to before it blows up. We don't even know if the others will be coming for us."

"Oh! I think I can help you there." Ruby added perkily before showing the boy the military scroll she brought out. "I swiped this off Dr. Oobleck. I think it might still work. I'll give Ms. Goodwitch a call."

**(Surface settlement) (Big Flying Whale)**

The sound of combat was heavy around the airship. Despite the Grimm increasing numbers, the students and teachers held their ground just barely.

"Uh… ok… this is getting bad." Neptune stated plainly as he continued to blast monsters with his laser gun. "Ren, buddy. Not being pushy here but how is that refueling coming along?"

"Almost done." The magenta haired boy answered putting the last of the harvested Dust into the canister. "But this is just barely half a tank. I'm not sure how far it'll take us."

"Well we didn't exactly have a lot of time." Sun reminded. "We kinda just grabbed anything we could get our hands on. Now hurry up and get this bucket of bolt flying!"

"Got to go with blondie here." Qrow grudgingly agreed as he sliced through another Grimm. "This pack is growing and it won't be long before we get wiped out. Hey blue boy. Get on the steering wheel. We fly the moment we're ready!"

"On it!"

It didn't take long for Glynda to notice her scroll buzzing. She wondered who could be calling at such a delicate time. "Hello?" She was roughly surprised by the caller's voice. "Qrow! It's for you."

She tossed him the scroll which he answered puzzlingly. "Uh… hello?"

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Ruby!" The old goat shouted earning the attention of Yang and Weiss who were close enough to hear him. "How are y… no wait. Where the heck are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered back, relief filled in her tone. "I broke my leg in the fall but I'll be alright. I'm with Jaune right now. We're at the core of the Dust mine and we're just about to set the bomb. How far are you guys?"

"Is that Ruby!?" Yang shouted but was interrupted when an Alpha caught up to her. "Grrrr! Not now!"

"We're still in the settlement area." Qrow replied cutting another Ursa in two. "We're just about ready to get this ship to launch. But we need you here. How long do you need to get here?"

"There's no time for us to get back." The little red replied hastily. "Listen. That dragon will be here any minute now. Jaune says that there's a clearing a few clicks north of where the airship landed. It's a shortcut to the mines. He says that we'll up there. It shouldn't be hard to spot. How long will it take you to get there?"

Qrow thought for a second drowning all the noise out. "Roughly 10 minutes. I think. You guys just hang tight. We'll be there soon."

"R…ger that. W…'ll try to ho…d this po…ition until you gu…zzzzzzzttt…"

"Ruby? Ruby you're breaking up. Can you say that again?"

"Uncle Qr…w? I …an't hear yo… zzzzztt." By the end of the transmission, all the scythe wielder got was static.

"I believe the mountain is jamming their transmission." Ciel explained in her monotone voice. "Not even Penny's advance systems will be able to get through that."

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath resisting the urge to toss that scroll to the wall. He knew that Ruby was tough but fighting against such a monster was way out of her league. "Hey, pinkie hair!" He called out to Ren. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Ok! Just got the last one in. We can start the engine!"

"Hey blue boy! You heard him! Get this bucket of bolt running!"

"May! It's time to go!" Brawnz called out to the sniper of his team.

"Move it or lose it girl!"

**(Dust mine core cavern)**

"Uncle Qrow? Uncle Qrow!? Hello?" Ruby shook her scroll again but all she received was static. "Ugh… come on. Not now!"

"Were you able to get a message out?" Jaune asked still holding onto the bomb.

"Yeah. Uncle Qrow said that he should be able to get to the clearing in 10 minutes or so."

"Alright. Good." Jaune sighed with relief. That was one problem out of the way. "I'll set the timer for 15 minutes. That should give us plenty of time to get out of the blast."

"Then let's get out of here, fast!" Pyrrha insisted which the other two had no qualms with it. But before they could take another step out of that cavern, the annoyingly persistent dragon reared its ugly head once again, roaring down on them like a monster. "Uh… Jaune. We might have a little problem."

"Yeah, I can see it." Jaune noted readying his sword and shield. Soon the monster began to ooze, spawning many of its children to the fray. Clearly it didn't want these three getting out of here alive.

"What's the plan?"

"We hold it off here." The boy ordered. "We can't allow it to leave this cave until the airship gets here. I'll keep the dragon distracted. Pyrrha, you mop up the smaller ones."

"What about me?" Ruby pointed to herself dumbly. "What should I do?"

"Ruby. I need you to stay back. Once I give the word, you run as fast as you can through that exit. We'll cover you."

"But… I can help." She pleaded holding onto her broken scythe.

"Not with that leg and not without a weapon." Jaune reasoned. "Don't worry. We're more than a match for this guy. Let's go Pyrrha."

"Roger!" And with that signal, the battle was on.

Rushing head first against the Grimm, Pyrrha once again demonstrated her superior capabilities as a warrior. Every Grimm the dragon summoned were crushed by her shield, sliced and pierced by her weapon and bounced to the wall with her polarity manipulating what little metal this place had left.

From the rail tracks to the train car itself, all were used against the Grimm literally crushing them under the full weight of her skills. It didn't matter how big they were or how fast they were. None could escape her.

As for Jaune's case, he was more of a running joke for a dragon to run after. "Hey dragon-breath! Over here! You want me? Come and get me!"

Like a trained dog trying to chase after a thrown stick the dragon gave chase. Unable to use its flight capabilities here in such cramped space, the monster could only rely on its claws to move around. It snapped hungrily at Jaune's direction thinking it could earn a quick meal with such a scraggily human. But thankfully Jaune seemed to be a master of running and dodging. In his time in Beacon, having practiced combat with many other students who were clearly superior to him, he had developed a habit of dodging right in the nick of time and sensing an enemy's attack. After being hit so many times in countless practice matches, he learned a thing or two.

Ruby however felt like useless. As much as she wanted to help the other two, she had to admit that she was useless in this condition. With a bad leg and a broken weapon she might as well be dead weight. She was hoping to swing her scythe one or two more times but at her current state she could barely even lift it without stumbling on her bad leg. All she could do was sit behind and watch as Pyrrha and Jaune fought for their lives against a truly unbeatable enemy.

That dragon was a menace, an abomination that shouldn't exist. A cheat monster. It was like the boss of the video game decided to skip the whole story-arc and come right in the middle and beat the hero silly with its overwhelming powers. She wished there was a way. A way to put that monster in its place.

The girl was left unaware that her eyes were glowing.

**(Somewhere at sea)**

On a tattered boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Summer Rose lifted her face from her hood as she felt a familiar power rising from the land. The same power she bore was being awakened elsewhere and a dreadful feeling in her chest could only hope and pray that this cross will be a blessing and not a curse.

She prayed… hoping that the child who bears such a burden will not be buried under its weight.

She prayed to all the gods… hoping that one of them would answer her plea…

"Ruby…"

**(Mountain Glenn) (Dust mine core cavern)**

Jaune was on his last leg. Things were not looking good no matter how much he tried to print the scene. They were outmatched and outnumbered. Even if Pyrrha could beat a thousand of these Grimm it wouldn't matter. The dragon would simply spawn more and they'd have to redo the whole thing from scratch.

If one thing was for sure, they were going to die. Heck, if the Grimm or the dragon didn't get them, the bomb would most certainly will. It was either death by bites and scratches or death by a big flash of light. Either way, none of it looked pretty.

Jaune didn't want this. He certainly wanted to be a hero but he never imagined it would be facing dragons. He expected his heroic days would be a breeze like helping a cat off a tree or fending off the occasional monsters and bandits. Never in his life would he expect to face an end-of-the-world scenario knocking on his door.

But as our blonde knight held on, he knew now what had to be done. If he was going to die in this god-forsaken land, his friends didn't have to come with him.

He had the dragon's attention all to himself. He had the strength to endure his attack. If he could keep this monster with him for just a bit longer, he would ensure that his friends see a better tomorrow.

_'Remember what I asked you to become…'_

The words of Ironwood cleared his doubt. With a heavy heart and a deep breath, he shouted his next orders.

"Pyrrha! Go! Take Ruby and get out of here!"

The redheaded Spartan paused in her attack as she heard those words. "What? Wh… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, take Ruby and get to the exit, now!"

"But what about you!?" Ruby shouted back.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" He answered them. "Go!"

"No!" Both reds rejected that plan.

"I'm not leaving you Jaune." Pyrrha insisted. "Not again…"

"There's no time to argue! That bomb is gonna go off in a few minutes! You two need to get out of here! I'll hold this dragon off!"

"That's not up for negotiation!" Pyrrha barked which Ruby agreed to.

"Yeah! If we're leaving this place, we're leaving together!" The scythe wielder argued back clearly staying with the boy to the very end. "And there's no way you're changing my mind!"

"If you stay here, you'll all die!"

"Then you'd better come up with a plan to get us all out of here, because I'm not going anywhere without you!" Pyrrha put her foot down again.

"Pyrrha, this isn't the time for. Wah!" Jaune fumbled when a Dust crystal got in his way tripping him down. "Oh crud… gahhh!" He felt the claw of the dragon slam on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"JAUNE!"

The dragon inched closer to the boy, its large jaw and teeth ready to sick on him. The boy struggled but it was futile. He barely had any strength to begin with. He was weak and weary from the lack of food and water. It was actually quite a miracle that any of them lasted this long.

But just as the dragon took its first bite on the blonde knight, a loud angelic cry flared from the cavern consuming the whole area with a bright light.

**"NOOOO!"** With a roar that would make even the gods tremble in their mighty thrones above, Ruby had unleash something… different. Her eyes shined with silver illuminating the whole room in a blinding beam. Pyrrha covered her eyes on reflex as the whole place started to come down.

…

It took a moment for the champion to recover from that flash. Her ears rang but only for a few seconds before she took to her surroundings. She scanned the area, dazed and confused. It wasn't until she caught sight of the Grimm did she understand that something was wrong.

The Grimm that surrounded her a minute ago, the dragon… the whole place looked as if time had paused. All the monsters that attacked had stopped literally dead on their tracks, frozen in time. She turned to Ruby only to find the girl unconscious.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha quickly remembered her partner, rushing to the boy's side as he crawled his way out of the dragon's claws. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." He answered weakly, still weary and confused over what occurred. He looked up to the dragon only to find it still and gray. "Wh… what happened?"

Pyrrha couldn't really give an answer as she too was still puzzled by the whole thing. Never in her life has she seen Grimm freeze in complete stillness. "I… don't know…"

"Ruby!" The two were alerted when another voice interjected coming from the exit. Much to their surprise, it was Qrow who appeared, eyeing his niece before darting to the frozen Grimm around them. The man didn't seem too surprised. He almost looked like he'd seem something like this before and shrugged it off. "Hey! Can you two still move?"

"Yes… we are still able…" Pyrrha answered carrying Jaune up. "We can still move."

"Then grab your gear and let's go! This place is about to blow! I got Ruby!"

Jaune could then describe the next scene as something bizarre and unexplainable. As much as he hated it, questions began to pile up his head like a never-ending toilet paper roll. The invasion, the woman that he rescued and now this? There were just so many mystical things happening in the world that he never thought possible. So many secrets lay hidden in this world and it seems like only a few people have an understanding of these… mysteries. He wasn't sure if he wanted to learn them or ignore them to keep his own sanity in check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before long, the four of them arrived at the clearing where the airship was waiting for them. They were immediately brought in and carried once more into the cargo bay of the Whale as it sped off to safety. Jaune could hear the voices of his friends and comrades rushing to their aid helping them get comfortable as they braced for the oncoming explosion. They were mutterings and shouts but Jaune barely had the strength to listen.

He was tucked in a corner by the window giving him a clear view of the Mountain as a great big flash occurred. A torrent of wind expelled from the source before rushing back in to fill the void. A gigantic mushroom cloud loomed over the once proud Mountain Glenn. The explosion can be felt by many and its bright flash and deathly cloud can be seen for miles throughout the Four Kingdoms.

Dust and debris filled the skies shaking the ship to its core.

Not a voice could be heard, not a peep made. Everyone just seemed unnerved over the explosion.

It was a victory… though a pyrrhic one at best for Jaune and his teams.

He had claimed victory this day saving the lives of his friends…

… unaware of the fact that he had just doomed millions with his act…

**(Shadow Land)**

"Ha…!" A sudden gasping noise echoed throughout the darkened land of the shadows. It came from a woman who stood atop the highest point of a mountain, eyes gleaming red and skin whiter than snow only covered by a black full bodied robe. Her gasp seemed to have resounded throughout that silent world, stirring some dark and sinister beast down below.

"Mistress Salem…" A male haunting voice echoed from behind the woman, raspy and worried. A large burly figure with the same gleaming red eyes appeared, its claws loosened as if it was waiting to attack whatever that came its way. "Is something the matter?"

The woman known as Salem darted around her, eyeing the area looking at things that did not exist. Her hands trembled, but rather out of fear, it was trembling out of excitement. This of course did not escape the large figure's notice. "One of my children has been silenced." She spoke to the burly voice, a sadistic smile creeping on her lips.

To say the least, the large figure's eyes widened out of shock and awe. However its voice remained the same. "Shall we procure another specimen for you, my Mistress?"

She paused for a moment before nodding, her smile widening even more. "Yes. Please do. But another natural selection will not do this time. If mankind can destroy something as powerful as one of my creation… I will require… something more… potent."

"We live to serve… Mistress…"


	52. Sticks and Stones

**Chapter 52: Sticks and Stones**

**(Somewhere at sea)**

The sound of a creaking ship and the droplets of water awoke a passenger that evening from a long and painful sleep. A groan escaped his lips as he stirred from that uncomfortable bed. His eye lids fluttered as he did not recognize the place he was in. Confusion and fear ran through his heart as he slowly tried to lift his body up only to feel a sudden twinge of pain coming from his stomach.

The passenger looked down under his blanket noting the stiches done to his body. It looked as if he was wounded and someone had the courtesy and kindness to crudely patch him back together. He wasn't really sure if he should be angry or thankful for that person. Well… the main point that he was still alive and that was all that mattered. Aesthetics weren't exactly part of his daily life after all. Not that it mattered anyway.

As the man looked up, he noted the wooden structure and the gentle cradle that the whole room moved. Judging by its moist interior and the constant drops of water from the ceiling, he must be inside the boat of some kind and was sailing through the seas.

"You might not want to move." A feminine voice caught his attention coming from the adjacent room. Slowly the man reached out for something that could be used as a weapon which just so happens to be a stool by his bed. "I haven't removed all the shrapnel from your body so it might take a while to heal. And put that thing down, Ozpin. At your condition… I can beat you easily with my bare hands."

Ozpin finally recognize the figure and slowly lowered his weapon. "Raven?" He muttered weakly before cringing at his aching stomach. "Argh!"

"Try not to do anything stupid." Raven stated plainly to the old man more like an irritated nurse than a caring mother. "It took me forever to do those stiches and it was hard work. Don't make me knock you out and redo the whole thing."

"Ugh… wh… where… am I?"

"On a boat, genius." The red dressed woman answered. "You're a smart guy. I'm sure you can figure that out. Now stop squirming and get back to bed. I don't like repeating myself. You should consider yourself lucky you were able to survive that blast with a few scars and bruises. Anyone else would probably have their bodies and brains splattered across the room. Not that I'd mind…"

"How… long was I out?"

"About 2 days since the invasion. You took a pretty bad hit. It's a miracle that you survived at all." Raven answered crudely before pulling out a rickety table from the wall and placing a bowl of cold soup and a loaf of moldy bread. "Eat up. This an't a five-star hotel so you eat what you get. We don't have a lot in terms of supplies so… not my problem. Once you get better, I'll come back and redo your bandages."

"W… wait!" Ozpin pleaded clutching his wounds. "The… invasion? No! The city… the school!"

Raven simply darted her eyes at him boringly before she gave a tiresome sigh. It seems like whatever he wanted to know will just have to wait. "I said: Get some rest… and I'll come back and redo your bandages. If I see you trying to get to the bride, I'll knock your teeth out. Got it? Good…"

Ozpin could do nothing but watch as the woman left the room by the ladder leading to the upper level. There were so many things he wanted to ask as his memories began to resurface. So many questions that needed answers.

**(Skies above Vale) (Flying Whale) (Cargo hold)**

Qrow was in a serious need of a drink. Heck, he couldn't care less about the taste, as long as it was strong enough to knock him out, he'd take it. Because right now, they were hitting rock bottom.

No… that was wrong. They had already hit rock bottom since they left Vale. But ever since that night, it was as if someone decided to toss them a pickaxe and told them to dig deeper and bury themselves in that hole they made.

If you were wondering what could make a tough man like him grow wrinkles, all you need to do was look at the scene around him. The smell of blood, sweat and ointment was heavy in the room. The entirety of the cargo hold had been converted to something similar to that of a triage center with medics going about helping those that they can with the limited supplies they had on hand.

Students from all corners of Remnant had taken a beating, kids barely half the man's age were down on the floor, clutching onto their wounds and bruises cringing in pain as those that were able to move rushed to their side lending what little aid they can provide. The little rabbit in particular was hopping from one patient to the next distributing ointment, water and food to the teams as they patch themselves up. Heck even the bubbly happy-go-lucky Nora Valkyrie was slowing down because of exhaustion.

It was a shame that they had such little time gathering supplies. Even that deer that Team NDGO collected had been consumed in less than an hour after it was cooked and served. The situation was so dire and desperate that some students have already begun using their own clothes as makeshift bandages to stop the most critical of wounds.

To say that it was a terrible sight was a clear understatement as not even the teachers were spared from that carnage.

Peter Port, the supposedly most durable of all of them was lying on the wall, his friend Bart tending to his wounds as best he could.

"I need more bandages over here!"

"Anyone got any water left? Anyone?"

"Arghh! My arm… help!"

The scene was like that out of a war with children playing the part of the soldiers and the teachers playing the role of the veterans and disgruntled commanders. Beaten, battered and wounded, they all huddled together hoping that their combined pain would ease.

"Hold steady now." Glynda was at the middle of it all, using her telekinesis to mend broken bones. Even after everything that's happened, the girl still had the strength to pull it together. She was rather amazing that way. "There… that should do it. Have his arm wrapped with this wood for the time being. It should keep his shoulder steady."

"Thank you, Professor." Arslan bowed in gratitude as she placed Bolin in a corner quickly unwinding a roll of bandage from her pocket.

"Hey Glyn…" Qrow called out to his old friend. "Mind if we have a word?"

The blonde witch sighed almost hesitantly before nodding. "Of course. Mr. Shiko… please handle the rest from here."

"You got it ma'am." The pink haired boy smirked before rushing to his team.

With all the students out of earshot, Qrow began. "So… how are we doing?"

A troublesome groan escaped her. "Well… as you can probably see. Not very well. Everyone here has taken a beating. Some more badly than others. It's quite a miracle that they were able to come out of that fight with the wounds that they got."

"Yeah. Gotta say… they did pretty well for a bunch of amateurs."

She eyed him sharply. "Don't get stingy, Qrow. They're young, barely through half of their training. They don't know better than the Grimm that they've fought within their kingdoms. You can't blame them for being… inexperienced. They're just children… students who have yet reached their full potential."

"All the more reason to cut them loose when we can." He stated which somewhat surprised her. "Look. We're about to go through a hell in ham-basket here and we can't exactly do that with that carrying all that baggage with us. We got lucky this time. But who's to say that this luck will last? If this keeps up, we won't be stitching wounds or healing broken bones. Maybe next time we'll be filling a corner full of body bags."

"I know that." Glynda reminded. "But until we can reach the safety of another kingdom, our priorities lie with the children. Even you should understand that. Seeing as you are still a teacher." She added smirking before reverting back to a frown. "How are your nieces?"

It was Qrow's turn to sigh. "Ruby's still out cold and Yang hasn't left her side since we got on board."

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Hey, Ruby might be small but I trained her myself. She'll pull through And Yang's just about as tough as her old man. And coming from me… that's saying something."

"Yes… Taiyang is famed for his endurance. If they're anything like their parent… I'm sure they'll manage. But right now… it seems like we have more problems than solutions."

"What do you mean?" Qrow noted her words.

Glynda folded her arms as she continued. "I spoke with Mr. Ren earlier this afternoon. He made rough calculations with our fuel gauge."

"No…" Qrow groaned knowing well where this was heading. "Don't tell me we can't make it to Haven."

"There's barely enough to make it halfway to Mistral." She corrected. "We have to sacrifice one of the ship's power cores back in Mountain Glenn. With our ship running on low efficiency, we'll be lucky to make it back to Vale at all."

Qrow grumbled. For once he would like to hear something go their way. But the world wasn't that kind and he knew it all too well. He only wished he had something to cure the thirst in his mouth.

This was one heck of a mess they've gotten themselves in and they were just barely keeping themselves above water to breathe.

"Damn…" The man cursed under his breath. "So… now what do we do?"

Glynda opened up the game-map of Remnant pointing at what looked like a canyon pass. It was silly how they had to rely on such a tool but at this point… beggars can't be choosers.

"I talked it over with Bart." She explained lowly though there was much hesitance in her tone. "The north east quadrant of Vale is one of the sparsest populated areas of the entire kingdom. However… there exist a few frontier settlements that were built over old ruins during the war. These were mostly work camps back in the days when the support-towers for the CCT came in. Now, the workers converted them into smaller towns and villages acting independently from the kingdom."

"And you think the people there will help us?"

"I'm hoping so." She stated. "But even if they can't, we can use the support tower to get word out. It might not be as powerful as the CCT but I'm willing to bet its high-powered transmitter will be able to warn our comrades in Haven. The message will take a while to arrive… but it's better than nothing. And if we're lucky… we will be able to procure some provisions for the children. Food and medical supplies of the sort. God knows we need them."

"Hmm… the plan sounds a bit stretchy… but I'll go with it." Qrow complied surprisingly. "I just hope we won't have another fight on our hands."

"I already instructed Mr. Ren of our coordinates." Glynda added. "He and Ms. Valkyrie will keep an eye out for us. Without a map or any advance technology we will have to rely on eyesight. The moment they spot a settlement they will land there immediately. If luck will have it, we might reach the Island of Vytal before our fuel runs out."

"That's a BIG if lady."

**(Crew Quarter)**

Aching… soaring… searing pain. Everything ached. Her arms, her legs… even her belly ached. That was all Ruby could feel. It was all she can feel as her eyes fluttered up seeing bits and pieces moon peeking through the window glittering out of the darkened clouds.

Her first instinct then was to get up and take her surroundings in. She definitely wasn't at her school dorm and she definitely wasn't at home. The place she was in was… unfamiliar to her. The ceilings were gray, the walls were gray and the floor was gray. The whole place looked like the inside of a prison. No… correction… a prison would have more cheers than this. But as she darted around, her eyes came upon a big and blonde woman sleeping soundly on a chair next to her.

Slowly but surely… the girl got up, winching at her muscle pains. The sound awoke the blonde bomber, eyes widening when she caught sight of sleeping beauty.

"RUBY!" Yang rushed to her side, resisting the massive urge to hug the little girl right down to the bones. She knelt beside her, gently touching her shoulder to support her. "You're awake!"

"Ahh… Yang?" Ruby mustered her voice trying to clear the sand out of her eyes. "What… happened?"

The blonde bomber sighed, her tenseness relaxed after hearing her voice. "Uncle Qrow found you. Unconscious, in the caves. He got you out of there before the whole place blew up sky high. He brought you here… back to us safely. I guess I owe him 10 lien."

Ruby tried to piece the words together. Her memories were foggy and the pain she was feeling wasn't exactly helping. After a moment of recovery, the battle soon came flooding back into her. She quickly remembered the fight, the dragon… the cave… the bomb…

A gasp escaped her. "Wait… Jaune! Pyrrha! Are they ok!? They were there with me!"

"Easy there girl…" Yang hushed her smiling. "They're fine. They got a few bruises and cuts but their wounds are nothing compared to yours. Pyrrha is out helping with the wounded down below and Jaune is… recovering. That guy is made of sterner stuff, I tell ya. It'll take more than an army of Grimm to bring him down." A sob can be heard coming from the girl but she tried to hide it and failed. "I'm just glad to have my sister safe and sound."

"But… what about Mountain Glenn? The dragon? Did we get it?"

"We're… not really sure on that." Yang admittedly answered. "The explosion was ginormous. I've never seen anything like it. The whole mountain and the city… were just… gone. We've also been keeping an eye on the sky but so far we haven't seen that dragon anywhere. I… I think we did it. Well… technically you and Jaune did it but I'd like to say that I played a part. That way I can tell the guys I beat a dragon."

"Heh… that would be one heck of a story." Ruby smiled. "Be sure to tell Professor Port about it too. Ah!" She winced when she noted her leg throbbing. "My… leg…"

"Oh sorry." Yang apologized before removing the blanket revealing Ruby's right leg wrapped with a cast made out of the body of her once precious scythe. "We kinda… ran out of materials to use so… we had to use your Crescent Rose as a substitute. I know that it's kind of grim but Ms. Goodwitch says that if you give your leg a few days' rest, you should be up on your feet in no time. A little aura recovery will also do you some good."

Ruby could only sigh as she saw her precious weapon be reduced to a cast. She would've thrown a fit for sure but decided to keep it to herself. After all, she was alive and that's what matters.

"So… it's over?" She asked feeling hopeful.

Yang smiled back. "Yeah… it's over sis. We won. We beat the Grimm and pushed the bad guy away."

"But… what about Vale… and Beacon?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about those things." The blonde biker snubbed the patient's nose playfully. "I'm sure by the time we get back, everything will be back to normal. You'll see. Hey… maybe when we get back, we can ask for some time off. I'm sure dad is worried sick about us. It'll be nice to see Patch again."

"Yeah… that does sound nice." Ruby replied weakly before covering her legs with the blanket. The thought of rest sounded lovely. But before she could close her eyes and dream of a better day, her eyes suddenly came upon the tanned woman lying in the bed opposite of hers. She recognized that cracked face. "Is that… Amber?"

Yang raised a brow darting to the comatose woman. "You… know her?"

Ruby shook her head in reply. "No… well… not really. We kind of… found her and…" The events that took place in the vault slowly began to surface. She didn't want to talk about it. Not now at least. "It's a really long story."

"Well you can tell me all about it when you get better." The blonde boxer added giving a gentle peck on the girl's head. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll go and grab you something to eat. Try and get some rest while you still can, ok?"

"Yeah… thanks Yang."

"Hey… we're sisters. We gotta watch each other's back."

**(Landing platform)**

The smoke was still rising from the south. Even though it had been hours since the battle, smoke was still rising from where Mountain Glenn used to be. The whole quadrant had been reduced to rubble, replaced with a giant hole the size of a city. The amount of power detonated there must've been quite immense to leave such a lasting effect. Some might even wonder how long it would take for the land to heal from such damage.

Jaune watched from the top of the airship, looking at the aftermath of his own work. How does it feel to be the cause of such terror? To be the one responsible for such destruction and devastation. Einstein can probably answer that question. But one can hardly grasp such a feeling unless they experience it first-hand. Jaune had the unfortunate timing to be one such person and the aftermath of that power… left a bitter and sour taste in his mouth. Is this what it feels like to have power? To be able to destroy things at a flick of a switch? If so… then Jaune certainly didn't want it.

"Hey…" The boy was brought out of his daze when a certain little rabbit called out to him. She paused, noting the weary expression on his face. "Sorry. If you need some time alone…"

"Not at all…" The blonde knight smiled. "I could use the company." He offered a seat next to him patting on the surface. "Are you sure they won't need you downstairs?"

"We already patched up all the critically injured." She answered softly, sitting rather close to the boy. "Coco and the others can handle the rest. I thought I'd come up here and get some air. It can get real stuffy down in the cargo hold."

"Heh… yeah… it must be rough." Jaune slouched, his eye not straying far from the mushroom cloud in the distance.

Velvet could tell that the explosion has unnerved the boy greatly. It has unnerved everyone. She could hear his pulse beat softly and regretful sighs leaving his mouth. The boy was disheartened in more ways than one.

"Your team is worried about you, you know." She added, her ears drooping downward. "Pyrrha still thinks you need medical treatment. You left the place rather early."

"Yeah… I know." Jaune replied feeling somewhat guilty of leaving the others to do some heavy lifting. Ever since he woke up, he couldn't stand the smell of blood anymore. The stench was too daunting and the sound of his friends whimpering and groaning was just too much. "I just… wanted some time alone. A lot of things have happened since we left and I haven't had the time to process them. It's just… a little too much for me to handle."

Velvet couldn't really relate to what the boy was feeling. After all, she never really blew up a whole mountain herself. But she understood his confusion. It's not every day you get to flip a switch that would alter the course of history. Such power… was not something they could take lightly.

Letting the boy wallow for a bit, the little rabbit decided to do something that would help him. She took out her camera and angled it right in front of the mushroom cloud. With a single click, she immortalized the aftermath of Mountain Glenn's tragedy forever.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked curious to why the girl would take such a horrendous scene into her camera.

"Keeping record." She answered before snapping a few more shots for good measure. "I thought I might keep it for a scrapbook project I might work on in the future."

A brow rose from the knight. "And you really want that in your scrapbook?"

"Not all pictures I take are bright and shiny, Jaune." She replied though a little regretful to how it sounded. "Sorry… I didn't mean it that way. It's just that…" A lonely sigh came out as she delved into her words. Quietly she flipped through the photos thinking deeply on each picture. "Jaune… do you know about the Great War 80 years ago?"

"Of course." He answered back shrugging. "Everybody knows it. It's the great conflict between the 4 Kingdoms that nearly destroyed Remnant. We learned about it in Professor Oobleck's class."

"Do you know that there are no photographic proofs of that war at all?" She continued taking her place by his side. "I mean… I know it was something that happened before we were born but, the only thing that we have that can even prove that it happened are from history books, war veterans, teachers and old battlefields. There have been a few paintings depicting the conflict but never any material proof of its record. It was through that war… that great tragedy that the people of the world came to an understanding that killing one another was just… pointless. It broke nations but it also brought a great era of peace and prosperity. Yet… the only thing we can remember it by is… just through books written by the victors."

"O… k… yeah. I guess that's one way to view it."

"What I'm trying to say is that… though great tragedies may happen, peace was brought out of it. These two things is what made the world we live in. Both the good and the ugly. I want to record all of them. So in the future… when we're old and gray… I'll be able to show others of what occurred here. They will see it and they will learn from it. I'll let future generations learn from these tragedies so they won't be repeated. I'll let them know of our accomplishments so they can take pride in them. I don't want things to be forgotten just because it's convenient."

"That's… a rather noble goal." Jaune surmised, sounding rather impressed by her commitment. Recording all the good and bad so that the future will learn and look up to it as an example.

Velvet turned a light shade of red when she realized she had been talking a little too much. "Ah… well… thank you. I don't really talk my ears off to people like this. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine." The blonde hero waved it off. "Letting the future learn from our mistakes. Sounds like something Professor Ozpin would say."

"I only wish he was here with us." The two turned their eyes to the mushroom cloud, sinking the view in altogether, knowing well that they won't be seeing something like this any time soon. "He'd know what to do right now."

"Well… here's hoping this will be the last mountain I'll have to blow up in this lifetime." Jaune waved up in a silent prayer. But knowing that the adventure he was going through, it seems highly doubtful.

"I should probably go." Velvet got up, dusting the dirt off her armor. "I need to tend to Yatsu and Fox. Coco might be a tech-nerd at times and a fashionist, but she can be overprotective when it comes to tender-loving-care. Just… promise me you'll get some rest… ok Jaune?"

"I will…"

**(Patch) (Xiao Long estate)**

Deep within the lush forest of Patch, stood a lonesome house made of wood large oak wood, clay kiln tiles, dirty stones and windows of stained glass. It was a small innocent hut, with a simple chimney to keep it warm. A little house that came straight out of a fairy tale where the Grandmothers of lovely little girls dressed in red would live, or that of 7 little dwarves or 3 fairy godmothers or a lonely wizard waiting for a squire to pull a sword out of a stone.

And this little cottage was no different either as it had its own story to tell. For within this cottage lived a lonesome blonde bear, that had hibernated for years and was once again ready to greet the world. Within this innocent home lived, Taiyang Xiao Long, a man of once great reputation. A man who was once hailed as a strong and mighty warrior, a fighter without equal and sadly a widower twice.

Taiyang was pacing around the living room of his house that evening, his footsteps marring the carpet on the floor and his irritated punches decorating the walls. The sound of thunder and rain can be heard outside. He was on his scroll, dialing the same three numbers over and over that the buttons on the device began to wear out from constant use. He had been antsy since the invasion of Vale yesterday. His mind raced to his two daughters in the city, so far away from home and so close to the battlefield. He had already made plans to get there himself and look for them but unfortunately he was needed in Signal as the Grimm population in the woods began to grow after the first wave of attackers. He was rallied to defend the neighboring towns and the school itself. And by the time he could get off, all the boats leading to Vale had been commandeered by the military to evacuate civilians from the city.

And so he was stuck here in his house, pacing endlessly on his scroll hoping that someone would answer. But no matter how many times he tried, the receiver would always be that monotone computer telling him that the number he was dialing cannot be reached.

"Come on, come on!" He tried it again for the hundredth time only to be given the same reply. "Damn it!" Out of rage he threw the scroll to the table nearly shattering both with his immense strength. "Arghh! Damn it! What the heck is going on!?"

He checked the holoscreen and again there was just that blank screen with the emergency message broadcast on every channel. He knows that his kids would be safe. Qrow wouldn't be much of a loss but he wouldn't say that to his face. Taiyang raised them to be fighters. Well… Yang at least. But if Ruby was anything like her mother, she wouldn't fall for some measly Grimm. Still that didn't exactly help Tai's fatherly instinct to worry about them. He wanted to call, to know that they were alright. But there was no escaping Patch. Not with the influx of airships and sea vessels being used to move people and supplies around.

The last word he got from Vale was that the Atlesian Army was still stationed there, fighting off the Grimm as best they could. The sound of battle and gunfire can be heard day and night. It was a wonder how they are able to fight for so long. Whatever was left of Vale's fighting force were stationed at the bay of the city, its navy fending off flying Grimm as they tried to pass them.

A knock on the door brought old bear out of his worries. He almost couldn't hear it through the thunderstorm and rain. It was late in the middle of the night. Only an idiot would travel through these woods at such a time.

Quietly he answered only to find a familiar face on the other side.

"Tai! Thank goodness you're here. I almost thought I got the wrong house." A man with a ruffled chestnut hair sighed happily.

"Jones?" Taiyang questioned back opening the door for his colleague. "What are you doing here? Did you see Ruby or Yang?"

"No, sorry man. I kept my eyes open but I couldn't find them amongst the refugees. There are just too many heads to count man."

"Oh… so what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I know, I know." The man replied panting heavily. "You need to get to Signal. The boss is calling everyone in."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"What? No." He paused. "I mean yes. Well… it's kinda how you look at it. The Grimm showed up a few hours ago. A Goliath the size of building came out of nowhere and tore the whole east wing down to shreds. Would've gotten the rest of the school too if the students didn't cut in."

"A Goliath!?" Tai bellowed. "That's impossible! There are no Goliaths here in Patch. They only appear on the mainland How did it get here!?"

"Heck if I know. It could've swam across the water, grow wings and fly? A Nevermore could've carried it over the ocean for all I care. Everything's been a huge mess even before that big explosion in Mountain Glenn. Some of the town's watch even saw some Death Stalkers prowling about."

"Oh no! Did anyone get hurt!?"

"No, thank goodness." Jones answered back with relief. "But the chief wants every Hunter he can get his hands on to the frontlines. There are too many refugees and not a lot of fighters to protect them. Patch is just a small island man. It's not meant to take on an entire population of a city. People are coming in and there's barely enough food to keep them all fed. We need you Tai. We need that Big Bad Bear back in the woods. At least keep the bigger Grimm off our backs until we can figure out what the hollie diddlie is going on around here!"

"Alright. I'll go." Tai submitted with little effort. "Let me grab some of my stuff and I'll meet you out front. But… I also need a favor."

Jones raised a brow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You still have your old fishing boats? I need it to get to Vale."

"Ha! Tough luck there, pal. The army commandeered my flotilla yesterday. They took every last one. The only way you'll get to Vale is asking the army to take you there and I seriously doubt they'll let you in even if you are a Hunter."

"Oh… don't worry. I'll charm them with my rough personality."

**(Big Flying Whale)**

It took a few hours for things to quiet down around the Flying Whale. The whining and whimpering of the wounded had been replaced with snooze and snores. Fatigue and exhaustion had caught up with the group and now it seems like everyone had decided to follow in on their instincts and doze off.

Jaune had all intentions to join them too. After everything that's happened, god knows they earned their rest. Maybe after this, they can finally sleep peacefully. Once they get to Haven, a sense of normalcy will return. Jaune can only hope for such a thing. With everything he'd seen, a dull day back home will be a blessing. Heck, he wouldn't mind a boring day in school at least then he would retain his sanity.

But just as our knight was about to join his group for some much needed snooze, his nose suddenly picked up on a smell coming from the room next to the crew quarter. It was supposedly the kitchen, if one could call it that. Mostly it was just a 6x8 cubicle room with cupboards, shelves, a single stove and a refrigerator. A chef wouldn't even call it a kitchen if he could help it.

Yet oddly enough there was this wonderful aroma. Something good, like the smell of home cooking. Jaune looked in and saw the lights open. And there, on the other side of the stove stood a familiar figure.

"Hello?"

"BWAH!" Nadir shot up from his seat, looking like his heart just leap to his throat. "Please don't hurt me! I was just… oh…" He paused on his plea when he realized who it was. "Phew… it's just you. Sorry… I thought you were Arsl—er… I thought you were somebody else. Did you… need something?"

"No, not at all." Jaune waved it off. "I thought I smelled something burning in here. It smells… pretty nice."

"Oh! You must be talking about my salted venison." The pink haired Hunter shot up showing the platter he was cooking. "Medium well done and grilled to a crisp. Crunchy on some parts and juicy on the other. You want some?"

"Really?"

"Course! I'm not greedy." Nadir grinned slicing his meat in half and putting it on another plate. "Eat up. It'll probably be the last full meal you get before we get to Mistral."

Jaune gladly pull up a stool and got some decently-clean utensils from the cupboard. The moment he popped a slice into his mouth, the meat seemingly melted away. How long has it been since he had a proper meal? A day or two? Some things like this are normally taken for granted. Now, after having such luxury, he felt like he was stuck in heaven for a few seconds before he popped another one in.

"This is… really good."

"Why thank you." Nadir bowed gratefully before joining the boy popping a slice. "You can eat where you like—but nothing ever beats home cooking."

"That's true." Jaune smiled taking another bite off his plate. "You're… Nadir… right?"

"Nadir Shiko, from Shade Academy." The Huntsman/Chef spun his fork in style as he introduced himself. "At your service."

"Heh… well I'm J—"

"Jaune Arc." Nadir interjected knowingly, pointing his fork at him. "Roughly half the world knows who you are. You're a pretty popular name out in the world since your little scuttle with the White Fang. Pretty sweet if you asked me."

"Oh… well… thanks." Jaune rubbed his head timidly. He wasn't really sure about his popularity until now. "And you guys are pretty popular too during your umm… fight in the tournament. So… uh…"

"Nah, you don't need to hide it." Nadir waved it off knowing well what was going through the blonde boy's head. His record on the team battle against Team RWBY was perhaps the shortest and easiest of all matches in the tournament. His performance of course was also the most humiliating, being stuck on ice twice and rolled into a snow ball before being smacked out of the ring with the other half of his team. "Everybody saw how poorly I did back there. Fighting isn't exactly my forte, if you know what I mean."

"Really?" The blonde knight raised a brow.

"Nah… if we're talking about strengths, mine would be in cooking." Nadir grinned widely as he starred at his meal. "One of these days, I'm gonna open a restaurant in Mistral and call it Shiko Steakhouse. Serving you the best cuts of meat this side of Remnant."

"Ha! That's a nice slogan." Jaune let out a laugh… probably the first one he had in a while. "But if you wanted to be a cook, why are you studying to be a Hunter?"

"Oh… well… that's…" The pinky boy shyly dodged away from the topic. "It's… because. No… it's nothing. It's a stupid story."

"Hey I don't mind." Jaune added gesturing to his food. "The least I can do is listen to your story in exchange for this meat."

Nadir gave him a look wondering if he was being genuine. "You sure? It's not exactly an interesting story."

"Well… there's nothing interesting going in the holonet… if we had one."

"Good point." Nadir shrugged before taking a breath. "Where should I start? Well… to be honest. I didn't really want to be a Huntsman. I had a passion for cooking. As you probably guessed right now, I'm not exactly your… warrior material. I don't really like fighting… at all. But my folks at home are all warriors. My pa, my ma… even my aunts and uncles and cousins are all fighters. My family couldn't wait to see me shine with them—so… they signed me up for combat school. I learned from the teachers there and got the worst scores. But my family had connections in Haven. So I winded up there."

"But… if you didn't want to be a Hunter… why don't you just tell your parents?"

"Oh believe me, I've tried." Nadir groaned softly as if he was lamenting on his story. "I tried telling them a bunch of times, but they just blew me off saying that it was just a phase I was going through. And… they looked so proud of me when they said I got into Haven. It's hard to live up to other people's expectations… you know?"

"Oh trust me. I know the feeling." Jaune added thinking back on his own family. His parents didn't really have high expectations for him being in Beacon… and they always thought that he would come back home and help with the farm eventually. "When your folks don't even support your dreams? It's rough."

"Yeah… it really is."

The two shared a laugh lightening the mood on board the airship even for a little bit.

**(Skies above Vytal)**

Cinder and her two goons were riding on board a luxurious airship, flying across the ocean, in the most relaxed mood ever. After a whole night of plotting and planning, even villains like them need a break from evil.

With their feet up, cold drink on the side and some premium steak on the table, one might say that they were finally getting the easy life.

"Ah… now this is the life." Mercury stated cheerily as he put his feet up on a spare chair enjoying the uneventful cruise. "A guy can get use to all of this luxury. Good food, good music, nice comfy chairs and no one gunning for my head."

"For once we actually agree on something." Emerald smirked popping a peanut in her mouth. "It would be nice to just settle down, find a good apartment to sleep in, a guy in the city…"

"And take everything he owns?"

"I was gonna say rob him blind, but that works too." Emerald added grinning. "But I gotta say. How does Cinder fund all this? A ride this fancy must be expensive. Fancy meals, fancy airship, fancy chairs. It's way different from when we were traveling in Vale."

"You know what I think?" Mercury asked smirking. "I think you think too much. Enjoy it while it still lasts. It's not every day you get to enjoy a T-bone steak and a nice cold drink after a long day at work."

"Even though she could've easily poisoned either of them without any effort." The thief stated making her partner spit out his drink. "Ha! Gotcha…"

"Not funny." The assassin wiped the stuff off his mouth with a snarl. "Where is the boss anyway?"

"She's having that shady talk." Emerald pointed out to the woman in the front row who was whispering in her scroll. "Don't you find it weird that she doesn't let us in on her boss?"

"Don't know, don't care." Mercury shrugged it off. "As long as I get to enjoy life… I don't care who I have to kill."

"You're a cold hearted killer, you know that?"

"Like you're any different." Mercury retorted before suddenly noting his scroll beeping. "Hmm? Oh…"

"Sounds like you two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Cinder's voice startled the two from their chairs.

"Ma'am!" Emerald shook it off. "We were just… umm…"

"Relax, Emerald." Cinder waved her worries off. "I'm not biting today. Though I do sting at times."

"I'm guessing we have our next target?" Mercury noted the cheery tone of her voice, which could only mean they have a mission and they were plotting their next move.

Surprisingly enough Cinder smiled at them. "You could say that. Our original plan may have faltered but that doesn't mean we can't go after other targets. However finding the original mark will also have to be a priority. We'll have to find this little band of students and put an end to them before they interfere with our plans again."

"They could be anywhere at this point." Emerald pointed out. "For all we know they could be in Mistral or Vacuo. Do we have the resources to find such a ship?"

"I might be able to make it easier for us." Mercury said suddenly earning his boss' attention. "My scroll was still attached to Beacon Academy's systems. I had one of the White Fang goons catalogue some of the systems recordings. And you will not believe… what I found."

With a press of a button, the record that Mercury had on his scroll began to play and the scene that Cinder saw brought a grin to her beautiful lips.

_"This is how it was meant to be Jaune. You know what must be done…"_

Emerald recognized the voice almost instantly. "Is that… Ironwood?"

_"Yes sir."_ A second voice came somewhat recognizable to Mercury. _"Hey… Ruby. Do… you mind… looking away?"_

_"N… no."_ A hesitant and third feminine voice came _"I'm no… letting you go through this… alone, Jaune."_

And from that instance… they all saw it. The end of a hero, a warrior… a legend. They saw the blood, the gore and the wincing pained faces of three Hunters in broad sight.

_"Glyn… da…"_

The ending of that short movie brought a smile to Cinder's lips as a sinister plan concocted in her mind. One that will make the Hunt for the Fall Maiden… so much easier than it needs to be.


	53. The Gray of Good and the Lesser Evil

**Chapter 53: The Gray of Good and the Lesser Evil  
**

**(The next morning) (Flying Whale)**

Hours seemed to have gone by since the explosion in Mountain Glenn. Exhaustion and irritation filled the ship with nothing but negativity. Neptune had been on the helm of the ship. Though most would doubt his abilities on first impression, the blue boy has been a natural learner when it came to piloting a ship of this size. It was a relief to both Ren and the teachers as they can get some rest while someone else made sure the ship wouldn't crash or something.

"Man… what a view." Sun stated as he and his team was all stationed at the bridge keeping an eye out for any settlement they can see. "You don't get to see things from high up before."

"Speak for yourself." Sage laughed. "I just hope we can get back home in one piece. I can't believe I'm saying this: But I really miss my old bed back in school."

"Likewise." Scarlet agreed. "I'd even go back to my old futon and that's saying something."

"Hey guys, quit the chatter." Neptune ordered. "We're supposed to be looking for a town, remember?"

Sun waved it off. "Yeah yeah, we know. We'll keep an eye out. Don't be such a nerd."

"Ah ah! It's… intellectual."

Sage laughed. "Leave it alone, you two. We should be glad that we're still alive and not bedridden like the others down below. We're the lucky ones, if you ask me. But I wouldn't mind a few more hours of shuteye."

"Uh… guys." Scarlet called out their attention but was left ignored.

"Oh please." Sun whined. "I wouldn't mind having a decent meal for a change. The last thing any of us had to eat was a slice of meat from that deer and there are more than 20 of us for crying out loud."

"Guy…?"

Neptune bellowed. "Why are you complaining? You got the biggest piece out of all of us."

"I'm a growing kid!"

"GUYS!" Scarlet shouted, earning their attention as he pointed out. "Do you think that's the settlement?" The team gazed downward noting a plume of smoke rising from below.

"Oh no…" Sun muttered worryingly. A smoke that large coming from a small frontier town can never be a good sign. The primate prince also noted a large military structure in the distance. "That must be the CCT support tower. Sage, go downstairs and tell the others."

"Got it!"

"Neptune! Can you get us down there?"

"There's too much smoke." The blue boy answered. "I'll have to get to that clearing in the forest. You guys might wanna hold on to something… just in case."

**(A few minutes later) (Open clearing)**

It didn't take long for Qrow and Glynda to get up from their beds and join in with the crew. As they arrived at what appeared to be the clearing of a major lumbering operation, they squared their shoulders and looked onward to the task ahead.

The forest was close, but not close enough to be seen from a distance. The towering smoke was the only indication to where it was.

"Alright children, listen up." Glynda called out their attention. "We're about to embark on an operation. Our assignment is to gather up supplies and use the CCT support tower to radio in for help. Since we do not know the condition of the tower or what we will find along the way, we will need your assistance in reaching it."

"However, the town that we were supposed to go to didn't seem to be in good condition. So we're gonna split into two groups." Qrow added glancing over to the team noting the few that were uninjured. "So here's how we're gonna do it. Glynda will lead a team to the tower and see if the thing is operational. Anyone who can handle a wrench will go with her. Yang and Ice Queen Junior over here will go with her, along with Coco and Velvet."

"Team SSSN and Team BRNZ will go with Professor Qrow and investigate the village." The blonde witch continued. "Find out what happened and procure any supplies you may find. Food, water and medicine are essential. And if possible… more fuel for the ship. Dr. Oobleck and the others will remain here and keep the wounded in. That will be all."

"Wait." Jaune raised his hand. "What about my team? I might be hurt but Nora, Ren and Pyrrha can still help."

"You guys will be better on defense." Qrow advised eyeing the boy sharply. "Ren will be here just in case we need a quick getaway and you've done enough damage blowing up Mountain Glenn. Just stay here and try not to come up with anymore of your dynamic plans. We'll remain in radio contact. Hey Star-Girl."

"It's Corporal Soleil!" Ciel corrected again irritably.

"Yeah, sure… whatever. Can you… roboty… doohikie girl still maintain the connection?

"I am more than ready to assist." Penny stated, her legs still wobbling. "Well… 75% at least…"

"And remember." Qrow reminded. "If you see a Grimm. Blast it."

"Be safe you guys." Blake stated bringing up a small smile for the first time in days. "I wish I could come with you."

"Hey, don't you worry your pretty little whiskers." Yang smirked. "It's me you're talking about here. I'll be fine. You two just take it easy for today. And Ruby, remember: Don't put any unnecessary strain on your leg. Ok?"

"Ugh… you sound just like dad." The red caped gal groaned despite being pulled to a bone crushing hug. "Ow… ok ok ok ok! I got it. No pressure on the bad leg. Good luck! And get me a souvenir if you can!"

And with a final wave, the troops departed, leaving only a skeleton crew behind.

"Alright children." Dr. Oobleck called out as soon as the other two groups were out of earshot. "Listen up closely now. Though we have been given a lesser assignment of the three, it does not give you an excuse to remain idle. We are further away from the kingdom's natural borders than ever before so we must be ready for any and all manners of attacks. We will first establish a perimeter around this clearing to ensure the safety of our airship and the wounded inside. Ms. Nikos and Ms. Valkyrie. I want you two on first watch atop the ship. Your eye sights are better trained for spotting out targets both on the ground and in the sky."

"Yes Professor."

"You got it!" The two girls nodded in reply.

"Ms. Violette. While the rest of your team are incapacitated for the job, I will need you and Team ABRN to scout our current location and see if there are anything that can prove a threat. The wilds can prove to be far more dangerous than you can imagine. Grimm packs, animal lairs and such are only the few things we should look out for. Understand?"

"Sure thing doc."

"As for the rest of you… I want you all on medical duties with me. Follow my lead and I will show you the ropes on treating your comrades in arms."

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool." Ruby chirped only to stop when the good doctor eyed her. "Uh… what's up?"

"Not you Ms. Rose." Bart added earning a brow from the little reaper. "You are a member of the injured and therefore ill-suited for caring other patients."

"Aww! But…"

"No buts young lady. I'm still annoyed with your little stunt back in Mountain Glenn. You should be glad we're not in school, otherwise I will have you writing on that 200 page essay."

"Awww! But that's no fair! It's so boring!"

"Don't take it so hard Ruby." Jaune reassured her patting the whiny girl on the shoulder. "He probably just wants you to rest. We don't want to put any strain on your leg."

"And that goes double for you Mr. Arc!" Bart added again which made the boy jump.

"Wha!? Why me!?"

"Mr. Arc. You have recently just survived a near deathblow to the heart and a miraculous escape from a Primal Grimm. You of all people should be the least active amongst us. I don't know how you are able to stand after all that or how you recovered so quickly but there is no way I am allowing you to go around with such wounds. You two can officially consider yourselves on permanent detention until we reached Mistral!"

**(CCT Support tower)**

The way to the support tower was pretty uneventful much to Glynda's relief. After fighting for two days straight, it was nice to have a relaxing stroll around the woods without having to care of a Grimm or an enemy this last hour. But still, the scene did not bode well for our blonde witch.

The dirt path leading to the support tower was daunting at best. The overgrown roads and vegetation around the iron fence was clear indication that no one has been here for some time now. Ever since the CCT tower in Vale had been upgraded, smaller support towers like these fell into disuse and disrepair to conserve on budget and manpower. With constant attacks made by the creatures of Grimm, workers and soldiers had to be both paid extra just to work here. It was hazardous to one's health and with little rewards in the process.

So now the place was left alone, abandoned and locked up tightly behind a poorly constructed fence to keep off trespassers.

"This is a CCT support tower?" Yang muttered to the group as she took a sideway glance at the small building with a giant radar dish built on top. "I expected it to be… bigger. It's barely any bigger than my house back in Patch."

"Do not be fooled by its appearance Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda reassured her whipping her wand out to destroy the lock on the fence gate. "This installation was once used by the citizens of the kingdom roughly 15 years ago before it went into disrepair. It was thanks to facilities like these that we were able to communicate with the rest of the world, though admittedly at a lesser rate than the technology we have today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the facility were in no better condition than outside. Within the confines of that small outpost, high-tech wires and gizmos littered amongst the floor, tables and chairs that were used by the staff all broken and beaten from lack of maintenance. That… or whoever last sat on them was just too heavy for its support.

"Ugh… smells like my dad after workout." Yang plugged her nose as she stated the smell. "Looks like this place hasn't been used since the Stone Age."

"You said it." Coco agreed fanning the dust off her face. "This place feels more like a museum than a communication tower."

"Focus students." Glynda alerted as she made her way to the main console. After a few buttons and switches and the holoscreen came to life. "Ah… here we are. It seems like this facility still has some energy left in it… but it seems that most of the tower's communication systems are down. I don't suppose you girls wouldn't know how to repair an old machine like this."

"Can't you just use your magic thing and make the place all better?" Yang asked remembering well how the Headmistress can repair damaged buildings and properties with a flick of her wand. "I've seen you do it plenty of times before."

"Believe me, Ms. Xiao Long. If I could do such thing, I would. But mechanical engineering is a lot more complex than fixing a few tiles in school or… in your case, cleaning up the mess in the cafeteria." The blonde bomber gave out a half-hearted laugh remembering the incident at the beginning of the semester.

"I think I can whip it up a notch." Coco volunteered. "I fixed my friend's old radio back in the day with nothing but bubblegum, spit and some tape. I'll just think of this as a really REALLY big version of it."

"I'll be thankful Ms. Adel." Glynda nodded back. "The rest of you, go with her. I'll stay here and see if I can send a message to anyone. I just hope we won't meet any Grimm so far in the wilds."

**(Ruined village)**

It was a small town made of small wooden huts and tiled buildings. Roughly two… maybe three dozen houses, a market, several ranches, farm plots and judging from the multiple lumber-mills scattered across the river banks, their main profit here was high-quality timber. The town itself was protected by a wooden palisade no doubt supplied and built by the villagers themselves. The walls looked sturdy enough to repel a Grimm attack… or at least it used to.

The walls had large holes dotting its perimeter and the gate that welcomed visitors and repelled invaders looked as if something ripped it apart from the outside. Inside the walls, Qrow and his teams could agree that it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

Everywhere they looked, the same grotesque scenery greeted them. Burned and broken houses, horse carts crushed, crops trampled and fire everywhere. The claw marks and shaped holes on building gave clear indication who or what the perpetrators were. Only monsters of mindless rage would allow something like this to happen. The dark raging monstrosities called the Grimm. Their marks were pretty much left everywhere.

"This is… terrible." Sun gasped in disbelief. "So much destruction. Did the Grimm do all of this?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Qrow stated plainly as he looked over to the ranch. "Frontier towns like these don't usually last long in the wilds. Yet… somehow there are always a bunch of people stubborn enough to settle out here. But it looks like they made it out in time."

"How can you be so sure?" Neptune inquired sounding hopeful.

Amateurs…

Qrow wanted to say that but kept his insults to himself. First timers on the field really don't know better than killing monsters. "Look at the ranch. There aren't any animals around."

"Y… yeah? So what?"

"So~ it means that the people here left long before the Grimm breached through their walls." Qrow answered as a matter of fact. "Think blue boy. Grimm only target humans and humans alone. They don't eat animals. Didn't they teach you this in school?"

"W… well kinda. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Then consider that a free lesson from me." The old goat added with a groan. "Alright, we're gonna split up and cover more ground. Team BRNZ, you guys take the north side. I'll take Team SSSN here and go south. We meet at the center of town in 15 minutes. Find anything that can be of use. Fuel, food, medicine. The town folks couldn't have packed everything so there might be some goods left behind."

"Whoa, wait a second. Hold on." Sun shook his tail in shock. "You're asking us to loot the place!? Isn't that… illegal? I mean, that's just plain stealing!"

"This is coming from someone who steals without a conscious?" Sage snorted earning a glare from his monkey friend.

"Ok, so I might be the last person who should say we shouldn't be doing this, but I only pinch what I need. Going full looting is just… plain wrong."

"I have to go with Sun on this one." Scarlet agreed. They were Hunters, warriors who fought for the people, not some petty looter or thief.

"That's a good conscious you got kid." Qrow replied rather sarcastically. "Now shut it off and get moving. It an't stealing. It's called surviving. Right now we're in desperate need for a lot of things. Your friends back in the airship need supplies and we're here to get it no matter how. The people here left and I doubt they'll be coming back with the Grimm in the area. Grab everything and anything you can carry. Don't skip anything and leave no stone unturned. I know you don't like it, but this is reality. We do what we have to, to make sure someone we care to live another day or two."

Once again, the man had a point. They were low on supplies. Food and water were barely available back on the ship and the wounded can't go on without proper medicine. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before they all fall on exhaustion. If the Grimm didn't kill them it would be hunger and thirst and they couldn't risk that thought… especially when it was the lives of their friends on the line here.

"We don't have a choice, buddy." Neptune added patting his disheartened partner. "We have to do it… for the team."

A sigh escaped the primate prince. "Fine. But I'm not going to like this."

"Your concern is noted." Qrow nodded irritably. "If it makes you feel better: Don't consider it looting but rather… scavenging. Now let's get moving. The faster we do this the faster we can get back to the ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The looting of the village commenced not long afterward. Before long, Sun and his team had begun searching for anything that was usable. Canned food, bottled water and a few canister of Dust fuel were just the average of what they discovered. Thankfully enough there wasn't a body to be found or a Grimm to be fought much to Brawnz's dismay. Still… it didn't sit well with Sun or any of his comrades. Desperate or not, looting was still looting. Even petty street rats like him had some measure of honor. Take only what you need and nothing else.

"This doesn't feel right." The monkey prince stated as he picked another can of beans from the cupboard.

"There's plenty wrong here Sun. We know that." Sage shrugged back boringly. "But you gotta admit: That Qrow guy has a point."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If we don't eat something soon, I'm gonna start eating my own boots. And I'm starving."

"I know that!" Sun yelled back. "It's just that… I know I'm a thief but I never took anything that I didn't need. A few fruits and a snack here and there… but nothing else."

"Well right now, we NEED this stuff." Sage added. "Conscious or not, our friends back in the ship need this medicine and we need food to go on. Nobody likes to be a thief, but we do what we have to. Let's just pack the stuff up and go. This place gives me the creeps."

**(Big Flying Whale) (Crew Quarter)**

Things were peaceful back in the Flying Whale. The wounded were asleep at the cargo hold, everything was orderly and not a Grimm to be seen or heard for miles around. It was a sign for a time of rest and recovery for the Hunters of Remnant. Even Dr. Oobleck thought the calm rather soothing and was tempted to lay down his arms and sleep the morning off.

"Ow…" Came Ruby's whining pain as she struggled to keep her feet up. Having her leg wrapped crudely around her favored Crescent Rose was an ungodly feeling. It was bad enough that her weapon was wrecked but having it used to keep her legs straight was even worse.

Jaune gave the girl a chuckle. "Don't move so much Ruby. You're just gonna make it worse."

"I know." She whined. "It's just that. I never had to go without my semblance before. I'm used to being fast as a speeding bullet, but now I can barely get up the stairs without tripping once or twice." She spoke truthfully. Being used to her own speed, Ruby never thought she would have to crawl like a snail just to get from point A to point B. "I wish my speed would heal me faster than other people."

"Heh… well that would be something." Jaune let out a small laugh. "Now hold still. The last either of us wants is to do this all over again."

Ruby felt a small blush creep over her as the boy went on wrapping her broken leg. Normally she'd do this on her own but seeing as she couldn't bend without breaking a bone or two, Jaune had to volunteer in changing the wraps which meant that he had to remove her stockings and boots. Having a boy touch her so tenderly felt all new to our little red riding hood. She felt vulnerable, exposed… naked even. It was so embarrassing that she even shifted her skirt down subconsciously. The only other person she knows who handled her so gently was her father when she suffered a few bruises during training.

Ruby couldn't help but picture her father in Jaune. The scraggly blonde hair of his made it easy imagine him. With that soft gaze, caring expression and dorky personality, she would even say that he was actually a younger clone of her dad. All he needs now is Zwei on his head and he'd be perfect.

"And… finish." Jaune declared out loud as he finished up, showing his work. "Whadaya think?"

Ruby looked at her newly done cast and was amazed. Yang's handiwork was good and all for temporary injuries but the boy made it an artwork. He practically had the wrappings tied into a pretty little bow adding a sense of fluffiness to its cast.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this." She replied cheerily as she moved her leg comfortably.

Jaune waved it off. "Meh, it's nothing. Trust me. When you're living with seven sisters who like to play in the farm every day, you pick up a thing or two."

"Tell me about it." Ruby agreed never really recalling how many times she had to tend to Yang whenever she gets injured during a mission. "Whenever Yang goes all out, back in Signal, I have to be the one to clean up the mess."

"Guess we both have something in common." Jaune's little laugh died down when he darted his eye to the other bed where he noted the tanned skin girl they brought back with them. "She hasn't gotten up yet?"

Ruby shook her head in reply. "No. She hasn't opened her eyes since I saw her. She's breathing… but she isn't getting any better. Who do you think she is?"

"I'm… not really sure either." Jaune shrugged. "The General just said that her name was Amber. Amber Autumn… and that she's the reason why all of this is happening. I don't understand how one girl can be so important for the General to give his life for. To be honest I'm still not sure why anyone would destroy a whole city for her."

"Maybe she's someone important."

"More important than the General?"

Ruby nodded in submission. "Good point."

"What about your uncle?" Jaune added recalling how the old goat and Glynda seemed to holding information back from them. "Did he say anything?"

"No… I tried asking but he just shuts me out." Ruby sighed. "He says that it's better that if we don't know what's going on and honestly… I don't like it."

"Yeah… holding out on us isn't exactly a safe move. I mean… we did save her and all. They should at least tell us why she's worth all this trouble."

"No… I don't mean that." Ruby corrected. "I mean… this whole thing. The whole idea of sending us back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole plan." Ruby answered thinking well on her words. "Uncle Qrow and Ms. Goodwitch are just gonna send us back after all the fighting? Is it right to just turn a blind eye and pretend that nothing happened?"

"Well they wanna protect us." Jaune defended.

"Going home is going to protect us." Ruby cried out. "Jaune… look around you. Do you really believe that things will ever go back to normal after what happened? Beacon is destroyed and Vale is broken. No matter how you look at it… whatever 'normal' thing we had back then… is gone."

Jaune couldn't really deny it too. As much as he wanted to return things to the way they were a week ago, turning back time was just a wishful thought. Any sense of returning things to normal was impossible at this point. With Ozpin missing, Ironwood's blood on his hands, cities ruined and lives lost in this carnage, it would take months… perhaps even years for things to return to the way they were—if they even could at this point. But somewhere deep in the hearts and minds of others, they must've wanted it. The desire for things to go back to the way they were. They wanted things to be like they were before.

"Yeah… you're probably right." He nodded in admittance. "There's no way we can turn away from this. Not after what happened. If the time comes… we might just have to fight again."

"Sorry." Ruby apologized suddenly. "I didn't mean to put you in the spotlight. It's just that… we're supposed to be protecting people and fighting monsters. I mean… isn't that what Hunters do?"

**(Somewhere at sea)**

The calm waves and blue sky of the open sea was a refreshing notion. Raven didn't seem to mind the salty smell. Having spent time in Patch, you tend to get used to the smell of the ocean. It was times like these that she missed her dear home. She missed those times. The time she spent with those that she cared… to neither worry nor wonder what was beyond the big ocean.

She missed those days. And more importantly she missed those two dumb blondes in her life. She really wished she could see them… without compromising everything.

But as the deadly sword-woman steered the ship onward to their destination, the doorway leading to the bowels of the ship opened, with a dusty old Ozpin limping out of.

"Well well… you actually had the guts to finally get out of your shell." She mocked him pulling out her mask to show her gleaming red eyes. "Got tired of the rocking waves?"

"That… and the food." He answered still clutching onto his bandaged stomach. "Where… are we?"

Raven shrugged and decided to entertain the man seeing as he wasn't going anywhere without some answers. "We… are in the Western Sea, south of Mistral. Roughly a few miles off the Coast of Menagerie Island. You can tell by the position of the moon at night."

"Menagerie?" Ozpin sounded shock. "That's… pretty far from Vale."

"Ya think?" She added sarcastically. "You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out, genius."

"Why there? Why go to Menagerie?"

"What is this? A game of 20 questions?"

"You are the one who abducted me!" Ozpin snapped. "If you are keen on keeping me here, the least you can do is answer my questions!" He was given a proper answer with a blade pointed at his face. An ordinary man would flinch at such act, but Ozpin remained strong and dauntless at her threat.

"Raise your voice at me again and I will gut you like a fish." Raven gave a stern warning before sheathing her weapon back. "You're not as strong as you once were so I can beat just as easily as the others. And let's get one thing straight, I didn't save you." She gestured to the bow of the ship where Summer stood, looking at the horizon with a blank expression. "She asked me too…"

Ozpin recognized the figure almost instantly. The white cape, the petite figure. It was definitely Summer Rose, the soothsayer.

"Summer?"

"Shh!" Raven stopped him from getting too close almost like he was about to pop a bubble. "Don't even think about going in there. She's… not here right now."

Ozpin gave a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

The raven haired girl sighed. "Just… watch… and listen… and you'll understand."

The old Headmaster didn't seem to understand but decided to do so. He paused, and listened to the woman in front of him as she began to mutter something out of her mouth.

_"Ahuhu…"_ Laughter. It was a strange yet genuine laugh that came out of Summer's mouth. The woman's hand moved around in circles as if she was reaching out for something in thin air. Another echo of laughter came, this time louder and more profaned. _"Ruby, stop that. You know you can't run forever."_

Ruby? Was she talking to her daughter…?

No… that wasn't it.

If Ruby was here, Ozpin would've noticed. Yet Summer was talking, laughing and perhaps… even scolding a shadow of someone that was not there.

_"Yang! Stop influencing your sister. If you keep this up there'll be no cookies for any of you!" _That sounded like a viable threat as Ruby's obsession of said treat was legendary even to the teachers. _"Good girls. Now tuck yourselves to bed and I'll read you all a bedtime story. And no we are not reading the Tale of Two Brothers again. You two had nightmares about that story so we're gonna do something fairly different this time."_

"Who… is she talking to?" Ozpin asked finally after witnessing this little one-woman act.

Raven again gave a sigh. "Ghosts…" She answered. "Ghosts of her happy past…"

_"Ruby… are you hiding cookies under your bed again?"_ Summer stated motioning herself as if she was lifting a pillow from the bed and giving a mean scowl to the culprit. _"Ugh… I just washed your beddings yesterday. It'll be hard to get all these crumbs off. That's it young lady, no milk for you. Oh no. Don't give me that puppy-dog-pout. I invented that to get your dad. It's not gonna work on me."_

"What's wrong with her?" Ozpin asked, feeling a bit worried about this performance.

Again Raven sighed. "You know the problem about power Ozpin? True power? It corrupts people. Sometimes… others have different reaction to it. For Summer… it's… this. Just… give her a couple of hours. Once she pops out of her bubble she'll be ready to answer all of your questions."

"Does this happen often?"

She shrugged. "Most of the time she gets into a fit and lashes out at anyone. Sometimes it's nightmares that haunt her. Sometimes… they're good dreams… like this. She's normally docile like this unless someone pops that bubble."

"But… why?"

"Trust me. I wish I knew." Raven replied honestly, feeling a sense of pity for her partner. "All I know is… that her damn silver eyes are part of the problem."

"Her silver eyes?"

"Summer will tell you when she's ready. Just… give it a rest… ok?"

It was Ozpin's turn to sigh this time. "Very well. I suppose I can… wait a little longer."

"Good. So in the meantime…" Raven grinned mischievously before tossing the Headmaster a mop and bucket. "Swab the deck and clean the latrine, Headmaster. Idle hands are the evil's working and all that nonsense. Get to it!"

**(CCT Support Tower)**

"Ow!" Coco flinched back when an electrical surge suddenly caught her off guard. "Damn it. There goes the fuse. Guess they didn't build this place to last a couple of decades. We're tough outta luck here."

"Is it really impossible?" Velvet inquired solemnly.

"Nope." Coco declared. "That's a one of a kind fuse. It's a complex device that holds this whole thing together."

"I'm guessing they don't grow on trees." Yang added sighing.

"Not in this world, they don't. But that's not the only problem." The fashionista pointed out. "Even if I could replace the fuse, there are tons more things in this thing that needs repair. Sorry guys, but this is the best I can do for her."

"It's not your fault Ms. Adel." Glynda reassured her, patting the girl's shoulder. "It's our fault for placing so much hope in this place. We should consider ourselves lucky that this facility is still standing with all the Grimm attacks happening around the kingdom."

"So now what do we do?" Weiss inquired returning her rapier to his holsters. "If we can't call for help… how are we getting out of here?"

"We will tackle the problems one at a time Ms. Schnee." The Headmistress answered, though she understood her worries. Everyone is tired, weary and probably reaching their breaking point. "Let's regroup with the team back in the airship and we'll consolidate things from there. We accomplished our assignment, though we did not find what we were looking for. Knowing the bad news is better than putting faith in false hope."

"I'm game." Yang agreed. "I hope Uncle Qrow got us something. I haven't had anything to eat since last night and there wasn't enough to go around."

Weiss sighed in agreement. "Indeed. The moment we get back to civilization, I'm visiting the first restaurant I see and order everything on the menu."

"I wouldn't mind a sandwich right about now." Coco drooled just thinking about it. "Or a good piece of steak back in Vale."

"Can we please stop talking about food?" Velvet pleaded, holding her empty stomach in vain, ears drooping. "You're all making me hungry."

And suddenly, as if reacting to her words, a sudden rumbling noise can be heard around the room.

All eyes darted to the little rabbit that they assumed was the source. Yang had a grin while the rest had a mixed reaction to the sound.

"Oh wow V. You were not kidding." Coco teased first earning a flushed face from her teammate.

"Wh… what!? No!" Velvet returned, still blushing. "That wasn't me!"

"Don't fret about it." Yang waved it off. "Everyone has a different reaction to an empty stomach."

"And here I thought Blake had a loud stomach." Weiss added sharply, eyes staring down at the rabbit Faunus like a disappointed mother.

"No! Guys it wasn't me! Honest."

Another rumbling came, this time it shook the whole facility to the core. The team quickly realized that the rumbling was coming from outside which prompted Goodwitch to bark.

"Everyone, outside, now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team was greeted by a large silhouette that covered the sun. At first glance it looked like a giant rock. With its large stony figure and jagged edges one might think it was some kind of floating island but upon closer inspection, the team realized that it was an airship.

A really… really REALLY big airship that was so massive and large that it practically looked like a floating city.

"What is that thing!?" Coco barked out, holding her hat to keep it from blowing away by the massive gale that came through. "Is that a battleship!? Where did it come from!?"

"Dunno!" Yang shot back equally baffled by the sight. "Ms. Goodwitch, what do we do?"

"Everyone get back!" She answered. "We don't know if it's friendly or hostile. Don't panic and stick with your teammates. We'll…"

"Wait!" The heiress shouted grabbing their attention. "I don't think they're enemies."

"How can you be sure?" Velvet inquired.

"I… I know that ship!"

"You do!?" Yang shot out puzzlingly. "How!?"

"I lived there my whole life…" She answered back darting to the large airship. Though it had been almost a year since she last saw that massive vessel, there was no doubt in Weiss' mind on what it was. Even she wasn't dumb enough to forget the place where she was born and raised. "That's the White Castle… that's… my home."

It wasn't long until the team noticed a few Bullhead airships coming their way with a familiar snowflake logo of the SDC plastered on their hulls.

**A/N: Hola dear readers. Gonna be taking a little break from writing next week. A lot of RL stuff going on and I'm gonna have to redo some previous chapters, spelling errors and what not. And if all of you are still wondering about Raven's relationship with Yang well, I was working on limited information when that chapter came out and a lot of folks really believed that Raven wasn't the mother so I'm gonna gut whoever said that on the review section. Apologies for the future and I'll be sure to give you more on the week after. Until then, stay strong. Keep on reading and keep on writing.**


	54. The White Castle

**Chapter 54: The White Castle**

**(The White Castle) (Bridge)**

The open room of the bridge was like that of a glass fish bowl. Every corner of the room was manned with a soldier and officer working tirelessly like ants.

Commander Winter Schnee stood at the helm of the bridge that morning commanding one of the greatest creations of Atlas' engineering. The White Castle, a fearsome capital ship twice the size of a standard Atlesian Battle Cruiser and far more intimidating than anything the military can come up with. It was a floating city with a crew size that can match that title and enough weapons and security to deter even the oldest Grimm from attacking head on. It also served as the seat of power for the Schnee family during it early years of the company.

Winter found it ironic that she would be commanding such a vessel. Back in the days when Winter was still a child, she would wander through the many halls of this wondrous machine without even knowing what was on the other end of the place. It once served as her home, her school and her prison. Rarely would she be allowed to venture out of the place without watch. The crew that served here were all under the pay of her father which doubled as her bodyguard. They were her protectors and her wardens back in the days, never leaving the young lady out of their sight for too long. Now she commanded the ship and the crew obeyed her.

The vessel soon came to disuse after Weiss graduated from her combat school a few years back. Without a prisoner to hold within, there was no point in hiring the crew any further other than to take a cruise around the kingdom's countryside.

"Commander." A com officer reported calling her attention. "We're receiving a transmission from the ground forces."

She nodded. "Excellent. Have they secured the objective?"

"Yes ma'am. Key structures in the area have been garrisoned as well as some of the local towns. The CCT Support tower has also been brought under our command. Engineers have been dispatched to repair the facility. But… there's more…"

Winter raised a brow at him. "More?"

"Yes ma'am. The team we sent to the tower reported to have made contact with a Huntress named Glynda Goodwitch. She says that she's the Headmistress of Beacon."

"Glynda?" The elder Schnee recognized the name almost instantly. They were old associates, perhaps once comrades in arms. "This is good. Tell them to bring her in. She could provide us with some intel on the situation."

"Yes ma'am. She's also said that she has an airship full of wounded students. She's requesting that we take them in for medical treatment."

"Granted." Winter accepted the terms. "Have paramedics ready to receive the wounded and clear the docking bay. I'll go there to meet them shortly."

"Understood Commander." The officer nodded back. "Oh and there's one more thing. There's a woman in the group claiming to be your sister, Weiss Schnee…"

This time, Winter paused as her eyes widened.

**(Docking bay)**

Winter couldn't get there fast enough as the Flying Whale landed on board the White Castle. Soldiers and crew members got out of her way as she sped through the corridors of the ship rushing like she had wanted to break through the wall just to get to the other side a few seconds faster. No one dared barred her way, not even the veteran officers nearby.

As she arrived at the docking yard, only a moment was spent in analyzing the unknown ship that the Hunters came in as she scanned the folks who exited it. She recognized a few of the Hunters from the Vytal Fesitval Tournament on the holoscreen a few days back and a few others from sponsors from small companies. But in the sea of students that came by, one of them stood out in her white pristine combat skirt.

"Weiss!" The yell pierced the sound of the docking bay as all attention was grabbed by the commander in question.

"Win…" Weiss was barely able to get a syllable off her mouth when she was pulled into a full blown hug. Some could even swear that she just teleported to her side. "Bwah!"

"You selfish ungrateful boop!" The elder Schnee yelled with eyes blaring. "What in the world were you doing!? You never call, you never write! Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been!?"

"But I…"

"Be quiet!" Winter yelled again tightening her hug. "I've been so worried ever since I heard the news. I'm so glad… so glad that you're safe. You idiotic boop. Have you been eating properly? Are you hurt?"

"Aww… isn't that sweet?" Yang cooed as she watched that little scene play by. "Weiss got dotting big sister."

"Kind of reminds me of you." Ruby added limping in with a small smile.

The young heiress noted the grinning faces of her friends and immediately blushed as she pulled herself out of that hug, much to the Schnees dismay. "Winter… please! You're embarrassing me."

A mocking tone followed not long afterward coming from a certain old goat. "Well that's a rare sight. Guess even you have a heart, Ice Queen."

"Qrow, behave." Glynda warned approaching the commander. She bowed lowly in respect of both their stature. "Thank you for accepting us, Winter. I'm grateful for your hospitality and assistance."

"It was my pleasure." Winter nodded back though her eyes sharpened a little when she darted to her former assailant. "And as much as it irks me to say it. I'm glad to see you alive as well… Qrow. I see even a Grimm invasion wasn't able to put you down."

"The monsters just don't seem to learn." The grim reaper replied casually. "But that doesn't exactly stop them from trying."

"Indeed." Winter smirked. "You were all quite fortunate that my vessel was in the immediate area. Vale isn't exactly safe. We have been receiving numerous reports of frontier towns being destroyed and strongholds overrun by the monsters daily. I fear that place would've suffered the same fate."

"Yes. Vale is no longer safe for the millions of people there." Glynda agreed rather hesitantly. "Our students and staff fought valiantly… but against such overwhelming numbers… we were forced to abandon our homes for the wilderness."

Winter pitied their position but understood the conditions. Abandoning their homes to save the few was a sound strategy. Any sane warrior would've done the same. If there was no chance of victory, why stay and fight? Better to live another day than to die in a pointless battle.

"You must've been through a lot." Winter nodded back, clutching her sister tighter. "You can rest assure that you will receive the best treatment we can offer. The White Castle is understaffed at the moment so there are plenty of rooms for you to stay. My soldiers will take the wounded to the medical bay while the rest of you unwind at the servants' quarters. There aren't a lot of beds so you'll have to bunk together in the meantime. There's warm shower and food in the dining hall. Once you're rested… we can discuss things in greater detail."

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee." The blonde witch bowed in gratitude.

"Warm shower and food? Sign me up." Coco sighed with relief. Such basic needs could never be more desirable than now.

"Commander." Ciel suddenly popped up standing at attention with all the military etiquette drilled into her body. "Corporal Ciel Soleil of the newly formed 28th Special Task Force. I'm here to report my assignment, ma'am."

Winter recognized the girl as one of Ironwood's more recent members of his special division. Her face popped in her scanners a few times. "Ah yes… Corporal Soleil. I know of you and your… assignment. I'm grateful for your continued work. Is Penny with you?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes ma'am. She's in the airship but currently… disabled from technical problems. I'll be more than happy to file my report."

"That would be excellent. Thank you, Corporal. You are dismissed." Winter turned to her younger sister. "And as for you, young lady. You're coming with me to the salon. A member of the Schnee cannot be looking ragged like that."

"But I…"

"None of your excuses. Come along now."

**(Servants' quarters) (Girl bathroom)**

The sound of rushing water and hot steam was a welcome luxury to the girls of the team. After enduring the cold outdoors and the messy part of battle, the gang gladly submitted themselves to one of the basic pleasures of life. Only those with minor injuries could bath properly while those that could barely stand were taken in to the medical wing.

"Oh… yeah…" Yang moaned as the warm water melted her fatigue away. "That's the stuff. From dirty rags to gorgeous flowers… just add a little water. I'll never take you for granted again."

"You can say that again." Coco agreed leaning from the other stall. For once she was seen without her shades or that fashionable hat of hers. "I can sleep in here and grow wrinkles all day long. Never thought I'd miss having a bath this badly."

"I'm just glad to be out of the woods for a change." Velvet added in agreement. "No more guard duty and no more need to be looking over our shoulders."

"Agreed." Pyrrha followed soaping her sweaty arms. "We can only go over such conditions before we all break."

"Oh come on Pyrrha. I'm sure you could've lasted another week in there without even breaking a sweat." Yang boasted leaning over the dividers. "With your talent, you could've beaten a horde of Grimm on your own."

"Well… I'm not one to brag." The redhead blushed though Yang's words did have merit. Even a whole week in the woods wouldn't be enough to deter the champ. But for her teammates, it might be a different story.

"Still… I can't believe we actually got out of Mountain Glenn alive." Coco muttered in relief and disbelief at the same time. "I'll be honest: When that big dragon showed itself, I thought our numbers were up. Glad to know I was wrong. Who would've thought that Jauney boy would have the guts to blow up a whole mountain."

"Yeah." Yang seemingly agreed with a smile. "Goes to show you can't judge a guy by the looks on his face." The girls in the room half-heartedly nodded back though each had their own different reason.

"… or can you?" Coco added raising a suggestive brow jokingly before turning the place to a full blown laughter. "Hey Nebula." The fashionista turned to the Galaxy Gal in the next stall. "I gotta ask. Did you ever get your answer from blondie when you asked him out?"

Nebula's face turned a shade of pink as she recalled that event from the tournament, while a pair of rabbit ears perked up in curiosity. "Oh come on! Do you girls have to bring that up?"

Another row of laughter followed with Yang at the helm. "Hey, you were the one who was fawning over him. It was all over the news. 'Romance on the Battlefield'. Young love blooms at Amity Coliseum. Nebula asked resident hero on a date in the middle of their fight." She recited from a news clipping she saw a few days back.

"Speaking of boys…" Coco added turning to another shower stand. "What about you May? You got three good looking guys in your team. What's your take on them?" The girls around agreed on her words. Despite Brawnz's lust for battle, they had to admit that the guys on her team were quite the eye-candy. Facial proportions, hairstyle and attitude were just the right mixture of sauciness.

"Hmm…" The girl who odd still had her beanie on darted at the fashionista giving a ghostly shrug before turning back to her shower.

"O…k…" Yang forced a laugh before brushing to the next girl. "What about you, Arslan?" All eyes turned to the tanned girl in the last shower booth. "Any preferences?"

A mocking scoff came out of the leader of Team ABRN. "I prefer someone who can actually match me in a fight. And trust me… the boys on my team… aren't exactly stellar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hachoo!" Nadir let out a sneeze from his side of the showers. "Ah… dang it. Did I catch a cold?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And what about you, Pyrrha?" Yang targeted her next victim who blushed at the thought. "I'm betting my money you have no problem getting guys to fawn over you."

"W… well… I can't agree or disagree with that statement." The champ replied softly, turning the cold water on to keep her from fainting. "W… well how about you, Yang? You don't seem to have any trouble having boys in your life."

The blonde bomber shrugged back cockily. With her assets, getting men to look over her was as easy as counting 1 2 and 3. "Hey, what can I say? I flirt 70% of the time. I can't help it if guys find me more attractive than the rest of you." She added which quickly sparked irritation from the other girls as they tossed soap bars and shampoo bottles her way.

"Oh whatever!" Coco whined.

"Shampoo fight!" Nora declared squeezing a bottle of shampoo into the crowd.

**(Sleeping quarters)**

It was finally over…

That's what Jaune wanted to believe as he saw the teams settle down. Those that were wounded in battle were in the medical deck while those who can still feel all their limbs were here, resting and recuperating after a long battle. The beds weren't like those in school but they were certainly a lot more comfortable than the cold metallic cargo hold of the Flying Whale. The soft cotton beds, pillows and blankets were to die for right now.

Branwz complained about it earlier but the moment he hit the sack, he and half of his team drifted off to dreamland.

But Jaune knew better than to enjoy the simple pleasures of their reward. Though he was glad he could finally rest his head on a pillow, he knew that this was just a respite for worse things were to come. This conflict that had ravaged Vale was done by people who had no qualms about killing. They were willing to tear down a whole city, fight an army of well-trained soldiers and a Hunter Academy and its elite warriors to boot. People who are willing to go against the very powers of the world can't be sane… or weak.

Ruby was right.

As much as Jaune wanted to put this whole ordeal behind him, there was no doubt in his mind that this war… this conflict of theirs… was just getting started.

… and as much as he hated it, they were standing in the middle of it all.

"So… what's the problem?" Ren's voice perked the blonde knight out of his daze. He noted his teammate sitting on the bed next to his with a solemn expression. "Do you know that you have a very distinctive look whenever you're troubled?"

"I do?"

The magenta haired boy smirked. "Yeah. Your brows separate, your eyes lose focus and you make that sighing noise every time. So… what seems to be the problem?"

"It's… well…" Jaune couldn't even tell where he should start. "I just had a talk with Ruby earlier today."

"Oh? And what did you two talk about?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to just… go back?" Jaune inquired making the gunslinger raise a quizzical look.

"You mean back to Vale?"

The knight shook his head in reply. "Something like that. She and I just thought that… doesn't it feel a little wrong to just run away after everything we've been through? I mean… the teachers are asking us to leave when there's a big battle ahead of us. Shouldn't we be fighting with them?"

Ren bobbed his head in agreement. "Hmm… Rudy does make a sound point. But you have to remember that we're still students Jaune. We're not warriors… not yet at least. The professors probably know better than we do. They are professional Hunters after all. They're far more skilled and experienced with these matters. They probably know more about the world than we do. Normally I would say that it would be a logical thing to follow their instructions… but…"

"But?" Jaune noted that last word.

A smirk appeared on the gunslinger's face as he saw his friend's puzzled yet hopeful expression. "But I think there are more ways to winning. Sure we might not be as strong as the teachers, but we're capable. I mean… look at what we accomplished getting here." Ren pointed out. "We save Vale from the White Fang… twice, saved the city from a dropping coliseum and blew up a giant Grimm sweating dragon. I'd say we're more than ready for whatever this world has to throw at us."

"You think so?"

"Jaune…" Ren placed his hand gently on his leader, reassuring his faith. "You're probably the craziest person in the group, and your plans are probably the strangest ones I've ever followed but so far… you haven't led us wrong. And I think speak for a lot of people in the group who trust you. Besides, we're a team. Whatever you do… you can be sure Nora and I will be right beside you. But if it comes with a bomb, then we'll be right behind you. Just saying."

"Pfft… that's a pretty big vote of confidence." The blonde hero let out a small chuckle. "I just hope I'm as crazy as you say."

"We blew up a whole Mountain." Ren pointed out. "It doesn't get any crazier than that."

That's what Ren thought.

Little does he know… that bigger things were yet to come with his decision.

**(Reception Room)**

Glynda felt a tinge of relief as she sat in the sofa that afternoon. Exhaustion and fatigue finally caught up as her legs gave way to the comfort of pillows. The room she and Qrow were brought to was probably once a living room of sorts, now converted to a reception room where guests and VIPs can rest and discuss things in a safe and secure environment. Glynda can tell that the SDC were just flaunting their wealth with this place. The room was like a museum showing some older artifacts and relics that were dug up in the time of the Schnees' founding. Heck, even the giant Snowflake logo of the SDC looked frighteningly intimidating. Sofas, tables… heck there was even an aquarium with several exotic fish and octopus inside.

"Sheesh… talk about showing off." Qrow muttered loudly as he took a quick scan of his surroundings, looking quite uncomfortable that he had to be stuck in his rival's ship. "Who do you think they're impressing with this stuff?"

"I believe that's everybody." Glynda answered tiringly.

"Yeah, well I'm not impressed." He darted at the fish in the aquarium. "I prefer having my fish grilled and on a stick… or a plate—whichever comes first. And look at this cabinet. Who makes cabinet with gold these days? You can probably feed a whole town just by selling the top half alone."

"The SDC are expressive with their wealth." Glynda added though she did agree that the gold encrusted cabinet did look pretty gaudy even for the Schnee.

"Well they should probably spend their money on something useful instead…" The old goat scoffed only to pause when his eyes laid on the lovely bottle of whisky lying decoratively on the counter. "Like a bottle of Vacuan pure Wivan Whisky! Don't mind if I do."

"Qrow!" The witch scolded him.

"What? They got like four bottles of these. They can just buy another one without even batting an eye."

Glynda could only sigh in response. The man was acting like a child trying other children's toys for his own amusement. It was one of the reasons why Ozpin and her doesn't want him showing on their doorstep.

"That's actually mine." A third voice interjected catching the duo off guard. They turned to the source to find Winter standing at attention, with a coy smirk on her face. "It was a gift from a Vacuan diplomat I met in a party last year. They say he collects a number of exotic drinks in his years."

"Well, he certainly does have good taste." Qrow cheered gesturing to the bottle. "You mind if I…?"

"Fine. I supposed you can take it as payment for helping my sister." Winter answered shaking her head. "Glynda… it's good to see you again, though I think we'd both hope the terms were… better."

"Indeed." Glynda nodded in agreement. "I'm just grateful that you accepted our wounded. I'm not sure how much longer the students could take under such pressure. Thank you again, Winter."

"Think nothing of it." The Commander waved it off politely as she took up a chair to begin the meeting in earnest. "You brought my sister back to me. I can't repay you enough for keeping her out of harm's way."

"How did you come across us, anyway?" Glynda went first joining the table. "We were in a rather remote location. I find it hard that your patrols would find us by chance."

"Yeah." Qrow butted in agreeing that it was rather suspicious that Atlesian forces would be patrolling the wilderness. "I thought after what happened in Vale, you guys would've pulled out long ago."

"We weren't aware of your presence there either." Winter admitted, placing her palms together. "To be honest, our encounter with your group was rather fortunate to say the least. I was deploying troops in the area to secure valuable assets at the time. The CCT Support Tower we found you in was in near mint condition. I sent my men there in hopes to bring it back to working order. As you may have already noticed, all range of technological communication has been cut since the destruction of the main CCT tower in Vale. Even our strongest high-powered transmitters can barely get word back to Atlas or any other kingdom for that matter. We were hoping that combining the powers of at least four Support Towers will be able to punch through the electronic traffic. Though I'm afraid all I have are bad news."

"We've been out of contact for days now." Glynda reasoned. "Any information you can give us will be a blessing. Please Winter… tell us. What is going on right now?"

The woman sighed. It was true that she held some information but all reports that came from her would just bring more strife. She looked at their faces and can tell that they've been through a lot. If any report from her intelligence force was true than worse things were to come.

"Vale… has fallen." She answered finally. "I sent an advance team to the city to make contact with the remaining forces there and hopefully restore communications. What little remained of the fleet General Ironwood brought has withdrawn to the edge of Emerald Forest. The city itself has become a den for the Grimm as well as Beacon. Fortunately the city itself has been evacuated though their destination varies from place to place. The Valean Council has moved to a Combat Academy called Signal in the island of Patch along with most of the population. The militia force gathered there along with some Hunters from the siege. They're mounting a stiff defense and holding… but without support… they'll be overrun in a few weeks."

Glynda and Qrow felt stiff at her words. She was right: There were no good news at all. Just more and more of things they already knew and worse…

"Talk about a downer…" The grim reaper added taking a swig out of the whisky bottle. "Ah… that's the stuff…"

"And what's Atlas' stance in this?" Glynda inquired. "What course of action are they taking? What about Mistral or Vacuo?"

"Unknown." She answered back sadly. "We lost all contact with the other two kingdoms roughly three days ago and they've been in the dark ever since. Other divisions from the military are traveling to reestablish communications but it will take time as all of our technological sensors have been disrupted. Our captains are flying blind and taking great risk traversing the countryside. As for Atlas… well… things are… complicated. The Vice Chancellor has given me explicit orders." Winter paused noting the expression on Glynda's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring 'her' up."

"No, don't be." The blonde witch waved it off sounding rather annoyed. It was almost as if she had some relation with the Vice Chancellor of Atlas herself. "I know the Vice Chancellor better than anyone in this room. Please, continue."

Winter nodded, getting on with her story. "I've been promoted to Acting Commander replacing General Ironwood. My orders were to reinforce the troops we have in Vale and retake the city if possible from the Grimm menace. We've taken steps to stemming the tide. We've occupied old border forts and strategic locations and assets like the CCT Support Towers and crossroads."

"Whoa wait a second." Qrow stopped her. "What do you mean Acting Commander?"

"It means… I'm just a step in until the council back in Atlas can find a permanent replacement." Winter answered though hesitantly so. "Though this may not come as a surprise… I'm sure you all know that… General Ironwood… is dead. We found his body in the ruins of Beacon."

…

…

…

Time itself seemed to have paused when Glynda and Qrow heard it. Though the thought of his death lingered heavily on their minds, there was a small part at the back of their heads that believed that the old soldier would survive. They've seen James ripped in half and was able to survive that ordeal. There was a soul or body tougher than that man. He was the kind of guy who could crash an airship in the middle of a Grimm infested city and brush it off like it was just another day at work.

"Damn…" Qrow saw Glynda's hand tightened as she kept herself from breaking down. James and he didn't see a lot of things eye-to-eye… but he was still a friend… deep down. Losing him, a veteran of a hundred battles… was a serious blow to both to armies of Atlas and to the Order. With a groan, Qrow took another deep swig from the bottle, wiping that unsavory taste from his lips.

"Wh… what else can you tell us?" Glynda asked, keeping her emotions in check.

Winter shook her head in reply. "Nothing else other that things have gotten worse since that explosion."

"Explosion?" The two teachers raised a brow.

"The explosion in Mountain Glenn. I'm sure you must've seen it." The two teachers flinched though Winter didn't seem to notice it. "Ever since that explosion, things have only gone from bad to worse. What would normally take Grimm weeks to traverse can now be passed through in a matter of minutes. We've been getting sporadic reports of hordes of those monsters passing through each day. Frontier Towns and farms are being wiped off the face of the map. Tens of thousands of people gone in just a few hours. Both Vale's militia and our forces can barely keep up with the flood of refugees. Normally when a settlement is overrun by Grimm the population withdraws to the safety of the city… but with Vale gone… the people have to go elsewhere for refuge."

Qrow and Glynda darted to one another. Though they were not directly responsible for the blast… they couldn't bring themselves to snitch one of their students into the fire. Jaune probably thought best. Though he may have saved Vale from a gigantic Grimm, his plan also created an opening for those monsters to pour through. Without one of the largest barriers to hold them back and with the Hunters uncoordinated, the creatures of darkness were free to roam the defenseless countryside.

"That's… bad." Qrow stated.

"That word doesn't even begin to describe our situation." Winter replied harshly. "I'm not even sure with my manpower that we can accomplish our original mission. Atlas is sending more reinforcements here along with relief supplies to assist with the refugees. However… manpower is lacking due to the… android incident. Effective immediately, all of our machines and AI programs have been put on ice."

"Well I guess you really can teach old dogs new tricks."

"Qrow…" Glynda warned but he ignored it.

"So now it's my turn to ask the questions." Winter returned, darting her eyes at the duo. "What are your plans? With everything that has happened. With the loss of not one but two Headmasters, what do you plan to do next?"

Qrow hesitated in his answer. Negotiations and talking like this was never his strong point. He was a field agent, not a shrewd diplomat like Ozpin. He always left the discussion with him or Glynda. But it seems like one of them is gone and the other one is in an emotional wreck. So… willing or not, the task falls onto him.

"We're planning to head over to Mistral." He answered finally making his rival raise a brow. "We're gonna follow on a lead of the attacker. It's not solid but it's the only one we have. Besides, the Headmaster of Haven is a friend. He can hook us up with something."

"A lead you say?" Winter countered. "You're talking about that voice on the holonet during the Vytal Festival Tournament. You believe she was the instigator?"

"We do." Glynda nodded in reply. "I met her in Beacon when we were making our stand there. We fought but… she was too powerful for me. If only I could get access to the school's records I can browse through the exchange student program and get a name. At least that way we can expose her to our supporters."

"You intend to track her down?" Winter inquired curiously.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Qrow answered shrugging. "Once we get some rest and supplies, we'll be on our way but we'll be cutting the kids off. Moving with a smaller team can get us to places faster and make it harder to detect."

"Which is why we need to ask you of another favor, Ms. Schnee." Glynda added turning to the soldier. "We were hoping you can arrange transportation for our students to take them home. Without our usual resource and contacts, we cannot ensure the safety of these children."

Winter was silent for a while. The request was rather substantial for Glynda to ask. It would mean allocating resources, manpower and what little airships she had on hand to various kingdoms. She would have to arrange pickups, logistical details and even clearance with many connections. She would be sacrificing a lot of her time just to ensure their safety. It was a sound request, if not cumbersome. Still… it was not without merits.

"You do realize that I don't have a lot of resources at my disposal." She reminded them. "If I do this, I will have to allocate a lot of my precious airships to your case. My mission would be delayed substantially."

"I know." Glynda admitted. "But I still want to ask… if you can."

A sigh escaped the elder Schnee. "Very well. You can be sure that the students will be safely returned to their homes."

"Winter thank y—"

"Let me finish." The special operative commander raised her hand in respect. "However… I want something in return. My hospitality goes only as far as providing you refuge and supply. I'm grateful that you brought my sister back to me but I must draw the line. If I do this, I will be allocating large amount of resources just to transport them across the countryside. So… I propose a trade."

Glynda darted to Qrow who simply shrugged back before taking another swig at that bottle. Right now, Glynda felt like doing the same. She could really use a drink right about now.

With a sigh she asked. "What do you want?

Winter gave a hearty smile. It was the question of progress. Slowly she stood, walking over to the window, getting a clear view of Emerald Forest from a bird' eye view.

"Over the past few months, General Ironwood has made some… questionable decisions." She began with a solemn tone. "Normally those decisions involved you two or Professor Ozpin back in Beacon. He was quick to relay resources, advance technology and even diverted an entire fleet to Vale. Actions that did not make sense at the time yet no one questioned him. Not even me. I trusted his every action with my life. So… I am going to be blunt. If you want me to provide the same amount of support as he did, you will need to provide me with the same level of trust and information as you did him. I will need to know… everything."

A row of silence came between them once more as the two professors darted at one another unsure of what to do next.

**(Mess Hall)**

The mess hall. It was another welcoming sight for the Hunters-to-be. Though they might still be high in the air, they welcomed the comfort of this quaint little place as it reminded them much of what they had lost in Vale. It was a mere replacement… until a new cafeteria can be built over the destroyed one.

However… the rows of table around this place were empty and bleak. Many chairs lied dormant and the same bustling sound of students mingling with one another was silent. The architecture was similar but the feeling of this place was not the same. Without the loudmouth talkers on the other side, the clanking of utensils, this place seemed tasteless and barren…

… speaking of tasteless…

Splat!

The sound of a pink gooey substance fell on the tray as Ruby tried to scoop it up, analyzing the strange dish she was given. All the members of the gang, with the exception of Penny and Ciel had gathered in the mess hall hoping for some warm food and a hot drink to fill their bellies and regain their strength. They expected a luxurious meal worthy of that of a vessel of the SDC with meat, vegetables and fancy baked potatoes on the sides. But instead they were given a pink gooey material that can be compared to that of a failed blender experiment of bubblegum.

All eyes turned to their own trays as they played with the pink goo, some unwilling to even touch it, much less eat it.

"Eww… what is this thing?" Ruby complained loudly as she scooped a spoonful of that goo, sniffing it before sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Ughhh! Gross… it smells like soap."

"Come on sis." Yang cheered her though her face did seem to say otherwise as the goo on her tray 'bubbled' before popping like a science experiment gone wrong. "It can't be that bad… can it? Blake?"

The cat in question, who now looked like a mummified version of herself with all those bandages, looked to her platter and quickly plugged her nose in reply. "I… think I'll pass."

"There is no way any man can ever consider this… food." Sun complained along with his team who stared down at their plates, watching the goo bubble. Some of them even thought that some inhumane creature would eventually pop out of that thing and grab their faces in some bizarre horror movie of sort.

"You think they overcooked it?" Arslan asked poking the slob watching it wiggle in an unnatural way. "This is… definitely not normal. No offense to the chef, but I'd rather eat my own toothpaste than this. Nadir, you're an expert on food. Give it a bite."

"Heck no!" The pink haired boy denied almost immediately. "My taste buds are meant to taste the finest cuisine! I'd take a bottle of rat poison before I stuff this down."

"I'm gonna have to go with Pinkie Toe over there." Coco agreed before pushing her tray away. "I'm gonna have to be really desperate to eat this."

Yatsuhashi thought otherwise. "Food is food, Coco-san. Bearing with taste can be a test of your endurance." But he quickly sung a different tone when his goo suddenly wiggled on its own as if it was alive. "Then again… fasting for a day can also be considered another test of endurance."

Glomp…

"I don't what you guys are so worked up about." The gang turned their attention to the center of the table sitting between Nora and Jaune was the only man brave enough to stomach such horror. Lie Ren. He alone took a spoonful of that goo and shoved it down his mouth, chewing it and swallowing it down with relative ease. "Hmmm… not bad. Needs more salt."

"Dude… are you really… eating that?" Branwz asked in disbelief. "That's like… super not cool!"

The gunslinger shrugged back in reply. "The smell might need some work but the taste is adequate. It just needs some getting used to. I can taste some high concentration of protein, vitamins… and a dash of pepper on the side."

The others simply eyed him unconvinced with the whole thing.

But Jaune didn't seem to mind. "Well if Ren says it's edible, then that's all the word I need." The boy would later regret that decision as he scooped a spoonful to himself only to barf it out uncontrollably. "Arghh! Oh my god! My mouth! Water! WATER!" The boy reached out for a glass not caring who it belonged to.

"Arghhhh! Ewww! Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross!" Nora followed afterward, spitting out chunks of that pink goo and continued to scrape her tongue with her spoon. "This must be what evil taste like! EVIL!"

Pyrrha, who was fortunate enough to be slow on her eating hesitated in putting that goo in her mouth and quickly tossed it to the garbage bin with utmost precision that would make Robin Hood proud.

Watching the two warriors writhed in pain and disgust, the rest of the team decided that they would rather starve to death than to die of food poisoning.

"Ok that's it." Nebula declared. "I'm grabbing my weapon and heading to the surface. The first animal I see is mine by right."

"None of you are going anywhere!" A voice interjected causing the troops to pause. They turned to the source finding their favorite professors in tow. "Don't even think it because it is pointless to do so."

"Dr. Oobleck! Professor Port! You're all better!" Ruby cheered seeing her Grimm Professor wave back.

"Don't sell me short, Ms. Rose." The round Huntsman puffed his chest up proudly as if he was trying to show off his battle scars. "It'll take more than a few noggins to the head to take this Hunter down. I plan to live for a long time and I don't intend to pass away without taking my retirement fee with me. Though it would help if my arms weren't so sore all the time."

"Considering the alternative my friend, I think this is the better option." Bart added patting his partner. "Now here me students. I understand that the taste of these food pastes is not much to look at but I assure you that they are good for you. They are rich in valuable minerals and other properties that will lead you to a better body and healthy diet."

"Yeah? Well carrots are good for you too and they taste way better." Nora whispered softly which Velvet was more than inclined to agree.

**(Winter's Room)**

Weiss wasn't really sure how to feel at this moment. Though she was glad to finally have a set of new clothes after a long hot shower, the atmosphere felt rather… lacking. Perhaps it was the fact that she was strictly ordered to stay in this room while Winter went on a meeting with the other Hunters.

Winter's quarters were exactly as she remembered all those years ago. Despite being a soldier and a commander of an entire ship, she still maintained her poise and grace throughout her time. Looking at all these trinkets from past achievements, Weiss couldn't help but admire her sister even more. All those trophies from various tournaments, the medals awarded to her by the Atlesian Council and other 'Important People' all lined up neatly as if they were to awe the visitors to her room. Not that she had that many visitors in the first place.

The greatest of these and perhaps the one she was most proud of was perhaps that giant looking trophy encased in glass in the far end of the room. It was the trophy of Atlas' regional tournament a few years back. Winter was a in her last year of Atlas Academy at the time and she joined the tournament with her head held high. The competition was stiff and plenty of willful combatants filled the roster. But after many grueling matches, Winter came out victorious.

Weiss can still remember that last match like it was just yesterday. She remembered the expression on people's faces when Winter stormed through like a goddess descending to the world. She remembered how her sister tore through her opponent, letting loose her glyphs like they were an extension of her. She poured her heart and soul in all her fights and even though there were many close encounters, she won.

Many say that she was held a talent only seen once every ten years and Weiss would be inclined to agree. But within that admiration, Weiss felt a twinge of jealousy in them. Even though she loved to be like her perfect sister she could never reach her level. She could never stand by her side as equal. She was never good enough, never reaching that level… never…

"Weiss?"

"Bwah!" The youngest of the Schnee shrieked not realizing her sister had returned. "Winter. When did you get back? How was the meeting? How is everyone?"

"Calm yourself." Winter quieted her. "To answer your questions in order: I just got back now, the meeting went fine and most of the wounded that came with you had just made a full recovery. Even your leader, Ruby, was quite energetic despite her injuries."

Weiss didn't seem surprised there. It'd take more than a few broken bones to keep that hyperactive ball of energy to stop doing what she does best. Nonetheless, she felt relieved to know that they were fine.

"Thank goodness."

Winter noted her expression and smiled softly at her. "I see you finally got rid of that rag. It must've been atrocious to have to live like that even if it was just a few days."

Weiss sighed in agreement. "Tell me about it. We barely had enough water to drink much less take a bath. Always on the run, living hand to mouth. I don't care what people say about survival of the fittest, that is just no way for a Schnee to live."

"Well… I'm glad to have you home safely." The elder Schnee added. "You should know… father was quite worried about you ever since word reached Atlas about the siege. He was even planning to bring his own private army here to find you. I guess even he can act like a father when push comes to shove. You should've seen him. I don't think I ever saw him so frightening since he lost the SDC branch in Mistral years ago."

"Really?"

"Really…" Winter confirmed her story. "Thankfully I was able to convince him to stay. Which reminds me: I should probably send word that I found you. Otherwise he'll talk my ear off."

"Tell me about it." Weiss rolled her eyes but not before noting a picture frame next to the bed where it showed a much younger Winter shaking hands with General Ironwood. "Hey, I remember this picture."

Winter laughed nostalgically at the picture. "Well you should. It was my graduation ceremony from Atlas Academy. General Ironwood himself personally welcomed our entire batch to the military that day. It was perhaps one of the happiest days of my life."

The younger heiress noted the tone as she looked over to the photo. It was plain to see that Winter held a rather special spot for the good General. "You… really admired him, didn't you?"

"More than you know." Winter held a tear back as she spoke. "He was firm, fair and kindhearted. Even though most people gave him a hard time, he always put the safety of others as his first priority. He was ambitious and he taught me more things than all of my teachers combined. He was more of a father to me than that 'man' sitting at the office."

"That's… rough."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Winter apologized as she put the picture frame back to its place. "I'm sure if you spent just as much time as I did with him you'd see his good points. On another note. I'm glad that you're doing well. I was worried that you might've caught some local disease or injury. Two scars on your face is more than I can bare."

"Nothing permanent .I'm actually still surprised that father actually allowed you to take the White Castle." Weiss motioned gesturing to the flying city that they were on. "I thought father treasured this more than the company itself."

"He did. And he probably still does." The commander replied smiling softly. "With most of Atlas' war fleet assigned to protect our borders, combined with the loss of the Northern Star, our flagship, I had to ask father to grant me this vessel. Seeing as it once served as one of the pinnacle of High-Class entertainment during the day, I had it converted to an airship carrier. Speaking of which… the concert hall is still operable if you want to take a trip down memory lane."

"Oh…" Weiss muttered cringing slightly at the recollection of that place. It was where she displayed her singing talent to the world and how her fame skyrocketed across the holonet. "Right… that place. Sure… why not?"

They were interrupted when the scroll on Winter's pockets began to buzz. With a sigh she answered it. "Commander Schnee. We just received a coded transmission from the supply fleet. A pack of Grimm is blocking their original path. They'll be taking an alternate route. Expect delays."

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "As if this couldn't get any worse. Hold tight. I'm on my way to the bridge. Ready a battalion just in case." With a click the transmission cut. "Sorry about this Weiss, but duty calls. Once you visit yours friends you should get some rest. Use my room if you want. You've earned it."

**(Somewhere at sea)**

How did it come to this?

That was a question Ozpin asked himself a dozen times today. One minute he was the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious Hunter Academy in the world, living in a life basic luxury. He had good food, good companions and great coffee for his daily needs, now he was swabbing the deck of an old fishing boat, drinking cold soup and suffer through the taste of moldy bread and half grilled fish. It was hard to cook things from the sea without proper tools or a proper kitchen for that matter. Heck with all the food that he has eaten, he wouldn't even mind that old pink paste that they served in the Atlesian Army.

The man thought that he put those days of hardship behind him but from the looks of it, that hardship caught up. Now here he was, mopping the bridge of an old rusty, worthless fishing boat with his own hands and to say the least, it was taxing, especially since he hasn't fully recovered from his wounds.

"You missed a spot." Raven's mocking tone spoke up as she tossed a fishbone onto the well cleaned floors. Ozpin simply eyed her menacingly behind his shades. "Hey, don't give me that look. Captain's orders."

"Don't patronize me." The former Headmaster spoke, but complied anyway and removed the fishbone from the floor.

"Hey, it's not every day you get to mess with the great Ozpin of Beacon." Raven added laughing. "Oh by the way, the toilet is clogged again. Fix it up for me will ya, champ?"

"Haa… you're really going to push me around all week long, aren't you?"

"You know it." A coy smirk appeared on her lips.

But a third voice suddenly interjected catching them off guard. "Well you two seem to be getting along."

"Summer!" The two Hunters jolted upward looking like they were two kids caught red-handed.

"You're… ok?" Raven inquired, her tone hinting a tad bit of fear in them. "I didn't know you were… awake."

"I was having a dream." The silver-eyed Huntress replied smiling under her hood. "I don't really recall what it was but it was a good dream. I must've dozed off when I was looking out in the horizon. Did something happen?"

"No… nothing." Raven answered with relief. "Calm winds and smooth sailing so far. We should get to Menagerie by tomorrow if this weather keeps up. Just sit back and relax for a while Summer. I'll grill you some fish for brunch."

"Yes… I would like that a lot." The woman in white replied nodding before turning to the gentleman in his tattered suit. "And as for you, Ozpin. I can see that you have many questions. I would be happy to answer them, if you are available."

"Of course." The Huntsman tossed over the mop before following the woman only to be held up by Raven. "What now?"

"A word of advice." The swordswoman answered back. "If she doesn't want to answer something, don't pressure her into it. Trust me. If she gets worked up before we reach land, we'll be swimming the rest of the way to Menagerie. Got it?"

Ozpin sighed at this. He really had a lot of questions that he needed answering. And despite Raven's continuous attitude, he thought to follow up on her word. The last thing he needed was to swim the rest of the way to their destination.

"Fine." He replied after a brief pause. "I won't pressure her too much." It took a while for Raven to release her grip on his arm allowing him passage to the soothsayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The open sea. It was something of a marvel for Ozpin even though he had seen it plenty of times before. Being a veteran Huntsman makes him quite adept to traveling around the world. The sound of waves crashing against the ship, the seagulls in the air and the salty smell was all too familiar to a traveler like him.

Ozpin took his seat opposite side of Summer as they watched the horizon expecting something to come over eventually. But right now the former Headmaster of Beacon had more pressing things to talk about than the view itself.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" Summer opened up removing her hood to reveal her face. "I love the open sea. I remember seeing it with Tai every day right after breakfast. He's changed a lot since I first met him."

"Yes… I know." Ozpin nodded in agreement remembering well that big bear. "The Big Bad Bear of Patch. That's what they called him. If I remember correctly, he was far more outgoing when you were all in school. I never really pictured him to be someone to slow down. Well… until he met you and Raven of course."

She chuckled. "Quite. He was always running from one trouble to the next with Qrow. Never stopping on one adventure. Sometimes when he looks out at sea, I still think he misses those days greatly. But ever since Yang and Ruby came, he hung up his mantle and decided to become… super-dad. I never would've thought he would raise those two so well."

Ozpin would've loved to reminisce about the olds times but the questions began cramming into his head.

"Summer…" He began in earnest. "Why… did you save me back then?"

The woman took a sideway glance at him, showing a hint of a smile on her lips. "You sound rather unhappy for that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to put it in a hard manner. Make no mistake, I'm grateful that you and Raven took the time to save me, but I don't think you would take such actions unless it profited you."

"Ozpin." Summer chuckled back humorously. "Just because I'm stoic doesn't make me heartless. And Raven can be troublesome to deal with at times but her heart is simply… hard to reach."

"Hey!" The swordswoman shouted back from the kitchen. "I can hear you!"

"But you are right." Summer admitted ignoring her partner's plight. "I did bring you here for a reason. I am in search of something. Something dangerous and elusive and your powers will be needed to reach it."

"And what… may I ask… is this… thing you seek?" Ozpin placed his foot down unwilling to play a game of words anymore. "You went through a lot of trouble just to get me here. I can guess that it must be very important if you two were willing to risk revealing yourselves."

Summer again nodded in agreement. She had kept herself and Raven hidden from the known world for a long time. Not even Taiyang even knows that they're alive. With a collective sigh she began. "Tell me OZpin. How much do you know of… the Gray Oracle?"

"The Gray Oracle?" Ozpin mimicked hinting some familiarity with that name. "Well… I know the legend. People say that the Oracle is a creature that was born the same day that Remnant itself was created. It's an ethereal being that keeps record of all happenings around the world. Rumor has it that the beast once roamed the sky taking note of every life that it sees with its 12 different eyes, each seeing the truth of all things. There are different variants of that story, but that's… the rough version at least."

"Would you believe that the Oracle is real?" The Headmaster cocked a brow at her last question eyeing her closely as if looking for a hint of humor on her face. "Would you believe me if I told you that the Gray Oracle is not just a legend… but a real being?"

…

…

…

"Yes…"

**(The White Castle) (Reception Room) (Afternoon)**

Qrow and Glynda were in a pinch of sort. They were brainstorming together, trying to come up with an answer to Winter's previous request. Normally Glynda would be shrewd in these talks but without her resources, her contacts, she was about as powerless as that whisky bottle that Qrow was drinking on.

"Well… this is a pickle." The old goat stated after taking one last lip. "What do you think we should do? You think we should tell her everything?"

"I'm… not really sure." The witch answered, rubbing the temple on her nose. "Ozpin is usually the one handling the big revelation, but these things are quite delicate. On one hand, revealing such information to her may bring about panic. There's a reason why our Order only recruit limited members. Though on the other hand, having someone with resources and deep connections like Winter can be quite beneficial to our side. She can provide us with supplies and resources like Ironwood did before."

"Not to mention she agreed to take those kids off our load." Qrow added taking another swig. "Sounds like a good deal if you asked me, even if it is with her."

"She'll never believe us."

"We can show her Amber." The drunkard reminded. "I still have her locked up in the Flying Whale. That might convince her."

"I… I don't know Qrow. Without Ozpin here, I hardly know what…"

"Hey!" Qrow snapped at her. "Listen to yourself. Ozpin an't here anymore. We can't keep relying on him. Sure he might've been the one that brought us together, but we have to act without him now. As far as I know, everything we had in Beacon is gone. We're all that's left. Well… us and the champ from Mistral. We need new allies, new contacts. As long as one of us is still kicking, we can start over from scratch and continue the fight from there."

Glynda felt ashamed. As much as she hated to admit it, Qrow was right. They were all that's left of the Order. They need resources and Winter can provide them with all they need to continue this war. As long as they keep fighting… this conflict would be far from over.

"You're right." She said finally. "It's just that so many things has happened lately… there's been barely any time to think this through."

Qrow patted her shoulder reassuring her. "Hey, you're not alone in this fight. You still got me and the other Headmasters. We just need to make contact with them and we can pick up things from there. Tell you what… why don't we pick this up tomorrow? You can decide what to tell Ice Queen by then."

"And where are you going?"

"A walk." He answered, walking away to the door, not a care in the world. "I'm not good when it comes to meeting. I'm more of a… lone wolf on the field. I trust your judgment Glyn. I know you can do it. Besides… I think we both deserve some time to clear our heads."

**(Hallway)**

Qrow gave another sigh as he left Glynda alone. She wanted to be alone just as much as he did. No doubt that the poor girl had a lot in mind especially now that it's been confirmed that Jimmy kicked the bucket. Qrow was hoping that the old Tin-Man would still be around, barking orders somewhere. Guess the life of a soldier and Huntsman put him way above Death's list. The old goat wanted to curse out loud but decided that it was just a waste of good breath. He'd rather drown himself in that bottle before he goes anywhere with this.

Thump!

But just as the grim reaper was about to head off, he suddenly bumped onto someone tackling her down.

"Ow…" Much to his surprise, it was his nieces Ruby and Yang and… 'Jaune'. Oddly enough just seeing that boy's face made Qrow uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that Red." Qrow gave a laugh as his apprentice got back up, spotting a new and proper cast around her bad leg. "You're so small I couldn't even see ya."

"Who're you calling small!?" Ruby countered grumpily. "I'll let you know, I drink milk almost every day! My growth spurt will come, just you wait!"

"Easy there Ruby." Yang calmed her smiling. "So what are you doing here Qrow? I thought you and Professor Glynda were talking with Ms. High and Mighty."

"We did." He answered back swinging his bottle around which the two girls didn't seem to care. It was actually a lot weirder not to see him with a bottle in hand. "But let's just say that Ice Queen isn't exactly open to some of our ideas. We'll have to wait till things get better. Moving around without a plan is just gonna get us walking in circles. Speaking of which, where are you three heading off to?"

"Oh! We're off to see Penny." Ruby answered back. "Ciel told us that some of her dad's co-workers are aboard and they're gonna try and fix her or… make her better."

"Well… that and find something else to eat." Jaune added holding his mouth. "Ugh… no more pink goop for me, thank you."

"Wanna join us?" Yang offered but Qrow brushed it off.

"As boring as that may sound I think I'll pass. Besides… for someone as cool as me to be hanging out with you kids will cramp my style. You girls have fun and try not to cause any trouble while I'm not around, especially you, Fire Cracker." The blonde bomber rubbed her hair shyly in turn. But before he took off, Qrow gave the blonde knight on the side a rather suspicious stare.

"Uh… nice to meet you… again?" The boy muttered a little uncomfortable with his strong piercing eyes.

"Watch yourself blondie. Nobody stays like that forever." And without even waiting for a reply, he was gone. His tone sounded threatening… perhaps even hostile. But Jaune didn't really seem to mind it—or more likely he couldn't really detect it.

"Uh… ok?"

"Don't sweat it Lover Boy." Yang cheered him, patting his back reassuringly. "Qrow's like that to most people. He's… hard to get through."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed. "Give him a couple of weeks. I'm sure he'll warm up to ya. Trust me, you guys will be like best buddies in no time."

Yeah… when Pigs Fly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the room where Penny was in. It was a storage room, surprisingly. But it had everything a droid like Penny needed. And sitting on top of some of the crates were none other than Penny and Ciel who seemed to be discussing about something when they were interrupted.

"Penny!"

"Ruby!" The robotic gal opened up for a hug only for her first ever friend to slam against her metallic structure.

"Ugh… why do I keep doing that?" But she quickly recovered, grabbing Penny in a warm and tight hug. "Penny! It's so good to see you on your feet! Well sorta but still! I thought they were gonna take you away!"

"Easy there little sis." Yang pulled her little tike away before she hurts herself again. "Hey there Penny. You're looking better."

"Indeed I am. Thank you Yang." The cyborg replied with the same chirpy smile. "My secondary computer has finally adjusted to my connective servos after an arduous software upgrade. I am now able to perform light weighted functions with little restrictions."

The blonde boxer nodded hesitantly. "Right~ I only understand about 10% of what you just said so I'll just say, good to have you back. And I guess you too Ciel. Oh… I guess we never really been introduced. I'm…"

"Yang Xiao Long." The person in question affirmed. "Seventeen, hails from Patch, a member of Team RWBY. Status: Extremely Volatile."

"Eh?"

"Please don't mind her." Penny stated. "Ms. Soleil is a very calculative person. But she is very sweet at times."

"Penny!" The tanned gal grew a shade of pink at her description.

But Ruby shrugged it off, more worried about her one-armed friend. "So when are they going to fix you? Are they gonna put your arm back like a super cool robot like in that X-ray and Vav movie or is it gonna be like a cloned limb like from Extraterrestrial Invaders!?"

"I'm afraid it is nothing that spectacular." Penny admitted dumbly. "They're simply going to reattach my arm. The mechanics here worked with my father so they're just preparing the workstation for basic maintenance. It shouldn't be too complicated."

"That's good to hear." Jaune added. "For a moment there I thought you'd have to go with one arm forever."

"I certainly wouldn't want that." Yang agreed. Losing an arm is never an easy thing and hopefully she won't be experiencing it anytime soon. "So they're gonna make you as good as new?"

"Correct. Oh! But seeing as you're all here, I would like to introduce all of you to someone very special to me."

"Oh?" Ruby wondered. "Who? Is it your dad?"

"No but he's family all the same. Come with me. I'll show you to him."

"Ma'am. You do remember that you have an appointment with the engineers." Ciel reminded gesturing again to her watch. "It would be best if we remained here and not go off wandering without permission."

But Penny waved it off. "It won't be a problem. We won't be going anywhere. The person I wanted you to meet is already here." And with an adorable whistle from her mouth a sudden rumble suddenly emanated from deep within the storage room. The four students turned to the source and saw a silhouette in the distance. It grew larger… and larger until it towered over them like a beastly shadow made of metal and electronics.

It was a giant killer robot. A machine about ½ the size of an Atlesian Paladin but built with a bulky and crude design. The beast was painted blue from top to bottom with its body and arms larger than its legs giving it the impression of a wild gorilla. On its face held nothing but a thin red slit that acted as its eye.

"Uhh…" Jaune was left baffled when the giant machine hovered over him, eyeing him like he was trying to identify his existence. "H… hello there… big… fella."

**"Hello… stranger…"** A low toned robotic voice replied as it offered its finger in a gesture of a handshake. Jaune hesitantly accepted the gesture before darting to the others.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my 'little' brother, Quarter." Penny introduced the big fella patting it gently on its arms that was practically about her size. "Quarter, I would like you to meet my friends. Ruby, Yang, Ciel and… Jaune."

"Uh… nice to meet you… Quarter." Ruby waved though a little worried about that red visor glaring at her. "Ahehe…hehehe…"

"You're… gonna have to emphasize on the 'little' part." Yang added equally shocked as the rest of them.

**"Scanning…" **The bulky robot looked at them. **"Designated all life forms as… friends. Scan complete. Hello friend-Ruby… hello friend-Yang, hello friend-Ciel and greeting… friend-Jaune. This Storage Unit is designated Q-1-4-R or… Quarter."**

"Quarter here was activated two days after me." Penny stated hugging her little bro's arm affectionately. Well… as affectionately as she could with one arm. "He was designed to protect me when I was still in my early stages."

"They didn't think you can protect yourself?" Jaune asked which the little droid chuckled back.

"No. I was still in the early programs back then. I didn't know how to control my swords. So whenever I got in trouble or lose control, he would be there to help me. Isn't that right, Quarter?"

**"Affirmative, Princess Penny."**

"Princess!?" The gang sputtered.

Again the little lady chuckled. "Oh that's just something he calls me. We played a lot of games back when we were in the labs."

**(Observation deck)**

The view was spectacular here at the observation deck. Having such a high perspective on the world, people would say that all their troubles would mean so little to the world. But that didn't seem to be the case with Pyrrha. While most folk would say that their choices wouldn't really affect the world greatly, our redheaded champion was given a different option.

As she gazed down from the ship, many thoughts began to plague her mind. Inside, a choice has been made a decision has been narrowed down. Though it pained her to think this, perhaps it truly would be better if she gone off on her own.

The battle with the giant dragon proved much of Qrow's words to be true. She was powerful… far more powerful than people gave her credit for. Alone, she could tackle any enemy that come her way and beat hordes of Grimm without even breaking a sweat. Unlike her companions, her friends who fought with only their wit and courage, her talents exceeded all of them combined. In a straight on fight, she could probably even beat Team RWBY singlehandedly and then some. She was way too good for them just as folks back in Mistral said. But deep down… she wished… just wished that they were wrong.

Looking back on that incident in Mountain Glenn she could recall the fight pretty well. Despite his lack of talent and skill, Jaune was ready to give himself up to save their lives. He was ready to take the monster with him. That showed courage… but it also showed what he was willing to do to get it done. And as much as she admired him to demonstrate such ferocity in battle, she couldn't in good conscious allow it to happen. And so all these factors came to her mind and it helped mold the decision she made.

"That's a good expression." Qrow's voice caught the woman's attention as he arrived with half a bottle. "I'm guessing by that look of yours… you must've made up your mind."

"I have…" Pyrrha answered allowing the old man to stand beside her, gazing at the view below. "You were… right about me, Professor."

"Only my students call me Professor." The old goat replied taking another swig. "And you're not one of mine. Besides… I never liked it. Makes me feel… old."

"Aheh… one of my teachers back in Signal used to say the same thing." The champion chuckled back. "So… when do we leave?"

…

…

…

"Soon…"

**A/N: Happy birthday RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again! Holy crapper head, can you really believe it's been a whole year since I wrote this story? Pretty wild if you asked me. I never really thought this time-traveling fic would actually clikc but then it did! Woooooohooooo! Sorry for the delay, I waited until today to post it. Celebrating one full year of my story. 54 Chapters. Hot dang.**


	55. Our Last Day's Rest Part 1

**Chapter 55: Our Last Day's Rest (Part 1)**

**(The White Castle) (Concert Hall) (Nightfall)**

The moonlit sky was visible that night from the theater of the White Castle. In that quiet room filled with dust, cobble webs and empty seats stood a lonesome girl. Her light-blue eyes glinted on the cracked moon, her dress incoherent with her hair, her posture poise and graceful, an invisible piano playing in the sideline as lyrics from a song echoed through her memories. Slowly she remembered.

She remembered the audience in their seats, their face blanketed by their own shadows. Rows of blinding light on high just below the ceiling. The flashes of cameras as they took her pictures, recording her very image on every photograph.

Yes… this was it. This was the place where she debut herself to the world as a Schnee. This is where she revealed herself as another member of the prestigious family. Another member of perfection.

Weiss recalled that night well as music drummed in her ears. The moment she opened her mouth, it was if her words took the breath of each viewers away. But she drowned them. She drowned out the gasping noise, the awe inspiring expressions of her audience and pictured herself back in time. The time when she decided to become… something else. The moment she decided to break free of her cage and sing heartily to the world.

Each word that came out of her mouth pierced all noise. A bustling marketplace would be silenced at the sound of her voice, a weeping child would cease to cry and all eyes will turn to her to listen.

A song came out of her as she began to dance, slowly in rhythm. The sounds of instrument came to life in her mind following her feet as they moved with such grace that a swan would bow in respect.

The music went on for a moment and a smile showed itself on her lips. The tempo goes faster at the second half of the song. All the instruments play faster, each one trying to catch up to one another as if they were racing through the beats. Her legs followed up and the music chased… over and over, like duets in a dance. But despite her best attempts she couldn't help but feel… flawed.

Regardless of what anyone else might say of her performance, what they think of its perfection, Weiss can only see flaws and errors.

Her dancing began to hasten to a dangerous beat as she looked ahead. The audience in their chairs vanished leaving only one in the box seat at the center top. Her sister Winter with all her beauty and grace. Her elder sister whom she loved and admired for as long as she knew her.

'She'… was the image of perfection in her eyes. She… was beauty incarnate. She was the embodiment of a Schnee and a daughter a father like hers would ask for.

Weiss grew a sense of envy in her heart. She wanted to reach her sister's level so badly, that the admiration she had in her heart developed into jealousy. Because she wasn't like her. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't… beautiful.

She was…

…flawed…

Clink!

Her dance suddenly came to a violent end when her heels slipped into a crack causing her to fumble uncontrollably. She covered her eyes as she fell off stage expecting to meet a grisly meeting with the floor. But much to her surprise, something… or someone caught to her just in time leaving her floating just above ground.

"That was a close one." Jaune stated with a hint of relief in his voice. "That wouldn't be a pretty end to such a dance."

"JAUNE!?" Weiss yelled out fumbling once more in his arms making both of them fall flat on the ground. "Wha… how… what are you… how long have you been here?"

"Uh… for a while." He answered plainly. "I saw your whole performance on stage. That was really beautiful. I knew you could dance but I never heard you sing before."

"And you haven't." She warned him. "If you breathe a word about this to anyone, I will kill you and your family."

"But… why not?" He asked puzzlingly. "You were really great. Well, I'll admit I don't exactly know a lot of singers but you were really REALLY good. I bet anyone in the group would agree with me."

"Stop!" Weiss berated. "We are not going to talk about this. What you heard was just a figment of your imagination. I didn't sing… it was just an echo of someone else."

"But…"

"No buts and that's final!" She yelled out loudly making the boy flinch. "You are not to tell anyone about this… ever! Got it?"

Jaune paused for a moment, feeling somewhat shocked of that sudden outburst. "Oh… uh… ok. Sorry. It's just… such a waste… really."

Weiss grumbled to her sudden lack of temperance. Her anger was built out of her earlier thoughts and she was unjustly taking it out on the only person in the room. "Ugh… no… don't be." She said finally after a breath. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just that… I don't want people knowing about it."

"Why not?" He inquired. "I mean, I just saw your performance on stage. Granted, the ending could use a little work but still… that was amazing. You were like… in the zone, and the way you did those spins? You were like skating on ice… without the ice."

"Thank you…" She replied with a proper response holding her tongue this time. "That's nice of you to say but… it's just not enough."

"What? The singing?"

"No! Everything!" The heiress groaned slowly taking her place by the audience seat. "It's just not good enough. Not perfect."

"Hey, as someone who's lived with seven sisters, I know a few things about dancing." Jaune added placing one hand on his hip. "And those moves you pulled on stage were top notched. You gotta give yourself some credit there, Weiss."

"No… you don't understand." She repeated. "They're just… not good enough."

Jaune noted her tone and could immediately guess that something else was lingering in her mind. Again he was grateful for having 7 sisters in his life. Having to live with them made him develop a sixth sense to these matters.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you don't like singing."

"Of course not." The white haired lady rebuffed, her cheeks pouting out of character. "It's not that I don't like singing. I just… don't want to." The boy kept quiet hinting her to go on. "Singing was my passion. It was my life back then. Even when my sister had all the skills and talents in fighting, I had my voice and my dance."

"Your sister?" Jaune raised a look. "You mean Winter?"

"That's right." She replied almost sounding in a borderline between smug and proud. "She's the eldest of the Schnee family and the most perfect woman you'll find on Remnant. She has good looks, she's smart, charming, has great manners and on top of that she is said to be the finest Huntress of her generation in Atlas. She's won more awards than anyone in the Kingdom and there hasn't been a soul that could beat her."

"Sounds like you really admire her."

"And why wouldn't I?" Her eyes glittered for a moment there. "She's absolutely perfect. I think everyone should strive to be like her."

"Well… you're free to follow whoever you want to follow." Jaune replied shrugging slightly. "But those are some high standards you're thinking of. I don't think just anyone can be like her. But that doesn't answer why you don't wanna sing."

"It's because… I don't want to." She answered hesitantly, her gaze casting downward. "Do you know what it feels like, to live in the shadow of someone?"

Living under the shadow? Jaune knew what that meant greatly.

"Well… I supposed that depends on what you mean." He replied before darting over to her. "I happen to know someone who's living under her own shadow and trust me, it's not easy."

"It never is." The heiress sighed back in agreement. "Winter has always been perfect and I really try to be like her. She's… everything I want to be. She's just… perfect… in every way."

"I don't really know about her, but you're pretty swell yourself." Jaune stated making her grumble. "Uh… sorry?"

"I'm nothing like my sister. I can't do anything like her. Even my own glyphs, I'm barely her equal."

The boy sighed. Clearly Weiss was in a type of envy and admiration. Though the boy had no evidence to prove this, it was beginning to become clear that Weiss held a special place for Winter. She saw her as a pinnacle of beauty and perfection. She was like an icon, a being that she strived to be. But the closer she became 'her' the further she was from it.

Winter was 'perfect'. Weiss wanted to keep that image of perfection forever stable and when people began admiring her for her voice, she begins to see that her elder sister was not the perfect being that she once thought. When others complimented her instead of Winter, that image of perfection shattered like glass.

"Weiss… look." Jaune soothed her. "I don't know anything about perfection or whatever it is you see. But you have to understand that you're not… your sister."

"Of course I know that!"

"No, you don't." Jaune insisted, his face flinching from her outburst. "You're Weiss Schnee. There are things in this world only you can do. I'm not telling you to stop chasing after your sister… but… I just want to let you know that… you can't reach her. Not the way you are now."

"I know that…" Weiss admitted wallowing. "I know I can't be like her. But is it wrong to try?"

"Not at all." The blonde knight smiled, holding her shoulders. "Just don't forget who you are. You're Weiss Schnee. You're a member of team RWBY and one of the best singers I've known."

"I'm the only singer you know of." She corrected which he laughed at.

"True." Our hero grinned childishly at her before noting the time on his scroll. "Oh man, I gotta head back now otherwise Nora might steal my pillow. I'll… see you around?"

"We're on the same ship. I doubt I'll have much of a choice." She added with a hint of sarcasm. Still, Jaune smiled at her. His soothing hands leaving a warm mark on her shoulder. She watched as he slowly walked away, his tattered shirt with that ridiculous bunny logo facing her. "And Jaune…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the pep talk."

The blonde boy snorted, his smile widening. "Anytime…"

"And if you tell anyone about tonight! I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Scouts honor.

**(Flying Whale) (Crew Quarter)**

Winter stared at the half naked Amber that night, unblinkingly to the scar that coursed around her face. She peered at the woman in disbelief as her mind raced to the conclusion of this situation. She turned around and saw the weary expressions of Glynda and Qrow as they stuck beside her with a knowing grace.

The blond witch had just agreed to their terms and spent the better part of that night explaining what it was they were fighting so hard to protect. Winter had never known them to lie. Well… maybe Qrow but Glynda would never joke about a situation. Heck she never know her to joke about anything at all for that matter. The stern look in her eyes and the way she folded her arms clearly stated that she means business.

Qrow on the other hand seemed more… attentive than before. Even if he did have a second bottle from her stash of Vacuan whisky, she could tell that her rival was serious.

"Is this… true?" Winter questioned, her mind still grasping the situation around her. Glynda didn't seem to mind the question. Anyone who was told of their Order or their goal would never believe such things less they were properly introduced. Ozpin would do the recruitment as he had far more charisma than her.

"Every word of it." She replied with a slow nod. "I understand that it's difficult to believe but know that everything we're telling you goes against hundreds of years of human history… religion. We kept this whole matter a secret because it can cause an uproar to the society we have. People would panic knowing that there is such a thing as a higher-power than that of science."

"And we all know what that would bring, knocking on our doorstep." Qrow added shrugging. "We already saw the extent of that in Vale. Just a small dose of upset hearts and a few scowls brought a whole city to its knees."

Winter darted between the two and the woman on the bed. If someone had told her before that such a ridiculous story was true, she would've had them thrown to the dungeon and locked the key in a safe-box somewhere remote. But now… after hearing it from them and seeing a small hint of proof lying beside her, her own reality began to warp. All her perspectives were changed… literally and metaphorically.

"I understand if you don't believe us."

"No… I believe you." Winter interjected, raising her hand up. "It sounds too farfetched to be a lie. I have difficulties wrapping my head around this matter but it seems you are all… quite hesitant to reveal this bit of information. I will… trust you. If General Ironwood gave her life to protect this woman, I will do what I can to ensure that she is defended at all cost."

Glynda smiled as she turned to Qrow. "Thank you Winter."

"No… thank you for trusting me." The elder Schnee waved it off. "If someone else had told me this story of Maidens and their powers, I would never have believed it. You say that your Order had put this woman in some sort of stasis chamber?"

"Yeah, a big one with two pods." Qrow confirmed this with a nod, describing the device as best he could. "With lots of pipes and enough wires to make a rainbow."

"Yes… I think I know that technology." Winter stated, patting her hands together. "It's a state of the art medical pod meant to stabilize critically injured patients developed by one of our R&amp;D departments. Unfortunately, only major hospitals back in Atlas use those pods. Even with my connections, it will be difficult to acquire such a thing without raising suspicions. But… I will make the effort. But… putting this… woman aside—do you all still intend to chase after this mysterious voice?"

"We do." The witch of Beacon nodded. "It is the only lead we have at the moment."

"We can also get help from the Headmaster there." Qrow included. "Only the Headmasters and their closest allies can be trusted right now. With everything that's going on… I bet a lot of people are panicking over this incident. It'll be tough to go through with this ship."

"Well… then perhaps I can provide you all with something faster?" Winter suddenly offered which made Qrow quirk a brow. "Seeing that my fleet is lacking a cargo hauler, I'll be glad to trade one of my ships for this… Flying Whale. You'll be able to get to places faster and a smaller vessel will make you less noticeable. I will make the arrangements and provide you with all the fuel and supply you will need for the journey."

A long exhale came from Glynda as she heard this. It felt relieving to actually have some good news for a change. "Thank you Winter."

"I'm only keeping my end of the bargain. You trusted me with this information. It's only right to return that trust. However… as much as I would love to travel with you, I'm afraid my mission chains me here in Vale. As soon as communications are restored I will keep you two updated with the situation here. And I expect you to do the same."

"Of course."

"Good." The white haired woman sighed, taking one more glance over to Amber before shaking her head away. "It just goes to show how little we know about the world. I'll go and make the necessary arrangements to transport your students. It will take some time but at least they won't have to swim the rest of the way back."

"Well if all else fails I can always teach those kids how to ride a Nevermore." Qrow added earning a look from the two Huntresses. "What? I taught Ruby how to do it and she hasn't complained."

Winter sighed at the man's behavior and decided to ignore it hoping to get a better response from Glynda. "Who are you bringing with you? I understand that you and Qrow will go, but what about the other Professors you brought?"

"Peter and Bart will be coming with us." The blonde woman answered. "They might not know of our secret but I trust them. They'll be vital allies in the coming battles."

"And Pyrrha Nikos." Qrow added reminding Glynda of the redheaded champ that was also in their care. "The fight ahead of us is gonna be tough and our enemies aren't gonna be like those dumb Grimm we hunt every day. We're gonna need all the heavy hitters we can get our hands on. I was hoping Oz and Tai could come along… but I guess that's not happening at this point."

"We'll make do with what we have Qrow." Glynda said to him knowing well that the situation looked dire. "We always do…"

**(Menagerie Island outskirts) (Northwestern Coast)**

Ozpin let out a breath as the view of the island became clearer by the minute. From the coastline of the sea he saw the tall trees that made up nearly half of the island. Though few would ever see such magnificent places, the history of this island shaped the course of Remnant for decades.

It was here that the Faunus Rights Revolution started. It was here that a war of racial discrimination began. Some might say that it was nothing more but a rebellion caused by a few big shots in the Faunus community but Ozpin and many others knew it better than that. This war was a shout of discontent. A cry out for justice in the world. It was a disaster that equaled that of the Great War 80 years ago.

"Menagerie Island…" Raven spoke beside the man, eyes fixated on the rocky shores. "The birthplace of the White Fang… before they… you know… turned into the scum we see today. Never really saw it until now. I only saw it on the holoscreen or heard it from other people. Didn't really think it actually existed back then."

"Yes… I could say the same." Ozpin agreed. There was never any need for Hunters and Huntresses on Menagerie Island before. Seeing as it was practically void of human life, there was really no need for their intervention at all. "In my youth, I had a dream of exploring the many wonders of the world. I just never pictured this horrid island to be one of it."

"You? A kid?" Raven snorted.

"Even I once had a childhood like you, Raven."

"Whatever you say, old man. Let's just find a beach to land on. If I have to sleep on this hunk of wood any longer, I'll have nightmares."

"I don't think that would be an option." Ozpin said to her with a stoic look as his eyes cast onto the trees.

"What do you mean?"

"Ozpin is right." Summer deduced, also casting her gaze at the tree lines. "Something is watching us in the woods."

Raven raised a brow to the two of them and looked at the forest. The cracked moon gave little in terms of sunlight and the rustling of the trees blocked all sense of smell and sound. Going in now would only give the attackers the advantage.

"I don't see anything."

"They've been watching us for some time now." Ozpin noted. "At least a dozen… maybe more."

"Grimm?"

"No." Summer shook her head in reply to her close friend. "The Grimm would attack regardless of the situation. These are… people…"

"Faunus…" Ozpin corrected carrying his staff.

Raven however seemed perplexed. "I thought the island was uninhabited."

"Not entirely." The former Headmaster explained. "After the Faunus Rights Revolution, some of the Faunus people banded and decided to make this their home. They believed that if they stay, the humans won't bother them. For the past years… they believed it to be true. And now we are here… breaking that illusion."

"So what do we do?" Raven asked them, readying her blade just in case. "If there are just a dozen, I can probably beat them in a few seconds."

"No." But thankfully Summer stopped her. "They are habitants of this land and will know the island better than us. They could also help us find our way and they might have information regarding the Gray Oracle. We shouldn't act rashly. Right now they're analyzing us, trying to define if we come as friend or foe. Provoking or attacking them now will prevent any further communications. Let's leave violence as a last resort."

Raven groaned. She had hoped to finally sleep on dry land. The creaking noise of the ship and the water seeping into the hull was making living conditions here unbearable. But in the end she submitted. "Fine… but if my hair gets wet again tonight, there will be hell to pay."

"I think we can manage." Summer relieved her. "We'll wait for morning before we make land."

**(The next morning) (The White Castle) (Mess hall)**

Pyrrha had arrived at the mess hall that morning with a sad look on her face. The time was nearing when they would have to leave. She had heard from Qrow and Glynda that preparations were being made to send off the students back home and that they would be leaving for Mistral tomorrow. It was rather hasty to say the least but Professor Goodwitch agreed that the faster they move, the better. Perhaps the sudden haste would actually give them an edge and let them beat their opponents to the next Maiden. But that was probably just wishful thinking at this point.

At this moment, the only thing she knows is that the teachers will be going on this journey and that she would have to leave all her friends and companions behind to fight a war she never asked for. It was horrifying not being able to tell them what she was doing or where she was going, but secrecy was needed. Whatever this… Order was, they seemed to be fighting for a cause for a very long time. Now she was going to be at the thick of it. But it was worth it…

If it was her destiny to fight this war and spare her friends that tragedy… then she would have no regrets.

Well… maybe one or two… most of which involved a certain blonde leader of her team.

Arriving at the mess hall she expected to see the remnant of her gang. But instead she found the place rather deserted with the exception of her two teammate sitting by the table.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ren greeted her while his bubbly partner waved in response though looking rather less enthusiastic than her normal self. The boy was again eating that horrible pink paste that was distributed around the kiosk, enjoying it like something that he eats every day. "You came here for breakfast?"

"N… no…" She answered back ignoring Nora's groaning noise and grumbling stomach. "Where is everyone?"

"Out…" Nora replied weakly from her lying position. "Everyone's in the rec-room doing their thing. We're just passing the time doing nothing. Ugh… come on Ren. You're making me sick just looking at you eat that stuff."

"Hey don't blame me." The gunslinger defended. "You guys didn't want to eat your portion and you know it's bad to let good food go to waste. Want some?" He offered to the champion which she half-heartedly rejected.

"Uh… no thanks. Have you seen Jaune? There's something really important that I want to tell him."

Nora's eyes suddenly shot up in response. "Oooooh! Are you finally going to confess your long undying love for him and live happily ever after!?"

Pffft!

"What!?" Pyrrha recoiled when Ren spat out his food plastering it all over the table followed a rhythm of coughs.

"Nora!"

"What?" The hammer holding lady waved her arms up in distraught. "We were all thinking it. I mean come on… can it get any more obvious?"

"What?" Pyrrha feigned ignorance but failed as her face began to match the color of her hair. "That's not true. I don't have that kind of attachment to Jaune."

"Sure you don't~" Nora cooed sarcastically with her eyes. "And I'm a vegetarian."

It took a moment and a glass of water for Ren to recover from his outburst. He patted his chest making sure his lungs were still working. "As much as I want to chastise Nora for that out of place revelation, she does have a point.

"That's not true." Pyrrha defended but again the cocky looks from her two teammates gave a different opinion. "Ok so I might not be the best person when it comes to conversations but that doesn't mean I have… feelings for Jaune."

"Oh really?" Ren challenged as he darted to Nora's side with a knowing grin. "Do you know you play with your hair more often when Jaune's around?"

Pyrrha raised a brow as she fisted her hair. "Do I?"

"And you smile a lot more too." Nora added with her usual quirkiness. "And you have that sparkle in your eye whenever you talk to one another."

"I do?"

"Yup yup yup!" The Asgardian cheered, hey eyes glittering as an example.

Ren simply chuckled at the champ's flustered expression. "You might be the most talented warrior I've ever known Pyrrha, but you are terrible when it comes to people skills."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to counter that but the words stuck in her throat. She sighed and couldn't help but admit that. She could probably split the thin end of a card in half blindfolded while simultaneously doing double back flips with a single bullet. She can break every bone in a man's body in alphabetical order while singing to the opera. But when it comes to interacting with people or just the common folk, she can freeze if told to mingle without a script. It was the side-effect to becoming popular.

She paused for a moment, gritting her teeth irritably before letting out a tiresome breath. The champ couldn't deny them their logic. "Is it… really that obvious?"

"Uh… yeah!" Nora whined.

"Do… do you think Jaune knows?"

It was here that the two paused, quickly realizing that there was another stubborn member of their group. They darted at each other for a moment tilting their heads as if jiggling a thought.

"Well…" Ren began sounding rather uncertain despite his fake smile. "Jaune is a lot of things but… aheh…"

His laugh didn't give comfort to Pyrrha in the slightest.

**(Servants Quarters)**

"You'll never beat me Jauney boy!" Yang declared in a triumphant manner as a blade swung downward.

"In your dreams!" The blonde knight countered swinging his katana dangerously close to his opponent.

On the sideline of the match, the teams cheered out giddily as two red bars came close to the end. The match was close… very close and only through sheer amount of concentration will determine the victor.

"You can do it Jaune!" Velvet cheered the boy as everyone else was practically biting their nails to the match.

"Go Yang! Go Jaune! I'm rooting for both of you!" Ruby followed also cheering.

"Come on Yang! Wipe that smug off his pretty little head!" Reese added with her fist pumped in the air.

"It is quite a close battle." Yatsuhashi admitted, one hand rubbing his chin. "Two equally skilled fighters pitched in such an ordeal can only mean that the one with the stronger discipline will win."

"I got good money riding on you J-man!" Coco reminded.

Swords clashed again and again leaving very little room for failures. The timer for the match was cutting it close and Yang knew that she had to score a hit if she wanted to win. And so like the gambler that she was, she put everything she had on a dangerous maneuver.

"I'll show you how it's really done! Here we go! Reverse flip atta—"

But she never got to finish that technique when the head of a ninja fell on the holographic floor as a big golden 'Victory' sign appeared.

**"Soaring Ninja, wins!"** The computerized voice announced. **"Total annihilation!"**

"And victory is mine." Jaune said smugly, looking at Yang's distraught expression. "Best 2 out of 3?"

"Show off." Yang slouched in defeat as she handed the scroll to the next player unaware of the exchange of lien chips passed around behind her. "Don't get cocky just because you won a few matches. There's always someone better."

"And I think she's talking about me." Qrow stated from the nearby table with Team SSSN around him. "Now where was I?"

"You were in a swamp village west of Mistral." Neptune reminded as the team listened to his story.

Qrow nodded back. "Ah right right… I was in a swamp village just right outside of Mistral—and right off the bat I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Scarlet asked, intrigued by the tale.

"I needed information." He answered back in a dangerous tone. Ruby and Yang could already tell where this story was going but they decided to keep it to themselves. Why ruins a perfectly good story? "Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with low lives and thugs and even a few Huntsman that I can only assume they've been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Sun asked, his face oddly closer than needed. "Were you attacked? Did a crime boss get you? Were you kidnapped?"

"I'm getting there kid." Qrow pushed the monkey prince away as he added the punch line of his story. "When I got through that door… I… was defeated…" A round of gasped echoed from the teams. "… by the mere sight… of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

**"Soaring Ninja, wins! Total annihilation!"**

"Pervert!" Dew shouted as she tossed a pillow his way which he caught skillfully. An echo of laughs followed afterward while some of the girls turned away in disgust.

"Nice…" Sage hissed in approval of that man's story offering a fist bump. "I'll admit: Any man would fall for that kind of attack."

"I'm not impressed." Neptune countered shrugging. "I've seen plenty of skirts in my lifetime. It's nothing new."

"That's because you didn't let me finish, blue-boy." Qrow added earning a raised brow from the teams. "When I got into the bar, there was a big draft that came by. It wasn't strong or anything but it was enough to lift that skirt high for me to see. And when it did… 'it' wasn't there."

"What wasn't there?" Branwz asked.

"IT… wasn't there." Qrow repeated with a wink, emphasizing the 'It' part as the eyes of men in the room shot up in realization.

"It wasn't there!?" Noland inquired after cracking the code.

Again the old goat nodded. "It wasn't there…"

Roy followed. "It wasn't there!? You mean…"

"Yup, it was just a bear…"

"Ahem!" Glynda's voice interrupted before she could confirm their theories. "I believe that would be a story for another time… Qrow."

"Sure, sure…" The grim reaper smirked winking at the guys as they gave thumb-up gestures.

Glynda sighed but decided to chastise that man another time. She quickly turned her attention to the teams present and called out to them. "Attention… attention students. A moment of your time please. I have an announcement." The Hunters and Hunters-to-be gathered around, eagerly awaiting the news. "Thanks to the assistance of Ms. Schnee, an arrangement has been made to send each and every one of you back home. I have been told that transport ships will be arriving here today each with its own route. With some luck, you can all depart by tomorrow morning. Your flights won't be first-class but it will get you to your destinations safely. I know that some of you are discontent with this course of action… but please keep them to yourselves. Do understand that this is for the best for all of you."

"Are you sure you really want to send us away?" Yang asked hoping for another answer. "I mean… we can fight."

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads about us, Fire Cracker." Qrow reassured her. "You're talking with professional Huntsmen here. You guys did your part. It's time we showed you kids what we can do. So no going solo. I'm looking at you, Ruby." The girl in question laughed weakly in return.

"Though I am sure you will all make fine additions to our little band here…" Professor Port added with a wide smile. "I'm afraid I must agree with Professor Goodwitch. When the time for battle comes… I am certain each and every last one of you will be ready."

"I will call you all once the preparations are complete for your transfer. Until then, get some rest and don't strain yourselves. Thank you." Goodwitch finished dismissing them like they were in a classroom. "And Qrow… I'd like a word with you."

As the professors wandered off into the hallway, the students were left behind to contemplate. Ruby especially wanted to voice out but the looks from the teachers stopped her from doing so. She wanted to help. She really did. But with a broken leg, she was no good. Heck even her weapon was a complete wreck from the last battle so getting that fixed was a priority.

"Looks like we'll be seeing dad a lot earlier than expected." Yang stated to her sister who sighed in agreement. "Don't look so glum Ruby. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You really think so?" The little red riding hood asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey… this is Uncle Qrow we're talking about here." The blonde boxer reminded. "He's as tough as they come. Just… think of it as an extended vacation. Once your leg heals up, we'll be able to help him plenty. Besides, I'm sure there are a lot of people who need help back in Patch. Just you watch. Everything will be better soon. I promise."

A smile curled up from Ruby's lips. "Thanks Yang."

With her little sister assured, the blonde bomber turned to her partner who was standing idly beside her. "What about you Blake? Where are you going off to?"

"Mistral." The black cat answered wearily. "I'm going to look into the White Fang. Their old headquarters is located there. It's the best lead we have at the moment so that's where I'm going. If Adam is still around…"

"You're really determined to find him, aren't you?" Yang frowned at her decision.

The Faunus nodded in determination. "I am. I still have a few friends there. I should be able to lay low while investigating at the same time."

"But you're still injured." Ruby reminded, gesturing to the bandages around the little cat. "You can't go around with all those wounds. Why don't you stay with us for a while? I'm sure dad won't mind and we have a great big guess room for you to stay in. It's huge!"

But Blake waved it off, a sad smile on her face. "Thanks for the offer Ruby… but I can't stay. Don't worry. I won't be taking to the field often until I get better. But I need to do this… for all our sakes. I have too…" Not even the adorable puppy dog pout was able to deter her. "Don't give me that look. I promise to keep in touch with all of you once communications is back online."

"You'd better." Yang insisted patting her partner. "Otherwise I'll hunt you down myself." Blake returned the gesture nodding quietly. It was a sign of farewell. "Be safe… ok?"

"In our line of work, that'll be difficult." The little cat quietly turned to her comrades noting a few of them passing slow but fond farewells. Though their time together might've been short, the battles they've been through solidified them as friends. Heck, most of them haven't even known one another since they left Beacon and now they all looked like they've known one another for years. "I can't believe it's only been a few days since we left Beacon. Almost feels like an eternity since I first saw you guys at school."

"Tell me about it." Yang agreed nodding. "I can barely remember when Ruby blew herself up with Weiss when she just arrived."

"That was one time!" Ruby pouted. "And it was an accident!"

Blake simply laughed as she watched her leader's futile attempt to catch her sister with her crippled leg. "But seriously though—I am going to miss you all."

"I think we'll all miss you." A fourth voice interjected catching the team's attention. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just saying… we'll all miss you too Blake."

"Thanks Jaune." The little cat smiled warmly to the boy hiding a pink shade on her cheeks.

Yang quickly noted and decided to turn the tables. "Oh yeah, what about you Jaune? Where are you heading off after tomorrow?"

"Oh… probably back at my family's farm." He answered. "They live pretty far from the city near one of the frontier towns. I do hope they're ok."

"I'm sure they're fine Jaune." Ruby assured him though she didn't exactly have any evidence to prove it. "They're probably more worried about you than you are of them. I just wish there was more we could do to help out."

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed. For a moment she even tried to convince Uncle Qrow to bring her with them but as usual she was shot down. The old man thought that it would better if she and Yang stayed with their father until this whole situation blows over.

"We all did our best." Blake reminded them. "We should be proud with what we've done. We accomplished much as students and like you Ruby said… imagine what we can do when we graduate."

"Yeah! I agree with Blake!" Yang suddenly drew the three in for a bone crushing hug, grinning all the while. "Let's leave with big smiles on our faces and handshakes. We totally kicked butt these last few days. We'll be telling these stories to all the freshmen when the time comes. And remember… I want to be the hero in each of them."

"We'll think of something." Jaune smiled back almost wishing that this situation can last a little bit longer. To be together with his friends and comrades alike… was blissful for him.

"Just do me one tiny favor." The little red requested. "Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes."

**(A few miles from the border of Atlas) (Cinder's Airship)**

Snow…

Emerald looked through the window of the airship and saw those accursed things drop down on the windshield. The pure white droplets rained down slowly but surely, some seemingly melting away before it reaches the surface. Normally, people would be delighted to see snow. It was a symbol of change, warm fires and the end of a good year.

But for our thief, it reminded her more of a painful past.

She remembered hating snow because of its freezing temperature. She remembered how hard it was to find food in the alleys and trying to keep warm in her lonely apartment. The damnable snow was a reminder of a life she'd rather forget. The suffering, the hardship she went through to be where she is today. In all earnest, Emerald would rather be sunbathing in the deserts of Vacuo than to see this abominable weather. Hell, she'd take a dip in boiling oil than to see snow again.

"Ahh… that's the stuff." Mercury let out a lengthy breath as he came out of the showers, towel over his head and a bathrobe over his body. "You know… for an airship, this place has everything a guy could want. Food, hot shower and a massage chair. Am I right?" He quietly looked over the cooler beside his seat producing a canned-drink from it. After a pop from the lid, he drank the cool contents down with relief. "I can get used to this."

"Hmph…" Emerald simply shot the boy a look, ignoring his wheeze.

This of course did not escape the notice of the assassin. "Well somebody's snarky today. What's grinding your gear? Wanna build a snowman?" A pillow was tossed his way.

"No you idiot." The thief growled at him, clearly not in a mood for one of his wise-cracking skills. "I hate the snow. Can't stand the sight of it, can't get warm from it."

"Well if it's warmth you're looking for… I think I know the perfect remedy." Cinder interjected, a stray spark coming from the palm of her hand. "Enjoying the amenities, I see." She gestured to Mercury who simply shrugged back in reply.

"Hey, if it's there, I'm gonna use it." The boy added putting his feet up in a comfortable position. "How much longer till we reach Atlas? I'm guessing you coming to us mean you got orders."

"Not long now." The half-maiden answered grinning. "Our mission in Vale might not have succeeded but it will all change here. And unlike in Vale, this one will be much quicker."

"Good cuz four months in school was not fun." Mercury stated, remembering their time in Beacon. Being a professional surrounded by amateurs was just too much even for him. The only good time he had was when he got to show off his skills during the Vytal Festival. Putting his foot on students and wannabes was enjoyable. But even then it got boring fast. "So who's our target? I'm assuming you got a name."

"We do." The mistress of fire nodded. "But this time we will do things a little differently. Cheap tricks won't work here in Atlas. As easy as it was to dominate them back in Vale, their chain of command and military doctrine is far stricter here. The same strategy won't work a second time."

"So what's the plan?" Emerald inquired, finally taking her eyes off the window. "We already know who the target is, right? Why don't we just to go that person and get her?"

"So eager to fight, my dear Emerald." Cinder cooed to her favorite underling. "But you're not wrong. Normally we would go after our target when we know where she is. But our mark today is rather… high profile. Getting to her will prove to be a challenge. We will have to wait and bide our time. There's no need to rush. After all… who is there to challenge us now that the world is in tatters?"

Somewhere in Vale, a blonde knight sneezed.

**(The White Castle) (Hanger Bay)**

Winter let out a tiresome breath as she looked over to the fleet of airships docking at the White Castle. She wanted to laugh at the sight. Back in the day when this magnificent castle flew across the world, this hanger was manned by maids, servants and valets attending to all the high class guests from across the world. She remembered the smell of perfume from those fancy arrivals, the fur coats from the ladies and the putrid stench of expensive alcohol in the mix.

Now, this place was used by the military. The blood, sweat and tears of soldiers and warriors alike replaced that stench and the fuel leaks from various airships were more bearable than the strong perfumes.

"That's… a lot of ships." Weiss stood beside her sister, gazing at awe at how many ships the White Castle could take in. Even with the Flying Whale taking a significant part of the area, there was still plenty of room for other vessels to berth in.

Winter chuckled. "Well considering the amount of mouths we have to feed, it would make sense we would need this many ships to meet our quota. However… they are rather late. I'll have to remedy that another time. One of these will be taking you back to Atlas back to our estate in the capital."

"And you're sure I can't come with you?" Weiss asked hoping that she would at least stay by her sister's side. She certainly didn't feel like going home just yet and she certainly doesn't want to meet father with these occurrences.

The elder Schnee clasped her little sister's shoulder as she gave an apologetic smile. "Weiss, I know that you want to help but I'd rather have you at home than here on the field. It would certainly make father feel better knowing that you are there."

"But I want to help."

"And you will." She assured her. "But not on the battlefield. You're still inexperienced and furthermore you haven't completed your training. Sending you off to the fight in such a state would be ridiculous."

"I'm gonna have agree with Ice-Queen senior over here." Qrow added, appearing from the doorway with Glynda in tow. "And coming from me… that's saying something. Trust me kid. With your skills, you'll just be in the way. The people we're fighting had the ability to take down a whole kingdom. You really think four girls and a couple of their friends can stop something like that?"

"Well…"

"Qrow, Glynda… Professors." Winter greeted the new arrivals with a respectful nod. "I see you're all rested. I assume you will be leaving as soon as the students depart."

"Seeing them off is the least we can do for them." Glynda returned the gesture before darting towards the many ships coming in. "I'm guessing these are the ships that will be taking the students."

"Correct." Winter confirmed her query. "I made arrangements to have them sent to the various kingdoms as scouts. The children shouldn't have any difficulties moving from here on."

"Commander Schnee." A captain called in giving the lady a proper salute as he interjected. "All ships have successfully docked and are ready for orders."

The calm expression from the commander simply turned from calm to anger when she met the soldier's face. "You're late!" She yelled out loud making the grown man flinch under his armor. "The supply fleet was supposed to arrive here yesterday. Your tardiness has set back our operations several hours behind schedule. I do hope you have a good reason for this."

Even with his face covered, the men here could tell that the soldier was quivering in shame under his helmet. He sputtered and whimpered lowly before answering. "Uh… s… sorry ma'am. It's just that Grimm activities have increased all around Vale and the commander didn't want to lose ships going through the infested areas."

"Your orders were to deliver the shipment here as soon as possible." Winter reminded him. "Handling danger is part of your job. Bring your 'Commander' to me. I will have a word with him."

"Uh… y… yes ma'am." And with that, the soldier walked off, his head cast downward.

"Amateurs… all of them." Winter said to no one in particular. "Months of drills and boring patrols can make one soft. I'll have to whip these soldiers into shape before we continue on our mission."

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Peter asked feeling somewhat sorry for the man who had the unfortunate moment with the elder Schnee. "He was just reporting."

"Absolutely not." She defended. "These soldiers must learn that in the battlefield, everyone is equal. There's no time for sympathies especially to those that delay our progress. Sometimes the best way to get the best results is to motivate them with verbal abuse. It's a method I picked up from my training days in Atlas. I'm sure you all your ways."

"I wouldn't be calling her Ice-Queen if she didn't make those soldiers stiff around the neck." Qrow added before taking a swig off his now-refilled flask. He slowly noted a young man with a noble look on his face approach. Clearly this was the commander that she called out. His posture alone stated that he was no soldier but rather a non-combatant. That tanned skin and silky combed hair gave him the impression of a pampered boy rather than a hardened soldier. The old goat almost pitied the guy to be at the focus point of Winter's icy wrath. He expected her to lash out, making that naïve looking man whimper like a child crying to his mommy.

But what happened next made Qrow's eyes bulge out of their sockets and the drink in his mouth dry.

Right when Winter was about to lash out, that young man suddenly got up to her face and had the galls to lock lip with the Ice-Queen herself. Naturally that act caught everyone by surprise. Glynda, Peter and Bart… heck… even Weiss herself sputtered when she saw this.

Winter herself had her eyes shot up in horror. It took a full 10 seconds before she finally pushed the man away. Qrow expected her to lash. No one surprise-kiss a Schnee, not unless they had a death wish. If Papa-Schnee knew that someone just smooched one of his daughters, he would flay that man alive, but not before boiling him in a tub of boiling oil and then leaving him in the dried desert of Vacuo for the crows and vultures to pick on his corpse.

"Apologies." The young man calmly smiled acting like it was the most natural thing to do. "I thought it was customary to do that upon our first official meeting, my love."

"Henry!?" Winter blurted out, her face suddenly turning a shade of red. "Wh… what… what are you doing here!? How…?"

"You asked for me." The man known as Henry replied as a matter of fact. "The good captain said that you had a word for me. I thought I'd make a good first impression, my sweet."

It took a moment for Winter's mind to click. "Wait… you're the commander of the relief fleet?" He nodded. "I… I didn't even know you were in the military."

"Oh heavens no." Henry brushed that thought away, laughing rather loudly like it was some mad joke. "Such a career would have me skip my bath time. My father thought it would be good for me to see the world. Besides, he would never entrust his entire fleet to one of his subordinate. Speaking of which, I am rather famished myself. The services of these airships are unbearable. I can't understand how you can handle it all."

"I… see…" Winter's smile twitched slightly as she noted several pair of eyes gawking at her from afar. "Ah… ahem. Well, this is… umm… a rather unexpected visit. I wasn't expecting you to come personally."

"Oh please. Think nothing of it." The young man waved it off again. "My father is merely worried that all this chaos will get in the way of our wedding. The world might be in turmoil but that doesn't mean you can't have a moment with your fiancé."

"FIANCE!?" Qrow spat out, his flask suddenly fumbling around his hand spilling a bit on the floor.

Realizing this, Winter thought that it was best to just get this matter out of the way. And so with a deep breath, she gestured to both parties, sighing. "Right. It was never officially announced our involvement. Umm… Henry. I would like you to meet my sister Weiss and a few Professional Hunters from Vale. Glynda, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port and of course… Qrow. Everyone, this is Henry Aplenty, the heir of the Aplenty family."

"A most gracious pleasure to meet you all." The pretty boy greeted making the teachers break out of their trance. "I have heard much about the Hunters from my childhood. I am most ecstatic to meet some in the flesh. You have my most humble respect."

"Aplenty?" Glynda noted the name. "I've heard of that name. Your… family owns one of the largest food shipping companies in the world."

"THE largest food shipping company." The pretty tanned skin boy corrected her, brushing his 'perfect' hair away in a gaudy manner. "Our reach extends all the way to Mistral, Vacuo, Vale and beyond. There is not a place where our ships cannot reach within a reasonable amount of time. We own more than half of the fertile fields in Atlas alone and our family boasts of having the largest fishing flotilla in Remnant. We are always ahead of our game and will…"

"Ah… why don't we save that for… another time, Henry." Winter pleaded patting her fiancé away before he overstays his welcome. She was still irked by his surprise kiss. "You have a lot of cargo to unload and a lot of planning to do. Why don't we go and supervise them? I'm sure someone must've made an error by now."

"Ah! Of course!" The handsome man perked up in response grabbing hold of his fiancé like a prized jewel. "The common rabble cannot be trusted to do such menial tasks without observation. It will be more than my pleasure to see you work my beloved flower. Let us be off. Excuse us my good Hunters. Sergei! My towel!"

And without waiting for their replies, Winter escorted the man off, ignoring the gawking jaw drops from those behind her. She would've enjoyed it more if Henry didn't insist in locking arms together.

"Well he was a polite fellow." Bart added seemingly overcoming his earlier shock.

"Yes, quite charming too." Peter agreed though Glynda and Weiss seemed rather indifferent.

"Now wait just a darn freaking minute here!" Qrow interjected turning to Weiss who flinched back from his sudden tantrum. "When the heck did this happen? I didn't hear anything about Ice-Queen senior getting hitched! Heck, I didn't think she even had a boyfriend, much less a fi… fi… fi…"

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah… that one." The old man tried to hold himself together but was clearly failing.

"Well… he isn't exactly her 'boyfriend' per-se." Weiss explained with a fake smile on her lips. "It was kind of… arranged? I'm not really sure on the details."

"Arranged marriage this day and age?" Glynda wondered too but kept most of it to herself.

"And what!?" Qrow inquired loudly. "Did the Ice Queen just give in to that nonsense?"

"Well… it is for the benefit of the family." Weiss answered again though her eyebrow rose, curious of the man's outrage. "Why are you so upset?"

"Wha?" The old goat realized his position and quickly fixed himself. "I'm not upset! I was just… surprised… that's all." But somehow his expression betrayed his words as he couldn't help but glance over to the engaged couple as they walked over to the airships. That smile on the pretty boy's face irritating him for some reason.


	56. Our Last Day's Rest Part 2

**Chapter 56: Our Last Day's Rest (Part 2)**

**(The White Castle) (Rec Room)**

Pyrrha arrived at the recreation room a few minutes later after Glynda's announcement was made. The children that came with her had all gathered here to finally have a moment of being kids again. The subtle laughter from the teams and the relaxed faces from her friends were a welcoming sight. No longer did they have to look over their shoulders or worry about their next meal. They didn't have to think of what tomorrow might bring or if they'll live to see it. All that pain and struggle felt like a thing of the past.

"Yes! Lucky 7!" Nora's bombastic voice boomed over the room as half of the student body cheered while the other half cried out in defeat. "Bow to me, peons! Bow to the Dark Lord Bauron and my army of darkness! With my 25 rings of power! I shall conquer all of Vacuo! Your cities shall fall and your children shall serve me for all eternity!" Judging from her choice of words, it seems like the gang was playing a game of Remnant and once again Nora was beating the heck out of the competition. Oddly enough, for a game about strategy, Nora seemed to be doing quite well. Though when it comes to the lovable orangette, her strategy normally goes into 'beating everyone with brute force'. And it hasn't failed her since.

"We'll never bow to you, Evil One!" Nebula, who seemed to be playing as the nearly defeated defenders went in on the act and raised one card from her hand. "I use my Sandstorm card to disable your ground force, my Desert Scavenger to restore one card from my discarded deck and activate my last line of defense, The Vacuan Desert Rangers! Charge, my glorious army! For the Sands!"

Another chorus of cheers followed which Pyrrha simply shook her head at. She could never really understand that game with so many rules and regulations. But right now she was more concerned in finding her partner who seemed to be far more elusive than she expected.

**"Flying Ninja, wins! Total annihilation!"**

"Ah come on!" Sun whined out loud as his defeat was solidified in large golden words on screen. His opponent, Yang, simply sat at his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Better luck next time, Sunny." She added before winding her arms back.

"No fair! Your character has a longer reach!"

"Hey, don't blame the characters. Only the players." Yang stated before noticing the redhead champion at the front door. "Hey Pyrrha." A wave from the blonde boxer by the large holoscreen caught her attention. "Wanna play a round of Soaring Ninja Storm? We can add a third player in the next match." Yang offered, holding the spare scroll to her.

"My turn!" Neptune yelled out, pushing Sun aside and nabbing his scroll.

But the champ waved it off, offering a smile. "No, thank you. Maybe some other time. I'm actually looking for Jaune. I checked the sleeping quarters and the cafeteria but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Jaune?" Yang thought back for a moment before recalling the blonde knight. "Oh you just missed him. He and Ruby left for the labs this morning. Ciel came by and told them that Penny's repairs were done so you'll probably find them there."

"Come on Yang." Neptune urged her, selecting his character on screen. "Let's get this show on the road. I'm gonna break your winning streak right here!"

"Hold your horses blue boy. No need to rush if you're just gonna lose." The blonde added smirking as another match quickly went underway. "Bring it on!"

**(Makeshift lab)**

Penny lay awake that afternoon on a metal bed as the large machineries surrounding her began to unfold. Beside her stood her little brother, Quarter, gazing at her with its one-slit eye. As stoic as he looked, the big guy sure had a way to express his emotions. The large cranes and heavy duty tools and the sound of computers and electrical wiring reminded her much of when she opened her eyes for the first time.

It felt like she had been asleep for so long… and when she woke up, she had all the knowledge put inside of her already. She never experienced learning, at least not in the traditional sense. Everything she knew was programed into her software right before she was born. It's like she was in a coma for a very very long time. All she knew back then were the faces of the scientists that built her, and her father who stood at the head of them all. She was very confused back then and thankfully those around her were more than happy to show her ropes…

As the machines slowly began to unravel, she felt her torn limb reappear on her side. Unfortunately her father's co-workers couldn't find the parts needed to make the necessary repairs so they had to scrounge up some scrap metal around the ship. They decided to go with the old AT-models using its left arm to replace the one she'd lost. It wasn't the best workmanship they had to offer but with limited resources and basic equipment at hand, it was probably the best they could do without ruining what was left of her body.

"There we go." One of the scientists announced pulling the bright light away from Penny. "How are you feeling Penny?"

"I'm feeling wonderful. Thank you for asking." She replied before stepping off the metallic bed prepared for her. "But my servos aren't responding as before."

"Your new arm might be part of that problem." He replied gesturing to the clearly-robotic hand. "It's from an obsolete model so you might need some time adjusting. "What about your internal systems? Any anomalies you want to add?"

"None that I know so far. I'm just worried about my primary processors."

"Oh… about that." The scientist paused before looking over the little droid's hair. "We've done a complete scan of your processors to find the root of the virus. But we've double checked and there doesn't seem to be any external interference."

"But… I lost control." Penny explained remembering that horrendous moment when her body unleashed its full power against her friends. "I felt something entering my mind before my body began moving on its own."

"I'm sorry Penny. I don't know what to say either." The scientist apologized. "Our equipment isn't up to par on your workings. Perhaps we will find out more when we get to Atlas. Speaking of which, I should probably send word to your father that you're with us once communication has been restored. He's been worried sick about you since the Vytal Festival. For the meantime, remain with your secondary processors. The last thing we want is for you to go berserk again. Quarter will remain with you until then."

"Of course, professor." Penny understood the need. After all, if she can't use her swords, she might as well have someone protect her. And what better guardian than an overprotective robot with enough weapon to level a building?

**"Orders acknowledged."** The large blue robot stated in his stoic manner. **"Resuming primary directive. This unit will protect and serve, Princess Penny."**

"Thank you Quarter." Penny patted her little brother gently who suddenly began wagging its non-existent tail in the air. "That's a good boy."

"Uh… well then. I guess we're done for now." The scientist finished off before recalling a thought. "We'll have some more routine checkups, but you can take a break for now, Penny. Your friends are waiting for you in the next room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny rushed off as soon as her caretakers have given her a clean bill of health. As soon as she arrived at the adjacent room, she was greeted by Ruby's big wide smile and the grin of two others with her.

"Penny!"

*Woof!*

"Ruby! Ms. Soliel! Jaune!" Penny greeted them before being pulled to a friendly hug by Ruby. "How wonderful to see you all again. I wasn't expecting visitors so early."

"Ciel told us that your repairs were almost finished, so we thought we'd come and visit." Jaune explained gesturing to the tanned girl beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"80% capacity. Thank you for asking" She answered waving her newly acquired robotic hand. "Although I'm afraid that this facility does not have the proper equipment and material to make the necessary repairs for my lost servo. It will be some time before I am restored to proper functionality. Still, it is so nice to see all of you. I'm so glad that you all came to see me."

"Well we couldn't go without at least saying farewell." Ruby stated earning a look from the android.

"Farewell?" She said that word in the form of a question. "Are you… going somewhere?"

"Commander Schnee has made arrangements for their safe return back home." Ciel explained in the same military manner as she always has. "Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc will be transported back to Vale prior to her orders along with many other students. I thought they at least deserved to say their farewells."

"You too Ms. Soliel?"

"Until we reestablish contact with high command, Commander Winter will be my commanding officer." Ciel explained amicably. "I will be assisting the relief effort in Vale along with the bulk of our military force here. My experience and general knowledge of the city's layout will help with its defense. I'm sorry ma'am. But by tomorrow, my assignment to protect you will come to an end."

"But… you can't just leave…" Penny held her friend's hand hoping that it wasn't so. "I thought we could've spent more time together."

"Oh… sorry Penny." Ruby sulked. "You know I would, but I really need to get back home. I need to check on my dad and see if he's alright. And Jaune wants to get back to his family too. But… don't take it as a goodbye. Just… think of it being me-not-being-here or something like that."

*Woof!*

"Oh right!" Ruby yelped when she picked up Zwei from the ground. "There's one more person I wanted to introduce to you. This little guy here is Zwei. He's my family pet. Zwei, Penny. Penny, Zwei."

"Hello Zwei. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Penny out loud which earned her, a lick to the cheek. "Ah! Oh my… that was really adorable. May I… hold him?" She was granted that honor and soon enough, Zwei and the droid became fast friends. "Oh he's sooooooooo soft. I've always wanted a pet. Maybe I should ask my father for a dog when I get home so the next time we meet, they can play together."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune agreed to that idea. "Just make sure it's properly trained. This one here keeps marking me." Zwei gave another look back at the boy which he smirked at. "Oh don't give me that. You know you've done it like… four times now."

"Aww… that's just Zwei's way of showing affection." Ruby cooed patting her friend on the back. "He only does that to that at home."

"Ow! Now he's trying to bite me." Penny yelped cutely as Zwei tried to nibble her hair. "Ahehe… I wished I had known you sooner, Mr. Zwei. I would've loved to cuddle and hold you."

But just as they were having their sweet time, a sudden alarm from the big bot alerted the gang. **"Alert. Hostile actions taken against Princess Penny. Primary Directive, activate. Creature… prepare to be destroyed."** Quarter revealed a small chain gun attached to his giant forearm with a targeting laser locked on Zwei's head. The little mutt didn't seem to mind it and just stared at the beam with interest.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Jaune recoiled back along with Ruby and Ciel who flinched at the sight of those gun barrels.

"He's not a hostile, Quarter." Penny explained calmly as she cradled the little guy. "He's a dog. And a very cute one too."

**"Apologies. Correcting statement… correction complete. Primary Directive, activate. 'Dog'… prepare to be obliterated!" **Racks of missiles appeared on the blue bot's shoulders giving the impression of the little mutt's fiery end.

"Zwei!"

"No! Bad Quarter! Down!" Penny ordered sharply making the robot turn to her with a puzzled expression. "No playing with balls for you. Put those things away!"

Slowly but surely, the robot obeyed, retracting its weapons to its body. But only hesitantly so. **"Yes… Princess Penny."**

With the threat gone, Penny turned her gaze to her friends who seemed to have hid behind Jaune, believing that his massive aura would shield them from the blast. "Sorry about that. Quarter can be very overprotective of me sometimes. His receptors aren't as good as mine but he doesn't mean any harm."

"Emphasis on the… 'very'." Jaune added chuckling weakly. Penny was a robot that could take on dozens of White Fang soldiers at the same time. Quarter was the robot that protected her. How much more powerful can he… it… be if it was guarding something as powerful as her? "So uh… you… wanna hang out? Everyone else in the rec-room. Maybe you can join us for a few games."

"Oh! That's right!" Ruby jolted upward at the idea. "We can spend the rest of the day playing! We haven't done that before! We can play video games, board games and tell ghost stories with one another. I can also introduce you to the others. They'll be thrilled to see you."

"I… don't know." Penny rubbed her synthetic hair shyly. "Don't you think they'll find me… weird… with this?" She gestured to her new robotic arm which gave her a Frankenstein look.

"Oh please. They'll be super-cool about it." The little red riding hood reassured her pulling the girl out. "Just you wait. You'll be best friends with all of them in no time."

*Woof!*

"See? Even Zwei agrees with me."

"I agree with Ruby Rose." Ciel nodded much to Penny's surprise. "Though you are technically a state-secret, your identity has already been revealed to the world during the Vytal Festival. Hiding it now will only worsen your… unique situation. Besides, wouldn't you like at least see your friends off?"

"Yeah!" The little red rose cheered, pulling the shy android ever forward. "Trust me. If you can be friends with me and Jaune, you can be friends with anybody."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult." Jaune muttered to himself but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"You… really think they'll accept me?" Penny asked sounding slightly hopeful which her red hooded friend quickly agreed.

"Of course! Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. Follow me!" And so in a trail of smoke, they were gone with Quarter stomping not far behind the two—or three if you count the dog.

"For someone who broke her leg, she's quite agile." Ciel noted as she watched Ruby drag Penny off scrapping the floor with the android's metallic feet.

"Heh… you can say that again." Jaune laughed. "By the way. Thanks for telling us about this. It was nice of you to call us when Penny was fixed up."

Ciel darted to the boy, eyeing him stoically. "It was nothing. I just wanted to give Penny a chance to say goodbye. No one deserves to be cooped up in a lab for their entire life. Not even her. I just hope it's enough." She darted over to the trail, hearing a loud thunk in the hallway. Ciel could only guess that Ruby had fallen from the sheer weight of Penny's iron body. "It's funny. When I was ordered to escort Penny during the Vytal Festival, I thought that she was just one of those pompous rich kids who didn't have to work a day in their lives. But I suppose I was wrong." A small chuckle can be heard from the blonde boy. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No… not that." He shook his head apologetically. "It's just that… my mother said to me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. I think you and Penny are closer than you give believe."

"I'm just her escort."

"And yet you went out of your way to call us for her." Jaune pointed out making the young cadet stammer.

"I don't have anything to prove."

"Haha! That's fine. Come on. Let's help Ruby up before she breaks her other leg."

**(Menagerie Island) (Forest grounds)**

The quiet forest of Menagerie was breathtaking to say the least. With large trees the size of skyscrapers and grass that seemed to stretch on forever, one might think that they might even be in one of the dense rainforests of Mistral. The sun's ray barely penetrated the thick layer of branches and leafs that one can hardly tell the time of day.

Ozpin had always wondered what the island looked like. He had traveled through the four kingdoms of man and has lived to tell tales no one would ever believe. But now he stood amongst the forest of this strange isle. A place that was now claimed by the Faunus whom humanity had 'dumped' here in hopes of forgetting them entirely. How wrong they were to believe that such free-spirited folk could be contained in one corner of the world.

Whack!

"Ow!" The Huntsman groaned when he felt a tree branch whip at his face. He turned to the perpetrator and unsurprisingly, it was his companion, Raven, who had committed the deed.

"Focus on the road, old man." The red swordswoman exclaimed chuckling underneath her Nevermore mask. "You won't do us any good if you're dead."

"Forgive me, if my 'injuries' appear to be slowing us down." Ozpin remarked just barely holding himself with his wounds. "The one who patched me up made a poor work of it."

"Yeah, well what did ya expect? It was either poor stich work or I could've left you bleeding all over the floor. So sue me. Now stop gawking at the flora and hurry it up. I don't have time to babysit you all day."

The old Hunter sighed. He wanted to give that woman a piece of his mind but he had to admit that he was grateful in being alive. There was a heavy part in Ozpin's mind to take the boat back there and head straight to Vale. But knowing what had transpired, he could only push forward, hoping that whatever destination Summer had in mind would answer some questions.

He knew that Vale and Beacon were lost. He knew it the moment the Grimm started pouring into the city. The defenders would stand little chance against such onslaught. Even if he was there it would change little in the process. All he can now was put his faith in the Oracle and pray that it would be enough.

But just as the Huntsman followed the pair through the tall grass, his ears picked something coming from the tree lines. It was feint but it was enough to be picked up by his heightened senses. The rustling of leafs, the bending of the branches. Footsteps and breaths around them.

And it seemed like his other two companions picked up on those movements as well as they stopped on their tracks, listening to the land around them.

"We're not alone." Summer muttered just above a whisper, her face covered by her hood.

Raven nodded in agreement, her hand reaching for her katana. Her eyes were visibly hidden under her mask making it rather difficult for the ambushers to discern her expression. "Yeah… they've been trailing us since we landed on the beach. I count at least a dozen on the trees. There's probably more hiding in the tall grass. Give me a few minutes and I'll bring them all down."

"No…" Rose stopped her, patting her hand on the sword's pommel. "If we fight, we will lose all hope of negotiations with the locals. We shouldn't use force on our first meeting."

"Summer is right." Ozpin agreed, leaning in on them as so he could not be heard by others. "The inhabitants of this island chose seclusion from the world rather than meeting with it. To them… we are the invaders here. Hostility should be used as a final resort."

Raven clicked her tongue in response. She didn't like holding back and she definitely didn't like being watched especially by people she didn't know. She never liked that. No one likes that. But she complied nonetheless, returning her blade to its revolving scabbard. "Fine. But the moment one of them strikes out, I get to whack it. I don't like it when I feel a pair of eyes on my back, especi… yeow!" She stopped mid-sentence when her foot came into contact with something hard. "Stupid rock!"

Raven was about to kick that stone slab when Ozpin stopped her. "Wait!" He gently knelt down, raising a brow to the stone. "This is… a stone slab."

"Very perceptive, genius." Raven remarked sarcastically. "What about it?"

"Look around you." The Headmaster gestured to their surroundings, which quickly revealed a stone walkway. "It's a path…"

Summer's eyes widened in realization. "You're right. It's a stone walkway. We've been walking on top of it without even knowing."

"It's remarkable." Ozpin nodded, rubbing his finger on the stone. "It's weathered and chipped. It must be quite old."

Raven could only raise a brow in wonder of these two. Only a bunch of nerds and geeks would actually be fascinated by a stone. "Ok you lost me guys. It's a stone road. What about it? I can build a longer one if you give me a few hours."

"No, you don't understand." Ozpin shook his head at her. "Menagerie Island was supposed to be a deserted area. There has been no report of any civilization here even before the war."

"So? Maybe the locals built it." Raven countered. "Ever thought of that?"

"No, Ozpin is right to be bewildered." Summer replied causing the black haired swordswoman to groan. "These stones were placed here a very long time ago. They are not the work of recent architecture. Clearly this road is a sign of another civilization that once roamed here. This is evidence of the Gray Oracle's existence."

"So… what do we do?"

"We follow it." Ozpin answered earning a look from the girls. He slowly traced his finger down the stone, picking up moist from its surface. "It seems like we are not the first to use these roads."

**(The White Castle) (Reception room)**

Qrow was easily irritated. One might even say that he has a temper problem and that it's usually connected with his drinking habit. But to be truthful, that was simply his character. The alcohol he consumed usually just dumbs that temper down and reminds him that there was always a solution if he kept cool. And surprisingly, that theory worked but whenever he was drunk, all those solutions he come up with would be forgotten the next day in a serious hangover. So… it didn't really go anywhere. The man decided that he should just focus on doing what he does best and let the big wigs think of the solution.

But today was a little different. Qrow was far more irritated that usual and no matter how much liquor he consumed, that nagging feeling won't go away. Perhaps the drink wasn't strong enough, maybe he was developing a natural resistance to alcohol itself…

… or perhaps it's because he just can't seem to get a stupid face off his mind.

The man sat there by the mini-bar stool, nursing his glass. As much as he wanted to chastise the Schnee for being pompous greedy jerks, he had to admit that Papa Schnee had class. Some of the bottles here were rarities in the alcohol world and few of them were probably worth a fortune.

"Do you ever do anything but drink?" The reaper was brought out of his bottle when a familiar voice called to him from the doorway. Much to his surprise, it was Winter. "I do hope you haven't emptied my father's liquor supply. It took him years to make that collection. I would hate to explain why some of his favored bottles are empty."

"Haven't reached for the top yet, Ice Queen." Qrow remarked, pinning the thought of sneaking a few bottles in his pockets for the road. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in the bridge nagging at the crew."

"I'm taking a break." She answered before taking her place two seats away from the man. "Even I need a breather every now and then."

"Oh? So I guess even Schnees get tired too."

The woman glared at him. "Don't patronize me. I'm only human after all. Besides, my hands are tied until my advance team in Vale makes contact. All I need now is their report before I devote my resources to aiding the kingdom."

"Sounds like you have it rough." Qrow teased which she ignored plainly. "Want a little pick-me-up for the road?"

"I said I was on break, not off duty." She corrected. Though a part of her wished she could go for a stiff drink right now. Winter could tell that once communications come back online, she'll be having her hands full for months.

The old goat scoffed refilling his glass. "Suit yourself. More for me." He took a deep gulp, quenching his thirst. The man's breath was so toxic that it could probably ignite just by blowing into a lit candle. A moment of silence came between the two before he began. "So… a fiancé huh?"

Winter cocked a brow at the sudden jump of question. "What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I didn't think you'd go for that kind of thing."

The woman chuckled thinking back on the surprised meeting with her fiancé. "Yes… well… my father and I might not have the best of relationships but I am still a Schnee. I have obligations."

"The guy doesn't look like your type." Qrow added.

"Oh? And who do you think my type is?" Winter shot back with a challenging look which made the rough man grumble in his glass. "Henry might not be the dashing knight in shining armor some women crave for but he is sweet in his own way. Besides, this is just a political marriage. Our personal emotions have no say in the matter. It's just a sure-fire way to earn ties with both families."

"Right~ as if you guys aren't rich enough already." Qrow added laughing childishly. "I just don't know what you see in the guy."

"The Aplenty family has been well supplied and connected throughout Remnant. This arrangement is merely advancing our family's political and economic careers. But I doubt you'd understand something like that."

"I hate politics." He admitted. "Too much bureaucracy. Too much talking. I'm more of a… do it or don't… kind of person. Guess that means you'll be retiring with your husband-to-be?"

"Hardly." She laughed at him. "I might be going with a different name but I will still be part of the military. This marriage is merely a formality."

"So I guess I'd better get used to calling you, Ms. Aplenty, huh?"

"Don't test me Qrow." Winter growled almost tempted to draw her weapon and throw the man off the rails. "We may be temporary allies in this chain of events but I can still gut you if I wanted."

"Well you can try." He challenged. "Little Jimmy an't here to stop you."

…

…

…

It took a moment for Qrow to realize the idiocy of his words. He looked to himself, wondering if he having one too many glass. Heck, it was barely noon and he was already high.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." He apologized almost immediately surprising the heiress again. "I didn't to put that out."

"Hmph… I guess even you can be humble when you want to." Winter chastised, suddenly grabbing the bottle and pouring herself a glass. "You know… the General often spoke of you back in Atlas. Though I don't really see what he sees, he often calls you a great warrior."

"Really? Was he drunk at that time? Because that doesn't sound like him."

She chuckled back with a shrug. "He also whines how much he'd pay to see you tied up and bathed in a tub of boiling oil."

"Ok, now that sounds like him." The two of them shared a laugh, lifting the tension between them. "Jimmy must've been pretty cool if he got you all over him."

"He was more of a father to me than my teacher or a commanding officer." Winter explained, nursing her drink with some ice. "And he always put everyone's safety before his own. He was a man of action, a man of vision. And he didn't really care what everyone else thought of him. A ruthless calculus—but also effective."

"And terrible with romance." Qrow muttered before lifting his glass up for a friendly cheer. "I'm not really a fan of the Tin-Man… but I'll drink to him."

Winter gave him a genuine smile which was probably rare considering their history. "Hmph… funny… we actually agree on something. I guess the world really must be ending after all." But right before they could 'clink' their glasses together, her scroll buzzed from her pocket ruining the moment. Winter gave a groan before answering the call. "This… had better be important."

"Sorry Commander. But we need you at the bridge." The officer on the other line stated with urgency. "Our vanguard forces just reported in. They were able to repair the CCT. Communications is partially online."

"That's… excellent!" Winter shot up from her seat. "What's the status of Vale?"

"Messy, ma'am. We're getting sporadic reports on all areas but it seems like the Grimm in the city are thinned out from battle. It'll be some time before we can send a message to Atlas but they say that the best they can do right now is transmit around Vale."

"It's better than nothing." Winter admitted. "Good work. Have all our available forces ready and recall our patrols. Alert all the other ships in the area. We set off for Vale within the hour."

"Yes ma'am… but… there's more."

"What do you mean?" Winter inquired.

"You… you'll have to see it for yourself ma'am." Qrow noted the tone of the soldier. It was scared, almost frightening, and not in the good sense either.

Winter too could feel it. Soldiers under her command were not so easily intimidated or frightened. Something certainly spooked the man and he didn't seem comfortable about talking in the airwaves. With a quick glance, she sighed. "Alright. I'm on my way." She looked over to Qrow, still holding his glass. "Another time then?"

"Yeah…"

**(Rec Room)**

Ruby was happy. Happy as a girl her age could ever be in a time of war. The grin on her face was so wide, that a bug could pass through without worries. She was worried that Penny might not fit in with her gang like she thought but thankfully she was wrong. Penny was a… 'sensational' being to the team. Though her obvious robotic arm threw them off for a moment, the gang seemed more intrigued by her than frightened. Heck, someone even called her cute but she wondered if they were referring to Penny and not Zwei whom she carried around like a stuffed toy.

Ciel on the other hand was having difficulties trying to keep the students from crowding around her mark. That girl takes her job way too seriously to be a student.

Quarter on the other hand seemed to be getting the same treatment with most of the tech-geeks looking rather impressed by his state of the art weaponries. He had trouble dealing with the crowd at first but later resigned himself to be swooned by them.

In the end, Penny was able to strike a conversation with the team and when the barrier between them vanished she was bombarded with questions and curious fascination, especially from Coco who was bewildered by her construct. Before long, Ruby was pushed out of the circle leaving the poor android to satisfy their curiosity.

She opted to go back in but seeing Penny's smile in the middle of that torrent eased all her worries. Heck, even Yang was even thinking about styling the innocent droid with some makeup she brought with her. There was a small feud between her and Coco afterward which spiraled to a friendly catfight—and no, Blake wasn't in it.

But just as Ruby was about to use her authority as team leader to stop the fight, she noted Jaune standing in the sideline, staring out the window wearing a familiar expression on his face. It was that same expression he had when he was deep in thought. Now that the boy had a chance to rest, all those thoughts that lingered at the back of his head must've begun to surface. The fear of constant death and danger must've kept his mind in check but after finally having a chance to rest and relax, his mind was finally processing all his thoughts together.

With a deep breath, Ruby scanned around her, making sure that no one was within hearing distance. After a brief look, she joined him, unconsciously fixing herself in a girly manner before reaching his side. The view from the window was breath taking. Bullheads and public transports are only allowed to go so high but this large castle seemed to have taken it to a whole new level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jaune…" She called out to the boy cheerily, like she was trying to hide her worries under that smile. "Something wrong?"

"Oh… nothing much." The boy rubbed his neck shyly. Standing there alone must've made him looked like an idiot. "I was just… thinking that… all of this will be over in a few hours. Kind of makes you think that everything that's happened the last few days was just a bad dream and that everything will go back to normal soon."

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed taking in the sights. "All that fighting in Vale, Beacon and the Coliseum. It feels like we just did those things years ago. Remember how we first met?"

"You mean the time when you blew yourself up at the courtyard?"

Ruby gave an annoyed pout to him. "I was thinking more about the time you vomited in the airship." A laugh followed but just mildly so. "But… that's not the thing that's been bugging you, is it?"

His face slumped downward as he sighed. "No. It's not. Well… it's related, but…"

"Are you thinking about the General?"

"Yeah…"

"Jaune… what happened back there wasn't your fault. It was out of your control."

"No, not that." Jaune corrected. "It's true that I regret what I did, but something else has been gnawing at me. Everything that's happened: Amber, the Dragon… the invasion. Doesn't this all feel a little… slow… to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I look back at the things that happened, I just can't help feel like something worse is coming our way." The boy added, turning away from the window. "The dragon we fought, and that woman we rescued out of the vault. It all feels like it's going to boil down to something really big. And… I get the feeling that the worst is yet to come."

"You really think this whole thing isn't over?"

"I'm not sure." He hesitantly admitted, glancing down at the woods below. "It's… just a feeling."

Ruby looked over the horizon and saw the clouds clearing up. She wondered if the boy's worries came from his insecurities from all that happened. He must be burdened by guilt and worries. She could only hope that those worries are proved false. Because the world can't take much more than what it has been done to it.

"Well whatever it is that comes our way… we can handle it." The little reaper reassured him, shrugging. "One way or another, you'll figure something out. You always do."

"And most of the time it usually involves me blowing or breaking something up."

"Meh… no one's perfect." Ruby reasoned which earned him a chuckle from her partner in crime. "I'm not exactly the role model for a leader either."

"Heh… I'm gonna miss ya Ruby." The boy extended his hand offering a shake. "Even if we only met for about a year… I'm glad I met you."

"Same here…" Much to the boy's surprise, the girl brushed his hand aside bringing him to a full hug. Jaune paused for a moment, surprised of such an intimate act. "This is not goodbye. We'll definitely see each other again. That's a promise Vomit Boy."

"Thanks… Crater Face." Jaune stroked her hair gently, only realizing how short she was as her head barely reached his his neck. It was then that the boy felt a little bit of peace in his heart. He hoped that some time back home might get him to forget this ordeal.

But as the two shared their moment together, Pyrrha's voice called out. "Jaune? There you are. I've been looking all ov—oh." The redheaded champ paused when she saw this intimate scene.

"Pyrrha!?" Ruby replied sounding startled as she pushed herself away, feeling somewhat caught in the act.

"Oh… uh… hi. Did you… need something?" Jaune added also equally red.

The Spartan looked at the two, smiling rather awkwardly before replying. "I… wanted to talk to Jaune… but if I'm interrupting…"

"No! Not at all!" Ruby said faster than she could run. "We were just um… we were… practicing… a new handshake."

"Handshake?" The two from Team JNPR questioned.

"Yeah!" The reaper went with it regardless. "We were practicing a new… secret handshake. It's called the… Zwei… Buster?"

"O…k…" Pyrrha didn't seem convinced but decided not to pressure it. "So… do you mind if I have a word with Jaune?"

"No! Yes. Sure… of course." Ruby stuttered back as the champion approached. She tried to hide her face but her cheeks were so red that her outfit matched. She stayed with them for a while, trying to calm herself before Pyrrha turned to her with a humored glance.

"I meant: Can I have a word with Jaune… alone?"

"Huh? Uh… oh! Right! Yeah…" The little red riding hood stumbled off. "I'll just… go over there and… talk with the others. I mean… I will reconvene… with you both… at a later… juncture!"

"Thank you Ruby."

"At a juncture then." She repeated, embarrassingly, clearly not familiar with these words. "Or was that another word?"

"Thank you… _Ruby_." Pyrrha said again though a little strained.

"Oh… ok then." And with that, the little red reaper departed, leaving the two partners alone.

Jaune blushed calmly as he rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner. It must've looked like a sweet moment if it wasn't rudely interrupted. "Heh… sorry. We were just saying some farewells. Did you need something?"

Pyrrha shook her head at him. "Actually… I was hoping to talk to you about our departure."

"Well… sure. What's on your mind?"

But just as Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak, Glynda's voice interrupted calling to the attention of the room. She had arrived with Peter and Bart, all dressed up for a special occasion. Heck, even Qrow looked rather sober, if just a little bit. She clapped her hands together, silencing the crowd around Penny.

"Attention. Attention students. Attention please." She said sternly like a chaperon of a fieldtrip. It didn't take long for the students to stop and listen. "I have just received some good news. Ms. Schnee has just told me that communication around Vale has been partially restored and that she is now authorizing us to depart for your homes as soon as we're ready. A lot of the Kingdom is still under threat but for the mean time it appears that the Grimm infestation has been contained, if just mildly so. Now, I know that the Atlesian Military will be escorting you to your homes, but that doesn't mean you can drop your guard."

Dr. Oobleck nodded as he added. "Yes, this world still has many dangers and unknown variables. Do not take security as a means to relax."

Peter followed next puffing his chest with pride. "Remember your training and remember to do your very best. I expect to see all of you in the next semester when the school reopens."

With a nod of approval from the students, Glynda continued. "Now, if you'll all follow me to the docks, we'll see to your transport. Come along, children."

"Guess that means the party's over." Coco commented earning an echo of agreement from the gang.

"Our ordeal is over." Yatsuhashi agreed with his leader. "We have earned our rest. Let us not linger and overstay our welcome."

A chorus of handshakes, hugs and farewells parted with the teams as they gathered their belongings. It was only a little further now before they saw home. A little further before they return to a sense of normalcy in this life.

But just when everyone thought that they were safe. When they all believed that nothing could impede them on their road home, fate once again threw a curve ball, disrupting their balance.

The door behind the teachers opened, revealing Winter with a number of guardsmen flanking her sides. Though most wouldn't notice it, Qrow noticed the expression on her face. She would normally come to them with a warm and neutral smile but this was not one such occasion. Her face marred with serious intent and her brow furrowed deep as her eyes scanned the room, looking for something.

"Winter?" Glynda noted the woman's posture, curious about that hostile look on her face. "What's wrong?"

When her gaze found its marks, she raised her hand up as if giving out an invisible signal. With precision and excellent timing, her personal soldiers barged in on every door, weapons drawn and trained downward towards the survivors.

**"Hostile soldiers detected."** Quarter announced as his visor turned red. **"Readying defensive countermeasures."**

**(Shadowlands)**

A small and lonely castle stood atop the hill overlooking the darkened lands. It was an evil place, a place where even sun refused to shine in the morning and only an infinite glow from the crops of crystals illuminated the place.

Salem, the Grimm Witch stared once again down towards her lands, eyeing her minions as they worked tirelessly in her name. In this place where only shadows rule, she was Queen. It was here, she was strongest… it was here she was unbeatable.

"Mistress…" A raspy voice from the dark halls called out to the witch. She turned her gaze to meet with the new arrival as he and his followers kneeled in her presence. "We have returned as promised."

"And practical as ever." She replied softly, a bit amused of his tone. "What have you to report?"

"Our supply of Black Dust has increased." He answered in the most humble way possible. "I've taken the liberty of assigning more of our workforce in the mines. We have unearthed many of them. Soon our army will be stronger and more numerous. The remaining kingdoms of man will not be able to stand against us."

"I do not care of your opinion." Salem lashed back harshly making the figures in the hallway flinch. "I only care about results. Your thoughts do not interest me in the least."

"Of course. My apologies… Mistress."

"Don't bother." She looked away, not really wanting to be bothered. "Did you at least bring me a new test subject? I take it you came back with something from your journey."

The figure in the hallway nodded. "Yes Mistress. I am sure you will be most pleased… with your replacement for the… failure in Mountain Glenn."

"Good." The woman in black smiled menacingly as her eyes glowed with a sinister color. "The dragon was one of my greatest creations. Have you discovered who was responsible for its destruction?"

"No Mistress. The land was too burnt to find any trace."

"Hmmm… so the plot thickens." But just as Salem was about to move, a noise came from a nearby table. A holoscreen appeared, looking out of place in a castle made of stone and darkness. She raised a curious brow at it before turning to her minions. "Prepare my lab and the specimen you brought. I will be there shortly."

"As you command, Mistress." The figures vanished in their own shadows, leaving the Witch alone.

Salem glanced over to the screen knowing well who was on the other line. She allowed the call to ring a few times wondering if she should answer. Cinder is probably just calling to give a daily report but Salem wasn't keen on hearing it. Salem wasn't keen on tolerating failures and right now her little pawn has disappointed her greatly. Though she had successfully destroyed much of Vale and many Hunters and perhaps shattered the unified strength of mankind, she couldn't achieve her greatest objective: Killing the Maiden and taking her powers. If it weren't for that determination she bore in her eyes, Salem would've personally executed her by now.

But… that pawn still had a part to play in this game. A role she needed to fill. Even if it was just a minor role, it was still viably important. Every move in a game of chess is always important. Even when moving a pawn.

With a small smile, she answered the call and listened.

**(The White Castle) (Rec Room)**

There was an uneasy silence in the room as guns and swords were drawn up to the crowd. All the joy and laughter this room had a few minutes ago seemed to have fallen silent, replaced with an eerie breathing of despair.

The students and teachers gathered at the center, as the soldiers that protected them now surrounded their sides, training their weapons at them. And like seasoned warriors, they responded in kind, drawing out their weapons in kind. From there, an unannounced staring contest issued between the two forces. Each side ready to obliterate the other at the first sign of provocation.

Yang, who was at the center of the room at the time, rushed to her sister's side ready to pound the first idiot who would dare hurt her. Blake went with her, drawing her weapon in its pistol form. The other teams followed their example, placing themselves back-to-back

"Winter! What is the meaning of this!?" Glynda demanded, her wand drawn out.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The elder Schnee countered. "I provided you with all the support and yet here I find myself stabbed at the back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about them." Winter then pointed to the side of the crowd… or more precisely, Jaune and Ruby. "You didn't tell me I was transporting criminals as well."

"Hey!" Yang called out her accusation. "Who do you think you are!? You can call me a liar and a cheat but nobody calls my sister a crook!"

"Easy Fire Cracker." Surprisingly it was Qrow who stopped the blonde bomber from going all out. The last thing they needed was a brawl with the person helping old goat turned to the fuming commander and opted to negotiate. "You're gonna have to elaborate, Princess. I don't take it lightly when someone calls my niece a criminal."

"Don't play games with me Qrow." Winter shot back angrily. If she wasn't acting as a commander right now, she probably would've drawn her weapons and summoned a couple of monsters to her side already. "You think you can just come into my home and think I wouldn't find out? Those two you harbor are collaborators of our enemy and you let them walk freely. I should throw each and every last one of you in a cell for this trickery."

"Hey, that's not nice." Nora interjected, shielding her leader. "Jaune's a standup guy. He's no criminal."

"Yeah." Ren agreed. "These accusations go against what Jaune is. You can't just throw blame with sufficient proof!""

"Now wait just a moment!" Peter defended, pitching himself between his students and the soldiers. "I believe there's a misunderstanding here, Ms. Schnee. Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc are students of our academy. Though they do occasionally get themselves into trouble, I'm sure that they have a perfectly good explanation for whatever accusations you may have on them."

"Oh really?" She challenged them as she reached for her scroll. "Then perhaps they can explain this." The giant holoscreen in the room then turned on showing a rather blurred video. To most of the people here, it was something new, but to Jaune and Ruby… it was a memory they'd rather see burned. A memory of his failure and his crime.

"No…" The blonde knight muttered softly, his face mortified.

Though the image was full of static, the audience could still make out the image on screen. Though many of the students never really saw the place firsthand, those that knew of the vault would recognize the architect almost instantly. And surprisingly enough the main characters of this short video were none other than Jaune, Ruby and the famed General Ironwood himself, sitting on the broken pillar with a bloodied lip and swollen eye. Judging by the wreckage, the viewers can tell that a great battle was fought there.

"James…?" Glynda gasped as she saw her former beloved on screen, his body broken and beaten. She would've reached for the screen if there weren't so many people around.

"What… is this?" Qrow inquired, feeling a sense of dread in the air.

The 'movie' went on for a moment and unspoken words were interjecting more static. But what came after, shook the very souls of every man and woman in the room. The blonde hero had raised his blade up, placing the tip at center of the General's chest—and with one great push, he claimed his second kill.

Blood splattered on the boy's face as he pushed the blade deeper into the man's body. There was a struggle but in the end the deed was done. The boy on screen was painted red from top half of his body. The blood of a warrior, the life of a hero was stained on his flesh. Even his hair lacked the color it once had.

When the video ended, all eyes turned to the two 'actors' who starred on that clip.

"That video was recovered from a security branch in Beacon." Winter explained bluntly, her eyes still trained over to the accused. "As you can clearly see, it shows the suspect committing the crime. What have you to say in your defense?"

All eyes were glued to the boy in question waiting patiently for his response. He returned those looks, knowing well that there was no point in hiding. Though he would admit that he didn't expect to be found out so quickly, he didn't seem all that bothered by the accusation committed against him.

"But… that can't be." Pyrrha, who stood by the boy's side, had eyes that questioned him. "Jaune. This can't be real. Right? Please tell me it's not real."

But there was no such luck for the redhead champ as the boy looked back, eyes drooped with sorrow. He sighed back at the crowd before admitting. "No. It's real." His confession shook the hearts of all in the room, followed by gasps and held breaths. "Everything on the video is true. I killed him. I killed… the General."

"It… can't be." Peter flinched, his mustache furrowed.

"So you admit it?" Winter asked, gazing angrily at the young knight as he nodded back in reply.

…

"Yes…"

Ruby then interjected waving her arms around. "Wait! You guys don't understand! This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

"Ruby!" Yang tried to pull her out but the little red riding hood was determined to defend her friend. Even Penny tried to stop her but was held back by her 'brother'.

"I know that it doesn't look right. But Jaune didn't kill Mr. Ironwood on purpose. It was… it was out of his hands."

"What are you babbling on about?!" Winter demanded, clearly irritated by this distraction. "Explain yourself!"

"I uh… I uh… well…" Ruby stammered thinking back on the incident. "It was because… Mr. Ironwood asked Jaune to do it!" An echo of murmurs spurred around the group as more information was released.

But Winter seemed to have already formed a conclusion in her mind. This little act was nothing more but formality. "Don't make me laugh! You expect me to believe that the General would make such a ridiculous request!? Asking you to kill him!? What cheek!"

"It's the truth!" The little reaper shot back. "The General was being controlled by a Grimm… bug… thing! It was in his body controlling him and… making him do things! We didn't want to hurt him but he left us no choice."

'Grimm bug?'

Qrow's eyes shot wide open as he recalled something similar to that a few months back.

"Enough with your excuses!" Winter put her hand down smashing the table beneath her. "I don't have any reason to believe a single word you say. For all I know, you're just another collaborator of this whole incident. All I hear are the words of a criminal."

"Ms. Schnee, please wait." Bart pleaded, standing in the way. "Perhaps we should give them a chance to explain themselves. You can't just…"

"Silence!" She put her foot down, shutting everyone up. Clearly she was not in the mood for negotiations and was turning her pent up anger at the first lawbreaker she sees. "I will not listen to any more reasoning. I have both evidence and a confession from the criminal himself. I am taking both of them in and face judgment. Anyone who defends them can join them in their cell!"

"No wait!" Ruby begged as the soldiers approached. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Yang punched the first officer that reached out for her sister, readying herself for a bout.

"Jaune! Wait a minute!" Ren and Nora tried to intervene but the mixed up crowd only continued to pile up.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Sun raised his hand up as a gun was pointed at him. "Why are aiming at me!?"

"Point that thing somewhere else, bucko." Coco warned as he pushed the gun barrel away from Velvet. "Otherwise I'll be shoving that thing in a place you never thought you had…"

"Coco-san. Please don't make this more difficult." Yatsu asked but found himself being put in the same situation.

Nadir followed as well, hiding behind Arslan. "Uh… just so you guys know: We're not part of this!" The guards didn't seem to care and slowly raised their weapons at them.

"Everyone! Stop!" Jaune shouted but even his voice fell onto deaf ears. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Enough!" Winter's patience reached the end of its rope. "I will have order in this room!"

"Winter! Wait!" Ruby cried out. "Please! Just give me a moment to explain!"

"No more excuses!"

A hand was raised, a blade drawn. Jaune saw it happen in an instant. His mind warped and that glow around his body returned. Quickly he reached out, grabbing Ruby's hand as the blade came down on her.

**NO!**

And in that split moment, a bright flash engulfed the room, a torrent of wind and power blasted from the very center, blinding all in a beam that radiated like the sun.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. RL stuff just caught up with me and I'll be busy for a while. So I won't be writing until mid May or sometimes before then. Later gang.**


	57. Fly You Fools!

**Chapter 57: Fly You Fools**

**(The White Castle) (Rec Room)**

A burst of energy scattered across the room like an untamed hurricane. It swept the place blowing everything that wasn't nailed down thrashing it around violently without care. It lasted barely half a minute but when it was done, the room was torn.

"Uh… what just happened?" Sun asked feeling rather buzzed out seeing the whole place thrashed. Much to everyone's surprise only Winter and her soldiers were thrown. The students and teachers and the two androids present remained where they stood, unharmed and untouched, like they never even felt a breeze.

Slowly, the students gathered, looking somewhat slumped and surprised of that blast. No one knew what occurred. The only thing they were sure of was that it came in the direction of Jaune and Ruby.

"Jaune… did you…?" The little reaper asked. She recalled something like this happening back in Beacon some time ago when they fought Mercury in the vaults. She held Jaune's hand tightly, wondering if he hand an answer.

"I… I think so." The boy answered half-heartedly.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted out calling their attention. She had a worried and puzzled expression. "You're… you two are… glowing."

Jaune and Ruby quickly looked at themselves and found her words to be real. They were indeed glowing like someone sprinkled glitter on their bodies. Jaune realized this and quickly let go of Ruby's hands thinking that thing was contagious… and when he did, the glow faded.

"What was that?" Peter asked curiously. But before he could get an answer, more guardsmen entered the room, weapons drawn.

"What's going on here!?" They demanded before stuttering at the scene of carnage before them. "What happened!? Who is responsible for this!? All of you! Lay down your weapons and…"

WHAM!

A silver hammer whacked them, sending the three soldiers to the wall, knocking them out of the fight.

"Nora!?" Ren barked out, completely caught off by his partner's act. "What are you doing!?"

The Asgardian darted between her partner and the soldiers with an awkward smile. "Sorry. Was I… not… supposed to hit them?" The green warrior groaned back in reply. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

But while everyone was recovering from the sudden acts of aggression, Winter regained consciousness and saw the mess. Her expression twisted with rage as she drew her weapon. She targeted the closest enemy she could find and lounge off hoping to score a surprise attack. But she was stopped dead on her tracks when Glynda formed a barrier with her wand protecting the students.

"Glynda!"

"Everyone… RUN!" The blonde witch shouted which they were quite hesitant to follow. With a push of her weapon she shoved the elder Schnee to the wall pinning her there with her semblance.

"You heard her! Get moving!" Qrow pushed them readying his blade just in case. The children quickly obeyed, rushing towards the opposite door.

"Ruby!" Penny saw her friend being pulled away and quickly joined them unknowingly carrying Zwei and dragging Quarter along with her.

"W… wait! Ma'am!" Ciel called out but her voice was left ignored as her charge rushed off to join the others. "Wait! Penny! Come back!"

With the last of them gone, Glynda returned her gaze to the warrior princess she had on the wall. She knew that this act was intolerable but her duties as a teacher came first. "I'm sorry about this, Winter. But I will not allow you to harm these students."

The woman in white gritted her teeth as she gave the witch a look of betrayal. The rage and anger inside of her grew and it gave her enough strength to break her bonds. "Don't think this is over…"

Glynda withdrew her wand and quickly escaped but not before destroying the door behind her preventing anyone from following. With the last of them gone, Winter grabbed her scroll, putting the loud speaker on full volume.

**(Winter's room)**

Weiss was brushing her hair in her sister's room that afternoon. She wanted to look presentable. Thankfully, much of her clothes were spared here in her old home and she was able to reach her former self. The muck and the mud was ill-befitting a Schnee and now with a dash of makeup, the young heiress was finally ready to tackle the world in style. She was about to go and join her comrades in the rec room until the speakers came to life with her sister's voice yelling like a demon on the other line.

"This is Commander Schnee to all forces! I'm issuing a base-wide alert! The Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon are harboring fugitives from the law! Apprehend them on sight! Use of deadly force is authorized! Lockdown the hangers and seal the bay doors! No one leaves this castle without my permission! Find them! **NOW!**"

"Wait… what!?" To say the least, the young heiress was shocked of the news and rushed off with her weapon in tow hoping to find out what's going on.

The sound of gunfire in the distance alarmed her.

**(Menagerie Island) (Forest path)**

Ozpin let out a sigh as he led the way through the forest path. Thankfully, the roads didn't seem to diverge anywhere. But the deeper they went through the woods, the thicker the tree lines became and the taller the grass were making it difficult for them to traverse without getting nitpicked by some random insect along the way.

"Hey four-eyes." Raven called out irritably. "How far is this path gonna take us? We've been walking for hours now."

The old Huntsman groaned back. "I wouldn't know. I've never actually been to this island before so it would just be a rough guess."

Raven whined back clicking her tongue. "Great. Just when you think things couldn't get any worse. Now we're following an old path through a lost forest." She smacked her neck when she felt a mosquito come too close. "And these bugs just can't give me a darn break."

"Quite so." Summer agreed walking beside her. "But you've never complained so much when we were traveling together through Mistral."

"That's because there was only two of us." Raven explained in a whisper. "We didn't need Professor-third-wheel-four-eyed to ruin the mood. Secondly… there weren't any hidden warriors stalking us the whole way through." She darted that sentence to the tree lines where she could sense even more eyes on her. It was almost as if their pursuers were multiplying. "There are about 50 of them now. And I don't think they're gonna wait for more."

"Calm yourself, Raven." Summer insisted, keeping the woman from drawing her sword. "We must show these people that we come in peace. They're still wary of us and unsure whether we are friends or foes."

"Yeah yeah. I heard you the first few times. No need to repeat things like a broken record."

"I'm just saying…" Summer spoke but came short when she noted Ozpin coming to a stop. "Ozpin? What is it?"

"There… appears to be a settlement nearby." The Headmaster answered making Raven raise a brow.

"What makes you say that?"

Ozpin replied gesturing to one of the large trees which had a built-in wooden ladder across it. "It's because we're no longer in the forest. This entire area… appears to be an orchard of sort. The branches show signs of continuous picking and there are constructions along the branches. I believe we may have stumbled onto them without realizing it."

"Really?" Raven smiled under her mask, picking one of the fallen apples. "Well then. Don't mind if I have a b—" She never got a chance to taste it when an arrow whistled past her face, pinning the fruit to the ground.

It was an act of aggression that sparked the trio into a defensive formation as their ambushers revealed themselves. Slowly but surely, the attackers appeared, some on the trees, some in the bushes and some fascinatingly hiding with camouflaged robes. Each of the attackers had bows, swords, spears and axes and they seemed keen on using it.

"It appears… we have garnered their attention." Summer responded, eyeing the area only to be felt completely surround.

"Yeah, I think we got that, Summer." Raven chastised pulling her sword from its revolving scabbard. "Looks like they got us outnumbered. I count at least 50 on this side."

"There are likely to be more hiding." Ozpin deduced readying his staff. "We should not underestimate them."

The stalemate between the Hunters and the ambushers would've gone on forever until one of the attackers approached, removing her hood to reveal fox ears above her hair. She had slightly tanned skin and her physique tells much about her job. Judging by the look on her face and the way the other warriors bowed to her presence, she appears to be their chief or at least the leader of this merry band.

"We do not tolerate thieves in our woods. Especially foreigners." She spoke with an authoritative tone, her eyes with slits down the middle of each pupil and whiskers by her cheeks made her more of an animal than a man. "I will say this only once. Surrender your weapons and leave."

"I'm guessing you're not the type who'll take no for an answer." Raven mocked earning an irritated brow from the foxy Faunus.

"Raven. I'd prefer if you didn't agitate her." Ozpin stated.

But the fox didn't seem to care as she continued. "If you refuse to comply then we will be forced to take extreme measures. Do not attempt to fight us. You are outnumbered and outmatched here. It will not be a fight but a slaughter."

"You're right." Raven added again with a teasing tone. "Maybe I should fight with my eyes closed. Wouldn't want it to end it too quickly now, would we?"

"Raven, please!" Summer pleaded, pushing her partner aside before asserting herself forward to meet with the leader. She bowed shallowly ignoring the many arrows pointed at her. "I apologize for my comrade's behavior. She's… not easy to deal with. It runs in the family. However I'm afraid we cannot comply with either of your requests. Our weapons are one with us. They are a part of who we are and will not surrender them willingly."

The fox quirked a second brow, seemingly interested in her choice of words. "I take it you must be Hunters if you are fiercely connected to your weapons."

"We are." Summer nodded clasping her hands together.

"If you have not come here to take from our village, then why have you come here?" The Fox demanded. "You humans promised to leave us alone if we remained on this island. Has that promised been broken too?"

"We are not the ones who put you here." Summer defended raising her hands up in defense. "We come seeking wisdom and knowledge. We come seeking the Gray Oracle."

A round of gasps and whispers echoed from the warriors as the title seemed to hold some meaning to their lives. Even the leader who seemed so composed earlier flinched in fright.

"The Oracle is a myth. A legend." She replied though not really believing it. "You waste your time chasing fairy tales."

"I have seen fairy tales come to life." The silver-eyed woman countered darting over to the fox. "There is a spec of reality in every myth. A hint of truth in legends. I seek it, regardless. Whether it exists or not is up for me to decide."

The fox darted to her men and quietly she saw a hint of fear in their eyes. She glanced over to Summer, seeing that cheery innocent look face stare back at her. Though it was only for a moment, the fox felt a tinge of wonder. Something about that white-capped woman made her heart beat slower, like it dreaded her very presence. The two Hunters that came with her didn't seem like a cake-walk either. In all cases, the girl with the sword seemed confident enough to take all of them without even breaking a sweat.

So to spare her and her men the pain of defeat, she submitted.

"Come with me." She gestured to the stony path behind her. "We will go and meet with the elder. He will have some of the answers you seek."

"I thank you."

"Under one condition." The Fox added raising one finger in the air. "The woman in red stays here. I will not permit someone with so much death to meet my people."

"Say what now?" Raven grumbled but was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Agreed." Summer accepted.

Raven seemed to grumble even louder as Summer walked off with Ozpin behind her. "Oh come on! You're just gonna leave me hanging here after everything we've been through? What a load of nonsense."

"Well in her defense… I would've made the same conditions." Ozpin stated with a smirk which only seemed to irritate her more.

**(The White Castle) (Hallway)**

In one of the many hallways, two guardsmen looked at one another as the orders came through.

"Hey…"

…

…

…

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're…"

WHAM!

A punch to the face knocked the two out before they could conclude their conversation.

"Oh… sorry?" Brawnz apologized half-heartedly as he stacked the two men together.

"Apologize later man!" Roy shouted rushing forward with the gang. "We need to get out of here!"

"Wait!" Nadir called out to his team. "Why are we being caught in this too!? Shouldn't we just come quietly!?"

"Shut up and keep moving Nadir!" Arslan yelled, dragging the poor boy with her.

The gang kept on running passing through several checkpoints and knocking a few guards along the way. But they came to a full stop when a large bulkhead door closed on them.

"Ugh! Great!" Qrow grunted. "That was our only way to the hanger. We need another path. Bart, can you blow this door?"

"This door is made out of reinforced steel." The good doctor explained rubbing his palm on the surface of that metallic door. "It would take me considerable amount of time just to get through it. And that's only WITH proper tools."

Clunk!

The door behind the group closed as well boxing them together.

"Gah!" Yang gave it a good punch but felt her fist sore. "No good. It won't budge. We're trapped!"

But then Blake suddenly had a thought. "Not exactly." She muttered to them before rushing to the electronic box beside the doorway. "These doors are electronically activated through a system. I can bypass that security with some hacking."

"And… how do you know this exactly?" Coco inquired which the kitty cat simply laughed at.

"It was an occupational trait from my old job." She quickly tinkered with the box only to grunt when the security wasn't up to her standard. "Ugh… looks like this thing is upgraded with a security feedback. I'll need a large amount of power to fry the circuitries."

Nora's eyes shot up as a shocking idea came to mind. She waved her hands up cheerily. "Oh… oooooh! If it's an electric solution you're looking for. I'm your girl." She turned to the blue boy with a wide-eyed smile. "Neptune. Hit me!"

The boy readied his glaive knowing well what she was asking for. "Way ahead of you." With a single stab, the Asgardian began to glow with static electricity that would perhaps be far more dangerous to the ordinary man.

"Stand back guys!" Nora quickly stuffed her hand into the electric box and true enough, the whole thing short-circuited cutting power to the rest of the ship. The large door followed this and opened up. "Woo hoo! Score one for me!"

"Nice job you two." Qrow gave a rare praise before rushing through to the next intersection only to pull up short when a squad of guards blocked the next junction with a wall of riot shields and rifles. "Uh oh… scatter!" The gang did so taking cover behind old Roman pillars and corners.

"Open fire!" The guard captain signaled his troops letting loose a hail of bullets at the gang making their beeline path a suicide run. "This is Sector 3. The targets have been sighted at the East Wing. Requesting backup!"

"So much for an easy exit." Sun complained to no one in particular.

"Getting through may be a problem." Glynda stated eyeing the defenses. "I suggest we split out team in two to disorient the enemy."

Qrow quickly agreed drawing his scythe out. "Good idea. Glynda and I will take team R_BY, JNPR and CFVY. Bart, Pete. You two double back to the sleeping quarters and make your way around to the security room. We'll meet at the hanger then."

"You can count on us." Bart gave a salute to the man before turning to the kids ducking from the hail of bullets. "Come along children. Back the way we came!"

With most of the students gone, Glynda turned to the next corridor leading the gang out of harm. As they continued to make their way through the labyrinth, more and more guards began to show themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There they are! I see them!" It didn't take long for the gang to be spotted when they came upon an intersection covered by a patrolling unit.

"Yang! Whiplash, now!" Qrow ordered which his niece complied. She quickly grabbed his scythe as the old goat threw her in the direction of the guards like a cannonball on fire. With a single smash, she obliterated the defenders, opening a path for the rest of them.

"Phew… haven't done that move in a while." The blonde bomber stated brushing her hair aside.

"Good work. Keep moving!"

But their respite didn't last long when their next batch of customers strolled in from the doorway. The guards this time wore armor twice their size and carried weapons that were made for giants rather than soldiers. With those rocket launchers, large barreled cannons and steel hammers, they were pretty much walking battle tanks.

"Attention, intruders!" The squad leader called out to the Hunters. "You are outnumbered. Put your hands above your heads where we can see them and surrender peacefully! If you do not comply we will use deadly force!"

"Not happening." Qrow muttered back as the rest of the gang took cover before he turned to Pyrrha. "Hey champ. You think you can take them down?"

"I believe so." She nodded back looking over to those soldiers in armor. "But I'll need cover."

"Wait a second." Jaune stopped them looking solemn. "Look, why don't you just turn me in? We can settle this without fighting."

But Qrow laughed at his plan. "A little too late for that kid. You pretty much wrecked our chance for a peaceful solution with that little stunt you pulled in the rec-room. And as much as I want to throw you at the Ice Queen right now, I got a couple of things I wanna ask you. Besides, I don't think you'll get a chance for a trial. She'll probably just kill you right on the spot the moment she laid her eyes on your face. So get your act together and help us find a way out of this."

"He's right Jaune." Ren insisted, patting the boy's shoulders. "I don't know what happened back then, but I still trust you. You can explain everything to us once we're out of this mess."

"Yeah!" Nora cheered in agreement. "Lead now, talk later!"

"I never really agree with crazy… but yeah. What they said." Coco added shifting her shades down. "What's the plan?"

Jaune looked to his teams and his comrade in arms. They looked at him, their eyes gleaming, still believing in the boy's innocence. He wanted to explain everything, he really did. But right now circumstances prevented him from doing so. If he wanted to prove his innocence then he needed to get them out of this gridlock. Quietly he shook away his uncertainty and steeled his resolve. His friends were counting on him. He couldn't falter here. Not now. Not while he still had those who trust him.

"Alright." He said finally, with determination causing the team to smile in his direction. Ruby patted the blonde knight, ready to make the next move. "We need to get to the other side. There are a lot of them so we just need to punch through the center. Nora, you still got some explosives?"

"I made a few this morning." The hammer-wielding gal smiled as she cocked her grenade launcher in place. "Just say the word."

"Nora, Velvet and Blake will provide cover. Hit the ones on the sides to keep the enemy separated. Once that's done, Yatsuhashi, Pyrrha and I will charge in to draw their fire while everybody else rush in and clear a path down the middle. Ms. Goodwitch. Can you create a smokescreen for us?"

"On it." The blonde professor nodded before conjuring up a small glyph with her wand producing a storm cloud just above the hallway.

To say the least, the guards were daunted. But their confusion only lasted a few seconds when their commanding officer barked out orders.

"Don't falter! Form a firing line!"

"Now!" With that signal, Jaune, Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi charged out of cover drawing their weapons out. "Pyrrha, up!"

"Understood!" The redhead Spartan complied jumping onto her leader's shield before propelling herself like a rocket, smacking right onto the enemy ranks like a battering ram. "I'm sorry!"

"Yatsu, do your thing!"

"It shall be done, Jaune-dono!" The samurai quickly lifted his blade up and smacked it to the floor, shaking the very foundation of the White Castle. The soldiers in armor couldn't keep their balance and fell from the sheer force of the shockwave.

"Reform the battle lines!" The enemy officer commanded. "Don't let them through! Pin them down!"

"Nora!"

"You got it Jaune-Jaune!" The Asgardian complied coming up with Velvet, who produced a holographic version of the grenade launcher, which they both fired in synch. The explosions caused that attack scattered the soldiers even more making it impossible to form any kind of defense.

"Th… they're too strong!" One of the soldiers began to panic. "We can't fight them like this!"

"We're no match for Hunters!"

Jaune saw their ranks breaking and knew that their lines were weakened. "Now's our chance! Let's move people!" With his word, the rest of the gang followed, charging at the broken formation of the Atlesian forces. The soldiers there barely had a chance to use their super-awesome-looking weapons when the students ran pass them with little resistance.

"Th… this is sector 8." The captain of the guards said wearily to his scroll. "Enemy just passed us heading towards the security room. Unable to pursue… ugh…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another corner of the castle, Penny was searching frantically for her friends to no avail. After that little mishap in the rec room, she had carried Zwei with her hoping to catch up with Ruby and the others. But unfortunately she must've taken a wrong turn somewhere as bulkhead doors began closing all around her.

"Ruby?" She called out to the empty hallways only to hear her echo in return. "Ruby? Jaune? Yang? Blake? Anybody? Is anyone here?" Silence was her only reply with the exception of that blaring alarm in the distance.

*Woof!*

"Shh! Zwei!" Penny whispered to the dog she had on hand. "We don't want the wrong people to hear you."

The little lost android slowly made her way through the halls, listening intently to the corridor hoping to hear a voice or an echo. With much of the ship understaffed, it was natural that sections like these would be abandoned or void of patrols. Winter must've allocated all manpower to protect crucial parts of the ship instead of these places.

"Hello?"

"Penny!" The droid was alerted to a voice behind her who seemed joyful to find her. "There you are!"

"Oh… Ms. Soleil? How do you do?"

The tanned girl sighed at her innocent question. She wasn't really sure if she that was just her programming or she clearly doesn't understand the situation she's in right now. "I'm fine. Where's Quarter?"

"I don't know." Penny replied noticing her brother was not to be found. "He was with me earlier. But we must've gotten separated when the doors closed around us."

"Ugh… great. A giant robot on the loose." Ciel complained. "But we'll figure out that later. Right now we need to get you back to the labs, ma'am. We do not want to be part of whatever conflict that happens here."

"But I have to find Ruby and the others."

"Ms. Rose and her colleagues are currently fugitives at the moment." The 'star-girl' tried to explain. "We shouldn't let ourselves get caught with whatever it is they are planning otherwise we will be considered collaborators in their struggle. We should head back to the labs, lock ourselves in and wait for this whole thing to pass us by. Your father's associates should help us build an alibi for all of this."

"But…"

"No buts ma'am." Ciel insisted grabbing her charge by her arm and dragging her off. "The last thing we need is another misunderstanding conflict. And whatever you might think, I am still responsible for your safety. So come along ma'am."

But just as Penny was about to comply, a couple of guardsmen appeared from the corner, wielding their weapons up. "There! I found one!"

"Oh good. Some backup." But Ciel's eyes shot up when the guards started firing at them. "Bwah! Hey! Stop that!" She immediately took cover behind one of the broken pipes. "Soldiers! Cease fire immediately! I'm Specialist Officer Ciel Soleil! Hold your fire!"

But the guards didn't seem to hear due to the blaring alarm noise. "This is patrol group C. We found one of the intruders in Sub-level 8. Requesting backup."

"Wait! Hold on a moment!" Ciel tried to explain but they just kept firing. "This is insane! I am going to have a serious talk with your superiors after this!"

But just as the skirmish continued, Zwei quickly broke away from Penny's grip, dashing off to the darkened corridor.

"Zwei! No! Don't go there! Come back!" Like a child chasing a fallen toy, Penny ran after the little mutt ignoring the gunshots along the way.

"No! Ma'am! Wait!" Ciel cursed to herself for being lax. How can someone risk their life chasing after a canine of all things!? "Arghhh! You're really not making this easy for me! Ma'am! Get back here!"

"Suspects are making a break for the corridors. We're in pursuit."

**(Labs)**

Winter was angry.

No… that wasn't the right word for it. She was way passed that point. She was downright furious. Her anger boiled to such temperature that not even the cold weather of Atlas would be able to cool her down. No one back stabs her and lives to tell about it. And there was no way in the nine realms of hell would she allow Ironwood's killer to roam free. Not while she was still breathing.

But the girl wasn't stupid either. Winter knew that going against the Hunters of Beacon would be too much even for someone of her talents. Taking on Qrow was tough enough but with Glynda and her two colleagues would make it a four-on-one battle and that was something she was ill-prepared for. Even if they didn't look like Hunters, she had no doubt that those two professors would be more than a match for someone like her.

Which is why she decided to bring a little reassurance with her… as a means of evening the odds.

"Commander, please wait!" One of the scientists pleaded as he led the elder Schnee through the chambers of military secrets opening sliding doors as they walked. Judging from his tone and posture and the sweat on his brow, he was trying to convince the woman that what she was about to do was a really REALLY bad idea. "Please reconsider. The weapon is still unsuited for field operations! We've only had a few weeks to research it."

"You said that the formula was stable." Winter countered, stopping in front of a secured metal safe. "That's good enough for me."

"Yes, we've managed to perfect the formula but it hasn't gone through any of the preliminary trials yet. There could unforeseen side-effects. It could be dangerous!"

"Then this will make for an excellent field-test." Winter finished opening the safe and pulling a vial from within.

A vial containing substance of Black Dust.

**(Security room)**

At the mid-level of the White Castle, Dr. Oobleck was leading the team through the most highly guarded area of the airship. Thankfully with spirited youngsters at his side, they were able to breach the security room rather easily and take out most of the guards in half a minute. The Atlesian soldiers put up a good fight. But against specially trained Huntsmen and Huntresses, they were easy prey.

"This is mid deck!" One of the guards shouted at the intercom. "The intruders are trying to take over the security room in the East Wing! Send backup! Send backup n… goh!" An electrical stab, by a cattle prod, to the back knocked him out before he could get a reply.

"Sorry pal." Nolan muttered apologetically as he tucked the unconscious soldier to the corner along with his fellows.

"Excellent work, everyone." The good doctor praised, retracting his weapon back to its thermos form. "Take five. It'll be some time before they can bring more troops here. We should gather our strength before we make our push to the hanger."

"I don't know about you guys, but this whole thing doesn't feel right." Sun complained to the gang which they couldn't really disagree. Fighting against the Grimm and the White Fang was one thing but taking their skills to fight against soldiers that were protecting them a few hours earlier didn't really sit well with many of them. "I mean… why are we fighting them? I mean… was that thing. That video with Jaune killing the General. Was that… real?"

"An excellent question, Mr. Kong." Oobleck nodded. "But I'm afraid that only Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc hold the answer. I'm as confused as you are. But at the moment, our objective is clear. We must reach the hanger bay and get off this place before Ms. Schnee brings the full might of the Atlesian Army down on us. I suggest we focus on the matters that we do know before we distract ourselves with other things."

"Agreed." Peter nodded, pulling his blunderbuss to his chest. "No need to overtax our minds with theories. Sure, things might not look good right now but I trust Jaune more than most of my students. I'm sure that he will have a perfectly good explanation when we meet him. The problem right now is how to get to the airship without fighting more guards."

"I think I have the answer to that." The gang turned to Reese, the skater gal of Team ABRN. She was over by the multiple-holo-screens that showed the various sections of the ship. "Looks like our plan worked. They don't have enough manpower to cover all sections of the ship so they're just covering the areas they think we might take. I can see the whole castle from here."

And she was right. From monitor to monitor, the gang could see large sections of the castle being shown. Soldiers patrolling intersections, large robots in another, bulkhead doors closing in the next and so on.

"Excellent!" Dr. Oobleck smiled. "With this, we'll have the tactical advantage over them. Can you find us a way to the hanger?"

"Preferably a place without giant robots or trigger happy guards?" Nadir added which Brawnz snorted at.

"Is your partner always like this?" He directed the question to Arslan who just shrugged back.

"I got one." Reese replied after going through a few channels. "Here. The emergency fire escape. It's a long walk but it doesn't look like there are any guards around it. It shouldn't take us more than a few minutes."

"Then that's our path." Peter motioned. "Let's get moving people. The faster we get out of here, the better."

"Wait!" Nebula spoke up, her eyes darting to one of the screens. "There! It's Jaune and the others. It looks like they're in the engine room."

The gang looked up and true to Nebula's words, it was indeed the other half of the group that got split being projected on screen. They could see Jaune closest to the camera and his teams fighting off wave of soldiers and two Atlesian Paladins, and not surprising, they were winning.

"Oh that is so cool!" Sage commented feeling jealous that their side.

"They're fighting giant killer robots!?" Brawnz whined out loud. "How is that fair!?"

It wasn't until then did the intercom in the room buzzed to life with a soldier on the other line.

"Attention all personnel. The fugitives: Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose have been spotted on the engine room and are currently engaged with our defense team. All available units are to respond to that location immediately!"

"Looks like they're about to get company." Arslan added pointing to another monitor showing a large column of soldiers rushing towards their companions.

Nebula saw this too and wished to help. But they were on the other side of the castle and impossible to reach within a good amount of time. "Isn't there some way we can help them? They'll be crushed!"

"They're too far for us to assist." Bart answered back.

"Not exactly." Reese smirked, pushing the gang aside. "This is the security room. That means we have control access to all the security and safety measures."

"So?" He asked.

"So~~~ that means we can do… this." And with a press of a button, the bulkhead doors on screen closed up separating Jaune's team from the attackers.

**(Engine room)**

"Bwahh!" The soldier in the Paladin unit screamed as his mechanical weapon fell lifelessly on the ground. The poor guy barely had the chance to eject out of the unit when Yang tore through the cockpit and knocked his lights out with a single punch.

"Yang! Behind you!" Velvet called out when a soldier raised his weapon up hoping to get a lucky shot when Blake intervened knocking the man out with the blunt side of her blade.

"Thanks for the save, partner."

"Anytime." The black cat cracked a smile before turning to their next customers.

"No time for puppy talk, people! The next group is coming up… now?" Qrow raised a questioning look when he braced himself only to find the door to the engine room shut tight stopping the next batch of soldiers on their tracks.

"Ow! What the heck!?"

"Who closed the door!?"

"It's dark in here."

Qrow didn't seem to understand his luck but he wasn't going to question it just yet. "O… k? Not what I was expecting but I'll take it. You guys alright?"

"Yes we're fine." Glynda replied as she scanned the room, feeling lifted seeing her students standing their ground. It reminded her of the time they had to escort Roman Torchwick through the city and survive an onslaught of the White Fang. Though to be fair, back then they were just dealing with violent extremists and mobs with barely any direction. Here they were fighting against trained soldiers who all had a purpose. Fighting them was like fighting their own people.

"We're good over here." Coco waved back cocking a smile.

"I'm good too." Ruby waved back.

"Jaune?" Velvet's ears perked up when she noted the blonde boy by the corner looking rather exhausted. "You ok?"

Jaune tried to shake away the fatigue but his body wasn't responding well. Ever since that blast of energy he induced in the rec-room, he had been feeling tired and weary. It was as if something was sucking the strength out of his body. "Y… yeah. I'm ok. Just a little woozy. Just… give me a minute."

"You don't look good." Ren added, helping his leader to a seat. "Here Jaune. Get some rest."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna be an option." Qrow spoke up pointing over to the door. "We need to keep moving. That door an't gonna hold them forever."

"He needs a minute." The gunslinger insisted. "Jaune hasn't fully recovered from his wounds and all this fighting is taking its toll on him."

"No, it's fine Ren." Jaune agreed, forcing himself awake. "I'm fine. Really…"

But before they could argue, the speaker in the room blared up, with a familiar voice on the other line.

"HELLO! Hello? Hello, is this thing on?"

"Is that… Dr. Oobleck?" Blake recognized the voice.

"Ah… here we go. Glynda, Qrow? Can you hear me?"

"Bart?" The blonde witch asked quizzically as she stared at the speaker wondering if this was some kind of trick. "Is that you? How are you speaking to us?"

"We've taken over the security room at the mid-section of the airship." The good doctor explained quickly. "It's in the room on the other side of the floating castle. It's quite humid here. Quaint little place and excellent air-conditioning. But now's not the time for pleasantries. You have a large group of soldiers coming down on you from that door and it won't hold them for very long."

"We kinda noticed that Barty." The old goat grumbled. "Mind skipping the obvious stuff and find us a way out of here?"

"Ah… right, of course." The coffee induced professor laughed. "Take the maintenance door to the right and head straight. Follow the emergency fire escape passage and head all the way down to the last floor. From there go straight through the workshop and it should lead you to the hanger. Did you get all that?"

"Maintenance door to the right, down the fire escape and straight ahead. Got it." Qrow repeated. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Excellent. We'll meet you there." A loud banging noise could then be heard from the other line as the good doctor spoke followed by muffled curses and yells. "I'm afraid that's our cue to go. Good luck to all of you!"

The transmission cut off with a loud explosion and gunfire in its wake.

**(Observation deck)**

In the rear-most section of the White Castle, lay the observation deck. It was a place reserved only for the members of the Schnee family and its guests. It was here that the viewers can see both land and stars in a romantic setting. But that was about to change when Zwei came in barking like the dog that it was.

*Woof!*

"Zwei! Come back!" Penny chased after the little mutt from the lower deck to this place, finally cornering the furry animal to the wind-shield. "There there. There's no need to be afraid. I'm here. Now, don't you run off on me like that again. Ruby would be upset if you got hurt under my care." The little guy replied giving her a lick on the cheek. "Teehee. Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"PENNY!" Ciel's voice broke through, coming through the door. She panted and wheezed, looking like she just ran a marathon around the ship. "Please… don't… run… like… that… EVER… again. Machines… and man… are not… the same… oh my legs."

"Sorry Ms. Soleil." The android apologized. "I didn't mean to run. I just didn't want Zwei here to get hurt."

"Please tell me we didn't go through all this trouble just for a dog." The poor fella gave the Corporal a rub on the nose which she quickly wiped away. "Hey! And please keep that Canis lupus familiaris at least two meters away from me. There's no telling what kind of bacteria or infectious disease lurks in that thing."

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Soleil. I'm sure Zwei here is perfectly safe."

"I'll believe that when I see the vaccination report on it." She countered, pushing the adorable face away. "Now come on. If we can get back to the labs. We can wait for this whole ordeal to just blow over and explain everything to commander Schnee and…"

"Freeze!" The cocking of rifles on her backs alarmed the two to a squad of Atlesian soldiers who managed to trace them to the observation deck. "Don't move a muscle!"

Ciel once more cursed herself for being so lax. She was so busy thinking of a way to join Penny and herself to the hip that she barely noticed the soldiers entering the room. Slowly she raised her hand in a gesture of surrender, thinking that this situation would just be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Hold you fire." She told them, with Penny joining her in the same gesture except with one hand holding onto Zwei. "This is a mistake. We're not your enemies."

"Stow it lady." The officer in charge ordered. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"That's what I'm trying to explain! We're not associated with those criminals. I'm a member of the Atlesian Special Task Force. This here is Penny. She's my charge. You can call Commander Schnee. She can sort out this mess."

The guards looked at one another, confused but went along with it.

"What do we do?" One of them asked. "Should we call it just to be sure?"

"I don't know. Let's just take them in and go after the others."

Ciel smiled back for once. At least this group wasn't as trigger happy as the last bunch that tried to chase them. Being taken in would at least get them out of harm's way. But right before the guard could lay a finger on her, the canine snapped at the hand making the soldier flinch.

"Gyaah! The darn dog bit me!"

Penny quickly muffled the little guy as it snarled at the guards. "Sorry. I don't think Zwei is comfortable with people holding guns."

"Well make it stop or I'll yahh!" The soldier got another snap. "Alright, that's it! Taze'em."

"No wait!" And suddenly… as if reacting on instinct, Ciel attacked. She kicked the soldier's rifle in the air catching it and then using the opposite end like a bat knocking the lights out of him in one swift motion. And if that wasn't enough she went out of her way to knock two other guards only to dawn on her own actions. "Oh no…"

"Take'em down! Huh?"

WHAM!

But the soldiers never got the chance to follow that order when a pair of giant fists came down from nowhere, breaking the floor beneath them sending those poor souls somewhere within the many pipes and gears that held the ship together.

**"Princess Penny located. Resuming primary directive."**

"Quarter!" Penny shouted with glee as she went on to hug her gargantuan sibling. "There you are! I thought I lost you."

**"Apologies. Passage blocked. Alternate path required. Requesting new orders."**

"Right. Can you find Ruby for me?" The little android asked sweetly completely ignoring the fact that there was a giant hole on the floor.

**"Orders acknowledged. Searching…"** The big robot nodded before suddenly holding still as if he was rebooting.

"Penny? What are you doing?" Ciel asked feeling slightly puzzled about her actions.

"Sorry Ms. Soleil. But I need to find my friend. I'll tell you all about it later."

It didn't take long for Quarter to come back to life. **"Target located in the hanger bay. Creating pathway now."**

"Penny, you come down from there, right this instant." The Star Gal demanded, putting her foot down. "This is not our fight. If you align yourself to the fugitives in any way, it would only complicate matters further. You can't involve yourself with them. I can't help you with this! You're just going to make things harder for all of us… especially me!"

"I know." She replied solemnly. "But I have to find them."

"Penny? Ma'am? Ma'am! C… come back!" Ciel ordered but was a little too late when Quarter took off in the opposite direction carrying his sister along with him. "Arghh! That stupid little…" She grumbled out loud before giving chase. "Why do I even bother? I swear, if this affects my overall GPA in any way, I will personally take you apart and stuff you in a calculator! Penny wait!"

**(Hallway)**

"What do you mean 'You lost them!?' Explain yourself!" Winter barked out to the officer on her scroll, anger riddled all over her face. Clearly she wasn't having the best of days and she was taking her frustration out on any poor sod that came her way.

"I'm sorry Commander." The officer on the other line quivered as he faced the brunt side of her anger. "We're doing the best we can but the fact is that we can't hope to match Hunters. We're understaffed and they've destroyed the security room's controls so we can't monitor them. They could be anywhere."

"Grrrrr… useless." She grumbled quietly while rubbing the temple down her nose. Sometimes having these grunts on board wasn't worth the resources. If they couldn't handle a bunch of kids, how the heck are they supposed to go against the Grimm? Granted, they were trained and escorted by a couple of Hunters themselves but come on! She expected them to have at least taken one or two of those kids down. "Have all of our remaining forces concentrate at the main hanger bay. They will try and escape. And deploy the Iron Knights."

"Commander! The Iron Knights are far too dangerous. They'll rip the whole castle apart!"

"I am not interested in your opinion. I am interested in getting results! Get it done or get **replaced**!"

"Y… yes ma'am."

**(Hanger Bay)**

And Winter's words proved true. Just as all the remaining guards were given their new orders; the Hunters had already breached the defenses around the hanger, knocking out all the guards standing in their way. With every gun they pulled, all their bullets failed to meet their marks. Every cannon, every missile, every swing of their weapons did nothing to hamper the advance of these deadly trained warriors. The Atlesian army's technological superiority proved fruitless against the might of elite Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Qrow! Glynda!" The two Hunters turned to the newcomer which was Peter and Bart along with the other half of the group. "Thank goodness you're all safe."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Qrow muttered. "We still need a way off this rock."

"Can't we just use one of these?" Peter gestured to the many airships berthed in the hanger.

"No. They'll just blast us out of the sky with their guns. We need something tougher."

"Then why don't we use the Whale?" Sun pointed out. "That ship has armor thicker than the other ships. It might be slow but at least we won't get shot down while we get out."

It only took a moment of thought for all members to agree. They were either desperate or all their thoughts coincided with the monkey prince.

"I'll get the engines started." Ren volunteered rushing to the ship. "Coco. Can you get the fuel lines? I'd like to leave with a full tank for once. And Neptune. Take the wheel. The moment I get those engines on, we fly."

"Already on it." The fashionista playfully saluted. "Fox, you're with me. Yatsu, Velvet. You two stay here in case we need backup."

"Got it."

As the members scattered to prepare for launch, the large doors leading to the workshop began to open up. Judging by the amount of noise coming from the other side, the Atlesian Army seemed to be ready to come at our heroes with their entire arsenal. Knowing how strong these kids were, it seemed rather logical that they would go all out.

"Alright folks." Qrow mustered up the rest of the teams as alarms blared through the room. "Listen up. Until the Flying Whale starts flying again we need to buy as much time as we can. Now I know that you didn't expect to fight soldiers but these guys are gonna throw everything at us. Don't hesitate to take them down. Because believe me. They won't hesitate to put you down either. Everything that comes through those doors, be it giant killer robots or soldiers or some new high tech android, you strike first and strike hard."

"Uh… what about really big suit of armors?" Nadir asked, all eyes slowly going upward as if they were sizing up a giant.

"Big suit of armors? How does that even…" Qrow stopped in his sentence and turned, realizing what they were talking about. Before them, coming through the large set of doors, stood a pair of empty giant medieval-armors. These armors stood three times taller than the size of an average man, gray in color with empty socketed helmets that gave them the impression of phantoms and banshees. One carried a great sword that complemented its size while the other one held a large kite shield in one hand and a halberd in the other. "Oh… right… those things."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Branwz shouted with a wide-eyed smile as he saw his next opponents. "Giant killer robots have got nothing on this! Bring it on!"

"Everyone, get back!" Glynda ordered, slowly giving ground, clearly inexperienced with these metallic titans.

"Those are… Iron Knights!" Unsurprisingly, the only one who seemed rather fascinated than scared was none other than Dr. Oobleck who eyed the two towering figures with an expression of awe and wonder. "Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable! I have never seen a working suit of Iron Knights before! This is absolutely astounding and well preserved too!"

"Barty! Get your head in the fight!" Peter shouted quickly bringing the good doctor out of his daze.

"Ah. Yes of course. I'm sorry. It's just that. This is the first time I've ever seen such wondrous relics. These things were constructed during the later years Great War. They served as shock troopers for the defunct Mantelian Kingdom and proved to be both powerful and effective weapons. They were mostly used in the siege of Vacuo in the Battle of the Zabala Desert. Quite a deep part of history there. Lots of death and slaughter."

"Bart!" Qrow yelled at the four eyed doctor. "If you know so much about them, maybe you can skip to 'How to kill it' part!"

"Ah… yes, I believe I can. Ummm…" The good doctor went into deep thought for a moment before he shrugged. "Ah yes. I believe… that… I… do not know…"

"BART!"

And the fight was on…

The teams scattered when the first Iron Knight swung its sword down tearing through whatever it crushed. For a monster its size, it was surprisingly agile.

"Keep it away from the Flying Whale!" Qrow ordered rushing in head first and swinging his scythe, hoping to cut the monster to size. His weapon met its mark but the blade barely went through the thick layered armor. "Hooo… boy."

Hnnnnnn!

A wheezing groan escaped the titanic suit as it quickly brushed the old man away like it was swatting a fly. It then lifted its giant sword, swinging it sideways, cleaving anything and everything along that path.

"Holy banana peel! That was totally awesome!" Sun freaked out in a good way. "I mean, not the good kind of awesome… but still… AWESOME!"

"Incoming!" Yang shouted out alerting the others of a giant halberd coming down on them like a hammer. The blonde bomber quickly retaliated firing several shots to the armor's face but the thing barely flinched from the damage. "Ok… that's not working." But Yang wasn't about to call it quits just yet. Using her gauntlet, she fired herself towards the titan hoping to dish out some damage but found her blow blocked by its massive-nearly-impenetrable shield. "Hey no fair!"

Hmmmmmm!

The armor then countered using a shield bash attack sending the blonde biker to the floor with a bruise on her aura.

"Yang!" Ruby gasped and rushed to her sister's side. "You ok?"

"Ugh… no. That thing hits like dad on a good day."

"Hey ugly!" Brawnz shouted out in a challenging tone. "Why don't you try hitting something with a little more weight!?" The armor with the shield accepted his challenge and swung its halberd downward hoping to crush the little interloper. "May! Do it!"

Bang!

A shot from the silent beanie wearing sniper smacked against the armor's hand making it twist its aim landing the tip of the halberd close to Branwz. But this also gave the brawler and his team a way to the face of the titan.

"Roy, Nolan. You two with me! We're going for the head!" The two warriors nodded and quickly followed their leader up the large spear rushing to its arm before coming face-to-face with the weapon. "Eat this sucker!"

WHAM!

Pow!

Zap!

Three direct hits to the helmet sent the armor reeling but just barely so. The dents on its chin served as damage to both its non-existing pride and itself.

HNNNNNNN!

"I think we made it mad!" Roy shouted out before dodging another blow from the weapon as it crushed through everything else. "Great. Got any more bright ideas!?"

The brawler scoffed. "Hey! Don't look at me! I just hit the darn thing till it drops! Why don't you think of a plan for once!?"

"We need a way to stop these things!" Jaune called out alerting the gang to the boy's presence.

"Well good luck with that." Sun commented dodging away from the debris coming his way. "Those things look like they're made of steel! If Brawnz Boy here can't make a dent on a direct attack, what chance do we got?"

"We improvise!" The hero boy answered looking at his surroundings, laying out a strategy to take down these titans. If Yang and Branwz, the two heavy hitters of the group couldn't stop it, they needed something stronger… or heavier. And luckily, they were standing in a room full of airships and heavy machineries that would make excellent munitions. "I got it! Nora!"

"Yup?" The adorable hammer wielding gal smiled sweetly at her leader. "Whatcha need Jauney?"

"Go to high ground and wait for my signal."

"You got it!" She obeyed without question and rushed off in a comical manner.

"Nebula, Brawnz. I need your teams to run distraction with the guy with the big sword. Work with the professors. You don't need to do hurt it just keep those two out of our hairs!"

"On it!" Nebula agreed signaling to her teammates. "Dew, evasive maneuvers! Just like we practiced!"

"Arslan, Sun. Your teams are with me, we're gonna run on the one with the shield. Velvet and Yatsu. You guys go with Blake and work on defense. If those things get too close to the Whale, we're done for."

"It shall be my honor, Jaune-dono. None shall pass us."

"Pyrrha." The blonde knight turned to his partner. "Can you use your semblance here?"

"Of course." She nodded though hesitantly. "But those things are far too heavy for me to lift even with my full powers."

"Then how about the chains?" Jaune added gesturing to the large chains above that held the heavy machineries together. It was then that the plan took shape in her head. "Think you can handle that?"

"I'll need some time."

"We'll buy you all the time you need." He smiled back bravely at her before turning to his team. "Just give the word."

"I will." She held the boy by her shoulder, giving a moment's pause. "And Jaune… good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight with these two titanic knights was like an intense training session with the two iron monsters acting as the training dummies. They were slow and sluggish but they always managed to get one or two lucky shots in the group. The Hunters on the other hand looked like large mosquitos that the monsters are trying desperately to kill. They struck, pierced and slammed at their marks only to find their attacks leaving hardly a mark on their armors.

"Aim for their arms!" Jaune shouted grabbing the gang's attention. "They're less dangerous without their weapons! Sun!"

"On it!" The Monkey Prince smirked as he turned to his teammates. "Scarlet, Sage. Tie the legs together!"

"Roger that!" The two members of Team SSSN quickly moved into position close to the spear wielding armor. "Scarlet, rope!"

The redheaded pirate complied and fired his grappling hook to his partner. Like two kids in a wrapping pole, they strung the armor up by the feet limiting its movements.

Seeing the large suit stunted by this, Arslan wind herself up for a strike. "Reese, Bolin! Slingshot maneuver!"

"Got it!" The skater gal caught the thin needle-string from her leader and wrapped it on a pole creating large version of a slingshot. "Bolin! It's all you!"

The combat monk nodded back and quickly positioned himself on the string, aiming straight at the disoriented monster. "Fire away!"

WHAM!

Bolin launched himself like a human cannonball hitting the armor right on the chest with his quarter staff sending it straight towards the floor with a loud metallic noise. Some might say that such a feat would warrant a victory cry, but sadly that wasn't going to happen. Just as they all thought that the monster was down for the count, it simply stood back up on its feet like nothing ever happened.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun gritted his teeth as he complained. Things were already bad enough as it is, but to be fighting two of these monsters was just irritating. "Anyone else got any ideas? Cuz I'm out."

"I got one." Yang replied, pumping her fists together to rejoin the fight. "We hit it till it stops moving. It hasn't failed me yet."

"That's not gonna work." Jaune interjected, stopping the blonde bomber from charging in like she usually does. "We need to combat it affectively. Hurting it doesn't seem to stop it."

"Well what's the plan then? We hit that thing like a million times and they just shrug it off."

"Follow my lead!" Jaune stated before rushing head first towards the armor. Yang didn't seem to disagree with the idea and decided to go with it. After all, she had no qualms with rushing in head first and asks questions, never. "Sun, cover us!"

"One barrage, coming right up!" The Prince of the Primates quickly readied his gun-chucks firing rapidly at the suit of armor distracting it with flares and gun flashes. It would've worked well if his ammo didn't run out so soon. "Ahh come on! Not now!"

With the distraction being nulled, the suit of armor noted the two blondes running its direction. Slowly but surely the suit raised its halberd intent on crushing the two in half. But surprisingly enough they stayed the course, with Jaune in the lead.

"Scatter!" Jaune yelled as the sharp end of the weapon came down, cracking the floor beneath them. "Sage, Scarlet. Go for the shield!"

"With pleasure!" The greatsword-wielding warrior grinned as his pirate partner launched themselves towards the armor's secondary arm. With a great heave, they smacked onto the hand making the suit flinch and recoil dropping its shield. "Heck yeah! Eat that you big tin can!

"Yang! Go for it!"

"Here we go Vomit Boy!" And with a punch that would make her father shed a tear, Yang smacked that armor right on the stomach making it stumble and groan loudly. "Not good! It's still standing!"

But Jaune simply grinned back at them. "Not for long. Nora!"

Like a pinkish meteorite falling from the sky, the Asgardian slammed onto the giant knight with the force of nature. Unbridled and untamed, her hammer struck sending that hunk of metal to its partner, coupling them.

Seeing this, Qrow quickly mustered up a plan to follow it up. "Everyone! All together now! Give it everything you've got!" With that signal the Hunter group unleashed a volley of fire against the two armors pinning them together.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" With that signal, the redheaded champion unleashed the full might of her semblance bringing the large heavy chains and wrapping the two armors in a tight and unbreakable bond. From body to toe they were bounded like two cows on a rodeo day. She even gave them a bowtie to liven their capture.

"Yeah! You did it guys!" Ruby shouted from the sideline. Despite not being able because of her leg, she still managed to cheer for her team, hoping to give some morale support. "You were all awesome!" But right before any of them could chime in agreement, the little red riding hood suddenly found herself lifted by some unknown force and drawn towards another direction by some magical glyph. "BWAHHH!"

"Ruby!" Yang cried out and tried to reach for her sister but pulled to a stop when she noted the elder Schnee arriving with a squad of guards.

"Stay right where you are!" Winter ordered while holding Ruby in one of glyphs keeping her still by some bizarre spell like a princess held by an evil witch in one of those fairy tales.

"Hey! What is this?!" Ruby struggled in those glyphs only to find her arms and legs held down by some magical force. "Let me go!"

To say the least, Yang was not happy. Nobody binds her sister in some magic doohikie spell. Not while she was around. Otherwise she was going to be very… VERY upset. "Hey! You let go of my sister right now or I'll…" The flare from her reddened eyes and fiery hair was stumped thankfully from Qrow who held her back. "Hey! What gives, Qrow?"

"Easy there Fire Cracker." The reaper spoke, holding his scythe forward. "Don't play the game when your enemy holds all the cards."

Winter gave the man an amused grin. "Well… I see you can still think under pressure. Now, if you don't want to see your precious little red friend here stretched in four different ways, you'll drop your weapons and surrender… NOW!"

The gang was glued to the floor as the woman made her demands known. Cleary she had lost her patience and was now going as far as taking hostage.

"Dude! Taking hostages?" Sun shouted in clear disgust. "That's low."

"Winter, stop!" Glynda pleaded. "There's no need to go that far. Let's calm down and talk this over."

"Silence Glynda!" The elder Schnee shouted back, eyes fuming with anger. "The talk ended when your students blasted me and my men to the wall. I don't know whether to throw you in a jail cell or toss you and every other student here out the door!"

"It was an accident!" Jaune defended, his eyes horrid to see his friend taken hostage. "Please… don't hurt her. It's me you want."

"A worthy sentiment…" Winter eyed the blonde knight, her mouth forming a snarl. "But I have no interest in bargaining. Now—I won't ask again. Drop your weapons and surrender!"

"Don't do it guys!" Ruby shouted out still struggling with her bonds. "Run! Save yourselves! Ahh!" The glyphs around her body tightened as she spoke making the little girl winch in pain.

"Silence!" Her captor barked out irritably stretching her glyphs even longer. "Another word from you and I'll break your other leg."

"Ruby!" Yang's eyes flared at the threat just barely holding herself back. Many could tell that she would lash out the moment she gets a chance.

"Don't do it Yang, she's serious." The old goat warned, gritting his teeth. He knew well how protective Yang could be for her dear sister. Most likely she inherited it from her father. He was glad Tai wasn't here. If that Big Bad Bear of Patch knew that his daughter was getting tortured by someone, he would go another one of his rampage and tear everything limb from limb, brick by brick. This floating castle in the sky and everyone in it would be in danger and not even Papa Schnee would be spared from his wrath. He should know. He was a victim of one of that father's rage many years ago.

But right before any of them could comply with her demands; another inquisitive voice interrupted their fight, puzzled about the whole situation.

"Winter?" Several pair of eyes turned sideways only to discover the owner being none other than Weiss herself. "What are you do—Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Ruby and Winter shouted back but with different reasons.

"What in the world is going on here!?" The young heiress demanded, unable to grasp the situation at hand. In her eyes, she can only see her teachers and comrades facing against her sister who was holding her partner prisoner. "Why is Ruby… why is everyone… why are you… WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

"Weiss get back to your room!" Her sister warned. "This is a serious situation!"

"What? Wait! I don't understand! Why is everyone fighting?"

"Weiss, don't make me repeat myself! Get back… NOW!" Weiss flinched back at her sister's orders. It wasn't like her to make these demands even when she was in her serious mode. But how could she possibly follow such order when a situation of this magnitude was right in front of her? How can someone of her allegiance see something like this and not be baffled? Which side was she supposed to take? Who was she supposed to help? Her sister whom she loved? Her partner who cared or those that she considered friends?

But then suddenly, before anyone could conjure a plan, Qrow's sobered mind came up with a plan. It was a plan that would most likely earn him a few more zeros to his bounty, but it was a plan that might just work. He knew that there was no way they'd be able to save the world behind the cell—and he couldn't allow Jaune to be captured, as much as he wanted to throw him away. And so… in a move that would make both parties shock to their very core, the old reaper reached out for the young heiress and stole her rapier while simultaneously placing his scythe on her neck.

"Don't... move..."


	58. Fall from Grace

**Chapter 58: Fall from Grace**

**(White Castle) (Hanger)**

A great silence had befallen at the once ancient household of the Schnee. The sound of gunfire and battle that ensued in this place earlier had vanished. The shouts and war-cries of soldiers and Hunters alike went mute, replaced with stunned looks and shocked expressions.

If one were to look at the situation before them, they would be confused to see who were the villain and the hero. In one corner, Commander Winter Schnee held an innocent girl in her glyphs, threatening to inflict unimaginable pain on her to see her demands seen through. Surrounding her were her cohort of guards, loyal and disciplined. Yet even they weren't prepared for such a high-profile situation.

On the other corner, standing with a scythe and a young heiress on the sharp end of it, was Qrow, who was probably on the bad list of every Hunter and soldier on board this vessel.

"Let go of me you creep!"

"Quiet, Princess! Otherwise your pretty little dress will be red on the outside too." Qrow warned as his grip on her arm tightened. His tone was darker and more sinister than before giving him the bad-cop impression. "Now. Seeing as we've all calmed down a bit. I think this opens up room for negotiations."

"You worthless wretch!" Winter barked out, her face distorted in barely restrained anger. "So you finally show your true colors?"

"You should really look at yourself in the mirror before you name-call people, Ice Queen." The reaper countered, pulling his weapon dangerously to the girl's neck.

"Qrow! What do you think you're doing!?" Glynda called out on the man's outrageous actions that only seemed to make the situation worse for everyone. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"I'm doing what has to be done." The man answered before turning back to the Ice Queen. "Now… here's what's going to happen. You're going to release 'little red' over there and you're gonna let us go. Once we're on board the ship, I'll let little Miss, Fancy Lace here go."

"You think I would allow any of you to leave after all the damage you've done!?"

Qrow gave a deathly smirk. "That depends. How much do you love your little sister?"

"Ahh!" Weiss let out a yelp as she felt her arm bruise from his grip.

"Weiss!" Winter's face changed from anger to worry. The thought of capturing the two fugitives slowly vanished, replaced by her desire to save her sibling. "You… wretch…"

"Your move, Ice Queen…"

Winter scowled. Every fiber of her body desired nothing but the destruction of her enemies. She wanted nothing more but to lynch that wretched man alive and bleed him out slowly. Her desire for vengeance burned just as much as her desire to protect her only family whom she loved deeply. If she just had a few more men here or some of Atlas' special task force with her, she would've turned these odds already and put all these interloping-upstarts in their cells.

An uneasy silence came between the two as thoughts rolled in. What was she to do but comply? Without her sister… what would she become?

And so with a heavy heart, Winter slowly released Ruby from her binds, undoing the glyphs that held her in place. The little red caped girl dropped down and looked confused for a moment before finally limping away from the guards to rejoin the group. She thought for a moment that the soldiers would start shooting rampantly the moment they had the chance. But thankfully that hadn't happened. At least not yet.

"Ruby!" Yang grabbed her sister the moment she was within reached and embraced her, readying herself to take on any idiot who'd come their way. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sis. Just feeling a little… stretchy."

Seeing all of them safe, Qrow quickly moved on to the next step. "Alright. All of you, get to the ship." They complied rather hesitantly as knew that if they stayed, they'd be cast down towards the brig. "Easy does it."

It almost looked like the plan would go without further violence. But right before the gang could set foot inside the Flying Whale, a loud thumping could be heard coming from the bulkhead doors.

"What in the…?" That was far as Qrow got when the doors came bursting down from its iron hinges. Like a Goliath ramming down the gates of the city with its mighty tusk, Quarter smashed into the scene looking beastly if it wasn't for the little android it was carrying on its shoulder.

*Woof!*

"Ruby!" Penny cried out as she held onto Zwei for dear life.

"Penny?" The girl questioned back but stopped when she noted Winter drawing her blade. "Uncle Qrow, look out!"

"Huh?" The old goat never saw the blow coming. His whole body repelled backward when the pommel of Winter's sword struck him.

"Huaaa!" With a swift motion, Winter broke the man's grip from her sister and delivered a single slash cutting through the Reaper's Dust infused clothes. "All units attack! Capture the others and destroy that ship! This one… is mine."

And just like that, the battle resumed as soldiers and Hunters engaged one another.

"Everyone inside, now!" Glynda ordered as she summoned a barrier to protect them.

"Squad 1, with me." The officer in charge barked out. "Squad 2, suppressive fire! Use the rocket launcher!"

"Penny! Get down!" Ruby cried out as Quarter blocked several stray bullets coming their way.

**"Enemy soldiers detected." **The big blue guy stated in his robotic tone as he flexed out his multiple rocket ramps.

Easy to say, the soldiers were now comparing their weapons with that thing. "Uh… I think we're gonna need bigger guns."

**"Engaging targets."**

"Look out!" Thankfully, Ciel was around to save those poor soldiers from an explosive end. She grabbed each and every one of them and tossed them over to safety.

"Fire on the big one!"

**"New targets, acquired!"**

"I said stop!" Again the star-gal smacked the soldiers on their necks, knocking them out completely. "Don't resent me. I'm doing this to save your lives! Penny! Will you please tell your guardian not to use his weapons indiscriminately!?"

"Y… yes. Of course!" Penny agreed not wanting her brother to be labeled a murderer. "Quarter! No hurting people! Hurting no no!"

**"Understood… Princess Penny."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up at the fueling station, Coco and Fox had just finished tapping the Flying Whale, ignoring all the fighting below. To say the least, they had the easy job.

"Alright, that's it." The fashionista declared, patting her partner on the back. "Let's get out of here before they leave us behind." But just as they were about to rejoin the rest of the gang, they came upon a scene that no sane man could explain.

They had taken their eyes off from the fight for just a few minutes and it had turned to this. Qrow and Winter were dueling on one side of the room, while Glynda was holding off a squad of soldiers. And on another side, there was that giant robot 'Quarter' who was dealing with the soldiers while Ciel was trying to 'save' her comrades by knocking them out. Normally, it would be easy to discern one side from the other. But in all this madness and chaos, it was difficult to discern friend from foe.

"Oh man…" Coco muttered, not really sure if she wanted to add her gun into that mess. "What the heck did we miss?"

"What do we do?" Fox asked feeling slightly overwhelmed by all that was happening.

"Coco!" Thankfully Velvet's voice got them out of their trance. "We're about to leave! Come on!"

Coco simply shrugged at her partner in reply. "When in doubt—follow the crowd and blend in. Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A frown decorated the face of Winter as she walked up to her long timed rival. She couldn't tell when she had this feeling but she longed awaited for the day when she would finally gut that arrogant old goat in the stomach. Burning anger was all that she could feel right now and she directed all of it towards that man with the idiotic red cape.

"I guess I had this coming for a while now, hadn't I?" Qrow smirked, wiping the dirt off his face.

"Don't patronize me Qrow." Winter shot back, clearly angry for a variety of reasons. "I don't have time for your childish games nor your trickeries. I was a fool to believe you… or Glynda. I'll beat the truth out of you, even if I have to rip it out of your skull."

The old man let out a sigh. He really didn't want things to end this way. And he certainly had no intentions of fighting 'her' of all people. At least not seriously. "Well then, I suppose that means we're done talking. But don't be upset when you get hurt."

"Go ahead and try." She countered mockingly. "General Ironwood isn't here to stop you now."

Ouch… talk about a reprisal.

And with that, their duel was on…

"Huaaa!" Winter charged in head first with her dual-blades drawn out, unleashing a flurry of strikes against Qrow's defensive posture. She gave him no moment to rest and she pressed her attack summoning gravity glyphs and used them as launching pads to strike the Reaper from different angles.

"Hmph… not bad, Ice Queen. Looks like you've gotten faster."

"More like you've gotten slow through your old age."

Bang!

A shot from Qrow's hand cannon kept her at a distance.

"Only my family gets to call me old." The man warned making his opponent grin. "And just so you know: You're gonna pay for every little pain you gave my niece."

"Oh my. Looks like I touched a nerve." Winter then placed a glyph summoning two White Beowolves to the fray. "Let me rip it out for you! Attack!"

Qrow stretched his neck a bit feeling his old bones give way. The Schnee were always fancy with their hereditary semblance and it seems like Winter inherited all traits of her family's legacy. She knew how to use her power and she knew how to use it well. With those glyphs alone she could control the very space and time around her. With her glyphs and near perfection time-dilation techniques it was no wonder she would excel in combat and become greater than most Hunters. And with her summoning powers she was granted a prestigious position in the military force. As a Hunter, she was powerful—but being a soldier also granted her military proficiency that would rival that of Ironwood.

The duel went on without either side either side pulling much effort. Winter continued to summon more of her silver Grimm and Qrow kept slicing them in two.

"Give it up, Ice Queen." Qrow advised her. "We both know that you can't beat me. You keep on trying but in the end we'll just end up the same way we always do."

But Winter wasn't planning on letting them go. Not by a long shot. "Oh I guarantee you Qrow…" She took out a vial from her pocket, unleashing a small quantity of strange black powdery substance on herself before grinning wildly at him. "This match will not be like the rest of our cat fights."

In that moment, Qrow could feel a change in the air around his opponent. Her aura flared with such radiance and power that he could feel it even from a distance. Whatever it was she sprinkled on herself, it certainly made an instant change. It was enough to make him go to a defensive stance. But it was a little too late.

"Haaa!" Winter charged in head first, her blades thrusting forward.

"Hmph!" At first Qrow expected his aura to hold and simply deflect her blow like all the other times they fought. But this time it was different. The blow struck and it pierced his aura like a hot knife through butter. "Wha?"

Another grin crossed Winter's lips. "What's the matter? You look surprised, Qrow."

Indeed he did. That blow was dangerous. Even Qrow believed that it would've killed him instantly if he was a second too slow.

"Seems like you Atlas types got a new trick up your sleeves." He quickly readied his scythe, knowing well that this wasn't going to be another one of their games. "Guess that means I don't have to hold back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as the last of the students got on board the ship, Peter quickly noted that the giant suits of armor that they 'chained' together were breaking their bonds. "Uh oh. Folks, I think we might have a situation on our hands!"

Hnnnnnnnnn!

"We have to stop them!" Ruby spoke out which Jaune agreed readily. They both knew that if those things get anywhere near the Flying Whale, they'll rip the ship apart before they can launch.

"Ren! How much longer!?" The blonde boy yelled out on the intercom of the ship. "We're running out of road here!"

"I'm working as fast as I can here!" The gunslinger answered as a large humming noise came from the bowls of the ship. "I just need a few more minutes. The engines are coming online now."

"We don't have a few minutes!" Sun shouted back as he lashed at the soldiers only to find more of them pouring from the door. "Oh come on!"

But just as all the madness was seeping out, Ruby suddenly noted Weiss standing in the middle of it all. The poor girl was so confused that she couldn't tell friend from foe anymore. All she could do was take cover and wait for this whole thing to blow over. But unfortunately for her, she was standing in the path of the Iron Knights putting herself in danger.

"Oh no! Weiss! Look out!" And then… as if summoning the power within her, the little red riding hood made a mad dash towards her partner, breaking the speed barrier in record time. She tackled the heiress by the waist, sending both of them to the empty barrels in the corner. "Weiss! Are you ok!? Speak to me!"

"Get… off… of… me…!" The white haired heiress grumbled forcing her partner off of her. "What in the world is going on!? Why is my sister trying to kill you? Why did you uncle just take me hostage!? And who in god's name is responsible for this travesty!?"

And oddly enough, the universe answered, bringing Jaune into the scene.

"You two ok?" The blonde knight asked as he shielded the two from the debris.

"We're fine. But this fight is getting out of hand." Ruby added gesturing to the battle that was still raging. "We need to get out of here and fast."

However, Weiss noted the cast around her partner's leg was torn. "Ruby! Your cast!"

"Oh no!" The little red riding hood expected a surge of pain to come any minute. After all, the doctor said that she shouldn't put any unnecessary strain otherwise she'd suffer the consequences. "Eh?" But surprisingly, it never came. No… more like her leg wasn't even broken at all. It was as if that pain that lingered barely even existed. "Ok… that's… weird."

HNNNNNN!

The loud groan from the giant armors snapped them out of their confusion.

"We'll figure this out later." Jaune opted which they both agreed. "Let's get out of here first. Get to the ship."

"Already on it!" Ruby then grabbed her partner by the arm, stretching her leg for the sprint.

"Hey… wait a se…" Weiss didn't get the chance to finish that sentence when she was dragged to the Flying Whale by force. "RUUU—BYYYYY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clang!

The Black Dust was… amazing. It's power and effect exceeded all of her expectations. Winter never felt so much power before in her life. From the bottom of her toes to the tip of her fingernails she could feel a surge of unimaginable energy coursing through her veins. Every blow she delivered felt stronger, her leg work was faster, more accurate—she even believed that time itself was slowing down to match her pace. She would even say that she was granted the power of the elements to smite her enemies.

And god, she enjoyed every second of it.

The way she cut through Qrow's defenses was enticing. She enjoyed seeing the man unable to keep up against her attacks. He was pushed back so far into a corner that he had no other choice but to focus on defense—and even that he couldn't do without suffering a few hits here and there.

Winter would've enjoyed the scene more had one of the soldiers not interrupted. "Commander Schnee!"

"Not now!" She snapped at the soldier. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"The enemy is getting away and they have your sister with them!"

The woman's eyes shot up in reply. "What!?" Catching that moment of hesitation, Qrow immediately withdrew cutting through one of the pipes on the wall letting steam cover his escape. "Arghh! Qrow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing everyone aboard, Glynda quickly yelled at the intercom. "Mr. Ren. Everyone is on board. Get us out of here!"

"Wait! What about Penny!?" Ruby cried out pointing over to the trio that was still on the castle. They were pinned by gunfire from the soldiers and were unable to counter back. Quarter was busy shielding Penny and Ciel with its massive body and Zwei too for the count.

"We don't have time for them, Ms. Rose! Mr. Ren! Go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The Big Flying Whale once again soared upward, its mighty engines roaring loudly and its hulking body imposing its very presence to the crowd. The soldiers attempted to stop it but their puny weapons posed little threat to the airships near-invulnerable armor that merely shrugged off the bullets and explosives like BB-pellets.

"Punch it Renny!" Nora shouted hoping that her partner can get this ship out faster.

"I am punching it!"

"Well punch it harder!" She retorted which really made no sense. "Try kicking it!"

"This is an airship Nora, not a rocket! It needs time to adjust the thrusters!"

"Penny!" Ruby called out but the sound of gunfire was too much for any of them to hear.

However, Quarter heard her cries and knew immediately what must be done. He was the only thing standing between the soldiers and his charge. There was no way for him or the two girls and the dog to reach the others in time. Not unless he does something drastic.

*Woof!*

**"Primary Directive… recognized."** The big fella spoke as his visor turned green.

"Quarter?" Penny muttered back only to find Ciel and herself lifted by his hands. "Bwah!?"

Ciel too was caught in its grip, panicking. "Penny!? What is your brother doing!?"

**"Protect Princess Penny."** He answered before suddenly tossing the two girls towards the airship, hearing their screams and the dog's bark. **"Mission… accomplished."**

"I got you!" Pyrrha grabbed a hold of the two with her semblance, magnetically bringing them into the cargo hold of the Flying Whale. "They're in!"

And with a push of a lever, the Flying Whale blasted off into the distance, breaking and crushing through everything in its way with its weight and size. It tore a hole through the White Castle, leaving a gaping scar on the once magnificent floating splendor.

Up above, Qrow could see a glint of Winter's cold blue eyes staring at him. Rage and betrayal marring her face…

… and a blue magical flare that he found strangely familiar with.

**(Menagerie Island) (Faunus Forest village)**

In all his years as a Huntsman, Ozpin has visited many places throughout Remnant. He had seen the Glacial Lake of Atlas, swam through the Great Waterfalls of Mistral, crossed the Sand Sea Desert of Vacuo and even marched through the mountains of the lands beyond the borders of the Four Kingdoms. But never in his life did he imagine coming to the forsaken island of Menagerie. And even less when there was no civilization to be seen within.

Now here he stood, right below a village that seemed to have sprouted from the forest itself. No, it wasn't a village. It was more like a town. There were cabins and cottages on the grass paved with stone paths that snaked its way to each doorstep. Chimneys spouted fumes of smoke while carts of goods drawn by horses and other strong-back animals littered the place.

Up above the village was a system of bridges and wooden walkways that connected trees to one another. Trees that have grown large were hollowed out making a convenient apartment blocks for several families to live in comfortably. One might even say that the whole section above the village was just the largest tree-house ever made for children.

Surrounding the village itself was a palisade of thick wood with pointy tips and sprawling watchtowers that overlooked the farmland outside. The wall itself surrounded the town in a motte-and-bailey design with the irrigation ditch to be used as a moat. To see such a place made by hand would give the great architects of Atlas a good run for their money.

"Amazing…" Ozpin said in awe as he scanned the place ignoring the many frightened looks and glares coming from the locals. The Headmaster can tell that Oobleck will be suffering a spasm if he saw such a place. "To think that such a village could exist and survive far beyond the borders of the kingdoms. It's unbelievable."

Even Raven seemed to rarely agree. "Gotta admit. Most folks would've disappeared before they even get the walls up. These guys got guts living all the way out here away from the big cities. Hard lifestyle and constant fighting for survival builds character."

A few minutes later the three were led to one of the larger wooden cabins that served as the seat of someone important. Definitely a village elder of some sort.

"Turn in your weapons." The Fox Faunus who led them turned and demanded which sparked a puzzled look from the Hunters. "You are about to meet with our elder. I will not permit you to see him bearing arms. Leave them here and you may retrieve them upon your return."

"Oh heck no. You don't expect me to…"

But the lady in the white cut her partner off. "We will comply."

"Summer!" Raven barked out only to stop when her escort raised a hand.

"We do not have a lot of time." She reasoned while slowly handing her scabbard to the guardsman. "They mean us no harm, Raven. Let us be reasonable for now."

Ozpin agreed with the woman's choice. Sometimes compliance was the better part of negotiations. He quickly handed over his cane to the nearest guard and followed in ignoring Raven's grumbling chatter.

"You've got to be kidding."

"If you don't like it, you can wait outside." Oz teased showing a cocky grin behind his trick smile.

Grudgingly and hesitantly enough, Raven complied. She didn't like leaving her precious weapon in the clutches of another. She kept telling herself that the only time another person gets to use her beloved sword would be when she dies.

With a heavy grunt she tossed her revolving scabbard to the guard watching him fall flat on his back by the sheer weight of her weapon. Raven finished with a scoff but again she was blocked by the Foxy archer.

"Your mask." She added pointing at Raven's face.

Another scorn escaped the swordswoman's lips before she agreed to remove it. "Just so you know… I'm gonna want those back."

"You will get them when you leave." The fox finished finally allowing the three into the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cabin was surprisingly spacious despite its size. Inside was one big meeting room with a few simple chairs and round table carved out of leftover wood. Very few hunting trophies decorated the walls of this house with the most notable being the large prehistoric bow hanging atop the fireplace. The bow itself stood out as it looked like something that fired spears rather than simple arrows.

With but a glance, the three could tell that a warrior lived here. And that person would most likely be the one sitting at the opposite end of the table.

He was a large old Faunus who seemed to have aged greatly over the years with his long goatee and wrinkled face. His long white hair traced down below his neck, wild and untamed. His brown eyes sharp from training and his size would easily tower over the average man. But the most distinctive feature the Faunus held would be the elongated goat horn that curled around his head like the animal he represented.

One simple gaze upon this magnificent specimen of a warrior made clear that he was the one in charge. He was and probably still is the leader of the flock.

"Welcome outlanders." He began loudly, his voice churning the whole room as he gestured his guests to join his table. "Please, sit." They accepted his offer, each taking their own seats while the Fox Faunus signaled the guards to remain outside. "You three are a long way from home. I haven't seen a human since our war many years ago—especially not Hunters."

Summer glanced over to her comrades worryingly but decided to speak for them. "We apologize for intruding on your lands, Elder."

He raised his hand in a friendly gesture. "Please. Don't force yourself on that silly title. Just call me Baaba. You are my guests today."

"Baaba?" Raven stifled a laugh only to grunt when Ozpin nudged her. "Ow?"

"Quiet."

"Please allow me to serve you." The old goat known as Baaba added pulling out a pot from his table pouring his guests some fresh tea. "It's not every day I get to play a host in my own house."

Out of all the three, no one was more ecstatic than Ozpin, who accepted the offer almost immediately. After having nothing but cold soup, moldy bread and fish for days, the simple taste of tea was a welcoming luxury. He would've preferred a mug of Oobleck's fine coffee but beggars can't be choosers at this point.

Seeing their satisfied expressions, Baaba gestured to the Fox Faunus standing about. "Serena. Serve some food from the larder. We have guests to entertain." The girl nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. "My granddaughter, Serena. Please pardon her rough behavior. She means you no harm I assure you. She just takes her job quite seriously. Protecting the village is a big responsibility for someone her age. Would any of you like some supper? My granddaughter is quite the chef."

"No, thank you." Summer answered back much to her companions' chagrin. After having nothing but cold soup, moldy bread and fish for the last few days, they would've enjoyed even the most basic homemade meals. "We're thankful for your hospitality but we can't really stay."

"Oh? Why the rush?" The ram Faunus asked feigning hurt. "You must've traveled far. And there is no telling how this talk will go. The very least I can do is feed you before we continue with your business on this island."

"I don't mind something to eat." Raven replied with Ozpin nodding in agreement. "Fighting on a full stomach is the code I live by."

Summer gave her partner a sigh but agreed that her stomach was feeling rather empty since they landed. "Very well. If you will accept us, Baaba."

The old goat smiled warmly at them.

**(Skies Northeast of Vale) (Big Flying Whale)**

If there was a word to describe the state of the gang right now, it would be 'panic'. And if you're wondering why… well… that's simple.

"What in the world just happened!?" Sun yelled out loud, pretty much stating the question that was hanging in everyone's head. After the noise of battle had calmed down everyone finally had the chance to cool off and come to a general realization that they had just fought against the Atlesian Army and survived. Normally such a thing would be considered an achievement by the White Fang but that wasn't the case. Doing such a thing was pretty much criminal. Fighting the army was no different from fighting the law-enforcers of any kingdom.

They were criminals, fugitives, law-breakers and whatnot.

Everybody was panicking, asking questions without answers. They were at each corner, bickering whining and unable to grasp the situation they were in.

But on the other corner, Ciel was curled up to a corner whimpering to herself while Penny tried to cheer her up.

"I can't believe I just did that." She grumbled lowly holding her knees together. "I just went against my fellow soldiers. I'm a traitor… a convict. There's no way they'll ever let off with just a warning."

"Now now, Ms. Soleil." Penny cooed to her softly. "It's not that bad."

"There's no telling how much this will affect my over GPA score. I'll never make valedictorian now! Oh god. My chances of getting a scholarship will be abysmal!"

Even Jaune, who was practically responsible for firing the first shot, didn't know how to react with what just transpired. He could sit back in shock as the moment began to sink in. Ruby and Pyrrha tried to comfort him as best they could but it was having little effect.

"Children, please calm yourselves!" Glynda tried to restore order but the situation they were in was just too much. "Children! Everyone, please! Calm down!"

Still no one listened. There was just too much chaos to calm down.

Bang!

But a loud gunshot from Qrow's scythe overruled all arguments.

"Everyone shut up." The reaper ordered which the gang quietly obeyed. "Get your act together and get some shut eye. That's an order." There was a fierce and frightening look in his eyes and deep gut-wrenching anger burning inside of him. His expression snuffed out any voice of challenge. And sadly, the only one he could take it out on was the blonde boy that he grudgingly saved. "And you…"

"Huh?" Jaune looked up for a moment before he felt a bone crushing hand grab his collar and dragged him towards the stairway. "Bwahh!"

"W… wait! Jaune! Uncle Qrow! Wait!" Ruby followed along with Pyrrha while the rest moved out of the way, slightly frightened of the elder scythe wielding teacher.

"You're coming with me." Qrow sneered angrily as he pulled the boy up with enough force to leave a sense of pain.

Glynda sympathized with Qrow. Though she didn't like his treatment of one of her students, she can understand his frustration and anger. She quietly asked Bart and Peter to watch over the students as she followed them.

**(Crew Quarter)**

"Doh!" Jaune found himself tossed to the floor upon arrival, the floor slamming against his shoulder pads making a metallic clunk noise. "Ow…"

"Get up!" Qrow ordered pulling the boy to the wall in a rough manner pinning him there with all the strength he could muster. He was so ticked off that even brought out his weapon unconsciously. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you and toss your sorry carcass out of this ship right now!"

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Qrow! Stop!" Glynda called out, prompting the man to halt on his violent act. "This is no way to handle a student!"

"You're defending him!?" The old man shouted. "How can you stay calm after what you just saw!? It's thanks to this guy; our whole plan is messed up! We had everything ready. Support, logistics! Everything was going smoothly and this guy ruined it! You just couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to drag everyone into your little mess, didn't you, Arc boy!"

"Arghh!" Jaune felt the pressure on his neck tighten as the reaper pinned him harder to the wall. His lungs tightened as the air he breathed became harder to circulate.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby gasped.

"Qrow! Stop this now! You're hurting him!"

Thankfully, the man saw some reason and released the boy from his grip. Jaune fell on all fours, coughing and wheezing as his two comrades rushed to his side worryingly.

"Jaune, are you alright?" The red haired champion asked, patting his back.

"Start talking." Qrow demanded, his arms folded as a frown marred his face. "That thing that happened on the video. Was it all… was it all real?" He asked somewhat halfheartedly as he took a quick glance over to Glynda.

After a brief gasping for air, the boy in question lifted himself to the man's sight and sighed sadly. Ruby could only stand beside him as he answered. "Yes…"

"But it wasn't what it looked like." Ruby jumped in again. "Jaune didn't do because he wanted to. It was because the General was…"

"He was taken over by a Grimm bug." Qrow interjected earning a look from the two. "Yeah, you kinda said that already. Let me guess: It was small, about the size of a hand, four red eyes, pincer and looks like a centipede crawling from his body."

Ruby was stunned by the accurate description. "Y… yeah. How… did you know?"

He darted over to where Amber was sleeping and grunted. "It's because I've seen something like it before. It's the same thing that gave Autumn her scar. Wouldn't be much of a surprise to see Jimmy got it. But that doesn't matter. What I wanna know is why you idiots decided to keep it to yourselves this whole time instead of just telling us! It's kind of a big deal!"

"We wanted to tell you." Ruby reasoned. "But… we just didn't know how. It's not like we can just go around telling others what we did back there. If we can just explain it to the others I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well it's a little too late for that, Red." Qrow groaned out loud tracing his hand down his hair in frustration. "Thanks to blondie's little stunt back there, we're on top of the shoot-first ask-questions later short-list."

"It's not his fault!" Ruby defended. "Jaune was just trying to protect me. If it wasn't for me getting in the way… then…"

"No, he's right." Jaune muttered painfully. "It's my fault. I should've come clean from the start."

"Your damn right you should!" The old crone snapped. "Thanks to you, we're right back where we started. With an old hunk of steel with a cargo hold full of deadweights. I have half a mind to toss you out the airlock right now and…"

"Qrow! Enough!" Glynda put her foot down stopping the man from accusing the boy any further. "What's done is done. Pointing fingers and placing blames isn't going to solve anything."

"Yeah? Well it'd certainly make me feel a lot better. Now… we're back to square one with no help, no backup. Nothing. And I seriously doubt anyone in the Atlas military will be coming to help us after that stunt we pulled."

"No…" Glynda spoke up, a thought suddenly coming to mind. "There is someone in Atlas who might be able to help us."

"Who?" He asked only to earn a tiresome look from the blonde witch. His eyes then shot up in realization. "Oh no. Not her. You're not about to…"

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures." She added. "And these are the most desperate of times."

Qrow seemed to know who Glynda was referring to but kept the name hidden. An irritable expression crossed his face a second time before he ran his hand down his nose. "You know she's never gonna let this go."

"I know. But what choice do we have?"

…

…

…

None…


	59. Fleeting Candles

**Chapter 59: Fleeting Candles**

**(Flying Whale) (Crew Quarter)**

It has been a few hours since the exodus from the White Castle. The crew of the Flying Whale has been surprisingly dormant, but it was mostly due to the fact that no one really knows how to deal with the situation they were dealt with.

After that fiasco, Qrow ordered both Jaune and Ruby to remain in the confines of the crew quarter to keep them out of trouble. But honestly, Ruby thinks he was just doing it out of spite. She couldn't really argue with that old man. After all, they were pretty much the ones responsible for making things worse, though not on purpose. He probably just needs some time to cool down and get those fumes out of his system.

"Ow…"

"Oops. My bad." Ruby apologized as she rubbed some ointment on the wound on his shoulder that he got from Qrow's fury. "It's not exactly easy with just ointment. Sorry about what happened. Uncle Qrow isn't usually like this. I mean I know that he can be a bit short-tempered but…"

"It's fine." The boy waved it off reassuring her with a smirk. "I kinda deserved that one. I mean… I screwed up when I sent Winter and everyone else to the wall."

"It wasn't your fault." She protected. "I mean… Winter struck first because I was getting in her way. If it wasn't for me… you wouldn't have to use your semblance."

"Well… I guess that just means we both screwed up one way or another." Jaune shot her a smile making her feel better. "But to be honest I'm kinda glad to be out here. I would've hated to spend a night behind bars. It'll be cold… and they'd give me a plate of that purple goop just to torture me. Bleh."

Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust but quickly switched back to her normal, cheerful face. "Well that makes two of us. I just wonder if things could've been better. Ugh… I wish my semblance was turning back time and undo those things."

"Same here." Jaune agreed. "What I wouldn't do to make people forget about me being launched in a rocket locker."

If only they knew the irony of such things.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Ruby stated remembering their battle together. "I actually find it pretty cool. You came in rocket lockers and fought the monsters. You protected the city from the Grimm."

"No, the first time when Cardin stuffed me in one." He corrected earning an 'oh' from the little red riding hood. The two of them shared a small laugh together, forgetting their situation for a moment.

"Still…" Ruby added, showing a genuine smile to the boy. "I'm glad that you're still with us. It definitely wouldn't feel right if you were behind bars alone."

"Same here."

A knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"Hey…" Much to their surprise, it was Team RWBY that showed up, looking rather inconspicuous with their heads poking around the edge of the door.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in." Ruby invited them, cheerful to see her comrades.

"Sup you two." Yang waved back normally as she brought them a tray of fruits and bread. "I got you something to eat."

"Oh yay! Food!" Ruby cheered loudly as she nibbled the first few pieces within reach. "Oh! Cookies!"

"No wait, Ruby, that's not…"

"Bleeehhh!" The young scythe wielder spat out the contents, scrubbing her tongue with her cape. "Why would you feed me this!? It tastes like flour and bread loaf."

"It's wheat-grain crackers you dolt." Weiss explained. "It contains all the proteins and vitamins, a healthy body needs. Perfect for growing kids like yourself."

"Hey!"

"Where'd you guys get this?" Jaune asked taking a piece for himself. "I thought we didn't have anything left on board."

"We got it from one of the crates downstairs." The blonde bomber explained. "Looks like the army was loading up some of the stuff they brought from the fleet. They packed us a lot of food and more than enough Dust cartridge than we know what to do with. Everyone's stocking up on them. Guess they were planning to use the ship to haul stuff all over the kingdom. So… how prison life treating ya?"

"Boring." The leader in red answered back slumped. "I feel like I'm being grounded back home. Except I don't have my scroll to play with. How's everyone doing?"

"Physically they're fine. Just… a little… on edge." Blake replied showing a half-baked smile. "They're probably just confused about what transpired. Some are debating while some are just keeping quiet." She darted over to the blonde knight who seemed to understand the picture.

"Are they… talking about me?" Jaune asked worryingly which the three cringed.

"Well… you are… kinda the main subject right now." Yang shook her head while explaining. "But they're all good comments. Well… most of them anyway… I think." Not exactly the most encouraging words but they were good enough to keep Jaune's spirits high.

"But they're all asking about the clip." Blake added also looking troubled. "What we saw back there… and what you said. I think it's lingering. The others don't really know what to make of it."

"No surprise there." Jaune shrugged. "After what they saw, I'd be more surprised if they didn't act up."

"Hey, what we saw an't important." Yang shot back smirking at the gang. "What matters is what we believe. And as far as I'm concerned, Ruby believes you and that's more than enough for all of us."

Ruby felt hopeful by her sister's words. With everything that has happened, a little encouragement helped in the long run. "How about you Weiss?" She turned to the heiress who has been quiet for some time. "How are you feeling?"

The heiress shrugged at first looking annoyed as per usual. "Well… it's not all that bad being with all of you." But went to a full blown blast afterward. "Considering the fact that I was just literally held hostage by your uncle and officially kidnapped! Now I'm travelling with a pack of unnatural fugitives, taken against my will to live in the crummy old ship! Again!"

"So… same-old same-old?" Yang joked which the Schnee simply scoffed it off. "Speaking of unnatural. What's the deal with sleeping beauty over there?" She 'thumbly' pointed at Amber who was lying on the bed opposite of the two leaders, her scars still growing.

"Is that… the girl you brought in back in Beacon?" Weiss recalled though she can't quite put her finger on the moment through all the chaos. "Who is she?"

"We… don't really know." Jaune answered admittedly. "But for some reason, she's important."

Ruby nodded back, taking a quick glance at the woman who seemed to be the key of this whole incident. She only wished she was conscious so that she could ask some questions. "Uncle Qrow seems to know about her but he's been keeping us out of the loop."

Yang grumbled knowing well how that feels. "Yeah. He's been doing that a lot lately. If only he'd open up to us a bit more. Maybe then we'd get some answers around here. On another note. What's the deal with your feet, sis?" The gang turned to the red riding hood recalling her injured leg which magically healed some time during the scuffle. "I thought it'd take forever before I see you running around like before."

"Oh yeah. Didn't you twist your ankle or something?" Blake reminded. "I thought the doctor said it would take weeks to heal properly."

"Yeah I was surprised too." Ruby agreed showing off her newly healed leg. "I mean one moment I was limping on it. The next thing I know it didn't hurt anymore. It's like I never got hurt at all."

"Ok, now even I find that strange." Weiss admitted as she poked those wiggly toes making her partner giggle. "That can't be natural."

"You sure you're not pulling my **LEG** there, sis?" Yang added again with her unimaginative puns which unsurprisingly earned her another row of stares and disappointed glances. "What? Oh come on. You guys gotta admit that one was funny!"

"Keep trying." Blake cheered her, quietly. Though she seriously doubts the blonde boxer will ever get out of that bad pun scenario. "You'll get there eventually."

But just before they could continue, a set of knocks on the door alerted them to a new visitor.

"Apologies upon the intrusion ladies… and… gentleman." Dr. Oobleck entered looking the same as ever followed by Pyrrha who seemed rather surprise of the number of visitors here. "I see that you're all in good health. Pardon the interruption. I wouldn't interrupt your visit intentionally had we not have business with Mr. Arc at the moment."

"Me?" The boy in question pointed at himself. "You need me for something?"

The good teacher flicked his glasses as he approached with his devilish speed. "Ah well to be more precise, Ms. Goodwitch had given me an assignment to assist you in better… honing your… semblance. After what had transpired earlier today, we believe that it is best that we do not have any more… accidents."

"You'll help me unlock my semblance?"

"That's correct." Bart nodded with a punctual finger raised up. "Though most of my expertise lies in history and archeological fields, I do have general knowledge when it comes to aura. Professor Goodwitch would've been a more reasonable teacher but considering that she is busy with other tasks, it falls on me to hone your abilities and make sure that you have control over the powers you wield."

"Oh that's so cool!" Ruby cheered. "That way you'll be able to use it whenever you want!"

Jaune gave a half-baked laugh. "Well… if you think it'll help."

"Excellent!" The good doctor claps his hands together. "Then we can begin immediately."

"Wait… now?"

"Of course! No time like the present. Let's get to work now."

**(Bridge)**

Qrow was irritated. More so than usual. Not that because they were in a pickle but for an entirely different reason altogether. He cursed in sloppy handling, thinking of himself slacking off like he had forgotten something so important.

In all the commotion and chaos happening around the castle, in all the madness, the reaper had done and left the most important thing in his life.

His flask.

The darn thing must've fallen off somewhere in battle. Qrow had made a point to refill it with one of Papa Schnee's delectable assortment of alcohol. Naturally, Winter wouldn't allow him to take one of her father's precious drinks but that didn't mean he couldn't sneak some of its content out with him. Surely even she wouldn't be able to notice and once they were gone, he'd enjoy a long trip with a sip here and there to forget his woes.

But that didn't seem to be the case when everything went down the drain faster than he could curse the gods.

"How much longer, Mr. Ren?" The reaper darted to the blonde witch who was standing beside the green garbed pilot.

"It should take us a few hours to reach the borders of Atlas." The boy replied as he checked the gauges around his station taking note of some of the damage still visible around the ship. "The mountains surrounding the city are impossible to cross so we'll have to take the long-way-round. We were able to get a full tank before we departed so there shouldn't be any problem with the fuel. Even if we did, we can just use the Dust supply in the cargo hold as supplements."

"And you're sure we cannot make contact with the city until we reach it?"

"Not without the CCT." He explained calmly. "Even with the ship's long range transmitters, we'll have to reach the edge of Atlas' borders just to get a proper signal. From there, we can probably hone into one of their support towers and get a transmission through.

"And that's **IF** Ice Queen hasn't put out a bounty on all our heads already." Qrow grunted, pushing himself from the wall. "Odds are she probably got caricatures of us on the holo-screen. I'd say we make a break for it to Mistral. We got enough fuel to get there."

"We can't." Glynda reasoned. "We still need to get a replacement stasis pod for Amber. Her condition is getting worse by the minute. If we can't find a way to stabilize her, then the only advantage we have over our enemies… will be gone."

"I know." Qrow grumbled. "But the longer we linger here, the farther our enemies will be. They already took down Vale. What's to say they aren't already planning to take down the other kingdoms?"

"All the more reason why we need to get to Atlas. We can gather information and get what we need at the same time." The woman looked around trying to discern who was listening. "I know it's not the best plan we have but it's all we have. Neither of us have the resources to combat this foe nor a way we can get by on our own. We're running out of time Qrow. And we need allies, even if it means… asking her."

**(Crew Quarter) (Later that evening)**

"Professor Oobleck…" Jaune began in an awkward tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"My boy, I am a teacher." The spectacled teacher answered, laughing lowly. "It is in my job description to answer all manner of questions to further enhance your education whether in or outside of the classroom. We may not be in school but that doesn't mean I am not your teacher. And it's 'Doctor'. I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

"Right… sorry Dr. Oobleck. It's just that I was wondering. Is this really necessary?" The boy asked shyly feeling rather wierded out by the fact that he sitting there half naked while the good doctor was on his back with one hand held on his scars. He expected aura training to be more peaceful and meditative, not awkward.

"Understanding one's aura is critical, Mr. Arc." Bart explained still focusing his hand on the scar on the boy's back. "No two auras are ever the same which makes this a very difficult matter. At the moment, I can analyze the shape of your aura, which would then give me a general understanding of what your semblance might be. Now please breathe in deeply and try to focus on your aura." The boy complied and began to concentrate as his body continued to generate a dim glow. The shine alone was enough to impress the good doctor. He had heard rumors from the students of Jaune's astronomically large pool of aura and to say the least, those rumors did not do him justice.

Jaune's aura was huge, inhumanely huge. There have been many folks with large pools of aura in history before and Dr. Oobleck had the pleasure of knowing a few. But the knight's reserves alone put all of them to shame. It was like comparing a can of soda to a barrel. The gap was just too big.

"Well… that's that." Bart finished. "Your aura is impressive Mr. Arc. I'd say it's the largest I've ever seen. I'm amazed your body can contain such an amount."

"Yeah… that's what everyone's been saying."

"Do not take this lightly Mr. Arc." The doctor warned. "Having a large pool of aura is a good thing but depending on your semblance, it may have consequences. Aura is the physical manifestation of our souls. There are dangers to it as we still have not uncovered all aspects of its true nature."

"But isn't having more, better?"

"Normally I would say yes, but you must also understand that your semblance is an extension of your aura. Aura is the battery that your semblance uses. Naturally, the semblance adjusts to the users' will making very adaptable. However… you must understand that: The bigger the bullet… the bigger the gun needs to be. And so begs the question. If your aura is this immense… how powerful is your semblance?"

Jaune's eyes widened at the thought. He never really thought of that kind of metaphor before. He always took his large aura reserves as just a shield to be used. But if what Dr. Oobleck says is true, then his semblance alone could hurt everyone around him without knowing.

"Are you saying I'm a danger to everyone?"

"Considering what happened with Ms. Schnee in the castle… yes." The doctor admitted finishing his scans. "All the more reason why we need you to have complete control over your semblance. But it is difficult without some notes." He briefly rubbed his chin before inquiring more. "Tell me. Have you experienced any other times where your semblance was activated? I would assume this was not the first time you had such an experience."

"No… well yes." Jaune answered unassumingly. "I guess I have used it a couple of times before. But… most of those times I was just fighting to survive."

"Hmm… so you were placed in danger when it activates." The green haired warrior deduced. "Perhaps that is the trigger. Yes… self-preservation can be a strong motivation. Strong enough that would activate your semblance subconsciously. Yes… I see. That paints a better picture. We can now assume that your semblance is something inclined to that of a defensive nature. This is good. Perhaps we can move on to… hmm?"

The teacher suddenly came to a stop when he noted something bizarre on the boy's body. There was something odd that caught his eye as he traced down the many scars across his back. Though admittedly, scars are simply the leftover of wounds, one of them in particular struck him as bizarre.

"Mr. Arc." Oobleck began again, this time with a stronger, more wondered tone. "What was the last injury you suffered?" The boy gave a confused look at the question. "What was your latest injury?"

"Uh… other than the bruises I got from the guards back in the castle, I guess my latest one would be the dragon claw on my chest.

"What about the arrow mark near your heart?" Bart inquired poking at where the most lethal scar, which made the boy flinch. "Sorry. It's just that… I remember bandaging this wound myself yet… it seems… almost completely gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Injuries like those do not heal overnight Mr. Arc. An arrow literally pierced your chest through and through. By all accounts, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you should be dead."

"D… doctor!?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way." Bart added waving his hands defensively. "It's just that… your injury here has made a remarkable recovery. By all intents and purposes, it should take weeks… no… months even just to reach this level of closure. Yet it took only days for you to cover these injuries. It's incredible."

"Well isn't that what aura does?" Jaune guessed recalling something about aura from his lessons. "I mean it heals wounds, right?"

"Minor injuries, yes! But lethal wounds like this takes more time. Unless…" A thought came to the doctor's mind as he quickly grabbed the nearby fork from their lunch. "What's that on your hand?"

"Huh? Wha…" The boy never got to finish when he felt the fork stab right on the back of his palm. "Yeow! What was that for!?"

"Oh relax young man. Even you can handle a simple puncture wound. Why I myself handled a second degree burn in Beacon after several failed Dust experiment. Granted it took me weeks to grow my hair back to normal, but still it was hardly something to scream about. Now cease your whining and let me see your hand."

Jaune grumbled lowly but submitted nonetheless. He quickly made a mental note that he should keep all sharp and pointy objects away from the good doctor when he gives him more training.

But what came next, made the doctor gasp in awe. "My word…!"

"What? What!?" Jaune got his answer when the doctor showed the wound only to find nothing but dried up blood on his hand. "Whoa…"

"Absolutely-positively-astounding!" Dr. Oobleck cheered almost looking like he was foaming and hyperventilating at the same time. "To be able to heal in seconds. This is incredible!"

"What does it mean, Doctor?"

"Why, perhaps the latest breakthrough in aura research!" He explained, positively shouting. "That explains it. Mr. Arc. Your aura is so immense, so powerful, so concentrated that it generally heals any injury inflicted upon you! That's why you recover faster than others. That's why you heal so much quicker than the rest of us. Why this is remarkably the most remarkable find in the history of remarks in aura! Think of the potential this can have. The things we can learn! Blast it all to damnation! I left my notebooks back at the teacher's lounge! I'll have to make do with what we have. I'll also need tools! Equipment!"

"Uh… Doctor Oobleck?"

"Wait! But that would also mean…" Bart's eyes shot up as if a powerful thought came to mind. "One moment! I shall return!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the crew quarter, Ruby and her team were having a little time of their own, resting and passing the time with a few snacks they recovered from the cargo hold.

"Ok Ruby. Your turn." Yang stated as she held a grape in hand aiming at her sister's mouth. "You get this one in and you'll be crowned champ of the fruit basket contest."

"This has got to be the dumbest game you two have created." Weiss said out plainly, her arms folded, not realizing she still had a grape stuck on her hair. "No wait. Hunting for rotten eggs in school was the dumbest. But this is certainly a close second."

Blake chuckled slightly but found the game amusing, even if it was made with the strangest of rules. "I don't know. It was kind of fun. At least for the first five rounds."

"Don't worry Weiss." Yang reassured the heiress. "If Ruby misses this one, you'll be the crowned champ of the fruit basket contest."

"I refuse to be elected to such a position on a ridiculous game."

The little red riding hood scoffed confidently as if she was showing her arrogant side for once. "Bring it on sis. I got this one in the bag. I haven't missed a shot before and I don't expect to start now."

"Alrighty then." Yang readied the grape on the spoon aiming it wide before smacking the lower end, sending the grape flying. "Fire aw—"

"Ms. Rose!"

"BWAHH! Dr. Oobleck!" The girls jolt back, startled to the man who seemingly came out of nowhere. "Where in the world did you come from!?"

"Never mind that! I insist your assistance to assist me in assisting Mr. Arc's semblance! Come along now! We must not tally! Discovery is upon us!"

"But we're just…" She never got far when the teacher dragged her away in a speed that would've matched her own, leaving the team back in stunned silence.

"So… I guess Weiss wins?" Yang smiled weakly earning her a groan from the heiress.

**(Menagerie Island) (Faunus town) (Elder cottage)**

The meal was heavenly…

The expression was plastered all over Raven's face when she finished her plate, her body slouching on the chair, arms rubbing her tummy after a joyous sigh. After all the horrible meals she had with Summer, a home cooked meal was a god-sent.

"That… was… awesome." She muttered lowly followed by a quiet burp.

Baaba and her other two companions gave the swordsman a puzzled look but decided not to comment on it for the sake of their souls. Summer just wanted to get the talk started.

"I take it the food was to your satisfaction?" The old goat humored which Ozpin was more than happy to answer.

"Very much so. Thank you Baaba." The Headmaster bowed lowly. "But I must admit that I am… a little surprised. Have no mistake, we are all grateful for your hospitality, but I can't help but feel… your generosity to be… out of place."

"Ha!" Baaba laughed. "You're quite sharp Huntsman. I am merely being polite. Like I said: I do not have the chance to play 'host' very often. We all know that there is animosity between our kinds, but that does not mean we can't pretend to be friends. And I highly doubt I would be a match against three Hunters even in my prime. Besides, I've learned that there is more than one way to achieve peace. Fighting has taught me that."

"Mr. Baaba." Summer interjected. "We thank you for your hospitality, but there is something I wish to discuss with you. It is of grave importance."

"Ah yes… of course. Serena told me such. You seek the Gray Oracle, am I correct?" He inquired much to their surprise and Raven's lazy sigh. "Not a lot of people know that story. Fewer still even know the truth behind it."

"Wait…" Ozpin paused him. "You mean… it's real?"

"As real as my horns are." He replied chuckling. "You look rather surprised, Huntsman. I thought you came here searching for it."

"Well yes… we are." Ozpin replied shyly for the first time in years. "It's just… I didn't expect it to be so… easy."

"Hahaha! You wouldn't be the first one, lads. Honestly, I had the same reaction when I was told of it. But the question right now is… why are you folks looking for the oracle? I thought Hunters like yourselves chase after monsters, not folklore legends."

"We… have our own reasons." Summer replied hiding herself under her cape.

"No doubt you have questions." Baaba humored. "Everyone who visits the oracle always has questions and those who come are desperate for answers. Desperate enough that they would go after legends." Their faces hardened as the old goat continued. "I won't ask for you reasons. But I must warn you. The Oracle can be a little fickle with her words. She would likely ask something to trade."

"Trade?" The silver haired Hunter inquired.

"Nothing in this world comes for free, Huntsman. Everything has a price and the Oracle's price changes like the wind. But don't worry. She won't ask for something you can't pay."

"What… kind of a trade?" Raven asked, finally taking an interest in the conversation.

"Heck if I know. I'm not the Oracle." Baaba let out a hearty laugh. "When I last visited her, she wanted a piece of my beard. Everyone else paid her some way or another."

"And where can we find the Gray Oracle?" Summer asked getting impatient.

The old goat eyed her strangely but shrugged it off nonetheless. "You will find her in the mountain passage far to the northeast. If you take the road and go through the other tribes you should reach the mountain in about a month's time."

"We don't have a month." Summer objected. "We need to get there quickly."

Baaba raised a brow at her, noting the desperation in her eyes. He could tell that the young woman was at her limits and was willing to go through any hardship to reach her mark. "Well… if you take the direct path it will take you two weeks on foot. Ten days if you are quick enough. The fall season is coming to an end and the snow will undoubtedly bar your path. The trek there will also go through several Grimm lairs. But that wouldn't be a problem for you three."

"Ten days to the mountain." Raven muttered. "It'll be cold so we'll have to tighten our belts for a few nights."

"Serena can guide you to the foot of the mountains." Baaba offered, gesturing to the fox Faunus standing beside him who didn't seem to have much of a reaction to that offer. "She knows the lay of the land and has traveled those areas more than anyone. She will be instrumental in your travels, I assure you. However, I recommend that you rest for tonight. You can use the guest cabin next to my house. It is empty."

"We thank you, Baaba." Ozpin and the others bowed back lowly in return. "And we thank you for your generosity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon exiting, Ozpin took a note to the cabin that the goat had offered. It was a humble cottage, with two bedrooms and comfortable beds. An upgrade to the ones he has been sleeping on for the last few days.

Eventually, when they were out of earshot, Raven spoke up. "Ok. Is it just me or was that the weirdest dinner ever? I mean… I know about being polite and friendly… but that goat guy was just… too nice."

Ozpin seemed to agree with the woman. "As much as I would hate to look a gift horse in the mouth… I must agree with Raven. That was highly unusual. He's being awfully generous and provided all the information we need with little negotiations. It's almost as if he was expecting us for a while. But if he was speaking the truth, then the Gray Oracle is only a few weeks' journey from here."

"Something about this doesn't feel right to me. My gut feeling says we're being led to a trap… or a wild goose chase—either that or it's that mushroom soup I had. What do you think Summer?"

…

Oddly enough, the woman in question didn't reply. Her eyes were cast downward on her hands as if she was trying to see through them.

"Summer?"

"Gah!" Suddenly to both of their surprise, Summer winced in pain. Her body heated up and her mind tearing itself apart.

"Summer!" Raven rushed over to her, dropping everything to hold her in. "Easy girl. Easy…" Thankfully the phase wasn't long and soon the woman's breathing returned to normal. "Geez. You know how worried I get when you go through these phases."

"Sorry. It's just… getting harder to control." She muttered, gritting her teeth tightly. "I need to get to the Oracle. Quickly… before…"

"And we will." Raven reassured her. "We will get to the Oracle and we'll find a way to get rid of your silver eyes. That's a promise. Just… get some rest. It's been a long day. I think we all deserve it after a good meal."

"Yes… that… that sounds… nice."

**(The White Castle) (Winter's Quarters) (Later that night)**

Silence and echoes claimed the room of Winter that night as the Ice Queen stared out her window, unable to shake that terrible feeling from her chest. Her temper and anger had cooled down from time and now she was here, idly looking at the same view. Hours had gone by since patrols had been sent out to search for the fugitives. Her best pilots and scouts roamed the Island of Vytal, scouring every nook and cranny they could search. But unfortunately for them, due to the concentration of aerial Grimm and the lack of communication and support from the main fleet, their search was hampered. It became increasingly impossible to travel the Kingdom of Vale without adequate weapons to protect yourself.

Winter even opted to search for her sister herself but thankfully, logic overcame her emotions. As much as she desired to go and punish Qrow and that blonde boy who he harbors and save her sister, she still had responsibilities to her mission.

Thousands of soldiers were still under her command and tens of thousands of civilians were under her care. She couldn't just abandon them to pursue her own personal vendetta. At least… that was the excuse she gave herself.

After the scuffle she had with Qrow and those children, half of the docking yard was torn to ribbons making it almost impossible to use. Not only that but some of the food supply that her fiancé brought with him was also stolen by those ingrates in their escape. All in all, it was a loss on her side.

As she stood there, alone in her room looking out the window, she brought out a flask from her breast pocket that held the familiar symbol of the grim reaper on its plating. The fool must've dropped it during the scuffle. Judging by the weight, it seemed like he was planning to leave with some of her father's delectable collection. Without it, the man was probably parched by now. She could already picture him dehydrated on the floor begging for a drink.

What an imbecile…

How she wished she could gut that idiot just once and cut him down to size for good measure. For a moment she actually believed him, trusted him. She actually thought that under all that tough exterior there was a good man hiding underneath. She even wondered if…

"Commander Schnee." A call from the intercom interrupted her private thoughts. "Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but the last of the patrols we sent out just checked in."

"And?" She inquired without even posing a question.

"There was no sign of the fugitives or their ship." The officer answered which the Schnee shrugged expectantly. She couldn't imagine finding them to be so easy. "I'm afraid the Grimm concentration gets stronger at night. We'll have to recall our flyers before it becomes too dangerous."

"Yes, please do." Winter ordered. "Oh… and what of the Q-1-4-R unit?"

"We had the unit shut-down and it is now being reprogrammed as you instructed ma'am. The science team is prepping it as we speak but no ETA on its completion."

"Good. And Vale?"

"No response from the Council or any representatives so far, commander. All attempts to reach out to the locals in Patch have been… turned away."

No surprise there. After what everyone saw on the holo-screen, it would be even weirder if the people of Vale would just welcome Atlesians. Even if they did bring food for them and supplies, the distrust from the Vytal Festival massacre must've taken root within their hearts. Negotiations with those people would be tricky. Even more so when Atlas is being portrayed as the aggressor here.

"Can we send a message to Atlas?"

"Yes ma'am. But there's no telling how long for the transmission to reach. It might take hours… maybe a day total."

Winter gave a sigh. Without as much as a peep and chat from high-command back home, she was pretty much acting on her own at this point. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was a decent leader but it seemed more like she was put in that position in a hurry.

With all these problems setting in, Winter couldn't help but think of a way to level some of her stress. She looked at the flask she held, imagining that man who would love the contents more than anything in the world. With a smile, she opened it, taking a full gulp from its small tip before breathing a moan of pleasure.

She was gonna find the owner of this flask… and she'll probably thank him properly for the drink before gutting him to the wall.

**A/N: Hola fellow readers. Yes this is admittingly a short chapter but it's hard to move things along with so many characters on board. Well I'm off work now so I'll have plenty of time to write. RWBY Chibi has been surprisingly adorable and kept my flame going. Hope to have your support more than ever. Cheers.**


	60. To the Land of Ice and Snow

**Chapter 60: To the Land of Ice and Snow**

**(Borders of Atlas) (Atlesian Battle Cruiser) (Bridge)**

The Admiral of the large battle cruiser gave a sigh of relief as he looked at the peaceful skies above his home kingdom. Glancing sideway he saw the unrivaled might of the Atlesian Air Fleet flying proudly, wearing the banner of their nation with unquestioning resolve. They were the bulk of the defense of Atlas. They were the kingdom's sword and shield ready to defend its borders at moment's notice. With diligence, discipline and rigorous training there was nothing for them to fear.

Whether it was an enemy fleet, a horde of Grimm or a team of Huntsmen, none would ever be able to match the overwhelming firepower of this fleet. The people of Atlas can rest easy knowing that their finest soldiers guarded them from the horrors of this world.

Yes… it was an honor to be a leader of such fine men and women. An honor to be amongst them in this time of chaos.

"Admiral. Sir!" One of the com officers called out in an alarming voice. "Our advance sensors have detected an anomaly coming this way."

"An anomaly?" The old war veteran scoffed wondering what could possibly hold as an anomaly to them. "What kind of anomaly?"

"We're not sure sir. But it seems to be very big and it's on an intercept course with the fleet."

"Can you identify it?"

"No sir. None of our scanners can get a clear look on it. But it should be coming into visual range any second now." The officer then gestured to the front windshield where the lovely clear open sky was blotted by some strange and ominous fog.

"What in god's name…?" The Admiral's mouth went agape when he saw the smog blackened the sky. It stretched on from side to side and growing larger as if it was trying to swallow the very sky itself. The inky blot and unnaturally dreaded atmosphere that it spewed sent a chill down the soldier's neck leaving many glued to their seats.

Before any more could question its presence, the alarm on board the ship began to blare off.

"Grimm detected!" The soldier at the sideline reported. "They're coming from the fog!"

The skipper was soon brought out of his daze and was soon barking orders to his crew. "All hands, battle stations! Bring weapons to bear and launch all fighters! Divert power to the forward shields!"

"Admiral! Th… the fog!"

"Wha!?" Before they even realized it, the fog extended itself towards the air fleet, surrounding the whole armada in darkness. "Damn it. Fire up the fog lights. Get me a visual on the enemy now and…"

RAAAAAAARRRR

A roar from the fog silenced all that were present.

"What in the world was that?" The man would then get his answer in the form of a giant tendril piercing through the hull of his ship.

"Admiral! We have a breach on the lower deck! Three bulkheads lost!"

"That's impossible! Nothing can get through our shields with one hit! Get a repair crew down there on the double and notify all security! All batteries are to fire at will!"

But their resistance seemed pointless and futile. As the battle fleet continued to fire their weapons into the dark abyss, the mighty beast that hid within glared down on them like a vengeful god mocking the weak. Another tendril struck, breaking through the walls of the bridge with relative ease. The crew aboard scattered away from the dark, foggy tentacle as it began oozing strange liquid into the room.

"Ev…everyone! Hold together! We can fight this monster!" The Captain tried to keep his crew together. He urged them to get back to their stations. But all manner of hope died when more Grimm began to spawn out of the tendril, their red eyes glaring at them through their white masks. "Open fire!"

The soldiers obeyed and drew out their weapons fighting off the Grimm. But it was too little, too late. The beasts overwhelmed the defenders, killing off the brave few that stood by. It was a massacre.

"This is the Admiral, calling to all ships!" The skipper made one last desperate attempt to save what little he could. "Retreat from the area immediately! I repeat, return to Atlas and regroup! Do not attempt to fight the fog!"

As the remainder of the fleet fought on and some obeyed his last orders, the men and women of those vessels could only watch as the large cruiser was pulled down from the sky and sank into the cold icy waters below. Only silence and grim echoes of the ship's crew were left in that strike…

**(Big Flying Whale) (Two days later) (Morning)**

Neptune stood alone in the bridge that morning, bored out of his mind. The bad part about having a ship with no auto-pilot controls is that someone has to be on the helm at all times, coordinating and making sure that the ship won't be turning around without anyone noticing. Because of that, the gang had to take shifts in piloting the vessel and one lookout to make sure they won't run into any flocks of migrant birds or a stray mountain or worse yet… any airborne Grimm.

Unfortunately for them though the number of people who had any skill or experience piloting an airship is rather limited so only they were allowed to hold the helm. Evidently for Neptune, he pulled the short straw of the deal and thanks to that he was stuck here on graveyard shift. At first he was ecstatic to have the bridge all to himself. But after the first few hours, it became nothing more but a tedious chore of pressing buttons and turning the ship slightly to the left every few hours. At this point, the young pilot wouldn't even mind a good Grimm raid right about now.

But as Neptune struggled to keep himself awake, he began to humor a thought. It was something that he had been playing at the back of his mind for the last few days. He was alone in the bridge with no one around. The others were probably still asleep at the cargo hold and the scenery of the rising sun by the windshield made the perfect location for a narrative story.

And so, out of pure boredom the boy pulled out his scroll and pressed the record button, with him on screen.

"Captain's log – 01…" He began in a fake somber mood. "This is the video journal entry of Neptune Vasilias, Captain of the Flying Whale. It has been over a week since we left Vale. After barely escaping the clutches of the Grimm, we have traveled far, pursued by a fearsome giant Dragon. Thanks to MY quick thinking and superior tactical genius, we have been able to destroy the dragon, saving countless lives in the process. The dragon was tough and it spawned countless Grimm from its body like sweat but with my ingenious plan, we survived. But now… we are in a different crisis."

Neptune gave a dramatic pause, allowing some sunlight to reflect upon the lens of the camera.

"Due to some… unfortunate circumstances, we have become fugitives of the Atlesian Army. We're barely getting by with what we have. Food supply is depleting fast and winter is fast approaching. Morale around the ship has been sapped. But thankfully I know a few ways to get the ladies bright again." He gave a playful wink at the scroll, his perfect smile shining away like gold.

"I don't know whether that's just sad or pathetic."

"Gahh!" Neptune jerked back grabbing his scroll as if he was trying to hide evidence of a crime. "S… Sun! H… how long have you been there!?"

"Long enough to know that you're full of horse dung." The Primate Prince answered, grinning evilly as usual. "Seriously? You, taking down the dragon?"

"Hey, I wanted to spice up the story." Neptune defended.

"And what was that about you being the Captain of the Whale?"

"What? Don't you think I can pull off a captain?" The blue boy inquired gesturing to all that he was. "I am the most well-dressed individual on this ship. And if I remember the saying: Clothes makeths the man. I think it implies here."

"Ok, now you're starting to sound pathetic."

"Come on! It's fun. Just play pretend." Neptune insisted. "Here, try it with me. You can be my first mate."

Sun gave him a look, pushing the scroll away. "Ok… 1: Never use the term '1st Mate' ever EVER again. It sounds wrong on so many levels. 2: What are you? Nine?"

"Oh don't be a party pooper. What are you doing up here anyway? You're not on watch."

The blonde Faunus answered pulling out a packet from his pocket. "I thought you might be hungry. We finally managed to open up those crates they stored down at the cargo hold. I don't know about you but these certainly taste a lot better than that goop they served us back in the castle."

"Ah thanks. I'm starving." Neptune gladly accepted the treat, munching through the crackers within. "Ugh… still taste the same as ever."

"Well you can't expect much variety from refugee food."

"Of all the things they could've stuffed in those boxes, they couldn't make a single burger? Heck I'd cut my own arm off for a bite of one of those bad boys right about now."

Sun gave him a chuckle. "Easy buddy. When we get to a city or town, we'll find the closest fast food joint and order everything on the menu."

"I'm gonna hold you up to that." The blue boy smirked raising his cup of water for cheer. "Still. You gotta admit… this has been one crazy ride so far. I mean the food might be lousy as garbage but it's been kinda fun."

"You read my mind." Sun agreed. "I mean we knew that following those girls would be like following a trail of gunpowder to a warehouse full of dynamites but it's been kind of a blast. We got to fight Grimm, see places we'd never thought we'd see and even rode on a giant floating castle. If someone told me last week that I was going to be on some grand adventure with all my friends, I would've kissed the guy."

"I probably would've called him crazy. But yeah…" Neptune shrugged back before suddenly turning sour. "Hey… do you really think Jaune did that?"

"Neptune…"

"I'm just asking." He defended his question. "I mean I know we're tight and all, but you can't deny that stuff's crazy."

"Look, I know Jauney boy for a few months now and he's a pretty stand-up guy." Sun opted. "Sure he might not look like much but he's certainly not a killer. I don't think I can see him hurting a fly. Besides, if he really was some crazy psychopath, you think he'd risk his own neck to save us from the dragon?"

"Well if you put it that way…" Neptune submitted. "Still… I wish we could… hmm?" He paused when a beeping red light shone from one of the terminals.

**(Crew Quarter)**

"Huaaaaa~~" Ruby let out a long and tiresome yawn as she got out of bed that morning. She had grown accustomed to the uncomfortable pillows and the humming of the engine underneath. As the sun finally shined through the window, her eyes fluttered and squinted from the ray. Looking up from her bed she once again found herself staring at the hull of the Flying Whale. After a week of being cooped in this uncomfortable shell, she had grown accustomed to its dull and lifeless walls and creaking corridors.

Scanning her surroundings, the little girl found herself again in the same room as Amber, a woman whose purpose still eluded everyone aboard—save but a few. It was odd to be sleeping so close to a comatose girl, even weirder seeing how only a few layers of blankets separated them and her half naked body.

But Ruby ignored it just as her uncle instructed and moved on. As much as she disliked being grounded from the rest of her comrades combined with the horrible food she was forced to eat, there was one bright silver lining in this whole ordeal.

She got to be the first to see Jaune's face every morning.

Slumbering like a baby in a cradle just a few feet away from her bed was the blonde knight, snoring away peacefully. Ruby wondered if this was his natural posture or he was doing it on purpose. Either way, it was cute. The way he breathed, how his baby fat wiggled when he moved, the way his brow shifted every time dust flows through the vent. He was just so huggable that Ruby had to resist the urge to cuddle that boy out of whim. It was even more adorable seeing how Zwei was sleeping on his stomach, curled up like a cushion, not a single care in the world.

She couldn't tell why but Zwei seemed to have developed some strange affection for Jaune. It was almost as if he knew his scent and followed him around like some pup. Though of course for Jaune's case, it was more like he was being marked constantly by the little tike.

*Woof!* It didn't take long for the little mangy mutt took notice of its owner and left out a drooling bark.

"Shh! Be quiet Zwei or you'll wake Jaune up." She took the little dog from its 'bed' and planted it on the floor. "I can't believe it's already been a week. Feels like forever since we saw Beacon. I even thought for a moment I was actually gonna see home. But I guess the world has a funny way of throwing a curve ball at ya. Right?"

"Hmm… no more pancakes for you… Nora." Jaune muttered in his sleep earning a stifled laugh from the little red rose. Oh she could tell that she could watch him doing this all day.

Unconsciously, the little girl dared to run her hand through his hair feeling the soft fluffiness within. If she was a little more daring, she'd probably give that boy a hug for being so adorable.

"Mhmmm… five more minutes." The boy shifted making his roommate crack a smile.

"You got it big guy." She whispered sweetly at him before darting off carrying Zwei with her. "Come on Zwei. Let's give Jaune some space. He has a big day ahead of him." But just when Ruby reached out for the door, a sudden gust of wind blew through bursting into the room like a storm.

"Rise and shine Mr. Arc! Today is another glorious day for research!" Dr. Oobleck chimed in, a wide eyed smile plastered on his face like he a child preparing for a school field trip. His dramatic entrance was enough to wake even the boy in question, who shot up from his pillow, eyes droopy and his mind barely booting up. "Aha! I see that you're awake! Excellent! We can begin our training and research immediately! Come along now."

"Huh? What?"

"Hurry up Mr. Arc. It's already been six minute since the sun has risen. Up up up up up!" The good doctor urged as he pushed the boy up from his bed, fixed his shirt and gradually dragged him out of the room before he could mutter another word.

"Uh… w… wait!" Ruby called out a little too late as the doctor was already out of sight. "Ugh… we just can't catch a break, can we Zwei?"

*Woof!*

"Come on. Let's go after them. Wouldn't want Jaune to be all alone with Dr. Oobleck." But suddenly her path was interjected by Penny's guardian who seemingly just woke from the hysteria that just passed. "Oh Ciel. Good morning."

"What… in the world is all that racket?" The Star Gal asked clearly irritated to be awakened at such a way. "How is anyone supposed to sleep when everyone's voice echoes through these corridors endlessly?"

"Sorry. It was just Dr. Oobleck again. He just took Jaune upstairs for another daily dose of training. I'll tell him to keep it down next time."

"Please do." Ciel grumbled rubbing her eyes irritably. "And Ruby. Please tell your uncle that I want my scroll back as well."

"Oooh… that… might be a problem." Ruby awkwardly replied knowing well what the girl was going through. Her uncle was never really the trusting type and seeing as how Ciel was still technically an Atlesian specialist officer, he confiscated her scroll to prevent her from making any attempt into contacting her friends in the military and giving them away. Ciel refused of course but came to agree. It was either they take her scroll or impound her in the bathroom for the duration of the journey. And seeing that she was still running around freely, she obviously chose the first option.

"Hmph… I somehow knew that would be your answer."

"Sorry. My uncle's not exactly the most trusting sort. But I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Fine?" Ciel shot back. "I just openly attacked my comrades in arms in the White Castle, conspired against my commanding officer and now I'm running amok with a band of fugitives! It is impossible for thing to be FINE! The best case scenario I can think of at the moment is being expelled from the academy and the chances of that happening is lower than 20%."

"Uh… my condolences?"

"It is appreciated if not… unwanted." Ciel groaned though a bit shyly. Clearly her days with the gang was getting worse and worse and it wouldn't surprise anyone if she took out her anger on some poor sod that crosses her.

"So uh… how's Penny?" Ruby asked quickly changing the subject.

"She's accustomed to her surroundings." Ciel answered back. "There's no danger of her going wild like back in the coliseum, though she is worried about her brother, Quarter. At the moment she is adapting well to the other crew. Coco in particular is inquiring much about her specifications."

"Ahehe… well everyone has their methods."

"Ms. Rose!" Oobleck called out with his head poking down from the stairwell area. "Please bring yourself and your team to the top floor when possible. We can't start the experiment in earnest without some volunteers!"

"Uh… coming Dr. Oobleck." Ruby smiled weakly to the man as he withdrew. She returned her focus to Ciel who again gave her a sigh. "Well, I'm off. Don't worry about it Ciel. I'm sure everything will turn up fine… eventually. We haven't been led astray yet."

"While we're young, Ms. Rose!"

"Y… yes! Coming!"

*Woof!*

**(Landing platform)**

"Uh… so what are we doing… exactly?" Jaune asked feeling like he just got pulled out of his comfort zone and right in the middle of a battlefield. Opposite of him was the voluptuous Yang who was stretching her arms and legs for a bout.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Arc!" Dr. Oobleck happily answered. "Now that we have gotten a general understanding of your aura, I thought it was high time that we took a shot at bringing out your semblance. Seeing as how your semblance seems to release itself whenever you're put in danger, I thought it would be ideal to recreate the life-threatening situations you often find yourself in. And to make that happen, I decided to employ the skills and services of Ms. Xiao Long, who will be pummeling you for the duration of the match."

The blonde bomber gave a playful wink at the boy who seemed lost. "Don't worry Lady Killer. I'll hold back just a tiny bit."

"She's lying! Don't believe her!" Blake shouted out on the corner along with the other audience.

"Good luck Jaune." Velvet cheered with Team NDGO, JNPR and RWBY on her sides.

"Yeah! Break a leg!" Nebula followed, grinning ear to ear.

"C… can't we try something simpler? Like… a paper cut?" Jaune pleaded. His fear was ingrained by his knowledge of Yang's inability to hold any of her punches back. With all the students she sent to the infirmary with her semi-non-lethal blows, he had the right to be afraid.

"Quit your whining and man up." Qrow shot at him, folding his arms on the corner of the railings. "If your aura is as half as what Bart says then you shouldn't have any problem with a little pain."

"Yes, Mr. Branwen is correct." The doctor nodded. "Any amount of injury you receive should instantly be healed by your aura. And the more your aura is used, the easier your semblance will activate. Though of course this is only a 12% possibility."

"12%!?"

"Just relax and remember your techniques Jaune." Pyrrha reminded him acting like a coach for the poor guy. "Focus on your leg work. That's the key. Keep yourself balanced and block her attacks. Look for an opening and strike."

"Yeah! Don't get intimidated! Just knock her out with your semblance!" Nora added whistling.

But their words of encouragement couldn't really reassure the boy's worries as he looked up at Yang's Cheshire grin. She was definitely gonna enjoy the moment, even if it meant pounding the daylights out of him.

"Alright you two." Professor Port stated raising his scroll up. "I've linked your aura levels to my scroll. I will monitor them and stop the match when it reaches the red zone. So I want a clean fight. Any questions?"

"Yes… maybe we can postpone this until…"

"Begin!"

And with that signal, Yang charged out first with her gauntlets raised. Her fist connected on the boy's shield creating a 'gong-like' sound that rang in everyone's ears.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Jaune called out.

"Uh… it's called a 'first strike' Duh." Yang defended. "Besides, we're trying to play this as realistic as possible. Otherwise, what's the point? Right? Come on Lady Killer. Show me what you got!"

"No wait…!" The boy pleaded again only to earn another punch on the shield. "Can you just give me a second!?"

…

"You really think this is going to work?" Glynda whispered to Qrow who eyed the match with humored interest.

"Not sure and I honestly I wouldn't even know." He answered smugly. "As long as he gets that power of his on a tight lid, they can do a rain dance for all I care. But right now, I need a word." The blonde witch raised a brow as he led her to a corner of the area for some privacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've been having a thought." Qrow's emotionless mask came into play as he made his first statement rung clean and clear for her to hear. He had been pondering an idea, vying for options that would favor in their benefit. He scanned his surroundings for a moment, making sure none of the students were in earshot. "An idea… actually."

Glynda placed a hand on her hip in response. A drunk like him having an idea was like flipping a coin toss. On one side it might be brilliant, while the other half could just be the bantering of a drunkard. "I can't tell if I should be surprised or worried."

"I'm serious, Glynda. We've got our backs to the wall and not a lot of help coming our way. And I don't exactly have a lot of contacts in Atlas. And as far as I know, your 'connection' there might not even be enough for us."

"I know. But we're out of options." Glynda replied somberly. "But considering you brought me here away from the others, I'm guessing you have an alternative solution. What are you thinking Qrow?"

"Well…" The reaper rubbed down his goatee as he explained. "I was thinking… that we should test that Arc kid's aura."

She raised a look at his statement. "What do you mean?"

"If what Bart says is true, and I'm still skeptical about it, then that kid has the ability to heal all kinds of wounds in a matter of seconds. I was thinking we get him to use it on Amber and see what happens."

Her eyes widened in shock of such a suggestion. "Qrow, that's risky."

"That kid healed Ruby's leg and made them look brand new. Don't you think that's enough proof?"

"That was different." She explained. "We don't fully understand his abilities. Besides, we don't know the extensiveness of Amber's injuries. The scar on her isn't physical but spiritual. Even Bart isn't certain if it'll work like he theorized."

"Yeah, but what if it does?" He opted giving the woman a pause in thought. "Think about it Glynda. If that kid can heal her, we won't need to go to Atlas anymore. We can head straight to Mistral and finally give chase to whoever's pulling the strings on this whole attack. Finally go after our mission and not run around Remnant like a pack of headless chickens. Not to mention we'll be adding another heavy hitter to our roster. Wouldn't mind having a Maiden on our side for once. I've seen what they can do first hand."

"It's still a heavy risk. I wouldn't want to put the children in any strain…"

"That 'kid' is the reason why we're in this god darn mess!"

Glynda barked back. "Don't pin blames on him, Qrow! He is not at fault!"

"I'll be sure to tell Winter that the next time we see her!" Qrow shouted but quickly calmed down when he realized that their shouting match was starting to draw attention from the crew. "Look. You said it yourself: We're out of options. There's no trouble in trying. If it doesn't work, fine. But if it works… we'll have a new ace in the hole when things go bad. Think about it Glynda. The reward is worth the risk we're taking."

Glynda thought on it hard. She wanted to chastise the man for suggesting such a course. But he had a point. If what Dr. Oobleck says is true, then the blonde knight that they travel with might just be able to help them. It would prove to be a useful tool and a weapon against their enemies. And without Ozpin or the resources of Beacon, even she had to admit that it was too enticing to ignore.

After a brief thought, she submitted to his idea. "Alright. I'll… discuss this with Jaune and the others. But I won't force him to do something he doesn't want to. I don't want to put any of them in a difficult position and…"

"Guys! Guys guys guys!" Sun burst into the open shouting out and panting like he had just ran through a marathon.

"Mr. Kong!" Oobleck scolded. "Do you mind? We're in the middle of a training session."

"It's Wukong!" He barked back. "How in the world do you guys get Kong out of… grrr… Never mind! Forget that! You all need to come to the bridge, like… NOW!" They paused for only a brief moment before they followed.

**(Bridge)**

"What's going on?" Glynda inquired as she and the others barged in, weapons in hand, ready for a fight. "Report, Mr. Vasilias."

"We picked up an SOS signal from a transponder a few minutes ago." The blue boy answered gesturing to the terminal. "It seems like someone's in trouble but I'm having trouble honing in on their location."

"I got it." Ren called out brushing pass the group to reach the radio control. "Give me a minute and I should be able to… there!" He shouted pointing outside the windshield. "There's a ship, 12 kilometers directly east of our position. It looks like they're broadcasting on an open channel. Patching it on the speakers now."

After a few switches and a few turned knobs, the speaker of the ship suddenly sprung to life with a panicked high-pitched voice on the line.

"H… hello? Does anyone hear us!? This is Air-Bus 1314 calling to any nearby vessels. We require immediate assistance! We were attacked by airborne Grimm on route to Atlas. They damaged our engines and we're now stranded on an iceberg! Please! Is anyone reading us!? We need immediate assistance! We have civilians on board!"

"They're in trouble!" Ruby shouted. "We have to help them!" A row of nods followed. It was a silent unanimous decision.

Glynda agreed as well. "Mr. Ren, Mr. Vasilias. Set an intercept course for that transport vessel."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Everyone else, arm up and prepare for battle!"

Qrow nodded in agreement as well. "You heard the lady! Get everyone on the top floor! Battle stations! Let's move!" But them man put his sword up when he noted Ruby joining the fray. "Whoa there. And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… helping out?"

"Not without a weapon you're not." He stated knowing well her strengths and weaknesses.

"But I can help!"

"I know you want to help but going out there barehanded isn't gonna make things better. You're not trained in hand to hand combat like Yang and speed's not gonna make much of an impact without something to use it with. You gotta know when to fight and when to step aside and let others do their job kiddo."

"As much as I hate to say it, your uncle does have a point." Weiss added though a bit hesitantly. After all, she was agreeing with the man who just held her hostage. "Why don't you sit this one out Ruby?"

"The three of us should be more than enough to deal with any Grimm in the way." Blake followed up patting her leader's back.

Ruby grumbled back wanting to protest. But she understood their worries. "Fine. But I reserve the right to grumble about it."

"I think we can handle that." The blonde bomber said cheerily.

"I got the vessel in sight." Ren announced gesturing out the window. "Interception in three minutes!"

"Let's move people!" Qrow rounded up rushing towards the stairway with the whole gang in tow.

"Easy there sis. Besides… after what we faced in Beacon, a few Grimm here and there should be a breeze."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But Yang would later eat those words when she met her match.

As the gang lined up for battle outside, they expected to see a flock of Nevermores or Gryphons dotting the sky. The simple packs Hunters like them usually deal with on a daily basis. It was natural to see them especially this far out of the borders of the Four Kingdoms. But what they saw there brought a cold chill down on their backs.

Flying around the air-bus like a pack of angry vultures picking on a dead carcass in the middle of the desert was a migrating flock of Grimm that literally covered the sky. The concentration of those monsters was so thick that they could barely see the sun piercing from above.

"That… is a lot of Grimm." Bolin stated the obvious which everyone seemed to agree.

Even Blake seemed perplexed about the numbers they had to deal with. "Hey Weiss. I know I haven't been to Atlas that much… but is that normal?"

"What? You mean the Grimm tornado? Nope…"

"Oh oh ooooh!" Nora hopped up with a wide grin on her face. "A Grimm-nado!"

"Dang it! She beat me by one second." Yang grunted while the others groaned at their cheap puns. "Alright. Jauney boy. What's our plan of attack?"

All eyes once again turned to the boy in question who just earlier was about to be pummeled to death. "Right. On it. We shou—wait a minute. Why am I the one making the plans?"

"Because you're good at it. Duh!" Nora pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Your plans tend to have a lot of things go boom, but it hasn't led us astray yet." Coco added in agreement. "And honestly, I prefer to shoot things with my little friend here rather than using my head. It's just natural."

"That is an irresponsible thing to do, Coco-san." Yatsuhashi mentioned with a disappointed face.

"Oh whine about it some other time, big guy. Everyone here knows that we'd rather follow what he says than anyone else's. Just… try to keep the 'boom' part to a minimum."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go agree with the others." Nolan followed shrugging. "Brawnz might be our leader and all those but his plans usually involves charging at the enemy and… aim for the head. And when I say 'usually'… I mean 'all the time'. No offense Branwz."

The big brawler shrugged. "Meh. No prob. I'm comfortable with who I am. As long as I get to smash something with my fist, I'm happy! And so far… I've been smashing real good."

"So that automatically makes me the planner?" Jaune argued. "That's a lot of pressure." However his insecurities were quickly dashed away when another explosion occurred on the air-bus.

"That doesn't look good!" Dr. Oobleck stated as he observed the ship from a distance. "It seems like they're not doing well down there. We need to assist them now or it'll be too late!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha urged out to her leader sparking him to take action once more.

"Damn it." With the situation escalating quickly, the blonde knight was given no choice but to take the mantle of leadership once more and led the way. Lives were at stake here and there was no time for uncertainty. With a quick scan of the situation, he conjured a brief battle plan. "Alright. Fist we need to get this fight down on the ground. Ren, can you get us down there?" The boy spoke on the intercom.

"Already on it. Hang on tight. This'll be quite a drop!"

"Just get us close to the iceberg. We'll handle things from there. Nora, we need to distract those Grimm away from the air-bus. I need an explosive solution."

"One firework display, coming right up!" The Valkyrie grinned mischievously as she unleashed a full payload of her explosives against the Grimm-nado blowing chunks of that storm for good measure.

Oddly enough the distraction seemed to work as the Gryphons and Nevermores now darted their gaze upon the newly arrived Hunters. Like a storm of claws, beaks and feathers they descended upon the warriors, mindlessly preparing to rip the flesh off their bones.

"Here they come! Focus all your fire on the center!"

"You heard him girls!" Nebula shouted to her team loading her crossbow. "Give it everything you've got!" Fire and magic unleashed itself upon the storm breaking the swarm into pieces. Those that were slain by their combined firepower fell to the cold chilling merciless waters below crushed by the waves.

"Don't let them grab onto the ship!" Peter ordered as he swung his blunderbuss/battle-axe. "Keep them off at all cost!"

Brawnz on the other hand seemed to looking forward to the throw down. "Hahaha! Yeah! Pummeling, punching and smashing! Three of my most favorite pastime rolled into one delicious battle! Let's go!"

And just like that, the battle was on.

When the first Grimm arrived, everyone charged in like it was a battle of the ages. With little fear and hesitation they clashed against their sworn enemy and unleashed all their training with no remorse. The Gryphons tried to plow their way through their ranks but Yatsuhashi and Bolin barred their path.

The Nevemores reached out to tear the ship apart with their claws and beaks but were swatted by the overwhelming firepower of their weapons. Coco's gatling gun ripped their bodies to shreds like cardboard and any Grimm that survived knew that facing that woman was a death sentence for all of them. They circled around the Flying Whale, thinking it would be easy prey, instead they met their makers.

Glynda waved her wand around in a circle conjuring a large glyph above them. Through it came a hail of icicles that rained on the Grimm breaking their formation. Without order the flyers began to clash with one another, messing their flight paths and tumbling down in droves. It seemed like an easy fight for the gang until the blonde witch noticed something out of place.

At first she expected the disorganized and disoriented Grimm to withdraw and grow a brain out of all this fighting. Without much of an attack plan they were easy targets for her students. But they didn't retreat. Instead, the disgruntled monsters began to sort themselves in smaller packs and reorganizing their formation.

"Qrow, are you seeing this!?"

"Yeah, I see it." The reaper noted as he silently cursed to himself. "They're organizing themselves into smaller groups and coordinating their attacks."

"This is no simple minded group." Glynda deduced. "They must have a leader! An Alpha within them. If we can eliminate it we can disperse the flock!"

"Easier said than done!" "Qrow grunted slaying another two Gryphons with one sweep of his scythe. "I can't see a darn thing through all this!"

"Everyone! Keep a look out for the Alpha! It's leading the flock! If we can destroy it, we can end this battle quickly!"

"How in the world are we supposed to distinguish one from the other!?" Weiss irritably asked. "I can tell a Beowolf by its size but what does an airborne Alpha even look like?"

"Ah that's actually quite simple Ms. Schnee." Bart gladly answered her question. "You see, the Alpha Grimm is not only determined by its size but the indistinguishable pattern of its mask. These beings normally survive longer than most Grimm and have become so powerful and so wise that all other Grimm obey it without question. Should a Grimm in its pack become too powerful, a challenge of dominance over the pack occurs and…"

"Dr. Oobleck. No offense but can you please give us the short version?!" Blake insisted.

"Ah… right. Of course. Just look for the Grimm that has the most distinguished mask. It may also have larger bone-structure protruding from its body, like an improvised armor of sorts. It might also be bigger than the ones we're dealing with."

"Does big, scaly and have lots of spikes counts?" Scarlet asked.

"Well if you want to put it in a simplified manner, yes."

"Then I think I see it." The pirate stated pointing over to the center of the Grimm-nado where a large bestial Nevermore hovered with two sets of wings and its sharp red eyes glaring at them.

"Yes… I believe that would be the one. Remarkable isn't it? Why a specimen like this would take months, even years to develop and…"

"Who cares!?" Roy barked out. "May, shoot it!" The sniper of Team BRNZ complied and aimed for the beast hoping for a quick headshot. She fired but instead of meeting her mark, her bullet was blocked by another Gryphon that acted like a living shield.

May fired a few more rounds but the results were the same. The other Grimm converged around their Alpha and protected it like it was their child.

"They're protecting it!?" Reese analyzed. "How are we supposed to get through that?"

"The same way we always do." Coco replied grinning. "With a hail of bullets!" But even her enormous firepower wasn't enough to tear through the wall of Grimm that kept regenerating with new bodies from the flock. "Dang. Persistent little bugs, aren't they!?"

"Now what do we do!?" Weiss groaned out loud still continuing the fight.

The cocking sound of a certain old Qrow answered her question. "We rip through it. Pyrrha! Slingshot me!"

"Understood!" Replied the redheaded champion as she began to use her semblance to draw the grim reaper in a slingshot maneuver.

In one quick move, the man was fired like a living cannonball. His scythe was fully drawn to his back and with one mighty swing of his weapon; he tore through the barrier of bodies like a katana through butter. Each Gryphon that came his way was beheaded in before it can squeal.

Within seconds, he made eye contact with the Alpha Nevermore who squawked at his presence. Qrow only gave a side glance and a wink to that pathetic creature before finally separating its head from its winged body.

It only took a moment for the gang to realize what had happened as the remains of the beast fell to the cold icy waters below. The deed might've been small but the impact it made was astounding. Many trainees here know how powerful an Alpha can be. Normally it would take the combined effort of a whole team to take down one of these monstrosities or a really skilled warrior—and seeing how easily Qrow took that one down, everyone would agree that he was the latter one.

"Whoa…" The big brawler gawked in awe. "Now that… was pretty cool."

"Heh… that's Uncle Qrow for ya. Always showing off." The blonde bomber said slyly as she watched her favorite uncle drop back on the airship in a stylish manner. As much as she hates to admit it, she can't deny that even that old guy can pull off a cool stunt every now and then. Heck if Ruby was here she'd be shouting to the top of her lungs cheering the old man how cool he was.

With the Alpha vanquished and their numbers dwindling, the Grimm finally decided that the small meal before them was not worth the effort or the casualties they sustained. After growing a brain cell out of that battle they quickly withdrew from the area, dispersing into smaller flocks heading in different directions. Within moments, the dark storm that covered the sky vanished leaving little trace of its existence.

"Haha! Nothing like a good old fashion battle to get the blood flowing! Am I right Barty?" Peter cheered smacking his old friend on the back with a sizable force. "This certainly makes up for the dull days we've been having."

"Yes indeed. Though I am a little sad that we didn't get a chance to analyze the Alpha. It would've provided a lot of interesting finds. Especially to their recent method of attack."

"Maybe the next Alpha we see, I'll ask it a few questions while it eats us." Qrow mocked away. "I'm sure they'll be real talkative."

"Stow it Qrow." Glynda ordered. "Oobleck is right. This is not normal. Grimms do not behave this way, at least not that I know of. Keep an eye out while I check on the others. Mr. Ren, if you'll lower us down please."

The magenta haired boy complied and quietly landed the Flying Whale next to the crashed air-bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arrival, the gang was welcomed heartily by what appears to be a large group of civilians who bore a hearty expression of gratitude on their faces. Some of them looked exhausted, some relieved as if they were brought out of death's door just in the nick of time. By the looks of their damaged shuttle, it would seem to be the case. Those that were better dressed for the weather exited, one particular group looked like the crew of the vessel.

"Well paint me yellow and call me daisy." The captain of the air-bus stated as he saw the Hunters approach. "Hunters in action. Didn't expect to see you folks around here. Don't take that the wrong way, we really appreciate your timely arrival and all that. We were beginning to think that we were gonna be Grimm chow today."

"No appreciation needed, Captain." Glynda waved his thanks off. "Are any of you hurt?"

"We're mostly shaken than hurt. Thanks to our ship we were able to last this long. Though of course none of us expected the Grimm to come out and attack us like that."

"Are Grimm attacks common around here?"

"Outside the Kingdom? Absolutely." The Captain answered valiantly. "But they never come with an Alpha before—or a flock that big either. Normally it'd be just a few strays roaming around that we scare off with our guns."

"Isn't this place close to the border?" Qrow analyzed. "I thought they'd have more patrols."

"Ha! Obviously you guys aren't from around here."

"No… we're not." The blonde witch admitted. "We could use some information. What is happening around here?"

"I wouldn't know much myself." The Captain shrugged. "Ever since the CCT dropped out we've been kept out of the loop ourselves. I got orders to pick up people from the nearby Glacier Towns and head on back to the city. It'll take some time to get the shuttle up and running again. We'd like the assist, if you can spare it."

"Glacier town?" Ruby inquired softly away from the conversation.

Her partner sighed knowing well that most folks here haven't been to Atlas. "They're villages built on top of giant icebergs that travel around Atlas. They dot across the kingdom making their living with fish, oil and such. You could say that they're nomads."

"They build their towns on top icebergs!? That is so cool! Does that mean you get to play snowball fights any time you want—or make snow-forts even during summer?! Oh oh oh! Do they make snow angels every—mphh!" Her sister's hand shushed her.

"All in good time little sis. All in good time." The blonde boxer motioned.

But Glynda ignored her students' bantering and continue. "You have our assistance, Captain. We have a mechanic among us who can help with the repairs. But in return, we would like some information."

"Don't really know what you guys are after, but if it means you'll protect us from those Grimm attack, I'd be more than happy to share my life's story with ya. Come on in. The least we can do is give you a cup of coffee and get you out of this cold."

"Did someone say coffee?" Dr. Oobleck stood at attention at the mere mention of his favorite beverage.

**(Atlas) (Luxury Hotel)**

Emerald had always thought of herself as a thief. A crook and con-artist all in one gorgeous package. Some might even say that she's untrustworthy and she would shrug it off like it was the truth. After all, living in the slums didn't exactly put a lot of faith in trust. No. From where she grew up, the fastest and strongest get what they want. It was a jungle in the city and being a thief made her little friends in the land. She was always on the run, living from hand to mouth and never really sure what the next day would bring.

But now that has all changed. Now, those days of hunger were behind her. The days of impoverish life was long forgotten, replaced by the luxury she now beholds.

The Master Thief had taken the opportunity of this place and garnered herself in the bathtub. Soap and bubbles were aplenty followed with the aromatic incense candles and preserved through the soothing music from her scroll. As Emerald soaked herself in those warm waters, all the worries, weariness and the ice cold wind of Atlas seemed to just flow out of her fingertips.

It would've lasted a bit longer until the doorbell rang bringing her out of her comfort zone.

"Ugh… Mercury, can you get that?"

Ding dong.

"Mercury? The door is ringing."

Ding dong.

"Ugh! Stupid little…" Emerald cursed lowly to herself as she got out of the tub wrapping herself in a towel before meeting the poor sod who dare interrupted her bath. "WHAT!?"

"Whoa! Easy there." Much to her surprise, it was Mercury himself who was on the other side who ducked at the sight of her raised fist. But his attitude changed when he noted her partner's attire. "Well… aren't we in a relaxing mood."

"Touch me… and you'll be needing replacements for your arms."

The boy quickly raised his arms in defeat. "Ok ok. No touching. Geez. The sights alone are good enough."

"What are you doing out anyway?"

"I was hungry." He answered, brushing pass her before hitting the long sofa with a definite thud. "Hotel foods are terrible. They charge you ridiculous price and their portions are like… bite size. The stuff I get in Wamburger is twice as big as what they serve around here."

"You went outside!?" Emerald shot him a look and a glare. "Are you out of your mind!? Don't you know that you were just on the holonet a week ago with a 'broken' leg! What if people recognized you!? You could jeopardize our whole cover!"

"Relax, I was discreet." The boy replied before pulling out a small pouch from his pocket which was ladened with enough jewels and gems that would make a rainbow jealous. "And you're one to talk. Stealing from easy marks in the lobby is pretty inconspicuous if you asked me."

"Well what can I say?" Emerald shrugged back at him with a glint of a smirk on her lips. "Putting a thief in a fancy hotel like this is like putting a kid in a candy store. I just can't help myself."

"Ha. Guess we're both thieves in the end." Mercury shot back before tossing his partner a burger. "Here, I got you something. Don't want you to get all ;mummy' on me."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." The Master Thief scoffed. "Any word from Cinder?"

"Nope. Still the same, sit still while I get something done. I don't mind the peace… it's kinda nice with the snow and all. Reminds me of back home. Well… some part of it at least."

But Emerald sneered at the thought. "I hate the snow. It's the worst season of the year."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. Snowflakes on your hair, the snuggling feeling in the fireplace."

"How about it being the cold reminder of your days alone on the streets with no home to go to and nothing to eat for weeks?"

Mercury raised a brow to her choice of words feeling disheartened by it all. "Well aren't you a ball of sunshine today."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my bath."

**(Borders of Atlas) (Big Flying Whale) (Cargo Hold)**

"Dr. Oobleck, are you sure this is necessary?" Jaune asked puzzlingly to the spectacled doctor who remained at his side observing him from a distance. The boy was sitting in a meditative stance, with his legs crossed and arms folded. After the battle with the Grimm settled down, he expected the rest of the day to be a breeze but instead he was just pulled right back to training with little rest in between.

"Of course Mr. Arc. Meditation is one of the finer ways of unlocking your aura."

"What if something happens?" He reasoned. "We might get attacked by the Grimm or…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The good doctor shouted taking a sip from his thermos. "Just because we encountered a horde of Grimm doesn't mean we have to reschedule our training session. Our objective at the moment is to unlock your semblance."

"But the others…"

"Are already where they need to be, Mr. Arc." Bart replied in a scolding tone. "Everyone is doing their part in assisting the refugees. Your part in this is to learn to control your semblance and nothing else. Leave the busywork to the others and focus on improving yourself."

"He's right Jaune." Pyrrha added grabbing the boy's attention. His redheaded partner stood a few feet in front of him sitting in the same manner, smiling softly at his kind hearted gesture. "I know you want to help them but first you must learn to help yourself. Ruby and the others can handle themselves better than most people. They are warriors after all."

Jaune grumbled but submitted himself to his training. "Thanks Pyrrha. You really didn't have to do this."

"Oh on the contrary Mr. Arc." Oobleck spoke. "Ms. Nikos here is one of the finest students who have attained complete mastery of her aura and her semblance. If you recall, not only can she manipulate objects freely but she does it in full control over her own power. Why if I had to scale her in terms of technique, she may even be better than Glynda herself."

"You flatter me, Doctor." Pyrrha smiled back humbly. "I'm not that good yet. Now let's continue, Jaune. Do it like we practiced yesterday. Close your eyes…"

Jaune complied shutting his sights away from the world.

"Focus on your breathing." His mentor in a past life stated. "Concentrate on the aura that surrounds you. Feel it, hear its hum and rhythm."

"O… k…?" The boy replied with uncertainty ringing in his tone. He wasn't really sure about all of this meditation stuff but considering the situation they were in he was willing to try anything to control his powers. Quietly he meditated, feeling the warmth that was generated by his aura. "Now what?"

"Try to dig deep. Release your aura and let it take shape. Remember… the aura is the purest manifestation of our souls. It isn't a weapon but a tool that best represents who we are."

"That's… easier said than done." Jaune shrugged. "I'm not really sure who I am."

"Have some confidence, Jaune. I'm sure with enough practice and training, we'll discover what your semblance is. Come on. Let's try again. Together now."

**(Bridge)**

Qrow gave out a distasteful look as he was handed a coffee mug from the ship Captain. He obviously preferred alcoholic beverage to cope with the cold but right now he can't be a beggar. Grudgingly he took a sip cringing at the taste. How Oobleck handles such a heavy and bitter thing was beyond his understanding.

"A fog?" Glynda inquired as she listened intently to the story of the old skipper who seemed visibly shaken just from telling it.

"A Grimm Fog." He corrected taking a sip from his mug. "It appeared on our borders just about two days ago. Never really saw it myself but soldiers, sailors and other passing airships claim they saw it floating about with their own eyes. It's a giant living smoke. It comes from the sky and some say it comes from the water. This… thing comes in and swallows towns and villages whole and spits out Grimm without warning."

"It spawns Grimm?" The witch noted recalling a beast doing something similar back in Vale. "Are you sure about this?"

"That's what they've been saying at least." The Captain shrugged. "Like I said: I never really saw the thing myself. But true or not it's got the whole kingdom scared. Enough for the bigwigs back home to issue an evacuation order for all towns outside the wall. I've been flying people out of their towns for the last 24 hours without rest."

"And what about that flock we fought just now? Was it part of the fog?"

"What? No. Not that." He waved it off. "Though to be honest, I've never seen Grimm act like that before. We usually just get a few sprockets of these flyers here and there but never a whole flock of them… and I definitely never saw an Alpha until today. This whole world's going crazy ever since the Vytal Festival fiasco."

"And what are the bigwigs doing about it?" Qrow inquired taking his seat. "I thought Atlas was supposed to have the biggest army in the world."

"Heck if I know." The man shrugged grumbling in agreement. "We saw a bunch of ships going out but hardly any of them came back in. They even placed a bounty on the thing asking for any freelance Hunters to take it out. The whole city's locked down tighter than tree sap on a twig and everyone's on edge as it is. We don't even know anything about this fog either. They say that it comes and goes whenever it wants like magic and that's enough to scare everyone. Haven't heard from any of the small towns either which makes it more alarming."

'Another Primal?'

Qrow shot a knowing glance to the blonde witch which she replied with a nod believing that they had similar thoughts.

"Thank you for your time, Captain." Glynda nodded to the old skipper. "You have been most helpful."

"It's the least I can do after you saved our sorry hides. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my ship and see that we get off this block of ice. Good luck to all of ya, Hunters."

With the Captain gone, the two Hunters turned to one another, having somewhat mixed feelings about this whole situation.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Qrow muttered fearing the answer.

"Indeed." The witch nodded valiantly. "Though I hate to say it. It can only be another Primal. Like that dragon we fought back in Vale. I know of no other monster that possesses such an ability to spawn creatures of Grimm. But the amount of negative energies must be enormous to rouse such a creature from its slumber."

"You think the same people that attacked us in Vale are plotting something here?"

"I wouldn't put it pass them." Glynda replied though her decision was still inconclusive. "But it could merely be a coincidence. After what happened during the Vytal Festival, there should be plenty of negative energies soaring around. Perhaps it was enough to stir the Grimm to a savagery attack."

"All the more reason why we need to get out of here and get to Mistral as soon as possible."

"No." The Headmistress dismissed the thought. "We go to Atlas as planned. If there's even a small spec of a chance our enemy is harboring ill intent in the Northern Kingdom we need investigate."

"Great. Another detour."

**(Cargo Hold)**

There was little progress in Jaune's training. But it certainly wasn't because of the lack of effort. Jaune had sat in that meditative stance for hours now with little to go on other than Pyrrha's instructions of breathing techniques. Obviously it wasn't working.

Every time the boy thought he was getting it, the aura he pulled out seemed to just flicker and die like an expiring light bulb. The glow comes but it never stays long enough for him to actually produce the needed result. This lack of progress was beginning to irritate him and it showed plainly on his face.

"It's alright Jaune." His partner cooed him. "We'll unlock your semblance soon enough. Nobody gets it right on the first try."

"Thanks. But I wish I got aura thing working already. I can't stand being a hindrance."

"You're not a hindrance, Jaune." Pyrrha defended. "You are a valued member of this team and our leader. Remember… there are more ways of winning a fight than with brute force."

"Perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way." Dr. Oobleck added, finally taking part in the training itself instead of watching from the sideline and drinking coffee. "This is just a theory at work. But perhaps we should consider changing our method to something less… practical."

"At this rate I'm willing to try anything Mr. Oobleck."

Bart nodded and quietly sat beside the boy to offer his method. "Alright then. Mr. Arc. Please close your eyes. Try to remember those times that your powers were used. Try to remember those incidents altogether and see where they're connected. Somewhere in those incidents is the key of unlocking your semblance. What was it that you felt during those times? What was the emotion that spurred your powers into action?"

Jaune complied and tried to think back of his time in Beacon. They seemed like distant memories that he clung onto. Memories that held the happy times before the future went down the drains. He recalled the incident in the café where Velvet invited him in. The time when that waiter nearly struck her with a fork. Jaune felt petty for that moment. In fact he actually felt sorry for that waiter.

The second time that Jaune could recall using his powers was during the train ride in Mountain Glenn. It certainly wasn't a memory he'd like to delve back into but it was perhaps the place where he felt the strongest connection with his aura. In those final moments, all he could think about was getting Blake out of there. He wanted her free, not imprisoned by her mentor. Sure the lives and well-being of millions were on the line too but in that moment, all his thoughts were focused solely on her.

And last was of course the reason they were here to begin with. When Weiss' sister attacked Ruby. It's safe to say that a torrent of emotions was passing through that scenario when the video was leaked. He couldn't blame Winter for acting out of rage. Anyone who saw that video would agree that he was a killer through and through.

"Mr. Arc…" Bart's voice called out to him breaking his focus. He barely had a chance to focus when he saw the doctor's thermos coming at him. "Heads up!"

"Whoa wait!"

WHAM!

"Dr. Oobleck!" Pyrrha shot up from her seat when a blinding flash suddenly engulfed the room sending the Huntsman towards the wall with enough force to leave a dent. "Are you alright?!"

The green haired teacher let out a painful groan but smiled back nonetheless to reassure his students. "Yes… yes I'm quite alright Ms. Nikos. N… never better. Never better indeed. Ow…"

"Dr. Oobleck. I'm so sorry. I didn't… I mean you were swinging your weapon and…"

"Don't apologize, Mr. Arc." The coffee man waved his pain off, pressing his hand on his back feeling the aches of age coming into play. "Though I admit, that blow was a little stronger than I expected."

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked, not really sure if she was shocked to see the doctor flying across the room or the fact that he just swung his weapon at one of his students.

A smile crossed his face as he answered. "That… Ms. Nikos… would be the trigger… to Mr. Arc's semblance. Please… gather the others. Ow. And an icepack."


	61. A Glimpse of the Truth

**Chapter 61: A Glimpse of the Truth**

**(Big Flying Whale) (Cargo Hold)**

Jaune never really knew how it felt to be an animal in a zoo until today. As he stood there with the rest of the gang, all eyes seemed to be drawn on him like a prime specimen trapped in a cage. He never really was someone who would draw attention. Heck, back when he was starting in Beacon he was barely passed noticeable. The only reason people knew him at all was because he was partnered with the invincible Pyrrha Nikos. But right now it was different. Right now he was the center of attention and for a different matter entirely.

Dr. Oobleck was by his side presenting him like some treasured relic being sold on auction to the highest bidder. The young Hunter to be could even feel a spotlight on him if that was even possible. All the good doctor needed now was a gavel and a crowd which he could ask the 'Next bidder'.

"So Doc." Qrow turned to the spectacled professor. "You got an answer for us?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." He replied confidently, pumping his chest with pride. "After an extensive research and looking back on the data we've previously collected. I believe I have cracked Mr. Arc's semblance. As you know, aura and semblance are close ties to one another. Some even believe that it's the physical manifestation of one's soul and…"

Glynda raised her hand in protest. "Bart. Can you please skip the lecture? I believe we've all covered that in school."

"Ah… yes of course. As I was saying, I finally understand what his semblance is. As many of you here know, Mr. Arc has a considerable amount of aura which also has a unique property of healing any wounds inflicted upon him at a considerable rate. But that is only the cream of the crop. His aura… or to be more precise, his semblance, is a shield of sort."

"So it's a defensive power?" Velvet deduced.

"In a matter of speaking… yes." He answered. "But on a professional standpoint, I dubbed it a 'Repulsor' for a lack of better term. To put it simply, it's a shield that repulses any physical attack done to the user. The stronger the attack, the more powerful the Repulsor becomes."

Yang raised a curious brow at the teacher. "So you're saying if I hit Jaune while he's using his semblance, it'll come right back at me?"

"In a short version, yes. However, there is one unique factor." The good doctor added gesturing to the blonde hero. "Since Mr. Arc doesn't have full control over it, the power unleashed from his body spreads in every direction equally, dulling the effects. It's also worthy to note that the Repulsor takes a lot of aura out of him, which is also compensated by his large pool of reserves."

"So Jaune can use it indefinitely?" Blake inquired.

"If he has a way of regenerating his aura quickly then… yes. But that's not the unique factor I was talking about." Bart added with an ominous tone. "Mr. Arc's semblance is also closely tied to Mr. Arc himself. A Smart Shield, if you would."

"Smart Shield?" Ruby tilted her head in question.

Oobleck then turned to Pyrrha who stood by Jaune's side this whole time. "Ms. Nikos. Can you tell the others what happened when your partner used his semblance?"

"Oh… uh… well when you swung your weapon at him, Jaune had this glow and before I knew it, you were sent to the wall."

"Yes… isn't it strange?" Bart added again making the other wonder what he was getting at. "Isn't it strange that only I was thrown and not you or anything else for that matter?"

The champ's eyes shot up in realization. "Oh… OH! That's right. Only Dr. Oobleck was thrown."

"What are you getting at Bart?" Qrow inquired sounding intrigued.

"I'm saying that Mr. Arc's semblance is connected to his perception of the world itself. Do you recall back in the White Castle that only the soldiers were thrown away and not us. Even though we were in close proximity to Mr. Arc, none of us felt the effects of the Repulsor at all."

"Hey, now that you mentioned it…" Nolan thought. "Yeah. None of us felt anything. All we saw was a flash and that's it."

"Correct! Which is what made me believe that this Repulsor ties to Mr. Arc's perspective. Anything that he perceives as a threat or danger to him will be affected by his semblance."

"So technically anyone he thinks is an enemy." Peter surmised. "That's quite a trait. I'm astounded."

"And what about his healing abilities?" Glynda asked.

"That one… is still a mystery." The good doctor replied. "Without the proper equipment to draw a conclusive analysis all I have right now are hypothesizes. It's no mystery that aura has the ability to heal light injuries and protect the user from fatal attacks. However, Jaune's case is rather different. My current theory at the moment is that Mr. Arc's aura is so potent, so immense and so densely packed together that it amplifies his healing abilities 10 folds!"

"That's… rather substantial." Ciel took a mental note on it.

"I agree." Penny who stood beside her nodded back in the same robotic tone. "Jaune's aura is significantly larger than most people. I would say that he triples an average person, alone."

"So let me get this straight." Coco called out with her hand raised. "So not only can he heal faster than all of us combined, but his semblance can reflect any attack."

"Yes. As far as it goes. I've only seen it deflect physical blows. We have yet to delve into the deeper part of his semblance."

"You got a semblance made of steel and your wounds regenerate. Ha!" Qrow gave a laugh. "Well aren't you just a tiny little tank. Plus with that large pool of aura… you're technically invincible. Maybe the next time a flock of Nevermores pass us by we'll let you handle it."

"Qrow…" Glynda warned him.

"As much as I would like Mr. Arc to demonstrate his powers again." Bart added patting his icepack on his back. "His trigger is a rather unique one."

"What do you mean?" Velvet inquired, her bunny ears raised. "Can't he just use it like normal?"

"With enough training and practice, perhaps." The good doctor cringed. "But the key to activating such power is different. Semblance and aura are two fields that have hardly been delved into and each case is unique. For Mr. Arc's position, his semblance is triggered by a powerful emotion. A purpose. A desire."

"Desire?"

"Yes. I would strongly say that his semblance ties with his desire… to protect others."

"Protect others?" Ren raised a brow. "You mean like self-defense?"

"No Mr. Ren. I mean exactly as I say. Mr. Arc's semblance is used not for himself but for the benefit of others. This power that he holds will only activate when he is strongly trying to defend someone from harm."

"That's rather… specific." Glynda analyzed. "Are you sure about this Bart?"

"I would stake my name as a teacher and a Huntsman on this theory, Ms. Goodwitch." The caffeine induced professor replied holding strongly to his deduction. "After reviewing some of Mr. Arc's history of his semblance uses, I am confident that specific emotion is what triggers his power."

"Like that time in the café!" Velvet yelped earning the boy's attention. "Back when that waiter attacked us."

"And that time when Ice Queen tried to whack Ruby out of the way." Qrow added recalling that even quite clearly. He even sounded somewhat impressed if that was even possible. "Hmm… that theory might not be so cracked up if you think about it. Nice going Barty."

"So it's like a weapon that needs a very specific bullet to work." Yang summarized it plainly elbowing her sister in the process raising a knowing brow. "Well aren't you lucky, little sis."

"Yang!" The little red riding hood pouted.

"Hey, maybe we try it out next time a Grimm storm shows up." Brawnz recommended which was quietly turned down. "What? It's a plan, an't it? Course I don't mind a little pounding myself."

"Your plans always involve pounding." Roy pointed out nudging his leader.

"There will be no pounding of any sort." Glynda announced much to Branwz's chagrin. "We are merely here to understand Mr. Arc's semblance. Nothing more, nothing less. Return to your temporary duties. Until we reach Atlas I want everyone on alert. There's no telling when we might encounter another flock of Grimm. Dismissed." The gang nodded back to the teacher before darting off to their business. "Oh… and Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like a word with the two of you in the crew quarters, if you please." The two partners glanced at one another with a shrug before following her.

…

"Well that's disappointing." Yang said out loud to her team as they watched Professor Goodwitch take Jaune away with Qrow following them.

The Black Cat noted. "About what? Jaune's semblance?"

"Well… yeah. I was kinda hoping for something cool and exciting for a change. I guess I had high hopes with all the research Dr. Oobleck was putting in." The blonde bomber slouched a bit in reply.

"True… I was expecting something lavishing." Weiss nodded in agreement. "Powerful when used but it has quite a complex mechanic behind it. If he actually masters that semblance of his, he might just become a better fighter."

"Well I like it." Ruby stated proudly puffing her chest up. "It suits him perfectly. He's a knight in shining-armor who will only fight back when he has something to fight for. It sounds like something from a fairy tale."

The heiress again agreed. "Hmm… true. I guess you have to admit, it does sound like something Jaune would be. Hesitant yet strong on the inside."

"Well if he does master it. I wouldn't mind cracking a shot on him." Yang openly declared pumping her fists together. "I'll get to see how many punches it'll take to break through that shield of his."

"If he does master his semblance, you'll get to know how hard your punches are." Blake added grinning. "Just be sure to give a fair warning."

"Well I guess all we can do right now is wait." Ruby shrugged. "Hopefully by the time we get to Atlas, he'll be combat ready."

"Speaking of Atlas." Yang recalled before suddenly pulling out white heavy coats from the back. "Weiss tells me that we'll be experiencing cold soon. I found these among the supply crates they loaded onto the ship. Guess they were prepared for all sorts of situations. I don't want any of us catching a cold around here."

"Aww, sis. That's so sweet." Ruby chirped cutely before putting on the coat only to discover that the size was way above hers. Her arms barely reached out of her sleeves and the coat covered as far as her leg goes. "Uh… you wouldn't happen to have a smaller size… would you?"

"Pffft! Don't worry sis. I'm sure you'll **grow** on it. Eh?"

"Ugh… I can't tell which hurts me more." Weiss groaned. "Ruby's idiocy or your puns."

"I'm voting for puns." Blake raised her hand in response which her leader seemed to agree.

"Me too."

"Ms. Rose!"

"BWAH!" The girl in the oversized coat screamed as he jolted over to her partner. "Dr. Oobleck how do you keep doing that!?"

"Years of practice." He answered back flicking his glasses. Blake opened her mouth to question but was stopped by her partner. "But never mind me. I would like to have a moment of your time to answer some questions to further my research."

"Me?" The little red tilted her head. "Uh… ok. I'm not really sure what I can do to help but sure… yeah."

"Excellent." Those watching the green haired teacher could've sworn that the pen and pad-paper appeared right in his hands rather than being grabbed. "Now. Seeing as you are one of the few who have experienced Mr. Arc's healing abilities first-hand. I want you to tell me explicitly of what you felt during that time."

"What I felt?"

"Yes. Having a leg injury of that magnitude and then having it mysteriously healed in such short notice must've been fascinating. Please tell me everything and don't skimp on the details."

It was a bizarre interview but Ruby already signed in so she decided to go with it. The little reaper tilted her head in thought thinking back on the incident. Normally she'd have great memory. Heck, she can probably even remember her first word when she was just a toddler. But of course back then she was showered with love by her whole family, not facing the terror of deranged woman.

"Umm… I can't really explain." Ruby replied to her teacher, waving her arms around incoherently. "There were so many things going on back then, it's… hard to keep up. All I remember was that one moment it hurt… then the next minute… it… wasn't?" She made that last part sound like a question.

"Hmm… so no unworldly interference?"

"Uh… oh! I do remember having this warm feeling in me. Like when you're soaking-in-front-of-the-fireplace-during-winter-snuggling-on-soft-pillow-and-blanket kind of warm. Oh… and right after a serving of chocolate chip cookies and warm milk."

Weiss raised a curious brow at her. "That's… frighteningly specific."

"Hmm… warm feeling." Dr. Oobleck jotted it down while bobbing his head intently. "Possible effects of potent aura healing from the inside-out. Very good. Anything else? Was there any morphing or change in body? What was the first thing that came to your head when you realized that leg was healed? Was it painful or uneventful?"

"Uh well…"

"Hey Ruby." Velvet called out to her from the stairwell. "Can you and you team come up here for a minute?"

"Oh sure." She answered much to her relief waving awkwardly to her teacher. "Sorry Dr. Oobleck. I'll try to remember more when I can. I'll tell you all about it, later!"

Yang hid a grin under her lips. "Saved by the bunny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew… thanks for the save, Velvet." The little reaper smiled to the little rabbit Faunus, rubbing the gritty feeling off her chest. "That was probably one of the most awkward conversations I've had with Dr. Oobleck. And believe me we've had plenty."

"She speaks for all of us." Blake agreed nonchalantly.

Velvet giggled. Everybody knows of the good doctor's reputation for being too direct. But it was just part of his charm.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you get away from that." She quietly added before producing a number of plates from her back. "I forgot to tell everyone that lunch was ready. With all that fighting this morning most of our food got cold. Here, try these sandwiches Yatsu and I made."

"Oooh! Don't mind if I do." Ruby delved in, gladly taking a bite off the platter. "Hmm… as a culinary master myself, I would have to say that these sandwiches beat those purple goop and grain crackers by a landslide."

"Thanks… I think?" Velvet twitched. "Anyway, I made some for Jaune and Pyrrha… but I don't think they'll let me into that room without a good reason and don't take this the wrong way, but your uncle isn't exactly… the easiest person to get along with." The little rabbit muttered recalling how that old man interrupted her date with Jaune back in the Vytal Festival.

"He's a brute, alcoholic and a psychopath rolled into one." The heiress added in a grumbling tone.

The two sisters sympathized with their friends. Qrow always had a rough personality and he often doted on his two nieces. To them, he was their cool uncle Qrow, the most awesome Hunter in the neighborhood, second only to their dad—or at least that's what Tai says. But to others, especially to strangers, he was a blunt, cynical, crass and foulmouthed. Pretty much every time he opens his mouth to someone, people immediately get the wrong opinion of the guy. And the stinky breath he carries doesn't help either. Every first impression he made with everyone he meets tend to go badly from there.

"Hey, come on now." Yang defended… or tried at least. "He's not that bad. Sure Qrow can be overbearing at times but he's an honestly cool guy if you get to know him."

"He kidnaped me."

"And he drinks a lot." Blake placed her two lien into the conversation. "And he smells like the gym after a hot day."

Ruby then gave a half-baked smile back at her teammates, knowing well that all their points held some truth. Qrow was not likable, not in any way and she doubts their opinion would be changed just because a family member said otherwise.

**(Crew Quarter)**

"You want Jaune to what…?" Pyrrha's voice trailed when she heard the proposal offered by Glynda and Qrow.

"It's quite simple, Ms. Nikos." The blonde witch assured her, throwing comforting words here and there. "If what Dr. Oobleck said is correct then Jaune's aura can relatively heal any wound inflicted upon him or another person. We were hoping to use it to restore Amber."

"But is that even possible?"

"Possible or not, it's worth a try." Qrow reasoned darting over to the comatose woman on the bed. He can see that the scars on her body had gotten worse and her breathing was shorting out. "Ever since we brought her out of her life-support doohickey she's been running on a limited time. And right now, her time's about to run out."

"But Dr. Oobleck said it was just a theory."

"A theory that might just save someone's life, Ms. Nikos." Glynda added sounding stern yet saddened. "Right now, having Amber here with us gives us an advantage against our enemies. Even if Jaune's power doesn't fully heal her, it will buy us some time until we can replace her stasis pod."

"And if it does heal her up good, then we can add another heavy hitter on the team." Qrow finished, snubbing his nose. "Besides, what have we got to lose?"

"But…" Pyrrha stopped when she her partner's hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Pyrrha." The boy soothed her. "There's no harm in trying something new. Besides, I might be able to do some good for a change, after all that's happened."

_"That's an understatement."_ Qrow thought to himself.

"But there's no telling what the consequences might be." She reasoned soundly. "Jaune, your aura and your semblance are all still new. There's no telling what might happen."

"True… but then we'll never find out if don't try, right?"

"There will be no cause for alarm." Glynda reassured them with a soft smile. "I will be guiding Mr. Arc through the whole process. Should there be any danger to him or Amber, Qrow and I will intervene and stop the process."

Pyrrha looked unsure. As much as she desired to see Jaune grow stronger, she had to admit that there was something about this whole thing that struck her as bad. Being a well-read student, she understands that a person's aura is a manifestation of one's soul. She understood about connections and the power it brings to all warriors alike. But to have another person heal you through aura was just unheard of.

The champ darted over to the blonde boy who seemed to bear a new rigorous determination in his eyes. No. It was more of desperation at this point. With all the horrors he had experienced in this week alone, saving someone's life was probably his way of redeeming what little he can of himself. She could try to convince him, but found no logical reason to do so. Quietly she pulled back, allowing Jaune to go through.

"I can do it." Jaune said finally, giving out his trademark smile for the first time this week. "I don't really know how, but I'll do it."

"Excellent." Glynda's eyes beamed. "We can begin at once. The process shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

Like a school play being rehearsed on stage, the actors got into place with Jaune and Glynda standing near the sleeping maiden while Qrow and Pyrrha stood back and gave them room. Except now there was no script and no stage manager to coordinate.

"Ok… so… how do I do this?" Jaune asked, suddenly feeling a bit awkward now that he showed such bravado earlier. "Do I meditate or…?"

But Glynda calmed him down, patting his cheeks gently. "Remain focused, Jaune. I will help you every step of the way. Passing aura is easy but controlling it from a third party has never been done before, much less used to heal someone. You just need to concentrate."

"Ok… got it. Concentrate. Concentrate…"

"Now hold Amber's hands." He complied, kneeling gently towards the woman's height below, one hand outreach with hers. "And let your aura flow free. Not too quickly—or it will cause a backlash. Just ease… your way through and I'll guide your aura to where it needs to go."

"So I'm like the electricity and you're the cord?"

"I… wouldn't describe it that way but… yes. That's how it is. Now get to your position."

With a deep breath, Jaune closed his eyes and felt the aura around him. That warm sensation engulfing him in that bright light. It tingled in every fiber of his body coursing through his veins like water.

"I will now begin." Glynda quietly placed her hand on the boy's back gently placing her aura on the tip of her fingers. From there she could feel Jaune's insurmountable reserves flood back like a dam about to burst and overflow at the same time. The torrent inside was difficult to traverse and having it pour onto her was like being bathed in a bucket of warm water. Judging from this, it was now clear that the rumors of the boy's large aura did not do him justice.

"Is everything alright?" Jaune asked, noticing the slight trembling on his back.

"Yes, it's fine." She answered, shaking her head fumingly. "It's just that… I never really got to see your aura up close. It's… rather blinding. I'll… I'll continue." Slowly the witch gathered her composure and took a deep breath. Her body felt hot the longer she remained in contact with Jaune's aura.

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all… infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

Jaune waited for her to finish, his ears perked to the familiar tone of that poem. "Was that like a spell?"

"No, it's just a formality." Glynda replied plainly. "It's just something people say when they chant with their aura. It really holds no meaning."

"Then why…?"

"Just focus on your duties, Mr. Arc." She reminded him.

Jaune quietly complied and returned his focus on the task at hand. With all of his will and power he melded his aura onto Amber, letting the warmth engulf her. There was a stinging sensation coming from the boy—like the air in him being sucked directly out of his lungs. It wasn't anything painful but it was rather discomforting.

A moment passed as nothing but silence claimed the room. All Qrow and Pyrrha could see was the shine on Jaune's body and Amber growing stronger. They held their breaths, patiently, eyeing for any results.

And after a few brief moments, they saw it. The scars on Amber's body began to close. Like some miracle stitch the cracks began to patch themselves up leaving little trace of their existence.

"It's… working." Pyrrha muttered, her hands over her mouth gawking in disbelief.

Even Qrow who is hard to impress with anything, raised a brow to this. A small part of his mind wasn't expecting it to work. He even made a bet whether the theory of healing-aura was mad. Judging from his surprised reaction he seemed glad that he lost.

"Well I'll be dipped." The man said in a slightly more cheerful tone, his eyes locked to the Fall Maiden. "Bart was right. Great. That's another guy I owe money to."

"How are you doing Jaune?" The champ inquired hoping not to interrupt his focus.

"Not too bad." He answered. "I thought this would be a lot harder. I can do this all day."

"Don't celebrate just yet." The Headmistress cautioned them. "The damage done to her is extensive. Whatever was done to her wasn't just physical, but also spiritual. Her aura is extremely weak, barely a flicker of light left. I think we got to her just in time. Are you feeling any discomfort or unusual sensations?"

"Well… it is getting a little harder to breathe." The boy admitted. "It's not bad, but just feels weird."

"It's probably just the after effects. Tell me if anything else happens."

"Heh… this isn't so tough." Jaune said smugly. "Compared to what I've gone through in Beacon, this is easy. It's… actually quite relaxing."

**(Menagerie Island) (Central plains)**

Ozpin has always been a fan of the wilds. Perhaps it was his dream at one point or another. As a Hunter, he got to see more of the world than most people. Those who did not possess the ability to defend themselves tend to hide behind the safety of their kingdom's walls, moats and impassable terrain. It was a shame since the world outside the kingdoms was vast and open. Some areas even open enough to become nations of their own were it not for the interference of the Grimm.

As they journeyed through the land of Menagerie, the forest itself seemed to recede away, opening up to a near endless horizon of open plain. Ozpin himself even gasped at the sight, drinking in the view like he had been transported to an entirely new world. From left to right he could see nothing but open grassland, like the earth was covered in a blanket of green and brown—signs of the changing seasons. But what caught his breath the most was the massive mountain at the opposite end of the forest that seemed to sprawl its way to the clouds. It certainly made Mountain Glenn pale in comparison.

The Headmaster would've loved to document such a place as there were very few areas in Vale or any other kingdom that had a view like this. He wished he could've brought his camera… or at the very least his scroll. Oobleck would've turned green with envy if he knew where he was. Ozpin could only hope that his comrades back in Vale are alright.

"The view is quite something else, is it not?" The voice of their guide brought him out of his daze. Serena glanced at him wonderingly, before following his example and drinking in the scenery.

"Yes indeed." The Headmaster agreed, breathing in the fresh air. "You never see any of these back in Vale."

"You do not have fields?" The guide raised a curious brow at him. "I thought the Four Kingdoms would be vast."

"No, we do." He corrected. "We have plenty of fields and mountains but all the space we have is rather limited. Every patch of fertile land our borders possess is used for farmland. We have orchards and plentiful fields… but never empty enough to have a sight like this. And the only mountains that can compare with that… are in Atlas and Vacuo. It's… magnificent. I know a colleague of mine who would be most interested in this place."

"My grandfather tells me a lot about the Four Kingdoms." Serena added. "He said that they are full of buildings that try to reach the sky, and creatures made of metal that you use to fly across. And that you also use these… scrolls to talk with people from afar."

It was Ozpin's turn to raise a brow. "Your grandfather? You mean Baaba? He sure knows a lot about our kingdoms."

"He had traveled there before." Serena clarified. "He only returned a few years ago when he was exiled from his home."

'Exiled?' Ozpin wanted to question but found himself stopping.

"Many Faunus called him a great man, a great warrior who fought bravely against evil in these lands. He fought in a war many years ago when his horn wasn't so rusty."

"A war?" The Headmaster thought back before it dawned on him. There was only one war that the Menagerie was ever recorded. It was a war that only he could be a part of.

The Faunus Rights Revolution…

"Wait a moment…" The Huntsman began to connect the dots in his head. "Baaba. As in… Baaba Yada?"

"Yes?" Serena noted his hollowed expression. "That is his name. Is something wrong?"

Ozpin's heart skipped a beat. The name rang bells in his head as the pieces came together like a wave. He recalled the name from the history books back when he was still learning. It was a name that rung just about as famous as Adam Taurus himself.

During the Faunus Rights Revolution, there was a band of Faunus warriors that became the pinnacle of their cause. They brought ruin upon the human armies during the war, fought in numerous battles and came out victorious. Ozpin would go as far as calling the Adam's predecessors.

Though Ozpin couldn't really recount all the members of this group, he was certain of one thing. One of them war a particular archer who fired arrows as big as a man's arm against his enemies, bringing down airships and giant mechanical weapons down with a single shot. A warrior who could take on his foes from afar and smite those up close with his horns.

That warrior… was Baaba Yada.

But that wasn't the part that made Ozpin's blood cold. No…

What scared him the most, was what came afterward.

Despite their legacies, those warriors who became heroes and champions for the Faunus people would soon found the organization many would know today as a terrorist cell.

Yes…

Baaba Yada, was a founder of the original, White Fang.

**(Big Flying Whale) (Crew Quarter)**

Pyrrha paced around the floor of the room in worry. The healing process has been taking a while now and there was no sign of it ending any time soon. The scar on Amber was slowly healing but it just wasn't going fast enough. Jaune had been pouring his aura onto the girl for roughly 40 minutes now and surprisingly the boy had been able to produce more instantly. She was worried that he might be pushing himself a bit too much. After all, there wasn't a person she knew who possessed so much of the stuff and continued to produce them in large quantities. Even Glynda who was still guiding Jaune was having difficulties maintaining her own powers.

The process had gone on for so long that she even began biting her nails out of whim.

"Will you cool down, Red? I can feel your anxiety all the way here and it's making me feel uncomfortable." The old goat whined trying to calm the champ down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Qrow. It's just that… I find this method really… unnerving for some reason."

"Relax, kid. Glynda is a master when it comes to controlling aura. She's a prodigy and if she can't do it, then no one on Remnant can."

A scoff came from the witch in question. "As much as I enjoy flattery coming from you, Qrow, I appreciate it if you don't exaggerate my abilities above their station. There has been no official technique of controlling another person's aura."

"Whatever." He waved it off. "I've seen you lift a dozen candles with your eyes close. I don't think I can exaggerate it any further."

The banter went on for a few good minutes before Jaune drowned them out completely. He was focused on his task, just as he was instructed. But right when he thought that it was over. A vision came.

It came with the same feeling he always had. A mild headache followed by difficulties in breathing. He often had these when he was in Beacon and they always depicted two scenes that were becoming clearer each time they came.

The first was the scene of his death at the hands of a Grimm and the city set aflame. The second was that of a woman in white standing upon a grave, with a finger pointed at the moon. Whether or not these visions had any meaning was lost to the boy.

But this vision however, was not one of them. Instead of showing that, Jaune was greeted to something else. Something calmer—of sorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was standing on a marbled floor, four lovely ladies standing in front with their backs turned on him. For some bizarre reason, Jaune found them to be… familiar—like he knew them from somewhere. His mind clicked but couldn't connect them to a name or place, yet still… he knew them. Like a memory locked within his mind somewhere.

The four girls giggled and laugh, talking with one another without worry. Their gentle expressions and kindred faces soothed the boy for a moment. It was only when Jaune realized the presence of a fifth person did the girls ceased their banter and turned their heads his way. The boy looked back, noticing a blurry old man, eyes gray as ghosts and a magnificently long white beard that covered his neck and chin. His face held wrinkles and stretched skin that looked worn from use. He looked like someone's great grandfather reaching the end of his ropes. On his left hand he carried an old decrepit wooden staff, its shaft decorated with runic carvings and brightly colored feathers. The tip of the staff itself was carved beautifully into the shape of a bird resting on a stand.

At first glance, Jaune might say that this was just an old man wandering around, but after closer inspection, the boy felt something amiss. He had this mystical looked about him, like a sorcerer from those childish fairy tales that his mother used to read to him and his sisters before bed time. The old man smiled at the four girls that approached and nodded humbly at their presence. They returned the gesture, bowing deeply, like maidens greeting a member of nobility in a ball. Quietly the man extended his hand to greet them, like friends coming to visit.

It looked peaceful enough… right until the last moment when Jaune dropped his guard.

In but a brief second of hesitation when the old man reached out for them, the kind and gentle faces of the girls turned twisted and wicked. Their soothing smiles widened to evil grins, their hands turned to claws, their bodies slowly morphing into monsters.

The old man who reached them fell on his back, his staff falling just out of his reach. His eyes widened in horror as he saw those girls turn to heinous beasts.

Jaune tried to reach out but was far too late when the four monsters merged into the shadow and consumed everything around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gahh!" And then suddenly out of nowhere, Glynda felt a massive change. Everyone in the room could feel it. The light that surrounded all three was now growing stronger, more potent than before.

"What's happening?" Qrow, who seemed calm at first suddenly startled at the sheer power dominating over him. "Glynda?"

"I… I don't know." The woman replied quickly trying to regain her balance. "I lost control over the conduit I made between Jaune and Amber. She's draining his aura rapidly!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out but there was no response. "Jaune! Can you hear me!?" Again there was nothing. It looked as if the boy was trapped in a trance. "Something's wrong. Jaune!" She quickly reached out, only to find her hands smacked by his semblance. "What's going on!? Why isn't he responding?"

"Something's gone wrong with the procedure." Glynda deduced. "I'll sever the connection. Give me a moment to… gahh!" The blonde witch quickly found herself repelled as well the moment she reached out for him.

"Damn it!" Qrow cursed out loud as the gust of wind blew around the room. He was about to draw his weapon before he noticed the scars on Amber's face quickly closing. Whatever that vacuum of power was, it was restoring the Maiden's strength and health.

WHAM!

The door to the room burst open with Ruby and her team rushing through.

"What happened!? We heard yelling and… whaaa!?" The girls quickly shield themselves when a torrent of wind blew against them. "What's going on!?"

"Is that… Jaune!?" Weiss noted urgently, her eyes squinted from the sheer magnitude of the wind. "What happened here?!"

"Explanations later, girls." Glynda told them. "Right now we need to separate the two of them immediately!"

"Not happening!" Qrow countered. "You girls stay where you are. His semblance is out of control. Anyone who goes near him won't be coming out unscathed."

"But we can't just stand back and do nothing!" Pyrrha stated quickly readying her weapon.

"I said stand down!" He ordered. "You're only gonna get yourself hurt!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune could tell that the old man was scared. Heck, he was scared. Even though he wasn't part of this dream, he couldn't help but be terrified by the sight of those beasts. Yet despite his desire to help that old man, all the boy could do was stand and watch as the scene played out like some nightmarish movie.

The old man who was engulfed by those shadow beasts fought back. Despite his frail posture, Jaune can see that he could still hold his own. With some semblance of power he pushed the shadows away and reached for his staff, taking a defensive stance.

The monsters, suddenly stricken by caution, morphed back into their human forms. Yet now Jaune could not see them in their original light. Their calm and caring faces were twisted with villainous grins that made a chill go down his spine.

Each of those girls took a shot at the old man, each attempt repulsed by some magic or his staff. Incoherent mutterings can be heard. Familiar words here and there but it was too chaotic to make sense of it. The fighting went on with both sides casting powerful and devastating spells that would make Goodwitch's semblance look like child's play. These combatants shoot fire from their fingers, freeze the land around them with but a touch, turn earth inside out and even the very wind itself obeyed their every command.

But eventually, as the battle waged on, the old man grew weak and in time the last of his strength left his muscle. He fell on his knees, weakened. With no resistance left, the four maidens approached the old wizard and began chanting an incoherent spell from their mouths. Lights of different colors flowed from the old man, his essence being sucked out of his very body, leaving nothing but a withering corpse behind.

But in those final moments, just as the old man was about to succumb to death, his eyes pleaded a question that spoke with an unheard voice.

**_"Why…?"_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh… Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out. "Jaune's starting to lose color! We need to do something, fast!" But oddly enough the man stood quiet, unable to conjure a plan. If Bart's theory was true then anything that reached for the boy will be deflected. Reaching or even touching him would be dangerous.

"Qrow!" Yang shouted but it fell to deaf ears.

Finally. Unable to watch stand idle for much longer, Pyrrha drew out her weapon and with worry and anger molded together; she cut the bed down separating Jaune from the Fall Maiden.

The light that enveloped the room vanished… leaving only a cold icy silence in its wake.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha reached out to her partner who collapsed from the experiment, cradling him in his arms. His body was cold and his face paler than the broken moon above. "Jaune! Say something!"

"Ow… what…?" All ears perked from the voice but no joyous occasion came. Because the voice did not come from the blonde knight on the floor…

… but rather from the woman on the bed…


	62. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 62: Rude Awakening**

**(Dream world)**

Darkness…

Everything around him was shrouded in darkness. Other than his own body emanating a hint of light in this place, Jaune could see nothing but darkness from the length of his own hands and feet. He was confused, puzzled and perhaps even frightened of this place. How did he get here? Why was he here? His last memories were so blurry that he can't even remember the last thought he had.

Wait, did he die? That would certainly explain this 'Limbo' of a world that he was in. But that still doesn't explain how he got here in the first place. How did he die? Was it epic enough to be written in a story book or was it just as ordinary and pathetic as he knew it would be?

But considering the fact that he might've died, Jaune appeared to be taking it quite well. He expected to panic and cry and whimper around like a headless chicken, but instead he stood there, calm as a stone… or perhaps that was just a façade to hide the terror lurking in his heart.

Either way, he took a deep breath and thought this through. If he was dead, would he go to heaven or hell? He wasn't really a pious person and obviously he wasn't exactly a saint. But still… would people judge him because of a few lies?

His debate on his own personal judgment day however was interrupted when he suddenly noted a source of light coming from a distance. It was an old stone fireplace that seemingly appeared in a blink of an eye. He recognized it because his home spotted one just like it. He remembers huddling there with his family in cold chilling nights and would often fall asleep on the mattress with nothing but a blanket. However, the strangest thing was that the fire itself was barely lit. Only the tiniest of embers still flickered amongst the wood and coal while the rest of it had already turned to ash.

A sudden snarl from the shadows alerted the boy to the presence of something sinister. Something was out in the darkness and it didn't sound friendly.

His gaze faltered however when he noted someone sitting close to the fireplace.

A woman…

He paused, having grown an acute fear of people and objects in his own dream. Last time he saw girls in his nightmare they turned out to be horrifying beasts so it was understandable that he was cautious.

But something was different with this one.

As he stepped closer, he began to hear a sobbing noise coming from that poor girl. A puddle of her tears had stained the floor, chokes and sniffs followed. Was she mourning the loss of her fire? He couldn't tell.

Her loose snowy shirt hid her frail figure. Her lovely chestnut hair matching her cape and her skirt. She didn't seem to pose any harm. At least… not yet.

"Hey…" Jaune spoke. The words left his mouth before he had a moment to think. It wasn't surprising that his presence would scare the girl.

"…?" She shot up from the ground, eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the edges of her skirt, preparing to bolt off at a moment's notice.

"Whoa, easy. Easy…" Jaune cooed her, raising his hands up to declare that he wasn't a threat. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm… Jaune." He introduced himself in a gentlemanly manner. "And you are?"

"…" The woman's mouth opened but no words came. Seems like she was still scared of the boy.

"O…k then." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he continued. "Are you… alone out here?"

She nodded. There was progress.

Another snarl from the shadows jolted the two up. Whatever was out there was closing in.

"It's not safe here. We need to go." Jaune quickly extended his hand, asking the girl to take it. She glanced over to his gesture, unsure of her actions. The snarls slowly became barks and growls and each sound inched closer and closer, like an invisible Grimm closing in on them. "Come on!"

Finally, after a brief moment of hesitation, she accepted it, causing a bright light to ensue.

**(Big Flying Whale) (Cargo Hold) (That evening)**

"Ugh…" Jaune's eyes fluttered open, as the light from the ceiling warmed his face. He groaned lowly just above a whisper, slowly feeling the numbness around his arms and legs. After a few blinks he turned his surroundings unable to recognize the cold steel that made up the room. He was about to speak until he noted a pair of bunny ears poking just away from his sights wiggling up and down as if it was reacting to his stir.

"Jaune?" He recognized that sweet accented voice anywhere. "Jaune! Are you alright?"

"Velvet?" The boy muttered weakly. "Why are you upside down?" A chuckle escaped the little rabbit as tears began forming around her eyes. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was lying on the girl's lap giving him the comfort of a soft pillow. "Where… are we?"

"In the cargo hold." She sobbed. "You've been asleep for three hours now."

"Asleep?" He let out a small cough. "But how…? Amber! Argh!" He jolted up when his memories clicked and quickly regretted it when a surge of migraine crushed his conscious.

"Easy there big guy." Yang's voice interjected carrying over a glass of water for him which he gladly accepts. "You were kind of stone cold after what you did back in the room. They said that you were healing that girl you and Ruby brought in. Something must've gone wrong. The next thing we knew, you were on the ground and this bright light disappeared all of a sudden."

"And what about Amber?"

"Amber?" The blonde boxer questioned. "Oh you mean sleeping beauty? She was awake for a few seconds before she conked out. Dr. Oobleck gave her a clean bill of health. He says that she's perfectly healthy… except the being-in-a-coma part. You… doing ok? You took a pretty bad hit from—whatever it was, that you were doing."

"Mostly." He answered, glancing at his hands. "Just feeling a little weak. Like my head is spinning around."

"Well then it's a good thing I came along." A third voice interrupted, this time, coming from Ren who appeared out of the stairwell. He looked over to his leader, a frown marring his face. "It seems like every time I leave you alone you always seem to come back in a near death state. One of these days, your pranks on death's door will cost you."

"Only one of those times was intentional." Jaune defended jokingly. "Besides, it wouldn't be cool if I didn't give it my all."

"Oh don't give me that." Ren spat before lowering himself to his side. He quickly produced a small cup from his hand which had an ill colored liquid inside. "Here. Drink some of this. It'll help with the headaches."

Naturally Jaune backed away in disgust. "Ugh… that's not made of algae again, is it?"

"Of course not." The dragon warrior replied feeding his leader. "It's made of ginger, garlic, and a concentrated dose of vinegar. Perfect for stimulating the body back to working order."

Bleh!

Jaune already regretted drinking without asking for more details. But to Ren's credit, he was mildly correct. The moment the taste went to his head, all of Jaune's body began to reactivate like a jolt of electricity running through his veins. This must be a glimpse of what Nora goes through on a daily basis—except with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Ugh… remind me to brush my teeth after this."

"You have to recover your strength." His teammate advised. "Dr. Oobleck says you're suffering from an… IHD, inner-harmonic-decline."

"Is that a thing?" Yang wondered tilting her head. "Sounds made up."

"It's more commonly known as aura-deficiency." Ren corrected. "People get it after an extended use of aura. Hunters who use their semblance constantly, tend to suffer this state more often than most."

"Nora?"

"Nora…" He nodded to the blatant question.

Jaune gave them a laugh to ease their worries. "Well I guess that's an experience…"

"Don't think this is over." Ren warned his leader sternly. "After you recover, I'm giving you a stern lecture on principles and risks. And seeing as we're trapped on a ship, you don't have a choice."

"Oh come on Ren."

Yang gave a laugh. "If you think listening to him is bad, you should've seen Pyrrha earlier. She went ballistic on Qrow and Glynda right after you collapsed."

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad before." Velvet opted, gently brushing Jaune's hair.

"I don't think I've seen anyone yell at my Uncle Qrow and live." Yang agreed recalling how the redhead burst into righteous fury and anger in that moment. Though she didn't really understand what was going on, she could tell that the champ was upset about the whole incident and pretty much told Qrow to back the heck off. The old goat couldn't really do much but stand and face the music. Even Professor Goodwitch who many respected and feared didn't seem to have any excuse for her actions.

After what felt like a one-sided screaming bout, the teachers locked themselves in the room and moved everyone out. Hopefully whatever it was they did to Jaune bore some results.

"You'd better get into warmer clothes." Ren recommended. "We'll be reaching Atlas in a few hours and it's gonna get cold real fast. The last thing any of us want is to catch a cold. Trust me."

"I don't suppose you have any apples for us?" Yang was disappointed when she realized that the boy didn't really get the joke. "Never mind."

"How are you feeling Jaune?" Velvet eased the knight's worries, cradling his head gently on her lap. "Do you have any stomach pains? Chest pains?"

"Not that I can feel." He answered wearily. "But I am kinda hungry. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Oh right." The bunny thought up. "I have some sandwiches in the kitchen. I'll go and get them."

Yang held her hand up in protest. "I'll do it. You two stay here and take care of Jaune. I could use the exercise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully Yang's arrival at the kitchen was rather uneventful. Other than meeting with a few other students, everyone else seemed to be minding their own business. But she could tell that they're confused. With the series of unnatural events occurring around them, one can't help but grow curious of what it was the teachers were hiding. Heck, even Yang would admit that she was getting impatient with Qrow and Glynda.

Hiding some important comatose VIP was one thing and keeping her in the crew quarter was fine but after everything that's happened including the incident with Jaune, their secret will have to come out one way or another.

Arriving at the kitchen, the blonde boxer met up with the rest of her team who just recently came down from the landing platform above.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, a hint of anxiety in her usual perky tone. "Did I miss anything?"

Ruby shook her head in reply. "Other than the yelling a few hours ago, no. All the teachers are inside the room. We brought Pyrrha up to the platform. I think she just needs some fresh air to calm down. Nora's with her at the moment."

"I think some time apart from each other will do them some good." Weiss added, still feeling the chills of the earlier drama. "Any later and it could've turned into a blood bath. She yelled at Professor Goodwitch. THE Professor Goodwitch of all people. I mean I'm used to seeing her yell at students but never the other way around. There should be a medal for that."

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad." Blake nodded in agreement. "She's a lot scarier than I thought she'd be."

"Well it's not like she didn't have reason." The heiress debated. "I'd be mad too if my partner got hurt because of some experiment they concocted."

"Aww Weiss that's the nicest thing you've ever… doh!" Ruby got a palm to the face as she tried to hug her 'BFF'.

"Don't touch me!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the two before turning to her blond partner. "How's Jaune doing? Is he looking any better?"

"He's awake." Yang answered much to the team's relief. "Velvet is taking care of him right now so he should be fine. If what Dr. Oobleck says is true then his aura should start kicking in any moment. He's a lot tougher than he looks, I'll give him that."

"I'm just glad he's awake." Weiss sighed, feeling a weight lifting from her heart. "That dolt seems to get in just as much trouble as Ruby."

"Hey! Ah… who am I kidding?" The leader slouched, not even trying to defend herself from that insult.

"And this is also a very serious matter." Blake spoke up suddenly turning the mood down. "I don't really know what's really happening but we can't brush this incident aside. We need to know who that girl is and why she's so important. I can understand that we all need to be kept under the loop but this is going too far even for the teachers. We need answers."

"I concur." The heiress agreed. "Who knows what might happen if we all kept quiet."

"Whoa now, let's slow down team."

"Slow down?" Weiss mocked. "Coming from the fastest girl in the team?"

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't be too hasty. Maybe we should give them more time before they open up to us. Right sis?"

But unfortunately even Yang doesn't seem to approve. "Sorry Rubes… but I'm with Weiss and Blake on this one. As much as I love Uncle Qrow, he almost got Jaune whacked. And that's not something I can look over. We need to know what it is we're fighting for and why. Everyone's already on edge after what happened with Winter and right now, I'm a little scared myself. Some answers might do us some good or at least calm the rest of us down."

Ruby slouched once more in defeat. If her whole team thought it was a good idea, who was she to deny them? "Alright. I guess you have a point."

"Then we're all in agreement." The heiress declared.

And right on time, Ms. Goodwitch herself exited from the room looking even more exhausted than she before. One might say that she had the weight of the ship on her shoulder. "Oh… children. You're still here."

"Sorry Professor. But we have some questions." Blake went straight to the point.

A sigh escaped the woman as she flicked her glasses up. "Yes, I supposed you do. How is Ja… how is Mr. Arc…?"

"Better." Yang replied. "He's awake now at least though he might out of action for a while."

A small sense of relief came to Goodwitch's mind. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry things turned out so badly."

"It's not your fault Professor." Ruby eased her. "You couldn't have known something like that would happen. It's not like you intentionally did it."

"I'm grateful for your kindness Ms. Rose. But intentional or not, I put a student in a life threatening situation. I can't ask forgiveness after that."

"Which is why we want to know, Professor." Weiss continued. "Who is this woman you and Mr. Qrow are keeping away from the rest of the crew? Why the secrecy and why do you keep her locked up like some… prisoner?"

"Ah… that." Glynda grumbled to herself as she formulated an answer. "It's not that simple."

Blake gave a sigh. "Ms. Goodwitch. We've been fighting all this time together and Jaune nearly died twice protecting this girl. He deserves to know why."

"And like I said: It's not that simple." Glynda repeated softly. "For one thing, I highly doubt you'll believe me and the information you wish to divulge isn't exactly safe. If anything, it might put you in greater danger than before."

"With all due respect ma'am: I seriously doubt that." Weiss rebuked counting with her fingers. "We've been chased by a dragon, fought straight out of Beacon, and are now being hunted by my sister. Not to mention those crooks, Mercury and Emerald and that woman with the bow. I highly doubt we can be in any more danger than we are."

Glynda slouched out of character. "I… supposed you have a valid point. I will discuss this with Qrow. I'm sure he'll try to wiggle himself out of the question but even he can't deny what we did was harmful to all of us."

"Oh he does that all the time." Yang pointed out jokingly. "Wouldn't be the first time he tried to wiggle himself out of a sticky situation. If all else fails, we'll just let Zwei slobber all over him."

**(Landing platform)**

Pyrrha let out a mournful groan as she breathed in the fresh cold air of Atlas. She has always been a patient person. She would never allow her own personal emotions to get the better of her. Such a thing would go against the teachings of her masters back in Sanctum as they always taught her to be calm and thoughtful in every situation. But right now those teachings began to feel more like chains she'd rather break away from.

For the first time in… who knows how long, she had unleashed the full might of her rage. For the first time she allowed those ugly emotions to surface and lashed it out on those she deemed responsible. She bellowed, yelled and screamed to the top of her lungs throwing accusations at the teachers whom were unable to defend themselves against her wrath. She knew that it was not their fault, she knew that Jaune accepted the responsibility but that just wouldn't cut it as excuses. It was only thanks to her own training that she didn't strike them down when she could.

After what felt like an eternity, she was brought here to cool down. Some time apart from those teachers would do her some good.

"Cookie?" Her train of anger was interrupted when she noted a piece said treat dangled comically beside her.

A long sigh escaped the champ as she turned to Nora who stood by her side. The happy-go-lucky teammate remained there, smiling as perkily as ever. Sometimes she wondered how she can remain so happy all the time—or perhaps it was just all an act to hide something else.

"No… but thank you, Nora." The orangette shrugged back in return. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to lash out like that."

But surprisingly enough, the hammer wielding gal waved it off. "Oh that? Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I yelled out…"

"Hey trust me. I'm pretty mad at what happened to Jaune. I mean… if Rennie was hurt badly like that I'd blow a fuse too. What you did was normal for any partner." It was a reassuring note but Pyrrha still couldn't help but feel partially guilty. If she had known the risks earlier, she would've argued more or tried to talk him out of it. The boy had accumulated enough sins that it compelled him to risk his life over and over. He's been lucky so far with his powerful aura… but that trait will only get you so far. And next time… he might not be lucky.

"I really wish I could've stopped him."

"Hey no need to be so glum." Nora cheered her. "Jaune's a tough cookie. He might not be as tasty as most but he's certainly got the nut. Like this one." She showed her a wheat-grain cookie and munched it whole again only to spit it out because of the taste. "Ahh! Oh my god! Ruby was right! These things do taste like flour and bread loaf! Bleh! Water! Water!"

Pyrrha could only sigh and smile sweetly at her friend who never seemed to fail in cheering her with her usual antics.

"Come on Nora. Let's get you inside."

**(Crew Quarter)**

Qrow was not in the best of moods. Well… ok that's not really saying much seeing as he's always grumpy to begin with. But after what happened earlier, he had the sudden urge to pin a Beowolf to the wall and slowly gut it down from top to bottom. The only people he ever allowed to yell at him were his family or his colleagues. Anyone else who raised their voice against him normally tones down after seeing the sharp end of his scythe. But right now he couldn't really blame the champ for acting like that. He was just glad that it didn't end up being a brawl otherwise that would've been pretty awkward.

Right now, the old goat was just busying himself waiting for Amber to wake up again. He expected Jaune's aura to heal her but never in his life would he expect him to bring her back to fighting strength. That kid seemed to have a knack in proving people wrong in the most annoying way.

"Hey Doc. What's the verdict?" Qrow opted to Bart who was giving the patient a medical checkup.

The good doctor shook his head in reply. "Well… without the proper medical equipment, I can only provide a basic checkup. She seems to have fully recovered from whatever it was she was afflicted and from what I can tell she appears to be in perfect health."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Peter inquired from the sideline. "If she's perfectly healthy, shouldn't she be up?"

"I'm curious about that too—and I'm afraid I only have theories to explain. My hypothesis suggests that the treatment that Jaune provided may have shocked her conscious. I must say that being revived in such a manner might cause anyone to lose it."

"Well can't you do anything to speed this up?" Qrow asked. "Can't you give her one of your coffee or mix something up?"

"Absolutely not!" Bart burst out suddenly. "There's no telling what kind of side-effects this could have. The very suggestion is ludicrous I'm still shocked that you and Glynda even attempted to use one of our students for your bizarre experiments! It was both out of bounds of my ethics and I have half a mind to scold both of you for attempting such a thing without proper testing."

"We didn't have a lot of time or a lot of options, doc."

"That is no excuse to start using students as potential lab rats. That was both irresponsible and unethical!"

"Uh… folks." Peter tried to draw their attention but to no avail.

"So what? You're gonna lecture me on ethics now?"

"You and I may be Huntsmen, Mr. Branwen but know that I am still a teacher and I have sworn to protect my students from all harm, even from you."

"Those sound like fighting words, doc. Sure you got the muscles to back it up?"

"Guys!"

"Don't be so arrogant just because you've been in the field more than myself, Mr. Branwen."

"Guys!"

"WHAT!?"

Port gulped. "Our guest… is awake." They all turned towards the maiden who stared back at them, confusion marring her face.

"Wha? Who… are… where am… I?" Amber spoke up for the first time in god knows how long. She scanned the room where she was in eyeing the occupants. Then she felt a breeze on her skin where she realized that only a thin sheet of blanket separated her body from the eyes of others. What was a girl like her to think to be on a bed, barely clothed with three strangers standing around her? How was one to react when awakened to such a situation?

"Autumn?" Qrow muttered.

Her eyes sharpened like daggers to them as she tugged her blanket close. "Who are you people!? Where am I and why am I here!?"

"Easy girl." Port eased her—or at least he tried. "You're in no danger here." Quietly he reached out.

"Uh… Peter. I wouldn't do that if I were…"

The last thing the old professor saw was a knuckle sandwich being delivered to his jaw.

**(Atlas) (Street corner)**

It was a cold evening here in Atlas. The streets were sparsely populated and only those who enjoyed the simple night life would walk these alleys. Cinder enjoyed these corners very much. It reminded her of a time where she didn't have that craving for power. A time where things were so much simpler. But normally those days wouldn't take place in such a cold and damp alley.

Cold…

Cinder had forgotten how it was like to feel that chilling sensation. The upside to her powers was that she was constantly warm wherever she went. Being the Mistress of Fire itself can do that to a person. The snow on her clothes would melt upon touch and the rain that fell over her would evaporate from the sheer heat generated from her body. It was nice never having to experience such a torturous chill. But at the same time… she wished she could feel it again.

And tonight… it seems like her wished was granted.

Because just as she walked down that alley, a cold chill began to run down her spine as the stinging sensation of her powers began to flare. She could feel the maiden's power in her stir like someone was poking a stick at her embers. It churned and swirled like someone or something was trying to rip it out of her from afar. It was a sensational torment that tested her grip on those powers.

Thankfully it lasted only for a few seconds before it finally subsided. But that lingering pain left a warning of something far greater.

**(Flying Whale) (Crew Quarter)**

"No… Amber, wait… STOP!" That was as far Qrow could get as another pillow was thrown at him from afar. "Amber! Would you just listen to me for a second!?"

"Get away from me you creeps!" The Fall Maiden shouted in righteous fury as she tossed object after object towards the three Huntsmen who found themselves hiding behind Qrow using one of the pillows as a shield. "Who are you people!? And why did you bring me here!?"

"We'd love to answer that if you'd stop throwing stuff at us for a few seconds!" Another pillow was thrown followed by a cup and then a loose pipe. "Ow! Young lady, you'd better stop throwing that nonsense at me or you're gonna be in big trouble!"

"Oh sure, like I'm gonna listen to some pervert!"

"I'm not a per—ow!" A pipe met its mark on his face.

Thankfully by then Amber had run out of things to throw but in return she quickly resorted to a different kind of ammunition. One that was far more lethal than the previous one. Slowly but masterfully she conjured a fireball in her hands and threw it over. But right before it could burn the Huntsmen to a crisp, another magic user entered the room and freezes the place down with her students in tow.

"Enough!" Glynda demanded whipping her wand out for battle. "There will be no more fighting. I already have enough on my plate as it is and I'll be damn if I have to clean another one of your mess."

"Hey she started it!" Qrow pointed to the woman holding a fireball in her hand

Glynda gave another tiresome sigh. "Ms. Autumn. I'd appreciate it if you would settle down and allow us to explain your situation. I know that you are confused about all of this but I assure you, we mean you no harm." Amber didn't seem too trusting at first but decided to comply. She slowly lowered her hands down fumbling over her blanket which showed a little too much skin. "And we'll have to do something about your clothes."

"I think I still have my school uniform." Yang recalled darting to the scene awkwardly. "I'll… go and grab it."

…

…

…

It would take about ten or so minutes for things to calm down afterward. In that short span of time, Amber had been 'properly' dressed and Glynda had requested everyone to leave her and Qrow alone for the time being. The other students and teachers argued but were later overruled by the witch's plea. And so thankfully the two Hunters were granted a short time of respite over Amber who seemed to have eased her temper since then.

"Start talking." Amber demanded not afraid to get straight to the point. Now dressed in a standard Beacon student uniform, she was more appealing to appear in front of people not really aware that she had been underdressed for a very long time. "Where am I and what happened to me?"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Qrow scoffed, sounding irritated.

"Don't start with her Qrow." Glynda warned before gesturing back to the maiden. "First off, how are you feeling, Amber?"

"Other than feeling sore and disgusted by this guy, I'm… fine… I guess. Now are you gonna tell me where I am?"

"We'll explain that in due time. First thing's first. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a Professor in Beacon Academy and the Headmistress. And I'm sure you already met my colleague, Qrow Branwen. Please don't judge him by his appearance. He is a very reasonable and honorable man when it counts."

"Hey…"

"Glynda…" Amber thought as she recalled some memories of her. "Yes I remember you. You were with Professor Ozpin when we had our teleconference the other day. You said to come and meet you in Vale."

The witch sighed in relief. "Yes… that's correct. We called you because of the powers that you wield."

"Yes… yes I remember." Amber thought back hard. "You said that you had an explanation for my gift. You said that you knew why I had them and how I could get rid of them. That's the reason why I was heading towards Beacon."

"Good. Now tell me. What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"The last thing I remem—what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just… try." Glynda pleaded. "Please."

Amber grumbled softly to herself before thinking back. Much of her memories were muddled. She could barely picture where and when she was before she got up from her coma.

"I was… on my way to Beacon." The Fall Maiden struggled as she remembered those last hours before the fight. "After I got the call from Professor Ozpin, I planned a trip to Beacon. It wasn't easy cheap to get to the big city so he told me to meet up with one of his friends in a town called Crossroad County."

"That would be me." Qrow added gesturing to himself. "We were supposed to meet up but you decided to go on a tour."

"Well Ozpin didn't exactly tell me I was going to meet with a brutish thug! And if I knew I was gonna meet a leering guy like you along the way to Beacon, I probably should've said no in the first place, pervert."

"I didn't leer!" Qrow defended from those baseless accusations. "I was making sure your scars were gone!"

"Oh please. Like anyone would believe that!"

"Calm down, both of you!" Glynda called out. "What happened afterward?"

Amber took a deep breath before continuing. "I got to the town a few days ahead of schedule. It was dull and boring with not a lot of places to see so I decided to visit one of my friends nearby. I rented a horse from the stables and then… and then…"

"You were attacked." Qrow finished jogging her memories back up to speed. "In the intersection right out of town."

The woman paused, remembering bits and pieces flooding back to her. She recalled that moment where she was riding under a stormy night. The weather was foul and the winds were bitter. Every step of the way she saw omens and signs, each telling her that something sinister was afoot. But she ignored them and pressed on. That was when it happened. That was when she saw the little girl on the road, crying.

The pain from that battle came rushing afterward. The gunfire, the noise, the arrow on the back… and then…

…the Grimm that sucked the life from her body…

"Ugh!" The shocked returned to her faster than she could process them out. All that pain and torture. The feeling of having the very soul sucked out of your body was terrifying. It was as if she turning into a lifeless withering husk.

"Easy now…" Glynda held her by the arms steadying her posture. "Don't try to think too hard. You've only just recovered."

"I… remember." Amber muttered painfully before sparking back. "I was attacked. There were three of them. They… ambushed me and… they…" She paused, as if another set of memories were clogging themselves in her mind. "How… how long was I out?"

"Amber… please remain calm."

"I'm done being calm!" The maiden snapped clearly not beating around the bush any longer. "I want answers and I want them now or I walk out of here."

Another tiresome sigh escaped Glynda. This day wasn't going to end well for her, was it? After a brief pause she slowly opened her mouth and spoke…

"Do you remember the teleconference you had with Professor Ozpin and myself?" The witch asked to which the maiden nodded. "Amber. We had that was over four years ago…"

…what?

Amber's brain was only able to plop that question out of her head. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped for a full second before it beat again.

"F… four years?" She stuttered, unable to cope with that length of time. "No… that can't be."

"It's all true kid." Qrow added noting her change. "You can deny it all you want, it won't change reality."

Glynda quickly explained. "After that last battle, you were left in a near death state. If it wasn't for Qrow you probably would've perished there. Thankfully we were able to keep you alive with state-of-the-art Atlas medical technology. We kept you in complete stasis and tried to heal you as best we could… but we didn't have the capacity to do that… until now."

"No… no that's not… you're lying."

"Trust me, it sounds weird but it's the truth." The old goat shrugged. "For the last few years you've been sleeping in a pod like a princess in those fairy tales. And from the looks of it, you're prince charming came a little late."

"Qrow…" Glynda wanted to chastise him but she had to admit that was a rather clever way of explaining her predicament.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood."

The Headmistress shook her head in distraught. She couldn't even begin to understand what Amber was going through right now. Having lost four years of her life was terrifying. It was like being put on a standstill while the rest of the world moved on without you. To be left behind…

"I know it's difficult to comprehend and I understand that you won't believe me. I… do not have any evidence to prove it either so I'm afraid my word is all that I can provide."

Amber sat there, shocked and confused. Her mind clogged in thoughts unable to process anything but the timespan she spent asleep. A small part of her truly believed what Glynda was saying but at the same time, the majority of her mind rejected the idea and was even trying to come up with an excuse to make sense of it all. How was one to think after losing four years of their life in stasis? How was one to do or act in such a time?

"Can you… leave me alone for a minute?" The maiden asked, gripping tightly to her borrowed skirt with restrained anger. "Please?"

Glynda darted to her colleague and nodded back. "Of course. We'll be reaching the city of Atlas in a few hours. We can continue our conversation once we've landed."

**(Cargo Hold)**

Jaune was hungry. Yang has been gone for a while now to get that sandwich of his. He's beginning to wonder if she was coming back at all. Ren also took off to make sure the engine was running leaving him alone with Velvet. Not that he was complaining though. He was enjoying his time lying peacefully on Velvet's lap. The girl in question didn't seem to mind caring for him while sweetly scratching his hair. He only wished that they had a better view of the sky to better find a conversation. The dull interior of the ship didn't exactly have the crew's thoughts in mind. In fact, if he was honest he'd say that he was inside a prison cell except that it was bigger and without the iron bars.

"Something wrong Jaune?" Velvet noted his discomfort wondering if her lap was too hard.

"No it's nothing." He lied. "It's just that… I wished we had a better view than this. Looking at all this gray kinda makes me miss my room back in Beacon… or… you know… the regular sky."

A chuckle could be heard from the bunny. "What's the matter? Feeling nostalgic all of a sudden?"

"Just… missing my bed back in school."

Velvet's ears drooped, her smile waning. "I know how you feel. I can't believe it's been over a week now since we left Beacon. I'm still trying to convince myself that this is all just a bad dream and that I'll just wake up in my bed and go off to the cafeteria for a proper breakfast."

"Heh… if you want I can give you a pinch."

"No thanks." She laughed. "I'm content with my dream right now thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I can stand now." The boy answered, slowly raising himself from her lap only to feel a wave of vertigo hit him. He stopped and dropped right back with a groaning noise. "Or… maybe not. Ow…"

"Don't push yourself." The little rabbit caressed him softly. "Just relax and… try not to worry."

"Thanks Velvet. But I just want to help out…"

"You've done plenty already." She reminded him. "You might not know it, but a lot of people here are counting on you. So just try to get some rest and get better. I know a lot of us will be glad to see you back on your feet. So worry about yourself before you worry about others, ok?"

_"That's a lot harder than you think…"_ Jaune wanted to say but decided to keep those words to himself. The boy let out a sigh before submitting to the little bunny. He wasn't in any condition to move, especially now. But as the little pair began to relax, the speaker of the airship buzzed to life with Neptune's voice on the other line.

"Ahem… attention passengers. This is your captain speaking. We are now arriving at the borders of Atlas. Local time at the moment is 7:20PM and the temperature is freezing cold. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the seatbelt sign is turned off. Please refrain from using your scrolls until the airship has made a complete stop. On behalf of crew I would like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we hope you to seeing you again in the near future. Have a nice day."

**(Landing platform)**

It was like the end of a long journey. The gang thought to themselves as they saw the tall glacier mountains of Atlas coming over the horizon. Few of them had ever seen the grey clouds of the northern kingdom and the Eternal ice Barrier that protected its city from Grimm incursions. Everyone had their expectations, their versions of Atlas printed somewhere in their heads. Many thought of a snowy paradise while a few others imagined a castle made entirely of ice.

But what greeted them was something none of them could've conjured in a hundred years.

The snowy paradise and castles made of ice was thrown out the window and replaced with iron, steel and a bugling sense that they were flying straight into the jaws of a mighty beast.

Standing between the large gaps of the two snowy mountains was a giant wall that stretched on for miles. Its body built stern, solid and heavy, its entire structure molded from metal. Surrounding the top of the battlements was a series of cannons, rockets and spotlights manned by the finest soldiers Atlas could produce. A labyrinth of catwalks decorated the front of each section of the wall which was also guarded by a number of traps, security cameras and electrical fences to keep intruders from climbing. And as if that wasn't enough security, an entire fleet of battleships stood guard outside those walls, with fighters and troop transports observing every movement with utmost care.

To say the least, the very structure of that wall was daunting. Its very sight would demoralize any army, human or Grimm alike. One look and any invading force would surrender to dread and despair and quickly throw their hand up in defeat.

"Whoa…" A single word said all that needed to be said.

"Is that… really Atlas?" Ruby asked to her partner hoping she could provide an answer. "I didn't expect it to look so… bulky."

"Don't be ridiculous." The heiress shot back looking insulted. "That's just the front door to the kingdom. The city is obviously on the other side."

"I feel like I'm flying straight into a jail cell." Sun gulped. "And trust me; it wouldn't be my first time either."

"Talk about an overkill in security." Neptune felt shivers down his neck as he noted some of the guns trained on their ship. "They really don't skimp on the small details, do they?"

"It's huuuuuuge!" Nora shouted, slightly in awe and with glee. "Like… super mega huge! What is that place? It's like giant… thing!"

"That, children, would be Fort Lagune." Peter answered them. "The gateway to Atlas and one of the greatest combinations of architectural marvel and mechanical engineering. No story or tale can ever do it justice."

"You know about it, Professor Port?" Coco inquired.

"Absolutely! There isn't a Huntsman on Remnant that doesn't know of the tale of this wall. It's not just a stronghold but a monument as well. It played a crucial role in the Great War many years ago. Many great Generals and armies clashed here at one point in time like tides of water only to be turned back when their losses were too great. The walls of this fort have stood unbreached ever since and have been deemed that way—and one can guess why."

"Fort Lagune." Blake muttered as if recalling the name from somewhere. "I've heard about it. The Valean Army laid siege to it for 8 whole years and could never get through. They had to give up eventually when they ran out of food and supplies. Some war veterans from back then still remember it."

"And with good reasons too." Dr. Oobleck added sounding ominous. "The 8 year siege of Fort Lagune was perhaps one of the bloodiest moments of the war. Tens of thousands of soldiers died here every week. Some from wounds and many from the cold. As a matter of fact… we're flying atop the ruins of that very battlefield this very second."

The gang immediately looked down from the rails and noted that the Doctor's words were true. Below them, buried under the tons of snow were wreckages and ruins of an old battlefield. The night sky made it hard to see but the students can make out the shapes of several vehicles buried beneath the ground, pieces of war-machines scattered around and even old time weapons can be seen poking out of the snow. Seeing it from afar made it look like a graveyard of the old world.

"Wait. Are you saying that they just left them there?" Yang shot up, shocked. "Wouldn't that be like… bad for visitors?"

"It was a necessary evil." Dr. Oobleck defended. "Back then, Fort Lagune had a land transport. But ever since the war, the soldiers had to weld the doors to prevent it from falling to invaders. Now, the only way in and out of Atlas is through an airship. The old road that led into the fort was left untended since, and has become a graveyard of the old war to this very day. Some say that Atlas left it as it was as a dark reminder of the past, some say that they never had the time, and some believe that they deliberately left that area barren to ward off any further attempts of invasion. Regardless of the truth, this historical sight shall always remind others of Atlesian invincibility. Fort Lagune has then been the first and strongest line of defense of the kingdom."

"Wouldn't people just look for other passageways?" Ruby opted in a form of a question.

Surprisingly it was Qrow that answered. "Atlas used to have a lot of doors back in the day. But they sealed them off to prevent spies form coming into their homes leaving this little hunk of rock as the only way in and out of the kingdom. They're pretty much a paranoid bunch who loves to flaunt their muscles every now and then."

"So… what now?"

"Now… we get in." The old goat answered turning to the blonde witch who sighed. "You sure you wanna go through with this?"

"I am…" She paused. "Let's get back inside everyone."

**(Bridge)**

The whole gang had assembled at the bridge. The feeling of dread being on foreign land was slowly coming to them. In truth they were all still technically fugitives of the Atlesian military and they were uncertain if Winter was able to relay orders to the homeland. If she did then they would be arrested the moment they even reach the wall, if not, then it was only a matter of time before they receive word and in that case, they would be trapped inside the city with no way out.

The first thing Ruby noted was Pyrrha's presence in the room. After that little spat she had with the teachers, the others felt a little intimidated by her stature. She could even make out what seemed to be the beginning of anger in those angers—and unsurprisingly they were directed at her Uncle and Glynda.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out when she saw her partner enter with Velvet acting as a clutch. Immediately that trace of anger vanished replaced with relief and concern for her special friend. "You're awake! Is your body…?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha. Don't worry about it." The boy waved her worries off with a small smile. "Nothing a little rest can't fix. What did I miss?"

"Nothing important." She answered him, her mood turning slightly for the better. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Glynda too seemed gladdened to see the boy up and about but she had pressing matters to attend to and she wasn't all that enthusiastic about what she had to do next.

"Mr. Ren. Are we able to use our long range communicators?"

"Just about so." The dragon warrior answered. "I've tapped in to one of the local support towers just a moment ago. I'm not sure about the signal so I don't know how long it'll last. Just make your call with your scroll."

"Very well then." With another troublesome breath, Glynda punched the number on her handheld device hearing the giant monitor ringing.

There was a tone. It lasted for a few seconds before the large monitor sparked up. The gang tilted their heads in confusion unable to tell what the Headmistress was trying to do.

The screen suddenly cleared up, with a woman on the other line in a very business-like manner. Her face stern, unflinching and her suit—looked expensive to the naked eye. "You have reached the Atlas Council Hall Private Line. How may I assist you?"

Glynda took a deep breath as she focused her gaze on the screen. Everyone could tell that she didn't seem all that thrilled to make this call.

"Yes. My name is Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon. I would like to speak with the Vice Chancellor, Martha Sinclair, please."

The woman on the other line nodded before darting over to her private scroll. "Absolutely. Do you have an appointment?"

"Well… no. But it is an emergency. We have…"

"I'm sorry, Miss. But the Council Private Line is not meant for external calls. You will have to petition for an appointment at the front office of the Senate Hall and wait for a two weeks period for a reply. And then afterward…"

"Paperwork and waiting." Qrow grumbled sarcastically to himself just out of the conversation. "Well, I'm glad there are things in this world that hasn't changed… even with everything that's been happening."

But Glynda ignored him and continued to plea. "No, you don't understand. This is an urgent transmission. I need to speak with her immediately."

"That's no excuse to use the Council direct communication line."

"Pearl…" A voice spoke just out of screen. It was a voice only few were familiar with and it was enough make both Glynda and Qrow turn stiff like bricks.

The secretary's eyes shot up when her name was called out just a few feet away of her desk. "Y… yes my di—er I mean, ma'am?"

"Why is there someone looking for me in the Council's Direct Line?"

The woman on screen visibly flinched as she mustered the courage to explain. "I… I'm not sure ma'am. I was just about to tell her that…"

"I'll take it from here." The view then changed to another woman whose facial features remarkably resemble that of Professor Goodwitch… except… older. Her long golden lock of hair had traces of silver coming from their roots, her deep green eyes hiding under those glasses culminated with enough experience to make grown men feel like toddlers and her charming pale skin bore wrinkles adding much to her complexion, giving the impression of wisdom and foresight. A single glance would say that she had lived to see and experience things that few souls could endure.

"That's…" Weiss gave an honest to god gasp as she seemed to recognize the face on the other line. "M… m… ma… mama… Martha… Sinclair!"

"You know her?" Ruby whispered.

"Of course I know her, you dolt!" The heiress whispered back but in the same tone she uses all the time. "Everybody does! That's Martha Sinclair, Vice Chancellor of the Atlas Council and the Head of National Defense! She's like… the second most powerful person in the whole kingdom and answerable only to THE highest authority! She's responsible for the entirety of the kingdom's recent expansion and holds all the major decision in her hands! Only people who have been living under a rock wouldn't know her!"

"So… she's really important?" Weiss simply smacked her own head in reply to her partner's ignorance.

"Glynda!?" Martha shouted in surprise as she finally got a clear look to her caller. "Glynda is that you!?"

"Hello mother." The blonde witch replied stoically making the rest of the crew gasp in synch. "It's been a while."

"Almost 8 years if I'm correct." Her mother added grinningly. "My my… this certainly is a pleasant surprise. You always said that you would never set foot near me ever again… and yet here you are… calling me so soundly. I suppose it takes a world-wide event to make you come out of your shell." She quietly darted her eyes to the surrounding crew noting the few familiar faces around her daughter. "And it seems like you have quite the company with you. Qrow… it most certainly has been a while."

"Ma'am…" Much to the two sisters' surprise, their uncle actually bowed politely to the woman as if he was actually trying to get on her good side. Her glare was sharp and her eyes visibly sharpen when she noted the reaper at the side.

"Where have you been for the last few years? I was beginning to think you were dead or rotting away in a prison cell somewhere in Vacuo."

The old man shrugged smiling. "Come on. You should know me better than to be taken down by second rate thugs."

"True…" Martha gave him a stare that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "But who knows? The people you annoyed will most likely send more until one of them gets lucky. And I think we all know how luck can change in this day and age… am I right?"

"Don't I know it…"

"We can exchange pleasantries another time Mother." Glynda stated, bringing them back to the conversation in hand. "Right now I have a favor to ask."

Martha's eyes softened a bit though it still retained the same strength as her glare. "Very well. I suppose I can give a few moments. You must be quite desperate coming to me for favors.

"We need a secure and safe passage into Atlas." The witch of Beacon explained feeling like she was making a bad trade. "I have an airship just outside of the gateway and we need clearance to enter without going through the usual inspection."

"Sounds simple enough." Martha's eyes glinted with an amused tone. "Anything else?"

"We need… an asylum." Glynda asked hesitantly. "Somewhere we can lie low for a while."

"Well you can always use your old apartment." Martha replied shrugging. "It hasn't been used since you left but I believe it can serve your needs. You do still remember where it was, don't you?"

"Of… of course."

"Ms. Sinclair? Ma'am?" The secretary who was bothering them earlier spoke up. "Your 9 o'clock appointment is here."

A sigh escaped the Vice Chancellor's mouth before she nodded back. "Well it seems like duty calls. We can discuss more when you've… settled in. I'll be seeing you again… Pumpkin."

And with that final nickname, the transmission cut off, leaving the group in stunned silence.

"Well… that went better than I thought." Qrow added breaking the ice. "For a moment, I thought she was gonna ask for something in return."

Glynda gave him a look. "What makes you think she won't?"

"Oh… my… goodness!" Soon enough, Weiss was brought out of her awestruck moment and was visibly fuming with questions. "Ms. Goodwitch… you! Your mother is Vice Chancellor Sinclair!? I mean, I knew you looked familiar but I didn't notice until I saw you two face to face! I mean this is unbelievable! It's no wonder I held so much respect for you! You must've inherited her looks and her skills in management! Not to mention the…"

"Easy there Ice Queen." Yang pulled her friend back before she went on a squealing spree. "Give the lady some breathing room."

"So what now?" Coco spoke up turning to the teachers. "I mean… I don't wanna be that girl who brings everyone down right when things are going good, but what's the plan here? Do we just wing it and hope that our luck holds out? As fun as it is hanging out with you guys, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if we had an overall goal here."

The gang seemed to agree with the fashionista. Although this adventure has been perhaps the greatest and most thrilling they've ever been, they were still, in all manners… still left in the dark.

"The plan… remains unchanged." Glynda declared after a moment's pause which surprised everyone. "Though our position may have been altered due to unforeseen circumstances, we will attempt to do whatever it takes to send you all home."

A grumbling silence could be heard from the crowd. One can tell that opinions were split into two sides. Some even standing on the gray line waiting to see who will budge first.

"You're kidding, right?" Much to everyone's surprise, it was Sun who spoke up. "You wanna send us home? Just like that? Sorry if I sound a little ungrateful and all. But after everything we've seen so far, I think we're way too deep to just be told to turn around and forget this all ever happened."

"He's right." Sage nodded confidently to his leader. "We went through a lot this week—and we still don't know what we're doing or why. You can't keep us in the dark forever man."

"I'm gonna have to go with those guys." Arslan bobbed her head in agreement. "We're already risking our necks day and night here. Especially knowing that lady from the castle is on our trail."

"And you still haven't told us who that girl was." Ruby added much to the professor's annoyance. "Why aren't we allowed to see her or talk to her at all?" The others seemed to agree. When they all heard that the little sleeping beauty they've been keeping in their airship woke up they all wanted a chance to meet her but the teachers once again barred them from doing so.

Another grumbling tone came from Glynda. She knew well that the children's limits have been reached but still… she couldn't explain it. And even if she wanted to there was a good chance that no one would believe her. Normally it would be Ozpin would do the explaining. But she simply didn't have that rigorous charisma he had.

Thankfully Qrow came along and intervened before the bridge ensued into another verbal battleground. "Alright. Keep your pants on people. There's no need to come all at once." The gang became silent as the man drew their attention. He bore that brave look on his face bracing himself for a sudden backlash. "Look. I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I guess you all deserve some answers. But I an't giving out any of the details and I'm gonna explain this once so keep your mouth shut and listen up."

"It's about time." Weiss whispered softly to herself.

Another pause. This time it was different, with all members of the team giving their full attention on the old Legendary Huntsman. The weight of experience shined in his eyes and his goatee coming down on him.

With a tiresome sigh, he began. "Now… you might think of Glynda and me as your average every day Hunters. You might even say you know us to be teachers in some combat schools. But the truth is… we've had a side job that not a lot of people know about. Despite what you—or the rest of the world might think about the peace we've had over the last few decades, the truth is, we've been at war."

'At war?'

The thought was raised in the heads of the students as they listened.

"Not a war between countries." The Huntsman clarified. "But it's been a war that's been raging for a long time and it's been happening right under peoples' noses. Glynda and me. Ozpin… and even Ironwood—we've all been fighting it out of prying eyes. Grimm monsters and bandits are one thing… but the enemies we fight in this war are far more ruthless. They're cunning, tenacious and they don't care who gets caught in the crossfire. Collateral damages are just numbers to add to their scoreboard. And you can see the result after what happened in Vale and Beacon."

A shiver began to run around the children's spines.

"These people don't play for keeps. They play to win at whatever the cost—to get what it is they want."

"Wait a minute." Sun stopped him. "You're not talking about… the White Fang, are you?" Blake's ears perked from that statement.

Qrow shook his head in reply. "As far as I can tell, the White Fang aren't in charge. They're more like pawns or grunts to be used on the battlefield. Whoever's controlling them is way bigger—and judging from what happened, I think some of you might've already fought them."

"Mercury…" Yang stated, pumping her fists together as she was waiting for the opportunity to bash guy's legs for real. "And I'm willing to bet his partner Emerald is in on it too."

"Roman Torchwick… and that woman back in Beacon." Ruby recalled the bow wielding lady who shot Jaune right before their departure. "They're all in on it. They're the enemies you've been fighting, aren't they?"

"More or less." The old goat shrugged. "We don't exactly have a lot of information on them or their command structure. We don't even know how many of them are there."

"But… why destroy Vale?" Ciel inquired. "What do they hope to gain by destroying an entire kingdom? What do they get out of it? What could justify causing thousands of deaths?"

The teachers were silent. No… it was more like they couldn't conjure an answer.

…

"It's Amber… isn't it?" All eyes and ears turned to the familiar voice of the blonde hero as he finally spoke up. "They destroyed the city… to find Amber. Right?"

"Amber? You mean that girl you brought in?" Weiss inquired earning a nod from the boy.

"How would you…" Glynda raised a curious brow.

"The General told me." Jaune answered earning a familiar look from Ruby. "Right before I… before… he passed away. He told me that Amber was the reason. She was the reason why they went through such lengths. Why they burned all of Vale to the ground and brought the Grimm to the city."

"That… can't be right." Ren stated in disbelief. "There's no way people would burn an entire kingdom just for one person."

"As much as I want to disagree. The kid's probably right." Qrow added earning an echo of gasps from the gang. "It's the reason why we kept you all away from her. They probably came for Amber. But when they couldn't find her, they decided to turn the city inside out."

"That's… insane!" Coco raised her voice unconsciously.

"I told you: These people are ruthless. They don't care who gets in the way or what happens to innocent bystanders. As long as they get what they want, all of Remnant can burn for all they care. Which is why we're here at this predicament."

"You're… going after them… aren't you?" Yang stated after connecting the dots together. "You're going to fight them."

"Yes… we are." Glynda said confidently after a brief pause. "Which is why we don't want you students to take any part in this."

"We'll take the fall for what happened in the White Castle." Qrow continued which surprised a few people. "You guys go home and wait for this whole thing to blow over. If anybody asks: Just tell them that we tricked you guys into helping us and then we kicked you off the ship at the first notice. Worst-case-scenario would be you guys facing a couple of days' jail time. But other than that, you'll be scot free… mostly."

"But… we can help." Yang pointed out. "We can fight them!"

"You guys barely survived Beacon." Qrow repeated. "These aren't you average goons you fight in the clubs or the mindless Grimm you tackle on a daily basis. You've seen what they can do and what they're willing to do to win. These guys are professional killers. They're heartless and they'll use every dirty trick in the book to make sure they win. You should count yourselves lucky that we managed to get out of Beacon. They got an army on their backs and spies around the world. You think a bunch of trainees and a dog will be able to rid the world of evil?"

"And you students haven't completed your training." Glynda added. "I know that you wish to help us but the fact is: We don't want your assistance. Take my words however you will, but I am determined to send all of you back before more harm comes to you."

It was the same reason all over again. The same things that the teachers kept spouting for the whole week since Beacon. The same, the same, the same…

It was as if they had nothing else to say in the matter.

They weren't ready…

They weren't prepared…

It's too dangerous…

We don't want you getting hurt…

You'll only get in the way…

…

Go home…

A few days ago this idea would've been a welcome thought to the children. They wouldn't dare refuse it. But after what they've seen, their curiosities peaked, they began to wonder… to think… to dare see what was beyond the world they knew.


	63. An Unhappy Family Reunion

**Chapter 63: An Unhappy Family Reunion**

**(Atlas) (Private docking bay)**

The city of Coruscant—er I meant…Atlas, was a wonder to all inhabitants. To fellow first-time visitors, it was a marveled gem glittering in the northern snow lands. Behind the massive walls that gave the kingdom a mighty and intimidating outlook was a city more advance than any other culture in the world.

Towering skyscrapers that seemed to stretch on for miles towards the sky connected with a system of bridges, walkways and enough sky-train stations to send people from one side of the city to the other in record time. Airships of different shapes and sizes crowded its airspace following checkpoints and traffic controls. Colorful neon lights and billboards painted the roads and buildings giving the city an endlessly illuminating light. It was so bright that it banished the night stars away.

For many of the gang, they were awed by such a place. Many jaws hung open, eyes darting left and right while tender snow dropped on their faces.

"Wow…" Nora was the first to break that silence. Her eyes sparkled endlessly as she drank the scenery in like water. "This is so… amazing! Look at all these places and towers! Ren Ren, look!"

"Yes Nora. I can see just fine."

"You don't see towers like these back in Vale." Yang agreed gapping, her eyes glued to the large sprawling metropolis that seems to grow the closer they came.

"And it's not even cold." Blake added suddenly realizing that the inside of the city was a lot warmer than outside. She expected the place to be bland and lifeless as some of the White Fang propaganda claimed it to be but it was actually quite humid… hot even. "How is this possible?"

"Atlas is the leading kingdom in all manners of research &amp; technology." Ciel declared proudly as if to answer that question. "Having the most Dust powered stations, not only do we draw energy from these facilities but we also draw heat from them creating an artificial climate within the city. Key locations such as the docks are provided with such luxury. There are however several areas that are still attached to the cold."

"It also has the largest and most sophisticated monorail system in the world." Penny added pointing at the trains passing by. "These monorails extend to the whole city providing transport of both citizens and goods wherever they're needed. Not only is Atlas the most advanced kingdom on Remnant, it's also the most secured. With its perimeter patrols, electrical defense grid and reserved forces, the citizens of the city can be assured that they will be safe from all harm."

"Safe from everything but themselves." Qrow added quietly to himself.

"Well no need to give me the welcoming speech." Yang smiled back. "Those big guns at the front door convinced me already. I'm just glad we're finally on this side of the fence. But I also gotta say: Goodwitch's mom really knows how to make things discreet."

"You can say that again." Ruby totally agreed.

After they were finally let through those giant gates, an armed escort of fighter crafts was provided to their airship. Bypassing all the security scans, thorough inspections and traffics, the Big Flying Whale was led to a private hanger where they were given clear passage into the city. Though this gesture did not seem like much for the students, for Qrow and the other Professors, it was a huge leap. They knew of the strict policies that Atlas had with tourists and visitors. All those routine searches and checkpoints they had to go through took hours, maybe even a whole day to finish. So you could imagine their surprise that they were able to get through so easily.

"You certainly don't see any of these in Vacuo." Dew nodded, holding tight with her teammates who clearly had the same opinion.

"Ugh…" Surprisingly, Weiss seemed unimpressed. "The same gray and flashy lights."

"Oh come on Weiss. How can you not be impressed by all of this?" Her partner cooed to which the heiress simply scoffed back.

"I was born and raised in Atlas. Thank you very much. I've seen all the streets and all the lime-lights. Nothing here can impress me anymore."

"Oh cheer up Weiss. It could've been worse. It's not like you were brought here against your will."

"I was kidnapped by your uncle."

"Pff… details." Ruby waved it off.

Over on the other side, Jaune was lost in the blinding lights of Atlas. Living in the countryside for so long, coming to the big city was a massive change for a small town boy like himself. But looking at this giant monstrosity made of iron, bricks, steel and concrete felt like stepping into a whole new world. It made him feel small and insignificant. Like an ant not even worth being stepped on.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice shook him from his stare. "Everything alright?"

"Huh? Ah… yeah. It's just…" He trailed off towards the city. "Wow… I've heard about Atlas… but this is just… incredible."

"It's ginormous!" Nora shouted, her voice drowned in the urban forest.

Leaving the children to gawk in awe of the city, Qrow turned to meet Glynda who seemed to be going through a short trip along memory lane. "I guess this an't exactly the way you pictured yourself coming home."

"No…" She answered plainly. "No it is not. But at least we're here and we're safe. And that's all that matters."

"It's gotta be like what—8 years now? Guess that's another 50 lien I owe Ozpin." He let out a small laugh lightening the mood. "So what's the plan?"

"We meet with my mother and ask her to transport the children home. It's a safe bet knowing she has at least that much influence."

Qrow scoffed. He had a slight distaste for Martha and her ilk. "And knowing her—it's probably a safe bet to say that she'll ask for something in return. But we can't all go. Someone has to stay behind and watch over Amber. That girl's been locked in her room since we landed."

"Can you blame her?" The Headmistress darted to the airship. "She spent the last four years sleeping only to wake up in a world she barely even recognizes. Don't let it bother you. Just give her time."

"I know." Qrow grumbled irritably. "It's just that. She kinda reminds me of Tai." The man was probably reminiscing about the time when word came of Summer's untimely 'demise'. He recalled seeing his partner and best friend shut down from the hole left in his heart. It tore Qrow to lie to him and even more so knowing the truth. "So… you want me to stay while you deal with the old-lady or…?"

"I'd prefer if you were with me."

"I'll stay." Peter's voice chimed catching their attention. "My back is acting up again so I think I'll sit around the airship for a while. You two go and do whatever it is you have to do."

A feint smile crossed the woman's lips. "Are you sure Peter? We would really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Came his solemn reply. "As long as she promises not to hit me again, I think I can keep watch over one person."

Her smile widened slightly. "Thank you. Rest assured that we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Don't hurry yourself on my account." The mustached professor laughed heartily at them. "But on the side note, please get me something to eat. A Hunter can only go so long with simple rations and purple goo."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

**(Apartment Complex)**

It was like the beginning of a school field-trip, the bus ride to their destination. But instead of a bus, the gang was treated to a luxurious train ride across the city. Ruby in particular was awestruck of all the locations and scenery that Atlas had to offer. When she first saw Beacon, she was stunned by its magnificent beauty and old classic architecture. But seeing a futuristic up close within arm's reach was way cooler. The little red riding hood kept pestering her partner of each area asking question after question like a hyperactive child.

Weiss would've enjoyed boasting about her home kingdom, if the situation they were in wasn't so complex. Now she felt more like a babysitter watching over a delinquent preventing her from causing trouble. Heck she could already see Ruby going about causing problems for pedestrians just by being a nuisance.

Nora of course was the same but Ren remained calm—though internally he was kind of having flashbacks when they were kids.

After roughly half an hour on board that luxurious train car, they arrive upon what seemed to be a sprawling complex of buildings. The whole block screamed high-class. Everywhere they looked, gaudy designs and banners decorated the block. Red silk carpets 10 inches thick lined the road and stairs, gold frame street lamps lit the way and valets and doormen kept a stiff and professional appearance.

To say the least… many of the gang felt a bit out of place here and it wasn't just because of their attire. The looks and confused stares they were getting from the crowd also had mixed signals in them. The citizens of this city dressed far differently than those from Vale.

"Wow…" Sun gawked. "I didn't know you used to be so… high-up… Professor Goodwitch."

Scarlet bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah. I expected something… less subtle."

The woman gave the students a rare smile, one filled with nostalgia. "Oh please. Don't let its appearance fool you. The place is much more humble than it looks."

"Whoa…" Ruby was again… stunned beyond belief. "This is an apartment? It looks like a palace."

Her uncle gave her a knowing look. "You think that's amazing? Just wait till you see the inside."

And true to his words, the inside of the apartment building was definitely even 'gaudier' than the outside. It was like that of a luxurious hotel lobby. Gilded elevators, marbled floors, sofas made of leather and animal fur. The high class life certainly had a lot to offer for the wealthy. So much so that most of the gang hardly knew what to do in such occasions.

Thankfully for Glynda, the reception area didn't seem that populated other than the late-night servants that kept watch. It was a good thing. The less people know they were there, the better. It would keep their presence hidden—or at least as hidden as it could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And finally, what felt like a long stay in the elevator, the gang arrived at the old apartment room.

Apartment…

It was a word unbefitting of the place. To Glynda it was her old home. To her closest friends, it was a luxury apartment. But to the students… it was a palace.

Glynda's 'humble' abode was a two floored penthouse suite stationed at the top of the highest apartment building in the city. The size and splendor alone made the dorm back in Beacon look like a kindergarten's sandbox playground. There were glass walls separating each section of the apartment. The kitchen was fully equipped with all the latest gears and gadgets that would make a chef weep with joy, the bathroom was so large that you can throw a disco party in there and still have enough room for a nice bath. The living room itself had a giant holoscreen built atop a fireplace with a number of sofas and chairs that would make anyone dose off with glee.

And to top it all off, there was even a pool right outside the balcony which also had the view of the whole city.

Coco, who had been keeping calm of this whole visit, took off her shades, no longer able to hide the awestruck look in her eyes. "I'm starting to think your definition of 'humble' is way different than ours, Professor."

"Oh my gosh! This is so amazing!" Ruby screamed as she bolted into the place like a child arriving at the candy store for the first time. "This is incredible! It's like one of those places in the fairytales!"

"This is so much slicker than the dojo back home." Bolin wheezed out, clearly impressed.

Even Nadir was astounded. "You're telling me! Have you seen the size of the kitchen!? This place is paradise!"

"You certainly have excellent taste in art." Ren spoke as he admired the many pieces of paintings on the wall. "Some of these are exquisite."

"Agreed." Yatsahashi nodded. "The brushstrokes in these works are masterfully done."

"Hmm… it is actually not a bad location." Weiss stated, a smile coming across her face. "My family's summerhouse in the countryside is a little bigger but this place certainly does have its flare. I'd give it four stars."

"Yang! Take a look at this!" Ruby called out from across the hall. "There's a fully equipped workshop here! And she has a full collection of 'Weapons Weapons and even more Weapons' magazines! It's like a dream come true!"

Glynda's face lit up like a tree like a girl having her room inspected by her friends. Very few people have ever seen her apartment laid bare and open. All the things that she thought she left behind for good was now revealed in the worst way possible.

"Children, please restrain yourself." Glynda ordered them but the gang was too drawn into the room to hear her.

"An ancient Atlesian vase." Dr. Oobleck too wasn't able to resist the urge of inspecting the many priceless artifacts simply lying around the place. "Quite marvelous. Almost pristine. I would love to analyze it back in my office."

"Bart! Don't touch that!"

"NO WAY!" Coco shrieked when her eyes darted towards the shoe rack. Her hands trembled as she scooped up a pair of stilettos that she held with utmost care. "A Wiseman Diamond Dream stilts. They only made 20 of these around the world. And you have one of them… collecting dust here? They're worth tens of thousands of lien. Collectors all over the world would kill just to see a pair of these beauties."

"Ms. Goodwitch. I can't believe you're a fan of Weapons-Weapons and more Weapons magazine!" Ruby squealed to the professor as she made the astonishing discovery. "I feel like I'm beginning to understand you for the first time. It's like… you're not the Professor… Goodwitch."

Glynda raised a brow to the little rose's choice of words. She wasn't sure if she was trying to praise her or insult her… or perhaps even both. But she decided to smile it off. "If you must know, Ms. Rose.I wasn't always a teacher. Much like you I was also once a student. I had goals, dreams, desire, ambition and a taste for the finer things in life. I was a very different person back then."

But then a voice interjected catching the gang by surprise.

"Yes indeed. You were an adorable little girl who inherited her mother's beauty and brains and so much wasted potential." A sillouhette came from the shadow, her wrinkly face appearing in the light in an almost ghostly manner.

"Bwah! Creepy old lady!" Yang blurted out hopping back in fright. All movement from then on stopped, to meet the newcomer.

A woman in her late prime stood there in a business suit, dressed for the night, with her hair remarkably resembling Glynda. Her presence was strong yet ghostly. As if she had mastered the way of hiding herself in plain sight. One would hardly even notice her if she stood alone in a crowd. But when she makes herself known, she demonstrated a stance of power, fear and respect. In her hand she held a champagne glass half full and her face bore a small skeletal smile. A kind of smile that you scare toddlers away in fright.

"Martha…" Qrow visibly gulped at the sight of the woman. The man might be able to tear through hordes of Grimm without even batting an eye but facing that woman alone seemed far worse.

"Hello… mother." Glynda was barely able to muster the words when she finally looked upon her older clone. "You're… here."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Martha Sinclair asked humorously as she approached her daughter. "After you left the place so suddenly, people have been eyeing this little property for years and I wasn't going to let my daughter's precious childhood memories gather dust while she was away."

"I… didn't know that."

"Of course you wouldn't." The old lady chirped. "You never write, you never call. Not even bothering to drop by for a visit. After you stormed out of here to join Vale you were pretty much steamed. I believe your last words were: I don't ever want to see your ugly mug ever again."

"Ouch. Harsh." Dew mentioned only above a whisper.

"Imagine my surprise when you suddenly called on the council's private line and with a bunch of children no less. I thought you were a Huntress darling, not a caretaker."

"They're my students." Glynda explained with restrained anger. "If you haven't notice, Vale was attacked."

"Yes, I read the report. Quite the tragedy." Martha waved it off, putting the champagne glass away. "It affects us all, my dear. But let us save politics for another time. I'm sure you all have something you wish to say. Now stand up straight and let me get a good look at you." The Headmistress complied, allowing her mother to size her up with that cocky grin of hers. "My goodness. You look horrible. Barely past your prime and you have wrinkles growing on your face. And are you getting thinner? Have you been eating properly? You haven't been overworking yourself now, have you?"

"Overworking is kind of her thing." Qrow added much to Glynda's dismay. "She worries over a lot of things.

Martha's face softened as she heard this. "Does she now? Well I can't say I'm surprised. You always were the worry wart when it came to the smallest things. You got that trait from your father."

"Um… Ms. Sinclair, ma'am." Weiss spoke up bowing slightly. "It's a real honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your work. It's just… incredible!"

"Ah… a Schnee." The old lady hid a sneer in her tone. "I see there's at least one student here with the grace and elegance of the high class. You make a far more appealing presence than the other rats roaming around here.

"Who are you calling a r…" Yang stomped out, but her uncle held her back before she could flare.

"Leave it be, Firecracker." He whispered as if warning her. "Just let it go."

"Ah… and here we have the infamous, Qrow?" Martha turned to the old grim reaper, her smile widening. "It's been quite a while since we last met. I expected to be in shackles by now, or taking a long dirt nap somewhere in the wilds, inside some Grimm."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Believe me, boy… I'm used to disappointments." Martha darted over to her daughter who eyed her back mockingly. She would've opted to add more insult to injury but came to a stop when she noted the blonde boy at the center of the troupe. Her eyes widened for a moment but quickly reverted to their original calm demeanor.

"Enough mother." Glynda shot up, blocking Jaune from her sight. "We're not having this conversation here. Not in front of them."

Martha glanced over to the students who seemed to holding their breaths as they listened closely to the conversation. "Yes… well. I suppose we can have this talk another time. You must all be famished. Come, I've prepared a luxurious dinner for all of you. We adults can discuss our matters separately."

**(Vale) (Docks)**

If one were to look upon the once shining gem of Vale after the invasion, they would say that it was a kingdom that was cracked. That was the word that Taiyang would use to describe the scene he saw before him. It was a sorry sight to see. Even as he pummeled an Ursa's head to the ground he can't help but look at the sorry state the city was in.

He had heard word from passing folk of how wrecked Vale was but he never imagined it would be this bad. A city that used to house millions of people, thousands of soldiers and Hunters alike was ripped to shreds like it was struck by a storm, earthquake and typhoon all in one night. The fire that occurred from the previous battle had already subsided but left little in its wake. Houses and shops that people ran in were destroyed, gardens and plazas that held many fond memories for many had become a festing ground for Grimm.

The streets themselves held a 24 hour parade of nightmarish monsters with King Taijitus and Death Stalkers slithering around in the open like they owned the place. Beowolves and Creeps take to the rooftops howling at the cracked moon while Gryphons and Nevermores blotted the stars with their wings.

But perhaps the most insulting and unbelievable part of this tragedy was the silhouette in the far east of the city. Standing still in all its past glories, in its cracked and crooked form, stood the Huntsman Academy of Beacon. The massive school fortress that prided itself for training some of the finest warriors this world has ever seen was now a mockery of its former glory. Its once spiraling towers were torn, the walls that surrounded it broken and the place now held more Grimm than any man would dare challenge.

It was sad, especially for Tai as he held many fond memories of that place. He did graduate from there after all.

Raaaarrr!

WHAM!

A large Ursa that tried to get a jump on him found itself sent to the asphalt floor making it his 28th kill in the last 2 minutes.

Finally taking his eyes off the old school, the old bear saw to his surroundings noting the multitude of monsters he had slain. The entire docks from the piers to the warehouses were full of decaying Grimm. If the man had kept score, he would realize that he had just beaten his own personal record.

But at the moment, Tai seemed to have another thing occupying his mind. After a brief scan of the area, he pulled out his scroll dialing a familiar number.

"Xiao Long here. The docks are clear. It should be safe for you guys to land now."

"Great work out there Tai." The voice on the other line praised him. "I'll tell the crew to start the engines and we'll meet you there. I knew the Big Bad Bear wasn't out of his A-Game yet."

Taiyang smirked hearing his old nickname. "Yeah well don't wear it out just yet. This place is a mess. We got a lot of work ahead of us. How's it going with the other areas?"

"Most of the north and west sides are clear of Grimm." The officer answered back. "But we're still getting some stiff fighting to the south and some parts of the city. Right now the militias here are focusing all their resources rebuilding the wall to the east. No point in clearing out all these Grimm if they can just bring more of them in here."

"Good point." Tai gave a sigh in the end. "Keep me posted Jones."

"Roger that. Oh and there's one thing I wanted to tell you. I finally got you permission to visit the council."

The old bear's eyes widened. "What!? Really!? That's wonderful! How'd you do it? I thought you didn't have the connections?"

"Well… I don't." Tai could almost see his old friend shrugging on the other line. "They actually came to me. They said that they want to meet with you."

"Meet with me? Why?"

"Heck if I know. But it's gotta be important if they came all this way. I told them you'll meet them in the morning."

"Great. Thanks a lot Jones. I owe you one."

"Hey, you guys are the ones risking your hides out there." The man coughed. "It's the least I can do. And don't you worry about your girls Tai. I'm sure they're ok."

"I'm not worried about their safety." Tai smiled to himself. "Those girls are too tough to lose to some Grimm. I'm just worried if they're eating properly. They should've at least called. Has there been any progress with the CCT towers?"

"Nah man. Still the same old static. Those tin heads from Atlas are occupying the whole place doing god knows what. The folks here are scared thinking that they might be here to start a war and all."

"Oh don't chicken on me now." Tai laughed. "I'm sure they didn't travel all the way from Atlas just to pick a fight with us."

"I an't afraid of those guys with guns. It's their big flying airships that got me riled up. Can't exactly fight something if you can't even reach'em."

"Good point." The elder blonde boxer bobbed his head in agreement as he took a glance over to the distance where the new Atlesian Fleet had arrived. "Anyway, looks like we can finally get this fight started. I'll do one more sweep of the area and before I head back to Patch. Gotta make sure we don't get any unexpected surprises. Wouldn't want the work boys getting eaten when…"

Grrrrr!

"You know what. Scratch that last part. Looks like the fight came to me. I'll call you back."

**(Atlas) (The Big Flying Whale)**

Amber was silent. Her mind dancing quietly around the situation she was in. As she looked out that small window of the snowing city of Atlas, she couldn't help but ponder and wonder what was happening outside of those walls. She desperately wanted to get out of this place and see the world again but at the same time another part of her was afraid. Afraid that the world outside will not be the same as she remembered it. Being iced for almost half a decade was a terrifying notion. It was as if her whole life was put on pause because of some villains.

Her mind traveled to her home in Vale and then to her friends and family. She wondered if they changed, if her absence changed them. To meet anyone from that time again would feel like a brief moment for her but for them… years would've gone by.

Each of these thoughts continued to frighten her. They meddled with her mind, causing more fear and more doubts. And through these fears still begs the question…

Who were those people who attacked her? How did they know where to find her and why? What was their goal? Their purpose? Glynda and that pervert Qrow seemed to have some answers but she threw them out before they could fully explain her situation. The only that Amber could remember from that evening was a small bug-sized Grimm spitting upon her face and having the life sucked out of her.

"Excuse me." A voice from the door followed by a gentle knock brought the Fall Maiden out of her daze. "May I come in?"

Amber quickly unlocked the door, noting the round man with the funny mustache standing with a tray of food in hand.

"Oh… it's you."

Peter nodded calmly. "Yes it's me. I'm sorry for interrupting your private time but I was thinking you might be hungry so… I brought you a little something from the cargo hold. It's not the kind of food you'd want after waking up from a long slumber but it's all we have at the moment."

"No, this is fine. Thank you." Amber accepted it, only to realize her stomach was growling. She wondered if this would be the first meal she had in four years. "Hey look. Sorry for… hitting you earlier. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh please, think nothing of it." The old minuteman waved it off. "It's only a natural reaction to have. I should've been more considerate of you. To wake up from a coma after so long must be quite shocking."

"You don't know the half of it." Amber gave a small chuckle in return. "I'm just glad you guys were able to find a way to break me out of it. I'm grateful for that."

"I've done nothing to earn your thanks Miss… um…"

"Amber." The girl answered. "Amber Autumn."

"Professor Peter Port." He introduced himself boldly. "First class Hunter of Beacon specializing in Grimm extermination and expulsion. At your service."

"You're… a teacher?" Amber inquired with an odd look. "Really?"

"Hard to tell with my unique charms, eh?" Peter gave a pose which didn't seem to convince the young Fall Maiden. "But don't let my youthful appearance fool you. I'm a lot older than I look."

"That's… probably the first time I heard anyone compliment on their age." The woman shrugged apologetically. "But anyway. I'm really REALLY grateful for all of you. I know I haven't exactly looked the part but I'm really glad that you guys woke me up."

"We've done nothing for that part." Professor Port motioned. "You should save your thanks for Jaune."

"Jaune?" Amber raised a brow, clearly unfamiliar with the name.

"Jaune Arc. Blonde hair, blue eyes. You probably missed him in all the confusion. He risked his own life to save you… twice now if I'm correct. You wouldn't be able to tell at first glance but he's actually quite brave and tactful. He's just a little shy."

"Sounds like I have my own knight in shining armor and Prince Charming all rolled into one."

"Yes… that's… one way of putting it." Peter wiggled his hands unassumingly. "Anyway, you should eat up and get some rest. I'm sure Glynda and Qrow will be back soon."

Amber quickly accepted the food but raised a brow when the smell finally caught on. "I guess this is the best I'm gonna get on this travel, an't I?"

"Don't be so glum, Ms. Autumn. The whole crew is probably having the same luck with food."

**(Goodwitch's Apartment)**

There was a strong tension around the meeting room that night. Qrow could feel it and could probably cut it with his scythe like butter. He sat there in the middle of the long table, with mother and daughter on opposite ends. A set of tea was laid in front of them, but the old grim reaper didn't have the tongue or the stomach to enjoy such things. He was more of a coffee man but kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to insult the other two of their taste.

Glynda had just finished explaining their situation and retelling their adventure leaving only a few minor details out of the loop. Though she had to admit that they mistakenly made enemies with the Schnee and kidnapped Weiss in the process. But they spoke of nothing of Amber or the Maidens or the Order that she and Qrow worked for.

"My my…" Martha spoke up finally, spotting a humored grin. "The two have been busy these last few days. I'm actually surprised you survived all of that."

"It wasn't easy." Glynda admitted. "There have been… many close calls. We've been on the run for a long time now and have no one to turn to."

"Which brings you to me." The Vice Chancellor deduced. "You wouldn't come to me if you had nowhere else to go. You must be really desperate."

Glynda nodded, not really hiding that fact. "We… I… I was hoping you could help us."

"Oh of course my dear. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't help my own flesh and blood?" The elder Sinclair smiled coyly in response. "However, it would depend on what kind of assistance you need."

Ms. Goodwitch took a glance at Qrow who nodded in return. Hesitantly, she asked. "We need to procure transport for the students." The raised brow from her mother allowed her to continue. "We want to send them back home but lack the capability to do so. I was hoping you can help send them back to their homes without too much trouble."

"That's quite a hefty request." Martha admitted before noting a laugh from Qrow.

"Come on now. Don't tell me that the most powerful woman in the most powerful kingdom on Remnant can't ask for a few Bullheads."

The woman took a sip from her cup, eyes sharpened making the old goat back off. "Normally such a thing would be possible. But these are rather… difficult times."

"What do you mean?" Her daughter inquired from her seat of concern. She expected such things to be easy seeing how Martha could just go and ask any military ships without going through the proper procedures.

"Procuring transports for the children is an easy feat my dear. But sending them to the neighboring kingdoms will be more of a challenge." Martha explained as her face turned from humored to annoyed. "If you haven't noticed, Atlas isn't exactly the most trustworthy kingdom. Ever since our robots were seen destroying Vale from the inside, public opinion on us has been on an all-time low. I had to allocate more of our fleet to strengthen our patrols and spent the last few days meeting with delegates from 'concerned citizens'. Now with this Fog Monster terrorizing our borders it's becoming increasingly dangerous to travel anywhere."

"So this Fog Grimm is real?" Qrow noted.

Martha shrugged. "I never saw it myself and only those who survived can hardly give a description. But it has many of the pilots running scared. Enough to keep our airships close to the city. No one will venture far from our walls. Not without a reason."

"But surely you can do something." Glynda stated.

"I've already given you an asylum here on Atlas, my dear." She pointed out. "That's far more generous than what you have given me for the last 8 years. If I wasn't so amused by your return, I would've just left you floating outside."

"Mother. This isn't the time for…"

"Past grievances?" Martha shot up, turning towards the window. "When we last met in this place, you stormed out of here and swore never to come back. You were quite sincere and childish."

"Childish!?" Glynda snapped raising herself from her seat. "Is that what you call it? Don't take me as some wild teenager who goes on a tantrum! I had a reason for that outrage and you're the reason for it!"

"Oh there you go. Go on and blame everything. You never changed. Always passing your problems along to someone else just because you have something more important to do! Finally met something that your wand can't fix?"

"At least I don't sit around behind a desk like some fossil."

"Coming from a girl who can move sticks and stones with her wand! I can move a nation behind a desk!"

"Oh you are just intolerable, you batty old hag!"

"HA! That's original." Martha laughed it off. "Goodness you are just like your father. Arrogant and thinks he's the solution this world needs."

It was there that Glynda's eyes snapped open, whipping her crop out. "Don't you dare bring 'him' into this you arrogant cow or I will rip that sponge you call a face off your f…"

"OKAY!" Qrow raised his hands up barring the two from going on an all-out cat fight. "It's… clear now that this isn't going anywhere. Look. It's been a long day and we're all pretty tired. No need to say anything that will add fuel to this fire. If Sinclair says that it can't be done… then we'll leave it at that. Right?"

Glynda turned away muttering a quiet 'Fine' under her breath. With both mother and daughter returned to their seats, Qrow decided to take it on from here.

"Alright. Since you can't get us transports, maybe you can do something else for us? Take it as a… small favor for me."

Martha raised a brow to his offer. "I'm listening."

The old goat quickly pulled out his scroll showing a picture of the two attackers that they met in Beacon. "Just like Glynda said in her story: We're out here looking for the ones responsible for what happened in Vale. We believe that these two are connected and that they might be hiding out here in Beacon. Their names are Emerald and Mercury. We don't have their full names and they might be traveling under an alias or disguises."

"Atlas has over a million people living in the old districts alone. Finding them will be like finding a needed in a haystack." The Vice chancellor explained before taking another sip from her cup. "The odds of finding them will be slim."

"We know that. But we have to try." Qrow reasoned. "You haven't seen what they did to Vale. They could be plotting to do the same thing here in Atlas. We need a lead. Even if it is a small one."

"Hmph… you really are desperate." Martha teased. "But I suppose I could give some of my… precious time for you."

"Thanks. And… I'm sure Glynda appreciates this too. Right Glyn?" The woman in question scoffed in return. She really was acting childish. "I think that's the closest you'll ever get to a yes."

Martha gave a glance to the two, her eyes not even changing in mood. "Very well. I suppose I could this little scavenger hunt is part of my responsibilities as Vice Chancellor. I'll have my informants keep an eye out but I expect a favor for a favor."

"Yes ma'am."

…

After that exchange, Martha was quietly escorted out without further complications. Qrow was glad to have that bat out of the cave. He played a lot of roles in his life but he never imagined himself to play the voice of reason. Glynda and Ozpin normally had those roles covered but it seemed obvious now those two aren't gonna be pulling any negotiations any time soon.

"Well… all things considering…" Qrow grumbled in relief watching the old hag whistle down the elevator. "… I think that actually worked out better than I thought it would." He darted over to Glynda who still had that agitated look on her face. "At the very least you didn't try to throw anything at her this time."

"Alright. You don't have to say it." The blonde witch sighed out loud rubbing her temples, slouching down like a child who was certain she would be scolded by her parents. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just that—seeing her again opened up some old wounds that I thought I buried."

"Hey you don't need to say anything. We both know how she can be. She knows what buttons to press to make us tick. She was probably just playing with us to humor herself. Don't let her get to ya."

"A little too late for that." She mumbled softly. "God I hate that woman."

"I think we can both agree on that. She isn't exactly a saint, but… she has the connections we need. And I got a strong feeling that she's just keeping us here until she can find a use for us."

"So… what now?"

Qrow gave her a look. It seems like he was the idea person in this situation.

"We stick with the plan." He answered, stowing his weapon away. "I got a few contacts here in Atlas. They aren't exactly the best but it's better than nothing. With any luck, Martha will find them before we do. We'll keep the kids here for now and find a way to send them back. It's a peace of mind to have them behind the walls of a city again. We'll head out first thing tomorrow and meet my old contacts. At least it'll give us somewhere to start. I'll head back to the hanger and grab Amber and Pete."

"I'll go with you."

"No." He raised his hand in front of her. "You stay here and get some rest. Get some time to clear your head. The teams can bunk together in the living room. I won't be gone long."

"I…" Glynda looked like she wanted to protest but found herself countered with reason. Her earlier tantrum proved that she was already stretched to her limit. "Very well. Be careful Qrow."

"Hey come on now. I'm just taking a trip around the block. It's not like I'm going anywhere dangerous. Just get some shut eye and we can figure out the details tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmph…" Martha muttered out strongly as her guards escorted her to her airship. The vehicle she rode was an ultra-luxury vessel meant to serve and protect its passengers. Compared to the one that Winter rode in, this one was a diamond amongst a pile of gems. It was the kind of airship that screamed high-class and with enough defenses to make the passengers feel safe and secure.

"How did the meeting go?" One of her security personnel inquired. "Did everything turn out alright?"

"As well as it could've." She answered boringly. "She's still bitter about the old days. Though I imagine she would get over it by now. I never thought she'd be someone to hold a grudge."

"Will they be trouble?"

"They're Hunters. What do you think?" She let out a chuckle. "However, it would be better to play it safe and have them observed. Two of them in particular?"

"The teachers?"

"No." Martha replied pulling out her scroll with a photo of Jaune and Ruby on its screen. "These two."

"They're… kids?" The guard noted. "Why?"

"They're… potential leverage for future negotiations."


	64. Atlas

**Chapter 64: Atlas**

**(Atlas) (Glynda's Apartment) (The next morning)**

Jaune awoke to the smell of coffee that morning. The bitter fragrant was strong enough to get him up from the couch only to discover a rather familiar scene in an unfamiliar location.

A crowd of friends and fellow Hunters alike had taken up the entirety of the living room, converting that pleasant place to a makeshift shelter. Mattresses and pillows were laid out strategically to make space for everyone. Couches and sofas were converted to beds and blankets were passed around for each member of the crew.

If Jaune hadn't known any of them, he probably would've thought that he was in some kind of shelter rather than a luxurious penthouse. He let out a chuckle when he noted Nora spread out on her side, with her fists and feet hitting the other members of the crew.

The boy wanted to go back to his sleep but found himself unable to do so. The fireplace that the gang had huddled on for warmth had gone out replaced with a cold chilling breeze of Atlas' freezing weather. Quietly, the boy moved to the kitchen, following the scent of coffee, making sure he didn't wake anyone else. He wasn't really a coffee person, but right now Jaune really need something to warm him up.

"Professor Oobleck?" The boy's thoughts came to the energetic professor as his taste for coffee was second to none. But his guess proved wrong when he noted a stranger by the coffee machine. "Bwah!"

"Bwah!" Amber flinched back when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. "You!"

"It's… you!" Jaune pointed out, recognizing the woman in uniform. "You're… really awake?"

"Yeah. Obviously." She shrugged as she held out a mug.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. It's just that…"

"Don't… apologize." The Fall Maiden waved her hands frantically. "I guess it must be slightly weird to see a girl wake up from a coma after all this time. I get it. Believe me, it's more shocking to me than anyone else. I'm… Amber. Amber Autumn."

"Jaune Arc." He extended his hand in gesture only to find that the woman had a mighty grip.

"I know." She replied smiling cockily. "Peter told me all about you. Blonde, blue eyes and a dorky look."

"Dorky?" The young hero jerked back in thought.

Amber gave a small chuckle. "Though… you are a lot taller than I imagined you to be. Oh… that's a compliment by the way."

"Thanks." The boy nodded. "I didn't know you were here. I thought you stayed behind on the ship."

"Well that Qrow guy figured I could use a place to crash." She explained. "He said that the ship wasn't exactly the best place to relax after a coma. But you guys were pretty much conked out when I got here. It must've been a short night."

Jaune couldn't really help but agree. After the feast last night, the whole gang pretty much dropped on the floor and went off to dream land. The dinner they had was perhaps the first real taste of food they had since Beacon. Everyone seemingly inhaled their meals especially Nora who suffered a major stomach cramp afterward. After eating nothing but purple goop and wheat bread for days, the food provided for them was downright amazing. Easy to say, the whole gang had a pleasant night afterward.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"So…" Amber rubbed her neck shyly as she glanced at the boy. "I hear that you're the one who woke me up. Guess that makes you my Prince Charming."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Jaune turned a blush. Though he did wish that he would've given a kiss rather than his aura. "It wasn't really that impressive."

"Peter said that you also risked your life to save me… more than once." She added which only added to both their embarrassment. "I think that's more than impressive, for me at least. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sleeping in that ship of yours… or worse. So yeah… thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's always good to help others in need."

"You'd risk your life for a complete stranger?"

"Isn't that what heroes do?" Jaune pointed out which made the girl go in thought. "I mean… aren't you a Huntress?"

"Me?" She laughed. "No, no no no. I studied in a combat school outside of Vale. I wanted to go to Beacon at one point but I didn't get accepted."

"Oh… sorry."

"Don't be." She waved it off, quickly offering the boy a second mug of coffee. "It worked out well for me. I get to fight monsters, see the countryside, do patrols, and on weekends I work on the ranch. It's not as glamorous as a Hunter but it's enough to get me by."

"Well your life certainly sounds more exciting than mine." Jaune could remember well those slow days back home. Back in the farm, tending the fields, grooming the sheep and the cows. It was all so dull and boring. But now… what he wouldn't give to have those good old days back. "BLEHH!"

"What's wrong?"

"The coffee!" The blonde boy spat out the terrible liquid like it was poison. "It's cold!"

The Maiden gasped. "Oh! Sorry. I… didn't use the…" She paused before suddenly waving her free hand upward. "Here… let me get that for you." And then suddenly, as if by magic, Jaune felt his mug slowly heat up by a mysterious flame. Steam slowly rose, giving the coffee that wonderful smell. "Tada…"

"Oh that's so cool!" Jaune stated impressively. "I didn't know you could make fire like that."

"Trust me kid. There's a lot about me you don't know."

"Is that your semblance?" He asked making the girl pause on her drink.

"More or less." She answered vaguely. "You can say that it's a… gift I've had for a while."

"Well I guess you have no problems handling the cold."

Amber gave a weak laugh as she glanced at the palm of her hand. "Normally… no. But… there's more than one way to get cold where I come from." The boy gave her a look. "Huh? Oh don't mind me. I'm just rambling."

"No. Go on. I don't mind. I'm actually a very good listener."

"No. Trust me. I can really babble over and over." She protested. "It's nothing worth talking about. Just forget it."

"Hey, you gave me hot coffee. The least I can do is listen to what you have to say."

Amber scoffed. "Don't try to be cute just because I gave you a pass. You have no idea how long women like me can whine."

"Oh I think I know." The boy challenged. "I got seven sisters back home to prove it."

This time it was Amber's turn to raise a questionable look. "O…kay fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when I talk your ears off." Jaune shrugged back hardly intimidated. Slowly Amber raised her hand recalling the old powers that wielded. "You know how people's semblance differs from person to person?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess." Jaune nodded taking a sip from his mug. "It's never the same with anyone. I saw plenty back in the Vytal Festival."

"Well some people can do amazing things with their semblances. You see people make fire out of the palm of their hands, some people can make clones of themselves or give them superhuman strength or maybe even the ability to fly."

"Ahuh…?"

"Well… what if you could do all of those?"

"All of them?" Jaune jerked back at the thought. "You mean like having two semblances?"

A sad smile crossed Amber's face. "No. I meant… what if you could have superhuman strength, shoot fire and ice out of your hands, make clones of yourself and fly all at the same time? What if you could have all that power at the palm of your hand?"

"Why… that'd make you… a… a kind of superhero."

"Or a monster." She folded her hands up, turning away from the boy. "Can you imagine having all that power in you? What would you do with it?"

"Well…" It seemed like an obvious answer for someone like Jaune. "I'd use it to do some good. I mean… if I had that kind of power, I'd be able to do a lot of things."

Amber gave out a dry laugh. "Yeah. That's what I thought so too. But it's never really that simple. When you look at it from another person's point of view, you can see all the good things you can do with it. But if you held that kind of power for a moment, it can change you. Power can be… corrupting. It changes the person who wields it. That kind of thing can come with good intentions, but… no matter what happens… eventually… the holder… falls."

"What do you mean?"

"You can pretend to be a goody two shoes like in the stories. But when you hold power in your hands, you… you can tell how different it is. How scary and how much fun it could be. You hear this voice in your head telling you to go wild and discover how far you can go. In the end…"

"Ahem…" The two were interrupted when Qrow appeared on the doorway, that same frown marring his face. "Sorry to barge in, but it's time to head out."

Amber looked like she had more to say but held it back. "Alright. I'll… meet with up the others."

She quietly walked out leaving the two men behind. Jaune opted to follow but was barred by the grim reaper as he eyed him with his a fearsome glare. Slowly he whispered a faint warning, as if he was trying to scare the young hero. "Kid. One word of advice: Don't bother looking into things. Trust me. Do us both a favor and stay out of it."

"Uh…"

"I'm giving you one chance to walk away kid. Keep following this road… and you might lose those around you."

**(A few minutes later)**

The whole gang awoke to the sound of Qrow's voice and gathered at the entrance of the apartment. It was amazing how a crowd of more than 30 people was able to fit into that place. Everyone was lined up neatly in their own corners, some groggy while some looked like they had the best sleep in days.

"Alright listen up." Qrow called to their attention. "I know we said that we wanted to bring you all home as quick as we can but… there's been some slight changes. From the look of things, it seems like there aren't any airship willing to take off from the city thanks to a Fog Monster that's been terrorizing the area. So we won't be flying for a while."

"No complaints here." Yang whispered to no one in particular.

"Qrow, Dr. Oobleck, Professor Port, Amber and myself will be going to the downtown area to gather some information." Glynda added flicking her glasses. "We have reasons to believe that the perpetrators who orchestrated the attack on Vale is hiding somewhere in Atlas and they may be trying to do the same here."

"You mean Mercury and Emerald?" Blake inquired, her ears perking in interest. "You mean they're here?"

"We're not sure yet." Qrow shrugged. "That's why we're going out to collect information. I got a few contacts downtown that owe me a couple of favors. Port will be coming with me as backup. Glynda has her… 'associates' that she can work with. Amber and Bart will be going with her. With any luck we might actually catch a lead and hopefully find these guys before they do anymore damage."

"What about us?" Arslan raised her hand up. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You stay here and keep a low profile." The elderly scythe wielder answered. "You guys have been through a lot these last few days so you might wanna take it easy for now. Especially you three." He pointed at Jaune, Ruby and Weiss who flinched back. "You two are on the wanted list and you are supposedly kidnapped. So all in all, best not to show your faces in public."

"Aww come on Uncle Qrow!"

"Don't 'Uncle Qrow' me, Red." The old man scolded. "I got my butt on the line too. If Tai ever finds out I got his girls hurt because of a bad call I made, he's gonna skin me alive. So you stay. Got it?"

Unsurprisingly the little red riding hood grumbled. "Ugh… fine."

"Good." Qrow smiled sweetly. "Now. Since we're in the city, our scrolls should be working just fine. We can all remain in contact but long distance calls are a stretch. We'll all meet back in the penthouse tonight. If you get hungry, just order room service. And Pyrrha… you're with me."

The gang was startled when they noted the redheaded champion hesitantly walking to the old man's side. She avoided the looks of her comrades—and even though her distaste for Qrow was present, the champion of Mistral could not resist the call to active duty.

"Wait… how come Pyrrha gets to come with you!?" Yang demanded clearly not getting the situation.

"Pyrrha has some friends in town that can help." Qrow lied though he concealed it well enough to trick even his nieces. "There are a few perks of being a celebrity. Relax. I'm just borrowing her for a few hours. Besides, if anything happens, she can handle herself." He noted the blonde knight opening his mouth but a knowing look in the eye silenced the boy. "We'll be back by sundown so until then… stay out of trouble."

And with that last bit, the teachers departed, leaving the children behind to lounge around freely.

…

"Thank you for coming with us, Ms. Nikos." Glynda nodded slightly to the redhead. Their relationship was rather stiff ever since Amber's recent awakening but it seemed natural for the champ to act mature.

"With all due respect, ma'am. I'm not doing this for you." Pyrrha replied, her tone kept to a professional level. "I'm doing this to keep my friends from harm."

"Of… of course."

Qrow sighed. It was definitely going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the penthouse, Ruby was the first to whine when the adults left. "Ugh! This is so unfair! I can't believe Uncle Qrow just left us here! Who is he to decide what we should or should not do!?"

"Well they are our teachers." Weiss defended. "They're probably just doing what they think is best for us. But… I have to admit that this is all just a bit… odd."

"I think they fail to see that we have a stake in this whole mess too." Blake added, putting her mind out. "If the people who destroyed Vale are somewhere here, we're all in danger. We should be working together. We might not be full-fledge Hunters but we're not children. We don't need to be handheld every step of the way."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Let's show'em that we can do things without their help! We'll even catch Mercury and Emerald before they do! Who's with me!?"

"Alright!" Yang raised her hand up along with a few others. "So how do we start?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"

…

…

…

*Woof!*

The earlier enthusiasm that was burning in them died out a few seconds later when the gang realized that they had no clue on what to go on and no possible contacts to reach. Heck, the only clue that they could think of was in Haven and that was miles away.

"Ok, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Ruby forced out a thought as she gathered her team in a circle to brainstorm some thoughts.

Yang agreed hesitantly, her arms folded on the corner. "Yeah. Now that I think about it, we don't really know anyone in this city. How'bout you Weiss? Got any friends around here?"

"Does my father's business partners, associates and staff members count as friends?" That was a 'No' in Weiss' language.

"I guess things aren't as easy as it is like in the movies."

"Oh come on guys!" Ruby tried to keep them going. "We can't just sit back and do nothing! I'm sure we can think of something."

"Information gathering always starts at the bottom." Blake explained recalling her criminal past with her former mentor. "We can't expect everything to come easy. The best way to begin will be to ask around. Throw in a feeler here and there and see what bites. Pubs, bars, nightclubs and other shady locations will be a good start."

"That's still a broad lineup." Weiss pointed out knowing well how many pubs, bars and nightclubs this city has. "And we don't exactly have the manpower or the experience to search them all. We need to narrow our search. Focus on somewhere where we know we can get at least some answers. We can't go around randomly and hope for the best."

"What we need is a plan." Ruby's eyes sparkled as she turned to her favorite knight in shining armor. "Jaune? You got anything?"

The boy sighed. Somehow he knew that it would come to him again. As much as he hated being involved, he had to admit that he could just sit around and do nothing while someone was out there trying to destroy the world. Qrow's warning wouldn't even deter him or any of the team. They weren't Hunters but they could certainly try and act like one. Quietly the boy went to a deep thought and surely enough his thoughts went to the two criminals that they knew of.

Emerald and Mercury. Other than those two and their teammates and the White Fang, they had no other lead. The only people who had the answers were the teachers and he doubts they'll give it to them straight. If only the Headmaster was still around. They could at least freely ask him questions.

…

Wait…

Headmaster?

"Ironwood…" The name popped out like a light-bulb sparking on top of his head. A round of inquisitive look appeared on the faces of his comrades. "General Ironwood. He should know something."

"The… General?" Yang questioned awkwardly. "But wasn't he… umm… you know—kicked the bucket?" Everyone knew that was sore subject to talk about around Jaune or Ruby. No one inquired about the truth from either of them but they trusted them enough to linger around a while longer. "After you… ummm…"

"I know." Jaune brushed his insecurity off as he put his brain in motion. "But I remember that the General said to me that Amber was important. He was the only person who knew about the vault beneath the school."

"Hey yeah… you're right." Ruby connected the dots quickly enough to know where her friend was going at. "Uncle Qrow and Ms. Goodwitch also seemed to know her. And if they all know about Amber then… they're probably in the same organization. But… the General's… gone. So…"

"He might be gone. But there might be something we can get from his house or his workplace." A few brows rose from the gang. "If the General was working with your uncle, then maybe he might've left something that can clue us to this whole… situation we're in."

"I think Jaune might be onto something." Blake agreed, liking the plan a little more than the previous one. "Ironwood might be a General but he's also a Headmaster of Atlas Academy. Maybe his office might have the answers we're looking for. But I seriously doubt they'll let us in without a valid reason."

"Then we'll just sneak in." Yang suggested. "Breaking into private property shouldn't be too hard. But we'll need someone who can get us inside. Someone who's familiar with the layout of the school." All eyes slowly turned towards Ciel who could already tell where this ridiculous plan was going.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She yelled out to them, stubbornly defiant. "Getting me mixed up in this fiasco is one thing but making me part of an infiltration mission to my own school!? I'm drawing the line! You're all lucky I haven't called the authorities on any of you yet!"

"Oh come on Ciel." Ruby pleaded. "Think of it as your good deed of the day." The soldier gave the little red a look. "Eeep!"

"Umm… excuse me." Suddenly, a robotic hand rose up, calling the teams' attention. "Sorry to bother all of you. But perhaps there is a more… legal way to enter the academy."

"Penny?" Her best friend tilted her head. "You know a way in?"

"Well… yes. Instead of 'breaking' into the school, perhaps we can ask permission from my father."

"Your… dad?" Yang noted looking unconvinced.

"Yes. My father worked closely with Mr. Ironwood when he built me. The lab he works is within the confines of Atlas Academy and he spends most of his time there. If we asked him nicely, he could allow us entry to Atlas Academy without arousing suspicion."

The team went into deep thought as they placed the pieces together. Slowly but surely a plan was forming. It wasn't a full-proof plan but it was the best they were gonna come up with on short notice. Besides, inaction never really was their style.

"So we go meet Penny's dad, get into Ironwood's office, look for clues and come back to the penthouse before Qrow and Goodwitch notices we're gone." Yang laid it out plainly as if she was drawing on the floor. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"It certainly beats running around aimlessly." Weiss added nodding in approval. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think this might just work out."

"Then we have our plan!" Ruby jumped up in joy. "Grab your gear and get ready to move out team."

"Errr… yeah. About that." Sun spoke up, clenching his teeth together. "That sounds exciting and all but I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Ditto." Neptune agreed tiringly. "We'd normally go around with you guys. And believe me, going with you guys has been nothing but fun and exciting. We escaped certain doom, fought the White Fang, took down a dragon and crossed borders, but I think I've had my fill for excitement for this week. So Sun, Sage Scarlet and I would rather go to the city when it's… not exploding and stuff."

Jaune nodded in understanding. Even the toughest warrior would tire of fighting eventually. Heck, even he had to resist the urge to go out and have a little fun in the big city.

"I guess we can't force you to come." Yang shrugged. "But do me a favor and buy a burger for me. I'm craving for some fast food."

"Deal."

"Yeah I'm calling out too." Brawnz added surprising the teams. "Doesn't seem like there's gonna be any pummeling out there so… I think we're just gonna hang back and get some rest. But call me as soon as you think that there's some pummeling need done. You can always count on me when it comes to a fight."

"I'm not going either." Ren included. "I have to take of Nora. She… ate some old meatloaf from the refrigerator last night and hasn't been feeling well."

"I do not regret my decision!" Nora's voice echoed from the bathroom, a sound of an upset stomach growling not far behind. "OOooooh! My spleen!"

The green warrior chuckled back. "I'll head off with Sun and get some medicine and then get the Flying Whale with some repairs. She's been proving to be a capable ship if not a little bulky—and I'd feel better if we had a quick escape plan ready when things get hairy."

"I'm gonna call veto too." Coco followed taking off her shades. "It's been awhile since we got a decent place to crash and you girls look like you got things covered. Besides, with my team, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. My team and Team NDGO and Arslan's group over there are just gonna hang back and catch up on some trash TV. God knows we need some R&amp;R. That doesn't mean we're not with you. Just… call us when you need backup. Alright?"

One by one, the members of the crew parted off, leaving only a handful to take the stage.

Ruby looked around and breathed in. "I guess it's just us then."

"Count me in." Jaune volunteered, his face finally bracing with determination. "I'm going too."

"You sure Jaune?" Blake inquired. "It'll be a long trip and… possibly risky."

"We don't know if we'll find answers or not." The boy spoke, his determination unwavering. "But I wouldn't volunteer if I wasn't up for it. Besides, I think it's safe to say that I've handled worse."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby added, eyes hiding a joyful sensation of having the blonde knight by her side. "The six of us will be plenty."

"Make that seven." Ciel called out irritably. "I'm coming with Ms. Polendina as well."

"Ms. Soleil…" The android looked to her tanned friend with what appeared to be the beginning of a grin.

"Don't misunderstand my actions." The soldier scoffed back at her. "As much as I want to leave you to your fate… my assignment dictates that I must protect you from all harm. And… so… I will 'tag' along. For now."

"I guess we found our team for the day." Weiss chuckled softly at the pair.

With all members ready to depart, Ruby smiled at them and said in a bold voice. "Then let's get started."

**(Luxury Hotel)**

"Bored…" Mercury muttered out softly as he sat on his couch, staring blankly at the giant holo-screen. "Bored. Bored. B.O.R.E.D. I'm bored! GAH!" He got his just reward with a thick paperback-book smacked on his face. "For crying out loud woman! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You're killing me with your stupid boredom!" Emerald countered, irritably. "Can't you suffer your boredom in silence like the rest of the world?! I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Oh? What are you making?" An interest poked into Mercury's head.

"Breakfast." She answered plainly pulling out a knife from the kitchen. "I thought it'd be nice if I make a little sandwich for all of us."

"Ho ho ho! So you're finally gonna do it." The assassin laughed. "You're finally gonna poison all of us eh? Well good luck with that."

"I'm a thief, not an assassin, idiot. That's your department."

"Heh… could've fooled me." He shot out from his couch, stretching his neck to wear-off the aches before marching towards the door.

"Hey! And just where do you think you're going?"

"To Wamburger." He replied smoothly. "Seeing that sandwich made me hungry. I could go for a triple…"

"Cinder isn't gonna be happy if she knows you've been going around."

"Hey. I'm a free spirit and I go wherever I want." The boy yelled out. "Besides, she hasn't been back for 2 days now. I doubt she'll be missing me."

"Just… don't do anything stupid."

**(Train car)**

"Ooooooh~" That was the sound of Ruby Rose as she stared out of the window of the train, her eyes glued to the city as if she was being transported to a magical fantasy land. Being in this new city surrounded by such marvels made her a kid again and seeing the sights of this city made of steam and steel felt so different from the lush fertile fields of Patch and the diverse urban culture of Vale. Here, it was all the same. Everything was built to last throughout the ages.

Steam rose from pipes on the sides of buildings and rooftops. Airships of all businesses and emergency services filled the sky and soldiers and security personnel were stationed at every crossroad. The city had all the signs of a dystopian universe yet there was some artistic charm in its features. Ruby couldn't help but be amazed.

"Oh oh oh! Look Yang! There's a park! A little bit of green! And there's even a giant fountain!"

"Yes Ruby, I can see it just fine from here."

"That would Victory Garden." Ciel explained sitting across the hyperactive leader. "It's one of the few parks here in Atlas. It was built in commemoration of the end of the Great War as has been a favored location for many gatherings."

"Oh over there Penny! There's a giant movie house across from it! And look—there's a dog show right next to it!" The android also seemed to show interest as she glanced over to the many sights below. The two friends continued their banter shouting 'oohs' and 'ahhs' like children unaware of the annoyance of the other passengers.

"Do you think she still remembers that we're on a mission?" Blake whispered to her partner who snickered back in reply.

"Ah leave her be. No matter how hard things get, in the end, Ruby's still just a little girl. And after what we've been through, I wouldn't mind for a trip to the salon and have myself pampered on one of their comfy chairs. Right Weiss?" Yang elbowed the heiress expecting a positive reply. "Weiss? Weiss~? Hello~~? Anyone in there?"

The two glanced over to the heiress in question who was oddly engrossed on a magazine. The Snow Angel had a pen on one hand, marking something on the pages before flipping to the next.

"Hey Ice Queen!"

"Bwah!" The heiress flipped from her seat. "What!?"

"Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing!" But Weiss didn't look all that convincing which prompted the blonde boxer to yank the magazine from her hand. "Hey! Give that back!" She tried to retrieve it but was stopped by Yang's other hand.

"Now hold your horses." She teased. "I wanna see what all the fuss is about." Yang flipped open the pages expecting to find something spicy enough that would make Weiss blush, but instead she was surprised to discover a list of wedding gowns on the roster. "What the?"

"Wedding dresses?" Blake took a quick peek, her curiosity slightly heightened. It was then she noted the pen marks on the side of each dress all detailing them in both style and beauty. "No offense but isn't a bit too early for you to be deciding these?"

"Aww, Weiss wants to be a pretty little princess." Yang snickered. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Give it here!" The heiress snatched it back holding it to her chest. "And if you must know: I'm not doing this for fun. It's research. If you clowns have forgotten already, my sister happens to have a fiancé."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Jaune recalled seeing a man of ruggedly handsome features suddenly appearing and locked lip with the woman in turn. "It was that… uh… Henry guy, right?"

The Snow Angel nodded. "Yes. And as her Maid of Honor it is my solemn duty to ensure that she becomes the most beautiful bride this world has ever seen. I have to arrange cake, reception, location, the band playing, table arrangements, the DJ and we don't even have a theme yet! There's a lot of work to be done so I'm planning ahead of schedule."

"Isn't that a little too much for one person?"

"Of course it is!" The heiress shot back to the blonde bomber. "I wasn't supposed to do this alone. In fact… I should be doing this with Winter. We were supposed to go out together in the city, shopping for all the necessities. Instead we're here… running away from her because of some big misunderstanding."

The members of Team RWBY glanced at one another with a hint of guilt in their eyes. It was plain to see that Weiss was really looking forward to spending the time with her sister. But with everything that has happened, she had to put on hold those simple pleasures indefinitely.

"Sorry Weiss." Yang smacked herself on the back feeling like a jerk.

"Forget it." She dropped the topic quickly enough. "We can't make reservations anyway with our current situation. But I swear, the moment we're done with this fiasco, I'm going to ask my dad to bring my credit card back on and go on a shopping spree. My summer vacation will be memorable."

Jaune gave a chuckle seeing that smug look return on her face. "Well if it's any consolation, I'm sure you'll do fine. It'll be a great wedding for sure."

"Oh! Can Penny and I be bridesmaids?" Ruby raised her hand up with a wide-eyed smile. "I've never been in a wedding before. Do we get to wear matching dresses and catch the bouquet like they do in the movies!? Oh it'll be so beautiful!"

"Of course it will be beautiful you dolt!" Weiss scolded her before returning to her usual smugness. "I'm the one arranging it after all. It will have to be perfect in every way. And no, the bridesmaids are spoken for." The little red riding hood gave a sulky face. "But… I suppose I can bring you guys in as my Plus-6. Just promise me you'll behave and not make a fool of yourselves and remember to bring your dates as well."

"That will depend on how many groomsmen there are." Yang gave a playful wink. "And how many strawberry sunrise I can get in an hour."

"It won't be a black-tie party, will it?" Blake threw in earning another look from the heiress.

Weiss quickly took out a notebook and penned a thought out-loud. "Note to self: Hire an extra for Yang."

"Hey!"

A round of laughs found its way to the group chasing the bitter horrors of their nightmares away. Even if it was just for a moment, the children returned to their roles as children, embracing what little sense of normalcy they could find. But eventually they were drawn back to their mission when the speaker chimed to life.

"Attention: Now arriving at Atlas Huntsmen Academy Station. Doors will open at the left side of the train. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion."

"This is our stop." Ciel announced to her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But once more, the gang was awestruck by the sight that came before them. Opening up from the train-station, their eyes feasted upon a land made of concrete, granite and enough Dust powered lights to chase the night away.

A giant courtyard 3 times the size of Beacon's own entrance lay out plainly before them. Exotic plants and trees were placed decoratively on manmade plots, benches and escalators built in strategic locations, giant neon signs and billboards strewn across buildings while dozens of airships flew across the skylines, transporting goods and people in fashionable manners. The scenery alone reminded the team much of their first day in Beacon. It stunned them, made trace their eyes upwards in awe of the grand architecture.

It was certainly way different from Beacon.

While their school was made out of old designs, Atlas Academy felt modern. They remember how their school was built with stony floors, but this academy had its walkways riddled with concrete. Large flashy directional signs appeared on the larger intersections, clearly mapping each location with pinpoint precision.

To say the least, Atlas Academy was leap-years ahead of Beacon in terms of technology.

"Wow…" Yang was the first to shake out of her marvel. "Man… I can't believe this, but this place makes Beacon look… **old school**."

Ruby's face turned sour hearing her sister's infamous puns. "And just like that, the magic is gone."

"Come on you guys." Ciel hurried them. "This way. The Academy's courtyard is accessible to all, but only students, teachers, military officers and those with business with the school are allowed through the security checkpoints. We will most likely be scanned and asked for identifications."

"Do we really have to go through there?" Blake asked, scanning the school walls. "I don't think even I can get pass that kind of security."

"It looks more like a fortress." Jaune analyzed seeing the many patrols and scanners posted in each entrance. "Don't you think that's a little overkill? I mean… I know the academy, kingdom and Huntsmen Academy are all one but this looks a bit extreme."

"Atlas prides itself for safety above all else." Ciel stated proudly. "Though the reason for that kind of security is logical. There is another reason why Atlas Academy is well-guarded."

"Other than being the largest Huntsmen Academy in Atlas, the school also houses the Cross Continental Transmit Tower just like in Beacon." Weiss continued pointing at the large structure towering above the walls. It was large, bulky and had more radar dishes than all of Vale's support towers combine. "And considering what happened in Vale… I'm guessing they beefed up security just in case someone tries the same here."

"So… now what?" Yang asked. "Do we just knock and ask for Penny's dad or something?"

"Penny?" Ruby turned to her android friend who nodded.

"Do not worry my friends. This will be simple." She stated confidently pumping her metallic chest. "All we need to do is call my father's office through the terminal center. It's how outsiders communicate with people inside the academy. My father uses it all the time. It's right this way." The little android then quietly led the team to what appears to be a small area with large monitor screens. It seemed exactly like she described it. Family and friends and co-workers were talking to the students and staff inside in a two-way communication device.

"Man… I guess snail mails are a thing of the past." The blonde boxer muttered realizing how technologically advance Atlas was. If they could afford to put communication centers just to talk with people inside the academy, god knows what else they could do. Heck, after this, nothing could surprise her anymore.

"This will do." Penny then nonchalantly sat on one of the terminals which sprung to life as if it was acknowledging her presence. "R&amp;D Department please."

A few brief moments went by before a response came. A woman in staff attire appeared on screen, smiling sweetly at the caller. "Thank you for your patience. You've reached the Atlas Academy Research and Development Department. How may I assist you today?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with Professor Polendina please."

"Absolutely. Do you have an appointment?"

The android paused as her gang looked to her to speak up. "Um… not exactly."

"Ma'am. You do know that all calls to the Academy has to go through the proper channels, right?"

"I know but can you please make this an exception? It's rather urgent."

The woman on the line raised a brow probably bored on hearing that phrase over and over. Yet… oddly enough she just couldn't say no to that adorable face. "Alright ma'am. If you give me a moment, I'll check and see if he's available."

"Thank you very much." Penny gave a sweet smile and the receptionist could've sworn that she saw the little girl's eyes flash. But she must've just imagined it.

The receptionist quickly got out of way, leaving the gang in bated breath.

Even Blake seemed rather optimistic of things. "So far so good."

The team waited patiently for the receptionist, glancing around the place, soaking the sights. It was amazing how different this city was from Vale. Not that it was saying a lot. After all, most folks here have only seen small towns and villages in their days.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Professor Polendina is not in his office today."

A metallic brow rose from Penny's eyes. "Oh? Then may I know where I can find him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is personal information. You'll have to schedule it with the Professor directly."

"Of course. Thank you for your time." And with that, Penny ended the call leaving the team stumped.

"Well, I guess we should've expected it wouldn't be that easy." Yang muttered irritably. "What now? Do we sneak our way in or…?"

But like before, Penny was one step ahead of them. "That will not be necessary. I have discovered my father's location."

"You did?" Ruby titled. "How? I thought that lady said he wasn't in."

"She did. Which is why I hacked into her computer to get my father's schedule."

It was Ciel's turn to look surprise. "You can do that?"

"My on board processing computer can access any low-grade-security network. I do it all the time when I want to search the net. And…" A computerized noise echoed from her lips as she processed the information. "Huh? That's odd?"

"Odder than someone who can access any of our private information at any time? Gah!" Yang was stopped by Blake's elbow to the stomach.

"I looked through my father's schedule for today. It seems that he's visiting a place called the 'Mercy Garden'."

"Mercy Garden?" Weiss popped up recognizing the name. "As in Mercy Garden Community Center?"

"You know that place?" Jaune asked sounding hopeful.

"It's a hospital a few blocks away from here and it's the only place I know of with the phrase Mercy Garden on its title." The heiress explained pointing in the general direction. "My sister was admitted there once when she caught a fever. But why there? There are hospitals that are closer and better equipped than that one."

"I am… unclear." Penny admitted. "But his schedule states that he will be there all day long."

"Then we have our destination!" Ruby declared up in the air. "To the hospital!"

"Hey you think we can make a few pit-stops along the way?" Yang suggested turning to the group. "I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving."

**(Wamburger)**

Wamburger. It is one of the finest fast-food joints in all of Remnant, spanning across the globe in multiple locations with near-perfect service. Famed for its delicious selection of burgers, the joint is visited by people of all ages and all classes, becoming a world-wide franchise that has rivaled even that of its competition. And today, the one in Atlas serves as the stopping point of Team SSSN and Ren. These intrepid young men have come to dine in this place, wanting to return the taste of the good old days and most likely erase all trace of the purple goo from their mouths.

But sadly, things were not going that well.

"This is an outrage man!" Sun openly complained as he laid down his hands on the cashier. "70 Lien for 5 burgers!? That's way over the line here pal!"

"Sorry sir, but that's the price you have to pay." The staff member gave a sniffing gesture as he spoke back emotionlessly.

"But these are just burgers! B.U.R.G.E.R.S! It's not even a set! How can 5 burgers even reach 70!? I can buy 10 burgers with 70 lien back in Mistral! And that's with drinks and fries! We're just asking for a piece! A PIECE! So there's no way that 5 lousy burgers can reach 70!"

"Actually, it's 76.5." The employee corrected typing the numbers on the cashier. "Tax-adds and such."

"Are you kidding me!? How does anyone afford anything here!?"

"Sun… just pay the guy." Neptune pleaded. "We're starving here."

But the Primate Prince seemed determine to get his point across. "No! This is a complete rip-off! No it's worse than that, it is downright robbery! There's no way I'm gonna pay 70 for 5 burgers! This is a complete steal!"

"This is coming from a guy who steals food without a second thought." Sage muttered to Scarlet earning a chuckle from the pirate.

"That's different! This store is robbing customers blind!"

"Well it's not really that surprising." Ren opted, going into his thinking mode. "Atlas doesn't have a lot of fertile fields so naturally, all the food they sell are imported. And imported goods always sell higher."

"That doesn't make it right man! This is 70! 7-0! There's no way in heck am I gonna pay that much for 5 lousy burgers!"

"76.5 actually."

"Be quiet!"

"Hey!" The customer at the back of the line complained. "If you're not gonna buy anything then move along bub. You're not the only one her who wants to eat."

"Sun!" His teammates were also getting impatient. The promise of food was getting to them.

"No! There is no way I am paying for this! There is absolutely no way! It is a rip-off, a scam! The only way I'm doing this is when pigs fly!"

…

…

…

A few minutes later, the five of them were having their burgers outdoors.

"Stupid Wamburger, stupid fries…"

"Let it go Sun." Scarlet eased his leader as he grumbled in his corner, gobbling down his burger angrily. Thankfully the team was able to get the Monkey Prince to cave and pay for the darn meal without getting kicked out or making a scene. "At least we got something to eat."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one coughing out lien chips like a fountain!"

"Hey, you're the one who said that you were paying for the meal, so that totally makes it your fault." Neptune pointed out earning an irritated look from his partner. "That reminds me, we need to buy something for the gang back at the penthouse. I'm sure they're starving too."

"Well don't look at me." Sun waved off. "These burgers burned through my wallet faster than when I was on a shopping spree."

"You shop?" Sage flashed a knowing grin at him.

"It's a figure of speech!" He countered. "Stupid taxes."

"The food might be pricy but Atlas does have its up-sides." Ren reasoned gesturing to his pocket. "The medicine here is cheaper as well as all other manner of technology. You can practically get a bargain for any tools or gadgets."

"Yeah. I'll let you know if I need a new scroll." Sun groaned out loud. "Stupid money grubbers. If I knew this was going to happen, I would've joined Ruby instead."

"Come on dude. We've been through this already." Neptune implied. "There's only so much explosions I can handle before I snap. And I think it goes to show that we deserve a little break. I mean come on. We escaped Beacon before it crumbled, we beat a giant dragon…"

"Jaune and Ruby beat the dragon dude…"

"We kinda helped." Scarlet shrugged unconvincingly. "A little bit. I mean we did fight all of its little spawns."

"My point being! I think we just did a whole bunch of Hunter jobs right? Sure we might not have done a lot but with the amount of Grimm we slew over the last week, we practically did Search and Destroy missions. So we should all deserve little R&amp;R, right?"

"I'm down with it." Sage raised his hand up confidently. "So what's the plan? Arcade? Movie house?"

Ren gave the team a small chuckle in response. They were a group of underdogs and egocentric men with their own tastes in life. He wondered how such a team stayed solid for so long. But just as the boy was about to put a suggestion in, his eyes widened as if it caught sight of something sinister.

"Uh… guys…"

"We can visit the mall." Neptune threw his two lien in.

"Ahh… lame. Come on man. You can do better than that."

"Guys…"

"How about we go sightseeing?" Scarlet put in.

"Next!"

"Guys!"

"What?!"

Ren immediately pointed in the general direction of his target and what they saw there froze each of them to the bones.

It was a certain silver haired assassin, eating a burger at the edge of the joint.

**A/N: Hey gang, sorry for the late reply, been through a depressed state when no one reviewed my last chapter, but then I realized too late that I never posted that last chapter (Facepalm Self) so here's a two chap special!**


	65. The Strings on Me

**Chapter 65: The Strings on Me**

**(Mercy Garden Community Hospital Center)**

At this point, there was hardly a thing that would surprise Jaune or his companions. The hospital they arrived in was like something out of a sci-fi movie. It was everything they expected. Patients being carried on beds that floated on air. Robotic limbs on pure display by other wounded and doctors and nurses lined up as if they were waiting for their next customers. All that was missing now were the robot servants that catered to your every whim. But considering what happened in Vale, they must've removed them for safety reasons.

Oh well, they couldn't get everything they wanted.

"Wow… this place is huge!" Ruby's eyes sparkled as she walked in only to be hushed by the nurses. "Oops. Sorry. But this is amazing! They even have those hover-beds! I only thought those things were in movies but they're real! I can barely contain myself. Someone hit me! I need to get hurt enough to be in those beds! Yeow!" She stopped immediately when her partner pinched her cheeks.

"Will you please focus?" Weiss scolded. "We're here to find Penny's dad, not check off another mark on your bucket list."

"Ow… ok uncle… uncle! My cheeks are gonna rip!"

"Let's inquire in the reception." Ciel suggested which was a good place to start was obviously. "We can probably gather more information there."

The moment the gang approached the desk, a holo-nurse suddenly appeared as if it was responding to their arrival. She looked preoccupied with something but stopped when she noted the team staring at her.

"Oh… excuse me. I didn't see you there. Welcome to the Mercy Garden Community Hospital: The oldest and most historical medical establishment in Atlas. How may I assist you?"

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know a Professor Polendina, would you?" Penny asked in a robotic manner.

The holo-nurse gave a thinking pose before responding. "Hmm… I don't know a Professor—but we do have a Dr. Polendina here. He's one of our surgeons."

"That's the one." Penny nodded. "May we meet with him?"

"Absolutely. Do you have an appointment with him?" The droid in disguise opened to speak but was quickly cut off by her guardian.

"Yes. Yes we do" Ciel lied out of her teeth knowing well how procedures work around here. She definitely didn't want to be walled up because they didn't have the authorization. "We're trainees from Atlas Academy here on an assignment issued by the good Doctor."

"Oh? I… I'm afraid I don't see you on the guest list."

"Dr. Polendina said that it was a special assignment. He wouldn't put it on his personal schedule."

"Either way Miss, I cannot allow you to visit without proper authorization."

"Of course." Ciel's face beamed. "If you like I can contact my commanding officer in the academy to confirm it. I'm sure they can clear things right up." She quickly pulled out her scroll, dialing a random number, pretending to make an important call. If she was a better actor, she might've fooled even those in the academy themselves.

The nurse's expression suddenly turned dark at the mention of a military officer. "N… no wait!"

"Ah, Major. Good morning." The girl with the blue beret spoke loudly to her scroll. "Yes, I'm at the hospital however we're being barred from seeing our contact. Yes I know about the procedure, which is why I'm calling. Yes… of course."

"Uh… what is she doing?" Ruby inquired but was shushed by the gang.

"Yes… absolutely." Ciel finished and placed her scroll by the nurse's desk. "My commanding officer is asking for your name, ma'am. He's hoping to clear up any misunderstanding."

To say the least, the nurse seemed rather hesitant to answer—almost terrified even. She eyed the gang and then the scroll and repeated the process a few more times as sweat began to pour down from her skin. After what felt like an eternity, she answered.

"The Doctor's office is on the third floor, go left and pass the first intersection. It's the 3rd door to your right. You can't miss it." The nurse couldn't speak fast enough to save her life.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Ciel replied sweetly at her. "And please make sure we won't be bothered on our way there."

The gang could almost see the nurse's face pale even in her holographic form. "I'll… notify security."

"Much obliged."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later the gang found themselves in the elevator, each of members glancing over to the soldier who smugly answered their unasked question.

"If there's anything that civilians are afraid of: It's talking with the higher authorities. The military overrules nearly everything around here. It's something I learned back in school. It's quite handy when you want to get through some of the red tape in this bureaucracy."

"Wow Ciel." Yang whistled. "I didn't think you had it in ya. I always pictured you to be a by-the-book kind of person. You know—with all the timing and stuff."

"It's called being punctual and precise." She countered tucking her scroll back in her invisible pocket. "There's a huge difference. Anyway… we're here." The elevator doors opened revealing a large intersection with multiple doors and hallways that would make the Minotaur's maze look like a kid's playground in comparison. "The receptionist said it was on the left. Past the first intersection."

Oddly enough with all the people in the hospital, the area they arrived in looked rather sparsely populated in comparison. Only a few security officers and patients roamed the section.

"3rd door to the right." Blake mentioned, pointing at the said door with the printed name 'Polendina' framed on its head. "Looks like this is the one. So… who's gonna do the knocking?"

Yang answered that question when her fist connected with the door. "Yo! Doc! Anybody home?" Her bombastic voice echoed through the hallway making the gang flinch in response. Odder still was the lack of reply from the door. "Guess there's no one inside."

"Yes, I think we got that, Captain Obvious." Weiss grumbled lowly as her brows furrowed downward. "What now? Do we wait for him in the lobby?"

"So much for that." Jaune stated with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Guess meeting Penny's dad isn't gonna be that easy as opening a door and… oh?" He stopped the moment he realized that the doors opened on its own with a magnetic 'swish' sound. "That's… fancy."

"Father?" Penny called out as her eyes lit up like a car's high beams. The room itself was in every sense a 'Laboratory'. There were all these nifty and disturbing gadgets, alchemy and chemistry stations with all manners of potions and vials with odd and mysterious colors in them. Bubbly substance echoed in the distance as pipelines and wires connected in each area, twisting and twirling like someone was trying to make the world's biggest yarn ball made out of silicon rather than cloths. The dark moody lights also gave the impression of madness, giving it that sinister feel.

"Now this is what a lab should look like." Yang said in an impressed tone. "You never told me that your dad was a Doctor, Penny. I thought he was more of a… sciencey kinda guy. But this is just borderline mad-scientist. Am I right?"

"I never knew." Penny answered, shrugging. "My father never mentioned that he worked in a hospital before. This is actually my first time visiting a hospital so I am unfamiliar with its… nature."

"What? Oh come on. You're telling me that you never got the flu or a cold before? What are you? A ro—oh… right." The blonde bomber stopped when she quickly realized who she was talking to. "Never mind me."

"These are all top of the line medical equipment." Ciel noted, noticing a few objects that she recognized. "And they're all brand new. Someone must've spent a fortune getting all of these together. Did the General fund all of this?"

"I… don't know." Penny answered when a slight tingle of fear began to creep into her circuitries. "This doesn't make sense. My father specializes in robotics not medical care. Perhaps this is… someone else's."

"It certainly looks… different from the way I pictured it." Ruby admitted as she scanned her surroundings. Somehow she thought that Penny's dad would have an impressive array of robots and machines doing all of his beck and call. But then again, she was dreaming rather big for a girl her age. "Well look on the bright side. At least there aren't any floating brains or animals in a jar staring blankly at you. I mean that would be really super creepy ahehe… hehehe…"

"Uh… Ruby…" Jaune patted the little red riding hood by the shoulder, pointing over to the large green glowing object behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted with a large machine with two similar medicals pods on both sides connected with a strange series of tubes and a single computer that did all the processing.

The machine had a glow in it. It was a soft green light that glowed and pulsated in rhythm like a heartbeat. The pod on the right stood open and empty while the other held a girl in its chambers.

A girl with pale white skin and fluffy orange hair with an adorable pink bow latched on top.

"Is that…?" Blake's eyes widened as everyone in the room darted at the girl in question.

"No. It… can't be…"

"But that's…"

"Me…" Penny finished, her cybernetic eyes widened to the fullest.

**(Atlas) (Downtown station)**

If there was a moment that Sun took seriously in his life, this would be one of those moments. He and his team were waiting patiently by the train-station entrance, casually blending into the background as their attention darted towards the silver haired assassin by the snack bar.

The team analyzed again and again but all their answers remained the same. There was not a single doubt in their minds. That boy they trailing was indeed Mercury, the same Mercury that is connected in the destruction of Vale and Beacon. Qrow and Glynda were right after all. The people who committed the attack last week were here in Atlas.

"Hey…" Sun was caught up when his partner approached, trying to look casual.

"Hey Neptune. Did you find out anything?"

The blue boy nodded but not in a very motivating way. "Yeah but not much. He's flirting with the waitress and not doing a good job at it. But it doesn't look like he knows we're following him. Seems like he's just hanging around until the next train to come in."

"That's in 3 minutes, according to the schedule board." Sage gestured to the large screen hanging on top of the ceiling. "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

"Guys." Ren interjected this time, his face marring with annoyance.

Sun quickly gave him a seat making sure no one was paying attention to them. "Good timing Ren. What's the word?"

"None." The green warrior answered grudgingly. "I can't reach any of the teams or the professors. I don't understand. We should have a signal within the city at the very least. We're practically close to one of the support towers but no matter how hard I try to boost the signal, all I'm getting is static."

"Guess we're gonna have to strike out on our own." The blonde leader announced.

Neptune sighed. "Great… now what do we do? Should we strike out?"

"Too many people in the station." Scarlet warned noting the civilians traveling along the line. "They'll be caught in the crossfire."

"And he's also extremely dangerous." Ren added, eyeing the assassin through the crowd. "There's no telling what he'd do when he's cornered. He might cause more damage or hurt someone else entirely. We should observe and watch his movements."

"Oh come on guys. There's only one guy and there's five of us. We can take him."

"No. Ren's right." Sun stopped his partner. "He'll be a tough nut to crack. Better to follow him and see where he goes. He might even lead us to the people who orchestrated all of this."

"And if he notices us?" Sage inquired hoping that there was a backup plan in all of this.

"He only knows us from the Vytal festival." The monkey prince explained. "Other than Ren here, he doesn't know any of us so I doubt he'll know who we are. But if he does recognize us, then we knock him out and bring him to the downtown area. The gang will know what to do with him after."

"This isn't exactly a full proof plan." Scarlet pointed out much to the monkey's dismay.

"Hey, I never said it was perfect. But we'll figure things out the rest of the way."

Sage quickly noted the train coming by signaling the team as Mercury stood from his seat. "Well whatever we're doing we better do it quick. The train's here."

Sun quickly got into posture, noting the train car Mercury was going in. "Alright let's split up. Sage, Scarlet, you two take the train-car in front of the one Mercury got in. Neptune, Ren and I will cover the back. If he tries to bolt, we take him down hard. Remember, we only got one shot at this. Let's try and pull this off without a hitch."

The team nodded and quickly boarded the train covering both the front and back of the central train-car.

**(Café)**

Amber was having a headache. No she wasn't having a relapse of her coma or anything of that manner but rather a migraine from the amount of information she was getting.

After they left the apartment to find out clues on their enemies, Glynda and Qrow have been giving Amber some information about her powers. Information she'd wish she didn't know. The story was long, ridiculous and perhaps even unbelievable but it didn't seem like they were joking. She always knew her powers were important in some way. She just never expected the fate of the world would be part of it.

"Ok… so let me get this whole thing straight." The Fall Maiden spoke as she, Pyrrha and Glynda sat by a local café to explain the current situation. "You're saying that this power I've been using has been around for a long time and has been given by the first Maidens in the stories and I was selected to be its next host out of randomness. And now a bunch of people are trying to steal that power for themselves for whatever reasons?"

"To simplify it, yes." The blonde witch nodded in reply. "And they almost succeeded. They tore through Vale to find you and will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Which is why we need to protect you from them… at least until we find the other Maidens."

"If this power really is random, why did it choose me? What makes me so special?"

Glynda sighed at this. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question. All that we know is that when a Maiden dies, her powers leaves her body and seeks out a new host. The selection process of who the power passes through is completely dependent on the current owner."

"So I can pass this power to whoever I choose?" Amber's eyes shined, feeling hopeful.

"Not… exactly." Glynda admitted. "The only process of power transfer we know of is that the current owner dies." A silent 'oh' came from the Maiden's lips. "We are however certain that these powers only seem to pass on to young women. And the power transfers to whoever is in the Maiden's final thoughts. Unless those final thoughts are that of a male or an elderly woman, the selection becomes… to our knowledge, completely random."

"Well… that's… inconvenient." Amber grumbled, feeling another migraine setting in.

"It's difficult to believe, I know that." Pyrrha cooed her. "I didn't really believe it myself until recently. I'm still uncertain of it all."

"And what about you?" She countered. "You're just a student. I thought this stuff was supposed to be kept secret by your Order or something."

The teacher and pupil glanced at one another uncomfortably. There were just too many awkward things to say to each other.

"Well, to be honest…" Glynda opened up. "Ms. Nikos here was selected by our Headmaster to become… the next Fall Maiden."

"WHAT!?" Amber shot up, earning a worried look from the other patrons. "Umm… sorry. But what?"

"Please understand that this was a while ago—and it was a mean of a last resort." Glynda defended. "We had placed your body in a life-support system but even with the most advance technology, we couldn't stop your wounds from deteriorating. We feared that should you die, the other half of your powers would seek its other half. And so to prevent that from happening, we prepared Ms. Nikos to take that power in your stead."

Amber glanced over to the redhead champ who eyed her softly. Slowly she calmed down, taking deep breaths to clear her head. "So what? You were like… Plan-B or something?"

"More or less." Pyrrha shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm just glad we didn't have to resort to it."

"Considering that I'm still alive, I'm inclined to agree. But still… this is a bit too much." The Maiden groaned, taking a sip off her cup. "I mean… even I know the story about the Four Maidens and I just thought of it to be something that you tell kids. How is this all tied together?"

"We know it's hard to believe. But every word is true." Glynda opted before noticing Qrow and the other two professors of Beacon approach. "Qrow… you're back. How was it?"

The reaper gave a disappointing head shake. "Not good. My old smuggler contacts here aren't budging an inch. Nobody's flying out of here legally or illegally so no dice on the transport. Some good news though. I got some folks saying that they saw someone matching our suspects' description walking around the Upper District. Could be our Mercury or Emerald."

"That's a broad place to search." Glynda noted. "Is there any way we can narrow it down?"

"Not without our contacts or the manpower. We'll do what we can for now. I just hope the kids are keeping to themselves back home."

**(Glynda's Apartment)**

"This is… unbelievable." Coco muttered in disbelief as her team looked through the row of books and magazines in Glynda's old crib. There were a number of saucy texts hiding within those shelves which didn't form well with the Goodwitch that they knew today. "Ms. Goodwitch has all the classic novels right here. This is one heck of a collection. The Thief and the Butcher, Violet's Garden and even Third Crusade. These are total lover's romance novels."

"You're telling me." Velvet agreed, glancing at some familiar titles on the rack. "You can hardly find copies of these books anymore. What I wouldn't give to have a nice little sit-down with one of these books with a nice glass of carrot juice on the side. But I have to admit that this really is amazing. She must've been a totally different person before she became a Huntress."

"You ever think we'll be like that?" Coco asked tilting her shades down. "You think we'll change the moment we become Huntresses?"

"I hope not." The bunny admitted. "As much as I want to help people, I don't want to lose my hobby of reading books from time to time. It'd be a nice hobby."

"Heh… well here's hoping we stay true to who we are."

But as they shared a laugh, Nora suddenly butted in, eyes gleaming as if she had struck gold.

"Oh… my… gosh! Guys! Check this out!" The Asgardian yelped with all the glee she could muster gathering the team's attention. She quickly showed them a thick black-leather-cased notebook with an embroidery initials 'G.G.' on the bottom right of the cover. "I think I found Ms. Goodwitch's diary!"

"No way!"

"Hang on! I'll get us something to eat."

**(Mercy Garden Community Hospital Center) (Dr. Polendina's Office)**

An uneasy silence emanated in that office that afternoon. Ruby and the team couldn't help but stare at the girl in the pod and size her with the android standing with them. No matter how hard they look, the two of them looked completely alike. From the last strain of hair to the size of her waist, there wasn't the slightest bit of difference between them.

"H… how is this… possible?" Penny broke the silence, her emerald eyes scanning the subject before her. "This is… I… I don't… I don't understand."

"Uh… maybe your dad is making you a… twin sister?" Ruby tried to laugh it off but her attempt to lighten the mood failed completely.

"Or perhaps… a spare body?" Ciel threw her two liens into the pot. "I wouldn't be surprised. After all, Penny is an android. It would be logical to have some spare parts in case the original host took damage."

"No…" As much as Penny was grateful for her friend's concerns, she couldn't deny the very being that stood in front of her. "She's not… like me."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, slightly afraid of the answer. "Isn't she built just like you?"

The android shook her head as she approached the pod, her mechanical hand reaching for the glass. "She and I might share appearances, but… she's nothing like me. This… Penny is… organic."

"Simplify for non-science people here." Yang raised her hand up clearly not following.

"It means she's not made out of metal, idiot." Weiss explained. "Which means… wait. What does that mean?"

"It means she's human." Ciel clarified. "But why is she kept here and why does she look like Penny?"

But just as the gang could throw another thought into it, Blake's bow wiggled at the sound of heavy footsteps just outside the door. Quickly she whispered to her team. "Someone's coming! What do we do?"

Ruby panicked at the thought. "Oh! Umm… everyone hide!"

The gang followed her orders and quickly rushed to whatever cover they could get. But Ciel quickly noted Penny standing still, her optics frozen on the clone in front of her.

"Penny! Come on!" Ciel tried to pull her but it became apparent that trying to pull a metallic android by force was like trying to pull a boulder with your bare hands. She tried over and over to no effect. "Dang it Penny! If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you for this!"

"Over here!" But thankfully, Jaune was able to assist, pulling both of them into the cleaning closet. However, the boy soon realize his own blunder when he found himself sandwiched between the two girls, his chin face coming dangerously close to Ciel who in turn began to grow a feint blush on her cheeks. "Shh! Keep it down."

Soon enough the door to the office opened, revealing an old man holding onto a wooden cane that supported him. With his large white bushy beard, balding head, wrinkly face and deep eyes, the title of 'Professor' or 'Doctor' suited him far more than any of the staff in Beacon. His face gave the impression of wisdom that could only come through age and his posture made him look like that of a scary grandpa that would frighten kids in their sleep.

But while others made their own deductions of the man, Jaune noted a certain hint of sorrow in his eyes. The old man darted over to the pod where the Penny-clone was and sighed with such remorse that it could be heard throughout the room. Jaune recognized that saddened look. It was regret. Something that the young knight knew very well.

"Penelope…" He muttered softly as he traced his hand on the glass frame. It was clear to see a measure of guilt and regret in those eyes. He looked like an old man tormented by a burden that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Penelope?" Penny muttered the name hinting a strange familiarity with it. Sadly, that little thought made her shift her weight pressing Jaune closer to Ciel who quickly wiggled the cabinet.

"Oh crud…"

"Who's there!?" Obviously this did not go unnoticed by the old man who was quickly alarmed. Quickly he reached for the alarm button next to his desk, but before he could reach it, Yang intercepted and knocked the lights out of him. "Goh!"

"I got'em!" The blonde bomber cheered proudly only to realize what she had done. "Oh… wait. That… wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

**(Train)**

"Stop it…"

The 'stalking' process was everything Neptune thought it would be. He always wanted to be a cop or a detective like in those hard core police movies. They looked awesome and now thankfully he was able to cross it off his bucket list. Playing as a detective back in Vale was fun. Solving mysteries and small time crimes like thefts, cat disappearances and cheating on a test. But right now they were doing some hard-boiled detective business. They were trailing one of the most wanted criminals in all of Remnant.

Mercury Black.

"Stop… it…"

The pure thought of stalking the guy was enough to give the blue haired playboy goose bumps. He even went through the idea of poking two eye holes in a newspaper that he bought off the store just minutes ago. He could see their target sitting calmly on his seat, eating what was left of the burger he bought off the joint while casually making passes at the two Huntress-in-training at the opposite row.

The guy was a total player, in almost every sense of the word. If he wasn't part of the destruction of Vale, Neptune might even say he was cool enough to hang out with. But sadly, deadly and destructive natures didn't mix well in his friendship.

"Will you cut that out you little…!" The blue boy was caught out when his partner nearly yelled out.

"Dude. Don't you know the first rule of a stakeout?" Neptune chastised the monkey boy.

"It's not my fault!" Sun whined as he looked back to the toddler pulling innocently at his little waggling tail. The parent on the other hand seemed to be too busy to bother. "That kid in the back seat just keeps playing with my tail. YEOW! Hey! Stop that you little rascal. Don't make me pinch your cheeks."

"Oh yeah, that's real mature." Ren shook his head in disappointment. "Can we please focus on the suspect? What's Mercury doing?"

Neptune agreed and quickly returned to his detective mode. "He's just sitting there. He just finished his burger and now he's… flirting with two gorgeous gals. Tch… stupid player. Like he has a chance with any of them. He's not even that good-looking."

"And this is coming from a guy who couldn't even get a date for the dance." Sun pointed out earning a glare from his teammate. "Hey, just saying. I mean come on. You call on girls whenever the opportunity arises."

"That's not true!"

"Didn't you just make a pass at Nebula back on the ship the other day?" Ren recalled a certain incident back on the Whale. "And an hour later, you tried to flirt with Dew… and after you got slapped you tried to have a go with Arslan…"

"Didn't she try to break your leg?" Sun recalled though not as well. The incident was so hilarious that his memories muddled.

"I was just trying to get a feel!" Neptune defended though rather poorly. "And no… she didn't try to break my leg. It was just a simple misunderstanding. Lost in translation, that kind of stuff. You know?"

"Sure…" Sun rolled his eyes playfully in return only to flinch again when he felt his tail being pulled. "Gah! Not the tip you little monster!"

**(Mercy Garden Hospital) (Dr. Polendina's office)**

"Hmm… interesting." Ciel hummed softly as she gently analyzed the old unconscious man on the chair. After a good punch from Yang, it would seem like the guy was out like a light.

"Is he… gonna be ok?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"He's not dead is he?" Jaune gulped.

"Well, there's good news and bad news." Ciel declared, placing her free hand on her hip. "The good news is that the damage Yang Xiao Long did was not as bad as she intended. The bad news is that he's still unconscious."

"Wonderful." Weiss remarked. "We knocked out the very person we came to ask for help. Nice work Yang."

"Hey come on now. It was an accident!" Yang reasoned. "I didn't mean to knock him out. It was completely on reflex. Besides—things would've been a lot worse if he pushed that alarm."

"You could've at least subdued him." Blake shrugged, shaking her head disappointingly. "Now you just hit an old man without hesitation. I'm starting to think that you have a violent tendency. Maybe we should ask Professor Goodwitch to look into that."

The heiress scoffed in agreement. "Considering all the fights we've been, I think she'll need therapy."

"Hey! My tendency is fine!"

"Now's not the time to fight guys!" Ruby pulled focus. "We need to wake him up quickly before someone finds out what happened. There's no way we can explain this to the security."

"I agree." Ciel nodded. "We can't leave him like this and we did come all this way to ask for his help after all. We simply need some sort of remedy to wake him up."

"How about some onion juice?" Yang opted with a shrug. "Dad makes that every time he gets a hangover from town. One whiff of that and he'll be up in no time."

"We're trying to wake him, not give him anemia." Weiss grumbled rubbing her temples in irritation. "Why don't we start with a good dose of coffee? It's simple and safe and not to mention it has a way to warm the soul."

"Warm the soul?" Ruby glanced over to Jaune with a thought in mind. "That's it!" She beamed. "We can use Jaune's healing aura!"

"What?" The boy in question looked back dumbly as the little red dragged him closer to the unconscious doctor.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Blake pointed out recalling the event that took place in the airship awhile back. "I mean… remember what happened with Amber?"

"We don't exactly have a lot of options." Ciel passed on in agreement. "And we don't have a lot of time before someone comes to check up on him."

"And besides, this is just healing a headache." Ruby reasoned. "If Jaune could heal my leg in a jiffy, this should be nothing. Right Jaune?"

The boy looked uncertain for a moment. He was still having doubts about this power of his. To heal all manner of injury was like having the power of the divine at the tip of your fingers. But… those answers will have to wait until they solve their current predicament.

"Mr. Arc. Please." The young knight turned over to Penny who gazed at him with pleading eyes. She too had a list of questions she want answered. The girl in the pod and this place. All of those answers can be found in the old man in front of them.

With only a brief moment of hesitation, Jaune placed his hand over the old Doctor and allowed his aura to pass through. A light slowly began to emanate from his body, flooding the room in its warm glow. Those in the room could feel it, even from a distance. The coldness of the city all just seemed to thaw away from it, like being bathed in a warm hot spring.

"Whoa…" Yang felt her body warm in ways that Ruby described. It was like sitting near a fireplace during a cold winter night. "I guess Ruby was right. It really is kinda fuzzy."

"No kidding." Blake agreed, enjoying that sensation. Even Ciel, who was rather skeptical of Jaune's healing ability, was baffled to say the least. The gang was almost saddened that the glow faded.

"Ugh…" Jaune stumbled back feeling rather weakened.

"You ok there, Vomit Boy?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He waved it off. "Just feeling a little wheezy. Man, I'll never get used to that feeling."

"Did it… work?" Ruby asked with uncertainty.

She immediately got her answer in the form of a grumpy groaning noise. "Ugh… my head." The old man's eyes flickered, and slowly adjusted to the sights in front of him. "What happened?"

"Father?" Penny spoke up, tiptoeing towards her creator with a worried glance. "Are you feeling better?"

The old man's face nearly turned as white as a sheet. He stood from his seat, backing away like he just saw a ghost. "Who? Who are you? Penelope? No… it can't be…"

"No it's me, father." The android corrected him. "It's Penny. Remember?"

"Penny?" A sense of calm began to flood back into his mind as logic settled in. He glanced over to her robotic arm and quickly understood his situation. "But… how is that possible? You were in Vale and… there was an attack."

"Yes. But we escaped." She explained calmly. "We tried to call you but… there have been… a lot of things happening here and there. It's a really long story."

"I see…" Quietly the man turned to the rest of the group, giving a quizzical look. "And these are?"

"Oh right." The little droid tapped her head in remembrance as she introduced her companions. "These are my friends. This here is Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Ms. Soleil. She's the person in charge of protecting me back in Vale."

"A pleasure." The blue beret bowed gracefully in response.

"Everyone. This is my father, Professor Geppetto Polendina." The gang gave their greetings as their faces easily became recognizable. Geppetto recalled seeing some of them in the Vytal Festival tournament on the holo-screen.

"I… I um… hello, dear guests." The good Doctor nodded, feeling his headache lighten. "I don't know where to begin."

"It's ok Doctor." Ruby waved it off. "We kinda dropped in unexpected anyway so it's natural to be confused."

"Yes… well… I suppose a thank you is in order." The old man nodded back. "For bringing my Penny back."

"It was nothing. Don't mention it. But…" Ruby glanced over to the pod where the girl stood in sleep. "We do have a few questions."

"Yes. I suppose I can guest what those questions are. What is seen cannot be unseen after all." Geppetto quietly walked over to the pod, again placing his hand on the glass. He turned to Penny and saw the multitude of confusion written on her face. She definitely won't be leaving this place without a proper answer. "I didn't want you to see this until you were sufficiently prepared, Penny. I wanted to bring you here after the festival. After the General saw all of your abilities. But… I suppose the proverbial cat is out of the bag."

"Heh. Cat joke." Yang snickered earning herself an elbow from her partner.

"Who is she, father?" Penny asked, pleading. "Who is she and why does she look like me?"

A chuckle escaped the old man's lips. "Oh no Penny. You have it the other way around. She doesn't look like you. It is 'you' who look like her." Whether it was a metaphorical thing or just some ridiculous puzzle that he forged, the gang didn't know. All they knew that he was the one who had all the answers.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her name was… is… Penelope. And she is my daughter. My real… daughter." He began as if he was starting a monologue for a show. "And she and you share a very unique trait… Penny."

"But why is she in this… thing?" Blake asked also feeling curious like the cat that she was.

"It's called a stasis pod." Dr. Polendina explained gesturing to the machine. "It was developed by the Medical R&amp;D Department to put critically injured patients in a suspended animation, prolonging their lifespan by great lengths. A masterful piece of technology if I do say so myself."

"So… is Penelope… sick?" Ruby inquired.

"You might say that." He replied lowly. "She's… suffering a genetic disease that I have yet to produce a cure. She was so weak and frail and was kind to a fault. The poor girl didn't have long to live so I… placed her here… hoping that I would find a way to extend her life… even by a little bit."

"So… you made Penny to… replace her?" Yang opted only to earn another whack from her partner. "What? It's a logical question."

"I wanted to give Penelope the body she wanted." Geppetto answered turning to the droid in question. "A body that would not break or weaken in time. I developed a way to transfer a person's aura into another body."

"Transfer aura!?" Jaune gasped. Was such a thing even possible? He knew that transferring aura to a person was possible but transferring it to an inanimate-object was like a Frankenstein movie come true. "Can you even do that?"

"I was willing to go through lengths to make that happen." Geppetto reasoned as he looked over to Penelope as she slept soundly in that pod. "For her… for Penelope… I would break the boundaries of science. So I went to transfer her aura to you. And the process worked. But then… something went wrong."

"What… happened?" Penny asked this time, trembling slightly.

Geppetto looked at her apologetically before he answered. "The soul is shaped by memories of the person. I thought that if I could transfer her aura to a new body, the rest of it would follow. But when you woke up… you barely even recognized me. Instead of transferring Penelope to a new body… I created something… new. It was then you… were born… Penny. Your aura—the very thing that allows you to move and manipulate your blades, the very being of your personality—it all came from her."

…

…

…

The very sentence rocked Penny to her core. Her mind froze as it tried to process all that information down in one session. She tried to understand, tried to move on and make sense of it all. But it was simply too much. To suddenly discover her own existence was simply a shadow of someone else was just… too much for her.

"So… that means… her soul… is in me?" She asked again, her mind clicking in confusion. "All of this. All this time… I've been living… someone else's…"

"Penny?" Her best friend warmed up to her. "Are you… alright?"

"Y… yes! No… I… I don't… I don't **kNoW. I'M… pENeLoPE… PeNnY. I aM…**"

It didn't take long for the rest of the gang to notice her ears blowing steam. "Penny, calm down. You're burning up!"

"**I… I NEed sOMe TiMe aLOnE. eXCuSE mE.**" The android bolted off before anyone else could stop her.

"Penny!" The little red riding hood gave chase with Jaune and Ciel following not far behind.

"Hey! Ruby wait!"

"Hey wait you guys!" Weiss opted to follow but Blake stopped her before she could take another step forward.

"Don't. They'll sort this out for themselves. We don't have a say in this."

"But…"

"Blake's right." Yang agreed with her partner. "Besides, if Ruby and Jaune are with her, she'll be fine. They're better at pep-talk than any of us ever could. And we got bigger fish to fry anyway."

"Oh?" Geppetto raised a look as the remaining girls turned their attention back to him. "And what might that be?"

Blake took reign on the conversation and quickly got down to business. "Actually Professor—we came to you for… help."

**(Train)**

Ren was getting more and more tense by the minute. They've been on this train for about 30 minutes now and their target had yet to move from his spot. They've passed through four eight stations now and have gone through to the high-class ward. The area far resembled that of Glynda's apartment complex but on a much grander scale. Those large sprawling towers made of iron were pushed back giving room for large luxurious complexes and luxury hotels. Pipes of steam replaced with giant bio-domes and steel and concrete replaced with marble pillars and tiled rooftops.

"Dang it. Still nothing." Sun groaned lowly as he forcefully pressed the end call button on his scroll. "I can't reach anyone on this stupid thing."

"It doesn't make sense." Ren argued. "We're inside the city. We should be getting proper reception even if the CCT is down. Either they're somewhere that our signals can't reach or their scrolls are down."

"I can't reach Coco or any of the professors either." Sun added grumbling even more. "I don't even know where the heck we are right now. Odds are, we could get lost."

"Maybe we should split up." Ren recommended. "One group trails Mercury while the other goes back and tell the others."

Neptune nodded at the idea. "Yeah but without a way to communicate with one another we'll just be running around in circles. Might as well just trail him now and see where he stops."

"Where are we anyway?" The blonde leader asked noting the unfamiliar scenery around them. "I don't recognize anything around here."

"From the looks of the architecture, we must be in the wealthy part of town." Ren deduced from the view. "Somewhere near the center of the city. That would explain why there are less people on the train now."

"Huh… guess I expected some fancy mansions somewhere around here."

But Neptune suddenly noted their mark rising from his seat. "Hey guys. He's on the move. Guess that means this is our stop."

**(Mercy Garden Hospital) (Rooftop)**

Penny was confused. Her processors couldn't keep up with the train of thoughts circulating around her CPU. Large 'ERROR' signs were lighting up in her optics as questions after questions pop up like wild fire. Normally this would be the result of some sort of paradox or a computer virus which she could resolve by just erasing those thoughts or quarantine them until she could find a cure.

But this thought however, continued to haunt her deepest thoughts and the source of it all was her clone whom she saw in her father's office. Just thinking about it made her body twitch and her metallic circuitries rattle uncomfortably.

Penelope…

That name brought a myriad of infallible questions. In all her existence she had never known of her origin. She always thought that she was created like all the other droids before her. She came to believe that all of her parts, from her body right down to her brain and aura producing capabilities stemmed from some kind of factory that can be mass produced whenever it suited people's needs. Never did she think that she would be part of some unholy bond of science and sorcery.

What was she to think at the time? What was she to do?

Was she to believe that all her actions, her curiosity, her purpose in life… all stemmed from another person? Was she really just a copy… a shadow of someone else?

For a moment she believed that she knew her father better than any of his colleagues. She thought that there would be no secrets between them.

Penny didn't know what to do. Her mechanical heart was on the verge of crushing itself. She would cry a river if her eyes were made out of flesh and blood rather than iron and silicon wires. She would feel the cold winter of Atlas if her skin was real… rather than the synthetic touch running through her system.

"Penny!" The android was caught off when the voice of her best friend called out from the doorway. Jaune and Ciel came not far behind though visibly more exhausted than the speedy rose. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you. You just bolted from the room without warning."

The solemn droid turned to her friends and sighed. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to overreact back there. It's just that… I was really confused."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Jaune waved it off. "Your reaction is pretty normal in this case. I mean… if I suddenly met my clone out of the blue, I'd freak out too." Ruby heartily agreed with him, patting the droid on the back.

"Yeah. How are you… feeling?"

"Honestly… I do not know how to feel." The android answered, slouching. "I'm… more puzzled on how to react to all of this. I do not know if what I feel is what I truly feel or what Penelope… feels. It's all just… too much for me to handle. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you all into this. I actually thought to help you and…"

"Don't worry about that now." Ruby shrugged, holding her friend. "This is you we're talking about now so you don't need to apologize. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I mean… you're still you and Penelope is Penelope… right?"

But Penny didn't share her friend's insight. She brushed off Ruby's hand and turned her sights to the city. "I don't think it's that simple, Ruby. If what my father says is true, it would mean that my existence here… is not… logical. I'm not me… I'm just a shadow of someone else."

"That's not true Penny. You're your own person."

"I'm living out someone else's life." She reasoned. "This aura I generate. It's not mine, but someone else's. It's a life borrowed from someone who could be living instead of me. I… I'm not sure how to handle that kind of situation."

"True…" Ciel agreed in thought. "But remember, you are not the one at fault here. Mr. Polendina was the one who integrated your soul."

"That does not make me feel any better, Ms. Soliel."

Ruby quickly interjected. "Yeah but that doesn't mean you're a copy. You're you and that's never going to change. Everything you've experienced till now, everything you've learned, they're all from you."

"YOU DON'T **uNDerStAnD**!" Penny's voice cracked for the first time, echoing through the city like a ghostly wail. It came so suddenly that Ruby recoiled at the sound. "This isn't right. It's not fair… for me or Ms. Penelope. She had her own life taken and forced upon me. How would you feel if someone was living your life instead? How would you understand how it feels to literally be standing on someone else's shoes? Everything I've known. All the time I spent active in Atlas and Vale… they could've been time used by her. I cannot live with that guilt."

"Penny…"

"Please… just… leave me alone."

"But…"

"I SAID **LeaVe mE** ALONE!" And with that last eruption, Penny smacked away Ruby's hand and leaped off the hospital building without hesitation. Her figure darting over to the distance leaving only a cracked surface behind.

"Penny wait!" Ruby followed but was held off by Jaune.

"Whoa hold it!"

"Let me go! I have to go after her!"

"Calm down Ruby." Jaune called out. "You won't get to her jumping off like that. Besides, she knows this city better you. She'll lose you faster than you can give chase."

"But… I can't just leave her."

"I know." The boy eased her, releasing the poor girl when she calmed down. "But this is a delicate situation. None of us knows what's going through her head. Times like these: It's just better to give her room to think. She'll come back to us… soon enough."

"Jaune…"

"She's your friend, Ruby." The young knight added, wiping the tear from the little girl's cheeks. "Have faith in her."

The little scythe wielder darted over to the scenery one more time before turning away in sulk. A slow and soft mutter of 'Ok' left her lips as she joined the two back inside before the cold settled in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the trio to return to Geppetto's office to find the rest of their teammates in a conversation with the good doctor.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Yang greeted them with her usual cheery smile. But it quickly fell apart when she noticed that the droid was not with them. "Where's… Penny?"

Jaune answered in Ruby's stead. "Penny went to… think. She needed some time alone."

"Oh…" The blonde bomber nodded dumbly watching Ruby's saddened eyes. She would've hugged the poor girl herself if Jaune didn't take up the space. "You sure it's ok for her to be on her own?"

"Can't exactly be sure." Jaune replied. "But… I think it's best to give her some space."

"Oh she'll be fine." Dr. Geppetto answered catching their attention. "She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself in the city. And it wouldn't be the first time she wandered off on her own. Though I wished she didn't have to see this until she was ready."

"I'm… sorry… Professor." Ruby sniffled.

But the old man simply waved it off. "Oh don't apologize, child. I'm the one at fault here. I kept something hidden from my own creation out of my own arrogance and shame. It must not have been easy to have such a revelation. But… perhaps I can make it up for you."

"Huh?"

"We found a way into the academy." Blake explained, appearing with Weiss in tow. "The Professor said he could get us inside."

The good doctor nodded back. "Yes, your comrades explained to me that you are investigating those that perpetrated the attack on Vale. You seek entry to the Headmaster's office?"

"You can get us there?" Jaune asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm afraid getting into the Headmaster's office is beyond my station." Geppetto added gruntingly. "I was only working in conjunction with the General for my research program. Despite what the public thinks of him, General Ironwood is a man of many secrets. The things he knows would shake kingdoms to the core. But if there's anything the General did not want to be discovered, you'll find it there."

"So… how do we get inside?" Ruby asked after a brief recovery.

"The academy normally provides me with students to aid me in bringing in research materials and such to my lab. I can procure you some student uniforms to which you can pose as my assistants. Though the farthest I can take you would be through my laboratory. Any other area would require specific access."

"Looks like we have a plan then." Yang opted with a nod from the team. "When can you get us in, Doc?"

"Tomorrow morning at best." Geppetto replied. "That's when my delivery comes in. Meet me at the courtyard outside and I'll have the uniforms prepared for you."

"This is great." Jaune chirped. "I'll call Sun and the others. We'll coordinate with them and see what we can do." But just as the boy whipped out his scroll he noted the 'No-Signal' sign on screen. "What the?"

"Oh I'm afraid you won't be getting any kinds of call from your own scrolls." The good doctor said to them. "Only registered scrolls can make calls here in Atlas."

"Registered?" The gang raised a curious look at him.

"Yes. After the incident in Vale, the military implemented that only scrolls registered in their systems are allowed to make calls around Atlas."

"Well that's troublesome." Weiss noted irritably wishing they knew this earlier.

"A great inconvenience to be sure but necessary in the name of security." The old man added before producing a pair of scrolls from his lab coat. "Here… I have spares if you require it. It would make communication easier for all of us."

Jaune graciously accepted them knowing well that some things will be crucial in their infiltration. "Thanks a lot Professor."

"Think nothing of it. You brought my Penny back to me so this is the least I can do."

**(Train station)**

Mercury wasn't a stupid man.

Arrogant and snobbish and perhaps cynical, but never ignorant or dumb to be caught off guard—his old man saw to that. And thanks to that lesson, that fool was now permanently kissing the dirt somewhere in the wilds. With any luck, the Grimm or perhaps a stray wild animal would've feast on his corpse.

But now wasn't the time for that.

Ever since he got on the train, his old instincts began to kick in. That nagging feeling of being trailed. The feeling of having eyes glaring at his back. It became apparent after he got off. A number of footsteps could be heard matching with his, in rhythm. When he stops…they stop, and when he moves… they move.

However he couldn't tell who they were or what they were after. There were too many people, too many faces to discern and he didn't want to blow his cover so quickly. He needed a way to lose them, quickly—and the crowd outside the station was a perfect getaway.

When the opportunity came, he hastened his steps, hoping to reach the guards to scare the pursuers. As expected, the footsteps behind him matched his. The way they dodged civilians and other personnel while hiding their presence made it clear that these weren't your ordinary stalkers. These were professionals and they could prove a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's getting faster." Ren muttered to the mischievous monkey beside him.

"Yeah… I think he knows we're onto him."

"Should we still follow?"

Sun shook his head in response. "No. He'll probably give us the roundabout chase. We'll lose him if he gets out. Better reel it in. Scarlet, you're up."

The pirate in red nodded as he readied his flintlock pistol. "Way ahead of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly his pace quickened and the stalkers matched his speed. Eventually, Mercury blew to a full on sprint, using his prosthetic enhancements to give him that boost. He hoped to make a quick getaway and lose his pursuers in the crowd. Even the most experienced Hunter won't be able to go full on in a public place. It looked like he was going to make it.

Until a grappling hook attached itself to his boots causing him to trip.

"Gahh! Son of a…" The silver haired boy cursed out loud as he crashed onto some benches, cushioning his fall.

"End of the line, Merc." Neptune spoke as the rest of the crew surrounded him on all sides. "You're cornered."

The assassin darted to his stalkers and immediately recognized them from Beacon. "Oh great. It's the sidekicks."

"Who are you calling, sidekicks!?" Sun shouted but Ren held him back.

The green garbed warrior knew of the situation well and hoped to have a peaceful resolution. He didn't want to fight especially in such a public place. "If you know who we are, then you know why we're here. If you come with us quietly, then we won't have to resolve this with violence."

Mercury gave a laugh. "You really think I'm gonna turn myself to you losers?"

"It'd be best if you take to what the guy's offering." Sage advised as he smacked his fist together, suggesting the pain to come if he refused. "Or you're gonna start hurting in places that you never thought you had."

"Surrender Mercury." Ren gave his final warning. "There are five of us here. And we're more than enough to take you down."

"That's what you think." And without warning, Mercury began to dance, blind-firing his boots in all directions creating a scene that would undoubtedly bring the authorities to bear.

"Scatter!" Sun ordered to his team making them take cover. The sudden attack caused uproar, sending panic amongst the locals. Civilians and staff alike scrambled and began to flee the scene like ants. A blare of alarm sounded in the speakers alerting all law enforcers to the incident. "Damn it!"

"He's getting away!" Ren noted and quickly gave chase, drawing out his weapon in the process. "I'll follow him! You guys cut him off!"

"Roger that!"

And with that… the Hunt was on.


	66. A Game of Mouse and Mice

**Chapter 66: A Game of Mouse and Mice**

**(Train station)**

Panicked screams and shouts could be heard from the train station that afternoon. People ran for their lives as security tried to keep them in a single line to maintain order. It was hard to believe such an incident was caused by a bunch of teens with well-to-do weapons.

"Huuuurraaaahh!" A mighty swing from Sage's great-sword smashed against the floor creating a small crater the size of a car. As much as a Hunter like him enjoyed carnage, he would've liked it more if he actually hit his target who seemed to be as agile as a monkey dosed with coffee.

"Missed me!" Mercury taunted. "Better luck next time, chocolate cream!"

"Grrr! Stand still you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Out of nowhere, Scarlet appeared in front of Mercury, firing his flintlock, getting a good hit on the shoulder.

"Gahh! Oh you son of a…" Mercury quickly backtracked, giving himself a wide berth between him and his pursuers.

"Sage! Stop goofing around!" Sun called out as the rest of the gang raced towards the assassin. "Ren, slow him down!"

"On it!" The dragon warrior hastily made his way through a series of obstacles in a quick paced parkour maneuver, intercepting Mercury at the exit. "Not this way, buddy." With a press of a button, large grates appeared on the doorway, sealing anyone from entering and escaping.

"Damn it." The silver haired assassin darted to the front and back. He would've charged head on and beat the living daylights out of Ren if he could. But at this rate, he'd only get himself boxed in and as much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be able to fend off these kids at his current strength.

"End of the line, Mercury." Ren said out loud going into his combat stance. "Give up now and I promise we'll go easy on you."

The arrogant Hunter cursed under his breath. He would've gone to use his last resort until he noted the green light on the tracks. A grin crossed his face as a plan formed around his head.

"Geez you guys. I'd love to stay and chat and catch up on old times. I really do. But like they say: I… gotta train to catch." Using his boots, he ricochet himself towards the departing train, grabbing the rooftop with an iron grip. "So long losers!"

"Wow… that was pretty cool." Neptune admitted only to be chastised by his partner.

"Stop gawking and after him!" But the gang was too late as the train began picking up speed. "Arghh! Damn it. Come on guys! We'll catch him on the next one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sense of victory flashed on Mercury's face as he watched the station disappear from his sights. It was a close call but he was able to come out on top. Still… it bothered him slightly that those kids were able to find him in this big city. He never expected to see those rascals ever since the destruction of Beacon. How did they even find him in the first place? How did they even know they were here?

Shaking away the cold and the train of questions in his head, the boy reached out for his scroll, hoping to get some support.

Thankfully the other line answered fast. "What is it now, Mercury? I'm in the middle of my manicure session. Can you call me back in an hour or…"

"No NO! Emerald, listen!" The assassin urged his partner in a near desperate tone. "We've got a problem. A big one."

The thief quickly noted his voice and immediately stopped what she was doing. "What's going on? Why is it so noisy over there?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, you need to call Cinder."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's those darn kids from Beacon! The one that beat the White Fang! They're here!"

"WHAT!?" Emerald raised her voice, clearly caught by surprised. "How is that possible!? Did they track us all the way here!?"

"I didn't exactly stop to ask! But it looks like there are more than a few of them. I had a run in with them earlier. They caught me off guard but I was able to fend them off."

"Oh my god. Are you alright?"

Mercury chuckled lowly at her. "Come on now, who do you take me for? I'm too good to be taken down by a bunch of kids. But it's nice to hear you worry about me."

"This isn't funny Mercury!" Emerald warned him. "If those kids are here then there's a good chance that the teachers from Beacon are here too. Where are you now? Did they follow you?"

"Relax. I gave those guys the slip in another district. It'll take them forever to catch up with me now. Besides, I think there's a good chance they'll have to deal with the authorities. I'll head on back to the hotel and we can…"

Bang!

His call was cut short when a bullet tore through his scroll. The device flew out of his hand, falling into the crowded city below. Mercury turned back to his attacker only to be tackled down by a flash of green.

"Gotcha!" Ren smirked as he pinned his mark to the roof.

"Get off me you little…!" The two sides traded slaps and light jabs to one another.

"Stay still!" The green warrior ordered. "Trust me. You can make this easier for the both of us!"

"Oh yeah sure, cuz that's what I live for!" Mercury then laid a kick on his opponent, prying him off his body. And soon enough the fight ensued.

But Ren was prepared. Despite the great difference in their skill levels, the dragon warrior had not been idle in his studies. He spent the duration of the Vytal Festival memorizing the moves and techniques of all the finalists should Pyrrha ever require an extra edge over her opponents. From Penny's blade controls to Sun's gun-chuck combo, he knew them all. And Mercury's footwork was no exception. He remembered all those matches, memorized every simple movement he made with his boots.

And with that knowledge inside, Ren deflected and dodge each of those kicks without even breaking a sweat. To say the least, Mercury was stunned. But he quickly recovered to deliver another flurry of kicks only for Ren to return the gesture with a roundhouse foot to his face.

"Gahh! What the heck!?"

The green garbed gunslinger scoffed at him. "You're not the only one around here who's good on their feet."

"Grrr! Why don't we try that again!?" Another set of kicks were delivered, a few more shots from his boots. He went on the offensive and became enamored with rage. Mercury was still recovering from that humiliating defeat down in the vaults of Beacon. Being defeated by that blondie newbie twice in one night shattered his dignity and his rep. So he wasn't gonna let another student get the better of him. Not again.

But surprisingly, Ren didn't falter. He matched evenly with Mercury, keeping pace with his kicks and shots. However, the green Huntsman flinched when he noted a colorful assortment of neon lit signs coming at them at high speed.

"Uh oh."

"What uh… oh…" The two warriors glanced at the side of the train hoping to get off but the quickly realize that jumping off a speeding train would result in a great splatter on the ground below. "Oh can't you just give me a break!?"

Like acrobats performing on stage, the two warriors brushed through the assortment of colorful signs and billboards, missing only by the skin of their teeth as more of them came on by. Posters, flashy letters and even a giant red lobster with a toothy smile came at them, nearly knocking the two off their ride.

"Huh… that wasn't so bad." But Mercury took those words back when he saw a giant SDC logo in the way. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"We'll have to plough through!" Putting their fight on temporary hold, the two Hunters fired upon the logo, breaking the bottom part of the snowflake with a volley of bullets. Fortunately their combined firepower was enough to tear a hole big enough for their tiny frames to fit. "Huaa… that was a close one."

WHAM!

But his moment of relief became his downfall when Mercury shoved a kick up his stomach. Ren recoiled from the blow and nearly tripped down to the city below if he hadn't perfected his balance. "You guys sure are hard to kill, I'll give ya that. But seriously now. Why don't we both just go our separate ways and fight another day? I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

"Not a chance." Ren gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing with a hint of rage as he held his balance on top of the speeding train. He then readied his weapon, ready for the next bout. "I'm taking you in, whether you like it or not."

**(Atlas Academy Train Station)**

Jaune and his group left the hospital in mixed moods that afternoon. Their faces clearly stating their thoughts. Though some were glad that their expedition into the city met with some degree of success, a few of them did not have the joyful expression the others were looking for.

Jaune could easily tell that the absence of a certain android was to blame. Ruby's thoughts continued to ponder on Penny. She was worried for her, and who wouldn't be? A little girl like her alone in a big city like Atlas? It doesn't matter if she had combat training or the ability to level a building with one blow. No one should be left alone in a strange city. Especially not someone as gullible as her.

But then again, that girl needed some time alone. After having such a revelation dropped on her, it was natural for her to be confused. She just needed time to think, time to ponder and time to process all these new information together. God knows anyone would have the same reaction as her.

"Cheer up Rubes." Yang embraced her little sister, giving in some of that sibling-affection. "I'm sure Penny's fine, wherever she is."

"I know." The little red riding hood responded lowly. "But it doesn't exactly make me feel any better. I don't like leaving her alone, especially now."

"Her dad said that this isn't the first time Penny wandered off on her own." Blake reassured her. "She should know this place better than most of us. Besides, I don't think she wants to see anyone after what she just saw. I mean… I would've freaked out too if I found out I was some kind of… replacement."

"Spoken from experience, I bet." Weiss scoffed at the cat with a knowing frown.

"Oh come on Weiss."

"Don't pout at me." The heiress scolded whipping her finger out. "I still haven't forgiven you for running off to Mountain Glenn on your own. You're still working on that."

Blake grumbled lowly to the little snow angel. She had no counters to back that up considering she was a well-known runaway-cat.

"Why don't we all look at the bright side?" Jaune suggested. "At least we got ourselves a way into the academy. That's a step into the right direction. Once we get into Ironwood's office, we might find some more information into what's going on."

"True." Ciel agreed mumbling. "However it is a lot easier said than done. Entering school ground is one thing but entering the Headmaster's office is another. Remember, the General wasn't just the Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy but also a commander of the Atlesian Army. No doubt that his office alone would have security measures placed in it."

"Well whatever comes, we'll wing it." Yang's optimistic personality showed. "Speaking of school, I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since last night. I wonder if Sun got me my burger."

"Maybe we could stop by the Downtown District." Weiss recommended, slightly agreeing to the needs of food. "As much as I want to go on a diet, all these low carb food is starting to affect my complexion."

"Ugh… yeah. I could really go for a bite myself." Ruby nodded in agreement as she heard her belly grumble a bit. "As long as it's edible and not Wheat-Crackers or purple goop, I'm all for it. Come on. The next train should be arriving."

But then, just as the gang moved towards the train, the intercom blurted a loud alarm noise, grabbing everyone's focus.

_"Attention, all citizens. An incident has occurred in the Atlas tram station. All trains on the north sectors will be on temporary hold until the situation has been resolved. We apologize for this inconvenience. And as always, please report any suspicious activity to your nearest security personnel. Thank you."_

"An incident?" Weiss noted with a raised brow. "Well that doesn't sound ominous at all."

"Really?" Her partner wondered. "It sounded important."

"I was being facetious." The snow flake gal groaned to her partner's idiocy. "But at least it's good to know that we're not the only ones who can cause mischief around here. After all the mess you've made these last few days, it's good to see someone else do something stupid."

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

"Well, the train's not going anywhere any time soon." Yang pointed out to the long cue of passengers disembarking from the last caboose. "Guess we'll just have to make do. Hey Ciel. You're from around here. Know any good place where a gang of misfits like us can get a meal?"

The star girl rubbed her neck in discomfort as she answered. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the local cuisine in this area."

"What? Why not?"

"The school cafeteria provides us with all the calories we require. I never sought any other external sustenance other than that of our vending machines." She explained in her usual militaristic tone. Ciel could already feel the weird looks passed around her from her companions. "What? I'm a simple girl with simple taste. Sue me."

"Geez. And here I thought Weiss' taste were bland."

"Excuse me!?"

Yang ignored her remark and quickly moved on. "Oh well. No helping it. I guess we'll just have to see what we can find until the train starts working again."

"Stop right there!" The heiress called out which was mostly ignored by the blonde bomber. "I'll have you know that I have impeccable taste when it comes to food. I just happen to be on a regular diet. I can't have my body-weight change. It'll ruin my battle style."

"Whatever you say Ice Queen."

Ruby couldn't help but grow a smile as she watched her friends walk on, with their usual banter. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago, they were all complete strangers. But now… after going through all these missions together, they were tighter than family. If only all her friends had such trust with one another.

"Ugh…" The little red was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her beloved knight groan in pain.

"Jaune? What's wrong?"

The boy quickly waved it off. "It's nothing. I… I think I'm still feeling that after burn thing after what happened with the Professor. My head's still spinning."

Ruby's eyes shot up, with a worried glance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing too painful. It'll probably just pass away like every other time."

"Maybe we shouldn't have used your powers back then." The young scythe wielder regretted. "We don't exactly know much about that healing ability of yours. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off with a smirk. "As long as I don't do anything too extreme like I did with Amber then I think I'll be fine. Wouldn't want Pyrrha to worry about me again."

"Tell me about it." Ruby agreed wholeheartedly on that matter. She'd known Pyrrha for a while now. Enough to be great friends with the champ and her teammates. But never had anyone seen her so furious that she would openly lash out against Glynda or Qrow. Heck, her wrath alone was enough to send the whole crew to a state of stunned silence. Just the thought of it made her quiver in fear. "Just be sure to tell us if you're feeling funny, ok? Pyrrha isn't the only one who worries about you."

"Heh, I can say the same about you."

"What!? Since when do I make people worry?"

Jaune stifled a laugh. "Oh just about all the time. I just think that you risk your life just as much as I do."

"That's not true!" She pouted. "All of my actions are taken with calculated risks involve. I'll have you know that Weiss hardly ever yells at my ideas anymore." Mostly because she gave up on the yelling.

"If you say so."

"It's true!"

"Hey!" Yang's bombastic voice brought them out of their moment. "What's the hold up? If you can't keep up we'll eat on without you!"

"Well, I guess we can take the rest of the day off." Jaune gave a shrug to his fellow leader. "I just hope the others are keeping out of trouble."

**(Train car rooftops)**

Mercury was in trouble. There was no doubt about it now. He thought that this one student was nothing more but a trainee who should've bit the dust ten minutes ago. With all the experience and knowledge he accumulated through various battles during his travel with Cinder, one might say that he already surpassed his father. He was taught to hurt and kill people at a glance, leaving nothing to chance. But now he finds himself being beaten back completely and utterly. The gunslinger was able to match him in terms of strength and was even able to land a few clean blows to his aura.

Ren might not be strong like the rest of the gang but he was quick and his near-encyclopedic knowledge of all combatants, he can come up with counters and blocks that would give the teachers a good run for their money.

"Gah!" The silver haired assassin reeled back from another blow to the stomach, but kept his balance to keep himself on the train. The last thing he wanted was to be splattered all over the city streets like a new coat of paint. "Ok… this isn't funny anymore."

Ren gave him a grin. "Just so you know… this isn't my first time fighting on board a high-speed train. Now you can either come with me… or I can drag you out of here."

The boy's taunting measure was starting to get on Mercury's nerves. Normally he'd be the one doing the taunts and insults but unfortunately his situation wasn't gonna sell those words. However… he still had one ace up his sleeve. He wanted to save it for a worthy opponent and this guy clearly didn't qualify.

Still… getting captured by a rookie seemed to be more humiliating.

But just when they were about to lash out on another set of punches, an Atlesian Fighter airship flew overhead flashing a spot light on them.

_"Attention, miscreants!"_ A loud speaker from the airship spoke. _"This is the Atlas Military Police. Cease your hostilities and surrender immediately! If you do not cooperate we will use deadly force against you! This is your only warning!"_

Ren cursed under his breath for their appearance. He expected security to come, but never this fast. It seems like the law enforcers in Atlas are nothing like those in Vale.

The two warriors glanced at one another knowing well that they wouldn't stand a chance against the full might of the Atlesian Army. In a matter of minutes, soldiers and airships will be crowding the scene, swarming them with near endless bodies to contend with.

Ren opted to withdraw. The last thing he wanted to do was tango with Atlas' finest and considering what happened at the White Castle, he was sure that he was on their short list of suspects. But before he could take one step away from the fight, Mercury had a different plan.

"Well… like my dad used to say: When things are a mess… just make a bigger mess." Without hesitating for a moment, the boy began to spin. His feet flung high in the air firing shot after shot as if he was building a momentum. A few seconds later, a torrent of his shots began to swirl like a tornado, smashing against all surfaces it touches.

"Oh no…" The amount of destruction was enough to shake Ren off his stance. He held his balance but the train began to swivel from the explosions. The assassin was going to derail the whole thing from its tracks! "Mercury, stop! You're gonna level the whole train!"

But it was too late. With a sudden shift of his weight, Mercury directed the torrent of gray-fire towards the airship, blasting its engine sending the large hunk of metal crashing to the very front of the train.

Thankfully the train itself remained on track as the conductor pulled the emergency breaks to stop it from crashing.

**(Airship landing pads)**

In an airship landing platform just a few kilometers from the fighting, Sun and his team noted the explosion in the distance. Their eyes widened at the sight as emergency sirens blared throughout the city. Fire fighters and other emergency services were rushing to the sight and knowing them, the military wasn't far behind either.

"Whoa…" The Primate Prince gawked at the small mushroom cloud, knowing well who was responsible for that fiasco. "Oh that can't be a good sign."

"Ren must be on the other side of the district by now!" Sage commented frustratingly. "There's no way we'll make it there in time!"

"Then we to pick up the pace. Let's hurry!" Scarlet urged his teammates. However his leader had another thought.

"What we 'need' is a… different method of transportation." Sun added before gesturing to the nearby Bullhead with his chin. "Follow my lead." They quickly made their way to the airship where an old man was at the helm. "Excuse me sir! We're with the Atlas Crime Investigation, Junior Detective unit!"

"Huh?" The pilot gave a stunned look as the four of them whipped out their bronze badges out.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to borrow your airship to assist with the ongoing crime!" Without even waiting for a reply, Sun pulled the man out from the cockpit and jumped right on through. "We thank you for your cooperation and will return this property to use at our earliest convenience! Should we fail to deliver please send the bill to your local office. Thank you!"

The rest of the gang boarded and flew off to the scene of the battle at utmost haste.

"Hey, wasn't that the noodle shop owner?"

**(Train rooftops)**

Ren was getting tired. The prolonged fight against Mercury was starting to take its toll on him. He wanted to bring the assassin down as quickly as possible but the constant diversions and chase was draining his fatigue faster than he expected. It was time like this that he wished Nora was around to give him the boost he needed. She could probably knock Mercury down with one blow if she was given the chance.

The two continued their battle atop the train, both sides displaying their hand to hand combat with deadly precision.

"Huaaaa!" But soon enough Ren found an opening and delivered a flurry of cuts and kicks, tearing through his opponent's defenses like butter. Mercury grunted lowly as he felt his aura slowly draining away. This fight wasn't going his way and it was only a matter of minutes before more law enforcers appear. "Give it up Mercury. This fight is mine."

Mercury let out a silent curse. This guy wasn't anything like that blonde boy he had a grudge on. He was skillful and had a list of counters all lined up for any attack. There was no opening for this guy and no doubt his friends from the station were already on their way.

"I sure hope you got life insurance, bub." The assassin grinned mischievously.

And so with desperation, he pulled out his trump card.

Ren's eyes widened at the object. He knew it greatly from the battle with the White Fang.

"Black… Dust…"

"Clever." Mercury scoffed. "I was really trying to save this for someone special. But I guess you'll do. Let's see how you fair with a guy on edge." With a flip of the cork, the assassin poured a small pint of that volatile Dust onto his body, soaking himself with unholy powers. Within moments Mercury could feel it. His strength nearly tripled in size, he felt like he could crush a skyscraper with a single kick and lift the city with his bare hands.

Ren knew the powers of the Black Dust. He had seen common soldiers turn into warriors with a synthetic version. And he himself used it before back in Mountain Glenn to fight off a White Fang Elite. It was dangerous. Dangerous enough that even Glynda couldn't match against a user in a fair fight.

A few seconds later, Ren felt the air around his opponent shift. In a literal blink of an eye, Mercury vanished from his spot and reappeared right in front of him putting his knee onto his stomach. The blow alone was enough to send Ren back to the end of the train with a sore feeling on his gut.

"Ugh…!"

"Hehehehe hahaha! Yes!" The assassin cheered to himself as he felt that power surge through every fiber of his body. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Ren tried to counter back but his blows felt so weak that Mercury barely even noticed them. "Hahahaha! This is awesome! If I knew how great this felt, I would've used it ages ago! I feel like I could take on the world!"

"Damn it…" Ren fired his weapon but the bullets simply bounced off Mercury's aura like they were hitting pure steel.

"Looks like your little toys aren't cutting it anymore eh?" Mercury shot back before grinning menacingly. "My turn."

A flurry of blows followed afterwards, each one stronger than the last. Ren blocked but each hit took a significant chunk out of his aura. Every blow left a bruise on his body, every hit another injury. Ren was thankful for his aura for he was sure that he would've had more broken bones than Jaune at this rate.

But eventually, the boy lost grasp of his footing and fell on his back leaving him exposed.

"Night night Little Man." Mercury raised his feet to deliver the killing blow but was stopped when a giant sword came crashing down on him. "Whoa!?"

"Not so fast, Merc!" Sage swung his blade sideward creating a swirl of wind around him. Scarlet and Sun followed not long after, each of them with their weapons drawn.

"Told ya we'd catch up." The Monkey Prince smirked as he turned to the injured man behind them. "Ren, you alright?"

"I took a beating but I'll live…"

"Good. Just stay back and leave him to us. Neptune's on the Bullhead. Get to him. We'll deal with Mercury."

"No… Sun wait, he's too powerful!" But Ren's warning came a little too late as the Faunus boy and his teammates charged believing that their advantage in numbers would give them an edge.

"Hehehehe AHAHAHAHA!" Mercury let out a laugh as the three warriors attacked him. He simply parried their blows and shots with hardly any effort. The power of the Black Dust alone gave him all the leverage he needs against these stooges. "Yes! Bring it! I love a good challenge!"

"Get him together!" Sun ordered charging in head first with his gun-chucks. Sage and Scarlet followed not far providing combo attacks that would make their teachers proud. A three-on-one fight didn't seem fair but there was being a good sport in a situation like this didn't qualify.

But to their surprise, Mercury hardly broke a sweat as he parried their blows with a single leg. He grinned evilly at them, looking down on them like peons.

"Grr! Hold still you little…" Sage grunted as he swung his blade only to miss by a hair strand. The assassin then retaliated with a roundhouse kick sending the swordsman perilously close to the edge of the train. "Whoa… whoa!"

Mercury let out a comical yawn feigning boredom in this fight. "Come on guys. Don't tell me this is all you got."

"Not quite!" Sun attacked this time, throwing a wave of gunfire and swings with his gun-chucks. However he was surprised how Mercury was able to block them all with just one foot. Not even Roman Torchwick could do such a thing. "What the? BWAHH!" The boy was sent back with a kick on the stomach.

"Sun!" Sage grunted as he charged in next. "You'll regret that!" But his massive blade barely even made a dent on Mercury's feet.

"Oh… I seriously doubt it." Another kick on the exposed stomach sent the swordsman reeling on the ground. "Hahahahaha! Wooo! I am having the time of my life!"

Scarlet was next in line firing his flintlock in quick succession. But like before, his bullets hit nothing but air. Mercury soon closed in the distance forcing the pirate to use his sword but in futility. The assassin was too fast, and each of his blows knocked a portion of Scarlet's aura to size.

"Ugh… I'm definitely going to feel that one in the morning."

Sage seemingly agreed to his partner's remark. "I know the guy's tough but I didn't expect him to be this tough. What do we do?"

"We hit him together." Sun suggested, signaling his teammates. "He can't take all of us at once."

But thankfully Ren stopped him. "In his current condition, he can take 10 of us and he still wouldn't break a sweat."

"How would you know?"

"I just do!" Ren argued back. "We can't face him the way he is now. We need to retreat."

"But we won't get another chance like this again!"

"And if we fight him, we'll die!"

"Aww come on now." The assassin gave them a smug look. "You can't just leave yet. Not while I'm having this much fun."

Sun growled lowly in irritation. He really wanted to take Mercury down. Capturing him would certainly make up for the losses they had back in Vale and not to mention it would certainly impress a few folks back home especially a certain cat he's been having his eyes on. But as much as he hated to admit it, Ren was right. He definitely didn't expect Mercury to be so… powerful. All their attacks barely made a dent in his defense and his kicks were even more punishing than he expected. Continuing this fight would mean endangering his friends and should the authorities find them… well… that would just be the worst case scenario here.

With a defeated grunt, he nodded. "Alright. Sage, distraction. Scarlet, give us an escape route."

"Already on it." The pirate quickly fired his grappling hook to a nearby office building giving the team a new path. "One escape route, as ordered."

"Hey! Don't think you guys can get away so easi—gahh!" The silver haired warrior grunted back when Sage swung his blade to a nearby pipe letting out a bundle of steam to act as their cover. By the time Mercury got to the other side, they were gone and the Bullhead airship that dropped them was nowhere in sight. Still… the man didn't look disappointed. He was too worried how Cinder would react when she finds out about this.

"Oh boy. Em is gonna give me an earful for this."

**(Alleyway)**

Ren and his companions rushed through the dark corners of the city after that skirmish, hoping to lose Mercury's pursuit. Thankfully it didn't seem like the assassin was giving chase which gave them a moment to catch their collective breaths.

"Ok… I don't think he's following us." The green warrior announced making Sun and his teammates ease off some of their aches. "We can rest here for a bit. It'll take a while for the authorities to reach the area."

"We can probably lose them through this district." Sun opted. "If we split here we can meet up later at Glynda's apartment. Give the guys a slip. Neptune's probably on his way there now."

"I'm down with that." Sage agreed panting heavily as he clutched his aching stomach. "Just one question: What the heck was that!? I didn't think Mercury was that strong. I mean… he just wrecked all of us!"

Scarlet nodded too. "We couldn't even touch him, much less hit him. He was like… totally different from when he fought in the tournament. His kicks were nasty and I think he broke my aura just now. And he was so fast, I couldn't even see him."

Ren gave out a small grunt to himself. He wanted to tell them about the Black Dust but it would take forever to explain every minute detail. And this place wasn't exactly the best place for a lecture.

"Damn it." Sun swore out loud as he caught his breath back. "We went through all that trouble and we got nothing out of it. The folks back home aren't gonna like this."

"Not exactly." Ren stated catching their attention. "I was able to get something out of it." He pulled out a small flat rectangular object from his pocket, showing it to the group.

"What's that?"

"This… is an electronic Keycard." The magenta haired boy explained. "It's the same thing Professor Goodwitch uses to get into her apartment. I swiped it off Mercury's vest when I tackled him down earlier. I'm willing to bet that wherever their base of operation is… will be here."

"Aw sweet. Great going Ren." Sun gave a rare praise to the green warrior. "This might not be such a bad day after all. So where is it?"

"Some place called…"

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Much later)**

"Diamond Star Resort." Qrow read the label out loud with an enlightened look on his face. The team that had gone off returned and reported to one another, comparing notes. Though Qrow's expedition yielded minimal results he was surprised to return to find the gang having more luck on it than he thought. After all members had arrived, they convened at the living room for a debriefing of sorts. All the students gathered together, listening intently to all that they found. "Sounds like a fancy place."

"I know of it." Glynda stated earning their stares.

"You do?" Sun raised a brow.

"It's a luxury hotel located in the higher districts. I spent a weekend there myself a long time ago. It's expensive and serves only a few guests at a time. Mostly politicians and wealthy families from the high class. The security there is top of the line and guaranteed privacy for all clients."

"Making it the perfect spot for a base of operations." Qrow deduced waving the keycard between his fingers. "Not bad—for a bunch of rookies. I'll give you a gold star for guts if not effort."

Sun noted his words and was slightly surprised that they weren't going to get lectured like before. "Wait. So… you're not gonna scold us or anything?"

Glynda returned a stern look which made his tail curl inside. "Do not mistake our intentions, Mr. Wukong. As much as I want to lecture you on your behavior, considering the fact that we did not know that our scrolls would not work in the city, I'm only letting it slide just this once. However, I am reprimanding you on the amount of damage caused to the city. This is far worse than when you and Team RWBY fought Torchwick in the warehouses."

"But seeing as you brought us back a good lead, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Qrow added smirking under his alcoholic breath. "I'm more puzzled why the five of you couldn't take him down. You guys should've been more than a match for him."

"It wasn't our intentions." Ren defended, grunting in pain from his injuries. "Our first plan was to trail him back to his collaborators. But he spotted us and decided to hide his tracks using the chaos to his advantage."

"And he was nothing like he was back in the tournament." Scarlet breathed out recalling that one-sided fight with his bruises. "He was fast—like… super-fast. We couldn't even touch him."

Qrow gave a 'Hmph' noise as he thought back to this new development. Team SSSN wasn't the best group of warriors in the flock but he was certain that even they could take down one man. This wasn't good. It was either he overestimated them or their enemies had a trick up their sleeves. Either way, it deserved to be investigated.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Yang pumped her fists together in remark. Her fingers were itching for a rematch with Mercury and they were long overdue for a scratch. "We know where they are. We should go in there and strike!"

"Yeah! I'm with blondie on this one!" Brawnz cheered with his beefy muscle raised up. "When do I get to pummel something!?"

"Easy there Fire Cracker." But surprisingly enough, Qrow decided to heed the word of caution. "As much as anyone here would want to go in guns blazing, you gotta remember that this isn't Vale anymore. The rules here are different. The cops and local authorities might turn the other way when Huntsmen and Huntresses are involved back home, but here, all of them are one. You start a firefight in the streets and you'll bring the whole city down on us."

Glynda for once agreed with the drunkard. "He's right. Mr. Wukong and his team were lucky today. But after that incident, security will probably tighten even further than before."

"Glynda and I will scout out the place where the bad guys are holding up. Though I highly doubt they'll be around once we get there."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked tilting her head sideward.

Her uncle simply gave a frown. "These people spent god-knows-how-long orchestrating the destruction of Vale. You don't think they would have some kind of contingency plan for something like this?"

"What should we do then?" Blake inquired grouchily.

"Lay low." Came the old goat's answer. "Especially you five." He pointed at Sun and his team which just so happens to include Ren in the mix. "After the stunt you pulled off today, I'm willing to bet they'll be on the lookout for you guys. Consider yourselves grounded until further notice. As for the rest of you, try to keep out of trouble." And like that, Qrow and Glynda departed, leaving the rest of the crew to whine.

"Aww… so no pounding?" Brawnz sulked lowly while his teammates consoled him.

"Maybe next time buddy." Nolan patted his leader's back.

After the gang was dismissed, Nora held her partner's side, rubbing her hand across his back. She had a worried expression plastered on her face replacing the usual happy-go-lucky smile of hers.

"It's fine Nora." Ren waved it off to ease her partner's worry. "It's just a bruise. It'll heal. How about you guys?" He turned to Jaune. "Any luck on your investigation?"

"It's… complicated." The blonde boy shrugged apologetically. "We found a way into the school but we… also found something along the way. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. Whatever it is." Ren smirked. "You always do. Ugh…!"

"Ren!" Nora yelped, holding her partner up.

"Ugh… looks like that kick knocked more screws out of me than I thought." The injured boy remarked.

"Take it easy Ren." Jaune eased him. "Nora, take him somewhere comfortable and let him get some rest. He'll need it."

"You got it oh fearless leader. Come on Renny. I'll make you some of that disgusting green goop or whatever you call it."

Jaune couldn't help but feel a little worried for his limping teammate. He never expected them to encounter Mercury of all people. The young knight had first-hand experience to how cunning and dangerous Mercury can be. Back in the vaults, he was sadistic and cruel. He liked playing with his prey, especially those that really got on his nerves. Ren should count himself fortunate that they got away with only a bruise.

But now was not the time for worries. As much as he wanted to help tend to his team, Jaune had to put his mind into the mission at hand. The teachers still seemed keen on keeping whatever information they had to themselves so they had to find out things for themselves if they wanted to be in the loop.

Still… a lot of things happened today. So much so that he had a hard time remembering them all. He felt like he could use some fresh air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But as luck would have it, Ruby seemed to have the same idea though for a different reason entirely. Jaune found the little red scythe wielder at the apartment balcony overlooking the city, with her gaze cast to the streets below. It was no mystery 'who' was on her mind.

"Worried about Penny?"

The girl flinched from her position, returning a smile when she caught sight of the blonde knuckle head. "Oh… I was… yeah." She sulked. "I know I shouldn't… I mean I know she can take care of herself and all but I just can't help but think about her."

"Well it is a pretty big thing." Jaune justified her emotions. "I mean anyone would be shocked if they realized if they weren't who they thought they were."

"Don't you worry about others?"

"All the time." He answered with his casual smile. "But… then again, it doesn't really us or the person we're worrying about. Pyrrha says that overthinking things is just a waste of brainpower and good sleep. So… I worry… but I don't let it bother me… at least not too much."

"Yeah… Weiss says the same thing too." Ruby replied turning back to the city below. "Well not the same but something similar to that. You got to read between the lines. She's very complicated that way."

"I heard that!" The heiress' voice echoed from the living room which gave the two a moment to snicker behind her back.

"I'm just worried about what Penny could run into. She's scared, confused and alone out in the big city. I mean… she's just like me when I first came to Beacon. Being the new girl in school and no friends whatsoever."

"I know the feeling." Jaune admitted recalling how frightening it was to be a in a school meant to train killers even more so considering his false transcripts. "But… I can think of two things that are totally different from when you came to Beacon."

Ruby raised a curious look to him. "Oh? And what are they?"

"Well for one thing. She's not alone in the big city." He pointed out with a grin. "She knows that she had friends here waiting for her and… she knows where to find them when she needs them. And… I seriously doubt she'll blow a hole on the floor like you did."

Pfft!

Ruby stifled a laugh. How ridiculous it was to bring such an old memory at a time like this. Still… it did make her feel better, even just a little bit.

"I really hope she's ok."

"Me too." Jaune nodded in agreement. "I'm heading back in. Gotta check in with Ren and make sure he doesn't exert himself. Don't sleep too late. Remember we have a mission tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**(Mercy Garden Hospital) (Dr. Polendina's Office) (Later that night)**

A sigh escaped Geppetto's lips as he gazed once again at the stasis chamber where his daughter rested. There was a pained expression on his face, as if he was being wrought by some kind of guilt. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be in that pod, slumbering eternally, trapped in time, unable to do anything while the whole world moved ahead.

Geppetto traced his free hand on the glass, whispering, hoping that the sleeping girl within would miraculously open her eyes at the sound of his voice. But there was no such luck. The girl remained where she was, floating lifelessly in time.

The Doctor would've liked to stay longer were he not interrupted by a knock on his door.

He let out a grunt as he turned to the door. "I'm busy! Come back later!"

…

No reply. Another set of knocks followed earning his annoyance.

"I said I am not taking anyone in! Come back tomorrow!" But the knock continued, finally garnering his temper. He angrily limped his way to the door and answered it. "What!? Do you have any idea what… time…" He froze momentarily when he realized who it was.

"Father…" Penny muttered softly to him, her face still riddled with confusion.

"Penny?" To say the least he was actually surprised that his creation would come back so quickly. "You… you're back."

"Yes. I've… done some thinking." She whispered, darting sideways making sure no one was around. "Can… I come in?"

The old man simply removed himself from the door, gesturing her to enter.


	67. The Fortress School of Atlas

**Chapter 67: The Fortress School of Atlas**

**(Menagerie Island) (Slopes of the Northern Mountains)**

The mountains of Menagerie Island.

Ozpin had heard rumors from traveling merchants and other Huntsmen who caught glimpse of the place. Each story they told spoke of towering spires reaching towards the heavens, piercing the very clouds themselves. Thundering echoes that turn to mighty roars through the many caverns within and an endless hail that covered the whole base of the mountain in a blanket of snow. Listening to all those stories made it sound like a frightening place to be.

But now that he got to see it up close and personal, the Headmaster deduced that the stories and rumors he heard did the mountains themselves no justice. The height of these mountains alone made Mountain Glenn looked like a hill in comparison. Spikes and evil looking rocks protrude out of the slopes acting as both defenses and warning signs to those who would dare try to climb it.

"This is remarkable." Ozpin muttered as he stepped on the first sign of snow that bordered between the wheat grassland behind him. "I wasn't aware that such a mountain existed."

"It looks… intimidating." Summer stated, gazing worryingly at the sharp spikes poking out of the ground. "Are you sure this is where the Gray Oracle resides, Serena?"

The Fox Faunus nodded in reply. "It is. I once made a pilgrim to the oracle a few years back. The path is laden with dangerous obstacles and hazardous terrain. It will be much harder once the season begins to change as the road will be covered in snow."

Raven gave the little Faunus a sigh as she buckled her belt. "Listen sweetheart. I love giant death traps of doom as much as the next guy, but your 'oracle' seriously needs a change in outdoor decorations. I mean, the looming storm and the death spikes really give a nice touch but Dark Lord Castles are like… soooo 10 years ago. Maybe get some flowers to liven up the place, a pony for eye-candy, maybe even a nice attractive garden or… you know… move somewhere that's more convenient!"

"I will be sure to tell the oracle once we reach the caverns." Serena replied ignoring the woman's grumbling tone. "The Gray Oracle's sanctuary is in a cavern at the base of the highest mountain. "Let us pitch camp for the night. It will take us at least two perhaps even three days at most to reach the lowest summit of the mountain."

Another sigh escaped the red dressed Huntress. "Is it too much to ask for something to be easy? Just once I'd like someone to say 'Hey, the super-important-thing that will help us save the world is just right next door!' Is that really too much to ask?"

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, Ms. Branwen."

Summer chuckled at her reply. "Come on Raven. Let's pitch camp. We made it this far, I'm sure we can endure for a little while longer."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll get the firewood. But I reserve the right to whine and complain."

"Deal." With a final wave, Raven vanished into one of her made up portals leaving the rest of the team to rest from her banter.

"I don't know how you managed to put up with her all this time." Ozpin mentioned after making sure that the katana wielder wasn't around to hear them.

Summer simply shrugged at his remark. "She was annoying when I first met her. But after a while, you just… phase out the words. She's been my best friend ever since."

"Yes, I can see that." The former Headmaster of Beacon nodded. "Though I must admit that holding against her banter is quite a challenge."

"Tell me about it." The white rose agreed. "How are you feeling Ozpin? Are your wounds healing?"

"I've been through worse injuries back in my days as an active Huntsman." He shrugged her worries off out of pride.

But Summer only laughed at his feeble attempts of hiding his pain. "Yes. And unfortunately those days are long past. Come on. Sit down and I'll redo your bandages."

"But I…"

"Headmaster Ozpin. Are you so inclined to refuse a lovely woman such as myself to assist you? Do I not satisfy you in the least?" She pouted childishly which made her the spitting image of her daughter. Ozpin swore that if he met the two of them now, many would even mistake them as sisters.

With a defeated sigh the old man surrendered to the woman's whims and removed his shirt. His old bandages were stained with blood from his chest. Old shrapnel from his supposed 'death' still lodged in several places giving him that near Frankenstein look. Quietly he took a seat on a nearby rock and allowed Summer to nurse his wounds.

He heard the girl chuckle as she put on new bandages, her soft hands coiling around his waist in a silky manner.

"I see you're used to patching up scars." He commented to pass the time.

"Oh this is nothing." She shrugged it off. "Ruby and Yang played a lot when I was around. They always need bandages wherever they go."

"True. Children can be a handful at times." Ozpin spoke, his back turned on his nurse. "But I was actually referring to your husband." He sensed her hands stopped for a moment, hesitant to move before they resumed. "I often remember him being riddled with scars and bruises after returning from every mission. And you and Raven would be the ones to patch him up afterwards."

Summer could recall her husband's antics like she knew them yesterday. Tai has always been a loose-cannon ever since they met. He was fast as a cheetah but stubborn and sturdy like a mountain. He would dive into a fight headfirst with neither plan nor strategy and beat any problem with his fists. He loved punching things. It was like breathing for him. If there was a problem, no matter how ridiculous it might be, he would solve them with jabs and hooks rather than logic.

Grimm? Punch it.

A wall in your way? Punch it.

A hostage situation? Punch it.

Paperwork? Threaten to punch your co-worker and let him do it.

His method became so widely known that fellow Hunters and criminals alike coined him the moniker: The Big Bad Bear of Patch. He would come into battle breaking any and every obstacle in his way, roaring so loudly that even Ursas and Beowolves would run in the opposite direction shrieking in terror.

Because of this, Tai was prone to injuries but not in the way you might think. Contradictory to what many might believe, roughly 70% of all of Tai's injuries were self-inflicted. With every wall he crushed through, every vehicle an tore apart and Grimm ripped to pieces he would go into a state of frenzy that would get him hurt one way or another. He would scrape a rock here or a wood there and come back with enough bruises that would make his mother ground him for life.

"He's changed a lot since then." Summer said finally after she forcefully tore herself from memory lane. "He doesn't come back with bruises anymore after Yang came into his life."

"Everyone's forced to grow up one way or another." Ozpin added turning solemn. "But I have to ask. Why didn't you go to him for help?"

…

A moment of silence went by before she finally answered. "Because I didn't want him to be a part of it."

"But why?" He asked. "He's your teammate and your husband. You know full well that he would help you no matter what the task was."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Summer replied which earned a quizzical look from the Headmaster. "He was the first person that came to mind when I wanted help. He would come to my side at a heartbeat the moment I called for him. But… I can't."

"I understand how you feel, Summer, but…"

"Have you ever been married, Ozpin?" She turned the question around making him pause. "Had children of your own?"

"Well… no…"

"Then you can't possibly know how I feel." The white rose quietly shifted her hand, finishing her treatment. Quietly she sat over a hallowed tree stump, removing her hoodie for the first time in a long while. It was the first time Ozpin was able to get a good look at Summer. Though at first glance one would say that she hasn't aged a bit but upon closer inspection, he began to see an odd tear and veined signs protruding outward from her eyelids.

"What… happened to you?" He asked almost immediately. His curiosity and wonder had reached its peak.

Summer had a look of disdain showing signs that it was a subject she'd rather not discuss. But she submitted nonetheless. "When I first found out about my silver eyes, I thought it was a blessing. All I needed to do was look at a Grimm and they would freeze or scamper away. I thought to use it to protect people. Monsters wouldn't even approach me without whimpering like dogs and soon enough, I came to rely on it more than I did my own weapon or my friends."

The wind in the air began to chill as the sun sank into the west. Ozpin sat there and listened as the Prophet continued with her tale.

"Raven was skeptic of course. She said that I shouldn't keep using something I didn't understand. But… I was energetic." Her eyes darted to the clouds above as she recalled those times when her best friend would banter her at every opportunity. "I thought that I was some kind of superhero in a story, a warrior of justice created to vanquish evil from the face of Remnant. And when I had Ruby and Yang to take care of, I was even more determined to be that hero. I would protect my friends and family with these powers no matter what the cost. And for a time, I really thought that I would go out like one. I would be the hero that my kids could look up to."

"Well you most certainly succeeded." Ozpin smiled back nodding. "Ruby followed in your footsteps greatly."

"But… the funny thing is. Power… has a way of corrupting you." Summer's words suddenly turned dark, bringing about the final chapters of her story. "In the end… 'Power always corrupts'. Raven said those words to me."

Ozpin's smile died instantly noticing the pained look on his companion's face. "What happened?"

…

"It was about 10 years ago." She began with a dark note, her eyes losing its light as continued with her tale. "I took a mission to the outskirts of Vale, in a small fishing village called Salty Grove."

"Can't say that I've heard of it."

The girl let out a chuckle. "No surprise there. It was an isolated place, with no roads leading to it and almost no travelers or traders coming between. The village was under constant threat of Grimm and I was tasked of protecting the place until they could fix the wall around it. It seemed like an ordinary job and I finished it without a hitch. The Grimm were weak and it didn't take long for the villagers to get the repairs done. A fisherman's family took me in for the night before I head on home the next morning. The fisherman's son was about Ruby's age at the time. He took a liking to me and said that he wanted to be a Huntsman when he grew up. I stayed with them… until…"

Until?

Ozpin held his breath.

"Something went wrong." She continued, sounding horrid. "I awoke in the middle of the night to find the village on fire. There was a breach on the wall and before I knew it, the Grimm were everywhere. I can still remember that night as people ran for the boats, only to be picked off by Nevermores. Some fled to the woods never to be seen again. I fought those monsters as hard as I could; I used the power of my eyes so many times that my head hurt. But it was just too much. No matter how many I took down they just kept coming. And then… that's when it happened."

What happened?

Ozpin wanted to ask but his mouth failed to move.

"Something in me… lost control. My powers suddenly activated and I felt a burst of energy flow out of me. A great light shimmered like a beam and burned like fire. It spiraled everywhere, like there was something inside of me, trying to get out. And then… it consumed everyone."

Ozpin asked out. "What do you mean… consumed?"

"My power normally just targets Grimm. It freezes them on the spot in a strange and mysterious way. But that night, it changed. Everyone it touched had their auras ripped from their bodies. I could feel every torn subject like they were a part of me. It was a cold and horrifying experience." She shivered under her words unable to bear the horrors she faced. "By the time it calmed down, everything was quiet. Both the Grimm and the villagers were gone. I saw the family that took me in not far from where I lost control. Their whole bodies turned to ash yet their eyes were wide and white like snow. They turned to dust the moment I touched them. In just one minute… I destroyed an entire village and all of its inhabitants."

The Headmaster could do nothing but stare back with the same stoic look. He knew that the power of the silver eyes was great beyond measure. That it rivaled that of the Four Maidens. But he never imagined it was also… terrifying. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel to have your very soul sucked out of your body.

"So that's why I decided not to come home. I can't put Tai or my girls in that kind of danger." She finished with a sigh, flinching at the memories that seemed to haunt her. "The investigation crew found the village deserted and declared me dead. And it wouldn't stop there. Ever since that day, my powers only became stronger. Every day, I lose more and more control over it, endangering all those around me. And that's what lead me to exile."

"I… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." She waved it off, forcing a smile which caught him off guard. "I had over 10 years to get over it. I spent that time looking for a way to remove this power. That's when I discovered the Maidens and your involvement in them. I found Raven not long after my first outburst—or to be more precise, she found me. And the rest as you probably know, is history."

"So that's why you want to reach the Gray Oracle so badly." Ozpin stated, as he finished putting the pieces together. "You seek a cure for your silver eyes."

"Yes. I have spent a long time desperately searching for the answers. Desperate enough to chase after fairy tales. And right now… it's only a mountain climb away."

Ozpin nodded, his eyes darting over to the said mountain as the storm began to pick up. Somewhere deep in those jagged rocks, lay the Gray Oracle. A being capable of answering Summer's question. When this journey began, the Headmaster thought that it was merely a distraction from the war raging overseas. But if that oracle proved real, then perhaps he would find the luxury of asking a few questions of his own.

**(Atlas Academy) (Main entrance guardhouse) (The next day)**

It was a slow morning.

The guardsman stationed at the front gate let out a tiresome yawn as he sat back on his comfy seat reading the daily news on his scroll on one hand and a cup of hot coffee on the other. This was his daily morning routine for the last few years. It wasn't the most exciting job but it certainly beat being in the front lines. No risk, no danger. Just sit back, relax and try to look important during inspections. Everything at the door was automated anyway. No one can enter the academy unless they go through the scanners and even then, they would also require a student ID Scroll or a pass to enter—and he knows that the military rarely give those to civilians. And anyone who tries to force their way in will only have their hands full against Hunters and garrisoned guards alike.

However… as he sipped through his coffee, the guard noted a rather large truck approaching the gate. He quickly glanced over today's schedule on his wall looking for any deliveries but found none on record.

The guardsman clearly didn't want to answer this but he bound by orders to do so. So with reluctance, he canceled his routine and signaled the vehicle to stop.

"Halt!" He ordered the driver. "Lower your window and state your business." The driver complied revealing his olden face with the guard. "Dr. Polendina? Good morning sir."

"Yes. Good morning to you as well. Now if you'll be so kind enough to open the gates." Geppetto requested with a feign sign of urgency.

"Uh… what's in the truck?"

"Oh nothing of great importance." The good doctor shrugged. "Just some materials and extra equipment for the labs."

"I… don't see anything on my schedule board."

"That's because I didn't tell anyone about it." Geppetto snapped back. "It takes forever for those paperwork to get through and when they do they never get it right at all."

"I understand Doctor but it's still standard procedure. You can't just show up with some gear unexpectedly."

"Well your standards are slipping." He shouted. "Tell them to improve or I will just have to move my research elsewhere! Now let me through."

"I'm gonna have to inspect your cargo, sir."

"No need. We'll have all the items checked through the lab security." Geppetto reasoned. "Besides, I don't want some novice grunt handling sensitive equipment. Now let me through!"

"Uh…" The guard darted between the truck and the doctor feeling somewhat ridiculed. Finally he caved. "Ah… I guess I'll make an exception today. Just be sure to file a report to the head of security afterward."

"No promises."

The guardsman quickly rushed back to his booth, flipping a switch to open the large gates up front.

**(Atlas Academy R&amp;D department) (Garage)**

The large truck that the Doctor drove in found itself at the lower basement of the academy. Military vehicles of all kinds, both light and heavy lined up neatly on all sides like a tightly packed parking garage. It was a wonder why a school would need so many weapons as it looked more like an arsenal than an academy.

After a few brief moments, Geppetto slid his truck to an empty slot by the large door. He glanced around for a brief moment looking like a crook about to smuggle some contrabands. Once he was sure that there were no guards around, he rushed to the back of his truck and knocked at it quietly to signal the all-clear to the occupants.

"It's all clear." The door whisked open with a loud thump revealing 5 children within.

"Ah~ sweet air."" Ruby coughed out loud as she was the first to exit. "I thought I was gonna suffocate in there.

"I told you to hold your breath." Blake reminded but shrugged it off as she stretched her limbs out. "But it wasn't so bad. I once had to stay cramped inside a shipping box for a whole day so this is easy."

"Speak for yourself!" Weiss followed with a disgusted expression as she combs her beautiful lock with her hand. "My hair is all messed up hiding in those boxes. I swear, if I have to spend another hour in the mirror fixing myself, I'm blaming you."

"I thought you like looking at yourself in the mirror." The Cat countered which was returned with a scoff from the heiress.

"That's not the point! It's how long you can last without proper grooming."

"Oh relax." Ruby waved it off comically. "We got in. That's what's important right now."

"And that's another thing." Weiss added with a hand on her hip. "Why in the world did you pick us for this?"

"Oh come on now. I already told you. The Doctor said that he could only bring 5 of us in since bringing a larger crowd will attract too much attention."

"That, I get. I meant why did you pick 'US' for it?"

"Duh because we're the most qualified!" Ruby reasoned. "We needed someone who knows the place, so I brought Ciel along." The soldier girl rolled her eyes as she exited the truck without a word. "And Jaune came along just in case we need a plan. I'm here because I'm the team leader, Blake's here because she's used to being sneaky and secretive. Those are the perfect skills we need for this operation."

"I'm… just gonna take that as a compliment." The black cat grimaced.

"And me?" Weiss asked, her eyes sharpened, only to be brought to a bear hug by her partner.

"That's a silly question. You're my BFF—and BFFs stick together no matter what! Besides, Yang couldn't fit in the truck so we settled for you."

"Gee. I feel real special." Weiss rolled her eyes in response.

But just as Ruby was pushed away by her beloved partner, her scroll began to ring in. "Oh that's Sun! Ahem ahem. This is Grasshopper to Banana Peel. We are in the garden. I repeat: we are in the garden."

"Roger that Grasshopper." Sun's voice echoed back from the other line. "Banana Peel is waiting outside. We're ready to help whenever."

"Copy that, Banana Peel. Thanks again for helping us out Sun. Even though you guys are already in hot water with Professor Goodwitch."

The monkey prince gave a farting noise. "Like I'd let her stop us. Besides, we already got one day's rest. Might as well do something cool to balance it out."

"And you're sure no one would recognize you? You did make a pretty big scene yesterday."

"Please. Our disguises are perfect."

Blake groaned. "Please tell me you're not using those fake mustaches you won from the festival again."

…

…

"Uh… no?"

Ruby chuckled back. "Well, thanks anyway. We're just about to head in. Keep watch on things out there. These are the only registered scrolls we have around here so don't lose it. We'll call you if we need help. Grasshopper, out."

Weiss then took this moment to scoff. "The next time we're giving out code names, I'm making them."

The gang was quickly hushed by Jaune who appeared last. "Guys, keep it down. You're gonna get us all in trouble." He turned to the good doctor who gave him a quiet nod. "Thanks for helping us get in, Dr. Polendina."

"It's no trouble." The old man responded gently. Though his eyes bore some hint of discomfort. "It's the least I can do after you brought Penny back to me. She sends her regards."

"Wait, you mean Penny came back?" Ruby shot up. "Is she alright?"

"She is well and resting at my office in the hospital." Dr. Polendina answered. "However, she is taking the little revelation a bit harshly on herself."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak. She and Penny didn't part off in the best of terms last night. She desperately wanted to see her and hope to heal the small rift between them. But right now they had a mission. A mission that couldn't afford any distractions.

"Well, as long as she's ok." Ruby forced a wry smile.

"Hey chin up." Jaune cheered her up. "Her dad says she's resting at home. That's good news. Maybe after we're done here you can go and visit her."

There was a moment of silence before she replied tearfully. "Yeah…"

"We mustn't dally." Geppetto interjected. "The changing room is over there, by the washroom. I prepared uniforms for your disguises. However, I'm afraid that this is as far as I can take you without compromising my position."

"That's fine. We won't take long." Jaune said in gratitude. Their infiltration was operating smoothly for now but there was no telling how long it would last.

"Good. Oh and take this with you." Geppetto produced a keycard from his lab coat with the Atlas coat of arm on its front. "This should grant you access to the lower security doors. However getting to the Headmaster's office will require some effort. Security has also tightened ever since Vale was attacked however most of the guards here were reassigned elsewhere so they're quite understaffed."

"Leave that to us. We won't cause you any trouble, I promise."

**(Abandoned warehouse)**

Emerald was fuming. Mercury didn't need eyes to see that. He could sense his partner's irritated expression just by listening to the grumbling, groaning and the stomping of her feet on the ground. And he can tell that he was responsible for her current attitude.

After his little skirmish with those students on the train station yesterday, Cinder ordered them to abandon the hotel and withdraw to their secondary safe-house that they prepared in case their cover was blown. It wasn't anything new for them since both of these ne'er-do-wells are used to living on the move. But this time however, Emerald was taking it especially hard for various reasons.

Firstly she was taken away from what she considered to be the prime luxury of living. Even though it was just a few days, the thief thought that she had reached the epiphany of her life. She had everything she ever wanted. All the greatest food money could buy, warm baths whenever she wanted and all the easy rich-marks she could have crowded in one lobby. It was paradise. No. In her words she would say that it was a pickpocket's all-you-can-eat buffet. She enjoyed that lifestyle away from the excitement.

But then her partner had to go and ruin it all, which brings us to her current foul mood.

"Will you please calm down?" Mercury flinched when he opened his mouth. "Come on. It was bound to happen eventually. Give it a rest would ya?"

"Give it a rest?" She snapped back at him, eyes sharpening like daggers. "How about you give yourself a rest!? Or better yet, a permanent one!"

Thunk!

"Ow! Watch the joints! Do you know hard it is to find screws this small?" Merc clutched is right metallic leg, fiddling with the machineries. "Ah great. Now I got to recalibrate this all over again. Thanks a lot."

"You should consider yourself lucky I haven't broken your arms. Why couldn't you just leave it well enough alone!? All this mess happened because you wanted one lousy burger." Emerald threw her hands up in the air to show her frustration. "I had all the food I could ask for and a tub with soaking hot water with aromatic candles. Do you know how enjoyable hot baths are for me? Do you!?"

"Geez. Sorry I pulled you out of paradise. Come on. How about I treat you for your next meal."

"Don't think you can just buy me off." Emerald shot him a look. "I'm gonna remember this."

But their little bickering was interrupted by a smash on the doorway alerting them to their boss' presence.

"Grudges are a good thing. As long as you keep them under control." Cinder spoke as she entered the room swinging her hips like usual wearing that smug she had all year. In her hand was a wooden box with lock and key.

"Cinder… hey… uh…" Mercury laughed awkwardly as she approached with a box in hand. "Listen. I can explain. It wasn't my fault. Those kids showed up and…"

"Yes. Emerald told me what happened." The Mistress of Fire interrupted. "Driven to a corner by students. What a poor sight it must've been. You're losing your edge, Mercury."

"Hey I won in the end!"

"After being trampled by only one of them."

"He risked our entire operation because of that mistake." Emerald added which only earned her a glare from the gray haired assassin. "Now we're living in this dump instead of our hotel."

But Cinder stopped her from going on knowing well that the thief had a list of complaints for her partner. "Relax Emerald. It was only a matter of time before we were discovered. Though I have to admit, I didn't expect the young Hunters to be such a bother. How many were they?"

"About five." Mercury answered back, continuing with his maintenance. "I recognize the monkey boy and his team from the Vytal Festival. The other guy is Lie Ren. He's a member of Team JNPR."

"Ah… the Black Dust expert. He's far more skillful than I gave him credit. And what about the teachers?"

"Didn't see any." The assassin shrugged. "Only those five. But I'm willing to put my money that they're also here. Those kids couldn't have come to us on their own."

"Agreed. Even rabble like them will need a strong leader. This may put a hinder on our plans. But don't fret. We're still a few steps ahead of them."

"So what's the plan?" Emerald inquired, clearly still feeling irked about losing their suite. "Do we go after them?"

"No. Let them search around till their hearts' content. We will be preparing for our next target."

"You found another Maiden? Who?" Mercury's eyes widened with a hint of joy in his tone. He was happy to finally have a mark to take down after being cooped up in this city for a few days.

"Patience Mercury." Cinder cooed him as she placed the wooden box on the table, a grin on her lips. "The Maiden will come to us in good time. But this won't be like the defenseless one we found in Beacon."

"You're expecting trouble from the Atlesian Army, ma'am?" The green haired pickpocket raised a brow. "We won't be able to pull off the same stunt we did in Vale. They took away all the drones and automated robots from the field."

"Oh believe me. Just because they took away their weakness doesn't mean we can't play the same trick twice."

The box then began to shake violently as skittering insect noise can be heard from within.

**(Atlas Academy) (Training Grounds)**

Atlas Academy was a fortress in every sense of the word. It was a far cry from Beacon, no doubt about it. Where Beacon stood as a symbolic castle that warded off evil from Vale, Atlas Academy looked like a literal base of operation, a bastion in which the armies of Atlas would make their stand against the darkness outside its walls.

From the plain concrete architect, and the large gun emplacements erected on rooftops and towers, not even that dragon would stand a snowball's chance in hell against it. Not to mention the many Huntsmen and Huntresses lying in wait within.

When Ruby and her group caught their first glimpse inside the academy, the first word that came to their minds was 'Boot-Camp'. The place looked like a military school. Students were marching on the track field, doing morning pushups with one finger, some tackling a fully equipped obstacle course, another bunch firing live rounds on the shooting range and some even dueling against harmless drones. The only thing missing was the drill instructors yelling at each and every one of them.

"Whoa…" Ruby gawked openly as if struck by lightning. "This is… so different from Beacon."

"It looks more like a training yard." Blake deduced glancing over the multiple courses on the field. "And not the type for Hunters either."

"It is a necessity." Ciel defended, proudly looking over her old academy as the rest of the team entered the school ground, all garbed in Atlesian Huntsmen uniforms. "As you might know already, the military, Huntsman Academy and kingdom government are all merged into one, so you should've expected something similar to this. All academy applicants must undertake basic military training to familiarize themselves to battle tactics and to see if they qualify into becoming Hunters. Our academy has fairly high standards when it comes to new recruits."

"Sounds like a safer way than being launched off a cliff." Jaune recalled his initiation day which nearly ended in disaster. But then again, he probably can't see himself doing that obstacle course.

"So all freshmen go through this… 'basic training' thingie?" The little red inquired as they followed Ciel through the hallway.

"Of course." Ciel responded as a matter of fact. "The training doesn't last more than 3 months at least. Should the initiates pass, they are grouped into teams and are registered into the FRST."

"The First?"

"Not First. FRST." She clarified gesturing plainly to a large holo-board on the wall with numbers drastically increasing and decreasing with each minute. "The Freshmen-Ranking-System-Table. It's here that all freshmen are ranked by their overall scores in both academic performance and task handling. This way, each team will know their value."

"That sounds counterproductive." Even Weiss seemed to find this system to be distasteful and that alone was saying a lot.

"It's not a perfect system but it works." Ciel defended. "The FRST helps students who are falling behind improve themselves and redouble their efforts. And it also promotes competition between the higher ranking teams. The academy only accepts the best of the best after all. Therefore only 28 students are able to pass through the 1st year. The teams that fail to pass are given a second chance of redoubled performance or repeat a year."

"Wow. And here I thought Signal and Beacon were tough." Ruby shivered as the thought of entering such a school. "So where's the Ironwood's office? Is it in one of these buildings or…"

"The Headmaster's quarters are at the center of the campus." Ciel answered pointing over to the windows on the nearby structure patrolled by guards. "It's the most secured building in the academy. There are guards patrolling it hourly and cameras over-watching every angle."

"Wait a minute." Weiss' eyes shot up. "Quarters? You mean he lives and works here?" She nodded. "I guess that explains where my sister got her workaholic attitude."

"Yeah, and I'm willing to bet that whatever the General and Uncle Qrow were working on can be found there." The little red smiled. "Alright. How do we get in?"

"The only entrance I know of is the front door." The soldier girl pointed out to the main entrance which was again protected with enough guards that people might think that they were guarding horde of treasures. "And I seriously doubt they'll let us in without a valid reason."

"We shouldn't be hasty." Jaune reasoned. "We've only been here five minutes. We should look around for a bit and see if there's a way to get in. Ciel. How long do you think we can stay in cover?"

Ciel tilted her head in thought before answering. "Security has increased since the attack in Vale. Normally there aren't a lot of guards but they never really bother the students unless they were acting suspicious. I'd say we can maintain our cover as long as we don't make too much noise."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Blake gave a smirk in confidence of her own abilities.

"Then we'll split up. Ruby, you take Blake and Ciel and search for a way to get in around the higher floors. Weiss and I will look around the ground. We meet back here in 30 minutes. And try not to draw attention to yourselves."

"You got it."

**(Café)**

Pyrrha was having a surprisingly fine time this morning. Despite being in the company of teacher's she had little respect for, it all seemed to melt away as she got to know Amber personally. The Fall Maiden was surprisingly courteous and a good listener to boot. Having to listen to 4 years' worth of information was a tough but that only meant she had a lot of things to catch up on.

"No way! Seriously!? Four years in a row? That's incredible!" Amber nearly shouted as she listened to Pyrrha's exploits. "I've only seen you perform on the first year. I never heard anyone winning a Regional tournament 4 sessions straight. You must be one heck of a fighter to hold that title for so long. The competition must've been stiff."

"My Masters are the ones who deserve the praise. They're the ones who trained me after all."

"Yeah but you're the one who did all the fighting. Wow… I never thought I'd be friends with a celebrity. Four years in a row. That's gotta be some kind of record."

"It's… the longest standing one." Pyrrha admitted shyly. "Though I'm sure someone will break it eventually."

"Yeah, 'eventually'." Amber quoted jokingly. "Ha! This is so cool. I never thought I'd have a cheerful conversation like this with a famous celebrity. I'm so writing this on my blog the next time I get home."

"Yes. It has been a while since I had a conversation that didn't involve our survival."

"Tell me about it. I haven' had one in four years." The tanned girl added with an awkward laugh. "Too soon?" The redhead nodded with a cringe. "Heh. Well it certainly beats being cooped up in a pod all day long. Anyway I'll just blow pass that and move on to another topic. K?"

"Agreed."

"So… how long have you and Jaune been going out?"

Pffftt!

Pyrrha nearly choked on her own spit the moment those words processed through her head.

"Wh… what!?" She stammered. "What are you… I mean… I'm not… we're not like that. I mean we are together as partners but never… together-together." She borrowed those words from Nora's babble.

"Really?" Amber raised a brow unconvinced. "With the way you were acting, I thought you two were going steady. Unless…" A coyly grin showed itself. "It's one-sided."

Pyrrha's face turned a shade of pink as the Fall Maiden stared at her, looking as if she can see right through her mask. "N… no. It's nothing like that. Jaune and I are just… partners. He's… not interested in me."

"But you're interested in him." The Maiden said with a Cheshire smile which the redhead glanced away from.

"No. That's not…" Pyrrha sputtered but that smile on Amber's face just kept piercing through her façade. She darted around for a moment before finally admitting. "Is it… really that obvious?"

"About as obvious as sand in the desert of Vacuo." Amber said with a triumphant look. "You kinda give subtle hints here and there. You have this smile every time he talks to you, you steal a glance when he's not looking and you play with your hair when you're near him."

"I do not!" The champ defended only to be met by a cold yet smug stare from her peer. "Do I?"

"Please. I saw you as clear as day. If we weren't on a mission right now, you'd take him out on a date yourself. You, Pyrrha Nikos, are as smitten as a kitten and I'm not talking about the cat in your little group either."

Pyrrha's face began to flush redder by the minute. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought she kept her feelings well hidden all this time but it seems like they were leaking out in the strangest ways. Many thoughts began to race around her mind. If Amber was able to see it, does that mean the others could too? Do they think that she's as smitten as the Maiden claim her to be? Great Creator… what if Nora and Ren knew? What if the teacher's knew? Was it so obvious? Is she just like some kind of groupie?

"Though I am a little amazed that he hasn't noticed yet." Amber added earning her attention. "With so many hints, I thought he'd be all over you. But then again he is hanging out with a lot of girls. That might be some hindrance."

**(Atlas Academy) (Training Grounds)**

Just how much security can one have in this place? Jaune can agree that a school like Atlas would be committed to have a higher security standard than most Huntsman Academy but there is such a thing as too much security for one place to have. Either Ironwood was trying to keep his students' safety in his own hands or he was just paranoid for his own privacy. With the amount of guards patrolling that single building at the very center of the academy, one might think it was a private prison built to keep someone in rather than to keep people out. The building itself was made out of concrete and steel bars to hold it together. Any attempt of breaking in would take effort.

Jaune scanned the area around him and saw only applicants in training. Most of them hardly gave him any notice. They were too focused on their own agendas to give him any heed. It seems like their disguise was working better than he thought.

He wondered if he would be this well dressed if he had taken Ironwood's offer a few months ago.

Ironwood.

No matter how many times Jaune hears that name, it never fails to send shivers down his spine. He could still remember how he thrust the Crocea Mors onto his chest with little hesitation, the warm blood on his face and the man's dying breath.

'Glynda'

"What are you doing?" Weiss interjected his thoughts bringing him out of his guilt trip. "Are you spacing out again?"

"Sorry. Just… lost in thought."

"Well unless you're thinking of a way to get us into that office, stop wasting time." She scolded before glancing over to the office building. "The faster we get out of here, the better."

"Worried we might get caught?" He inquired which she replied with a shake of her head.

"That and… other things." The heiress admitted plainly. "This whole mission is just a shot in the dark. We don't even know if we'll even find something in there. Yet here we are risking our necks for something we're not even sure of. For all we know this can just be a pointless goose-chase."

"It is the only lead we have." Jaune shrugged coolly. "We don't exactly have a lot of things to go on."

"Exactly!" Weiss agreed surprisingly. "If only Ms. Goodwitch and Ruby's stupid uncle could trust us a bit more, we wouldn't even be in this mess. I mean, didn't we prove ourselves back in Beacon? Didn't we help them escape with that Amber woman? How much more is it going to take for them to see that we can help them? Ugh! Stupid people."

A humored chuckle escape the boy as he listened to Weiss complain. He always saw her to be the teacher's pet. Someone who always does everything to get the compliments of others and she rarely whine about her problems. But now, after everything that has happened, she seemed to be more… open about her complaints.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He laughed. "It's just that… this kinda reminds me of when we had our first class in Beacon. You complained that you weren't picked to become leader of your own team."

Weiss' cheeks turned a hint of pink as she recalled that time. It seemed so long ago that she was an arrogant and immature girl who always thought she could get whatever she wanted.

Quietly she clutched her pendant, a strange warmth creeping in her stomach. "Figured you'd remember something as embarrassing as that. I'll have you know I've done a lot of growing up since we first met."

"Heh. I believe you." Jaune gave a chuckle before darting over to the Headmaster's office. "It's just that… you look kinda cute when you're all shy."

"Oh please. As if such basic flattery would ever work on me."

"You mean it didn't work before?" He asked coyly which only seemed to make the heiress blush even harder.

"Oh be quiet." She scolded again. "You're just the exception. Now come on. We have to find a way into that office before we're discovered. I just hope Ruby's having better luck than we are."

Unaware of the two however was an orange haired woman who quirked her eyes at them.

"Wait a minute. Was that… who I think it was?"

**(Office Entrance)**

"Hmmmm…" Blake hummed loudly as she inspected the entrance of the Headmaster's office. Being a master spy and former assassin/saboteur for the White Fang has given her a lot of first-hand experience when breaking and entering. She broke into speeding trains, bank vaults, and ship cargo holds when she was but a tyke. Picking locks and leaving no trace of her existence in an area were like instincts of hers. There was not a safe she couldn't crack or a place she couldn't reach. As long as there was a plan, anything was possible.

However, even an expert like her had to admit that this was overkill.

After inspecting all the security features that the front door alone had, not even her metaphorical nine lives would be able to get her through.

"Any luck Blake?" Her leader inquired nonchalantly from the sideline.

But the black cat only shook her head dejectedly in response. "Well, not counting their patrols, the security around the office seems to be just above standard. A little less than the main entrance of the school but still a handful. The door is electronically locked and the windows are reinforced so it'll take at least 15 minutes to break through each way."

"So… no good?"

"Not exactly." Blake corrected. "The guard at the door has the key on his pocket so we just need to swipe it from him. If not, then I'll need at least 2 minutes to crack through the door."

Ciel raised a brow at her compatriot's words. "And you happen to know this… how… exactly?"

"Oh… I learned a few things here and there." She shrugged back with a half-smile which only made Ciel cast a suspicious gaze. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. "But unfortunately, getting in is going to take some effort and a lot of planning. No matter which way we enter, it will make noise. And judging from the patrols, they'll respond the moment they notice something's up. So yeah… it's no good."

"Well let's not lose hope yet." Ruby cheered them on. "I'm sure we'll find a way in. We just need a plan."

"It's not going to be that easy Ruby." Blake told her. "We're talking about a highly secured building. A break-in like this requires time and planning. We can't just go waltzing in without alerting everyone in school."

"Agreed." The soldier girl nodded. "If we can plan to enter the Headmaster's office without permission, there will be no doubt we'll cause a lot of commotion."

A commotion?

An idea popped into Ruby's head at the thought. "Huh… what if we caused another commotion?"

'Huh?'

The two girls looked at the little red riding hood with a dumbfounded expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if a commotion like that could cause the whole school to react… what do you think they'd do if we did something bigger… badder!?" Ruby's smile widened at the plan. "Something that will wake this whole school up!"

"That…" Blake paused. "…might just work."

"You're crazy." Ciel blurted. "That'll never work."

"I think Ruby's onto something. If we can cause a bigger problem for them to deal with, they'll have to divert some guards to stop it. Dr. Geppetto said it himself that the guards here are understaffed. It'll give us time and room to get into the Headmaster's office without raising suspicion."

"Ok fine." Ciel submitted regretfully. "But what kind of a commotion would be big enough to warrant such attention?"

"Oh… I think I know a thing or two…" Ruby gave a suggestive look to the cafeteria nearby.

**(A little later)**

Two guards stood at the front of Ironwood's office that afternoon, looking bored as they could be. It's been four hours since their shift started and standing in one place for so long was hard on their feet. Thanks to most of their regiment being shifted to outbound patrols, these guards barely had any breaks in between shifts. Sure it wasn't the most dangerous job, since who in their right mind would try to attack one of the most heavily defended Huntsmen Academies in the world. But it was just so darn boring.

Heck, they wouldn't mind if somebody caused a commotion or two. It would certainly be a good distraction from all of this standing around.

But it seems like they were going to get their wish as the school speaker blared up with an alarm sound.

_"Alert! Catastrophic breach detected in sewage pipeline. Requesting maintenance team to report to the cafeteria, immediately."_

The guard gave a sarcastic scoff to the poor sod that'd have to clean the mess there. "Hehehe. I'd hate to be the maintenance guy right now."

"Ha! That's what you get when you skimp money on plumbing.

"Tell me about it."

_"Warning! Sewage breach detected in the barracks! Requesting additional personnel."_

"Oh heck no!" Suddenly driven by the desire to protect their personal belongings, the guards surrounding the office building scampered off. "Our stuff!"

"H… hey wait!" The second card stopped his partner from rushing off. "You can't just leave your station. Our shift isn't over yet. You're gonna get us in trouble with the Captain!"

"Who cares!? Nobody can get through here without our keycards anyway. Come on, we gotta save our stuff!"

"But…"

"Hey stay here if you want. Just don't blame me if your comic book collection smells like meatloaf tonight."

"F… fine! I'm going!" The two guards hastily rushed through the hallway, unaware of the sly hand that swift through one of their pockets.

With a single sleight of hand, Blake got the keycard from the guard without him even realizing it was gone. The other personnel followed suit, all equally worried about their rooms and belongings in the barracks.

"Well that was easy enough." Blake said boorishly as she flipped the keycard back and forth in front of her group. While the others seemed content with the plan, Ciel and Weiss on the other hand looked back stunned that their Kingdom's homeland security would be duped by such a ridiculous plan.

"Huh… that actually worked better than I thought it would." Ruby admitted noticing all the guards in the area practically vanish from one harmless prank.

"I don't believe this." Weiss face palmed herself out of embarrassment. Ciel agreed and was equally just as humiliated by it.

"We can discuss that later. Let's go." Jaune rushed them to the doorway. With a single swipe of the key, a loud clink sound echoed from the frame which opened with a defining hiss.

**(Ironwood's Office)**

The office was befitting of that of a Headmaster and a General of the military army. It was large. Perhaps even twice as large as Ozpin's office back in Beacon. Portraits of the General himself and other important looking people could be seen decorating the walls of the room along with the Kingdom's coat of arms painted beautifully at the top, so whenever anyone looked up, they would see the crest of the Northern Realm staring down on them.

Cupboards and folder racks lined up neatly on one side, organized in such a way that only the General knew. On another corner of the room was a showcase of old antique weapons and trophies collected by the General to display for all to see. The variety alone was impressive enough to make even Ruby drool a bit.

But at the center of the room sat a single plain looking table made of glass and wood. It didn't seem odd but it certainly felt out of place.

"Wow… this is way larger than Ozpin's office." Ruby said to no one in particular. "It feels different too. Less cogs and gears and more… you know… serious."

"Well whatever it is we came here to do, we'd better do it fast." Blake rushed them. "That little disturbance we pulled off isn't going to keep them occupied for long."

"Alright, let's split up." Jaune ordered taking the lead. "Search for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"There are tons of things here." Weiss gestured to the whole room. "How are we supposed to look for anything if we don't even know what we're looking for?"

"He wouldn't put it out somewhere where people can see it." Blake reasoned. "Remember, the General and the Professors kept this hidden from everyone, including us. If I know anything about secrets, it's that it's never in plain sight. They'll have it locked away or hidden in a safe under lock and key. Check under the furniture and the portraits. If the General is keeping anything hidden, we'll definitely find it here."

"I'll check his computer." Ciel suggested rushing to the Headmaster's table. "Alright, I'll admit now that I find this whole situation, awkward."

"First time breaking the rules?"

"No. It's the first time I've seen the side of this table." The tanned girl explained shaking off the shivers.

While the rest of the gang searched the office for anything of use, Jaune turned to the mastermind behind the grand prank. "Hey Ruby. How'd you know that a clogged toilet would get everyone's attention?"

She showed him an awkward smile along with an apologetic shrug. "I didn't. I thought it would be something loud enough to get some people in. Yang did the same thing when we were in Signal. She wanted to skip class so she clogged all the toilets in the first floor and flooded the whole place. She riled up the whole school making them think that there were Grimm nesting underground. All the teachers and some local Huntsmen and Huntresses spent two whole days in the sewers."

"That sounds pretty big." Jaune jerked back in shock.

"Oh it was." Ruby replied with a small laugh. "Dad was so mad at her he made Yang do community service for a whole week and exemption from all combat classes. He even took away her gauntlets."

The blonde boy stifled a laugh. Knowing the blonde boxer's lust for battle, being exempted from combat must be like torture for her. "I guess that's justice for ya."

"You could say that. She was depressed for days." But Ruby's laughter stopped when she noted a passage cleverly kept hidden between two bookshelves. "Hey… there's a door here." Unlike the front door however, this one was plain and simple and did not need a keycard to gain entry.

To the red leader's surprise, she found the adjacent room to be strangely small. There was a plain bed, a sink, table and a closet. They were all compact together, giving very little space to even breathe.

"This must be where the General stayed." Jaune deduced as he took a quick scan of the room. "Guess Ciel was right. He lived and worked here."

"It's kinda sad." The young scythe wielder added solemnly as she glanced around to see how James lived his daily life. "He stayed in his workplace all the time. I wonder if he had any fun like Ozpin did. I mean… he could've done something…" She stopped immediately when she noticed Jaune's pained expression. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I know it's a touchy subject especially for you."

"It's cool." He waved it off. "I'm just trying not to let it bother me."

"I know what you mean." Ruby nodded in understanding. But she stopped when her eyes caught sight of a few familiar faces on a picture frame by the table. "Whoa… check this out. This must be a photo of them back-when. Look there's the General and… Professor Goodwitch?"

In that photo, Ruby could see James and Glynda entwined in hands and legs as if in dance. The General was dressed in a splendid suit while Glynda wore a daring white dress that showed off her curves nicely. But it wasn't the dress or the dance that made Ruby shock. No. What really got her attention was the large wide open smile that the witch had on her lips.

"I didn't know she could smile like that."

"I didn't know she could smile at all." Ruby replied chuckling. "The two of them must've been really close. I wonder what happened."

"Looks like it." Jaune agreed before he darted to a second picture frame which contained the same crew. "Hey… look this one has all three of them. Professor Ozpin, the General, Goodwitch and…" The fourth member of the group wasn't someone he recognized but the boy could tell from that wide eyed smile and her close proximity with Ozpin, she must've been a close friend to them.

"Who's that girl? I've never seen her before." Ruby questioned. She scanned the woman's ashen hair, pale skin and gray cape but nothing came to mind.

"Hey guys!" But before the two leaders could inspect it further, Blake called out to them back in the main office room. "I think I found something." The team rushed into to the black cat, noticing a large iron safe behind one of the large portraits. Despite its simplistic rectangular design, the metallic storage unit seemed to be kept suspiciously inconspicuous. "This looks promising."

"Alright. Great job Blake." Jaune praised her. "Ciel, you got anything from the computer?"

The tanned girl shook her head in reply. "Mostly class schedules, event plans and such. Everything else is locked out without a password."

"Then I guess this is our only lead. Blake, can you open it?"

She gave him a cocky look in return as she fiddled with the lock. "It's a utility safe with an old school rotating-lock combination. Not high tech but still very complex."

"Is… that a yes?"

"Please. I've cracked through vaults tougher than this. I should have it open in… done." She finished with a confident smile. "Let's see what we got here."

The gang expected to see something spectacular, like a treasure trove of information. But instead all that was inside were two folders with the word 'Top Secret' stamped on top.

"Great. Reading materials." Weiss scoffed it off disappointingly. "That's the last thing we need around here."

"The Winter… Maiden Identification Selection Process?" Ruby said the title out loud from the first folder. "That's a mouthful. There's a list of names here, a bunch of pictures of people and a lot of charts. Ugh… it makes my head hurt just looking at them."

"They look like medical charts." Ciel deduced. "Blood type, DNA, aura compatibility. They're all categorized here."

"Wonderful." The heiress threw her hands up in disdain. "We wasted our time to find the school's medical records."

"Don't give up Weiss." Ruby reassured her partner. "I'm sure there's a hidden link here somewhere. We just need to have faith."

"What we need is to get your uncle to fess up on everything he knows! The reason we're in this mess to begin with is because neither of the teachers are telling us anything. This whole incident is way bigger than they claim yet they think it's best if we just sit on the sidelines like spectators!"

"Uh… guys." Jaune called out.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow can be hard to work with but he knows best."

"We're literally running away from the military and chasing the bad guys at the same time!"

"Guys!" Jaune yelled out, his face bearing a haunted expression as he opened the second folder from the safe. "I… think I found something. It's… a record…"

"Another record?" Weiss grumbled. "Of who?"

"Well… you…" His words made the girls raise a curious brow. He then showed the contents of that folder revealing a mug shot of Weiss and Winter. "Specifically you and your sister."

"What?" The heiress flabbergasted as they all rushed to the boy's side skimming through the notes. "That makes no sense! Why would I have a medical record here? I'm not even a student."

Ruby shifted through the photos and by accident, she found a link. "H… hey! Look at this. It's Amber!" It was indeed a photo of the woman they rescued, but in a happier state. It was most likely before she went into a coma.

"We must be on the right track." Jaune smiled feeling a sense of progress in their mission. "I can't really make sense of all these notes though."

"Here, let me read it." Blake offered, taking the few scattered papers from the folder. She scanned through the contents and quickly skipped through to the end. "Hmm… this seems to be an observation diary. Looks like they were watching you and Winter."

"Watching us for what?" Weiss demanded, clearly uncomfortable with all of this revelation. "Why would the General need to observe me and Winter? This is just… weird."

"Let me skip to the last part." Blake suggested quickly rushing to the ending, reading out loud word by word. "Winter Schnee shows the highest compatibility with Amber's aura signature at 95%. Her display of power and use of skill are significantly enhanced since. The possibility of her being the Winter Maiden is high."

"Winter Maiden?" Ruby said in a question. "Winter is the Winter Maiden? Isn't that redundant?"

"But what does it all mean!?" Weiss snapped. "What's a Winter Maiden and what does my sister have to do with it!?"

"Weiss relax." Jaune tried to calm her.

The heiress wanted to bark out more but quickly decided that anger wasn't going to get her anywhere at this point. She took a few short breaths and let calmer heads do the thinking.

But before any of them could delve any further, a loud slam on the door suddenly jolted their attention.

"Hey!" A guard's voice echoed from the other side. "Who's in there!? Come out with your hands up!"

"Oh crud. They're onto us!" Jaune yelped.

"What do we do!?"

"I hear voices inside!" Another guard shouted. "I'm opening the door. H… hey, where's my keycard?"

With a sense of dread coming over them, Jaune quickly organized the team for an exit strategy. The last thing they needed now was to be caught. "We need to go. Now! Ruby, Weiss, barricade the door."

"On it!" The two girls rushed onward, pushing the nearby bookshelf in the path.

"Blake, grab the notes."

"Way ahead of you."

"Ciel, where's the nearest exit from here?"

The soldier girl quickly went in thought before she answered. "The only entrance to the school is the main gate or the landing platforms. We'll never reach them with the guards on our tail."

"We'll be caught by then!" Ruby yelled out.

"What about hiding spots?" Jaune inquired hastily. "Do you know a place where we can lay low?"

Again she thought and answered. "The dorms! It's the large building right next to the training field. There are a lot of unused rooms there. We can hide and dodge the security there. They won't have the manpower to search all the corridors."

"Great." The red leader nodded. "But how are we gonna get there? We just blocked the front door."

"Prepare to breach!" The guards outside shouted.

The boy's eyes turned to the window…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards outside reacted to the sound of broken glass. Their eyes darted to the source only to find five figures jumping out of the office in style.

"There they are! Hey you, freeze!" But the two guards had to bite those words when Weiss put them on ice. "Gyaaaa! C… c c c cold!"

"Nice going Weiss." Jaune nodded to the heiress. "Ciel, you take point. Get us out of here."

"Right. Follow me." The team made a sprint for the dorms pushing through the training field. It didn't take long for the rest of security force to give chase, their numbers trickling through the corridors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chase went on for a few minutes. As Jaune planned, they made their way to the student's dorm zigzagging through the hallways like mice in a maze trap. The many staircases, elevators and intersections made it easy to lose their pursuers without much effort. And thankfully, with their ranks understaffed, the security force didn't have the manpower to make an effective search.

Some of the guards were tricked by shadow clones left by a certain ninja in the group and Weiss blocked some of their paths with icicles, slowing their pursuit. By the time the security force were able to break through, the team were already on the other side of the academy.

"Hey guys!" Ruby cheered as she looked back noting that the guards were no longer in sight. "I think we lost them!"

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as they slowed their pace. "Alright. We need to get out of here. Ciel. Is there a back door to this place?"

"There is." She answered. "The hallway on the third floor. It's connected to the auditorium. The fire escape at the back has no security cameras. If we can just make it there, it'll be a straight line to the main entrance. We just have to go through this… hallway?" The team stopped when they came upon a large barricade that barred their path.

"Renovations!?" Weiss cried out in disbelief reading the giant sign posted with an expressed apology of inconvenience. "You cannot be serious!"

"Ciel!?"

"Wait a minute. Let me think!"

"Hey… I think I heard them this way!" A guardsman's voice creped their attention.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Ruby panicked.

"What do we do?" Blake asked readying her blade just in case. "Do we fight them off?"

But Jaune protested. "No. I promised Penny's dad I wouldn't cause any trouble here. We need to find another way out."

"Well you'd better make it fast." Weiss rushed him, charging her rapier. "I don't think they're keen on finding us here."

Jaune brain stormed as hard as he could. He looked around for anything he could use. But they were trapped. Everything in the room was too new to him. The dorm wasn't anything like the one they stayed back in Beacon. There were no ventilation ducts, no scaffoldings they could scale on and the barricades behind seemed sturdy enough to hold an explosion on its own. It seemed like they had no other choice but to face the guards head on and fight their way to the entrance.

"Pssst!" A noise maker alerted the gang to a door that suddenly opened up. On the other side was a girl with long orange hair whistling at them. "Over here!"

Huh?

The gang drew a metaphorical question mark on their faces.

"Get in if you don't want to get caught! Come on!"

"Jaune?" The little red turned her partner in crime.

The boy darted to the girl and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. There was hardly little time to decide on the matter. "We don't have a choice. Everyone get in!" They obeyed, cramming themselves into the room with little regards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But immediately after they entered, the girl that assisted them quickly rushed the gang into various areas to keep them hidden.

"Hurry! They're gonna search this place any second now." The new orangette pushed Ruby and Weiss into the closet closing it with a soft thud. "Ok, you two, on those beds!" With speed and flexibility, she pushed Ciel and Blake onto separate beds and covered them with giant blankets and overstuffed pillows. "Perfect! Now stay perfectly still."

"This is Atlas Academy Security. Open this door!"

"They're here!" Jaune panicked. "What now?"

"We need to stage a scene." The girl answered dragging the young knight to the center of the room. "Quick, play along."

"What?"

"I can't explain everything right now. Just trust me." Jaune didn't have much of a choice. It was a big risk to trust a complete stranger but his options were limited at the moment and the guards were closing in.

"This is Atlas Academy Security. We're coming in!"

The blonde knight had to make a fast decision. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

The hyperactive student smiled with glee before pulling him close. "Put your arms around me, one on the waist, and the other on my back. Lean forward just a bit and…"

Jaune followed her instructions to the letter but couldn't quite tell where this was going until he found his face dangerously close to hers. "H… hey wait a minute…"

"Mphhh!" Ruby's muffled voice could be heard from the closet, her eyes bulging wide.

"Shh! Don't think. Just follow my lead." She hushed him.

After a brief pause, the door whistled open with a pair of guards entering, weapons drawn.

"Freeze! This is an inspection! Surrender peacefully and we'll… whoa?!" The senior officer paused when he caught sight of the rather, awkwardly romantic positions.

"Umm… excuse me~!" The orangette said in a diva tone. "Can't you see we are like… in a… very climatic moment of our relationship right now~? Rude much."

"Right. S… sorry ma'am." The guardsmen apologized, as he covered his eyes from the embarrassing situation. "We… didn't mean to… interrupt. We… just thought that the intruders might be hiding around here and umm…"

"Well it's just us here." She replied, flashing a smile to Jaune. "An't that right sweetie pie~?"

Sweetie Pie? Really?

Jaune brushed that nickname aside as he played along. "Uh… yeah. It's just us… here. No one else." He felt the silky hands of the girl caress his cheeks as he spoke. "Umm…"

"Now where were we?" The orangette whispered just loud enough for the guards to hear. "Weren't you gonna tell me something? Weren't you going to ask me a… question~~~?"

"Uh… ok then." The guard bought it, turning away. Though they donned helmets, you can clearly tell that their faces were flushed red. "Looks like everything is in order. I'll leave you two love birds alone then. S… sorry to interrupt." And with a final wave, they were gone and no one was the wiser.

"Phew…" Jaune let out a relieving sigh. "I… I think they're gone."

"Phua!" The gang burst out of their hiding spots, taking in a deep breath.

"That was too close." Ciel grumbled, clearly regretting this whole mission. "If they had searched the room, we would've been caught for sure."

"Thanks for the help." Jaune turned to their new friend who he carried with ease.

"Oh it was my pleasure." She purred at him while her hands stroked his neck. "Haven't had a performance like that in ages." But her pleasure was taken when Jaune was pulled away by the heiress.

"Now hold on here." She warned. "Just because you saved us once doesn't mean you can be all chummy with him. We don't even know who you are!"

"Don't know who I am!?" The woman feigned shocked. "Ow! That is like… so painful. You hurt my feelngs. Boo hoo."

"Do we… know each other?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Come on now. We fought each other in the semi-finals!"

"We did?"

"Uh… yeah." The woman insisted. "Wait, let me do something." She quickly pulled two bundles of her own hair forming a pigtail. "Tadaaaa!"

"Wait a second." The heiress' eyes widened considerably as she recognized that hairstyle. "Neon!?"

"The one and only!"


	68. Blind Truths

**Chapter 68: Blind Truths  
**

**(Atlas Academy) (Dorm)**

Neon Katt, a rebellious Faunus, a Huntress in training, a student of Atlas Academy.

Skank…

That last one was what Weiss wanted to use but kept it to herself as it would be unbecoming for a Schnee. Still… that didn't mean she was keen on using it at the right moment.

The heiress' face was beating a shade of red at that moment as she stared down at the girl in front of her. She barely recognized the hyperactive, skate loving, nun-chuck wielding Huntress in her uniform. Without the hairdo, the graphical tattoos on her body or that outfit she wore during battle, she looked like a regular Atlesian student with no remarkable traits.

"Neon!?" Weiss blurted in disbelief. "You're Neon!?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." The orange cat replied with a Cheshire grin.

"Sorry. But you look so… different."

"Oh I know, right~?" She pinched her belly in reply. "I must've gained like 10 pounds when I got back from Vale. The foods there are just so fatty. I think it was the cafeteria meatloaf they gave out. But don't you worry. Just give me a few days in the gym and I'll have my sweet-sweet curves in no time."

"Uh… yeah… sure. Let's roll with that." The white haired heiress twitched as she still couldn't believe that this was the same girl that she and Yang fought in the Vytal tournament.

"But why did you help us?" Blake asked though she was appreciative of their savior. "You could've gotten yourself in trouble."

Neon simply made a fart noise with her lips. "Pfft. It wouldn't be the first time. Besides I didn't know you guys were the intruders until I heard all that ruckus outside. I recognized your silly white hair when you were looking around the school. Man you guys stink at sneaking~."

"We try." Jaune admitted. Weiss opted to ask what was wrong with her hair but kept it to herself for now. "But thanks for your help, Neon."

"Aww… no problem sweetie pie. I'm always glad to help, especially Ms. Punctual President over there." She thumb-gestured Ciel who simply replied with a scoff. "Never thought I'd see you break a rule much less be chased down by guards."

"I have my reasons."

The little cat gave a hissing reply. "Sure you do~."

"Can we please get on with this?" Ciel insisted. "It's embarrassing enough to be chased in my own school."

"Ooooh. Nopadie nope there, Prez." Neon lipped. "New school rule: In the event of like, intruders got into the academy, the place goes into like… a weird lockdown mode."

"Lockdown mode!?" The gang burst.

"Yeah. Total buzz kill, I know. Those soldier dudes like… lock all the doors and stuff so nobody can go in or out of the place."

And as if reacting to her words, the school PA speakers buzzed to life. **"Attention all personnel. Due to recent disturbing events in the academy, the school will now be going through a state of lockdown. Security staff and officers will sweep through the entire campus. All students are to remain within school grounds and report any suspicious activities. As always it is your duty to apprehend these suspects with all your abilities. That is all."**

When the announcement was done the gang slumped down in defeat. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Great. Now we're trapped here." Blake deflated as if having her life sucked out of her.

Ruby agreed but still tried to remain her cheery self. "Uh… so how long does this lockdown thing last?"

Neon perked up in response. "Oh don't you worry. These things don't really go on for long. It'll just pass before you even know it. I'd say about… 24 hours before they lift the ban."

24 HOURS!?

Ruby literally screamed at the length. "We can't stay here all day! We need to get back to Professor Goodwitch's apartment. If Uncle Qrow finds out that we're missing he'll ground me for life! Or worse… he'll ground me for life without desert!"

"That's you're biggest concern!?" Weiss chastised her partner. "We could get ourselves caught and thrown in jail!"

"Oh yeah… that's bad too."

"Ciel." Jaune called out to the soldier girl. "Is there really no other way out of this school other than the main entrance?"

"Atlas Academy is a fortress." The tanned girl explained. "It was designed to be literally impenetrable from the outside. Unless you can grow wings and fly over the wall, the only way through is the front entrance."

"Then we really are trapped." Blake groaned to herself.

"Well you would be, if you didn't happen to know the coolest kitten in the whole school." Neon interjected catching the group's attention. "That would be me by the way."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked only to understand that statement a little too late.

"Well, it's like… kinda of a little super-secret thing that me and some friends know about. I can't give you the details cuz it's like… super-secret."

"Please Neon." Jaune pleaded. "We really can't stay. If the guards find us it'll cause trouble… for us and for others. If you can tell us a way to get out of here, it would really help out."

"Aww… you look adorable when you beg." The cool cat grinned which only made Ruby hide a growl in her stomach. "But no, I'm not the kind of kitty that'll purr for just anyone. Not even for someone as cute as you, sweetie pie. Besides, you guys can't leave yet. The guards will be like… really alert for anything suspicious. You'd better stay here for a few hours till they like… cool it. Flynt can tell you more. He should be here in a bit."

And as if fate was smiling on them, a knock on the door came.

"Yo Neon, open up. I got the grubs girl."

Neon clasped her hands as she cheered. "Oh! That must be him right now. And right on time too. Comin!" The door whistled open revealing the coolly dressed trumpeter in all of his… average… glory, carrying over a boatload of snacks and drinks.

"Hey girl. Got what you asked for. You're gonna owe me big time for this. Dang gate nearly closed up on me. You hear about this intruder thing? It's crazy right? I mean who in their right mind would wanna…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the odd figures in his room staring down on him with an equally surprised look. "Oh… snap…"

**(Mercy Garden Hospital) (Dr. Polendina's office)**

8hrs 24mins

That was the time displayed on Penny's optics. The one thing good about being a machine was that she couldn't lose track of time. It's been a total of 8 hours and a half since she arrived here in this nightmarish place.

She had been sitting on that same chair, staring blankly at her own fleshy reflection as it floated near bare naked in that stasis pod, slumbering peacefully without a single care in the world. Penny was a little envious of her. Feeling no pain, no regret and no troubles. It almost makes you believe that their roles have been switched—and that she was the human and Penelope was the machine. Though they certainly looked alike, the girl in the pod couldn't possibly comprehend the feeling that was wrenching through the circuits of our beloved android.

To be alive at the expense of another. To wear the face of someone else's. To be… a replacement.

Penny clutched her chest tightly, wrinkling her dress, feeling the cold metallic structure of her body.

_"You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real to me?"_

Ruby's words rung through her memory banks.

_"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart… and a soul. I can feel it."_

Kind words they were. But in the end… that's all they were.

Empty Words…

Quietly Penny stood up and approached her 'sister'. Penelope was cute, just like her. Every inch of her body matched perfectly with Penny. It was as if someone bore through the great details just to make them look identical. She wondered if her father did this out of laziness, nostalgia… or perhaps some glimmer of hope that his theory would come true. He expected to find his daughter in a body made of metal. To be reunited in another host like a cheesy drama movie.

But instead… she was born… and Penelope's life was… to quote: Put on ice.

**(Atlas Academy) (Team FNKI's room)**

Flynt Coal sat on his bed that afternoon with a stunned look on his face. Even with the shades, you can tell that he was both shocked and amazed at the same time. The gang had spent the last twenty minutes explaining their predicament and easy to say that he was impressed. Not a lot of people can break into the most secured academies in Atlas, at least not without assistance. But the team in front of him proved him wrong.

"So let me get this straight." The trumpeter clarified. "You guys broke into the academy, flooded the cafeteria and the barracks by stuffing the toilet, snuck into the Head Hancho's office to snatch some papers, got the whole security on your tail and managed to get this whole place to go on lockdown mode?"

"Pretty much." Weiss awkwardly admitted. "Though the clogging of the toilet was mostly Ruby's idea."

"I take fully credit." The leader of team RWBY smiled proudly.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Heh… those were some serious groves." Flynt nodded in respect. "This is even better than all of our pranks put together. Heck if Neon here didn't vouch for you, I'd probably say that you were pulling my leg. And getting the Stiff Stinky Sheriff to go along with it is just retro dudes."

Stiff Stinky?

The gang turned to Ciel who only scoffed at the multiple nicknames she was given.

"I dig it." The quartet leader added. "What's so important about these papers that you guys went through all this trouble for anyway?"

The team darted to one another before Jaune finally answered. "We're trying to find out who orchestrated the attack on Vale. We believe that these documents are linked to them somehow but we can't make heads or tails out of them just yet. It's really important that we get back to our base and compile our notes."

"Neon said that you have a way out of here." Blake spoke. "A way out of the school without going through the usual routes. Can you help us?"

"Oooohhh… you mean our little 'Secret Exit' thing." Flynt noted earning Ciel's attention.

"What secret exit?"

"It's this really cool holey-hole we found at the basement of the dorm!" Neon answered out of excitement.

"An't a super-secret now if you told them right away, girl." Flynt chuckle but quickly clarified her words. "It's an old sewage drain pipe. This school used to be an old fortress of some kind back during the war. The dudes that designed this place built the school right on top of it but they forgot to plug a few holes here and there. Most of them were filled with concrete after a few renovations but they left one at the base of the dorm. Neon and I have been using that to sneak in and out of the place at night. It leads straight into the city. And after that, you can take the train to anywhere you want."

"Great!" Ruby cheered. "Can you lead us there?"

"Whoa, easy there Red Cape." Flynt stopped her. "If your eyes and ears ain't working as they are, you can probably tell that this whole school's on lockdown. Meaning you'll be wading knee deep in tin-men and armed guards."

"I thought the androids were decommissioned after what happened in Vale." Ciel noted.

"Oh they decommissioned them alright. Doesn't mean they threw them away like broken toys. Nah they keep those tin-soldiers of theirs locked up in the storage room. They leave a bunch of them around just in case something like this happens."

"So… what do we do then?" Weiss inquired. "We can't stay here forever."

"We sit back and lie low." Blake explained. "The guards are on high alert right now but give it enough time they'll eventually slip up and return to their routines. This happens all the time."

Flynt snapped his fingers cockily in return. "Give the lady a prize. Right now you guys tapped the hornets' nest. So we hold up here and wait awhile. Once the security dudes do their sweep thing, we head on to the basement and you guys can just mosey on out of here. And luckily for you guys, I brought some grub on the way here. Help yourself to whatever you need."

"Oooh don't mind if I do." Ruby quickly reached for the nearest snack and began munching hungrily.

"Hold on a minute." Weiss spoke grabbing the team's attention. "What about your other teammates? How will we explain to them that you're holding fugitives in your room?"

Flynt's expression darkened at the thought. He turned to Neon who also loss a bit of its perkiness.

"That… won't be a problem." He reassured them darkly. "They're… not here right now?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel inquired noticing the trumpeter's sour mood. "I thought your team were close."

"We are. It's just…"

"They're in the hospital." Neon explained which attracted their stares. "They're like… not so great right now."

"What happened?" The blue beret asked.

"They took a bad fall a'right?" Flynt shut it. "It happened in Vale. Unlike Neon and me… they didn't exactly made it out in one piece. As well as many others."

"Oh…" Ruby cast her eyes down in shame. "I'm… so sorry."

"Don't be such a downer." Neon forced a smile. "It's not like they're dying or anything. They just got a few broken bones here and there and lost a few pints of blood. The doctor said that they just need a few months of rest and they'll be back on their feet. More or less."

"What happened in Vale?" Blake asked out of curiosity. "I thought they'd retake the city by now?"

"What? You mean… you guys don't know?" Flynt shot them a quizzical look.

Jaune simply shrugged back apologetically. "We've been in the dark these last few days."

"Well… I guess we got something to pass the time then." The shaded man pulled up his trumpet to give a low note as if he was telling a story. "To be honest, nobody knows what's going on right now. Neon and I just got back 2 days ago. My team and I were hanging around at the city to do some last minute sightseeing when the whole broadcast thing happened. We went to the plaza and when the sirens came along, it was as if someone pulled a sour tone on a horn and blew the whole ground from underneath us."

The gang immediately thought of the 'Breach' incident with Torchwick a few months back. It couldn't have been any other plaza. That much was for sure.

"The next thing we know, we were all neck deep in Grimm. The whole city went downhill from there. We made it to the docks and fought all night. People were rushing onto boats and airships trying to get out. We held on for as long as we could and that's when the droids started acting funny. Neon here nearly got whacked by one of'em."

"We noticed." Jaune nodded recalling how the droids malfunctioned.

Flynt rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he continued. "We stayed over one of the last few warships for a few days. The folks in Vale weren't exactly warming up to Hunters like us… especially those from Atlas. Then… as if things weren't bad enough, there was this big explosion in the mountains."

Mountain Glenn…

Ruby darted in Jaune's general direction, noting him flinch at the mention of that place.

"If you think the Grimm infestation was bad, it became 10 times worse after that bigidy boom. A lot of teams were banged up pretty bad—so most of us took the first shuttle home. Thought we might be safe back here. Turns out it an't all that different."

"What do you mean?" Ciel raised a brow. "Atlas was supposed to be secure."

"Does it look secure to you?" Flynt challenged gesturing to the window. "Look out there on the training yard. What do you see?"

The soldier girl complied, glancing over at the training field where a number of cadets and freshmen were honing their bodies.

"New recruits training." She answered.

"Noticed any familiar faces down there? 2nd year students or above?"

Ciel darted again and quickly realized that the quartet trumpeter was right. Being a 2nd year student herself, Ciel had come across many, if not all of the students in Atlas Academy. She was familiar with most of her classmates and especially her seniors. The teachers especially, as her team was favored amongst them. The school itself might be big, but she hardly came across any familiar faces or her old friends for that matter and that alone was weird.

"No." The tanned girl answered finally. "Where's the rest of the student body? The senior staff members?"

"They were… transferred." Neon replied softly to her comrade's bombing question. "A general order came in from the senate a few days ago. They like… told us that every student and staff were to like… report to their newly assigned stations."

"They were drafted." Flynt clarified. "Every 2nd year student and above were pulled out of class and stationed in different units. A… state of emergency of sorts."

"Everyone!?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Everyone." The Killer Quartet user confirmed it with a grunt. "After what happened in Vale, Atlas has been moving its armies everywhere hunting down this Fog Grimm that's been hanging around these parts."

"The Fog Grimm?" Blake raised a brow. "You mean it's real?"

"Wouldn't really know." He shrugged. "Never saw it myself. But the folks that came back from an attack don't really lie. Atlas doesn't really talk about it. They're keeping it hush hush to make sure folks around here don't freak out like they did in Vale. But from what I've heard. It's already taken down more than two dozen warships."

"That's more than three fleets combined!" Ciel raised her voice only to lower it out of caution. "This is impossible. What's the council's response to this? They can't let this stand!"

"That's why they drafted everyone from the academy to join up their little hunt." Flynt explained. "But right now… Atlas is a bit of a mess. Most of the army was sent to help out in Vale and all we got here are the leftovers. Pretty hard to fight a Fog Monster with rookies and half-cooked Hunters around here."

"That's terrible." Ruby stated with determination. "We should do something about it."

"Oh really?" Weiss challenged her. "And how do you intend to do that? You don't even have a weapon."

"We'll think of something." The little red remained undeterred. "If we can beat that dragon, then we're more than a match for some Foggy Monster."

"Easy there Ruby." Jaune quickly calmed her down knowing well that Ruby would go dashing into danger at first notice. "We all want to help out but right now we gotta focus on the matter at hand. Let's figure out these notes first and then we'll see where can go from there."

"Awww… a genuine knight in shining armor." Neon cooed suggestively to the blonde boy which didn't escape Blake and Weiss' notice as they gave a death glares at the hyperactive cat. "You're actually a lot cuter when you try to act heroic."

"Ahem. Anyway." Blake coughed as she brought the folders they pulled out from Ironwood's office. "Seeing as we're stuck here for the moment. Maybe we can go over these notes together."

"Seconded." Weiss agreed. "I'm curious to find out why the General has a profile on me and Winter in his super-secret safe."

"Oooooh! Reading top-secret documents stolen from the big-man's office?" Neon stated with glee. "My favorite pastime. I'll get the drinks!"

"I'd better give Sun a call too." Ruby suggested as she brought out her special scroll. "They're probably worried about all the alarms blaring outside."

**(Atlas Senate) (Vice Chancellor's office)**

There wasn't really much people could say about Martha Sinclair. Nothing bad anyway and definitely not too public less they want to disappear from their homes in the middle of the night by some death squad—or worse yet, politically humiliated to the point that they can't even show their faces on the streets.

Martha had made sure that she made the right kind of friends and made those who oppose her see her way of things… one way or another. Her reputation and infamy of reaching the pinnacle of her political status through aggressive and rather hostile methods made her both feared and respected in all parties. The last group that tried to smear her 'good' name in the limelight was fired from their jobs and their families now live in the lowest slums of the city, never to see the light of day ever again.

Easy to say, anyone who ends up on her blacklist can expect a cruel and merciless retaliation.

Well… all except one…

Her own flesh and blood.

Glynda.

If there was anyone on Remnant who could irritate her more without suffering her wrath it would be her insufferable daughter. Despite what folks would see now, believe it or not, the two of them once loved each other very dearly. It was only until Glynda decided to become a Huntress that their relationship began to strain… severely.

Why become a slave to protecting the unworthy when you can the same from behind a desk? It was far more efficient and not to mention safer. Had she taken the path of politics rather than waving that wand around, she could be ruling this city by her side. A mother and daughter duo with the connections and the strength to back it up. Together they would be unstoppable.

But alas… she decided to hone that gift of hers and became a servant, a teacher and a warrior rather than to be a leader.

Martha sighed at the thought. Seeing her daughter for the first time in years brought some emotional baggage that she had been carrying for all her life. She couldn't put the blame on her own daughter. After all, she was just doing what she thought was right. If there was anyone to blame, the Vice Chancellor would point all directions to her late ex-husband. It's because of him that Glynda was the woman she was now.

All those bedtime stories about heroes, champions of justice and knights in shining armor embedded a desire in her. It made want to become a Huntress above all else.

At first, Martha tolerated it, believing that it was just a phase her daughter was going through. She even thought it was possible to convince her to change into a life of politics instead. That idea almost became a reality when Glynda earned the attention and infatuation of a certain favored Huntsman.

James Ironwood.

To be honest, Martha originally didn't think James had a chance with her daughter. The man came from a commoner's family outside of the city. No substantial record or any connections that would further Glynda in her political status. But after he became a full fledge Huntsman and rising through the military ranks at an alarming rate, he became a juicy target for Martha to sink her teeth in.

But naturally, like the disappointing child that she was, Glynda spurned all advances from the man, even lifting the poor soldier and dropping him into a fountain. It would've been a lovely romantic comedy series if her status wasn't on the line. Had her daughter taken his hand, she would be ruling this city far earlier than she had planned.

"Vice Chancellor." A voice called her from her personal computer which displayed a soldier in uniform. "Sorry to bother you madam. But we have a situation in Atlas Academy."

"I don't like vague statements, Captain." She replied roughly at him. "What is this 'situation', and be quick about it. I don't have all day."

"Ah… yes ma'am." The man on screen loosened his collar nervously. "I thought you might want to know that there has been a security breach at Atlas Academy. Specifically in the Headmaster's office."

"Ironwood?" The woman raised an intrigued look. "Do we know who?"

"None of our security cameras were able to get a face. But we know they caused a disturbance in the cafeteria and barracks as a distraction. Witnesses say that there were at least five adolescence children in total and one of them is a Faunus. They also reported seeing red flower petals in the area."

Martha gave a look marred with disappointment. "Are you telling me that the school that boasted to be one of the most secured building in the kingdom, was broken into by children?"

"S… sorry ma'am. Most of the staff members we had in the academy were transferred. And without the droids we don't have the manpower to effectively catch them."

"That is no excuse, Captain." She scolded him sternly making him look like a child being berated by his parents. "I will consider this on your next performance evaluation. For the meant time, what have they taken from Ironwood's office?"

"We're not sure ma'am. The intruders were able to break into a hidden safe. We don't know its contents but they emptied it completely."

A hidden safe?

Martha gave a questioning look to herself. She knew that everyone in this world had secrets. Even Ironwood was prone to have his own skeletons in his closet. But she never really thought that he would keep them so close to his office.

"Set a security post around the district." She ordered. "I want every available guard on patrol. Find them."

"Understood ma'am."

The man on the screen went away with a final salute. Martha couldn't really care about him. He wouldn't succeed even if he did have the manpower or the resources to make a full manhunt. After all. If a bunch of kids can break into the academy without them noticing, they can get out just as well. Still… there was still a good chance they might get lucky.

**(Atlas Academy)**

Weiss has never been more confused in her life. As much as she wanted to make sense of these documents, she had to admit that she found it impossible to do so. Not because it was hard or anything. The person who wrote on these documents was keen to keep it brief and simple. All the charts had their numbers and what-not that elaborated their uses. It was the other distractions that made it hard for her to concentrate.

*Crackle!*

Especially her red tipped haired partner who crunched through her cookies like she was grinding stones and wood together. The team had nabbed a table full of snacks and began going through the files they 'liberated' from Ironwood's office.

*Crackle!*

"Can you please, not do that!?" Weiss yelled, her annoyance reaching its peak. "I am trying to concentrate!"

"Oops. Sorry." The little red riding hood smiled awkwardly. "It's just that I haven't had anything since breakfast. My belly instinct kicked in and these cookies are just so crunchy. They certainly taste better than those wheat crackers."

"Oh I can totally relate to that." Neon flaunted. "You should see our cafeteria menu. Nothing but balanced diets from Monda-tasteless-days to Fryingdays."

"Uh… you mean Mondays to Fridays, right?" Ciel asked.

"That's what I said!" The colorful kitty chirped. "Anyway, we folks normally store up on outside food and snacks. The only good thing in that place is the fish."

"Fish?" Blake's ears twitched. "Like… tuna?"

"Oh totes." The rainbow kitty nodded. "But I'm more of a salmon girl. They're way juicer and good for my complexion."

"Is that why you guys keep the closet full of snacks?" Jaune asked darting towards the said closet where he expected to see clothes and uniform, instead packed to the brim with snacks like a child's larder.

"That's one of'em." Flynt waved his hand around. "A guy can only survive on wheat cracker and fruits for so long. Sometimes we need something with a little more… flavor. But it also saves on shopping time when we go on long missions. Nothing keeps the blood flowing better than a good'ol energy drink."

"A good survivalist is always ready and packs plenty of caffeinated beverages! It always pays to be prepared!" The trumpeter's partner gladly demonstrated by showing off her multi-purpose backpack which was also packed to the brim with gears and junk food.

"Right~~" Jaune leaned over to Ruby as he whispered. "Remind me never to introduce her to Nora."

Pfff!

The scythe wielder stifled a laugh.

"Enough!" Weiss berated. "This is the worst group-study ever. We are supposed to be researching. Not bonding or merry making!"

"Hey take a chill pill Schnee." Flynt eased her up. "You look like you're about to blow your own hair off."

"I am just trying to figure out why I have a file here and why the General was keeping it close."

"Weiss has a point." Ciel spoke in agreement. "We came here for a reason. Diverting from it will just be a distraction. There's a place and time for making friends."

"Finally." The heiress groaned while her partner sighed.

"Well we have been looking through these papers for almost an hour now. And we got a few things from it."

The blue beret girl quickly shuffled up a few documents scanning them for a list of names. "From what we've gathered so far, it seems like Headma—I mean General Ironwood has been gathering the medical profiles on several individuals. The files here are medical records of the students attending Atlas Academy and another batch from various hospitals around the city."

"We also deduced that all the names on the list are females." Blake added putting her piece onto the table. "Mostly young women. There's even one on Neon."

"What? No way! Cool!" The said kitty shouted with glee. "You think this is part of like some special program or something?"

"And look at this too." Jaune pointed out to the charts beside each name. "More than half of these names have been crossed-out."

"Yes we see that." Ciel brushed him aside as she continued. "I looked at those crossed-out names and find that they all have one thing in common: Their aura levels are standard or below standard."

"So what does that mean?"

Blake sighed. "It means that the General is looking for girls with powerful auras. You know… like you?" She poked the blonde boy's chest who responded with a loud 'hey' but was ignored. "Still… I can't get what this all means. Why would the General be looking at peoples' aura levels? And what's with the 'Winter Maiden Candidate'?"

"Hey yeah." Ruby recalled the title. "Wasn't that on the other folder? About Weiss' sister?" The gang turned to the heiress in question who was scanning her report in great detail.

"It says that Commander Winter has the highest aptitude with her aura." Ciel read the big letters out loud. "And that she 'IS' the Winter Maiden."

"Winter Maiden?" Flynt coughed. "Sounds like a cheap stage-show on Narrow-Way."

"What in the world does it even mean!?" Weiss yelled out. "This explains nothing. What does my sister have to do with this and why am I on the list!?"

"It seems like the General has been keeping tabs on both of you for a long time." Blake added glancing over the charts. "Once at the end of each year he would look over your aura levels. From the looks of things, he was more interested in their growth. Weiss here grows on a steady pace."

Ruby peaked over too only to notice Winter's charts. "Wow… check this one. Winter's aura levels spiked when she turned 18. It practically tripled. She must've had one heck of a growth spurt."

"Why don't we try reading that journal?" Blake suggested pointing to the thin book next to the folders. "It's the only piece we haven't read yet."

"I'll ready it!" Ruby volunteered grabbing the book with her ludicrous speed. But when she opened it, her enthusiasm waned. "Ugh… that's… a lot of words and a lot of charts. Anyone wanna switch?"

"Here… I'll take it." Jaune accepted the burden and noted that Ruby wasn't lying. The book had all the fittings of a diary but with all the complicated words, charts and professional drawings, one might think they were reading some kind of a report. No surprise seeing as how the author of the book was a General. "Ugh… do I have to read all of this?"

"Just skip to the last few pages." Blake recommended. "It'll be easier than reading through the whole thing."

"Fine. Ok then. Day 85… report"

_"I've successfully secured a sample of the Fall Maiden's aura. As I promised Ozpin, the new life-support stasis technology worked perfectly to prolong Amber's condition."_

"Amber!?" The team chimed surprising the trumpeter and his feline partner. Jaune looked to them with an equally shocked face not really expecting to find a clue on the first paragraph.

"As in Amber Autumn?" Weiss asked. "The girl that you woke up? What does she have to do with it and… what's the Fall Maiden?"

"I'm getting there." Jaune quietly hushed them as he resumed his findings.

_"So far my old friend continues to leave me in the dark. I understand that he is wise and knowledgeable. But… against my conscious, I cannot deem to trust him if he continues to keep secrets from us. Glynda seems to trust his judgment regardless and I can expect Qrow to do the same. But unless he opens up to me personally, I intend to keep this bit of information to myself: I've discovered a way to track down the Four Maidens with scientific means."_

_"The aura sample that I took from Amber's body has been the cornerstone of that means. The Maiden's aura has a unique genetic marker on it that doesn't appear on any other of its past hosts. That marker alone is what I can use to track down the other Maidens. I've narrowed my search to those who possess strong levels of aura. Anyone who is gifted in that field has the potential to be or become a Maiden herself. It will still be a long search but I'm certain that with time and effort, I can find one. I've already sent word to the other hospitals across Atlas and Vale for a list of names as part of a 'research.' The context alone should keep Ozpin out of the loop until I'm done."_

The gang sat in silence as Jaune continued to read out loud. The words there held so much feeling that it must have some significance but without sufficient knowledge or insight, one would think that it was the rambling of a madman.

"Was that it?" Ruby asked.

"There are a few pages left." The blonde knight answered. "But… it still doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. I don't get it either." Blake nodded in agreement. "But from what I can get on that report is that both Professor Ozpin and Ironwood have been keeping secrets from one another. Amber is the Fall Maiden and Winter is the Winter Maiden."

"Are they both related somehow?" The soldier girl inquired, also looking puzzled by all of this.

"It seems like we won't be getting much out of this." Jaune sighed. "There are just too many things we don't really know yet. I suppose the only people who can make heads and tails out of these charts would be Professor Goodwitch or your uncle. And I don't think they're inclined to tell us anything."

"Maybe not them…" Ruby spoke with a suggestion in mind. "But what about Amber?"

"Amber?" The heiress raised a brow. "What does she have to do with it?"

"Well she's obviously part of whatever's going on around here. It says so in the journal. So maybe she can tell us about all of this."

"You really sure she'll talk to us?" Jaune asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I am! We saved her life once. We can use that as leverage on her."

"Huh… well whadayaknow. Ruby actually made sense for once." Weiss somewhat agreed to her partner's words. "Maybe we should've thought of that instead of sneaking in here in the first place."

But just as the team agreed, the school's PA speakers buzzed up again. **"Attention all students. Please report to the auditorium for inspection. Attendance is mandatory."**

"Inspection? What does that mean?" The blonde boy asked.

"It means it's time for you guys and gals to go." Flynt answered as he and Neon rushed to the door. "They're gonna inspect all the students' attendance at the auditorium. Most of the guards will be over there to keep watch. This will be your only shot so come on. If we hurry, we can make it there without raising a brow around us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And true to Flynt's words, the gang made it to the basement without a hitch. The guards that were supposed to be on patrol had gone off to the auditorium and the students they ran into were too busy rushing to the inspection to give them any bother. Thankfully the disguises they got brushed them through the attention. Even Ciel seemed mildly disgruntled how people can forget faces so easily. Either that or they were too busy with FRST to even care.

"Here we are. One smelly escape route as ordered. An't it awesome?" Neon declared as she pulled a series of wooden plank boards that revealed a small hole that was big enough to fit a body through. The gang immediately plugged their noses in disgust as the stench of the hole literally poured out into the room.

"Ugh!" Weiss was the first to feel grossed out by this. "What an interesting smell you guys found."

"Oh it an't always this bad." The trumpeter explained. "It's just that yesterday's lunch was mystery meat meatloaf so… yeah you came at a bad time."

"Wonderful." Ciel grumbled through her nose. "It's not bad enough I have to sneak out of my own school, I have to go through its filth as well."

"It… can't be that bad. Can it?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Oh it's totally not as bad as it looks." Neon chirped. "It's way worst. Good luck though."

"Come on. Stop being pansies and get in." Flynt urged them.

And one by one, the team went in through the hole, coming towards what appears to be the inside of a large sewage pipe with a single stream of water flooding to their ankles.

"Ewww… I stepped on something squishy!" Ruby cringed tightly as she waded through the horrifying stench. "I take back what I said. It really is that bad!"

"Speak for yourself." Blake countered, her face turning a shade of green. "Faunuses have enhanced senses. Whatever you smell, mine is three times worse. Ugh…"

"Just follow the water down-stream." Flynt instructed gesturing to the far end of the pipe. "You'll come along the old part of the district. Climb the stairs and you guys are free and clear. Oh and if you hear water coming behind you… run."

"I'll hold my breath to that." Jaune commented earning a snicker from his red partner. "Thanks Flynt, Neon. We owe you one."

"Aww… don't you sweat it Sweetie Pie." The colorful cat waved back but not before scribbling something on a note. "Oh! And just in case you need to call us for something, here's my number. Don't lose it now."

"Uh… sure."

"Can we please go?" Weiss insisted, not wanting to spend another second longer in this nightmarish pit. "I feel like I need a whole hour of bath for every minute I stay in this place!"

And with their final farewells, Ruby and her teammates departed through the sewers leaving Flynt and his catty partner behind.

"Was it just me or was that blonde guy super-cute?"

The trumpeter gave her a look. "There ain't enough lien in the world to make me answer that question. Now come on. Everyone's probably at the inspection right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss couldn't believe this. A member of the Schnee, was traversing ankle deep in god knows what in the bowels of filth. Every step she took was unbearable, every squish and brownish liquid around her made her want to vomit three times over. This was one of her worst nightmares come true. Back in Vale, the worst hygienic thing she to tolerate there was Yang's clothes after a hot sweaty day. But after what she's going through, she'd gladly take that over traversing the sewers in a heartbeat.

"I can't believe this." The heiress muttered in both disgust and irritation. "It's bad enough I have to get sneak in to Atlas Academy. Now I have to crawl through its filth. Not only that, but our entire mission here is completely pointless. This day can't possibly get any worse."

"Oh cheer up Weiss." Her red caped partner smiled weakly. "It wasn't a complete loss. We gained new insight."

"All we gained there are more questions. And no answers."

"More unanswered questions is better than nothing." Jaune reasoned. "We got new information and that journal we got from Ironwood's office has plenty of things we haven't even read yet. But right now, I think we might have more problems on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked noticing Jaune's change in tone.

"Back in Beacon, I remember the General telling me that, the reason why the bad guys went through all that length. The reason why they tore through the entire city… was to find Amber."

"Why her?" Weiss asked inquisitively. "How could one person be worth all that destruction?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure it has something to do with this Maiden business." The young knight added. "If Mercury, Emerald and the White Fang would go that far to find just one person. It's possible they might try again."

"You're not saying that…" Ruby gasped. "They'll do the same to hunt down Winter too, do you?" Weiss' eyes widened at the thought.

"I don't know." He admitted calmly. "But we need to be ready when the time comes. For now, let's just focus on getting back to the apartment."

"Agreed." Ciel nodded. "The faster we get through this, the faster we get to a well-deserved bath."

"Well, I guess there is one silver lining in all of this." Blake smiled upward. "It certainly can't get any worse than this." But she had to eat those words almost immediately when the pipe above her puked out waste on top of her head. The slimly and sticky substance slowly drooped down from her face, as the stench increased drastically. She gritted her teeth sharply to keep herself from screaming out loud. But she also noted the stifling giggles of her teammates. "I swear: I will shave the head of the first person who laughs."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry but I won't be writing till next month. There's a bit of a mourning period in Thailand so I'll be on a spiritual visit from place to place. But fear not for the latest season of RWBY shall keep you all occupied. Keep reading and keep writing.**


	69. The Coldest of Nights

**Chapter 69: The Coldest of Nights**

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Evening)**

Life stinks…

And that was a literal thing for Blake as she was doused with sludge of god knows what. Her hair was sticky, her stolen uniform felt like they could be contaminated by some disease, her skin itched in all kinds of ways and don't even get her started with the smell.

When the gang returned from their little escapade, they expected to be greeted with friendly smiles and warm compliments from their comrades in arms. But instead the others who welcomed them backed away, plugging their noses from the unbearable stench.

"Oh dude!" Nadir coughed, swatting his free hand as if to wipe away the smell. "What the heck came in? The junkyard?"

"Ugh…" Even Coco seemed to agree as she watched her little bunny friend resist a hurl. "You guys smell like the wrong end of the pigsty and not in a good way either."

"We went through the sewers." Ruby answered lowly. "It was the only way to get out. But it's not all bad. We got plenty of intel from our mission. There are a lot of things we don't understand in these documents but I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll crack the code faster than anyone could say cheese."

"Speak for yourself." Weiss grumbled loudly as she walked over, wiping the slime off her uniform. "I prefer to get myself into a nice warm shower and put all this grease behind me."

"I second that." Ciel raised her hand up in agreement.

"Definitely a shower." Blake added, brushing her hair to remove what appears to be a half-eaten chicken wing. "Ugh… and maybe even a tetanus shot."

Yang showed a cheesy grin to them. "I guess you guys couldn't make a **Clean** getaway. Eh? Am I right?"

"Can we please go?" Weiss groaned. "I don't think I can handle my hair being all tangled while listening to another round of Yang's sense of humor."

"I guess I'll **Smell** you later!" A round of groans followed afterward.

"Is Amber here?" Jaune asked as he stepped in. "We need to talk to her."

"Amber? You mean that girl you brought in?" Ren spoke up. "She and Pyrrha went out some time ago. But…"

"Oh that's great!" Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. I was worried we weren't gonna make it. We might've had our bumps on the road, but we got in and out without causing too much trouble and Uncle Qrow and Professor Goodwitch wouldn't know a thing."

"Oh really? Would you care to enlighten me then?" The gang immediately froze when they heard the familiar voice of the old crone behind them. They slowly turned, noting the grin on Qrow's lips and that fearsome glare of Glynda Goodwitch. "Hey there red. Seems like you've had a busy day."

"I thought you said they were out!" Blake shot a whisper to Ren who shrugged back apologetically.

"No, I said Amber and Pyrrha were out." He explained logically. "The teachers were here long before you guys got back."

"Uh… Uncle Qrow!" Ruby forced a smile quickly hiding the documents that they stole on her back. "Hi there. I… didn't see you there. How… are you doing? Ahehe…"

"Oh just great." The old man chuckled softly, his arms folded together. "We were just going around, looking into some clues, then the next thing we know, police sirens were buzzing around the whole district. Apparently there was a break-in at the Huntsman Academy. You guys wouldn't happen to know something about that now, would you?"

"Uh… of course not!" Ruby was really trying hard to feign ignorance. "Why would you think that? Ahe… hehe…"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you guys smell like you played around the trash bin, dress up like students from the academy and I seem to recall one officer saying that they found red flower petals all over the campus ground."

"Ahh… pssh." The little red waved it off. "That… that could've been anybody. And there are so many kinds of red. You know like burgundy, vermillion, dark salmon and not to mention the lightish-red. Ahehehe…"

"Yeah. Cuz I'm sure there are plenty of folks out there who love to wear long red scarves everywhere they go."

"Ugh…" At last the little girl surrendered, propping her head down in defeat.

"You guys really don't know the meaning of 'Laying Low' now, do you?" Qrow scolded breathing a tiresome sigh. "So… which one of you wanna fest up first? Do we wanna drag this one by one, or put it out all at once to spare us the time to scold you all."

"We snuck into Atlas Academy." Jaune admitted finally despite his companions' refusal. "We went into General Ironwood's office to find some intel. Seeing as he worked with all of you we thought it might give us some clues to whatever or whoever attacked Vale."

"Hmm… you're not as dumb as you look." Qrow added turning away from the boy. Once his sights were set on Ruby, Jaune placed his finger on his back doing some strange hand gestures. And like a cat drawn to a speedy object, Nora noted it then quickly darting towards Blake's back where she hid a journal tucked on the edge of her uniform.

"Oooh…" With barely a word from her leader, the Asgardian tiptoed her way behind the crowd of students and extended her hammer silently. With nimble dexterity, and the aid of her friends providing as cover, she easily snatched the book from the back of the cat and slid back into the shadows like a ninja. Ren would've been proud.

"And what exactly did you find?" Glynda asked inquisitively.

"Something about a Winter Maiden." Jaune answered back which sparked a reaction from the teachers. "And that Amber is called the Fall Maiden."

To say the least, Qrow was far more impressed than annoyed. The fact that these kids were able to get through one of the most secured buildings in the city was a feat worthy of recognition. "Huh… not bad. You guys learned that pretty quick. But I'm guessing not a lot of those things made much sense, did it?"

"Well… no."

"Thought not. If you did, I'd have to kill you…" The old man joked earning a gulp noise from the blonde knight. "… or at the very least break every last bone in your body and let you spend the rest of your life eating from a tube. But seeing as you're honest, I'll let you go. However… I'd like whatever it was you stole from Ironwood's office."

Blake looked at Jaune in digress as she held the two folders up. But thankfully Jaune gave her the go ahead and handed it over without resistance. Unfortunately however, the folders were also covered in sludge making them less appealing.

"Ugh… thank you, Ms. Belladonna." Glynda plugged her nose as she handed them to Port who didn't seem keen on holding such items. "Now. As much as I want to scold all of you, I think that can wait until you… clean up. You girls hit the shower… now. And as for you Mr. Arc. You can use the baths upstairs next to my old room. And don't step on any of my carpets, or touch anything. I'd rather you didn't contaminate my home with that… odor, thank you."

"Uh… yes ma'am."

**(Vale) (The White Castle) (Winter's Quarters)**

Dirt, ruin and rubble. That was all that remained of the once splendid city of Vale.

No matter how many times Winter looked at it, it never fails to break her heart. She loved the city far more than her homeland. The warm climate and rich fertile lands were highly regarded, which was why so many nations sought after it. And its diverse culture made it a place that welcomed even strangers to its borders. Sure it had its share of problems but then again, what can a society be without its chinks?

The fight to reclaim the city from the Grimm has not been an easy one. Far from it. From her perspective, it's become more like an uphill battle. The Grimm had entrenched themselves heavily in the city with packs of Beowolves and Goliath herds taking the city center, nests of Nevermores and Griffins took up residence in the high grounds making it difficult for airships and troop transports to travel anywhere safely. And to make matters worse, sporadic reports from her scouts' state that King Taijitus and Death Stalkers have been prowling the city's underground which made it difficult to expel them.

And as if that wasn't enough, the relations between her forces and the survivors of Vale have been a strained one at best. Even with all the humanitarian support she provided, the folks hiding in Patch and various other settlements around the kingdom refused to trust them. Not even the Huntsmen there would trust their backs to their protection. Many still believe that Atlas was responsible for the fall of Beacon and brought upon the Grimm and honestly… Winter couldn't really blame them.

And right now, the presence of her army here in Vale was seen more like an invasion than a relieving force. It would take a great amount of time for anyone to trust Atlas again.

"Commander Schnee." A voice spoke from her personal computer. "We're receiving a burst transmission from Atlas."

"Is it the council?" She inquired, barely turning away from the window.

"No ma'am. It appears to be coming from SDC Headquarters."

That was odd. It couldn't have been mother. She steers clear of the family's company like it was plague itself. Was it her father? The two of them were never really fond of one another and having him call her was even more unnatural. Perhaps he was calling to lecture her about using family assets to support her military career. Her allocation of the White Castle wasn't exactly 'officially' sanctioned by her father. She just gave him a notice and commandeered it when he wasn't looking. Still… he can't be that mad, can he?

"Patch it through." She took her seat and braced for her father's famous yells. The screen on her monitor then changed to father's famed chair with the SDC logo on its back. "Hello father. It's been awhile."

"Yes. Yes indeed." A comical voice echoed back making the eldest Schnee sibling raise a brow. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that something was out of place. "Howdoyoudo my dearest Winter~? It has been far too long."

"Who… Whitley? Is that you?" Winter gasped when the chair spun revealing a young dashing man sitting on it.

"Good afternoon, sister." The boy named Whitley greeted in a mocking gesture of a bow. "A pleasure to see alive and well. I surely hope that your time in Vale has been productive."

A tiresome sigh escaped her as she replied. "It's been a long and arduous battle. But it's nothing new. The enemies are just different from those I deal with back home."

"Ah of course." Whitley smiled teasingly. "Your exploits against the White Fang here at home are still being whispered amongst the citizens. I daresay it's even made waves in other houses."

"What do you want Whitley?" Winter asked, seemingly bored of his voice. "More importantly, why are you using father's private line? You know you'll get in trouble again if he finds out."

The boy on screen feigned hurt. "Dear Winter. Are you somehow implying that I cannot call my own sister just out of concern? You wound me." She raised a knowing brow at him which made him slouch in defeat. "Fine. I suppose I do have some ulterior motive. It's just that… I've been hearing rumors, from Klein and the other soldiers. So I wanted to hear it directly from you. Is it true? Has Weiss truly been kidnapped?"

Winter's gaze cast downward as she remembered that shame. The shame of losing a family member to those vagabonds. Slowly she returned her gaze to her brother and answered.

"I'm afraid so."

"I see…" Whitley's expression showed pain for a moment before he shifted back. "Then that bounty you asked father to post was real as well. I worry for her. I hope she's ok."

"She's strong, Whitley. She's not the same child that you dotted on."

"Yes she is." The boy agreed smiling. "I suppose she took that trait from you."

"Don't play coy with me." She said gruffly. "If there's anything I know between us is that we've never been close."

Whitley slouched back in defeat but retained that smile on his face. "I suppose there's truth to that. I do not have the same bond like you and Weiss. But that's not important. To answer your second question: Well, it's quite obvious. I'm in father's office at the SDC Headquarters. It's quite roomy here even with all of his old trophies."

"And father hasn't caught you yet?"

He laughed. "I'm far too small to garner his attention and he's far too busy to pay me any mind. He's still stumped that you took off with the White Castle."

"I'll tell him that it's part of my dowry." She replied casually locking her legs. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well if that's the case, don't expect a wedding gift from him anytime soon." Whitley chuckled, his eyes rolling around in a playful manner while his fingers tapped in rhythm on the table. "Speaking of major events: Did you know father volunteered to fund General Ironwood's funeral?"

"He what?"

"Yes. I was quite surprised myself." The boy snobbishly added putting his feet up on his father's desk. "He and the General were never really 'friends' in any way. I'd dare say they were more like forced acquaintances… with benefits of course. Though I'm thinking he's just using this as an excuse to garner favors with the council. You know very well that the people on those big seats here can't possibly turn down a hero's farewell. And with Ironwood gone, two of those seats just became vacant."

That does make sense. The SDC has always been on the wrong end of political scandals which ruins their image and reputation alike. Winter can recall her father creating a bunch of these events just to make people forget those scandals even just for a moment. She hated those events far more than people know. She cursed her father for taking advantage of the General's death but at the same time she can understand that it was an opportunity he couldn't possibly let slide. If it wasn't him then someone else would've done far worse.

"That's… repulsive…"

"I couldn't agree more." Whitley shrugged. "He even had the galls to call it a charity event."

"And let me guess. He wants you to perform something?" Winter shot her brother a glance. "Something to lift their spirits?"

But the boy simply laughed at her attempts. "Oh please sister. I'm far too delicate for that kind of event. I wouldn't last a minute in front of all those people. Which is why you will be the one to deliver it instead."

…

Huh?

"What?" Winter sputtered, unable to comprehend that last sentence.

"You heard me right." Whitley whistled. "Father is asking you to come back and give a… speech in the General's funeral. Something to lift the people's spirits. Apparently some hotshots from Mistral are traveling all the way here to rectify any… misunderstandings. I think Father wants you to handle negotiations."

"That is ridiculous."

"I don't think you have a say in it." The brother added still smirking. "Father already made the arrangements with the higher ups. You should be receiving official orders to return home very soon. I just wanted to give you a fair warning."

"But that's preposterous! I have a mission here. A battle to wage, a war we can't afford to lose! I can't just turn back now! Not after everything I've done!"

"Easy there, sister." Whitley raised his hands up in defense. "Try not to shoot the messenger. I am only giving you a heads up. Father believes that… seeing as you were close with Ironwood himself, you should be the one to lead the memorial service."

"But my duties…"

"It's out of my hands, Winter." The boy waved off. "Though if you want my personal opinion: I would be relieved to see you safely at home. I don't think I'm ready to lose both my sisters in one year. You've clearly overworked yourself these last few days and besides… it's not like your presence there will actually mend our relations with Vale overnight."

Winter opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words. If there was anything her brother inherited from their parents it would definitely be her father's silver tongue. He always had that charm and influence over people. Even strangers can't help but be allured by his presence. Still… he had a point. The battle here wasn't going anywhere. It would take a few more weeks, maybe even months before they can effectively push the Grimm out of the city. And that was in Vale alone. Uprooting these monsters from the rest of the Kingdom would take time, effort and a lot of resources. Resources that she did not have.

When she came here with the reserved fleet, she was ordered to support whatever remained of General Ironwood's army. But when she arrived, she found the General gone, his forces scattered and the city's defenses decimated. Without adequate supplies and manpower, her campaign here would undoubtedly end in failure.

But if she returned… perhaps she could use that event to request garner support from the council. Her father's presence there might even help for once.

"Oh, it looks like Father's back." Whitley spoke up, darting away from the screen. "I have to go now. I do hope to see you soon Winter. Until then… be safe." And with that, the monitor shut off, leaving a weary warrior behind in silence.

Winter barely had a moment to think when her secretary called in again.

"Commander Schnee. Sorry to interrupt but you have a priority call from the council. They wish to relay new orders."

No rest for the wicked in this world.

**(Glynda's apartment)**

The warm water splashed against Jaune's skin, its healing touch slowly washing away his fatigue—or was that his aura acting up again? He couldn't tell anymore. Only the fact that this shower was what he needed to wash all that slime off his body and that was good enough for him. Still… Jaune couldn't help but feel tired. He was exhausted both physically and mentally after that ordeal. Normally you'd think he would get used to being chased by monsters and men alike. But this was just taxing on its own right.

Looking around this little bathroom, Jaune couldn't help but feel out of place. This whole place looked like one giant palace. Everything from the walls to the blinders was made out of marble and gold. The bathtub alone was made out of gold—or at least it looked like gold. That didn't really matter, you could practically sell that thing and buy a house. Heck, there was even a grand chandelier hanging on top that illuminated the room in various light settings. Either the architect had some really wacky ideas or Professor Goodwitch had some unique taste of her own when she lived here.

Still… as long as he got hot water, who was he to complain?

After what felt like a long while of getting rid of mud and muck off his hair, the boy finally came to a realization of something bizarre.

He had no clothes left to wear.

With all the confusion that happened he didn't count on his disguise being churned out of a sewer. He also left his armor and clothes in the academy. It was terrible, seeing as it was his favorite T-shirt. It had the logo of Pumpkin Pete's old mascot, the bunny. It was also a gift from one of his sisters from one of his birthdays a while back. Some found it to be hilarious but Jaune kept it because it was made out of cotton and that it provided him with a semblance of his old home. Normally he'd just change into his onesie or one of his student uniforms, one that didn't reek of Zwei's excess. But those were probably obliterated after the battle of Beacon.

Walking out with nothing but a towel to pass as decent, the boy pondered on what to do. But thankfully, fate intervened.

"Ahem…"

"Bwah! Gah! My head!" Jaune yelped out loud hitting his back on the wall. "Ren!?"

The ninja boy chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. I brought you my spare school uniform. I'm guessing that with all of our stuff in Beacon are probably obliterated beyond all reason, you didn't have anything to wear."

"I… yeah…" The blonde boy admitted shyly accepting the garment. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Don't mention it. But I also came by so that we could be alone." Jaune raised a brow to his choice of words until he realized Ren pulling out the book that they kept hidden from the teachers. "I had a look at the journal that Nora pinched from you guys. After we got all the sludge out that is."

"Great. I was worried for a moment that the teachers would find it. Find anything worthwhile?"

"Well it wasn't easy, especially for Nora." Ren added with a hint of surprise that his partner was able to pull that off without making a single peep. If only she could be like that for the rest of her life. "It seems like a log book rather than a journal. It was definitely written by General Ironwood and it details about Amber's condition when she was still in a comatose state. So far I've dug through them and found a few particular terms appearing often."

"Which ones?"

"Well… 'Maidens' for starters." The boy began flipping through the pages. "Or more precisely, Fall and Winter Maidens. From what the General documented here, it seems like he referred the Fall Maiden to Amber and the Winter Maiden to… well… Winter, Weiss' sister. He called them beings of extraordinary powers and he and Ozpin were looking for them."

"Yeah that's pretty much what we got when we read it too." Jaune replied finishing his change of garments. "Any luck deciphering it all?"

"Well this is a rough guess but Velvet pointed out that these Maidens could be referring to a fairy tale." Ren answered back with uncertainty knowing well that the gang was merely grasping at straws. "You ever heard about the story of the Four Maidens?"

The Four Maidens…

The name rang an old bell in Jaune's head. He recalled that title to be a child's bedtime story. Something about a hermit being visited by four girls representing the passing seasons of the year. He recalled his mother telling him about it once or twice. It wasn't the most exhilarating story but it was enough for him to remember it.

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde knight shrugged lowly. "It's a story…?"

Ren nodded to this. "The very same though I'm not really sure if they're related. From what I can gather in the log book: The General appeared to have used Amber's aura sample to locate another person who possesses the same power as her. It seems like these 'Maidens' have a genetic marker on their aura that makes them easy to identify—or at least easier. He ruffled through more than a thousand names to make this discovery."

"So we know 'Who' the Maidens are but we don't know 'What' they are. Am I right?"

"On the mark." The green garbed warrior nodded. "We have the information but not the knowledge to decipher it. The only people who would know what this all means is Professor Goodwitch and Ruby's and Yang's Uncle. But I doubt they'll willingly tell us anything regarding… well… whatever it is they're hiding."

"Yeah… I know." Jaune groaned out. This being-kept-out-of-the-loop scenario was starting to get old. He wanted to bark at those teachers for keeping them in the dark. They might not be good enough to fight whatever dangers they were facing but they could at least give them a reason why they were still in this mess. "I guess the only thing we can do now is ask Amber. Maybe she can tell us more about this."

"That… would be the logical course of action, yes." Ren agreed.

**(Shadow Lands) (Spawning pools)**

The spawning pools.

It was a place where the forces of darkness come to refill their depleting ranks in the never ending war between the mankind and Grimm. A place where no natural light dared show, a place where fear, anger and hatred rooted deeply, spawning manifestations of those emotions into forms of hideous creatures.

Today however was a rather special occasion as Salem herself stood near one of those pools, watching with humor as Grimm after Grimm crawled their way out, blindingly ready to serve their mistress' desire. She appeased one of those monsters with her hand, caressing the Beowolf's fur like a mother spoiling her child. The beast purred lowly for a time before finally setting off with its pack, led by an Alpha.

"You summoned me, ma'am?" A voice interrupted the woman's meditation. Salem turned her head only a bit only to sigh at the old man's appearance.

"Ah… Watts. You've come at last." Salem greeted the man like an old acquaintance returning her gaze back to the black pool below her. "I trust your journey to Atlas was uneventful."

The man known as Watts shrugged back annoyingly. "The package has been delivered safely, ma'am. Cinder should've received it by now. Though I am a bit curious to why you still see fit to keep her."

"Oh?" Salem passed a sly grin on her lips. "Do you have a problem to how Cinder operates?"

"Not at all. I'm just not fond of failures."

"And neither am I…" Salem added, her fingers hovering just above the pool. "However, you cannot deny that her planning went rather smoothly. In just a few months' time she destroyed Vale, Beacon tower scattering our enemies to the wind and most importantly, destroyed not one but two Headmasters in the process. I'd say that merits her some achievements."

"Yet she failed to acquire the Maiden."

"True." The dark mistress agreed. "Her victory has been tainted with that defeat. Even with all the resources she accumulated, all the forces she gathered, she failed to do what she came to do."

Salem thought back of the Primal Dragon she supplied Cinder with. The beast itself was difficult to summon yet even more difficult to create. To lose such a prime specimen against one school was most endearing to say the least.

"I blame those malignances she surrounds herself with. Failures will attract failures in kind." Watts scoffed.

"Misery does love company." Salem again seemingly agreed. "However… that may not be entirely her fault. Another hand in this game might yet be in play. That… ripple in time."

"Ripple?" Watts raised a brow only to be distracted when another Beowolf crawled out of the pool next to him. "You mean that thing you felt a few months back? The disturbance in time?"

"The very same." She confirmed it, darting her eyes to the shattered moon above. "It is something very weak yet the impact it makes is… disturbing."

Disturbing…

It was not a word Salem uses lightly. Watt had known her for a long time now and knew very well that she wouldn't use anything that would display a form of weakness in her. If something as trivial as a pebble could bother someone like her, then that pebble was more than it seems. Oddly enough that alone… was enough to tickle his curiosity. His brow rose and so did his lips. He wondered what kind of person would make such an impact to his mistress, especially someone as powerful as her.

"Perhaps I could… find this Ripple of yours and… fix it?" The old doctor volunteered trying to hide a smile beneath his coat. "With Cinder too busy prepping for the Winter Maiden and the others busy with their own business, I could resolve to eliminate this problem for you."

But Salem could read him like an open book. His casual way of trying to impress her with his unique talents was far too obvious. However, his offer was rather attractive. She simply despised things she had no control over and she had plenty of those already. Better to eliminate them before they sprout into a problem. Still…

"Are you offering to rid me of this problem, Dr. Watts?"

The man bowed gracefully in return. "Only with your approval, my lady. I would never act against your judgment."

"Tempting." Salem found herself smiling at his offer. "But that won't be necessary. Your talents would only be wasted on something so trivial. I have someone else in mind to deal with… unforeseeable problems. Would you mind handing me that jar?" She gestured to the small object sitting idly behind the doctor.

Watts noted the dim light within. He raised a curious glance knowing well what it was. "My my. Such a bright glow. I haven't seen such a powerful aura in all my years. Whose heart did you rip it from this time?"

The white witch gave me a smile as she accepted the jar. She merely muttered 'An old friend' before propping it open, releasing that bright ball of light into the black pool, drowning it in that sludge. The glow of the aura shimmered a bit trying to break free from the darkness. But alas, without a body to control, it was swallowed whole snuffing the light like a candle.

Trouble trouble, boil and bubble… the water violent shook as a torrent swarmed within. A moment went by… and then another… and another…

And finally, it came. Like a gum that lost its taste, the black pit spat a creature out, leaving a trail of its essence all over the ground. It shivered at first like a newly born babe feeling cold for the first time.

For a moment the two masters watched as the beast slowly wipe the sludge off its body. It soon rose on its hind legs, extending its body to great heights s if it was measuring itself on the food chain.

The beast was massive, easily twice the size of an ursai. Its body was covered in pitch black fur with streaks of red trailing from its upper body. A long snout extended as its mouth with four large teeth hidden behind a white painted mask. Four red slits acted as its eyes while its long furry ears wiggled in anger. A set of bony arms extended from its body, clawless and formless. It looked like an incomplete creature.

"Hmm… it's not as strong as I expected." Watts stated with a hint of disappointment from his tone.

But Salem spoke otherwise. "Never judge a monster by its claws or teeth. A little refinement is in order." She opened her hand as if ordering the creature to come to its master. Oddly enough the beast obeyed, inching close to the witch and knelt down in servitude. "A fine specimen indeed."

Still, it did not change Watts' opinion. He took one quick glance and sighed at its appearance. "I prefer the classic Alpha series of the Beowolf than anything else. They had more elegance than this one. They are quick, powerful and instill more fear than the rest of its kin. These things look more like mindless brutes."

"I agree. A field test is in order." The white witch nodded as she caressed the beast's fur. "Slave… be a dear and… kill him."

Huh?

The said Doctor barely had a chance to realize his predicament when he found himself smacked dead on the face by the monster's formless 'arms'.

"Gahh!" His body smacked right on the wall taking a good chunk of his aura. "Ow… that was… huh?" He wanted to criticize but quickly noted a shadow looming above which prompted him to evade. Shadow Beast's mighty frame crashed right where he once stood, making a small crater to fit his size. "Alright then. It's time for a little discipline."

The doctor slowly got into his battle stance, watching the beast's every move. The Shadow Monster was powerful but it was young. It had nothing more but animalistic instincts to guide it. But to everyone's amazement, its 'arms' morphed into hammers which it then used to pummel its opponent.

"Oh…" Salem cooed in amusement. Her little pet-project was getting some merits.

The Shadow Beast again lung at the good doctor, swinging its new found limbs wildly smashing and crushing all in its path. But Watts was too good to be taken down by some wild animal. He dodged those blows quite easily and repelled the brute with one good palm strike to its stomach.

Grrraaa!

The creature was blown back a few good feet away but it still had fire in its eyes. It changed its arms into elongated claws and resumed its assault. It was now faster, more agile, more accurate. With a few good swings it was able to shave a few threads off Watts' clothing.

"Ahh! You abomination!" Again the good doctor pushed the monster away before turning to his torn tunic. "Do you have any idea how much it cost me to tailor these!?"

Raaaaarrrrr!

"Enough…" Salem stopped them as the fight began to go out of hand. A smile formed itself around her face as she gazed impressively at her new edition. "Now that is a fine blow if I do say so myself."

"It was lucky." Watts countered fixing his mustache.

"Lucky or not—this beast has proven quite skillful. I want to know what other tricks it has up its fur." The Shadow Creature slowly lowered its head to its Mistress' height allowing her to run her hand down its bony scales. "A few more tests should be done before I let you hunt our little troublemakers. Go… and await my orders." The beast obeyed, stepping loudly with its hind legs, leaving the two behind in silence.

The good doctor quietly analyzed the damage on his coat, groaning at the small tear at his chest. "I do hope you'll give me a heads up next time, ma'am."

"I'll be sure to make a note of it." Salem scoffed. "In the meantime Dr. Watts, I need you to return to Atlas. I want you to ensure the SDC's obliviousness to our efforts. Once Cinder's plan goes into motion and she shatters the city's defenses, it will be the most opportune moment for you to strike."

"Why can't Cinder do it?" He asked. "It's her mess. I don't need to be there to pick up the pieces."

"The SDC will be most critical. I want you to make sure that the company is continuing its efforts. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the place quite… entertaining once you get there."

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Terrace)**

Huaaa…

A breath of fresh air was what Jaune needed to brighten that evening. Though granted the weather was a bit chilly, he didn't seem to mind. The heater in the apartment alone can warm him straight up. What he really wanted was a little breather from all the investigation and that noise that's been going around in the dining room. Having escape without getting caught by the Atlesian security force was bad enough but having to trudge through the sewers was just unhygienic.

Ever since Qrow and Glynda took their notes, they barred themselves in the study, probably looking through all the details with all the information needed to decipher those code-words.

He heard many wonders about Atlas and their advance engineering. He had fantasies about one day visiting the place. But now that he was here… he couldn't help but miss home. He misses that old rickety house of his. He misses his folks by the farm. Heck, he even misses his annoying sisters. What he wouldn't give to spend one more night with them.

"Jaune." The young hero was brought out of memory lane by his partner's voice who appeared from the corner.

"Oh… Pyrrha." He greeted back with a smile. "I didn't know you came back. Where did you go?"

"Around." She replied sheepishly before approaching him. "Amber wanted to see some of the sights around the city. Also we brought dinner for everyone."

Oh so that must be what all that noise was all about. Nora was especially loud back there.

"I heard what you and Ruby did today." The redhead continued as she leaned on the terrace, soaking in the beauty of Atlas' nightlight. "Ren told me everything. That was a very reckless thing you did back there."

He let out a small laugh in return. "You think so too? Well I have been known to do a lot of reckless things lately. I think that numbered doubled ever since I got into Beacon."

"Jaune, I'm serious." She said sternly. "Sneaking into Atlas Academy? You could've gotten yourself hurt back there or worse…"

"Hey don't worry." He cooed her down. "I didn't go alone. Ruby and Weiss were with me. Besides, it was the only lead we got. It was the only place where we could get information. What were we to do? We couldn't sit around doing nothing."

"You could've at least told me." Pyrrha replied worryingly. "I'm your partner. We don't keep secrets from one another."

"Of course we don't." He waved his hand up in defense. "It's just that… we couldn't afford letting Glynda or Qrow know what we were doing and they seem to hang out with you more often than we do nowadays. Which reminds me, what do you do with them anyway?"

"It's… complicated." The champ shrugged.

It was then, Jaune raised a brow. "What do you mean?" His partner was silent which only spurred his growing suspicion. "Pyrrha. What did you mean by that? Do you… did they tell you about what's going on? Do you know something?"

Pyrrha turned to her partner longingly. He seemed really sincere and worried about her. She wanted to tell him everything. About the hidden war, the powers of the Maidens, everything. But she knows that if such information got out, it would only bring more danger to him and his comrades.

"Do you know about the Winter Maiden too?" Jaune's words stirred a reaction onto the redhead.

"How… do you know that?"

"So you do know!" Jaune's raised his voice in surprise. "But how…? Why?" The boy was unable to process this. His eyes glanced around before speaking. "How long… have you known?"

Pyrrha looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. "Since… the Vytal Festival." She answered finally. "Ozpin called me one afternoon right before the final rounds."

"Ozpin?" Jaune thought back and recalled that moment. Right before they saw Yang and Weiss' double match, Pyrrha received a call from Glynda asking her to come by the Headmaster's office. He didn't really think much of it at first. He imagined that Ozpin just wanted to congratulate one of his star pupils. After all, she was the one who was kicking most of the competition. Still, that did not answer much. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Like I said… it's complicated."

"Then simplify it." He ordered. "Why would Ozpin bring you into all of this? Why did he tell you and not us?"

The girl sighed lowly before finally answering. "He told me… because I was qualified to become… part of his… plans."

"His plans?"

She leaned on the terrace again as she spoke. "I didn't really want to believe it at first… but the things he showed me… were persuadable. He told me many strange things. Things that even I find hard to… believe. He took me to the vault where you found Amber and told me… that there's a war happening right beneath our noses."

"A war?" Jaune recalled Qrow muttering something like that some time ago but was too far focused on the matter at hand. "What do you mean war? Pyrrha… I don't understand. What are the Maidens? Why are they so important? Who attacked us in Vale? Why are they after them?"

"Jaune please." The redhead pleaded which the boy took to heart making him withdraw.

"Sorry. It's just that. Ruby and I went through all the trouble to find information about our enemies and all this time, someone among us already knew the whole thing. It's kind of a shocker."

"I'm sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized lowly. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But if I told you, I would put you and everyone here in more danger. I didn't lie to you."

"What about 'partners don't keep secrets'?" He challenged making the redhead recoil fearing his tone. "Was that a lie too?"

…

…

…

There was no reply. All Pyrrha could do was look away, hurt. For the first time she felt her partner's fierce stare directed at her.

Jaune took a deep breath to calm himself. The cool air of the city no longer affected him with that low anger burning in his chest. "I don't know what you, Qrow or Glynda are planning. And if you think that it's best to keep it to yourself then that's fine. Just… don't bother me…"

"Jaune…?"

The boy walked off, unsure whether he was angry of his partner or himself for being fooled.

That night when the chilling breeze blew over the city… Pyrrha never felt so cold.


	70. Remnant's Most Wanted

**Chapter 70: Remnant's Most Wanted**

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Study room)**

Qrow has always had a habit of being angry. Normally he'd quell it down with a bottle of booze or his trusty flask. Alcohol has always calmed his senses and mind but unfortunately Glynda apartment seemed to lack those assets as the witch favored coffee and tea to such inelegant beverages. Right now, the old goat could use a swig as he felt like he could pop a blood vessel.

After the two teachers locked themselves in Glynda's private study, they began analyzing the documents that they confiscated from Jaune's gang. And the discovery they made from it, made the old reaper's blood boil with rage.

"That son of a…" He withheld his curse, biting his lip to keep himself from lashing out less he caused a scene. "I always knew Ironwood was an idiot but THIS!? This is just… damn it!"

Even Glynda couldn't help but agree. The information they got from those folders was dangerous. If Ozpin was here, he'd be fuming with rage, ready to start a shouting match with James. Heck, she didn't think neither of them would pull any punches like they did back in their youths.

The logs in those documents were the list of people with high aura sensitivity. It was an extensive and precise search that required the personnel and resources only Ironwood had access to. He was convinced that the Maidens' powers could be traced with a certain genetic marker. He used Amber's unique aura as a sample to find a match. It was a wide shot in the dark with a net so big that it could cover the whole ocean. There was barely a 10% chance that he would even get anything at all.

But the man stayed his course and with time, patience and probably billions of lien to keep the search going without notice, his efforts and dedication returned with his bounty. He was able to locate a Maiden through science. A method that no one has even dared to try.

"Calm down Qrow." The blonde witch eased her comrade. "It hasn't been confirmed yet."

"We should've known it all along." He muttered angrily. "He should've told us! I knew from the start there was something suspicious about Winter. Why she rose through the ranks so quickly, why she's so powerful all this time and why Ironwood keeps a close eye on her. The stupid moron just had to go and do whatever he wants just because he got all that power and money! And here I thought Ozpin was the only one who keeps secrets. Guess these Headmasters have one thing in common. You know, I'm glad that idiot's dead. Because if I knew what he was up to, I'd strangle him myself!"

"Qrow!" The old scythe wielder sighed as he finally cooled off. "We can't change the past. Getting emotional right now won't make things better. If what James wrote here is true… then we need to find a way to contact Winter immediately."

"Oh sure. Right away." Qrow replied sarcastically. "Maybe she forgave us for kidnapping her sister. She'll probably believe us and throw all this misunderstanding under the bridge. Heck, she might even pardon the guy who killed her commander! I'm sure that'll work out!"

"Qrow…!"

"Hey don't get angry at me! It's that knuckleheaded boyfriend of yours that's been keeping secrets. Damn it all to… grrr…" He smashed his hand on the nearby table, grunting loudly. "What I wouldn't give to rip that smug look off his face."

"We'll find a way." She answered back calmly. "We have to."

"Heh… well excuse me if I don't share your optimism." Qrow scoffed. "Everything's been going way downhill since we lost Beacon and I get the stinkin-notion that we'll be falling a lot deeper. Sorry but I'm more of a realist in these types of situations."

"We can travel back to Vale." Glynda suggested. "We still have the Flying Whale in the hanger."

"And then what?" He shot back. "We fly straight into the White Castle and tell her that she's one of the Maidens we're looking for? I highly doubt it. She's the kind of person who'd shoot first and ask-questions-never. We won't get within 50 feet of the White Castle without her cannons blasting us out of the sky."

"Well we certainly can't stay here."

But their argument came to a stop when a knock came through the doorway. Peter's head poked into the room, an awkward smile on his face. "Ahem… is this um… is this a bad time?"

The two Hunters parted off with Glynda sighing. "It's alright Peter. What is it?"

"Pardon the intrusion but you… kind of… have a call on your main line. I believe it's… your mother."

A round of groans escaped them. They barely had time to process all this new information and now they got a call from the biggest bat in the kingdom. There really was no break for the wicked.

"Thank you Professor Port." Glynda nodded to her co-worker. "We'll take the call from here. You can go now."

The round man bowed gracefully before departing, which left Qrow grumbling to himself. "Well… can't say I wasn't expecting this. You think she's in a better mood?"

"I highly doubt that." The witch grunted before reaching out for her private monitor which brought a large projection screen with her mother's face on it. "Mother…"

"Ma'am…"

"Glynda… Qrow…" Martha greeted them in return, still wearing that scornful frown on her lips. "You two are looking as weary as ever. I suppose you know why I've called you."

Qrow looked over to his partner before shrugging back. "We might. But just for sure, you might want to tell us."

"There has been an incident in Atlas Academy." She clarified sternly which made the old goat stiff as a rock. "Apparently there was a break-in at Ironwood's old office. Intruders penetrated its defenses and caused significant damage to the academy itself and ran off with some documents. Documents that contain some information."

Qrow quickly hid the said documents under one of the shelves, away from the screen. "Really now? And here I thought Atlas' security was impenetrable. You'd better consider that false advertising if you know what I mean."

"I'll be sure to add that to my notes." Martha chuckled softly in a humored tone. "But the strangest thing is that some of these images I got resembled some of your students." She switched the screen to display a camera that caught Jaune and Ruby's face fleeing the area with a group of guards chasing after them. "Mind explaining that?"

"Oh… well… that could've been anybody." Qrow defended poorly. "I mean there are plenty of folks out there with blonde hair and I think the red scarf thing is in season. They say that it really brings out the colors of your eyes."

"Yes I'm sure." The Vice Chancellor shrugged off uncaringly. "Normally, I don't really care what you people do. After all, you've broken plenty of laws here in Atlas. The only reason I haven't sent a Death Squad after you is because I don't normally care what you people do. You can be annoying but that's it."

Glynda gave her mother a questionable look. "If you don't care what we do… then why are you calling us?"

"Because, my dear, I received a bounty notice here."

"Oh?" Qrow smiled, looking intrigued. "That's nice. I'd really like to update my rap sheet back home too."

"Your price hasn't dropped a bit since we last met, Qrow." The Vice Challencor stoically stated. "And not everything I do is about you. The bounty notice I receive has two less zeroes in it with two of your students' face on it." The Vice Chancellor then changed the screen to the notice which showed both a boy and a sweet little girl's face.

"Those are…" Glynda recognized them instantly. "Mr. Arc and… Ms. Rose!? Why are they…"

"The notice was provided by the SDC." Martha explained. "It took a while for me to receive it thanks to the damaged CCT."

"Winter…" Qrow grunted knowing well who provided the notice. He looked at the total sum of the bounty and those zeros at the end made it look like a very long 'howl'. "That can't be good."

"Hardly anyone would find a price on their head to be good, Qrow." The elder Sinclair corrected tipping her glasses downward. "Now I have to ask: How did such adorable children garner such a warrant? I do hope you can clarify this neatly. The last thing I want is my own daughter to be associated with someone dangerous or worse… scandalous. And I'm not even talking about that alcoholic brute you keep beside you."

"Hey!"

"I'm afraid that's… complicated." Glynda answered honestly. She had no idea how to explain how two of her prized pupils were being hunted by the SDC.

"Well at the very least give me something to go on."

Qrow sighed as he finally answered. "We're looking in on the attack on Vale. It's a little hush-hush at the moment but we found some leads here in Atlas that may shed some light on the mastermind." Martha gave an 'Oh' sound signaling him to continue. "The kids thought about doing some of their own investigation. We didn't know what they were doing at the time."

"Is that so?" The woman on the screen seemed unconvinced of the story. "And do you have any suspects or evidence?"

"We have suspects but they're not inclined to show themselves. As for proof…" The old man darted to Glynda who shrugged back in response. "Well as you can probably guess: They all went up in smoke after what happened at Beacon."

"Clearly…" Martha sighed disappointingly at them. "That's a rather tragic story but like I said, I can hardly care. However, your students' little stunt has caused some buzz around the council. If you still require my protection, I will give it… provided you do a little something for me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Qrow muttered under his breath knowing well that politicians always have a hidden agenda. They never give something for free and definitely not from the good of their hearts. Heck, he's willing to bet some of these bigwigs already traded their hearts for a life of lien. But still they couldn't decline her offer. If it wasn't for her, they'd be neck deep in bounty hunters.

Glynda hushed him before she turned to her mother. "Very well. What is it you want?"

"Not here." The Vice Chancellor raised her hand up. "I prefer to do business face to face rather than through a screen if it can be helped. Come by tomorrow morning at the Chestnut Café in the downtown district. We can discuss things from there. Oh and before we end this conversation, allow me a moment to speak with Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc."

"What the heck for?" Qrow inquired.

"Nothing." She answered innocently. "I just wanted their output. After all, they do have some hefty bounties on their tiny little heads." The woman noted her daughter's glare. "Oh don't give me that look. I'm not going to interrogate them for what they learned. Not everything I do needs to have a hidden agenda or sinister scheme."

"Sure… and I never touched a drink in my life." Qrow added bitterly.

**(Skies of Mantle) (The New Beacon) (Hanger Bay)**

The New Beacon…

It was to be the new flagship of the Atlesian Armada, named in honor of the old Huntsman Academy that fell in Vale. The mass and size of the ship could rival that of Amity Coliseum. The ship stretched on for kilometers looking like a permanent black mark in the sky. Sporting with all the latest technology provided by the Schnee Dust Company, roughly dozens of fighter ships, four runways, and massive cannons and missile launchers both above and below its deck, one might say that this was the wrath of god itself.

The ship has a crew of over 7000 men and women, not even including the guards that patrol its hallways diligently. There are a total of 7 floors altogether linked via series of elevators and trams that transported personnel and supplies alike from one section to the other. Each area worked in conjunction with one another creating a balanced system of efficiency and can be changed in terms of flexibility at any given time. All the crewmembers of this glorious ship were handpicked by the council itself meaning only those who have proven loyal to the land can grace its halls.

The ship alone was meant to be a gift from the SDC to the Kingdom of Atlas. A massive bribe if you could call it that, used to grease the palms of bureaucrats and military men alike. It was to demonstrate that the SDC still retain its power and can flaunt its industrial workforce whenever they want.

However, today the crew of The New Beacon will be receiving some… 'special' visitors.

…

Two particular guardsmen were at the hanger that evening, starting their boring nightshift when they noted an airship entering the hanger bay. It was a simple Bullhead transport with no unique features. Normally they wouldn't bother with such a thing as more and more of these unscheduled transports would pop in without notice. The ship would probably boast that it has the capacity to support over 7000 personnel but to be perfectly honest, there was barely a skeleton crew to command it.

Most of the ship's supposed army was still being transferred from other bases making it extremely difficult to track everyone. And not to mention all the munitions that the Council promised hasn't arrived yet.

However this particular Bullhead transport was different. This one had the SDC logo painted on the side. Out of curiosity the two guards approached it, wondering if there was a surprised VIP visit they weren't informed about.

Much to their surprise, a female figure walked out in an officer's uniform, her blazing eyes piercing at them from afar.

"Uh… excuse me ma'am." The first guard called out. "Are you alone?"

"I am." Cinder replied seductively which captivated them instantly. "I was told that all officers are to report to the ship as soon as they are able. Was I wrong?"

"Ah… you must be one of them new pilots from the SDC." The second guardsman guessed.

"What gave me away?" She implied suggestively with a wink.

"Well your uniform gave me a suspicion, but I'm sure there an't a soldier out here who'd come with that gorgeous hairdo."

The Lady of Fire brushed her hair aside, grinning. "Why thank you. I hope you boys don't mind telling me where all the crew are supposed to report to?"

"Well we…"

"It's down that big gate." The smitten guard answered instantly pointing towards the giant door where ships are sorted in. "This place can be a maze if you don't know where you're going. Just go on through that gate and take the stairs on your right. Take the elevator and you're golden. The meeting room is on the second to the last floor. Oh you know what, we'll take you there." He quickly offered.

"Well thank you kindly." Cinder accepted seductively. Quietly she followed the two guardsmen taking note of her surroundings. "Hmm I expected there to be more people on a ship this big."

The guard laughed at her curiosity. "Ha! Yeah, you'd think so. But right now there are barely a few hundreds of us. Most of the guys are still being transported from other stations. They're all just waiting for Mr. Schnee to come aboard. Sure the kingdom an't safe with that fog monster everyone's been talking about but don't you worry. Me and my partner here will make sure you don't come to any harm."

"I feel safer already." Cinder amused their childish boasting. "You must be quite the soldier."

"You bet we are." He answered. "Heck right now it's just Jo-en-ness here and me guarding this whole wing. We're as tough as nails I tell ya."

"You mean… there are only two of you here right now?"

"Yup. Talk about double-shifts. And they're not even paying us for overtime either."

"Well… that's perfect then."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I mean it does get lonely here sometimes but at least gohh!" The guard barely finished when he and his partner knocked out with a good kick on the back.

"Man, he was annoying." Mercury stated as he and Emerald appeared out of the shadows, both donning soldier armors.

"Excellent work you two." Cinder praised her minions. "Report…"

"Minimal security detail on all decks." Emerald began. "About a dozen guards on each floor. The bridge is out of the question. No way to enter without raising suspicion however the other areas are vulnerable."

"The place is a ghost town." Mercury added. "Skeleton crew at best. We can mosey right on through and they won't even see us coming."

"Don't grow careless, Mercury." His boss warned him. "By morning this place will be swarming with soldiers. Continue on to Phase 2. Everything must be perfect."

"You got it boss."

"And what about these two?" Emerald darted to the unconscious guards lying dreamily on the floor. "They'll wake up eventually and someone might notice them missing."

"Leave them to me." Cinder then followed up by putting on her pristine white glove which produced an insect Grimm from the palm. The critter slowly crawled down suddenly separating in two before latching themselves onto the guards' necks. A painful grunt could be heard from those poor souls as their bodies convulsed in sudden and violent spasms. Slowly their muscles twitched and rise.

The two henchmen could tell something was not right with these guards. Their helmets covered their faces but streaks of black traced down from their necks which was barely visible from their armor.

"My my… it worked far better than I could've imagined." Cinder looked pleased with the results and admired her handiwork with an evil grin. But she needed to test these little dolls for a moment before she played with them fully. "Stand at attention."

Like puppets on strings, the guardsmen obeyed, standing in straight military attention with their weapons holstered. Their mind robbed of all manner of will, replaced with a single desire of serving their master.

"Very impressive."

"Are they… ok?" Emerald asked with uncertainty.

But Cinder waved her worries off, tracing her finger down her new toys. "Don't fret. They don't bite. Not unless I say so. Now… did you bring the boxes?"

"Right here." The assassin answered producing the said box from his back. The sound of buzzing insects could be heard within. "What now?"

"Deliver those to the barracks and the engineering room." She commanded. "Open them and let the bugs do the rest."

"Got it."

"And what about you?" The thief asked.

The Lady of Fire simply laughed. "I… am scheduled for a meeting with the other pilots. And these dolls will bring me there. Isn't that right boys?"

The hypnotized guardsmen nodded sluggishly and willingly escorted their new master to her destination. Their bodies strained and forced with each move they make.

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Dining room)**

There was a nagging tug of war happening in Jaune's mind that night. His thoughts were awry as he played with his food, his appetite lost from this gut-wrenching feeling he had in his chest. To say the least, he felt… betrayed.

His earlier spat against Pyrrha affected him more than he thought it would. To think that his partner would actually withhold information from him caught the boy at a troublesome time. He never pried Pyrrha over anything and allowed her to keep her own secrets. He trusted her more than he trusted his own parents. She was the one who kept monsters from his back. But knowing that she had kept silent over things that could've aided them in this time of need was just unbelievable. So much time and effort wasted because of some stupid promise. And that alone wound him deeper than the arrow that pierced through his chest.

The boy sighed. Had this been any other time, he would've let it go. But after everything they've been through, all the struggles they've endured, he couldn't let this pass. A lot of people lost their lives in Vale, a lot of friends lost and hurt from that battle. Right now they need to be unified even more than ever.

Again a sigh escaped him. He couldn't fully blame Pyrrha for all of this. It wouldn't be fair to her. If anything he'd blame Ozpin for this whole debacle, but right now he's dead and so the blame shifts back to her. Could Qrow and Glynda also know of this? If they did then he was certain they wouldn't tell him. If that booze smelling old man wouldn't even let his niece in, why would he even trust him?

The blonde knight poked at the carrot slices on his plate, eyeing upward. The rest of the team had already finished their meals and had gone off to their own businesses. He didn't feel like joining them. Even the notion of interrogating Amber felt tedious and unnecessary at this point. Ren would probably scold him later for hesitating. With all the teachers busy elsewhere, this seemed like the perfect opportunity too.

"Jaune?" And speak of the devil and he shall appear. Ren came through the doorway, raising a brow to his leader. "There you are."

"Oh… hey Ren. What's up?"

"What's up?" The green garbed warrior spoke it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We were waiting for you. We wanted to ask Amber about this whole Maiden thing. Blake and Nora already have her waiting in the kitchen. If we hurry, we could get some info out of her before the teachers finish with their meeting."

"Oh… right… that." Jaune recalled. "Sorry. I'm just not… feeling it right now."

"Not feeling it?" He retorted. "Jaune. This could be our only chance to figure out what Glynda and Qrow are up to. A chance to know our enemies. You have to come with us. You know she won't talk without you there, right?" But Ren quickly noted his leader's weary expression. Jaune held that face many times during his stay in Beacon. And he never held it unless it was truly heartening. "What's wrong? You look… gloomier than usual."

"It's… nothing…"

Ren didn't buy it. "Jaune. If it was nothing then you'd be with us right now asking Amber about the Maidens, not wallowing around here playing with your food. Not a lot of things can get to you. So… tell me what's bothering you."

…

The blonde boy eyed his friend, watching him take a seat by the table, looking worried. He wondered if it was right to put out this kind of thing when his team had enough on their plates already. Eventually he caved in and answered. "I… kinda had a fight with Pyrrha."

Easy to say, Ren's eyes shot up as he bit his lip to prevent himself from shouting. He's been with Jaune and Pyrrha longer than most of their other friends. He came to know them well and loved them like a family he never had. He never imagined them ever fighting. Pyrrha was a kind, calm and collected person who was relaxed and friendly with everyone around her. You couldn't start an argument with her unless you were a complete jerk. And Jaune? He's… well… Jaune.

"That's a first." Ren said finally realizing his leader's predicament. "What did you fight about?"

That was a good question. What did they fight about? How about withholding information that would've saved them time, effort and risks? How about lying or turning away from those that called her friend or family?

"Just… some stuff." He answered broadly. "About what we're going through. The things that are happening. It's nothing big."

"Jaune…" Ren eyed the blonde boy suspiciously. "I've known you and Pyrrha since we've been in Beacon. You guys are like two peas in a pot. You never fight. It has to be something big if it got you two to argue."

Jaune let out a good chuckle. He was right. He and Pyrrha were like two peas. Heck, he couldn't even remember the last time they fought.

"You got a point there."

"Well… whatever it is, I'm sure you can solve it between you." Ren added. "We can't afford a rift between us right now. So whatever you guys are arguing about, try to… you know… fix it?"

"You're not gonna give me any advice?"

"I would, if I knew you couldn't handle it." He confided his blonde leader, patting his back softly. "But you've been in these types of situations before and you came out alright. So I'm not worried."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jaune grumbled.

"You'll be fine." The green warrior finished as he turned to the door. "I mean… Nora and I argue plenty of times."

This of course surprised Jaune. "Really? You two?"

"Of course!" Ren defended. "But it's mostly about food… pancakes especially—and popcorn."

Their shared laugh however was soundly interrupted by Professor Port who appeared out of the doorway. "Ahem. Pardon to interrupt your time especially when you are all still recovering, but Glynda is asking to see you Mr. Arc."

"Me?" The boy pointed dumbly to himself. "Why?"

"She didn't specify. But she asked for you and Ms. Rose to report to her study immediately. And I wouldn't keep her waiting either." The mustached professor added. "She rarely calls people without reason."

Jaune turned to his friend who simply nodded. "You go on ahead. Nora and I can… take it from here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby never liked being stared at. Especially when it came to scolding. It felt like someone was trying to pry into her very soul and that made her very uncomfortable. She had plenty of that from her dad and even more so with Glynda when she was still in Beacon. But this one felt different. The stare she was receiving was from the old wrinkly face of Martha Sinclair, a woman who Weiss repeatedly admired to some extent.

To describe it more clearly, her glare was like that of a judge preparing to bestow judgment upon her tiny body. Normally this is the part when Yang tells her to imagine the scary thing to be something cute or stupid but that didn't quite help. Especially when the woman's face was enlarged by the holo-screen. Now it just looked like two big blaring eyes tracking her every move. And that was frightening on its own.

She could already tell what this was about. When she and Jaune were summoned to the study room, she knew that they were busted; in levels beyond her sister could ever achieve in her days in Signal.

The two accused stood at the center of the room, eyeing the big face of the Vice Chancellor at the holo-screen while her uncle and Glynda stood at the side. Ruby took slight comfort in knowing her knight in shining armor was beside her otherwise she would be panicking badly.

"Uh… hello there. Miss… uh… ma'am." The little red riding hood spoke up timidly. "I'm uh…"

"Ruby Rose." The said girl squeaked when the big headed woman spoke back in an audible tone. "Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Leader of Team RWBY and one of the youngest students ever to be accepted into Beacon Academy. I've seen you fight in the Vytal Festival Tournament. A very impressive performance for someone so young."

"Uh… th… thank you? I guess?" It was a statement in the form of a question. "But it's all thanks to Uncle Qrow. He taught me everything I know. Aheheh." The old goat at the back could be seen smiling sweetly at her.

"Yes. I see you inherited many of his talents and techniques." Martha nodded back before her tone suddenly turned dark and sour. "As well as his flippant disregard of the law…" The little girl made a swallowing sound knowing well what the woman was talking about. "Sneaking into restricted areas, destruction of Atlas Properties, theft? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the man's clone. It's hard to believe someone so small could do so much damage. I doubt such actions are hardly qualifying that of a Professional Huntress."

"Hey!" Qrow raised his voice but was stunted when he noted the blonde boy coming up to Ruby's defense.

"We didn't do it because we wanted to." Jaune reasoned which helped his accomplice shed some of the guilt. "We did what we thought was necessary to avoid fighting. We didn't want to hurt people. That's not how we do things."

To say the least, Martha's brow rose an inch as she darted to the one who actually spoke up. "I heard better excuses from my secretary."

"It's not an excuse." Jaune defended which prompted Martha to take interest. "It's the truth. If we wanted to go in and get what we want with brute force, we would've done it ages ago. The soldiers there wouldn't have been able to stop us no matter how many of them there were."

The woman on screen paused as she saw reason in his words. She raised her head up in thought before seeing logic. "Hmm… your reasoning does hold merit. Even with our most advanced combat technology, the guards there would've been no match against highly trained Huntsmen. I find that reasoning to be… logical. However that still doesn't excuse your actions. I'm curious to ask how a bunch of children like you could've gained access to a highly secured facility such as the Huntsman Academy."

"Martha…" Glynda shot a warning look at her mother making her back off her interrogation.

"Right… of course." The Vice Chancellor broke off, returning to the matter at hand. "I suppose whatever happened there will be between you and your teachers. I actually asked for you because of a developing situation. I have no doubt you know of Winter Schnee, the eldest of the Schnee family?"

The two leaders traded looks before nodding. "We've… met."

"Good. Then you will be happy to know that the Commander has posted a bounty on your heads. A tally of 5 million lien for each of you."

All eyes in the room widened in unison. Even Qrow who looked so composed earlier nearly spat his own saliva as he heard the total amount. His own rap sheet both on the law and other criminal syndicates barely totaled 2 mil. Now his niece had a bounty twice that size hanging around her neck.

"5 million!?" The old man gawked in awe. If he had a drink in his hand he would've spat it across the room. "As in 5-0… with another 5 zeros behind it?"

"Each." Martha corrected glancing over to the man to shut him up. She noted the shocked expression on the accused's faces. They too must be confused and surprised about this whole thing. It's not every day you get to have a price on your head. "I don't normally take interest in such things but I must say that the evidence gathered before me has been… quite substantial." She then darted her eyes to the blonde boy in the middle. "The assassination of one, General James Ironwood."

Ruby gasped as she turned to her beloved, watching as his pained expression gripped over.

Martha quietly took their silence as a sign to continue. "I've known James for years. Many of us here believed him to be quite invincible on and off the battlefield. I've seen him take down a small army of Grimm with his nothing but his robotic hands. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that he was slain by his own protégé. I don't know whether that's deserving or ironic."

"Mother!"

"Be silent Glynda." The woman shot back, still maintaining her glare at the boy at the center. "Tell me… Jaune Arc. Did you… really kill him?"

The boy paused. His eyes staring back at the accuser. Was this what it felt like to be standing trial? To be brought to justice? He couldn't really tell. He turned to Ruby, noting that she looked like she wanted to speak but it seemed like she learned her lesson well when she did back in the White Castle.

Thinking back, Jaune remembered a quote his mother said to him back-when. She always told him to be honest. If only she could see him now.

"Yes." How many times now has he confessed? It felt like he gave this answer a dozen times already. When will people actually get it?

Martha's gaze turned a hint of interest. It's not every day she'd hear someone confess to a murder on the first go. She thought he would delay and go on a round-about way but he just put his answer plain and simple. Either he was just too honest or the boy had no other answer to give.

"Can you tell me why you did it?"

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be an interrogation." Glynda interjected again which Sinclair rolled her eyes on.

"Oh boohoo Glynda. A woman has her share of curiosities. I'm sure even you are interested in his answer. You two were close after all." Goodwitch couldn't really deny her claims. Even she was interested to know of Jaune's actions. Whether it was for mercy or something else entirely, was something that nibbled in her mind. But she wasn't the kind of person who would go around plucking answers on her students, at least not in the way that would make them uncomfortable. "Oh well, I suppose this will have to do. I so wanted to meet the bearer of the Crocea Mors. I expected so much more."

Crocea Mors?

That name again. How was it, that people knew the name of his weapon? Jaune only learned of the name when his mother told about its history back when he was a kid.

"My weapon?" Jaune asked raising the sword in question. "How do you know its name?"

Martha gave him a chuckle. "It's a rather popular weapon despite its old-school look. That sword is far more interesting than you could ever hope to be, boy. With the trail of bodies it left in Menagerie, I'm actually surprised it managed to survive such an ordeal."

"Menagerie?" Jaune shot a questioning look.

"The Faunus Rights Revolution. The war for liberty and other nonsense." The Vice Chancellor explained boorishly until she noted his continued puzzling expression. She raised a brow before suddenly realizing his predicament. "You… you really don't know… do you?"

"Know what?" Ruby asked this time also seemingly curious to what they were talking about. "What about Jaune's Cro… Cru uh… sword-thing?"

The woman on screen burst into a full laugh when she realized Jaune's expression was genuine. It sounded like a hag's wheezing sneer as she spun her soup in the cauldron.

"Oh this is rich. I haven't had a good laugh in a long while." She grinned evilly as she explained. "You carry with you a relic of a dark time yet you are ignorant of its history—your history. Back when I was but a child, I heard tales of the Crocea Mors. The Twin Golden Moons embedded on a White Slate. It carved its name onto the annals of war by piling body counts and making rivers run red with blood. Many fear it, especially the Faunus."

"Wh… what?" The descendent of murderers froze on his feet. "That's not possible. My mom said that my great-great grandfather used it during the war."

"Yes. And after he carved his own bloody name with it, it naturally passed down to his children." Martha shrugged back uncaringly at his statement. "It seems you are unaware of your legacy, Jaune. Do you mind if I call you Jaune? No?"

"Martha!"

"Oh hush now, Glynda." The old woman waved her daughter off. "The boy is paying far more attention than you did back when you were his age. You might learn a thing or two." She quickly turned her attention back to the boy who now had her unwavering attention. "The Arc family was quite infamous back in the days. During the Great War the original wielder of that accursed blade slaughtered many in its wake during the conflict on Vytal. It didn't matter if they were friend or foe. Guilty or innocent. He simply killed for the sake of killing."

"That's… impossible." Jaune declined the idea of such a massacre. "My great-great grandfather was a hero. Not a murderer."

"Well that's all a matter of perspective." Martha reasoned gleefully, her grin widening if that was even humanly possible. "We were fighting humans after all, not Grimm. But the legend of your family only became prominent… much later. All those achievements from the Great War pales in comparison to the genocide performed at Menagerie. I might even go to say it to be a work of art."

Jaune paused, his heart beating still, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. "What… do you mean?"

"Jaune." Glynda suddenly interjected, placing herself between him and her mother's wretched face. "You don't have to listen to this."

She was right; he didn't need to listen to this nonsense. He could simply walk out and let it all be forgotten. But somewhere deep inside, the boy couldn't turn away. Back during the battle in Amity Coliseum, he remembered what the White Fang called him. He thought it was just some ruse they were trying to play with him, some kind of trick to throw him off guard. But after remembering what Adam and Ironwood had to say… he began to doubt. Right now the truth was staring right at him. And as much as he wanted to turn away, his growing curiosity and desire took root.

"Tell me…"

Again the old woman showed a toothy grin, her face turning witchier every minute. "When the uprising sparked in Menagerie, your grandfather was amongst the first to retaliate. The Faunus needed recruits to bolster their ranks and so they began spreading word to the smaller villages to garner support. The event was so traumatizing and savage that people came to call it…"

"The South Plain Massacre." Qrow spoke up earning the crowd's attention. He let out a tiresome sigh, taking their silence as permission to continue. "When the Faunus resistance started getting out of hand on the island, the soldiers that were charged with putting them down decided to on a plan that would turn the tide. It was a strategy to cut the uprising from their food and new recruits all at the same time. A single team of the cruelest, most vile and despicable warriors were dispatched to the Southern Plains of Menagerie, the most fertile fields of the continent, and salted the place."

"Salted?" Ruby tilted her head curiously.

"They tore down farmstead, raided caravans, burned more than a dozen villages along the way, and poisoned the earth and water making it completely unlivable." The old goat put on a dramatic pause as the others held their breaths. "Thousands of people died there. Some from the attack and some… just starved off. Not a lot of folks made it out alive. And those that did… all recall seeing the same thing. They all remember seeing the leader of the raiders carrying a sword and the symbol of a Twin Golden Moons on a shield. The Crocea Mors…"

The story ended with a sour note. The very air around the boy at the center seemed to stop.

"Jaune…" Glynda reached out to him but his mind was too absorbed in processing this information.

"So that's your legacy, kiddo. A bunch of killers and murderers. Plain and simple." The mean old man added earning an even meaner glare from the blonde witch. "What?"

"Oh Qrow." Martha sighed loudly from the screen. "Did you really have to take all the good parts for yourself? You could've at least let me finished."

"And let you drag this sideshow on? No thanks."

It took a full moment for the young knight to regain his vocals. His brain snapped and his breathing changed. "I… I… need some time to think." He didn't bother waiting for their permission as he stormed off, confused.

"Jaune! Wait!" Ruby darted around the faces in the room unsure whether it was safe to leave. "Uh… um… eh… excuse me!" She gave a deep bow before rushing off to find that boy. "Jaune wait for me!"

**(Mercy Garden Hospital) (Dr. Polendina's Office)**

Geppetto let out a tiresome wheeze as he put his lab equipment away, preparing to turn in for the night. The hospital has gone quiet as the night shift guards reported in along with the nurses who will most likely be huddled around the coffee pot drinking away their that drowsy spell hanging in the air. As a matter of fact, the good Doctor thought about stopping by for a good cup of that brown goodness.

"Are you going now, Father?" The man's 'daughter' spoke as she assisted him, holding on to his walking stick. The little android changed from her usual attire to a lab coat which covered all of her robotic features.

"I'm afraid so." He answered. "It's been hectic back in the academy but I was able to deal with my last patient and meet my quota. Now I have to head home and rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be just a busy. How is your arm by the way?"

"Working at optimal efficiency." Penny answered showing off her newly assembled arm. The robotic one she had earlier really wasn't working out especially when some of the nurses saw her walking around with it.

"Good. Good. Now remember. Don't strain it too much. Most of your replacement parts were lost onboard the Northern Star. It'll be a while before we could manufacture anymore. Especially with all resources being diverted to the military."

"I understand." Penny replied stoically. "Travel safely. I will wait here until you report in."

The old man paused as he turned to his creation, eyeing her sadly. He closed his bag with a definite click before turning to her. "You know Penny. You don't have to stay here. You can come with me. There's plenty of room in my apartment and we can also finish your maintenance there."

But she shook her head in response. "Thank you Father. But I believe that I would be more efficient if I remain here in the hospital while you are away. I will monitor Penelope's vital signs in case of any changes."

"Penny. Penelope's condition isn't something that can be treated on change in a single day." The Doctor reasoned, hoping to get his daughter to rest. "Staying here won't change her condition."

But the little robot remained stubborn. "I know. But… I still want to stay. I want to be beside her… at least for now. I still… have a lot of things to process."

"I know you want to, Penny." Geppetto patted the little lass, easing her worries. "But the thing is… you don't have to. Penelope is suffering a genetic disease that no known medical or mystical science can cure. Combined with her frail body, she would've died ages ago were it not for the stasis pod Atlas has developed. I've compiled some of the best knowledge the Kingdom could provide and made several attempts to rid her of that weakness and all of them ended in complete and utter failure. I did not wish to make another until I was certain."

"What is this… disease?"

The old weary man shrugged. "No one is sure. All I know is that it is affecting her body from within. Ridding her vital functions one by one. It kills one's aura completely, leaving her body a lifeless husk. I only wish I knew more. But the more I study it, the less I understand it."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

He laughed at her offer as she knelt to her height. "Penny. You are already helping just by being here with me. But unless you have the ability to heal one's body and spirit. Then I'm afraid all we can do is wait… until we find a cure." Penny gave him a warm smile, giving wordless thanks in return. "Now let's go home. We can pick up things tomorrow, agree?"

"I… suppose…" Penny replied hesitantly. "I suppose some rest is in order. For all of us… Father."

"That's my girl."

But just as the two were about to depart, a voice called out from the Doctor's computer. "Dr. Polendina. We need you in Operating Room 4. A patient just rolled in from the emergency line and needs your immediate attention." The old man cursed his luck. As much as he wanted to leave this job for another, he had to answer.

"I'll be right there." He turned to Penny, tracing his hand on the face of his creation. "I'm sorry Penny, but duty calls. Please wait a while."

"Of course Father." She gladly hands over his walking stick and saw him out the door. She was proud to have a creator like Geppetto. Not only did he fix machines but humans as well. If only he had a way to cure all diseases.

The room was left quiet again and once more Penny returned her focus to her 'sister'. It has become quite the habit to stare at the blank face of her mirror image. Many things still troubled Penny and her sister was the root of that problem. If only there was a way for them to talk to one another. Perhaps then she would get the answers she need. But alas… that girl was trapped in time while hers kept moving forward.

"To heal both body and spirit." She muttered out loudly as she poured some thought into those words. The little android wanted to help her Father and in turn help Penelope come out of her coma. But she wasn't a doctor and she couldn't heal wounds like… like…

Wait…

A thought suddenly came to mind. Penny immediately began digging through her own memory packets recalling something similar a few days back.

She recalled a certain blonde haired boy healing her friend's broken leg. How he brought a woman back from the brink of death.

Her optics suddenly widened as if coming to a revelation.

"Mr. Arc!" Penny jolted upward.

**(Train station)**

Jaune sat in a lonely corner of the station that night, his eyes cast downward as his thoughts lay muddled. He needed time away from it all, a time for him to collect his thoughts together. Some Jaune-Time. Heh… ok jokes weren't making him feel better.

After he heard the stories from Qrow and Martha, he stormed out of the apartment, hoping to find a secluded spot for himself. Thankfully the train station was mostly empty this time of day which also meant that only a few lights would remain on. The darkness gave a welcoming feel to shroud him from the rest of the world. He didn't want to see anyone and he didn't want to be seen. Not right now. Not while he was in… this way.

_"Where did you get that!? Why do you have that sword!? Who are you!?"_

The voices from his old enemies shouted at him.

_"Kshhh! He holds the Crocea Mors! The Killer!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"Slayer of our kin!"_

_"Ravager!"_

The battle cries from his past slowly began to make sense. He often wondered what those White Fang warriors meant when they called him that. At first he thought of them as nothing more but ruses and taunts to trick and unbalance him. But now… after hearing this tale… those words held more meaning.

He glanced over to his scabbard, forming its shield to see the Twin Golden Moon symbol of his family. Jaune always wore that symbol with pride. It reminded him of his folks back home. He remembered his sisters arguing over what it really was. One said that it was a rainbow, or braids of hair or something. The others believed it to be just some random doodle. It reminded him of a good old time when everything was much simpler. How he wish for those days to return. But now… all the boy could see was a bloody weapon that carved itself in history.

The Crocea Mors, slayer of innocents, Faunus killer, and destroyer. In another time and place, Jaune might've thought those sounds like cool nicknames. But hearing them now, made him feel nauseous and disgusted.

The boy prided his family legacy—or at least what he thought was his family legacy. He always thought of himself as a continuing descendant of martyrs and heroes. Only now did he realize he was playing the role of the villain all along. Heh… it's funny how fate can throw a curve ball at you when you least expect it.

"JAUNE!" His eyes quickly darted upward to the little red riding hood that approached him panting heavily like she had been going through a marathon. "I… finally… found… you… you… big… big… dummy… huaa… give me… one second… huaa…" She held up one finger as she spoke through breaths.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune let out a small laugh. "Sorry. Did I make you worry?"

"Of course… you did!" She panted. "I looked… all over… for you… huaa…" After a few moments she finally caught her breath and grumbled out loud. "You stormed off so suddenly, I didn't have time to catch up. And those elevators were just so… slow."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bolt off like that." He apologized. "It's just that… I needed some time to think. I'm… kind of confused right now."

Ruby opened to speak but noted his gloomy expression. She quietly took a seat beside him, coddling him softly. "Hey… don't let my uncle or that mean old lady get you down. I mean… what do they know? Who knows, maybe it's all just a big fat lie. If we ask Dr. Oobleck, he can clear this whole mess up. I mean he is a history teacher. He should know better than anyone here."

"No…" Jaune declined her offer knowing well that it would all be pointless. "I think deep in my heart, I knew my family wasn't exactly what my parents said they were. I just kind of… ignored it to save myself the trouble. I mean… when I think about it, I kinda understand why they lied to me. I mean… I would be upset if I knew that I came from a long line of cold blooded killers. That's one heck of a plot twist huh? Here I thought I was trying to be a hero… only to find out I was the bad guy the whole time."

"Jaune… come on now. You can't let it bother you."

"I know." He interjected rather loudly. "I know that I shouldn't let it bother me. I know that they were different people. It's just… I used to look up to them… a lot. They were my inspiration, my goal. I wanted to be like them, become them. Now… they've become something else."

"Jaune…" Ruby patted him, trying to ease his pained heart.

He looked up to the ceiling, scoffing at his own past. He thought back on the stories, recalling every detail like they were scripted in his head.

"My mom used to tell me stories about my grandparents every night before I she tucked me to bed. She told me how they were selfless and noble, that they'd show kindness, even to complete strangers. That they would put the safety of others before themselves no matter who they were. The pinnacle of heroes, she called them." He clenched his fists together, feeling that same anger burning within, resisting the urge to smack the ground out of rage. "Those stories inspired me to follow in their footsteps. I thought to myself: Maybe… just maybe… if I work hard enough and train hard enough, I could become just like them. To be a hero that mothers would tell stories about. But… now, it's all a lie. All of it—and that stinks."

Jaune sunk downward on his seat breathing another tiresome sigh. Ruby could tell that he was confused, disheartened and crushed within. He held strong and firm belief of his family's legacy. They were the core parts of his life that shaped him to become what he is now. The boy always struggled to keep with that belief, struggled to ensure that he can live up to his family's name, always trusting in the virtue of knights and heroes in the storybook. They became the bedrock of his character and the foundation of his morality.

To have all those things come shattering down shook him to his core.

Ruby tried to find the words to comfort him. But nothing came to mind. Her beloved shifted away as if disgusted with the whole ordeal. One thing after another seemed to be piling on his conscious and his guilt. She could barely comfort him when he put Ironwood to the sword, she couldn't protect him when he nearly lost his life with the arrow through his chest or the time the dragon nearly had him for breakfast. He was always the one who gets hurt.

But just when she was about to call it quits, Ruby recalled a neat little trick her mother did when she was down.

With one swift motion, she pulled the opposite end of her red hood and wrapped it around the boy's neck. The warmth from the hoodie eased his anxiety.

"Ruby?" Jaune found the gesture rather odd. The cloak felt warm like the inside of oven mitts and the fabric was soft to the touch. The smell of sweet warm milk and cookies were strong giving it that innocent and childish flavor.

"My… mom used to do this to me whenever I was sad." The girl explained, camouflaging her blush with her cape, darting away to avoid eye-contact. "I don't really know why but I always feel better afterward. She said that: Whatever you feel… I feel. Whenever you are sad, I am sad. Whenever you are happy, I am happy. Because we are connected through this." She gestured to her hoodie, turning even redder as she began to feel the blonde knight's breathing within.

Jaune held the hoodie in his hand, feeling the softness exuding from every fiber. He could tell that this cloth has been mended and cared for throughout time.

"I won't pretend to know what you're going through Jaune." Ruby continued tugging closer to him, still avoiding his gaze. "I won't pretend that I can understand. But I want to try… at the very least. It's kinda silly, I know. Still… if you're hurting, I want to feel it. I want to… at least share whatever it is you're feeling inside. And maybe… we could come to understand." Slowly she looked up, finding his softened gaze returning to her.

"Ruby…" Jaune saw his reflection in her eyes. His own sparkling image bouncing behind silver glass. "I umm… I…"

"Th… this is… I mean…" Ruby muttered when her consciousness began to ring alarms in her head. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as their eyes held each other firmly. She found herself lost gazing into his clear cerulean gaze. But eventually, her mentality reached its limit and her fight-or-flight response kicked in. "This is… a mistake!"

"Wha?" Jaune barely had a chance to react when Ruby tugged her cape back in. "BWAHH! Ruby! Stop… aack!"

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" The girl pleaded, repeatedly pulling her hoodie like she was having a tug of war with her favorite blanket. "This is wrong! This was a mistake!"

"Ruby! Stop! Plehh! You're pulling the wrong wa—eeeh! It's tightening my neaack!"

"This is so embarrassing! What am I, four!? I'm sorry! Please forget everything you just heard! I wasn't thinking clearly! It was just stupid!"

"Ruby, calm doweethh! Can't… breathe!" The boy was choked as his face began to turn blue.

…

…

…

It took a full minute for the panicked red riding hood to calm down and take her hoodie off Jaune. The little girl was so embarrassed about her childish actions that she buried herself under her hoodie to hide her face. Her cheeks were so red that a ripe tomato would be jealous.

"Ugh…" Jaune let out a dry cough as he finally cleared his lungs. He underestimated the little grim-reaper. "You're… a lot stronger… than I thought."

"I'm sorry." Ruby whimpered out softly as she distanced herself from the boy, leaving several empty seats between them. "I didn't mean to… I was just wanted… ugh…"

Jaune noted her adorable expression. It was a mixture of embarrassment, nervousness and a hint of happiness molded together. Whether she did this on purpose or not was anyone's guess. But there was no doubt that it had some effect on his mood. There was no way he could remain sulky after such a sweet gesture. She was trying so hard to cheer him up that she ended up humiliating herself.

"Hehehe… pfft…" He let out a soft laugh garnering the little red's attention. "Phahahaha!"

Ruby hid herself, she couldn't bear this humiliating scene. Right now she would've used her Crescent Rose to blast herself to the other side of the city but she forgets that her weapon was broken into a dozen pieces by a dragon and probably obliterated by the explosion in Mountain Glenn. Now she could only sit and listen as she turned even redder.

"Thanks… Ruby." Jaune extended his hand, greeting her with a small and tired smile. "It's not the pep-talk I was looking for but… you helped. So… thank you."

Her eyes darted to his hand and then to his face for a moment before she returned the gesture, her smile slowly widening. "You're… welcome."

**(Schnee family estate) (Whitley's room)**

A knock on the door alerted Whitley to a visitor.

"Come in." He granted, not really paying attention to the newcomer, but more to the table in front of him.

"Good evening, Master Whitley." Klein the butler approached with a tray of treats in hand. "Your midnight snack, as you requested."

"Ah… thank you Klein. Just put it here." The young Schnee motioned, gesturing to the table in front of him. He noted the strawberry crepes which made him smile. "You really know how to cheer me up, don't you, Klein?"

"I am to please." He responded happily before noting the small boxes assorted on the table. Inside each of those boxes were an assortment of earrings, necklaces and other jewelries that shined like a moon reflecting in the middle of a giant lake. "Oh my. Such wondrous craftsmanship. I didn't know you were into such things, young master."

Whitley chuckled softly at him. "I'm not. I ordered these to be custom made from a jewelry store a few months back. They just arrived thankfully. I didn't think they would make it on time."

"Ah… I see. A wedding gift for Lady Winter is it?"

"Hmmm… close but not quite." The rich boy answered. "I was actually planning to gift these to Weiss and Winter when they returned. Something of a token. With everything that's been happening, our family needs to be closer and stronger than it ever has been. We cannot be like we are now… conflicting… resentful… divided."

"Please don't worry too much, Young Master." Klein reassured him. "I'm sure that Lady Weiss is safe. She can handle herself in any situation."

"That, I have no doubt." Whitley laughed "Ever since she took that Iron Knight during rehearsal, I was more than convinced she would be the perfect Huntress. She does take after Winter after all. In more ways than one. Still… I do wish there was something I could do. Something I can aid in their rescue." He took a pause, grabbing one of the necklaces on the table. "Hard to believe that even with all the wealth we've accumulated, all the power we possess, my father can't even protect his own children."

"Now now, Master Whitley. You can't blame your father over this." Klein defended knowing well the relationship between all the Schnees. "He may be a stone-hearted man but he's always thought of what's best for all of you."

This made the young Schnee laugh. "Oh Klein. You always were so defensive about us. I like that about you. But I'm afraid, reality remains unchanged. We are all simply pawns for father to use. Whether we like it or not. After all… no matter what a pawn does in a game, no matter how hard it struggles, it can never truly… ever achieve kingship."

"Your mother says the same thing… young master."

"Hah! Perhaps I do take more of her than I thought. That is a rather frightening thought." Whitley returned the necklace to its box, closing them. "Be a dear and have these all giftwrapped for me. I would like them ready when Winter arrives."

"As you wish, young master." Klein quietly placed all the trinkets on his tray, bowing gracefully to the young boy before departing. "Goodnight Master Whitley."

"Goodnight Klein."

But the old butler stopped and turned around to say his piece. "On a personal note, Master Whitley. I still find your father to be a good man, regardless of what anyone says."

…

"Goodnight… Klein."

**(Glynda's Apartment) (The next morning)**

The morning sun greeted Team RWBY that morning in the dining room. Joining them for an early breakfast was Team CFVY who seemed to be engaged in a comical conversation.

Coco seemed to be the one leading the story, telling the girls of their first mission a year ago. "So anyway, we were in the woods altogether waiting for our guide when this pack of Ursas showed up out of nowhere. We mowed them down no problem but then Fox here decided he wanted the last Alpha all to himself. So he goes in on the guy and punches it right on the kisser. The Grimm exploded and then suddenly all of its spikes scattered everywhere!"

"Yikes. That couldn't have been good." Yang replied listening intently.

The fashionista laughed. "Tell me about it. The funny bit is that… Yatsu here was carrying all of our luggage at the time. He used our bags as a shield. The guy looked like a porcupine from the back!"

"It was an improvised tactic, Coco-san." Yatsuhashi defended, taking a sip of his tea from Glynda's personal supply. "I had to defend myself some way."

"All of our supplies had holes in them." Velvet added snickering at her partner's back. "We could barely read our maps too. It took us half a day to find a settlement with a working airship."

Blake stifled back as well as she listened. "I guess we all make mistakes now and then. Some big and some small."

"It was a necessary sacrifice." The samurai finished with a nod.

"Speak for yourself." Coco berated. "All of my spare clothes looked like they came out of a cheese grater. And they were expensive. Not like those cheap knockoffs in the discount section. I wanted to smack your shaved head with my suitcase."

The team burst out laughing.

"Morning guys." A greeting came from the door which revealed Jaune in his morning glories. "You're all up early."

"Morning Jaune." Velvet greeted him back with a wave. "We were just telling stories over breakfast."

"Yeah and some of us wanna be early risers." Yang added grinning before she noticed his tired expression. "What about you? You look worse for wear. Didn't sleep well?"

"I slept fine." He answered lowly. "Well… as fine as I can be with everything."

"Well aren't you just full of gloom." Weiss added. "You and Ruby didn't say a word about what happened when Glynda called you guys. Something you wanna tell us?"

"Not… at the moment." Jaune replied trying to force a smile.

Right before anyone else could change the subject, the Monkey Prince came bursting in with excitement written all over his face. "Hey guys! Turn on the holo-screen! You gotta see this. The news channel from Vale is on!"

"What?!" The gang raised their voices in.

"Did they fix the CCT already?" Coco hastily reached for switch in the dining room activating the holo-box.

The whole room fell silent for a moment as the screen fuzzed into clear view of the familiar female news reporter.

"This is Lisa Lavender of VNN reporting to you live in the Island of Patch to keep you updated on the Kingdom's current events." The anchorwoman spoke up. "We now go live to the streets of Vale where the fighting continues. On to you Greg."

The screen changed to a reporter sporting a vest. Behind him stood the ruined capital city of the central Kingdom where sounds of gunfire echoed in the distance. "Thank you Lisa. It has been four days since the counterattack began. As you can hear in the distance: Heavy fighting is pitched closely in the central plaza where the Grimm have entrenched themselves. The militia forces of Vale continue to gain ground as they defeat the Grimm back into the Eastern outskirts of what was once known as Beacon Academy. The number of injured citizens has been totaled to over tens of thousands and that number is expected to rise still as the battle rages on…"

"That's not today's news." Velvet pointed out to the lower end of the screen. "The date's wrong."

"Guess the best they can do is a recording." Coco shrugged disappointingly. "Still it's better than no news, right?"

"Shhh!" Sun shushed her. "There's more."

"To stem the tide of Grimm attacks in other known regions of the kingdom, the Valean council has decided to dispatch all affiliated Huntsmen and Huntresses to the outer quadrants. These brave heroes continue to put their lives on the line and selflessly protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Yeah!" Yang cheered up in joy hearing her comrades in arms still fighting a good fight. "That's what I'm talking about!" She and Coco traded fist bumps as the other team approved readily.

"One such Huntsman, Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL is hailed by many as a prime example of this generation of Hunters."

"SAY WHAT!?" Coco blurted out, her attitude making a complete 180. "Aww come on! You've gotta be kidding me! They're making him the hero now!? Boooo! You're crazy lady!"

"Go back to jail!" Ruby agreed tossing one of her sandwiches to the screen.

The gang eventually calmed down when the anchorwoman continued. "Thank you Greg. Onto other news: Earlier today, the Valean council has put in motion to form a special task force to investigate the devastation during the Vytal Festival. The unanimously elected leader of the new Task Force, Taiyang Xiao Long, otherwise known as the Big Bad Bear, announced this to the citizens."

"Oh my gosh! That's dad!" Ruby shouted out, equally awed and surprised to see her old man on the big screen. "Yang look! It's really him!"

"Alright dad!" The blonde boxer cheered once more. "I knew that old dog wouldn't sit this one out."

It didn't take long for the Big Bad Bear to appear on screen. The two sisters can tell that the old guy didn't change one bit since they've been away. He was still the sweet, clumsy and awkward dad that they remembered.

However, right now the man looked confident, almost scary even. Like he was about to do something he was going to regret.

"Uh… hello." Tai began. "I'm sure you all know who I am so I'll keep this brief. Firstly, I would like to thank all my Huntsmen brothers and sisters from Shade and Haven Academy who came to our aid at our darkest time. Without them, we probably wouldn't be here right now. Now I know you all probably heard but the Valean Council saw it fit to form a special task force to hunt down the perpetrators who caused the destruction of Vale. With me as its head, which I am more than happy to accept. Like everyone in Vale… I too lost someone in this attack."

"Wow… task force leader. Nice." Coco whistled charmingly to the two sisters. "He's moving up in the world, isn't he?"

"The person who orchestrated this attack is a coward and a psychopath." The Big Bad Bear continued. "Someone who would destroy our very livelihoods for their own gains. They think they can destroy us, kick us while we're down. But we will show them that the people of Vale are tougher than that. Because it'll take more than a few thousand Grimm to put us down for good!" A row of battle cries could be heard in the background while he took a dramatic pause. "With the help of our brothers in arms from Mistral and Vacuo, we can beat back the Grimm out of Vale. And together we will bring down those responsible for this massacre."

"Alright! Go Mr. X!" Sun added to the growing cheer around the table. "He's pretty cool."

"Go dad!"

"And so from this moment on, I swear to you: As the leader of this newly formed Task Force, every Huntsmen and Huntress from all the Four Kingdoms will not stop until Jaune Arc and his collaborators are brought to justice!" A thunderous applause followed with an ever growing round of cheers flowing in the background.

…

…

…

"That was Taiyang Xiao Long. A powerful speech to be sure. Onto other news: Fortifications around the Island of Patch continues as labor forces incr…"

The anchorwoman continued her forecast but her voice no longer reached the team. They were all too stunned, too shocked after hearing the previous announcement. Everything was deathly still. The air was still, the food on the table froze in time.

Eventually the teams turned over to face the boy at the middle, whose expression was filled with nothing but dread.


	71. Hero to Villain (Part 1)

**Chapter 71: Hero to Villain**

**(Glynda's Apartment)**

Jaune felt sick. His face was pale and his body couldn't stop shaking. The earlier announcement brought in a world of headaches he never thought imaginable. He always believed he could take whatever crap the world gave him. After all, Ironwood entrusted him to be resilient regardless of the burden. But this… this was too much.

He was just a teenager for crying out loud. Sure he was a Huntsman in training but he barely got out of his rookie-gloves and already he was being thrown from what hot pantry to the next. Now every Huntsmen and Huntresses, bounty hunters and law enforcers would be gunning for his head like a fat piñata that would spit gold and diamonds the moment he exploded.

Word spread quickly about the bounty placed on the two leaders' heads. The number of zeroes that listed behind the 5 made it seems like a very long 'Howl'.

"Five million!?" Neptune yelled out, his whole team had their eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Each!?" Brawnz added gawking before he began counting with his fingers. "Wait… my highest kill count in a mission is around… 130. So… how much more does that make?"

"Just… leave the counting stuff buddy." Roy eased him. "Just stick to pounding."

"That's like a wapajillion wamburgers!" Sun put his two liens on the pot.

"Burgers? Really?" Arslan rolled her eyes at the monkey man. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, a guy needs to have his priorities. I think with my stomach… and my instinct."

Bolin scoffed it off. "Why am I not surprise?"

"Hey quit it, all of you!" Velvet scolded them like bickering children. "Can't you see that is really upsetting Jaune? Can't you show a little bit of respect?" The boys slowly backed off muttering a low 'sorry' in the distance.

"But this doesn't make sense." Blake spoke up, equally distraught. "Why would they place such a hefty sum on them? That's infinitely more than the usual bounties."

"I think I can answer that." Qrow spoke up from the sideline with an annoyed look. "Winter just released the video where Jaune killed ol'Jimmy. It went viral the moment it came out. Ruby was added to the list because she was also in the vid."

"But if that's the case, why would Vale order a manhunt?" Pyrrha pointed out, her expression dreading over the condition of her partner. "There's no way they can tie Jaune with the attack on Vale. There's no evidence or proof. We can all testify as witnesses."

"They don't need evidence." Professor Port answered earning the gang's attention. "Though it pains me to say this, I have to admit that the council is merely choosing the 'Correct' way."

"The correct way?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

Oobleck's glasses then rose as if suddenly coming to a realization to what his friend was saying. "Ah… I see. Yes. The 'Correct' way. That would explain things."

Yang stormed. "Can you please stop with the cliffhangers and tell us what this 'Way' is already?"

Port took a moment to pause before he finally explained. "Vale is in a state of turmoil at the moment. After the attack—a great amount of grief and anger would've been built up. Through that anger, chaos will be sown and people would look to blame one another."

"Such an act would undoubtedly splinter the people even further resulting in a breakdown of cooperation." Bart added flicking his glasses. "The government will eventually lose control over its citizens and the following result could be catastrophic. To appease to man's lesser nature, the government most likely would spring someone as a scapegoat."

"Someone to take all the blame of Vale's downfall." Port continued. "That way, everyone's hate and anger will be turned on it instead of the government. And it seems like resentment towards the White Fang isn't going to cut it either."

"Talk about weathervanes." Amber added lowly.

"But they'll have to put Jaune on trial, right?" Weiss reasoned knowing well of such procedures. "I mean they can't just outright call him guilty for something he didn't do?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't matter Ms. Schnee." Oobleck sadly didn't give much confidence. "A single crime is all they need to affiliate Mr. Arc to the fall of Beacon. They would most likely hold some mockery of a trial and then sentence him to whatever punishment they find fitting. Most commonly 'Death' at these circumstances. And no amount of testimonies will change that."

"The council is thinking of the entire kingdom as a whole." Professor Port finished with a grumbling sigh. "Better to commit one injustice to one man than to deal with mass riots."

"But that's…"

"Cruel, unfair and inhumane? I agree, Ms. Adel. But such as it is. That… is the nature of a government. They would rather see one innocent man burn than to see their people fall into chaos."

"But wait…" Yang spoke up as if recalling something. "If Jaune and Ruby have the same bounties on their heads… why isn't she on the list?"

"You really think your old man would really say that he's gonna bring his own daughter to justice?" Qrow gave a mockery of a laugh. "If I know Tai—and I do. He probably made some kind of a deal with the Valean council. The way I see it, the world only thinks that blondie boy here is the one responsible. If he brings him back, they'll call the other bounty off and Ruby goes home free."

"That's not fair!" Ruby yelled out.

"That seems to be the most likely case." Dr. Oobleck agreed nodding. "I've known Tai for a long time… and this fits his personality."

"He's doing what any father would do in this situation." Port also confirmed this, though rather regrettably. "He turns in one stranger to save his children. It pains me to say this: But even I would do the same if I were in his shoes."

…

A weary silence falls on the team. They were unsure in how to respond.

"So… what do we do now?" Blake asked fearing the answer.

"We bring in the real criminals. As simple as that." Glynda answered in all seriousness. "If we can turn in those who are truly responsible for the fall of Vale, the council will be forced to exonerate both of them from all charges."

"Which not surprisingly is a lot easier said than done." Qrow agreed, feeling the noose around their necks tightening even further. "For one thing, we got no lead on where they are."

"Maybe if you'd share with us, we'd find them a lot faster." Ren argued out loud which suddenly sparked tension around the room. "I don't understand why you keep hiding things from us. You might think of us inept but we're far more capable than you give us credit."

"Mr. Ren… we…" Goodwitch tried to reason.

"And don't give me any excuses!" But the green warrior snapped. "There's no way any of us here can go home with the things the way they are now! Some of us don't even have homes to go back to. Now two of my friends have bounties on their head and we've all suffered at our battle at Beacon. How much more must all of us here bleed until you can trust us?"

For the first time both Qrow and Glynda were silent.

"I agree with Mr. Ren." Oobleck spoke up, nodding with discontent. "Although, I previously went along with sending the children home due to the nature of our mission, it seems clear that we have made an error in that judgment. They have suffered just as much as anyone after the fall of Vale."

"They've proven to be more resourceful than we anticipated and far more cunning. I might even say. more so than you, Qrow." Peter added hiding a smirk. "Even ol'Barty and I don't even know what it is we're fighting against. But I understand that Ozpin has always held the Kingdom's best interest at heart. Which is the only reason why I follow you folks without question."

Qrow glanced around the around noticing all the eyes darting back with determination riding behind them. With the exception of Jaune's distraught mood, everyone else seemed to agree that the time of secrets is over. Heck, even Pyrrha seemed keen on letting the cat out of the bag if given the chance.

Where was that darn flask when he needed it?

"Guess there's no way you guys can consider to just look the other way?"

"Not unless you want a mass riot in your hands." Amber answered softly ignoring his glare.

There was no way to back off it now. Even Qrow knew that. Living with two small lovable brats in his life made him quite adept in sensing kids' nature. If they don't share, then they won't be seeing them for a long time.

The old man rubbed the back of his head irritably as he answered. "Alright. We'll… think about it. But not now. Glynda and I have a date with her mother—and not the fun kind either. We'll discuss everything when we get back. In return I want everyone here to stay… for real this time. No more wandering around."

**(The New Beacon) (Private room)**

Winter never liked her civilian attire. Even before she became an officer in the military she always found them to be constricting and useless. They were like weights that women put on just to look pretty and nothing else. It restricted her movements, provided no decent protection for its bulky form and was difficult to conceal weapons. Not to mention the lack of pockets to put her things away. Heck, she'd be more than happy to trade this ridiculous dress for her old school uniform any day. But she doubts she'll be able to fit in those old garments.

"Welcome fellow citizens, friends and colleagues." The woman recited to herself on the mirror as if she was trying to convince the crowd of her genuine feelings. "Thank you all for coming today despite our dire circumstances. We are gathered here today to say farewell to a great man… no… nonononono! Ugh! Who wrote this nonsense!?" She fumingly tossed the script, scattering its pages around the room. She would've burned them with acid were she not interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Commander Schnee. You have a visitor."

She quickly calmed her nerves fixed herself before answering. "Come in." The main doors whistled open, revealing her brother in all his smugness.

"Good afternoon dear sister." The youngest of the Schnee bowed gracefully with that same smile he wore all year long.

"Whitley? What are you doing here? Don't you have private lessons at home today?"

"I skipped it." He shrugged boringly. "The lessons have been rather dull of late. Algebra, Dustology, economics and other nonsense."

"You know father will scold you if he finds out."

"What else is new?" The young boy shot back uncaringly. "But forget about me for a moment. You look rather lovely in that outfit."

"I feel more like a dressed up doll than a soldier. How mother ever got used to wearing these, I'll never know." Winter shifted uncomfortably around her dress groaning at every movement.

"It suits you." He commented. "Though granted, I thought that the next time I saw you in a dress would be in your wedding. But I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"If I had a choice, I'd rather be in my old student uniform than this."

Whitley gave a teasing laugh. "Oh come now Winter. You look lovely. You might even convince me that you are a woman." She shot him a mean glare which he rightfully ignored. "Speaking of your wedding: Where is the groom to be? I thought he would be with you after you returned this morning."

"Henry went back to Atlas to see his family." Winter explained. "He'll be here tomorrow for the ceremony."

"Oh what a pity." Whitley slouched at the thought. "I was hoping to meet with my future brother in law. I've always wanted a brother. Albeit I would've preferred a little one, but like I said, beggars can't be choosers. Hmm?" He suddenly noted an unfamiliar flask on the table with a strange emblem plastered on it. The flask reeked of so much alcohol that you can set it on fire with a single touch. "I wasn't aware you were fond of whisky. Did the General influence you?"

"Hey! Don't touch that." She snatched it from him. "And no, I do not share the General's habit of drinking. It… belongs to an old acquaintance." Her words paused at the end which intrigued her brother.

"Oh? A former lover perhaps? Juicy." He teased which earned him a light bonk on the head. "Ow! Easy on the fist, dear sister. You know I'm not nearly as strong as you."

"Maybe if you ate properly, you'd have more meat to go with those bones." She poked him on the chest, wounding his pride. "Instead you dine yourself in sweets and other junk food. I get a cavity just looking at your diet."

Whitley didn't seem to disagree. "What can I say? I have a sweet tooth." A soft laugh escaped him before he noted the scattered pages on the floor. "I'm guessing you didn't like the speech prepared for you?"

"More like they're just reusing the same old lines they say in every event." She scoffed it off, ripping one of the pages. "Half of the people father invited barely even knows the General. It's just another one of his schemes for getting on the good side of the council."

"Well… he is giving them this ship." Whitley rolled his eyes around the hull of the vessel. "Not to mention paying for the whole event. Such a gathering makes for a great pretext for the big people in the capitol. With all the wine and food he's bringing there'll be more backroom deals and negotiations under the table than people actually mourning. I must say, father has outdone himself."

"It's atrocious, that's what it is." Winter argued, clearly irked that her own father would use the death of her mentor as an excuse for a party. "No one understands Ironwood more than his students. To them, he's just another soldiers, another officer with big dreams and ambition. But to us, to me… he was more than that. He was… like a 2nd father to me."

"Winter?"

"Sorry." The eldest of the Schnee sibling shook off that troublesome feeling. "It's just that… I want to give him a proper send off. A formal farewell. Something deserving of him. But instead, all he can make due is this… party."

"Well… if it's any consolation, I'm sure he would be happy to have you sending him off." Whitley tried to brighten her up though it ultimately failed.

"Winter?" A familiar voice on the door caught their attention. It was followed by a polite knock. "Are you in there?"

"Come in Father." With her permission came a man whose hair had turned gray with age. His tall stature made him look firm, but one can clearly see that he has passed his prime age.

Jacques Schnee glance over his daughter, nodding in approval of her dress. "I see you finally came around to replacing that uniform."

"I didn't replace anything." She replied sternly. "This set is temporary. I'll be returning to my uniform after the ceremony is done."

"Oh please don't bother giving me that military behavior of yours." The head of the Schnee family scoffed off her intimidating tone. "It doesn't suit you. Aren't you supposed to be practicing your speech for tomorrow?"

"I was… until he interrupted."

Jacques then noted his son's presence which sparked his brow to rise. "Whitley? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be having your private lessons today in Atlas?"

"I umm… uh…" The boy smiled weakly. "I… forgot?"

"If you're going to give an excuse then make it a better one." The old man scolded. "I paid good money for those tutors to educate you. Not for you to play around."

"I… yes… of course. Sorry father."

"Leave him alone, Father." Winter protested. "You can't force everyone to obey your rules."

But Jacques shut off her protest. "Well unlike you and your sister, running off to become soldiers, Whitley has a far brighter destiny ahead of him. If he is going to one day run my company he will learn to discipline himself."

"And you think you can make him obey everything you say? He's not like one of your mindless employees."

"At least he doesn't go around stealing my White Castle and turning it into a warship without my consent!"

"Enough!" Whitley shouted out. "No more fighting, please. I will return to Atlas tomorrow after the ceremony. Let's all be civilized… for the General's sake at least."

Reluctantly the two Schnees complied, postponing their word battle for a later date.

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Terrace)**

Jaune felt like he needed more alone time after Qrow and Glynda left for their meeting with the Vice Chancellor. The young knight was feeling gloomier than usual. After he heard the news that every Huntsman and Huntress from here to the four populated corners of Remnant will be gunning for his head. That kind of heat on one kid would make him look over his shoulder every waking second of the rest of his days.

The noose was inching tighter around his neck. So much so that he could hardly breathe properly without wheezing. All of this was just too much…

"Hey there crook." A rather chirpy voice echoed from the sideline. Jaune turned to meet that voice noting Yang taking the spot. She was forcing a wide-eyed grin trying to look as goofy as possible. "You're looking a little under the weather. How about a pun or two to put those clouds away?"

"Not… right now." He was certain that it was just going make him feel worse. _"Or… maybe not ever…"_ He whispered that last part to himself.

"Meh… fine. Then… how about a sandwich?" She offered him the said treat. "I noticed you didn't have breakfast when the big news hit. It's no chocolate cake but I think it might do you some good. I know it's hard to find your appetite after seeing that." The boy reluctantly accepted the offer, nibbling at the snack and giving a soft 'Thanks' in the remarks. "Hey don't worry about it. Things will get better… e~ventually. You just gotta stay positive."

"Heh… a little hard to do that when everyone out there is gunning for my head."

"Yeah… well… not everybody." Yang added rather reluctantly. "For what it's worth: I still got your back. If anyone comes bothering you, just give me a call and I'll pound them right back down to the Stone Age."

"I believe you." Jaune nodded smiling a bit which was a lot more than what Yang could've asked. "You know I've always wanted to be popular when I was a kid. I just never pictured it to be something like this."

The blond boxer snickered at him. "What? Were you expecting all the guys to pass you high-fives and girls swooning all over you?"

"Hehe… something like that." He admitted. "But you eventually get tired of attention when you're living with seven sisters."

"Didn't like all the love they were giving out?"

"Yeah they kept putting me in dresses when I was little saying that it was the latest fashion in Mistral or something. But thankfully I grew out of it." He added recalling the faces of his family and how distant they feel. "But that didn't stop them from braiding my hair though."

"Ha! I did same thing to Ruby too. She never did like the pig-tail look." Yang let out a laugh as she leaned on the railing. "If you want, I can give your warrior's wolf tail. It'd be a nice disguise to hide you from all the people. No one would even recognize you."

"Heh… thanks but I think I'll keep my old look." The boy shrugged before returning to his mellow self. "But honestly… I just… don't think I'm handling this whole… bounty on my head thing pretty well."

"Hey if it's any consolation, if my dad ever comes after ya, Ruby and I will straighten things out." The buxom lady reassured him knowing her father's weak points. "The guy might be as tough as nails when it comes to fighting with other folks but when it comes to me or Ruby, he's a soft little pup. You'll see. You'll like him when you get to know him."

"Really? He did seem pretty mad when he said my name on the holo."

"Hey, don't let my old man get you down. None of those bozos know what's really going on around here." She paused noting that they too were in the dark. "Ok… so technically we don't know a thing either but we know more than most folk. I'm sure that by the end of this adventure, we'll all be telling folks about it over a bonfire with marshmallow."

"That would be… nice."

The two blondes shared a small laugh which lightened the boy's darkened mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the apartment, Pyrrha watched as she noted her partner's cheering face. She wanted to go and reassure him, to coddle him when he was down. But after what happened last night… she doubts she could get close to him again.

Perhaps it was better this way.

She quietly turned away from the sight and returned to the company of her friends. It was not surprising to see all of them up and about. Taiyang's announcement on the news knocked the sleep out of everyone. The bounty on Jaune and Ruby's heads were on their lips and even now they pass along jokes to how they would live with so much money.

Even Pyrrha had to admit that the amount was unbelievable. Such wealth alone would set a man and his children for life. Heck, even their grandkids wouldn't be able to spend all of that in their lifetime.

She worried that such a favored mark would attract the attention of bounty hunters and other assassins from the underworld court. Mistral is known to have the largest underground network after all and the lowlifes that lurked within its shadows have many talents in which they service to the highest bidder. And right now, that five-million lien contract was the highest…

"Heya P!" Amber's cheery voice broke the champ out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh… hello Amber."

The chestnut girl raised a brow to that slow response. "What's up with you? You look blue… and honestly that color doesn't go with your style. Something you wanna share?"

"No, it's nothing. Really." Amber quickly traced her eyesight to the terrace watching the two blondes have their cutesy innocent chat.

"Oooooh… I see." She grinned slyly. "Boy problem. I gotcha. Want me to pull biker girl out so you can have a private moment with him?"

"What? No!" Pyrrha blurted out.

"Come on. It's the perfect timing." The Fall Maiden whispered back reasonably. "I mean, I know it's kind of a sneaky move and we're all just shocked of this whole situation but look at him. He's down on his luck. He's scared and vulnerable. Targets like that are the easiest to get. And who better to sooth him than his partner and 4 year running champ of Mistral? You can just go in and swoop down and the next thing you know, he'll be all over you."

"I don't think now would be… a good time."

"You sure? If you don't hurry one of these other girls might swipe him before you do."

"No, please Amber." Pyrrha pleaded. "I don't think I can do any… swiping like before."

"Why not?" The Maiden quickly noted her friend's saddened expression which gave her a hint. "Oooooh~ Oh I see now. You two had a fight, didn't ya?" The champ's eyes shot up confirming her suspicion. She gave a coy look and placed one hand on her hip shaking her head slightly as if saying 'I thought so'.

"How did you…"

"Trust me Pyrrha. When you live with a gossip group as loud as the one I got back home, you tend to pick up a few things." Amber patted her friend reassuringly. "And I know just the right remedy for your blues. All we need are two comfortable seats, some cake or ice-cream—preferably chocolate, some drinks, soothing music and maybe a box of tissues for the tears."

"Thank you, Amber. But I don't think I am in that level yet."

"Really? Cuz you look kinda down in the dumps to me. Why don't you and I go down to the lobby and order some takeout?"

"Oh no." Pyrrha shook her head in response despite being dragged to the elevator. "The Professors were quite clear in their instructions that we shouldn't leave the apartment under any circumstances."

"Relax girl. We're not leaving the place. We're just going down to get something to eat. It'll be a good bonding time between us girls. Heck, we should bring the others. I'm sure they can help out."

"No! Absolutely not!" However, Amber continued to pull away. "Amber! Wait! Come back! Professor Goodwitch is…" But before she could catch up, the door to the elevator suddenly opened with a loud chime.

"Salutations." An oddly cheerful greeting suddenly echoed from the elevator as it opened to reveal the android within.

"Who…?" Autumn gave a weird glance at the new arrival.

"Penny?" Pyrrha recognized the face and tilted her head in surprise. She wasn't surprised to see Penny at all, but the attire she wore looked like something out of a kiddy comedic spy movie. Those cutesy blouse and overall she wore back then was now replaced with an overly long gray trench coat and a dress that certainly mismatched in terms of colors. Her loose pants were stretching all the way down to her feet that you can barely even see her shoes and she even had the big round glasses and newspaper boy hat that just couldn't go with one another. The only thing that she kept out of her original attire was that pink bow on her hair.

Still… she was easily a walking fashion disaster.

"Greetings Ms. Nikos. Good morning Ms. Autumn."

"Uh… hi… strange… girl."

"Penny…" Pyrrha interjected, pulling the android out of the elevator before it closed. "Just… what… are you wearing?"

The little robot glanced at her clothes, smiling back innocently. "This is my disguise." She explained. "I didn't want people to recognize me when I left the hospital so I changed my attire with what I could find in the locker room."

"And the makeup?" Amber inquired pointing at the droid's painted face.

"I didn't want the security camera to register me, so I covered my skin with color. What do you think?"

"Uhh…"

"I think she needs a few lessons on fashion. And maybe a psychiatrist. Just saying…" Autumn whispered which Pyrrha quietly ignored. But she wasn't wrong either. With all the colors she wore, Penny looked like the apple in a pot full of peas. You can put on an emergency light signal on her head and you wouldn't even notice the difference.

"What are you doing here?" The champ asked though she was slightly relieved to see the little doll safe and sound. She could also tell that there was one person in this apartment who would be eager to see her. "Ruby said you were with your father."

"I was." She admitted. "But I snuck away. I had some time to process everything. I was hoping to see…"

"PENNY!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. In a blur of flower petals and a red flash, Ruby yelled out as she attempted to tackle her favored android only to have her body collide with metal. "Goh! I really need to stop doing that." But she quickly dusted herself and gleefully hugged the little droid, rubbing cheek to cheek. "Ooooh Penny! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! Did you miss me, did you miss me!?"

"Hello friend Ruby." Penny greeted back, sounding equally joyful. "It is good to see you again. And yes, I did miss you greatly." Her face suddenly went solemn as she glanced down sadly. "I wanted… to say sorry… for last time. I was angry… and I was confused when I discovered about my origins."

But Ruby waved off her apologies blowing her tongue out. "Oh forget it. It's water under the bridge. I'm just so happy to see you ok. Oh and you got your arm back!" She gestured to the once broken limb—now restored.

"Yes. My father repaired me to full functionality." Ms. Polendina added flexing her nonexistent muscles altogether. "I am now working at 250% capacity. Thank you. But… I'm afraid I can't stay long. I need to see Mr. Arc. It's really important that I speak with him."

"Jaune?" The trio echoed one another.

"He's rather popular today." Amber added lowly. "First all of Remnant is looking for him, now a robot. What's next? The Grimm?"

"Well, if you're looking for Jaune. He's here…" Ruby trailed off darting to the terrace. "But he's kinda… not in the talking mood right now. What do you need him for?"

But before they could answer, Coco appeared, noting the crowd gathering at the entrance. "Hey girls. What are you all talking around h—OH MY GOD!" The fashionista smacked her eyes shut despite her shades, recoiling like she was hit by a brick.

"Coco? What's wrong?" The champ raised her brow.

"My… eyes. My eyes!" She cringed painfully as if she was being tortured by the contras brightness and indescribable horrors of fashion before her. "Too many colors… not… in synch. That coat… those shoes! They don't match… at all! And that dress… and those pants! Ahh! It's too much! Too much! Ahhh! My eyes! They are melting! Get away from me! Fox! Grab my emergency magazine scripts! I can't take this!" The fashionista darted off to the adjacent room leaving the rest of the girls puzzled.

**(Chestnut Café)**

Qrow was never much of a coffee man, nor was he a pastry man. He preferred meat, fruits and alcohol over bread and/or tea. Which was why he felt a little alien to this place.

It was a lonely café at the edge of the city. It is a rather fancy yet humble establishment that served delicious pastries along with an assortment of coffee and drinks to sweeten the day of a small base of customer.

The aroma of freshly baked bread was in the air mixed with coffee and a strong blend of tea. It all felt so… 'Healthy'. So much so that there was probably enough smell to wipe that alcohol stench off his cape. And that couldn't be good for his rep.

The two of them entered, finding the establishment to be strangely empty with the exception of one table by the corner near the window occupied by an old fancily dressed woman. Martha was gorgeous even for someone of her age. Wrinkles aside, she hid them all under a thick layer of makeup and eyeliners. Her business attire was also admirable. It showed a hint of ferocity as well as professionalism. One might say that she was dressed for every occasion.

"Ah Glynda… Qrow. Please… join me." They did so, taking the seats opposite hers. She eyed them boringly, like a snake sizing up its prey trying to see if it could swallow it whole. "You both look awful. Have you been eating well—getting enough sleep?"

"We're fine, Martha." Glynda shot back wanting to be rid of the pleasantries.

"We've had… better mornings." Qrow added somberly.

The woman nodded back, cupping her hands together. "Ah… I take it you all saw Taiyang's announcement. It must be quite frightening for the boy. To be hunted by Huntsmen and Huntresses because of one crime. Even more so now that the legendary Big Bad Bear is after his blood. It's hard to envy such attention. I might be even say that I pity the boy."

"The kid is guilty for killing James, no doubt about it. But they're blowing it out of proportion." The old grim reaper admitted, slouching on his seat. "Even a moron can tell that they're just looking for a scapegoat. Pinning everything else on him is just a convenience."

"Agreed." Martha nodded back, her grin holding steady. "Even I find that blaming one child is far too cruel even for the Valean council. But I suppose it goes to show how desperate they are to regain the trust of the people. Speaking of James—did you know that the military will be holding his funeral tomorrow?"

"His funeral?" Glynda's eyes widened. "I… wasn't aware."

"It's actually quite an event." Her mother added, taking a sip from her cup. "Jacques Schnee sponsored the whole thing on board his new flag ship as a gift to the fleet. He's inviting guests from far and wide and rolling out the red carpet for all of them. I myself am also invited along with dignitaries from Mistral."

"With the way you say it, it sounds more like a fancy party than a funeral."

"Jacques always did like mixing things up in the strangest way." The Vice Chancellor chuckled. "Nevertheless it presents the council with an opportunity to meet and greet without the whole world making a big fuss about it. Besides, I've always been interested in the New Beacon myself."

"New… Beacon?" Glynda's eyes quirked.

"The name of the new flagship. Jacques gave it in honor of those poor souls of the fallen academy. Something to… appease the people of Vale."

"I don't think a warship built for conflict was something Ozpin had in mind." Qrow gritted his teeth looking rather insulted. "The bodies are barely cold and already you're moving on."

"In case you've forgotten, Qrow. Things get cold quite fast here in the north." Martha shot him a dirty look. "And despite what you may think, the people of Atlas are not all cold and unsympathetic. The fall of Vale affects everyone. You are just too closed minded to see it. And thanks to Ironwood's early retirement, the kingdom has lost much of its available resource."

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked, suddenly curious to how a mighty nation like Atlas could be at such a state.

Martha gave a pause as she placed her cup down, looking at her reflection in the murky liquid. "Mistral and Vacuo are threatening to severe ties with Atlas after the debacle in Vale. As you may know, our kingdom relies solely on trade for its food source. The small fertile fields we possess and the large fishing grounds can no longer sustain the needs of the people. It might not look like it now, but our supplies are dwindling faster than we can restock them. And thanks to that Fog Monster that's been prowling about, we've been suffering more shortages. It's only a matter of time before this illusion we've placed, shatters."

"So… I guess it's also bad here to the folks at the top of the world." Qrow grumbled though slightly less hostile.

"Bad, doesn't even begin to describe it." She countered. "I had to expand our operations around the Vytal Islands just to make ends meet."

"Vytal?" Glynda noted the name. "Isn't Vytal considered to be part of Vale?"

"A technicality, my dear. Call it a mutual… trade between allies." But the Headmistress didn't look convince. "It's quite simple really. Seeing as how Valean army is busy fighting the Grimm, they can only protect so much before they are stretched thin. We provide extra security to the regions they cannot protect and in turn we get a monopoly on their harvest."

"That's… pretty nice of you."

"More like a pretext for something much larger." Glynda hissed, clearly not buying that sympathetic reason. "What are you really after, Mother?"

"Why Glynda…? What made you so inquisitive?"

"If there's anything I learned from you, it's that you never do anything unless it benefits you personally." The witch added, eyeing her mother sharply like she was about to grow devil horns. "You've always profited on every event and disaster. If you had your way, you could've painted the Great War as a lucrative business opportunity rather than a tragedy."

"Is that so?" Martha challenged her daughter's accusations with an ever-knowing grin. "And pray tell."

"I think you're just using this disaster to administer your authority over the neutral towns around Vale. It grants you access to their lands and resources and a workforce. With that display you make the Valean Council look weak and in turn you… you… no…"

Qrow then saw Glynda's eyes widen as she rose from her seat like she was struck by lightning. "Glyn? You alright?"

"Martha. You…" The daughter's eyes sharpened at her mothers. "You're planning to annex Vale, aren't you?"

…

…

…

The woman in question held a slow but audible clap. Her wrinkly face contorting with an even wider devilish smile. She looked proud. Almost like a parent applauding her child for a job well done.

"Bravo Glynda. Excellently done. A bit wordy but you no doubt captured the spirit of the plan."

Qrow darted between the two looking lost in the conversation. "I'm not sure I follow here."

"She plans to take over Vale through economical means." Glynda clarified, still standing. "She administers Atlas' authority over the land by providing aid. And when the people of Vale see that their own government can't protect or provide them, they will turn over to Atlas."

"But how's that gonna work? More than half the kingdom hates their guts." Qrow recalled, knowing well that Vale and Atlas weren't exactly the best of friends even before the Great War. Not to mention that the people still think that Atlas itself was involved in the recent attack.

"You plan to offer Jaune and Ruby as appeasement gifts." Glynda connected the dots faster than the old goat could.

Again, Martha looked proud, her smile suddenly blowing to a good laugh. "Well done. A perfect score. It seems like taking you to all those meetings paid off. I'm very proud of you my dear. Indeed. If Atlas offers the two most wanted children in Remnant—all their hatred will be directed on them, giving us a blank slate. Quite clever, don't you think?"

"More like despicable."

"Now wait just a freaking frolicking moment here." Qrow interjected. "You can't just go and swoop a kingdom right from under its feet! You think Mistral or Vacuo are just gonna sit back and do nothing while you grab a chunk of Sanus behind their backs? This'll be the Great War all over again!"

"Oh come now, Qrow." The despicable woman waved his worries off. "You don't think I've thought of that as well, do you?" She took his silence as a sign to continue. "When the people flock over to us, the Valean Council can remain as a stand-in. They will simply be dancing on the palm of my hand and do my bidding."

"You think we're just gonna hand them over to you, then you're seriously cracked, woman."

"Oh… but my dear Qrow… I'm not giving you much of a choice."

The sound of clicking guns and heavy armored footsteps could then be heard from all around them. In a matter of seconds, the professors found themselves surrounded by guardsmen and androids, their weapons trained on them. And these didn't look like your average grunts either. Their armor plates were different and some of them even had unique looks that differentiate them from the rest of the cannon-fodder.

Out of reflex, Qrow unsheathed his weapon ready to strike the first idiot who dares to pick a fight with him.

"This is the reason why you asked us to meet you here." Glynda concluded, her teeth seething at her mother's casual behavior. "You wanted to separate us from the rest of the group."

"Again you impress me." Martha looked very pleased with the situation. "I'm starting to think that you really are my daughter after all."

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Terrace)**

Jaune was starting to feel uneasy. His hands were beginning to shake and his stomach was churning inside out. It was clearly a bad sign. Was he scared? Was his subconscious kicking in now that he knew that bounty hunters would be gunning for his back? Either way, something was coming… and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey… you alright there?" Yang asked, noticing his discomfort. "Didn't like the sandwich?"

"Huh? No… it's nothing." He forced the fear out trying to convince himself everything was fine. "Just cold, that's all."

The blonde bomber darted to the falling snow, breathing a sigh. "Yeah. It is. I wonder if Patch is all snowed up like this. Ruby and I would make snow angels whenever it snows. That or snowball fights."

"Jaune!" Their moment of peace was interrupted when Ruby called them. To their surprise, Penny was with her, who seemed be dressed like a failed clown experiment. "Look who came by today!"

"Penny!" Yang recognized the little android and gave her a squeeze… or something close to a squeeze considering all the metallic parts. "You're ok! We missed you."

"I am. Thank you for your concern." Penny nodded before finally turning to her target. "Mr. Arc. I… wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" The boy in question pointed at himself.

"Well he's a popular one today." Amber teased quietly. "First the whole world wants him now a clown robot."

"What did you want to talk about?" Jaune inquired curiously. "And… just call me Jaune."

"I… of course… Jaune." The little droid took a short imaginable breath before she answered. "I was hoping to ask you a favor. You remember… Penelope? The girl back in my father's office?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "What about it? Is she ok?"

"She's… stable. But that's not the point." Penny shook her head in reply. "Penelope is suffering from an unknown disease that is targeting her aura directly. My father states that it is still currently incurable. But regarding to your ability, I was hoping that you would help me, bring her back."

"You mean Jaune's super healing thing?" Yang realized as if struck by inspiration. "You think that'll work on her?"

"It is a logical choice." Penny added shrugging apologetically. "Mr. Arc… I mean Jaune's… aura was able to heal Ruby's dislocated leg and Ms. Autumn's condition. I think that if he could cure both physical and spiritual illness, he can most likely cure whatever virus is plaguing Penelope."

"You want me to cure Penelope?" The boy asked dumbly. "I'm not really sure if it'll work. I mean… I don't even know how this power even works."

"And let's not forget what happened last time." Pyrrha objected suddenly. "You almost died when you cured Amber of her condition. It sapped you of all your strength. If you hadn't stopped when you did, you might not even be here right now."

"Pyrrha. I can handle the risk." He shot back. "You don't have to coddle me."

"I'm only reminding you of what happened." His partner countered. "This isn't something you should use freely without knowing the consequences. Who knows what might happen when you use it next time? You can't expect to just flaunt it around!"

"I can make my own choices. I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do! Just leave it alone!"

…

…

…

"O…k…" Yang trailed off, noting the sudden raise in tension that was sparking between the two teammates. "I'm sensing some bad vibe going on here. Is there… something…" Amber gave a nudged shaking her head and giving signs that she shouldn't butt in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jaune and his gang discussed their current situation, they were all left unaware by the fact that they were being watched from afar by a squad of elite soldiers atop another roof.

"Targets found." The spotter announced as he confirmed the faces from the window with his binoculars. "Jaune and Arc and Ruby Rose are both present at the terrace, commander. They're accompanied by three others and… a clown."

"Excellent." The leader in black nodded seeing an easy prey. "This might be the easiest job we've had all year. What's the status of the ground team?"

"They… just arrived sir." The com officer answered back. "Local police have closed off all roads and the area has been declared a no-fly zone. Should I call in the reserves?"

"No need." The commander shot it off. "We'll be done here before lunch. Have Squad 3 secure the grounds. Squad 4 and 5 will insert from the roof. Air division will remain to provide support if necessary. I want this quick and clean, people. Extract once you have the targets in custody."

"I'm… sorry sir. But aren't they all Huntsmen in there?" The soldier pointed out. "Shouldn't we have backup just in case?"

"There are only two Huntsmen in that apartment, corporal. The others are just kids. Don't bother with them and do your job. Begin the operation on my mark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Ruby to find out that something was wrong here. The yelling match between Jaune and Pyrrha began so suddenly it caught her by complete surprise. She knew them personally like an extension of her own family. She thought of them as kind and caring folks who looked after all those around them. They were perfect partners who never fought or argued over… anything really.

Now here they were… shouting at each other, not even caring whoever heard them.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha barked out openly, her eyes tossing a mean glare for the first time in a while. "I'm trying to say that you shouldn't just use your powers openly. It's not safe!"

"Oh so you think you know best?" He countered irritably.

"I have had more experience in combat and aura training than you have had in these last two weeks! I think my expertise outranks you! Your luck won't hold on forever."

"Luck?!" The boy spat. "Is that you and Qrow are calling it? You think that everything we've gone through, all our survival, all our fights have just been… a good roll of the dice? Are you saying that we've just been lucky till now?"

"That's not what I meant! I'm saying that…"

"Ok!" Ruby interjected, not wanting to see her friends fight. She already had enough of that when Blake and Weiss had it back in their school days. She couldn't handle it if both of them bickered. "Let's… not get in over our heads here. Let's all just a take deep breath and breathe in that cool air. Ok?

But then suddenly, out of nowhere, a gale of wind blew through, catching the team off guard. It was followed by the roaring engine of a Bullhead transport flying overhead.

"Hey! What the…!?" Yang shouted.

"Bwahhh!" Ruby shrieked as she shielded herself from the gust, eyeing the number of airships hovering above them. "What's going on!?"

**"Attention! Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose!"** The airship pilot announced as he shined his spotlight on them, blinding the group. **"This is the Atlas Military Police. You two are wanted by the people of Remnant for crimes against the Kingdom of Vale. Put down your weapons and surrender immediately! This is your only warning! We are authorized to unleash lethal force if necessary."**

"Who are these guys!?" Yang barked, backing away from the terrace.

"I don't know!" But just as Ruby recovered from the gale, she noted a number of drop-ropes coming down on the terrace. "Huh? Bwahh!" The little reaper barely had the chance to defend herself when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a tight and secure grip. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Target: B acquired." The commando stated on his coms. He was soon followed by his comrades who dropped beside the rest of the gang, rifles and stun-batons drawn out intimidatingly. "Moving to acquire Target: A. Standby."

"Ruby!" Acting on her productive programming, Penny readied her blades and lashed against the attacker, removing him from her friend's back with a swift blow. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"Ye… yeah, I'm good. But… who are… who are these people!?"

The soldier noted his comrade down and quickly signaled the rest to move in. "All units, engage the targets! Take them down!"

Noticing the stun-baton directed at him, Jaune drew out his blade out of reflex and deflected the attack. "Hey! Wh… what are you doing!?"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha quickly recovered from the surprise attack and returned the favor, shoving a good fist over to the nearest soldier before he got a good shot at them. Soon enough Amber and Yang followed, attacking the rest of the squad with clear precision. "Who are they!?"

"It doesn't matter!" Amber replied giving a palm strike to one of the soldiers before shoving his own stun-baton right down his neck. "Whoever they are, they mean business!"

"They're after Jaune and Ruby!" Yang announced as she pommeled another commando down with her gauntlets. "They must be here to capture them!"

Soon enough, half of the attack squad was down for the count which surprised their leader. "They're tough." He reached for him helmet com, signaling the airships. "This is Insertion Team. Release the droids!"

_"Roger, deploying support units. Be careful down there."_

Soon enough the mass-produced androids rained down from the airships replenishing the fallen soldiers in battle. With synch, they all drew out their weapons, aiming directly at the kids.

"Everyone, get inside!" Jaune ordered the girls, which they quickly followed. The trail of gunfire followed not far behind ripping through the poolside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glasses and furniture shattered from volley. From the simplest chairs to the most expensive vases, none were spared from the bullets that continued to pound endlessly. The sound of combat alerted everyone inside, kicking their instincts into high gear.

"Everyone get down!" Jaune shouted out making the gang duck for cover as bullets whistled in tearing through the walls and glasses like paper.

"Mr. Arc!" Peter called out hiding under the dining table. "What is happening and who on Remnant is shooting at us!?"

"Yes yes. You seem to have a talent of attracting the rather… dangerous sort." Bart added, joining his partner under the table.

"We don't know!" Yang answered before firing two shots back with her gauntlets. "Whoa!" She ducked back to cover when the droids returned fire. "But they're after Jaune and Ruby! We need to fight back."

"Hey! That's cheating you yellow bellies!" Brawnz shouted out raising his fists. "Come over here and fight like real men!" Bullet holes riddled his cover. "Fine. Have it your way!" He reached for the heaviest furniture he could find, which just so happens to be a large and really expensive painting, and tossed it out, striking three droids off the terrace. "Haha! Eat that you… whoa!"

Ding!

The sound of the elevator bell alerted the gang to another detachment of androids entering the penthouse.

"What in the world!?" Sun gasped before Sage pushed his down behind the wall to avoid another hail of bullets. "For crying out loud! Can we have just one day where people don't shoot at us for no reason!?"

"We got another group here!" Neptune shouted out, panicking. "Some help would be nice!"

"Jaune, what do we do?" Ruby asked her fellow leader, still taking cover behind the cabinet.

Seeing his friend in danger, Jaune opted the choice of retaliation. He didn't want to fight, but these soldiers left him little choice. He didn't know who these people were but they were definitely not the type who would settle for negotiations. With a determined face, he signaled his gang to fight back.

"Nora, take them out!"

The hammer wielding gal grinned, giving her leader a playful salute. "You got it!" Reaching for her weapon, she switched to her usual grenade launcher and blasted the remaining droids off the roof with a single shell.

"Sun, I need your team to clear the elevator! Ren, cover them!"

"On it!" By Jaune's orders, the monkey prince gathered his nerves to charge. "Sage, plow right through them!"

"Gahh I hate this plan already!" The tanned member of the team quickly used his sword as a shield, taking the fire from the enemy while the rest of his team followed behind. "Rarrrrrhhh!"

The commandos attempted to fight back but they were quickly overwhelmed by the team's sudden attack leaving them open to close combat. Before they could draw out their stun-batons, the last of them were knocked out cold.

"Now's our chance!" Jaune shouted. "Yatsu, get'em them!"

"It shall be done!" The samurai in question rushed to the terrace with Brawnz following in tow. Like a pair of battering rams they smashed the soldiers down and ripped the remaining droids to pieces, leaving their spare parts scattered all over the pool.

"R… retreat! Fall back!" The leader of the attack group shouted out before they jumped back into their Bullheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the first engagement came to a sudden and abrupt end, the commander of the attack force gawked when he saw his troops fall faster than a Beowolf in a Huntsman Academy. The man watched helplessly from the opposing rooftop as his soldiers flee back to their Bullhead transports, carrying the wounded on their backs. He expected minimal resistance against the kids. He expected them to fall or flee with the sheer overwhelming firepower of his troops. But instead it was his troops that were routed, humiliatingly.

"Commander. Both ground assault and the insertion team have been defeated and are falling back. Awaiting orders."

"At… attack!" He blurted, nearly lost in his panicky voice. "Deploy the second wave immediately!"

"But sir, the second wave is still a few minutes off."

"Do it soldier!"

"Yes sir." The com officer nodded. "All air-support, deploy all reserve droids. Second wave, move in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang was given a moment of respite. As short as it may be, it was the time they needed to put their heads together. The gang emerged from the suite, gathering around the pool, some still shocked over the attack.

"Ugh… and here I thought I saw the last of these metal-heads back in Vale." Sun scoffed, tossing one of the droid's heads into the pile.

"Ok… what just happened!?" Nadir shouted, clearly irked. It was natural really. After all, anyone in their right mind would be mildly upset when someone tries to kill them. "I was in the kitchen making myself a batch of goodly toast when bullets came flying everywhere! Who are these guys!? And why did they shoot at us?"

"I'm with pinkie toe over there." Dew nodded tiringly. "Though honestly, I'm kinda getting used to being shot now. We've been ducking bullets since we left Vale. What's one more for the list?"

"They said they were the military police." Pyrrha recalled, holstering her weapon. "They were after Jaune and Ruby. They must be after their bounties."

"That's way too fast even for the authorities." Blake pointed out. "The bounties on them just got announced yesterday. They couldn't have put the bounty and came after them at the same time. Something's not right here."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "She's right. Not even the local bounty hunters would be this quick. And how did they know where to find us anyway?"

"This thing has the word 'Conspiracy' written all over it." Coco seemingly agreed. "I'm guessing it has something to do with what papa Xiao Long said on the holo-net this morning. Wouldn't be surprised if professional Huntsmen start showing up too."

"We can talk about conspiracies later." Jaune stated, shutting all voice of complaints. "Right now we need to get out of here. More of them are coming." He pointed in the general direction where four more Bullhead transports with military insignias were on route.

"That… is a lot of them." The fashionista whistled. "All that tech and muscle for one little girl and a dork? No offense."

"And there's more down below." Blake added gesturing downward from the terrace. The gang followed her gaze to the ground where they noticed a large number of police vehicles and soldiers gathering together to form a blockade. "They're gonna try and box us in. Another team is probably on its way through the elevator. We won't be able to hold them off forever."

"And I think these guys are part of the shoot-first-ask-questions-never Squad." Sun joked.

Outgunned and outnumbered, Ruby and her team once more turned to their strategist awaiting their next orders. "What's the plan?"

Jaune returned their gaze and knew well of the responsibilities he held. He hasn't steered them wrong yet so why bet against the streak?

"We make for the Flying Whale." He announced, grabbing the gang's attention. "We get to the train station, get on board and head to the hanger. We grab the airship and fly out of the city. Ren, can you shut down the elevators?"

"On it." The green garbed Huntsman rushed off to the control box.

"Wait, what about Qrow and Professor Goodwitch?" Yang asked slightly worried about her uncle. "We can't just leave them behind."

"We'll look for them when we get to the airship. Right now we need to focus on getting out of the city." The blonde knight reasoned while he scanned his surroundings trying to look for a way out. Their enemies have covered all escape routes from land and air making it difficult for him to devise a plan. But thankfully, Jaune wasn't out of options just yet. He noted the distance of the nearby office building and concocted another daring plan. "We'll rush through those offices and work our way down to avoid most of the soldiers down there."

"That's a pretty long jump." Scarlet noted. "And my grappling hook can't take all of us in there."

"No need." The most wanted boy in all of Remnant turned to the android. "Penny. How strong are your strings?"

"Extremely." She replied quickly understanding his plan. "All of it can hold a weight up to 300 kilograms."

"Good enough. Give us the rope and we'll rappel down one team at a time." He returned his gaze to the team. "Get ready everyone. We're in for a fight."

"Yes finally!" Brawnz pumped his fists together with a gleeful smile. "I get to hit something! And here I thought things were getting kinda dull. Show me who to pummel!"


	72. Hero to Villain (Part 2)

**Chapter 72: Hero to Villain (Part 2)**

**(Chestnut Café)**

There was a strange standoff in the café. While Qrow and Glynda stood on one side and Atlesian commandos standing on the other, Martha sat at the middle of the conflict, sipping coffee and enjoying a nice sweet role looking like nothing was remotely wrong.

"So this is your master plan?" Glynda shot at her mother trying to intimidate her. "Turning in two children for profit? I thought you were better than this."

"My dear. It's has always been about profit." Martha replied taking a sip from her cup. "Why do anything at all if there is nothing to be gained from it?"

"And what of Jaune and Ruby? What do they gain?"

"That will be up to the Valean authorities to decide." She smirked. "Consider it a necessary sacrifice. Two children will be given up to prevent a war between nations. They would be heroes And nobody wants a war of all things. It's bad for business."

"That's something old Jacques would say." Qrow muttered under his breath knowing that the CEO of the SDC cared nothing except for profits.

"He didn't get to where he is being generous." The Vice Chancellor added. "It took cunning, connections and difficult choices to raise his stature. The problem with you Huntsmen is that you look at the world in black and white. You protect what you believe is good and fight those you think are evil without care. Unfortunately the world isn't as simple as that. There are more shades of gray on this field than you could ever imagine. Perhaps if you spend more time on books rather than your wands and weapons you might actually understand."

"Oh I understand alright." The old goat spoke. "I understand that you're still the same two-bit crook as before."

"Come now Qrow. Have you ever known me to be anything else?" The reaper drew out his blade but came up short when the soldiers clocked their weapons at him. "Calm yourself. I assure you, the children will not be harmed. I'm not such a monster."

"And what happens to us?" Glynda inquired. "Are you going to put us in a cell as well?"

"As much as I would love that, I thought you might like what I have to offer in exchange."

"It has to be a really good offer if you got us at gunpoint." Qrow pointed out gesturing to those hand-cannons that the soldiers were carrying.

"What about this then?" Martha began with a wry smile. "If you surrender the two children with me, I promise to fulfill your earlier requests. I have authority over transports in Atlas and can assign ships to ferry your students back to their homes. I can promise them safe passage and once I have Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose in custody, I will release you all.

Qrow raised a brow at the offer. He had to admit it would've made a good trade if his niece wasn't in the equation. God knows he would've taken it on the spot.

"Like we have a choice." Glynda grumbled. "You'll just imprison us until you can find use for our presence here."

Martha shrugged. "Hmm… true. I could just keep you here before you cause a fuss. But it doesn't matter anymore. In a few minutes it will all be over. My guards will have the two in custody, and once we've secured them… the dream expansion of Atlas can come true."

**(Glynda's Apartment) (Terrace)**

But Martha's assumption wasn't exactly as spot on as she thought it was. In fact, you might say that it was the complete opposite.

Back in the penthouse, the commandos that she sent to apprehend Jaune and Ruby were held off like a mighty storm clashing against an indomitable mountain. The gang had fortified the rooftop with all the furniture they can gather and barricaded all the entrances funneling the enemy to key locations where they could pick them off easy. They literally turned that fancy apartment into a bastion where they would make their stand.

The droids' overwhelming numbers were made useless in those tight corridors and the soldiers that tried to enter through the elevators found themselves stuck when Ren cut off theirs power supply. Those that remained below had to take the fire escape stairway which naturally, took a lot out of time and a lot of their stamina just to get to the top. Even the Bullhead transports that tried to provide covering fire were forced to withdraw against Coco and Nora's combined firepower. With all their grounds covered, the military police were forced to fight a battle of attrition, which surprisingly, the children were winning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gahh! Useless little…" The commander of the strike force cursed out loud as he slammed his binoculars to the floor. "What is the matter with you lot!? How hard can it be to neutralize a bunch of teenagers barely past their puberties!?"

"Sir! Half of the second wave of our attack has been defeated." The com officer reported. "Ground force has just arrived to reinforce them. They're setting up charges at the entrance. Awaiting orders."

"Tell them to coordinate with the second wave." The commander ordered. "Have the droids follow in as well. I want this over by dinner."

"Yes sir. All teams, press in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldiers on the attack didn't seem that enthusiastic about the assault. After witnessing the kid's ferocious defense up close and personal, they wavered at the thought of going in without backup. But they had their orders and were compelled to do so.

"Explosives, now!" The team leader shouted prompting her squad to toss in a number of handheld grenades which tore through the walls of the apartment. "Droids, move in! Everybody else, follow!"

With military discipline, the soldiers stormed through the smoke, following the expendable droids using them as shields.

Once they were in, all the soldiers took cover behind whatever furniture was left nailed to the ground. They scanned their surroundings shouting it out 'Clear' over and over like they rehearsed it a thousand times over. Easily enough they swarmed the whole apartment, scanning one room to the next. In just a few seconds, the Atlesian Army had completely overrun the penthouse.

But when the soldiers and droids settled into the suite, they began to realize that something wasn't right. Their attack went smoother than their most recent assault. Rather too smoothly in fact. The Huntsmen and Huntresses inside should've responded to the first explosive signs. They should've fought back or lay down suppressing fire with their unique weapons. But instead, all that greeted the soldiers was silence and smoke. There was no retaliation, no resistance, not even an insult thrown at them.

"They're… gone." One of them muttered.

"How can that be?" The squad leader inquired. "We had all the exits covered. They couldn't have escaped without us knowing." He quickly reached for her headset to report his findings. "Commander. We've secured the penthouse. But the targets are gone."

_"What do you mean they're gone!?" _The voice on the radio shouted back angrily which made the squad leader flinch. _"How is that even possible!?"_

"We're… not sure sir. But we've cleared all the rooms. They're not here."

_"Grrr… do a second sweep! If they have a secret escape route, they must have left clues! Find it!"_

"Understood sir. We'll keep loo…"

Clang!

A sudden noise caught their attention making the soldiers and droids draw their weapons in response. The sound was originating from a cabinet that was nailed down pretty well. Hesitantly they backed away, fearing what was within.

"Droid C-3-P-DOH. Investigate target." The soldier instructed which the machine obediently obeyed.

Slowly the droid reached for the closet and opened it up which poured a number of oddly shaped cans within.

"What the?" One of the commandos reached for the cans, reading the label. "Corn dog… in a can? Ugh… false alarm everyone. Just canned food." The tension within the penthouse dropped at the call. The fighting that took place here earlier was running their adrenalines high making them jumpy at every shadow. "Who buys this junk anymore? I thought that company went out of business."

"Hey, maybe you can feed it to your dog instead. It'd certainly be an improvement to all that leftover you're feeding him." The squad shared a soft laugh as the soldier tossed the can away. "Come on. Sweep the area. The commander wants the targets apprehended tonight. No more goofing around. That's an order."

But just when they were settling down on the matter, a quiet beeping noise began to originate from the canned food themselves. They thought it odd until the beeping noise quickened sparking alarms in their heads.

"Get down!" But it was too late. Before the commandos could duck for cover the canned food exploded, their sticky and oily substance within splattering all over the room covering the soldiers in muddy texture. "Gah! Oh god… what is that horrible smell!?"

_"Squad 3, respond! What's going on in there!?"_

"I never liked corn dogs!"

"Oh man… I think I got some… in my mouth! Water! Water!"

_"Squad 3, respond! Somebody answer me dagnamit!"_

The soldiers slipped and slid as they tried to balance themselves on the gunk that was splattered across the room.

**(Train station)**

The non-lethal explosion could be heard from the bottom of the tower. The sound spooked many civilians causing them to gaze into the apartment complex, whispering and wondering what was going on.

"Oh my. Another terrorist attack?" One couple whispered.

"That's the fifth one this month."

"Is it the White Fang again? Those ingrates just don't know when to quit."

"What is the military doing!?"

"First Vale, now this. When will it end?"

The rumors and gossips continued unregulated. But while the civilians went on with their pointless chatter, they were left unaware of the fine figures blending behind them.

Jaune and the gang had slipped through the blockade unnoticed thanks to his quick thinking. With Penny's strings, they were able to zip line to the next building, avoiding all the spotlights and airships. While the rest of the army was busy figuring a way to get into the penthouse, they were long gone. Thankfully they left a harmless present inside just to make sure they keep their attention focused on that area.

"Looks like they got through." Ren muttered as he slipped passed the crowd, waiting in line for the next outbound train. "That won't keep them for long."

"Oh relax Renny." Nora waved his worries off. "My special sticky trap is perfect. It'll take them a few hours before they can get out of that gunk. Believe me. I tried."

"True… but Ren is right." Jaune muttered back as the rest of the team gathered along the cue, trying to blend into the crowd around them. "It won't be long before they realize that we're no longer in the building. They'll spread their search around the area."

"Indeed." Peter nodded in agreement holding his posture. "And once they do, they'll stop all public transportation to keep us from escaping. Is everyone accounted for?"

"Oh! Present!" Penny raised her hand up childishly.

*Woof!* Zwei also added as if responding to the question.

"Everyone's here." Ciel answered, glancing back just to make that they weren't being trailed.

"Good. We'll make for the Flying Whale on the next train."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Yang shrugged enduringly. "I mean if these guys really are the police, don't you think that's the first place they'll look for us?"

"That is the most likely course." Bart nodded back. "But our options are quite limited I'm afraid as well as our resources. If they have prepared an ambush for us there, we will have no choice but to break through it and take the airship as far away from Atlas as possible."

"But what about Uncle Qrow and Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.

"Those two can handle themselves." The caffeine addict replied. "They're professional Huntsmen and have survived worse things this world has to offer. Let us focus on our own survival for now, Ms. Rose. Be thankful that we got out of that deathtrap with only a few bruises."

"Heh… yeah. You should've seen the other guys." Brawnz chuckled recalling his earlier fight. "That wimp was crying 'Not the face!'. Pfff… I should've recorded that."

"It is still shameful to also leave another's home in such a state." Yatsuhashi added solemnly. "I do hope Goodwitch-sensei will forgive us for… 'Thrashing' her house. There were many works of art there that were priceless."

"Yeah…" His team leader agreed sobbing. "Those poor Wiseman Diamond Dream Stilts. There will never be another one of them ever again in this part of the world. *Sniff*"

"Let's just hope no one recognizes us out here."

But a few moments later, Jaune had to eat those words when the station's holo-screens activated with the news channel on. "We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for this emergency broadcast. Earlier today, authorities have discovered a criminal den situated at the top of Marigold Apartment complex where a fierce firefight has broken out. One of our correspondents, Tina Tulipa is on scene. Tina?"

The screen switched the reporter on the field. **"This is Tina Tulipa, reporting to you live just outside of the Marigold Apartment building. Earlier this morning authorities has confirmed of several wanted individuals lounging at the penthouse and have launched a fierce attack to apprehend them. However resistance from within appears to be equally strong as our military forces. There has been no word on what organization this is but the infamous Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose are suspected to be part of the group and have escaped custody. Authorities are asking all citizens to remain vigilant and report any sightings of the two fugitives to your closest law enforcement officers but not to approach as they are declared to be extremely dangerous."**

**"Thank you Tina."** The anchorman continued. **"As you may know. Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose were once known a few months ago as heroes of Vale following their victory over the White Fang on Mountain Glenn. The rogue Huntsman and Huntress are now wanted by the Valean government for the massacre that occurred in the capital with a bounty of 5 million liens."**

Soon enough the headshots of both leaders were put on the holo-screens for all to see with their bounty printed neatly below their necks. Crowds gathered around the screens gasping at the amount.

"That… can't be good." Sun moaned annoyingly gulping a chunk of his own saliva. "That's really not good."

Everywhere they looked, Jaune and Ruby's face stared back at them. It felt like a horrible nightmare being played out. A horrible dream that they couldn't wake up from.

Thankfully the next train docked on the station, unloading its passengers. But before the gang could take one step to safety, a common pedestrian noted their faces and shouted out.

"H… hey! It's him! It's Jaune Arc!" All eyes turned to the direction the civilian pointed and gasped. Some ran in panic while a few others backed away slowly, wanting to see what happens next. "Somebody call security! They're here!"

"Uh… this is bad." Neptune tried to force a smile but it failed to solve anything. Before they knew it, the crowd had separated themselves from the gang leaving a wide berth between them. "We could use one of your clever ideas right about now."

And Jaune did have a plan. A diabolical one that would cement his image of a criminal.

"Ren, I need to borrow your weapon." Ren loaned him one of his pistols and to everyone's surprise, Jaune began firing openly into the air like a bandit in those old cowboy movies. "Everyone get out! Now!"

The sudden tension tore apart as civilians screamed and ran for their lives in all directions. All those that tried to board the train exited, ducking away to avoid stray bullets.

"Well… that's one way to thin the crowd." Blake raised a brow with a hint of approval in her voice.

With the people gone and the guards blocked by the stream of panicking civilians, Jaune moved to the next step. He tossed Ren's weapon back and scoffed. "Ren, I need you on the controls. Get us to the air-docks. Everyone get in. We're riding this thing out of here!"

"On it!"

"Ugh… again with the train!?" Scarlet complained. "This is really starting become redundant."

The green garbed warrior rushed to end of the train kicking the conductor out the window. "Sorry sir. But we really need to borrow this train. We will return it to you on our earliest convenience. Now… how do I operate this thing?" He glanced over to the controls noting that there were more buttons and levers here than the last one he drove in Mountain Glenn. "Ok… this should be simple enough."

"Ren! Get us moving!"

"Give me a minute! This is a little more complicated than the last one!"

"We don't have a minute!"

"Ugh… oh! Here we go." With a gentle nudge of a switch, the train doors slammed shut. "Ok. Not what I had in mind but its progress." A number of guards tried to get in only to have their faces plastered against the slides.

"Ren!"

"Ohh! How about this one?" Nora squeezed into the control car, pulling a random lever.

"Nora! You can't just pull something without…" Ren's barking silenced when he noticed a direction light blinking. "Why does a train need blinkers?"

WHAM!

A ramming sound from the door alerted the gang to several guardsmen trying to bust their way in.

"Come on, get this door open!" The guards fired their weapons, making holes on the windshields.

"They're trying to get in!" Velvet shouted.

"Stand aside little rabbit." Yatsuhashi stated before bracing himself against the door. "They shall not get through me."

"Ren!"

"We're working on it!"

"How about this one?"

"Nora! Stop pressing buttons!"

"Found it!" Nora pressed another button which made the train blow off steam… literally. It didn't move the train but it certainly blew the guards away. "Oooooh… fog machines!"

"It's the steamer." Ren explained. "It keeps the train from freezing on Atlas' cold weather. Now stop goofing around and find the… oh… here it is." Finally after what felt like a comedic situation, the train picked up speed, running through the rails leaving the guards behind, dazed in a hot fog.

…

By the time the soldiers got on their feet, they were gone…

"Ugh… damn it." One of the guards cursed lowly before reaching for his headset. "This is Station-Security. Train number 5 has been hijacked by the renegades. The suspects: Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose are on board. Send backup."

_"Data received."_ The woman on the other line replied. _"Alerting all stations and Military Police."_

**(Chestnut Café)**

Martha was getting impatient. She darted her eyes back and forth from her watch, to her scroll believing that one of them would ring any second now. She was already on her third cup of coffee and her fourth sweet role. Something was wrong. She could feel it but she wouldn't admit it, not while Qrow was looking at her with that annoyingly smug. That devilish smile, that raised brow, it ticked her off to no end. We'll see how that smug look holds up when she tosses him into a cage full of Beowolves with nothing but his boxers. Ha! She knows a couple of folks who'd pay top lien for that show.

After a few more sips of her coffee, her unsung prayers were answered when her scroll started buzzing with a familiar number on screen. Her frown quickly turned upside down as she quickly answered, knowing well that good news wasn't far away.

"It's about time." She scolded as she stirred her cup. "Report…"

_"Vice Chancellor. I am uh… pleased to report that the operation is going… smoothly."_ The voice of the commander sounded weak and worrisome.

"Wonderful." She curled a grin. "Bring the children to the compound and keep them secured. We will deliver them to the Valean Council as soon as possible."

_"Ah… yes. About that ma'am. Well…"_

Martha's expression darkened. "You do have the children in custody, don't you?"

_"Uh… well no ma'am. They've… kind of… escaped? Hehe…"_

Her grip on her cup tightened. "Explain yourself."

_"The children. They were… far more resourceful than we anticipated. They broke through our blockade and are now on the run. But don't worry madam. My forces are on route to intercept them as we speak. We will have those children within our grasp soon."_

"You should be far more concerned of your own position, commander." Martha warned. "You expect me to believe that highly trained soldiers like yourself have been outmatched by children?"

_"We… underestimated them, ma'am. It won't happen again."_

"See to it that it doesn't." She hissed. "Do what you will with the others but I want those two alive! Get it done or you will be sleeping in that cell in their place!" She didn't bother waiting for his reply as she tossed her scroll frustratingly on the table.

Qrow didn't need to hear that conversation, her expression and the sound of police sirens in the distance told him that whatever operation Martha had planned was going down the drains fast. His smug look returned followed by a soft and sarcastic laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you're stumped."

"Quiet you!" The buffed soldier warned holding his weapon closer to the old goat's head.

"An unexpected surprise." Martha scornfully stated. "But it changes little. Those children are still trapped within the city walls. There isn't a place here they can run or hide. And I doubt even they can handle a whole city biting on their heels. And even if they do fight back… they will eventually fall… one… by one. Because in the end… no matter how they struggle… I always… get what I want."

"Not always…" Glynda challenged earning a familiar glare.

"I guess not." Just as Martha reached for her coffee, the cup suddenly vibrated and exploded into pieces grabbing the soldiers' attention for a good few seconds. "Gahh!"

Grabbing the momentum, Qrow swung his blade upward cutting the elite's weapon in two. He followed it up by grabbing a chair and slamming it at the others knocking a good number of bodyguards in the process.

"Protect the Vice Chancellor!" The guards rushed in forming a wall around Martha. "Move in and surround them!"

"I think that's our cue to make our escape."

Qrow agreed. "Yeah. The service here was lousy anyway." With a swing of his blade, he cut through the glass window and jumped off giving them a wide berth between their pursuers. "We need to get back with the others, fast."

"They'll most likely head towards the Flying Whale." Glynda deduced. "It's what I would do."

"Yeah, but getting there will be a problem." The old reaper added pointing at the train station. "They got all the stations locked down. We'll never reach them on foot."

"We can't… but you can." The blonde witch darted knowingly to her partner. "You can catch up to them. You can fly to them…"

"And leave you to face your old lady all by your lonesome self?"

"I've handled mother before." Glynda replied as she whipped out her wand. "And it wouldn't be the first time. Go. I know these streets better than you do. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

Qrow argued with himself on the thought. With the number of soldiers here, there was a slim chance Glynda can make it out with a few bruises. But his nieces were also in trouble and weighing those two, it was natural what he'd pick.

"Alright." He said in defeat. "Just take it easy. You haven't fully recovered yet."

"I'll try not to pull a muscle." And just like that, Qrow was gone, with the cawing noise of a black bird flying in the distance.

**(Outbound train)**

A single train ran at full speed that morning through the sky-rails of Atlas. The sound of police sirens blaring on all sides coming from Bullhead transports that flew overhead. Gunfire and weapons clash echoed from within the train itself as military droids attempted to swarm the cars only to be repelled by the defenders within.

**"Stop the train now!"** The pilot demanded. **"This is your final warning. Make this easier on yourselves and your families and surrender!"**

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Sun shouted through the broken window sticking his tongue out and pulling his lower eye-bags in a mocking gesture. The police replied with a fully volley from their chain-guns. "Well that sure got their attention."

"What did you expect!?" His blue haired partner barked as he knocked another droid off the window only to notice dozens of them clinging onto the side of the train itself. "That's… a lot of them."

"Ugh…" Sage groaned loudly. "This whole trip is gonna be like one of those zombie movies, ain't it?"

"Grrr! There's no end to them!" Ciel shouted.

"Haha! That's the spirit!" Peter cheered loudly as he cleaved a bot in two. "I never fought on a train before. Oh! This would make an excellent story for my next class. The children will be thrilled."

"Yosha!" Bolin struck down his quarterstaff, taking three robots at once. But with little space to maneuver, his weapon poked out like a sore thumb against his colleagues.

"Ow! Watch where you're swinging that!" Reese grumbled but quickly returned to her job firing her dual pistols onto the oncoming droids.

"Apologies."

Jaune noticed the train suddenly crowding and quickly drew a new battle plan. He learned from Mountain Glenn that a bunch of Huntsmen and Huntress packed into a cramped train would only hamper their abilities. They wouldn't be able to fight efficiently or effectively for that matter. And they weren't facing the usual White Fang mobs either. These were disciplined soldiers with rigorous training, advance weaponries and armor. Comparing them to the White Fang was a no-brainer.

"We can't get boxed up in here." The blonde crusader stated out loud. "Coco, Nebula, I need you guys up top. Keep those airships away from the train!"

"Got it." The fashionista nodded back. "Fox! I need an exit!" Her partner quickly followed up cutting a hole on the roof. "Here we go!"

"Let's do it ladies!" Nebula called out to her teammates rushing through.

Outside, the wind picked up quickly following the velocity of the train. The two teams that exited had to get their bearing less they get blown away like the snowflakes around them.

"I really need to rethink my choice of attire." Gwen stated shivering from the old wind blowing under her skirt. "What now?"

"We keep those Bullheads away." Nebula answered readying her crossbow. "Pour everything you got on'em!" Team NDGO followed up with an array of attacks with gales mixed with fire, crossbow bolts and explosive kunais. Thankfully one of their strikes struck an engine which made one of the airships fall behind for an emergency landing. "Yeah! That's how we do things back in my hometown! High-five girls!"

"Two more on the left!" Dew pointed to the Bullheads dropping droids onto the train. "Oct! I need a little firepower!"

"You got it." The flame wielding lady combined her fire Dust with Dew's gale which spun into two mini flaming tornados. One of the two airships caught fire and quickly backed off to save itself from destruction. "Boya!"

However the other pilots didn't take the loss of one of their airships lightly and began firing their chain-guns onto the rear train car ripping it to tiny pieces.

"So that's how you wanna play it?" Coco challenged smugly as she readied her weapon of choice. "Well two can play that game, buddy. Hey V! Double up on me!"

"You got it!" The little rabbit followed her leader copying her Gatling gun. With a simple squeeze of the trigger they unleashed a volley of bullets both physical and virtual, tearing through the armor of those airships with relative ease. They broke formation, some catching fire while the others withdrew out of fear. "Did we get them?"

"Not all of them." Yatshuhashi answered gesturing to another batch of Bullheads with fighter escorts. "More are coming…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the primary airship, the commander of the commandos was sweating buckets as he listened to the latest reports from his attacks. Easy to say, it wasn't going as planned.

"Sir. Third wave has sustained too many losses and are falling back. Most of our combat droids have been destroyed as well. But they won't last long against them."

"How are they this strong? They're just a bunch of kids and two adults! Why can't we beat them!?"

"We also lost another detachment of fighters." Another com officer added. "Local police are assisting with more droid squadrons on each station the train passes through but so far all attempts to stop them has been ineffective."

"Sir? Orders?"

The man quickly got out of his stunted look. "Deploy every last droid we have to stop the train! And order our fighters to attack the train itself. Destroy the tracks if you have to!"

The officer gasped. "But sir! With the firepower we use, we could cause extensive damage to the rails! That would hamper the city's public transports for months! The Vice Chancellor also said that she needed two of them alive."

"That was an order!"

"Understood sir. Relaying new orders."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaaa!" Back inside the train, the Crocea Mors swung downward, chopping off the head of a droid. Despite Jaune's best attempts to keep him friends close, he had no choice but to divide them amongst various train cars to keep them from crowding one another. Everyone was scattered from the engine car to the rear most caboose which made it difficult to communicate. But it also meant that the enemy cannot take one car without getting hit from both sides. "Ruby, stay behind me. We'll handle this."

"Ok, be careful!"

"I… have… had it… up to here with robots!" Yang pounded the poor machine, denting its armor all the way to the other side. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'd take a Grimm invasion over a robot uprising any day. They're way more fun than these tin-cans."

"Says you." Weiss argued stabbing her rapier onto the chest of a droid, hitting its energy core which forced it to shut down. "What I wouldn't give for a spa session right about now."

"Come on Weissy, you gotta work up a sweat to enjoy a good bath."

"We got more incoming!" Blake called out noting more droids climbing onto the windows. "They're trying to cut us off!"

"Not for long!" Penny and Ciel followed up, thrashing another batch of mindless robots only to have more of those things replace the losses. "I am detecting numerous battle droids on the side and top of the train."

Jaune noted it too and knew that if they cut off from the other cars, they'd be easy pickings. He quickly knocked on the control room door getting his teammates' attention.

*Woof!* Zwei contributed to the defense, biting on the leg of a droid.

"Ren. How much longer till we get to the airship hanger?"

"Uh… if we continue on this speed, I'd say about 20 minutes more or less."

"20 minutes!?"

"This is a one-way train." The green dragon warrior reasoned. "We have to go around the city if we want to reach our destination."

"I don't think we can last 20 minutes." Ruby forced a smile.

"We'll have to make due." Jaune grumbled lowly. "If I remember correctly, there's a tunnel section that's connected to Atlas Academy. That should give us at least 2 minutes of rest."

"True…" Ren agreed. "But the enemy probably knows that too. They'll most likely set up an ambush on the other side of that tunnel. We'll be sitting ducks."

"Let me worry about that." Jaune reassured him. "I got a plan But we need to get all of these robots out before we get there."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Blake asked firing her pistol on the oncoming robots riddling one of them full of holes.

"Nora…" Jaune turned to the pinkette with a smirk. "You're up."

"It's leg-breaking time!" The hammer wielding Huntress grinned menacingly.

"Weiss. Once Nora gets through, freeze the windows. That should keep them from swarming this car. At least for a while. Blake, Penny, you stay here with Ruby and keep them from the control car. Yang, Ciel and I will help the others."

*Woof woof!* Zwei added.

"Alright." The heiress obeyed readying her Dust cartridge. "But be careful."

"Hey, no problem. I'm always careful." The blonde knight shrugged with Yang patting in agreement before turning to the new batch of droids. "Here they come. Nora, go!"

Nora rammed her whole body through the squad of droids like a bowling ball smashing through the center lane of stacked pins. Their metallic bodies shredded to pieces from the sheer force of impact leaving bits and scraps of their silicon material all over the floor.

"Strike!" She cheered loudly. "Woooooo! Yeah! Bonus points!"

"Hey, welcome to the funhouse floor." Sun welcomed them as his team took cover behind the big seats ducking from the barrage of bullets flung at them. "We got droids, droids… and more droids. Take your pick."

"Where are the others?" Jaune asked.

Neptune fired a blast of his plasma gun before answering. "Pyrrha and Amber are two cars ahead with that Brawnz guy and his pals. Team ARBN and the Professors are on the car after that. We've been trying to break through but these bucket heads just keep on coming!"

"Not to mention Sage here is badly hurt." Scarlet added gesturing to his friend with the wounded shoulder. "He needs help."

"I'm fine." The swordsman grunted. "That droid just got a lucky shot at me, that's all."

"Well our luck is about to run dry soon if we don't do something against those bucket of bolts. Got any plan here Jauney?"

"We have to regroup with the others." Jaune ordered keeping up with his plan. "I need you guys to hold this area just a little bit longer. Barricade the windows. Use everything you can get your hands on. Use the chairs if you have to. Just be ready to move once I give the signal."

"Got it. Whoa!" Another hail of bullets made the team duck for cover.

"We need to secure this train, now." The blonde knight turned to his teammates. "Yang, Ciel, take them out. I'll draw their fire! Don't stop for anything. Nora, I need you to stay here and help Sun and his team."

"Roger dodger oh fearless leader!"

With all his friends ready for battle, Jaune moved in, raising his crest for all to see. "Attack!" The bullets of those droids bounced off harmlessly off that shield. The boy wasn't afraid of those projectiles anymore. Stronger steel have tried to pierce his shield and failed fruitlessly. That thin plate was able to survive even most deadly of bombs, why fear anything smaller?

With their momentum broken, the defenders from behind followed up with Jaune's attack, crushing the droids in a heartbeat. They tore through the ranks of robots, cutting and ripping through their silicon bodies like cardboard.

"Huh… that worked out better than I thought." Sun's little confident laugh ended when a sudden explosion shook the train violently. "Whoa! Hey! What's the big idea!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the control car, Ren ducked behind the conductor's chair as the windshield broke from the explosion. "Those guys are nuts!" He shouted before his eyes noted that chunks of the tracks ahead were missing. "Uh oh…" He hastily grabbed onto the PA announcer and shouted out to it. "Everyone the tracks ahead are gone! I need everyone to lean to the right side of the train right now!"

The gang immediately followed the order and huddled to the right side of the cars. With their combined weight put together, the whole train shifted like a caterpillar moving each of its muscle with utmost precision. The wheels screeched on the tracks, metal and steel lifted from the ground by a few centimeters. Thankfully it was enough to avoid the gap.

"Everyone lean left!" Ren ordered again which the gang complied shifting to the other side as quickly as they could. This went on for another two or so minutes with the train wobbling over and over.

**(Chestnut Café)**

Pain. When was the last time she felt something like this?

Martha couldn't tell. Her body and soul had been so numb that all manners of feeling no longer reached her. The searing burn of coffee on her fingers and the shrapnel of ceramic on her arms—if she didn't know better, this was a reenactment of her separation 8 years ago.

Back then, her daughter was full of youth and optimism. So full of life. So… rebellious. She obviously inherited much of that attitude from her father, for better or for worse. In fact, she could see a little bit of that fire in her eyes.

What a foolish girl. Even now she can't even see the potential in all of her effort. Glynda had so much talent, so much potential. With a mind and body like that by her side, they would rule the northern kingdom as mother and daughter. But instead she decided to waste it all becoming a Huntress, fighting for the benefit of another kingdom no less. If only she could see how much good they could do behind the desk, rather than on the field.

"Vice Chancellor, are you alright?" One of her esteemed bodyguards crouched to her side, bandaging her wounded arm. "Do you require advance medical attention?"

She glanced over to her wrapped up arm and shrugged it off. "No. This will be sufficient. Have you found the Hunters?"

"We lost sight of Qrow Branwen at the station. But he couldn't have gone far. I have Council Commandos scouring the rooftops as we speak. As for your daughter…" He paused, noting the woman's expression shift ever-so-slightly. "We tracked her down to an SDC office building in the upper city. She's cornered with no way out but she's proving… difficult."

"She always was difficult to handle." Martha scoffed. "Continue your pursuit. Chase her down if you must. I don't care how."

"Are you sure ma'am?" The bulky soldier asked. "She is your daughter. She could get hurt."

"Believe me, Major. She won't be the one getting hurt in this fight." She added with a proud grin.

**(SDC Officer) (Parking Garage)**

It certainly wasn't the most ideal place to hide but Glynda just needed somewhere to lay low. The soldiers were hounding her right on her heels. Even as she fought back, those commandos returned the favor twice over. They weren't the usual grunts either. Her mother was sure to bring only the best when she wanted to hold her and Qrow down. So to prevent her capture she smashed through the fire-escape door of the first building she saw with a roof on top. By the look of all these fancy plates on their equally fancy cars, she must've been in one of those high profile parking garages.

"Fan out and keep searching!" She heard a shout coming from the garage main doors. "She has to be in here." A bunch of Martha's goons rushed in, weapons raised and looking as mean as ever. She can say as much as she wants about these commandos, they were determined and relentless, that's for sure.

Glynda took a deep breath as she readied her wand. She could take them out. It would be so easy to incapacitate a few soldiers or crush them under the weight of a few tons of vehicles. But she expects that if she did, they would call on more reinforcements. Right now her priority was to escape and rejoin the gang at the Flying Whale. But the question is how…

The train stations were closed and she can expect Martha to have the army set up checkpoints throughout the district to keep her out. She can't travel like Qrow does and she definitely can't outrun those soldiers on foot.

She needed transportation, and a fast one.

And as luck would have it, her wish was granted when one of the very fancy looking cars drove out of the driveway stopping just a few feet between her and the guards.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" The driver with the flashy business suit barked out to the soldiers, clearly arrogant and irritated. "I'm late for a meeting! Get out of the way!"

"Civilian, this area is off limits." The sergeant announced. "Leave the premises immediately."

"I would love to, if you guys get out of my way!"

…

Glynda entertained a thought in her head. It was a crazy thought. A thought that would break so many rules and regulations that Qrow would be applaud in a sarcastic manner.

And so with a deep sigh and a cringing conscious, Glynda rushed over to the car and waved her wand smacking a far off vehicle with a kinetic blast. The alarm that blared out alerted the guards grabbing their attention.

"She's over there! Move out!"

The soldiers rushed over to the opposite end, giving Martha just enough time to commit a crime.

"Excuse me. But I need to borrow your vehicle." Without even waiting for a reply, she pulled the driver out of his car and tossed him to the side like a sack.

"H… hey! Wait a min…" The man was left coughing when the smoke from the exhaust pipe blew at him. "M… my car!"

…

Glynda wondered if Jaune's recklessness was getting to her. Maybe it was a lucky chance or desperation. Whatever the case, she definitely can't chastise Mr. Arc about his grand theft auto anymore.

**(Train) (Restaurant car)**

Back in the train, the fight was far from over. Amber and Pyrrha were battling with their very lives on the line. Even with Team BRNZ by their side, they were hopelessly outnumbered. With every droid they pound, tear and rip to shreds, a dozen more would be standing in line to take its place. It was an uphill battle with no end in sight.

The restaurant car was perhaps the longest car in the whole train, spanning at least three times larger than the other carts. Expensive tables and chairs and gaudy decors lined the place with fancy glasses with equally fancy drinks hulled together on shelves. One can tell that only the rich and influential would have the lien to pay for this sort of stuff.

"Amber, behind you!" Pyrrha called out making the Fall Maiden turn and knock a robot's head out of its torso.

"Thanks P." The Fall Maiden gave a thumbs-up gesture before pounding another robot as it reared its ugly head in through the window. "So… tell me honestly. Is it always like this with you guys—or is this just a special occasion."

"Kind of." The champ replied with a shrug. "The last time I fought on a train was when I battled the White Fang."

"Really? That must've been tough."

"It was. But… there was also an incident with this dragon…"

"Ha! You guys have the craziest adventures." The chocolate lady laughed. "Too bad I slept through it all. On your left."

"Hiiiyaa!" Pyrrha slashed her blade horizontally, giving the droid a clean cut. "Well… it's not all bad. I did have some of my best memories back in Beacon."

Amber gave her a cheesy grin. "Really? Those memories wouldn't happen to involve a tall, blonde and scraggly kid, would it?" And just as she mentioned it, the same tall, blonde and scraggly kid appeared barging through the door panting heavily along with Yang and Ciel. "And speak of the devil."

"Phew, that was too close." The blonde boxer let out a breath of relief. "Who knew rocking a train could work up an appetite?"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushed to her partner's side worryingly, all present arguments being put on hold. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He brushed her off. "What's the situation back here?"

"Other than Brawnz boy over there having the time of his life?" Amber gestured boorishly to the rear where Brawnz and his team were laying waste to the enemy with a smile on his face. "We're doing pretty well. Arslan and her team are on the next car over with Professor Port and Oobleck."

"It's Doctor!"

"But we can't hold on forever." The Fall Maiden continued. "I think I've ripped off more droids than I can count. We could use one of your ingenious plans right about now."

Jaune grinned in return. "I already got one planned. Pyrrha. Remember how you controlled that train car back in Mountain Glenn with your powers?" She nodded. "Do you think you can do the same with this one?"

"I… think so. Why?"

"Because it's our ticket out of here." Jaune turned to the window noting the tunnel not far ahead. "That's our spot. Ciel, head back to the front car and tell Ren to put this train to full speed the moment we enter the tunnel. Yang, I need you to disconnect the cars at the back. Get everyone here as fast as possible especially the ones outside."

"You think that's a good idea?" Amber asked with uncertainty. "We'll be boxed in here. It's hard enough to fight with everyone cramped in one place."

"Trust me. It'll work." Jaune assured them with determination burning in his eyes. "Pyrrha get ready and tell Brawnz to keep the droids off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the commanding airship, the commander of the assault team was gritting his teeth as multiple reports of failures kept piling in. Every wave of attack both outside and inside the train was getting them nowhere. If word gets out of the casualties he took against two Huntsmen, a bunch of kids and their dog, he would be the laughing stock of his career. He'd be fired and… if the Vice Chancellor was in a sour mood… crucified in more ways than he'd like.

He needed to get those kids if he wanted any chance of redemption or at least a continuation of his comfortable life. The destruction and devastation he did to the city and its main public transportation system was already adding to his collateral damage assessment.

"Commander. More than half of our droid detachments have been destroyed. And another two of our fighters have fallen back. What do we do?"

"I'm thinking!" He shouted, his former conversation with the Vice Chancellor creating panics in his head. Quietly a thought came to mind as he snapped his fingers together. "I got it! Send everything we have on the other side of the tunnels. If we destroy the engine car, they'll have to stop. Have the police force set up on the next station with everything they can spare. We'll box these brats in a corner!" The banter on his desperate plan however was being disturbed by a black bird. "Shoo! Shoo you dumb creature!"

"Sir. What about the droids? Do we pull them back?"

"Keep piling them on." He ordered. "They'll be so busy dealing with them, they won't even realize the train stopped." The 'creature' came again. "I said shoo! You stupid bird!"

"S… sir! The train is picking up speed!"

"WHAT!?" The commander panicked. "Are they insane!? Picking up speed inside a tunnel? Why now!?"

"Sir! At this rate, they'll reach the other end in just a few seconds."

"G… get everyone over there now! Stop them before they exit the tunnels!"

Like a moth to a flame the airships flew out trying to assemble a blockade on the other end of the tunnels. But just like the com officer stated the train exited in mere seconds by passing all their defenses before they were even formed. The train sped pass them at high speed, uncaring of what was in its way. The army quickly gave chase with the commander barking orders too loud for any of them to comprehend, unaware of a single train car slowly traversing the opposite end of the tunnels on a different track.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadir glanced over by the window of the restaurant car, scanning the skies for any trace of the army that might've noticed them. He peaked up and hid quickly hoping no one would catch a glimpse of them. He spotted several airships and their spotlights following the out-of-control train but none trained on them. With a Cheshire grin, he turned to the group.

"We're clear! They're not following us!" The sighs of relief echoed all around at the announcement. The tension that held on for a few seconds deflated like a balloon that lost all its steam.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Ren said in disbelief. "Not that I had any doubts of course."

"Finally… I can take a break." Coco took her spot on one of the seats, the smell of Dust fire thick on her clothes. She already lost count to how many times she fired her weapon or how many bullets she discarded. But right now she couldn't care less about it. She was too exhausted to think. "Fighting Grimm is one thing but droids and the army? I'm gonna have to draw a line somewhere."

"Hear hear." Arslan groaned in agreement. "Give me a Goliath any day."

"We fought… in an out of Vale…" Sun whined. "And now we've fought… in and out of Atlas. Please tell me this isn't gonna be a trend."

"I haven't been this tired since Beacon." Scarlet nodded, leaning on the wall.

Brawnz however sang a different tune. "Ah come on. We only took down what… 200 of them? We could've lasted a heck of a lot longer."

"Brawnz. Not everyone here is keen on fighting like you are." Roy argued but sat back dishearteningly.

"I'm just glad that it's over." Professor Port added turning to his students. "Clever thinking there Jaune. Using the train as decoy. Though I have to ask: Where did you learn such a strategy?"

The boy shrugged back in reply before he darted over to his partner who was concentrating on her semblance. "How are you holding up Pyrrha?"

"Well enough." She answered grunting. "This train is certainly heavier than the last one I controlled but I think I can manage."

"You think you can make it to the air-docks?"

"I can try."

"Then we keep this up." Jaune said firmly. "Get some rest everyone. It'll be a while before we reach the docks. They probably know that we'll try to reach our airship. They'll have it guarded. So expect a tough fight ahead."

"As long as this is the last time we ride trains." Nadir added.

"We're right behind you Jaune." Ruby cheered him on with Zwei on her head.

**(The New Beacon) (Mess Hall)**

Emerald groaned as she sat by the mess hall looking at her tray filled with nothing but pastries and salad that contained all of her bodily needs, with the exception of taste. There was also this unbearable looking purple goop on the main platter but there was no way in this life she was ever gonna eat that. She was certain that it was poison and she could've sworn that it had a mind of its own. The bubbly substance and that wiggling sensation made her think that the army was trying to feed her toxic waste and made her think that it was actually food.

And that wasn't even the worse part. The beds that they were provided were like bricks. How was an army supposed to feel comfortable with such horrible conditions?

Thinking about it now, she wondered if she could just blame the whole thing on Mercury.

A few days ago she was living the life of luxury. Queen size beds with all the pillows all to herself. First class meals that would make your mouth water and bathtubs so big you can dip your whole body in with soap filled water. She was at the top of the world.

And now… she was brought back to her old life.

"You gonna eat that?" Her partner asked chewing through some bread.

"I prefer real food over… whatever this is." She shoved the tray away which Mercury gladly accepted. She sneered at him angrily before backing off in disgust as he gorged on the purple goop. "How can you eat that?"

He shrugged. "It's not that bad. Just add some salt and it taste just like chicken."

"You have an odd sense of taste." The thief added. "I guess you were born that way."

"Hey!" Mercury opened his mouth to retaliate but suddenly noted a crowd of the new personnel gathering at the large holo-screen. "Hmm… I wonder what's got them riled up."

Emerald had a curious notion too. The only time a crowd like that ever gathered in one holo-screen was during the Vytal Festival—and that was canceled a long time ago. She quickly made her way to the group, noting the crew's expression.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The maintenance worker shrugged back at her with a salty look. "Didn't you hear? They found those two wanted kids hiding in Atlas. The army's chasing them down right now."

Emerald curiosity touched its peak. She quickly brushed through the crowd to the front seats noting two familiar faces plastered on the holo-screen. "Well… I'll be…"

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys and gals! I really wanted to finish this arc before Christmas but I guess it can't be helped. Anyway, I'm goin on a break till new year so enjoy what's left of 2016 and hopefully 2017 will be better. Laterz!**


	73. Hero to Villain (Part 3)

**Chapter 73: Heroes to Villain (Part 3)**

**(Atlas) (Air-dock train station)**

The airship dock was sparsely used this time around. Normally the air-docks would be one of the busiest places in any city as people and cargo get transported hourly in and out of the lands. But due to the ongoing crisis between the Four Kingdoms and recent activities of Grimm, the place slowly lost its usual patrons and the heavy machineries that transported crates and cargo alike were left abandoned to collect snow in the cruel, harsh weather of Atlas.

At the station itself, five guards were sitting on the benches, playing a game of cards, laughing dumbly like they didn't have a care in the world. With all the fighting happening on the other side of the city, they thought that they were far away from all the conflict which meant they had plenty of time to relax.

"Boom. I role a five. Your standing army and your fort is gone." One soldier laughed as he placed his card on the miniature map of Remnant with a victorious grin on his lips. "Now there's nothing standing between me and your capital. And since your other forces are occupied fighting in the mountains, you're practically defenseless. Hope you got your money ready cuz in two turns, I win."

"Ahh… come on man. Give me a break. I'll have to live with nothing but bread and cheese for a whole month!"

"Well you should've thought of that when you decided to play a game with me."

The spectators laughed in unison at their comrade's demise. But it died down when they noted a damaged train car slowly made its way to the loading area. They would say that the scene came straight out of a horror movie where undead skeletal horses would be dragging this car directly from hell. All the window shutters were closed with the curtain behind them covered to prevent any peeping toms from looking.

"Uh… ok… that's weird." One of the guards motioned, grabbing his weapon out of fright. "Umm… are we… expecting something today?"

"Hang on. I'll call it in." Another soldier reached for his headset as he spoke. "Station control. We have an unknown train car. It just pulled out of nowhere. Please advise." But sadly all he received was static interference. "Station control, this is Patrol unit 5, please respond." Again static. "Damn it. I can't contact the station. This weather has been a pain in my rear since the CCT fell."

"Wh… what do we do?"

The officer in charged turned to the loser of the game. "You. Go and check it out."

"Why me!?"

"Because if you do this, we'll call it even." The soldier gritted but the thought of living with nothing but cheese and bread gave him the motivation to move on. Step by step he approached the haunted-looking caboose, sweat beads dropping from his chin.

And then suddenly, the doors to the train car slid open alarming the guards making them jump at shadows. The doors whistled and an eerie smoke emanated from within, as if it was trying to scare and draw its victim at the same time.

"L… Lieutenant?"

"Don't be a chicken! Get in there! We're right behind ya."

Gathering his courage, the soldier held his breath and rushed in drawing his weapon forward only to find the place…

… empty.

The restaurant car was empty from the front to the back, from the cashier to the mini-bar. There was not a soul to be seen. It was completely deserted.

The guardsman let out a sigh of relief as the tension he held finally died down. He laughed it off thinking that his imagination was getting the better of him. Who would believe in ghost trains and demons running around in the middle of the afternoon? He felt silly just thinking about it.

"It's clear." The man said finally. "There's no one inside. But there are a couple of bottles in the bar. Maybe they wouldn't mind if we take a few for ourselves?" He expected a coherent laugh from his comrades outside, but instead he was greeted with silence. "Lieutenant? Guys?"

He ran out of the train car only to find his comrade's weapons and headsets scattered all over the floor.

"G… guys? Hey guys. This an't funny! C… come on out!" The silence only made things eerily frightening. "Guys?"

…

…

…

"Boo…"

"Waaahh! Mommy!" The soldier tripped and fell into a dumpster which then rolled over to a bench knocking the guy out cold.

Yang could only give that fellow a pitiful look. All she did was say 'Boo'. She only intended to knock him out quietly, but the pain and humiliation he got from that single word was far more damaging.

"Wow Yang." Coco chuckled behind the blonde boxer. "You literally scared the guy half-to-death. I didn't even think that was even possible."

"Yeah… me neither."

The rest of the renegade band formed up around the station, their arrival having gone completely unnoticed by the guards. Jaune's plan of using the runaway train has brought their enemies to a wild goose chase around the city giving them the time needed to reach the Flying Whale.

"Everybody here?" Jaune roll called which they nodded in reply. "Good. Blake, Velvet. What did you find?"

"Just a few patrols from here to our airship." The Black Cat answered. "The weather seems to be building around the city so their communications are spotty at the moment. We also count at least half a dozen guards at the hanger itself."

"I also overheard a few of them saying that they're understaffed." Velvet added with her rabbit ears wiggling. "It seems like most of the guards were reassigned to a new post in Mantle."

"Then this should be easy." Arslan pumped her fist together thinking that this attack would be a walk in the park.

"Not quite." Blake continued. "With most of the guards being transferred, they've mobilized a lot of their droids back into active service. I saw a few large ones that are unmanned too."

"Giant Killer Robots!" Nora yelped which Ren quickly hushed. "Sorry."

"How many?" Jaune inquired.

"At least 20 for every guard." The kitty cat answered grimly. "And that's not even counting the big ones."

"Those will be difficult to take down." Dr. Oobleck added recalling having to fight those mechs back in Mountain Glenn. "We've all seen what these things are capable of. Not to mention that if we get bogged down to a fight here, it will alert the enemy to our position and they will send everything they have at us. We will be overwhelmed."

"Well, we have to get to our airship." Jaune stated out loud. "There has to be a way to turn off all the droids or at least make sure they won't turn us in."

The gang was silent. These children were proficient in combat and basic life skills. Not many of them had any tinkering with robotics. The only way they know how to defeat them, is to crush them.

…

"The signal tower." All eyes darted to Ciel who spoke. "The androids run on a command-and-control system. Each public or private area has their own system which they need a constant signal to be effective."

"What… you mean like a giant remote control?"

"Something like that." She replied shrugging. "All the droids have a limited operating range which is why they must remain close to a control network. If we can severe their network, the droids will return to their dormant state."

"So if we take out the signal, we take out the droids without a fight." Ren put two and two together.

"Correct. But it won't take long for the guards to realize something's wrong. They'll call out for backup the moment they notice this."

"Ok… so how are we gonna do all that?" Sun asked out of the blue. "I'm guessing you know where we can control the tin-cans?"

Ciel answered pointing at the building with the long antenna sticking out of its roof. "That structure houses the station's control center. If we take out that tower, the droids should be rendered inoperable, at least for a short while."

"And what makes you so sure that it's there?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"We learned it through orientation." The soldier girl answered. "I volunteered to be a military specialist when I became a second-year student. It was one of the things you learn when you join the army."

"Good enough for me." Jaune motioned, gesturing to his teams. "Blake, Ciel and me will head to the station and take it out. Pyrrha. Can you get rid of that train car?"

"On it." The red headed champ quickly used her polarity semblance to move the caboose out of distance. Obviously, if anyone should spot a cart docked in the middle of the station with nothing pulling it, there were bound to be some questions.

"The rest of you, get ready to move in on the hanger. Once that tower comes down, rush in and take them out fast. Ren, I want the airship fueled up and ready. We'll catch up with you guys when we can."

"Alright. Just give us the word. We'll be at the warehouse just by the docks." Ren pointed at the large structure nearby. "Good luck Jaune and… take care."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Nora." Jaune turned to the bomber of the team. "You still got some of those explosives?"

The Asgardian grinned mischievously as she pulled out her hammer.

**(A few minutes later) (Outside the Air-Dock station office)**

It was a two story building at the far corner of the docks. For a facility that was deemed important for the defense of the whole area, you would think they would make it defensible at least. Jaune expected barbed wires, guard towers and maybe even a few sentry guns for flare. But instead, the building looked no different than that of a corner store in Vale. Velvet's information proved true when she said that the guards here were understaffed. There was barely a skeleton crew running the whole place. The guards here were so bothered by the snow that they left the guard duty to the droids entirely.

But Blake also spoke truth when she said that they put the robots to work. There were more drones around the building than they could count. A line of white plates and faceless heads formed at the front gates making a rather intimidating scene.

"Well, it seems like they really up their security." Jaune noted bitterly as he huddled behind some shipment containers. "The tower is up on the roof. One bomb should be enough to take it out."

"That won't work." Ciel argued. "Blowing up the antenna will only deactivate the droids for a few short minutes before they reroute them to another one. We'll have to destroy both the antenna and the control room inside the facility."

Nothing in this world is ever easy, is it?

Jaune accepted that part in life but would it kill destiny to throw him a bone once in a while? He was having a bad day already and he didn't need more on his plate than there already was.

"Well… what now?" Blake asked.

"Looks like the place is locked down tight." Jaune grunted hoping that the enemy would go easy on them for once. "Don't suppose you'd know any back door to this place."

"I never take side entrances." Ciel shot back seriously. "If you want back doors or secret passages, you'd best ask that skank or that flute player friend of yours." She must be talking about Neon and Flint—or at least that's what Jaune thought she was implying.

"Blake?"

The black cat didn't have much of a response. "It's a small fortress. No way in without… wait…" She paused for a second when she noted a vent at the rooftop. "There's a vent at the roof. If I can get up there, I can probably slip in and open one of the windows on the second floor. It might take some time. I'll lower my weapon to pull you guys in."

"Do it." He ordered without hesitation knowing well that the only way through was forward. "Be careful in there."

"Aren't I always?" She winked at him before slipping back into the darkness, scurrying into the small fort like the ninja she was.

…

The waiting game was never really a thing for Jaune. It gave him time to ponder, time to think and doubt. There were so many variables that could happen that it worried him. When his face was first publicized on the holo-screens, he was pronounced a hero of Vale. He was a role model for all Huntsmen and Huntresses to follow. Now it was perverse. It became the face of a wanted criminal who committed genocide against others. But with all the things he has done over the past few months, it wouldn't be that far from the truth.

The destruction of Mountain Glenn would be a prime example. All those deaths and lives he ruined. His ancestors would be grinning proudly at him.

Heh… it looks like this little apple didn't fall far from the tree after all.

Jaune quickly shook away those thoughts, leaving it for another time before darting to the star-girl beside him. Ciel had a serious expression primed on her. She looked like a bullet that was tempted to fire away and didn't care who or what the target was, so long as she hits something.

"Hey." He called out to her. "Something wrong? You look… restless."

"It's nothing." She shot back angrily followed by a tiresome sigh. "No… it's something. It's just—I'm not really… in the best of mind."

"Look…" Jaune sympathized with her. "I know how it feels to be chased around."

"No it's not that." Ciel groaned. "It's just… I don't feel like I belong here… with you guys. What I'm doing now… it's… completely beyond me. I never went against orders, I would never attack a fellow soldier or talk back to a superior officer. I'm just following my gut trying to see where this all falls. It's easier for you guys. You have your teammates. Me… I'm just flying it solo."

Jaune soon realized Ciel's predicament. Unlike most of the members of his band of renegades, she didn't have her teammates or any of her friends along for the ride. The only person who she could remotely relate with was Penny. She was alone and now she was forced to use her talents against those she once called her comrades. It was a difficult situation to be in and Jaune somehow understood it.

He didn't have anything against these soldiers. For all he knows, they were just following orders from their superiors. He was simply being carried by the wave of politics surrounding the Four Kingdoms. The situation of this world brought him here and he had to make the best of it whether he liked too or not.

"Sorry." The boy apologized out of reflex. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I guess I never really thought about it. I've been so caught up in my own troubles I guess I haven't noticed that I've been bringing other people down with me.

"Well, now you do." She put in as a matter of fact. "I'll be blunt, I never really expected things to go the way they did. In truth, I thought that my assignment ended when I returned to the White Castle. I really thought that Penny would be put in someone else's charge and I would go back to Atlas when all is normal. Unfortunately that was where things turned… for the worst possible outcome. Now even if I liked it or not, I am stuck here with the rest of you—just trying to get through the journey without getting eaten, killed or arrested, or at the very least… have a full stomach at the end of the day."

"I… see…"

"Forget it." She shrugged it off. "I don't even know why I'm blowing off steam right now. It's not like it'll do me any good to turn you in."

Jaune nodded solemnly. "Well… for what it's worth. Thanks… for sticking with us. I'm sure Penny appreciates it just as much as I do."

A shade of pink shined on her tanned cheeks, but she quickly shook them off as she returned focus on their mission. "You're welcome." She paused for a moment looking like she wanted to say something else but stopped when she caught their team ninja waving from one of the windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune and the two girls snuck in what appears to be a storeroom. With all the cleaning supplies, towels and construction papers, it would be more precise to call it a giant cabinet.

"Alright, we're in." Jaune announced to no one in particular. "Where's the control room?"

"Most likely the room at the far end." Ciel suggested, pointing at the said room on the other side of the hallway where two soldiers stood guard. "There's no cover from here to the door. We'll have to charge in fast and hard."

The blonde knight nodded in agreement. They were running on borrowed time at the moment. It won't be long before the enemy realizes that they're no longer on the train, and when they do they're bound to show up here with more of those fancy airships and even fancier gadgets. And his friends were already exhausted from that train-wreck of a fight earlier. They needed to get out of the city fast with as little resistance as possible.

"Alright. Blake, take these explosives and set the charges on the antenna on the roof. Once it detonates, we'll take down the guards here and make a break for the airship."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Blake asked with uncertainty. "If I do that, the whole base will be up and about. You'll be surrounded."

"We'll worry about that." The boy smiled back. "Right now we have to plough through. We don't have a lot of time to argue so go." The black cat nodded but quickly rushed back through the vents while shooting worried glances at him.

**(Shadow Land) (Arena)**

The word 'Arena' befitted the place well. It was a large crater surrounded by tall earthen walls with giant pillars of Black Dust crystals protruding inward. So anyone thinking they could climb out of there will have themselves blown back in or blown to pieces when the crystals explode. Caves and caverns dug within the walls served as cages to keep monsters in. There was only one way in and out of that pit and that was through a heavily fortified iron gate.

Salem sat comfortably atop of the wall, on a throne, her ashen hand rubbing the fur of a Beowolf beside her while her red piercing eyes focused on the sight below. The roar of battle within made her curl a sickening smile.

Her latest pet project, the black beast, was being put to the test. The largest of all wolves stood at the center of the arena, bodies of its beaten brethren scattered beneath its feet. From the fastest of Creepers to the sturdiest of Death Stalkers. From the swiftest of Gryphons to the mightiest of Goliaths, none could hold par against it. The Black Beast took them all on and defeated them in droves without even batting an eye. Truly this creature was a warrior without equal amongst the common rabble. Its claws changed from swords to hammers to even whips which made its attacks unpredictable.

Salem would say that she was impressed, but seeing such carnal savagery was nothing new to the Grimm. These monstrosities have always been vicious.

What made the fiendish witch smile was how the Black Beast handled things after its triumph. Once the last of the Grimm were down, the inhumane creature went on to begin its victory feast. And its defeated foes became its supper. Four sides of its lower jaw opened revealing its fangs before it gorged on barely-conscious meal. It practically inhaled them into its mouth, letting out a satisfied roar at the end.

"My lady." A rough and cold voice alerted her to the presence of a large man. He eyed the creature below, scoffing at its mundane presence. "A new toy?"

"An experiment." Salem explained gesturing the man to come closer. "You've been gone a while, Hazel. I trust your trip to the neutral lands was a success?"

The man known as Hazel nodded in reply, folding his arms together. "The tribes won't be a problem. Their chieftains see no benefits in resisting us. They will answer your summons when called. A few smaller clans resisted but most of them are either destroyed or disbanded. They won't be a threat."

"Very good." The queen of the shadow lands grinned but noted a tinge of anxiety from her compatriot. "You seem displeased. Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Hazel shifted his gaze to his queen before he spoke. "I don't mean to question your wisdom. But why do we bother with these riffraff? Our power should be more than sufficient to taking out the other kingdoms. Their armies are scattered, weakened and their trust for one another has been broken. We can strike them now before they recover their strengths."

"Why Hazel. This is unlike you." Salem noted with a humored tone. "I never thought you could be so… bloodthirsty. I'm shocked."

"Apologies, my lady." He lowered his head shallowly. "I am simply… bored of these assignments. I wish to use my talents for something for more worthy."

"Your talents are mine to use as I please." Salem shot back, her voice suddenly changing from calm to irritable. "And the missions I give you are not to be questioned!"

"Of course." Surprisingly, Hazel didn't seem faze by her sudden outburst.

Salem sunk back into her seat, satisfied with his non-existent expression. She resumed petting her Beowolf before speaking again. "But you are right. The Four Kingdoms are not as unified as they once were. If we strike now, they would fall like a house of cards."

"Then why…"

"Were it not for the Huntsman Academies, they would've fallen a long time ago." She interjected. "They are the only things standing in our way. These so called warriors. Champions of light as they call them."

"The Huntsmen are no threat to us."

"No… they aren't." The witch agreed, rising from her seat gazing at the broken moon above her. "But the Headmasters are a different story. They are not your typical obstacles. They were not selected to lead such places because of their popularity or by will. Not only are they powerful beyond words but they lead the Order which we fight today. That… is our enemy. Not the Kingdoms. Not the White Fang or the people of Remnant. Crush the Order… and the rest will fall in due time. But the war will not yet come fully just yet. In every game of chess, the pawns move first. And we must gather as much of them as possible and draw out our enemies and exhaust themselves at their numbers. Do you understand, Hazel?"

The big man hesitated but nodded in understanding. "What will you have me do?" He asked solemnly, which made his mistress grin even wider.

"Go to Menagerie and seek an audience with Sienna Khan. The White Fang has proven itself to be resourceful if not loyal and Adam Taurus has proven to be… obedient so far. Their… toy soldiers would make an excellent addition to our cause as is their connections to Mistral's underworld circles."

"As you wish." He bowed again before turning to the monster in the ring. "And what about… that thing?"

Salem gave a thought. The beast has already proven itself above the regular food chain, quite literally in fact. There was no reason for her to keep 'it' here less she wants her minions to decrease exponentially. Still… she couldn't risk sending such a rare creature on its mission without a test run. Every new Grimm creature that she spawned out here was always a source of great research for her and this one proved to be a cut above the rest. Its mere presence made other Grimm cower in fear and the way it ate its kind without hesitation made it look like a king amongst the rest.

A Grimm King…

She humored the thought of a dark crown on its head.

But was it ready to face its enemies alone?

"Hmm… I wanted more time for it to grow. But the pawns here are not above standard." The Queen answered roughly. "Sending more of my children to it would just be… unproductive."

"Perhaps we could… test it." Hazel offered pumping his fists together, ready to put that monster in its place. Salem found that idea to be entertaining. But before she could answer, another sly and perverse voice interrupted.

"Perhaps I could offer an alternate solution, my queen." A man with a long extended ponytail smiled creepily as he appeared out of the shadow in the same sneaky manner.

"Tyrian…" Salem replied to the man as he crawled up to her bowing lowly like an obedient servant kissing his mistress' footsteps. "I see my subjects are returning home. I thought I told you to find the Spring Maiden."

"Forgive me, my Queen." The skinny man bowed again, his head slamming to the floor. "But this lowly servant of yours could not bear to be away from his goddess too long. I merely wish to grace these eyes with your presence once more and bath this body in your radiant unholy aura." An ordinary person would be looking back awry in disgust, but thankfully Salem was no ordinary person.

She simply smiled knowingly at his conviction and devotion. "Rise. Save your flattery when you are successful."

"Of course, my Queen. I am searching tirelessly with my minions. We will find the Spring Maiden soon. I guarantee it. Once I find her, I shall present her to you on a silver platter, I swear!"

Hazel rolled his eyes at that gesture. But knowing Tyrian's coo-coo brain, he might just do it. Hmm… if it is a giant silver platter, how many pigs can you fit on it?

"I shall hold you to that." Salem humored her favored acolyte. "But tell me. What is this alternative solution you spoke of?"

**(Atlas) (Air-dock station control)**

"Huaaaa…" A com officer let out a yawn as he tried to keep awake. He darted at the clock thinking of the last 15 minutes before his double shift comes to an end. 15 minutes before he can go home to his soft comfortable bed, and a nice big breakfast in the morning.

"Tired?" His partner asked raising a mug of coffee.

"Who wouldn't be? Three days of double-shifts in a row. This seriously can't go on." He groaned tiresomely. "Can you believe they transferred half of our staff to the New Beacon? As if we don't have enough guards patrolling already. And now this whole wanted-people in the city? The army really needs to figure out its priorities. I mean come on! If this keeps up we'll practically have to let all the droids manage themselves."

"Hey, don't jinx it bro. Rise of the Machines is never a good thing."

"Well if they don't a robot uprising, they'd better put more people here. Otherwise, your next partner will be a bot too."

The two of them shared a laugh. But it was cut short when a loud explosion rumbled above shaking the whole building altogether. The two soldiers ducked as alarms sounded.

"What in the world was that?"

The other com officer looked to his holo-screen noting the error message. "The antenna! We lost connection to the droids!"

"Call security!"

"Got it." He rushed for his scroll. "Attention all personnel! The base is under attack! All units to your posts! This is not a drill!" Hasty footsteps echoed around the base as soldiers grabbed their gear to retaliate the enemy. "Switch the antenna connection quickly. We need to get those droids back online now!"

Thump!

They were interrupted when a loud noise echoed from the door. A hint of groaning and muffled shouts could be heard. The two guards quickly reach for their weapons as the door opened revealing a boy with his sword and shield.

"It's… it's him! It's Jau—gahh!" The guard barely finished when he felt the blunt end of the shield smacked on his face.

"You scum!" The second guardsman pulled out his sidearm and got a few shots out, only to have them bounce harmlessly off the boy's shield. "Damn it! Huh?" He barely noted the tanned girl with a blue beret snuck up beside him laying a drop kick on his face. "Gohh!"

Once they were down for the count, Jaune put his plan in motion. "Alright. We don't have much time. Ciel, can you work with this?"

"Already on it." The star-gal rushed to the main console typing furiously on the controls like she memorized them from heart. "This might take a little while. I need to bypass their security and lockdown the system."

"And how long does that take?"

"A few minutes. But the good news, the droids should be inoperable right now."

**(Flying Whale Hanger)**

The whole air-dock suddenly buzzed to life like someone had kicked the hornet's nest. Soldiers rushed around while spotlights flared up. Just outside the hanger, Ruby and the rest of the gang had arrived just in time to see the chaos sprung.

When the explosion reached the ears of those soldiers, it was as if someone kicked the hornets' nest and now all the bees were scrambling, their trigger happy fingers ready to blow. But what came after the alarm was even more astounding.

The droids that filled the rank and file of the army suddenly dropped dead as if the very life was sucked out of them. The guards shouted and were stunned for a brief moment, confused.

And that alone gave the team the edge.

"I think that's our cue!" Yang announced as she leaped out of cover along with Team ABRN who smashed through their defenses like paper. The guards at the catwalks tried to shoot back but May easily dispatched them without even batting an eyelash.

"Enemy attack!" The guards announced firing back fruitlessly.

"Why aren't the drones working!?"

"I don't know! They were fine a second ago!"

"Th… there's too many of them! Fall back!"

"Yeah! Run you yellow bellies!" Roy grinned mischievously as he threw a few of his flying saw discs that frightened the poor soldiers. But his actions were so mighty that even Brawnz would be proud.

The guard commanders barked out, trying to form some semblance of order and formation. But without unity or their beloved droids to assist them it didn't take long for the soldiers to break ranks and flee. They knew they were overpowered and outclassed by Huntsmen and Huntresses. In just a few minutes, the hanger was theirs and their precious Flying Whale was reclaimed.

"Better ready yourselves children." Peter warned them as he clocked his weapon. "They're most likely falling back to regroup. These soldiers shouldn't be taken lightly."

Ren nodded in agreement. "They'll be back in greater force. Let's get the ship ready. Neptune, I need you on the wheel."

"I call shotgun!" Sun added following his partner to the ship.

Sage groaned out loud. "Oh for crying out loud!"

"Nebula, I need you and your team on the control room. Release the docking clamps and check the fuel gauge. The moment Jaune and the others get here, we're blasting off."

"You got it." The purple galaxy gal winked before signaling her team. "Alright ladies! Let's do this!"

"Everyone else, form up. We gotta hold this position as long as we can."

"Uh… that might be a problem." Nadir stated ignoring the confused look from the gang as he pointed towards the small opening slit along the hanger doors.

"Why?"

Suddenly a pair of giant mechanical hands inserted themselves in and with a heave, it bent the doors wide open revealing three Paladin-class mechs.

"That's why…"

The three large mechanical monstrosities towered over them. One carrying a battle-axe, while another sported a pair of plasma cannons and rocket launchers, and the one opening the door itself had a giant cylinder tank connected to what appears to be a glorified flamethrower. A single glance on these machines was enough to deter any attackers.

"Well that's… rather intimidating." Even Bartholomew had to admit that those robots looked frightening especially when their weapons are pointed at their side. The machines slowly entered, holding position in a tight formation. "What now?"

"We can't let them get close to the ship!" Ruby shouted breaking the ice almost instantly. "We have to hold them back!"

"Yeah, I'm with Little Red!" Branwz unsurprisingly agreed with the little reaper. "I've always wanted to pound one of these giant can-openers to pieces!"

"Get'em!"

And just like that, the fight was on.

The axe wielding Paladin charged through, creating a giant hole on the gate before swinging its weapon downward creating a small crater. The shockwave was powerful enough to send some of the students away while the cannoneer blasted through with its arsenal leveling everything in its path.

"Everyone disperse!" Oobleck ordered which the gang followed, dodging the rockets and plasma rounds fired at them. The ongoing fight shook the whole building to its foundation, shaking everything not nailed down.

"Gah!" Velvet rubbed her ears painfully.

"Vel!" Coco recoiled from the shock and quickly retaliated with a barrage from her weapon. But again to her surprise, her bullets bounced harmlessly off the Paladin's thick plates. "Dang it. They're too tough! My shots aren't getting through!"

"Go for the rear!" Ren advised the teams. "The armors of these machines are thinner on the backside!"

"That's easier said than done!" Bolin shouted out ducking behind some crates. "Reese-san. A little help?"

"Hop on!" The skateboarder grinned as she whisked her partner to the rear of the axe-wielding Paladin hoping that the others were enough to distract it. But unfortunately, before they could do any kind of attack, a fire spitting weapon puked on them littering the floor with unbearable heat. "Oh snap! Hang on!"

They dodged the flames but only just barely. Bolin was a little unfortunate as part of his clothes caught fire. He quickly dropped to the ground rolling around screaming 'Hot hot hot!'.

"We need to take out the one with the flamethrower!" Ruby opted as she signaled her team.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Her partner asked grudgingly as she fielded a wall of ice only to have it crushed by the feet of the machines. "These things are covering each other!"

Ruby quickly scanned her surrounding trying to forge a plan. This should be easy. She took down a dragon after all. What's 3 large machines compared to that?

"I got it!" The little reaper beamed. "Freezer Burn!" As if reacting to those words, Yang and Weiss formed up together as if they rehearsed this routine a million times over. The heiress quickly froze the ground beneath them and allowed the blonde bomber to flare things up creating a thick fog that concealed the gang. "Sunflower!"

With speed that can only be done through Semblance, Ruby grabbed onto her sister and shot her off like a bullet towards the fire spewing Paladin. The impact alone was able to send the large mech down but only for a moment before it rose back up.

"These things sure are tougher than the one Torchwick rode in." Yang added frustratingly as she avoided the large robot. But then suddenly as the fight went on, the one carrying a pair of plasma cannons began firing onto the giant airship.

"Oh no! The ship!" Nora shouted in panic before she rushed onto the robot smashing it with her hammer which it quickly countered with a swing of its fingerless arm. "Ooof!"

Before long, squads of soldiers began to pour in from the opening, some carrying heavy weapons and rocket launchers on their backs.

"Aim for the airship!" The sergeant ordered readying his men. "Don't let them escape! Reinforcements are on their way! Stand fast!"

"They're targeting for the Whale!" Ren announced as rocket after rocket fired on their precious vessel. "Pyrrha, stop them!"

"On it!" The red headed champ rushed in with her weapons at the ready. With grace and agility only founded through rigorous training and discipline, she dodged all attacks thrown at her. Her movements were fluid like water. Her Masters at the Combat Academy of Sanctum would've beamed with pride. "Huaa!"

Pyrrha made her way to the ranks and file of the soldiers where she began pounding them down by the dozens. Their guns were near useless at close range combat and their melee skills were nowhere close to the champ's own abilities. But what the guards lacked in skill, they made up for it in technological superiority and military discipline. Their large mechs began to tear the hanger apart with their arsenal of weaponries and artilleries. Even their size alone was enough to make tremors that could be felt throughout the districts.

"Heavy Armor! Attack!" The sergeant ordered one of the mechs to strike Pyrrha down but its brute strength couldn't match with her speed and agility. "Keep her busy while we deal with the rest!"

"Guaah!" Pyrrha tried to block one of the swiping maneuvers but found herself thrown back by the sheer force of the machine.

"Ms. Nikos!" Penny gasped as she fired her blades onto the large robot halting its march.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby jolted rushing to her side. "You ok?"

She waved it off, forcing a smile. "Yeah. Just… didn't expect it to hit that hard."

Brawnz saw this and quickly climbed up to the giant killer robot and began pounding its metal chassis with all his might. He smashed and thrashed his way but the machine was made of sterner stuff. It shook its body violently, tossing the brawler like a ragdoll.

"Grr! Stupid robot!" But the leader of Team BRNZ wasn't one to call it quits on just one tango. Slowly he reached for the heaviest container he could get his hands on and lifted it above his head. "Try this on for size!"

Nolan was all for letting Branwz do his thing, but when he noted the SDC logo plastered on the box, his eyes snapped open. "Brawnz wait… don't…!" But he was a little too late when his leader threw the box with all the force he could muster, smashing it against the fire spitting robot.

What came after was natural…

**(Highway)**

A massive explosion brought Glynda out of her daze on the road. Her head snapped in the direction of the bomb, eyes widened and her mouth agape. She could tell immediately that her comrades were there. They were certainly making a bigger mess of the situation than it already was. But that certainly mattered little. If the army didn't know about their location before, they most certainly do now.

Already she could see airships and police vehicles and other emergency services converging on the area. Something that big won't go unnoticed for sure.

Riding on that stolen vehicle she sped through all the checkpoints, dodging her pursuers like a crazed driver. She hoped to make her way there before her mother's lackeys. She'll be damned before she lets her wrinkly hands on any of her students.

**(Air-dock security station)**

"Ow…" Jaune recovered painfully from the blast, standing back on his feet feeling the whole world shake beneath him. He quickly noted the large plume of smoke rising by the hangers outside the window and began to worry for his friends. He quickly turned to his comrade in arm who was holding her head in pain. "Ciel, you ok?"

She waved off his worries but with a slight grunt at the end. "A slight concussion, nothing more. But what was that explosion!?"

"Don't know. But it can't be anything good. Come on. We need to reach the others. Fast. Were you able to stop the droids?"

"I… don't know." They glanced over the terminal she was using earlier noting the cracks on the holo-screen. "I wasn't able to lock them from using another tower. At this point, it'll just take them a few minutes before they reroute them to another control center."

"Well it was worth a try." Jaune shrugged it off. "Come on. If we're hurry, they might not even know we're…" He stopped when a loud banging on the door interrupted him.

"Hey! What's going on in there!? Open this door!" An unfamiliar voice echoed from the outside along with several other footsteps. "Max! Neil! It's David! Open up! Hey! Do you hear me!? You two better not be goofing around in there! Open this door right this instant or we're busting it down!"

Well so much for a quick getaway.

Jaune grumbled on his rotten luck. "We need another way out of here. Ciel?"

She shrugged back in panic. "I don't know! I've never been in this facility before."

"We're breaking this door down! Get me that blowtorch!"

Jaune scrambled for a plan as they both backed away from the sparks by the doorway. They needed an exit fast. And just before Jaune could make one, someone else decided for him.

"Hey." The two children jolted from the deep voice behind them which sprung them to take a stance only to drop them when they realize who it was.

"You!?" Ciel blurted, surprised how the intruder was able to sneak behind them without them knowing. "How did you…?"

"Questions later." Qrow scoffed as he walked to the window. "Right now we got to get the heck out of here. Follow me." With little choice on the matter, Jaune and Ciel obeyed and followed the man to the window where a familiar black cat was waiting for them with her weapon holding her up like a an improvised rope. "Down the line! Go go go!"

By the time the soldiers got in, the four of them were already out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qrow led the small part of the gang down the cargo area not wanting to waste a single moment. He hoped to avoid confrontation with the guards but that didn't seem to be happening. The soldiers immediately began firing on them from the windows, bullets and Dust rounds whistling pass them. They seemed to be hoping to score a lucky shot or two. Not that it would do them any good.

"Run! Get behind those crates! Don't stop until you get to the airship!" The old man shouted as he fired back with his weapon suppressing the enemy's volley. "Get in there and keep running!"

"What about you!?" Blake asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle a couple of tin-men. Just get to the ship! I'll meet you there! GO!"

Jaune complied hesitantly. He wasn't keen on leaving someone to fight but what else could he do? As gunfire and explosions blared on all sides, all he could think of was running for dear life. Because right now he knew. He knew that if he stopped, he would get caught and the when he gets caught… well… the next part of his story will end with him in the gallows or… the firing squad. The thought of death alone was enough to motivate him to sprint even faster than before.

"This way!" Blake led the way, navigating through the maze of crates and cargo which they found themselves in. She used her Faunus agility to leap over obstacles, guiding Jaune and Ciel through, hoping not to lead them to a literal dead-end. "Just a little bit more. We're almost through."

The boy hoped they were close. The faster they got out of there, the better. They can't let this battle drag on.

"There it is!" Ciel pointed to the large hanger on fire. "I can see the airship! We're almost there!"

Blake too seemed thrilled that their struggle was almost over. But like everything that's been happening around them, it was never ever that easy. Right before they could reach their friends, Blake's ears perked up to the sound of engines roaring overhead. Bullhead airships flew by, with their weapons trained on them.

"Look out!" The warning was enough to get Jaune and Ciel to stop dead on their tracks and drop to the floor as the airship cannons rip through the surface followed by rockets and bombs that literally tore the place apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did we get them!?" The Commander of the commandos inquired in a hopeful tone as he watched the smoke dissipate. Unfortunately for him, the volley seemed to have missed its mark.

"Target is still mobile." The pilot announced. "Coming around for another strafing run."

"Fire at will!" The commander ordered. "Do everything it takes!"

But a com officer got in his way. "Sir. We got reports saying that the second target, Ruby Rose, is inside the hanger along with the other renegades. They appear to be prepping a cargo hauler for takeoff. Should we stop them?"

"Grr… send the droids in! We'll pounce them altogether once we retrieve the first target."

"But sir… we have no droids left." The com officer stated as a matter of fact. "We used all of them in the train attack."

"Then send in the reserve units! That's what they're for!"

"They're… also on the train sir." He awkwardly replied.

"What about the fourth wave!?"

"Also on the train. You… rushed us here when the explosion happened."

Easy to say, the commander was not pleased. "Grrr! Then find me someone who isn't on the train and send them there, now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is… everyone ok?" Jaune coughed out loud as the smoke slowly cleared from that barrage.

Ciel grumbled loudly as she smelled the embers and ash in the air. It wasn't much of an answer but at least she wasn't dead. Once they recovered, Jaune noted the cost of that earlier attack. He knew that the Atlesian Army was desperate to get him but he never thought of them to be this volatile. They had spent hundreds of their droids, dozens of airships and now… they just destroyed a large portion of the air-dock district all in the effort to capture him. Never in his life did the boy ever think he would be worth such trouble.

"Ugh…" Ciel clutched her shoulder feeling a portion of her aura cleaved. A part of her wanted to curse the shooter but at the same time she had to bitterly admire the fact that the army was still as deadly as it was before.

Jaune rushed over to her side, helping her up. "Come on. We gotta move. We're exposed here."

"Hurry up! It's coming back for another run!" Blake urged them but they were too slow. The attacker would riddle them full of holes like fish in a barrel. "Go! I'll cover you!" She quickly got to the highest vantage point she could get before leaping off. The little black cat then used her shadow clone semblance to give her that double-jump impression giving her a vantage point right above one of the engines. With one swift motion she double-tapped the rudder in key areas clogging the machine which then burst into flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Engine two has been hit!" The pilot announced as alarms blared from his console. He steered the airship as best he could but eventually he had to make a decision. "I can't hold her! I'll have to set her down!"

"Damn these conniving delinquents!" The commander cursed out loud clearly not hiding his irritation anymore. "Corporal! Order the whole battalion to converge on the air-docks immediately! I want everyone with a gun in their hand to march up here. Right… now…"

"Everyone… sir?"

He screamed. "EVERYONE!"

**(Hanger)**

"Phew." Brawnz coughed out loud as he scanned the area to bask in awe of his actions. He didn't know what he threw, only that it was strong enough to take out his enemies. "Now that… is what I call… an explosive solution. Hehehe…"

"Brawnz! You idiot!" Nolan chastised his leader for being so reckless. His whole team seemed to have been covered in soot painting their whole attire in a deep charcoal color. "You can't just go throwing Dust fuel in a confined space! That was insane!"

"Yeah. Insanely awesome!" Their bullheaded leader waved it off like it was the most ordinary thing to do.

"No you moron! That was a volatile substance! You could've killed us all!"

"Ah lighten up. It worked, didn't it?" He gestured to the destroyed Atlesian Paladins which mirrored his work. "Two for the price of one. And I'm not even counting the droids too."

"Ugh. Sometimes you are just full of…" Nolan wanted to add more but he was too relieved to even care at this point. The explosion knocked out most of the enemy so he couldn't argue with the results. But he paused when he noted that the numbers didn't add up. "Wait… did you say two?" He got his reply in the form of the third Paladin walker rising from the rubble raising its giant battle-axe at them. "Oh crap! Run!"

WHAM!

The mech swung its weapon down like a hammer tearing the very floor.

"Looks like that thing an't going down without a fight." Yang groaned weakly. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Yeah. I got one." Sun spoke. "Get the hell out of here before more of its buddies show up! Everyone on the ship! Come on!" He hastily shouted out, ordering all members aboard.

"But we can't leave without Jaune and the others!" Ruby argued.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "They'll be trapped here."

Velvet agreed readily. "We have to hold out just a bit longer. They're probably on their way right now. Just give them a little more time."

The Monkey Prince grumbled lowly. He wanted to wait for them but knowing that the enemy had more of those giant killer robots in their arsenal made a compelling argument. "Time an't exactly on our side. We gotta go now! We can help them better if we're in the sky. Hey Neptune! How's the fuel!?"

"We got a full tank!" The kid with the aquaphobia boy answered back from the bridge of the Flying Whale. "The engines are purring. We're set to go!"

Ruby opened up to argue but the remaining Paladin got in the way and began tearing through the hanger like a crazed maniac.

"That guy is tearing the place apart!" Yang fired a few shots from her gauntlets but they barely did any damage to the giant robot. Everyone else poured their firepower on it but all they succeeded was slowing it down. The Paladin continued to swing its battle-axe around nearly cleaving Nadir's hair in the process.

"Nadir! Get out of there!" Arslan quickly used her strings, pulling her partner by the collar and away from danger. "Seriously. What will you do without me?"

"Running away as far away from here, that's what!" He gave an unneeded answer.

Ruby glanced around trying to find something to stop that monstrosity. She needed to buy more time for Jaune and the others. A little more time in hopes they would reach them. It was clear now that they didn't possess the firepower needed to take such a beast down. They needed something bigger, heavier—like a truck! Unfortunately there wasn't one nearby. It would be cool to pull off a 'Jaune Arc' maneuver like he did back in Vale.

It was then the girl's eyes caught up to the wobbling catwalk which was situated just right above the giant killing machine. A large amount of cargo and weapons were stored there. Enough to knock that Paladin down for good. With a moment of thought, she forged a plan.

"Yang, Weiss!" She called out to her teammates pointing at the top of the hanger. "Aim for the catwalk!"

They followed her order and fired on the weakened support bridge, freezing and burning the metal it was made with. Soon enough the support column melted away which brought the whole catwalk crashing on top of the Paladin. The cargo which stood on top buried it under its weight.

A deafening silence echoed as the last crate dropped to the pile. It was quickly broken by Yang who yelled out. "Yeah! That's another score for Team RWBY! Eat that, losers!" But their triumphant cheer came prematurely when the Paladin's hand poked out of the boxes in a menacing manner. "Oh come on! Does this guy ever quit!? Seriously. It's like that dragon all over again!"

"Yang!" The blonde bomber turned to the caller noting her partner coming through the smoke with their favorite blonde knight in tow.

"Blake! Jaune!" Ruby called out, eyes gleaming with joy to see her comrades. "You're ok! I knew you'd make it."

"Ms. Soleil!" The soldier gal came to a surprise hug when her robotic associate pulled her in to a full on hug not really realizing her own strength. "I'm so glad you are unharmed."

"Glehh! N… nice to see you too… Penny." Ciel curdled a bit as she felt her bones crushed between metal. "But… why don't we save the intimacy when it's safer?"

"Is everyone here?" Jaune asked scanning for any missing members.

Coco nodded back in reply as she peppered the area with bullets driving away the few soldiers that were still around. "They're all onboard. We're just waiting on Ms. Goodwitch on the old man."

"We saw Qrow earlier." Blake stated. "He stayed behind to hold off the guards. He told us to run."

"We should go back for him!"

"As much as I would love to wait for them, I doubt our enemies feel the same." Dr. Oobleck spoke up swiping his extended thermos smacking a guard down for the count. He pointed at the Paladin that was pulling itself out of the pile of crates. "That thing is obviously far superior to one we dealt in Mountain Glenn. I would advise a sound tactical retreat for now."

"But Uncle Qrow…" Ruby opted to speak but her sister tapped her shoulder to ease her worries.

"Hey, don't worry about him. Qrow can take care of himself." Yang assured her. "It'll take more than an army to put him down. Right now, we gotta get out of here."

The little scythe wielder felt hesitant in leaving her uncle or Ms. Goodwitch behind, but the giant killer robot made a compelling argument. With a heavy heart, she agreed and joined the rest of the crew.

The Flying Whale's cargo doors closed shut as its engines once again whirled up to take our heroes to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the hanger, Qrow noted the giant airship flying off. The sheer size of that monstrosity was enough to scare the other ships making them fall back to a safe distance. Had they knew that the Flying Whale had no weapons on board, they would've shot it down minutes ago.

But right now, the old goat had a problem of his own. He was hoping to rejoin the rest of the gang before they lifted off but a giant killer robot had blocked his path. These things looked a lot easier to deal with during the Vytal festial. But those that are manually handled seemed to be far more efficient.

Either that or he didn't want to hurt the guy inside.

"Ok bub." Qrow muttered with a small hint of a grin. "I'd really like to play awhile but my nieces kinda need me right now. So I'm gonna have to end this quick." His sword then morphed itself to its traditional scythe with its cogs and gears whirling around. "Why don't you make this easy on yourself and walk away?" But the pilot of that machine took his threat as nothing more but a bluff and took a step forward with his Paladin.

_'Well… have it your way.'_

But just before the great Reaper could even take one swing, something bizarre and miraculous happened. Qrow had seen plenty of things in his life. And by far the fall of Beacon has been the greatest yet, followed only by the discovery of the Maidens. But here… on this very moment, nothing would ever come close.

One of those fancy cars that the wealthy class of Atlas suddenly drove right above his head, its expensive paintjob and SDC logo was all bright and shiny, came crashing against the machine slamming it to the ground like a bowling ball on the last pin. Wrinkles and dents decorated its chassis while its tires screeched against the Paladin's frame. Soon after, the coughing noise from the engine and the exhaust pipe signaled the end.

"Now… an't that some rotten **luck**."

But it wasn't the car that made Qrow's jaw dislocate from his mouth or the fact that it crashed onto the giant machine. Those were awesome! It was the driver of the car itself, who made him gawk in awe.

"Glynda?" The blonde witch exited the vehicle from the empty doorway. She quietly fixed her hair and walked up next to him like it was everything was fine and dandy. "Did you just…"

"Not. A. Word." She said to him threateningly before darting towards the Flying Whale. "We need to move, now. More of them are on their way."

"Right." Qrow agreed, holstering his blade. He quietly took a mental note to blackmail her about this later because that act was just so freaking cool! "Next time then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the Flying Whale, Nora quickly spotted the two teachers on the ground and shouted out. "Th… there! Over there! It's Ms. Goodwitch and that old guy! Ren! Lower the ship!" She called out to her partner on the ship's intercom.

"This is as low as I can get her." He replied grunting. "They'll have to jump."

"Not gonna be a problem." Sun grinned and quickly formed his hands together, creating light-clones of himself. "One human bridge, coming up!" With skill and some creative thinking, the Monkey Prince quickly used his clones to line up together, creating a glowing extension of the ramp. "Grab on! I can't hold this forever!" Ms. Goodwitch quickly grabbed the nearest clone and made her way up to the teams.

"Nice thinking kid." Qrow gave the monkey boy a nod as he laid down to rest, clearly exhausted from using his semblance. The old man was then greeted by his nieces who hugged him tightly in relief.

"That's everyone!" Jaune announced. "Punch it Ren!"

"Punching it!"

With a simple nudge on a lever, the Flying Whale blasted off at full speed, blasting everything behind it with a gust of wind. The guards that attempted to stop it all blew backward along with several decommissioned droids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sudden appearance of the Flying Whale seemed to have woken the entire city. The unnaturally large and mysterious flying fort flew pass skyscrapers and air traffic alike, making many airships stray off course. It was a road rage in the sky.

All around, pedestrians and high class citizens gawk in terror from gardens to apartment windows as the city's garrison attempted to stop the ship. Police sirens wailed throughout every street with soldiers and military fighters scrambling to contain the situation which had already gone way out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the bridge of the Whale, the teams themselves were panicking as Ren seemed to have led them to an oncoming area riddled with airships. Many ducked for cover while few held on for dear life as each close encounter seemed be frightened them.

"Oh my god! We're all gonna die!" Nadir yelled out loud. "Somebody stop this thing! I wanna get off!" Thankfully Arslan was able to contain him, yanking his collar.

"Quiet you chicken! You're scaring everyone!"

"He's not the only one!" Scarlet cringed as he fastened his grappling hook around his waist.

"Ren! Slow down!" Jaune begged him as he too was holding on to the controls.

"I can't! If we slow down now, the enemy will board us. We have to get out of the city!"

Glynda knew this too. This incident alone must've stirred the hornet's nest. The full force of the Atlesian Air Fleet will be upon them and they'll have more than enough firepower to blow this airship sky high. They needed to get out of the city. Fast!

"Head for the gates of Fort Lagune!" She commanded. "We need to escape before the main battle group gets here. We can lose them in the lowlands. They won't dare chase us without proper support and it'll take time for them to mount a search."

"Through the military fort!?" Peter argued in disbelief. "Are you mad, woman!?"

"It's the only way! Mr. Ren… do it!"

The green garbed Hunter sighed. They were taking one big risk after another. "Alright. I hope you guys know what you're doing because this is going to take some serious aerodynamics."

**(Fort Lagune's Gate Control)**

The fortress itself was on a little break. With the number of refugees increasing, work has piled up non-stop. The processing of civilians through the city gates was taxing and eventually the guards there had to rest at some point. But today their little break was disturbed when one of them noted a large airship coming through.

"Wh… what in the world!?" He gasped, throwing the other guards off their rhythm. "Everyone, to your stations! We got incoming!"

"Sir! Message from high-command!" The com officer called out. "They're ordering us to close the gates immediately."

"Do it!"

"But sir!" A third officer argued. "There are still ships out there being processed."

"That was an order! Close the gates!"

**(Flying Whale)**

"Uh… guys." Neptune called out pointing at the large metallic gate. "Is it just me or is the gate… closing?"

Jaune grunted loudly as he analyzed the situation. As of right now they were caught between a rock and a hard place. If the gate closes on them then they would be trapped in a city that was hunting for them. But if they push on, then there was a good chance that their ship would tear itself to pieces. Both options looked bleak.

"Reverse engine!" Sage screamed in panic.

"No! We punch through!" The blonde knight argued. "Ren! Push it!"

"The gate's closing too fast! We'll never make it!"

"We can. Turn this ship sideways!"

"Sideways!?" Ren choked on the idea. "This is a cargo hauler! It doesn't do stunts like those other airships!"

"We have to try!"

In the end, Ren knew that it was the only way. "Ah whatever! We've gotten this far already, we might as well go in a blaze of glory. Hang on to your lunches people. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" And the boy wasn't kidding either. With a simple turn on the steering wheel, the whole ship tilted sideways throwing everyone off balance. Everyone and everything that wasn't nailed down fell off place. Cargo and people alike shifted to the right side of the ship while some held on hoping for this mad ride to come to an end.

The gate inched closer and closer with every second. And with every second feeling like an eternity. The gang closed their eyes as the moment of truth came.

A loud screeching noise echoed on both sides of the ship. Like metal scraping on metal. But in the end, the Flying Whale pulled through, squeezing itself out of that jam.

"We… we made it!?" Nora looked around, wondering if she was already dead. "We made it! Woo…bwahh!" Her premature celebration was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire hitting the hull of the airship.

"We're not out of this yet!" Ren reminded. "We're inside the fort! There's still one gate for us to get through! And right now we've got incoming fire!"

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire we go." Qrow muttered in a strange quote. "Well… there's no point turning back. Ram right through'em kid!"

"It's gonna get hot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board one of the garrison's battleships, the Captain suddenly noted that the fort's cannons were firing on something.

"What in the Maker's name is going on down there!?" He demanded. "Who authorized the use of those guns!? There are refugee ships docked here!"

"We're… not sure sir." The com officer replied confusingly. "High command just ordered the gates closed for some reason. It seems like the Senate Guards are trying to apprehend someone. Wait a minute… I just received word that Yellow 3 has been ordered to form a blockade. They're moving out now."

"Damn government lackeys." The Captain cursed under his breath noting his fellow ships moving into position. "Move this ship about and power the shields to the starboard side. We'll act as a wall to protect the civilians."

"What about the renegade ship?"

"That's the senate's business." He explained. "As far as I'm concerned, their problems aren't ours until I get orders from high-command. Now forward, half speed."

"Aye aye sir. Relaying orders to engineering."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Flying Whale, the crewmembers were bouncing around the ship as cannons and gunships open fired at them. Every Dust cartridge that struck shook the ship to its core while some simply ricochet off like pellets. The gang was grateful for the Whale's thick armor for once. If they were on board a regular airship, they would've been ripped apart like cardboard.

"They're shooting at us!"

"Yes, thank you Nora. I think we noticed!" Ren shot back, holding onto the controls as best he can. "We'll have to bear with it for now."

"Look out!" Jaune warned as a volley of missiles struck the side of the bridge. Several pipes and metal plates dislodged from their position, pouring steam into the room. "Damn it. Somebody, help me with this!"

"I gotcha!" Yang rushed to his side using her enhanced strength to push the pipe back in its place. "I guess we should Pipe-it-Down. Eh?"

"Jokes later, kiddo." Qrow urged her. "We got bigger problems ahead." The gang darted their eyes to the front and saw the large Atlesian Battle Cruiser lining up its cannons at them.

"They're gonna rip us to shreds!"

The crew began to panic. They've seen the might of these warships up close during the Battle of Vale. Their main laser guns can tear through suave of airborne Grimm in seconds and their broadside cannons were deadly in any situation.

"Ms. Schnee. Some assistance, if you please." Glynda asked whipping out her wand.

The heiress glanced around before realizing what she was asking for, and quickly pulled out her rapier in response. "Yes ma'am!" With a single gesture of their weapons, two layers of glyph shields formed at the forefront of the Flying Whale giving them some much added protection. When the battle cruiser saw no signs of them stopping, they immediately open fired, with their broadside cannon firing volley after volley of shells in their direction.

"Hang on!" Ren called out as he pulled the controller upward, giving them some altitude over the cruiser only to find another row of enemy ships waiting for them on the other side. "Ah snap! More of them! I can't avoid them!"

"We're gonna need a miracle to get through that!" Qrow grunted.

And luckily for them, they had a miracle lady on board already. Amber stepped up on the metaphorical plate and took a deep breath. "If it's a miracle you need… then I'm your girl. Push forward, kid. I'm going in with everything I got!" With a simple push of her aura, her body began to emanate a powerful flare that brushed everything aside.

"Wha?" Jaune and Pyrrha stared in awe at the woman.

"Amber, no!" Glynda warned but was held back when more cannon fired on them. "Blast it all!"

Amber held this power back when she was still new to its source. She often feared it and somehow came to admire it as well. She didn't want to rely on it too much like a clutch but now… it seemed like this was the perfect moment for it to be used.

But Ren didn't seem keen on denying the girl her chance on stage. They needed an out on this situation and she was their best shot. "Well, whatever it is you're gonna do, you'd better do it now!"

"Arghhhh!" The Fall Maiden's eyes glowed with unyielding power. Nature, Space and Time itself bend at the flick of her fingers. All the elements that shaped the World of Remnant seemed to answer her call whether they wanted to or not. Finally, with a brush of her hand, the world itself moved on her command.

A powerful gush of wind hurled itself in the fort. Hails of stone and ice fell from the sky as thunderbolts streak the skylines and unnatural formations of tornadoes suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

"What in the world?" Blake gasped as nature itself bended in their favor. She saw half of the Atlesian fighter ships tore in mid-air while the other half were thrown away by the sudden gust of wind. Even the Atlesian Battle Cruiser that attempted to chase them was struck down by lightning. It was as if five natural disasters struck at the same place right at the same time.

"Whoa…" Coco flipped down her shades as she watched the horror unfolded. Every member of the gang could only watch from windows as the fort itself was ripped apart from this heretical power.

By the time that unknown storm ended, the Flying Whale had crossed through the outer gates of the city and into the wilds.

**(New Beacon) (Cinder's Private quarters)**

"Arghhh!" Cinder let out a shriek in her private room that afternoon. Just as she was resting from a long day's work, something inside of her suddenly began to throb. That hunger that she felt in her chest was tearing her in half. The power of the Maiden that she kept in check was calling to its other half. She could feel it roaring out as if it was calling to its original host.

Beads of sweat fell on her cheeks as she took pants of breath. The Flame Witch knew what this meant. There could only be one reason why her powers would act this way.

The Fall Maiden of this generation was here and… she was using her powers to the fullest extent. Cinder could feel her presence and it was most likely she could too. Her position in this kingdom was slowly being exposed.

"She's here…" She muttered painfully through raspy breaths. "And she's close…"


	74. Dead Man's Party

**Chapter 74: A Dead Man's Party**

**(New Beacon) (Lobby)**

The main ground of the funeral.

That was how Jacques saw the lobby section of the ship. With hundreds of chairs in tow, a large coffin at the center and some precious flowers, the CEO of the SDC had to admit that he was putting a little more effort than he normally did on such events. He must say that even James would be impressed if he wasn't so dead.

Oh he could already see the General cringe if he knew he was the one sponsoring his funeral. Ha! Ironwood would be rolling in his grave cursing such humiliation. God, Jaques would spend a fortune just to see his face right now. When half of the high-society of Atlas come, this event alone would garner him some of that much needed attention. And when they see the new Flagship he was presenting the Atlesian Army, his profits would skyrocket immensely.

"A little more to the left." The Tyrannical Tycoon commander the workers as they moved the large and most likely, heavy, flowerpot on the table.

"But sir… we already moved this pot six times now." The worker complained. "And it's really heavy."

"I'm not paying you to whine." Jacques countered bluntly. "I'm paying you to obey. If I want your opinion I will ask for it. This event will involve many of the political members of Atlas. It needs to be absolutely… perfect. Now… move it a bit more to the left."

The servants sighed in unison but obeyed nonetheless. It wouldn't be the first time the master of the company exploited his workers like this just to satisfy his ego and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

"Master Schnee." Klein, the butler interrupted.

"What is it Klein? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a preparation?"

"Pardon the interruption, Mr. Schnee. But your guest from Mantle has arrived."

The old tycoon's eyes shot up with a gleeful smile to match. "Ah… perfect. Send him in. This will certainly brighten my day." He darted to the workers irritably. "No! Too much. Move it back to the right!"

"Y… yes sir."

But just as Klein bowed out to get his master's guest, the door to the lobby suddenly burst open with a very angry Winter on the other side. Any worker that stood in her way quickly found a reason to be elsewhere, dodging the woman as best as they could.

"What is the meaning of this atrocity!?" She demanded with a clear tone of wrath.

Klein backed away as Jacques feigned ignorance. "Why my dear. Whatever do you mean?"

She tossed her scroll to the table which displayed the carnage happening at the capital of the kingdom. "I just found out that Jaune Arc was spotted in Atlas! Why wasn't I informed of this!?"

"I fail to see what that vagabond has to do with any of us." Her father waved it off harmlessly. "As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing more than a common criminal."

"He is a murderer and a fugitive!" She corrected which the man simply ignored.

"The Schnee Dust Company does not associate with such people. Let the army handle him and his band of misfits. It's their job anyway."

"How can you say that!?" Winter berated. "He kidnapped your daughter and murdered General Ironwood! Shouldn't that at least warrant some of your attention!?"

"Weiss made her decision when she decided to join Beacon!" Jacques snapped. "I told her countless times the dangers of such a path and yet she chose to follow it anyway. What happened to her was her own doing."

Winter raised her hand but stopped midway knowing that any attempt of offense would simply be bounced off by that stubborn pride. Jacques has already mastered all forms of persuasion and negotiations. He could probably make a farmer buy his own crops for three times the price.

"Fine!" She yelled out. "If you're not going to do something about it then I will!"

"You will do no such thing!" He yelled out furiously. "You will remain here on this ship until I say so. We have guests arriving from all over the kingdom and representatives from Mistral have come at the expense of the council. I will not let you jeopardize all that we have built here because of your obsession of revenge!"

"He is the sole reason that this whole debacle has happened!" Winter countered back.

Soon enough, the whole fight began to echo around the room as workers and security guards pass on, ignoring the bickering of the two. Thankfully however, their little spat was interrupted by a forced cough from Klein.

"Am I… interrupting?" The man beside the butler inquired politely.

Jacques held his breath for a moment before whispering back to his daughter. "We'll finish this later." He returned his gaze to the man, reverting to his masked appearance. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness that. We were just having a minor… disagreement."

Klein scoffed that thought. The two of them looked like they were ready to rip each other to shreds. If he didn't stop them, they would've been tussling over Ironwood's coffin right about now.

"Please, don't apologize." Jacques' guest waved it off before exchanging a fair handshake. "It's not unnatural for family to have an argument or two. Disagreement builds character after all. This must be the young and talented, Winter." He bowed gracefully as if a gentleman greeting a woman in a ball. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Charmed…" Winter gave her best effort to keep herself in check. Despite her desire to storm off and grab a battalion of soldiers to hunt down the renegade, Jaune, she still had the tendency to keep herself calm. "Though I don't know you…"

"This is our latest addition to the SDC." Jacques explained. "A headstrong scientist from Mantle. Professor Watts."

"It's actually Doctor…" He introduced himself with a casual smile under that mustache. "Dr. Watts."

**(Big Flying Whale) (Atlas outskirts)**

The airship was quiet. Oddly quiet to be precise. After the shouting, screaming and the sound of cannon fire and explosions, this little eerie peace seemed to have everyone on edge. The children were huddled together in the cargo hold of the airship, surrounding a little lantern to keep themselves warm in this wretched cold. Now that they were out of the city, the artificial warmth that the kingdom provided seemed to have vanished, replaced with a chill that seemed to touch them right to the bone.

Even the adrenaline that they experienced began to cool down from the lack of combat. The children lay around the little device, weak and exhausted. They covered themselves in blankets sharing what little coffee that they had on the ship.

It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling thought…

When they were first cast away from Vale, they felt like refugees who had lost everything in war. In that final battle, they escaped only by the skin on their teeth. They left a lot of things behind, leaving with only a few sentimental items, their weapons, the clothes on their backs and an old rusty airship. They thought that they were through the hard part. They thought that the suffering was over. And now here they were, back to the starting line with their clothes, their weapons and… this rusty old airship.

"It's clear." Peter announced as he watched two Atlesian fighter ships flew pass them. "Looks like they really can't see us after all."

"The camouflage we put in place must be working." Dr. Oobleck added turning to the leader of the group. "Excellent thinking on that snow blanket Mr. Arc."

The boy waved it off. Thankfully Jaune was able to get the team to cover the top part of the Flying Whale with snow creating the impression of a small hill around the mountainous region. Shutting down the engine to hide the airship from thermal scans was also an added touch though it also deprived the crew of the engine's warmth.

"It's nothing, Mr. Oobleck. But… it won't do us any good if we all freeze out here." The blonde knight pointed towards the gang huddling by the lantern. "We need a plan."

"I'm afraid we're fresh out of those as well, Mr. Arc." Glynda stated as she joined the group. "Though I am glad that you are all safe."

"Well… as safe as we can possibly be being chased by the whole world." Qrow added which only earned him a glare from the blonde witch.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized out of the blue knowing well that the she and Jaune were the reason they were chased off.

But thankfully Glynda eased her. "It's not your fault, Ms. Rose. If anyone's to blame it would be… my mother. She's the one who issued the order to capture you and Mr. Arc. A travesty on my end."

"Now let's not mope around." The old scythe wielder spoke. "We might be down on the ground but that doesn't mean we can just give up. We get back on our feet and square our shoulders on the task ahead. Hey… long haired dude." Ren's head bobbed up at the mention of his unofficial title.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. How's the ship? Can she fly?"

Ren gave out a sigh. He had a quick look at the Flying Whale's systems and didn't have much to add to what everyone already knew. Thankfully the ship is all intact thanks to the near-impenetrable armor that it was gifted with. But even so, that didn't mean that they didn't sustain some damage. Several pipes were leaking fumes and Dust exhaust. The reactor core… or cores, which they used one to destroy Mountain Glenn, was overheating and the rudder which is used to steer the ship was chipped thanks to the stunt they pulled off at the fortress gates. Suffice to say, that were lucky the ship was still in one piece.

"She can fly… but she'll need some repairs." He answered. "The good news is that for once we actually got a full tank of fuel so that shouldn't be a problem… for a while."

"How fast can you get her air-worthy?"

The boy thought for a moment before he replied. "About four to five hours, depending on the state of the damages. I'll need some extra hands. But even so… where are we heading?"

"Vale." The old man answered making the team stare blankly at him. "We're heading back to Vale."

"Why Vale!?" Yang asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to go home and all but that wouldn't be the safest place for Jaune or Ruby. With everyone looking out for them… they'd be spotted first."

…

…

…

An echo of silence filled the room before Glynda finally answered. "It's… Winter." A few brows rose at the mention of the name. "We're going back to Vale to find Winter."

"You mean that Ice Queen that tried to 'Ice' us?" Sun asked. "Why do you want to find her? She's probably the last person who'd want to meet us. No offense to anyone here, but I get the feeling that she's the kind of girl who swish swish stab stab and ask questions… never."

"It's… complicated." The Headmistress sighed.

"Does it have to do with what we found in Ironwood's office?" Jaune inquired garnering everyone's attention.

The two members of the Order glanced at one another before they answered. "Something of that sort. We have reasons to believe that our enemies will be going after her."

"Are you saying that she's… like Amber?" Ruby asked pointing at the woman in question.

"Is it related to her powers?" Velvet inquired recalling what the woman did when they were escaping the army.

Coco bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah. That… that wasn't normal. I don't want to be the girl to point at the Goliath in the room but what she did back at the fort… that was… crazy. I mean… you can't write that off as some kind of semblance. Anyone can tell that was totally… something else. I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"You're not wrong." Qrow nodded. "But it's not something we can explain in one evening. Amber is a special case just not in the way you're thinking. However, now's not the right time for a confession. Right now we need to find a way back to Vale and find Winter before something bad happens."

"Um… excuse me." Penny raised her hand up. "It seems to me that you're looking for the eldest daughter of the Schnee Family. I would simply like to add that you won't find her in Vale."

It was Glynda's turn to raise a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I recall… Ms. Schnee… is here in Atlas."

"What!?" Qrow choked. "Are you sure!?"

"How do you know this?" The blonde witch asked, also curious about this sudden convenience.

"She's one of the hosts of Mr. Ironwood's funeral." Penny answered back stoically. "I believe she will be delivering a speech for the guests. My father was cordially invited for the event but he said that he wouldn't be able to attend since he will be busy on that day."

"A funeral?" Qrow thought back. "Now that I think about it. Martha said something similar. She said that old Jacque was hosting it on the army's new flagship."

"The New Beacon, correct." Penny nodded gleefully. "She'll be in attendance there."

New Beacon?

Everyone thought on the name to be rather ironic.

A moment of silence passed as Qrow and Glynda exchanged thoughts. Was it all just a coincidence or was fate playing a strange trick on them? Either way it was an opportunity they cannot ignore. If Winter was indeed the Winter Maiden then it would explain why Salem's minions are present here in Atlas. They were planning something… and if they don't stop them, Atlas will be the next Kingdom to fall.

"Well? What do you think?"

Glynda sighed at her partner's question. "It can't be a coincidence. Her arrival here makes more sense than ever. And if they're after Winter, they'll destroy everything that gets in their way. We have to warn her."

"We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms." Qrow darted to the girl he apparently 'kidnapped'.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

"If I'm going to face her again, she'll stab me first and toss my body out the nearest airlock."

"Ahem." Peter interrupted. "Judging by your words, I'm guessing you two are in a bit of a stump." The two members of the Order gave a hint of a nod in reply. They didn't want to admit it but with all their resources practically gone out the window, they were in a bit of a pickle. It wouldn't be the first time they've fought against overwhelming odds with nothing but the clothes on their backs, but they were pretty close to throwing in the towel.

"Then might I suggest turning to some assistance?" Bart added turning to the children in the room. "I understand that you do not wish to drag them into a battle they did not ask for. But I believe that these students have more than what it takes to do the job. All you need to do… is to ask."

Glynda sighed. All her attempts to send these kids back home have been met with the stiffest of resistance and perhaps a few tosses of fate. She wanted to keep them safe but no matter how hard she tried, something or someone gets in the way. And now here they stood, waiting for them to officially put them in the loop.

The blonde witch darted to the old goat getting a shrug out of him. She took a deep breath and turned to the kids in front of her.

"Students… we would to have your help in this matter."

Smiles formed up all around the cargo hold. High-fives and secret hand-shakes were tossed left and right as the Hunters-in-training felt a sense of accomplishment warm up to them. Even Ruby got a pat on the back.

"It's about time." Coco stretched off the weary snow, grinning maniacally.

But Jaune spoke up, silencing them. "Wait a minute. I want to add something to the deal." All eyes turned to him. "If we're gonna help, I have one condition to put in."

Glynda raised a brow, curious to his demands. "Which is?"

"After this is over and we get this… Maiden. You have to tell us everything you know." He answered sternly for the first time. "No more lies, no more secrets." He glanced over to Pyrrha in that sense. "You tell us everything."

…

…

…

"Deal…"

"What's the plan Jaune?" And so for the first time, the whole gang gathered, awaiting the Knight's craziest ploy yet.

**(The New Beacon) (Lounge)**

Watts has always had a taste for the finer things in life. Despite his snobbish and high class personality, he had great taste. Whether it was the style of an airship or the taste of the best wine, he knew them all. And thankfully the New Beacon provided him with excellent luxury. Jacques might be a tyrannical dictator and an exploiter of all people and land but he also had an excellent eye for product. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why the SDC was so successful.

Taste testing through the bottles of grapes lined before him, the evil Professor nodded in approval of the selection. Perhaps this assignment from Salem might not be so bad after all.

"Enjoying your stay?" A silky voice alerted him to an uninvited presence which somehow made his wine turn sour. Watts turned around and noted the seductive figure of his colleague, sitting on the sofa like the mistress of the house.

The man with the mighty mustache chuckled softly to himself before pouring two glasses for his guest. "For a battleship, it certainly doesn't lack any of the necessities. Say what you want about Jacques, the man has rather impeccable taste." He offered. "A vintage from Mistral. Fermented for ten years."

Cinder accepted the glass, stirring the wine before having a good taste. Her brow raised in mild surprised. "Hmm. Exquisite. But you didn't answer my question."

The man in question scoffed, taking a seat opposite of the Fiery Mastermind. Placing his foot on the table between them, he eyed her, trying to place her thoughts. "I'm not here to interfere, if that's what you're thinking. Salem sent me."

"Let me guest. She wants you to help me in my plans?" Her sarcasm wasn't unnoted by the old Doctor.

"After your screw up in Vale, I wouldn't be surprised." The man gave a mocking tone, taking a sip of his glass while their eyes connected with a hint of rivalry within them. "Your performance has been lacking of late."

"I did not screw up…" She countered, her eyes glowing with rage.

"I'm inclined to disagree." Watts retorted unaffected by her intimidation.

"I destroyed Beacon Academy." Cinder reasoned. "I destroyed Ironwood and Ozpin and countless others!"

The evil Doctor laughed. "If all it took was mass destruction and body count to win this war, Hazel would've outdone you ten times over. There are different kinds of power out there. Brute force is simply one of them and you know far better that 'He' holds more than anyone. You've seen him fight before."

The Fiery Witch seemed to agree. Though he rarely speaks, Hazel has been one of Salem's oldest and strongest Lieutenants in her inner circle. The man was like a tank and a bear molded into one killing machine. Whether it was a man or a monster or a machine, he can take them all on without even breaking a sweat.

"And not to mention that your whole operation was shot down because of some upstart kids."

Cinder's nostrils flared at the gesture. As much as she wanted to lash out against the man, she couldn't bring herself to counter his taunt. Though her deeds in Vale destroyed an entire Huntsman Academy and various warriors of the Order, that achievement was marred by her inability to acquire the Maiden's full power. Even after wading through Hunter after Hunter, all it took was a bunch of inexperienced trainees to thwart her entire plan.

"But… as much as I like to chastise you for your failures, I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to." Watts continued, finishing his glass. "To answer your question, Salem tasked me to assist the SDC with their production of droids. As you can see I'm progressing splendidly. I'm already passed for a promotion in the company."

"The SDC?"

"She wants their help in the New World Order. Or at the very least, rebuilding after we're done with it." He had a point. With the war looming over the horizon, rebuilding the world will require resources and personnel. And Grimm were ill suited for such tasks. "So far they suspect nothing. Now… if you'll excuse me. I'm already late for a meeting with my employer." He made his way towards the door only to stop for one last gesture. "Do try not to make a fool of yourself this time."

Cinder allowed him to leave, seeing the door close behind him. But the man left unaware of the thief that was also in the room.

"It seems like your talent perceives more than just our eyes."

"You sure we should just let him roam around?" Emerald inquired after dropping her illusion around the arrogant Doctor. "He might be trouble."

Her Mistress waved it off. "He won't bother us. Not unless he wants to get on my bad side." She quietly gestured to the assortment of drinks which the thief gladly poured over another glass.

"You don't think he'll rat us out, ma'am?" Emerald handed over the glass, looking more like a servant than a thief.

"He's too clever for that." She replied before balling a fistful of fire which illuminated the room. "He knows that our plan here benefits all of us. Besides…" The fire in her hand intensified. "… even if he does stab us in the back, I would be more than happy to burn him alive."

Emerald took a gulp of air at the statement. She knew better than to question her mistress when she was in the mood for burning people alive. Adam Taurus was a prime example of that threat.

"So what happens now?"

"Now…" Cinder gave an evil smile as she stirred her drink once more. "We celebrate. As dull as funerals are… it's going to be quite the party."

**(The next morning) (Skies above Mantle) (The New Beacon)**

The funeral event in the New Beacon was at full swing. Soldiers, officers and politicians alike were arriving in droves as the Flagship was in the air. For the first time, the ship was fully staffed by a plethora of guards and security monitors, ensuring the safety of everyone on board. With a list of overly qualified soldiers and motivated employees, even the greatest con-artists would think twice before stirring trouble on board this ship.

Little did everyone knew… 'trouble' has a nasty habit of accepting those kinds of challenges.

Down by the hanger, fancy airships with their equally fancy guests were being inspected by the gateway by security officers. With all the jewelries people were bringing in you'd have a hard time thinking that people actually came here to mourn. The only thing missing around here were the camera flashes and the red carpet for everyone to walk on.

"Can you believe this?" The guard having a break on the sideline. "This is supposed to be a funeral and these guys dress like they're going to a party. I can literally eat off that guy's shoes."

"Tell me about it." His partner agreed. "Look at that ring. I can feed my folks back home for years with the money she spent on that rock. What do I have to do to be one of them?"

"Family ties, good looks, heritage? Should I go on?"

"Oh shut up." He laughed it off before suddenly turning to his coms.

"Patrol team. We have a yellow priority."

"This is patrol team." The soldier replied to the man on the other line. "What's the issue?"

"We have an unscheduled airship coming in to dock. Pilot says that he's on the guest list but contact has been choppy. We're moving him to a secure block just in case. You two are to find out who it is and report back."

"On it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Oobleck has been known to be a bad actor. He's never been picked for any lead roles in the play or to be an extra for that matter. Heck, the guy can't even land the role of being a prop or a tree, mostly because the guy can't stop running that mouth of his. But today of all days, he was going to prove those directors wrong. Because today he had to convince himself and everyone on this ship that he was someone else entirely.

Dressed and decked with a stolen official Atlas uniform and deprived of his usual glasses, the caffeine induced teacher looked every bit as a mid-class citizen of the northern Kingdom. Even is hair was combed down to a certain style courtesy of one Coco Adel. All that was left was to sell himself as one of the higher class.

"Ok… everyone ready?" A whisper from the ship made the good doctor take a breath. "We only got one shot at this. Ciel, Penny, you two are up."

"Understood." The girl and her droid companion nodded before joining the doctor at the head.

"Mr. Arc, though I am grateful that you included me in your plan, I have to advise you that my acting skills are not up to par." Dr. Oobleck reminded flicking his non-existent glasses.

"You only need to buy us a few minutes." The knight replied. "Just try to look convincing otherwise you'll blow our cover. You'll be fine."

"Your confidence in me… is not reassuring."

"This is never gonna work." Qrow muttered hiding in the back whom Glynda hushed.

Dr. Oobleck wanted to recite his lines again but he wouldn't get the chance. The door leading to the next room opened up revealing two guards with their weapons drawn.

"Hold it right there." One of the guards ordered, approaching the trio steadily. Bart kept himself calm and his lip shut, making sure that he doesn't blurt anything stupid.

"Ah! Tally-ho gentlemen. What a fine day we're having!"

An echo of face-palms fell silent behind him. Ciel held a cringe while Penny smiled it off not really understanding what just occurred.

"Uh… huh…" Even the guards seemed stumped by his unusual greeting. "Identify yourself. State your name and your business here."

"Why most certainly, good sir." Bart replied with his cheerful tone. "The name is Dr. Geppetto Polendina. I am a Professor of Atlas Academy fielding in robotics and medical science. I am here to attend the funeral of my good friend, Ironwood."

"Uh huh. And who else are with you?" The guard gestured to the two girls standing behind him.

"Just me and my… assistant and my pilot."

The guards darted to the Bullhead transport and eyed it suspiciously. "We'll have to search your ship either way. Sorry but it's standard procedure. And, sorry to say that this event is for invites only. You'll have to show me some IDs, sir and your personal invitation if you want to get in."

"Ah… yes. About that." Bart rubbed his head looking inept. "I rushed here all the way from work and seemed to have… left it in my office. So sorry." The red guardsman tilted his head, unconvinced. The good doctor was sweating heavily.

"Hold still while I confirm this with command." He slowly took out his scroll which Penny took as a sign to move up. Quietly she used her high-tech brain to hack into the device and put all the info they needed.

A few seconds went by… and another few seconds…

Ping!

Soon enough the scroll buzzed open, revealing the list of invitees that came by. The guard skimmed through the names and spotted the one. He opened it up and quickly enough he was given the supposed photo of the good Dr. Polendina.

"Hey… wait a second." The guard noted something wrong. This alone sounded alarms in everyone's head. Was their ploy cooked? "Something's different with this picture."

"Uh… ahem… really?" Bart's brow twitch, his hair was fiddling up. Their cover was blown!

The sound of weapons drawn could be heard from the Bullhead. Everyone was ready to jump at the drop of a hat. Scythes, gun cocks and even Dust infused weapons were being prepped. It was do or die!

"You must've lost a lot of weight!"

…

…

…

Huh?

"Ex… cuse me?"

"Your picture." The guard motioned to the photo revealing a young yet slightly chubbier version of Dr. Oobleck. "You must've lost a few pounds. Golly."

"Ah… yes of course. It's… quite an old picture. I have… yet to update that." The green haired Huntsman smiled awkwardly as his comrades gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright Dr. Polendina. You check out. We'll grant you and your +2 guests, VIP passes. Please note that all areas around the mid-deck of the ship with yellow signs are accessible to visitors. All areas from that point on are restricted to military personnel only. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good. Now please follow me. We'll escort you to the main lobby." With a reassuring nod, Bart and his 'assistant' and 'pilot' followed, leaving the Bullhead ship behind in silence.

…

Once the gang was sure that they were gone, Jaune and his advance party revealed themselves from the ship's compartment. Team JNPR, Qrow, Glynda, Peter, Amber, Blake and Weiss all arrived in orderly fashion, looking as sneaky as they did when they infiltrated Atlas Academy.

"The coast is clear." The leader announced.

"Well… paint me white and call me daisy. It actually worked." Qrow hid his impressed tone ever so slightly.

"We have to hurry." Blake insisted. "It won't be long before they send a search team here to inspect the ship."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Alright. Everyone remember their assignments?"

"Qrow, Peter, Amber and I will infiltrate the event to find Winter." Glynda recited, receiving a nod from her compatriots.

"Old Oobleck will be at the reception to keep watch." Amber continued.

"After we find her, Weiss and I will get her to a secluded spot on the ship." Blake placed in. "Hopefully that'll get her to listen."

"I'm still not sure we should be involving Ice Queen Junior along." The old man complained which earned him a glare from the said Ice Queen.

"If my sister is in danger, then this involves me plenty." She countered with a sneer. "And if you don't want her freezing you in an ice cube for the rest of your life, you'll be bringing me along." No one could really argue with that point.

"The rest of us will blend in and keep an eye for Mercury and Emerald." Jaune concluded, finishing their briefing. "Try to stay with each other if you can and don't take risks. Not unless you have to." With that last group meeting, the teams dispersed into their own sections preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. "Ren, get word to Ruby and the others."

**(Outskirts of Mantle) (The Flying Whale)**

The silence passed on by those left behind as 'backup' was eerie as the dead. Patience was never the strongest suit of Huntsmen and Huntresses but it always proved to be the better virtue. Despite being chased all over the capital, the teams left behind were itching for a fight. If what Ms. Goodwitch told them was right, then those who were truly responsible for the fall of Beacon were on board the Flagship—and there wasn't a soul in that ship that didn't want a piece of that mastermind.

Well… maybe except a certain few.

However that silence was quickly broken off when a military scroll buzzed in Yang's pocket. Ruby's eyes shot up s she feared the worst. Her sister noted and quickly whisked it out and skimmed through the text. "A message from Jaune!" The gang tensed up in anticipation. "They're in. They're moving up to the next step of the plan. He said he'll signal us the moment they need backup. Looks like they made it through without too much hassle."

"So far so good I suppose." Velvet nodded. "I'm a little worried they might get discovered."

"Hey, if they can get into the most secured Huntsman Academy in the Four Kingdoms, going through inspection should be a walk in the park for them." Coco reassured her bunny friend though internally she agreed. To be surrounded by thousands of enemy soldiers was unnerving, on its own. Infiltrating the academy was one thing but to hide amongst the legions was different. If someone botched the mission, they would have a hard time getting out.

"Ugh! I still can't believe they didn't let me in on the mission." Ruby added grumpily, with her arms folded around Zwei. "I could be helping them up there."

*Woof!*

"The task they are undertaking requires skillsets of that of the shroud." Yatsuhashi explained sitting in meditation with Bolin next to him, both their legs crossed and eyes shut. "We must be patient and wait for the call. As troubling as it sounds, very few of us have any experience in that category."

"Hey! I snuck into Atlas Academy with him!" The scythe-less red riding hood protested.

"And you flooded their cafeteria." Coco reminded earning a chuckle from the gang.

"Hey speak for yourself." Sun spoke up also agreeing with Ruby. "I snuck into a White Fang meeting. I should totally be on the away-team."

"Didn't you get chased by Torchwick on a giant killer robot and tore up the high-way?" Scarlet pointed out recalling the news on the holonet the other day where his leader was seen jumping between cars with a Prototype-Paladin chasing them.

"Psh… details." The monkey prince waved it off embarrassingly.

"I agree with Yatsuhashi-san." Bolin voiced out still in his meditative state. "We must rest and calm our minds for the fight ahead. Trust in our nakama and our senseis."

Arslan surprisingly agreed. "Bolin has a point. We got this far with our guts and our instincts. Why bet against the streak? And blondie boy's plans might seem crazy, but they worked out in the end."

Roy let out a scoff. "Let's hope this next one doesn't involve blowing something up." The gang seemingly agreed. They all knew the destructive power of Jaune's ideas and how costly it could be.

"We can only hope…"

With a sigh, Ruby turned to the window, looking up to the large Atlesian Fleet assembling in the skies. At the center of that formation, the large flagship hovered over the city, with an intimidating feel around it. She could only hope that her friends up there will be ok and waited for the call.

**(New Beacon) (Reception room)**

Glynda and her associates passed through the area around the flagship with relative ease. With the recent funeral happening on board, most of the guards were allocated to secure critical areas of the ship. The outer areas of the vessel itself seemed to be almost entirely unguarded. Sparse patrols and few cameras were easily bypassed. They could only imagine what kind of security detail they have on the main floor itself.

"It's clear." Qrow announced as they entered what appeared to be one of the many locker rooms on the ship. From what they can surmise from the spare uniforms hanging about, it must be the guards' shift change area. "No one's around."

"Guess they must be busy with the crowd." Amber deduced.

"Then let's not waste time." Glynda moved up ahead quickly grabbing a uniform from the rack that seemed to fit her size.

"Hmph. Gotta admit, I didn't think that kid's plan would work." Qrow opted feeling somewhat surprised that they were able to get on board the flagship without too much hassle. He actually expected to find some resistance or a few conked heads in their infiltration, but instead they came in cleaner than a plumber on a bad taco-night. "I almost thought the jig was up."

"You should put a little faith in young Mr. Arc." Peter added. "Unorthodox plans are his specialty. With some luck we might pull this plan off without too much trouble."

"I just hope Bart can hold his act together." Glynda added before finally removing her clothes glancing menacingly at the two Huntsmen. "Look away please." She insisted which they complied. The two men also changed into their disguises hoping that there would be something that fit.

Once Qrow was done putting that uniform, he could feel the irony creeping into his mouth. Already, he felt out of place with that military attire. He often preferred comfort and freedom over these tight and formal outfits. And for once, the man was actually glad ol'Ironwood was dead. Because if he saw him now, he would be laughing his pants off, rolling on the floor and taking snapshot pictures, reminding him of this very moment for all eternity.

Amber too seemed a little off with her new uniform. She never thought that she'd actually have to don such an outfit and pretend to be part of a larger organization. Heck, the only uniform she ever wore was Yang's student outfit.

"Ugh! How in the world does anyone fit in these!?" Peter complained justifiably as he appeared with the biggest size of the uniform he could find. To say the least, his bulging figure stretched those threads to the limit.

"Maybe you should stick with your old threads, old buddy." Qrow suggested holding a laugh. "You wouldn't fit in as a soldier around here." But his opinion was quite different with Glynda who seemed to fit into that uniform like a glove. The white and gray attire with a skirt going just below her knees was both stunning and had a flair that said 'Don't mess with me'. "Wow… and here I thought you couldn't pull a disguise."

"Don't patronize me." The blonde witch sneered before parting off towards the door leading to the reception room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a military funeral through and through. That much alone, Glynda could surmise just by glancing at the reception. Military officers of the highest rank in the Atlesian Army were all lined up together with their entourage with medals and pins gleaming from their suits. One side of the room was filled with soldiers while another held bureaucrats and politicians mingling with one another. There were so many people that they even needed to open the second floor just to accommodate them. You could easily state that all the pillars that held Atlas so high above all the other kingdoms were all gathered in this very place.

"So far so good." The Fall Maiden stated feeling rather tense to be around enemy soldiers.

As they strolled in from the room, Qrow can tell that their disguises were working. The crowd here wouldn't give two winks for a common soldier so they blend in without being seen.

"You think Martha's coming too?" He asked the witch beside him.

"If she's not already there mingling with the crowd." Glynda scoffed as she scanned the room hoping to spot Winter within the masses. Considering her unique position and attire, she should be easy to spot. The last thing they needed was her mother lounging about.

"There's Barty." Peter pointed in the general direction of the snack tables where the green haired Doctor stood along with his 'assistant' and 'pilot'. For some reason, the man stood as stiff as a board and his smile seemed so fake that some of the higher class found him odd.

"He seems… tense." Amber noted with an awkward smile. "You think they won't notice him?"

"He was never the best actor but he'll pull through."

Qrow shrugged at it. They needed to stick to the plan and right now meeting together would break their illusion. "He knows his mission. No point in going into our disguises, if we're just gonna meet up like this."

"So what's the plan then?" Amber inquired. "I don't see this Winter person anywhere and we don't exactly have a lot of time."

"We need to split up." The old goat answered. "If she's not in the reception then she must be getting ready for it. I'd say officer's quarters or somewhere close by. I'll sneak around the area and find her. Pete… you and Amber stick around here and if you spot her, bring her to the meeting point with Ice Queen junior."

"You got it." The round Huntsman nodded.

"Glynda, you take the high ground. Call out if you spot anyone that might be trouble or… hmm?" Qrow quickly noted that the witch's attention was elsewhere when she didn't respond. He opened his mouth to grab her attention but stopped when he realized what it was that distracted her.

Memories of the old times came flooding to Glynda's mind. Being here in this very event made her feel weak and vulnerable. She never had the opportunity to mourn for the man whom she cared. There was no time to think, no time to shed a tear for his passing. They were too busy running. Too busy fighting for their lives to care about the dead.

_"I wanted to let you know, that I still… and always will… love you. Till the end of my days."_

Why did he have to say that? Why of all times did he have to confess to her on that night? It felt stupid and unprofessional. Why did he have to waste his last breath on her?

Why didn't he let her stay? If they fought side by side… they could've won. They could've…

Glynda held her tears back as she placed a finger on her lips. She could still remember his taste. The hint of cigar and alcohol in his breath, the stench of Dust and gunpowder on his uniform. She wished she could turn back time. Turn it back to that day. Had she only a few seconds more. She would've said the words. Answer his feelings truthfully and honestly. To see hope spring in his eyes once more.

How she wished she could see him again…

"Glyn…" A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her own torment. The slick haired scythe wielder stared at her, his voice raised. "You gonna be alright?"

A hesitant answer came. "Yes… I'll be fine."

The old man knew better. She and Ironwood had more unanswered feelings than anyone else in this room. "Hey… I know you got some baggage with ol'Jimmy. But I need you on…"

"The here and now." She interrupted sternly. "I know. I'll keep a lookout on the second floor." The woman then quietly walked off trying to blend in with the crowd. Hopefully she won't be too bothered by all this depression. Qrow could only watch unsure whether to trust her or keep one eye open for her.

**(Security room)**

"Huaa…" A guard let out a tiresome sigh as he lay back on his chair with a mug of hot coco in hand and a box of donut on the table. Normally on a busy day like this, he would have his hands busy with keeping a tight lid on all visitors. But thankfully the party at the reception had all the officers' attention and posted extra guards in every corner which meant that all he had to do now was sit back, relax and make sure that no unauthorized individual would come through those monitors.

There was no way any intruder would be able to sneak up behind him. With top of the line double-plated doors, security lasers on the vents and motion detectors in this very room, all he needed to do was push the giant red button and dozens of soldiers would come pouring in and take out the aggressor.

Yup, today was gonna be a slow and relaxing day watching his favorite TV show. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until something did…

Just before he could get to his relaxing position, a noise echoed from one of his monitors popped up with a warning icon: Motion Detector. A loud and annoying beeping sound whirled around his station.

The guard raised a brow before scanning the room around him. The vents were clean and door was locked with four guards stationed outside.

He tapped the alarm system wondering if it was faulty. After a brief moment it stopped. He shrugged the thought away thinking that he might've set it off by mistake. He sat back and returned to his lazy mode.

But again the alarm sounded forcing him to scan the room once more. Something wasn't right. Either there was some invisible adversary or the equipment was faulty. Regardless, it was scaring him.

Bzzt!

"Gwah!"

"Come in security, this is Unit 33." The intercom buzzed in with a loud static voice.

"Oh for the love of…" The guard cursed under his breath before answering back. "This is security. I read you, Unit 33. You scared the nuts out of me man. What's with the static? I can barely hear you."

A chuckle cracked from the other line. "Sorry. It seems like the CCT is acting up again. We're just reporting in all clear on the outside. How's your end?"

The guardsman slowly released that small tension he was building up after knowing he wasn't alone. "All's clear on my end. But the motion sensors in the room are going off like crazy. It says there's movement in the room but there's nobody here."

"Ah… it's probably because all the ship movement." The voice on the other side assumed. "With all the guests running around, it's probably detecting vibration everywhere messing with the indicators." The two exchanged a short laugh with one another easing the man up. "Or maybe it's that Huntress behind you who's about to knock you out."

"Heh… I wish." He turned out of curiosity to find a silver hammer prepped against his head.

"Hello!"

"Huh?" The man barely had a chance to realize the face that popped beside him before a hammer came striking down on his face knocking his lights out.

"It's probably that last one… just a guess."

"And goodnight!" Nora added with a gleeful tone before taking the mug of hot coco from her victim. "All clear guys! Drag'em in." The door to the room whistled open revealing the rest of Team JNPR dragging several unconscious guards into the room. "Oooh! Donuts. Dibs on the chocolate!" She didn't bother waiting for her team's reply before gorging on the said treat.

"Good job Nora." Jaune gave out a short praise before reaching to the monitors. "Let's get to work. Ren, can you operate this thing?"

The ninja gave a nod before rushing to the seat, typing furiously on the controls which returned with a positive noise. "Hmm… not good. It seems like this is only one of three security posts. I only have access to a few cameras on this deck but I have a good view of the reception area and the entrance. From what I can tell… it seems like they're just getting started with the opening ceremony."

Jaune sighed. So much for infiltrating the flagship. He was hoping for a lucky break after all their unfortunate events but it seems fate wasn't cutting them any slack. They needed to find their enemies fast. If Mercury and Emerald were somewhere on board this ship there was a good chance that they had something big planned along the line. And with a whole arsenal of weapons arrayed above the city, the incident in Vale would pale in comparison.

"I see Dr. Oobleck." Pyrrha pointed at one of the monitors showing the good doctor sitting idly at the back row with Ciel and Penny on both sides. So far it doesn't look like the man was going to crack under pressure.

"But I don't see any of our targets or Winter." Ren pointed out. "They're probably in hiding or in another deck entirely. We'll need more eyes on the field."

"Damn it." Jaune cursed lowly but he kept himself in check. "Guess I shouldn't have expected it to be too easy. This ship is just too big to search properly. We'll have to focus on the reception. I'll head over there and keep a lookout."

But Ren grabbed his arm stopping the blonde knight from going. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember: You and Ruby are wanted by the whole army. They'll likely have your picture circulated amongst the soldiers already. You go out there, you'll be exposing everyone around you."

"I can't just sit back…"

"Yes you can." Ren reasoned with him. "Sometimes inaction is the best course of action in these situations. You said it yourself that we shouldn't take unnecessary risks."

The blonde boy cast his gaze downward. Ren was right. No point in exposing himself unless he wanted the whole crew of this ship to come after them. And this time there won't be a cute Kitty Cat to bail him out like in the Academy.

"We can't do all the heavy lifting around here." Nora added with a chocolate grin on her face.

Jaune agreed, easing back and getting comfortable in the room. "Then I guess it'll be up to the professors from here."

"They've been doing stuff like this way before we have." Ren pointed out with a small smile. "Have some faith in them. I'm sure things will work out fine."

**(Reception area)**

But things weren't going so spectacularly for Qrow. Try as hard as he could he couldn't find Winter at all. It was rather surprising seeing as she was one of the key speakers to send off ol'Jimmy to the afterlife. He expected her to be here, greeting the new arrivals, wearing that plastic smile that she had back then.

Much to the old man's chagrin, he was amazed how many folks came by. There was even a large delegate group from Mistral who came to pay their respects with the 'Late' General. He could identify them with their unique eastern fashion. Those diplomats and representatives from the Mistralean Council are probably all here to defuse the tension between the two kingdoms, which would be a good thing if their enemies weren't hiding somewhere in plain sight.

Ugh… all these perfumes and air clogging smell was really choking the air out of him. You could practically smell the elitists from a mile away. The rich really do have some strange taste.

But just when Qrow was about to head off to another section, he noted a familiar face sitting boringly at his seat. That fluffy hair, that young snobbish look and that fancy suit were dead giveaways. It was Henry, Winter's supposed 'fiancé'. Hmph. He wasn't that good looking.

Something about him just didn't feel right for Qrow. Perhaps it was that snobby rich class attitude he held or that perfect aura he gave out. Perhaps he was just quietly jealous of his engagement. Either way, he didn't like the boy one bit.

"Where is she?!" The old man startled from the hushed but irritating voice that blared behind him. The face of a very angry Jacques Schnee was present, hiding behind a few pillars as he yelled at the poor round servant who was bowing repeatedly. "She was supposed to here to greet the delegates! Not cooped up in her room!"

"I'm sorry Master Schnee." The round servant bowed lowly as if he had done something irredeemable. "Lady Winter requested some time off to prepare for her speech. I believe she is still in her temporary quarters."

"I don't care about excuses!" The tyrannical CEO of the SDC barked out. "Get her here this instant, Klein! We have guests to entertain and I won't let her absence ruin it!"

"Of… of course. Right away Master Schnee."

Well that was lucky. Even though Qrow would say that Jacques was scummier than cow dung, he did give him the location of his precious daughter in return for that outrage. Like a stalker, the reaper trailed the large servant, making his way through the empty corridors that made up the ship's hull. Vents and exposed pipelines gave the impression that the vessel was still in its early stages and would require more time before it can depart for foreign shores. But with all the guns this vessel had, it was good enough to be a floating fortress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few short stops and ducking from a few patrols, the butler came to a stop in front of a room which seemed to stand out amongst the rest. With its metal and decorated door frame, Qrow can guess that someone very important was behind it.

But just as the butler reached for the doorknob, his scroll rung, prompting him to answer it.

"Yes? Oh… Madam Schnee. How may I assist you?" The butler headed off to have a private call, leaving the door unattended. Qrow took this opportunity to sneak in hoping to find the target gal inside. He thought that his luck might hold.

The room that Winter was given was large enough to hold an entire company of men. With all the furniture and antiquities placed here one might be thinking that a person of royal stature was living here. Heck, there was even a mini-bar in a corner and a cabinet filled with assortment of drinks to drown the horrors of the world away. What he wouldn't give to have a day in here. Heck, one night would be all it took to empty the bottles here.

But with everything the room had, it lacked the one thing that Qrow was looking for. The girl of his dreams… or at least the girl he was looking for.

Winter was nowhere to be seen leaving him stumped in the situation. So much for his luck.

However, there was one item that caught his attention. Out of all the glittering jewels and flashy art that were on display, his eyes fell upon the simple canister with his symbol on it.

It was his alcohol flask. The man thought he dropped it somewhere along the way, which was quite a shame really. He never expected to see again, and in this room of all places. Did Winter keep it for his sake? Qrow took a sniff and found it to be full of expensive liquid. He could almost taste it.

"Excuse me?" The man's eyes widened when he noted someone had snuck up on him. His attention on his flask made him drop his guard for an attacker to creep up on his blind spot. "I don't think you should be here."

"Uh…" Qrow reached for his weapon but pulled to a quick stop when he realized that his would be attacker was nothing more but a child barely half his size.

Whitley eyed the man suspiciously before his mouth opened in stunned realization.

"Oh my…"

Qrow cursed his ill fortunes. Normally he'd have no qualms about knocking out witnesses but hitting a defenseless kid was cutting it close to his limit. He paused for a moment giving the boy a chance to simply walk away. But what came next surprised him.

"Dashing looks, slim figure, rugged and tall?" Whitley analyzed with a knowing smile before bowing in apologies. "Forgive my rudeness, dear brother."

…

…

…

Huh?

"You must be Henry." The little boy deduced with a cheesy grin.


	75. Funeral Crashers

**Chapter 75: Funeral Crashers**

**(New Beacon) (Winter's quarters)**

For once in his lifetime, Qrow was glad that no one he knew was around right now. Because if they saw his expression right now, they'd never let him live it down for sure. Who was this little tike who mistook him as that pretty boy? And did he just call him…

"Brother?" He let the word slip just for a moment as his questionable brow rose.

The boy in the fancy suit gasped as if realizing his mistake. "Ah… a thousand pardons. I was being too informal with that title. We never met. A pleasure to meet you, Sir Aplenty. My name is Whitley Schnee. Winter's little brother."

"Her br…" Qrow gawked. "I didn't know she had a…"

Whitley nodded back in understanding. "Yes that would be understandable. My sister and I never really did get along until recently. Call it a… Schnee family trait. Warm on the outside, but cold and cruel on the inside."

"Ha…" Branwen added clearly stunned by this revelation.

"Ah… but where are my manners. I'm guessing you came to see my sister." The little boy added with a gleeful tone almost like he was ecstatic to see the man in person. "I'm afraid she went out on a little private business. Being a soldier at this time can be quite busy. We live in a dangerous time after all. If you'd like I would be more than happy to escort you to her."

Now there was a thought Qrow can get on with. He quickly shook off his dazz and nodded, going with the act. "Yeah… that'd be… great."

"Then please, if you'll follow me." Whitlet politely led the way through with a proper and superior form. From the stance he took, it would seem like Jacques worked this boy well and drilled all the proper etiquette into mind till he remembered all manners to heart. He acted like a machine that moved only through the training he was given.

As they walked through the corridors, Qrow could note several servants bowing out of the way. Whitley didn't seem to bother or perhaps he was used to it already. For Qrow however, it seemed pretty awkward to be taken as someone he wasn't. From Hunter to rich-guy made a very big difference here.

"So uh… this is quite the ship you got here." He spoke out loud hiding his awkwardness trying to make small-talk with the boy.

Whitley acknowledged it and bowed proudly in return. "The largest one yet. Father spared no expense in its construction. Ever since we lost the Northern Star during the Grimm incursion in Vale, it was necessary to redirect funds in creating a bigger and better ship to replace it. There are more soldiers on this ship than in Mantle itself. Though admittedly, all staff and personnel that were chosen to pilot this vessel have been handpicked by the army itself. They wanted to create something like my family's White Castle. A city in the sky."

"That's pretty… aggressive."

"Indeed." Whitley admitted. "Normally in a time of war people would think to look for a peaceful solution. But like they say… so long as you have big guns in the sky, who can possibly to challenge you?"

"Sounds like something ol'Jimmy would say."

"Jimmy?" Whitley raised a curious look.

Qrow quickly fumbled out of his words to correct himself. "I mean uh… Ironwood. Sorry. Just thought of his name during the funeral."

The boy accepted the excuse. "Ah I see. Yes it was a great lost for Atlas and its people. The General was a close friend to my father during their time. And he was even closer to Winter. She thought of him more of a father than anyone else. It's… quite saddening for her." Well it certainly can't be more than what Glynda was going through. Qrow wanted to say that but bit his lip to stop himself.

"A lot of people thought of him as more." The old man added earning a respectful nod from the boy.

"Hmm… it seems my sister was right about you. You really are humble." Humble? Him? Ha! Yeah… fat chance. When he's sober maybe. Qrow wanted to retort but held it in for his own sake. Whitley chuckled humorously before noting the weapon holstered on his back. "But she never mentioned that you were a fighter."

"Oh this?" Qrow laughed weakly as if being caught red handed. He patted his favored weapon, grinning slightly trying to impress the other kid. "Well this is for umm… self-defense. Like you said… we live in dangerous times."

"That I did…" The boy agreed. "Now please follow me this way. My sister will be most ecstatic to meet you."

Yeah she will be… but not in the way you're thinking.

After a little walk, Qrow found himself in what appears to be a salon which seemed unsuited for a warship like this. There were luxurious chairs and tables and even fancy wares that gave it a snobbish appearance.

"Please do come in. It would be nice to have some tea before the ceremony."

**(Storage closet)**

Blake has always been the best when it came to being sneaky. She had the White Fang to thank for that. Back then she was trained to become the best infiltrator the organization has ever seen. They developed her to be a master spy, an infiltrator… and perhaps at one time… an assassin. If there was anything she was grateful for the organization, it would be the knowledge they gave her.

When it came to being unseen, she can do that with her eyes closed. And thankfully today, one of that knowledge came to good use.

Blake and Weiss were at a secluded room that was used for storing miscellaneous items. From spare parts to old unused socks, everything that the crew did not need was all placed here in hopes that they would be shipped out in the next rotation. In other words, it was just a fancy garbage dump.

Weiss glanced over her scroll tapping its screen over and over hoping to receive that call. Jaune and Glynda have yet to pass on any progress in the mission which could mean two things. Either they were delayed or there were complications. Any of those were viable seeing as the alarms were sounded yet. Had they been discovered, every guard on board would scramble to attention and the guests would be running towards the hangers in panic. That alone would resemble much of their battle in Amity Coliseum.

"Looks like we're in the clear. It doesn't look like we're being trailed." The Black Cat announced giving her temporary partner some comfort. It wasn't long till she noted her anxious expression that she asked, "What's wrong? You look… restless."

"Oh… it's nothing." The heiress shook it off glancing over to the stray boxes in the corner.

"Weiss?"

"It's nothing. Really." She insisted "It's just stupid."

But the Black Cat didn't seem keen on letting that matter go. She took a seat beside her teammate, nudging her comically. "Hey now. I thought we all promised not to keep things from one another."

She gave the former assassin a haughty look. "That's a rather ironic thing to say coming from you." Blake nodded feeling like she walked into that one. "If I were to rate people by secrets, besides the teachers, you're perhaps the most secretive out of all of us."

"Ok, I admit. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to… you know… Speaking my mind." Blake admitted with her eyes rolling. "But I'm trying to be better, I really am. So… while we're here waiting. We might as well throw what we have on our chest. So come on. Tell me. What's bothering you?"

Weiss gave out a defeated sigh knowing well that they had nothing better to do than to talk it out. Her thumbs twiddled on the scroll while her eyes cast downward. "It's just that… this whole thing kind of reminds me of… well… Mountain Glenn."

"You mean when we stopped Torchwick?"

"I meant the time when you ditched us like used socks!" The Ice Queen exclaimed earning an apologetic look from her teammate. "I still haven't forgiven you yet."

"I already said I was sorry." Blake reasoned only to earn a finger close to her nose.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Weiss countered angrily. "You have no idea what we all went through that night. We all risked our lives to find you. Some of us even thought that we would be too late. Ruby was worried sick and don't even get me started on Yang. We went through so much together…"

"Weiss…"

"And in the end… none of us could find you." The heiress cringed slightly as she recalled that night well. "And when we heard the explosion in the mountains… I really thought you were gone. It was only after Jaune called that we knew you were safe. Someone else had to save you." Blake nodded too in agreement. In the end it was that lovable goofball that saved the day and her.

"Yeah…"

"And that's why I'm worried." Weiss continued. "I'm worried that we might not be so lucky here on this mission. What if something goes wrong? What if it's all just a trap?"

"Hey." Blake calmed her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Things might look bad now but things always came our way… eventually. Remember, you and Ruby fought against that giant dragon with nothing but fumes. And even if things do go south… well… you can always whine and complain like you always do."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, or are you trying to get on my nerves?"

The Black Cat raised her hand in defense. "Ok… so I'm not the best person to come for a pep-talk. To be honest, I do feel the same way. When… I was still in the White Fang; every time before a mission, I would always get this nagging feeling at the back of my head. I'd be uncomfortable and wonder if there was something I missed. It'd drive me crazy. But then I realize that… no matter how prepared we are, we can never really truly anticipate everything that happens on the field. Back then we'd have time to prepare for some contingencies. But look at us now. We're sneaking aboard the biggest ship in the Atlesian Fleet with barely any time or resources. Sometimes it all comes down to our instincts and how to react to a given situation."

Weiss gave a playful scoff. "I wished I learned that before I joined up with you guys."

"The point is: You shouldn't worry about things outside of your control. Just worry about yourself and do your best. Besides, if everything goes smoothly, I doubt we'll see any fighting at all."

Little did Blake know, that her once in a lifetime optimistic view was about to get a curve ball thrown at it.

**(Reception)**

If Ciel could put a word for the Professor she was guarding, she would say 'Stiff as a stick'. It was a miracle on its own that they haven't been discovered yet. Thankfully however, it seems like Professor Polendina wasn't that popular in the higher courts so no one can really pin his face to the real one.

But that didn't seem to help Dr. Oobleck who sat on his seat, his body up straight like he forever in salute. After the guards left them to 'mingle' with the other guests, she suggested that they took their seats and sat out of sight. Jaune's plan seemed to be working most of the part. She wondered if he actually anticipated all of this to happen. Regardless, their roles were far from over. Now that they were in with 'Guests' passes, they had more freedom around the ship than most of the team. But that didn't mean that there weren't any risks.

But just as Ciel scanned her surroundings looking pass the rich and wealthy and influential members of the Kingdom of Atlas, she noted Dr. 'Polendina' struggling to keep his back straight.

"Will you please stop shaking the chair!?" She complained in a voice just above a whisper. "It's bothering everyone!"

"Sorry… sorry!" Barty replied bowing his head apologetically. "It's just that… I'm not really familiar with all this undercover routine. I don't really know what to do."

"Just keep still and try not to blow our cover." The soldier gal ordered before turning to her robotic companion. "Penny. Do you see anything?"

"Why yes I do." She answered cheerfully. "I see a lot of people, chairs, a lovely carpet and the light works are…"

"No! Not that! I meant do you see any of the people we're supposed to be looking for?"

"Oh… right." The android covered her mouth as if she remembered. "Umm… not yet?"

Ciel let out a tiresome sigh. Playing the role of an assistant was bad enough but making sure that these two won't blow their cover was another story. She knew that she wouldn't be much help here and there was nothing worse than being a burden to the team.

She knows that Jaune said that they shouldn't make unnecessary risks but this was a golden opportunity.

Seeing as how most of the people were still mingling with one another, the soldier gal thought it would be best to do a little reconnaissance. Having a VIP pass does grant her more freedom than her companions. Not to mention that her face was unknown to their enemies. She would make the ideal scout for this mission.

"You two wait here. I'll have a look around."

"Wha? M… Ms. Soleil!" Bart tried to stop her.

"Relax. I won't go far. Just sit still and pretend that you're mourning. It is a funeral after all." With a nod she went on her way, avoiding large crowds as they came by.

Security around the reception was fairly light. With all the guests in the area, perhaps the commander thought that the sight of soldiers watching their every move would make them feel uncomfortable. Still, Ciel can't complain. I certainly made her sneaking-about way easier.

"Excuse me." She approached a guard nonchalantly. "Where can I find the restroom?" The soldier simply pointed in the general direction without a reply. One could guess that he wasn't keen on answering to people other than his superiors.

The smell of thick perfume became heavier the further she went in. Ciel wondered if anyone here actually came to mourn the good General at all. You could practically taste the Lien on her tongue as she walked through the crowd.

The restroom was thankfully unoccupied which gave her the time to look presentable at least. The Flying Whale may have been a sturdy ship but it certainly lacked the basic necessities to sustain the crew. There was no running water and after their fight against the Atlesian Army earlier, she was practically drenched in cold-dry-sweat. Even Weiss would say that it was unbecoming of a Huntress or a woman to be soaked in her own filth.

Hearing the sound of running water made her think of Ms. Goodwitch's apartment. It's hard to believe that they had everything for one moment and before they knew it they soaked the place in corndog oil. If she knew that they were going to blow that place up she would've liked to have had one more bath before they left.

"Hnnn…" But just as Ciel was finishing up, she noticed a few strange guards acting inconspicuously outside. Though soldiers like them were a dime a dozen on board this ship, something felt… off. They stood in a triangular formation, moving steadily in almost perfect synch. They hardly seem to acknowledge anything around them. It was as if they were just pretending to be on patrol. Not that but their movement seemed stiff and forced like every bit of action took more energy than needed.

Ciel merely passed on the thought that they were just tired from training. Soldiers like them always have rigorous drills before a mission. But that thought was quickly dashed away when she realize who those soldiers were meeting up with.

At a quiet corner away from prying eyes, a woman with light green hair, tanned skin dressed in an officer uniform appeared.

**(Security Station)**

Jaune has been keeping tabs on the timer on his scroll. It's been over 20 minutes now since they got aboard the vessel. More than enough time for them to be discovered. But seeing as no alarm has been sounded, it would mean that the others have been keeping a tight lid on their cover.

Still… this sitting and waiting routine wasn't exactly pleasant either. Knowing that their enemies were close by made it even twice as terrifying.

"Urrrrgh! This waiting is killing me."

"Yes, we can all see that." Ren replied sitting in meditation while at the same time staring blankly at the security monitors hoping to catch a lucky break. But unfortunately the most interesting thing they saw was a woman throwing a drink at someone who looked like Neptune's evil twin. "You need to calm down Jaune. Pacing around isn't going to help. You're making everyone nervous."

"What you need is a lesson of relaxation." Nora added gobbling another donut from the guard's stash. "Take me for example. I can sleep through an earthquake with my eyes closed."

"But you need to close your eyes to sleep." Pyrrha pointed out which the Valkyrie shrugged.

"Not the way Ren does it." The little Asgardian pointed to a close friend who simply shrugged. "What you need Jauney is a lesson in playing it chill. I can be your coach! It'll be called Potato-Couch 101."

"As much as I enjoy peace and quiet from time to time." Ren shot a glance over to his partner which went unseen. "Perhaps you can use this time for a little refinement." The green garbed Hunter reached for his pocket producing a familiar large caliber pistol.

"That weapon…" Pyrrha's eyes shot up as she recognizes the Atlesian craft design imprinted on the side of the gun.

"It's Ironwood's pistol." Ren confirmed it with a nod as he handed it over to his leader. "I took the liberty to bringing it with us just in case. I asked Coco to make some rounds. From what she told me, it uses Dust infused bullets with various effects."

"Ren… I…" Jaune opened his mouth to protest only to stop when a palm forced its way only inches away from his nose.

"I know what you're going to say Jaune and I respect your decision." The green warrior added with a respectful bow. "But there's a good chance that we'll end up fighting. And looking at our current situation with that 5-million bounty on your head, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yeah but…"

"Jaune. This isn't about morality anymore." Ren interrupted. "I know that you don't want to use them but right now they're our only advantage against our enemies. And they won't play by the rules either."

"I know but…"

"But what?" Ren asked slightly irritated. "What could possibly be the reason for you not to use that when your life is on the line?"

The blonde knight darted downward shyly as he twiddled his thumbs on his newly acquired weapon. "I've… never handled a gun before." There was slight 'Oh' moment hanging in the air which extended to a 10-second awkwardness scenario.

…

"Oh… well." The gunslinger let out a forced cough to press on the matter. "That's actually… quite a good reason."

"Oh please. It's easy!" Nora waved it off. "Just point the thing at the bad guys and pull the trigger. What's so hard about that?"

"It's not that simple Nora." Ren scolded. "It requires dedication and skill."

"Yeah but don't you do that?"

The boy in green opened his mouth to retort but found himself unable to do so. It was true. Though his close combat skills were on par with many of the students in Beacon, his weapon did rely much on the Spray and Pray concept. It was a common thing for those who enjoy riddling targets full of holes, and Ren wasn't above that. Coco could probably say more on the subject. After all, she mastered it when she built that suitcase of hers.

"I… can't argue with that."

But Jaune's lesson on relaxation and firearms would have to wait. Their momentary respite was interrupted when Jaune received that call from his companions.

"It's from Ciel." The team hushed down as he boy answered. "Hello?"

"Jaune? Can you hear me?" The voice on the other line whispered back.

"Ciel. What's the matter? Did something happen? Is Mr. Oobleck and Penny alright?"

"They're fine." She replied, bringing her tone lower as if to keep others from hearing. "I left them at the reception. But you won't believe who I found. It's Emerald."

All eyes in the room shot up at the mention of the name.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked for confirmation.

"Positive." Came her instant reply. Jaune's chest tightened and his nostrils flared. If Emerald was here then there was no doubt that Mercury and their leader were here as well. They were on the right track. Their enemies were on board and if the events at Vale taught them anything, they were planning something big.

"What is she doing?"

"She's on her scroll, talking to someone." Ciel answered, making a peeking sound. "But there's something strange going on."

"What is it?"

"Some of the soldiers here seem to be taking orders from her. This might just be a wild guess but I think there are more of them on board than we think."

The green garbed warrior nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't be surprised. With a ship this big, they should be able to sneak a few others aboard like we did. Not to mention the funeral guests too."

Jaune agreed too. If they could get in without much resistance, the mastermind of this darn plot could've done it ten times over. They were running out of time.

"Ciel, where are you now?"

A crackle from the scroll whispered in. "I'm at the restroom two rooms north of the reception. It's sparsely patrolled right now."

"Hang tight Ciel. Keep an eye on her but don't try to take her on your own. We're on our way."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Pyrrha questioned. "We'll have to sneak around the reception if we don't want to get caught."

"And there'll be a lot of guards standing between us and her."

"Not unless we change the plan." Jaune replied darting to the corner where Nora stacked the unconscious soldiers. "Ren. Grab their uniforms. We're leaving."

**(Reception)**

Glynda has always been known to be the most stubborn and headstrong member of Beacon. Her stern and sharp personality was legend amongst her peers. She was both respected and feared by her fellow Huntsmen and students alike. Wherever she went, people will know to behave. And should anyone step out of line or cross her in any way, they would soon come to regret their choice in life when facing her wrath.

But today, Glynda did not show her usual determination. Her eyes bore no sign of the strength she often shown, her movements were slow and weak and often gave way to the other guests. It was as if something was draining her willpower.

And that something was the gaze of the man she now longed for.

His coffin stood just a few steps from her. His cold and lifeless corpse lying idly surrounded by soldiers and politicians alike.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want to join. In her heart, she wanted to see him one more. To put a closure in the gaping wound that she left behind all those years ago. The Battle of Beacon has left many scars on her. But broken bones can be mended and wounds can heal. But the scars left on the minds and hearts are another story.

There hasn't been time for her to mourn. No time for her to weep for the losses in Vale. James and Ozpin were only but a few. She also had friends there. Fellow teachers and Huntsmen and Huntresses alike. Students will great potential. So many of them lost to this godforsaken war.

Out of her way, Amber watched the woman cradle her chest as she steals constant glances at the coffin. She opted to intervene but the round Huntsman beside her stopped her from doing so.

"Is she… going to be ok?"

Peter eyed his co-worker, seemingly unsure on his answer. He knew Glynda for a long time now and knows that she would always put the need of others before her own. One might even say that she was one of the prime examples of a modern day Huntress. But even now he begins to doubt his earlier judgment.

"Normally Glynda wouldn't let something like this bother her. But… I think this… would be an exception." He traced his mustache together as he replied. "There's only so much one can take before they break."

"So she knew the guy?" The Fall Maiden inquired with a curious look.

"More than anyone here." Peter nodded grudgingly. "They were a pair at one point in time but… like all things, their relationship strained and they were forced to be apart. I suppose some things tend to linger."

Amber gave the blonde witch a glance, feeling a sense of sorrow for her. It can't be easy to attend the funeral of someone you cared deeply and not even have the chance to say goodbye. She could only imagine what that woman was feeling right now.

"Ah… look at me." The round man in disguise shook his head off in shame trying to bring the conversation back to safer territories. "Talking behind my friend's back like a blabbermouth. And here I thought Barty talked too much. Let's give her some room and continue our search. We must be vigilant. Our enemies might be close by."

Amber gave him a look as she turned to the crowd with a bored face. "Really? Cuz all I see here are suits, soldiers and rich snobs who look as soft as the potatoes I grow back home."

"Nevertheless, we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Whatever you say." The woman gave him a two bit salute in return. "Speaking of 'suspicious'. Where'd that Qrow guy go?"

**(Salon)**

Tea taste like salted water in Qrow's opinion. How anyone could chug that non-alcoholic beverage down their throats was beyond his understanding. Or perhaps his taste buds were so used to his beer and booze that his tongue rejects everything else it comes in contact with.

Another thing he didn't have the nerve to learn was proper etiquette. While Whitley was straighter than a crossbow bolt, Qrow's mannerism was all over the place. He felt uncomfortable in his chair, he constantly moved like he was going to be attack any second and he couldn't keep his hands straight on his teacup. How hard was it to stick one pinky out when you drink?

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked innocently enough which made the old man force a smile to keep him in the act.

"Tea… an't really my thing." He explained casually enough.

"I suspected as much." Whitley smirked knowingly which caught Qrow off guard. "Please don't be alarmed dear brother. I caught that smell on you the moment we first met. It's actually quite strong."

Qrow quickly snuck a sniff on himself wondering if he was that obvious. He's been sober these last few days so his breath shouldn't have given it away. Perhaps it was that stench of alcohol that his skin absorbed in the years of his drinking.

"Don't look so surprised." Whitley waved his worries off. "My father has the same smell on him. He's actually quite the active drinker himself. I have a feeling that the two of you will get along wonderfully."

Fat chance of that happening. Qrow has many friends in his time but he can't really see himself befriending a scum like Jacques in any universe. The guy was a jerk in so many levels—and he wasn't even talking about his attitude towards the Faunus either. If half the rumors about him were true, the devil himself could probably take a few pointers from him.

"I can only hope." Qrow amused himself with the answer before taking a sip from his flask. "Though I can't really see this political marriage thing to go anywhere."

"Normally I would agree." Whitley nodded with a hint of a grin on his lips. "Truth be told, I do not have the best relationship with any of my siblings. Until about a month ago, I hardly talked to Winter at all. Our views in this world are completely different. She devotes her time and talent to the military while I devote mine to becoming a better heir to the family business. You can probably guess that the Schnee aren't exactly the most stable of families in the upper echelon."

Heh… the kid was surprisingly honest, unlike his old man who hides his weaknesses from the world. Qrow felt kind of bad for lying to him.

"Well no family is perfect." He replied cheering the boy up. "Trust me. You aren't the only one who can't relate to their siblings." The image of his long haired sister came to mind. He and Raven had gone astray since their last encounter.

"I suppose that's one thing we have in common, dear brother." A buzzing sound from his scroll caught the boy's attention. After skimming through the message, he gave out a sigh. "It seems like father has lost his patience with my sister. He's putting out a call. No doubt he wants all of us at the reception. I'm afraid if you wish to catch her, you will have to go there. Come. Let us go."

"Maybe I should just go back to my seat." Qrow offered.

"Oh nonsense." Whitley rejected the thought. "It would be unbecoming of a Schnee if I do not fulfill my promise. I'm sure Winter will be glad to see you."

Qrow couldn't really think of a reason to say so.

**(Reception)**

Winter gave out a lonesome sigh when she arrived at the reception. As expected, her father gave her a stern lecture on her presence being needed here. She had spent the last few hours contacting her subordinates in Atlas searching for the whereabouts of the two criminals, Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. Sadly even her connections in the military couldn't come up with a precise location.

The wilderness of Atlas is far more treacherous than any of the other kingdoms. Despite the lack of Grimm in the frozen tundra, the icy lands of the north have many dangers to compensate for it. Even scouts of the army will find the area outside the city walls to be hazardous to one's health.

For all she knows, they could've fled to Mistral or Vale by now.

She'd rather be out there catching the perpetrators of this crime rather than attending the General's funeral. It would certainly be a better gift to him than a eulogy. But as usual, her father's shortsightedness made him blind to that matter. In fact he probably couldn't even care about the criminals who had kidnapped his own flesh and blood. He's more concerned about pleasing today's guests rather than worrying about something as trivial as 'Family'.

If only she had the strength to sock one punch into his face…

"Commander." The woman was thrown out of her train of thought when one of the guests approached her. She recognized the man from a meeting long ago. He was the ambassador of Mistral who came to ensure lasting peace between their two kingdoms. With the world teething on the brink of war, it was necessary to have people ensure that there would be no conflict until absolute certainty. "It has been awhile since our last meeting."

"You're…" Her eyes widened when she recognized the man. "You're the ambassador from the other day."

"During the celebration in Atlas, yes." The man confirmed her suspicions with a prideful bow. His Mistralean kimono was easily discerned from afar. "To think that it has only been a year ago. It seemed like only a moment ago since I saw him promote you as his aide. You've grown much these last few months, Ms. Schnee. Please allow me to express my sincere condolence for your loss. General Ironwood was a great man. Far greater than what people gave him credit for. It's a great loss for all of us who heard of his passing."

Winter took a moment to compose herself, before nodding in gratitude. "Thank you for your kind words, ambassador. And thank you for coming here despite the dangerous times we live in."

But the emissary waved it off shaking his head without too much hassle. "Atlas and Mistral have been allies since the Great War many years ago. And it is because of these dangerous times that we must unite together to combat this threat. Be assured, that the council of Mistral has not forgotten that alliance." He gestured over to the front row where several other dignitaries from Mistral waited patiently for the ceremony.

Those words put much trouble on Winter's mind at ease. Though Vale's opinion of the Northern Kingdom was rock bottom, at least she can take comfort in knowing that they still had one friend in Remnant.

"I'm sure that many will appreciate that, ambassador. And I hope this peace can last between us."

"I sure hope so." He agreed with a solemn bow. "I've already made arrangements for the council of Mistral to meet with Atlas' officials in the coming weeks. Hopefully that will ease some of the tensions around us. Ah… but pardon me. Perhaps we shouldn't talk of business in such an occasion. It would make a poor funeral if we conducted such talks."

Winter gave a chuckle to humor his politeness. "Yes. Yes it would. Thank you, ambassador."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel was getting antsy waiting for her companions. The longer she kept watch over Emerald and those soldiers the more suspicious her activities become. If any of the guards were to discover her now, she'd be caught red handed. But she couldn't look away now. Not while one of their main targets was in sight. If she loses her now, she might never find them again.

"Is everything ready?" The soldier girl hid back when she noted a 2nd voice calling out to the green haired thief. Not surprising it was Mercury, that devilish assassin slash jerk, decked out in a military uniform.

Emerald scoffed at his presence, placing one hand on her holster. "I should be asking you that. Where have you been?"

"Sigh seeing." He answered childishly. "If you haven't noticed, this place is huge. It's not exactly easy to get around."

The thief rubbed her temples in annoyance knowing well of her partner's unruly behavior. It's been a miracle just to be in the same room with him without actually choking the man to death. "Just please tell me you got everything set up. Cinder will grill you if you messed up again. And I mean that literally."

"Relax. Everything's fine." He raised his hands up in defense. "I got everything under control. Those guys won't even know what hit them. By the time they even realize what's happening, they'll be too busy screaming. You should have more faith in your partner."

"Well… I'd rather have you than Torchwick on my back." She ignored her partner's feigned hurt expression at the comment. "Let's just go already. Once the speech starts, Cinder will make her move and you need to be there when the fireworks start."

"Ha! Wouldn't miss it for the world." His haunting laugh echoed around the hallway as they strolled off to the next room.

Why is it that villains never seem to just give away their plans in their dialogues? They always have to be vague in these situations using coded words like fireworks and grilling? It would be so much easier if their enemies were big blabbermouths than secret agents.

"Ciel." The star gal shot up when a hand came to her shoulder. If she was surprised, she didn't show it in her face. Instead she turned back to defend herself until she recognized the person who snuck up to her. "Easy. It's just us."

"Jaune…" She sighed noting the rest of Team JNPR behind him all dressed in guardsmen outfits. "You're just in time. They just went into the engineering deck. And it seems like you were right. They're planning something big."

"Did they say what exactly?" Ren inquired which the girl shook her head in reply. It was asking a bit much after all.

"No. But whatever it is, it's going to happen during the speech in the event."

And suddenly, as if matching to her word, the PA speakers of the ship buzzed to life with a monotone voice on the other line. **"Attention guests and passengers. Please take your seats. The ceremony will begin momentarily. Ms. Winter Schnee will begin the opening remarks."**

"Well that's what I call perfect timing." Nora shrugged to the thought.

But to Jaune and the others, this news alone was alarming in itself. If Winter was making the opening remarks, it could only mean that her speech was the trigger for the whole plan. And knowing their enemies here, it must be something that involved taking her while killing everyone that came between them.

"What do we do?" The gunslinger asked turning to his leader. "The speech is about to start."

"We should warn the others." Pyrrha suggested. "They might be able to help."

"It'll be too late to do anything by then!" Ciel argued pointing at the crooks that just separated. "I say we strike now and catch them while they're off guard. We can catch them before they can put their plan in motion."

"But what if it's already in motion?" The champ reasoned back. "There are thousands of people back there. They could be in harm's way."

"If we go back, we'll have a hard time finding those guys again." Ciel countered. "If we move in now we can apprehend them before they do any permanent damage."

Ren glanced over to Ciel, a part of him agreeing with her plan. Though they were indeed putting a lot of folks in danger, making themselves known now would cost them the element of surprise and considering their situation, they needed all the advantage they can get.

"I have to agree with Ciel on this one." Ren said finally after a brief conflict of thoughts. "We won't be able to get another chance like this. We only had the luck of the draw when we found Mercury in the city. If we strike, we can capture them and make them spill the beans."

"Well… if Renny's in then count me in too." Nora raised her hammer up joining to attacker's side. Wherever her partner went, she was with him all the way.

"But the people…"

"It's a risk, but it's a risk we have to take." The gunslinger reasoned, readying his weapon just in case of a firefight. "What do you think, Jaune?"

The blonde knight traced his plan through. He wanted to bring these criminals to justice. If he did, his name might be cleared and the bounty on his head dropped. Nip this ploy right in the bud before it sprouts. But was it worth risking the lives of all these people? Sure these folks would probably sell him and his friends on first notice but they were still innocent at least in his eyes. At the same time, they were dealing with trained killers. Should they fail, then their deaths would be on them. And god knows he has enough of those already.

With a heavy heart, the boy made up his mind.

"We'll do both." Jaune said with a determined look on his face. His partner gave an approving nod only for a moment. "Ciel, head back to the reception and find Glynda. Tell her what we found and be ready for anything. Keep an eye on Winter too. She's their target. The rest of us will follow Emerald and Mercury and put a stop to them.

The tanned Huntress had a disapproving look on her face. It seemed like she also wanted a piece of the enemy. But eventually she saw logic in his plan and agreed. "Alright. Be careful in there. All of you."

**(Reception area)**

The grin on Cinder's face was a fearsome one. Only those who knew her knew of that grin, and whenever she wore it on her lips, it means her plan was about to go down. She always enjoyed how things came together. It was like stacking dominos altogether and then knocking them out once it was completed.

But this time, her plan was grander. It was far more powerful and destructive than the one she pulled in Vale. Back then the city of Vale itself was the stage, but today the Kingdom of Atlas will feel her wrath. She will melt this icy kingdom with her flames and every city in it shall sink to the bottom of the ocean. Only once the power of the Maiden comes to her would that dream come to fruition.

However, she wouldn't be a good mastermind if she didn't learn from her mistakes in Vale. Despite her initial success in destroying Beacon and the kingdom's defenses, her primary objective was deterred by several unseen circumstances. The Huntsmen and their students proved to be far more resourceful than she anticipated. Though many of them perished in the siege, the losses they sustained were balanced out with the number of Grimm they slew.

And of course, there is that detestable Order and its members. They were the very enemies that her mistress has locked in combat for god knows how long. Though they have been few in numbers, each of them has been a thorn on her side constantly pricking her with endless headaches.

But today, all of that will end. For she had prepared a little something for any interlopers.

Her eyes suddenly flared as she noted her target taking center stage. The lights dimmed and the guests hushed as if to pay respect to the fallen.

Winter braced herself as a single beam of light shined upon her. She had almost forgotten how embarrassing being on stage was. When she was a little girl, her father paraded her amongst crowds like these like a trophy. She despised it, she despised the attention focused on her. Politicians and business partners eyed her like some kind of prized cow to be sold at auction to the highest bidder. It was times like these Winter was reminded why she joined the military and why she considered the man in the casket to be father than the man who 'raised' her.

And with those thoughts in mind, she found the perfect words to open up to the audience.

"General Ironwood… wasn't a perfect man." Those words left her lips as softly as she directed them. "One can hardly call him a great man. But he was a man who lived his life the way wanted. He was a soldier, a leader… and a friend." She paused allowing the words to sink into the heads of others. "He was never popular with others. Always headstrong and follow the path he chose for himself. Always thinking that he could put the world on his shoulders and still remain standing."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, listening intently for once but kept herself hidden far enough to avoid being identified.

"He didn't care what others thought of him. Even though they call him a tyrant and a dictator, he remained steadfast and committed to fighting whatever threatened the people of the Four Kingdoms."

**(Bridge)**

On board the bridge of the New Beacon, the Admiral and his crew listened to the speech with moderate interest. A hint of pride can be seen coming from the old man's face as watched over, giving the occasional glance to several monitors displayed before him.

"Admiral." One of his adjutants interrupted raising his com unit. "I just lost contact with engineering. It seems like the CCT is acting up again."

The man with the fancy hat sighed. Despite the size of their fleet, their communications still relied much on the Cross Continental Towers. Though they provided much convenience, they were beginning to be quite the hassle to deal with.

"It's probably another glitch in the system." He deduced with a tiresome shrug. "Use the intercoms. It's not reliable but it'll do the job. Have another squad keep tabs on…"

"Admiral." Another officer interjected raising his hand up. "I lost communication with Weapons-Control."

"Dagnamit. Of all the time for a malfunction. Send two teams out there and establish a…"

"Sir! Security stations 4, 5 and 6 have gone dark."

"What!?" This time, the Admiral did not seem amused. "That's all on the mid-deck. Call in the guards on the other station."

But quickly enough, another officer reported in. "Admiral. I just lost contact with the hanger bay control." Soon, silent red alarm lights began to beep across the bridge alerting the crew that something was definitely wrong.

"A mass communication blackout at a time like this?"

**(Weapons control room)**

The doors to the weapons control room opened alerting the officers inside of outsider presence. The crew members in that area weren't expecting any kind of commotion with the funeral being held at the main deck. But they were proven wrong when a dozen guardsmen came in armed and volatile.

"Hey! What's going on here?" The head officer demanded as he was taken away from his cup of coffee. "I didn't ask for extra security. What's your business here soldier? State your name and ra…"

Bang!

He got his answer in the form of a bullet to the head.

The shot alerted the other officers in the room, but barely any of them could draw them out when the Grimmafied guardsmen mowed them down like target practice.

"K… kah!" One particular officer crawled his way to the terminal hoping to alert whoever would answer. But unfortunately for him, the guards saw him. A feet was planted on his back halting his crawl. The soldier pleaded for mercy but it all fell to deaf ears. The guard gladly put two holes on his back for good measure and left his bleeding corpse where it was.

Once the possessed soldiers were sure that the room was secured, they went on with their business, each member taking seat, metaphorically putting their fingers on the triggers of the most powerful weapons on board the New Beacon. Without mouthing a single word, they were ready.

**(Engine room 3)**

Steam and heat was what greeted Jaune and his teammates when they entered the engine room. Large pillars of heavy machineries and fuel tanks filled with flammable and perhaps highly explosive Dust lined up each chamber, giving a colorful yet dangerous appearance to this place. All the heavy equipment and controls were packed tightly together making the room into a labyrinth of its own accord.

The team stuck together, keeping watch of both high and low as they traverse this dangerous place.

"Anyone see anything?" Jaune whispered hoping not to alert their marks.

"Nothing here." Nora answered first drawing her hammer out. Anyone can tell that she was nervous. They lost track of Emerald and Mercury for roughly five minutes now and they were beginning to wonder if they lost the element of surprise.

"I got nothing here either." Ren followed, wiping the sweat off his brow as steam blew on his face. "If anything, this feels more like a trap. Ugh… and it would be a lot easier to see if this place didn't keep puffing smoke in my eyes every ten seconds."

"It's always a trap." The Valkyrie agreed eyeing closely to the roof.

Jaune couldn't agree with them more. The location that the paired criminals came through seemed ideal for an ambush. With these tight areas and catwalks overlooking the whole area, it seemed more likely that they would get jumped at any moment.

And suspiciously enough, this place seemed oddly abandoned. The gang knew that the ship was understaffed but having a whole section of a giant vessel like this to be completely deserted was strange. Pyrrha knew this and was beginning to think that they were the ones being lured in.

And her suspicions proved right when a glint of a hook blade appeared at the edge of her eyes. With speed and precision, she raised her hand up deflecting the attack grazing the broad side of her shield. Following that parry, the champ switched to her rifle and fired in the general direction of the attack hoping to score a lucky hit.

But the attacker on the other end didn't seem affected. Instead, they retaliated with a volley of their own bullets striking blindly.

"Scatter!" Jaune ordered the team and quickly duck for whatever cover they could find. He raised his shield to deflect stray shots while Nora and Ren hid behind one of the generators. "Everyone ok?"

"We're good!" Ren called in while Pyrrha nodded back silently. Soon enough there was a lull and the exchange of gunfire stopped as steam and heat took over. Team JNPR peered in, trying to make out the shapes hidden in the mist. But all the fog and gas leaking from the pipes blurred all manner of vision.

But just as the blonde knight considered making headways and advance, a familiar voice mocked him from the shadows. It was a voice he knew all too well from one dark dungeon to another.

"Well well well… what do we have here? Blondie boy and friends."

The young knight in shining armor held a sneer as he looked up to find the assassin staring down on his team from the catwalk. Even though he now donned the same disguise as them, he can easily discern that sharp hairstyle a mile away.

"Mercury…"

"You remember me. Good." The said killer returned the gesture, wiping his nose as he recalled the beating he suffered back in Vale. "Because I remember you too. You really made a mess of things for us back in Vale. All those months of planning becoming worthless because of you guys can't keep your nose out of people's business."

"What are you planning Mercury?" Ren shouted from his cover. "What are you people after!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The silver haired man mocked. "Sorry but I don't spill beans for free. If you want to know, you'll have to make me talk. Speaking of which, I got some unfinished business with blondie boy over there. Last time we met I gave you the footwork of a lifetime."

Jaune grinned back in return. "Really? The way I remember it, I beat you twice."

That taunt was enough to make Mercury recall his two bouts with the boy which ended up his win with his unstable semblance. "Don't think you're better than me. You got lucky. And this time, luck an't gonna save you. Because I'm going to make sure you die here."

"Oh yeah?" Nora openly challenged waving her hammer out. "Well you and what army?"

"I'm glad you asked." With a snap of his fingers, his answer came. They came in the form of Atlesian soldiers, dozens in numbers with weapons drawn from rifles to stun batons. They came out of the fog, scurrying like rats in a maze finding a cheese at the center. "Let me introduce you to my 'friends'. The Atlesian Army. Pretty sweet, am I right?"

Jaune and his team huddled their backs together, noting that they were completely surrounded. How these men were able to hide from them this long was anyone's guess.

"Now just stand like the idiots that you are and die…"

"SCATTER!"

**(Reception)**

Glynda watched in solemn silence as Winter's speech continued uninterrupted. It was a beautiful if not emotional speech. Every word that girl spoke were carefully selected to put the most impact and yet at the same time there was a sense of sincerity in them. The witch could tell that she cared for Ironwood like a father and grieved at his passing. She was devoted to him and respected the man far more than anyone she'd ever known.

For a moment Glynda forgot about her mission. She wanted to stay here for a minute and relax. She wanted to say a few words to the man herself. To go there and look at his face one last time.

To say the words she didn't have the courage to say all those years ago.

However her attention was interrupted when she noted the sound of softened footsteps from the sideline. There were soldiers walking around the edge of the room, fully armed like they were marching to war. For a second she thought them to be nothing more but the usual patrols. But that thought was dashed away when more of them began to show up in every corner. Every one of them was careful with their steps, moving quickly yet silently as possible. It was as if they didn't want to be seen or heard by the audience.

First there were 4, then 12 and then 30. More and more of them poured out from each corner, surrounding the whole reception. By the time she got moving, they had every exit of the reception covered from top to bottom. The crowd didn't see them. They were all so focused on Winter's speech that they hardly even bothered to notice the ants beneath their shoes. They couldn't see the danger they were in.

Glynda's Huntress' sense was acting up and it was enough to bring her out of her daze. She glanced around trying to find her comrades. But instead of finding them, they came upon the second floor balcony where she found her mark.

Sitting there between rows of empty seats was the woman whose very presence seared itself into her mind. It was the very face that she would never EVER forget.

Though the name of that fiery witch eluded her, she recognized her almost instantly. They fought one another in the vaults of Beacon. Glynda would never forget her. Neither forgets nor forgives the crimes she committed.

The blonde Huntress' eyes curled in anger. Rage built upon loss and humiliation surfaced as she whipped her wand out. It was only the lives of the innocents surrounding her that restrained her actions.

…!

Their eyes connected. Cinder's gaze fell to the blonde witch's face. Those ember lighting eyes and that coy grin she held on her lips baited her. Her seductive figure and dashing hair gave her that untouchable impression. It was as if the mastermind was daring her to take action and attack her right here and now. She wasn't afraid. After all, the fire mistress defeated her once before. What can one measly Huntress do anyway?

Cinder knew who she was. She knew they were here. Yet why isn't she acting?

Glynda tried to make sense of all of this and it was it hit her.

The Headmistress turned once more to the audience then the soldiers marching around. Guns were drawn and aimed.

…

…

"Everyone, get down!" Glynda's warning came far… far too late.

Her voice was drowned out by the sound of gunfire. Frightened screams and panicked cries filled the room. Guests and nobles alike who sat innocently were mowed down like fish in a barrel. They tried to run and flee but found all exits blocked by traitorous guards who showed no hesitation in their job. Within seconds, the largest funeral reception became the tomb of thousands.

**(Bridge)**

"What in blazes is going on!?" The Admiral and his entourage were left in stunned motion when the unholy slaughter played before their very eyes. Their very own soldiers, their comrades in arms were all firing indiscriminately into the crowd, exhausting all their bullets on unarmed civilians like target practice.

"Sir!" A com officer called for attention with a dreadful expression plastered on his face. "I just got word from security. Fighting has occurred on all sections of the ship! The barracks are on fire, security stations aren't responding and we have multiple reports that our own soldiers fighting each other on all levels!"

"Our own soldiers turning against us?" The commander of the ship was horrid and that wasn't surprising considering his position. "How could this have happened?"

"Admiral!" Another voice interjected to deliver another bad report. "We have multiple ships launching from hangers 1 to 8. That's all of our fighters."

"Who ordered their deployment!?"

"We don't know sir. And they're not responding to any of our hails."

The Admiral's face contorted with anger. Somehow, someone was able to pull the rug from under him. People were dying every second he stood still.

"Can we contact the other ships in the fleet?"

The officer nodded back. "Yes sir."

"Since there's no way of telling friend and foe, we'll have to rely on the other captains to take over. Send a message to all vessels! The New Beacon has been boarded by unknown enemies. Tell them to use every available means to retake the ship."

**(Yellow 9)**

It didn't take long for the Captain of the Yellow 9 Battlecruiser took the order and plotted his next moves. When news came of the attack, he gave word to all his men to report to their stations. Alarms blared and sirens rang alerting every crew to battle.

Soldiers and pilots readied themselves for combat as the sound of distant gunfire could be heard coming from afar.

"All crew prepare to dock with the New Beacon." The Captain ordered. "Prioritize in evacuating civilians. Once aboard, you are to engage with discretion."

"Captain." His adjutant called to attention. "I'm detecting an energy spike on board the New Beacon. Something's charging up."

"Are their engines malfunctioning?"

"No… it's…"

Those were the last words he spoke when the cruiser was torn in half by a shot from the New Beacon's cannon.

**(New Beacon) (Bridge)**

"Dear god…" The Admiral's mouth went agape. Sheer terror and fear gripped his heart as he watched his own guns fire mercilessly at the adjacent ship. Every cannon shot, every rocket battery that fired ripped through the hull of Yellow 9, sending it crashing straight down to the city of Mantle below. "Why are we shooting at our own ships!?"

"There's no response from weapons control. All communication lines from the bridge to engineering have been cut off!"

The main cannons of the ship repeated the process once more and fired on a separate vessel. The next battlecruiser barely even had the chance to raise its shields when its body was ripped to pieces, all of which fell to the city tearing through streets and buildings alike.

"We just lost Yellow 5! Yellow 6 and 7 are sustaining heavy damage!"

"Order all ships to fly out of the New Beacon's firing range immediately!" The Admiral barked. "Lockdown the bridge. Until we regain control of this ship no one is allowed in or out."

"Yes sir!" The guards in the room went out of their way to lock the elevator leading to the bridge and ceiling it tight.

"Admiral! There's a report from the armory!"

"What is it?"

The officer gave a haunting face as he replied. "Grimm…"

**(Armory)**

And it was no ordinary Grimm that appeared. It was no fearsome Ursa, nor was it an agile Beowolf or a mighty Goliath. The Grimm that came aboard that ship were the ghastly Geists, ghost-like monsters that relied not on their own strength but the strength of materials instead. They floated around in their legless bodies, searching for a vessel they could use as their own.

"This is guard station 3! We need backup! The Geists are… they're taking over our weapons!" A panicked soldier reported on his coms as his comrades held the line firing and missing the ghosts. "I repeat! The Geists are… oh no!"

Before long, these ghostly Grimm found their new bodies. And if these beings had faces, they would most likely see their monstrous grin reflected upon the armor of the mighty Paladins that sat motionless in their berthing stations.


	76. Shattered Skies

**Chapter 76: Shattered Skies**

**(New Beacon) (Engine room 3)**

"Huaaaa!" Pyrrha's short-sword/javelin found its mark striking the breastplate of her enemy's armor piercing through its tough structure. The soldier recoiled and fell on his back leaving him open to a brutal kick to the jaw which knocked him out completely. Yet despite that quick victory, it was short lived when she realized that there were plenty to replace his loss. The redheaded champ quickly switched to her rifle firing several rounds hoping to scare them off, but instead those soldiers kept charging. They attacked with little remorse or fear.

"Batter up!" Thankfully the heavy hitter of the team was there to back her up. With a swing of her hammer and an adorable squeal, three soldiers hit the floor faster than you can count to 3. "Strike! And you're… huh?"

But again they were surprised when those guards got back up like nothing happened. It was strange. These soldiers should know that they were clearly outmatched against them. When they see this, they tend to hesitate in their attacks or retreat completely. But instead these guys don't seem to understand that. Either they didn't know… or they didn't care if they died.

"Something's not right with them." Ren noticed this as well as he disarmed another soldier kicking him to the curb. "Their attacks are too violent! Even for soldiers!"

"Gee! You think!?" Jaune countered another before delivering a cut to the chest sending the soldier back. But again more of them appeared, equaling in Grimm.

"I got this!" Nora switched to her grenade launcher hoping to take the lot of them out in this tight room. But Ren quickly stopped her.

"Don't! There are volatile fuel tanks here." He warned. "One wrong spark and this whole section of the ship will go out in flames. We need to take them out the slow way. Hmm!?" Ren raised his weapon up to deflect the oncoming hook-blade that took a swipe at him. "Damn it! I can't fight in closed space."

"Let's fall back for now." Jaune suggested. "Pyrrha, cover us!"

"Done." The team quickly made quick work of the soldiers in the way as they hastily made their escape.

But Mercury grinned, noting their defeated mood. "Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily." With a flip of a switch, the mechanism around the room began to hum to life. Heavy machineries, cogs and gears moved around, blocking and creating new paths while Dust fuel flowed into pipes, wheezing toxic fumes into the air.

"What the!?" Jaune noted the whole room moving about and the road behind him closing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha reached out for him but was too late. The walls closed up isolating the leader from the rest of the group. "Jaune! Are you alright!? Jaune!"

"Yeah." His reply eased the champ's worries. "I'm ok. Just a little cramped. How's everyone?"

"We're fine but it looks like the paths changed." Ren answered back noting that even the enemies were barred. He tried pushing the walls but they were sturdier than most structures. Not to mention that they were also hot at the touch. "Ah! Damn it. Be careful with the walls. They're boiling hot. We can't move them."

"Let me handle that." Pyrrha stepped up and used her magnetic powers to wrench the walls by force. Strangely enough it was working, with nuts and bolts popping out of their sockets with steam pouring out violently on the side. She would've easily torn that wall down, until the pipes began to bend and break leaking flammable liquid onto the floor.

"Pyrrha stop! It's too dangerous to force these pipes apart. You'll set fire to the whole room and blow this whole place."

"But Jaune is…"

"It's fine Pyrrha." The blonde knight reassured her, raising his voice up. "You guys head back to the reception and find Glynda and the other Professors. Find out what's happening and find Winter. They're probably putting their plan into motion right now. I'll search for a way out here and head up. Don't wait for anything."

"We can't just leave you here!" Nora pointed out. "A team sticks together!"

"We can't waste time here!" He reasoned before noting several footsteps in the distance. "Go. I'll meet up with you guys when I can. Pyrrha, I'm leaving you in charge." The boy slid his scroll down the gap below which ended up on the woman's feet. "Call Yang and get help. Whatever happens, we can't let these guys have their way."

Hesitantly, the champ nodded. A part of her wanted to rip that between that separated them. It would've been so easy. But at the same time, doing something so reckless might also endanger them. The mission they were in was important. But the lives of her friend and her team were just as precious.

"Alright." She said finally after a brief pause. "Be careful Jaune."

"Don't worry about me." He said with assurance in his tone. "I've been through tight situations before. Nothing I can't handle."

"We'll come back for you. I promise." Ren added. Slowly the team parted off, each of them taking worried glances behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the team mostly gone, Mercury let out a chuckle as he manipulated the area further, giving it that arena atmosphere. All the machineries gave way creating a wide open space in the middle of the room where he can finally dish his sweet revenge.

"Heh, this is fun. Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

A scoff beside him caught his attention. "Aren't you being a little selfish here?" Emerald pointed out playing with her hook blade. "Cinder's gonna kill you if she caught you slacking."

"Hey I've put up with her secret plans all week long. I think I earned this." The assassin barked back removing his armored disguise. "Besides, I got a score to settle with little blondie boy."

"Him again?" She noted, placing one hand on her hip. "You really have it out for him, don't you? If I didn't know better, I think you're obsessed with killing the poor guy."

"Oh and believe me. I'm going to enjoy every second of it." An evil grin appeared on his face, imagining every painful procedure he was ready to deliver. "Now quit bugging me and kill the others. Take everyone else if you want. But this guy is mine."

Emerald rolled her eyes at his villainous talk. For some reason he looked like he was trying to portray a bad guy in one of those movies. "Fine. But you owe me a steak dinner once we're done." He didn't bother to reply and leapt down to his personal arena. It was a fight he's been waiting for weeks. "Ugh… men. Why do I even bother?"

**(Corridor)**

Team _NPR ran as fast as their legs could carry them. At the same time the whole ship began to rattle and shake as explosions and cannon fire riddled echoed in the distance. Whatever it was that their enemies had planned was already set into motion. Already they could hear screams of panicked civilians coming from the direction of the reception room. Soldiers and guards ran passed them unsure whether they were friend or foe.

Pyrrha activated Jaune's scroll and quickly scrolled up a certain number. The dial tone lasted only for a fraction of a second before it was answered. "Jaune!? What's happening? We heard explosions."

"Yang, it's Pyrrha." She replied. "Listen to me. Things are getting out of hand. They knew we were coming and set up a trap for us."

"Are you guys alright?" The blonde boxer gasped.

"We're fine but we got separated from Jaune. We're heading back to regroup with Glynda and the others but the situation might get worse from here."

"Yeah, we can see that." Yang replied. "The big ship you guys are on just started bombing the city. It's tearing the place apart. This is starting to look like Vale all over again."

"It will be if we don't stop it. But we need backup."

"Roger that, P. Just hang on tight. We'll fire up the engine and be on our way!"

**(Another corridor)**

In another section of the ship, Qrow and Whitley were recovering from the first bout of explosions that rocked them out of their feet. Sirens and alarms blared out in the distance while the whole area turned to a deep shade of red.

"Ugh…" The old goat groaned out loud rubbing the front of his head which unfortunately hit the broad side of the wall. It knocked a good part of his aura but it still damn hurt. If he was to put it in his own word, it was like having the worse part of a hangover. "Hey kid. You still kickin?"

"Mostly…" Whitley replied tiringly as he raised himself back up feeling rightly confused. "What happened? What's going on? This isn't part of the ceremony, is it?"

_"You think?"_ Qrow wanted to say but held it back. "First thing's first, kid. We need to get to the reception. Find out what's happening and we work on from there."

"Y… yes. Yes you're absolutely right." The boy replied still feeling dazed. "We need to… find someone. Find out what's going on. Yes, information is key." Thankfully he didn't have to look far, when his eyes came upon a group of soldiers in the distance. "Ah! There! They will help us. Excuse me! You there! Guards!"

"Hnnn…"

"I demand to know what in the world is going on here. What is happening? And what are all these explosions?" He was answered with their blank stares which seemed rather rude. "Hello? Didn't you hear me? I asked what was happening. Are you soldiers daft?" But he stopped half way when the soldiers raised their guns at him. "Wha…?"

"Get back!" Qrow's eyes widened and hastily rushed in when the first 'click' echoed in his ears. With the speed of a bird he grabbed Whitley and unfolded his sword using its size as a shield. "Stay here and don't come out until I say so." He didn't even wait for an answer when he rushed off, putting down those guardsmen with almost relative ease. Compared to a professional Huntsmen like him who fights mercenaries, minions and monsters on a daily basis, those men held no contest.

"Whoa…" Even Whitley could hardly believe what he saw. Even as more enemies fired at him, Qrow stood his ground beating the living daylights out of each of them. And when his sword turned into a scythe, they couldn't match him._ They fell by the dozens and few could even fire a shot before being knocked out._

_After a while, the room was cleared. Qrow scanned the room for a moment signaling the boy to come out of hiding. "Alright, it's clear. You can come out now."_

_Whitley was in awe as he looked at the carnage before him. The scattered beaten soldiers decorated around the Huntsman were breathtakingly beautiful. There was a strange sense of art in it that only few could see. It inspired him._

_"My goodness. That was…" He stammered like a fan meeting his childhood hero. "That was astounding! Ludicrously amazing! I wasn't aware that you were proficient in combat. My word. It was all so fast I couldn't blink fast enough to see it all. Where did you learn how to do that?"_

_The old goat shrugged back awkwardly when he realized his slight blunder. The only great praises he hears nowadays are usually from his favorite nieces. He never thought that another kid, especially a Schnee of all people, would be singing his favor. It actually felt nice… if not slightly weird at the same time._

"Why don't we save the chit-chat for another time, kid?" Qrow advised which the boy hastily agreed. "I get the feeling these guys weren't alone. And when bad guys show up, there are always more of them hanging around."

"Of… of course. You're absolutely correct, Henry." Whitley nodded almost embarrassingly feeling like a fool. "What do you recommend?"

The boy was wising up. But before Qrow could open up with his plan, a sound echoed from the nearby corner which made him draw his scythe again. Whitley hid behind him, awaiting the attacker. However that tension lasted for a moment when he realized who it was that appeared.

"D… don't hurt me! I am unarmed!" The shaky voice bellowed from the shadow revealing the familiar balled butler of the Schnee family.

"Klein?" The sole heir of the SDC gasped.

"Young Master. Thank goodness you're safe." The butler known as Klein sighed heavily with relief seeing the boy unharmed. He hugged him tightly like a caretaker who was frightened for his charge. "I feared that you were caught in that explosion."

Whitley acknowledged his gratitude before brushing it off. "I'm fine. And it's all thanks to my future-brother-in-law here. He was quite dashing if I do say so myself."

"Brother in law?" The portrayer of the 7 Dwarves raised a curious look at the man in question.

"Yes he was extraordinary. These soldiers were no match for him. I'd say he would give a professional Huntsman a run for his money."

Qrow saw the butler about to speak so he quickly interjected. "We can trade small talk later. What we need is intel. What's happening out there? Who's attacking?"

Klein stammered in his words. "I… I'm unsure. I was out here talking with the Madam on my scroll when I heard gunfire. Then there was this explosion. I sought assistance from the guards but then they started shooting each other. I heard more screams coming from the reception hall."

Whitley's eyes shot open from its usual bored look. "Is Winter… and my father?"

The butler shook his head regretfully. "I don't know. But fear not. Lady Winter is a trained Huntress. I'm sure she can take care of herself and the Master. I'm sure they are safe."

"Which way is to the reception hall?" Qrow inquired which the slightly baled man answered.

"Through here and down the hall to your left. Take two rights and it should be right in front of you. But I wouldn't go anywhere near that place. I saw dozens of guardsmen heading that way."

"Then that's where I'm going." The old scythe wielder announced with a cocky grin on his lips. "You guys should head somewhere safe and wait for this whole thing to blow over."

"Absolutely not!" Whitley put his foot down on that matter. "My family is in danger here and I refuse to leave without them." Well he certainly had his own stubbornness. He's a Schnee alright.

"Think for a second here kid." Qrow scolded him outright. "This isn't some scenario where you can play the hero. This is a real battle and unlike your sister, you can't fight and I can't babysit you the whole way." The boy opened his mouth to argue but found nothing coming to mind. Qrow can tell his frustration and knew it well. After all, he too was weak one time. "The best thing for you to do now is to get as far away from all the fighting and wait for this whole thing to blow over."

"But I…"

"Please listen to him, Master Whitley." Klein insisted. Neither of them were fighters and not knowing who was friend or foe, they wouldn't be able to tell who to trust. "He's far more experienced in combat than we are at the moment. The most sensible thing to do now is to escape. Staying here would only burden him."

It was a good reason. A logical reason. But still Whitley found it difficult to decide. He knew that he was useless in a fight. That skirmish with the guards proved that. He couldn't handle a gun, much less a sword and there was no telling what might happen should he remain.

Finally, after a brief thought, the heir of the SDC submitted. "Alright. I'll go. The escape pods shouldn't be too far from here. Klein and I can make it if there are no more guards around."

"Atta boy." Qrow patted him on the back reassuring his decision. "I'll head back to the reception and find my buddies. And don't you worry about your big sis. I'll bring her back safe and sound."

If she doesn't kill me first.

**(Reception hall)**

"…nda!" A voice echoed around Glynda's head as her eyes fluttered open. Pain surged around her body as her aura slowly manifested while her ears rang with an irritating sound. Her glasses were fractured in several corners blurring her eye sights. "Glynda! Glynda can you hear me!?"

The smell of smoke and blood filled her nostrils when she was finally able to make the shape of her fellow professor with his big round specs. "Bart?" She muttered recalling his name just in the nick of time. "Wha… what happened?"

"This is no time for a nap!" Peter's bombastic tone followed as he drew out his blunderbuss firing it in several directions. "We got ourselves a situation here and we can't move until you get on your feet!"

When Glynda took a quick scan on her surroundings she immediately recalled seeing a beautiful reception here with flowers and decorations. She remembered seeing thousands of guest-filled chairs, food tables and enough colors to make a rainbow jealous. There was a beautiful ceremony held here honoring a great man and an equally beautiful speech being said. But now it has turned into a warzone, an arena for survivors and a tomb for the innocent.

Piles of bodies littered across the floor, tables and chairs uplifted while giant bonfires burned out of control. The sprinklers that activated barely held them at bay while gunfire echoed endlessly in all corners. There were people running around, some screaming while a few others cradled onto their loved ones with blood soaked tears tracing down their cheeks.

All these simply reminded the Hunters of the carnage back in Vale.

"Professor! We have another group engaging from the right!" Penny's robotic voice echoed out. Her blades danced around her, deflecting oncoming fire. Glynda then noted that her comrades had piled up chairs around her forming some kind of makeshift barricade to keep the attackers at bay. She must've been out longer than she thought.

"I got them!" Amber was also there apparently throwing fireballs and using her Maiden's powers to its fullest. The fighting was indeed in full swing.

Putting back on her broken glasses, the witch of Beacon rose back up and took a good whiff of that smog. She can't afford to be weak right now. Not this time. Not while they still have a fighting chance. They might've lost Vale but she'll be damned before she lets the same happen here. With renewed vigor she darted over to the stage where she last saw the Winter Maiden. Only the coffin of the General remained now, thankfully undisturbed.

"Where's Winter?"

"She ran off right after the fighting began." Bart answered taking cover behind the coffee table. "It's all been madness here ever since. She could be anywhere by now!"

"Then we have to find her." Glynda barked back readying her crop. "We can't allow anything happen to her or all is lost!"

"I believe she ran off in that direction." Penny announced pointing towards the doorway with a big number pasted on it. "I think she escaped with the man with the funny mustache."

"Alright. Ms. Polendina, you take point. I'll follow you."

"I'm going with ya." Amber volunteered with a stern face. "You're gonna need all the help around here."

"Fine." Glynda didn't bother to argue. In fact she was actually glad to have the Fall Maiden with her. The firepower she possessed was more than enough to face any adversary. "Bart, Peter, can you two handle things from here?"

"Outnumbered and outgunned on the battlefield? With no reinforcements and dwindling ammo?" The round Huntsman laughed. "Just another day in the office. Am I right, Barty?"

"We've survived worse. Yes." The green haired Doctor agreed. "Go, Glynda. We'll follow you as soon as we meet up with Ms. Soleil. Hopefully she hasn't gone anywhere far."

"And away we go!" Peter then got out from his cover firing blindly into the formation of guards as they fired back in retaliation. "Haha! Take that you rascalians! I've been through one end of the deserts of Vacuo to the other with nothing but my pants and my weapon. You're overwhelming force is nothing to me!"

With Bart and Peter diverting the enemy's attention to themselves, Glynda ran off with Amber and Penny in tow. The soldiers that got in their way were blasted and thrown off with little effort.

**(Skies above Mantle) (The Flying Whale)**

Ruby never thought she would have to see something like this again. She thought that the worst part of this conflict ended in Vale. But she was wrong. She and the rest of the crew of the Whale were dead wrong. They all thought that they wouldn't have to see another massacre like Vale, or the carnage back then. But it was here.

Looking outside the windows of their mighty cargo hauler, they could see the whole battle playing before them like someone had just taken their worst nightmares and put it on screen for the whole world to see.

The mighty Atlesian Air-Fleet, which boasted of being the mightiest military force in the known world, was being ripped to shreds by its own weapons. The powerful warship, the New Beacon, was firing its arsenal of weapons onto its escorts and every other vessel that came within range. Any fighter that came within its scope was shot down and larger ships were ravaged by its array of cannons.

The gang could see one of the warships plummet to the city below exploding into a ball of fire, leveling entire districts and scorching homes and gardens in a sea of flame. People scrambled for their lives as they looked up in confusion. Anyone would be puzzled at that moment. To see their very own armies, the mighty ships that protected them become their executioner.

"Neptune! Get us closer to the big ship!" Ruby ordered as she wasn't able to bear any more of this senseless destruction. There were fighters flying in every formation shooting at everything that moved.

An airborne explosion rocked the ship causing the gang to tremble.

"I'm trying!" The Aquaphobia shouted back as he steered the ship onward dodging multiple shells and gunfire in nearly all directions. "There's just too much smoke. I can barely see anything in front of me!"

"Well we gotta get in there fast!" Yang pressured him as she pounced her fists together only to come up short when the ship began to shake again. "Jaune and the others need our help."

"Incoming!" An alarming voice shouted from the gang when fighter airships strafed across them firing a volley of their heavy guns on them. The thick armor of the Flying Whale repelled them easily without even flinching. Another group followed with another attack and then another and then another.

"Yeah that's right! You better run!" Roy yelled at them victoriously. "It'll take more than your peashooters to take us down!" However his challenged was soon answered when the clocking of a large barrel gun pointed at them.

"Uh oh…" Nadir gulped. "Big boomer!"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

"This is a freaking cargo ship! We an't got evasive maneuvers!"

Before long, it felt like every gun in the armada was trained on them. Cannons, missiles, laser guns. You name it, they were firing it. Shrapnel poured endlessly with Dust infused shots cracking the hull of the Whale like a walnut. Fire and toxic fumes began to burst within the airship choking the teams within. They were almost literally sitting ducks out here in the sky.

"We got a breach! We're going down!"

"We're gonna get gunned down here!" Coco berated. "We need to get in there now or get blown to smithereens!"

"Cover your ears Zwei!"

*Woof!*

"Out of the frying pan and into the burning inferno." Arslan commented shaking her head. Considering the journey they've been through nothing seemed to surprise her anymore.

Brawnz simply laughed as he seemed to be the only one enjoying this moment. "Hahaha! Yeah! Now this is what I've been waiting for! Going down in a blaze of glory! Light me up!"

"Looks like this thing is going for a crash landing routine." Nebula followed turning to her teammates. "Dew. You got this?"

The green garbed Huntress shrugged back uncertainly. "I'll do what I can. Just don't expect anything too fancy." And so with a wave of her staff, she conjured a gale that carried the Whale towards the flying fortress. Clouds and smoke brushed passed them as explosive rounds whirled around following the trail of wind. "Ugh! This is a lot harder than it looks!"

"Keep it up girl! We're almost there!" Sun pleaded as he and his teammates held on for dear life. The sound of the engine choking on smoke and clog began to ring louder and the dying noise of the reactor core below could only mean that this ship was on its last leg. "Give'er all she's got Neptune!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

"Everyone hold on to something!" And with that last announcement from Yang, the ship finally made it…

… well… more or less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crash was phenomenal to say the least. Combining the Flying Whale's enormous weight, the thickness of its armor and the velocity it dropped, the hanger bay doors of the New Beacon stood little in the chance of holding them off. They were bent in ways unrecognizable and pieces of the ship fell from its body never to be seen again. It was far from a perfect landing, but it brought the gang in safely.

"Now that… that was a terrible landing strategy." Sun whined holding his breakfast in.

"Oh be quiet. I got us in, didn't I?"

"Ugh… my head." Velvet's voice was the first to speak when the cargo bay doors opened. "How many crash landings does that make now?"

"Dunno…" The fashionista answered wearily. "I stopped counting since Mountain Glenn."

Even Yatsu seemed to agree that they've been dropping the ball a lot lately. "I… agree. We seem to have developed a habit of falling in giant metallic flying… machines. Ooh…"

But Ruby shook off those nonsensical headaches and marched right off. "Come on guys. Jaune and the others need our help! We can cover more ground if we split up. Alright let's go!" However her speedy rush was cut short by a tug on her hoodie. "Ow… ow… ow!"

"Easy there little sis." Yang calmed her from rushing off like usual. "Remember the last time you went off without a plan? You were trapped in a cave with a giant dragon. And don't forget, you don't have a weapon. No offense Ruby, but you aren't exactly the toughest nail in the group right now."

Ruby grumbled at her sister. But regardless she still had a point. Without her scythe, she was useless in a fight. She was fast but it would take more than speed to win battles. Heck even Zwei seemed more useful right now. Not to mention that they had no idea what they were getting into here.

"Fine. You and Zwei can come with me. Everyone else, split!"

Whether they followed her orders or they all had the same idea was anyone's guess. Regardless the gang scattered, searching through the many corridors of the ship.

"Be safe everyone…"

**(Engine room 3)**

Jaune felt like a rat in a maze. The mechanism that put these things together looked as if they were made by a madman. Every pipe and machinery that he came through worked in ways his tiny little brain had little knowledge of operating. All he could do was follow the path he was given and hope for the best.

However his little trail ended when he came up a large opening that seemed to have been constructed together to form some manner of arena. The pipes and strange and expensive equipment were pushed away giving out a vented room where steam poured out from the floor. It was perhaps about half the size of the training rooms back in Beacon but it certainly had the flare. And standing right in the middle of that mini-coliseum was none other the infamous assassin.

"Mercury…"

"Sup blondie." The silver haired man grinned menacingly while cracking various limbs on his body. "Like what I've done with the place? I had this all set up just for you. It's not as fancy as Beacon but I think we can make it work."

Jaune didn't seem affected by his dark and gritty humor. He felt more irritated just looking at that ugly mug of his. "What are you planning here Mercury? What do you get out of…"

"Ah… ahhh…" He waved one finger mocking his opponent. "This isn't about what's going on out there. This is about what's going to happen in the next ten minutes. Normally I wouldn't give two liens to you folks. But you… you got my 'Special' attention."

"Funny. I didn't think you were the type who'd hold a grudge."

"Grudge? No." He shook his head amusingly. "I'm not so petty to hold something so childish. Unlike you runts, I'm a professional at what I do. And as a professional, I got a reputation to protect. If the people start hearing that a guy like gets knocked around by a couple of kids, that'll make me a laughing stock of my profession. So you see: The only way to get my rep back is putting your head on a pike. So stop worrying about what's happening out there and fight. Because the only way you're getting out of here, is through me."

It seems like there were no options to choose from. Mercury was dead serious about this fight and he wasn't going out unless he dies… or the blonde knight dies.

"Fine by me." Jaune replied readying the Crocea Mors, his blade shining within the steam. The two fighters slowly circled around the arena eyeing each other's movements like two animals ready to pounce on one another. Nothing but the sound of steam and cogs could be heard. The fighting outside went silent.

Mercury took stock of his opponent, determined not to make the same mistakes as his previous battles. He observed the boy's footwork, his armaments and his form. Everything pointed to him being an amateur fighter. He knew no techniques whatsoever or any kind of counters. His lack of guidance could be the reason for that. However, he makes up that lack of training with his ample experience. The assassin might even go as far as admitting that the kid was following the instincts he developed over the course of his life and death battles.

Their eyes locked, their feet planted on the floor. When the next steam pipe burst, Mercury struck first. The assassin launched himself using the momentum of his boots to give him a burst of speed. He shortened the distance between them catching Jaune by surprise. He flipped and pointed his foot in the blonde boy's direction expecting a quick resolution only to be met with the flat surface of his shield.

"Tch!" Mercury clicked his tongue before following his attack with a flurry of kicks. Again to his surprise the shield got in his way, repulsing each blow with a loud 'clank' sound. He quickened his pace trying to break through that tough defense but only a few shots got through and each of them bounced off that armor he wore.

Jaune then noticed the loss of attack-speed and quickly countered with the Crocea Mors breaking the assassin's momentum.

Mercury saw this coming though and dodged only to realize, a little too late, that it was a feint.

WHAM!

Jaune's shield met its mark on the silver haired boy's face sending him reeling backward with his boots screeching on the floor.

"You've gotten better." He grinned menacingly as if approving the boy's increase in power. "Good. It wouldn't be much of a rematch if you didn't struggle. I'm actually looking forward to…"

"Are we gonna fight or are you gonna stand there and talk?" Jaune interjected which worked well as a taunt. "I'm a little busy right now so let's get this over with."

This time Mercury sneered at him. "I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with that mouth."

He charged…

**(Corridor)**

Bang!

The sound of Blake's gun meeting its mark sent another soldier to the ground. The battle that raged in the New Beacon had extended itself to their corner. When the sound of gunfire broke out, the little cat's ears perked knowing well that something was up. But the moment they poke their heads out of the room, they were greeted with a battle between the same guards. It was as if a mutiny had occurred which left them no choice but to defend themselves.

"I can't believe this is happening." Weiss covered her mouth as she witnessed the bloodshed in front of her. It was impossible to tell who was who anymore with everyone fighting like this.

"It really is Vale all over again." Blake muttered sheathing her blade. "At this rate, we can't tell friend from foe. Better to be thorough than to risk anything. But we can't stay here. We should meet up with the others and regroup. Hopefully they have your sister with them."

"Right." She agreed on the spot. However they were barred when another group of soldiers began fighting one another. "We need to get out of here before they start shooting at us as well."

"Good call." The two of them made a mad dash for the nearest exit rushing through the snaking corridors of the New Beacon. All the while they could hear more screams and fighting echoing in the halls.

"Hey you two! Stop!"

**(Atlas Academy) (Training ground)**

Back within the Glacial Walls of Atlas, the remainder of the student body of the Academy had gathered'round in front of the large holo screen, watching the battle raging from afar. The voice of the newscaster was drowned away by the gasps and fearful tones of the young Huntsmen and Huntress to be.

At the rear of it all, Flynt and Neon stood side by side, equally worried of the ongoing battle. They listened to the crowd hearing murmurs and frightened muffles mixed within. It was no secret that everyone here was scared.

However they were directed away from the holo screen when a fellow teacher spoke up. "Attention students! We have a level 5 situation ongoing, which means all hands on deck. All available cadets and Huntsmen are to report for combat duties immediately. Our forward-outposts in the southern regions have just reported a strong concentration of Grimm marching northward towards Mantle. As of this moment, each and every one of you is conscripted into the reserve-army. Your mission is to halt the advance of the enemy and aid in the evacuation of the settlements in the area."

"Babysitting!?" Flynt spoke up turning the heads of his comrades. "What about that big fight going down in Mantle? Shouldn't we do something about that?" A few other students seemed to agree and voiced their objections too but not as loud as him.

"Flynt!" Neon whispered him. "Take a chill bill, tough guy."

"That situation will be handled by the military." The professor explained sternly. "The reservists are to act in a supporting role in this operation. Arm up and report to the landing pad. You will be briefed on your individual assignments there. Dismiss!"

Quickly the crowd dispersed, to prepare themselves for their coming mission. Flynt on the other hand grumbled feeling like they were being pushed aside from the real mission. After what he and his team went through in Vale, a few of them should have more than enough battle experience to handle whatever came at them. Heck if General Ironwood was still around he'd send all of them in at a heartbeat. James wouldn't like to send children to battle but when the chips were down, he'd go all-in no questions asked.

"Stupid babysitting…" He grumbled. "What do you think we did back in Vale? Take a sauna bath? The MPs can do the babysitting."

"Come on Flynt." The colorful cat cooed him. "Let it go."

He could only grumble on in reply…

**(New Beacon) (VIP area)**

"Gahh!" A soldier yelped as his body was hurled towards the wall by a mighty Paladin. The battalion that held the line could only fire back pitifully as their own mighty Paladins tore through their ranks with little effort. The giant weapons of destruction which the soldiers prided on piloting were now possessed by a Grimm which gleefully rampaged throughout the ship. These machines were now coiled in a vein of black ink which controlled each movement like a newborn limb. Each machine bore the head of the Grimm, its single red eye staring blankly at its prey.

"Stand your ground!" The Lieutenant of the men ordered. "We have to hold this area until reinforcements get here!"

"But sir! We can't fight these things with our weapons. Their armors are too tough!"

"Do everything you can! There are civilians back there. If these monsters get through, we're all finished!"

Soon enough, the giant killer robots approach readying to deliver the killing blow. But just then a figure rushed passed the guards with twin blades on both hands. A quick stab on the face followed by a cutting motion sent the Geist within to scream in pain. Like a butterfly, it struck with grace and beauty landing blow after blow with precision. The second machine froze on its feet, its whole body encased in ice before it could even react.

The guards barely had a chance to even blink before they even realize that they were saved.

It didn't take long for any of them to recognize their rescuer who approached them with a stern and commanding tone. "Lieutenant, report."

"C… commander Schnee!" The soldier in red gave a clumsy salute unsure which hand to perform the gesture. "Thank goodness you're here. We thought we were goners."

"Irrelevant. Report, soldier."

"Y… yes of course ma'am." He found his bearing before answering back to his superior. "We… were able to help a few civilians from the reception hall after the attack. We've gathered them in the adjacent room. We thought we could hold up here until backup arrived."

"Do we know who's attacking?"

"Not a clue ma'am." The guard shook his head sadly. "The guards at the reception hall just started shooting at everyone and us. We can't tell who's who at this point. It also sees like the enemy has taken over weapon's control. Mantle is currently being bombarded and last we heard is that Grimm have gotten on board."

Well that would explain why several Geists were taking their most advance weaponries out for a joyride. They must think these things were toys to be played with and thrown away when they're done.

"Any word from Atlas High Command?"

"No idea ma'am."

The lady glanced around the room taking stock of the situation. Anyone can conclude that this base has gone to hell in a hand basket but sadly, Winter wasn't one to throw in the towel. No matter how bad the situation may be, there would be no running from this fight. Ironwood taught her that.

"Get the civilians to the shuttle bay and get out as soon as possible." She ordered. "Take the fastest route and if you see any of the guards along the way, take no chances. There's no telling who we can trust in here."

"Uh… understood ma'am. We'll do what we can."

"Winter!" The girl was interrupted when her father joined in, grabbing her arm. "There you are. We need to get out of here now. It's not safe here. We have an emergency shuttle in the lower deck. Follow me and try not to bring attention to yourself! The less fighting we do the less trouble we bring to ourselves."

"I'm not going, father." She brushed his grip off her with a stern look in her eyes. "I need to get the weapon's control room and retake this ship."

"Young lady, you are not doing anything of that sort!" Jacques stated. "This is not our fight. The army has this under control. There's no need for you to interfere. Your priority is getting yourself and me to the lower deck so we can get out of this hell hole."

"There are people here!" She reasoned to his dead conscience to no avail. "We can't just abandon them."

"Yes we can. It's called 'sacrifice' for the greater good." He barked out clearly irritated. "I won't let you throw away yourself on this battlefield just to satisfy some ego. This is a military problem. Not yours."

Winter scoffed at him. "If you haven't noticed father, I am part of that military and unlike you, I refuse to run from my problems. I'm staying. If you want to escape then you can do it yourself." With a snort, the girl ran off, to the sound of battle.

"Winter!" Her father shouted. "Winter, you come back right this instance young lady or you are in… Oh are all the girls in this world this stubborn, or just the ones I raise!? Winter!" He ran off after her leaving the guards behind to care for the wounded.

**(Engine room 3)**

The sound of clashing metal echoed around the engine room as the two warriors lashed out at one another at the center of the ring. Like two caged animals fighting a battle to the death, they fought with teeth and claw, neither side giving way. Every blow that came, every close call and cuts, every little pat here and there chipped on their aura and their strength.

But unfortunately for Mercury however, Jaune had both to spare in spades. When it comes to a battle of attrition, he would win without a doubt. The unnaturally large reserve of aura that he possessed was churned out like a reservoir. And Jaune knew this too. He knew that all he had to do was wear Mercury down and then beat him when his stamina was spent. He just needed to hold out a little longer.

"Hua… you've gotten a lot of practice, haven't ya?" Mercury said through heavy pants of breath. "You're certainly a lot tougher last time we met. You're more innovative."

"And you haven't changed a bit." Jaune mocked. "Still up to your usual tricks. It's actually getting boring for me. What's the matter? Ran out of tricks to show me? There aren't any robots to pull you out this time."

"I don't need no tin-can to bring you down, blondie boy. I got all I need right here." He followed his words with a flurry of kicks which Jaune shielded away from. The assassin was trying to bash away his shield making him lose his grip. But Jaune wasn't going to fall for such a brutish strategy. When the switching of his opponent's feet came, he spun and dashed… knocking the break-dancer out of his momentum.

"How's that for innovative?"

"GRAHHHHHHHH!"

That alone was enough to make Mercury break out in a fit of rage. He saw no more reason to hold back. All he wanted to see was that boy's bloody face under his damn boots. Flipping himself back to order he threw everything he had at him. He fired shells from his shoes, unleashed all the techniques he had in his arsenal and even went on to using his fists. But even with all that put together, he was still unable to break the blonde knight's defenses. He clashed and kicked over and over like a woodpecker on a tree only to discover that the wood he was pecking on was made of steel and iron.

Jaune kept his feet planted on the floor and held his ground like a stubborn rock. Unmoving and undaunting. He could feel the strength of each kick like hammer pounding on him. If it wasn't for his immense aura or his shield, he was sure that his body would've been splattered all across the floor by now.

From his point of view, it seemed like Mercury has lost much of his calm demeanor. All sense of reason and logic was replaced with a single purpose of utterly destroying him. And that… was his advantage.

Soon the assassin's attacks became more readable, more sporadic. He telegraphed them with every click of the heel, every subtle movement. And with all those attacks, he also began to slow…

WHAM!

Jaune countered with his shield, shoving the blunt end to the man's stomach and another blow to the jaw that stunned him for a few seconds. And finally, he finished it with his sword which saw to the colorful destruction of his aura.

"Gahh!" Mercury fell to the floor grunting loudly. It was a humiliating blow that shouldn't have been allowed. Yet somehow this upstart kid was able to see through his openings and exploit them. Even after giving it his all, even after putting up with his own training, he was outmatched. "Why? Why won't you just crawl on the floor and DIE ALREADY!? Gahh!" He cut short on his recovery when he felt a tinge of pain on his stomach. "What the?" He clutched his hand on the source only to find his hand colored in his insides.

Our young hero stopped as well when he saw the trail of red decorating the tip of his sword. It would not be the first time that the Crocea Mors tasted the flesh and blood. Nor would it be the last. Jaune had seen it fully stained when he cut the limb off Adam Taurus and the stabbed through the beating heart of Ironwood. Countless Faunus lives have been taken by this blade.

"Oh… now you've done it." Mercury gritted his teeth angrily as he rose back up with a snarl. The anger that radiated from his body, combined with the pain and humiliation he received was flowing out of him like a broken dam.

Slowly he reached for his pocket pulling out a canister with familiar with contents of black grain.

"That's…"

"To think I would have to go all out to a piece of trash like you!"

In that split moment, it all happened quickly. Mercury opened the vial and allowed the Black Dust to flow out. Jaune couldn't do anything with his weapon at this distance so he reached for the next thing that came to mind.

He pulled out Ironwood's pistol from the back of his pants relying solely on instincts and luck. The weapon clicked and he took aim. And with a defining bang, the shot fired.

…

Now Jaune would never truly admit it but he was actually aiming for Mercury's head this whole time. However, since he had little to not training when it came to firearms, the shot missed its mark hitting a steam pipe next to the silver haired assassin bursting toxic fumes directly at his face. It was a lucky shot if the boy had any say in it. To say the least, the fumes stung badly in his eyes and made him drop the canister. Cleverly enough, it rolled right onto the young hero's feet which he snatched.

"Damn it!" Mercury cursed loudly rubbing the sting off his eyes. His vision was blurry but he can tell he screwed up bad. "Give that back you little…!"

Bang!

Ironwood's… or to be more precise, Jaune's gun fired another shot, this time it hit its mark. The aura that protected the assassin from death visibly took a large blow. That alone gave him reason to pause.

If he loses his aura, any attack done to him will be permanent. And if that should happen, a lot of folks will be pissed, especially Cinder. She'll burn his corpse to ash and feed the remains to the hounds if she knew what transpired here. And with that thought to mind, he did the only logical thing.

"Next time…" He boosted himself to the catwalk and made a break for it.

"Hey wait!" Jaune fired another two shots but his luck seemed to have run out at that point as they missed their mark by a mile. "Damn it." Though part of him was infuriated to let Mercury go, a small bit of him was also glad that he didn't have to end him. But his worries came later as he had bigger things to sort out. "Great… now how do I get out of here?"

**(Corridor)**

"How the hell is anyone supposed to find their way around this ship!?" Qrow cried out as he cut his way through the enemy infested halls of the ship. A possessed Paladin got in his way but he tore through its chassis with a good swipe of his scythe. He tried to follow the directions that butler gave him but there were so many turns and intersections that it was practically impossible to determine where he even was. All he could see are colored numbers and letters associated together. And to make matters worse, many of those walls were closed off with bulkhead doors and collapsed pathways. "This is the most highly advanced ship and they can't even afford decent signs?"

With a scowl, he picked a hall and decided to try his luck on that one. But that road simply led him to another intersection with even more hallways going in different directions. And even worse, there were even more enemies than before.

"Oh come on! Can't one thing just go my way for once!?" He immediately got to cover when they started firing. Bullets and bombs flailed in his direction, but the man hardly seemed fazed. While they were busy shooting, he took a quick sip from his flask to cool his nerves. "Well… I guess one thing went my way at least."

With a little pick-me-up, the old Huntsman charged into the array of enemy soldiers and wiped them off before they even had a chance to fire a shot. The soldiers fell by the dozens and those that survived the initial attack followed soon with a second swing of his deadly weapon.

"Yup. Still got it." She grinned childishly before reaching for his pocket where an irritable tone buzzed. "Hey Glyn."

"Qrow!" The Headmistress of Beacon spoke up loudly. There were sounds of combat roaring on the other line clearly stating that they were having quite the party. "Where are you!?"

"I wish I knew." He replied. "This place is a maze. Where are you?"

"Near the hanger bay doors." She answered, the sound of her wand whipping another enemy to the ground. "Listen. You need to get to the lower deck. That's where Winter was last seen heading. We're trying to get there but the path collapsed on us. You need to find her quickly. She's in danger!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Qrow barked back reaching for another random doorway. "I'm up to my neck in bad guys here and you expect me to search this whole place!? Do you have any idea how big this ship is!? I got a better chance of finding a winning lottery ticket. How do expect me to find one girl in all…" His sentence stopped midway when the door opened revealing the very person he was looking for. "…Oh…"

"Qrow?" Winter's eyes shot up.

"Qrow? What was that? Was that Winter just now? Qrow, say something!"

"Uh… I'll… have to call you back." He hung up, despite his comrade's loud and irritable banter on the other line. "Uh… hey there. Funny seeing you here…" The woman gave him a suspicious look before noting the fallen soldiers scattered around his feet. Qrow saw this too and quickly held his hands up in defense. "Now hold on a minute. This isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you snuck aboard this ship and thrashed its guards."

The old man paused and gave it some thought somewhat agreeing with that statement. "Ok so it might be what it looks like but in my defense, they attacked me fi—goh!" He was interrupted with a fist to the face which sent him reeling to the ground. "Ugh… I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning. WHOA!" His old Hunter sense kicked in when he saw the woman's gleaming blade flash before his very eyes.

"Huaa!" Winter's blade struck on the ground creating a pillar of ice that would've impaled the old goat on his back if he wasn't so quick on his feet.

"You know." He panted. "If I didn't know any better, I think you might actually be trying to kill me."

"Maybe your senses are getting dull… old Qrow."

"Hey, only my family gets to call me old." The Huntsman whined. "Now let's be civil here. We can either do this the hard way or easy way."

"Since when have you ever taken the easy way?" Winter scoffed readying her blades.

"I'm not here to fight, Ice Queen." He replied clearly irritated. "I'm here to help. Believe it or not, you're in big danger."

"And you expect me to believe you?" She shot back, her semblance slowly charging up. "You lied to me back in the White Castle. What makes you think I'd take your word? I won't let you bring harm to this place like you did in Vale."

Qrow opened his mouth but knew then that there was no way the girl was going to believe him. Anything he says will just be wind on her face. They've always fought things over so why should anything change now?

"Alright then. Have it your way." He countered stretching his neck for the fight. "But just so you know: We've had this dance a dozen times over… and you've never won once. We both know that I'm better than you as a fighter."

She grinned. "I know. That's why I brought a challenger." And with a snap of her fingers, a large hulking figure loomed behind her, with a red slit on its face. "Q-1-4-R."

**"Defense unit designation: Quarter… ready for battle." **The robotic voice boomed.

That alone gave reason for Qrow to step back. "Oh… for the love of…"

…

"Sick'em."

**"Engaging target…"**


	77. The Blood Soaked Snow

**Chapter 77: The Blood Soaked Snow**

**(New Beacon) (Hallway)**

Qrow couldn't really recall the last time he ran like this. But then again, he couldn't recall any time he was chased around by a giant killer robot with its Ice Queen Mistress commanding its every move. That wasn't something you get to say often in this world. But sadly, that is what was happening to our least favorite Reaper. The old Huntsman was dodging left and right using his speed and agility to their fullest to avoid the massive haymakers coming his way.

**"Target acquired. Reconfiguring targeting reticule."** The large machine spoke, its single red-dotted eye locking on Qrow's face. **"Firing main cannons."**

"Oh for the love of…!" The Huntsman barely had a moment to finish his curse when bullets launched in his direction. "I have had it up to here with robots! Bwah!" He saw a shine on his face and moved out of the way when a sword came through, cutting a portion of his hair out. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Come back here Qrow!" Winter demanded, her eyes blazing with anger. "Stay still so I can gut you!"

Two more swings and another stab nearly struck his heart. Perhaps this was a good time to be sober after all. All of those attacks were meant to deliver lethal damage to a person. Any closer and he might need a new shirt.

"Aww… damn it!" He noted his wrecked-cape having a new tear. "This is my favorite cape!" Winter didn't seem to bother replying. She simply followed it up by freezing the ground turning the metal to ice. It would've froze Qrow too if he wasn't so fast on his feet. "Hold on a second here! There's been a tiny misunderstanding."

"What's there to misunderstand!? You kidnapped my sister!"

He couldn't argue with that. "Ok that was an error in my judgment. But in my defense, you had Ruby in one of your restrains. I wasn't gonna let you do that without leverage."

"Of course not. You're just another villain."

"Damn it woman! I'm trying to save your life here!"

"And you expect me to believe you?"

What an irritating woman. How anyone would wanna marry her is anyone's guess. But Qrow couldn't afford looseness here. With a sigh, he raised his scythe and dropped it to the floor with a loud clank noise. "Look. No weapons. I promise you, I came here to talk things over. Clear up this big misunderstanding. I just want you to hear me out."

"Hmph. I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"Huh?" He paused in thought as his cheeks turned slightly red. "Well maybe the hot ones or maybe cu—n no! That's not the point! Listen to me. You're in danger right now! All of this happening right now, all this mayhem and chaos is happening because of you!"

Somehow his words were able to make her stop, even just for a moment. "What are you blabbering about this time? Don't think for a moment that I'll fall for you Four Maiden story nonsense. It's not going to work."

"For the love of…" The old goat wanted to tear something apart real bad. Having to convince this hardheaded boop was harder than it looked. He was more of a hands-on kind of guy. Ozpin was usually the one who does the talking. "Look, if you just put down the swords and tell your Big Blue metal ball here not to pound me into the world's best-looking pancake, I can bring you to Glynda and she can explain everything."

"So you can rob me of my advantage? Isn't that a little low for you?"

He scoffed. "Trust me girl. If I wanted you dead, you'd be buried six feet under with the words 'Ice Queen' and 'Stupid' carved on your tombstone. This ain't my choice here. Believe me, I don't want to be here either. But the guys who are pulling the strings are out to get you and they don't care who gets in the way. And right now that sister of yours is probably in the thick of this mess."

"Weiss!?" The elder Schnee shot up. "Weiss is here? How?!"

Qrow sighed in relief. "Finally feel like talking now? Your little Ice Princess is on board this ship trying to talk some sense into you. We were supposed to get you to meet her but as you can see, that plan an't working so much."

The Ice Queen tightened her grip on her blades. A part of her wanted to run her swords right through his heart, freeze him like a human Popsicle and have it decorate the stables in her family estate. But another part of her tinged for her love for her sister. As much as she hated Qrow, how she hated his guts, her love for Weiss far outweighs that.

If what that man says is true then Weiss was probably caught up in all of this mess. She might be fighting for her life right at this very moment.

With cringing teeth and some luck, she allowed herself to trust him. "I swear Qrow. If you're lying I'll…"

"Gut me like a fish. I know." He smirked playfully before noting the giant robot moving in.

But Winter raised her hand up signaling her robotic servant. "Q-1-4-R, stand down."

**"Acknowledge. Returning to defense mode."**

She paused for a moment before sheathing her blade again. "Take me to my sister… and I'll consider giving you and Glynda a second chance."

If Qrow was looking for a break then he most certainly got it with this. It wasn't much but it was certainly a step in the right direction. With a sigh of relief, he reached for his scroll and called Glynda hoping to reach a conclusion to this mess.

**(Corridor)**

The bullet count from Coco's weapon could be considered limitless at this point. With no way of telling the enemies apart aside from the Grimm, she had no other choice but to shoot everything and hope for the best. Not that it hasn't been a viable strategy. As far as her friends were concerned, anyone that was shooting back at them was an enemy. She could probably aim, but with that gun in her hand she didn't have to. Rows of hostiles were being mowed down by the dozens and those that saw this wanton destruction found reason to be somewhere else.

"Haha! I haven't seen this kind of action since Mountain Glenn!" The fashionista cheered onward as she bulldozed her way down the corridor, destroying all automated defenses that got in her way. "Hey Yatsu. What was the plan here again?"

"I believe we were supposed to provide support for Jaune-dono and find this… Winter person." The samurai replied banging the heads of two soldiers together. "However, our position here is rather complicated."

"Tell me about it!" Fox complained as he deflected bullets from oncoming fire with his weapon. "I don't need eyes to tell that this whole thing is a big mess. There's no way to tell who we're supposed to help and who we're supposed to fight."

"Just keep pushing!" The gunner of the team grunted. As much as she loved to go trigger happy with her weapon, she knew that they couldn't afford to deal with the small fries forever. As more of the ship began to tear itself apart, they could see Nevermore and Gryphon flocks approaching in the distance. The Atlesian Armada was holding them at bay but more and more of those airborne Grimm were sneaking through their defenses.

"We need to find the Professors!" Velvet suggested from her side of the room. "They're supposed to be at the reception area. If we can meet up with them we can find the others."

The team darted at one another thinking of that suggestion before their leader accepted it with a shrug. "Meh. It's a better plan than this mess. Alright, we're pushing through! Yatsu, tear through that door!"

**(Cafeteria)**

The kitchen was on fire.

Such words should only be muttered as a joke. But today was not one of those days. The mess hall of the New Beacon was literally on fire and the smoke fuming from the stoves were choking out the soldiers fighting within.

Glynda, Amber and Penny had arrived in this area trying to avoid a bigger fight outside only to discover a very lethal food fight occurring within. Soon they were dragged into a battle they could not escape from and were forced to get bogged down by soldiers. There was no telling who was fighting who at this point as the Atlesian Army appeared to be fighting each other for dominance. Everyone here was practically trying to be the last man standing.

"Guoo!" A poor soldier let out a defying grunt when his face made contact with Amber's fist knocking him out like a light.

"This is a waste of time." The Fall Maiden complained. "We won't be saving anyone dealing with small fries. We gotta find the big fish in this pool or this will never end."

"Qrow is on his way here with Winter." Glynda defended, whipping another batch of magic missiles on a group of oncoming guards. "We need to clear this area before they arrive. Besides, our mission right now isn't to fight the enemy. We're here to retrieve Winter. Nothing more."

"But this might be the only chance that we can get this close!" Amber tried to make her see reason. "You saw her too, didn't you? She's here. On this ship trying to get to Winter just as we are. If we can take her down, we can end this right here."

But the blonde witch didn't budge. "Cinder is only a small piece in a much bigger game. If we kill her she'll just be replaced with someone else. Besides, we don't know how powerful she is."

"I fought her and her lackeys on the road. They're not so tough. If we work together we can beat her!"

"We're not jeopardizing the mission to fulfill your revenge Ms. Autumn!"

"This woman took down an entire kingdom and you're just gonna let her walk? How many more people are you gonna let her kill before you put her down!?"

Penny opted to agree with Amber on this one. The Mastermind of the whole operation in Vale is a monster that needed to be beaten. The deaths she caused back in the southern Kingdom were but a few examples of her crimes. No doubt a lot of people are already looking for her head on a pike. But what the android found the most unforgiving was the fact that she forced her to become a pawn in her plan. She took over her body the same way she took control of the Atlesian Battle-Droids and made her fight her friends. If Ruby hadn't come to her rescue, she would've done things that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

"Look. We're not getting anywhere by fighting." Glynda closed the discussion for a later time as the fighting in the cafeteria came to a close when the last soldier dropped to the floor. "We'll regroup with the others and then we'll see where our plans can take us. Right now we should prioritize with our original mission."

"And while we're waiting here, that woman could be out there making everything worse!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" The Headmistress snapped back. "I know what that woman is capable of. I fought her and lost. She's not someone you can take on lightly. Should the time come when we have to fight her, it will come. For now however, we should remain cautious."

Penny then rose up to meet them, putting her voice to work. "I agree with Ms. Autumn. If the person who devised all this… is here then we must take our chance in eliminating her. It would be better if she can no longer do any harm."

"See?" Amber gestured to the metallic girl. "Even the android can see the big picture here."

"Can we please just drop this? We can discuss all of this later when…" They immediately got to battle stances when the large bulkhead doors opened up. But their lust for battle was pulled up short when they recognized the faces behind it. "Ms. Nikos?"

"Professor Goodwitch!" The redheaded-champ holstered her rifle and shield signaling her teammates to do the same. "Am I glad to see you."

"The feeling is mutual." She smiled before it turned to a frown noticing that one of their teammates was missing. "Where's Mr. Arc?"

"We got… separated." The champ answered looking downward disheartened. "But we can save that for later. We encountered Mercury and Emerald in the engine room earlier. There's no doubt that the one orchestrating this attack is the same back in Vale."

"Yeah, I think we got that one figured out." Amber sighed.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Ren inquired. "This whole ship is tearing itself apart. With all the fighting outside and the Grimm, it's only a matter of time before this thing crashes."

"We have a plan and it's not an attack." Glynda answered, stiffing. "Qrow had Winter. They're on their way here. Once we have her on board, we find a way out of this mess."

"Wait…" Pyrrha stumped back as if surprised. "We're running away?"

"The mission is to get Winter away from here."

"But… what about the people?" Nora asked, lowering her hammer, equally shocked.

Ren too seemed puzzled by this decision. "There's a city below us. If we run… who will protect them?"

"We have to consider the big picture, Mr. Ren. Fighting the enemy here will only exhaust us. Right now we have to think of our options."

"What is there to think about!?" Pyrrha shot back. "Isn't this exactly what we've been training for our whole lives? To protect the people from the Grimm and all things that want to destroy world peace? Instead of just running we have to make a stand a fight. This is what we were born to do. What we were trained to do."

"Now here's someone who can actually talk sense." The Fall Maiden agreed with a wholehearted nod.

"Yeah! Flower Power for the win!"

"Easy there Nora." The green garbed warrior stated, pulling his partner back.

In the end, Glynda couldn't decline their overwhelming vote. But after all the running they've been doing, perhaps a victory here is what they needed to tip the scale.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

"Pretty much."

But just as their spirit was running high, a silky and seductive voice cut in, freezing the blood in Glynda's veins. "Well isn't that just adorable? The children want to play heroes. How nauseating."

Amber's eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. There was no way in hell that she would ever forget that face. The last face she saw before being put in that coma. Though her frame was a little older, the red dress she wore and those fiery pupils were easy to recognize.

"You…" Her hiss bore such anger that it would've burned holes through that woman's body.

"And look what we have here. A blast from the past. So to speak." Cinder added, her grin still as irritating as ever. How she came in without any of them knowing is anyone's guess. "My predecessor, a member of the Order, a metal puppet with no strings and… the pretender and her little sidekicks."

"Hey!" Nora boomed raising her hammer up high, ready for a beat down. "Who are you calling little? Why don't you let me hit you in the head and we'll see who's little!"

"We can take her." Ren seemingly agreed cocking his weapons.

But Cinder scoffed at their petty heroics. Despite the disadvantage in numbers, the Flame Witch didn't seem to show any hint of fear or caution in her pose. She just strolled into the cafeteria like she owned the place and scanned around expecting a few more of these so called 'Enemies' to be around. But unfortunately, she seemed to have caught a small bunch.

"What a shame. I was expecting more of you. But it seems like you're all scattered. Like the wind."

"We might not be a full team." Ren pointed out, drawing his weapons. "But we're more than enough to take you down."

But that only seemed to make the mistress laugh. "Strong words coming from you. Let's hope you have the strength to back it up."

"Oh yeah!?" Nora challenged. "You and what army!?"

And like every other time that question was asked in every movie known to man… the villain always had an answer.

"I'm glad you asked." A grin flashed on the witch's face as she clapped her hands twice. "Oh boys~. Nap time's over…" And as if reacting to her words, the soldiers that were defeated began to twitch and twirl like they were getting a seizure. The insect resting within them twisted their bodies, snapping limb into working order. Slowly but surely they rose from their knocked out slumber, mouths drooling, arms and legs twisted in and their backs hunched.

"This… doesn't look good." Ren took a step back from the crowd.

"Zombies! This is totally awesome!"

But Amber didn't seem to think so. "Come on. We can take'em!" She smacked one of those zombies to the ground only to have it snap back up with its bones cracking in ways that would make ears bleed. "Or… not…"

Slowly the team backed away as more of those 'Zombies' continued to rise from their slumber. Their bodies flinched and coiled breaking the laws of the human body.

"Amazing, don't you agree?" The fiery witch cooed in a seductive tone, almost like she was trying to trail them to her side.

"I've seen better special-effects in the movies." Nora butted in sticking her tongue out.

And so with a wave of her hand, the monsters charged and their fight was on…

**(Another corridor)**

"Hiiiiiiiyaaaa!" Anyone in Beacon would probably describe Yang as a saucy, flirty and damn right gorgeous gal who loves a good tussle. She loved it so much that she became a somewhat living legend amongst her peers. But even so… she was still human and thus she had her limit.

The blonde bomber had lost count to how many enemies she downed. Normally when it came to numbers it would usually involve Grimm but it seems like Atlas had its own endless supply of human bodies to balance it out.

"Get'em Zwei!" Ruby supported from behind tossing her favorite pup into the fray ricocheting him like a thick rubber ball. Surprisingly enough the little mutt was far more durable than it appears and its fur was barely damaged with all that attack. "Good job Zwei!"

*Woof!*

"Ugh… there's no end to these guys! They're just throwing themselves at us!" Yang complained as the soldiers were doing just that. There was no semblance of strategy or tactics in their attacks. They just flailed on and threw whatever they could get their hands on. "Ruby, we need an exit. I'll hold them off."

"On it!" The red reaper quickly got to a locked door that hopefully led to a safer area. "Ok… where's the open button around here? Ah! Here it is."

Click…

**"Access denied."** A robotic voice announced. **"Authorized personnel only."**

"Oh stupid computer voice-box." She pressed the button repeatedly but the control panel simply spouted the same message. "Come on!"

"Any time sis!" Yang cocked her shotgun-shells noting that she needed to reload.

"I'm working on it!" But as Ruby worked on the controls, the door suddenly opened as if a mysterious power was guiding them. That… or dumb luck.

"Ruby?" The girl's eyes darted to the side to find her not-so-secret-crush staring dumbly at her. "What are you do… whoa!" He stopped when he noted the crowd of zombified soldiers flooding in.

"Run!" Yang grabbed her sister and her dog and bolted in signaling Jaune to close the door behind them. Sadly one got through. "Jaune! Behind you!"

The blonde boy dodged the flimsy attack and swung his shield up hitting the poor guy's head. It cracked his helmet right down the middle too breaking like an egg shell.

"Oh boy. That was close." Jaune let out a sigh of relief. The banging sound on the other side of the door wasn't exactly comforting, but it was good to know that they couldn't get in. "Are you guys o… goh!"

"Jaune!" Ruby snuck a hug on the boy squeezing him as hard as she could with those tiny arms. "You're ok. Everyone was worried when the fighting happened. Where's the rest of your team?"

He shook his head in reply. "We got separated. I haven't been able to reach anyone since the explosions. What's happening?"

"I don't know. First the big ship started shooting at all the other ships and then it started attacking the city. There are Grimm on board the ship and now all these soldiers are shooting one another. I'm as lost as you are. We were looking for the teachers but this place is too big for all of us to search."

"Yeah… I can tell. And something ain't right with these guys either." Jaune recalled feeling a sense of dejavu. "It's like they're all possessed or something. No matter how many times we knocked them out they just keep coming back. I can't explain it."

"Uh… I think I might have an answer to that." Yang shouted out calling the duo to the fallen guardsman. "Take a look at this guy." It was then Jaune and Ruby noted the markings on the soldier's cheeks. Those cracked scars that decorated his face were a grim reminder of the man that the blonde knight slew. "Something tells me he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I know those scars." Jaune muttered hollowly. "They're the same as…"

"Ironwood and Amber." Ruby recalled too. "There's no doubt about it. Whoever's behind the attack in Vale must be here."

The boy agreed. "Yeah. I just saw Emerald and Mercury back there. This would explain why everyone's gone crazy."

"Wait… how does a bunch of scars make someone crazy?" Yang asked feeling like she was watching the sequel of a movie she hasn't seen yet. "I mean I got scars too but I won't lose my cool over them."

"It's not the scars." Ruby answered back noticing the guard's skin began to swell. "It's the Grimm inside him." Soon enough the insect that was infesting the soldier popped out scaring the trio. Out of reflex Yang grabbed it and squished it at the palm of her hand.

"Eww! Ew ew ew ew ew ew! What was that!? It was sticky and slimy!"

"Jaune… it's the…"

"The Grimm bug." Jaune grimaced before he noticed the banging on the door getting louder. "Come on. We need to get out of here before they break in. We'll double back to the engine room." No one argued with that plan.

**(Storage area)**

"Damn it!" Mercury cursed out loud as he wrapped the bandages around his arm keeping him from losing any more blood. It wasn't anything serious but his pride was definitely wounded. That's the third time he has been humiliated by that boy. First was that sucker punch in the arena, the second in vault and now this. He would've won that last bout if his Black Dust canister didn't take a hit. If Cinder wasn't annoyed at him being beaten by a weakling, she was definitely going to burst into flames when she finds out that he lost a precious resource like that.

"Mercury?" Emerald found him, looking annoyed but dropped it when she noticed his bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Your beat up face and that wound don't look like nothing to me." She scoffed. "What happened? I thought you had that guy under your thumb?"

"I did!" He barked back. "I'm just here for a time out. He'll be dead the next time I…"

"Oh no you don't." The green haired thief scolded. "You already had your shot. We have a mission to do and we've held it off long enough. The longer we wait, the worse it'll be for all of us. And I don't know if you've noticed but this whole place is becoming a total wreck and I mean that literally."

"We can do it later! I got a rep to hold here."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "But don't blame me if Cinder finds out that you skipped the whole operation just because of some grudge."

The assassin stopped dead on his tracks. He respected Cinder greatly but he also feared her. Her method of torture and discipline were very much similar which often deterred anyone from getting on her bad side. Even the great hero of the White Fang was turned from a mighty bull to a calf by the mark she put on him. And no one wanted that. And so swallowing his pride for a moment, the boy agreed.

"Fine." He said in defeat clicking his boots together. "Let's get this over with. Where's the girl?"

"At the lower deck." She answered. "And she's got a giant robot and that guy with a scythe with her. I can use my trick on the Ice Queen and goth man, but that robot will be a problem. Think you can handle it?"

"They're just nuts and bolts. I've taken down dozens of them."

"Yet you can't deal with one guy…"

"Can we just go?"

**(Cafeteria)**

Nora was having the time of her life. Even though knowing that they were horribly outnumbered and that the ship they were on could explode and they all die in a fiery inferno, the bubbly gal couldn't help but have this wicked smile plastered all over her face. And the reason for that can be summed by the pile of broken bodies scattered around the cafeteria.

"Take that! And that! And that! And even some of that!" The Asgardian was swinging her hammer with all her might whacking one zombiefied soldier after another and breaking more bones than she could count. "Alright. Which one of you is next? Bring it on! I can take ya!"

"Nora! Please be careful." Pyrrha stated as she stabbed another guard down only to have him reaching out to her. "Ugh! Ha!" She eventually had to finish him off with a kick to the head. "This can't be normal. How are they getting back up!?"

Ren seemed to notice that too. He fired round after round but the guards just seem to get back up. Not even Glynda's magic seemed to be working as they were only meant to deliver non-lethal blows to her opponents. Only after extreme injuries like the blunt end of Nora's hammer seemed to have a lasting effect. "My bullets aren't working. We need a new strategy!"

"That woman is somehow controlling them." Glynda deduced. "We need to eliminate her. Ms. Polendina. If you would?"

"Yes ma'am!" The android quickly took point and planted her feet on the floor. Using her floating blades, she formed them in a circular formation, charging them for one big blowout. With a heave, the laser burst through, cutting a suave in the horde of hostiles, knocking many of them out. "Oh… dear…"

"Penny!" Pyrrha grabbed the little robot when she noticed her dropping to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Battery… not fully charged. Used… too much."

"Mr. Ren. Please take Ms. Polendina away from here." The headmistress ordered. "Everyone else… engage and…" But Amber didn't even bother to listen when she stormed right through. "Ms. Autumn!"

"Haaaaaaaaa!" The Fall Maiden charged with all the rage she held in her body. She pushed through the wide opening, eyes locked with her former assailant holding all the intention to crush her in one blow. She leaped upward and performed what many would call a 'Superhero Landing' creating a shockwave that sent all the zombies around her flying.

Cinder dodged it and seemed moderately impressed. "Well… this feels familiar."

"It'll feel better for me once I wipe that smile off your face." That threat seemed rather genuine coming from someone who can conjure tornadoes on a whim.

But the fiery witch strung her on. "I don't suppose there's a chance that we can be friends, does it? Come now. You can't seriously still be mad about back then?"

"You tried to kill me!" And without even waiting, the two half-maidens clashed in a battle that would be best described as a fight between deities. Amber was throwing out balls of light but Cinder countered them by conjuring shards of glass from the floor. Soon enough, Pyrrha and the others began to see this whole battle in a new light. Thunders clapped and an unnatural breeze began to flow within the halls of the ship.

"Such power is wasted on someone like you. I can take it and use it to shape this world " Cinder spewed a stream of fire from her hands expecting her opponent to burn but instead Amber absorbed it and firing it back in the shape of a ball. "Gah!"

"You're not the only one who knows how to play with fire." Amber then went on to summon another lightning bolt which tore a section of the cafeteria shredding every piece of metal to oblivion. "You took four years of my life. I'm taking what's left of yours!"

A spark of electricity surged from the fight, overloading the many light bulbs in the area. Ren could practically feel the woman's killing intent radiating even from a distance.

"Just how powerful is she!?" He asked while the floorboards gave way. "Is this normal for her!?"

"Believe me, it can get a lot worse." Glynda replied holding onto the tiles beneath her. "Focus on the enemies around Amber. Don't let them overwhelm her!"

"Roger!" Pyrrha tossed her shield over, letting it ricochet through five heads before using her semblance to bring it back.

The battle raged on heavily, with thunderbolts and flamethrowers being tossed around like they were a common occurrence. Glynda opted to help out but the zombies and stray shots coming from the Maiden-fight was keeping her and Pyrrha's team out. She could hardly even get within a feet of Amber without being cooked alive. And what's worse is that they were ripping the ship apart without knowing it. The power of the Maidens was far more destructive and it ripped through metal like paper on a shredding machine. Amber appeared to be consumed by her personal vendetta, releasing all that pent up anger that she had been holding.

"Hiiiiyaa… huh?" Nora was about to knock a group of zombie guards down but pull to a quick stop when the floor beneath them shattered dropping half of the bad guys to the lower floors. "Uh… Ren. The floor is gone."

"Yes, I can see that Nora." The green warrior felt the whole ship shake as the sound of cannon-fire became more apparent. "This is really starting to remind me of Amity Coliseum."

"Focus children!" Glynda ordered. "We're not out of the woods just yet. Mr. Ren, Ms. Valkyrie, continue to distract the guards. Ms. Nikos and I will support Ms. Autumn directly. We can win this. Just remember your training."

**(Tram Station)**

In another section of the ship a few blocks away from the cafeteria, Qrow was having a rather awesome time. If you were wondering why, then the sight of four large robots duking out in the middle of the room would be you answer. The big blue bot that tried to kill him not long ago was now in a gladiatorial combat with three Paladin class robots which seemed to be possessed by Geists. The old reaper had to admit that even he was impressed in how the blue-bot was tearing through them using its arsenal of weapons and its limbs to beat them back. Every punch was delivered flawlessly and the big guy even ripped a Grimm out of the machine. It was practically a one-sided robotic wrestling match and it was awesome.

The old goat let out a laugh. He wished he could record this fight right now. His nieces would be so jealous knowing that they missed such an epic fight. However that thought was quickly dashed when the two remaining enemies were struck by a flock of magical birds that Winter released, freezing each sections of their bodies upon impact. All that was left for Quarter to do was pound them to little ice cubes with a single heave of its arms.

**"Hostiles eliminated. Returning to defense mode."**

"Not bad." Qrow whistled admirably. "… for an Ice Queen."

"No thanks to you." Winter chimed back, her face still containing that irritable expression. She darted over to the floor in disgust when she noted one Geist trying to sneak away. She stabbed it right in the eye seeing it turn to dust… literally.

"Nice to know that we can trust on Atlas prime engineering to help us." He remarked sarcastically. "You guys really know how to make our job a whole lot harder, don't ya? First it was those little white knights now you have Grimm infesting your big toys. What's next? You'll make an airship fly on its own?"

"Don't test me, Qrow." She warned. "This little alliance is still on thin ice. I'm only here because I'm giving you another chance."

"Sheesh. You know… you're really starting to tick me off with all your threats. Can't you say something nice for once?" He asked out loud while taking a sip from his flask. "Would it kill you to just say: Hi, hello, thanks for saving me?"

"I might consider it." The Ice Queen scoffed. "But still… this is certainly a lot worse than I imagined. To think that our own weapons are being used against us. The Military and the SDC research division will have a lot to answer for when they guaranteed our weapons to be unhackable."

"In all my experience as a Huntsman, I learned that nothing in this world is ever guaranteed. Nothing is ever completely safe unless it's lost forever."

"Shut up Qrow." She remarked. "Haa… the General would be rolling in his grave if he ever saw this."

"Considering that his coffin is still at the reception area and with all this shaking going on, I think he's way ahead of you." The elder Schnee glared at his humor. "Now come on. Stop dallying. You said that this was the fastest way to the cafeteria?"

"It is." She nodded. "The whole ship runs on a tram system. The cafeteria is in the mid-deck. Just one stop from here. There'll be fewer obstacles along the way if we take the fast route and less chance to find any Grimm or mad soldiers."

"I'm down for less fighting."

"Oh? And where's the fun in that?" Another voice interjected alerting the three. They all turned to the door, noting Mercury's face near the doorway. "Howdy…"

**"Unknown hostile detected."**

"Identify yourself!" Winter demanded pointing her sword at the boy.

The assassin simply grinned. "I'm the boot on this band, Princess."

Qrow gave a squint and suddenly recalled that face. How can he not? His face was on the holo-net for quite some time. "Hey… I know you. You're that piece of trash that got his leg busted in the Vytal Tournament. You're that scumbag that framed Yang!"

"And what if I am?"

The old reaper unfolded his scythe sneering at the cocky assassin. "I'm gonna enjoy every moment of this. And when I beat the snot out of you, I'll break your legs off for real this time. That should bring a smile back to my little girl's face."

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the super late update, it seems like something was wrong with FFnet when I updated my last chapter. Either way, RL got to me so i've been stuck at work. But i'm still updating ^_^


End file.
